Surviving on a monster girl island, with imps and a mermaid
by dcw2021
Summary: Loosely based on the Monster Girl Encyclopedia, this story follows the life of a man who suddenly ends up on an island full of beautiful monster girls. But just because they are beautiful does not mean they are easy to live with, the question is: Could you even survive?
1. Chapter 1: Just like a fairytale

Chapter 1: Just like a fairy tail.

Entry 1:

I've decided to start keeping a journal. I have experienced things that make me wonder just what is possible anymore. I do not want to have to convince myself of what has actually happened so I will record everything I experience until I finally get used to this magical world I have ended up in. Unfortunately I was unable to acquire a journal until recently so I will have to write the past several days from memory. Also, I have finally found a good library and have a lot I would like to read up on so I will probably be keeping these brief in the hopes of catching up with the current date soon.

Day 1, part 1:  
Well there is only one way I can start this so here it goes: I woke up on an island populated with monster girls. I wish I knew how I ended up here but I don't, in fact I'm fairly certain I might have suffered some short term memory loss before arriving. Not that it matters, nothing from the other world could reasonably explain how I got here. All I know is I woke up stark naked on the beach with a mermaid hovering over me. The mermaid, named Merry Lou, apparently found me unconscious at sea and brought me to the beach before the sharks or other monster girls could find me.

There have been a few moments in life where my mind was quite simply broken, once my parents offered to get me a lap dance as incentive to get me to learn to drive. But this was a completely different level. I woke up on a beach when last I remembered I was about as far inland one could get, I was completely naked for absolutely no reason, and on top of it all was a beautiful mythical creature seeing me in all my glory. I honestly had no idea where to begin. But apparently only one of my heads was confused because the next moment my "little friend" decided to come out and say hello. Why must it have a mind of its' own? I was too distracted to feel particularly aroused and yet there it was, I swear Merry being a monster girl had at least something to do with it.

Luckily Merry did not start screaming the moment she saw my man hood, a screaming girl is not something I would have been able to handle at that moment. Instead she seemed rather fascinated by it. I know mine is not small but I also know it is not on the impressive side of things either, certainly nothing to be fascinated over. I highly doubt that mine was the first she had ever seen but little else comes to mind when I try to work my mind around her fascination. But it was when she reached out to touch it that I snapped out of my daze and could begin to address my rescuer.

I quickly sat up and positioned myself so that as little of me as possible was visible before I started with the question: "How did I get here?" It was at this point that she explained how she found me already naked and unconscious not far out at sea; she did not know how I got out there. "I see" is all I could really respond with.

I fruitlessly pondered for a few minutes for anything that could at least explain how I would end up naked in the ocean, this was back when I still had hopes that mermaids were simply something previously unconfirmed in the other world. But after mumbling to myself for a little while, Merry timidly made a suggestion. "Um, perhaps you were robbed and thrown into the sea?" It would not have been an unreasonable suggestion if it were not for the fact that I lived far from the sea and never went to many places I was unfamiliar with, facts that I readily pointed out. Neither Merry nor I could come up with anything after that.

Eventually my mind grew tired of trying to explain the explainable and begin to wonder to other topics. I finally started to take note of the finer features on Merry: her long dark blue hair, her kind blue eyes, unblemished face with white skin that is a little scaly in places but it in no way hinders her appeal, and of course her tail with white scales on her underside and dark blue scales on her topside. It wasn't until this point that I fully realized that I had been saved by a mermaid and it should be obvious that I was reminded of a certain Disney movie. I found the thought amusing and it had been a little while since either of us had said anything so I decided to share it. "This kind of reminds me of a story I know; getting lost at sea to be saved by a beautiful mermaid." Is more or less what I said, I might have been too shy to say beautiful.

Regardless, Merry was delighted to say she was thinking something similar. "I know, right?! It is just like one of those stories where you find a man who is not drowned, partially eaten, or insane from consuming to much sea water." A few more details than I needed, I have to remember mermaids are mainly considered tragic creatures. "Although," she added, "humans in our stories are a little better built. Tehe." Ouch. Granted she was not wrong, as far as fairy tale looks go she has me beat by miles, but still ouch.

"My name is Merry Lou, what's your name?" The cheerful introduction made me realize that in all my confusion I had not yet thanked my savior.

"M-my name is Jonathan Adams. Thank you for saving me earlier, it is very nice to meet you." I would have shook her hand or something, but they were occupied covering something at the moment.

"So where are you from?" she asked.

"I'm from Tulsa, Oklahoma." I readily answered like I have a thousand times in my life, but this time it meant absolutely nothing. "… The center of the United States." Nada. "… In North America?" Zip. It was getting us nowhere. "How about you tell me where we are first?" I eventually asked.

"We are on the coast of the south-eastern most tip of lord Amerantes' territory." Was her answer. It was my turn to have absolutely no idea where that was.

I let out a long sigh. I had no idea of where I was and still have no idea of how I got there. I decided that I should at least attempt to make myself more comfortable before I attempt to make headway in this increasingly frustrating situation. "Do you know anywhere I could get some clothes? At least some underwear so I don't have to keep covering myself."

I can still swear I saw her hopes drop a little at that moment. I thought it might be because she didn't have any cloth, using sea shells and what I now know to be carved coral covering her ample breasts, but it turns out that was not the case. "Um, I do, but I…" She pauses for a moment to look out at the sea, I did not learn the true reason why until a little later. "… I will have to go get it."

"If it is too much trouble I could deal with something makeshift out of materials nearby." I may be spoiled as much as any person in a modern society might be, but I am reasonable enough to put up with something if asked to.

"No! No! It's no trouble at all!" She rapidly protests as she makes her way to the water. She pauses just before going in to look back at me. "Just… don't go anywhere okay? I won't be gone long." She then dived down and disappeared under the sea.

I know she told me not to go anywhere, but I needed a walk. I did not plan on going very far and walking helps me think. Knowing what I know now I can see what a bad idea it was. I do not think there is any way I could ever forget what I learned that day but I should put a memo anyway.

 _ **Do not go for a naked walk alone on this island!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Yes, it's that kind of island

Warning! This next chapter contains MA content. If you live in a country that is no fun, or realistic for that matter, you might be expected to avoid any mention of peepees or woohoos until you turn 18. You will be warned before the MA content starts.

Chapter 2: Yes, it's that kind of island.

Entry 2:  
I spent far too long on the last entry but fortunately I was still able to get some reading in. Quite fascinating stuff, just a shame I don't have as much time as I would like. The town is by the sea so Merry can provide most of our needs by herself, but I just don't feel right having her provide everything for me so I take odd jobs around the city. The commute from the ports to the main part of town can be a bit of a pain, but at least there is only a low likely hood that I will be raped even if I am by myself, assuming I keep my wits about me. On top of all that, keeping T.N.A. entertained, and thereby out of trouble, is a full time job in of itself. Speaking of them, I believe I was just writing about the horrible lesson I learned about this island.

Day 1, part 2:  
 **Do not go for a naked walk alone on this island!**

There is just no way I can stress this enough. Doing so is basically as close to asking to be raped as you can get. And just so it is officially written down; I am not talking about girls being raped. It is the girls that do the raping here, monster girls to be precise. I was lucky things turned out the way they did considering how close I was to that demon portal they have down there, and by close I mean miles away but still way too close. But regardless of how lucky I was I am pretty sure a mild case of Stockholm Syndrome is the only thing allowing me to speak to TNA as normally as I can.

It all started after I ignored Merry's request to just stay put and took a walk along the beach. And it was a very nice walk; the sun was out but it was not terribly hot, the sand was fine and free of rocks. If I ever decide to stay in this world it would make a nice spot for a beach house. The scenery was so pretty one would never think I was getting closer to the demon portal with each step. I actually had one of those moments where I was all alone and I was naked anyway so I could just let everything hang loose. I didn't though, always kept a close guard over the old twig and berries. I just could not get rid of the feeling that there were people watching me, and it turns out there were.

That is when I first meet TNA, a small group of imp girls. Ten imp girls all about one foot tall with child like physiques accented with horns, heart tipped tails, and able to effortlessly hover with their bat wings. Their outfits are all different but have similarities between them. That being they are all revealing, typically using bits of bows or ribbons to cover the important parts, and are not worn for any sense of modesty but rather to increase their sex appeal, or tease you should you show any desire to see what is underneath. Their names, as far as I can tell by how they refer to each other, are Tiki, Ina, Tally, Su, Annie, Nip, Doe, Abigail, Sara, and Sis. Let me just go ahead and point out that if you take the first letter of each of their names you get TITS AND ASS, a fact they will point out every time their names are brought up. I can only guess that this is intentional on the part of their mother but that is why we collectively refer to them as TNA. Trying to get a straight answer out of any of them is nigh impossible so if they have a family name it remains unbeknownst to me.

Anyway, on to my first encounter with TNA. As I was walking along the beach one of them flew out of a tree and landed in front of me. Once I saw her form I finally began to get an idea of what kind of situation I have ended up in. A fairly well known mythical creature such as a mermaid is one thing, but another girlish creature so quickly after the first meant I can't just be in an unknown part of the world. The imp girl, I'm not sure which one, was excitedly prancing around me trying to see past my hands. "…Can I help you?" I nervously asked, I had a suspicion that I should not underestimate her just because of her diminutive size. She giggled before looking up at me with a playful smile.

"How big is your cock?" Was the first thing out of her mouth.

"…." Was I honestly expected to answer that?

"It must be awfully small if he wants to hide it." Another one said as it landed next to the first.

"Only one way to find out." Said another.

More and more just kept coming until I was completely surrounded. Words simply cannot describe what it is like to have close to a dozen small girls giggling as they circle around wanting to see my penis. I'm no pedophile, it was quite discomforting. But they quickly grew impatient with my increased efforts to guard my privates.

"Hey! Move your hands!"

"Yeah! I can't see!"

"I'd rather you didn't," I nervously protested.

"That's no fun!"

"Let's get him!"

(The MA content starts here. If you wish to skip it proceed to the next chapter.)

At that moment the Imps all rushed in and begin to tickle me. I have always been a ticklish person, but these creatures felt like they could just hone in onto my weakest areas. I could tense up to hold out for a little while but after only a few seconds they figured out exactly where to tickle me to make me lose my balance and drop me on my back. Once I was on my back I was at their mercy. With two of them on each of my limbs they were strong enough to pry my hands away and spread my legs so that I was completely exposed.

"There it is!"

"Yes, there it is. Are you satisfied now?" Unfortunately I was completely ignored as the two free imps came in close to inspect my penis.

"See, I told you it was tiny."

"Nah, we just need to wake it up some." With that being said they began to hop on my balls as they worked on my non-erect member, a tactic I am sad to say worked exactly as well as they had hoped. "See, it's not that small."

"Yeah, but I was hoping it would be taller than I am. Oh well, I call this time!"

What happens next is seared into my mind for all of eternity. I might just lose it if I ever figure out exactly which one of them did it. One of the imps began to strip, I could not believe what I was seeing. I had to wonder how she was even going to make that work, granted I was not as tall as she was but I was still taller than most of her body. I quickly got my answer as she more than tripled in size. As soon as I realized she was serious I redoubled my efforts to escape.

"Be sure to hold him tight." The big one giggled as her naked form approached me.

The others began to tickle me while keeping my limbs restrained. I could not move and the tickle attacks prevented me from thinking clearly. I could do nothing as the big one began to sit on top of me as one of the smaller ones guided my firm member into her small hole. No love, no kindness, no foreplay; my virginity was stolen just like that. Good lord she was tight, tight and warm. She may have tripled her size but she was still no bigger than a child and it felt like her vagina could barely contain my penis. Inexperienced, distracted by tickling, and her extreme tightness; I blew my first shot mere seconds after she began to move. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, she was aiming to humiliate me more that she was trying to get personal pleasure out of it. Had I had lasted one minute or twenty the result would have been the same.

"What? Already?" The big imp playfully prodded. "I was just getting started." I could only glare at her with a face that I can only guess was flushed with frustration, anger, embarrassment, and pleasure. "Oh, a prideful man?" She giggled. "I tell you what, I'll give you another chance. Try to last a little longer this time."

She then began to pump me with her tiny body, completely ignoring the refractory period and my sensitivity from my ejaculation. At this point things began to hurt, I was exhausted but they just would not stop. I like to think I did not start to cry but I cannot be sure. It felt like an eternity before I began to feel my second climax approaching. At that point the free one, which had been content watching, landed on my face and produced a small amount of powder from the folds of her clothes. She must have been able to tell when I was going to cum because seconds before she threw the powder into my nose and I immediately began to sneeze. Their timing was perfect because the large imp lifted off of me at the last moment and I sneezed right as I climaxed. For those that don't know: if you sneeze at the same time you cum the increased pressure will cause it to shoot much further. I damn near made a money shoot on myself, a feat I am sure they will try to ensure in the future. The imps released me and began to laugh at their accomplishment.

"Well that was fun!" The big one laughed as she shrank to normal size and grabbed her clothes. "So? Did it feel amazing?"


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected rescue

Chapter 3: Unexpected rescue

Entry 3:  
I feel I was a little cold to TNA today, I guess remembering our first encounter opened some old wounds. I know they were just playing and did not mean me any real harm but it is still an emotional trauma. I get especially angry whenever I think of the big one that actually did the raping. It's a good thing I could not tell one from the other and I don't have a clear enough memory to point out one of them now. It is probably best that I never find out. I'm just glad that it was not long before some good came out of our encounter.

Day 1 Part 3:  
The Imps continued to mock me for several minutes as I laid exhausted on the sand. Eventually they grew board and decided to leave. "See you later big bro!" some would yell as they flew off. They could call me whatever they wanted, I was glad to be rid of them. I felt a bit of shame for actually enjoying the experience to some extent but I was tired more than anything else. I finally let my head relax and lay to one side when I noticed Merry out in the water.

Once she realized I spotted her she solemnly hung her head as she made her way onto land. She eventually sat next to me, holding the clothes she promised to bring. For several minutes she just sat there unwilling to look me in the eye. Eventually I regained the energy to ask, "Did you just sit there and watch?"

The direct question surprised her. She nervously fidgeted for a little while before replying. "Um, sorry." She bowed her head apologetically. "But when I saw what they were doing to you I just couldn't look away. I was mesmerized."

If I was angry, I was too tired to do anything about it. I just gave a long sigh. "Whatever, what's done is done." I continued to lay there and think, I could not get the appearance of the imps out of my mind. Running into two creatures I would have scarcely believed existed before? At roughly the same place and time? It just could not be a coincidence. "Merry, what can you tell me about those creatures?"

"The imps?" Merry asked quizzically. This was my first time hearing them called imps. Unlike Merry, those imps did not look like their counterparts from widespread works of fiction. "They are demon type monsters, like succubae. They are not very powerful on their own but work together to attack prey and steal some of their life force."

"Life force?" I mumbled to myself. I knew I was tired but I had just assumed that was from the physical exertion. I still have to wonder how anything can just take and sustain themselves on direct life force. "So," I asked, "why did they r… r… ra…..?" I couldn't finish the sentence, luckily Merry knew what I meant.

"Well…" She paused for a moment, I'm guessing she was perplexed by my lack of basic knowledge on this island. "Male semen…"

"As opposed to female semen?" I chuckled, a clear sign I was getting my energy back.

Merry paused for a moment before continuing. "….Er, semen has the highest concentration of life force and it is easiest to extract life force from someone during sex. So undead and demonic type monsters will seek out and rape men even more aggressively than other monsters."

"More than other monsters?" I finally found enough energy to sit up, but having to accept what Merry was telling me was giving me a headache. "How many monster species rape men?"

To date nothing I have said has perplexed Merry more, not even stories about the other world. She stared at me like she was trying to figure out if I was joking or not. Understandable, to her the answer to the question was so obvious it would never even be asked. "By any chance have you never seen monsters before?" She hesitantly asked, I imagine the question must have seemed silly to her.

My reply of "Is that so strange?" must have been a shock. "Sure I have heard stories of monsters, but I never imagined actually meeting one. Hell, If I told any of my friends back home chances are they won't believe me."

"But how can that be?!" I'm not sure if she was getting frustrated with trying to explain this to me or if she was trying to get me to admit I was teasing her but she started to get worked up over our conversation. "There is no way anyone can not know about monsters! Especially a guy! You shouldn't be able to go outside without some fear of being raped!"

I was honestly taken aback by how serious she was. "C-come on." I stammered. "Monsters must be awfully rare if their existence is not accepted by society. It might be different here but I'm sure that they keep to themselves in most of the world, raping their own men and…"

I was intending to make a joke but the suggestion of male monsters must have been the last straw. She promptly grabbed me and forced me to look right at her. "Listen! Quit playing dumb! Monsters vastly out number humans! And every last one of them is female!"

"….huh?" I could not believe it, my mind had been broken twice in one day. I quickly grew dizzy as my mind tried to accept information that conflicted with my very concept of the world. I fell back as it felt like the very world was spinning around me.

This was not funny. I could accept the existence of monsters. I could accept that there are places in the world where there might even be a lot of them. But for monsters to outnumber humans? Even more so, they are all female? How does that even work? This was the point where I had to consider that I have ended up in a world completely different from the one I knew.

It was bad enough that it felt like the world was spinning around me but the next moment it literally was as Merry hurled me several feet into the water, the girl is stronger than she looks. Contact with the cold ocean brought me out of my daze but as I struggled to get my bearings Merry swam into me and rapidly drug me out to sea and underwater. I had no idea why Merry suddenly decided to drag me out to sea, I was well confused to begin with, I could barely see, the salt was irritating my eyes, and I could not breathe. I was in a state of utter panic when Merry started to glow. I was struggling to get free, holding my breath and afraid I was going to die, when suddenly…

*Kiss*

I felt Merry's soft lips meet my own. The gentle kiss must have calmed me down for a moment because once I had I noticed my vision began to clear, the water didn't feel cold, and I was able to breathe. I was able to clearly see Merry with her eyes closed and face flustered while our lips were still in contact.

Once it was over, Merry caressed my cheeks with her hands as she gently gazed into my eyes. "I am going to do whatever I can to help you." She then hands me the clothes she got for me. "But you cannot panic and start making outlandish jokes, it does not help anybody." She had no idea of how drastic my situation was, but I accepted the kind gesture none the less. I did have questions as to how I could breathe among other things but it won't do me any good to figure that out right now, I will just have to accept things as they come. "It should be safe now, why not come rest at my place?"

I quietly agreed as I began to dress myself. It was very simple cloth but it was hand stitched together with a good deal of skill and it almost fit me perfectly, I later learned that Merry made it herself when she went to get me clothes. Despite being several meters in the water the clothes were completely dry, but nothing surprised me anymore at the moment. After I put on the shirt I could swear that I felt a light tug from behind. I turned to look behind me but did not see anything and I quickly dismissed it as simply not being used to the shirt.

After I was dressed Merry grabbed me by the hand and began to pull me further out to sea. With good reason, I may be able to swim but I could never hope of outpacing a mermaid. I did not know how far it would be to her house but even a relatively short distance would be further than I could reasonably swim. With nothing else to do I just relaxed and enjoyed the ride. It was rather beautiful, we weren't at a reef or anything but once we were a little ways from the shore I could see small schools of fish along with starfish and other sea life. It all reminded me how much I love the ocean and sea life, even if I don't get to see it often.

But, as I was enjoying the scenery, Merry suddenly stopped. She just stared ahead with a very serious look on her face. I tried to follow her eyes to see what she was looking at and it appeared to be some kind of fish. Merry immediately began to make her way back to the shore so fast that my arm began to hurt as the water pushed against me. I look behind us to see the fish following us, and it was getting closer. I began to panic because my first thought was it was a shark, but as it got closer I saw it was actually another mermaid. At the time I was relieved, because Merry was also a mermaid, but I quickly learned that I was in no less danger.

"Why the sudden rush?" I asked.

"I didn't wait long enough; there was still one in the area." Merry said as she concentrated on swimming at full speed.

I looked back to make sure it was a mermaid. "It's just another mermaid isn't it?"

"Not all mermaids are nice, some will do anything to get a man if they find one."

Merry continued to swim with all of her might but her speed was greatly diminished as she tried to pull me through the water. As I watched the other mermaid get closer I noticed she was smiling as she stared at me the whole time. Her expression only became more and more elated as she closed in on us until she finally caught us. She quickly pulled me from Merry's grasp and held my head so I was looking her right in the eyes. "Finally got you." She was pretty, much like Merry, but I could not shake a sense of terror being held in her arms. "So what do you say, handsome? Want to become my husband?"

There were so many reasons why I wanted to refuse that. "Um, well. I don't know you, so I'm going to have to decline."

Rather than be disappointed, she gave a low chuckle. "Are you sure about that? If you refuse to marry me… I'LL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO EAT YOU!" Her face changed to a blue scaly one with frills and razor sharp teeth.

She lunged toward my face and I'm not sure if she really would have ate me or just intimidate me into marriage, but luckily she paused when she saw something peering over my shoulder at her. "Hey! You look like fun!" I could not believe it, one of the imps had stayed behind and somehow managed to cling to me the whole time without me or Merry even noticing. The Imp flew/swam up to the mermaid and was excitedly darting about. "So, do you want to play?"

The mermaid quickly became agitated and slashed at her with sharp nails. "Out of my way! I will not have my prey stolen from me!"

But the imp easily managed to dodge and seemed to take offense at her calling me prey. "Hey now! He's my plaything! You can't go eating him!"

The mermaid gave an amused chuckle. "And what is a pipsqueak like you going to do about it?"

The imp obviously does not like being called small because she angrily ballooned out her cheeks before yelling "SIS!"

The next instant another imp dived in from the air and quickly swam to her sister. "What's wrong, Ina?"

Ina closed her eyes and rapidly waved her pointing arm at the mermaid. "This old lady wants to eat our plaything!" The mermaid flinched at being called an old lady.

"What?!" Sis exclaimed. "She can't eat him! I haven't had my turn on him yet!"

"And that's not all! She called me a pipsqueak!"

Sis got angry and pointed at the mermaid. "Hey! You can't go calling my sister a pipsqueak just 'cause you're fat!"

That last comment was the last straw for the mermaid. "Old am I? Fat am I?" She chuckled for a second before finally losing her temper. "That's it! You brats are going to get it!"

Completely ignoring me at this point, the mermaid was frantically swiping at the imps while they easily evaded every attack. The imps were just making a big game out of it, giggling as they repeated "fat lady, old lady" over and over again. But eventually the imps grew tired of that and decided to move to a different type of play.

"Hey, wonder if she's ticklish?" Sis asked.

"Let's not stop until she pees herself!" Ina shouted.

The battle, if you can call it that, lasted a little longer but after each swipe the mermaid would have to quickly guard a tickle spot but as the imps found more tickle spots she had to go on the complete defensive until she was eventually laughing non-stop. "Stop please! Haha! I'm I'm extremely ticklish there!" After a few more minutes. "I-I-I I give! I give! You can have him! It hurts! S-stop!"

"No way!" Sis shouted.

"We're not stopping til you pee yourself!"

"But I am!" The mermaid pleaded. "Haha! I am!"

Normally TNA will let you go after they accomplish what they say they wanted. Unfortunately for this mermaid the imps could not tell when she started peeing in the ocean and continued their assault. Unable to get the queue they were looking for the imps continued until the mermaid's nervous system could not take the strain anymore. She seized up and lost consciousness.

"Wow, she passed out before peeing herself?" Ina giggled.

"She has amazing control." Sis then turned her attention to Merry who was swimming next to me as we could not help but watch the whole thing. "What about this one?"

Ina dismissively waved her hand. "Nah, she's totally boring. She's completely the submissive type, you should have seen her." She clasped her hands and made the biggest puppy dog eyes she could manage. "'I'm going to help you, so stop joking around!' she would likely just lay back and let us tickle her."

Sis began to sulk after she heard that. "That's no fun."

So it turned out TNA had their fun for the day, or at least they choose not to bother us again. Ina and Sis followed us to Merry's place but at this point I was beyond caring. Woke up naked with no idea where I was, raped by tickling imps, found out I must be in another universe or something, had spells cast on me, chased and almost eaten by a mermaid, and was saved from said mermaid by the imps which tickled it into a comatose state. It had been a loooong day and I could not take any more. We left the mermaid exactly where she was, made our way to Merry's place without further incident, I found the closest thing that resembled a bed, and I went to sleep.


	4. Special 1: Oh meh gud addventur

(The next page is a mess of mixed, poor handwriting and various lewd sketches)

2day I had a big addventur.

A reelly big adventur.

A realy reely relly rElly big (boner!) addventure!

The monster lord (Amerante!) ( Kaori!) (All o them!) cam and was like "A draggon girl is steeling all the swets. Kick its ass!" in a voice so terrifiing I pee miself every tim I think abowt it.

And I was all lIk "I must get the sweets!" (That bitch!)

So I went to the valcaneno! Cave! Skeye!

The volcanno cav in the skI!

Thats were I met a fire breething draggon. ( Roar! rawr!)

But it brethed fIr from its (Guzungas! tits! breast! titis!) boobs!

I new I was in danger but I culd not stop stairing at the draggons boobs and I was burned alIv. (Ha! boob! boobs! boobs! boobs!)

But the draggons fire was no match 4 my burning, throbbing (dick) passion and I leapt 4ward and undid the draggons bra.

But she was so old, fat, and ugly that her boobs saged and point ed str8 down and the next tIm she breated fire she flew away! (Wee!)

And thus I savd the sweets and every1 was happy.( Yay!) (I ain't giving them back!)

And merry was lIk "my hero! Take me now! " but I was all like "Bitch I dont want you. you old and fat!"

I then went up to the most beutiful, most shAply, most purfect age and rite size ed in all the world. (That's me :) )

"TITS AND ASS, my beautiful TITS AND ASS ( Ha! He has tits and ass!). Can U ever forgiv me for refusing to play and sAing those un speekable words to you?"

"Why should we?" (He's in the dog house!)

"Everyone els is 2 old and 2 fat, I am ruined to all other wimen."

"That is Ur problem, not mIn!" (Yah! Tell that mother fucker!)

I then begine to gravel be4e them kissing there feat. "O plEse, o plEse. U can hav all the sweats you want! And plAy all U want and I will tAk the blAm for every thing you breAk! And I will never ever ever ever ever call u short or a runt again!"

"Allriht, U R foregiven, but first." (No! ur suposed to hold out 4 more!)

"O yes mistresses! You can all have a turn today and I will not get exausted, or pass out, or go limp, or cry like a little bitch." (Little bitch! Little bitch!)

"Good, lets start wi-

(The bottom of the page has the usual neater handwriting.)

Note to self: do not let the TNA imps get a hold of my journal again.

I guess I hurt their feelings today, at least I have some hints on how to make it up to them.


	5. Chapter 4: Theories

Chapter 4: Theories.

Entry 4:  
Well I made up with TNA today. At least I knew what they wanted: sweets, some horsing around, and lots of sex. Needless to say I am exhausted, my hips and groin are more sore than when I first meet them. At least I know my stamina is getting better but I don't even know if it would be possible to please all of them in a single setting. Luckily they are not all around at once, most of the time, so I only have a couple to deal with.

Anyway, onto day two. Luckily there will be less to write about for each day after day two, or I'd never get caught up.

Day 2 Part 1:

I woke up early in the morning having to pee something fierce, sleeping underwater will do that to you. When I tried to get up I noticed Ina and Sis snuggled up next to me asleep. For some reason seeing them snuggled up against me, being rather adorable, the day after one of them raped me really pissed me off. But I liked them asleep much more than I did awake, so I very gently scooped them up in my hands and set them to the side. I then slowly made my way outside to relieve myself; I figured outside was a good bet considering I did not know the edict of using the restroom in a mermaid's house.

I slowly opened the door and looked around outside. Once I saw the coast was clear I swam out, but I dared not travel far given the events of the day before. I quickly lowered my shorts and watched as the yellow water flowed out of me and dispersed as the area around me became a little bit warmer. I then refastened my shorts and looked at my hands, they weren't even prunny.

The spell that Merry cast on me truly was amazing. Of course there is the obvious ability to breath and talk underwater but, if you think about it, it must do much more than that. The human body is not designed to be under water for long periods of time, even one night would be impossible under normal circumstances. First is the temperature; even a comfortable pool of 80 F would cause hypothermia in a few hours and it must be much colder judging by how deep we are. Second is the pressure; I've only been scuba diving once but I know that every few feet you go down you have to balance the painful pressure in your ears and rising too quickly will result in a nasty case of the bends. Third is the water itself; skin absorbs water and causes it to prune, a little does not hurt but flesh will peel off bone if it is over saturated. None of these were even a concern the day before, the spell must insulate if not nullify these effects. As an added bonus it allows you to process salt water, seeing as I'm not dehydrated or crazy at the moment. This is literally a live under the water spell, I guess it would have to be if any oceanic monster girl wished for her husband to live underwater with her. Hell it even allows you to see clearly under water.

That's when I realized that all day the day before it never even occurred to me that I did not have my glasses. I would always wear them so they never really crossed my mind as long as I could see clearly. But that is the problem; I shouldn't have been able to see clearly without them, it should have been immediately noticeable that they were gone. But I could see; even before Merry cast her spell I could see. This was no longer just a matter of me being relocated. I had been physically altered in the relocation.

With new things to ponder I made my way back inside. I was surprised to see that Merry had woken up and was looking for me, she was relieved when I returned. I told her what I was doing and, not wanting to elaborate on the subject any further, she just said outside was fine. She then started to put breakfast together, something my hungry belly was glad to hear.

While Merry was busy I took the time to do something I didn't do the day before, look around Merry's house. Her house, which was carved out of a large underwater rock, had only masonry and glass items in it. The beds were tubes with no padding which were only used so you don't float away should your buoyancy change while you are sleeping. However, I did not have the foresight to use the tubes. Instead I ended up sleeping on an unused shelf. Try imagining a guest coming into your home and deciding to sleep on the kitchen table solely because it was unoccupied. Needless to say I was more than a little flustered to find this out. She could have simply told me when we got here.

It didn't take Merry very long to fix something to eat, mainly because there was no cooking involved, and it was… sushi. I honestly don't know what I was expecting, but I was not happy with what I got. There are only two types of food which as a whole I do not like to eat: fish and green vegetables. Wouldn't you know that those two would be the only things on the menu, didn't help that they weren't cooked.

I, of course, was not going to be rude and dug in anyway. The food was not served in a bowl or a plate but in a jar, so it would not float away, and you used chopsticks to pull it out. It may have been uncooked but it was by no means unprepared. Great care was put into removing the guts and cutting up the fish and vegetables ahead of time and it would appear that they have been marinated in some kind of sauce. It was high quality food, but I had to tell my tongue to accept the new taste none the less. I have since gotten used to it.

As I was slowly working through my serving, Ina and Sis woke up and joined us at the stone table. "Good morning, Ina, Sis." Merry greeted them with a smile."I made you some breakfast." I was honestly surprised how Merry had already accepted them as welcome house guests, so what if they saved my life or my freedom the day before.

"Mornin'." I was more surprised by their normal response.

They drowsily looked at the contents of their jars and, like me, they were displeased with what they got. But unlike me they were vocal about their displeasure."What is this?" Sis asked."Fish and seaweed?"

"Where's the sweets?!" Ina protested.

"Sweets are in the cupboard, I would be happy to get you some." But before they could get excited Merry gave them a smile. This was no simple smile though, this was an oppressive smile that clearly said you get what you want only if you behave. "After you have a proper meal."

"F-fine." The imps were not the only ones to be taken aback by such a smile. I now know not to take her lightly just because she prefers not to fight. Seeing Merry handle the imps reminds me of a mother handling some rambunctious kids. Crazy, sex obsessed kids.

After breakfast Merry gave the imps their promised candy, a piece of hard candy that they held between them as they happily licked away from both sides. Merry then started to wipe the jars clean with a rag. I took the time to think, of course there were so many things to think about that I hardly knew where to start.

"So what are you going to do now?" Merry asked while she was focusing on her task.

"I don't know." That is the important question though, what am I going to do? I needed to step back a moment, get back to my original question. "Do you have a map?"

Merry finished her cleaning quickly enough and pulled out a scroll that seemed immune to water damage. This was my first time seeing the layout of the island. Merry pointed out that we were just south of the bit of land in Lord Amarante's territory that boarders Lord Kaori's territory and juts into the sea a short distance. But the thing that caught my eye first was the scale: one centimeter is 30 kilometers, this island is over 500 miles across. I truly am in another world, an island of this size could not go unnoticed.

"So where are you from?" Merry asked. "Do you know?"

"…yeah, I know." Was my solemn answer.

"Really?! Where?!" Merry excitedly looked over my shoulder.

I slowly shook my head. "It's not on this map."

This surprised Merry. "Really?! Then… you're from another island? Is there even one?"

"That's something you would know better than me." I retorted, surprised that she would have to ask that. "Regardless, no." I sat so I was facing Merry and took a deep breath. I never thought I would have to say these words in earnest. "I am from another world."

Rather than be surprised she glared at me before shouting, "I told you not make such outlandish jokes!"

"It's no joke!" I had to rapidly wave my arm at her to get her to settle down. "Not ever seeing a monster before, not knowing where I was or how I got there, and being from another world; it's all true! But that's not all!"

Merry took a moment to calm down and just sat there in a huff. "Well? Go on."

"I don't think I just appeared in this world, I believe someone intentionally brought me here."

Merry stared at me for a few minutes before giving a long sigh. "Assuming you are from another world, what makes you think someone brought you here?"

I chuckled. I have always been a scientist, explaining my theories is something I take great joy in. "Reason number 1: the universe is 99.999% nothing. If a person were randomly placed in it, it would be statistically impossible for them to end up someplace they could survive. Reason number 2: There is a motive. You said monsters vastly out number humans and are all female. Tell me, how much is vastly?"

Merry was silent for a moment, she was so caught up just trying to follow my explanation that she didn't even realize I had asked her one. "Huh?! Oh, um, about 20 to 1, maybe more."

"20 to 1, that would place the male population at a mere 2-3% and judging by my…" I paused for a moment as I glanced at the imps, still happily licking away at their candy. "… experience yesterday I would say males are in high demand. Even if people were completely randomly picked from my world there would be a 50% chance it would be male." Merry was surprised to hear that alone but I was on a roll. "Reason number 3: Repairing damaged goods." I pointed at my eyes. "I used to need glasses. It must take a lot of energy to steal someone from another world. It would be comparatively easy to fix any faults they may have. Those all point me to the fact that someone brought me here!"

Merry waited for a moment for me to continue and only spoke when I didn't. "Um, well, if you put it that way I guess I have no choice but to agree." I'm fairly certain she only agreed because it would be too much of a hassle to argue.

"But that's not all!" I announced.

Merry shirked back. "T-there's more." In hindsight I should have stopped long ago.

"If you combine those facts with the uncanny coincidence that: the beings of another world I ran into speak my language, I am one of the few people with a monster girl fetish, I was found by a nice monster girl, and it happened to be you!" She's startled when I suddenly pointed at her. "Yes! You could almost say that my entire purpose of being here is to have sex with you!" I can swear that after a moment to let it sink in Merry became completely elated, as if all her dreams were coming true, but I didn't notice and continued. "But maybe that's going to far, coincidence and what not." And it was gone, Merry just gives a long sigh. "I mean, come on. That would be a bit too perfect wouldn't it? This isn't some… you know what, I'm not even going to say it."


	6. Chapter 5: Merry's Request

Chapter 5: Merry's request.

Entry 5:  
Well, after Merry found out how I apologized to TNA she decided she wanted some extra attention of her own. I swear, having lots of sex with beautiful women is not as great as it's cracked up to be. Oh well, at least I actually enjoy trying to please her. She is a lot less demanding than TNA and actually tries to please me, even if she can get a little… passionate. That reminds me, I was about to get to my first time with her.

Day 2 part 2:

After my rant Merry waited until she was sure I was done before speaking again. "Well, your reasoning aside, it actually isn't all that unusual that you would come from another world."

"It's not?" This was a surprise. Why didn't she mention that earlier?

"Take a look at this." She points to a dark area on the map, not far from where we were. In the center of the dark area is a dot labeled: Demons Gate; Portal to the demon realm. "This portal connects to a whole other realm, it's not hard to imagine someone might be able to bring people in from another world." She turns and looks at Ina and Sis who are about to finish their candy. "Our friends over there are possibly not from this island themselves."

That was interesting to hear, but at the time I was focused on the demon gate. "This world's magic is amazing. I come from a world without it, at least supposedly." I rubbed my hand across my shirt, it still felt dry to the touch, and stared at the map. "You yourself seem to be able to keep certain items free of water. And let's not forget you made it so I can live underwater. I don't know what the standard is in this world, but to me you are truly amazing."

Merry becomes flustered at the praise and begins to fidget. "It's not much really. They are simple spells that are a nice convenience under the sea. Almost anyone who is capable of learning them does. Besides, the water breathing spell is not perfect. It takes a lot of magic power and it has to be recast once a day."

"Anyone who is capable of learning it does, huh?" It may seem trivial to her but it is amazing to me. "I don't suppose I could possibly learn it?"

Merry giggles. "I'm afraid not. Humans are not capable of learning magic under normal circumstances."

"I see." She has no idea how disappointed I was to hear that. "But why did you not cast it when you found me? Instead you drug me to shore and waited for me to wake up."

"Well," she starts to fidget again, "it's not an attack spell so you have to accept it in order for the spell to affect you. I could not cast it on you while you were unconscious." I thought back to when she cast it on me. I was drowning, in a panic, until… Merry became flustered when she saw the look on my face when I realized. "Yes, the kiss, it lowered your guard enough for you to accept the spell." She brushes her fingers across her lips. "It must have felt nice for you too."

This conversation was making me flustered already, but I had to ask. "Then why not when I woke up?"

"By then there were too many sea monsters in the area." A shiver went down my spine when I remembered the other mermaid. "The sea is vast and humans can't survive in it for very long. So sea monsters have developed the ability to smell a man as well as a shark can smell blood. The spell can mask that sent but by the time I got you to shore they were already swarming the area, I had to wait for them to leave."

One was enough, several would have been a nightmare. "Well, I am certainly grateful for your thoughtfulness." I then glanced over to the imps. "By the way, how are they able to breathe underwater? Did you cast the spell on them as well?"

"No, not directly at least." She thinks back to the events the day before. "She must have been in skin contact with you at the time. That would allow the spell to transfer to her as well."

"That explains one, what about the other?" I retorted.

"Umm…" Merry thought hard but came up with nothing. "I'm sorry, I don't know."

I then turned to the imps who had finished their treat and were happily rubbing their belly. "I don't suppose you would know?"

Ina and Sis grinned at each other before replying in unison. "Nun-ya!"

No help what so ever. Luckily I have an idea after observing them for so long. It appears that, even if they would want to, only one of them can become big at a time. So it is my theory that they must be magically linked somehow so that spells affecting one will affect them all, for better or for worse as I later found out.

I was really starting to become rather comfortable with my current situation. All my questions from the day before and then some had been answered and the more I learned the calmer I got. I now knew my situation and where I was, next was what to do about it. What did I want to do? All my previous goals were pretty much dependent on being in the other world. Being brought to this world pretty much put a hard reset on my life; I'm kind of at a loss. But then a thought hit me.

"What do you want out of life?" I asked.

"What do I want?" Merry repeated.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, what does a mermaid aspire to? Is there anything you want to do or be?"

Merry becomes flustered and fidgets. "Well, there is… but I…" Merry continues to fidget for a moment before shaking her head and becoming more serious. "I want to…" With one last push of courage she shouts. "I want to become a bride! Please be my husband!"

I was expecting something along the lines of becoming a teacher or traveling to a part of the world. But becoming a bride? Granted I probably should have seen it coming and I could hardly blame her for asking me, the scarcity of men make this a very rare opportunity for her. I didn't know how to respond. On one hand, she was kind, beautiful, and she had saved my life. But on the other hand I hardly knew anything about her, I still held hopes of possibly returning home, and I had no idea what I was going to do with my life.

"Maybe later." Was the best answer I could get out.

"Maybe later?" She quickly became furious. "Maybe later?! What kind of half-assed answer is that?! I finally get up the courage to ask and that is how you respond?!"

Her shouting quickly made me defensive. "Well what do you expect?! I meet you yesterday! I can't marry someone I just met!"

"Oh? But you can fuck someone you just meet?!" She shouted back. "Don't forget I saw you and those imps yesterday!"

The nerve. "I was being raped in case you have forgotten!"

"So you're saying that you didn't like it even a little?!" Merry questioned accusingly.

"I was raped until orgasm, twice!" I retorted. "By very definition I got some pleasure out of it!"

"So you admit you enjoyed it?!"

"I didn't mean to enjoy it! It was still rape!"

"Well you should consider yourself lucky I haven't raped you myself by now!"

"Who's raping who?" Sis interjected.

It is obvious that our fighting caught the attention of Ina and Sis. But neither of us wanted to deal with them at the moment. "Not now," we both angrily grumbled. Unfortunately the imps were already in a playful mood and paid no mind to what we told them.

"Hey, I don't mind as long as you don't break him!" Ina excitedly shouted.

"Yeah, it could be fun to watch." Sis agreed.

"Go ahead and rape him."

"Yeah! Rape him!"

Ina and Sis began to circle us chanting "Rape him!" over and over again, it is exactly as irritating as it sounds. It was clear that they were going to keep this up until one of us snapped and, while I could feel my anger rising, it was Merry that snapped first. But she didn't rape me. She shouted "That's enough!" and took her anger out on the imps. Merry did not react the way the imps were expecting so Ina could not dodge in time.

*Smack*

Everything went quiet as Ina was knocked back several feet. At first she was in shock and as she looked at us we could see that her whole side was red. After a moment her eyes began to tear up and "Waaaaahhhhh!" she came flying into my arms. "Big bro, she hit me!"

"She's scary, big bro!" To my surprise Sis also flew into my arms bawling.

I didn't know how to handle them like that, I didn't even really like them at the time. "Hey now, why are you coming to me?!"

Apparently this was the last straw for Merry. "That's it! Get out!" She quickly shoved me to the door. "Just take your imps and get out!" And before I could even fully realize what was going on I was locked outside.


	7. Chapter 6: Goodbye

Chapter 6: Goodbye.

Entry 6:  
Well it appears rather than getting to our first time I got to our first fight, I had almost forgotten about it. We've never had a fight as big as that so looking back it's almost kind of hard to believe. Of course, it is also hard to believe that I almost died that day.

Day 2 part 3:  
After spending a while trying to convince Merry to open the door so we could talk, I had no choice but to make my way to the shore. I had no idea exactly when the spell she cast on me would wear off but I knew I did not want to be under water when it happened. I had to rest when I finally made it to the shore because, while Merry's house was fairly close to it, it took me about two hours to swim the distance. I lay there, finally breathing air again, as the imps circle above me.

"Big bro, are you going to make up with big sis?" Ina asked. They were lacking their usual energy. I'm not sure if they thought they were the reason we were fighting, or if they thought things would be less fun without her, or if it was something else, but they were certainly depressed.

"I'm not sure." Was my answer.

"Are you mad at us?" Sis asked.

Was I? I can hardly remember. Regardless, I held my hands out to them and, while they were reluctant at first, they slowly came up to me. I gently rubbed their heads with my fingers. "No, I'm not mad. These things just happen."

After regaining my energy it was time to figure out where I was going to go, I couldn't stay here forever. Thinking back to the map I recalled a town to the north along a river but there was a large forest between me and it. I didn't want to get lost so I figured I would follow the sea until its northern most point then cut across to the river and follow it to the town. Who knows, maybe I'll find a port town along the way.

As I walked west I made sure to stay on the shore. I was hoping that Merry would come find me so that at least we might not part on such bad terms. But after several hours of walking the landscape was beginning to change and there became less of a shore to follow. Eventually I came to where the shore turned into an incline to some sheer cliffs overlooking the ocean. This was it, I figured, after I climbed these cliffs it was unlikely Merry would find me even if she did look for me. But it had already been several hours Merry was a fast swimmer, if she was going to find me she would have done it already. I quietly said goodbye to Merry and began to climb the hill.

I stayed as close to the edge of the cliff as I was comfortable with to try and make myself as visible as possible, maybe I still had hope she would find me. However, someone else found me first. "My, my, what have we here?" It was a sultry voice. I looked in its direction to see what frankly looked like a big imp, a bigger, more mature, more intimidating imp. It didn't take me long to figure out it was a succubus. "What is a man doing all the way out here by his lonesome?"

"Hey! We're here too!" Sis shouted.

"Big sis might not be here right now but we are!" Ina added.

The succubus chuckled. "I'm sorry. But you're so small you hardly count now don't you?"

The succubus succeeded in quickly annoying the imps. "We're not small! You're just fat!" Sis shouted as she angrily pointed at the succubus. "What do you say we get this old lady, Ina?!"

"Yeah! Let's get her!" Ina agreed.

As the imps close in on her, the succubus takes a whip off her hip. "Now, now. Bad girls need to be punished!" With true mastery in her choice of weapon she gives the imps a few quick strikes before tying them up. She picks up the imps and squeezes their cheeks. "Now be good girls and wait for me here."

"Oh yes mistress." Sis says dizzily.

"We'll behave so discipline us more." Ina adds.

I could hardly believe what just happened. The succubus was able to hit the nimble imps with no effort what-so-ever and now had them completely obedient to her. But I didn't have to ponder that long, I felt it the moment she put her attention back on me. It was an immediate intense attraction to her, looking at me alone was enough to make me hard.

"Now, what to do with you?" she asked as she slowly waltzed toward me. My desire for her became stronger with each step she took.

But I knew this attraction was unnatural. I could tell just by looking at her that she was not my type, I had a traitor in my pants. It was terrifying, like one of those nightmares where you're running but can't get anywhere. Losing control of my actions is my biggest fear. I never even drank because I didn't want to have my mind so much as altered. But now it took every ounce of my willpower to keep me from approaching her.

"You can struggle all you want. But in the end it's futile." She then motions for me to come closer. I began to pant heavily as my body burned with sexual desire. Slowly my willpower was eroded away and I approached her. "That's a good boy." She patted me on the head. "Now how about I give you a reward?" She began to chuckle as she ran her finger up my chin. "It's to die for." She then gently blew into my ear as she snaked her way down my body and into my pants. "Oh, why do you keep the poor thing bundled up? Can't you feel how bad it wants to be free? How about we start by making you more comfortable?"

"Stop right there!" A girl shouted.

Me and the succubus turned to see a human girl with light brown hair wearing a sea shell bikini top but otherwise completely naked. "Ha!" the succubus was amused by the girl's appearance "You don't dress half bad for a human." No, she appeared to be human but looking at her face I could clearly see it was Merry. The succubus must have seen the surprise on my face. "Ah, you know this girl? Is she your lover?" Merry came running toward us but quickly slowed and fell to the ground, breathing heavily and her face flustered. "My, what a low tolerance you have." She began to press herself up against me. She was obviously turned on by people watching. "I guess she can't be your lover, succumbing to my pheromones so quickly means she hasn't been touched in quite some time." She flashed Merry a sensual smile. "You can wait right there while I rape the life out of this man. Your turn will come soon enough." The succubus started to run her tongue along my cheek.

"No! Wait!" Merry shouted.

The succubus pouted as she got frustrated. "I said your turn would be…" Suddenly she releases me. "Oh! Well isn't this a surprise!" With a bit more hop in her step, she made her way toward Merry who has reverted to her mermaid form. "To think I would run into a mermaid, it must be my lucky day."

With some distance between us I could begin to wonder why Merry would show up now, why put herself in danger like this? Did she know the succubus would be more interested in a mermaid than a human? Was this her plan? I was silently calling Merry an idiot. Even if she sacrifices herself, I still can't move.

After the succubus reaches Merry she looks at me and smiles. "You look confused. How about I tell you something good?" She lifts Merry's chin so she can look her in the eye as she gives a malicious smile. "There is a legend that if you eat the heart of a mermaid you cannot die. I don't know if it is true but it won't hurt to try." She chuckled as she looked back at me. "Hey! How about this?! You agree to be my dog and I might share some!"

My mind was clouded by sexual perversion but I could think clear enough for a no brainer like that. "You can go fuck yourself!" I shouted. Of course I would never agree to such an act.

"Why fuck yourself when you can have others do it for you?" The succubus was genuinely confused but just shrugged it off. "Suit yourself, I'll be back to rape you soon."

The succubus was holding Merry as the nails on her hand extended into long claws. I knew I had to think quick but it was taking all of my concentration just to avoid tackling the succubus out of sexual desire. And that's when it hit me, I had to give in. I released all of reservations. No, I wanted to fuck that bitch. I just had to let the succubus's pheromones do the rest of the work.

"Mistress!" I really have to wonder what kind of face I had when I slammed into the succubus and started motor-boating her ample bosom.

The impact knocked the succubus back a few feet. I had the right idea but it wasn't enough, I had failed. The succubus gave a sigh, "Geez, someone is impatient." But luckily Merry realized what I was going for and slammed into the succubus herself. It succeeded this time as we were all sent over the edge of the cliff and were plummeting to the sea. The succubus tried to fly but the added weight and position I was holding her prevented it and we all fell in.

The impact with the water seemed to have cleared my head. I knew what the next step was. "Drag her down!" I shouted and Merry immediately complied. I was glad to find the water breathing spell was still in effect because we were going down very quickly.

Demonic monster or not, the succubus is a land creature and its body cannot handle extreme changes in pressure. It was slowly getting darker as Merry drug us deeper and deeper and I could tell it was extremely painful for the succubus. She began to struggle but I was holding on for life. Unfortunately she had one arm free and she used it to plunge her knife like nails deep into my back. The first one hurt but it didn't fully register so I was able to maintain my hold, it was when she pulled them out and jabbed them in again that it really fucking hurt. There is no way to explain this kind of pain, she jabbed her nails and fingers so far into my back that it broke the skin on my chest. She was about to do it again too, but we got deep enough that the pressure collapsed her lungs and strength left her body. And it's a good thing too, because my ability to hold onto her failed after her second strike.

I let go and was left bleeding as I watched Merry drag the succubus further down to her death. I started to follow the underwater face of the cliff back up to the shore, passing through my own trail of blood as I rose. I was getting dizzy from the loss of blood and it was difficult to breath, she had done some serious damage to one of my lungs. But if that wasn't bad enough, my vision quickly clouded and what little breathing capability I had was quickly robbed from me. The spell had worn off; it seemed as if I wouldn't be given the luxury of drowning in my own blood. With my blurred vision I could no longer see the surface, I had risen quite a ways but I was still a few dozen feet underwater. I tried as hard as I could but I was too weak and fell unconscious.


	8. Chapter 7: My Savior

MA content in this chapter. You will be warned before it starts.

Chapter 7: My Savior.

Entry 7:

Screw it, I can write more than one entry in a day. There's no point on leaving on a cliff hanger when I am obviously alive to write this.

Day 2 Part 4:

The fact that I woke up at all was due to my guardian angel, who knew they could be mermaids. I slowly roused to consciousness with a bad taste in my mouth. I realized some strange liquid was flowing into my mouth and I would reflexively swallow it down. I opened my eyes to see Merry holding her hand above my mouth. It was her blood that I was drinking! I spat out the last bit of blood in my mouth and quickly sat up. "What are you doing?!"

Merry was both surprised and relieved when I woke up. "Thank goodness you're awake. I'm so glad I made it in time. But you shouldn't move yet, you're not fully healed." She gently leans me back onto the sand.

I was confused. Last I remembered I was having a race on whether I could drown or bleed to death first, now aside from a little wheezing I feel perfectly fine. That's when I noticed a long scratch on her arm. "What happened to you?!"

Merry is puzzled for a second but then holds her arm. "What? This? It's nothing, I did this to myself. It'll heal in no time."

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Mermaid blood has tremendous healing properties." She replied as she calmly tore off a piece of my shorts to wrap the wound. "I just gave myself a cut so I could give you some."

"That's not what I meant!" I shouted. "Why would you risk your life like that?! I'm someone you just meet! Besides, didn't we already separate?! What reason could you possibly have to put yourself in that situation?!"

There was a long silence as she waited for me to calm down. "It's because I want you to love me." She timidly answered.

The answer surprised me. "This again? Didn't you kick me out of your house?"

"I didn't kick you out because I wanted to!" She paused for a moment. It would be bad if we started fighting again. "I just needed my space for a while."

"And why's that?" I asked.

"So I wouldn't rape you." Merry's face is flustered and she starts to breath heavily. "The truth is I want you, I want you so bad I can hardly stand it. But I can't just rape you. If I take your body your heart might be lost to me forever. That's why I couldn't be around you, the imps encouraging me shook my resolve and I could have raped you at any second." She collapses on top of me with pleading eyes. "I don't know how much more I can take. I'm not saying you have to do this because I saved your life, but please! I need this! I think I'll go crazy."

The beautiful mermaid that just saved my life is on top of me and begging me to do her. What am I going to say? No? "Very well."

Her face lights up. "Really?! You'll do it?!" She raises up in excitement but the gets timid. "You're not going to hold it against me by saying I guilted you into it are you?"

I chuckled. "No. You're beautiful and I really like you, it's just odd for me to move to this step so quickly."

"Why is it so odd?" Merry was honestly perplexed. "It is the most natural thing for two people to do together."

There was no point in arguing. In this world it truly is silly to be reserved about sex. I stopped stalling and proceeded to strip down before her. I was surprised to find out we were going to do it while she was in her mermaid form. I don't find her mermaid form unattractive by any means but the non-humanoid form meant this was definitely going to be a learning experience. Merry laid back and beckoned me to her, she wanted me to take control for our first time.

(MA content ahead. Ctrl-f for 'scene end' to skip.)

This was nothing like with the imps; I had time to become subconscious about it. I might as well have still been a virgin because I had no idea what I was doing. I actually prefer to think of this time as my first because I actually had to take initiative. As clueless as I was though, I still figured the best place to start would be to embrace and kiss her.

I was timid at first but she was patient with me and lovingly embraced me as I got accustomed to the intimacy. As our tongues meet and we tasted each other I began to get a little more aggressive. I began to explore her body with my hands, gently caressing her and carefully watching her expression for any places in particular she likes being touched. Eventually I removed her seashell top, which came off surprisingly easily, and began to message her breasts. I was a little clumsy with them at first, especially when it came to the nipples, but I took my time and with a little encouragement from Merry I was beginning to make her feel good. After I had done everything I could with my hands I figured it was time to make use of my mouth elsewhere. I slowly left a trail of kisses stating with her cheek then running down her neck until I reached her breast and began to suck on it. I was extremely careful to listen to the noises Merry made because at this point they were the only thing telling me if I was doing good or bad, I'm guessing she must have figured this out because she quickly became easier to understand.

After a little while longer I made my way to where her human half meets her fish half. I gently stroked her tail, being careful not to go against the scales. I wasn't just doing this to stimulate Merry, I was also satisfying my own curiosity about her body. I then put my focus on the most important part. I was worried on whether or not a mermaid would have the necessary parts, so looked roughly where it should be if her body was human below the hips and sure enough I found it. It was certainly different from a humans', it lacked the lips that a human vagina would have. From the outside it appeared to be nothing more than a partition in her scales and had gone without my notice until this point. I gently spread it open and began to take in her smell, her pleasing sent made me light headed and I stuck my tongue in without thinking about it. It tasted salty and somewhat bitter and was slimy, it was a little gross but I was enraptured by it none the less. Merry started to let out louder moans as I became obsessed with tasting every spot I could possibly reach. At this point I was not doing this for Merry's sake but for my own. Satisfied with tasting it I raised up and prepared to thrust my hard cock into her.

"Wait." She gently said as she stopped me. "I want to taste you as well." She gently leaned me back and buried her head in my crouch. She gently kissed and licked my penis before slowly taking it into her mouth. Her mouth was cool and wet and I could feel her tongue tasting every inch. Just like I did before, she carefully watched and listened to my reactions as she honed in on my most sensitive spots. Eventually she began to concentrate her efforts on sucking on my glands. It felt amazing, but I had to let her know that if she continued I would not last long.

With both of us ready, Merry leaned back as I positioned myself over her. I spread her slit open with one hand and slowly guided my eager member into her waiting pussy. She was easy to enter, the slime I had been tasting was an excellent lubricant and she was not nearly as tight as the imps. My only complaint would be that she was not very warm, she had slowly been getting warmer since we started but her body was still only mildly warm. But the peculiar bumps in her and the way she would occasionally tighten were enough to make up for the low temperature and I began to move.

I know you are supposed to vary your thrusts to some degree, but I was still inexperienced so the best I could do was fall into a good rhythm and stick with it. I gently kissed Merry and she lovingly embraced me as she matched her movements with mine. I tried to multitask by messaging other parts of her body, but it was taking all of my concentration just to last more than a few minutes. After several minutes I was beginning to reach my limit and was ready to pull out of her, but she would not have that. As soon as I was about to pull out she held me close and leaned into me while squeezing down on my penis and forced me to come in her. I wished I had lasted a little longer and was uneasy about what would happen after just coming in her, but it felt good and I was satisfied with how I did for what I consider my first time. But then she flipped positions on me.

"I'm sorry," she said as she breathed heavily, "but I'm not done yet."

Before I fully realized it she had taken control and began to rapidly move me in and out of her. Like she was swimming against a powerful current flowing over us, she moved her whole body in a wave motion. The speed and intensity of her movements made me certain my penis would have been rubbed raw if not for the extremely slippery slime inside her. The experience was so powerful that I am not sure if or how many times I came in her once she started. Regardless, she did not stop until she arched back as waves of ecstasy flowed through her as she climaxed. 

(scene end)

After her climax subsided she laid down on top of me. "Sorry to do that to you, but you have no idea how much I needed this." I don't even remember how I responded to that, my mind was so far gone I don't know how I remembered this much. "I still want you to love me. But, even if you don't yet, would it be alright if we did this again from time to time?" All I know is that I agreed to it. She then gave me a sweet kiss and rested her head on my chest. I'm sure it is just a result of the intense orgasm(s), but Merry has looked so much more beautiful after that.

We were both about to drift off to sleep when we heard; "Mistress? Where did you go?" It was sis calling out to the certainly dead succubus. "It's boring just waiting here! Come untie us already!" This time it was Ina calling from the top of the cliff. Merry and I were so wrapped up in what we were doing that we had completely forgotten about them. But now it seems the imps have awoken from the succubus's charms and are trying to get her to come back and free them. I seriously debated just leaving them up there a little while longer but Merry wanted to apologize for hitting Ina and convinced me to get up. So we both got dressed and Merry switched to her human form and headed up to free the imps.


	9. Chapter 8: Our journey begins

Chapter 8: Our journey begins.

Entry 8:  
I was exhausted today after staying up late to fit in that second entry. I had to make sure Merry was asleep because I didn't want her reading over my shoulder as I wrote about our intimacy. Anyway, it has been a week since I started this journal and, while progress in it has been slow, I have gotten used to my schedule and have even started talking to a few monster girls who I am fairly certain wont rape me without provocation. I just wish I could find something better to do, the odd jobs I do really don't make all that much money. Oh well, I'm here for the books. If I don't find something that catches my interest before long we will move on.

Day 3:  
After the whole incident on day 2 we went back to Merry's house to rest. Merry apologized to the imps and gave them some candy and before long they were back to their energetic selves. Luckily they were fairly entertained chasing fish around in the evening and did not cause any trouble. The only real problem I had with them was their insistence on sleeping with me, which I was forced to agree to after a particularly grueling tickle fight. Merry also wanted to sleep with me but the beds she had were not meant to hold two full sized people so there was no helping that.

Once we had finished breakfast in the morning I took a look at myself and found not so much as a mark from the succubus attack, I was breathing normally too. The healing power of mermaid blood was truly amazing. I was thankful but I really had to ask, "Was what the succubus said true?" Merry jumped when I asked that. I had to wave both of my hands to show I had no knife to try it before she would calm down. "Relax, I'm not particularly interested in immortality and even if I was I would much rather find a mermaid I didn't know. I'm just curious is all."

"No, it's not true." Was Merry's response.

"Really?!" After what I experienced I was rather surprised. "But your blood alone was enough to heal me."

"Well, yes, but…" Merry was silent for a long time, I guess this is not something she likes to talk about. But Merry eventually decided to trust me and began to explain. "It is true that parts of our bodies give even more potent healing than our blood. But it won't make you immortal; at best it might give you rapid regeneration for a short period of time." She had to hold her arm to keep it from shaking as she slowly continued. "But our bodies only hold their healing properties for a short time so monsters wanting more than blood would have to be present when we are killed. Eventually stronger monsters would hunt us down to consume our flesh to heal their severe battle wounds and it was not long until rumors of immortality began to spring up." She broke down into tears, she must have witnessed some of these atrocities first hand. "It is bad enough that other monsters will hunt us down to sell our blood, but those stupid rumors of immortality have us being captured and sent to some rich monsters mansion so they can eat our fresh hearts."

I immediately embrace her in an attempt to comfort her before she can bring up any painful memories. "That's enough, I'm sorry I brought it up. I'm happy that you are willing to answer my questions, but you can always refuse if it is a painful subject for you."

Merry slowly cheers up and hugs me back. "It's alright. It's just the way the world works, if you have something someone else wants there will always be someone willing to take it from you. Lots of other monsters are hunted down for various reasons. Besides, everyone living in the sea knows the rumors are false and Lord Michiko has made a lot of progress in stamping out the mermaid trade." She then gives me a quick kiss and playful smile. "And you'll be around to protect me right?" She may have been joking, but I did want to protect her.

After that we worked out what we would do next. If I was going to live in this world I needed to know more about it. Merry is a sweet girl and is willing to take care of me but I had to figure out something for me to do, I would not be satisfied as a freeloader. We eventually decided to head to Alnor. It was a little far but otherwise perfect: it was a large town so there would likely be a library or some other place to get information, it is located at the calm lord's castle so monsters were likely to be more behaved there, and it was close to the sea so we could stay by the shore and Merry could gather materials for our trip. Merry was reluctant, but she could see how much it meant to me to find something to do and agreed to make the trip. All that was left was to pack.

Later, we made our way to the shore ready to make the trip. While it would be faster for us to swim I did not want Merry to have to pull me and the bags the whole way, so we will be walking along the coast most of the time. Of course in order to walk along the beach with me she had to change into her human form. This was my second time seeing Merry in her human form but the first time was a bit of a dangerous situation so I didn't really have time to get a good look at her. It was odd seeing her with her blue hair turned light brown and her beautiful tail turned into some slender legs. She was still beautiful but I knew this was not her true form and that knowledge made it kind of off-putting. Frankly I just plain prefer her mermaid form after being so intimate with it. Also, despite being momentarily distracted every time I see her from the front now I have never really thought of her mermaid tail as being naked, a trait her human legs don't share.

"So, um," I stammered as I averted my eyes, "are you going to put anything else on?"

"Heh heh, he's thinking dirty thoughts." Sis teased as she playfully poked me.

Ina then takes a sexy pose in front of me. "Maybe I should get naked too?"

I became flustered at their teasing. "It's not dirty thoughts. It's just…"

"I know, I know." Merry interjected as she dug around in her bag. "Humans prefer to cover more of their body because of some strange standards. It's not my first time having to use this form, I am prepared." She pulls out a white one-piece with a frilled skirt and puts it on over her seashell bikini. "See, this will work wont it?" She did a quick twirl to show me. "If we happen to run into other monsters it would be better if they think I am a human, but this outfit also allows me to easily turn back if necessary. I even have shoes to go with it." She showed me two pairs of shoes. One fairly nice pair that matched her outfit and another pair that was definitely more utilitarian. "I also got you a pair of shoes. They may not be the best, but they were all I had that might fit you."

I graciously accepted the shoes, of course. Bare feet may be fine on the sandy beaches but I would not be able to handle it once we hit rougher terrain. The shoes were about as basic as you could get, they were little more than leather bags that could be tightened around the feet. I immediately knew I would get blisters from the amount of walking we had ahead but it would definitely be better than without them.

It was not much longer before we started our journey in earnest. Merry and I had it fairly quite as we walked along the beach because Merry had enough sense to bribe the imps with candy if they played in the nearby forest, it didn't last long but it was nice. I was extremely nervous as we slowly passed the cliffs of the day before but it was nice to know that we could always retreat into the sea if need be. I am glad I can say we passed those cliffs without any trouble. In fact we didn't have any trouble for the rest of the day. It turned out to simply be a long walk by the sea.

After walking for a while Merry and I started talking. We talked for hours but the only thing I can say about it is we have nothing in common. Now I don't mean that as in we simply have different hobbies or tastes; I mean every single subject either of us could come up with was so foreign to the other that it was scarcely worth bringing up. I was from my world, she is from this one. I live on land, she lives in the sea. I am a human, she is a monster. I am male, she is female. But not only are we different in every way possible, we have virtually zero shared knowledge. I think our longest continuous talk was a couple of hours about plants and animals that we like, not our favorites but at least ones we both have heard of. The only thing we have in common is that we've slept together, and I'm not about to bring that up in polite conversation.

That is not to say we had nothing to talk about. Sharing personal experiences is enough to carry a conversation and even get a few good laughs but having so little common ground made me feel a little lonely. I get along with Merry, I feel I can talk with her freely, and I might even be starting to develop deeper feelings for her. But Merry is about as good as I am going to get when it comes to meeting other monsters and the thought that I will have no common ground with one even if we can properly converse really makes me home sick. I might never again have a conversation with the same energy I had with my friends, with all of our inside jokes that took years to build. I might never be able to argue with someone over a subject we are both experienced in but still disagree. Hell, I would be lucky if I could have another talk with a guy again. All these thoughts just kept coming and going from my mind, I've never wanted to be back home so bad before.

When we finally stopped to eat I was already depressed. I tried to put up a front for Merry's sake but even the imps could not get an energetic response out of me. As it grew dark and I saw this world's night sky for the first time I found that I could not even use a bit of stargazing to calm me down. The uncanny valley: the term used to explain the response to an object with humanoid aspects with a positive slope as things get similar, a negative slope as things get just slightly different, and another positive slope as things become the same. I never thought I would think of the sky as being in an uncanny valley. It was clear moonlit night sky, but it was not my night sky and that certainly was not the moon I saw all the time as I grew up.

After we finished eating it was time to turn in for the night. Since we all could live underwater it was a better idea to trust Merry's survival skills and find a place a short distance out at sea than to rely on my or, god forbid, the imps survival skills on land. After a few minutes of hunting around Merry found a small space surrounded by large rocks that we could squeeze into for the night. It was a little cramped but it really was no different than the beds at Merry's house and here there was enough room for all of us to share. Merry and the imps, who burned through their energy for the day, snuggled up next to me for the night. I tried to sleep but I couldn't, I just could not stop thinking about how different my life was going to be now.

"Do you miss your world?" Merry suddenly asked. Just how could she read me so easily? "It's understandable. The last couple days were hectic, it is when things are clam that your worries set in."

"Yes, I do." I honestly replied. "I'll never see my friends or family again, I'll never get to enjoy the things I once did, everything is so different now."

I was beginning to feel even more depressed when Merry said something I didn't expect. "I know how you feel." She began to hold me tighter. "My mother was taken from me when I was very young, taken by pirates looking to make some quick coin. I will never see her again and the only thing I have to remember her by is the stories she told to me. I was forced to fend for myself as I grew up, I didn't have any luxuries and very few friends. I was by myself all the time."

I felt like a spoiled brat. I had an extremely fortunate life and while I may never see my family or friends again they are not gone. I'm here throwing a pity party for myself without even knowing what Merry has gone through her whole life. Even thrown into this world as I was, I was fortunate enough to find someone to take care of me. I'm getting all depressed because I won't be able to talk about the things I'm used to talking about. But it is only because of Merry that I even have the luxury to worry about that.

"But it's not all bad." Merry smiled at me as she continued. "One thing I learned is that as long as you continue to want them you will always find new things to enjoy." She gently rubs the imps heads as they sleep. "New friends and of course…" she gives me a loving kiss before she continues. "…new family." She rests her head on my chest. "I've already told you what I want from you. I will always be here when you need me."

As Merry falls asleep I can feel myself relax and drift off to dream land. My last thoughts for the night were: "This girl, she just might succeed."


	10. Chapter 9: A trip to the dog house

More MA material, you will be warned before it starts.

Chapter 9: A trip to the dog house.

Entry 9:  
Well I finally managed to cover an entire day in one entry but I still need to do better. On another note, the imps are beginning to annoy me again. It's nice for a little while after having sex with them because they calm down a bit but then they switch out and it's back to square one all over again.

Day 4:  
We all got up and enjoyed a quick swim to shore for some early morning exercise before breakfast. After we were done eating, I agreed to hold onto the bags while Merry went out to sea to fish and hunt for other useful things. I waved goodbye agreeing to meet her further down the shore when she was finished. Once she left, I was stuck with the bags and the imps. I wasn't sure how I was going to keep Ina and Sis occupied for the day, we had already ran out of candy.

"Hey, wanna do it while she's gone?" Ina playfully asked.

If I have to give the imps points for anything it's that they don't waste my time. Straight to the point and no hesitation about anything on their mind, they are a lot like children. I could have almost forgotten they raped me on our first encounter. Who am I kidding? The only thing surprising about this is that they waited until Merry was gone. Could they actually be shy?

"Hey!" Sis interjects. "I want to have sex with him too!"

"Then help me get him." Ina stated with a giggle as she and Sis quickly undressed.

"I would actually rather not." I nervously stammered, knowing full well it was pointless.

"Why not?" Sis asked as she and Ina began closely circling me in the nude. "You've done it with one of us before and then you did it with big sis. Now it's our turn, what's the problem?"

"The problem is I never wanted to do it with one of you in the first place." I retorted. "You all forced yourselves on me. Merry, on the other hand, I chose to be with. Frankly I'm not real comfortable sleeping around with different girls."

"That's okay! I don't need your permission anyway!" Ina shouted as she changed into her large form and tackled me. She began to rub up against my clothed body in excitement as she held me down. "Listen, I really like you and I'm going to do it with you. My sisters can be here in a second, should I call them or are you going to cooperate?" That threat sent a chill down my spine. I might have some sense of faithfulness to Merry but it is quickly overpowered by the fear of going through their tickle rape again. I reluctantly stopped my resistance. "See? You wanna do it with me after all!" Ina gleefully prattled.

(MA material. Crtl-f 'scene end' to skip.)

The next moment, Ina is sliding down my shorts as Sis's tiny body works my shirt off. It is not long before I am laid bare with them eagerly examining my privates. "Okay, now to wake it up." I jumped as Ina took hold of my junk. She then began to play with it, she didn't even seem to be trying to get it erect and simply worked it in any way that seemed amusing to her at the time. Whether I enjoyed it or not she ignored my reactions as she single mindedly toyed with me.

While I was distracted by Ina's random play, Sis flew in my face. "Don't forget about me." Sis promptly latched onto my face and gave me a tiny kiss as she grinded her small body against my cheek. Her assault on my face combined with a little pressure as she flew into me slowly lowered me back to laying against the ground. Making sure she continued to press her tiny breast against me, she reached up to my ear and sensually whispered. "Hey, you're not busy at the moment. How about you give me a good taste." She quickly moved over until she was straddling me just above my nose. She gave a big grin as she spread her tiny slit open for me to see. "I promise it will taste good." To hell with it, if I was going to do it I was going to do it right. So I agreed.

Sis turned to face Ina and placed her hands on my chin as she readied herself just above my lips. In that position I could only see her back with her tiny wings and her tail that would occasionally tickle my nose as it danced around in anticipation. Sis gave a cute yelp when I finally started but it was not long before she started giggling as my moist tongue tickled various parts of her body. She was so small and so close that it was difficult to see which parts I was touching so I had to rely on the sensations coming from my tongue to know what I was doing. To further complicate matters I could not see what Ina was doing from this position and I would occasionally jump as she touched me in a way I was not expecting. But before long I could taste a slightly sweet juice coming from Sis and I was able to use that to pinpoint my attack. Sis moaned loudly as I slid my tongue back and forth across her tiny vaginal opening. I'm not sure what got me there, but it was not long before I was ready and Ina prepared for the next step.

I could finally see Ina again as she stepped over me and lowered herself down. However, I could only see part of her and all the important stuff was hidden from my view so I could not tell exactly when we would make contact. I let out a startled moan as I felt us connect and I slowly sank into her tight and warm vagina. I was glad I wasn't being ruthlessly tickled. I could actually enjoy being inside her. I was surprised at how wet she was, it seems that at least in their large form the imps are always ready. After allowing me a moment to appreciate the feeling of being in her, Ina began to bob up and down on top of my penis. The pleasure made me redouble my concentration but this was nothing compared to the intense stimulation I had before, I could last a while.

"So how is he for you?" Ina asked Sis as she slowly lengthened her bobs.

"He's alright." Sis replied as I continued to lick her. "But his tongue is too big, it won't go all the way inside."

Ina giggled. "Want to trade sizes?"

"Don't you even think about it!" I shouted. I did not know what would happen if Ina shrank while I was inside her but I did not want to find out. Luckily she was just joking.

As Ina rode on top of me she would occasionally vary the speed and length of her bobs. It felt good but as I watched her it became obvious that she was not doing it for my sake. She was not interacting with me at all, she had her eyes closed and was fully concentrating on how my penis felt inside her. Since she was not planning to humiliate me she did not care at all about how I felt, I was just a living dildo. That pissed me off. Whether or not I wanted to do this was irrelevant at this point, my pride would not stand to be ignored during sex.

I grabbed Sis and bent her knees so I could fit her body straight up to her waist into my mouth. She was obviously startled by this, her tail whipped around inside and her wings hit my nose a couple times as she tried to fly back out in a panic. But I made sure to only hold her with my lips and she gave up her struggle as I rolled my tongue and was able to lick her pussy as well as the entire length of her leg simultaneously. Sis began breathing heavily as the stimulation became incredibly intense for her, but that was not why I did it. I did it so I could raise up and get a firm hold on Ina.

Ina was so zoned out that she didn't even notice when I grabbed her, so I started resisting her motions and began forcing my motions on her. She was so small and light it was easy to move her however I wanted. I made sure to vary it like she was before but whenever I felt her move one way I would intentionally move her another just to spite her. I did this until she finally opened her eyes and looked at me. Once she did I stopped resisting her movements and began to move with her. I used my body to tell her that we were doing this together. Once she got the message she gave me a smile and flipped her legs so they were wrapped around my waist. We then began to move so that we would both feel good.

Even when I did it with Merry I didn't go at it quite like this, I could no longer hear Sis's tinny voice over the moans Ina was making now. But I was quickly reaching my limit, I could not fully focus on keeping it in while making sure I did not drop Sis, while still making sure I was licking her to the best of my ability. Luckily Ina was also reaching her peak as she closed her eyes and leaned into me. All or nothing, for the last few seconds I thrust into her as hard and as fast as I could before finishing deep inside her.

Fairly certain Ina and I came together I was ready to stop and gave Sis a couple more good licks when she gave a loud moan as a bitter taste filled my mouth. This was nothing like her sweet love juices I had been tasting, I immediately pulled Sis out of my mouth and spit the foul substance out. "Did you just pee in me?" I asked as I tried to get all of the taste out of my mouth. But Sis could only weakly laugh as various liquids dripped off of her. 

(Scene end.)

Later that day, after a few hours walking down the beach, I built up the courage to tell Merry about what happened while she was out at sea. Of course she was furious, changed back into mermaid form just to give me a good slap to the face with her tail. But the odd thing was that she said it wasn't the fact that I had sex with them that she was mad about. No, she was upset that they forced me to do it despite not initially wanting to. Saying I have to evolve, yes she said evolve, a back bone and tell them no if I really mean it.

So the rest of the day was spent in silence as Merry was mad at me and the imps were well behaved after being satisfied. And when it finally came time to turn in for the night Merry refused to recast the water breathing spell on me. I had to spend the night on land, cold and thirsty hoping a monster didn't find me. I would even have to spend it alone because she drug the imps out to sea with her, she even made a comment on how she thought a storm was coming in as she left. So I had to curl up on a bit of dry land hoping that Merry was only joking, which she thankfully was. And as I lay cold in the dark I knew I was well and truly in the dog house.


	11. Chapter 10: A new pair

Chapter 10: A new pair.

Entry 10:  
Some sort of conflict has sprung up in the western desert. It has been a major topic of discussion but I haven't heard any conclusive details yet. The only thing that really seems to be confirmed right now is that there is something wrong with the "lazy" lord Charisse. With the conflict rising in the west and the stories I have heard about lord Kaori's lands to the east it makes me really glad I ended up in the calm lord's lands. But I need to stay on my toes, it seems that a few of the lords are slowly becoming more deranged so who knows how long these lands will stay safe. Maybe I should start learning to defend myself. It is nothing I have any aptitude for but it is something I will regret not doing should I need it, I should also talk to Merry and the imps about being more careful. We shall see what I can do in the morning.

Day 5:  
After making me spend a cold restless night on land Merry seemed to have forgiven me. I was a little sore over the whole ordeal but I could hardly blame her for it. Hell, if we had a more normal relationship she might be able to accuse me of cheating on her. But still, to get so mad over being made to have sex when I didn't really want it? Did she want me to stick up for myself? Did she not want me to be played with by the imps so easily? Did she just want me to admit to wanting more sex? Or was she hiding her jealousy? I never did figure it out, this issue only came up a handful more times.

I found myself alone again after breakfast. Not because Merry was mad this time. This time I was alone because Merry was fishing in the sea again and Ina and Sis flew off into the woods. Being completely helpless should I run into another monster aside, I actually missed their company. Merry is quite sweet when she isn't angry and even Ina and Sis can be nice to have around at times. But there was nothing to be done about it, so I marched on alone until Merry returned from fishing.

It was not until Merry and I stopped to have lunch that the imps returned. Well, not quite returned considering these imps were not the same two that left earlier that day. It was the first time the imps had ever switched out so I was not entirely sure, they certainly came up and got food as if they had done so a hundred times. But as I looked at them closely I noticed they were different, not by much but slightly. I eventually became confident enough in my suspicions that I asked "Who are you?"

One of them looked at me and gave a big grin. "TITS AND ASS!" was her answer.

"Tits and ass?" I repeated with a blank expression. This was my first time running into this particular habit of theirs so I was not quite sure what to make of it. "Does that mean one of you is named Tits and the other is named Ass?"

"Huh?" She gave me an 'are you serious' look. "Are you stupid? Who would have a name Tits or Ass? Is that something humans do?"

"No!" I shouted. "But if it is not you're names, why did you say it?"

"TITS AND ASS! That's who we are!" She shouted in return.

These new imps were already getting on my nerves. "What happened to the other two?"

"Wow!" The imp prattled. "You can tell we switched?!" She turns to the other imp. "What do you think of that Abigail?"

Abigail is surprised she is called upon and has to take a moment to swallow some food. "That's amazing big bro!" She excitedly shouted.

"Ah, Abigail, is that your name?" I asked, feeling like I was getting somewhere.

"TITS AND ASS!" She giggled as she looked at the first imp. "Did I do it right, Sara?"

Sara gave Abigail a thumbs up. "Perfect!" As I was contemplating how to deal with my rising aggravation, Sara asked "So how'd you know?"

Both the imps were startled when I roughly put my hands on their heads. "Well for starters your sizes are off, neither of you are as tall as Sis or as short as Ina." I then gently stroke Abigail's hair with one hand while twirling Sara's tail with the other. "Abigail, your hair is longer and it's your tail for you Sara. There are other subtle differences but those were the major tells."

"That's amazing big bro!" Abigail said as I took my hand away. "Able to tell us apart from just that?"

"Well I've been around them a few days." And I've had sex with them which made me really start paying attention, but I was not going to tell them that.

As I am writing this it has been about three weeks since I arrived on this island and I have spent a bit of time with all ten of them. There are a few I have not spent much time with but have a basic understanding of their differences.

The following is a few notes on the differences between the TNA imps:

Tiki: Biggest breasts, always touching sensitive places, will try to seduce rather than rape.

Ina: Shortest, more childish than the others, will do anything for sweets.

Tally: Largest horns, always want to be in charge, really loves to see me squirm.

Su: Biggest wings, will do what she can to cause trouble, enjoys seeing people frustrated.

Annie: Shortest horns, never admits to liking something, rather clingy despite her protests.

Nip: Smallest wings, always looking for a fight, will tickle to submission even strongest looking monsters.

Doe: Smallest breasts, asks why all the time, enjoys prying into people's business.

Abigail: Wears her hair longer than others, does not speak if sister is not around, avoids conflict.

Sara: Longest tail, quite the mouth on this one, eager to assist her sisters during sex.

Sis: Tallest, more mature than the others, very protective of her sisters.

Note: Keep in mind that the differences between them are typically subtle and that the more of them there are together the more energy they will have. Also, if any one of them takes their large form sex is practically unavoidable.

Sara's entry says she has quite the mouth for a reason and it is no better exemplified by her next question of "So, wanna fuck?" The sudden and jarring question causes even Abigail to choke on her food.

Merry was the first to regain her composure and after clearing her throat she kindly said "Now, now. That is not the kind of language a lady should use."

"Why the hell should I listen to you?" Sara responded. "You're just some old, fat lady."

"Sara?!" Abigail panicked, she knew this would make Merry angry. "Should you really say that to someone who made you food?!"

"So what?" Sara scoffed. "She still can't tell me what to do."

"I would listen to Abigail." I warned her. "Big sis may seem nice, but get her mad and there's hell to pay." Yeah, you can already hand my past self a shovel.

"Big bro fails to realize I also have a right to get angry." She was calm, but anyone with more than half a brain could tell that was only on the outside.

"Well big sis may say she wants you to love her, but she can be awfully harsh." Where did that other half go, I wonder?

"I just don't think big bro properly appreciated big sis if he submitted so quickly." The imps were just sitting back and watching at this point, they knew we weren't talking to them. "Big sis just reminded big bro what I do for him."

"Big sis said she wasn't angry at what I did, only how I ended up doing it."

"Either way would have been fine, big bro had to wimp out in the middle. Big sis doesn't think big bro understands the message it sends."

"And what message does it send to the old, fat lady?" Yeah… I deserved what I got.

I woke up in an impression in the ground with the taste of blood in my mouth. I quickly followed them with a new idea of when to keep my mouth shut. The good news is Sara watches her mouth around Merry. The bad news is that Merry was angry again and, while she did let me stay under water that night, she clings a lot less tenderly when she is angry.

Day 6:  
That morning, after Merry left to go fishing again: as should be expected by now, Sara and Abigail tried to have their way with me. However, I really wanted to get back in good spirits with Merry so I put up more resistance than I did with Ina and Sis. But they were far to nimble for me to catch and there was no way to reason with them so I basically ended swatting them away whenever they would come close, something they quickly made a game out of. This continued for hours but I was lucky they neither called their sisters nor took their large form as all my efforts would have only ended with me being raped again. Finally, as it came close to time to meet up with Merry again, the imps seemed to have given up. But I was wrong, they merely switched targets for a while.

It had been a little while since I saw the imps and I figured that if I just kept following the coast I would find Merry waiting for me as she prepared her catch for transport like normal. However, as I continued I started hearing sounds and the further I went the louder they got. Eventually I realized they were moans and fairly familiar ones at that. I considered going around the source but they were just too familiar for me to ignore, so I cautiously approached. What I saw I could not believe; Merry, Sara, and Abigail were having sex together!

Merry didn't look like she was a willing participant, she was in her mermaid form and already looked exhausted from a long struggle. Abigail was in her large form and was pinning Merry as she aggressively sucked on her breasts as well as used her tail to tickle various parts of her body. Sara, on the other hand, was kind of hard to see but it appeared that she inserted herself feet first into Merry's slit. I have no idea what kind of movements she was making in there but Merry was extremely stimulated. It was Merry moaning as the imps just giggled as they toyed around with her.

Peeking from behind a rock, three naked girls in front of me, Merry moaning at the top of her lungs; it was fucking hot, no other words will do it justice. Since I came to this island I have rarely had the need to 'entertain myself' but the sight left me with certain needs to fulfill. Granted, I probably could have joined them if I only asked; but it had been a while since I had some me time.

They never noticed I was there, I doubt they would have noticed much of anything. They continued for almost an hour. By the time they were done I had long since finished and was considering taking a nap next to the rock I was hiding behind. Merry shouted out with one final orgasm, she had many, and collapsed with no more strength in her. The imps, satisfied with their toy, giggled as they hovered over Merry.

"Ha! Take that!" Sara shouted as she flashed a victory sign. "Hope you like it! We are going to take it out on you every time big bro refuses us!"

"But why?" Merry asked between breaths. "I did not tell him to refuse you."

"Liar! You are trying to get him to refuse us on his own!" Abigail shouted as she shrank back to normal size and regained her more modest composure. "I'm sorry, but we want to do him too."

Sara sticks her tongue out. "It's none of your damn business if we want to do it with him anyway!" The imps then fly off, presumably to look for me.

After the imps were out of sight, I came out of hiding and approached the still exhausted Merry. "Are you okay?"

After seeing me Merry's face turned bright red and she covered her eyes as she flailed about. "Don't look at me! I'm so ashamed! They used me and I couldn't do anything!"

"Yeah, I know the feeling." I retorted which caused Merry to freeze up. "Not as fun as it might seem is it?"

Merry grew quiet as she began to pout. "I guess I didn't really understand how you felt about it. Sorry for getting so upset."

"So you finally understand why I chose not to resist to the point they resorted to rape?" I chuckled as I picked her up. She was heavier than I expected but I had gotten a bit stronger from all the swimming. "Ugh… Well… Let's get you back to the water to rest."

"But you know, you still could have resisted a little bit longer." Merry said as she clinged to me. "What am I supposed to think if you only struggle a little with other girls?"

"I don't know. What does the 'old fat lady' think?" I could not help teasing her in her weakened state.

"Stupid." Merry lightly pounded against my shoulder. "If you want to sleep on land you can just say so."

"Now, now, it was a joke." Merry went quiet again as we approached the water. "By the way…" I had to pause when Merry looked at me, what I was about to say was a little embarrassing. "…Just so you know, I think it is somewhat your business who I have sex with." She didn't say anything. But gently smiling as she put her arms around me meant she didn't have to. I had to tell her we were in the water before she would reluctantly let go. I got flustered at her smile as she swam in front of me. "So, with that said, should I start having sex with the imps?" Merry's smile quickly disappeared as she staggered backwards. "I mean you did say you were not upset that I had sex with them and resisting only seems to be causing problems."

Merry quickly got angry and turned away from me. "You really are annoying! You know that?! Finally a good moment between us again and you ask if you can have sex with TITS AND ASS!"

"I'm just trying to solve this issue." I was really taken aback by her anger again. "Besides, TITS AND ASS is a bit much to refer to them. How about we call them TNA?"

"TITS AND ASS!" She angrily shouted. "That's all you think about!"

I was getting really fed up with Merry accusing me of thinking or feeling things I hadn't. "Do you want to be raped?!" Merry promptly shut up, after having already experienced it firsthand. "I'm thinking about you, damn it!"

The last statement must have really hit home because she began to pout rather than be angry. "…like you're making some great sacrifice."

I gave a long exasperated sigh as I took a moment to calm down. "So what if it will feel good? If that's what I was after I wouldn't have refused them in the first place." That helped, but Merry still did not understand how I felt. So I took a deep breath and continued. "It does not matter how attractive I find someone or how good it will feel, I do not want to have sex with someone I do not love. Sex means too much to me, that's why you are the only one I have chosen to do it with."

There was a pause as what I was saying sunk in. But then Merry's face lit up and she happily embraced me. "So you love me?!"

Before I could respond, the imps dove in and came swimming up next to us. "There you are! We've been looking for you!" Sara shouted.

"Not now." Merry made a sweeping motion with her hand to tell the imps to leave. "Big bro and big sis are having an important discussion." She then gave a big smile as she looked me in the eyes as she twirled her finger on my chest. "Now say it again, I want to hear it."

My face quickly became flustered, she took what I said a little too far. "D-d-don't get so excited! I've had to bend on that quite a lot! That's why I also decided to have sex with TNA!"

"TNA?" Abigail asked. "Is that us?"

"So you finally decided to fuck us?!" Sara proudly shouted. "I knew you couldn't resist our charms!"

Merry held me tightly and playfully stuck her tongue out at the imps. "Only because you forced him into it. He choose to do it with me."

"Like I give a shit!" Sara was completely unphased by Merry's taunt. "Let's get to it!"

"Me too please!" Abigail joined her sister and Merry in clinging to me.

I was tossed around as the three girls fought for real-estate on my body. I eventually got fed up with just being some toy for them to fight over. "Gah! You are all so annoying!" I shoved them off and swam away. "I'm not having sex with any of you right now!"

But my escape attempt only added to the fun for them. "Oh, no you don't! Get'im!" Sara lead the charge and, needless to say, I didn't get very far. At this point I don't think I need to explain what happened next.


	12. Chapter 11: They break it, I buy it

Chapter 11: They break it, I buy it.

Entry 11:  
Today I started training. I normally enjoy a swim with Merry in the morning anyway so I just increased the time and effort I put into the swim, something Merry was delighted to help me with. I also started trying to hit TNA with a stick I found to help improve my accuracy with weapons, I can't hit them and they just make a game out of it but it is better than nothing. I never imagine myself having much strength so my top priority will be trying to avoid conflict. But, if my past experience is any indicator, there is always a way for conflict to find you.

Day 7 part 1:

We all got up early that morning and made our way to shore. It was a beautiful sunny day and Merry and TNA were happy and full of energy. I on the other hand was sore and completely drained.

"I hate you all sooo much right now." I said as I collapsed on the beach.

"Aww, is the poor baby tired because of what he did yesterday?" Sara prattled.

Sara could tease me all she wanted, I was tired. The 'activities' the day before lasted for hours. It was all three of them together and, whether I liked it or not, we did not stop until I satisfied all of them. Even during 'rest' periods where they gave my penis some time to recover I was using other parts of my body to the best of my ability. And if at any point they were unsatisfied with my performance they would take control and ensure that it was not as pleasant for me as when I was doing well.

"I would say fuck you, but that is how I ended up like this in the first place." I said between breaths.

"If it makes you feel better, I had a good time!" Abigail happily shouted.

"I hope you all had a good time." I chuckled. "Otherwise there is no point in me ending up like this."

Merry stood over me with a smile as she offered to help me up. "But it's better this way, don't you think?"

She could say that again. Merry was no longer mad, TNA was a little better behaved, and I can't say it was an unpleasant experience. It's not a bad arrangement as long as they give me time between their demands. Sure beats being tickle raped.

"By the way, I thought you got mad if I only resisted part way through." I teased as Merry pulled me to my feet.

"This time was different." Merry giggled. "I was with you."

"Well, we have to get going." Sara said as she and Abigail flew into the air. "Our sisters get mad if they don't get their turn."

"See ya latter big bro!" With a final wave from Abigail, they flew off into the distance.

"Well, it seems we will meet another member of TNA today." I said as I waved bye.

"Looks like it." Merry pondered. "I wonder what this group will be like?"

"Who knows."

Rather than Merry going fishing, we stayed together and walked along the coast. We were approaching a point where we would have to make a decision. The island has an inlet that reaches several miles inland and we have to choose whether to walk around or to swim across. The problem was it would take Merry dragging me and the imps to cross the inlet and I would rather not make her do that, but it would take a week to walk around. Merry assured me that it would be no problem for her, but I still did not like it.

However, our decision was postponed when we found a small seaside village. It was my first time seeing a village from this world, it was like something out of a history book. No asphalt, no large steel structures, and definitely no electricity. I had already kind of suspected that this world did not have any electricity but it was still surprising to see a fully functioning town without it. Another amazing thing about the town was that it was completely populated by monster girls, mainly plains or seaside types such as centaurs and harpies.

I'll be honest, I had reservations about entering the village. I am a human male and Merry was a mermaid in a human form, both extremely valuable and neither very good fighters. Even if no one figured out Merry was a mermaid, I would be enough to attract unwanted attention. I was considering avoiding the village altogether but Merry was un-concerned and continued ahead. Merry knew more about this world than I did, so I trusted her judgment and followed. Besides, we were headed to a major city so I could not let a small town scare me off.

As we walked through the town I noticed all the monsters looking at us but none bothered to do anything, at most we had a few merchants call out to us to sell their wares. I decided to relax a bit, there wasn't much I could do if a monster attacked anyway. "So what do we do now?" I asked Merry.

"You keep going on and on about how you don't want me to drag you across the sea." Merry explained. "I thought we could see if someone has a boat and would be willing to ferry us across."

"A boat huh?" I found the thought of riding in a boat with a mermaid to be rather amusing. "So what? We just ask people until we find someone with a boat?"

"Perhaps." Merry took a second to think. "But the town pub, or something like it, should know everything there is to know about a town this size, we should start there."

It wasn't too hard to find the pub, more of a diner really. But as we got close we could hear quite a commotion inside. As we stepped inside we saw what was causing all the noise. A centaur, who also turned out to be the bartender, was desperately trying to get a vase away from a pair of imps who were giggling as they passed it back and forth while staying just out of the centaurs reach. I shirked the moment I saw them, somehow I just knew that if they were causing trouble for others that it would somehow come back to bite me. But I didn't panic. After all, I had no idea how common imps were in this world. So what if those two imps looked like a member of TNA and dressed like them? I had no idea what other imps look like. Then one of the imps spotted me.

The imp took a moment to make sure it was me before getting an ecstatic smile. "Big bro!" She then let the vase fall to the ground and shatter into a million pieces as the centaur screamed in frustration before flying up to me.

Calling me big bro proves nothing, I kept telling myself. "I'm sorry, but what is your name?" I nervously asked.

"TITSANDASS!" She said with a big grin.

Well fuck, was all I could say to that. However, before I could start spewing profanity the centaur ran up and grabbed me by the shirt. "You are going to pay for what your friends broke!" She angrily shouted as she shook me.

Even before the centaur's large form I could see the injustice. "Now wait a minute! Why would I have to pay for something they broke?!"

She pressed her fist down on my head as she gave me a nuggie. "Do you honestly think there is a way to get something useful out of an imp?"

I could only groan at her question. But just because she has a point does not mean she can take it out on me. That's when I noticed something and got a big look of surprise as I shouted, "Awe come on, not another one!"

The centaur, however, was not amused. "Yeah right, as if I would really fall for…" *CRASH* I never said it was a trick, the imps really were playing with another one. The centaur angrily turned, "Why you little…!"

After that I ran the hell out of there. The imps were on their own, they were nimble enough not to get caught. But unfortunately for me the centaur was still hell bent on having me pay for the imps damages and rushed after me. I picked up the pace as I heard her galloping behind me but I'm not the best runner to begin with, there was no way I was out running a horse. In a last ditch effort I ran to the side once she got close, but she just stuck out an arm and clothes-lined me. The blow landed me on my ass. "God damn woman," I moaned as I rubbed my cheek, "What did I ever do to you?"

The centaur towered over me with her arms crossed just below her ample breasts. "You will pay for the damages." The glare she gave me assured me there was no way of getting out of it.

After a moment of being stared down I gave a long sigh. "I don't have any money." It's only to be expected. I arrived completely naked and had been freeloading off Merry.

She was surprised for a moment but she quickly over looked it as she brushed her hair back. "Well then, being a young man such as yourself…" She leans forward with a wink and holds up her large breasts. "… I'm sure we could come up with an alternative form of payment." Why am I suddenly reminded of a porn movie where the housewife can't pay the plumber?

She was putting a good deal of effort into her temptation. But I averted my eyes none the less. "Just tell me how much I owe you?" Nothing against her; I was incredibly curious as to how the logistics of such an endeavor would work. It is solely for personal reasons that I turned her down.

She was not terribly pleased with having her efforts so easily thwarted and said "20 gold" with a loud huff. I had no idea how much that was, I only knew it was a lot more than I had. "I expect you to come up with the money within the week, and you will seriously regret it if you try to skip town." I had no intention of skipping town and, considering the only things that would be hurting if I had to accept the alternative payment was my pride and my hips, I reluctantly accepted.


	13. Chapter 12: The Deal

Chapter 12: The Deal

Entry 12:  
Not much to say about today. I always keep myself busy but it is quickly becoming routine. Not saying it is boring, just nothing out of the ordinary.

Day 7 part 2:

I grumble to myself about how useless the imps were as we made our way back to the tavern. I was hoping that at least Merry would be able to give me some assistance on figuring out how to pay the imps debt. But my hopes were quickly shattered when we saw what was going on inside. The imps had apparently dug into the beer while we were gone. I thought the imps were annoying when sober, but when drunk they lose any sense of focus they might have had. Upon seeing me they dropped the cups they were using and flew up to me.

"ey bro! Di e rape ya? Beat ya? Are ya dead? Wat's it like? id it hurt? ow far'd ya make it? ow long'd ya last? Are ya ready for more? Do ya wanna do me now? I wanna do you now!" As the imps take turns firing of questions one of them suddenly flies into me at full speed. The imp doesn't move after the sudden impact so I gently grab her by her wings and take a look at her. Her face is flushed red and she appears to be on the verge of falling asleep. But when she raises her head and sees me she gives a big grin and tries to run at me as her feet dangle below her. "I can wainy more!"

I carefully hold her out of reach as she tries to cling to my face. "Are you going to be all ri-Hey! Get out of there!" I quickly grabbed the other imp that had flown into my shorts and immediately started touching sensitive areas.

"Hey! Legolegolego!" The imp shouted as she struggled to get out of my grip.

As I wondered what to do with them, I heard the centaur clear her throat. "I do hope you will pay for the beer as well." Her tone definitely reminded me she was not in a good mood.

Not wanting to get any further in debt, I spotted Merry and immediately ran to her. I wasn't sure how she would react so I leaned in close and quietly asked,"Hey, do you have any money? The centaur insists I pay for the imps."

Merry turns to me, her face flushed as she holds a mug. "Huh? *hic* Why ould I have money?"

"Oh come on! It's been five minutes! Why are you drunk?!" I start as I hear the centaur clear her throat again. My hopes dashed, I gave a long sigh. "I don't suppose I could work here to pay for the drinks?" Merry stands up to ask for more to drink, but she forgot how to use her land legs and fell. "Yeah, could I possibly get a room as well?"

She rubs her forehead, seems I wasn't the only one getting stressed with this turn of events. "Fine, there is a room upstairs. Take your friends up and then come back down, you can start by cleaning up the mess they made."

With Merry the way she was, I had to carry her upstairs. Luckily the two imps tired themselves out and fell asleep so I could place them on Merry's stomach as I carried her princess style. "Honestly, what were you thinking?" I asked Merry as I carried her. "Why get a drink if you had no means to pay for it?"

"I di too av da means." Merry answered with slurred speech. "My blood ould be da pa*hic*y."

"What is with the whole bodily fluids as payment? Besides, wouldn't it be bad if people found out you're a mermaid?"

"They don av ta know is mine. An ur more likely ta be raped than I be taken, towns end to be affer." Basically, if a monster girl is not going to rape me they are not going to take and kill Merry. We still have to be careful, but we do have some leeway.

I carry Merry up stairs and place her in the bed, I also put the imps on their own corner of the bed. But as I start to walk away, Merry grabs me. "Where you goin? Ain't you gonna come ta bed? I wanna love ya so'more tanight."

"Come on now." I slowly pry her off me and lay her back on the bed. "You're drunk and I have work to do."

"No! I…!" Merry is silenced as I place a kiss on her lips.

I kept our lips locked as I slowly forced her to lay back down. "Will that do for now?" Merry reluctantly calms down and soon passes out.

I went back downstairs and got to work. Centora, can't remember her name but this is what I think it was, worked me hard but I had to if I wanted to earn the room we were using. Luckily due to the imps small size and the fact that Merry is a lightweight meant I did not owe much for the drinks. After hours of doing basically whatever Centora asked me to do I was released for the night and allowed to use her bath.

Centora's bath was a large, big enough to fit a horse obviously, wooden tub sunk into the floor. I was quite impressed with what kind of luxuries the monster's had given their lack in technology. They have candles that burn bright enough to light a whole room and even manage to heat their water for a bath. The bath itself was amazing. I could actually enjoy the temperature because Merry's water breathing spell wore off and it was nice to be able to wash all the salt off me. But just as I started to close my eyes and relax I heard someone get into the bath.

"What? This is my bath, you can get out if I bother you." Centora said in response to my startled expression. She sat at the other end of the bath but because of her size her human part was right in front of me. Without her clothes I could clearly see how her human part and her horse part melded into one and of course I could see her huge breasts. One thing is certain, these monster girls are not ashamed of their bodies. Centora had absolutely no problems with her naked glory being on display for me, and good god those things were huge. "My, my, do you like this part of me that much?" Centora held her breasts and chuckled as she noticed my body's reaction to the sight. "My previous offer still stands, if you want to give them a feel."

I quickly put my hands over my rod as I nervously ask, "You're not going to rape me now, are you?"

Centora burst out in laughter. "Now that is an interesting idea. Does the thought of that excite you?" After I glare at her for a moment she dismissively waves at me. "Calm down, I have a friend who helps me take care of my needs so I have some self-control. It wouldn't be good for business if I jump on every man that walks in, not something their monster companions would appreciate. But of course, that being said…" She eagerly leers at me as she licks her lips. "… I have always wanted to try the real thing." She holds my chin up with one finger as she snakes her other hand down my body. But before she can touch anything important, someone runs into the room and jumps into the tub.

"Haa, I thought I was going to die." Merry says with a sigh as she relaxes and reverts to her mermaid form.

I immediately panicked when I saw Merry revert to her mermaid form. "Merry! What do you think you're doing?!"

Merry dizzily looked at me and pouted as I shouted at her, she appeared to still be under the influence. "What? Don't get mad. I may be able to take a human form but I still get dehydrated easily. I have to get in the water every now and then."

"That's not why I'm mad." I applied some face palm as I pointed at Centora.

Centora was mildly surprised, but that was the only reaction she had to finding out Merry was a mermaid. "So your companion is a mermaid?" But she got a sly smile as something else occurred to her. "Well then, Merry was it? What would you say if I borrowed this man for a little while?"

"What?! No!" Merry quickly clung to me as she nuzzled her face against mine. "I already have to share him with TNA, you can't just have him!"

"Why not?" She actually seems amused at Merry's refusal. "He has a bit of a debt to settle, this would be a quick way to handle it."

"You can have some of my blood," she sticks her tongue out at Centora and I'm sure started rubbing against me more just to rub in the fact that she can't have me, "it shouldn't take much to pay a little debt."

Centora gives a chuckle as she gets out of the tub. "You can keep your blood, we already have an arrangement. However, I imagine you don't want the wrong people finding out that two valuable prizes are found here. I'll keep quiet, but in exchange I expect to be paid tomorrow." She makes sure that I see her wink as she leaves the room. "Oh, and if you can't make it you will have to pay with your body. I'll look forward to it."


	14. Chapter 13: Mermaid Song

Chapter 13: Mermaid Song

Entry 13:  
Well, I finally finished covering my first week here after only two weeks of writing. Yeah, this current speed is not going to cut it. I'll have to pick up the pace after I cover the next few events.

Day 8:  
In the morning me, Merry, and the two TNA imps, Su and Nip as it turns out, were looking over the town bulletin board.

"Why are we here again?!" Su cried out in boredom.

"Quit whining, it's your fault we're here." I angrily replied as me and Merry looked over the board.

"No it's not!" Nip cried out. "Everything would be settled if you would just do the horse lady!"

"Yeah!" Su continued. "Just start whoring yourself out and we could be rolling in money."

"Absolutely not!" I shouted as I swatted at them. "Out of the question! I'm not even going to consider it!" I would never stoop to such dealings, no matter how much money was involved. "Circumstances lead me to be with Merry and all you TNA imps and that is more than enough. I won't sell my body." I paused as I noticed Merry giving me a loving smile. "W-what?"

"I'm glad you won't sell your body, it makes our time together more special." Merry replies with a bright smile.

I became flustered as she smiled at me, she really is cute. "Yeah, well, my pride is the one thing I will never let go of." I then turned my attention back to the board. The board is covered with town news, bounties, and job offerings. Obviously the highest figures were found on the bounties ranging from a couple hundred to several thousand gold. One older bounty, seemed to be forgotten about, was for an absolutely absurd amount of money, it must have been some sort of joke because I believe two of the crimes listed were lollygagging and whispering sweet nothings to inanimate objects. Regardless, I only had one day and couldn't leave town so bounty hunting was out of the question anyway. However, looking at the job offers didn't offer much hope to my situation. Sure there were some jobs I might have been able to pull off with some trial and error but none would pay the necessary gold in a single day. But as I was contemplating the possibility of making a good impression at one of the jobs and getting an advance, something caught Merry's eye.

"This will work!" Merry shouted with glee as she tore a flier from the board. The flier was about a singing contest coincidentally being held that day, first prize was a hundred gold.

"That's no good, I suck at singing." I said as I looked over the flier.

"Not you silly, me." Merry happily proclaimed. "I love singing! I'm rather good at it!"

The statement caught me by surprise. "Really? How come I've never heard you sing before?"

"Well, I…" Merry fidgets as she became flustered. "…I get embarrassed when I think about singing."

"And you think you can enter a contest?" I retorted. "You do realize it will be in front of a crowd, right?"

"I don't mind singing in front of others." She gave me a nervous smile. "Just in front of you."

"Just me? Why?" I didn't recall doing anything to make her nervous around me.

"When I sing it's about how I'm feeling. That means that if I start singing now it would be about how I feel…" She paused as she became more flustered. "…about you." I wasn't sure how to respond to that so we just remained silent for a while before…

"Great, so big sis will enter, singer her love song about big bro, and win the contest. Easy, we don't have to do nothin'." Nip's prattled.

"But what if no one likes the sappy song?" Su snickered. "What if we fail to make the 20 gold necessary?"

Nip smiled at her sister. "Well then, I guess big bro will end up raped by the horse lady."

"Sound's fun to watch!"

"I know! Wonder if she takes it at her human or at her horse half?!"

"Alright! That's enough!" I shouted at the imps who giggled as they flew out of my reach. They continued to go on and on about how they want to see how she would hold me down, if she would crush me in the process, and which end she would use. FYI, centaurs do in fact take it in their horse end. But I had no intention of confirming that, so I turned to Merry. "Can you win this contest?" I asked, she truly was the only one I could rely on. "I will do my best," was her answer.

The rest of the day was spent with Merry going off on her own to practice because she was to embarrassed to sing in front of me. I actually looked forward to the contest because Merry said I could listen to her at it. Anyway, I spent the time leading up to the contest trying to find other ways of making money, but the bottom line is that the contest was my only hope.

The contest had gathered a fairly large crowd of all sorts of monsters. The contest seemed popular enough to even gather a few visitors from nearby villages. The small town came alive as merchants were busy taking advantage of the crowd to sell their wares. There were a few merchants that were good enough at their sales pitch that it almost made me wish I had money, but being broke really helps with the temptation. Eventually the merchants learned to stop wasting their time on me and I could wait for the contest in peace.

Sadly I don't know what most of the other contestants sound like because I was covering my ears for most of them. It might have been safe but I knew that many monsters traditionally have magic in their songs and, considering there was a mandrake as a contestant, I was not going to risk it. I only heard one contestant other than Merry, it was a siren. Who needs amps? This girl could have deafened me had I been front row. She didn't use any lyrics but didn't really need any, the speed and range of her inflections could rival some guitar solos. And to top it off she was a born performer, dancing around and using her wings to entice the audience to join in on cue. I had to admit that Merry's chances were not looking good.

Merry was after the siren and my ears were still ringing when she took the stage. Merry spotted me in the crowd as I anxiously waited to hear her song and she was silent for a moment, I could tell she was embarrassed. But after another moment to clear her throat she began. How to describe her song? Like the siren it didn't really have words, but it was the exact opposite in terms of tone and tempo. The song carried well but never felt loud and the slow tempo made it very relaxing. I'm no expert on singing but I thought it was very beautiful. And of course there was the emotion she put into it, truly heartfelt. Like a mother singing to her child you could feel the love, pure and unconditional. Is that really how she feels about me? After hearing that song, I took her wish for me to love her more seriously.

After her song was over the crowd, myself included, applauded and cheered at the sweet girl on stage. It seemed that the contest came down to Merry and the Siren and they were given the chance to sing again before the final decision would be made. They both got a drink of water to soothe their throats before preparing to sing again. The siren got to go first and I covered my ears as she took a deep breath but then nothing. Not so much as a sound came out, she would hop around and flap her wings in a panic but nothing came out.

As I was watching this spectacle I heard a muffled laughter behind me. I turned around to see Su struggling to keep her laughter to herself. "What did you do?"

"Who me?" Su could barely speak between her fits of laughter. "I didn't tamper with the water if that is what you asking."

"You didn't." The sneaky little bitch.

She was practically in tears but she still managed to keep quiet. "I did."

I can't say I approved of such underhanded tactics but I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. If the imps want to play their tricks and actually find themselves useful for once, I say let them. At least that is what I thought until Merry took the stage and found that she also could not speak. My eye began to twitch, It's a miracle I haven't tried to kill them. "You know, you weren't supposed to spike Merry's drink as well."

"Why not?" Nip playfully asked. "We don't care who wins." At that point Su could no longer contain her laughter and flew off loudly cackling.

With that, the contest was concluded with no encore. They were judged on their original performance with the siren taking first place and Merry getting second. It was disappointing that Merry didn't win but I could not complain because second prize was 20 gold. It would have been nice to have the extra gold but at least I would get out of selling my body. Merry was happy to be able to provide what I needed and I gladly praised her for it.

Before the merchants could get any ideas, we took the gold to Centora. She took the gold and looked at it with a bit of dissatisfaction. She then smiled and asked, "I don't suppose you would want to do it just for fun?" Obviously it was a no. She clicked her tongue and got rather annoyed. "Stingy, I should have asked for a hundred and twenty gold."

"Like I would believe they were worth that." I retorted.

"You too easily accepted twenty gold," she retorted back as she condescendingly crossed her arms, "they were worth six gold a piece max." This girl had the nerve to price gouge while she was demanding someone to pay for something they didn't break. "Well, whatever," she said with a sigh, "a deal is a deal. So what now?"

"Where looking for a boat," Merry interjected, "if you know anyone who has one."

"A boat?" This puzzled Centora. "What's the matter? Can't swim little mermaid?"

"It's not that." Merry glances to me and giggles. "Someone thinks it would be too much trouble to swim us across the bay."

"What? That's stupid." Su stated.

"Why refuse what someone else offers?" Nip asks.

I was not even going to acknowledge such responses from people that are completely useless. Luckily Centora turned out to be helpful as her answer was, "Well, it just so happens that my friend has a boat that might be large enough to fit you all. If you are willing to help out during the rush I am expecting today I would be glad to introduce you. Or of course you could always…"

"Would you drop it already!" I finally shouted.

That night Merry and I assisted Centora at the bar. It was rather busy, many of the visitors for the contest came by to eat and drink. Even the siren came by to showcase more of her talent, it seems she is trying to make a name for herself as a singer and is trying to build a fan base. She really does have talent, if I was in the other world I would gladly download her songs. As for TNA, they were useless as usual but at least they did not cause any more trouble this time. Not because of anything I did, all of my attempts end with them flying out of reach and prattling about how they don't have to listen to me. Merry on the other hand can give one of her motherly smiles and scare the imps into behaving at least somewhat, I really wish I had such a skill.


	15. Chapter 14: Dangers of the sea

Chapter 14: Dangers of the sea.

Entry 14:  
I just realized how good of an exercise swimming is. I'm not exactly tone or anything but I have lost quite a bit of weight. Of course I don't have nearly as much fat or sugar in my diet since coming here but I know that the swimming really helps. And I love how it trains essentially all of my muscles at the same time, which helps me with my odd jobs since I never know exactly what I am going to do. Who knows, maybe before long I can have the nice body I never had time for in my world. But wait, would that mean I would be more likely to be raped?

Day 9:  
In the morning Centora lead us all to the docks to meet her friend. Her friend's boat was a fairly large, about 20 feet, wooden sail boat complete with a small living space on it. As soon as she was in sight they waved and called out to each other. Her friend wore a leather vest and a skirt and had long brown hair. At first glance she appeared to be human but was in fact an elf and a wonderer at that. Unlike most of the monsters I have meet, she didn't come off as being very feminine. She kept a bottle of some alcoholic drink with her at all times and her tone of voice wasn't particularly cute either.

"Ey lass! Have ya come by fer the usual?" The elf asked Centora in a cheerful manner.

"I'm not here on pleasure today." Centora said as she motioned to us. "I have a couple who would like a ride across the bay. Payment has already been handled."

"Oh! Found a man have ya!?" She exclaimed as she saw me. "No wonder ya not be needin' my services."

Centora bites one of her fingers as she grumbles. "Actually I would prefer if you would hurry back. He's been stubborn and it has put me on edge."

"Ah, immune to the old charms I see. Let's see who else we have here." She looks at the imps. "Ah, little trouble makers we have here." She gives them a big grin. "Ya best behavin' on my boat." To that the imps just laugh and she moves on to look at Merry. She pauses on Merry for a while before giving me a soft smile. "That's a cute mermaid ya have there. Be good to er, she's a keeper."

I was shocked, she saw through Merry with such ease. "But wait, what makes you think she is a mermaid."

"Ya can't fool my eyes with such a simple transformation." I began tense up, unsure of how she would act. But she waved for me to settle down. "Ya need ta relax lad. Sure the world can be cruel at times, but like many things she is good to ya if ya treat her with respect. Getting on edge as soon as someone learns a little about ya is not the way to go about it." This girl, what she lacked in femininity she made up for in charisma, that was all it took to make me relax. "Allow me ta introduce myself, I am captain ….. and this is my lovely ship the …"

Fuck names. Must I feel bad every single time someone claims they know me and I have no idea they existed up to that point? If I recognize you, that is above par in my book. If I know someone's name, unless I hear it repeatedly, they are either a close friend or someone with whom I have very compelling reasons to know their name. And it is a freaking self feeding cycle: I'm not sure if I remember someone's name so I don't use it, I don't use it so I don't remember it, I don't remember it so I don't use it. I like and respect Centora, if that is even her name, and this elf but that alone is not enough. I know I can't just keep saying the elf so I'll use Errin as a place holder. As for the ship, fuck it.

So anyway, yada yada yada, we were on a boat. The sky was clear, the wind was good, water as far as the eye can see. There wasn't that much else to say about most of the trip. Sure Errin would keep us entertained by telling us stories of her grand adventures, most of which had questionable authenticity. They were all good stories but they don't really have much to do with my situation so there is no point in going into them. However, about half way through the trip things suddenly got quite hectic.

A pair of octopus girls (Is it octopus or Scylla? Regardless, it was a girl who's lower half is a mass of tentacles.) hopped on board with their spears ready as they shout, "Alright, nobody move! Give us everything you've got and no one has to get hurt!"

Errin stopped piloting the ship and comes down with her hands up. "Oi, oi, can't we talk it out?"

"Zip it elf!" One of the pirates shouted as she points her spear at Errin. "The only thing you are going to do is show my sister here everything you've got!"

"Alright, alright." Errin states in a calm tone. "I'll show the lass everything I've got, there's no need ta do anything rash."

The first pirate kept her spear fixed on Errin until her sister was behind Errin and was being lead into her living quarters. The pirate then fixed her attention on the rest of us. I was not terribly worried. None of us had anything of any real value, so it was just a waste of time really. "Oh-ho, a man?" She said as she licked her lips with a chuckle. "It has been a while." Of course that whole idea doesn't work if you are something of value. "I think I'll be taking you with me."

"Hey! You can't take him!" Merry shouted.

"Shut up, girly." Within a second the pirate grabbed Merry and had her spear against Merry's throat. "You'll be quiet if you know what is good for you." The pirate then puts her attention back on me. "If you don't want anything to happen to this cute bitch you will do exactly as I say!"

I keep calm and make sure my hands are clearly visible, there is no need to start a fight. I notice Merry's expression and can tell she is about to turn into her mermaid form in hopes that the pirate will focus on her. "Don't do anything stupid Merry, no one has to get hurt." I absolutely cannot let the pirate find out Merry is a mermaid.

"Listen to your man, bitch." She says as she holds her spear tighter. The pirate then looks at me with an extremely eager grin. "Alright, boy, strip for me. Nice and slow like." Striping wasn't really a problem, I had grown accustomed to being naked in front of women. "Move your fucking hands!" Well maybe not entirely. I could almost feel the lust being emitted from her as she stared at me. After giving me a long stare she gave me her next orders. "Now jack yourself off!"

I was reluctant, but at this point the only thing I could do was buy time. I slowly began to stroke my rod. "Like you fucking mean it!" The pirate was not satisfied with my pace, I sped up my stroking but I could not put my heart into it. "You seem to need more encouragement." With a wry smile she began to move her tentacles into Merry's clothes and… Well, I've seen enough hentai to know where that was going. I focused my efforts and rubbed out a quick one, scattering my seed onto the deck.

Hardly able to contain herself, the pirate released Merry and switched holding her spear from her hands to her tentacles. Able to keep her spear fixed on Merry, she approached me. "Let me tell you how this is going to work." She said as she sultrily waltzed toward me. "We are going to do it right here, right now. If you do a good job I may decide to keep you." Great motivation. "However, if you are unsatisfying I will kill you." Even more so. As she started to strip I knew I was running out of options.

As I debated trying to fight for my life or trying to be satisfying, a bucket was dropped on the pirate's head. After angrily rubbing her head, she looked up to see Su fluttering high above her. Su cackles loudly as she watches the frustration build in the pirate. "Opps, did I interrupt you?"

"You fucking brat! I'm gonna Ahh!" As the pirate shouted at Su, Nip clung to her back and began to aggressively tickle her all over.

By the time the pirate realized what was going and tried to grab her with a tentacle, Nip had already flown out of reach. "Ha! You're not going to catch me like that!"

The pirate angrily stood with her tentacles ready. "I dare you to try that aguph!" Su dropped another bucket on her.

"Ahahaha! I got you again!" Su cackled.

Again, once Su drew the pirate's agro Nip flew in and started tickling her and again when Nip drew agro she flew out of range. However, the next time Su dropped something on the pirate she gritted through it and remained focused on Nip and tried to grab her when she charged. But Nip evaded her initial lunge and flew past the mass of tentacles, continuously circling above her hips. It was clear the attacks were taking effect as the pirate began to tense up to steel herself against the attacks. When Nip flew up and away to scout out her next attack the pirate slumped down and lowed her tentacles on her right side making it an easy target, too easy.

I realized what was happening. "No don't!" But Nip was too fast for me and dived in before I could get the words out.

Knowing exactly where Nip was going to aim, the pirate preemptively moved her tentacles and caught Nip before she could change course. "Caught you!" Nip screamed as the tentacles wrapped around her. Tightly bound by the tentacles, there was no way for Nip to escape. "You royally pissed me off you little imp." Using one of her tentacles to reach into her nearby clothes, the pirate readied a dagger. "Now you are going to pay!" I had one chance to save Nip, and I saw it when she moved some of her tentacles out of the way to stab Nip.

I felt a sharp pain in my back when I threw myself between the dagger and Nip as I grabbed the one remaining tentacle holding her. "What do you think you are doing?" The pirate asked as I pried the tentacle off Nip, who flew off with a puzzled look.

"I'm saving my friend." I said as I gritted through the pain. The imps may cause trouble, contribute nothing, and even enjoy seeing me struggle but I could not let one die in front of me. I even kind of like having them around, say what you will.

"Tch, more like dying for a friend." She pulled out her dagger and I collapsed to the ground. I had to resist the urge to look at Merry and chuckle, I knew I wasn't going to die from that. The pirate grumbled at her lost prize, "Urg, such a waste." She then noticed that Errin was emerging from the living quarters with her sister. "Please tell me you found something worthwhile."

For some reason the pirate's sister was flustered and had to clear her throat before answering. "Um, no. There was nothing of monetary value in her quarters."

"Tch, this whole fucking thing has been a fucking waste of time." The pirate grumbled as she gathered her things. "Fine, whatever, let's go. I'm sick of being here."

"Aye, take care lasses." Errin said as she waved them off. "Be sure ta come back and visit, a couple of beauties such as yourselves are welcome anytime."

The pirate stopped and gave Errin an odd look. "Da hell is wrong with you?"

The pirate's sister on the other hand was blushing as she urged her sister on. "It's nothing, let's go."

"Alright, alright, just one thing." The pirate watches me slowly bleed out and gets an evil grin. "Just because I came out empty handed does not mean the sharks have to." With that statement she grabbed me and hurled me over board.

That bitch, wasn't bad enough she caused me extraordinary pain and thought I was going die but she literally threw me to the sharks. It's a damn good thing I had a Mermaid with me who shared her blood and brought me back on board or I swear her ass would have been haunted.


	16. Chapter 15: cucumber?

(This chapter has not one but 2 MA scenes, you will be warned before they start.)

Chapter 15: …cucumber?

Entry 15:  
Ellenesia was the elf's name, should have asked Merry in the first place. Where did Errin come from? Ellenesia, how the hell was I supposed to remember that? Doesn't help it is pronounced some odd way (A-ya-ne-see-ya). Oh well, I'm just impressed I actually remembered Centora's name. And yes, for me that is impressive. Names are just things I cannot remember, at some point I just stopped trying.

Day 9 (Night):  
After the whole incident with the pirates I had to take some time to let Merry's blood do its work. But as soon as I was able to move again I had to clean up the bloody mess I left on the deck. (I never asked Merry for the ship's name.) Ellenesia commended me for saving the imp but then berated me for how poorly I handled the Scylla girl, and yes Scylla was the proper term for them. The blood and semen was extremely difficult to get out of the wood and Ellenesia would stop Merry whenever she would try to help me so I was exhausted by the end of the day.

When night came around it was clear out so we were given blankets to sleep on deck rather than all cram into Ellenesia's small living quarters. I was tired and I found the sound of the waves against the boat to be rather soothing so I was trying to get some rest but Merry woke me up. The moon was out so I could see rather easily despite it being night, she was in her mermaid form and smiling at me. I asked her what she wanted.

"I thought you were brave." Was her reply, I was tired so I asked her to clarify. "You were willing to save Nip, I thought it was very brave."

"There was nothing brave about it." I said as I roused myself awake. "If she would have been stabbed, that likely would have been the end for her. I knew you could save me if I just avoided instant death, I knew I could make it. Besides, the captain is right. I should have never ended up in a position to take that risk."

"Well I still think it was very brave." She giggled. "I think you deserve a reward."

"A reward? Is that what you call it now?" I knew exactly what she was getting at. "If you want to do it you can just say so."

"Aww, come on." She pouted. "That wouldn't be a reward. You have to tell me what you want."

"A reward huh?" I was just going to blow it off as just an excuse to have sex, but then I thought of something. "I can ask for anything I want?" For once I was actually getting into the mood for it ahead of time.

Merry suddenly got excited at the prospect of me asking her for sexual favors. "Yes, of course! Ask me to do anything you want! I will be serving you tonight!"

"Well, in that case…" My eyes slowly drifted to her chest. "…your boobs." Surprised, Merry looked down at her fairly large chest. Just so there was no confusion I clearly stated, "I want you to sandwich my penis between your breasts." Merry had the rack for it and I was not going to die in this world without trying it once.

After clarifying my request, Merry giggled and immediately exposed them for me. "Right away."

(MA scene ctrl-f for 'scene end' to skip.)

It did not take long for us to get completely naked, with the blanket draped over us. I was sitting up and leaning against the side of the ship while Merry was between my legs with her breast resting on my waist. There was no pre-work needed by Merry, the anticipation alone made me hard. Merry giggled as she playfully tapped my rod. "I don't think I have to ask, but are you ready?" I unconsciously swallowed before giving her a nod, I was really anxious. Merry smiled as she took her breasts into her hands and sandwiched me between them. Her soft breast conformed to my shape as she pushed them together as she slowly began to rub them along the length of my shaft, squeezing and releasing with each stroke. I'll admit that direct intercourse felt better but this was nice, it was pleasant enough to feel good while not enough for me to worry about lasting.

"Hey, I know what will make this better." Merry said as she shifted around until the blanket was completely over her. Now I could not see what she was doing and every move she made had a bit of surprise added to it. I jumped a little when I felt a liquid suddenly pour between her breasts, she must have drooled over me. With the added lubrication I could feel her breasts slide along my shaft rather than just rub up against it, it was almost like she had and extra vagina. After a few minutes of working me with her breast pussy I felt something clamp onto the head of my rod. In my surprise I threw off the blanket to see that Merry was sucking on the tip. Not stopping for a second, Merry looked up at me as she continued her work. However with mouth on the tip it was difficult for her to stroke me with her breasts, so she changed motions. Having to take her eyes off me so she could focus, she would arch her back so I would fall deep into her cleavage being held tightly and then relax so that I would almost slip out but at the same time she would take me deeper into her mouth. Like waves on a beach her breast would wash over my member and then recede. Like a harmonic motion I could feel the pleasure rise and fall with each motion, building a little higher each time until I reached climax.

"I'm cumming." I moaned as I felt my peak approach. I intended for it to be a warning in case she did not want me to finish in her mouth but instead she took it as a cue to take me deep into her chest and strongly suck on my tip as I exploded into her. She continued to suck on me long after my climax subsided, being sure to suck out every last drop.

"So, was it as good as you wanted?" Merry asked as she looked up with a smile.

"It was perfect." I replied as I pulled her closer to me. "Now it is your turn." I had to chuckle as Merry suddenly looked confused. "It is only fair. I got a reward for saving Nip, now you get a reward for saving me."

Merry gave me a sultry smile as she positioned herself over me and lowered her slit over my rod. "Anything I want?" She asked as she gave me a passionate kiss. I gave her a nod when our lips parted. She looked deep into my eyes and "I want you to say you love me" was her request. "You do not have to mean it, but it has to be the three words 'I love you'."

I smiled at her and shifted my position so I could hold her more closely as I passionately kissed her back. "I love you." I said those three words she wanted to hear, it wasn't difficult and it might not be far from the truth.

(Scene end)

Day 10:  
The next morning I awoke with Merry in my arms as we both lay naked underneath a blanket. "Did ya have fun last night?!" Ellenesia laughed heartily as she drank and piloted the ship. I was suddenly roused into a state of panic, being caught in such an intimate scene did not sit well with me and I quickly got dressed. "Did ya satisfy the lass?! That piece is nothin' ta write home about!" I had to pause as I wondered when she saw it but I quickly shook it off as I decided not to justify that with a response. I don't have much choice in the matter when it comes to satisfying her, but I think I do alright given my experience and standard issue equipment. "Ya need ta learn ta relax!" she shouted in response to my reaction. "Come 'ave a drink with me!"

"I don't drink!" I shouted back.

"Well there's your problem right there!" She shouted as she gave a loud laugh.

The noise began to wake the others. The imps began to sleepily hover over the ship when they spotted Merry. "Hey! You did him while we were sleeping didn't you?!" Su shouted at Merry as she stretched. Merry, however, ignored Su before jumping overboard and into the water for a morning swim. "Hey! Get back here! You can't do him without us and then take off before we can gripe about it!" Su shouted in vain.

"Relax lass! I'm sure you will get your turn!" Ellenesia shouted to the imp. Throughout all this Nip remains quiet. Not only that, she also refuses to look at me if I look at her. It was clear something was bothering her but before I could ask Ellenesia called out to me. "By the way lad, I expect this deck to be swabbed again! The only love juices that be stainin' this ship will be my own and any pretty lass I happen to have with me!" It wasn't a surprise at that point, but it was odd to hear a woman so proudly admit to doing other women.

The rest of the day became pretty much a repeat of the day before, minus the pirate thing of course, until we made land fall at about midafternoon. "Alright lads, this is as far as I take ya." Ellenesia announced. "It is a little further than just across the bay, so ya should be fine from here." I asked her why she took us further. "I would have been willin' ta take ya all the way to Alnor had ya manned up and did the lass back at port. As it stands though I have ta get back and take care of her needs before she starts attacking her customers again."

"How do you take care of her needs?" I could not stop myself from asking.  
Ellenesia's answer was a quick retort. "The same way you would lad." Before I could question further she lifted up her skirt to reveal that she walked around with a cucumber strapped to her.

And IT WAS A CUCUMBER. It IS NOT like if I accept it being anything other than a cucumber I will be unable to look at monster girls again because of what may be hiding between their legs. It was cucumber, nothing will convince me otherwise. All my companions let out a "WOW!" upon seeing it, and I will admit it was an impressive cucumber.

Merry's face became flustered looking at it. "It's so big." Ah Merry, don't react that way at some woman's cucumber, it hurts my pride as a man for some reason.

"Can I touch it?!" Su shouted. Nip remained silent, must not like vegetables.

"You can try it if you want." Ellenesia replied. Come on now, that cucumber was bigger than she was, you can't expect her to eat the whole thing.

"This is fun!" Su shouted as she used the tightly strapped on cucumber as a spring board as she hopped on it.

"CAN WE JUST GET GOING?!" I completely over reacted, maybe I'm a gardener at heart.

Day 11 (morning):  
After spending the rest of the previous day in a bad mood and being fraught with phallic nightmares I awoke with the brilliant realization that Ellenesia's cucumber was a cucumber. I should have realized right away but my dirty mind was preventing me from seeing the truth. Merry and Su tried to convince me otherwise but they are monster girls and couldn't possibly see past their dirty imaginations. At least Nip was on my side and was not agreeing with the others, or saying anything for that matter. We eventually had to drop the topic with neither side conceding to the other.

With that whole topic out of the way, we went back to the routine we had before. Merry went out to sea to gather supplies and I stayed with the imps. And just like before, the imps start making their demands of me the moment Merry is gone. Before I had even fully finished waving bye to Merry, Nip was naked and in her large form. I flinched the moment I saw her, prepared to be tackled, but nothing happened. Puzzled, I looked at Nip. She was just standing there looking to the side while being a little flustered. It is hard to believe but could she have been nervous? I didn't think that was possible in their large form. I knew something was wrong, but seeing her like that really made me worried about her.

After a moment, Nip quietly said "I'm… not used to being indebted to others." It would be more accurate to say she was not used to feeling indebted to others, but I was too stunned to worry about the semantics. "So… Just this once…" She looks at me with her bright red face as she shouts, "I'm going to let you be on top!" So she said, but I was too stunned to move. After a moment of silence Nip gets impatient and grabs me by the hand. "Geez! Must I do everything?!" With a solid yank she fell back and had me leaning over her. With me over her, her face grew red again. "…Don't make me ask twice." I had already agreed it is better to do the TNA imps than to ignore them, so I went along with it and stripped.

(Another MA scene ctrl-f for 'scene end' to skip.)

As I lay positioned over Nip I realized it was my first time taking initiative with any of TNA. I'm not saying it was necessarily right before but having no choice in the matter made things easy, this was proving difficult. The imps look like children, there was no way of getting around this matter. Sure certain parts of them are mature enough but that did not change the fact that if taken out of context this would look extremely bad. I know they are not children, I have known from the first time I meet them, but this was my first time having to cope with the fact that they look like them. The conflict within me was preventing me from getting it up.

"What's wrong?" Nip asked. I remained quiet, I wasn't quite sure what to tell her. After a moment she puffed up her cheeks as she grumbled, "It's because you're into old fat chicks, isn't it?" I suppose it might appear that way to them. "It's not fair. We are never mature enough for you men, we always have to use special tricks." She lifts her feet up to my groin and begins to stroke me while grasping it in her toes. Her skilled feet quickly work some energy into my rod but she was lacking the eagerness I had come to expect from TNA. Once I was hard she lowered her feet and grasped my hands. "We also want someone to try to pleasure us every once in a while." She looked like she was about to cry. I could not believe it, she was hurt that I did not find her appearance sexually attractive. Suddenly she shakes her head and gives me a glare as she is determined to give it one more shot. She pulls me closer and spreads her legs wide."Now are you going to stick your dick in or should I not bother saving you next time?!"

I had almost forgotten, it was quite a shock to suddenly be reminded. She saved my life. It can be easy to forget, but TNA has saved my life almost as many times as Merry has. When Merry saved my life I did whatever she asked, it is only fair that I give them the same offer. I chuckled as I gave her a smile. "Alright, alright, don't be so impatient." It was funny, they are childlike in almost every aspect form their looks to their personality. However, they are adults and deserve to be treated as such. "You're such a child." With all the teasing that comes with it.

"I am not!" Not pleased with that statement, she ballooned out her cheeks again. "Are you going to fuck me or aren't you?" So I did what she asked and forced my dick into her tiny pussy. I must have surprised her because she gave a cute yelp as she was suddenly penetrated. She trembled a bit as she got accustomed to me being inside her but she quickly relaxed and gave a seductive smile. "There, much better than some old fat lady, right?" I agreed, but only while going off what I would consider old and fat. As for comparing TNA to Merry, it's apples to oranges. "Now get moving, and don't worry about being gentle."No point in stalling, I began to move.

It was not my first time with a member of TNA but being in a dominant position really gave me a new perspective. Even in their large form they are much smaller than I am and as such I cannot be as affectionate with them as I can with Merry, it's kind of sad really. Also, they make no efforts to hide how they are feeling at all. If I'm doing bad they will give me an unsatisfied glare and I'm doing good they might just forget about me and focus on what they are feeling. I must have been doing alright because she would happily laugh every now and then with a joyous smile as I thrusted in and out of her.

"So, have you got him?" Su suddenly asked. I thought she would want to join her sister, it's very common with TNA.

"Uh-huh," Nip happily replied, "he's not half bad on his own."

"That's good," Su happily replied, "now it's time for me to make it better." I was not sure how she was going to join, but I certainly was not expecting her to press her butt up against mine. "Are you ready, big bro?" How could I have been ready? I had no idea what she was going to do and nothing could have prepared me for her shoving her tail up my ass.

"Gah!" Of course I shouted in surprise. "Stop that!" We needed a safe word, I was in no way cool with her messing with my ass in any form. But, when I started to turn to deal with Su, Nip kept a firm grasp on my hands and pulled me back over her.

"Hey! You're doing me now! Pay attention!" Nip shouted in protest to the disruption of my movements. "I won't let you stop until I'm finished!" Saying that, she wrapped her legs around my waist so I could not pull out.

"That's easy for you to say!" I shouted. "She's in my ass!"

"It's not a dick, so what's the problem?" Su asked as she laughed at my reaction.

"It's my ass and I will decide what's done to it!"

"Hey!" Nip shouted. "Keep moving!" The situation was out of hand but I still tried to keep things with Nip under control.

"Quit whining. Here, let me show you something." She then tickled my insides with the tip of her tail. The sensation was so unique and intense that I lost my steel and came immediately.

For a while after that I'm not entirely sure what happened and I don't think I want to know. My next clear memory is being collapsed on top of Nip while Su already had her fill of fun and left us alone. I just know I felt shame as my senses began to return to me. "So much for being on top this time."

"You were on top of me this time." Nip giggled. "And look at how much you gave me."

When I finally pulled out of Nip I could see the globs of semen pouring out of her. How I managed to produce that much I will never know. But the semen pouring out of her only showed proof of the great defeat I just suffered and I quickly became angry. "You fucking imps, each time I find a reason to possibly like you, you pull this kind of crap on me. Honestly, I don't know why I saved you."

(Scene end)

"Thanks for that by the way." She solemnly said. "For saving me I mean." No longer connected she could pull herself forward until her shoulders were on level with mine. I could easily see her face was flustered. "You did not have to do that, most wouldn't."

"Well, I can't exactly hate you for what you are." I replied, I knew I was also getting flustered. "You and the rest of TNA are not without charm. You just pull a lot of annoying crap in between."

With a quick giggle, Nip reached up and gave me a kiss on the check as she shrank back to normal. "Well, maybe you should just see our annoying parts as part of our charm." With a wink and blowing a kiss she waved bye. "See you later big bro."

TNA, from their appearance to their personality, my rational side tells me they are more trouble than they are worth. But there is always some part of me that really enjoys their company, even their tiny bodies are starting to have their own kind of appeal in my mind. Are there any psychiatrists on this island? Maybe I should get the case of Stockholm syndrome taken care of?


	17. Chapter 16: To Alnor or bust!

Chapter 16: To Alnor or bust.

Entry 16:  
After having to ask Merry for Ellenesia's name she decided that it was not good for me to not know anyone's name and we discussed ways to solve the problem. She is right of course, in the other world I could get away with forgetting names because there were always ways for me to find out again if I ever forgot, which was often. But in this world it is not always so easy, what information you have access to is often limited to what you can memorize or write down. And seeing as my memory is unwilling to keep the information I am left with the choice of writing everything down. To accomplish this I have purchased another notebook. It is smaller than this one but is made of more durable material, I shall keep it with me at all times. If I hear a name I will write it down, I can also use it as a means of noting down things I need to know for the various odd jobs I do and even events that can later be entered into this note book. Speaking of which, my goal is to get caught up within 2 days.

Day 11:  
From this day on to when we reached Alnor we followed the basic pattern of: coming to shore in the morning, eat breakfast, Merry would go fishing while I walked along the shore with TNA, Merry would return later that day and we would have lunch, we all continued along the shore together until sundown, and we would eat dinner before going out to sea for the night. The only real major differences were with TNA. They continued to switch out and every time I would have to try to pick out their names and learn how they behave differently than their sisters. There was also the sex that was different each time but I can only go into that so often before I feel like this becomes less of a journal and more of an erotic fantasy. However, I do have to give notes on what happened each day or it won't be much of a journal.

On this day, for example, Nip switched out for Annie. This was my first time where only one member of TNA would swap out. Su claimed that because she never reached orgasm her turn was not up, that's apparently how it works. I'm not sure how the other members of TNA managed to cross the bay so quickly but they are fairly fast little monsters so I suppose they could have flew. Annie is, as far as I can tell, a tsundere. Every time I try to be nice to her she yells at me or calls me stupid or the like, it was rather frustrating at first. Luckily it did not take me very long to realize what was going on, she may yell and protest but by the end of the day she was glued to my hip. That is figuratively of course, because of the events of the morning I was not required to work again that day. 

Day 12:  
My break was over in the morning. Once Merry left it was time for Su and Annie to take their turns. Well, more like it was the time for Su to convince and coax Annie to get on top of me despite her protests. I didn't mind being on bottom, I specifically chose a position where Su could not get to my ass.

It was quite funny to be with Annie. Su initially forced Annie on top of me and started her initial movements. However, once Annie finally finished it was revealed to her that Su stopped moving her a long time ago. Once she heard this she became enraged and forced Su onto me, this is when I learned TNA can force one another to switch sizes. Once she was larger Su was able to overpower Annie, but I saw my opportunity for revenge and forced her to remain on me. For the first time I had a member of TNA on my side, and Annie knew Su's weak point. Under Annie's instructions I was able to find Su's G-spot and quickly brought her to orgasm, many times.

Only Annie left that day, Su was exhausted and I had to carry her around. Poor girl, I almost felt like I went too far, almost. It was not long until Doe came to take Annie's place. Doe asked so many questions, mainly about why Su was in such a state but she would change subjects on a whim. And once Merry showed up the focus switched to our relationship and nothing was off limits. It put me in a tough spot when she asked if Merry and I were getting married. 

Day 13:  
Su left after a nights rest and Merry was fed up with me exhausting myself in the morning so that morning was spent with Doe and Merry. It was surprising how accepting Merry is of sharing with TNA. The first time was a spur of the moment thing after I sort of said I love her but this time she even asked if Doe wanted to join. Considering TNA will generally wait until Merry is gone, it seems that Merry is more liberal than they are. Of course Merry will demand her one-on-one time every now and then when she wants to feel more passion than pleasure. Also, during sex is one of the few instances where Merry doesn't treat TNA like children, course I'm one to talk.

Like the first time I did TNA and Merry together, the ability to multitask is crucial. As if they were competing, they would get more aggressive if they didn't feel like they were getting equal treatment. They allow parts of me a little time to rest after orgasms but if they feel unsatisfied at any point they will take what they want by force. The three way was demanding but not nearly as much as the four way.

Afterward, Doe left and Tiki and Tally took her place. These two were the final members of TNA and I guess you could say they left their best, or worst, for last. I almost have to call these two TNT because they make such an extreme pair. Tiki thinks she is the sexiest thing in the whole damn universe and Tally has a sadistic sense of humor. 

Day 14:  
The sadist Tally and the temptress Tiki are a force to be reckoned with. Unlike the other members of TNA, these two actually preferred to wait until Merry returned and they brought rope. They bound Merry and forced her to watch as they mercilessly played with me. They had me bound as well and would tickle and prod me but did not force themselves on me. No, they played around with my penis until I was about to climax but then denied it to me all while Tiki spread her slit for me to see. They continued this until I begged Tiki to make me finish inside her.

Once my resistance had broken down and I was letting Tiki do whatever she wanted to me, Tally went to Merry and began to tease her. And once Tiki was done with me she simply switched places with Tally. Finally, once Tally was done with me and Merry had been denied orgasm just as I had, she was released. Unable to contain her desire for climax any longer, the imps refused to touch Merry any further and left me to be assaulted by her.

We made no more progress that day. Merry and I could no longer walk once all was said and done. Thankfully Tiki and Tally only become this sadistic when it is just the two of them. If they are with their sisters they are just hyper like the rest of them. 

Day 15:  
This was it, this was the day we made it to Alnor. It was only a couple hours of swimming for Merry and I decide not to needlessly extend our trip because I didn't like her dragging me along. We woke up early and we were there before I knew it. Well almost, we went ashore not far from Alnor. Merry changed into her human form, we had lunch, and Tiki and Tally flew off to change places with their sisters.

I don't think I could have been any happier to see the TNA pair that replaced Tiki and Tally. Sis and Abigail, the most mature one and the soft spoken one. They are still a member of TNA but as far as TNA goes they are as well behaved as I am going to get. They should at least allow us to make a good impression before they get bored and cause trouble.

We spent our first day just touring around town. The city is nothing like the little village I was at earlier. There were thousands of monsters of dozens of species, some of which I didn't even know. The town even has a number of other men, few and far between but they are there and even seem to live fairly normal lives. Like every city there were parts you might want to stay clear of and as a man I definitely do not want to be caught alone at night, but it was a nice first impression.

It actually reminded me a little of home. Everyone rushing to and fro, appointments to keep, places to be, things to do, all very very busy. Sure the people are nice enough, but they don't appreciate anyone who wastes their time. I've never really liked big cities, but seeing the store lined streets with people desperately trying to advertise their wares made me a little homesick. I almost kind of miss the blatant display of capitalism.

As for the city itself, the main part of the city is made primarily of concrete and marble and looks almost like something from the chapters about Rome in a history textbook. Alnor's gigantic port, on the other hand, mainly uses wood as a building material. I'm frankly surprised I didn't notice any ships during our trip, dozens of them are coming and going every day. All the buildings are rather impressive except, surprisingly, Amarante's castle. Her castle was little more than a wood cabin on top of a steep hill. Of course that does not mean she lives an impoverished life, her yard is huge and the whole thing is fenced in with a painted stone wall. It's kind of an abrupt change from the rest of the city.

Above all else the city seems to love showing off its wealth with large statues and fountains. The public buildings were huge to accommodate the numbers that must use them and the city even takes a surprising amount of pride in their whore houses. Yes, the whore houses. I try to stay away from those but they are the flashiest buildings around and curiosity often temps me, but I remind myself I have no business with male prostitution and move on. However, the showy practices ain't cheap and the cost is shown in the sheer price of the goods here. The cost of living is high and the city is unforgiving to anyone who cannot keep up.

But the city can try to dazzle me with its wealth all it wants. I have no interest in the city life, or the grand buildings, or the many shops. I came here for one thing, the library, and it did not disappoint. Thousands of books on all subjects, it was exactly what I was looking for.

With my objective found, we had to make living arrangements. The problem was the number of criteria we needed to fill: It had to be near water so Merry could have her morning swim and go fishing as needed. It had to be on the outskirts of town so we could keep Merry being a mermaid on a need to know basis. Oh, and let's not forget we didn't have a gold to our names. It looked as though every night we would have to return to the sea just like on our way here. However, luck was on our side because we found an abandoned cabin not too far from the ports. It was weathered and the roof and floor had holes in it but all in all it wasn't that bad. We could at least use it to put up a front of living there. 

Day 16:  
After another night sleeping in the sea we decided to hire a carpenter to fix the larger holes in the cabin. I was ready to call it off once I heard the figure the centipede girl threw out to do the repairs, considering even the alternative form of payment I could give would require installments. But Merry was insistent on not only having more extensive repairs done but even ordered a large wood fire bath be added. I'm not sure what the exact value of mermaid blood is in this world but it seems it's not cheap, looks like the hunts mermaids have suffered from has driven up the price. That being said, it still took several vials of blood to meet the costs. Merry let the centipede girl know that she is a mermaid so they could agree to spread the payment out. I don't know why I bother trying to keep her identity secret, it seems I'm the only one who's worried. But I guess this town is about as safe as you can get, having actual laws and everything.

The centipede girl said she would have the job done in a day, I can only assume she can make good use of her many limbs despite them not looking like they are good for holding tools. Regardless we couldn't use the cabin while it was being repaired so we split up for the day. Merry went out to sea to prepare a big meal to celebrate our moving in, while me, Sis, and Abigail went to town again. Having Merry literally pay in blood did not sit well with me, I was determined to find some way of making money. The problem was I had no skills that were of use in this world. All my life I have been in school, I was five years into learning electrical engineering before I suddenly arrived in this world. Fat lot of good it does me now, most of what I learned over the past few years does not even exist in this world.

I was trying to find a notice board with some sort of job opening when the imps got bored and started causing trouble, but this time I was actually glad for it. One of my many problems is I'm not a very social person. If I do not have a specific reason to speak with someone I generally won't and I often miss information or opportunities that I would have otherwise had. That is where TNA comes in. When they get bored they often try to find someone to pester and the person they decide to pester generally has a problem to begin with. The initial hassle of apologizing varies depending on the extent of the damage the imps have caused but it is actually quite rare for them to break anything and I can usually learn of their troubles. Once the ice has been broken I can offer my assistance, for a small fee, to do errands, clean, some minor repair work, or any other random thing that is bothering them at the time.

It still is much better to find a good formal posting on the notice board, but it can be kind of surprising what TNA can lead me to. Like on the first time, it was a fairly simple issue to take care of but they paid surprisingly well. It is true that people will pay for convenience, and the TNA imps are my personal hassle detectors. By the end of one day of work I had a fair bit of cash on me, not much by this cities standards but enough do a bit of shopping. For their help, I happily rewarded the imps with sweets from the market. Then finally, before heading back for the day, I rented some books from the library and bought this journal.


	18. Chapter 17: Our life in a nutshell

Chapter 17: Our life in a nutshell.

Entry 17:  
It has officially been more than a month since I arrived on this island. It's hard to believe everything has happened in such a short amount of time. Only a month ago I was a virgin diligently working my way through college, now I am lucky if I get a day off from sex. I can't complain though, I have feelings for one and the others manage to grow on me when they are not annoying the hell out of me. It has gotten to where if I had a choice between staying here or going back home I'm not sure which I would choose. Ideally I would want to be able to freely travel between the two worlds but I would have no way of pulling that off, I hear that is what the conflict in the west is about. Oh well, I am happy here with Merry and TNA, mostly. I just wish I could find work that is a little more satisfying; I hate to see my education go to waste. But I'm sure I'll find something. I have the uncanny ability to have things go my way.

Now then, on to the topic of what has happened since I started writing. To be honest, the days here kind of blend together since I have gotten into a routine. Merry still provides all of our meals through fishing and collecting things at sea so she is gone most of the day. I start my day training my body with a swim with Merry followed with trying to hit TNA with a stick, still can't hit them but they have been giving me practice dodging as they will retaliate with a tickle attack and they will sometimes take sex as their training fee. After morning practice I go into the city to do whatever work I can find, it's not much but still affords us some things. TNA will tag along with me all day which usually means I am trying to keep the out of trouble but I often end up meeting new people if I fail. I always make sure I am back at the cabin before it gets dark and Merry is always there to happily greet me. After dinner I often end up having sex with Merry, TNA, or both. After dark I always manage to rouse the energy to light a candle, read some of the books I borrowed, and write in this journal before bed. My day to day life does not change much.

As for interesting notes about the last couple weeks:

I have rented a number of books from the library. The library I go to is run by a cute ghost girl and while she may be on the shy side I have gotten to talk to her a number of times. But despite being shy she is easily able to maintain control of the library herself. If you get too loud or, god forbid, try to steal a book she will not hesitate to possess you to deal with the issue; normally she just has you leave but she can do worse if she gets angry. Renting the books themselves is a fairly simple process, she has you pay a large upfront cost for the book and returns most of the money when you bring it back.

I'm a slow reader and I can only put so much time in a day so I have only rented a few books. I obviously started with a monster girl encyclopedia. I already had a monster girl fetish so I didn't have much to learn as far as what things are called but knowing all the natural abilities of the monster girls will be invaluable if I ever run into trouble. As a kind of follow up on the monster girl encyclopedia I rented a general anatomy book. This was mainly to satisfy my curiosity on how certain monster girls reproduce and how their basic anatomy functions, the book I used did not go into much detail but it was easy to read, had lots of detailed drawings, and covered a wide range of monster girls. Then there was the geography book which was surprisingly lacking in detail when it came to things outside of major cities. Merry has also requested me to pick up romance novels which she reads while I read or write, she really likes the ones that end in tragedies. Even TNA like for me to pick stories to read to them, something I don't mind because they are actually quite cute when they snuggle up next to me to listen. But the most recent book I got has nothing to do with this world and is actually a book I decided to buy rather than rent. It is called 'The other world,' the level of detail it goes into about the technology in my world is proof that someone other than me has come from my world. Or at least I think it is proof, I can't say I know much about London in the 1860's.

All ten of TNA seems to have made our cabin into their base of operations now. I still normally only have one or two with me at any given time but it has become more and more frequent to have more of them stay the night at the cabin. There have been some nights where as many as seven of them will stay at the cabin and believe me when I say those nights can get pretty hectic. I can handle two maybe three of TNA being together but the more of them there are the more they feed off each other's energy and even Merry cannot keep a handle on more than five. I can only imagine the chaos that would ensue if all ten imps decided to stay the night at once. But even if there are more of them they only really serve as a distraction from other things. They don't eat much and don't take up much space so they aren't really a strain on resources, they're just annoying. But every cloud has a silver lining, the more of them there are the more energetic they are and the faster they tire out. If they don't just flat out fall asleep after a day of play they may request to be read a story as they pile on top of me. They will listen to anything but are surprisingly fond of adventure stories about a strong monster girl saving her kidnapped mate. They may be small but the small bed that Merry and I share can feel rather cramped with enough of them sleeping on or next to me. Of course they can also have the annoying habit of touching me in weird ways or places at night, even going as far as to jack me off in my sleep with their tails and let's just say the dreams that causes are rather racy.

The fact that the imps remain around the cabin means that when they don't spend the day with me they are going around town causing trouble. I've heard many complaints about TNA harassing other monster's men, stealing food, pulling pranks, the list goes on and on. Thankfully no one really gives me any trouble over it unless the imps in question are the ones with me for the day, that and the population of the city is high enough that no one person is given too much hassle from the imps. As for the ones that spend the day with me, they can be more useful than just breaking the ice by annoying my potential customers. The imps never get lost and in fact always seem to know exactly where they and the other members of TNA are at all times. They love to gossip and are willing to ask anyone anything so they can quickly gather information. They can fly and are small enough to fit into tight spaces so they can retrieve hard to reach items. And they can be willing to make use of these abilities if I just know how to ask them, which ranges from asking nicely to begging pitifully depending on the imp. Another handy thing about TNA is that they make surprisingly good protection from the other monster girls. There have been times where they have gotten me out of a pinch while returning from the city. However, if the monster girls harassing me do not threaten to harm or steal me and only wish to rape me then TNA will actually encourage them in their attempts and I have to escape on my own.

Merry is almost always waiting to greet me with a smile when I return. She collects and prepares the food, keeps the cabin clean, and does the dishes while I'm out. She is even good at handling TNA, she would make an excellent wife someday. Anyway, add all that with her being able to trade her blood for just about anything she could, and would if I'd let her, take care of everything for me. I still don't like being unable to do much for her in return but at least I can do my best to show her how much I appreciate her. Merry does not mind sharing with TNA and will even gladly join them if I neglect her for too long. But she demands a lot more intimacy than TNA does and to that end she prefers one on one time. She appreciates foreplay and loves to be the center of my attention and will gladly do her best to please me in return. Unfortunately with more and more imps staying at the cabin it is harder and harder for it to just be the two of us. Even during our morning swim there are a couple of them hanging around. We generally have to wait until TNA falls asleep, and it's a good thing they are heavy sleepers because slowly moving them off of me one by one is a pain. Also, because Merry is much easier to arouse while she is wet (no pun intended) we will sneak into the bath or make a walk to the sea if the moon is out. I do have to admit that it gets rather romantic making love in the moon lit sea, Merry's beautiful and seems more and more so every day.

Lastly, I have been trying to figure out how better prepare ourselves should we get into a fight. All considered, we are pretty safe in Alnor but monster girls have been known to lose their sanity and attack people so it is best to be prepared. The problem is I am the only one worried about it and while I have been doing my morning exercises I would easily be overpowered by even an untrained monster. I understand Merry hates fighting but given her past she should show a little concern. She does say that if she gets cornered she can transform into a more monstrous mermaid form where she can use her claws and teeth but I wish she would at least let me get her a dagger to carry around. TNA are the most capable in battle and can at least handle themselves but they never take any situation seriously. They have consistently proven to be there for me when I really need them but having them listen to me for once would really help me relax. Sadly there is no immediate solution, I just have to work at it day by day.


	19. Chapter 18: An honest day's work, part 1

(Another MA scene in this chapter, you will be warned before it starts.)

Chapter 18: An honest day's work, part 1.

Entry 18:  
Well, I'm finally caught up. Combined with the notes from my other note book I can write things down basically as they happen. I probably won't go into detail on the usual activities. But since I have not so far, today was a pretty good example.

Day 33 part 1:  
I woke up in the morning with Merry informing me that breakfast is ready. But before I could get up I had to move the members of TNA that stayed the night: Nip who was leaning against my shoulder, Sara laid on her back on my chest with her mouth open as she snored, Doe was hugging my hip as my hand rested on her, and Tiki laid on my crouch and caused me to have some stimulating dreams that night. I gently moved them all to the side so we could have a few more minutes of quiet while we ate.

Breakfast, as well as most of our meals, was the usual marinated sea food and since it is prepared underwater it is served as a kind of soup on land. It's not bad but it does get old after a while. However, it is all Merry knows how to prepare so if I'm going to complain I'm going to have to learn to cook my own meals. Oh well, I always have the option of picking up snacks in the market.

"So, anything planned for today?" Merry asked as I joined her at the table. She was referring to any odd jobs I picked up the day before. It's becoming more common, I frequent certain areas of town enough that a number of people know who I am and what I do.

"A couple of oni girls asked me to help reorganize their shop and I promised I would help out at the library." I replied between bites.

"And what are the ogre girls names?" She asked with a playful smile. She knew I didn't know, I don't bring my note book to the table. Ever since she found out that I have trouble with names she has teased me about it every chance she gets. I think she may be trying to encourage me to remember names but she is enjoying it a little too much.

"I have their names and shop location written down, it's not like I'll forget." I grumbled.

"In order to forget you have to have remembered." Sara prattled as the imps join the table like they own the place. Of course the imps would join in on teasing me, no way they would miss something like that. "Seriously, what kind of moron can't even remember a few names?" I just had to let that comment go. Arguing with TNA doesn't get anyone anywhere.

After breakfast, Nip and Sara left to terrorize the town people while Doe and Tiki remained with me, it being their turn and all. With the imps in tow, Merry and I went on our morning swim. Once we were in the water it was time for my exercises. "There, now keep your stomach facing the surface as you swim toward my voice." Merry has taken to being my swimming coach, she knows lots of different swimming styles and how they can be used as exercises so it makes for a very effective use of time. This particular exercise is meant to improve balance but as a result it is extremely disorienting. Swimming on your back on the surface is one thing but it is nothing like being upside down several meters under water. There is an initial sense of panic from fear of drowning from water rushing into your nose, not a problem with water breathing, followed by a sense of falling with nothing to see to get a sense of orientation and no support. The exercise made me extremely dizzy but the imps that were playfully doing the exercise with me were not bothered, their flying skills seem to rather easily translate to swimming. After a while of swimming Merry goes out to sea to fish while I begin my practice with TNA.

"Hey! Are you really trying to hit us?!" Doe asks as she easily dodges my swing. "What would you do if you hit us?" She easily evades another swing. "That stick looks like it will hurt."

"I haven't had any luck so far." I say as I continue to hit air. "Just pay attention and you will be fine."

"You're the one that needs to pay attention." Tiki latches onto my back and begins to tickle me. "Your rear is wide open." My back stiffens from the sudden stimulation but I have learned to quickly adapt to it and I swing my stick across my back forcing Tiki to let go. She just gives a sultry laugh at my futile attempts to hit them. "You won't be able to hit us like that."

"Should we have a bit of fun with him?" Doe asks her sister.

"Sure, now's as good a time as any." Tiki replies.

Doe giggles as she gets excited. "Did you hear that big bro? Are you ready? Here we come!"

As they began to playfully circle around me I knew it was time for my training to get serious. I have to watch them carefully and be ready for when they come in to attack. Their reflexes are too quick for me to hit them normally, but if I can evade one of their attacks I can predict where there momentum will carry them and counter. In theory at least, it is easier said than done. They may never take a fight seriously but they are not stupid, they will not commit to an attack that won't succeed. Furthermore they make use of their numbers, if I focus too much on any one of them another will fly behind me and attack a blind spot. Combined with their impressive speed and agility and it's no wonder I haven't been able to land a hit. I try to dodge them but it is usually a feint when I do and even on the off chance I do dodge an attack they made sure they were in a position I couldn't counter. How long I last typically depends on how much they are playing around with me but the first hit will lead to a chain that quickly takes me down.

Once I am exhausted from the tickle attacks they are free to do what they want with me. I don't particularly mind, a bit of sex makes TNA easier to deal with and I can't say it doesn't feel good. Besides, doing TNA in the morning and Merry at night gives me time to recover. Regardless, it still hurts my pride to have them toy with me due to my lack of skill.

"Is that all you can take?" Doe asks. "That means it's our turn, right?" Not even willing to wait long enough to undress, her clothes come undone as she changes to her large form.

(A MA scene ctrl-f for 'scene end' to skip.)

While Doe eagerly works my pants off me, Tiki flies up to my face and takes a seductive position as she hovers in front of me. "You want to do me too, right?"Unlike the other imps Tiki will strip tease before she starts. Slowly pulling articles of clothing off one by one, shyly turning away when important parts become uncovered, it is a cute act but I know that is all it is. "There, now you can stare at my sexy body all you want." While Tiki does have a more mature body than the others it is not enough to be something I would consider sexy.

Meanwhile, Doe has stripped me down and exposed my limp member to the air. "Why is it not hard yet? I don't want to wait so I'm going to try something, okay?" With that she takes me into her mouth and eagerly sucks on it until it becomes hard. "Wow, already? Isn't it a little gross to have it in my mouth?" I'm not sure if she meant for me or for her. "Oh well, I can start now, right?" Never waiting for my reply, Doe immediately straddles me and quickly forces me into her.

Tiki pouts as she looks back at her sister who is already violently riding me. "Geez, you just can't appreciate a good tease." Tiki then puts her attention back on me. "But it's not enough to just have her, is it? You also want to have a taste of me too." As she says that she presses her crouch up against my nose so that I can take in her smell. To my surprise, even with Doe currently riding me it was not enough, I would not be satisfied until I was having them both at the same time. I swear Tiki must have used some sort of spell, surely I'm not that sex crazed. Regardless, I gave into Tiki's temptation and began to eagerly lick her slit. "That's a good boy, enjoy it to your heart's content."

Eventually, Doe gets bored with just riding me and decides to make a game out of it. "Hey, big bro, which do you like better? This way? Or this way?" She switches from a up and down motion to a forward and back motion. "Or perhaps this way?" As she starts a twisting motion. However, I was too enthralled with licking Tiki to answer. "Hey! Why are you ignoring me?!"

In her frustration she squeezes down tightly on my shaft and breaks my concentration. "Agh! Alright, alright, they all feel good."

Doe pouts, that answer was far too vague for her. "Why must you always give such mild answers? Is that why big sis gets mad at you all the time?"

"I'm not a critical person, I can't help it." I reply as she continues to switch her motions around. "Besides, big sis hasn't gotten mad at me in a while."

"Hey! I'm right here and you're ignoring me?!" Tiki shouts. But before I can apologies she gets a sly grin. "Bad boys need to be punished." She turns to look at her sister. "Mind switching sizes with me Doe?"

"You wouldn't?" But before I can protest, Doe and I both shout as she begins to shrink around my rod. Luckily they seem to be unable to completely change sizes if something is preventing them. But the pressure the attempt was exerting was intense.

"Tiki, this feels amazing!" Doe moans in ecstasy. "He's so big inside me!" The increased size difference seems give Doe more stimulation as she continues to slide me in and out of her increasingly tight vagina. "Can you make it tighter? Can you give me more?"

Tiki chuckles as she stares into my eyes. "You heard the lady." She continues to try to switch sizes and Doe becomes so tight around me I could not cum even as the intense stimulation was bringing me to a height. "Aw, you look in pain, do you want to cum? Tell you what, if you make me cum then I'll let you. It should be a little easier now." It was a little easier, they had partially switched sizes so Tiki was a bit bigger and I could stick my tongue further in her.

"Tiki, I don't think I can take anymore!" Finally overwhelmed by riding my comparatively gigantic cock she screams as she is brought to orgasm. She then loses strength and the tight pressure combined with her slippery juices forces her off of me followed by a fountain of semen as I am able to get release, I think I heard a pop when she came off.

I try to relax a little but Tiki presses harder on my face. "You're not done yet. Doe may have gotten off but I haven't." Tiki was fully in her large form now and was straddling my face so hard I could hardly breathe. As I tried to hurry up and finish Tiki off her smell got me hard again, she is a succubus like monster after all. "Oh, you want some more do you? It can be tiresome being so sexy but I don't mind, I can give you a special treat." She quickly switched positions so she was leaning over my body with her crouch still pressed in my face. "Now, I'll just… huh?" I think she was trying to go for a 69 position but she underestimated our size difference. She was actually cute for a second as she panicked after realizing she could not reach. Eventually she grabbed my rod with both hands and regained composure. "There, this will work." Like that I licked her deep in her slit as she worked my shaft until her body quaked as she climaxed. "Good boy, now it's your turn." She quickly jacked me off and moved forward to suck on the tip as I came into her mouth.

(Scene end)

Having finally satisfied Doe and Tiki, I hurry into town to get to work. Tiki and Doe stick with me for the remainder of the day but that is far more preferable than getting a new set that will be hyper and eager to get their turn. With them in tow I rush to the Oni girls shop to help them organize their shop as promised.

The oni girls run a liquor store in the area I frequent. I don't drink so I don't see them too often but it seems they saw me going to and fro enough to remember me. Normally I am hesitant to take jobs that have me going inside storage rooms or basements alone with monster girls but the street the shop is on is busy enough to deter any funny business, plus they already had a man. He is a big guy, not taller than me but he is built, with a well-groomed beard and he simply goes by the name Jim. Even I can remember that name. I have actually talked to Jim a number of times in between jobs, or rather he comes up and greets me. He and I don't exactly have much in common aside from being male but given how rare that is in this world the conversations are enjoyable none the less, it's nice to not have the topic of sex lingering in my mind the whole time. Unlike me he was born in this world, that was the first thing I asked when we meet, as such he is much more natural when dealing with monster girls compared to someone like me who is frankly still adjusting. I have learned a few things about him such as he is a lumberjack and heavy drinker but I was surprised to learn he was married to the oni girls, both of them.

"C'mon pick up the pace." Jim said with a hearty laugh. "You can lift more than that, you're a man ain't ya."

The Oni girls had a fair amount of their wares in cases that could be stacked on top of one another. I may have my morning exercise but it has been improving my stamina and flexibility more than strength, it was all I could do to lift more than one of the cases. Jim may have been able to tease me while easily holding three cases but his 'lovely wives' only gave coy smiles at the comment while holding three cases under each arm. Jim's wives, Olga and Helga from my notes, were big beefy women with bright red skin and long black hair complete with a long horn on their foreheads.

"Don't tease the boy, dear." Olga said with a deep yet sultry voice.

"It ain't his fault he's such a scrawny man." Helga said with a slightly higher, more playful tone.

"It may not be much compared to you girls, but a man has to have strength." Jim proudly stated. "Without strength a man has nothin."

"I disagree," I retorted as I carried my stack to where it needed to go, "there is a lot more to a man than strength." Suddenly my burden got heavier, Tiki and Doe were sitting on top of my stack. "Hey! Get off of there you two!" The imps giggled as they quickly flew off. They weigh next to nothing so it's not like I couldn't carry them as well but the point is they knew I was straining as is. As I readjusted my grip Jim came up and smacked me on the back.

"Don't be so literal!" His heart felt 'pat' almost caused me to drop my load. "A man's strength is more than just his muscles! You're going to have to learn that if you plan to take a wife in this world!" Yeah, yeah. I already know that, I never said I was ready for a wife just yet anyway.

We continued moving around the heavy merchandise until the Oni's were satisfied the shop was the way they wanted it, monster women are still women after all so it took a few attempts. By the time we were done my arms were killing me. "Alright, here's your pay." Jim said as he handed over a jar of liquor. "Some of our finest, enjoy."

While it is not unheard of to receive goods as payment even here in the city, I frankly find it to be a pain. "Aw come on, don't you have any money? I don't even drink."

"You're little companions seem to like it." He proudly states as he points over to the imps who are sharing a bottle of booze. "They may be small but they have an appetite for the stuff, I can respect that."

"Great, thanks for that." No really, I mean it. They are going to be drunk so my efforts to make them calm were wasted and I can't even sell the bottle they opened. Really, thanks.

"Ey ister, ister!" Doe excitedly flies up to Jim. "Now at ur don ould u be trested in doing us?" They never miss an opportunity do they?

"Gee little miss," he nervously scratches the back of his head, "I appreciate the offer. But to ask a man in front of his wives?"

The two Oni were not going to just stand by at that request. They stood before the imps with their arms crossed. "Oh? So you think you can just have a go with our man?" Olga asked.

"Don't even bother," Helga added, "pipsqueaks like you couldn't possibly be enough woman for him."

At that I just had to ask, "How is it being with them?" Leaning in close and speaking so the girls couldn't hear. "I don't mean anything by it, but they are rather built."

"It ain't easy." Jim gave me a surprisingly straight forward answer. "They get so passionate they forget their strength. This one time Helga got a little too frisky and broke my leg in three places."

"Are you serio….?!" I had to pause mid sentence as I noticed Tiki's response. 'Are you sure about that?' Is what I believe she asked first. I hadn't completely tuned in to the conversation yet, but I had a feeling a broken leg might be the least of my worries.

"It could be that you're too much woman for him." Drunk speech be damned, I knew we could all perfectly understand Tiki as she proudly hovered in front of the Oni. "I think we are just enough women for him." I knew where this was going and I did not like it one bit. "Because let's face it, you two are old and fat." Yep, it was time to go.

OLD AND FAT. Old and fat. old and fat… I could feel the comment echo around the room as Helga and Olga slowly lose their temper. "Old and fat are we?" I'm not sure which one said this but the other followed up with, "Old and fat this!" I barely managed to grab the imps and bolt out the door before one of the Oni took a powerful swing at Tiki.

"Sorry Jim! We can talk later but I gotta go now!" I bid Jim a quick wave before taking off down the street. I was able to remain fairly calm, it was not the first time something like this happened and it won't be the last. Helga gave chase for a while but with my recently built stamina I was certain I could out run her, Oni may be strong but they are not the fastest of monsters and it gave me the most ironic game of tag I've ever had.


	20. Chapter 19: An honest day's work, part 2

Chapter 19: An honest day's work, part 2.  
Day 33 Part 2:  
"You just had to go and say that?" I asked as I take a rest after losing Helga. "You do realize that they could have easily crushed you, meaning to or not?"

"It's no problem if they can't catch us." Tiki proudly proclaimed. The imps don't seem to realize that drinking significantly lowers their reaction speed. They were even surprised when I grabbed them. "Besides, they called us pipsqueaks. I couldn't just take that." She then looks at me with a smile. "I'm much sexier than those two anyway, don't you think?"

"Yeah, who do you prefer?" Doe joined in. "Someone big and mature?" She gives her best pose. "Or someone small and cute like me?" I didn't answer for fear they wouldn't like it. Besides it was time to head to the library.

Helping out at the library is not really a job as much as it is volunteer work. But Misty does give me discounts on the books, which are much more expensive in comparison to my world, so in the end it effectively makes me money. Misty is the name of the ghost girl that runs the library. She is a sweet but quiet girl and it seems she has been working the library even since she was alive. According to what she can remember, which is hazy at best, the original owner admired how she loved the library so much she returned after death and she gave it to her. Of course one way of looking at it is the owner didn't want a haunted building and gave it up, but the former could work in this world.

I visit the library enough that I have been able to talk to the quiet girl. She does not like TNA and I can't blame her for that, they have no respect for the library and continue to be loud and obnoxious in it. Regardless, she knows that I do odd jobs around town and it can be difficult for her to do things around the library, given her incorporeal state, and has asked me to help. Before I knew it I was helping her out once every few days, normally cleaning but also the occasional repair job.

Normally she just reads books all day and it can be easy to think she is a sad ghost girl that doesn't remember how to do anything else but she can be quite sadistic if anyone tries to damage one of her precious books. She also has quite a playful side that was exemplified when I asked "Can I touch you?"

"Sure, go ahead." I hadn't known her very long and I didn't want to insult her so I was relieved when she said yes. I just had to know, I could see her and hear her but could I feel her? I cautiously reached out and it was interesting. I didn't really meet resistance but I could feel something, hard to explain. Without thinking I had reached into her breast and she gave a loud moan when I did. I quickly pulled my hand back and that's when she started laughing at me. "Did you really think it was that strong of a sensation for me?" From that point on I knew that when she is quiet it is simply because she enjoys reading.

By the time we finished at the library it was time to head back. I didn't get any requests and didn't have time to check the notice boards but it was already later than I would have liked and I do not want to be out at dark. I will just have to run by next time to see if there is anything I can do.

Unfortunately today's trip home did not go smoothly. Doe noticed something behind us and when I turned to look I immediately sidestepped an attack, at least training with the imps is improving my reflexes. She didn't follow up her attack so I was able to get a bit of distance and get a look at them. It was a nekomata with brown fur and a werewolf with grey fur, from the state of their raggedy clothes I'm guessing they don't have much money. "Ah, you dodged?!" The werewolf said as she wagged her tail in excitement. "That's good, I like a man with a bit of fight in him."

"You're unclaimed ain't nya?" The nekomata chimed in as bell around her neck rang. "How purrfect, in that case we will take nya fur ourselves."

Just how exactly did they know I was unclaimed? It's not a state someone can exude from themselves is it? Anyway, she is talking about the legal status of being claimed. This is a monster city and a rather large one at that. There are men around but there are still very few of them and of course every monster wants a regular partner of their own. But the monsters can't always be fighting over who gets to have the men so they came up with the status of claimed and the laws surrounding it. A monster cannot steal, rape, or harm a man of claimed status without their partner's consent and expect to get away without consequence. But Alnor more or less runs on male prostitution so a man cannot accuse a monster of assaulting them and must have one of their partners make the claim for them, it's basically a type of property law. Regardless, I can have all the sex I want with Merry or TNA but I am still not of claimed status and as such they could rape me all they want and there is nothing I can do, but they could be arrested if they cause me a severe injury. You do not have to be married to be claimed but the amount of paperwork involved is a nightmare. I looked into the process and well: we technically live outside of Alnor so we would have to register our property and start paying monthly fees, I will have to reveal that Merry is a mermaid, TNA will have to be registered as partners as well or it will be a legal nightmare, the process will take two to three months, and there are all kinds of fees just to apply. Needless to say it hasn't gotten done.

"Come on ladies, can't we talk this out?" I gave it a shot even though I knew it was pointless. Or so I thought.

"Hm? Sure we could work something out!" The werewolf said as her tail excitedly waged around even faster. It was clear she wants a fuck not a fight.

"But we're not gonnya pay nya." The nekomata sadly admitted as her ears drooped. "We're tired of having to pay the go to the whore houses."

I was taken off guard. A couple of monster girls that were willing to listen to my requests? I have to admit that I have a major catgirl fetish and this werewolf girl seemed to be my type as well, maybe going along with it wouldn't have been so bad. I hope Merry doesn't get mad if I admit I was tempted. But I didn't have to worry about being tempted for long as Tiki and Doe flew in between us. The werewolf opened with an attack and the nekomata threatened to steal me, the only two reasons they will come to my defense. It is a bit of a pity but in the end I am grateful.

"He's my plaything," Tiki proclaimed, "you can't take him."

"Why not just do each other if you don't want to pay?" Doe asked.

"This is none of your concern, runts!" The werewolf growled. "Beat it!"

The nekomata hissed at the imps. "You'll get out of our way if you know what's good for nya!"

That was the last of that conversation I heard. Catgirl fetish or not I knew Merry was waiting for me and I quietly snuck off while they were distracted. The imps had long since shaken off their drunkenness and could easily handle them if even I could dodge one of their attacks, there was no problem leaving them behind. The rest of the trip was uneventful and Tiki and Doe did not return until long after I got back. If I had to guess I'd say the imps wore the monsters out and played with them for a while, guess they got their sex after all.

As usual Merry was waiting for me ready with a smile. "Welcome back!" The day long separation is ended with a quick kiss, I can't say I mind it. "How was your day?" She pauses as she notices the imps were missing. "Where are Tiki and Doe?"

"Playing with some monsters we meet on the way here." I come in ready to be excitedly greeted by other members of TNA but there was surprisingly nothing."Is anyone else here?"

"Nope, we are alone." Merry says with a playful voice. "You know what that means don't you?"

Of course I did. We have our plan to do it at night but we always risk being interrupted, so if we get a chance to be alone together we take it. We ran out to the sea so TNA would not be able to find us easily if they returned and quickly jumped into the water. We playfully circled each other in the water before getting right to business.

Merry and I have been together for a while now and are quite accustomed to each other's body. She knows what I like and I know what she likes. Merry is adorable, she just melts in my hands if I sweet talk her. I don't like to think we rush but being able to get things done quickly has come in handy. Nothing ruins the moment more than a member of TNA deciding to pester us in the middle.

When we got back Tiki, Doe, and a few of the others had already returned. Over the next few hours we had dinner and tried to keep TNA's energy levels at manageable levels. Once the imps had calmed down enough we settled into bed and I began to read them a story after finishing the last entry. Merry was next to me reading her own tragic love story while the four imps we had, Tiki, Doe, Sara, and Ina, were all laying on my chest as I read them a tale about a centaur and her harpy friend assaulting a dragon's tower to rescue a prince that had been kidnapped. Ina had already fallen asleep as I read the story, but the others complained once I got to the rescue.

"Boring!" Sara shouted.

"What do you mean it's boring?" I asked. "You were the one who picked this story."

"Yeah, and it's been fine up until now. But this part is just sooo booorrrriiiing." Sara lazily complained. "They get all the way to the dragon's tower and nothing, the dragon is just keeping the prince there."

"Yeah! Why isn't she raping him?!" Doe asked. "Why else did she kidnap him?"

"Political reasons?" I offered as an explanation, the book doesn't go into detail on the dragon's motivation.

"Boring!" Sara shouted.

"C'mon big bro," Tiki coed as she nuzzled up against me, "spice it up a bit."

I sighed again before giving them what they wanted. "The centaur and the harpy barge into the room to find the dragon riding the prince's massive cock. Stunned, they can only watch as he succumbs time and time again to the dragon's violent riding."

"There you go," Sara says as she settles down, "much better."

I can only shake my head and chuckle before getting the story back to its original sex free content. The story continues with a grueling fight against the dragon before a triumphant victory and return with the prince. After the rescue the prince is so impressed that he takes the centaur and harpy as his wives. "And they lived happily ever after." I was ready to close the book until Sara cleared her throat to let me know I was not done yet. "… until a group of beautiful imps come and steal him away because they are clearly better than some old, fat, skanky bitches."

Sara burst into laughter after my last sentence. "Yes! Perfect!"

"Nice addition of skanky." Tiki said with a light clap. "You're getting better at this." That is not something I am proud of.

Merry must have just finished a good part in her book because she closes it with a satisfied sigh. "Alright now, it's time for bed everyone." With a 'yes big sis' the imps force me so I'm laying down on the bed before picking where on me they would like to sleep for the night. Ima and Sara on my chest, Doe next to my head, and Tiki laying against my hip, with their spots picked it takes them mere moments to fall asleep. Merry scoots up next to me and gently strokes Ima's head, who ticklishly nuzzles my chest. "They really are a lot like children when they are tired, kinda cute."

"Yeah, even I've got to admit that's true." I nod as I stroke Sara's hair. "I like them better when they are asleep, they are quiet for once."

"That's true." Merry giggles for a moment then takes another look at the imps. "Say Jonathan, how many children do you want to have?"

I know that she didn't specify that it would be with her, but who else am I supposed to think of when she asks that out of the blue. I always feel a tinge of guilt whenever she asks me questions like that because I know she is patiently waiting for the day I fall in love with her but I am too wishy-washy to clearly admit what feelings I have for her. Regardless, I answer her question. "I've never wanted many kids." I chuckle as I look down at the imps. "But that is mainly because I thought the population in the other world was too high, not sure how I feel about this one. After meeting TNA I think I could handle any number of kids."

"I want lots of kids." Merry clearly states. "As many as I can possibly bear. Not that that is many with things the way they are."

That's true, without the blessing of a lord it is extremely rare for a monster to get pregnant from daily intercourse. That being said, if I continue to have sex with Merry and TNA every day I am going to get one of them eventually. I need to keep that in mind and prepare myself should that happen. Monster or no I wouldn't want my children to not have a father so I'd marry Merry without hesitation. As for TNA… Who knows, maybe if they wanted me to, but I don't think that's something they care about.

"Must be hard for many of the girls out there. Two of the lords are going crazy, two are difficult to get to for some species, and one is surrounded by so much red tape one would think Kaori just passed through." I mumble as I think about the situation as I have read about it. "Not to mention the scarcity of men, many girls are lucky to find one."

As I say that Merry gives me a big smile before grabbing on to me and nuzzling her face against mine. "I know, I'm so lucky! I at least get to try." After another moment of nuzzling she smiles at me again. "Have I ever mentioned how glad I am I found you?"

I turned my head. "Nope." Kidding of course.

"Well I am." Merry continued with a chuckle. "I had no idea who you were when I rescued you. It could have been anybody, but I'm glad it was you. You can be stubborn about strange things, but I love you none the less." After a sweet kiss on the cheek she whispers, "And I'll wait as long as it takes for you to love me back." before snuggling up next to me and falling asleep.

'Bull shit' I thought to myself, this girl is going in for the kill every chance she gets. I don't really mind and I do feel myself slowly giving in to her advances. But I still find myself holding back, unwilling to embrace the growing emotions I have for Merry. Falling in love, getting married, starting a family, these are just not things I'm ready for. I had the same problem in the other world, 'I'll wait until I'm done with school ' I would say to myself. It's not that I'm unhappy here, I'm just not completely satisfied. It's not Merry, I want to say that right now, she loves me more than I might deserve and I know I love her back to some degree. It's something else, something I haven't found yet, something I don't even know I'm looking for.


	21. Chapter 20: When opportunity knocks

Chapter 20: When opportunity knocks.

Entry 19:  
Day 34:  
This is big! Finally a higher paying job that can take advantage of my education. I still can't believe it, this job pays more in an hour than an entire day of my odd jobs. I saw it on the notice board when I went into town today. The job request is for a math tutor that can keep the interest of young girls. Math is something I can do, math is something I am very good at. I may have never had to formerly tutor anyone before and the fact that the flier specifically requested being able to keep the interest of young girls has me a little worried. But the pay is too good to pass up, I have to at least apply. But I have used barely any math since I arrived in this world and I'm afraid I might be a little rusty. Thankfully the library has a few math books. The flier was just posted today, so I should have a few days to prepare. I do not want to miss this opportunity, after seeing the flier I got the books and came straight back. I am going to study like crazy.

Entry 20:  
Day 36, morning:  
Well I've reviewed everything I can, the only thing left now is to apply. Frankly I would like to study another day or so but I believe Merry has had about as much as she can take. I did not allow myself to be bothered while I was studying so it was up to Merry to keep TNA entertained, and that includes the sex. Aside from being exhausted I know Merry has been craving the intimacy I have been denying her. Merry's done a good job, I will have to make it up to her. Hopefully if I get this job I can show her how much I appreciate it with more than just my body.

Entry 21:  
Day 36:  
I went to the address listed on the flier to discover it was a huge mansion I would say it was several times bigger than Lord Amarante's 'castle' but that really doesn't say much about it. It was big, I'll leave it at that. I was nervous about going into a big house by myself, but I was seeing gold and urged myself forward. Well technically I wasn't alone, Ina and Sara were with me, but… well you know, imps. Anyway, ready or not, I was not running away from the opportunity. It took me a couple minutes to walk the distance from the gate to the front door and when I finally arrived I was greeted by a beautiful maid.

"Welcome sir," she said with a very respectful bow, "may I ask what your business here is?"

Seeing her was a shock, surely she can't be a human girl can she? I looked her over; no tail, no wings, human arms, her legs were covered by her modest dress but I saw normal looking shoes poking out from under it, and she didn't have the pointed ears that normally give away humanoid monsters. She could be a monster in disguise like Merry but considering her modest attire in a world where even the freaking armor is revealing I am guessing she is actually human. If so it would be quite a rare sight, human women are even rarer than men in this world. Women aren't as sought after as men in this world but there are monsters in higher positions that value their reproductive capabilities, being the only ones to produce men. As such, Alnor's laws actually offer a fair amount of protection to them.

"Sir?" She was of course wondering why I was just staring at her.

It took me a moment to recompose myself. Being a normal human aside, her looks let nothing up to the monsters and her hard to find modest attire with her long braided brown hair gave her a rather unique appeal in this world. Had I just overlooked normal girls until I came to this world where they suddenly stick out or is she just prettier than normal? Regardless, I have a task at hand and it is about time I get to it.

I clear my throat before put on a smile and say, "Hello, miss, I am here to apply for the tutoring position." I got worried when she suddenly became surprised."I'm not too late for the position am I?"

"No, it's not that, it's just…" She seemed to have trouble finding her words so she took a moment to compose herself and give another polite bow. "Right this way, sir."

As the door shuts behind us I realized it was really dark inside. There was enough light to see from the candles and torches lining the walls but I could keep our cabin better light at night, let alone in the middle of the day. I could already guess the kind of monster that would prefer this kind of atmosphere and it caused my anxiety to shoot up as I followed the maid to a large seating area.

"Please have a seat," the maid said, "the mistress will be with you shortly."

I took a seat and waited as the maid quietly stood nearby. I was patient and the imps were happy to take a look at all the expensive things in the room for a while but the inevitable happened. "I'm bored!" Sara shouted. I really wish they could sit still and be quiet for five minutes, I was afraid they would cost me the job.

"If you would like I could keep them occupied for a little while." The maid politely offered.

"That would be a great help if you could manage it." I really had no idea what would happen if the imps were around when the mistress showed up. "But I warn you they can be a handful."

The maid turns to Ina and politely asks, "Is there anything I could interest you in, Miss?"

Ina pauses for a moment before excitedly shouting, "I want sweets!"

Sara quickly joins in. "Hey! You can't give her some without giving me some!"

"Right this way." The maid calmly states as she leads them out of the room.

"Hey, how many sweets can we have?" Ina excitedly asks.

"You can have as many as you want as long as you behave." The maid responds.

"Okay!" The imps shout and just like that they not only leave me to my business but also agree to behave, fickle little brats.

As I waited there alone I found myself missing the imps. Annoying as they are they are my only means of protection should things go bad. Ultimately my nerves were calmed again when I heard the sound of another man's voice. "Good day sir. You wish to apply for the position?" And that is how I first meet Sebastian.

I generally don't pay much attention to how a man looks so I'm not a very good judge of a man's appearance. But I could tell, this man was gorgeous. I swear, a man that good looking does not randomly pop into existence. He must have been groomed… no, I'm fairly certain this man was bred to be good looking. I can now picture an inter-regional human show where rich monsters gather to present their best person. Would that explain the maid as well? No, I don't want to think about it anymore. Human rights are iffy enough as it is.

"Yes, I thought I might be able to do it." I tried to match his politeness with my response.

With a polite smile he pulled out a stack of papers. "In that case, I have a few questions for you to answer. Hope you do not mind. We do have to make sure you are qualified."

I expected some sort of test, it is why I studied so much. What I was not expecting was the high emphasis on economics, seems they want a practical application of the math. Good thing I remembered to go over economic formulae as well, but I did focus more on higher end math. Another problem with the test was that it focused more on concepts than numbers, again something I reviewed but not my strong point. It took about twenty minutes to complete the test, I did the best I could.

Shortly after I completed the test Sebastian looked it over and called the mistress of the mansion. She entered the room rubbing her fore head, "Ugh, I hate waking up during the day." When she sat across from me I could get a good look at her. She was a vampire, I expected as much given the mansion but realizing there was one right in front of me sent a shiver down my spine. Her clothes were dark and she almost blends in with the dark room, but her short blond hair and white skin stick out along with the lighter clothing over her ample chest. She grabs a wine glass from a nearby table and after a quick shake Sebastian fills up the glass. After taking a sip of what I'm sure is her own take on a bloody marry, she straightens her posture and exudes a very commanding presence. I fix my posture as best I could but it was obvious she was looking down on me. She more than just believed she was better than me, she knew it."So, you wish to tutor my daughter?" This was the first time I heard that it would be her daughter I was tutoring.

"Here are his answers, mistress." Sebastian quietly hands her the stack of papers.

She takes one look at it and her face sours to one of disgust. "His handwriting is atrocious." She promptly hands the papers back. "Just tell me how he did."

"He has all the basic concepts but he lacks polish, he is prone to small errors." I swear, they talk about me like I wasn't right there. "In my honest opinion, he is adequate."

She gives an exhausted sigh. "You woke me up for adequate?"

"It's true that we may be able to find better tutors but we are running out of options." Sebastian explained. "We did have to resort to a public posting and I believe he presents a rare opportunity, he is male."

The vampire perks up at that last statement. "True, I suppose it is worth a shot." She again focuses her commanding presence on me. "By the way boy, where were you educated? It is obvious you are not from a breeder. How does someone like you manage even this level of arithmetic?"

"Could you not address me with such a demeaning tone?" I don't deal well with someone who considers themselves better than me.

"I will address you however I like," She flatly responded, "now answer the question."

I give a sigh, I just have to go with it if I want the job. "I'm not sure you would believe me if I told you."

"Try me." She retorted.

"Well, I came from the other world."

"An outlander?" Her interest is perked again. "I see, that would explain it. Tell me, what level of education have you received?"

"Well, I was finishing college before I found myself in this world." I was surprised, she was the first monster I meet that knew about the other world.

"College?!" Shocked, she looked at the papers Sebastian was holding again. But her face quickly went into a grimace. "With handwriting like yours? Standards must really be slipping. Such messy writing would be inexcusable a hundred years ago." Sorry lady, a lot has changed since then. "Well no matter. But I am curious," for once a smile crosses her checks, "can you tell me where you are from in the other world?"

"Huh?" I was frankly surprised she would care. "I'm from the united states."

And just like that it was gone, in fact she seemed more disgusted. "From America? Another damn mutt?" She gives a long sigh. "Can't use you for that then, who knows what's in your genes."

"Excuse me?!" This woman has really managed to piss me off so far, what was she thinking about using me for anyway? "I will not have my home talked down upon before you've even been there!" One of the few things I will not tolerate is prejudice, to many issues are caused by it.

"Ho? Taking that tone with me?" She suddenly gets a conceded smirk. "Well, there may be hope for you yet." She places her fingers together as exudes an even more intimidating presence. "I have just one more question for you." Her eyes glow red as she asks her final question. "Tell me the whole truth, have you ever worked at one of the whore houses?"

As the light shined into my eyes, I felt something change in my mind. I was going to tell the truth anyway, but what I consider 'the whole truth' is more than simple honesty. "No, I have never worked at a whore house." Unable to resist the compulsion I continued. "I would never sell my body. Sex means too much to me, I won't do it with someone I don't have feelings for." Even under her spell I let out a chuckle. "Well, there have been ten little exceptions. But I don't think they are exceptions anymore."

The vampire lets out a laugh, starting with a chuckle and building to a loud cackle, and I feel myself become flustered with embarrassment as control returns to me. After she calms down the vampire flashes a grin. "You amuse me boy. That answer was far more than what I expected. It seems you won't let your views be swayed by anyone, to think your interpretation of the command would overwrite my intent. It is good you have never worked at one of those establishments, the vermin that do disgust me to no end." She gives one more amused chuckle. "Very well, you may tutor my daughter." Before grimacing again. "But not as you are, you stink of fish and seawater. You will come by tomorrow for a proper cleaning, and for lord's sake get the urchin some decent clothes."

"I happen to like my clothes." I've upgraded my attire since I got here. I actually have a decent pair of shoes and Merry has had more time to stitch together some more durable clothes for me, I won't take kindly to someone insulting her work.

"You will dress properly while you are here." She flatly commanded before getting up with a yawn. "I'm going back to bed, I will entrust the matter to you in the morning Sebastian."

"As you wish, my lady." Sebastian said with a bow.

As the vampire took her leave the maid returned with the imps. Their stomachs were distended as they weakly flew toward me. "I ate too much." Sara said with a moan.

"I have a tummy ach." Ina said as the two of them flew into my arms before collapsing with a series of moans.

"Look at you two," I chuckled as I cradled them in my arms, "big sis is going to be very upset that you ruined your appetite with junk food."

"I'm very sorry," the maid apologized with a bow, "I should have stopped them from eating so much."

"What are you talking about? It's not your fault." She was a big help at keeping the imps occupied. "Besides, who cares? I got the job!" I had to be careful not to jump with joy or the imps might hurl all over me but I GOT THE JOB!


	22. Chapter 21: Cleaning up

Chapter 21: Cleaning up.

Entry 22:  
Day 36, evening:

Merry and I had a celebration for me getting the job. TNA was more than happy to join in but I still don't think they have any idea what we were celebrating, not that they care. We invite some of our friends from around town and went to a tavern to throw a party. Everyone gave a big cheer when I announced I was paying for drinks. Remind me never to do that while Jim is around, I now have a fairly substantial tab to pay off. Oh well, won't take long with the new job.  
One thing that was interesting about the party was that I got to meet some of Merry's friends. Some of them are normal monsters but I'm fairly certain a few of them are mermaids in disguise. I know I'm protective of Merry's identity so I did not want to pry by asking. I was glad to meet them, it is good to know that Merry has friends. It's nice that Merry likes to dote on me but I shouldn't be the only aspect of her life.

I had a good time partying with Merry last night. Maybe once I have some money I can start taking Merry on actual dates. Wonder if I can pay someone to keep TNA occupied? Something to consider. Anyway, it feels good to have a job that exercises my mind. Who knows, maybe it will turn out to be what I'm looking for. 

Entry 23:  
Day 37, morning:

This was the first time I had my morning exercises by myself. That is the nice thing about not drinking, no hangover. Poor Merry only had a couple of glasses and got a splitting headache. But she is not in as bad a shape as Ina and Sara. First eating too many sweets then drinking too much, I don't think they will move all day. The other members of TNA are either gone or have hangovers themselves. It looks like I will be making the trip to town by myself today, I'll have to be extra careful.

Entry 24:  
Day 37, part 1:

I've changed my mind about Sebastian. He now creeps me the fuck out. I'm fairly certain that his many 'duties' as the only male servant working for Miss Victoria have lead him to crave some male affection of his own. I don't judge, but I'm not exactly comfortable being the target of such feelings. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

The first order of business upon arrival was to have a bath, but not just the soak in sometimes heated water I can get at the cabin. This bath was with extremely effective soaps and shampoos followed by a good teeth brushing with disgusting but effective toothpaste. Apparently I was not trusted to properly bathe myself so a couple of ghouls were ordered to wash me. Sure enough their version of the maid outfit looked more like the kind you would mail order, quite different than the human maid's. Even more surprising was how a technically dead body can not only be attractive but also clean, Victoria really does take care that everyone working for her is clean and dressed. Anyway, Sebastian must have been fulfilling their needs because they were actually pretty professional while washing me. Sure they jacked me off for the hell of it, but considering how insatiable ghouls are supposed to be I just have to overlook it.

After my bath I was dressed in some nice but uncomfortable clothes and given a shave, which Sebastian handled himself. I'll admit that the idea of being clean shaved once again was nice but having a straight edge so close to my neck was a little frightening. "So, how was the bath?" Sebastian asked as he applied the shaving cream.

"It was nice," I answered, "it has been a while since I've been this clean. But I'm afraid it won't last long, I end up in the sea a lot lately."

"Well, be sure to use the bath daily then." He nodded with a polite smile. "The mistress is very particular about cleanliness, and the ladies will be happy to help at any time."

"I'd actually prefer to bathe myself. The ghouls got a little… fresh with me."

Sebastian chuckled at that. "I know what you mean. They can take a lot out of me, that's for sure."

"Are you the only one…" I stopped talking when he brought the razor close.

"Am I the only one taking care of the other's needs?" Sebastian finished the question. "No, there are a couple of cucumbers around to help with that." 'Cucumbers' is apparently what he said. I get a headache if I try to think otherwise. "The mistress also has other men but they are normally with the breeders or the shipping crews. I'm the only man working in this mansion, so I attend to the mistress's needs and those of her servants if need be. I understand it is part of my job and all but it can be quite demanding." I think he was taking advantage of having a captive audience to get some things off his chest. "I just wished I had some choice in the matter. My life has been decided for me basically from the day I was born." He pauses as he gives a sigh. "And then there is Cynthia, the maid you met the other day. The mistress expects me to sire children with her, preferably males. She's pretty and all but there is no love between us, though I suppose it's not required. Poor girl, the prospect must be harder on her than it is on me."

"That's sad." That was all I could think to respond with when he finished.

"It's not all bad." He said with a slight shrug. "We are well taken care of and get education, food, and clothes above our means."

"It's still just a gilded cage." I solemnly retorted. "I wish I could do something to help."

"Well now," Sebastian rubbed his hand against my now smooth face and gave me a… sweet but unnerving smile, "aren't you awfully sweet being all worried about me. Maybe you and I could have some fun later." - See this? This is what I was talking about. He was coming on to me.

"I appreciate the offer, but I would like to keep our relationship professional." I chose my words very carefully. He did still have a blade in his hands after all.

"Nothing unprofessional about it." Of course he would have a retort ready. "It is what I was born to do after all."

"Shouldn't we be getting to your mistress?" I just wanted out of this conversation. "I don't think she is someone you keep waiting."

He gave a disappointed sigh. "That's true. It is about time."


	23. Chapter 22: Mother's Woes

Chapter 22: Mother's woes.

Day 37, part 2:  
Once I was fully cleaned and dressed Sebastian gave me a few tips on etiquette and I was taken back to the seating area for Victoria's approval. She looked me over from head to toe with a very critical gaze. Per Sebastian's instructions I maintain a good posture and continue looking straight ahead. To finish her examination she grabs my chin, turns my head from side to side, and opens my mouth. Once she was done she gives an approving nod. "Well, well. You clean up quite nicely." But of course she follows with a chuckle and smirk. "You are still a mutt. But at least you are a well groomed mutt."

"You call me a mutt because America is a melting pot, right?" I ask as I rub my chin after her fairly forceful examination of my face. "May I ask how you know about America?"

"How do I know? Well, that really takes me back." Victoria takes a seat as she thinks back to apparently very fond memories for her. "It was about 140 years ago, I acquired another man from your world. But he was not a mutt like you. He was a fine English gentleman with an excellent lineage, I could taste it in his blood." She gets lost in thought for a moment as she runs her finger along her lips. "He was the one who told me about your world, even wrote a book about it I believe."

I was surprised once she said that. "I think I may have actually read it." I say as I was reminded of 'The Other World.' "But he didn't make any mention of America in it."

"He didn't really care for America." She replied with a chuckle. "It was second only to France in the amount of animosity he had toward a country. It was hard to get the truth from his exaggerations, but I believe I got the gist of the two countries." She then gave a sigh, and for a moment I believe she looked lonely. "I actually kind of miss him. Perhaps I should have turned him while I had the chance. Too late now, not that he would have wanted turned anyway. He fell in love with his mate and wanted to die a human with her. But he did sire some good offspring for me," she reaches up and gently rubs Sebastian's cheeks, "Sebastian here is actually one of his descendants." She gives another lonely pause before giving a loud clap. "Well enough about the past, what matters is the present."

With her short sentimental moment over she regains her composure and her imposing presence along with it. "Here is the problem: Veronica, my daughter, is going through a bit of a stubborn phase. She is refusing to learn math, she is making it a hassle to teach her other subjects but she will not even attempt math. I have not got the time to teach her myself and she has flat out ignored all other math tutors I have hired. Sebastian can make up the lessons for you but it will be up to you to teach them to her."

"Sebastian will be making the lessons?" I asked. "If he understands the material, why not have him teach her?" He is also male after all.

"She refuses to learn from him." Victoria gives a long sigh. "I really don't understand that girl. Sebastian is my finest male but she refuses to have anything to do with him. She keeps complaining that he smells funny. We are hoping you might be more to her liking."

"You said she was your daughter right?" Something crossed my mind. "Who is her father?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Victoria asked with a grimace.

"Oh right! Vampires reproduce by converting human women." I felt silly for a second. "You just call her your daughter."

"While it is true we can increase our numbers that way, I gave birth to her." She elaborated. "I'm asking why that would matter."

I nervously scratched my head as I tried to explain. "Well, how should I put this? If it turned out Sebastian is her father then she might instinctively be avoiding incest."

Victoria's eyes widen with surprise as she pounds her fist into her palm. "I've never thought of that." She rubs her chin as she thinks. "Now that you mention it, that makes sense." She turns to look at Sebastian. "You would have been a little young, but it is possible."

Sebastian's normally composed face was frozen in a state of shock. "Y-y-you mean the young mistress might be my…"

"Don't get so full of yourself!" Victoria glared at Sebastian. "You are not her father. You are simply the one who's seed took."

Sebastian takes a moment to compose himself. "Yes, of course Mistress."

With that out of the way, Victoria turned back to me. "Well, considering you are male and not related to her you might have a chance of catching her interest in a way at least." She chuckles with a smirk. "Speaking of doing my daughter, I just want to say…"

"I know, I know. Don't even think about it." I assumed this is what she would say.

"Oh lord no!" She shouted. "What gave you that idea? If she shows interest I implore you to take the chance. I will reward you considerably if you do."

"But… Wait… What?" It had been a while since my mind was broken. From what I'd read vampires, while willing to suck blood, are very conservative on taking a human as a partner. But this vampire seems to be more liberal.

"My daughter is an adult already but she still has no experience." Victoria explained. "I can now understand Sebastian, but she has not taken a liking to any other man I have presented for her." She gives a long sigh. "I don't know what her issue is, they were from good breeders." For a moment she looks sad again."I just do not want her to think she has fallen in love with a human because she eventually allows herself to have one." Seeing her face at that moment really makes me wonder what happened. Then suddenly she sternly stared at me and stated. "That is why I would like for you to have meaningless sex with her, if you get the chance."

One of the strangest requests I have ever heard. Personally I would be just fine if her daughter never took any sexual interest in me. Sorry Victoria, no offense to your daughter but I'm still coping with the fact that I can't count all my partners with just my hands. Besides, I need to focus on getting her interested in math first.


	24. Chapter 23: First Lesson

Chapter 23: First lesson.  
Day 37, part 3:  
Eventually Sebastian lead me up to Veronica's room to meet her and try to teach her something, no formal lesson plan yet. When he opened the door I could see her already at a small table, clearly bored but still obediently waiting. "Good day young mistress," he said as he politely gestured to me, "this is Jonathan Adams, he will be your math tutor from today."

"Another one, huh?" She looks at me for only a moment before silently dismissing me and resting her chin on her palm. "Bring whoever you want, nothing will change." As she gives a bored sigh she notices Sebastian lingering in the room as he stares at her. "What is it? Do you have something else to say?"

Sebastian quickly snaps out of it. "Pardon me miss." He gives a polite bow. "I will take my leave."

It was just us in the room. I take a quick glance around before taking a seat next to her opposite the door. The room aside from being dark was actually normal. Sure it was rich and fancy, but no coffin or creepy dolls or the like. But I have to admit that after hearing Victoria's request the bed appeared to be ready and waiting. Could that be why we were studying in her room? There was something else in the room that caught my attention but I will get to that in a bit.

Veronica herself was fairly young. Victoria said she was an adult but she did not appear any older than her mid-teens. Granted there really is no way to know a monster's age by looking at them but she can't be that old if Sebastian is her father. Anyway, Veronica definitely takes after her mother with her blond hair and white skin. However, unlike her mother she wears lighter clothing and wears her hair long and in pigtails. She did not have the overwhelming presence that her mother had but did maintain an air of elegance even when clearly bored out of her mind. Speaking of her being bored, I had no time to gawk and had to get things moving. "So, Veronica is it?"

She quickly glared at me. "I never gave you permission to use my name. Show some respect you dog."

She was already getting on my nerves. "Right, mistress then? How about…" Before I realized it she was leaning toward me, sniffing the air with a perplexed look. "…Is something wrong?"

"You seem different from the other men I have meet." She takes a few more sniffs. "You seem… Unsophisticated. Did my mother just pull you off the street?"

"She hired me from in town." I answered. "I was not just pulled off the street."

"What's the difference?" She asked as she went back to her seat. "You're still just a mutt."

I take a deep breath as I let my building agitation subside. "How about you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Why would I want to tell you anything?"

"Because everything relates to math in some way." I replied. "If I can perk your interest in some way it will not seem like such a pain to learn it."

"Try all you want." She explained. "I just have to ignore you for a few days, mother will grow tired of your lack of results, and will have you replaced just like all the others. You are just wasting your time really."

"I'd really rather not lose this job so quickly." I honestly explained to her. "How about we make this a give and take situation? Agree to learn some math and I agree to do something for you. What do you say?"

"You'll do something for me?" She thinks about it for a moment before getting a wry smile. "Alright, I know something you can do, sit in front of me." Surprised by the fast response I quietly sat in front of her. "Now then," quickly working her shoes and socks off she held her foot in front of me, "lick my foot." She conceitedly looks down upon me while she waves her foot in front of me. "Show some loyalty like the dog you are and maybe, just maybe, I will humor you for a little while."

Nothing can ever be easy can it? I thought if I tried to work with her a little bit she would give me a chance. But this bitch has no intention of listening even if I did what she asks. I just got this job and am going to lose it because she won't even bother to try. If I lose this job I won't be able to pay back my tab, Merry will have to cover it with her own blood! "No." I mutter.

"Huh? You say something?" Her conceited look turns to one of agitation.

Finally, after trying to keep all my frustration from arriving in this world contained. It was the last straw, I finally snap. "I said no! God fucking damn it!" I pound my hands against the floor as I shout. "I'm tired of putting up with this bullshit! It's been one thing after another ever since I came to this world! I was raped the day I got here and constantly have to babysit the culprits, hardly any of the skills or knowledge I spent years acquiring can be used in this world, I constantly have to worry about being whisked away by some horny bitch, and to top it all off for some inconceivable reason I can't just let myself be wholeheartedly happy with the one absolutely wonderful girl who has made this world enjoyable!"

"…Are you quite finished?" Boredom, was the only expression on her face after listening to my rant.

Good god her total indifference pissed me off. I rapidly scratch my head in frustration as I shout. "Argh! You are more annoying than the imps!" She didn't even flinch as I got up in her face as I continued. "And you know what? You don't even have their childish charm."

"Oh really?" Still bored. "And just what do you mean by that?"

I said it! I fucking said it! I curled my lips into a wry grin and said, "Compared to them, you are old and fat!" Not one of my best ideas, but I was angry.

That last comment got a much greater reaction than I was expecting. Getting out of her chair she quickly threw me across the room. She was a lot smaller than me but threw me like I weighed nothing and the next moment she was on top of me. "You have a lot of nerve to talk to me like that!" Her eyes glowed and she bared her fangs while she yelled. "We will see how cocky you are once I have drained you for every last drop!"

She may have been ready to sink her fangs into my skin but I already knew I had won the little spat we had. You see, I took notice of something very peculiar in the room when I entered and made efforts to keep it behind me at all times just in case. She probably didn't even think when she threw me right next to it. It was something I honestly did not expect to be in a vampire's room. A window, with nothing more than heavy black-out curtains keeping the sun at bay. I reached up and quickly yanked the curtains down.

As the sunlight streamed into the dark room, Veronica backed off of me and covered her eyes with a shout. As I stood up she stumbled back and fell onto the ground before me. "Why would vampires have windows in the first place?" I asked as I looked down upon her, still moaning as her eyes adjusted to the light. She was in no danger. In this world vampires do not burn or sparkle in the sunlight, they simply lose their supernatural powers and become weak.

"So the moon light can come in." Veronica answered as she finally manages to lower her hand.

"Now then," I slowly approached her, "what was that about draining me for every last drop?" In her current state Veronica is much weaker than I am. She would be helpless if I decided to take my anger out on her and she knew it. Frightened that I would do just that, she backed away from me and held up her hands to lessen any blows I might have for her. The once arrogant and spoiled demon of the night was now cowering before me as nothing more than a weak helpless girl. I gave a long sigh, it would just be wrong if I started beating on her now. Instead I picked her up off the floor and put her in her seat. "Let's just get back to the math." I said as I sat next to her. "I would like to at least figure out what you know so I can better understand how to teach you."

Veronica becomes flustered once she realizes she showed weakness when she was never in any danger. She grits her teeth in frustration for a moment before crossing her arms with a huff. "Fine! Whatever! I'll go along with it!" Finally, she reluctantly agreed to work with me. "I just have to answer a few questions, right?" After that, Veronica did not give me any problems.


	25. Chapter 24: Rubba-dub-dub there's a

Chapter 24: Rubba-dub-dub there's a butler in the tub.

Entry 25:  
Day 38, part 1:  
I returned to the mansion again today, with Tally and Nip tagging along. This time it was the trip to town that was incidental. I could not believe it, it was the same werewolf and nekomata from before. Unfortunately for them they chose the day I had the second worst combination of imps to retry. I did not even have to wait until they threatened me in some way because Nip actually enjoys picking the fights. Add Tally, who is a sadist, on top of that and they not only have no chance of winning but I know from the experience I had with my morning exercise that the end result is not pleasant. They don't even bother to rape you, they tickle you until your pleading has entertained them enough. Whether or not you remain continent or is up to you.

Once again I arrived at the mansion by myself but I knew the imps would show up once they were done with the nekomata and werewolf. At least I had enough time to get my bath out of the way without being bothered, or so I thought. I told the maids that I did not need help bathing and they agreed to let me be. However, Sebastian "coincidentally" decided to have a bath at the same time. 'Had no idea you were in here,' my ass. Thankfully it was a large bath and I could manage to keep my distance.

"You don't have to stay so far away." Sebastian said with the most charming voice he had, a very good one I will admit but not enough to budge me. "Why don't you come a little closer?"

"Sorry, but I'm not used to bathing with other men," especially ones who hit on me the day before.

"It's a first for me as well," he said as he began to strip, "we should use this opportunity to enjoy it to the fullest." As his clothes fell to the floor he left everything in plain view. Life is not fair, that is all I want to say about it. It is clear what trait was selectively bred for in this world. I tried not to look at it but I dare not turn away from him. I've already had my ass violated once by Su, I would rather not have any experience with the real thing. I make sure I have a firm hold of my soap and keep my distance. "Aww, your's is kinda cute, I've never seen one that small."

"I've never compared." I nervously chuckled. For fucks sake it is normal where I come from! It's not my fault if the standard is a bit longer here!

I was fine up until this point, but as he admired my piece his began to harden. I don't know how he didn't pass out with the amount of blood it must take to fill up that… thing, but there it was in all its glory. And I did not want to be there anymore. Nope, I was done. I could smell like a sewer for all I cared, I was getting out of there. A guy was turned on by looking at my nethers, not sure if I should be more flattered or disgusted.

"That was a quick bath," Sebastian said as he prepared for my required daily shave, "Mistress Victoria will require you be assisted if you don't meet her standard." He chuckled. "Maybe I should volunteer."

I had forgotten Victoria required that I shave. I should make learning to shave myself or at least getting someone else to shave me a top priority. Needless to say, I was not comfortable being in that position. "I really would much rather bathe myself, by myself."

"Aww, don't you like my company?" He teased.

I could tell this was only going to get more annoying if I left it alone, so I decided to be up front with him. "Listen Sebastian, You have been nice to me and all, but I don't swing that way."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." I really wished he would not sharpen the razor in front of me.

"Well, I don't do men." I made sure to always have an escape option in mind as he brought the blade close.

"What?" He said with a smile. "I'm afraid you are going to have to be clearer." This bastard knew exactly what I was getting at.

I could feel myself becoming flustered as I explicitly stated, "I won't have sex with guys, ok."

He gave a chuckle as he professionally continued to shave me. "Look at you blush, that's adorable." A chill runs down my spine as he runs his hand down a cheek he just finished. "Now, give me one good reason you will not do men."

"I don't want to." I flatly answered.

"Have you ever tried it?" He asked.

"Of course not." I'm not even going to consider it.

"Well then, you will not know if you will like it until you try it." He retorted. "Rejected, try again."

Fine, if that is the way he wants to play, I have more. "I do not want to be penetrated." The experience with Su's tail was quite enough.

"Oh my," he playfully pretends to be shy, "well if you insist I suppose I could let you be on top." Done with his act he puts his polite smile back on. "Honestly I would prefer the change of pace. Having to satisfy the girls all the time gets tiring. Rejected, try again."

Alright, it was annoying but I still had my ace in the hole. I was hesitant to use it but I'm sure Merry would be thrilled to know I did. "Well, you see there is this girl…" Unfortunately I did not get to finish.

"Are you exclusive?" Sebastian interjected.

"Well…" I'm a terrible liar, so I paused and Sebastian continued without me.

"In that case I have plenty of girls myself." He said with a sigh as he finished the shave. "But this is not about them it is about us. Rejected."

I was tired of playing, it was none of his damn business to begin with. "Why not just go to the whore houses if you are so insistent?" The city is full of them after all. "No one will give you trouble there."

"The mistress despises everyone who works there." He answered with a long sigh. "She won't allow any of her servants to go to them. As a result all of that work falls onto me and the cucumbers." Again with the cucumbers? Given the context it would make more sense… - I could not finish that sentence. So after an hour I gave up.

I could tell that Sebastian was getting depressed thinking about it, but I did not feel that sorry for him. "Sorry, but my answer is still no."

He just shrugs his shoulders. "Can't blame a guy for trying." Done cleaning me up he started to leave but before he did he turned around and added, "Bye the way, It's not like I'm going to rape you. If you don't want to do it, just don't give in to my advances." He waved as he walked off. "Good luck."

Well, that conversation managed to… change absolutely nothing now that I think about it.


	26. Chapter 25: Interest

Chapter 25: Interest.  
Day 38, part 2:  
My second day of tutoring was not going very well. However, it was not because Veronica was ignoring me. Unlike yesterday, I had to deal with the imps while I tried to tutor. "So, these are the imps you were talking about yesterday? Still can't believe you actually said I was old and fat." It was hard to tell if she was angry behind her normal bored expression.

"Y-yeah." It was hard for me to concentrate, let alone get her to focus.

Nip and Tally excitedly flew around the room, happily making a nuisance of themselves. After hearing Veronica they flew in a circle above us chanting 'Old, fat, skanky! Old, fat, skanky!' over and over again. "Skanky?" Veronica said with a glare.

I casually averted my eyes. "I have no idea where they got that." I'm glad no one from this world seems to get sarcasm.

"Whatever." She paused as she watched them fly around for a moment. "You do realize they could be way older than me right?"

"Yeah, but no point wondering about something I'll never know." Getting TNA to give a straight answer is next to impossible.

"Hey, imps!" Veronica called out to Nip and Tally but they ignored her.

"They won't respond to that." I casually pointed out.

"What will they respond to?"

"TITS AND ASS!" I called out.

"…The hell kind of name is that?" Veronica asked as they flew up to me.

"Why'd you call us?" Nip asked.

"Are you already tired of this old, fat, skanky, lady?" Tally prattled.

"Tits and ass." As soon as the imps turned toward her, veronica's eyes flashed. "How old are you really?"

The imps gave each other a grin before replying in unison "We don't know."

There was a loud thud as Veronica's head hit the table. "Are you okay?" I asked.

Veronica angrily glared at the imps with another flash of her eyes. "You are annoying! Go away!"

Seeming more like they just decided to do so than have their minds controlled, they look at each other. "Hey, I bet this place has some kind of kinky love dungeon." Tally excitedly said. "Let's go find it!"

"Alright! Sounds interesting!" Nip shouted.

And like with that they were gone. I would kill for that ability. "How do you put up with those things?" Veronica asked.

"No way around it." I replied. "Let's just get back to work, shall we Veronica?"

She gave me another glare. "Again with my name? I never…"

"Bite me, I gave myself permission." While I don't exactly have much respect for her after yesterday, I should avoid such expressions in the presence of a vampire.

"Fine! I will!" Veronica quickly latches onto my neck and begins to suck. It didn't hurt but it scared the shit out of me, I will tell you that. Thankfully she didn't suck long. She apparently was not expecting the taste and let go. "Bleh! What the hell is in your blood?! It's like some strange cocktail of flavors."

I rub my neck where she bit me, it felt weird. "If you are asking about my ancestry, I am a quarter German with some Irish and Native American roots, outside that I don't know."

"Ugh, you really are a mutt. What the hell is a Native American anyway?" She quickly rubbed her mouth, but I noticed that her lips had a deep scarlet to them now. "But you got a good immune system, I'll give you that."

"Could you check my cholesterol and blood sugar while you are at it?" I chuckled, certainly was a good sense of taste she had.

Veronica had a puzzled look as the last traces of my blood slowly left her mouth. "I don't know about that. But there is something odd about the taste." She paused for a moment as she tried to figure out what it was. "Has someone been sharing energy with you?"

"Well…" Merry does cast the water breathing spell on me every day for our morning swim but I'm not sure I want to tell her that. "… there is a spell that is cast on me every day." I figured it would be safe enough if I was vague.

"No, it's not that." She said as she continued to think. "Spells don't really leave a taste. This is something a little more permanent." Her face suddenly lights up as she realizes what it is. "Like mermaid blood!" She got more excited than I have yet seen her as she proudly grins at me. "You've got a mermaid haven't you?! Admit it!"

If I tried to lie she would just use her eyes on me. I hesitantly nod. "Yes, I live with a mermaid. But I haven't had any of her blood in a while." Half a month now, I would not think there would be any traces of its effects left.

She crosses her arms as she proudly nods. "I knew it was familiar. We occasionally give our servants mermaid blood, so I have had the blood of humans who have had it before." She pauses as she thinks again. "But you said you haven't had any in a while? That does not seem right. For the taste to be so pronounced I made it out in that mess you call blood, you must be getting it regularly."

"Regularly?" I won't say it is impossible, but if that's true it would be without my knowledge. I will have to have a talk with Merry later. But it's not important now. "But may I ask where you get your mermaid blood? You're not kidnapping Mermaid's are you?"

"What? No!" She flatly denied. "My mother often buys and sells from Michiko's territory. Michiko would not have it if we had any affiliation with the mermaid trade. We buy our blood directly from the mermaids."

I laugh as I scratch my head. "Oh, well that's a relief." I really do worry too much."Merry has told me stories so I get a little on edge." I then try to shift the conversation back to the lesson Sebastian planned out. "So, getting back to business…"

"Yeah, about that..." Veronica promptly gets up and walks to her bed before laying back on it. "… I don't really feel like it. Why don't we take today off?"

Before she got too comfortable I walked to the window and opened the curtains, to which she buried her head in a pillow with a groan. "Are we really going to have to do this again?" I asked.

"I don't care," she said with her voice muffled by the pillow, "I don't want to." Since she did not want to come peacefully I had no choice but to pick her up and set her in her chair. She glared at me with a growl. "Mangy dog."

"Spoiled brat," I retorted.

Somehow or another I actually got Veronica to sit down and actually work for a little while. But it was not long until she started groaning and refused to continue. "That's it! I'm done! I've had enough!" Her head then falls to the table. "I have a headache."

"Are you serious?" I knew she did not want to learn but this was embarrassing. "It's just exponentials. It's fancy multiplication, it's not even that hard."

"So what? It still gives me a headache."

I gave a long sigh as I rubbed my temples. "You know. If you would just tell me about something you like I could relate it to math and get you interested."

"You said that last time." She laid her head on its side and looked at me. "How will that help, again?"

"Currently you are being forced to learn," I calmly explained, "if I can just find something, anything, you want to learn about then it won't be a chore. Doing it because you want to, makes everything easy."

I don't think what I said was particularly profound but it seemed like it at least had an effect on Veronica. She thought about it for a moment before quietly mumbling, "I like the moon. Does that help?"

"The moon?" I had to think about it for a moment. Something that uses math in regard to the moon, but not just anything. I probably only had one chance to catch her interest, I had to make it count. Then it hit me. I remembered a little trick I learned in optics. The original used the sun but I it should work the same with the moon. Yes, the more I thought about it the more I liked it. I energetically smile at Veronica as I asked, "Would you mind coming to my house tonight?"

Veronica raised up and glared at me. "You expect me to go to some peasant's house?"

"Well, unfortunately I can't really be out after dark." I explained. "So, if it involves the moon, there really won't be much choice."

"And what exactly do you plan to do?" Veronica asked.

"That's a secret." I winked with a chuckle. "But I promise it will be interesting."

She eyes me suspiciously for what feels like forever before finally answering. "Whatever." She gives a long sigh. "I can skip out on some of my other lessons by going, so I guess I do not really mind. Mother should allow it if it will help me learn math."

"Excellent!" I excitedly clasped her hands, my job security was looking better already. "You won't regret it!"

"Unhand me!" She struggled to free her hands. But with the curtains still open she was too weak to break my grip. "No one said you could get so familiar, you damn mutt!"

She was pulling so hard that when I finally released her hands she fell out of her chair with a shout. "Alright then, I have preparations to make!" Paying no mind to Veronica's fall, I quickly made my way to the door. "I'll be back about an hour before the sun sets. Please be ready by then!" I was excited, more so than I had been in a while. Just before leaving I saw Veronica's weak wave as she look up at me from the floor. It seems like for once there is someone who could not keep up with my energy.


	27. Chapter 26: Moon

Chapter 26: Moon.  
Day 38, part 3:  
The good thing about doing those odd jobs is that I knew where to get everything I needed, but it was a bit of a work out to run all around town. Good thing I was more energetic than normal. Before heading back I checked and made sure I had everything I needed. A long board with a short board attached perpendicular to it at one end, check. A simple level and a hammer, double check. A sextant or similar device to measure angles, they have sextants but they are expensive and I only need it for one night so I only borrowed it but still check. I already had a few math books covering trigonometry that I had yet to return to the library, check. Finally, a star chart that will tell me the direction and time the moon will rise, check.

The star chart was more of a hassle to get than I thought it was going to be. It was easy enough to find in the library, but Misty was quite upset that I stopped visiting to help her out without notice. I guess it is true that with the prospect of the tutoring job I did kinda forget to come by. But I did tell her I was going to be busy when I borrowed the math books so I didn't think she would be that mad. After apologizing I agreed to start helping out again. After all, the tutoring does not take all day and I find myself needing more and more books lately so the discount she gives me is helpful. Maybe I will start doing a few odd jobs around town again as well, but only after I have secured my tutoring position.

Anyway, I had everything I needed and it was getting close to time so I headed back. When I returned everyone was already waiting outside for me. Nip and Tally excitedly came up to greet me so it was a moment before I could look at everyone who was gathered. Veronica was in what frankly looked like a black Lolita dress with a parasol to protect her from the lingering light of the setting sun. Next to her was a maid I hadn't seen before. She was a fairly humanoid monster, only pointed ears and a tipped tail to differentiate. She stood there with a polite smile in her short skirt maid outfit, giving a slight nod when I saw her. And next to her was…

"Why are you here?" I asked Sebastian.

"I wanted to come along." He answered with a smile.

"He was awfully insistent on it too." Veronica explained. "I saw no reason not to bring him, so here he is."

Sebastian gives a bow to Veronica. "My thanks, mi lady."

I give a long sigh before looking at the maid, who continues to silently give a pleasant smile. "So, who is she?"

"Who? Her?" Veronica looked back at the maid as if she forgot about her. "This is Kunai, she will be our body guard."

"Our bodyguard?" Tally asked. "She does not look that strong." Apparently the imps were thinking the same thing I was. Kunai does not give off much of an imposing presence. In fact, despite being a type of succubae her presence is very reserved. You would almost forget she is there.

"I bet I can take her!" Always eager for a challenge, Nip charges at Kunai. If I had blinked I would have missed it. Once Nip was past the point of no return on her attack Kunai did a back flip and spun around to catch Nip in midair. It is clear that Kunai may not dress like one but she is a Kunoichi, and from her excessively flashy stunt I could see she wears nothing under that short skirt of hers. Nip struggles in vain to escape Kunai's grip as Kunai looks at her. Kunai gives a silent smile before a loud thump can be heard as Kunai flicks Nip's forehead. "Oww!" Nip shouts as she rubs her head. "Ok, ok, it's my loss." Kunai lets go and Nip flies a little ways away before turning back and sticking her tongue out. No one likes a sore loser, Nip.

"I will admit she is skilled," speaking to Veronica after watching Kunai completely show Nip up, "but it will be night soon. Can't you defend yourself?"

"And what? Fight off any attackers myself?" She haughtily denounces the very thought. "I won't stoop to beating on lowly commoners. They are not worth the time."

"Full of yourself as always." I just shake my head and start leading the group home.

The trip back went unhindered and as the sun slowly set over the horizon Veronica handed her umbrella off to Sebastian. Once we got back Merry was ready to happily greet me, but she was not expecting the others. "Jeez Jonathan, you could have let me know we were going to have guest. Now I have to lay out more bowls for everyone to eat."

"That won't be necessary." Veronica promptly declares. "I have no need for a commoner's food."

"Now, now, you have not even tried it yet." Merry kindly states with her motherly smile. "Please hold your judgment until you do."

I don't know how she does it but every time someone makes a comment about her hospitality Merry gives her motherly smile and everyone becomes terrified. Veronica is taken off guard and shirks back when she sees it. "O-okay, okay, I get it. I'll try some." After which we are all forced invited inside to eat.

Merry was quick to prepare extra bowls for our guests but what surprised me was that she also had drinks prepared for such an occasion. You see, Merry casts the water breathing spell on TNA and I daily so we can drink by swimming in the ocean or even by having a bath. I never even knew we had cups. But tonight the surprises we just getting started as our guests were astounded by the quality of Merry's cooking. "My word, this is quite exquisite!" Sebastian exclaimed. "The dish is rather simple but the fish is perfectly marinated and this unique flavor, how do you do it?"

I have never liked sea food, so Merry's cooking was something I had to get used to. I had never given thought to how good Merry's cooking is to someone without such a bias. Sebastian was giving high praise, Kunai showed subtle signs of surprise, and even Veronica seemed to honestly enjoy the meal. But what really got me was Veronica's next comment. "You added your blood to the sauce, am I right? Mermaid blood, I have to admit it is a nice touch."

It took every ounce of self-control I had to not spew my current mouthful all over the table. It's in the freaking sauce! I know Veronica did say I was getting a regular dose of mermaid blood, but it is still surprising to hear. Merry was also surprised, but for a different reason. "How did you know?" She asked.

"I'm a vampire." Veronica flatly stated as she continued to eat. "Of course I would know if there is blood in it. Besides, I already knew the mutt had a mermaid so it's really not surprising. You mermaids always do things like this when you get a man."

Once Veronica mentioned that I remembered I had read that before. Mermaids often force their husbands to dink their blood to prolong their life. We aren't married but Merry still loves me so I should not be surprised. I would say I wished she would have told me, but frankly since I have to eat it every day I really wish I could just forget.

The meal continued peacefully. Merry and Sebastian were making small talk over the types of fish and sea vegetables she uses. Kunai remained quiet with a smile as Nip and Tally tried to prod a reaction out of her. Veronica was bored but well behaved. And I was running my plan over and over in my head to make sure I had the concept right. Once the meal was finished Veronica impatiently asked, "So when are we going to conclude this mundane visit? Just what is it you want to show me already?"

"I suppose it is getting close to time." The moon was supposed to rise a few hours after sunset and I needed to be ready by the time it does. I stood and told everyone what the plan was. "Alright, for anyone who wants to join, we shall be making a short trip to the east to the nearby bay so that we may see the moon as it hangs low over the water."

"And what will we do once we get there?" Merry asked, I already knew she would want to join.

I smirked as I wagged a finger. "I will reveal that once we get there." With my audience in tow, I lead the way to the bay with the things I got in town as well as a candle lantern from the cabin. We arrived well before the moon was in the sky and I walked out to the edge of the water before ramming my perpendicular post down to a pre-marked line. After I made sure the horizontal post was level I was ready to tell everyone what we were doing. "Alright! Tonight we will be measuring the distance to the moon!"

I gave the announcement with all the enthusiasm I could muster. But Veronica's response was to bluntly state. "The moon is 240,000 miles away, can we go now?" I was dumbstruck with the fact that she already knew. Really Veronica, way to kill my mood. In response to my stares, Veronica turned her head. "I read it in a book before. Got a problem with that?"

I scratched my head for a moment. I had no backup plan, the only thing I could do was push forward with this one. "Well, what if I told you I doubt it?" Veronica gave me her best 'are you stupid' look. "Don't give me that. How do you know how far away the moon is?" The moment Veronica opens her mouth, I interject. "And don't just say because you read it in a book. Books can be wrong just like everything else. Just because you believe what you read does not mean you know it to be true."

"If that is your reasoning then you might as well question all knowledge." Was Veronica's response.

"That might be taking things a bit far." I admitted. "But it is important to ask how you would find out if you did not believe it." I smirk as I continue my reasoning. "I personally believe that number sounds suspiciously similar to the distance to the moon in my world. I think it might be possible someone from my world went around stating the two to be the same without checking. So I ask you, how would I know?"

Veronica quickly grew tired of the conversation and grumbled, "I don't know, how would I know that?"

"The answer is simple!" I confidently stated. "If you don't know the distance to the moon you measure it!"

Veronica must have decided it was not worth the effort to try to convince me otherwise so she just turned her head with a 'hmph.' "Do whatever you want. It's your time you are wasting."

"But how are you going to measure the distance to the moon?" Merry asked.

"I'll show you." I pulled out my note book and lit it so everyone could see. "Once the moon comes over the horizon it will cast a reflection on the surface of the water. The 'H' here is the height of my post that I had pre-measured to be 1.5 meters taller than the line I buried it to."

"Meters? What are those?" Tally interjected.

"It's metric." I answered with a sigh. "And it is much easier for me to work with."

"I like feet better!" Nip shouted as she showed me her tiny foot. "Because I am over twelve feet tall."

"I think you are confused, little miss." Sebastian politely interjected. "A foot is not the length of a foot but is the English standard of measuring length."

The imps gave Sebastian the 'are you stupid' look. "What are you talking about?" Tally asked.

"Of course a foot is a foot, that is why it's a foot." Nip prattled. "Everyone knows that."

Even Sebastian cannot remain calm in the face of TNA as he pointlessly tries to explain. "N-no, you see…"

"Don't bother Sebastian." I try to steer the conversation back to the measurements. "Regardless, we are using metric." I point at my notebook. "Now, since we already know 'H' I only have to measure the angle I look up at the moon and the angle I look down at its reflection. I will be measuring the angles using the sextant."

"Oh! I can help with that!" Tally shouts.

"Yeah! Me too!" Nip shouts.

"Too much emphasis on the _sex_ you two." I knew there was no point but I thought I would try.

"Then why is it called a _sex_ tant?!" Tally shouts.

I give a long sigh as I turn to Veronica. "Could you do something?"

"Oh for the love off…" Veronica groans, she just wants this over with. Her eyes glow as she looks at the imps. "Be quiet!"

Like someone just pressed mute, Nip and Tally go silent. They apparently find this hilarious as they can be seen silently cackling at each other as they playfully chase each other around. But at least they are quiet so I can continue. "Moving on. The length of 'A' can found from the cosine of the third angle and finally 'X,' the distance to the moon, can be found by…"

"…The law of sines." Sebastian finished. "Rather brilliant, I never would have thought of that."

"That is exactly correct, Sebastian." I would be lying if I said I was not impressed. "You really are educated above your means." To that Sebastian just takes a bow.

"So you really will be able to measure the distance to the moon?!" Merry excitedly exclaims.

"Should," I nod, "just as soon as the moon rises."

"So what if you will be able to measure the distance to the moon." She turned her head so I could not see her face. "It's not like I am going to be impressed." But I could tell, we had another tsundere on our hands.

We waited for a good while, long past when the moon was supposed to rise. The sea was calm and clear but the sky was a different story. The weather was not going to cooperate, it was overcast. I gave a long sigh. "Well sorry everyone, looks like it's not going to be tonight."

There were disappointed sighs from Merry and Sebastian. Silence from Kunai and the muted imps. But Veronica was apparently fed up with waiting for nothing. "You mean that's it?!" She shouted. "You can calculate the distance to the moon with pieces of metal and wood but don't even know if it is going to be cloudy or not?!"

I could only chuckle at her berating. "It's funny isn't it? Even in my world with all our technology, the weather can always find a way to screw things up."

"It's stupid, is what it is."

"It is stupid." I whole heartedly agree. "It is so stupid that it is unacceptable. That is precisely why math and science are so important. We need to learn about it, figure out how it works, how to work around it. Otherwise it will just end up making you look foolish." I give one more nervous chuckle. "Like me."

Veronica soured her expression as she looked at me. "Hmph, whatever." She turns away but I see her look back out of the corner of her eye before… "You are a fool and a mutt. But, if you wanted to predict the weather, how would you do it?"

It was there! It was buried under a helping of tsundere but there was a spark of interest! This was my chance, I had to take it. "Well, it's a lot more complex than calculating the distance to the moon I will tell you that!" I was not going to let that spark fade but there was not much I could do here. I had to get back, back to the books. I grab Victoria's hand and start running back to the cabin.

"Hey! Wait!" Veronica shouts. "I told you not to get so familiar!"

I ignore her, running along rattling off what we need. "It involves probability, line fitting, and data, lots and lots of data! You will need to know how to handle all of them!" Once we got back, I gave Veronica a good long lesson on probability while talking about it in such a way that it relates to weather. She still tired of it quickly, but she could push a bit further with her own will.


	28. Chapter 27: Revenge

There is another MA scene in this chapter. You will be warned before it starts.

Chapter 27: Revenge.

Entry 26:  
Day 39:  
I woke up later than usual today. I was on a roll with Veronica last night so I wanted to continue as long as possible. Unfortunately unlike Veronica I am not a Vampire and it is hard for me to stay up as late as I did. To be honest I really wanted to just stay home and sleep in, but I could not afford to let Veronica regress to how she was. I need to keep on the pressure, keep her interest up.

Breakfast was a bit awkward now that I know that Merry adds her blood to the sauce she marinates the fish in. I know that I have been eating it so long that the thought really should not bother me but I can't help it. It's like finding out that jello is made of ground up goat hooves, just not very appetizing when you think about it. Unfortunately my only other options are to cook something myself or go hungry. But my cooking skills are nonexistent and I'm sure Merry would not allow me to leave the house without eating. Besides, I don't want Merry's scary motherly face to be directed my way again, so I toughed it out.

After breakfast I made an attempt at shaving myself so I would not have to be put in such an uncomfortable position with Sebastian again. It was a very slow and tedious process but I was succeeding up until Merry decided to give it a try. Sure, I thought. Merry is good with her hands, I thought. She can do it for me so I won't fall behind on my schedule, I thought. I was wrong. I thought the first cut was bad enough but I was committed once she got started, so it would be even. And no Merry, frankly I don't think it is alright simply because a few drops of your blood made me good as new.

Anyway, those were just a few notes on what was different this morning. The really significant events today started after the morning swim while I was sparring with Nip and Tally. As usual I had my stick and was doing my best to get a hit on them but, also as usual, every swing was met with a miss. But this time was a little different, Nip was skilled enough to avoid me without the aid of another imp to distract me and Tally was having a good time heckling me.

"Oh! I think you almost had her that time!" Tally shouted with a laugh, it was way off.

"C'mon big bro!" Nip shouted as she quickly darted around me. "You can do better than that!"

"Where were you even looking!?" Tally cackled after another miss.

"You're not helping!" I shouted in frustration as the imps toy with me.

"What are you talking about?!" Nip shouted. "I haven't even gone in for any attacks yet. Think of all the extra practice you're getting!"

"But maybe you should go ahead and end it, Nip." Tally pauses as she thinks. "Now, how should we rape you today?"

I tightly clenched my stick as I gave one final swing. "Rape this!" Nip effortlessly evaded my swing but that was alright, it was a feint. My real target was Tally who was distracted with her perverted thoughts and *whack!* I hit her! It took me a moment to realize it, but once I saw Tally's little body flying I realized what fact I had been neglecting. Imps are small so they may be hard to hit but what hits do connect really hurt! "Oh my god! Tally, Are you alright?!" I immediately felt bad as I ran up to her and cradled her in my arms. She may be a pain at times but I would not forgive myself if I had seriously hurt her. Thankfully she just seemed a bit dazed as she slowly opens her eyes.

Not surprisingly, Tally was not happy once she realized what happened. She pushed her way out of my arms and blew her tongue at me. "Stupid big bro! You're going to pay for that!" She shouted as she flew off.

I gave a sigh of relief, she could be mad at me as long as she was alright. As I was thinking of ways to have morning sparring without hurting TNA should I hit any of them, Nip flew next to me as she watched Tally fly off. "Oops, you made Tally mad." She casually stated. "You better watch out big bro, Tally likes to get revenge."

"You know, somehow I already knew that." There was going to be hell to pay.

So I was able to avoid tickle torture and/or rape as Nip and I made the trip to Victoria's mansion together. Once we arrived I was pleasantly surprised to learn that Sebastian let me bathe in peace. I even had a little bit of bonding with Nip as I distracted her from taking the opportunity for sex by bathing her. Unfortunately I could not be so lucky to have Sebastian take the hint and leave well enough alone. "Good day, Jonathan." He pleasantly called out to me as I made my way to Veronica's room. "Could I interest you in a snack?"

I could not help but glare at the food. Sure it looked good enough but for some reason things just screamed suspicious. "Hey Nip," I called to her.

"What'cha want big bro?" Nip was in a rather good mood.

"Say 'ah'." Nip complied and I stuck a little bit of Sebastian's food in her mouth. "So, how does it taste?"

"Ish bretty ood." Nip mumbled as she slowly chewed the food.

"Do you feel tired at all?" I asked after waiting for her to swallow. "Sluggish? Dizzy? Sick?"

"No, why?"

"No reason." I wait a moment for Nip's attention to start to wonder before giving her a quick swat with my hand, which she dodges.

"Hey! You already made Tally mad!" Nip scolds me. "If you're looking for a fight I'll bring it, but you'll lose!"

"Reactions seem good, and your tongue seems sharp." I explain as I continue to examine her. "With your small size and metabolism I think it is safe to say the food is not drugged."

Sebastian covers his heart and gives an exaggerated gasp. "I'm hurt you would doubt me."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." The drama queen. "Tell you what, as an apology I will have some." I don't like him hitting on me, but I have no hatred for him otherwise. I took a few samples of the food and quickly ate them. "There, happy?"

Sebastian smiled and gave a bow. "Delighted." Yeah, that smile he gave me should have told me everything I needed to know.

All things considered I do have to give credit where credit is due, Sebastian works fast. It was only last night when I perked Veronica's interest and Sebastian had already wrote entire lesson plans around weather and other topics Veronica might be interested in. Her lessons were actually going smoothly up until I started to develop a problem. My dick was hard, plain and simple. I am a guy, I am used to getting seemingly random erections from time to time but this one just would not go away. Even more, it actually got worse as time moved on and it eventually got to the point where it started to hurt. "Seriously, are you alright? You keep squirming." Veronica pointed out.

"I'm fine," I groaned as I tried to keep a handle on my problem. "Now let's continue. If we assume everyday in March has a 5% chance for rain, 10% in April, and 7% in May each day independent of the others what is…" I failed. "… Okay, I'm not fine. Continue to read through the problems on your own, I need to take care of something."

"And what exactly do you need…?" She started to ask but as I stood up it became glaringly obvious. Her face turned bright red as she saw the larger than usual bulge in my pants. She looked away with a huff. "Alright, go take care of it. Take your time, don't come back for all I care."

I was a little disappointed that she still proclaimed to not want to continue, but I had harder problems to deal with. I had hoped that rubbing a quick one out would alleviate my pain so I ran to the bathroom and started to get to work. Unfortunately no matter how I worked at it I did not get anywhere, it just was not enough. "Having trouble there?" Sebastian asked after barging in. Seriously dude, homo or not there is a little thing called privacy.

"What the fuck did you do to me?!" I was more than a little agitated at this point.

"Not much." He shrugged. "Just gave you some food made from a special blend of ingredients. The effects on the girls are minimal but for men it increases blood production, improves circulation, and of course gives a major boost in 'energy' shall we say." He chuckles. "Unfortunately it also lowers sensitivity to the point that your hand alone is not enough. If you want we could guh!" He crossed the freaking line, I socked him in the gut. "You don't have to get violent." He groaned as he clenched his stomach.

Ignoring his pain I pull up my pants. "You can find someone else to give the lesson today."

"Where are you going?" Sebastian continued to groan.

I give him a cold glare, the answer was obvious. "I'm going home, damn it!"

As I trudged my way back, horny and in pain, I had to wonder why today had to be one of the days none of the monster girls showed any interest. Seriously, I'd take almost anyone. Really? No one? Not even the werewolf or nekomata from before? Fine! I'll get home and fuck Merry senseless, that'll show you! And where the hell did Nip get to? Everyone's missing a great opportunity!

After what seemed like an eternity I finally made it back to find that Merry was still out fishing, just my freaking luck. But I was not alone, no I was definitely not alone. "Welcome back, big bro." Oh god damn it, not you! Any other member of TNA would have been better than Tally. The one imp that specifically likes to see others suffer and the one that was mad at me. I slowly turned to look at her, fearful of how she might use my current predicament against me. She was already naked and in her large form "I hope you don't mind, but I invited all my sisters." Just like she said, the others started to come out from various places in the house. They were all naked and giggling, serious case of déjà vu. "You seem to have forgotten you are our plaything." She gives a cold chuckle. "I think it is time we remind you."

It looked like they were all going to tickle rape me again. But you know what, I was okay with that. Hell, if I played my cards right I could have my problem taken care of and have Tally think she got revenge at the same time. "No. Please. Anything but that." I groaned as I tried to hide my sarcasm.

Luckily the thought I was lying never occurred to Tally. "Beg all you want, it won't help you." She gives another chuckle. "I'm going to rape you as my sisters tickle you, just like when we met."

(MA scene, ctrl-f for 'scene end' to skip.)

I was on her in a second. "So that was you?!" All this time I did not know which member of TNA took the lead in raping me. But now I know and all my unresolved frustration from it comes boiling to the surface. My anger from being raped combined with my frustration from the day robbed me of my reason. "That was you wasn't it?! Answer me!"

Tally was understandably startled by my sudden rage. "H-hey, why are you so forceful all of a sudden?" She struggles to break free from my pin but is not strong enough on her own. "C'mon everyone, get him off me!"

"Wait!" I shouted as the others started to move to help Tally. "Don't you want to try something fun?" The prospect of something fun was enough to hold back the other imps. Finally feeling the bitterness left from our first encounter I gave Tally a wicked grin as I told the others what I was planning. "You all remember when we meet right? What do you say me and Tally switch our roles?"

"You mean have me be tickled while you do me?" She matched my grin with one of her own. "As if my sisters would help you do that."

"Actually…" The other members of TNA all giggle as they look at each other in agreement. "…that sounds fun." One said.

"We've never helped someone else rape one of us before." Said another.

"Let's try it!" Another one shouted.

"You traitors!" Tally shouted as she gave another futile effort to escape my grasp. "I'm going to get all of you for this!"

Tally is spooked into silence as I bring my face close to hers with another wicked grin. "Well, there you have it." I'm not cruel. I gave her a kiss, admittedly a forceful one that she reluctantly accepted, before I got started. "Hope you are ready. Alright everyone, hold her!"

The nine other members of TNA all eagerly held Tally down as I stripped my clothes off. Two imps on each of her limbs and Su as the odd one out kept hold of her tail as she lay on my shoulder to watch the whole thing. Once I was naked my swollen dick was free for them to see. The others were fascinated but Tally, who knew she would soon have it inside her was terrified. "Hey! That's not your normal thing! It's too big!"

"Don't say that." Tally jumped as I stuck my fingers inside her, as usual their large form is always ready to go. "You are already so wet, you'll be fine."

Not in the mood for foreplay, I rammed my rod into her hard. Tally yelped as her body conformed around me. "You're too rough big bro! You need to be more gentle!"

"Were you gentle on me when we met?" I retorted. "In fact I think it's time we start the tickle torture."

On queue the others start to tickle Tally. She laughs, squirms, and randomly tightens around my shaft as she is tickled. The intense tightness and random squeezing was amazing and I was actually trying to come quickly but the effects of the food dramatically increased my endurance and Tally was brought to a height before I was. "I-I can't anymore." Tally muttered after several minutes of constant stimulation before finally shouted "I'm coming!"

The others and I let up on our assault and gave her a minute to catch her breath as she quivered with orgasm under me. "Aww, that was awfully fast." I chuckled as I repeated what she said to me after my first time with her. "Try to last a little longer this time." In truth I did not care if or how many times she was brought to climax, I merely wanted mine to happen so I could finally get soft again. Thankfully it was not much longer until I finally felt myself reaching climax. I was happy that this whole ordeal would soon be over, but there was one last thing I needed to complete my revenge against Tally. "Su, do you have any of that powder that was used on me when we met?"

"Of course I do." Su replied as she happily produced a small amount of powder that she placed in my hand.

"But wait," Tally said between breaths as it seemed she was reaching her limit, "if you give me that I will sneeze you out of me."

"It's not for you," I replied. Sure giving it to her would make a true role reversal but I had a better idea. As I finally felt myself reaching climax I inhaled the powder. I timed it well because I sneezed just as I came. I came hard inside her and finally felt the sweet bliss of release as my erection finally began to subside.

(Scene End.)

It only took a few minutes for the other imps to have their fill of amusement and begin to wonder off, leaving just me and Tally. By the time the last imp waved goodbye as they took off giggling my head had cleared and I realized I did something horrible. The lines of rape were kind of blurred since she was going to rape me anyway. But I still took her by force and that is never a good thing. I looked down at Tally who was exhausted and twitching under me. "I'm sorry Tally, I took things a little too far." That was a big understatement, I completely lost control of myself for a while there. If this happened in the other world a good lawyer might have been able to get me off on temporary insanity but that is still no excuse for what I did.

"Stupid big bro." She mutters as she slowly regains the energy to sit up. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She begins to bang her fists against my chest but she quickly loses energy and falls into my arms. "You're going to pay for this." She weakly grumbles. "I'm going to get you back big time."

She was already in my arms, so I gently hugged her. "Alright, alright, just tell me what you want me to do."

However, my attempt to comfort her only makes things worse and she quickly pushes me away. "That's not the way this works!" She shouts. "You don't get to be sorry and then ask for forgiveness! Don't regret what you did! Just accept you're punishment!" She continues to rave as she flies off. "Just you wait big bro! I'll get you!"

I have a bad feeling about this.


	29. Special 2: Stupistupidstupid

(The Following is a mass of bad hand writing and bug eyed drawings.)

hi, mi nam is jonathan and im stupid. i am the most stupid persun ever. I am so stupid I dont even no im stupid. this is a story of how stupid i am.

when i wak up in the mourning i fourget too get dresed and go owt naked, becas im stupid. When i pracktis with mi stupid stic i hit miself in the balls, becas im stupid. when i go to town i tak short cuts threw dark allys in the bad part of town, becas im stupid. When im looking for work i even tak ious from people ive never met, becas im stupid. when i get hom i tell big sis that she is ugly, becas I'm stupid. and when i sea a butiful imp i hold her down and rape her, becas im stupid.

stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid

You're stupid big bro! I hope Sebastian rams your ass in!

(Below the previous statement is a surprisingly detailed drawing of Sebastian and Jonathan in a compromising position. And below the picture is a final note in the normal handwriting.)

This journal is ruined, I will have to get a new one tomorrow.


	30. Chapter 28: Congratulations?

Chapter 28: Congratulations?

Entry 27:  
Day 40:  
I got this second journal because Tally wrote 'stupid' all over every free page. I'm glad I did too, because it looks like it's going to be my only friend in this corner of the cabin I've been banished to. Merry's never been this mad at me before. I can understand why and it is my fault but honestly what am I supposed to do about it? Nothing I can do about it. I just have to hope and pray I can make it up to Merry somehow. But I suppose you won't know what I am talking about unless I write it in you, right my friend?

It technically started with the events in the previous journal but I only really got signs that it had happened this morning. I was having my morning spar with Nip and Annie. No, no, I learned my lesson from last time and used a significant amount of cloth around my stick so I won't hurt them should I hit them. But Nip was ready to have her turn and quickly tickled me into submission so she could claim my body as her spoils.

Yes, they do that. I don't want to have to restate everything that is in my other journal so you are just going to have to roll with it, it's not that bad. Anyway, Nip worked my sensitive parts until I was ready before positioning herself over me. But as she lowered herself onto me she got stuck because she was still in her small form. "What's going on?" She asked as she straddled my shaft with a perplexed look. You see Nip, Annie, Tally and the other seven members of TNA are imps and because of their small size we can only do it when they take a larger form. Again sorry, but I don't have the time to copy everything from the other journal to you. Anyway, I had just assumed that Nip had got a little over zealous and forgot to switch forms but as she continued to try to force herself over me it became apparent that that was not the case. "I swear this has never happened to me before," Nip sadly stated as she was at a loss for what to do.

"Let me try." Annie flew up and pushed Nip aside.

"You sure you want to do that?" I only asked because I knew Annie would give an amusing answer.

Annie turned her head with a 'hmph.' "It's not like I'm doing this because I want to, stupid big bro." Typical tsundere, spouting protests even as she grinds her tiny body against my rod. Unfortunately it quickly became apparent that she could not take a larger form either.

We were not sure what to do. Not all of us would have admitted it but we were all ready and willing. This was the first time that we could not do it and we just sat there confused for a while. I eventually offered to lick and/or finger them, if only so they would be easier to handle throughout the day, but Nip surprised me with her answer. "That's okay, I don't really feel like it today." - I did not think this was possible. No member of TNA has ever turned down any form of sex before, except Annie but she doesn't really mean it. I knew something was up but I never would have guessed what.

I did go to my job at Victoria's mansion today and even did a few errands around town but it's all a blur at this point. I just remember getting home and Merry was pissed. "Jonathan Ryan Adams!" Once she used my middle name I knew I was in trouble.

It's easy to forget just how terrifying Merry can be when she wants to. I did not even know what was wrong yet and I was tripping over my words. "Sorry! I mean, w-what did I do?!"

"Take a look back there." Merry grouchily said as she pointed inside.

I nervously peered past her to see every member of TNA gathered around Tally who was in her large form. I carefully examined them, looking for something Merry would be mad about, but the only thing surprising was that Tally was actually dressed in her large form. She was wearing an unusually modest shirt that I can only assume Merry made for her. Other than that, the other members of TNA seemed to be upset with Tally but I can guess why after this morning.

After a while I gave up on figuring it out. "Ok, what am I looking at?"

"Tally!" Merry angrily retorted.

I shirked back from Merry's sudden snap as I again looked at Tally. "W-what? She's just in her big form…"

"And why is she in her big form?!" She snapped.

Was that a trick question? I wondered. How was I supposed to know? She had only ever entered her big form while having sex. But being intimidated as I was the only answer I could give was the obvious one. "B-because she wants… sex?"

Merry gave a long frustrated sigh. "Yes, I'm sure she does. But that is beside the point." She then started glaring at me again. "Why else would she be in her form that is only used for sex?"

To be fair, the answer should have been obvious. But whether I was unable or unwilling to come to the correct conclusion is irrelevant. "Why?" I muttered, Merry had to tell me.

Merry tried her best to calm down before giving me the news but her anger just seemed to increase the more time she took so she just shouted out, "She's pregnant, you idiot!"

The word pregnant echoed in my mind as the world itself seemed to come to a halt. I'm sure my mouth was a gasp but I don't think I was breathing. "Oh, shit." Was what finally escaped my mouth. I know I have been doing it with TNA for a while, but to think I would actually get one of them pregnant. They are unblessed so the chances are very small but still possible. But for it to be Tally? I know I did her pretty hard the day before but… Yes, that's right. The day before, it was a shock for me as well so I asked: "But how do you know? Isn't it too soon?"

Merry gives another sigh, but at least her outburst seemed to have calmed her down somewhat. "It looks like when one of them gets pregnant they become stuck in their large form. It happens almost immediately after."

How did I not know this? I've read plenty of books including the monster girl encyclopedia but nothing ever mentioned this. How did Merry know? Don't tell me she took Tally's word for it? This could all be an elaborate hoax concocted by Su. Don't fall for it Merry!

My doubt must have been obvious because Merry finally stepped aside to let me in. "See for yourself."

I nervously walked toward the group of imps as Merry followed behind me. As I got closer I could hear that all the imps were spouting various protests at Tally. They were all about the same, but the one I heard best was Ina. "No fair!" Ina shouted, "just because you go and get knocked up we can't do it with big bro?!"

Far from seeming troubled by her predicament, Tally seemed elated as she playfully grinned at her sisters. "Serves you right for helping big bro rape me." She then took turns sticking her tongue out at her sisters.

"Oh, so you raped her this time." Her voice was calm but my hair might as well have caught fire from the glare she was giving me. But it was only going to get worse.

Once Tally heard Merry's comment, she flashed me a wry grin that told me everything I needed to know. She was getting her revenge now. She quickly turned away as she wailed with the best crocodile tears she could muster. "It was horrible! I told him I didn't want to but he was a beast! He tricked my sisters into holding me down while he violently thrust in and out of me! I cried and pleaded but he just kept going and going until he poured his semen into me while shouting for me to have his child!" She puts her face into her hands and sobs. "Now I can never be a bride!"

That little bitch! Granted a lot of what she said was technically true, but the pleading for me to stop, yelling at her to have my child, and the whole bride thing is all bullshit! But the damage was already done, nothing I could say would possibly save me. That little brat, she got me good. I could feel Merry's rage just pouring off of her and… I'm going to die, aren't I? Merry is going to unleash her inner yandere and I am going to die a horrible bloody death, in my sleep if I'm lucky.

Sorry about this new journal. But if I die tonight please keep what little of my memory is contained within you. If you hear from me again it will be a miracle.

PRAY FOR ME.


	31. Chapter 29: Tears

Chapter 29: Tears.

Entry 28:  
Day 41:  
Hello again my friend, seems I survived the night. Sorry if my hand writing is a little wobblier than usual, I'm a little drunk. It's been a rough day, so much so that I decided to screw it and have a drink. Turns out I'm a whiney drunk, but you will still listen to me right?

When I woke up this morning I had hoped Merry might have calmed down, she didn't. She refused to make me breakfast or take our usual morning swim together, she hardly even spoke to me. And if that was not bad enough, even TNA are ignoring me now that it is impossible for them to have sex with me. Tally would probably still be able to do it but I'm not about to dig myself into a deeper hole than I already am. When I told Merry I was going to work, hoping she would at least see me off, she just crossed her arms as she grumpily said "You should go." To which I could only hang my head and reply with, "yes, ma'am."

After slowly trudging my way to the mansion I decided to take some time to ask for advice. I would explain my circumstances and ask what they thought I should do. Here are the various responses:

Sebastian: "Oh my! You have been a busy boy haven't you?" He chuckled before getting a little more solemn. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't have any experience in that regard. I only found out I had a daughter recently." Polite but useless.

Victoria: "You dare waste my time with such drivel?" She impatiently replied. Really shouldn't have asked.

Cynthia: "What?!" She shouted. "That poor imp. How could you rape her?!" I think she misunderstood how my relationship with TNA works.

Kunai: She just shrugged her shoulders. Real freaking helpful.

The ghoul maids: They requested to see exactly how I got Tally pregnant as they hungrily eyed me, so I bolted out of there.

Veronica: "I don't know," she stated with complete indifference, "why don't you take a few days to figure it out?" Just trying to avoid her lessons again.

Misty: "If Merry ends up killing you be sure to come see me," she chuckled. Really? I made the trip to the library to help you out. The least you can do is be serious.

After I somehow managed to complete all my work for the day, I headed back to find that nothing had changed. Merry was not speaking to me and TNA, minus Tally, were still sulking over not being able to have sex. Being there just made me depressed so I decided to wonder about town. It may have already been dark and it might have been a bigger risk than I would have normally taken, but at that moment I didn't really care. Thankfully I ran into Jim before I could get into any trouble. He saw how depressed I was and offered for me to join him for a drink.

Rather than having a drink from his wives store, we opted to take a corner of a pub where at least no one we know would eavesdrop. He agreed to pick up the tab this time, not that I could come anywhere close to the amount he drank last time but it was still thoughtful. As we drank I explained the same story I had given several times throughout the day, to which he nodded in understanding. "I see, I see." He said as he stroked his beard. "So one of your girls is upset because you got someone pregnant before her, does that about sum it up?"

"I guess." I solemnly said before taking another big drink of the beer. "I don't know what to do. Merry won't talk to me, won't look at me, she won't even stay in the same room I'm in. How am I supposed to make things better if she won't even give me a chance?"

"Sounds pretty serious," he continued to nod as he listened to me sob, "I've only met the lass once but she seemed nice enough. What you did must have really hurt her if she is acting that way."

I'm sorry to say that it was at this point that the alcohol really hit me and while I do remember what happened I had no control of myself at the time. I can't say I'm proud of my behavior. "I know I'm the one to blame, okay?!" I shouted as I whined to Jim. "But what does she want me to do?! Huh?! I can't just go and make Tally un-pregnant!" I then crossed the line of whining and was throwing a tantrum as I banged the mug against the table. "I thought we had an understanding! She knew I was involved with TNA and she was supposed to be okay with that as long as I gave her her fair share of love! She can't do this to me just because I got one of them pregnant! It's not fair! I have no control over that!"

After my rant I collapsed onto the table and Jim slowly took the mug away from me. "Yeah, I think you've had enough of the sauce. It is your first time after all." After making sure my drink was firmly out of reach he turned to me and asked: "So, how are you going to make it up to her?"

"To who?" I asked.

"Your lass Merry, who do ya think?" He gave me a good smack on the back to knock some sense into me. "What are you going to do to get back on her good side?"

"If I knew that I would not be here." I retorted.

"Don't give me that," He shook his head. "If you love her then you should know some way to get her to forgive you. You do love her right?"

That question, combined with his hard slaps, snapped me out of it somewhat. I went quiet for a moment before answering. "I think so. She is important to me, that much I know."

"Well then what more do you need?!" This time he slapped me so hard I thought I was going to puke. "I told you a man needs to be strong. One of the ways to do that is to be firm and clear on how you feel. If she is important to you then you have to prove it to her. If she has to guess then you have made a terrible mistake. Do you understand what I'm sayin'?"

I still don't know exactly what I need to do, but I can't just leave things like this. The way she looks at me now, it hurts. I just want things to go back to the way they were. Sorry, I'm getting water stains on you. It's sea water, that's why it's salty.


	32. Chapter 30: The Promise

Another MA scene, you will be warned before it starts.

Chapter 30: The Promise

Entry 29:  
Day 42, morning:  
Alright friend, this is it. Things cannot remain like this. I have to get my shit together. I am going to take the day off and I am going to patch things up with Merry. I don't care if I have to do back flips through hoops of fire. I will have made up with Merry by the end of the day if it kills me.

Wish me luck.

Entry 30:  
Day 42:  
It's official, my life with Merry will never be what it once was. Merry is already getting ready to go, despite agreeing to wait a while. I don't know if I am ready but I suppose I always knew this day would come eventually, might as well be now. But you know what? I'm sure that in this case change is a good thing. I know that Merry is excited for it and I think I am too.

It all started this afternoon. I had spent most of the day planning how I was going to go about it. Where we were going to eat, what we were going to do, where we were going to do it, I had to make sure it was all perfect if I was going to succeed.

Once I had everything planned out I went back to the cabin to pick up Merry for our date. She still was not speaking to me but I was persistent. I refused to let her get away without so much as joining me on our date and even if she was still grumpy about it she did agree to come.

I have to admit, I could have asked for our date to go a little better. From our dinner together, to the tour around town, to the walk along the beach at sunset, Merry remained in her bad mood. She refused to make eye contact, ignored my jokes, and never spoke to me, I might as well have been by myself. But I remained optimistic. With everything else working against me I could not afford to beat myself up over a few failures.

The walk along the beach at sunset was the last thing on our date. I could pick up from her body language that she had calmed down somewhat but she remained stubborn and refused to speak to me. As our date came to an end I knew I had to bring out the big guns, I had to use my trump card. After a bit of sweet talk as we watched the sunset I asked Merry if she would forgive me. I gave a long sigh after she remained silent. "Are you just going to remain mad at me forever?" Still silence. "You leave me no choice. If that is the way you are going to be then," I quickly grab her hand and look her straight in the eye, "let's get married."

"W-what?" Was Merry's obviously confused response.

Finally the silence was broken! But I could not be satisfied with that, I had to keep up the assault. "I love you Merry! I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" I knew that the L word was Merry's weakness and I was going to abuse the shit out of it.

But it unfortunately back fires. "You…" Merry clenches her fist and quivers with anger as her more monstrous form began to show. "How dare you!" Merry shouted as she made a swipe at me with her claws. Thankfully my training with the imps has had some results and I was able to dodge the attack. "You know that becoming a bride is my dream! Do you think I will forgive you after using a half hearted proposal to get on my good side?!" She reverts back as her anger slowly gives way to tears. "You're horrible! Trash! Disgusting! How could you play with my heart like that?! I loved you and was patient but you went and got one of the imps pregnant?!"

"So what?!" I shouted back. Argue that it was not my choice that Tally became pregnant? Argue that we had agreed to allow me to be involved with TNA? Irrelevant! "My relationship with TNA is more complicated than I can ever begin to explain! But my feelings for you are simple! I lo…"

"Liar!" Merry shouted. "You are just saying that because it is convenient for you!" She pauses for a moment as she sobs. "I know because you've never said it to me on your own. I've told you but you've never told me. You've only ever told me because I asked you to!"

There it was, finally out in the open. "Do you really think so little of me?" I give a sigh as I take a moment to calm down. "Do you want to know the reason I never straight out said I love you?" I've struggled with this question a long time, but it took spending a night drunk and depressed to finally find the answer. "It's because I needed you." That is the conclusion I reached. "Ever since I got here you have been saving my life, providing me with clothes, food, and shelter, and providing me with all the love and support I needed in this new world. I could not survive without you, not a chance, and that left me unsatisfied."

"If you're unsatisfied then leave!" Merry shouted with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Take your imps and start a family! Just go!"

"I will not!" I retorted. I will not leave. Not now, not ever. "Because things are different now. I can make my own money, I have my own friends, and I have enough knowledge and skills to survive on my own." All leads to one simple conclusion. "I don't need you anymore Merry!"

That last statement struck her harder than anything else. "I-I see… you don't need me…" Her heart broken she turns out to the sea. "If you don't need me than I will just go!" She turns her back to me and runs out to sea.

I had to catch her, I could not let her get away. If she made it out to the water she would be gone forever. I ran after her fast as my legs could possibly carry me. I thank God I was able to catch her in time. I grabbed her hand and threw her to the ground before I pinned her in an inch of water. "That is not what I mean, damn it!" Merry struggles to break free but I keep my hold on her. "Because I do not need you, 'I love you' is not an empty statement to save my own skin. Because I do not need you, keeping you happy is no longer the only way I remain alive. I do not need you Merry! I want you!" As that statement rings out, Merry stops her resisting. "I want you Merry! I want you to cook my meals, I want you to be there to greet me when I get home, and I want to have sex with you, every day, for the rest of my life! I love you Merry, please be my wife!" I then kissed Merry with all the love and passion in my heart. I knew I had to seal the deal right then and there. I told her I love her, now I have to show her. 

(MA scene ctrl-f for 'scene end' to skip.)

Merry was still confused, she neither resisted nor accepted. I didn't mind taking the initiative, but I had to carefully guide her through this. I gently caressed and messaged various parts of Merry's body as I continued my passionate kiss. From her smooth unblemished cheeks, down her slender neck, taking my time on her ample breasts, gently rubbing her slim and tone stomach, to caressing her shapely waist and slender legs. I part my lips from hers with a chuckle. "You're still in your human form." I look into her eyes with a smile as I gently run my hand along her cheek. "You are beautiful in either form. But your human form does not even compare. Please show me the real you." Merry takes a moment to catch her breath as she quietly nods. Her body dimly glows as her legs fuse together into a tail and various fins and scales accent her fine features. I smile at Merry as I run my fingers through her beautiful blue hair. "Much better,"I whisper as I return to kissing her. This time Merry starts to kiss me back.

With Merry in her true form I start over from the top. Her ears have turned into small fins that cause her to twitch ticklishly as I brush my fingers against them. Her blue eyes now have a dim inhuman glow to them. Her face now has tiny scales that catch the light which cause her beautiful features to shine. Her breasts have not changed much but I had no problem taking my time enjoying them again. And of course her slender legs are now a flexible scaly tail that is rough when rubbed one way and smooth when rubbed the other.

After thoroughly caressing Merry's body I became anxious to get started. I quickly undress us both so that nothing stood between her body and mine. I begin to slowly kiss my way down her neck as I move my fingers to the partition in her scales and sink into her sensitive slit. While I continue to work her lower body with one hand I message one breast with my free hand while I suck on the other. Merry lets out a series of moans as I use my gathered knowledge of her body to attack all of her most sensitive points in just the way she likes it. "You're so sensitive today, Merry." I say as I playfully grin at her.

"And who's fault do you think that is?" Merry grumbles between breaths. "Because I've been mad at you, we have not done it in a few days."

"Well then, allow me to make it up to you." With renewed enthusiasm I get back to work. Merry twitches and squirms as she loudly moans when I am easily able to bring her sensitive body to climax. I bring my hand that was working her slit up and show Merry the love juices it is covered in. "What do you say, do you forgive me?"

Merry face is flustered and she breaths heavily after her orgasm. "Tha… That's not fair… this is so one sided… How am I supposed to refuse…?"

"I don't want you to refuse!" I plunge my hard dick deep into her ready pussy and begin to rapidly thrust in and out of her. "I love you Merry! I want you to forgive me! I want you to love me in return! I want you to marry me!"

Merry's resistance quickly breaks down I change my depth and angle to make sure my tip rubs against all of her most sensitive spots. Before long she is uncontrollably moaning as I continue to assault her with everything I have. She eventually can no longer hold out and tightly embraces me. "Oh Lord yes! Right there! I will forgive you! I will marry you! Just fuck me harder!"

Complying with Merry's request I focus on the current spot even more forcefully than before. But I could not keep up with that pace, feel myself quickly reaching climax. "I can't last much longer! I love you Merry!"

"Me too!" Merry was also reaching her peak again. "I love you too! I love you so much!"

"Merry!"

"Jonathan!"

We tightly embrace each other and shout loudly as we both came at the same time. 

(Scene End)

Finally finished, I roll off of Merry and lay next to her as the gentle waves wash against us. "Merry, my love…" I chuckle between breaths, it was nice to be able to say that and it be true. "What do you say once I finish… No, once I even get to a stopping point with tutoring Veronica… we make our way to Lord Michiko's castle? We can be wed in the Sunken City then have you blessed… Because I want you… to have my children."

"Do you really mean that?" Merry asked as she rolled on top of me and sternly looked me in the eyes. "Because I will not lose to TNA. You will have more children with me than you will with them, that is my condition. As long as you promise me that then you can love them, sleep with them, and even marry them if you want. But I must never be second to them."

I nervously chuckle at Merry's seriousness. "That is quite the request." I meet her stern glare with a smile as I caress her cheek. "But of course. I love you, forever and for always."

"Good." She passionately kisses me for my agreement. "But we still have the problem of TNA getting a head start." She quickly lowers herself over my shaft again. "We shall start right now, and I will not be satisfied until I feel a new life inside me." She gives me her scary motherly smile. "Let's hope you get as lucky with me as you did with Tally." She gives me one last chuckle before she gets started. "Good luck." We then continued to do it for hours.

Well my friend, sorry to fill you with the details but it seems I'm going to be quite busy from now on. I won't hold my breath for being lucky enough to get Merry pregnant without a blessing. Even if I did I would doubt she has a built in pregnancy test like TNA does. But we will be making the trip to Lord Michiko's castle regardless. I guess I will need to start thinking about how to approach a lord. Michiko is supposedly the nicest lord, but somehow I still doubt it will be easy.


	33. Special 3: wE fownd da jurnel!

(The next several entries have been hastily scribbled out and replacement entries have been added.)  
Day 43:

deer Merry, what ever i said to sudenly get yu to stop hating me and agre to merry me, i lyd. i coold never lov yu, yu are to nic. i ned somone to punish me lik the dog i am. somone lik mistress tally, who grasiusly allowed me to be a daddy. in order to repay her i am going to hav to devot miself to her. clen her tos, wash her back, and be a meet sheld for anything that mit hurt her. she is crul but i no in my heart i lov every minut of it. so i dont need yu, yu can go away and di for all I car. bitch.

what do yu think abot that?

thats horible big bro :o

idiot

its not big bro riting this, dont beleve her big sis.

thanks guys, now i have to come up with something different to get back at big bro.

leve the pranks 2 me, amatur. u assume big sis will reed this but she actually respects his privacy, it wood never work.

is that so? noted. back to plan b.

Whats plan b?

have sex with him in front of big sis.

sownds fun shal we do it lik last tim?

Sur Tiki, any tim. 

Day 44:

I've finally figured out where I am going to hide this huge bag of sweets. In the hole of the tree about two hundred feet north of the cabin. I really hope Ina does not read this, they are her favorite kind.

ur horribl! ther was a wasp nest ther! what if i got stung? T-T

and that is how you pull a prank, i new Ina would rEd this. i even faked big bro's hand riting.

i am impresed

Idiot

yeh, stupid Su!

I didn't mEn Su. 

Day 45:

So U went and maid up with big sis and R going to marry her? That's fIn, U R frE to marry whoever U want. But I will say that I think it is odd that U would choose to marry big sis and not the girl U knocked up. But it dosn't matter to me, I'm just glad I was not the one to get knocked up. And thankfully becose I'm stuck being small now I can't be forced to do it with U anymore. It's not lIk U R important to me or anything, U can die in a fIr for all I care.

I'm going to put a comment here:  
Jellus?

Where did U get that idea?! I never said anything lIk that!

Shes totally jelous.

I am not! Who would be jealous over some wishy-washy jerk?!

Yu would.

I am not jealous! I hAt him! I hAt big bro! 

Day 46:

Y did Tally have to go and get noked up? Now she is the only one who gets to do it. It's not fair, sex is my favorite! Big bro is alrite with his tong and he tries with his fingers but I relly want some dick. What we relly need is a fairy with a dong. Who's with me?

Coments:  
U mean a fairy that is a futa-what's it?

I think you mEn a cucumber fairy.

lol! i no, right XD

Big bro is so stupid.

4 the last fucking tIm, thOs girls have cocks!

are they still girls then?

of coors. They hav boobs.

men have boobs to, stupid.

only when they are fat.

big bro used to be fat.

maybee we shoold sea if we can milk him! 

Day 47:

U fucking asshole! Y did U get Tally noked up?! Now not only can we not fuck U, we cant fuck anybody! What R we supposed to do now?!

Coments:  
Sara is pissed XD

of coorse Im pissed dipshit!

calm down, its nothing to be upset over.

U fucking calm down!

futanari fairy just saying.

I dont want to fuck no fucking fairy!

Sylf then? What aboot another imp?

NO! DAMN IT!

how abowt a man with a reeeelllllllyyyy small dick? ;)

No That's But Where Im done heer. 

Day 48:

what is so fun aboot riting in this jurnal? why do u do it every nite? are you reelly going to marry big sis? are we reelly going to see Michiko? where is the sunken city? are u triing to get big sis preg nant? are u and that buttler going to hav sex? can a guy becum preg nant? are u going to do the vampier girl? why not get blesed hear? how are we going to get ther? why cant we do it anymore? is Tally reelly going to hav babees? how many will she hav? will we ever hav children? do u stil do it with Tally? is Tally a big sis now? how far are we going to go? when will we get ther? how long will Tally be preg nant? when will big sis get preg nant? when will we leev? is this what i'm suposed to be riting? am i spel ling things corectly? what are the ruls for puntuatun? how long do i need to rit? can i stop now? when will it be my turn agan? why do i want it so badly? have u and big sis reelly mad up? is Tally mad at u? is she going to get fat? how com ur not fat anymor? is big sis fat? why do we call her old and fat agan? shuld we stop? would that mak big sis happy? what maks u happy? do u want to mak me happy? want to no what maks me happy? answering all my questions.

com ments:  
is this the rit way to start the com ments section? do we hav to label it?

that is a lot of questons. also yes and yes. it will get confewsing otherwis.

why?

becus we wont no wher the riting ends and coments begin.

why?

im puting a stop to this before we fil big bros jurnal with questions.

Why? 

Day 49:

its tIm to go on another adventur, the lord of lords has reqested that me and my trusted sidkick, big bro, travel to the lair of the fat, the old, the evil witch Yrrem to defeet her armies and stop the spell that has ben bewiching men everywere.

"R ya reedy big bro? it is a long jurney a head of us. i dont want U holding me back." i sed to my sidkick. i worry abowt him, he still is unable to hold his own in combat.

"Of cors master Nip, I am redy at any tIm!" He energytically re-plied as he brandised his favorit stick.

"good. show me what'cha got!" we then began our daly spar. he is confedent in his abillities but he stil can not hold a candle to me and i qikly hav him on the grownd, defeeted. "U r stil to slow, I worry abowt u."

"sorry master Nip, i promiss i will do beter." he said as he restted below me.

"butt u stil lost this tim and u no what that meens." i said as i grin at my defeeted oponent.

"yes, of course." we then kissed as we started to mak lov. despit r master decipl relasonship we hav becum qIt pasonat with ech other. it has becum r rul that the one who can defeet the other gets to be on top. i egerly awAt the day he can defeet me.

"i want u to promis me somthing big bro." i said as we got dressed befor we head out. "if things get to dangerus i want u to leve it to me, just get out of ther."

"i promis." is what he said, but i get the feeling i can not belev him.

coments:  
wow, u actually mad an entry similar to what big bro does. but i think urs is mor interesting. i look forward to the rest.

Yrrem, I see what you did there. Clever.

i lik how u intereret ur relasonship with big bro.

the sex sene culd us mor detail thou. 

Day 50:

alrit everyone, Tally is pregnant. rit now she is stil capabl of doing things by herself but befour long we will need to work together to tak care of her. we need to mak sur she eats rit so the babies wil be hellthy, it wil get hard for her to mov so we will need to get things for her insted of making her get them herself. we can never put her in a dangerus situason. and we need to remember that even when she gets moody for no aparent reson that we stil love her and will tak car of her. we can stil tak turns spending tIm with big bro but this will be much esyer if we all work together. Any qestions?

comments:  
not only can we not hav sex we hav to work to tak car of Tally? thats messed up. i want to be the one to get noked up next time.

why dont we just have big bro tak car of her? hes the one who got her knocked up.

becus i can assume big bro and big sis will do their part. i hav to tell the rest of u, or am i rong?

nope

hit the nail on the head xD

i no i wuldnt, sucks to be yall

if u reelly trust me to do it.

What do U know?! I mite!  
mak me!

do i have to?

I don't mind.

fuck that!

What am I going to do with u all? 

Day 51:

I just wanted to say thank u big bro. U and big sis have been so nice to us despit the way we act. I hav lots of fun playing with u and i hope it wont be to long befor i hav a turn with u again.

Comments:  
kiss ass.

Abigail and big bro sitting in a tree f-u-c-k-i-n-g. first comes lov, then comes mariag, then coms baby in a baby cariag.

i think someone mesed up that order.

lol XD

more lik baby then mariag then love.

but that does not ryme.

how abot baby then lov then mariag?

how abot we throw owt everything after fucking?

Com on everyone, don't u also love big bro?

No! I hate him!

good, i can hav ur turn then ;)

No! I'm not giving that up for nothing! 

Day 52:

i got nothin :P

Comets:  
why did you scribl out his entry if u had nothing to say?

everyone els was doing it ;)

You forgot the n, that's smart.

u think im smart XD

No, I was using sarcasium sarcasm sar that thing big bro uses. I didn't mean what I said.

so i did spel it rit :) 

Day 53:

the look on big bros face today was pricless! when i gav that dulahan a cas of hot foot her head cam off and he cot it. o the screem he let out, lov it. but it got even better, with her head off she wanted to beet him and do him at the sam tim. I really would hav likd to sea what she would have went with but Abigail steped in to help him. u reelly r sucking up to him, u no that?

coments:  
I just did not think it was fair for her to get mad at him for your prank.

whatever, kiss ass.

Enuf, stop piking on her. She can like big bro if she wants. 

Day 54:

R adventur is over. We hav crossed the Mamary hils and climed Penial mowntain. We hav conqered the armys of werepires, evaded the butt hurt pirates, and slAn the great dragonbearcatapus. All to finaly fac the evil Yrrem in singl plus one combat. But it was not to be.

I was foolish. I had fAth that big bro could ford off the bewichment plaguing the land. Big bro may be strangely stuborn when it coms to sex but he is stil mAl and his thing has a mind of its own. Using her magic powers Yrrem slowly wispered sweet words into his mind, slohly temting him with wet dreams and perverted thouts. When we finally stod befor Yrrem big bro culd not bear to face her and turned against me.

All the hours of trainning, the skils and moves I tout him, turned aganst me to buy the witch time to escap. He may not be as fast as me, he may not be able to fly or use tickle ataks, but he has always had the strength to over power me. I was abel to finaly break the spell over him but not with out great cost. The only way to sAv big bro was to show a gr8t act of love and fAth. I stod there as big bro cut me down.

Now I lay here bleeding as big bro cris over me. "Y, y did u do that for me master Nip?!"

I weekly smIl noing my decipl was safe. "Good, ur back. U r free from her grasp. Butt now u must continu r jurney without me."

"No! I won't leve u master!" He yeled as he cried lIk a litle bitch.

"Its to late for me… bleeeeeeeeee"

"Master no!"

"Dont interrupt me, its rude."

"Sorry master."

"Good, now then. bleeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh." I died. "Now Im don."

And big bro had to cary the w8t of my deth with him for the rest of his jurney. Thats all for now.

Coments:  
T-T thats sad, y did u hav 2 dy?

For drama of cors. Don't wory, I com back as Nip the undying later.

Way to spoil it.

I mIt be to lazy to rIt it. We'll see. 

Day 55:

2day i had a reely big adventur were the lords asked me to beet a dragon who stOl all the sweats!

comets:  
U dummy, we alredy did that story and it was much better when we were working together.  
o yeah XD 

Day 56:

Once upon a time there was a man, we will call him big J, and he lived in a cabin by the sea with 10 litle girls. Their nams were Slutty, Ditsy, Meanie, Asshole, Beauty, Feisty, Snoopy, Bashful, Mouthy, and Bossy. Ever sense big J started living with them he has done everything to take care of them. Cleening, coking, playing with them, reeding them stories, buying them presents, big J has taken care of all of their needs and desires. But one day an evil sea witch came up to big J and feed him some porly coked fish that put him into an eternal sleep. For some reeson only a kiss from his tru love could awaken him. All the girls tried but they all faled, all except for Beauty who's kiss awakened him. Becus Beauty was the best girl of all.

Comments:  
i feel like i hav herd this story befor :x

isnt the sea witch the one that does the clEning and coking?

wich one of us is Beauty?

Nobody, all resemblenc to peple living or ded is completely coencidental. 

Day 57:

wow, big sis is reely trying to get noked up. she dos not even care if Tally joins in or not any more. but that is becus Tally decided it wuld be fun to interupt them at any oportunity, i aprove. i stil wish i could properly join them but its stil fun to watch and Tally even has me 'help' from tIm to tIm.

coments:  
U and Tally reely love ur bondag.

damn it! Tally is reely starting to pis me off. how many turns has she had?

5, not encluding the tIms she was satisfyed blowing him.

i am not satisfyed! i just want it, i dont no y. 

Day 58:

y the fuck do i hav to go owt to get food to satisfy Tally's fucking cravings? Tally is still perfectly capable of flying her knocked up ass around, she can get it her damn self. and im tired of the fucking lectures to watch my mowth around Tally. ive ben talking lIk this all my lIf and im not going to change a fucking thing now.

say whatever the fuck you want:  
U culd stand to moderate ur speech a bit.

fuck you

That's not very nice.

fuck you

Shal I tel big sis what u hav been doing?

Please don't. 

Day 59:

i hav been Eting fucking everything! and lord these cravings, i dont even no what half of the stuff is but when i see it i want it. iv even gone down on big bro becus of it. u shuld be thankful, big bro. u are barly at the level to be licking my feet and im plesuring you with my mowth. but dont get cocky! it is only because iv been craving it!

coments:  
run away! shes going to eat you!

she 8 all the sweets :(

qit complaning and get me mor food! i want griled newt tals!

ewww

and somone tel big sis i want pikled flonder. im going to be pised if i dont get it. 

Day 60:

why are we still here? when are we leving? are u going to b mad that we rOt in ur jurnal? what r u going to do about it? why hav u not answered my questions from last time? do i need to ask u myself? does big sis lik doing u with us? is she preg nant yet? how long until you know? when will Tally start getting bigger? do i hav to help her owt? when is it going to be my turn again? why am i still riting in here?

Comments:  
more qestions? dont u hav anything mor interesting to rIt?

like what?

i dont no, big bro has not cot us yet. getting kinda boring.

maybe we shuld work together on a story lIk the first one? 

Day 61:

I had a dream last night that we wer rich and all lived together in a big mansion like the vampier lady's. It was us and big bro and big sis and Veronica for some reason and we all had handsome butlers to wait on us. Big sis was married to big bro and had lots of kids and we all played together every day. It was a good dream, maybe it will com true.

What do you all think?  
lots of handsom butlers? cownt me in.

as long as i get sweats im fine :)

sownds a bit boring to me.

I think it's a lovely dream. 

Day 62:

Alrit everyone, stop taking time to slack off and rite in the jernal. Some of u r in trouble. Su, stop spicing Tally's food. Nip, u can't play so ruf with Tally anymore. Tiki, go easy on the bondag. Sara, quit complaning. Ina, step up and help out, you are not a child. Come on everyone, don't make me tell big bro that we found his hiding spot.

Comments:  
Yes, mom.

way to spoil the fun.

kill joy

asshole

Call me what you want. I wold do the same for u if u were in Tally's position.


	34. Special 3 (Translation)

(The next several entries have been hastily scribbled out and replacement entries have been added.)

Day 43:

Dear Merry, whatever I said to suddenly get you to stop hating me and agree to marry me, I lied. I could never love you, you are too nice. I need someone to punish me like the dog I am. Someone like mistress Tally, who graciously allowed me to father her children. In order to repay her I am going to have to devote myself too her. Clean her toes, wash her back, and be a meat shield for anything that might hurt her. She is cruel but I know in my heart I love every minute of it. So I don't need you, you can go away and die for all I care. Bitch.

What do you think about that?

That's horrible big bro :o

Idiot

It's not big bro writing this, don't believe her big sis.

Thanks guys, now how I have to come up with something different to get back at big bro.

Leave the pranks to me, amateur. You assume big sis will read this but she actually respects his privacy, it would never work.

Is that so? Noted. Back to plan b.

What's plan b?

Have sex with him in front of big sis.

Sounds fun shall we do it like last time?

Sure Tiki, any time.

Day 44:

I've finally figured out where I am going to hide this huge bag of sweets. In the hole of the tree about two hundred feet north of the cabin. I really hope Ina does not read this, they are her favorite kind.

You're horrible! There was a wasp nest there! What if I got stung? T-T

And that is how you pull a prank, I knew Ina would read this.

Noted

Idiot

Yeah, stupid Su!

I didn't mean Su.

Day 45:

So you went and made up with big sis and are going to marry her? That's fine, you are free to marry whoever you want. But I will say that I think it is odd that you would choose to marry big sis and not the girl you got pregnant. But it doesn't matter to me, I'm just glad I was not the one to get pregnant. And thankfully because I'm stuck being small now I can't be forced to do it with you anymore. It's not like you are important to me or anything, you can die in a fire for all I care.

I'm going to put a comment here:

Jealous?

Where did you get that idea?! I never said anything like that!

She's totally jealous.

I am not! Who would be jealous over some wishy-washy jerk?!

You would.

I am not jealous! I hate him! I hate big bro!

Day 46:

Why did Tally have to go and get knocked up? Now she is the only one who gets to do it. It's not fair, sex is my favorite! Big bro is alright with his tongue and he tries with his fingers but I really want some dick. What we really need is a fairy with a dong. Who's with me?

Comments:

You mean a fairy that is a futa-what's it?

I think you mean a cucumber fairy.

Lol! I know, right XD

Big bro is so stupid.

For the last fucking time, those girls have cocks!

Are they still girls then?

Of course. They have boobs.

Men have boobs too, stupid.

Only when their fat.

Big bro used to be fat.

Maybe we should see if we can milk him!

Day 47:

You fucking asshole! Why did you get Tally knocked up?! Now not only can we not fuck you, we can't fuck anybody! What are we supposed to do now?!

Comments:

Sara is pissed XD

Of course I'm pissed dipshit!

Calm down, it's nothing to be upset over.

You fucking calm down!

Futanari fairy, just saying.

I don't want to fuck no fucking fairy!

Sylph then? What about another imp?

NO! DAMN IT!

How about a man with a really small dick? ;)

No That's But Where I'm done here.

Day 48:

What's so fun about writing in this journal? Why do you do it every night? Are you really going to marry big sis? Are we really going to see Michiko? Where is the sunken city? Are you trying to get big sis pregnant? Are you and that butler going to have sex? Can a guy become pregnant? Are you going to do the vampire girl? Why not get blessed here? How are we going to get there? Why can't we do it anymore? Is Tally really going to have babies? How many will she have? Will we ever have children? Do you still do it with Tally? Is Tally a big sis now? How far are we going to go? When will we get there? How long will Tally be pregnant? When will big sis get pregnant? When will we leave? Is this what I'm supposed to be writing? Am I spelling things correctly? What are the rules for punctuation? How long do I need to write? Can I stop now? When will it be my turn again? Why do I want it so badly? Have you and big sis really made up? Is Tally mad at you? Is she going to get fat? How come you're not fat anymore? Is big sis fat? Why do we call her old and fat again? Should we stop? Would that make big sis happy? What makes you happy? Do you want to make me happy? Want to know what makes me happy? Answering all my questions.

Comments:

Is this the right way to start the comments section? Do we have to label it?

That is a lot of questions. Also, yes and yes. It will get confusing otherwise.

Why?

Because we won't know where the writing ends and comments begin.

Why?

I'm putting a stop to this before we fill big bro's journal with questions.

Why?

Day 49:

It's time to go on another adventure, the lord of lords has requested that me and my trusted sidekick, big bro, travel to the lair of the fat, the old, the evil witch yrrem to defeat her armies and stop the spell that has been bewitching men everywhere.

"Are ya ready big bro? It is a long journey ahead of us. I don't want you holding me back." I said to my sidekick. I worry about him, he still is unable to hold his own in combat.

"Of course master Nip, I am ready at any time!" He energetically replied as he brandished his favorite stick.

"Good. Show me what'cha got!" We then began our daily spar. He is confident in his abilities but he still cannot hold a candle to me and I quickly have him on the ground, defeated. "You are still too slow, I worry about you."

"Sorry master Nip, I promise I will do better." He said as he rested below me.

"But you still lost this time and you know what that means." I said as I grin at my defeated opponent.

"Yes, of course." We then kissed as we started to make love. Despite out master disciple relationship we have become quite passionate with each other. It has become our rule that the one who can defeat the other gets to be on top. I eagerly await the day he can defeat me.

"I want you to promise me something, big bro." I said as we got dressed before we head out. "If things get too dangerous I want you to leave it to me, just get out of there."

"I promise." Is what he said, but I get the feeling I cannot believe him.

Comments:

Wow, you actually made an entry similar to what big bro does. But I think yours is more interesting. I look forward to the rest.

Yrrem, I see what you did there. Clever.

I like how you interpret your relationship with big bro.

The sex scene could use more detail though.

Day 50:

Alright everyone, Tally is pregnant. Right now she is still capable of doing things by herself but before long we will need to work together to take care of her. We need to make sure she eats right so the baby will be healthy, it will get hard for her to move so we will need to get things for her instead of making her get them herself. We can never put her in a dangerous situation. And we need to remember that even when she gets moody for no apparent reason that we still love her and will take care of her. We can still take turns spending time with big bro but this will be much easier if we all work together. Any questions?

Comments:

Not only can we not have sex, we have to work to take care of Tally? That's messed up. I want to be the one to get pregnant next time.

Why don't we just have big bro take care of her? He's the one who got her knocked up.

Because I can assume big bro and big sis will do their part. I have to tell the rest of you, or am I wrong?

Nope.

Hit the nail on the head xD

I know I wouldn't, suck to be y'all.

If you really trust me to do it.

What do you know?! I might!

Make me!

Do I have to?

I don't mind.

Fuck that!

What am I going to do with you all?

Day 51:

I just wanted to say thank you big bro. You and big sis have been so nice to us despite the way we act. I have lots of fun playing with you and I hope it wont be too long before I have a turn with you again.

Comments:

Kiss ass.

Abigail and big bro sitting in a tree f-u-c-k-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage.

I think someone messed up that order.

Lol XD

More like baby then marriage then love.

But that does not rhyme.

How about baby then love then marriage?

How about we throw out everything after fucking?

Come on everyone, don't you also love big bro?

No! I hate him!

Good, I can have your turn then ;)

No! I'm not giving that up for nothing!

Day 52:

I got nothing :P

Comets:

Why did you scribble out his entry if you had nothing to say?

Everyone else was doing it ;)

You forgot the n, that's smart.

You think I'm smart XD

No, I was using sarcasium sarcasm sar that thing big bro uses. I didn't mean what I said.

So I did spell it right :)

Day 53:

The look on big bro's face today was priceless! When I gave that dulahan a case of hot foot her head came off and he caught it. Oh the scream he let out, love it. But it got even better, with her head off she wanted to beat him and do him at the same time. I really would have like to see what she would have went with but Abigail stepped in to help him. You really are sucking up to him, you know that?

Comments:

I just did not think it was fair for her to get mad at him for your prank.

Whatever, kiss ass.

Enough, stop picking on her. She can like big bro if she wants.

Day 54:

Our adventure is over. We have crossed the mammary hills and climbed Penial mountain. We have conquered the armies of werepires, evaded the butt hurt pirates, and slain the great dragonbearcatapus. All to finally face the evil Yrrem in single plus one combat. But it was not to be.

I was foolish. I had faith that big bro could ford off the bewitchment plaguing the land. Big bro may be strangely stubborn when it comes to sex but he is still male and his thing has a mind of it's own. Using her magic powers Yrrem slowly whispered sweet words into his mind, slowly tempting him with wet dreams and perverted thoughts. When we finally stood before Yrrem big bro could not bear to face her and turned against me.

All the hours of training, the skills and moves I taught him, turned against me to buy the witch time to escape. He may not be as fast as me, he may not be able to fly or use tickle attacks, but he has always had the strength to overpower me. I was able to finally break the spell over him but not without great cost. The only way to save big bro was to show a great act of love and faith. I stood there as big bro cut me down.

Now I lay here bleeding as big bro cries over me. "Why, why did you do that for me master Nip?!"

I weakly smile knowing my disciple was safe. "Good, you're back. You are free from her grasp. But now you must continue our journey without me."

"No! I won't leave you master!" He yelled as he cried like a little bitch.

"It's too late for me… Bleeeeeeeeee"

"Master no!"

"Don't interrupt me, it's rude."

"Sorry master."

"Good, now then. Bleeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh." I died. "Now I'm done."

And big bro had to carry the weight of my death with him for the rest of his journey. That's all for now.

Comments:

T-T that's sad, why did you have to die?

For drama of course. Don't worry, I come back as Nip the undying later.

Way to spoil it.

I might be too lazy to write it. We'll see.

Day 55:

Today I had a really big adventure where the lords asked me to beat a dragon who stole all the sweets!

Comets:

You dummy, we already did that story and it was much better when we were working together.

Oh yeah XD

Day 56:

Once upon a time there was a man, we will call him big J, and he lived in a cabin by the sea with 10 little girls. Their names were Slutty, Ditsy, Meanie, Asshole, Beauty, Feisty, Snoopy, Bashful, Mouthy, and Bossy. Ever since big J started living with them he has done everything to take care of them. Cleaning, cooking, playing with them, reading them stories, buying them presents, big J has taken care of all of their needs and desires. But one day an evil sea witch came up to big J and feed him some poorly cooked fish that put him into an eternal sleep. For some reason only a kiss from his true love could awaken him. All the girls tried but they all failed, all except for Beauty who's kiss awakened him. Because Beauty was the best girl of all.

Comments:

I feel like I've heard this story before :x

Isn't the sea witch the one that does the cleaning and cooking?

Which one of us is Beauty?

Nobody, all resemblance to people living or dead is completely coincidental.

Day 57:

Wow, big sis is really trying to get pregnant. She does not even care if Tally joins in or not any more. But Tally decided it would be fun to interrupt them at any opportunity, I approve. I still wish I could properly join them but it's still fun to watch and Tally even has me 'help' from time to time.

Comments:

You and Tally really love your bondage.

Damn it! Tally is really starting to piss me off. How many turns has she had?

5, not including the times she was satisfied blowing him.

I am not satisfied! I just want it, I don't know why.

Day 58:

Why the fuck do I have to go out to get food to satisfy Tally's fucking cravings? Tally is still perfectly capable of flying her pregnant ass around, she can get it her damn self. And I'm tired of the fucking lectures to watch my mouth around Tally. I've been talking like this all my life and I'm not going to change a fucking thing now.

Say whatever the fuck you want:

You could stand to moderate your speech a bit.

Fuck you.

That's not very nice.

Fuck you.

Shall I tell big sis what you have been doing?

Please don't.

Day 59:

I have been eating fucking everything! And Lord these cravings, I don't even know what half of the stuff is but when I see it I want it. I've even gone down on big bro because of it. You should be thankful, big bro. You are barely at the level to be licking my feet and I'm pleasuring you with my mouth. But don't get cocky! It is only because I've been craving it!

Comments:

Run away! She's going to eat you!

She ate all the sweets :(

Quick complaining and get me more food! I want grilled newt tails!

Ewww.

And someone tell big sis I want pickled flounder. I'm going to be pissed if I don't get it.

Day 60:

Why are we still here? When are we leaving? Are you going to be mad that we wrote in your journal? What are you going to do about it? Why have you not answered my questions from last time? Do I need to ask you myself? Does big sis like doing you with us? Is she pregnant yet? How long until you know? When will Tally start getting bigger? Do I have to help her out? When is it going to be my turn again? Why am I still writing in here?

Comments:

More questions? Don't you have anything more interesting to write?

Like what?

I don't know, big bro has not caught us yet getting kinda boring.

Maybe we should work together on a story like the first one?

Day 61:

I had a dream last night that we were rich and all lived together in a big mansion like the vampire lady's. It was us and big bro and big sis and Veronica for some reason and we all had handsome butlers to wait on us. Big sis was married to big bro and had lots of kids and we all played together every day. It was a good dream, maybe it will come true.

What do you all think?

Lots of handsome butlers? Count me in.

As long as I get sweets I'm fine. :)

Sounds a bit boring to me.

I think it's a lovely dream.

Day 62:

Alright everyone, stop taking time to slack off and write in the journal. Some of you are in trouble. Su, stop spicing Tally's food. Nip, you can't play so rough with Tally anymore. Tiki, go easy on the bondage. Sara, quit complaining. Ina, step up and help out, you are not a child. Come on everyone, don't make me tell big bro that we found his hiding spot.

Comments:

Yes, mom.

Way to spoil the fun.

Kill joy.

Asshole.

Call me what you want. I would do the same for you if you were in Tally's position.


	35. Chapter 31: The passing of time

Chapter 31: The passing of time.

Entry 31:  
Re-days 43-62:  
I am so sorry this happened to you, my friend. It appears that TNA found my hiding spot for you and have spent the last several days having their way with you, in a manner of speaking. I know the feeling, believe me. Unfortunately since they cannot have sex they have had to find other ways to amuse themselves, none of which are constructive. I'm sorry, but I think you will just have to get used to it. As they are right now I don't think I would be able to keep you hidden for long. It might be better to try the _hiding in plain sight_ technique so at least they won't get any fun out of finding you. They are not so bad once you get used to them. Annoying as hell, sure, but eventually you find ways to cope. Being upset, won't make anything better.

Anyway, I don't know how good your memories of the events are but my original entries over the past several days are no longer legible. Sorry if it is all a repeat to you but I am going to be writing an overview. Ready? Let's get started.

First of all, I threw a big celebration party for my engagement to Merry. It was very much like the celebration of me getting my job but the scale was a bit bigger. I invited Veronica, who was more than happy to skip on her lessons to come, as well as the servants from the mansion in addition to my friends around town and Merry also made more friends than last time. Unfortunately in this world being in love, engaged, or even married does not affect the monster girls tendency to try to seduce and/or steal you away and Sebastian certainly did not let up on me. If anything some girls see it as a challenge and will be even more aggressive in their seductions. Merry's friends in particular were much more forward. I don't know if they meant it or were just testing me for Merry's sake or both but I remained steadfast in politely turning them down, it just would not do to run off with other girls during our engagement party.

So now I am engaged to Merry and everyone knows she is my fiancée. Fiancée, you can say what you want about the French but they do have some nice words. Just saying it makes me all tingly inside. And the girl in question, Merry, god I love this girl. Now that I know she is going to be my wife soon, I hold nothing back from her. I'm completely honest with her, share all my thoughts and opinions, and of course flirt with her quite often. In return Merry has also opened up more to me. I often get to hear her sing now, before she wouldn't in front of me, and it is the most beautiful sound in the world to me. We even use pet names now, pet names! Not long ago I could not imagine honestly using a pet name but here I am using them naturally. We occasionally try different ones but for the most part I use honey and Merry uses darling. I think Merry noticed that 'darling' has a stronger effect on me, because of a certain blue haired lightning shooting alien from an anime, rather suits her if you ask me. It is official that given the choice between this world and the other one I would choose this one every time, this is my home now and I won't give it up for anything. God, I never thought I could feel this way. I'm going to have to be really careful to not start daydreaming and just gush out all my thoughts on how beautiful, wonderful, funny, smart, loving…. Sorry, suffice to say I'm in love.

Of course, my relationship with TNA is not exactly the same as it once was either. But don't go thinking that my relationship with them has gotten any worse, quite the opposite actually. Just as I am going to marry Merry, Tally is going to have my children and I fully intend to step up and take care of them. But having my children is not the only reason TNA is irreplaceable to me now. Since they are unable to have sex with me the time they spend with me is just that; time they spend with me. It took me a little while to realize it but all of these little girls have chosen me as the one they want to be with, even if they show it in varying degrees. They may annoy the living hell out of me but if anyone thinks I am willing to part with a single one of them they are dead wrong.

Anyway, aside from their relationship with me it is interesting to note how the relationship between them has changed. Lead by Sis, all the other imps take turns catering to Tally whims, something she abuses the hell out of. But it is odd, even with Sis encouraging them it really does not seem like something they would go along with. My guess is that they are driven by some degree of instinct to take care of their pregnant sister. Speaking of Tally's pregnancy, there are still no visible changes in her appearance but she really has been stuck in her large form and she has started to get weird cravings so I guess it is only a matter of time. Also, like she said in her entry, oral has proven to be a major part of her cravings. I understand that many monsters use semen as a source of extra nutrition and energy, but still. I'm not complaining because I cannot deny that it feels good but she is much more the domineering type, it's not like her.

Regardless, now that I have patched things up with Merry, having Tally stuck in her large form has proven to be quite the hassle. Her more normal size had made our already small bed even more cramped, I'm considering getting a bigger one. You might think I end up nestled between two beautiful girls happily sleeping as their soft bodies press against me, but you'd be wrong. In fact I despise any lucky bastard who ends up in such a situation. Because what I get is Tally forcing her way between me and Merry, snoring loudly and kicking and tossing in her sleep. And as if that was not enough, she has decided to make it a point to interrupt any alone time me and Merry might have together. Merry usually allows TNA to join her if she is horny enough but her insistence on getting pregnant ASAP has led her to no longer care, she is getting her fill and anyone who wants to join can have what is left. It is a shame but I don't think Merry's efforts are having any results, looks like we will need a lord's blessing.

As far as our trip goes, we have finished our preparations. Of course Merry has her usual fishing supplies but I figured I should pick up a few things I could use. It's going to be a long trip, best case scenario is we manage to hire a boat to take us and it will take about a month round trip. On the other hand, the trip with no transportation would take almost a year and that's assuming we don't run into any trouble. If that were the case it would probably be better to stay here and get Amarante's blessing, the bureaucracy is ridiculous but it is doable. Speaking of the bureaucracy, if we are going to be gone so long I should probably start the process of getting me claimed and hopefully the paperwork will be processed by the time we get back. Anyway, getting back to what I will be taking, I have bought a backpack that I have packed with rope, hooks, vials for holding Merry's blood, and other various odds and ends.

The hardest decision to make was my choice of weapon. There were two situations during the trip here that nearly cost me my life. I will not be foolish enough to believe that the trip will be an entirely safe one, my stick is not going to cut it. The question was what to get? I have to keep in mind that whatever I carry I have to be able to swim with. The backpack is heavy enough as it is but the added weight of a large weapon or armor is simply out of the question. I eventually decided on a short spear, about 4 feet from end to end with a short blade for the tip, the wooden pole reduces the weight and relying on stabbing motions will make it easier to use in the water, but I also got a concealable dagger just in case.

As for when we will leave, it will probably be shortly after Sebastian returns from his trip. Of course there is no telling when that will be. Oh right, you probably don't remember. Almost two weeks ago Sebastian was sent to one of the cities in the western desert. Apparently one of Victoria's good friends and trading partner lost one of her favorite men as a result of the ongoing incident regarding the Lazy lord, so Sebastian was sent to take his place until she gets a suitable substitute. He was supposed to be back a few days ago but we still have received no word on his whereabouts. I hope he's okay, he may make me uncomfortable but I don't want anything bad to happen to him. Besides, with him gone I'm starting to become much less comfortable going to the mansion every day. I promised I would continue until Sebastian returns and they can figure out what to do about Veronica's math lessons, but I'm starting to get chills. No one has tried anything yet but with Sebastian's unexpectedly long absence… let's just say I always feel like hungry eyes are watching me. For some reason I feel like the problem would be solved if they had more cucumbers there, maybe I should buy some?


	36. Chapter 32: Growth

Chapter 32: Growth.

Entry 32:  
Day 63, morning:  
I once again woke up to what has been my normal alarm as of late. That being Tally kicking my face after shifting in her sleep to occupy the vacant space after Merry got out of bed. It's not very nice to be woken up in such a manner; but since I'm awake anyway I might as well get my day started. However, before I can get up I have to carefully move the other members of TNA off of me. All ten have been staying with us lately so it takes a while but at least they tend to sleep in the same place. From the top: Sis nuzzled in my hair, Ina and Abigail next to my head or neck, Nip against my shoulder, Sara on my chest, Doe and Annie fall asleep under my hands as I pet them, and Tiki and Su on my crouch.

As my reward for successfully getting out of bed without waking any of the imps I was able to spend some time alone with my fiancée. I found Merry happily humming to herself as she divvied up the portions for breakfast. I quietly snuck up behind her and quickly embraced her with a quick kiss on the cheek. "Morning honey."

She had a bit of a start but quickly smiled. "Darling, I told you not to sneak up on me like that."

"Can't be helped." I chuckled. "I just got excited because it is such a wonderful morning."

"Oh really," she giggled as she turned to face me, "and what makes this morning so wonderful?" She already knew the answer.

"Because you are a part of it." I said before giving her a proper kiss.

Oh god, I know okay. I know it is just plain cheesy. But I can't help it. My mind is awash with endorphins and other various chemicals that makes one light headed and giddy. A powerful thing this drug called love, and it's addictive as hell. But I don't mind being addicted to this drug. So what if I start gushing out incredibly cheesy lines? At least I'm not writing bad poetry. Well, not yet anyway.

Getting back to my day, our time alone together was yet again ruined by Tally barging into the room. I swear she must have some kind of sixth sense for when me and Merry are together. "Where's my breakfast woman?!" Tally playfully shouted as she flew to the table. "I'm hungry as a mother fucker!"

"I'd watch my mouth talking to big sis like that." Surprisingly it was Sara warning Tally about her language.

"Oh good, a complainer." Tally maliciously grinned at Sara. "Come over here," she commanded as she pointed into her mouth, "you can be the one to feed me."

"Fuck tha…" Sara was about to refuse when Sis gave her a stern glare. "…er, I mean… well fuck." Reluctantly, Sara prepares to feed Tally.

"Good. Now then, let me think…" Tally placed a finger on her chin as she chose who will be catering to her whims during breakfast. "… Su, rub my belly. Tiki, message my feet. As for the rest of you," she leaned back and fanned herself, "I'm hot so fan me with your wings." Sitting there like a regular piece of royalty, Tally abused the kindness of her sisters. "And I'm still waiting for my food woman!" She shouts at Merry.

"Don't yell, I'm coming." Merry brings Tally breakfast with even larger portions than what she gives me.

I know that Tally is pregnant and all but there is a limit to how much you can abuse those around you. I crossed my arms as I stood next to Tally with a firm glare. "You're not helpless yet Tally, you can stand to do things on your own. This is simply an abuse of your position."

Tally met my glare with a confident smirk. "You have no right to talk." Tally flat out declared. "Just whos' fault is it I'm like this, hmm?" I admit that I shirked back when she said that. "If you really want to help the others you can help care for me." She turned around and spread her wings to show me her back. "Give me a message. The area around my wings gets sore from flying in the larger form I'm stuck in."

The brat was now trying to give me orders. "And if I refuse?" I asked.

Next thing I knew she was in full drama queen mode. "Oh woe is me!" She shouted as she let loose with the crocodile tears. "What am I going to do? The children have such a useless papa, he won't even help their poor mother out in a time of need." Feigning shame, she buries her face in her hands. "What's more is after getting me knocked up he is running off to get married to another woman. If he won't help me now it is only a matter of time before he throws me out onto the cold street." Ensuring herself an Oscar she makes a pleading motion to the sky. "Forced to be a single mother raising her children with no home and no food! Be strong my babies, be strong."

This little brat has no shame does she? But I have to admit that she really knows how to work me. With all the others staring at me as if what she said was true, I had no choice but to give in. "Alright, alright, I'll do it. You don't have to make such a scene."

She playfully sticks her tongue out at me before exposing her back. "You are such a big pushover." A pushover huh? I suppose that's true, she did easily manipulate me into giving her a message. I took a seat behind her and began to do my work. I'm still never confident on how to approach the wings so I always start with the shoulders. "Ahhh, big bro really gives good messages. Oh! Right there, that's the spot!" As I continued to give Tally one of my messages, that I've always been told were good, I began to notice something. It was hard to tell while she was still wearing the modest shirt Merry made her, but as I peered over her shoulders I became convinced that her body had changed. Only one way to find out; I reached around and grabbed her breasts. "Hyah! W-what are you doing big bro?! I haven't given you permission to touch those today!"

Having felt Tally's breasts quite often recently, I was able to immediately confirm my suspicions. "Your breast have gotten bigger haven't they?" Tally was not prepared for this and gave surprised moans. I decide to take advantage of her surprise and give her a message of a different kind. "My, my, it seems that you really are pregnant after all." I prattle as I continue to grope her.

"O-of course… I am… stupid…" She said between gasps. "Just what… did you think… all this time?"

In my fun I had forgotten the company I was in but was quickly reminded when I heard, "Daaaarliiiiiiing!" Yep, my death kneel. Right on schedule. "Just what do you think you are doing so early in the morning?!" It was Merry, obviously, and her hair might as well have been on fire.

I quickly moved my hands away from Tally in my surprise but it only took me a moment to start to calm down. "D-don't be like that, honey." Making a fuss over fondling Tally at this point would just be silly after all. "After the number of times the three of us have done it together this is nothing."

Merry knew that, and her glare quickly turned into a pout before raving, "But you have not grabbed me out of the blue yet! And you had the perfect chance this morning!" Was that really what she was upset about? That I did not grab her breast when I greeted her this morning? I would have been more than happy to had I known. Or maybe it was specifically that I did it to Tally before her? You wouldn't happen to know would you, my friend?

Anyway, aside from teasing Merry some about how I will grope her in the morning from now on, the rest of breakfast was uneventful. So shortly after that I had my usual morning swim with Merry; and it's more difficult than ever. As I stated before: everything I decide to take on the trip is something I have to be able to swim with. So lately our morning swim has been spent with me practicing how to swim with my backpack and weapons. It's nice that Merry is able to cast a spell that can prevent the items from getting water damaged but she has no way of dealing with their weight. The backpack is actually not much of a problem; imported all the way from the sunken city it is made for guys like me who have water monsters as girlfriends. With special air pockets to help adjust buoyancy, at times it feels easier to swim with the backpack than without it. It cost a pretty penny but it was worth it. The difficult part is swimming while handling my spear. Aside from its weight I cannot use my hands for swimming while wielding it. Being able to move with it is hard enough; I have to learn to fight with it.

But I cannot neglect my skills on land either; so after practicing with it in water I practice on land. Obviously I do not use TNA as targets while practicing with my spear. Many of them complain that it is boring to just watch but the ones with me this morning, Annie and Abigail, minded themselves as I performed various swings and thrusts.

"Remind me why you are out here doing this." Annie says with a yawn as she stretched.

"Because big bro is going to protect us with his spear," Abigail happily answered as she watches me, "Ain't that right big bro?"

"Hopefully it won't come to that," I said between thrusts, "but if a fight becomes unavoidable I want to know I'm not useless."

Annie looks away with a 'hmph.' "As if we could ever rely on you, we will probably end up bailing you out again."

I couldn't help but give a nervous chuckle, that comment hurt. "Hopefully next time will be different." As I looked at Annie, who was still looking away, something caught my eye. "Hey Annie, can you come here?"

"Hmm?" Intrigued, she agrees to fly up to me. "What is it?"

"Could you turn to the side?" She hesitantly agreed and turned. She became visibly flustered as I carefully examined her from the side. As she lightly bobbed up and down from flying I came to my conclusion: "No good, I can't tell with your ribbons on. Can you take them off for a moment?"

I did not flat out say it but the ribbons that TNA normally wear are their clothes, so I was asking her to undress. Her face becomes beat red as she gabs herself and shouts, "You perv! First Tally, now me?! You are obsessed with breasts this morning! I'm not going to undress just because you ask me too!"

Thankfully I know that Annie often acts different than she feels. I just have to be nice and honest and she will usually drop the façade. "Please Annie?" I softly ask.

Already working like a charm, her tough façade began to fade away. "Well…" she continually went back and forth between looking at me and averting her gaze for a minute before giving a sigh "… Fine, if you are so desperate to see them I guess I don't mind. But only this once, okay!" She quickly undoes her ribbon to expose her delicate frame for me. "There, happy?" She nervously fidgets as I continue to examine her. "… Sorry if there's not much to see."

I chuckle at her reaction, simply adorable. "Don't worry, you're beautiful. But…" In order to finish my examination I have to hold my thumb out and close an eye. "… you're breasts have gotten bigger haven't they?"

The next moment Annie plants a drop kick on the side of my head. "I-idiot!" She shouts in a flustered rage. "D-d-don't think saying something like that will make me happy! Stupid!" Despite what she said she turned away in an attempt to hide her big smile as her tail happily swished around. "I'm not happy, I'm not happy at all!"

I could not help but laugh as I rubbed my cheek; Annie's reactions are always so amusing. But once I knew Annie had changed I was curious about Abigail. "Abigail, could I check you out as well?"

Abigail also becomes flustered as she hovers in front of me, but for her it's because she's shy. "D-do you really want to see, big bro?" Seeing her practically using her long hair to hide her face as she shyly looks up at me, it's just… kawaii. Damn, breaking out the Japanese now. But I tell you, the shy one and the tsundere together can only be described as adorable. That's it, this group is officially labeled AAA. I just want to point out that it means Annie Abigail Adorable and is in no way a reference to their cup size which is perfect in every sense. - If I did not add in this last bit there would be no telling how many pages would be lost if they see it.

It's funny really. I have had sex with all of TNA and they will take you by force more often than not. But once force is no longer an option some of them can be really self-conscious about their attractiveness. I have no problem easing their worry, it is no lie to say they are beautiful. "Yes," I happily nod, "I would like to see. Could you please show me?"

After seeing my sincerity, Abigail excitedly nods with a smile. "Alright. As long as it's big bro I don't mind."

Shortly after Abigail presents her equally slender form I am able to confirm my suspicions. "You're breast have gotten bigger as well, Abigail."

"You really think so?!" She was apparently excited to hear that.

"Yeah, I do…" I rub my chin as I think "… the question is why? For Tally it makes sense. But you two…"

"Sis says we will help with the children when they are born," Annie interjects, "Could that be why?"

I suppose that could be the case. It makes about as much sense as anything else I could come up with. But still… "Have all of your breast gotten bigger?"

"Hmm, maybe a little." Annie paused to think about the state of her sister's bodies. "Except Doe, who remains a washboard."

"Give Doe a little more credit!" Abigail interjects as she lightly places her hands over her chest. "Hers have gotten bigger as well. Because, for the first time in her life, if you were to cup your hands over her breasts…" it almost seems like there is a spark in her eye as she finishes her statement with wholehearted honesty. "…you would realize she has nipples."

I for one found that last statement to be horrible, but Annie burst into laughter. "Hahahaha! Yeah! That is her alright!"

As Annie continues to laugh Abigail pats her own chest and gives a long sigh. "On the other hand there is Tiki who is just not fair."

Annie's laughter comes to a halt before she grumpily scratches her head. "Yeah, she always wears her ribbon looser than the rest of us but now she is saying it is getting tight on her. It really pisses me off."

After getting frustrated just thinking about their busty sister Abigail shouts "Ahh, whatever!" before flying up to me and taking a seat on my shoulder. "Big breast don't matter do they big bro?" Her eyes are practically pleading as she gently grabs my cheek.

I chuckle as I gently pat the little imp on the head, her horns tickled my palms. "No, breast size does not matter. You have plenty of charm regardless."

After hearing that Abigail happily hugged my cheek. "I knew I liked you big bro! You don't prefer those old, fat, skanky ladies do you?" She gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek before nuzzling her face against mine.

"Hey!" Annie lands on my other shoulder and tries to pull me away from Abigail. My neck creaks from her surprisingly forceful grab. "What do you think you're doing?! You're still naked! Don't go pressing up against big bro!" But she was also naked and I could feel two soft lumps press into my cheeks. Once she realizes this she becomes flustered and looks away. "Besides, big bro likes big sis. She is the one he's marrying!"

"So?!" Abigail giggles as she playfully pulls my head back over to her side of my shoulder. "Big sis is usually nice, I also like her. So what if she is old and fat?"

I know that what they consider is old and fat is different than what I consider old and fat but things could get dangerous for all of us if I let them talk about Merry that way. "Now, now, that's not true."

"Oh what do you know about big sis's age anyway?" And a point goes to Annie as she pulls me back toward her.

"Oh, who cares!" Abigail shouts as she pulls. "I like big bro and big sis regardless!"

"Just get away from him!" Annie shouts as she pulls at the same time. "There is nothing about him to like."

"No way!" Abigail giggles, at this point she is just using me to play with her sister. "You let go, if you don't want him."

As the two girls pull my cheeks get stretched out. But despite the slight pain I could not help but take the opportunity to say: "Ladies, ladies, please. There is enough of me to go around." Of course even I had to chuckle at the corny line as I rub the girls heads.

Annie grumbles that I'm messing up her hair but makes no effort to avoid it while Abigail happily accepts the petting. "I really can't wait for my turn with you, big bro."

"I know, just be patient." I'm sure the other members are feeling the same. But with Tally the way she is right now they will be waiting a while. That being said, it's not like there is nothing we can do while they are small. Some gentle caressing with my fingers and careful tongue work and I can show them a good time, Tiki helped teach me that much, it just takes a lot more time and patience. Unfortunately other than Tiki and Tally, who can force it out of just about anybody, the members of TNA would have to be patient and be more submissive for it to work and of course I have to be willing to take the time for it. That, however, does not turn out to be a problem for these two. Hell, I just came out and asked them. "In the meantime, are you in the mood for anything else?"

Abigail gives a big smile. "Sure!"

"Alright," I turn to look at Annie who is fidgeting as she watches me and Abigail, "do you want to join?" There are many members of TNA that are not patient enough but Annie is not one of them.

Being her normal self she looks away with a 'hmph.' "Well if you insist I suppose I can."

I don't mind doing things for these girls. It makes them easier to deal with and brings us closer together. It's the ones that are so hyperactive they refuse that are hard to deal with. But that can be fun in its own way, makes the day more interesting.


	37. Chapter 33: Trouble on the horison

Chapter 33: Danger on the horizon.

Entry 33:  
Day 63, afternoon:  
Everyday it just seems like less of a good idea to continue my job at the mansion. The steadily growing lust of the servants permeates the dark halls and sends chills down my spine. I am always on edge during my bath because the only thing standing between me and a lot of rape is a wooden door that does not even lock. Not even the members of TNA are of any protection; chances are they would simply watch. Thankfully, in what I can only assume is an attempt to remain professional, the servants have been keeping their distance. As a result the only servant I've seen in days is Cynthia, the human maid.

I assume in order to keep the other servants away Cynthia is assigned to the section of the mansion where I tutor Veronica. As a result, I often find her cleaning in the dark rooms and hallways on my way to Veronica's room. She may have been born in this world but she is still a rare human so I find it a bit easier to talk to her than the other female residents of the mansion; and since she is the only servant I see lately I at least try to say hi whenever I see her. As long as I do not take up too much of her time, she is more than happy to take a break from cleaning to chat. Normally we just have random small talk but since there has still been no word from Sebastian it has become a habit to ask if there are any updates. "So, any word from Sebastian yet?"

"Not yet," she slightly shook her head while maintaining a polite smile, "but it has only been a few days. It's a long trip, there is no cause for alarm yet. Just wait, give it a few more days and he will be back before you know it."

"I guess so." Nothing I can do about it anyway, so there's no point in worrying. "But couldn't he send a letter or something?"

Cynthia chuckles as she gave me a look that clearly says that has already been thought of. "Normally the very thing that delays the writer can delay the letter carrier." After a moment of silence she gets a bit more sullen. "But it is kind of lonely without him around."

I was surprised to hear that she missed Sebastian. I've been told that they were a pair that Victoria wanted to produce offspring but I've never delved much into how they actually feel about each other. Sebastian seems to think of it as little more than part of his job, but is the feeling mutual? I just had to ask: "What do you think of Sebastian?" She gave me a puzzled look so I tried to elaborate. "Does it bother you that Victory expects you and him to have children together?"

I was expecting her to be surprised that I would ask or get upset that I would bring it up. Instead, she gave me a simple smile. "Don't worry, I like him." She certainly did not seem un-fond of him as she closed her eyes to think of him. "He's polite, he's handsome, he's intelligent, and he's kind. I may not have a choice but it's not a bad arrangement. After all…" She becomes flustered and fidgets. "…he is gifted in certain aspects… so it's not like it doesn't feel good…"She finally realizes what she is talking about and covers her face. "Oh my! What am I saying?! In front of a guest no less! I've been around the others too long!" Seeing her hide her face form embarrassment as she talks about sex is a nice change from the norm in this world, it's refreshing. "I'm terribly sorry!" She shouts with a deep bow. "I shouldn't be saying such things!"

I dismissively waved my hand. "Don't worry about it." She really is cute, I can see why maids are a fetish. "I'm just glad there is no animosity between you two. I was worried, given the circumstances and the way he is."

"'The way he is'?" She curiously repeats. "What do you mean by that?"

"Err…" I honestly have no idea how she wouldn't know; Sebastian makes no efforts to hide it. But, if she does not know then it is not my place to tell her. "Nothing, just forget it." I just decided to drop the conversation right there.

After my talk with Cynthia, I went to have my normal tutoring session with Veronica. She is still difficult at times but our lessons have been going smoothly, almost too smoothly. You see Sebastian was still in charge of planning my lessons for Veronica when he left. He prepared about two weeks worth of lessons beforehand and left with the intention of being back before we finished them. Well we finished them, ahead of time, and he's late. I do try to teach Veronica a few things without guidance; but with no direction we spend a good portion of the time talking. Today in particular, what caught her attention was the servants' unusual behavior. "What is up with everyone lately? They seem on edge or something." It seems that Sebastian's absence has not affected her in the slightest.

"Sebastian was a big part of taking care of their needs." I have no problem giving a straight forward answer; I don't really see her as an heiress anymore. "With him gone everyone is…"

"Everyone is horny?" Veronica bluntly interjects. "Honestly, it's only been two weeks." She gives a small sigh as she props her head up on the table. "I've never done any of that stuff; you don't see me complaining." In a huff she finishes by mumbling, "I don't see what the big deal is anyway."

You know, I've been tutoring Veronica for a while now. I know she can be lazy, stuck up, and stubborn as well as excitable, overly confident, and prideful. But that last comment had me curious. "Say Veronica, can I ask you something?" What I was about to ask her was fairly personal so I didn't want to take her off guard.

"Hmm?" She fixes her posture and impatiently crosses her arm. "What is it? Just spit it out already."

"What are your thoughts on sex?" I bluntly asked.

She was obviously startled by the question, and rightly so. She quickly becomes flustered and shouts, "W-what brought that on all of a sudden?!"

"It's just unusual." I explained. "Far from the usual 'take what you can get' attitude, I've heard you have refused everyone who's ever been presented to you. I know vampires are known for being choosy about their partners but your mother seems to be quite insistent on getting you some experience. She even went so far as to ask me, a mutt, to be your first if you show interest." I held up three fingers, lowering them as I go through my list. "It is acceptable in this society, your family not only approves but encourages it, and I'm sure your instincts have been causing urges." I had to smirk when she averted her eyes after I mentioned urges. "Not to mention that it does not have to be a permanent partner, try one, try five. Your mother is wealthy and has influence, if you don't like him I'm sure you can get another. But you still refuse." Finally done explaining, turned my palm upward as I presented my question. "I just have to ask; why?"

"Mother really needs to mind her own business." She grumbled before giving a long sigh. She looked away with a sullen look before answering. "To be honest, I don't really know." I was half expecting her to just blow me off, I was surprised when she actually opened up to me. She closed her eyes as she presented a list of her own. "'It feels amazing.' 'There's nothing better.' 'It looks bad if you have no experience.' I'm just tired of everyone telling me that sex is this great thing that I'm missing out on. When I find someone I want to do it with I will. Until then I do not want anyone treating me like I'm less of a person for being a virgin."

It's odd, in the other world it is the guys that are ridiculed by their peers for being a virgin. But far from finding this funny I was quite touched and quickly clasped her hands. "You know, you and I are very similar! I used to think the same way!"

"Always getting so familiar." Since she started cooperating, I have allowed the black-out curtains to remain closed and have been using simple candles for light. Currently stronger than me, she calmly pulled a hand free, pinched my hand, and set it to the side before giving me a cold glare. "And what do you mean we are similar? You got one girl pregnant, marring another, and have nine others I'm not sure you have stopped doing."

Ouch, true but ouch. I have to chuckle to get through the sting of her words. "Circumstances change. I was raped on my first day here, willing my second, and have had to turn girls down numerous times. It's funny considering in the other world getting a girl is difficult."

"So you went from having to pull to having to push?" Veronica sarcastically remarks. "Sounds to me like you failed in both cases."

"I don't think so." I cheerfully retorted. "I probably would have been devastated to leave the other world if I had a girl of my own. Instead it was…"

"A dream come true?" Veronica interjected with a confident assumption, a wrong assumption.

I was silent for a moment. It was hard to answer. "No, not quite." Veronica was honestly surprised as I solemnly explained. "I'm happy to be sure. I have a girl I love, ten others that might get there before long, I have a home, and I'm starting a family. I would not give that up for the world, but it does not mean I'm without regrets. I had to leave my old family to find my new one; I often worry about how they handled my loss with no idea what had happened to me."

For once, Veronica became visibly saddened after what she said. "Sorry, I did not mean to bring up a touchy subject."

Being depressed just does not suit her, so I sat next to her and slapped her on the back. "Don't worry about it! Everybody has their baggage to carry around." I pulled her in close with a playful grin. "Not that you would understand, miss Richie Rich."

She quickly pushes me away as she shouts. "And just what do you mean by that?!"

"You can only turn down the men you're offered because you can have one whenever you want." I grinned as I teased her. "Without your money you would be taking anyone you could get, just like the others."

She apparently found this insulting, her mouth a gasp from the insinuation. "I'll have you know, even without my money I could have any man I wanted!"

"No you couldn't." I answered her questioning 'why not' glare with a 'gotcha' grin as I pointed to myself. "Because this man is taken." She became flustered and apparently chose to not even justify my corny joke with a response. She just crossed her arms and muttered 'Stupid dog.' After being thoroughly amused by Veronica's reaction I leaned back to stretch out. "But maybe the two of us just need to relax. I will admit it is nice, but sometimes I think everyone overthinks sex. It's perfectly natural, it doesn't have to be the big deal everyone makes it out to be." I had to pause as the girls currently in my life flash through my mind. "But then again I probably shouldn't be saying that since I'm getting married and have kids on the way."

"Speaking of your kids." Veronica finally speaks up. "You know imps normally have more than one at a time right?"

The thought hits me like a shot. "That… could be a problem." I had no idea, I could be in trouble. "Merry made me promise I would have more children with her than I would with TNA. If I were unable to fulfill that promise…" I pause to think for a moment before quickly raising up. "Alright, pop quiz! How would I find out the rate I have children with TNA?"

"Back to math?!" She said with a start before giving me a glare. "And what is with the topic?"

"Just work with me on this, I could be in trouble."

She gives a long sigh as she agrees to go along with it. "Fine. You would need to know the rate of conception and average number of offspring, right?"

"Uh-hu." I nod. "For simplicity's sake let's assume that there is a fixed probability that they can get pregnant in a given year; write a simple equation."

"A fixed probability huh?" She grabs a pencil and some scratch paper and starts writing. "The simplest solution would be a Bernoulli trial. Here." She presents me with the following equation:

Y=x*(1-p^10), where y is the number of children born per year, x is the number born per pregnancy, and p is the probability per year the imps will _not_ become pregnant.

"Why to the tenth power?" I ask after looking at the equation.

"You have ten imps right?" She confidently explains. "Only one can become pregnant at a time but I assume you do all of them. That means that there are ten trials, only one need succeed so simply to the power of ten. Am I right?"

"Shit!" I yelp before covering my mouth and nervously stammering. "I mean, excellent point Veronica." I take a moment to try to compose myself. "Alright, as for Merry once I get her blessed she will definitely become pregnant. If we assume she only has one at a time and the effect is permanent then her y simply becomes 1. So if the y for the imps is greater than 1…"

"You're fucked." Veronica bluntly finishes my statement.

"*sigh* I know." Someone save my loins. T-T

A short time later, Cynthia entered the room pushing a cart with trays on it. Like a proper maid, she quietly does her job until she is spoken to. "What's with the food?" Veronica asks as she curiously eyeballs the covered trays. "I did not request anything."

"It was Mr. Adams that requested this." She answered as she took one of the trays from the cart.

"I did?!" I yelped as she sat the tray in front of me. "I don't recall requesting any food."

I swear there is a twitch in her eye. "You gave us some pretty strong hints." She lifted the top off to reveal a dish rife with sliced cucumbers… What? "We got cucumber salad," she grabbed another plate and set it down in front of me. "Cucumber sandwiches," and another, "Cucumber soup," and another, "and Cucumber salsa." … What? "The next time you have a craving for cucumbers please just let us know." She was smiling, but if Merry has taught me anything it's that smiles can be scary. And Cynthia's is terrifying. "Don't just hide them throughout the building." …What? Cynthia then pushes the cart out of the room before turning around to say one last thing. "I was also told to inform you that Miss Victoria would like to speak with you tomorrow." She gives a polite bow. "Good day." And slams the door behind her.

… What? I said I was going to buy cucumbers didn't I? Did you think I was joking? I thought if I bought cucumbers and hid them throughout the building the servants could use them to ease their needs. "What possessed you to think that?" Veronica asked after I took the time to explain. "Do I even want to know?"

"I don't know why I thought it would work." I honestly answered. "It doesn't make any sense to me either, I just thought I would try." Stop it, just stop it! I hear you laughing at me! I'm not crazy, you're crazy! What do you know anyway?! You're just a journal! Don't make me give you to the imps! … Sorry, you're right, that was uncalled for.

Anyway, getting back on track, Veronica was just as confused as you are. "So let me get this straight: You hid cucumbers all throughout the house and you don't even know why?" She asked with 'that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard' written all over her face.

"Not quite," I explained, "I bought the cucumbers but I didn't hide them."

"Then…" Before she could even ask Annie and Abigail burst into the room.

"Big bro!" Abigail shouted. "We hid the cucumbers just like you asked us too!" Giggling as she excitedly flutters in front of me. "You won't forget your promise, right big bro?"

"Don't worry," I pat the happy imp on the head, "You did good, I'll keep up my end."

"Anything I want, right?" She has to look up through her long hair as my patting messes it up.

"Of course." I nod with a smile.

"Good, so we're finally done?!" Annie shouts as she carries the last cucumber above her head. "This has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever done! Get it through your thick head! It is not a cucumber you are thinking about!"

Veronica perks up when she hears what Annie is raving about. "Oh, so you know what is going on with the cucumbers?"

"Yeah! Get a load of this!" Before she can explain she has to get a few cackles out of her system. "Big bro thinks that those girls with cucumbers just have cucumbers strapped on, it's so stupid!"

Veronica burst into laughter. "Hahahahaha! Are you serious?!" I don't know what was so funny, there was no contradiction in what Annie said. As she continues to laugh, Veronica walks up to Annie and holds her hand out. "Let me see that for a moment."

Annie gets a big grin after she realizes what Veronica is planning. "Sure, go for it!"

Veronica takes the cucumber and holds it so it is sticking out from her skirt. "Look Jonathan, a big, hard, juicy cucumber. Want a taste?"

As she moves it closer to my face I reflexively step back and stumble onto the floor. "G-get that away from me! It's disgusting!"

She continued to chase me around her room until she was satisfied with my reaction. Once she was done she tossed the cucumber onto the table and sat on her bed. "You really are amusing, I think I might like you." She crosses her legs as she looks down on me with one of her haughty smirks. "As a dog that is."

For some reason I was really embarrassed about my behavior. So before it could get back to that topic I choose a subject that needs addressing. "What does your mother want to speak with me about?"

"Who knows?" She showed little concern. "It might have something to do with Sebastian's long absence."

I suppose I will have to find out tomorrow. Whatever the reason, I have no choice in going. I best head out early. One thing is certain: you don't keep Victoria waiting.


	38. Special 4: My turn?

(Below is writing that is much neater and finer than the usual.)

Hello, darling refers to you as his 'friend' right? Hi, I'm Merry. Sorry if you were waiting for darling, but he is staying the night at Victoria's tonight. He didn't give me any warning either, I was told by some servants. Anyway, darling is not home and TNA has already gone to sleep so I don't have anything to do right now. I thought maybe you would like to know what I do while darling is at work?

After our morning swim together I grab my fishing gear and head out to sea. Tally has had a healthy appetite lately so I have to work extra hard to find enough food for everyone. Thankfully I've gotten to know the area and have made friends with some of the locals so it's never that difficult to find enough food, but I always make sure we have enough in reserve to last us a few days. It can be a thankless job at times but seeing a happy family gathered at the table to eat my cooking is like a dream come true for me.

The first thing on the list every day is collecting sea vegetables. Nutrition is extremely important, especially for Tally now that she is pregnant, so I have to make sure I collect a variety of plants for a balanced meal. I check all my usual spots looking for mature healthy plants to be gathered; but I do more than just harvest the plants. The last thing I want is to have to find different places to search so I always make sure to tend to the area they grow as well. I remove any parasites and sick plants I find and even attempt to plant new plants.

After I have enough vegetables it is time to hunt down some fish. The others in the area know the fish locations better than I do so I make sure to ask if they know of any good spots for the time of year. If I am lucky I am asked to join them in hunting a large school, I can catch up to a week worth of fish in one go! But normally it is just me and my net catching one fish at a time. I always feel bad for the little things, but we have to eat so the only thing I can offer them is a quick death. As for how I kill them, I'll leave that a secret. ;)

Since I kill the fish quickly to ease their suffering I have to clean the fish shortly after I catch them. I settle on the bottom and lay out everything I need so I can work quickly. Using a knife or my claws, if I choose to use my more monstrous form, I easily shave off the scales, remove the guts, and lop off the head. After dicing the fish into bite sized chunks I place it into one of my marinating jars. The jars are filled with a sauce made from mashed sea vegetables, fish liver, some spices, and my blood. The sauce itself not only adds flavor but also acts as a preservative, gives energy, and can even possibly extend my darlings life, I try to make sure he gets some for every meal.

The whole process of cleaning the fish inevitably attracts a lot of small predatory creatures looking to snatch up anything I don't use. Sometimes even a few sharks will show up to investigate. But don't worry about me, unless it's a really big and aggressive shark I am more of a threat to it than it is to me. Even if the shark is really big and hungry I would be able to out swim it. But more often than not the sharks that do approach are probably just looking for the fish heads that I tend to just throw out. Some of the sharks are pretty smart and have likely gotten food from mermaids before. I even once knew a mermaid who kept a couple of sharks as pets. I do think sharks are neat, but I think it would be too much of a hassle to have one as a pet.

After I have gathered enough food for the day I usually have enough time to talk with some of my friends before coming home. For example; today I was able to talk with Flou the charybdis, Aris the merrow, Mizuna the mermaid, and Sally the scylla. Since Flou does not like to leave her burrow, we often meet there to talk. We normally talk about a lot of things but ever since she found out I was getting married Aris starts all our talks by asking; "So has your darling hit you up yet?!" She always approaches the subject with extreme enthusiasm. You've meet her before, darling, she was the red head in the hat that was trying very hard to tempt you. She is really a merrow, a more energetic and flirtatious type of mermaid that normally wears a hat. Her red hair is unchanged but now it matches her tail.

I used to have a hard time talking with merrows, their obsession with sex was hard for me to deal with. But now that I have darling and have lots of experience I can share the details that they love to hear. "Sadly, no." I answered her. "We try every night but we are just having no luck. Looks like we need to make the trip."

"You try every night?!" She excitedly exclaimed. "I'm so jealous!" She swam to me and held onto my shoulders, her eyes were practically sparkling. "So tell me, what positions have you tried?! Do you have an orgy alongside those imps?! Does your darling get the job done?! C'mon Merry, don't hold out on me!"

I used to be too embarrassed to answer her, but as I spent more time with her I slowly began to tell her what she wanted. Now I happily share, I take it as a point of pride. "We haven't tried experimenting that much, the basics work for us for now. The most I've had is a four way along side TNA, with a three way with Tally being the usual lately." It's just the last question that makes me flustered to answer. "And darling always does his best but I sometimes have to force the last bit out of him." Sorry darling, but you already know it's true.

It almost seemed like she had an orgasm just listening to my answers. She tightly hugged herself as she moaned, "Oh, I want a man of my own so bad!" She then quickly clasped my hand. "You already share him right?" I already knew where this was going. "Let me borrow him, please?! Or at least let me join you!" This is the only question I'm hesitant to answer.

TNA found darling at the same time I did and even saved him a couple of times, so I don't really mind sharing with them. But I already share the bed with ten other girls and that is enough, I don't even get to sleep next to darling thanks to Tally. But at the same time I also remember the loneliness, falling asleep alone every night never knowing if I will find someone to love. I remember, I can never forget, and knowing that some of my friends continue to feel that loneliness makes me sad. But I found darling, I found him before anyone else. There were times I thought I would lose him, times I thought he would never love me. But now he is mine and I am so happy, a happiness I hope everyone can feel at least once. But still, to just let others have time with darling, to share him with someone new? I just don't want that. Is that wrong? Does that make me selfish?

Anyway, setting the depressing topic aside for later. Mizuna saw the distress the question was causing me and opted to help me out. "Leave the poor girl alone, Aris." Her sultry voice showed no signs of interest as she continued to drink from her goard. "I'm sure you will find a man for yourself one day." You meet her as well, darling. She was the black haired, heavy drinker that enjoyed teasing you. She looks basically the same in her true form but black hair and scales are a really dark blue.

"That's easy for you to say." Aris crossed her arms and glared at Mizuna. "You've already got a man." She grabbed her hat and pulled it tightly around her head. "Oooh, I want to get rid of this hat soon." Which is merrow talk for she wants to get married. "I'm a type of mermaid as well, it's not fair you two already have someone."

"Well…" We were all surprised to hear Flou suddenly speak up. Her soft shy voice hardly ever raises above a murmur. "…at least you can leave to find a man, I can't move from here. I once tried to create a whirlpool to bring down one of the passing ships…" She sank down into her whole until everything below her eyes was hidden and he voice was barely audible. "…but the city guards got mad at me." You see she is a charybdis, a mimic like monster that lives in a burrow and releases bubbles from barnacle like holes in her exoskeleton. They are usually very timid or shy but posses extremely powerful water magic, unfortunately for her trying to sink boats to get a man is a big no-no so close to Alnor. She has short black hair and a petit body and when combined with her timid nature it makes it real easy to feel sorry for her. But she's not exactly lonely.

"Aww, who needs a man anyway?" It was Sally who was nuzzling Flou as she slowly pulled her a little ways out of her hole. She tightly grasps Flou with a sly grin, it looked a lot like a cat holding onto a tiny mouse. "Don't forget that you have me." Sally is a scylla like the pirates we ran into before. She has curly blond hair and practically lives in Flou's hole, and I mean that in more than one way.

Flou desperately tried to push Sally off of her to no avail. "You just showed up one day and made yourself at home." No matter how hard she pushes, Sally never loosened her grip. "I still want to get a boyfriend one day."

"Aww," She playfully pouts, "Don't you enjoy my company?"

"Well…" Flou blushed, "…it is nice."

Sally squeals and hugs Flou tighter after seeing her flustered reaction. "Eeeeee! You are just so cute! I'm in love!" Having no shame in her PDA, she slowly trailed her tongue along Flou's cheek. "How about we leave everyone to their business and have some more fun?"

"Please…" Flou became even more flustered. "…not in front of everyone."

"What are you worried about?" The more embarrassed Flou got the more enthusiastic Sally became in her hugs and nuzzling. "They can't even begin to understand what we have."

Hearing that, I had to raise my hand. "Actually I've been with TNA, just us, and it wasn't bad." I still prefer being with darling, but they certainly know what they're doing.

"Oh ho?" Sally playfully grins at me. "Well, if you ever get tired of your darling you can feel free to join us." She then looks at Aris. "I don't mind sharing, we can have a harem with ourselves."

Aris nervously chuckles as she scratches her cheek. "Thanks for the offer, but I haven't given up on finding a man yet."

"Speaking of men," Mizuna stretched as she floated off of the rock she was sitting on, "it's about time I go have some fun with my own darling."

"I don't suppose you would be willing to share?" Aris pouts at Mizuna, trying her luck one last time.

Mizuna chuckled before meeting her pout with a smirk. "Sorry, I'm afraid my darling is kind of young and delicate. I need some time to train him properly. Maybe in a few years."

"Really?!" Aris excitedly clasped Mizuna's hands. "You're not just teasing me are you?"

"Yes, I am." Mizuna answered with a cold chuckle.

After that we went our separate ways and I came home for the day. I always have to ready myself for the state the house is in when I return. Ina digs through the cabinets looking for sweets, Su makes booby traps, Nip's roughhousing knocks over things, and there is no telling what the rest of them will do once they get bored. Thankfully they are usually busy catering to Tally all day but don't even get me started on the things they bring in to satisfy her cravings. I don't mind picking her up a few things myself but I don't even know that some of the things I found are or were. But I don't want to get into that, it just gets me in a bad mood so let's move on.

Before I do anything else I have to prepare lunch for Tally. She has really gotten arrogant with everyone having to take care of her and she has no problems even ordering me around. I may tolerate it while she is pregnant but she best remember everything she makes me do after the children are born; I bet the other members of TNA feel the same way, things will get very interesting when the time comes. Anyway, once Tally is taken care of I have to get to work on cleaning up their mess. It's not an easy job and not only do I have to do it by myself but TNA sometimes gets a few laughs out of making my job difficult. It is particularly bad when Sis takes a day off to spend time with darling. Without Sis to keep them focused on taking care of Tally they just build on each other's energy and get more and more hyperactive, even the mild mannered ones like Abigail. They act like children and if I treat them like children I can handle a few of them on my own, but eight is total chaos and today I had ten!

But I always pull through. I straighten up the house, I deal with Tally's commands, and I play with TNA to burn off some of their energy. All before I manage to always greet darling at the door after his day of work. I do this because I love darling and all I ask is that he loves me back. I love you darling, don't you ever forget that.

After that, darling gets home and I will leave the explaining up to him. So thank you for keeping me company while darling is gone. This is surprisingly fun, I might have to get a journal of my own. Anyway, that's it for me. Goodnight :)

My entry 2:  
Hi, me again. Darling won't be coming back today either. It's alright though, so what if I had to put up with all ten members of TNA not once but twice and maybe even tomorrow as well. I know that whatever it is must be pretty important and darling won't do something I'm going to have to make him regret. Isn't that right, darling?

 **Isn't that right, darling?!**


	39. Chapter 34: First

(MA scene in this chapter, you will be warned before it starts.)

Chapter 34: First.

Entry 34:  
Hello again, my friend, I'm finally back. It's good to be home. Merry was of course quick to question what happened and TNA was excited to see me again. But a lot has happened and I need some time to myself to think. You don't mind listening as I sort my thoughts out do you?

Day 64:  
Where to start? Honestly it's mostly a blur at this point. I recall keeping my promise to Abigail and something Cynthia said about preparing for a ball or party or something they are having at Victoria's mansion, but most of everything that happened before I went to talk to Victoria that day is simply gone. I just know that I left TNA with Merry, even the two that wanted to come with me that day, and quickly made my way to Victoria's room.

At first I honestly thought that Victoria might send me to the desert to get Sebastian back. But the more I thought about it the less sense that made. Victoria is a wealthy and probably influential vampire with plenty of resources, Sebastian is her best and favorite male and has been sent to an area where more and more reports of trouble spring up. So what would be the fastest and most reliable way to get him back? Send her daughter's math tutor? Of course! It's brilliant! They would never expect that! Yes, of course that was sarcasm. Don't take that tone with me.

Anyway, all joking aside, I grew more curious as to what Victoria wanted the more I thought about it. But my question was quickly answered when I entered Victoria's room and saw her naked on her bed. Yeah, that's about how long it took for me realize what was happening as well. I tried to entertain myself with the thought that she just likes chillin' naked on her bed, she's rich and beautiful so why wouldn't she? But the situation was setting off way to many red flags and I promptly turned and left… or I would have if I was given the chance.

"You will not turn away from me." She commanded as she eyes flashed red.

At that moment she had me, my mind took a back seat to my motor skills. I'm not sure which is scarier, being fully aware or having no idea what is happening, but I was terrified. It was odd though; like before there does seem to be some give for interpretation allowing me to have rigid movements as long as my eyes remained locked on her. But she would not allow me to experiment with what I could do.

"Remove your clothes." Another command, which I hastily carried out against my will. For a while I just stood there exposed in the dimly lit room. Victoria silently held her chin as she looked me over with a grimace, she certainly was not impressed with what she saw. Eventually she let out a short sigh before making a motion with her finger. "Come to me."

This time the execution of the command was very slow. Little by little, step by step, I made my way toward her. The whole time I'm asking myself 'why now?' she always treats me like I'm some lowly mutt and certainly does not appear to be attracted to me in any sense. Once I reach the bed I began to crawl across the red, velvet sheets. Victoria's body, despite her cold demeanor, lay open and inviting to me. I continued forward until I was positioned over Victoria and she wrapped her arms around me to ensure there was no escape. Her body was surprisingly cool to the touch, or maybe that was just the chill I got from the situation.

"You look confused," she said with a smirk in response to the expression I was apparently able to let out. Indeed I was, I never thought in a million years that Victoria would call me into her bed. Surely she must have better options? "You see, there are certain luxuries I have grown accustomed to, luxuries that I have no desire to go without." She stroked my chin like I was some pet for her to amuse herself with. "I keep a supply of bottled blood mixed with some of my favorite wines. It satisfies me for a while but it lacks a certain warmth. I need something a little fresher."

"You have Cynthia." I was actually surprised that was able to escape my lips, kinda throwing her under the bus. But I suppose it does not matter considering it did not work.

She gave a cold chuckle. "Ho ho ho, my boy, surely you realize that there are certain pleasures only a man can give." I start to say something in return but she puts a finger over my mouth. "Be thankful, you are about to lay with someone who far exceeds your class. You have no idea how many things had to go wrong for me to resort to you." She lifted my chin so I was looking her in the eyes as she gave me a wry grin. "Now then, let's begin." She then lifted my chin to expose my neck and eagerly bit into me. I jumped as I felt her bite into me and she paused as I could feel blood running down my chest. "Disgusting," she mumbled with a sigh, "your blood is so unrefined."

"Hey, feel free to stop at any time." I chuckled, holding slight hope it might work.

Victoria, however, was not amused by my comment. "Still thy tongue or I will remove it from you." I would not doubt her to make good on her threats so I shut up. After a moment to confirm my silence Victoria continued. "Good. Now, I am hungry so I will overlook it." She then began to suck my blood in earnest.

This is the point where things began to get scary for me. I was being fed on, that realization was immediate, but more than the fact that my blood was being drunk was the fact that it did not hurt. More than that, it felt good. And I'm not talking about a slight pleasure but a mind numbingly powerful pleasure, almost as if I was ejaculating through my neck. But I was essentially being eaten, I should be horrified. Instead the pleasure immediately caused my penis to become erect as I moaned in ecstasy. The cognitive dissonance of the situation created a terrible unease in me. I compare it to a paralytic poison that serves to keep prey from struggling.

As she continued to suck my blood I could feel her body getting warmer, or was it that mine was getting colder? When she finally took a break to breath I could see that her lips were a bright scarlet and her cheeks had new found blush, it seems blood does wonders for the complexion. She seemed to take a moment to bask in a sort of afterglow before giving me an elegant smile. "Well, well, it's not bad after a moment. The mermaid energy gives it a nice zing." She then noticed the state my lower half was in and got an amused smirk. "Well, well, so much for your protests." She held my chin again. "So, shall we get to the real fun?" At that moment Veronica burst into the room.

"Mother! What do you think you are doing?!" She glared at her mother as she stomped toward the bed. "He is my tutor! Have you no decency?!"

"Ah, perfect timing my child." Victoria turned me around as she sat up. She held me from behind, her ample breast pressing on my back, and spread my legs to make my manhood appear as large as possible as she presents me to her daughter. "He may not be the best specimen but he is here, he is ready, and I have not yet had him."

Veronica starts as my rod stands before her. She had never seen mine before and she went out of her way to avert her eyes. "What makes you think I would want him?"

"Do not pretend your own mother does not know you." She chuckled as she licked up blood trailing down me. "He has done me a great service in ending your resistance to your studies. No one, man or monster, was able to do that. It is obvious he has interested you in a way no one else has. I suspect there are still more ways he has perked your interest." Victoria presented a hand to her daughter, inviting her to me. "Now come, enjoy yourself. He is but a dog that lives to please you. Use him, abuse him, dispose of him when you are done, if you enjoy it I assure you there are others who will be much better." I could only shutter as Victoria's elegant demeanor gave way to one more cold and controlling. She held out her hand for several moments but still Veronica refused. "I see, well then…" She held my body close to her and pulled my head to face her. "…If you do not want him, I shall take him for myself." To emphasize her point she gave me a long and exaggerated kiss. Once she finished she confidently leered at her daughter. "Of course it has been longer than I am used to…", finishing her statement with a cold smirk, "…I may just take more than is safe."

Veronica watched as her mother bared her fangs and slowly moved back to my neck. As I felt Victoria's breath on my neck I wondered if what she said was true when… "Stop!" Veronica finally shouts. "I'll do it, ok? You don't have to scare him." She was obviously disturbed by her mother's behavior.

Pulling away with a wry grin, Victoria reached for a bell next to her bed. "Excellent." With a flick of her wrist she rang the bell.

A moment later, Cynthia entered the room. Without so much as a glance to me she walked next to the bed and gave a courteous bow. "You rang, mistress?"

With a simple glance to greet her servant, Victoria gave her commands. "Cynthia, be a dear and fetch us some refreshments. You know the kind, and bring enough to last a while."

"Yes mistress." With another bow Cynthia left to carry out her orders.

With Cynthia gone, Victoria again addressed her daughter. "Now, my child, you must dress for the occasion. Take off your clothes and present yourself to him."

With visible reluctance Veronica began to slowly undress. Her skirt falls to the floor, she undoes her blouse, shyly strips her underwear, and even undoes her pigtails allowing her long golden hair to flow over her slender shoulders. She truly is a beauty, her white skin practically glows in the dark room. But she looks young, not nearly as young as TNA does but not old enough to be considered safe in the other world, and after spending time with her I am doubtful her actual age beats her appearance by much. Regardless, I found myself unable to look away from her.

"Does she please you?" Victoria whispered into my ear as she held my shoulders so I am pointing in Veronica's direction. "She is still pure you know, un-touched in anyway. Prepare yourself, for the price of deflowering a vampire is paid in blood." She motioned her daughter forward. "Come child, let us begin."

As Veronica crawled on the bed and sat in front of me I weakly smiled at her, silently pleading for her to find some way to just get me out of there. But she could not meet my pleading gaze. She averted her eyes before quietly muttering: "'it does not have to mean anything,' right?" Dug my own freaking grave! Finally resolving herself to the task at hand, Veronica looked to her mother. "So, what do I do?"

(MA scene ctrl-f for 'scene end' to ship.)

"Before you can start you must make yourself ready." Victoria explains as she cocked my head to one side. "Drink his blood. Take in his taste, his smell, his warmth, and his life. As his life becomes one with your own you will feel your desire to be with him grow."

Veronica gave a skeptical grunt. "I've had a meal before, I've never felt that kind of desire from it."

"I assure you this time will be different." Victoria retorts.

With Victoria holding me from behind, Veronica had to take me from the front. She straddled herself over me making sure none of the important parts were touching yet. Being so close, I could clearly see her face even in the dark room. Her expression, it was different than I expected. There was no prideful or stubborn mask to hide her feelings. Her eyes were soft and would quickly glance away whenever they met mine. She wore a subtle frown and she seemed to shiver a little bit, was she scared? I could not let that expression go. I was in this situation anyway, I might as well make it easier on her. I gave a small smile and nodded to let her know it was okay for her to continue. That seemed to ease her fears somewhat. She stopped averting her gaze and quietly nodded back at me.

Pulling me in close with a gentle embrace she whispered into my ear, "I'm starting now," and with a quick prick she sunk her fangs into my neck. Having already tasted me before, she did not stop on account of the apparently unusual taste. Like her mother, her body was initially cool but slowly warmed as she drank my blood. Unlike her mother, I was not overcome with pleasure from it. It was a slower, gentler pleasure much like her embrace. It was not a bad experience, even if what was happening should have scared me a little bit.

Shortly after, Cynthia returned with a cart full of food. Enthralled in her own meal, Veronica did not so much as look up. "Here are the refreshments you requested." Cynthia politely stated. "I made the ingredients into a soup to reduce the time until they take effect."

"Excellent, bring it to where I can reach it." Victoria commanded as she continued to watch her daughter. Cynthia parked the cart right next to the bed and quietly left the room. Victoria then grabbed a bowl of soup and carefully held it with one hand. "This will make things better for the both of you." She then pinched my nose shut with her free hand so that my already gasping mouth would remain open. Possibly not trusting me to feed myself, she took the soup into her own mouth before forcing it into mine. As the surprisingly sweet soup entered my mouth Victoria kept her lips locked around mine so I would be forced to swallow if I wanted to breathe. Giving me only a moment to catch my breath between gulps, she continued to force feed me until the soup was gone.

After a while my body began to get hot and as she drank my blood so did Veronica's; until we both had sweat beads dripping off of us. Eventually Veronica let go and I could feel my hot blood pour from the puncture wounds. She was panting heavily. Her face was flustered and there was a drop of blood trailing from her scarlet lips. She seemed to almost be in a daze, she was slowly losing her reason as her instincts were taking over. Our eyes met and she suddenly locked lips with me. But I was not the only one startled by this, I could feel Victoria jump behind me but I could not see her to know what expression she had. Overcome by my own desire as well I eagerly kissed her back, the remnants of my blood in her mouth caused a strong metallic taste as our tongues met. My tongue occasionally bumped into one of her long canines and for a while I was afraid I was going to cut it on them. After a moment of kissing Veronica placed my hands onto her chest and I began to message her, not small but still developing, breasts.

After silently watching us for a while, Victoria spoke up. "Alright you two, enough of the preface, it's time to get to the main event." I'm not sure how but we both managed to listen to her and parted lips, I'm sure neither of us were rational at this point. Again Victoria leaned up to my ear and whispered. "Boy, you don't want this to be a painful experience for her do you? Use your hand and help ease the transition."

Just mindlessly following her commands at this point, I reached my hand out and began to gently rub Veronica's slit. She twitched and moaned as I attacked her with sensations she's never felt before. I allowed her time to get accustomed to the external stimulation before I began to slowly press a finger inside. She was already wet enough but she was still tight, it really would not be a pleasant experience for her to insert it at this point. I needed her to relax more so I began to stimulate her from the inside using my finger while I soothed her by gently rubbing her thigh with my other hand. Veronica began to moan loudly, tightly gripping my arm between her legs as I slowly increased the forcefulness of the stimulation until my hand was completely covered in her juices and I was able to slide two fingers fully into her.

"That's enough!" Victoria commanded as she forcefully pulled my arms to my side. Smirking at her daughter, she told her: "Do the rest yourself."

Unable to stop at this point, Veronica guided my rod to her entrance using her hand and slowly lowered herself over me. As I sank deeper and deeper into her there inevitably came a point that caused her a good deal of discomfort. She tightly grabbed hold of me and sucked my blood to help her push past it and eventually had me all the way inside her. After a moment of rest she began to move, starting slowly but quickly picking up pace until she was bouncing on top of me. Even if I wanted to, any movements I made were quickly restrained by Victoria who silently watched as her daughter rode on top of me. Thanks to all the prep work and whatever was in that soup, both of us quickly reached our limits. Veronica shrilled loudly and her body quivered as she received her first load inside her. 

As Veronica leaned against me, breathing heavily after her first climax, Victoria whispered into my ear again. "Better hope that mermaid blood is increasing your vitality, because this is where things get a little risky." She gave a cold chuckle as she went back to watching Veronica and, after what she just said, I paid attention as well.

After a moment it became apparent that Veronica's breath was not slowing down but was in fact picking up pace. She clenched onto me with her unrestrained monstrous strength, leaving large bruises which I still have. When she looked up at me I could see her glowing red eyes devoid of any sense of reason she had, she truly was like a monster. I was frightened at this point but was still restrained from fighting back by Victoria as Veronica again sunk her teeth into me and began to drain me with more vigor than either had before while riding me at the same time. Like before, the pleasure I receive is proportional to the rate my blood is drained and with Veronica sucking me as hard as she can combined with her violent riding and the lack of blood to my head there was no way I could retain sense of what was going on. The last thing I remember is Victoria saying something about joining in before it all becomes a whitewash of pleasure and moans. 

(Scene End)

Now, obviously I am still alive but I just barely made it through that. The entire next day was spent with me in a bed passing in and out of consciousness. I have no idea what happened in that time, I hope I was just left to rest.

Anyway, I still have not told Merry about this whole incident and, now that I have had some time to rest, I think it is time. She already suspects something is up so I might as well get it over and done with. When I get back, I hope you don't mind listening to what happened today; I'm pretty sure it is just going to be you and me again. I read her entries and I can already tell… she is going to be pissed.


	40. Chapter 35: Let go

Chapter 35: Let go.

Entry 35:  
Alright, I'm back. Where was I? That's right, I was unconscious for a day. What? You want to know what happened with Merry? I'll… I'll tell you later.

Day 66:  
I woke up with the sensation of food being forced into my mouth. But who was doing it? Surely not Victoria again. Veronica? Maybe Cynthia? Heh, that would make an interesting addition to my list of conquests. Only one way to find out.

I opened my eyes to see a man's face pressed up against mine! It's Sebastian! He's back! The realization quickly made me nauseous. I pulled away and leaned over the side of the bed, spitting out my mouth's contents and dry heaving from disgust. "Come now, don't make my work got to waste." He pouted as he watched me.

After a while of spitting over the side of the bed, my anger surpassed my disgust. "What the hell, man!" I shouted as I turned to face him. "Can't I even sleep in peace?!"

"You were out for an entire day." He politely retorted. "You needed to eat."

"I think I would rather starve." As I wipe my mouth I am struck with a sudden realization. I've been stuck in a room with Sebastian for who knows how long. I quickly cover myself and give him a stern glare. "You didn't do anything weird to me while I was out did you?" My only comforting thought was I was thankfully clothed.

Sebastian chuckled as he playfully rests his finger on his lip. "What if I did? What would you do?"

"You bastard!" I came to the conclusion that Sebastian's pretty boy face needed some roughing up, so I lunged at him.

But he deftly sidestepped my attack and tightly held my arm behind my back. "Now, now, let's not resort to violence. I let you get in a good hit last time but I will not be struck over a joke."

The more I struggled the tighter he held me and the more painful it got. "Aren't you supposed be raped by some scorpion girls about now?" I grumbled as I tried to ignore the pain.

"Girtablilu is the proper term for them," He corrected me, "and they can be quite charming when you get to know them."

I snicker as I thought of a good come back. "Yes, I'm sure they are quite lovely as you all sit around a fire gossiping about boys!" I manage to pull free and turn around to try to hit him again but he kicks me in the stomach and knocks me against a wall. I rub my head after the impact. "Gezz man, is there anything you're not good at?"

Sebastian seems be enjoying himself quite a bit, popping his knuckles as he slowly walks toward me. "Perks of a good pedigree."

"Well, don't underestimate us mutts." More to work off frustration at this point than anything else, I go after him again. Tapping into karate lessons I had as a kid I am able to put up a bit of a fight but he proves to me far more skilled and I eventually give up and lay on the bed exhausted. 

"So, when did you get back?" My breath was heavy, I was really tired for some reason.

"Yesterday."

"Yesterday?!" I couldn't believe it, if Victoria could have waited one more day the whole ordeal could have been averted. I give a long exasperated sigh as I remind myself that what is done is done. "So, what was the hold up? And why didn't you send a letter or something?"

"Ah, that would be because of the Moon Bazaar." Sebastian explained. "It is a major event in the desert this time of year and it can be hard to find anyone willing to deliver letters. Especially this year, there was a singer known as Darkstar. He was a real treat to see, let me tell you." Sebastian rested his head on his hand and gave a delighted sigh. "That alone was worth it to be lady Salina's date and plaything. I would love a backstage pass to him, if you know what I mean." He regained his composure before continuing. "After that I escorted lady Salina to her new home, and was sent back by boat. There never really was any time to write."

I gave him a stern glare. "Well, thanks to that I ended up doing part of your job for you."

"Sorry about that." He nervously scratched his cheek with a slight chuckle. "But I simply cannot thank you enough for taking care of Lady Victoria's needs for me." Finally letting his exhaustion show, he droops his shoulders with a long sigh. "The girls are demanding now that I am back and it is difficult enough to keep up without worrying about becoming anemic." He fixes his posture and continues. "But I have to admit I was surprised to hear you gave Veronica her first time." He got a big grin and rubbed his knuckles on my head. "You naughty boy, seems you've made a lot of progress with my daughter while I was gone! But be sure to properly focus on the lessons when you are alone with her."

Lessons? How was I supposed to think about lessons after what happened? I have gotten more or less used to living in this monster girl world but expecting me to just walk into Veronica's room like nothing had happened is a bit much. I knew I needed to get some things cleared up as soon as possible, but still. Anyway, as I thought about it I noticed a large sack on a nearby table. "What's in the sack?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Why don't you have a look?"

Intrigued, I forced myself out of bed to investigate the sack. "Holy shit!" It was full of gold, and lots of it. "Is this for me?!"

"Remember? The mistress said she would reward you if you 'entertained' Veronica. She just kept her word."

Damn. I'm not saying that it made everything ok, but damn. Certainly makes me glad to know that Merry and I will have some spending money when we make our trip. Which reminds me; now that Sebastian is back I am free to go get married. We will be leaving soon, I suppose that really makes today's lesson the last one.

After speaking with Sebastian I left to 'attempt to give her a proper lesson.' When I entered Veronica's room she was at her table boredly resting her head on her hands. "Oh, finally awake are you?" She barely gave me a glance when I entered. Seriously? We had sex just the other day, she could at least put more emotion into her greeting.

I took a seat next to her and laid out the lesson Sebastian had prepared for the day. But who was I kidding? There was no way I could just get back to work. "So… about the other day?" I finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence.

"What about it?" She gave me an annoyed glare when she spoke.

Oddly enough that was actually a good question she asked. What was I going to say about it? Victoria and Veronica are the only ones besides Merry and TNA I have done it with, I had no idea what to do. I'm sure that Victoria is fine since Sebastian is back, not that I care about what she thinks considering she forced me into that situation. But Veronica is a different story. Aside from being coaxed into it as well, I was her first. I can't help but worry how she's feeling. "Are you… okay?" I eventually asked.

"Is that what you are worried about?" She grumbled before resting her head again. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine. I regained my senses by the next morning, although I can't say I remember anything after I lost it."

I believe she was referring to how she lost control. While that was troubling I could see she was back to normal now. "That's not what I meant. What I mean is… well…" I just scratched my head, how exactly was I supposed to phrase it?

Veronica raised up and gave me a puzzled look. "Are you asking if I have feelings for you?" After a moment she covered her mouth with a haughty chuckle. "You wouldn't be so fortunate." She continued by dismissively waving her hand. "Don't worry, I have no intention of stealing you from that mermaid of yours. It didn't mean anything, right?"

I'm not sure if I was happy or sad that she felt nothing after the two of us were together. But if that was the way she felt then I was not going to press the issue. I just gave her a nod, "Alright, if you're sure."

"I do have to ask one thing." For this she slowly turned her head to look away from me. "You got one of your imps pregnant and are taking care of her, right?"

I didn't like where this was going, I straightened up and gave a nervous nod. "Yeah, it was a one in a million shot."

I really wish I could have seen the look on her face. Her tone remained the same, but she seemed to hesitate with her words. "So if something were to… you know… 'happen,'… would you stick around?"

"If something were to happen…" A chill went down my spine. I already knew Merry was not going to be happy as it was, but trying to explain that I got yet another girl pregnant _after we got engaged…_ That's just… "I'm afraid not." My voice quivered as I spoke.

There was a loud thud as Veronica collapsed onto the table. Her body began to shake before she turned to me in a fit of anger. "And why not?!" She shouted. "I'm better than those little pests!"

"Because frankly I think I'd be dead!" I shouted back. "Merry was upset enough after I got Tally pregnant and she got to know TNA very intimately, I had to propose just to keep her around! But the thing about proposing… it's kinda a one shot cannon. She seems to be more obsessed with me after we got engaged and she is not going to be happy that we did it at all. If you got pregnant as well…" An image of Merry's eyes glowing as she stands in the shadows with a kitchen knife flashed through my mind. "… she will probably kill me."

Veronica just looked at me for a moment but shirked back when she realized I was not kidding. "S-she would be that upset?!"

"I don't know, maybe." I sighed as I shake the image from my mind. "She doesn't get upset often but when she does you better watch out. I just have a bad habit of pissing her off every now and then. I'm going to have to bust my ass to figure out how to make this up to her."

"Make it up to her huh?" Veronica starts to contemplate something when Sebastian entered the room.

"Are you two actually studying?" He asked as a joke but I had to shirk back in response since the technical answer was no. "Anyway, would you mind coming with me Jonathan? The mistress would like to speak to you." My response must have been obvious on my face because he immediately continued with: "Don't worry, I assure you she does not want any more of your fluids. She just wants to talk." As long as she just wanted to talk, I agreed to go.

The next thing I knew I was sitting across from Victoria, much like the first time we meet. Only this time I was giving her a stern glare. "And what, may I ask, is that look for?" She asked, meeting my glare with complete indifference.

I sighed, seeing as my glare was having no effect. "Can I at least get an apology?"

"You live and have been duly compensated." She retorted. "I see no reason to feel remorse for my actions."

She really just does not care, does she? I knew I would not get anywhere if I pushed her, so I had to give up on an apology. But I did have to ask: "What was that all about anyway?"

"I already told you I wanted Veronica to have some experience." She impatiently explained, she really hates to repeat herself. "We just had needs and you filled them, nothing more."

"That's not exactly what I meant." I interjected. "Why did you say such things to coerce Veronica into it?" I was angered as I thought back. Telling her to think of me as nothing but a way to satisfy her, threatening to kill me, it was a low trick to bully her own daughter to lose her virginity. "You have made your point that you want her to think of men as little more than toys, but that does not explain your insistence. Could you not have just let her be until she was ready?"

I was expecting her to brush off my gripes as nothing more than a commoner complaining about his position. I was expecting her to glare at me before denying me so much as a response. I was not expecting her pretty face to twist into a wry grin. "What if I told you I possibly saved your life?"

"I would be skeptical at best." Crossing my arms with another glare. I may have been surprised by her response but I was not in the business of buying bullshit. "Why should I believe that?"

She chuckled, leaning to one side as she rested her head in her palm. "Allow me to tell you something about vampires. We are members of the succubus family but have more self-control than the more common types. However, we are not without lust and sooner or later we will need to have our needs filled. Drinking blood helps to a degree but the longer we go without being truly satisfied the greater the release will be. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"It's not that complicated." I answered, I already knew a lot about vampires from the monster girl encyclopedia and the new information made enough sense. "But what does it have to do with saving my life?"

"You may not be much," again with the condescending attitude, "but you are the only male that has had a major influence on my daughter. It is obvious that if there were a target for her desire it would be you. Tell me, how long has a virgin gone without sex?"

Was that supposed to be rhetorical? The answer is obviously their whole life. That's when it hit me, that moment when Veronica lost control of herself. "You don't mean…"

"Precisely!" Victoria interjected with a smirk once she knew I understood. "You experienced Veronica's greatest release first hand. 'The price for deflowering a vampire is paid in blood,' I told you this before. Decades of built up lust and no experience to handle the new sensations, when they have their first time they are hit with the strongest release they will probably feel in their entire life. It robs them of their control, their pride, and their sanity, reducing them to mindless beasts for a while."

"And forcing her to get it out of her system saved my life?" I asked.

"If they go too long without a partner their lust will break out on its own. The time it takes for this to happen varies wildly but happens much sooner if they have a suitable target." She continues by leering at me. "Like a certain dog who forgets his place and gets a little over familiar, one she has spent every day for the last month with." She closed her eyes to think for a moment before continuing. "Veronica does a good job of hiding her true feelings so even I don't know how much longer she could have lasted, it could have been months or even years. You may think what you experienced was bad but, with a little help from the food, you were able to satisfy her before she lost control. Had she lost control and came after you on her own she probably would have killed you." Suddenly her expression became much more somber. "Vampires that end up killing their first will inevitably suffer a terrible trauma, especially if it was someone they knew. Some even lose themselves completely and become nothing but blood sucking beasts." Then she shows me a soft smile, one I only saw when she was reminiscing about Sebastian's ancestor. "My daughter is now safe from ever experiencing such a tragedy. For that, I thank you."

Hearing Victoria thank me really took me back. No smugness, no condescending tone, just honest sincerity. "Uh, you're welcome." Was the only thing I could say.

"I was worried about her for a while. But once she barged in to interrupt us I saw my opportunity and I took it." She smirked as she looked at me. "It may have been a bit rough on you but, thanks to the ingredients used in the food I ordered, I could partake in you as well without you dying. You were never in any danger. I could not let you die thanks to Veronica, I don't think she would take it well."

"Has she gotten attached to me?" I had to chuckle, there is just no telling with the way Veronica acts.

I intended it as a joke but she became very serious. "Yes, which brings me to why I called you here." She straightens her posture and clasps her hands together just in front of her mouth, like a boss about to give some bad news. "I regret to inform you that we will no longer be in need of your services. You are not to return here after today."

Fired, or would the more appropriate term be laid off or let go? Regardless, I am now without a job. I was in disbelief for a moment. "No way, are you serious?"

"I do not joke about work." She plainly stated.

"But what about Veronica's math lessons?" I asked, I didn't want to lose a well-paying job.

"Thanks to you I think she will be willing to study under somebody else, it won't take long to find a replacement." Yeah you heard that right, I did my job so well I ended up losing it. How's that for irony? "But don't get the wrong idea," She continued, "I do not want you to think I am ungrateful for the progress you have made with my daughter. Should you ever need it, I would be willing to put in a good word for you. I can't promise you anything else, but if you make a request I will take it into consideration."

"A letter of recommendation?" Considering Victoria's wealth and resources that is no small matter. It's not like I didn't think I might lose this job. I'm about to leave for a few months on a trip to get married, it's not like I can just make everyone wait. But still… "But why are you sending me away in the first place?! Is it really that bad if Veronica gets attached to me?"

"It is true that I think she can do far better than you and I don't want her to confuse her lingering lust for anything else." She gives a long sigh. "But there is a more important reason why I don't want her to get feelings for you in particular."

"Me in particular?!" I prepared myself to contain any anger from a high handed reason such as me being a mutt, my manners, or my appearance, anything that I think really should not matter.

"It is because you are already in love." That I did not see coming, and the genuine sorrow lingering on the edge of her voice… it seems this is a very personal issue for her. "Tell me. If I did let you stay and Veronica did develop feelings for you, would you be able to return her feelings?"

"Return her feelings?" I was at a loss for how to respond. From a purely technical standpoint I could return her feelings. I already believe it is possible to love more than one person and assuming she can get along with Merry and TNA then there might be some flexibility in our relationship. On the other hand, I'm not sure I want to have feelings for anyone else. I have enough love, asking for more seems selfish not to mention unfair to those who already care for me. But right now I don't think me or Veronica are anywhere close to having to worry about that. I don't currently have those feelings and I have others to think about so… "I don't know." Was the only response I could give.

"And that is why you must go. I would rather end it before it begins if it cannot lead her to happiness." Her face softens to one truly filled with regret. "As someone who knows all too well what it is like to have feelings that are never returned, I ask you: spare my daughter that pain."

And with that my time as Veronica's tutor came to an end. I will miss the extra money, considering when I return I will start having a considerably larger family, but I think I will miss everyone at the mansion even more. But I respect Victoria's wishes, I won't push the issue. It's been fun this past month but time to move on. I have good friends and family, I'll be alright.

And that's it, nothing left to say today… what? You really want to know what happened with Merry? Fine. I told her about what happened with Victoria and Veronica and how I lost my job and… she says she's okay with it. Needless to say, I'm terrified. I know there is simply no possible way she is just okay with it, but she is doing a damn good job of acting like it. It's messing with my mind! She knows I know she's angry and she's pretending to not be angry so I will forget she's angry so she can be angry when I don't know she's angry because I forgot she was angry! She is a boss that cast doom on me and then left, is what she is! I am on the clock! I have to think of some way to make it up to her and fast!


	41. Chapter 36: Invitation

Chapter 36: Invitation

Entry 36:  
Day 67:  
Well, today's been an interesting day. I think I have a way to get on Merry's good side again, but at the same time I might end up on Victoria's bad side. Yeah, you heard that right, turns out I'm not done with that mansion quite yet. Sorry Victoria, but when it comes to who scares me more Merry has got you beat.

I suppose I'll begin by saying that Merry has been slowly but surely dropping that facade she had about not being angry, starting when she was really rough in bed last night. I mean really rough, so much so that she scared Tally out of joining us. Of course TNA really likes to watch Merry when she takes a more dominate position. Course I would be lying if I said I didn't kinda like it. Merry's domineer attitude in bed is a nice change of pace from the norm, I was a bad boy after all. Oh god, did I just write that?! Be gone foul demons! I will not fall prey to your perversions! Hey! I heard that remark! If I want your opinion I'll ask for it and then I'll give it to you because you can't speak. So there!

Anyway, this morning was a lot more ordered than usual. The hint of anger that just barely escapes through Merry's tone has been keeping me and TNA in line, making all of our responses a quick 'yes, ma'am.' Also, I never knew Merry could make a good drill sergeant. Our usual morning swim was meet with strict drills complete with whistle. Had she been like this from the beginning I would be built by now, but as it stands I'm just exhausted. We had a bit of a break while Merry was out fishing but none of us dare make a mess of the house while she was gone.  
Seeing as I don't have to tutor Veronica anymore and we have plenty of money for the time being, I just stayed home today. I made sure we had everything in order for our trip, helped TNA with Tally's demands, and contemplated how to get back on Merry's good side. In fact, with TNA being more behaved than normal, to not do anything that might anger Merry further, it was a fairly boring day. That is until a little while after Merry got home and there was a knock on the door.

"Good afternoon Jonathan," Sebastian said with a polite bow, "nice to see you again."

'Aren't I done with you?' were my thoughts. Seriously, am I going to have to continue to deal with his harassment? I impatiently crossed my arms as I leered at him. "Why are you here?"

"Don't be like that." He chuckled. "I'm here on business; Veronica wanted something delivered to you and…"

"Let me guess…" I rolled my eyes, already knowing what he was going to say.

"I volunteered." We said at the same time. Is it sad that I have put up with him so much I know how he thinks?

"Aww, we're in sync. See we're perfect for each other." After another stern glare he cleared his throat and pulled an envelope out of his coat pocket. "All kidding aside, here you go."

I took the envelope and carefully examined it. It was fancy white embossed paper with an official red wax seal. I could not think of any reason for Veronica to send me such an official looking letter, so I asked: "What is it?"

With a charming smile Sebastian crossed an arm over his chest and took another bow. "You and any date you wish to bring are officially invited to a ball." Straightening his posture, he continued. "Lady Veronica knew that you would be looking for something nice to do for Merry after you were 'inconvenienced.'"

"A ball huh?" The thought immediately sent my mind into motion. Hand in hand, dancing the night away with the woman I love. The whole beauty and the beast thing, yeah I can see Merry forgiving me with that. It's perfect, save one thing. "The problem is…"

"A ball!" Merry excitedly shouted as she grabbed my arm and looked at the invitation. "I would love to go!"

It was nice to see Merry was excited but the problem still stood. "But as I was saying…"

"And as _I_ was saying," Merry slowly put more and more pressure onto my arm so she can continue to maintain her smile and tone while getting her point across, "I would love to go, Darling."

"Ow, ow, honey, that's my arm, it's going to break, honey…" With Merry ignoring my pleas, she made it quite clear who I should be worried about. "Alright, alright, I get it." Gritting through the pain I forced a smile for Sebastian. "What I meant to say was that we would love to go and I gladly accept the invitation." I hope Victoria will be more merciful.

"Glad to hear it." Sebastian happily nodded while completely ignoring how I was coerced into it. "Lady Veronica will be glad to know you are attending and of course I will be looking forward to seeing you there as well, maybe we will be able to share a dance together?"

Suddenly I was reminded. "T-there is one more slight problem." I caught Merry smiling at me but before she could say 'darling' again I shouted: "We're going! We're going!" With Merry satisfied I could get back to issue. "The problem is…" I don't know why I was embarrassed to say it, I don't know many people from the other who world not have this problem. "… I don't know how to dance."

Merry suddenly jumped like she just realized something as well. "Now that you mention it…" She became flustered as she averted her gaze. "…I don't know how to dance either. My true form would be hard enough, but I've never made any complex moves with my human legs."

Sebastian just chuckled while watching us. "Not to worry." He took a bow as he presented his offer. "If you would like I could teach the two of you some dances."

After that, Sebastian spent several hours teach me and Merry various dance moves. It was a lot to learn but it is quite fascinating. Of course if your partner is roughly human in appearance then the dance is simply a classical ballroom dance such as the waltz or the schottische, which can be difficult on their own don't get me wrong. But in this world things can get much more complicated and not everyone is able or willing to transform into a human form. For starters, even if you have a humanoid partner there could be a huge difference in stature such as a small goblin or a large oni. Traditional placement of the hands and dance steps will not work if there is a significant difference so I had to learn the general guidelines. Furthermore, if your partner is not humanoid then it is almost a different dance following the same tempo. Thankfully as far as dancing goes the body shapes are broken down into 3 basic types: humanoid, serpentine, and radial. Humanoid is, of course, the traditional ballroom dance. Serpentine is for monsters with long-flexible bodies such as lamia and the dance incorporates winding and unwinding motions. Radial is for monsters with large inflexible bodies such as centaurs or arachne and mainly composes of box motions and any turns are done slowly over a large area. It is a lot to remember, which is why I will try to stick with Merry as much as possible.

As for the actual lessons: I had to tolerate Sebastian taking the opportunity for an inappropriate feel every now and then but he was an excellent teacher. Under his guide it was only a few hours until I felt comfortable with various dance steps. However, Merry had a surprising amount of trouble, it seems those fake legs of hers are mainly for show and she quickly becomes unsteady with complicated movements. You know, Sebastian may be the way he is but he is at all times charming and seeing him dancing with my fiancé kinda pissed me off. I had to keep reminding myself that he is just teaching her, and the only inappropriate places he touched were on me. But of course the best part of his lesson was the practical practice dancing with Merry. We were too busy making sure we remembered the moves to really enjoy it this time but I am really looking forward to tomorrow. Aside from teaching us to dance with each other to a fair degree he made sure we had some basic skills for dancing with others and then took some time to emphasize a dance I might have with a special someone, but I'll say more on that when it happens.

Entry 37:  
Day 68:  
This morning was quite busy as Merry and I prepared for the ball later today. It was difficult to find a good dress for Merry with such short notice and the one we did find did not fit her exactly right, but with some sewing finesse on Merry's part she was able to seamlessly adjust the dress to a perfect fit. Sebastian said he would have the suit I wore while tutoring Veronica ready for me to use and since I am used to the morning routine I had it didn't take me long to get ready. Merry, however, has been taking her sweet time getting dolled up to the best of her ability. Personally I don't think makeup will do much to improve her looks, but it is a rare occasion so let her have her fun I say. It did however leave me with some time to kill, so I used that time to pick up something special. What something special, you ask? I best not say yet, lest Merry peer over my shoulder. Between the dress and the 'something special' I have already spent a fair chunk of the money Victoria gave me, but if it will make Merry happy then I suppose it is money well spent. Well Merry is calling me now, so I better go. I'll tell you how everything went when I get back.

(The following events are not yet covered in the journal.)

Strolling down the street, arm locked with my beautiful fiancé, ready to attend a high class party. I have done rather well after ending up in this world, if I do say so myself. I'm pretty sure that Merry is still upset with me but one would hardly be able to tell as she happily hums while clinging to me as we approach Victoria's manor. If all goes well tonight then I'm sure Merry's days of being angry with me will be over. I'm nervous, constantly going over all the dance moves in my head while patting my pocket to make sure the items are still there.

As we approach the manor I can see Cynthia and Kunai by the door. They are also dressed up for the occasion, I wonder if the servants will have opportunities to join the dance? They greeted us with pleasant smiles and, after I showed them the invitation, politely nodded and opened the door.

Once we were inside we made our way to the cloak room to change into our dance attire. Again, I was fairly quick to prepare so I ended up waiting on Merry. But it was worth the wait. I know I saw it before but Merry in her brilliant emerald dress all dolled up left me at a loss for words. "Careful, don't want anything flying into your mouth do we?" Merry playfully giggled.

Shaking my head and clearing my throat to compose myself I calmly replied, "You look very lovely, Honey."

"It will take a lot more than sweet talk to get back on my good side, darling." She giggled again as she held out her hand. "Shall we go?" I gladly took Merry by the arm and left to join the party.

Joining the other guest with a polite curtsy on our part, I quickly looked around until I spotted Victoria chatting with some high class monsters. Good, we wanted to get here early but I was not looking forward to Victoria's reaction when I returned after she told me not to, the longer I can put that off the better. After I confirmed Victoria's location I was free to look around the room. This has to be the brightest I've ever seen this house, the candle chandelier clearly lit the room to display all the elaborate decorations strung about the walls and ceiling. The next surprising fact was the number of men present. It is clear that most of the guest were able to use their money or power to acquire a date for the night, no matter how I count it I think the male to female ratio easily passes one to three. Furthermore the men's basic builds seem to more or less fall into categories which I assume match their dates' taste. There are the pretty boys, like Sebastian; the gruff men, which I'm sure Jim would easily fit into; and then there are the shotas, I know I'm one to talk after being with TNA but seriously ladies how old are those boys? I feel a little out of place really. I don't think I'm bad looking but I definitely don't fit in with any of the particular tastes floating around the room, I guess I really am just a mutt in the eyes of the aristocrats. Speaking of, it is interesting to see the various types all dressed up. Lamia, arachne, dwarf, sphinx, succubus, danuki, and an assortment of humanoid ones sporting elf ears just to name a few. It just never ceases to amaze me how natural these girls appear with bodies I can hardly imagine having. You might not think that, say an arachne, would be able to fit in at a really formal event but not only are their clothes specifically designed for their body shape, they completely own the look. Asking them about their bodies would be like asking me what it's like to have two feet, and I'm sure this crowd would have a good supply of snide remarks to make.

More guest were arriving and it was not time for the dancing to begin quite yet so everyone was just mingling. But even without any dancing the room was filled with pleasant music from the live band complete with serenade. No way, that singer, is that the Siren we meet at the singing contest? Seems like she landed a nice gig, good for her. Then, as my eyes continued to wonder around the room, I saw it. I'm… I'm not imagining this right? It really is there right? With holy light shining on and cherubs flying around it. Wait… cherubs? Those aren't in the monster girl encyclopedia, they must be a figment of my imagination. Ah who cares as long as the food's real, it's a buffet!

"Darling, where are we going?" Merry asked as I hastily pulled her along with me.

I didn't answer her, I just stood speechless as I stared at the food. My hopes were confirmed, it's not all fish and vegetables! They have red meat and fruit and cheese and bread and… and… am I crying? By god, I think I'm crying. Oh, they even have strawberries! God I've missed strawberries. I've bought stuff from food stands around town before but I did so sparingly. This was all you can eat, free with admission. Reminds me of my old home, this whole table might as well have my name on it!

Merry sadly watched me as I was engrossed in the food. "Geez darling, I'm sorry if my food is not good enough for you."

The tinge of guilt I felt after hearing that snapped me out of it. I put my hand on her shoulder and gently lifted her chin to look at me. "Honey, I love you and I love everything you make me." Slowly Merry gave me a soft smile. "But I'm eating now." I don't know what her reaction was because I left an afterimage as I darted to the food.

Tempted as I was to start shoving the food into my mouth then and there, I imagine that would be extremely frowned upon in present company. I politely took a plate and began to choose what would go on it. So as to be easy to eat without a mess, it was all finger food. Finger sandwiches, sliced fruit, tiny cubes of cheese and meat, crackers, and bite sized pastries, I could have killed for some pasta but this will have to do.

"Let's see, the sandwiches are a good place to start." I quietly mumbled as I began to laden the plate. "Oh! And the grapes, gotta have the grapes. The strawberries, the peaches, the oranges, the crackers and cheese, who cares what kind, and…" I suddenly paused as I began to look at the meats. My mind must have been playing tricks on me because I could clearly see the words written but I would read them as something else. "beef holstaurus, pork orc,chicken cockatrice, mutton weresheep…" No, no, no, don't do this to me brain. This isn't Zarom, I'm sure the monsters won't eat each other here. Where's the fish, I know that's safe. "… fish Mermaid…" Oh come on! I eat that every day! I ignored PETA's crazy campaigns and I'm not caving now! I like meat, I'll eat it regardless! So what if they had nice boobs and a cute face and quirky personalities and… and… Why do I feel like a terrible person? Help me out here, exotic foods! "…snake lamia…" Damn. "…scorpion girtablilu…" Not sure I want to eat that anyway. "…charred newt salamander…" It's still on fire! Come on! I don't want to be a vegetarian! There must be something I'm missing. "…Turkey…" Searching for monster girls resembling turkeys, error 404 file not found. Fuck the turkeys! "Get over here!" Quickly grabbing several turkey bites, I take my plate to a table with Merry reluctantly in tow.

I sat at the table contemplating what to try first when the music changed. I wouldn't have cared, if it weren't for the fact that Merry dragged me away! "Come on, darling! The dancing is about to start!" No! My food! How could you! Is this your way of getting back at me?! Your evil! Your evil! You're really really evil! I get it, Merry! I get it! But despite my obvious protests Merry dragged me onto the dance floor. With a short sigh of resignation I stopped resisting and happily joined her.

The moment of truth, time to see if Sebastian's dancing lessons sunk in or if I still have two left feet. Her right hand in my left, my right on her waist, her left on my shoulder, both nervous but still smiling at each other, and on cue with the music we start to dance.


	42. Chapter 37: Ball

Chapter 37: Ball

Left foot forward, bring the right foot forward with a quarter turn to the left, slide the right foot to the right then feet together. Right foot back, bring the left foot back with a quarter turn to the left, slide the left foot to the left then feet together. One, two, three. One, two, three. A simple waltz, nice slow way to start the evening. Good to know I can at least remember this much. As I get used to the flow of the dance I am able to notice Merry quietly counting to herself as she matches her pace with mine. "You doing alright, honey?"

"Moving in this form does not come as natural to me, but I think I got it." After going through the motions a couple of times we are able to delegate the steps to muscle memory. I don't think we are the most elegant couple there but we are able to free our thoughts enough to have a nice talk while we dance. "This is nice, darling. You and I don't get to spend nearly enough time alone together."

"Does that mean you forgive me?" I chuckle as I continue to step in time with my lovely partner.

"Maybe," Merry giggled, "did I ever say I was mad?"

"N-not directly," I nervously stammer, "but your actions speak far louder than your words."

"Well, maybe I am a little mad." Finally she admits it. "But can you blame me? I'm going to be your wife and you still have sex with other girls? Two at once and a mother daughter pair no less." Well if she is going to put it that way then of course it's going to sound bad, but she continues before I can say anything. "But I know you, darling. I know you are oddly stubborn about these kinds of things and that they more or less forced you into it. For that I can't really be mad at you, but I don't have to like it." The music then stops and we pause as we wait for the next dance to start. "I have accepted TNA, but I don't want to share you with someone I don't know."

"Oh my, how rude, we have met before." Veronica interjected as she approached us, she was wearing a slender red dress and her arms were locked with Sebastian. "It was at that quaint little engagement party of yours." She smirked with a haughty laugh. "Sorry if it did not end up meaning much."

Oh, I can feel that one. If Merry's anger wasn't seething before it was now. Seriously Veronica, are you trying to make Merry mad? I realize the only way to salvage the situation is to come up with some sort of witty retort. Unfortunately my conversation skill is not high enough and the awkward situation causes me to fumble over my words. I glance to Merry, pleading for her to forgive me, but she turns away from me with an angry 'hmph.' Back to square one, thanks for that Veronica.

Sebastian just chuckled at the situation. "Now, now, didn't what the two of you did specifically mean nothing? It doesn't make their engagement any less meaningful." Damn it! There is the retort I was looking for.

"I suppose you are right." Veronica admitted. "Besides, thanks to that the two of you are here now, so it all worked out." I can see Merry calm down somewhat. I don't like being shown up by Sebastian like that but I will take what I can get.

After a moment the music starts up to signal the next dance is starting. "Ah, perfect timing." Sebastian mused before walking up to Merry and giving his best gentlemanly bow. "Will you do me the honor to dance with me, milady?"

Merry gave me a single glance before snubbing me while holding out her hand. "If darling can cheat with others then so can I." With a smile she replies to Sebastian. "With pleasure sir." Sebastian then takes Merry's hand and escorts her out to the dance floor.

"Looks like Sebastian stole your date." You don't have to add insult to injury Veronica, I can see that just fine. "But don't worry about it, there is nothing wrong with having multiple dance partners at a ball. The question is what are _we_ going to do now?"

Was the emphasis on the 'we' supposed to be a hint? For a moment I was struck by the sheer audacity of expecting a dance after the trouble she caused me. But we are at a ball and my other option is to hold the wall up. Fuck it, I'm already in deep with Merry and Victoria as it is, might as well enjoy myself. I recompose myself and do my best to imitate Sebastian with a bow. "Will you do me the honor to dance with me, milady?"

After a moment Veronica smiles and holds out her hand. "With pleasure sir."

I escort Veronica to the dance floor and, like Merry before, embrace her for another waltz. As I dance with Veronica it was easy to notice the difference when dancing with a partner who has been learning the dances all her life. It was clear she was adjusting her pace to mine. "Sorry if I'm not very good at this."

"I don't mind." She replied with an elegant smile. "I'd much rather dance with you than Sebastian."

I could not help blurting out. "I'm sure he would too."

She looked at me quizzically after my remark. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." I'd rather not get into that topic, thankfully she gave me another one to distract her with. "So you were told Sebastian is your father?"

"Yeah, but I think I knew for a while." She smiled as she reflected on her life. "He has helped my mother take care of me since I was born, so in a sense he has always been my father. But thinking back I am really glad I refused when mother tried to have him be my first."

"Yeah," I nervously chuckled, "I can see that getting kind of awkward." Not to mention it would be wrong on so many levels.

"I guess." She let out a short sigh. "But I'm not sure how to act around him now that I know. Mother says I should just treat him like any other servant but I'm not sure I can do that."

"Yeah, just like how she believes you should behave around me." I said that without thinking, we both quickly averted our eyes as we continued to dance.

After a moment Veronica grew tired of the silence. "So what are you going to do now?" Her face was flustered. "I heard mother fired you."

"I'm going to go get married." I could not help but grin. "It's been a month since I proposed, I've kept Merry waiting long enough."

"I see…" She was quiet as she averted her eyes for a little while. "So when do you think you will be leaving?" She eventually asked as she continued to avert her eyes.

"Tomorrow, if all goes well." I replied. "We have been ready for a while now. We plan to go the port early in the morning and look for a ship willing to take us to the northern end of the island."

"Have you already chartered a boat?" She asked with a smirk as if she already knew the answer.

"Well, no we haven't." I couldn't leave until Sebastian got back and things have been busy since then. "But if necessary we can wait a few days before we leave. But the goal is to go ASAP."

Veronica silently contemplated something when the dance ended and I heard a voice I was dreading. "Well, well, who do we have here?" A chill went down my spine as I turned to see Victoria, her elegant gown was bright red much like Veronica's but I could not admire it right now. "I do not recall sending you an invitation." Is all her mouth said, but her eyes clearly said 'you have no idea how much trouble you are in.'

"I sent him the invitation, mother." Veronica promptly stood between me and Victoria. "I'm sorry I did not tell you about it earlier. But you could not expect me to be happy with my father as my date to the ball could you?"

Victoria impatiently glares at Veronica. "If that was bothering you then we could have made arrangements for another." She holds her hand out for her daughter. "Now let the mongrel go and I can introduce you to some well-bred gentlemen."

"No!" Veronica grabs me tightly by the arm. "I invited him here, so I'm going to dance with him."

Victoria leered at me for a moment before trying to reason with her daughter again. "Listen child…"

"No, you listen mother." She was quiet for a moment so we could hear the change in music. Veronica then gives a confident smirk. "Hear that? The next dance is about to start. You don't have a partner at the moment so kindly leave the dance floor." Veronica shooed away her own mother before dragging me to the other side of the dance floor.

"You know you could stand to be a little more respectful to your mother." I stammer as she quickly pulls me along. "She did ask me not to see you again, and she has a good reason for it."

"She does not!" She retorted. "Some dog she found over a hundred years ago jilted her and now she is projecting her feelings onto me! What's more, she has even gone so far as to let her emotions affect other people. I heard you lost your job because she's afraid I'll get attached to you, how is that fair? It's not vampiric pride at this point, she's just afraid."

"She's only trying to protect you."

Veronica suddenly stops, but does not look at me. "I know okay. But I'm tired of her trying to control every aspect of my life to protect me. Not that she would know what is best anyway, I don't think I've ever seen her truly happy." This family has some real problems it needs to sort out huh? I see Veronica quickly wipe her face before turning back to me with a smile. "But enough about that, the next dance is a lot more fun than a waltz. Try to keep up."

She was right. Reflected in the music, this dance was a lot faster than the waltz. A small hop on the right foot steeping forward with the left, bring the right foot to the left, forward with the left again, pause on left. Repeat with feet swapped, starting with a small hop on the left foot. 1 and 2, 3 and 4. Combined with a quarter turn at every step, the dizzying fast pace of the polka left no time to talk. I could not help but giggle at the sheer glee brought on by the energetic dance as I spun round and round with Veronica. By the time the dance ended Veronica and I were both winded.

"Well, that was fun." I had to admit.

"Yes, it was." Veronica really seems to be enjoying herself, I'm glad I could help with that. "So, want to go again?"

"No way!" I heard familiar voices call out. "It is our turn to dance with big bro!" To my surprise, every member of TNA had gathered. They were not dressed any different than normal, not surprising.

"Who invited you?!" Veronica yelped. If I had to guess, I'd say no one.

"What does invited mean?" Doe asked, seems my guess was right on the money.

"That means you're not supposed to be here." Veronica grumbles, trying to contain her annoyance from the excited imps.

"Aww, who cares about details like that?" Tally took my hand and pulled me away from veronica.

"The next dance is starting!" Abigail excitedly shouted. "Let's dance big bro!"

The next song signaled another polka but our dance was far from it. Tally started on the opposite side of me and linked hands with two other imps who held mine, so we made a ring. Initially I tried to keep the motions of the polka but I quickly realized that there was no point seeing as my partners floated in the air and only spun round and round with me because they enjoyed it. After a little while, one of them would let go and spin me out in an open dance style while some of the imps switched out. Like that we would continue to dance through song after song with no regard to the breaks as the imps continually switched out with each other. They giggled loudly as they played around with me and we attracted no small amount of attention. I could hear the aristocrats murmur among themselves, occasionally getting a laugh at our expense. But you know what? I don't care. I am happy dancing with these energetic girls and I am not going to let the opinions of some stuck up monsters get in my way. I just begin to play with TNA as our dance ceases to have any rhyme or reason.

"That's it big bro!" Sis happily giggled.

"Play with us!" Ina excitedly shouted.

"Dance! Dance!" Nip cheered.

Having learned to become very light on my feet, after training with the imps for so long, I let them twirl me around the room as I am pushed and pulled by chains of imps that they form and break at will. The transitions are so seamless that it is almost as if the whole room is one big dance partner for me. Needless to say, TNA has no regard for the others on the dance floor and anyone who does not want to be hit by the spinning top I've become quickly clears the area. But no one seems to be upset by this. They cheer and clap in beat to the music as they watch me play with TNA, it must be quite the spectacle for them.

"They're clapping for us big bro!" Annie prattled.

"Let's give them a good show, shall we?" Tiki chuckled.

With that, TNA increased the speed and intensity of our dance. I was getting dizzy and it was hard to keep up but I was having way to much fun to care. Then, seeming to prepare for some sort of finale, they all linked together with me to make a circle and like a game of ring around the rosey we circled round and round, faster and faster.

"Alright big bro, are you ready?" Su cheered.

"Let's blow their minds!" Sara shouted.

They spun the ring with even more speed until I could no longer keep pace with it when they flew up spinning the ring, and myself, round and round in midair. Everyone gave a cheer as we rose higher and higher. I was mildly panicked as my feet flew out from under me. TNA all giggled as they prepared for one final spectacle.

"Alright everyone, on the count of three." Sis commanded. "One, two, three!"

On call they all let go and our ring was dispersed. I was sent flying through the air and to the surprise of even myself I was able to stick the landing just as the song ended, did they plan this? The room rang with applause after our performance. Breathing heavily as I came down from my adrenaline high, TNA and I all linked hands as we gave a bow.

"Thank you, thank you!" Ina shouted. "Feel free to give donations of sweets at any time!"

Having had their fun with me, TNA dispersed as they excitedly flew around the room looking for anything else that might catch their interest. After that 'dance' I needed a break and I would like to regroup with Merry. But it seems that will have to wait as Victoria approaches me. She was still applauding my performance with an amused smirk. "Well, well, seems you have provided quite the bit of entertainment for me." Still winded, I could only chuckle in response. "But since you have already cleared the dance floor, would you mind entertaining me further with a special dance?"

As she held out her hand for me I knew this was not simply a request, this was a challenge. Sebastian told me this might happen and put special emphasis in teaching me this 'special dance.' Time to show what I can do, I returned her amused smirk with one of my own as I took her hand with a bow. "With pleasure, milady."

"Good." She leered at me and her smirk widened as she signaled the band to prepare the appropriate music. I quickly found myself at the center of attention again as Victoria lead me to the center of the dance floor and prepared to dance. "Now then, impress me."

I spent some extra time with Sebastian leaning the steps but I knew this was not going to be an easy dance. However, if I am going to impress her I cannot let her take the lead. The tango, Victoria is very peculiar when it comes to this dance. If I perform well enough I will have earned her respect and gain immunity from any anger she may have for showing up at her ball.

Turning our heads so we don't look directly at each other we make a series of long quick strides, making sure we slightly veer to the left and careful to smoothly roll from heel to toe on each step. After a few steps we swivel around so I am the one walking backwards. After a couple more steps we pause and with a quick turn of her head and shift of her body so we are both facing the same way we stride forward. With a few more steps she turns her head again and we make a series of turns. A few turns, pause, turn, couple strides then turn again, pause while gently leaning her back, turn, few steps back and bam! We both face forward again, then opposite, then same and forward stride. Few steps, turn around and gently lean her back. Swivel one way, swivel the other, turn round and we face the same way again. Few forward strides, pause as she faces the other way, walk her back and turn around, face forward again. Stride forward, she reverse faces, few turns round while veering to the left, pause, another turn, then quick step forward while leaning her back. Back up and face forward. Couple strides, reverse face, turn and few steps back. Forward face, couple strides, reverse face, full turn and around, step forward and lean her back. Couple slow steps back and she is back up, continue back with a swivel to the side. Step forward and forward face. Stride forward, stride back, quarter turn, stride forward, three quarter turn, stride forward and reverse face. Slow forward step, turn, and lean her back to finish.

I take a few quick breaths, glad to be done. I'm not sure if I remembered the steps exactly as Sebastian showed me but with only a couple hours to dedicate to practice it was the best I could do. "So, how was I?" I ask as I slowly bring her back up.

She does not answer. Instead she gives me a wry smirk as she raises one hand. "Sebastian!" She calls out with a snap of her fingers and, seeming instantly, he is by her side.

"You called, mistress?" He said with a bow as Victoria left me for him.

Holding out her hand she gave her command. "Let us show him how it is done."

"With pleasure, mistress." He replied as he prepared to dance.

God damn it, Sebastian. You know full well there is no way I can reach that level of choreography in a matter of hours. Was this all just a ploy to show me up? It's not even the same song and dance for crying out loud! And Victoria… those moves… how are you making those moves in that dress?! You know what? That's it! That's it! I don't care anymore! Once the, frankly over the top, performance was finished there was a huge applause that was absent after mine. So fuck you, and fuck you, and fuck you, and fuck everybody!

Storming away from the dance floor, I quickly find Merry. She giggles at my frustration. "Sorry darling, but when it comes to dancing you simply cannot match Sebastian."

"I know, I know already!" I grumble. "I'm tired and hungry, can I please eat now?"

She gives another giggle. "Sure darling, whatever you want."

This time with Merry getting a good chuckle while she accompanies me, I head back to the buffet. Once I arrived I could not stop my eye from twitching as I discovered the buffet had been completely cleared out, with TNA sitting on the empty trays with distended stomachs. Tally gave a big burp before greeting us as she rubbed her belly. "Hey big bro! Did you get to try any of the buffet? It was really good." God damn it, TNA. Just god damn it.

Over the course of the next few hours I enjoyed the pleasure of dancing with several beautiful monster girls. A few complimented me on my performance with TNA, a few got a good laugh out of me being shown up by Sebastian, and a few were satisfied just knowing they were a better dancer than I was. Even Sebastian got his wish for a dance with me, so long as he promised to help me with something once the ball was over. While I was dancing with Sebastian Merry was dancing with TNA, which was amusing to say the least. Once everything was done and the guests began to leave I was asked to stay later to speak with Victoria.

"I am not happy that you disregarded my command, I want to say that right now." Victoria said as I stand next to Merry, TNA had already left to go to bed. "But you were invited and provided a fair bit of amusement for the evening. I suppose I could overlook it this once." She then smirked at me. "But to think Sebastian was able to teach you so much in the short amount of time you had. If you continue to learn at that pace I might just be able to forget you are a mutt." She paused for an amused chuckle before continuing. "Who knows, maybe I could allow you to continue tutoring my daughter once you get back." She quickly switched to a cold glare. "But not before laying down some strict rules, and of course I need to have a long talk with my daughter about her behavior." She then relaxes with a sigh. "But I suppose I will have a long time to consider it." Finally she smiles before giving us a parting wave. "I wish you luck on your journey. Now if you will excuse me, the night is just beginning for me and I have much to do. I trust you know the way out." With that she left us.

Merry yawns and gives a good long stretch before turning to me with a smile. "Well that was fun, darling. But it seems to be over, shall we head back?"

Over? Not even hardly. I excitedly smile at Merry. "What are you talking about? We still have not had our last dance of the evening." Quizzically tilting her head as she looks at me, I quickly take her hand as I lead her back out to the dance floor. "Sebastian did teach you how to dance in your mermaid form right? How could the night end before I have had a proper dance with the woman I love as she shows her true beauty."

Hearing that, Merry shows a delighted smile as she reveals her mermaid form. Her fish tail stretches out from under her emerald dress and her hair returns to its natural blue hue. "So this is what you were planning?" She holds out her hand, ready to join me for a dance. "I was worried I might not get to dance in this form, seeing how you get nervous when others know it."

I chuckled as I joined her. "Well it's just the three of us now, I have no reason to worry."

"Three?" Merry again tilts her head.

"I would be the third." Sebastian says as he enters the room holding a violin. "I have been asked to be the musical accompaniment to your dance." He sets the bottom of the violin under his chin, ready to give his performance. "Just let me know when."

Struck speechless, Merry just gives me a beautiful smile as I hold her close and give Sebastian a nod. Sebastian begins to play a lovely violin song for us to dance to, one that is at the same pace of a waltz. A mermaid's strong and flexible tail is easily able to move them on land so dancing is not impossible, and because of the way they move they easily fit into the serpentine style of dancing. Spin so your partner is wrapped around you, continue to spin as she circles her body with you, reverse the spin so you are unwrapped with your partner, repeat in opposite direction. One, two, three. One, two, three. Same count, different moves. Simple right?

"So, how did you get Sebastian to agree play for us?" Merry asked as we went through the steps.

"It wasn't that hard. I just had to agree to do him a favor."

She giggled. "Was it a 'pain in the ass'?"

"Ha, ha, very funny." I sarcastically retort. "I'll have you know that, unless you count that one time with Su, my ass virginity is still intact."

"I can fix that for you, you know?" Sebastian playfully interjected.

"No thanks! I'm good!" I shout back at him before turning my attention back to Merry. "I agreed to have a dance with him, that is all."

"I saw," she laughed again, "you and him seemed to be rather close." I don't think I like the way she is leering at me.

"What about you and TNA? You were awfully close as well."

"Yes, and I enjoy having sex with them every now and then." Her leer just intensified. "Makes me wonder what you two have been up to while I was not watching."

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" I think it is time for a change of subject. I clear my throat and recompose myself. "Anyway, I feel I have not shown I appreciate you enough."

"You're right, you haven't." She promptly interjected.

Ouch, you don't have to say it so readily. "Ok, ok, I haven't appreciated you enough. That is why I set all this up. I want to apologize for leaving you to have sex with other girls, even if it was not my will to do so." Sebastian finishes his song and Merry and I come to a stop as I gaze into Merry's beautiful eyes. "But more importantly, I want you to know I love you and I will do anything I can to show you. I love you Merry, I don't want you to ever forget that."

"Oh, darling." She smiles as she gazes longingly back at me. "Hearing that is all I ever need from you." We then share a passionate kiss.

Sebastian gives a long sigh as he watches us. "Well, suppose I can't quite compete with that. Oh well, still fun to tease him."

As our lips part I realize I should give her my gift before I forget all about it. "I got you something, honey." I pull out a pair of rings from my pocket. "This is a tradition from my old world. It may be a little late, but I want you to have it."

"Oh, darling." She practically has tears of joy as I slip the ring onto her finger before putting its twin on mine.

"See, now we match. But there is more." I hold up my hand to show her that one side of the ring is glowing. "See the markings along the outside edge of the ring? It's runic magic and the rune closest to the other ring will glow." I closely examine my own ring. "I just think it is the neatest thing." I would love to know exactly how it works, magic alone not being a satisfactory answer. "I would love to make some grandiose promise about not having sex with any more women. However, the world being what it is, the best I can do is have you know I will always find my way back to you so…" I suddenly find myself tackled to the floor by Merry.

"Sometimes you talk a little too much, darling."

I could see the lust mixed in with the excitement in her eyes. "I take it as you like it then."

"I love it," she gives me a quick kiss, "I love you," another kiss, "and I am going to take you right here, right now."

"Right here, right now?! But what about Sebastian?!" I look over to see that he hadn't left yet.

"Oh, don't mind me." He dismissively waved his hand. "You two have your fun, I'll just go let the maids know to wait a while before cleaning the room." With that, he leaves.

Well that was awfully considerate of him. Wait, that's beside the point, we are still in very nice attire and we don't own mine. "Come on honey, let's wait till we get home. We don't want to ruin our clothes do we?" I pitifully tried to reason with her.

"No waiting!" She quickly brandishes some claws with a smile. "The next moment your clothes will either be ripped to shreds or flying across the room. Which will it be, darling?"

Can't argue with logic like that. I deftly fling my clothes to the side and hope I will be able to walk home. Merry won't be easy to satisfy out of water.

(The events above are inscribed in the journal as well as another note for the day.)

Entry 38:  
Day 69, after midnight:

...Previous events...

After that we slowly hobbled our way home. The late night will mean a late start in the morning. But here's to hoping we can find a boat to take us north. Shouldn't be too hard, right?


	43. Chapter 38: All aboard

Chapter 38: All aboard.

Entry 39:  
Day 69:  
You know, just once I would like something to be simple. Like hiring a boat to take us on a trip. You know: walk up, say 'shut up and take my money,' they respond 'pleasure to have you aboard,' and off we go. That's simple right? That should be easy enough in a harbor filled with dozens of ships capable of making the trip right? Then why am I stuck here, writing down my frustrations, as we try to figure out how we are going to get a dog gone ship to take us north?! I know what the problem is, and if you cannot figure it out then you have not been paying attention and that would make me very sad.

Where to begin, where to begin? How about the first one? That makes logical sense, go in order, right? Well the first one was a charter ship, a good old 'shut up and take my money' scenario. They even had advertisements around town: "We will take you anywhere you want to go, for the right price." At least they were honest about it. So Merry and I figured it might get a little expensive but it would at least get us there without any hassle. We didn't so much as get to negotiate a price.

"So who shall be going on this trip of yours?" The stout dwarf woman asked after we stated our destination.

"That would be me and my lovely fiancé here." The sweet talk just seems to get more natural for me as time goes on.

"I can see that, already packed and ready to go, that makes things simple." She jotted some things down on a note book and began to get a smirk as she began to tally up our price. "Ok, any body else?"

I took a deep breath, I figured this next statement would be where the bulk of the price would come from. "Ten imps, one of whom is pregnant." Can't exactly leave them, even if I wanted to.

"Alright! Ten imps, one…." I didn't think it was possible for a ship to leave so quickly. "That reminds me, I'm on vacation this month. Sorry, but you will have to find another ship. Take care!"

"No! Come back!" I shouted at the slowly shrinking ship. "You haven't even meet them yet!" After all the trouble I went through to have TNA patiently wait as I talked to her, it seems the mere thought of being on a boat for several weeks with a group of imps is enough to dive people off.

Our next several endeavors were met with similar results. No matter how I try to phrase it, once they hear that we want to take ten imps along there is no further discussion. We quickly ran through the list of boats that were known to be willing to be hired to transport people. We tried asking several fishing boats and the like but the trip would be too far and too long. We did manage to find one boat that would be willing to take the imps, it was a private boat owned by a succubus.

"Sure, I can take you and your imps." The succubus cooed.

"And what would be your asking price?" I timidly inquired.

She playfully walked up to me and twirled her finger on my shirt. "I'd say about three times a day would be enough to motivate me."

I could already feel her pheromones getting to work on me. But when I turned to Merry, who was just standing right there, I could see her smiling. Not saying anything, just smiling as she was slowly willing me to death. I fought through my urges, bowed my head, and said "I am terribly sorry, but we will find a ride elsewhere." That was the only person to even negotiate a price.

(Not currently in the journal.)

I slowly close my journal and give a long sigh. "Well, what now? Should I attempt to tackle the bureaucracy and get a blessing here?" I sigh again.

"Cheer up darling." Taking a seat next to me, Merry comfortingly held my hand. "I'm sure we'll figure something out."

"Is finding a boat that important, big bro?" It was Tally asking. Was she actually concerned?

"Well there are other options." I answered her with another sigh. "But I kind of had my mind set on this one."

Tally gave a big grin. "In that case, I have a plan."

Of course I'm suspicious of one of TNA's plans. But I'm running out of options so what have I got to lose? "Alright, let's hear it."

Rather than explain, Tally choose to immediately carry out her plan. She managed to find a male sailor, a few larger boats have one, and plopped herself down a little ways ahead of him. As he approached she began to sob. The man paused in front of Tally for a moment before deciding to just walk around her. But once he was behind her she wrapped her tail around his leg and tripped him. Not letting up her facade, she wiped her eyes before looking back at him. "Are you willing to listen to my tragic tale?"

"Do I have a choice?" The man asked as he held his nose, he hit it pretty hard.

"You see, my husband is a sailor much like yourself." She started without regard to his reaction. "But he was sent on a voyage to the northern part of the island. I would have gone with him, but I am pregnant with his child and he was afraid the trip would be too much for me." She starts up the crocodile tears again. "It's been a month since I last heard from him! I don't know what to do!"

The sailor scratched his head as he listened to the story. "Gee miss, I wish there was some way I could help." I don't believe it, is he buying this bullshit?

She smiles and nods as she slowly wipes away her tears. "Oh but you can, you can." Alright Tally, now you just need to press him into promising to take you north no matter what and he can convince his crew mates and… why are your clothes coming off? "You see it's been so long since my husband left, you can help me by stuffing that huge sailor co-agh!" I had enough of this and gave her a good whack on the head.

"And how is that going to help us get north?!" I shout at Tally.

Tally chuckles as she rubs her head, the man is long gone now. "I was getting into character. I have to play the part if I'm going to convince him."

"Alright, so you were going to sleep with him, then what?!"

"I haven't thought that far yet." She taps her head with her tongue sticking out in an attempt to look cute, it wasn't working.

"God damn it, Tally." I hold my temples as I shake my head, I can't believe I had my hopes up for a minute. I barely finish saying this, when a strange voice suddenly butts into the conversation.

"Eh? Why are you so angry...?" The voice seems to be coming from below. Looking down, I notice a nekomata lying on the ground on her belly, resting her chin on her intertwined fingers. She is fairly scantily clad, wearing little more than a revealing, short tank top and a pair of leather shorts. "She has a good taste!" She grins.

"It's been a long day." As I rub my head another moment I get the feeling that I should know this nekomata. Aside from how casually she butts into the conversation, I feel like I have seen her around town. But despite the nagging feeling, I just cannot say I know her. "Have we meet?" I eventually ask.

The nekomata rolls over on her back, without breaking eye contact or losing that grin of hers. "Perhaps~. I'm pretty sure _you_ haven't... I, on the other hand, have heard quite a bit about you and your friends." She continues, picking herself up. "They say a certain, particularly picky human is looking for a ride for him and his ten imps..."

"Can't say I'm very picky for a ride at this point." I stick out my thumb and motion to TNA. "No one seems to be willing to take them along."

"As if!" Tally shouts. "I would have had us a ride if you hadn't butt in!"

"And what about that succubuss?!" Tiki asks. "I think her offer was rather reasonable!"

"We could probably take a boat." Nip suggests. "There are so many here, I doubt anyone would notice."

Do I even have to get into why those are all bad ideas? "No, no, and no!" I give another sigh before turning back to the nekomata. "I don't suppose you would have any idea where we could get a ride?"

"Fufufu... Do you take me for some brainless Sea Slime?" She replies with a cocky smirk. "I know everything that there is to know about these docks, from the headquarters of the biggest trading companies to the humblest of fishing boats. And I know just the ship that could provide your every need! Of course…" The nekomata continues, leaning forward towards me. Her nose is only inches away from my own, and the mischevous twinkle in her yellow eyes is clearer than ever. "You must know that everything here in Amarante come with its price..." Alluringly, she slowly runs her index along the side of my chin. I think I can guess where this was going. "And my price is... Half a dozen honey basklava!" She happily announces, pointing at a little booth not too far away from where we are that appears to be selling exotic-looking sweets. I'll be damned, a request that doesn't involve sex in any way. It's a nice change, but her request does have problems of its own.

It only took a single glance from Ina to set her off. "Sweets?!" She shouts before flying to the booth at full speed. "Sweet, sweet, sweet, sweet, sweeeeeets!"

"Ah! Ina! Get back here!" I call out in vain, she's long gone. "Damn it. Honey, watch the others." I pause when I notice Merry nervously staring at the nekomata. "Honey? Is something wrong?"

Merry snaps out of it before giving me a smile and a dismissive wave. "I'm fine, darling."

Before I can inquire further, there is a loud commotion coming from the booth. "Hey you little imp! You have to pay for those!" The merchant yells while trying to grab Ina who already has a treat in hand.

"Ina!" I take off toward the booth. "Don't steal! I'm coming! I'm coming!" No choice in the matter anymore, I shout back at the nekomata. "You better keep your promise!"

After providing what I imagine is a significant portion of the booth's profits for the day, we all take time to eat. After finishing hers, Ina whines and pesters the nekomata for getting so many all to herself.

"We public servants of Amarante are powered by sweets." The cat-girl explains, despite the fact that her mouth is almost completely full. "Without them, we'd lose our arcane bureaucratic powers..." Before Ina can protest, the nekomata quickly pops yet another treat into her mouth, causing the tips of her two tails to curl into a small heart shape.

"A servant of Amarante?" I pause as my memory is triggered. I recall that Amarante has a Nekomata serving her, I think I might have caught glimpses of her every now and then. She has a simple name if I recall, one even I can remember. "You wouldn't happen to be Yoko, would you?"

"In the skin!" The nekomata nods before swallowing her morsel. "Although perhaps 'in the fur' would be also appropriate... What do you say, little fishie?" She asks Merry. Although the cat-girl seems unperturbed, I can easily notice the quick change of subject... But I have no time to react to it.

"Huh?!" Merry, who is unusually quiet, has a start when Yoko speaks to her. "I-I suppose either would be good. Haha." Merry gives a nervous laugh as her body seems to shiver.

"What's going on, honey?" I ask. This isn't like her, she is normally thrilled to meet new people. "You seem unusually tense."

"Hehe," Su chuckles with a hand covering her big grin. "Is the poor little fishy scared of the big bad kitty cat?"

"N-no!" Merry stammers as she averts her eyes. "Cat's just make me nervous. It's instinct, I can't help it." Yoko then leans in close to Merry's ear and does her best cat impression, needless to say is excellent. Hearing this Merry makes a cute yelp and clings to me. "Darling, make her stop." She is just so cute as her tear filled eyes plead to me, and I'm not the only one who noticed.

"Nyahaha!" The cat in question chuckles, embracing the poor mermaid tightly around her waist. "You're so cute I could just eat you up!"

Yoko saying that, along with prying her from me, is more than Merry can take and she gives a loud yell. "Ahh! Darling help! She's going to eat me!" Merry reaches for me in a panic as Yoko continues to nuzzle her.

I cannot help but give a chuckle at the scene before me. But she asked, so I try to steer things in a different direction. "Alright, we feed you the sweets, now about that ride?"

"Eh? What ride?" Yoko asks with a blank expression as she loosens her grip and Merry runs to me. Silence suddenly falls upon the entire group. That's not funny, I need this ride. "Oh, _that_ ride... Hahaha! You must have thought lil' Yoko was pulling off a joke on you! Hahaha..." Despite what she is saying, she is nervously running her fingers repeatedly through her hair. Her tails also seem to betray her discomfort, as one nearly swats Sara out of the air.

"Hey! Watch it!" Sara shouts.

"You do have a ride for us, right?" After a moment without answer I repeat myself. "You do have a ride for us... RIGHT?!"

"Erm... Maybe." Her voice is little more than a whisper now.

"You don't have one?!" Su asks, he eyes lighting up with the prospect of such a prank. "That's brilliant!" She then laughs manically.

"You asshole!" Sara shouts. "You lied about that?" She then pauses with a wry grin. "I can respect that kind of nerve."

Doing my best to impersonate one of Merry's smiles when she is pissed off, I loom over Yoko. "Please don't tell me you have absolutely no way of helping us."

"Eep!" This time, it's the nekomata's turn to yelp. "I-I mean, _absolutely_ is such a harsh word..." She appears to be undecided about whether she should stay and try to save face or simply scamper off without another word.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Forgetting she has ties to the lord for a moment, I turn to TNA. "Nip, when was the last time you had a good tickle fight?"

Nip, immediately excited at the prospect, flies next to me. "It has been a while, I'm looking forward to one."

I mischievously grin at Yoko. "Then what do you say we have her pay us back by having her 'entertain' you and your sisters until we do find one?"

"O-onya?!" Yoko yelps.

"Sounds good to me!" Nip excitedly shouts.

"Count me in!" Tally joins.

Followed by Tiki. "Me too."

And Ina. "I wanna play!"

"Pay back's a bitch, ain't it?" Sara.

"This is gonna be fun." Su.

"I'll join if everyone else does." Annie.

"Why not?" Doe.

"You broke your promise, that makes me mad." Abigail angrily pouts.

"What am I going to do with you all?" Sis asks, before joining as well.

"Good, then we all agree!" I leer at Yoko. "Now then..."

"Spare meeee~...!" The nekomata mews pitifully, instants before she is smothered beneath the mass of tickling Imp bodies.

"Get her!" Tally shouts as they all pile in.

Yoko burst into laughter as all of TNA searches for her most ticklish parts."Bwaha! Fuhahaha! No! Not there! Nonononono! Pfff... Myahahahaha- ***Wheeze*** -Hahaha...!"

"Oh! Right here seems to be a good spot!" Nip shouts to her sisters.

"Don't forget the sexy bits~" Tiki muses. "Nothing is off limits."

"Eeh?! Y-you can't! Everyone's wa- Ngk!" The nekomata tries to drown out another surge of laughter by holding her breath, causing her cheeks to puff out, but to no use.

As Merry and I watch as Yoko writhes in a tickle fit. Veronica, Sebastian, and Kunai all show up to the spectacle. "What in the world is going on here?" Veronica asks.

"Help!" Cries out the miserable servant of Amarante from beneath the imps.

"Is that Yoko?!" Veronica starts. "Are you crazy?! What do you think you are doing to one of the lords servants?!"

"It's just a bit of payback." I'm too amused by the sight to care anymore, I can't even be surprised that Veronica showed up again. "She will be like this until we find a ride to the sunken city."

"I have a ride for you!" Veronica declares. "Stop this nonsense right now! You don't want any trouble from a lord!"

"You have a ride?!" The prospect of an actual ride is enough to have me overlook the price of a few sweets. "Alright everyone, that's enough. We have a ride." After a moment it becomes clear they are not stopping. "TNA?" No response. "Ho boy."

It takes several minutes for TNA to have their fill of amusement. "Well that was fun." Tally says as she finally leaves Yoko. A loud gasp of relief escapes the nekomata's lips.

"Lets play again when we get back." Ina giggles. The relief slowly dies in Yoko's throat, as she begins to freeze solid at the prospect of going through the same hell all over again.

Just leaving Yoko to recuperate for a while, I turn to Veronica. "So, you really have a ride?"

"Uhh, yeah." Veronica slowly rubs her head after watching the whole thing. "One of our merchant ships is leaving port today. It should be easy to get them to take you."

I give a long sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, I don't know what I would have done if this was another trick."

Veronica shirks back after what she just witnessed. "I don't think I would want to know."

"Honey!" I call out to Merry to see her kneeling next to Yoko.

(Since we have the opportunity, let's switch to Merry's perspective for a moment.)

"Sorry about that." I softly speak to Yoko. I've been through a few tickle attacks myself so I know what it's like. I feel bad that she had to experience one, it helps me get over my fear. "I know they can go overboard. Are you okay?"

Noticing the mermaid's kindness, the nekomata is able to relax a little. With a little grunt, Yoko slowly gets back up on her feet again. "I'll probably live..." she replies with a tired but genuine smile. Seconds later, though, her legs lose all of what little strength still remained in the cat-girl's small body, causing her to tumble forward.

"Careful!" I quickly catch Yoko as she falls. "There's no rush, it can take a while to recover from that."

"Duly noted..." Mumbles the nekomata from within the mermaid's cleavage.

"Is she alright?" Darling asks.

"What do you think?" I glare at darling, he knows very well what it is like to go through this. "She just needs a little rest."

Steadying herself on her two legs, Yoko slowly looks up at me. "On second thoughts, perhaps I might be of a little use to you after all..." She mutters, a tired grin on her face. With a sudden motion, she brings the mermaid a little closer to herself. "Be wary, little fishie..." she whispers softly into my ear "Michikona, the sea-dwellers, are as numerous as the waves of the ocean above, but the men down there few." She breaks off from her tight embrace, a little, kind smile on her face. A strange, unexpected air of elegance has suddenly begun to surround her, as if the full weight of her position as Servant of Amarante was only now made clear. "Be strong, or the inhabitants of the depths will tear him away from you forever..." she warns.

"If she is fine, lets go!" Darling calls out to me, he seems excited to finally have a ride. "We don't want to miss this chance!"

"Comming darling!" I call back before somberly replying to Yoko. "I am aware. I remember how I might have done the same, before I meet darling." She then smiles. "I'll make sure we're careful. I won't give darling up easily."

The servant of Amarante nods. After a second of silence, she opens her mouth again. "What did you say your name was again, little fishie?"

"Merry." I smile, feeling like I've made a new friend. "Merry Lou."

"Merry..." The nekomata falls silent for a second, as if she is trying to seal the name into her mind. Then, without any warning, she leans in, giving the mermaid's cheek a gentle lick. "I'll remember it..." She replies with a sly grin, before rushing off into the chaos of the docks. For a brief second, she turns around and waves goodbye, before being completely swallowed into the busy mass of people.

I silently ponder the trouble we might face in the near future as I watch Yoko leave.

"Honey!" Darling calls out to me again, it's frankly getting on my nerves.

"Comming darling!" I call out as I run up to him. The worries can wait until we have our ride.

(Back to Jonathan's perspective.)

I am so glad we finally found a ride. I'm practically skipping as I follow Veronica and her group to the docks. "Really Veronica, first you send me an invitation to the ball so I can make up with Merry and now you are getting me a ride to the sunken city so I can marry her. I think I'm really starting to like you."

Sebastian chuckles as he walks along. "You hear that? Seems like you made a good decision young miss."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You can thank me later." Veronica drools as she strolls ahead of us. Kunai follows alongside, silently watching me from the corner of her eye.

We eventually arrive at the docks and Veronica leads us to the ship we will be spending at least the next month on. It is one of the larger ships in the harbor, requiring a crew of several and capable of transporting a large amount of goods to any coast on the island. As we approach we can see several crates and barrels of goods being hauled onto the ship. We approach one of the girls overseeing the whole thing. "Oh Felisha, Could we have a word with you?" Veronica calls out to the werewolf.

 **"Lady Veronica?"** The werewolf has well-groomed black fur and is wearing a thick black coat, she holds a commanding air about her. But she seems annoyed to have been distracted from her work and impatiently crosses her arms. **"I'm very busy, what is it?"**

Confidently strolling up to Felisha, Veronica promptly hands over a letter. As Felisha opens the letter to read the contents, Veronica haughtily begins to explain what it says. "As you can see, my mother wants you to transport a number of people to the north inclu… Hey! What do you think you are doing?!" Veronica shouts as Felisha begins to tear the letter to shreds.

 **"Your mother has no business ordering me to transport any number of people anywhere. This is a cargo ship, not a cruise ship, and we are on a very tight schedule. I know my job and I carry it out faithfully for your mother,"** The werewolf gives Veronica a cold glare, **"she has no right to force me to do anything outside of that job."** After scolding Veronica she gives the rest of us a once over. **"However, I have the authority to choose the crew of my ship. If I find a need for them I can hire them myself."** She walks up to me. **"A man is always welcome aboard, provide you can keep me and my crew good company."**

I chuckle as I show off my ring. "I'm engaged. So I would rather not, if at all possible."

 **"Shame, I respect your decision but I have no need for you otherwise."** She then looks at TNA and just shakes her head before moving on to Merry. **"You?"** She leans in close and gives Merry a few good sniffs. **"You're a Mermaid? I might have a use for you but your kind generally has no need for a ship."**

Merry giggles as the werewolf gives her a puzzled look. "The ship is for darling and TNA, not me. And I'm only coming on board if they are coming with me."

 **"You come as a set, huh?"** She pauses for a moment before deciding it is more trouble than it is worth. **"Beat it, you can make provisions for a ship elsewhere."**

"Wait! You can't do that!" Veronica shouts as Felisha starts to head on board.

 **"It's my ship, it's my rules."** Felisha turns back to Veronica with a cold glare. **"Do we have a problem?"**

Veronica looks like she is going to say something for a moment but pauses when she realizes it is useless. "Fine then, if it has come to this…" Veronica looks right into Felisha's eyes, ready to use her vampiric magic. "Then I orde-!" She is stopped mid order by a swift back handed slap from the werewolf. Despite her dark clothes she was still weakened by the effects of the sun and reeled back from the hit. For a moment Veronica is just in shock as she rubs her cheek, but she quickly realizes what happened. "What the hell! Do you have any idea who I am?!" She suddenly shuts up as Felisha looms over her.

 **"Why yes, yes I do know who you are."** She pops her fingers. **"And believe me when I tell you that is the only reason you got off with just a slap. Using those eyes can be considered assault, be careful how you use them."**

Silence slowly falls on us. Veronica is quietly sniveling from her stinging cheek and I'm depressed after losing another ride. Sensing the mood, Sebastian speaks up. "If I may, I have a few suggestions to make." Felisha impatiently crosses her arms, barely willing to hear him out. "As the letter described, we believe it would be a good idea for Veronica to ride along with you as a Cabin Girl to learn the trading routes and customs of the various ports." Whoa, whoa, whoa, I was never told this. But before I can say as much Sebastian motions for me hold my questions.

 **"That's not an issue."** The werewolf admits. **"In fact I would be honored to have the young miss learn the trade aboard my ship."** Throwing an accusing point to me, **"The problem is having the nerve to order me to transport some useless cargo halfway around the island on some whim!"** Was I just called useless cargo?

"Come now, they are not completely useless." Sebastian chuckles. "We just need to find them a job to do and you can hire them. The ship is easily big enough to accommodate them and I know you could use some extra hands. I can make the arrangements with payroll myself."

Felisha gives a long sigh. **"Fine, I'll consider it. I was already thinking the mermaid would make a good Striker considering she is able to fish while we travel, not to mention a water breathing spell could prove invaluable on the high seas."** Giving me another glance, she continues. **"What about him? Does he have a use other than becoming some monsters bitch?"**

"He is very intelligent and good with math." Sebastian nods with a chuckle. "Perhaps he would make a good mate for your Sailing master?"

 **"Perhaps."** She muses. **"But if any of the girls try anything I'm not going to stop them."**

"Fair enough." Sebastian nods. "As for the imps…"

 **"Powder monkeys."** She finishes with a sigh. **"Yes, yes, it all looks very good… on paper. But tell me why I should go through the trouble? You should know the chances of the imps doing their job are next to none."**

Sebastian steps forward and lifts Felisha's chin. "You could do it for me, Feli~."

Feli~, that's adorable, averts her eyes with a blush. **"Oh stop, you're not fooling me. I know what you really like."**

"Does that make our time together any less enjoyable?" Sebastian asks as he gives her a tender kiss.

 **"You slut."** Feli~ mutters as they part lips. **"Very well, but you better make all the trouble up to me."** Regaining her composure she starts walking onto her ship. **"Very well! Bring your things on board, we leave immediately!"** She pauses half way to point at Sebastian. **"But mark the day after we get back! On that day you are mine!"** She then marches on board.

"Well there you have it." Sebastian chuckles. "You have a ride to the sunken city, provided you take Veronica along."

"Provided I take Veronica along, huh? Why was I not told the offer came with conditions from the start?" I look at Veronica, who stubbornly looks away. This is the ride I was looking for, but considering the recent events involving Victoria and Veronica I can't just accept this offer without being a little weary. I walk up to Veronica and give her a stern glare. "Before I accept this offer, I have to make a few things absolutely clear. First, you have Victoria's permission for this trip?"

Veronica glares at me in return. "Yes, I have mother's permission."

"Second, the reason you are making this trip is to learn the trade?"

"Yes, I am making this trip to learn."

"Finally, you understand that I am making this trip to get married to Merry?"

"…yes." That pause does not go unnoticed.

"Yes, what?" I intensify my glare. "Specify."

Veronica forces a smile as she looks me in the eye. "Yes, I am fully aware that you are getting married to that mermaid of yours. Happy?"

"Very." I promptly grab our things and head on board. "Come on everyone, we have our ride."

"Yay!" Ina shouts. "We get to ride a boat! We get to ride a boat!"

"I call the big bed!" Tally shouts.

"Come on everyone!" Sis shouts. "Let's go!" TNA excitedly flies on board.

"So that's it?!" Veronica calls out to me. "You just take my word for it?!"

"What do you want? Me to call your mother?" I casually shout back to her. "I finally have a ride. I'm not going to jeopardize that over a lack of faith. If you are lying, that is not my responsibility." TNA, Merry, and I all board.

(Now to Veronica's perspective.)

Sebastian walks up next to me as I watch Jonathan board. "Well, guess that settles that."

"Yeah." I turn to him. He has been extremely helpful to me, I could not ask for more. "Are you sure about this? Mother is not going to be please when she learns you assisted me."

"You let me worry about that." He assures me with a smile. "I'll find some way to convince her."

I suppose I should thank him. Yes, that would be appropriate. "Sebastian… I…" I just realized, I might not see him in a while. Far longer than his trip to the moon bazaar, the merchant routes take months after accounting for all the stops. I just truly learned he is my father and now I'm leaving him. It's kind of sad once you think about it. "… I just want to say…"

Suddenly he embraces me. What is he thinking? He is a servant. "It's alright, I will always do what I can for you… my lovely daughter."

This level of familiarity is majorly inappropriate. But despite that, I find myself embracing him back. "Thank you… dad." This level of familiarity, I can't say I mind.

"Are you going to be alright miss?" Kunai suddenly asks. It's funny, I think this is the first time I ever heard her speak.

"I'll be fine." I wipe away tears that surprisingly appeared in my eyes. "If I don't do this, I will regret it." Without another word she smiles and bows.

Finally, Sebastian hands me my luggage. It's not much, but all I could sneak out. "Take care, be sure to write."

"Like you are one to talk." With one last chuckle, I board the ship.


	44. Chapter 39: The Swift Victoria

Chapter 39: The Swift Victoria.

Entry 40:  
Day 69, Afternoon:  
Well my friend, the short time we've spent at sea has already proven it is going to be a long and eventful trip. But at least we are on our way and if all goes well I will be married to Merry and have her blessed by the end of the month. I just hope Veronica does not try to pull anything funny with me marrying Merry, other than that I don't mind having her around. As for TNA, there is no telling what kind of trouble they will cause but my main concern is that they have not said anything about me getting married. Tally is pregnant with my kids so if they asked me to marry them I could not very well refuse. Should I pop the question? How do you think Merry would react to that? I honestly don't know how she would react. I don't think she would be upset, but then again this is something that is kinda special to her. Hmm, something for me to think about.

Anyway, we got to meet the other members of the crew today. For the size of the ship it has a surprisingly small crew, only 6 members. But I've never been a nautical expert, so what do I know. Regardless, Felisha wasted no time gathering the other crew members so we could meet them. Felisha had her crew, Merry, Veronica, and I all lined up along the ship standing at attention. As for TNA… at least they were lined up, more or less.

 **"As you all know by now, we have some new crew members!"** Felisha loudly proclaimed as she paced between us. **"For those of you who don't know, I will be explaining how things will work on my ship! As long as you are on this ship you will not act, speak, or think in such a way that might endanger the ship's mission!"** With a swift turn she faces her crew. **"Company, who are you?!"**

Giving a swift salute, they all shout in unison. "We are the proud crew of the Swift Victoria!"

 **"What is your mission?!"** Felisha shouts.

"To ensure the safe delivery of our cargo and uphold the best interest of our clients!"

 **"What is our motto?!"**

"To plunder by profit!" They then gave a loud cheer. Seriously, you would think this was some pirate crew.

With another swift turn, Felisha faced us. **"From now on, whenever we leave harbor I expect you to answer in the same manner. Do I make myself clear?!"**

"Yes!" Merry, Veronica, myself, and even TNA, who all seemed to be excited, all shouted in response.

 **"That is to be 'yes, captain' from now on!"** Felisha goes back to pacing. **"I am captain of this ship! My name is Felisha Blackfur and I am a werewolf! I am the one who will determine how we will complete the ship's mission and should we ever get into a battle you are to follow my orders to the letter! Any disobedience will be dealt with swiftly and permanently! Do I make myself clear!?"**

"Yes, captain!"

 **"Good!"** Felisha came to a stop in front of a woman that looks like an elf. **"Now, in turn you are going to state your name, your species, your position, and your responsibilities, in that order. Start!"**

"Michaela Nightingale, Dulahan, First Mate and Quartermaster!" Shouted the woman I thought was an elf with a quick salute, glad I wont be surprised by her head coming off now. She has a pretty face and wears her hair in a cute bun but her expression and attire are all serious. She wears very utilitarian leather armor, heavy leather boots, and proudly brandishes a cutlass at her waist. "I am second in command, in charge of overseeing most of the day to day activities and I divide the rations!"

 **"Good! Next!"** Felisha shouted as she stepped in front of the next girl.

Next in line was another monster that appears to be a child at first glance. She maintained her posture but could not hide a big grin as she answered. "Riona Silverforge, Dwarf, Boatswain! I am the one who inspects the condition of the ship and everything on it! I am also in charge of keeping inventory!" Her enthusiasm showed that her personality well matches her short, unkempt, fiery red hair. I rather like her goggles that normally rest on her forehead, but her attire leaves much to be desired. It is little more than a harness.

 **"As spirited as always."** Felisha comments with a chuckle. **"Next!"**

"Una Farsight, Cyclops, Sailing Master and Carpenter." The next girl wearily answered. "Not only am I in charge of getting us where we are going, I have to get us there in one piece." The only weight being carried behind her voice is given by her size. She is a big girl, easily over eight feet tall, and her drooping eye suggests she works to hard. Her brown hair is short and well maintained and parted alongside her single horn so it stays out of her eye. She is a bit of a minimalist when it comes to clothes, wearing a leather bra and skirt that show off plenty of her light blue skin.

 **"Hang in there, we have you an assistant."** Una gives a silent nod and Felisha moves on. **"Next!"**

"Spindla Greyweave, Arachne, Sailmaker, all cloth items fall under my care and responsibility!" Another energetic response as she sizes me up with an amused smile. "I hope we can get along." I don't think I like the way she ran her finger along her lip. Anyway, her eight long slender legs support a brown abdomen adorn with two black stripes. Her white hair, kept in a ponytail, matches her self-made corset that her large breasts threaten to pop out of.

 **"Just make sure it does not interfere with your work."** Felisha shakes her head as she moves to the last member of her crew. The little tan-skinned girl was nervously shaking as the werewolf stands before her. **"Next!"**

"I-I-I'm Kelsey…" The girl wearing a pot as shorts nervously stammers.

 **"I can't hear you!"** Felisha shouts.

"Kelsey Brittlepot!" She shouts with a quivering voice. "Pot Devil! Cook! Please leave all your food preparation needs to me!" Her tear filled golden eyes can easily be seen under her short cut blond hair. She wears a tank-top over her flat chest but I'm not sure if anything besides her pot covers her lower half.

 **"Still far to timid!"** Finished with her crew she marched over to us, starting with Merry. **"Next!"**

Merry gave a swift salute! "Merry Lou! Mermaid! Striker! I will be hunting fish and gathering other undersea supplies during our voyage!"

Impressed, Felisha smirked as she nodded at Merry. **"Seems you were paying attention. Excellent, good to have you aboard."** Merry gave a delighted giggle as she moved on to me. **"Next!"**

"Jonathan Adams! Human! Uhh…" I'm not like Merry, I didn't remember what my job was going to be.

 **"Don't you 'uhh…' me!"** Felisha angrily shouted. **"Don't you ever 'uhh…' me! If you don't know then say it! And after today you had best never forget it! Again!"**

"Jonathan Adams!" I shout, trying to not let any aggravated tone get through. "Human! I don't know my job! I don't know my responsibilities!"

 **"You will be well informed! Next!"** Felisha stopped in front of Veronica this time. For a while Veronica just glared at her in return. **"Well?!"**

"Everyone already knows who I am. Why should I state it?" Veronica replied.

 **"Let me make something clear."** Felisha stated as she gave Veronica a condescending glare. **"While you are on this boat you are not an heiress, you are not your mother's little girl, and I am your captain. You can obey my commands or you can be thrown overboard, the choice is yours."**

"Fine." She finally rolled her eyes and reluctantly agreed. "I am Veronica Von Louise Espera, Vampire, Cabin Girl, I am here to learn the trade."

 **"That… was pathetic!"** Felisha shouted. **"Again! With feeling."**

She rolls her eyes again and ups the volume. "I am Veronica Von Louise Espera, Vampire, Cabin Girl, I am here to learn the trade."

 **"Again!"**

"Veronica Von Louise Espera, Vampire, Cabin Girl, I am here to learn the trade."

 **"Again!"**

Shouting this time. "Veronica Von Louise Espera! Vampire! Cabin Girl! I am here to learn the trade!"

 **"I can't hear you!"**

Taking a moment for a short growl, she yells. "Veronica Von Louise Espera! Vampire! Cabin Girl! I am here to learn the trade!"

 **"Good, I expect that level of enthusiasm from now on!"** Finally came TNA. **"Next!"**

TNA all giggle as they looked at each other before responding in unison. "Tits and ass!"

 **"Oh for the lord off…"** Felisha just shook her head as she rubbed her temples. **"I'm going to have to think about how I am going to handle this."** Not even willing to try to get the imps to behave, she spun around and walked off. **"Michaela, you know what to do."**

As Felisha took the helm, Michaela took her place in command. "Let's shove off!" The crew immediately got to work. Kelsey disappeared below deck. Una raised the anchor. Spindla and Riona unfurled the sails. Before we knew it we were sailing out to sea. With Alnor slowly shrinking in the distance Michaela turned to us. "Alright newbies, welcome aboard. It's a pleasure to meet you." While having only slightly less presence than Felisha, Michaela is more welcoming. "It's been a while since we've had new crew members. Veronica, you are to speak with the captain. The rest of you are dismissed." With that she turns around.

"Wait a minute." As I called out to her I was given a start when her head did a 180 to face me.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked.

Slowly recovering from my surprise I stammered "W-what should we do?"

"I suggest you use today to get to know the crew and get yourselves situated." She said as her head flipped back around. "Tomorrow you will be put to work."

As I watched Michaela walk away, TNA finally came to the conclusion that they were bored. "Alright! I'm going to find my room!" Tally declared.

"And I'll hunt down the sweets!" Ina shouted.

With TNA quickly dispersing to explore the ship and Veronica joining the captain at the helm, Merry and I were able to explore the ship. The ship is a fairly large one, 20 feet wide and 70 feet long if I recall correctly. It is not hard to tell the ship is designed to travel long distances with a lot of cargo. The ship is comprised of three levels: the lower level is entirely devoted to storing cargo, the middle level contains a few work rooms and the crew sleeping quarters, and the third level is the main deck and holds a room for the captain to sleep. And on every level we found TNA pestering the crew.

Starting on the lowest level as I guided Merry down the narrow stairwell, I had to hold her hand as the ship bobbed and swayed to the beat of the waves. The ship almost seemed to breathe with the peaks and valleys of the high seas, groaning every time the load of its weight is shifted. As we reached the bottom we could see the cargo stretch down the length of the ship in two rows, separated by support beams and a narrow pathway down the middle. Even in the middle of the day barely enough light made its way down to illuminate past the foot of the stairs, thankfully we had an extra light source. Sitting in the middle of the pathway, with a lantern for extra light, was Riona as she methodically pulled crates to the center, examined their contents, and replaced them. All the while she was doing this, Doe and Tiki were asking about the contents of the various crates and barrels.

"What about this one, and this one, and this one?" Doe asked as she flew from crate to crate.

Without even looking up from the current crate she is examining Riona rapidly listed off the exact content of each crate including what is in the crate, how much of it is in there, the destination, and the estimated total value of the contents. Aside from the capital cities, I would have no idea where the destinations might be but as Doe continued her inquiry it became apparent that there was a long list of destinations. Eventually even Doe had to pause in awe of the dwarf's memory.

"That's amazing," Doe happily praised, "how do you know all that?"

Finally looking up, Riona flashed a big grin as she lifted her goggles onto her red hair. "I remember everything in each and every crate, plain and simple!"

"Are there any sex toys?" Tiki excitedly asked.

"Of course there are sex toys!" The dwarf laughed. "From those able to satisfy a dragon to those suitable for someone of your stature!" With another big grin she placed a finger over her mouth. "But don't think I'm going to tell you where those are located, can't go selling those used."

"Why not?" Doe asked before joining Tiki who was now trying to pry into the crates with increased enthusiasm.

Riona did not seem bothered by Tiki's efforts as most of the crates were sealed tight enough to prevent an imp from prying them open. Seeing as she was free from Doe's barrage of questions for the moment, I had some of my own. "What are you doing?" For starters.

"Quality control." She quickly answered. "I have to make sure all the orders are accounted for and in good condition." Lowering her goggles she got back to work.

"Wouldn't it be better to do that before you leave port?" I asked.

"Haven't got the time." She replied as she quickly resealed her current crate with a few hammer strikes. "Everything here was picked up in Alnor." Showing there is far more strength in her small frame than I could ever hope to muster, she lifted the crate by herself to place it on top of one stack before pulling another down and repeating her very methodical process. "We are only in port for a few days and before we can even think about the new cargo we have to check the hull for any repairs, unload the previous cargo, and meet with Victoria to discuss any change in policies. We may work fast but there is not enough time to check everything."

"So all this is from Alnor?" Merry muses as she admires the number of crates and barrels lined along the hull of the ship.

"Not quite. While most of it originated in Alnor, much of it was shipped via caravan from all across lord Amarante's territory before making its way onboard."

"So how long does it take to assemble this much cargo?" I asked as I too admired the quantity. "A couple months?"

Riona burst into laughter after hearing my wildly inaccurate guess. With a smile she holds up a finger. "One week, that is the time that passes before Victoria sends another ship like this one on the shipping channels."

"I have another question!" Doe calls out. "What's this?"

"That…" Riona suddenly freezes when she sees what Doe has found. "… is incredibly expensive and dangerous! Please put it down!" She shouted as she began to panic.

"Why?" Doe asked as she held a crossbow, loaded and ready to go.

"Never mind why! Just give it to me!" Riona starts to jump at Doe who, despite straining under the weight of the weapon, is able to remain out of her reach. As Doe examines the weapon she starts to look down its sights which just happen to point Riona's direction. "Don't point that at anyone!"

"Why?" Doe asked, not moving the sights from Riona's direction. Eventually she found the trigger and the bolt went flying past Riona's head and into one of the ship's support beams. "Cool!" Doe gleefully shouted.

"What? What is it?!" Tiki asked as she flew out of the pile of crates.

"I don't know. I had this long piece of wood and I was playing with the base of it and something shot out the end!" Doe explained in a tone that really did not signify that it was supposed to be suggestive, but Tiki took it that way.

"It's a sex toy?!" Tiki shouted as she got excited. "Awesome! Let me see it."

Riona quivers after nearly losing her life and pleads to me. "C-can you do something about them?"

The crossbow was not about to fire again, but it's never a good idea to leave something like that in their hands. Oddly enough I actually had an idea to get it away from them. With a sigh I walked up to Tiki and held out my hand. "Can I see the long hard wood?"

"Why?" Doe asked.

"I'm going to stick it where the sun don't shine." I made sure my response was deadpan as possible.

"It'll fit?!" Doe exclaimed.

"This I gotta see!" Tiki laughed as she handed me the crossbow.

With the crossbow in hand I walked up to the crate Riona has open and stuck it in, sun's not shinning in there. "There we go, problem solved." I said as I pulled the lid shut.

"No fair big bro!" Tiki shouted in protest. "How was I supposed to know that's what you meant?!"

"What did you think I meant?" I playfully asked with a big grin.

"I thought you were going to shove it up your ass!" No hesitation, not unusual for her.

With a chuckle I turn back to Riona with a leer. "Geez, don't you know where everything is? Don't let them get into anything dangerous."

"And how am I supposed to do that?!"

"It's not that hard." Merry calmly explained. "They have short intention spans, just distract them."

"What's an intention span?" Doe asked.

"Exactly." Leading Merry back up the stairs I bid Riona goodbye. "Keep an eye on them will you?"

"Wait! You can't leave me with them!" She desperately shouted at us. "No! Not that one!"

Once we returned to the second level, Merry and I were able to more appreciate the natural lighting the round glass windows allowed in. The light allowed us to clearly see down the narrow corridor that ran past the crew sleeping quarters and to the work rooms. It did not take us long to find the next group.

Surprisingly, Spindla seemed to have Nip well under control. Using her webs she was somehow able to catch Nip and had her cocooned from the neck down."Let me out! LET ME OUT!" Nip shouted as she rocked her cocoon back and forth as it hung from the wall.

Spindla was calmly ignoring Nip's protests as she weaved a hammock together. "What's going on here?" Merry asked as we were passing through the crew sleeping quarters.

"The little imp here was being annoying, so I tired her up for a bit." She happily answered.

"Big bro, get me out of here." Nip gave me the puppy eye treatment but she was fine for now, I can help her in a bit.

"So you make the hammocks out of your own silk?" I asked as I watched her work.

"Of course," she giggled, "it's far superior to simple rope." She points to a finished hammock. "Try it out."

Curious, I took her up on her offer. I was at first surprised because the silk has a lot more give to it than rope does and I sunk in more than I was expecting. But I quickly found myself easily supported by the strong but flexible strands. It was in no way sticky and the soft strands didn't put as much pressure as any rope one I ever laid in, the soft hold gave a sense of weightlessness. "Merry, you have to try this." I wouldn't mind sleeping in it.

After taking a moment to get situated in another hammock, Merry agrees. "It is comfortable. But we can't share it."

Speaking of sharing, I quickly found Spindla hovering over me. She hung onto the walls and supports of the ship with her spider legs as her human half leaned so she could twirl her fingers on my chest. "If you like being in my webs that much, I could always wrap you up and suck out some of your juices. I think you can guess what I mean."

"Oh I got what you mean." I chuckle as I show off my ring. "But I'm engaged so I'm going to have to decline."

There was a loud thud as Merry fell when she tried to get out of the hammock. "That's right!" She shouted as she quickly picked herself up. "The whole reason we are making this trip is so we can get married."

"Oh come on," Spindla giggles, "what difference does a little thing like that make? We're all practically family on this ship so it won't hurt to share a little. Besides, we are going to be together for a _long_ time. It would be selfish to be the only ones having fun." When she saw my glare she realized I was not going to budge on the issue and gave a sigh. "Alright, alright, I get it." She hopped onto the floor, allowing me to get up. "I don't have to rush." With a confident smile and a wink, she crosses her arms to emphasize her ample chest. "I'm sure you'll warm up to the idea eventually." It seems this girl is going to be the hardest to deal with.

"Yeah, yeah, you can feel free to try." After climbing out of the hammock I held out my hand. "In the mean time could you please let Nip go?"

"Sure." Reaching behind her, she tears Nip's cocoon from the wall and holds it out for me. Only to find it empty. "Huh? Now where di…"

"Got ya!" Before Spindla can finish her sentence Nip flies under her and begins to tickle her in the area where her legs meet her body.

"Gyahahahaha! No! Not there!" It was quite amusing to watch the spider woman stumble around trying to shake Nip off. At first she would use one or two of her legs to reach up and flick Nip off but Nip was far to agile so she was forced to reach for her with her human half. That was when Nip showed that she can be quite clever when she wants to. Nip carefully remained just out of reach so Spindla was forced to bend further and further in an attempt to get Nip. Eventually Spindla's human half was bent completely under her spider half and in the unstable position it only took one final push from Nip to completely flip the spider woman over. Now on her back and the cramped quarters preventing her from righting herself she was at Nip's mercy. "No! Stop!" Spindla cried out between fits of laughter. "Help me, please!"

"Just stop struggling and give up." I calmly advise her. "She'll get bored if you do."

"I give! I give!" Spindla cried out as she tried to control her thrashing. Normally Nip would be satisfied with that, but not this time.

"No way!" Nip shouted as she continued to tickle the sensitive spider underbelly. "You're not gettin' off that easy!"

"Oh, you annoyed her?" Nothing you can do about that, so I took Merry and left. "You'll just have to put up with it for a while."

"Good luck with that." Merry called back with an almost malicious tone. Was it payback for hitting on me? There's no need to be mean, Merry.

Still able to hear Spindla's laughter, we made our way to the kitchen where we obviously found Ina hunting for sweets. She was rummaging through the racks and shelves full of spices and preserved food goods, opening any cabinet or lid she could find in her search for her treasured sweets. Eventually she flew up to Kelsey's pot, where she was apparently sleeping, and pulled off the lid. There was a loud yelp as Kelsey was suddenly woken up and Ina was sucked into the pot. Ina's muffled voice could be heard from inside the pot. "Hey, do you know where the sweets are? I can't seem to find them."

"Um, I don't keep sweets here." Kelsey timidly answered. "They don't give much nutrition so the captain says they're a waste of space."

"A waste of space?! Why not get rid of some of the bottled fruits and vegetables?!"

I approached the jar as I listened to Ina complain about the food storage choices. I peered into it but, despite there being a window to let in light, it was completely black inside. "Um, hello?" I asked as I gently tapped the rim of the jar. Kelsey gave another sudden yelp as she popped out of pot with Ina, ramming her head into my face in the process. Kelsey and I both yelled out in pain, Kelsey was holding her head and I was holding my bleeding nose.

"Are you alright darling?!" Merry asked as she kneeled next to me.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" I shouted before Merry got the idea to give me her blood over something like this. "She got me good though." Wiping some blood off my face I looked at Kelsey who was still holding her head. "What the hell was that for?!"

"I'm sorry!" Kelsey pleaded with teary eyes. "The captain always says I'm too skittish, I can't help it!"

She could say that again, my nose still hurts. But there it was an accident so the best thing to do was just move on. "So you don't have anything to do at the moment?"

"No, the only thing I can really do is cook." She quietly answered, sulking as only her eyes peered above the rim. "And since we took the opportunity to have a big meal while we were on land I don't have to cook tonight." She sulks a little further. "I figured I would go to bed early so I could get an early start on breakfast. I don't know what you all like."

"Sweets!" Ina interjects. "I like sweets! Why don't you have sweets?!"

"Really Ina," Merry sighs, "you need to like some healthier foods."

"But I want sweets!"

"You just had sweets with Yoko earlier." I sternly reminded her. "You can go without sweets for a little while."

"But if there are no sweets on the boat then I won't get any sweets in forever!" I was annoyed at her protest, but she actually had a fair point.

"Well, we have sugar but…" Kelsey tried to explain before she was cut off.

"Sugar works!" Knowing there is a prize to be found, Ina redoubled her efforts, and this time she has no problem knocking things around in her frantic search.

"Please don't break anything!" Kelsey pitifully pleads. "My spice budget is very small!"

Kelsey's pleas falling on deaf ears, I quickly grabbed a random jar from a shelf. "Ina, I found it!"

"Way to go big bro!" Right on cue, Ina rushed to me and frantically tried to pry my hand from the top. She may be strong for her size but I maintain my hold. "Let go, big bro!"

"You know the sugar is here, you don't need it now." Slowly Ina reluctantly gave up on the sugar. "Now be good and help Kelsey pick up the things you knocked over and I'll make sure you get some tomorrow."

"Aww, do I have to?" She pouts as I gently pull her away with my other hand.

"Yes Ina, you made a mess of the place." Merry sternly scolds her.

"Here," I tossed Kelsey the pot, "keep this from her until everything is back in order and be sure to praise her once she finishes."

Kelsey just looked confused for a moment before nodding. "I suppose I could do that."

Ina is easy enough to get to behave if you can bribe her with sweets. But I wonder if I should have told Kelsey that Ina would probably try to tickle her in an attempt to get the random pot I picked early? Oh well, jokes on Ina if she does.

Speaking of jokes, we found Su right across the hull in Una's work room. Una was trying to get some, I assume, much needed rest on a long wall mounted cot as Su was amusing herself by preventing it. Una was so exhausted that the most she would muster to stop Su was a groan and a swat. "Su, stop that, she's sleeping." Merry quickly stated.

"But it's so early, why is she already in bed?" Su asked, as if it were an excuse.

"Some people actually work hard and don't pester people all day." I firmly state. "Now leave her alone."

"Alright, alright, fine." Without further complaint Su starts to leave the room.

Did that seem too easy? Because it should. "Su," Merry and I call out at the same time, "what did you do?"

"What are you talking about?" Su asked, trying her best, and failing miserably, to act innocent. "I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, right." I step into the room and look around for anything that might catch Su's interest. "What do you think honey?"

"Check the shoes first." Merry calmly suggests.

I found Una's surprisingly normal sized shoes and quickly dumped out the tacks. "Really Su? Really?"

"Can't beat the classics." Su chuckled as she watched me search the room for her booby-traps.

"Alright, what next?" I asked.

"Check to make sure all the tools are secure, the floorboards haven't been loosened, no labels have been swapped, there aren't any tripwires, and all dangerous items are accounted for." Merry rattled all this off like it is a daily chore for her. I suppose it could be.

I followed Merry's surprisingly detailed instructions for checking the room, having to realign tools and cut tripwires in the process, but since I'm not familiar with the layout of Una's room I had to leave a note telling her to check for missing items and switched labels. After I finish I figured it would not be below Su to stick something in Una's bed. I state as much but when I peeked under the covers I came to the quick realization the Una sleeps naked. I quickly replaced the covers only to notice Una's eye barely open and watching me. I feel myself become flustered before I turn to Merry. "Honey, I think you will have to do this part."

Shaking her head, Merry quickly cheeked Una's bed to find nothing amiss. Merry gave me a cold glare and Su stated her suspicion with a laugh. "You just wanted to see her naked, didn't you?" That was not true and I frantically tried to explain to Merry. Thankfully she believed me but Su got some good entertainment. I don't think she caused any more trouble, but I'm probably wrong.

Anyway, after we finished exploring the lower decks we made our way back to the main deck to enjoy the last bit of day time left. I guess I forgot to explain the main deck earlier and I'm sure you are curious. The ship has three sails: the main, fore, and aft. The main sail is, of course, supported by the main mast which towers from the center of the ship and holds a crows-nest at the top. The fore sail is a smaller version of the main with a smaller mast to match while the aft sail is triangular and only supported by a wooden pole. The deck itself has three sections: a raised section at the front of the ship that holds the stairwell leading to the lower decks; the lower middle section that holds the main mast, a few tied down barrels, and two small landing craft; and finally the captains quarters at the rear of the ship that also holds the steering wheel on top of her quarters. There is ample room on the main deck and it is quite a pleasant place to be on nice days like today. But of course we found more trouble there as Michaela was trying to give instructions to Annie and Sara.

"I'll say it again you main job while aboard this ship is to clean the deck." Michaela patiently tried to explain to the imps. "Now take the water and brush and get to work."

"And I'll say it again." Sara stubbornly responded. "Fuck! That! Shit!"

Now with an obvious twitch in her eye, Michaela tried a different approach. "Please help clean the ship. I would greatly appreciate it."

"No way!" Annie shouts as she crosses her arms. "I ain't gonna do that just because you asked me to."

Grumbling for a minute, Michaela finally asks. "What will it take to get you to do your job?"

"Your soul," is what it sounded like she said.

"My soul?!"

Sara giggles before explaining. "U.R.S.O.O.L, U R Shit Out Of Luck!"

"That's it!" Michaela shouts as she frantically tries to grab the imps. "You two need to be taught a lesson." But try as she might, the imps just giggled as they stayed out of her reach.

"Having some trouble?" I chuckled before being startled when her head spun around again. "Gyah! Q-quit doing that!"

"Perfect!" Michaela shouted as she spun her body to match her head. "Maybe you two can help me out." She quickly pulled Merry and me to the center of the deck where she has the imps. "The captain asked me to find a way to get the imps to do their jobs. Any ideas?"

That is a tricky one. Getting TNA to stay out of trouble is a difficult task on its own, but to get them to actively contribute? That has to be done on a case by case basis and I haven't exactly figured it out myself for some of them. Regardless, I had an idea. "You could try the Tom Sawyer approach."

"Tom Sawyer?" I motioned her close and whispered the basic idea to her. "Alright, sounds worth a try at least." Taking the bucket and brush in hand, Michaela began to wash the deck herself.

Michaela's sudden work ethic did not go unnoticed. "So, gave up and decided to do the work yourself?" Sara giggled as she heckled Michaela.

"Yeah," she faked a sigh, "I just thought you imps would like to have some fun."

"Fun?" Annie asked as she curiously got closer.

"Swabbing the decks is the funnest thing to do on board." She smiled as she got to work scrubbing the wooden planks. "I just thought I'd let you join."

"How fun is it?" Sara asked.

"It's super fun." Michaela really seemed to be getting into her little act as she proudly stated that. "I swab the decks every morning just to start my day."

"You do?" Annie asked.

"All by yourself?" Sara asked.

"Yep!" Michaela confidently stated. "All by myself because it's soooo much fun."

"Great! Then you can do it and we won't have to." Sara giggled, not falling for it one bit. "Right?"

"Right." Michaela must have got a little too into it because she readily agreed. She paused for a moment as she realized what happened before jumping up in a rage! "Oh! You imps tricked me!"

Annie and Sara flew circles around Michaela happily chanting, "We don't have to work, we don't have to work."

While Michaela was distracted by Sara and Annie, Abigail flew up and started tugging on my sleeve. "Big bro! Big bro! I have something to show you!"

"What is it Abigail?"

She giggled while waving her tail back and forth. "First you and big sis have to close your eyes." Abigail is one of the more well-behaved ones so we decided to play along and close our eyes for her. I held Merry's hand while letting Abigail lead us by my free hand. Having to be extra careful to not stumble form the gentle swaying of the ship or the various ropes on deck, we kept our eyes closed as we heard a door open and Abigail lead us through. "Alright! You can open them now!" As we opened our eyes, Merry and I were surprised to see a well-furnished room with two beds, a large and a small one; a few cabinets; a desk; an oil lamp hanging from the ceiling; and Tally sitting on the big bed as Sis was moving our things around the room. "Look big bro, it's our room!"

"I already said the big bed was mine." Tally stated with a cocky smile. "But I'm willing to share, if you're nice to me."

"We've already moved our stuff in so we can all sleep together." Sis happily said.

If you've been paying attention you should have realized there was only one place we had not been, the captain's room. It was obvious this room was taken. "Um, Tally, this isn't our room." Merry tried to explain.

Tally chuckled before dismissing Merry's explanation. "Of course it's not our room. It's my room, I'm just sharing."

Suddenly, the door to the room opened as Felisha lead Veronica into the room. **"… and you'll be sharing this room with…"** She see's Tally claiming her bed as the others move our stuff in, needless to say she was not happy. **"Oh no you don't!"** She shouted. **"This is my room, get out before I throw you out!"**

"I don't see your name on it!" Tally shouted back.

"It's on the door." Veronica pointed out.

"…" It was brief but Tally was taken aback by the quick retort. "Well who cares anyway!" Tally crosses her arms as she stubbornly remains on the bed. "It's my room now."

 **"Then I'm gonna throw you out!"**

As Felisha stomped toward Tally, Sis defensively got in the way. "You are not going to do anything to Tally! She's pregnant and she needs the bed!"

 **"The hammocks are comfortable enough."** Feliisha growls. **"Now out of my way!"** Felisha was about to swipe at Sis with her claws when Michaela stopped her.

"Captain, we need a word with you."

Growling at Michaela for a moment, Felisha quickly pulled her paw away. **"This had better be good."**

Curious, Merry and I followed Felisha out to the deck to see all the other crew members gathered. Felisha was apparently also surprised so Michaela quickly explained. "The rest of us had a quick talk and we all came to a consensus."

Raising an eyebrow, Felisha crossed her arms. **"About what?"**

"You should give up your room." Michaela bluntly stated.

Felisha stumbled back after the declaration. **"W-what kind of mutiny is this?!"**

"It's no mutiny." Spindla happily explained. "We just all agreed that we would be more productive if the imps stayed in your room rather than our quarters."

"She means the imps are too annoying." Riona chuckled with visible scrapes and bruises, I guess she had a hard time keeping Tiki and Doe out of stuff.

"I'm afraid that even I agree." Kelsey timidly stated as Una wearily nodded in agreement.

Felisha growled as she mumbled a few curses. **"Fine! If everybody agrees I can't very well overrule you."** Stopping into her now former room, she quickly grabbed a few of her things before marching her way to the crew's quarters.

"What should I do?" Veronica asked as Felisha stormed off.

 **"Do whatever you want!"** She shouted back. **"I'm done for today!"** I'm sure she regrets ever agreeing to take us.

After that, Veronica decided to take the small bed in the captain's room so she is sharing the room with Merry, TNA and me. I'm weary of her reasoning, but if she can put up with TNA then I'm not going to stop her. It's been a very eventful day and I should probably get to bed. I've already been told I'm going to be put to work tomorrow and I'm sure the captain is going to give us hell for taking her room. But we are finally on our way, I just have to put up with it.


	45. Chapter 40: Duties, part 1

Chapter 40: Duties, Part 1

Entry 41:  
Day 70:  
Well, first day of work aboard the ship is finally over. Sorry if I don't seem all here tonight, I am tired. Veronica, Merry, and I essentially have two jobs, or is it three? As for TNA, I think the captain gave up on getting them to cooperate. It's that or she's taking her frustration of her room being stolen out on us. Regardless, she had us up bright and early.

 **"Alright newbies, up and at 'em!"** Felisha shouted, successfully startling me from my sleep. **"Time to eat your breakfast and get to work!"**

Also roused from their sleep, TNA began to slowly crawl off of me before they began to flutter their wings, giving big stretches and yawns as they hovered. Merry had apparently already woken up and was in the process of getting dressed. As I followed suit and began to put my day clothes on, we noticed Veronica slept through the wake up call.

Felisha stomped up to Veronica's smaller bed and yanked the covers off of her. **"Alright princess, time to wake up!"**

Giving a loud groan as she was forcefully awakened; "What time is it?" Veronica asked as she rubbed her eyes.

 **"Just before sunrise."** Felisha swiftly answered.

"Before sunrise?!" Veronica shouted. "I'm a vampire! At least let me sleep until the afternoon! I just went to bed not long ago!" I do recall she was doing something, reading I think, while the rest of us slept. Her night vision allowed her to do whatever she was doing while in the dark, so she didn't bother us with a lamp or anything. So it was possible she just went to bed.

 **"Once I'm sure you know your job you can do it at night. Until then you will be on the same schedule as the rest of us."** She sternly stated. **"Now breakfast is ready, come on."**

Still insistent on getting more sleep, Veronica rolls over. "I'll get some blood later." And no, I did not miss that she was talking about me.

Finally fed up, Felisha grabbed Veronica's arm and pulled her out of bed. **"Kelsey has requested everyone come to breakfast today. Let's go!"** As Veronica grumbled, finally agreeing to go, I start to walk out the door to head below deck. **"Where are you going? The way's right here."** Proving her point, Felisha moved a rug and opened a hatch that leads to the lower deck, right between the kitchen and Una's work room. **"It's a shortcut."** She stated before hoping down.

With a short jump down, with me being a proper gentleman and catching Merry and Veronica, we joined the others in the kitchen. "Alright everyone, eat up. I made a lot today to celebrate our new crew members!" Far from the timid nature I saw yesterday, Kelsey was confident and brightly smiling as she presented the food.

"Wow! You really went all out!" Riona happily exclaimed as she quickly filled her plate, saving space by shoving as much as she could into her mouth first. "Ish ell es de besh!"

It was not hard to see why she was so excited, it really was a nice spread. Biscuits, beans, stew with meats and vegetables in it, slated ham, rice, and cheese. Having missed my chance at the ball, I was not going to let anything stop me this time and quickly loaded up my plate. Once I had my choice of the menu I slowly wondered around the second level looking for a place to sit, since there is no proper dining room. Finally settling on a place, Merry presented me with a bowl of the usual soup she makes. "Here you go darling, be sure to eat this."

"You didn't have to make me this, honey. There is plenty." It's not that I wouldn't eat it. I just would rather have something new.

"Is that what you use to feed him your blood?" Kelsey curiously asked, it seems she is confident as long as it has to do with food.

"Yes it is," giving me one of her smiles as she explains, "Darling needs to be sure to eat it every day so he can live a long, healthy life."

"Mind if I try it?" Without even waiting for permission, she used a spoon to scoop up some soup and quickly taste it. "Not bad." She said after a moment to savor the flavor. "I can tell you put a lot of care into it, but it could be better. Let me try something." Disappearing into her pot for a moment, she quickly brought out a shaker of some sort of spice. She added some of the spice to the soup, gave it a sniff, added some more, and took a sip before nodding in approval. "Here try this."

Curiously taking the modified soup, I gave it a sip. To my delighted surprise I found the flavor that was already present to be more pronounced but not overwhelming. "Delicious," was all I had to say about it.

"Let me try." Merry took a sip and was visibly just as delightfully surprised as I was. "Amazing! How did you do it?!"

Surprised by the sudden attention, Kelsey quickly sunk back into her pot before peering over the rim as she softly answered. "You are very good at mixing the flavors of the sea vegetables." Slowly raising out of her pot, she continued. "But I really think you are limiting it by only using what you find in the sea. All I did was counteract the sea water taste to bring out the flavors it was overpowering."

Merry paused to think for a moment. "I've never considered that, until I met darling I never spent much time on land." With a nod she smiled at Kelsey. "You'll have to show how to improve some of my other recipes."

Kelsey smiled in return. "Sure, I always love experimenting with new foods."

After that, I finally got the chance to try the rest of the food Kelsey made, and it did not disappoint. She had already proven with Merry's soup that she knows how to flavor a dish, but I was surprised at the level of flavor she could bring out of very simple dishes. That combined with finally having a taste of some foods I actually liked before arriving in this world made even the simple meal exquisite. My glee must have been showing on my face, because Merry was rather dejected as she sat next to me. "Sorry darling, I'll try to learn some new recipes for you."

That's not a fair card for her to play. I can't help but feel bad when she is like that. "Honey, we've had this talk before." I stopped eating so I could pull her in for a quick kiss. "I love everything you make me, even if it is not something I usually like."

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?" Merry asked with a glare. "You're basically saying you don't like what I make."

" _Didn't_ like what you make." I swiftly correct her. "That has changed in the time I've been here." In the short pause of our conversation, Veronica sat next to me and held out her hand. "What do you want?"

"Give me some of the soup," she demanded, "the other stuff is good but, since there is no blood in it, it just does not do it for me. Yours is better."

Hearing that, Merry happily clasped her hands. "See darling, mine is better after all."

"Yes, yes, your soup is wonderful and I'm sorry I ever suggested otherwise." Thankfully it was not long before there was a change in subject. Unfortunately that change came in the form of Tally plopping down on my lap.

"Feed me!" She commanded as she leaned against my chest.

"Do I at least get a please?" I asked.

"You can beg me if you wish, but I'd rather just be fed." Little brat, that is not what I meant at all. But, it's not like I'm not used to it by now. She'll just cause more trouble if I ignore her, so I reluctantly begin to cut up some food and feed it to her bite by bite.

 **"I don't see how you put up with these imps."** Felisha commented as she sat just across from us. **"In less than a day they kicked me out of my room and annoyed my crew into letting them do it."**

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Sorry about that. But at least this way we save space, since you have twelve of us sharing a single bed."

 **"It's more the principal of the mater that gets me."** She explained. **"I'm the captain and the fact that the little pests won't respect that bugs me. I don't see how you resist the urge to just get rid of them while they sleep."**

"Don't have to resist an urge you don't have." While feeding Tally with one hand I began to gently pet her between the horns with the other. "Believe it or not, I actually like these little girls. They are annoying but each of them has a cute side if you know how to get them to show it." Suddenly I turn my soft petting into a hard nuggie. "I'm sure even this brat has one somewhere!"

"Ow, ow, oww!" Tally shouts. "Quit it big bro!"

 **"So that big imp, she's the one that you got pregnant?"** Felisha asked after amusing herself by watching me play with Tally. **"How unfortunate for you."**

Suddenly Tally and I stop. Seeming to want to know each other's reactions, she looks up at me as I looked down at her. Was it unfortunate? Tally is the one who raped me when I first got here and has been the most annoying one to deal with. Now she is pregnant and I'm stuck with her so I had to ask myself again: was it unfortunate? Looking down at her with her big blue eyes curiously looking up at me, I knew my answer. I gently smiled at her and stroked her hair. "Of course not."

After hearing my answer, Tally got a confident smirk. "Obviously!" She shouted as she faced forward while pressing back on me a little harder. "I'm going to have your children, you should count yourself lucky. Now hurry up and feed me some more!"

"Alright, alright." I happily nodded as I continued to feed her.

Felisha just sighed as she watched us. **"I just don't understand you. Are you a masochist or something."**

"I just think it's funny how things work out." I chuckled. "It wasn't until after I got Tally pregnant that I came to terms with my feelings for Merry. Shortly after I proposed and now we are on our way to get married and it won't be too long before we have a big happy family together. As a bonus I've had the opportunity to bond with TNA, so in a sense I am very grateful."

"Is that really how you feel, darling?" Merry asked.

"I'm sorry," I chuckled as I scratched my head, "does that seem odd?"

"Not at all," She quickly shook her head, "I think it's a wonderful way to think about it."

For a moment Merry and I were lost to the world as we looked into each other's eyes. Only interrupted by Felisha clearing her throat. **"Anyway, seems like you will have a head start on that big happy family. Judging by the bulge your imp has got going there."**

Again I had to pause and look down. I'm with Tally a lot so I did not notice but her stomach does seem to have a bit of a bulge now. "What's the matter?" Tally asked as I stopped feeding her. For the first time it really hit me that there are new lives growing in there. Mesmerized, I gently reached down and began to rub Tally's belly. "That tickles." Tally giggled as her tail swished around in my lap. For some reason, it just felt right being like this.

I spent the rest of breakfast with Tally in my arms as I rubbed her belly. There was no shortage of envious glares from Merry as a result, but I plan to be giving Merry the same treatment well before I've been here a year. But enjoy it as I did there was work to be done and Merry was called for a special assignment. **"Cast water breathing on the rest of the crew."** Was Felisha's order.

"The whole crew?!" It seemed it would be a fairly daunting task for Merry. "I-I can do it, but why?"

 **"Water is a very precious commodity."** Felisha paced as she explained. **"We all need it to survive but, as if some sort of cruel joke, the water we sail on is not fit to drink. Of course we carry enough fresh water on board to last for weeks, but you can never be too careful. That is where your water breathing spell comes in. In addition to its obvious effects it allows anyone affected to live in the sea, and that includes drinking the water."** Spreading her arms wide she boldly commands. **"Start with me! I will verify it myself."**

Obediently following orders, Merry began the same ritual that she puts me and TNA through every day. It's nothing fancy. The kiss she used on me is not required if you allow the spell to take effect. She simply lays a hand on you and concentrates on sharing some of her energy, it only takes a moment. With Merry's task complete Felisha looks herself over. It's hard to notice any effects out of the water, so she quickly threw a tethered bucket overboard and drew up a sample of the waters below. Pausing to sniff it for a moment, she took several large gulps of the salty water.

 **"Interesting, it's quite refreshing."** Turning to her crew with a big grin she announced: **"Water is no longer rationed!"** The crew gave a loud cheer and Merry began to cast the spell on all of them.

One by one, Merry cast the spell and they were all excited to have a taste of the sea that has always made them go thirsty. But once she finished it was easy to see she was exhausted. "Are you alright, honey?" I asked.

"I'm fine darling." She wearily replied. "I just used more magic than I'm used to. I'll need your help to recharge latter."

"How's that?" Merry didn't answer, but she gave me a look that told me everything I needed to know. Honestly, why does everything come back to that? Don't get me wrong, I'll gladly assist Merry with this. I just don't understand the connection between my man juice and magic energy. Is it just draining my energy that does it? I'm an engineer and a scientist, damn it! I like to know how things work!

Speaking of how things work, I saw something today that blew my mind. It was not long after Merry, Veronica, and I were 'volunteered' to wash the deck to make up for the work TNA refused to do. "I can't believe I have to do something like this." Veronica grumbled after begin forced to change out of the nice dress she was wearing and into some dull work clothes, I still get a chuckle every time I picture her standing there with a mop. "And it's still the middle of the day! How am I supposed to work?!"

 **"You seem spirited enough."** Felisha retorted. **"You should be able to do it even in your weakened state."**

"Captain, if I may." Michaela interjected holding what looked like an oil lantern. "I believe this will help the lady."

 **"One of those huh?"** Felisha scrunches her face as she mulls the suggestion over. **"Very well, I permit it. I'll leave the rest up to you."**

Watching Felisha leave, Michale brought the lantern to Veronica. "How's a lantern going to help?"

"Have you not seen one of these before?" Michaela asked as she lit the lantern. "They are very popular in Vampire city."

The others were surprised by the sight, but not nearly as surprised as I was. As the lantern burned with a black flame it cast shadows that put the deck of the ship into an eerie haze that became almost complete darkness as you approached it. "That's impossible." I muttered as I got close to inspect the lantern. The thing emits darkness! Light does not work that way! Darkness is just an absence of light, you can't just make more of it!

"What do you mean it's impossible? It just burns kraken ink." Michaela answered as if it should be obvious.

"…" That does not help! God damn the magic in this world, it's liable to give me an aneurism some day. What's next? Something that emits cold? A vacuum in space? I'll believe anything at this point. But you know, such a lantern presents an interesting opportunity for experimentation. I wonder, would the shadows reflect off a mirror? Be affected by a lense? It's a shame I was kept busy, actually would have liked to play with it.

Without further delay the three of us were put to work washing the deck under Michaela's supervision. Ina and Tiki eventually joined us, and decided to amuse themselves by helping Michaela supervise. "You missed a spot!" Ina called out while hovering over Veronica.

"You gotta do better than that to get the job done." Tiki giggled, not missing the opportunity to make it a euphemism.

"Yeah right!" Veronica shouted back as she continued to work the mop. "You're just trying to get on my nerves!"

"Actually, they're right." Michaela said after inspecting Veronica's work herself. "Do it again."

This exchange happen a number of times throughout the day. I can't say that my work was without flaw, it didn't surprise me that Merry could, but Veronica must have never done a day of cleaning in her life. Her work was poor, took a lot of time, and she was easily distracted. As far as the amount of progress that was made was about 50% Merry, 35% me, and 15% Veronica. But we eventually finished cleaning the deck, signaled by a quick clap from Michaela. "Alright, that's good enough."

"Finally!" Veronica Gave an exasperated sigh as she put out her lantern. "Thank the lords it's finally finished. How often does this have to be done?"

"Every day."

"Every day?!" Gritting her teeth at the prospect, she shouted at Ina and Tiki. "This is supposed to be your job! You should be the ones to do it!"

"No way!" Ina shouted.

"Why should we do something like that?!" Tiki asked.

"Beause it's your job! Why should we have to do it instead of you?!"

"But you're so good at it." Ina said after suppressing a giggle.

"Yeah, clearly no one but you can do it." Tiki added.

"Don't make fun of me!"

"Now, now, let's not get upset." Merry chimed in before Veronica could get any further into a pointless debate with TNA. "We'll figure out some way for TNA to help later." That's what she said but even I'm not sure how we are going to do that. Abigail and Sis might be willing to help, maybe Annie if we ask her nicely, but the others would have to be bribed and not even that always works.

"So you said the deck has to be cleaned every day?" I asked Michaela. "Who-" I was going to ask who washed the deck before but I was whisked away. I imagine from the others perspective it looked like I just disappeared as my mop stood by itself for a moment before gravity took hold of it, but I wouldn't know because I was busy swinging through the air in Spindla's grasp.

Spindla apparently likes jumping off of the main mast and using her webs as a bungee cord as she swings from one side of the ship to the other. The impact took the breath out of me and I was quickly flipped upside down and tightly held against her. I found my head being pushed tightly into her cleavage by her hands and two pairs of legs as she used her other two pairs to hang onto her web. "Now that you are done cleaning, how about you and I get to know each other a little better?" Between the blood rushing to my head, the sudden disorientation, and my face being firmly planted in her breasts I could not exactly answer. "I could hold you upside down like this and it would only take a few quick spins to have you completely wrapped in my web. Well… most of you." She said as she unabashedly ran her hand along my crouch.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?!" Merry and Veronica shouted up at us at the same time.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Spindla asked, and to be fair she wasn't being roundabout about it in any form.

"Give darling back! He's mine!" Merry shouted.

"Yeah! Put him down!" Veronica joined.

Merry paused and looked at Veronica. "Why do _you_ want her to let him go?"

"I'm helping him out, got a problem with that?" Veronica answered, clearly showing she was annoyed by the question.

"I've never seen a spider-lady have sex before." Tiki mused as she and Ina flew up and started circling us.

"I don't even know how a non-lady spider does it." Ina added.

"I wanna see!" Tiki was really excited at the prospect.

"Me too!" Ina giggled as they started circling us.

"Do it! Do it!" They chimed, eagerly waiting for me to be raped by Spindla.

"We seem to have a divided audience." Spindla giggled before pulling my head out of her cleavage to look her in the eyes. "What do you want to do?"

"Umm, could you please let me down?" Before anything else, I really did not want to remain suspended upside down longer than I had too.

She pouted after hearing my answer. "Oh, you're no fun." She then dropped me! I fell head first toward Merry, who was ready to catch me, before coming to a stop just out of her reach and springing back up into Spindla's grasp. "Back so soon? You must have missed me." I've never been bungee jumping before but now I know what it's like, can't say the circumstances allowed it to be any fun.

"That was cool!" Ina and Tiki stopped their chanting to applaud the feat.

"Yes, yes, it was very impressive." Apparently growing tired the antics Michaela was now shouting up at us. "The newbies have a lot to learn today, can you please let him go."

"I'm having fun now, that can wait." Was Spindla's reply.

"Have your fun later when it's not a distraction to everyone." This time Spindla chose to ignore Michaela completely. "Spindla!" Still ignored. "Spindla!" Ignored."I'm talking to you damn it!" With one fluid motion Michaela grabbed her ponytail, yanked her head off her shoulders, and hurled it at Spindla! Michaela's head rammed into the back of Spindla's, knocking her out, before landing back on Michaela's shoulders. With my captor out for the count I found myself bungee jumping again. But this time I was caught and the webbing attached to me was swiftly cut. "I don't tolerate disobedience." Michaela said as she reached up and righted her crooked head. "She should know better."

"That was the most amazing head butt I've ever seen!" Tiki gleefully exclaimed. Apparently there are things that can make her completely forget about sex for a moment.

"Yeah! She was all like: Listen! And whoosh! And bam!" Ina got a little over excited in acting out the performance as she explained it because she actually head butted Tiki. They held their heads in pain for a moment but were soon both in fits of laughter.

Michaela chuckled with a small bow. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Then, with her body lagging her head again as she turned toward the rest of us, she gave a quick clap. "Alright, chop-chop, now that the deck is clean it's time for your real work to begin. Veronica, you are to speak with the captain again. Jonathan, you are to report to Una. Merry, I need to speak with you for a few minutes before you go fishing."


	46. Chapter 41: Duties, part 2

(MA scene in this chapter, you will be warned before it starts.)

Chapter 41: Duties Part 2

With our assignments given, I headed to our room, that being the captains former room, to use the shortcut to the lower deck. To my surprise, Veronica was following me. "What are you doing? I thought the captain was at the helm right now."

"I want to change out of these rags first," was her reply, "I would not be caught dead in the things."

"Alright, just wait until I leave before you strip." Before I knew it, Veronica had me pinned against the wall. "V-Veronica, w-what are you doing?" I stammered, afraid she wanted to rape me.

"I haven't had much blood today. You're the only human around, so I'll take some from you." She stated this so matter-of-factly, I don't think she cared much for my opinion.

After hearing what she wanted I gave a sigh of relief. "Alright, I expected this was going to happen sooner or later." I tilted my head to expose my neck. "You're a vampire so certain things are inevitable. Just don't take too much, I still have work to do."

She gave me a puzzled look. "You're just going to let me?"

"Would you stop if I said no?" I chuckled. "You've helped me out quite a bit the last few days, I can at least do this much in return. You just want to eat after all, it's not like we're doing anything wrong."

"Hmph, if that's how you feel I wont hold back." Pulling me in for a tender embrace, she paused for just a moment. "I'm starting now." She whispered softly before pricking my skin.

Even though I was expecting it, I could not help but be enthralled by the pleasure I felt from her sucking my blood. She wasn't sucking so hard it completely over powered me but I still had a significant problem in my pants to deal with. Overall it would not have been a big issue if Merry hadn't had walked in on us at that moment. As far as I knew I was just letting Veronica eat, but based on Merry's reaction we might as well have been going at it.

"Darling! What do you think you're doing?!" Merry was absolutely furious.

Of course it didn't help matters that I was so caught up in the pleasure that I could not readily respond. It was Veronica who managed to pull herself away and answer. "I'm just eating, what's your problem?"

Almost immediately Merry's furry was redirected at Veronica. "You! Oh! You! You're trying to steal darling aren't you?!"

"I already told you I'm just eating!" Veronica shouted back. "He's the only human around, do you want me to go hungry?!"

"It's not a big deal honey." I was finally able to answer as I rubbed my neck. "I was just giving her some blood; you give me blood to eat every day."

"And you darling!" I suddenly found myself under fire. "Don't just let girls talk you into doing weird things with them. How am I supposed to leave you alone if you can't say no?"

"But I've done worse with her so…" This… This was not the correct answer. I joined Una in her work room sporting a bright red hand print on my swollen cheek. Entering her room, I found her busy measuring the length of a wooden plank. With a light tap on the wall I announced my arrival. "Hi, I was told to report to you." Looking up for a moment she curiously pointed to her cheek. I laughed once I realized she meant my cheek. "Oh this? I just said something stupid, don't worry about it." With her question answered she went back to work. "Sooo… what are you doing?" I asked after I began to feel like she forgot about me.

"Floor boards on lower deck damaged." She answered without looking away from her work. "Need replaced."

After that she continued to work without acknowledging my presence. I'll admit I'm not the hardest of workers but working with her is my job for the duration of the trip, I had to do something. "What should I do?"

"Watch." Was all she said in response.

I hadn't quite gotten used to Una's minimalistic speech pattern yet so it took me a moment to catch on that she wanted me to watch her while she worked. As I peered over her should, which wasn't easy given her size, I saw her carefully draw perfectly straight lines of lengths she had specified on a piece of paper. After marking the dimensions of the needed planks she grabbed a hand saw and carefully cut the measured plank from the larger piece of wood. Once the board was free she grabbed it and two others before motioning me to follow her out of the room. Because of her height she had to bend over quite a ways as she made her way down the corridor. Once we made our way to the lower deck she grabbed the lantern that was hanging on the wall and lit our way to the damaged area.

It was not difficult to see the problem. It appeared as if one of the heavier crates fell and broke three planks along the center pathway. Wasting no time Una knelt next to the damaged area and pulled a chisel like object from her tool belt. Seemingly effortless she shoved the chisel between the floor boards and pried the damaged ones up, nails and all. After pulling up two of the damaged boards she handed me the chisel and pointed to the last board. Taking the hint I copied what I saw to find it was much more difficult than Una made it look. I had to vigorously shake the chisel to loosen the board before I could get the leverage I needed to pry it out in one last heave, then I had to do the same thing for the other side. After patiently waiting for me to pry up my board, Una replaced the chisel on her tool belt and laid the replacement planks over the hole in the floor. Now with a hammer and nails in hand she deftly pounded the nails in so they pierced through to one of the support beams underneath. She again let me do the last one but I must not have been paying enough attention to where the nails are supposed to go because before I pounded in the first nail she grabbed my hand and carefully repositioned it.

With the floor boards replaced Una stomped around to check our work with a nod of approval before heading back upstairs. She didn't motion for me this time so it was up to me to follow her but to my surprise we headed to the main deck where Una proceeded to climb the main mast. She paused to motion for me to follow her again when she noticed I had stopped at the base. I'm not very good when it comes to climbing. I don't particularly mind heights as long as I don't have to support myself but climbing more than a dozen or so feet up a ladder has always been a challenge for me, the swaying of the ship didn't help. Thankfully I'm in much better shape than when I first arrived so the physical burden of climbing up the mast wasn't an issue, but I definitely had to take a moment to calm myself after slowly making the climb to the crows-nest.

Apparently Spindla was on watch before Una got up and was busy filling her in as I made the climb. "Well, that's all I have to report." Is all I heard of the conversation. Undeterred by earlier events, Spindla gave me a quick wink. "I'll see you later." She then jumped off the mast, leaving a strand of web behind her.

"So what's the situation?" I asked as Una, seemingly obsessively, removed the lingering spider webs from the wood.

"Clear skies, calm sea, good wind." Finished with the webs, she gave a soft smile as she looked out across the sea. "A perfect day for sailing."

After that Una and I just mainly spent the day looking through a spyglass at the clouds and across the horizon. She's not a big talker so the wind was the only sound between us for a good long while. Una would occasionally give me the briefest of descriptions on signs of approaching storms or the like, but with the weather being so nice there was not much for her to teach me. I suppose I could have talked to her about something but I'm not a big talker myself, never have been. But it was still a nice experience. The sun was hot but the cool breeze made it rather comfortable up there. Maybe by the time this trip is over I will have a nice tan going.

Anyway, as the sun was starting to set we made our way back down and I was told I was relieved for dinner. Shortly after, Merry got back from her fishing trip and delivered her catch to Kelsey. Kelsey was so excited to have new cooking ingredients to play around with that she delayed dinner until she could prepare something using the fish. It would have given us some extra time to rest if Merry hadn't decided she wanted to recharge while we waited.

(MA scene ctrl-f for 'scene end' to skip.)

Upon entering our room Merry practically threw me on the bed. Surprised by the sudden impact, Tally shouted: "Hey! What's the…" but she stopped when Merry deftly pulled down my pants and buried her head in my groin. "… O-okay…" The level of voracity she displayed even took Tally by surprise. Merry was not holding back, it seemed she intended to make me come as quickly as possible. I was struggling to quickly decide whether to give in or try to last a little bit when Tally pushed Merry away. "Hey! Hey! Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm trying to replenish the energy I used today." Merry answered as she wiped a trail of saliva from her mouth.

"Not like that you're not." Tally replied as she quickly stripped. "Like that you'll get some quickly but you won't get much. You need to make him feel better."

Feeling slightly insulted, Merry gave a 'hmph' as she stripped. "I know how to make darling feel good."

"You know how to give him what he wants." Tally retorted with a chuckle. "To really make him feel good you need to do more than what he wants." Giving me a wry grin she bends to my crouch. "Watch me."

Tally took my manhood into her mouth but at the same time she brought her tail around and constricted the base of my penis while tightly pulling down on my balls with one of her hands. I know from prior experience with her that Tally really knows what she is doing. With no sort of medicine or magic she is able to hold my orgasm at bay for as long as she wants, no matter how much I desire to come myself. Obviously intrigued by the turn of events, the other members of TNA began to crowd on top of my body to pick their spots to watch my expression or the activity of my nether region as they wish. Over a dozen eyes watching me from child like faces with expressions ranging from curious to malicious, all waiting to see how I will look during my impending ejaculation. I, of course, feel shame knowing that by the time Tally is done with me my expression will not be something I'm proud of, but the more I end up in this situation the more I get a sense of excitement from it. God damn it, I really am turning into a pervert aren't I?

As Tally sucked on me she mercilessly attacked all my weak points until it became obvious that I would have came if she had not been restricting me in such a way. "Hehe, look at it twitch." Tally chuckled, only taking a break to tease me. "You want to come, don't you?" My pride would not allow me to admit that so easily, but my face betrayed that endeavor.

"Haha, look at you blush!" Su cackled.

"Does it feel that good?" Doe asked with a smirk.

"If I could get bigger I would show you a real good time." Tiki commented.

"Alright, alright, I get the idea." Merry drawled as she pushed Tally aside. "Now let me finish him off, I need the energy."

"No way!" Tally shouted as she pushed back against Merry. "I did the work so I get the reward! I'm better at it anyway."

For whatever reason, it was on after Tally said that. "You are NOT better at pleasing darling than I am!"

"Care to prove it?" Tally asked with a big grin.

"Umm, if you girls want my opinion…"

"Quiet darling!" Merry shouted before turning back to Tally in a huff. "So how should we go about this?"

Tally looked down at my dammed up rod with a chuckle. "I've got a good hold on him but my tail is only so strong, how about we see who can push him over the edge first?" I'm really not sure if I should have been dreading this or looking forward to it.

"Very well, I'll go first." Merry said as she started to lick up and down my shaft.

"Who said anything about turns?" Tally asked as she gave a lick opposite to Merry. "We'll do this at the same time."

Like that my penis became locked in a competitive bout between Tally and Merry. Merry's tongue was bigger and wetter allowing her to reach more of my sensitive spots easily. Tally on the other hand has had more experience giving me head because of her cravings so she knows exactly where to strike for maximum effectiveness. Tally also had no problem playing with my balls, something Merry was hesitant to do. At this point I would honestly have to say Tally was winning and Merry must have realized this because she brought out the big guns.

"Hey! No fair!" Tally shouted in protest as Merry pressed her large breasts up against my shaft.

"Oh, what's the matter? Can't you do this?" Merry chuckled as she flaunted her ample bosom.

"I'll show you!" Putting forth a valiant effort, Tally brought her modest chest forward so my member was sandwiched between the two pairs. Tally's breasts have gotten bigger since she got pregnant but that only brought her from an A to a B cup and given her small frame that does not leave a lot of volume for her to work with. Still, Tally smirked as if her point was proven for her. "See, I'm pregnant but mine are only this big. Yours are too big, you're just fat."

Insulted, Merry begins to violently message me with her breasts in an attempt to have me quickly reach my limit. "Well darling likes these fat breasts the best!"

"It's not true! Is it big bro?!" Abigail pleads.

"Well…" Before I can answer, Merry increases the intensity of her assault and I arch back as my body desperately wants to come but is still prevented from doing so. "God damn, what do you people want from me?!"

"We want you to tell the truth." Sis states as she shyly holds her own chest.

"Must be nice to be sandwiched between those breasts you love so much." Annie said as she angrily looked away from me, pretending like she didn't care anymore.

"I like them both, okay?!" I shouted, tired of them arguing about it. "I love all breasts! Give me all you've got!"

"See, he likes mine just as much as yours." Tally teased Merry as she joined in on the tit fuck.

Yes, I have received a double tit fuck. I can now die happy. I don't care if Tally's were so small that they did not make much of a difference. The fact that I can say I had one caused my body to painfully desire release. "I want to come." I finally muttered.

"What was that?" Tally asked, glancing over at me with a smile. "You're going to have to speak up."

"I said I want to come!" I shouted, no longer caring about my pride anymore. "You've had your fun, now release me!"

"Hahahaha!" Nip laughed hysterically. "He finally said it."

"What do you say, big sis?" Tally asked Merry. "Shall we end this together?"

Merry glares at Tally for a moment but after looking at me and seeing the state I was in she gave a sigh. "Fine, I don't want to break darling."

"Alright, let's end this." Leaving the breast work up to Merry, Tally lowered herself so she can suck on my balls and shoved a finger into my ass.

"Yeah! Fuck his ass!" Sara cheered.

The sheer surprise of having Tally's finger in my ass broke down all resistances I might have hand and I arched back for an extremely powerful orgasm.

"Here it comes!" Ina announced as the members of TNA crowded around my groin to witness the coming eruption.

Letting out a loud yell, my body forced its way through Tally's hold on me and my first spurt shot into the air. TNA all cheered as the semen rained back down upon them but Merry shouted "Don't waste it!" before clamping her lips around my tip and receiving several powerful shots.

"Hey! Don't hog it all!" Prying Merry away to find my member tapped out, she pulled Merry in for a deep French kiss. It was awesome. Tally's lips were eagerly locked with Merry's and, while she was reluctant at first, Merry began to accept the kiss. "Ah, thanks for the meal!" Tally announced, licking her lips as they parted.

Merry just stood there rubbing her lips, confused for a moment, but quickly got angry once she realized what Tally was doing. "Hey! You stole some from out of my mouth!"

"Oh, you just noticed?" Tally giggled. "Was my kiss that good?" Merry just became flustered at that comment.

"There's so much." Ina commented. Looking around, many of the imps had white globs sticking to them. They seemed to be more amused by this fact than anything else, some even went as far as to pick some up and playfully throw it at each other. "But look, he's still ready." I'm not afraid to admit seeing Tally and Merry make out rose my little soldier back to attention.

"Good." Pulling her mermaid body on top of me Merry spread her slit for me to see. "I'll take what you have left in here." Merry then lowered herself over me and went to work.

While Merry was occupying my lower half Tally stuck her slit in my face. "I worked hard to make you feel good. Make me feel good in return." Knowing there was no point in arguing, I spread her narrow slit with my fingers and stuck my tongue deep inside.

(Scene End)

We were all very busy when the door suddenly opened. We all paused to see who it was and I swear my face must have turned redder than it's ever been when I saw it was Veronica. "Oh! He's blushing! He's blushing!" Various members of TNA cried out.

I tired to think of something to say to make the scene slightly less awkward but in the end what came out was: "Umm… This is exactly what it looks like."

Veronica did not seem surprised to see us like this and casually walked by to get something. "Don't mind me, carry on."

Seeming to have been reminded of her spat with Veronica today, Merry gave a confident smirk and exaggerated her strides to make sure Veronica did in fact know we were doing it. "As you can see, darling and I are quite passionate."

Annoyed by the comment, Veronica crossed her arms and glared at Merry. "If you have a point, please make it." Not wanting to get into another argument, Merry angrily looked away with a hmph. Having gotten whatever it was she came for Veronica left the room but paused at the door. "By the way, you know everyone can hear you right?"

Oh the shame. If only I had known I would have forced myself into a more dominate role. Sadly, that particular time was one of the more shameful ones I've had and all the members of the crew made sure to let me know this over dinner. I'm not going to go over the details, I just want to forget and move on.

After what seemed like an eternity, dinner finally ended and Una began to show me the final thing her job entails: navigating the ship by star light. After the sun had fully set and the stars were clearly visible she brought me to the helm. Again she did not say much but she had quite a bit of visuals to help teach this time. The moon was bright, so it was possible to read on this night and Una had brought me a star map. She would point to a constellation on the map and then point it out on the sky. And to teach me to steer the ship, she drew a red line on the star map signaling the stars we'll follow to our current destination. Once I had a good grasp on the handling of the ship Una left me on my own. I was going to ask her stay in case I did something wrong but I saw her tired expression and knew she needed the rest. I'm sure this is the whole reason I was given this job, to take some of the strain off Una. I'm fine with that on days like tonight. The sea is calm and I can easily see the stars I need, the ship practically steered itself tonight. In fact most of this entry was written by moonlight as I casually kept the ship on course.

However, as the night went on I began to feel myself long for sleep. I can stay up until midnight easily but much later than that and I'm a wuss. I think it was about one in the morning when Veronica came up to speak to me. "So this is where you've been." Veronica slowly climbed the stairs leading above our room."How long have you been piloting the ship?"

"A few hours I think," I answered with a yawn, "ever since Una went to bed."

"It's not just Una. The captain and your companions have gone to bed as well, I think you and I are the only ones still up." Veronica casually stood next to me as she looked up at the moon.

"So why are you still up? Didn't you stay up all night last night and then worked today? Aren't you tired?"

Veronica gave me a quizzical look, seemingly trying to figure out what my point was. "Don't worry about me. Unlike many other species, Vampires don't really need to sleep. We do get into the habit of it, but that is only because we don't like being up in the day time. That's part of the reason why vampires are often considered undead but we are more closely related to succubae, as long as we have spirit energy we don't need anything else."

"Spirit energy." I chuckled. "Like blood and…"

"Semen." She ginned as she watched my flustered expression. "Yeah that's the stuff." Suddenly her expression changes to a scowl. "I still don't understand why Merry has a problem with me sucking your blood."

I let out a loud laugh at that comment. "I will admit that Merry has been a tad on the possessive side. But can you blame her? Her dream to get married is within her reach but she is surrounded by girls that will take that chance away from her if given the opportunity. She's not privileged like you are, if she loses me she might not get another chance. I'm sure the fact that you and I have been together has not helped matters."

I'm pretty sure Veronica was flustered by that comment because she sharply turned away from me. "I still think she's over reacting."

"I agree." Surprised to hear this, Veronica turn back to me. "Merry does not have to worry about me being stolen away because I will never leave her. Even if some monster picks me up and hauls me away I will do everything in my power to find my way back to her. I'm willing to fight for her and nothing will change my mind."

Veronica again looked away while resting her head on her hand. "Must be nice, being so devoted to each other."

"Well we're in love." I bashfully scratched my head. "I would at least hope that would be part of the equation."

"Love huh?" Suddenly straightening up with a change in mood and subject she asked: "Did you know that our first stop is the vampire city?"

"N-no I did not know that." Which reminds me, I should make it a point to learn where we will be stopping on this trip.

"I'm kind of excited." Veronica happily stated. "Aside from mother I've never meet another vampire."

"Really? Never?" I find it odd that someone would never have met another member of their own species.

"Of course not, meeting new people at all is something new to me!" As she caught my curious stare she stumbled around to change around her wording. "Don't get me wrong, I've met lots of people!" Calming down a bit she continues. "It's just… most of the servants I've meet are always respectful and never speak to me unless spoken to. All my tutors only concerned themselves with meeting my mother's expectations of them. All the men aside from Sebastian I've been presented with were nothing but well trained dogs whose only thought was how to please me. And whenever I meet one of my mother's associates I was always expected to be proper and maintain my vampiric pride. Meeting people I can just talk too, that's not something I'm used to." Hearing this I began to understand. It was not just Sebastian and Cynthia, Veronica was in a gilded cage as well. "I think you were the first person who did not treat me with respect and whom I did not have a need to respect." I think this is what she was saying, I was reaching my limit at this point. "It was you first, that's why…" I'm sad to say I dozed off for a moment at this point. When I woke myself up again I asked her to repeat what she said. But I think she was angry at me for dozing off on her because she turned away shouting: "Forget it! It's nothing!" However, despite her yelling at me I was on the verge of dozing off again. Letting out a sigh, Veronica took the wheel from me. "Why don't you just go to bed if you can't stay awake." I tried to voice an argument but she just faced forward and eagerly continued. "I just have to head toward that star, right? I've got this, go to bed." I was practically dead on my feet. It would be far worse to drift off course while I slept than to hand the wheel over to someone with only a little less experience than I had. I reluctantly agreed.


	47. Chapter 42: Veldemir

Chapter 42: Veldemir

Entry 42:  
Day 71:  
There are some days that I really hate the freaking sun. The problem is the damn sunburns, now whenever I move there is a slight burning sensation. But I can't say I'm surprised given all the time I've spent on the deck of the ship with nothing to protect me from the spiteful rays. I just hope that tan I need sets in quickly, or it's going to be a long trip. But this is a problem that you couldn't possibly understand so I won't bother you with it anymore. Also, the wagon ride is a bit bumpy so my writing might be sloppier than usual.

We were woken up by captain Felisha again this morning .She warned us that today was the last time she will go out of her way to wake us up, anyone sleeping in from now on will have to work without breakfast. Speaking of breakfast, today's was much simpler than yesterday's. Apparently the norm is a single main dish with something simple on the side. Kelsey's cooking is still excellent but with the celebration for us joining the crew over we have to switch to more conservative eating habits.

After breakfast we swabbed the deck again and now I am extremely grateful for the kraken ink lantern that Veronica was given. The twilight that the ship was in while we worked definitely lessened the effects of the sun's rays and my sunburn is much less severe than it could have been. Sadly Merry and I still have not come up with a way to convince TNA to help out so it was just Veronica, Merry, and I again, but at least Veronica is getting better at cleaning.

Today we did not have to perform the duties assigned to us for the trip because a little before we finished cleaning the deck we reached our first stop. Well at least to the coast near our first stop, Vampire city is located in the center of the island just to the southwest of the main one and it takes a couple hours by wagon to get from the shore to the city.

Once the boat was docked it came time to unload all the cargo going to Vampire City and the surrounding areas. Riona took charge of operations, instructing everyone on exactly what was going and what was staying. It wasn't just the crew of the ship unloading everything, we had help from some locals who are hired to help with things like repairs and loading and unloading cargo. I was thankful for the help. It's no small feat getting the crates and barrels from the lower deck, off the ship, and to the wagons. By the time we had finished we had fully loaded two large wagons.

"Alight everyone! That's everything!" Riona excitedly shouted as she hopped on top of a wagon. "You are all dismissed!"

As the hired help began to disperse, Felisha gave a light applause as she approached the wagon. **"Excellent work as always, Riona."**

With a big grin on her face, Riona jumped down and gave a swift salute. "You know it, captain!"

With a chuckle, Felisha turned to Michaela. **"What's our status?"**

With a salute, Michaela responds: "No issues to report!"

 **"Excellent, we can leave immediately."** Felisha's eyes scanned those present until she spotted Veronica. **"Alright princess, get on the wagon. We're going for a ride."**

"Why do I have to go?" Veronica asked as she cocked her head with an annoyed look.

 **"We have plenty to do in Vampire City before our job here is done,"** Felisha swiftly answered. **"As our cabin girl it is your duty to accompany us and see how we work."**

"Alright, fine." Veronica agreed with a sigh. "Can I at least pack a few things to bring?"

 **"You have ten minutes."** Felisha flatly stated.

Not wasting any time, Veronica began to walk to the plank leading on board. But she paused as she passed me and quickly grabbed my hand. "Come with me for a minute." She began to drag me off before pausing again, this time to look at Merry. "Is that alright with you?!"

Merry glared at Veronica for a moment before angrily turning away. "Alright, alright, just go already!"

 **"Nine minutes!"** Felisha shouted as Veronica hurried me on board.

Wondering why Merry let Veronica drag me off? You see, while we were all cleaning the deck Veronica and Merry had plenty of time to shout their grievances to each other: Veronica is a vampire and needs blood; I am Merry's darling and she does not want me having intimate contact with other girls; Veronica claims that she is just eating and it's not intimate; Merry claims that, because I get such pleasure from it, it is intimate; Merry claims Veronica is trying to steal me away; Veronica claims she isn't; it just went on and on. But despite her possessiveness, jealousy, and stubbornness when it comes to me; once you get down to it Merry is a sweet girl and she eventually caved. As a result, Merry and Veronica came to a tenuous understanding. Merry has agreed to let Veronica drink my blood in exchange for asking Merry's permission every time she wants to do so. What's that? You want to know what my say in the matter is? It's not like I have one, but I don't really mind. Veronica drinking my blood feels surprisingly good and the amount she requires really isn't that much and is easily replaced when I eat the soup with Merry's blood in it.

So anyway, before Veronica entered our room to get her things she took some time to have a snack. I was pressed up against a wall as Veronica wrapped her arms around me and tenderly pressed her lips against my neck so no blood would escape as her fangs pierced my neck. Once she had finished, she gave a confident smirk as she released me. "Alright, that's enough for today."

Still in a daze from the pleasure and blood loss, I rubbed my neck. "I still can't quite get used to that."

"Don't," Veronica chuckled, "if you get used to it then it will not feel as good."

The mood was very light, but when Veronica opened the door to the room we saw Tally throwing up into a bucket Sis and Su were holding. My heart sank when I saw this. "Tally! Are you alright?!" I asked in a panic.

But as I approached Tally waved her hand dismissively. "It's ok, it's ok." Tally wearily answered as she wiped her mouth. "I just throw up from time to time."

"You don't have to worry, big bro!" Sis proudly stated. "We're taking good care of her!"

"Yeah, yeah." Su rattled off as she took the bucket outside, and I seriously hope she dumped it into the sea. "Why do I have to do something like this?"

Sis says not to worry, but that's easier said than done. After seeing Tally throw up, I could not help it. I sat on the bed and gently petted Tally's head. "I wonder, should I take you to a doctor to have you looked at?"

"She does not need a doctor!" Sis protested. "I'm taking care of her!"

"And I'm sure you do a good job." I chuckled as I patted Sis's head as she glared at me. "But if you really want to take care of her then you should take her to a doctor."

"A doctor huh?" Veronica muttered as she grabbed a small bag. "If you want to take her to one then you should probably take her to Vampire city. The next stop is a week away and I don't know what the state of affairs will be over there."

"That's not a bad idea." I smiled at Sis. "What do you say?"

"Fine!" She shouts as she flies away from me. "But if you're taking Tally then I'm going too!"

That's all well and fine, but I have to get permission from Felisha first. As Veronica returned, Felisha gave an approving nod. **"Right on time, now lets go."**

"Wait!" I called out as Felisha started to turn around. Once I saw her impatient glare I knew I had to be respectful if I wanted this to work. I gave a salute."Captain, I request permission for Tally, Sis, and myself to accompany you on this trip to Vampire City."

 **"Denied."** Flat out refusal. **"You and your imps have caused enough trouble for me. Just stay here and behave yourselves."**

So much for respect, I had to show persistence. "I refuse your refusal!"

Now rather aggravated, Felisha growled at me. **"You think that's the way things…"** For whatever reason, when she saw the determination I had she paused and chuckled. **"That's a good look for you. Very well,"** she stated as she regained her composure, **"if you are so determined I will allow it. However, you are Una's mate and will need her permission as well. But I warn you, Una…"**

"Go." Came Una's short and immediate response.

 **"Seriously?!"** Felisha started. **"After how long you've wanted an assistant?!"**

Una slowly walked up to me and placed her hands on my shoulders, her drooping eye still held a sense of seriousness. "Family is important, be sure to take care of them."

Family huh? I guess for better or for worse TNA and I are family now… I really need to hurry up and tie the knot with Merry. "Thanks, Una." A nod was all I got in response.

"Hold on!" Merry suddenly shouted. "If darling's going, I'm going too!"

 **"I can't allow you both to go."** Felisha shook her head. **"You two are the only ones who can keep the imps out of trouble, one of you has to stay and keep an eye on them."**

It was not hard to tell just by looking at her that Merry did not want me to go without her. To help ease her doubts I gently embraced her. "It'll be alright, honey. I'm just going to make sure Tally is alright."

She returns my embrace before looking me in the eyes. "Promise me you won't let other girls do anything strange with you."

"I promise." I nod before giving her a quick kiss. "I love you, honey."

"I love you too, darling." Merry murmurs as she reluctantly lets our lips part.

"Hey, by the way." Veronica interjects. "It'll be a couple of days so it's alright if I drink his blood in the mean time, right?"

Merry is hit hard by the request. But rather than get angry she tears up as she pleads to me. "Remember darling, you have to come back to me."

"Always." I readily responded with a nod.

 **"Alright, we're behind schedule now."** Felisha grumbled as she rubbed her head. **"You have two minutes! Everybody load up!"**

Knowing Felisha was serious, I ran back to our room and threw open the door. "Alright, we're taking you to a doctor! We have one minute, let's go!"

"On one condition," Tally knew that I would have no time to refuse and held out her arms as she made her demand, "carry me!" With no time to argue, I picked Tally up and carried her princess style and ran out the door with Sis following so we could just barely make it on time.

As I am writing this we are riding in topless wagons as we make our way to Vampire City, Vildemir is its formal name but many maps have it marked as Vampire City. The two wagons are drawn by nightmares, a type of centaur with purple hair and fur that is known for their ability to enter dreams. Guess I shouldn't be surprised. As its nickname implies, Vildemir is home to many monsters that prefer to be active at night. They don't seem very talkative though. I tried to start up a conversation once or twice with them but it quickly died off without anything meaningful being said, I'm not a very social person myself so I did not put up the effort to try again. I just pulled out my journal and started writing this entry.

As for what everyone else is doing on this trip we're on: Tally and Sis quickly got bored and have gone to sleep, Tally in my lap and Sis on my shoulder, it has made writing this a little awkward but they are cute while they're sleeping; Felisha and Veronica are in the other cart having a conversation, I can't hear what it's about but it seems to be more business than pleasure; Riona is the one making me nervous, she is standing on the crates behind me playfully balancing her oversized hammer in the palm of her hands by it's hilt. As we ride along I can see what looks like a dark haze approaching on the horizon. It seems a number of magical elements are employed to protect Veldemir and its citizens from the effects of the sun.

Even though it is still early afternoon, as we approach the city we are enveloped in a light fog and a steadily deepening twilight. There are fewer and fewer plants along the way, replaced by dead trees and dirt as the plant life is unable to obtain the sunlight needed to sustain their health, and the usual singing of the song birds slowly gave way to the cawing of crows. It would be a rather creepy scene if not for the increasingly lively traffic on the road as farmers and merchants bring their produce that must be grown far from the city. As the city finally comes into view I can see the large dark stone wall surrounding the city and a long line at the gate to get in.

The security of the city was tighter than I was expecting. The guards at the gate were carefully recording every visitor to the city. I guess I should not be surprised though. Even before she started to go crazy the 'lazy' lord never setup any laws or system of any kind. Since the island is part of lord Charisse's territory, it is entirely up to those living in the city to maintain order. It seemed everyone was willing to do their part to maintain the order that was carefully established in the city. All visitors from those in expensive carriages to the hand drawn carts patiently waited in line. That is, everyone except us.

 **"Aright, I haven't got time for this!"** Felisha loudly announced. **"Take me to the front!"**

"But… what about…" The nightmare pulling her cart timidly tried to speak.

 **"I don't care!"** Felisha interjected. **"Do it!"** Hesitating for a moment, the nightmare pulling Felisha's cart began to pull ahead of the others waiting in line and the nightmare pulling our cart silently followed. There was no shortage of glares being sent our way as Felisha confidently ordered us to pass them but no one actually said anything. For a moment I was wondering if the guards would allow such a stunt but once we reached the gate Felisha eagerly stared down the guard. **"Yo!"** She casually waved with a big grin.

"You again?!" Was the guard's response.

 **"It's been a while, glad to see you remember me."** Felisha chuckled.

"You're not one who is easily forgotten. You're not going to cause trouble are you?"

 **"You ask that every time."** Felisha dismissively waved her hand. **"I haven't gone out of my way to cause trouble in decades. I would not dare do anything to betray Lady Victoria's trust in me. But if someone else were to start the fight, that is an entirely different matter."**

"The usual then?" The guard asked as she eyed Veronica.

 **"Not quite, Lady Veronica, the man, and two imps have joined us."** Felisha quickly explained. **"Also, one of the imps is pregnant. The man is responsible for her, just don't ask."** After a moment to get our names, with Tally and Sis written down as tits and ass, we were on our way.

The city is certainly very interesting. It kind of has a Transylvania feel to it, complete with monsters even. The fog, kraken oil lanterns, and I'm sure more than a few other magical effects keep the town in a perpetual state of darkness. The only hint that it was still daylight out is a sunset like hue that sets in when you are a distance from the kraken oil streetlights. Of course there are more 'nighttime monsters' than there were in Alnor but that does not mean there aren't any 'daytime monsters.' No men as far as I can see, you would think a town this size would have a few but maybe they are all inside. Oddly enough I didn't get the amount of lustful stares I've come to expect, wonder if it's because of Felisha?

Later in the day:  
We are currently staying at an inn. Since Vampires prefer to be active during regular night time hours the captain ordered us to sleep for a few hours so we can wake up for a meeting in the early early morning. We only got two beds so even with me sharing a bed with Tally and sis being a given I still have to share with someone else. For a while I thought I might share with Veronica but Felisha set me up with Riona. We're not going to do anything, so it's not like it's a problem, but I still wonder why she did it.

Entry 43:  
Day 71-72, night:  
Felisha is a real bitch, you know that? And yes I mean that literally and figuratively, I don't need you making any comments pointing that out. Turns out Riona clings in her sleep… hard. Once I was in her crushing grasp there was no more sleep for me. It's no wonder Felisha chose to share a bed with Veronica, she may be a bitch but she is not stupid. She could have at least warned me though.

This time I was actually grateful when Felisha decided it was time to get up. I was extremely tired and my body was sore all over but at least I was out of that death snare. I gave Felisha a harsh glare but she just gave me a single chuckle before proceeding to ignore me. After we were all dressed Felisha told us our next task.

 **"Alright every one, we are all going to take a bath now."** Felisha commanded.

"Oh thank the lords." Veronica held her hand over her chest as she breathed a sigh of relief. "I was worried when I found out the ship has no bath, it already feels like forever since I've had one."

Felisha gave a hearty laugh when she heard that. **"Sorry princess, but the life at sea isn't a clean one. We generally only bathe before we meet a trading associate."** Motioning everyone to follow she started to head out the door. **"Now let's all head to the inn's bath, this one has a nice one."**

"Wait a second…" Something that she said gave me pause. "By all… do you mean…"

 **"Together?"** Felisha finished what I was struggling to ask with a big grin. **"Why yes, I do."**

I was reeling at prospect but it was Veronica who shouted in protest. "No way! I can't bathe with him!"

 **"Oh? Hasn't he seen everything?"** Felisha asked with a confident smirk.

Of course I became fluster as she said that, but I think Veronica was an even deeper shade of red despite a vampire's usual pale complextion. "H-how do you know about that?!" Veronica stammered.

 **"Everyone who works for Victoria has heard about it, how her precious daughter had her first time with a lowly mutt."** Turning her gaze to me, she chuckled. **"I'd love to hear how you managed that. How did Merry react?"**

"She was pissed!" Tally excitedly shouted.

"She didn't say so, but everyone knew she was." Sis added.

 **"Is that so?"** Felisha asked with a laugh as she headed out the door again. **"Well let's get going, we can talk in the bath."**

"You girls take yours first." I timidly suggested. "I'll get in after you."

But as I backed away Felisha pulled my feet out from under me and literally dragged me away. **"Oh no you don't. You must have some balls to end up as Lady Veronica's first, I want to see them."**

The next thing I knew I was in the baths surrounded by naked women after my own clothes had been hastily removed. It was just our group in the large heated bath the inn provided. Riona, Sis, and Tally proved to be kindred spirits as they giggled loudly while chasing each other around the room in their childish bodies. Riona's usual outfit did not leave much to the imagination but it was still interesting to see her without it, I learned that the carpet matched the drapes. I have to be honest with you, I found her childish body somehow attractive. You may not believe me, considering I started you after I got Tally pregnant, but I did not always feel that way toward such figures. I guess my time with TNA has influenced that aspect of me. I guess I should be glad I'm no longer in the other world, that could be bad over there.

Anyway, Riona's outfit might be extremely revealing but Felisha's was far from it. I curiously looked over to Felisha and saying I was surprised would be an understatement. Her animal like parts ended just before her human torso which was covered in scars. Her back in particular had what looked like terrible lash marks, like she had been hit repeatedly with a whip. If it weren't for the scars she would definitely be an attractive woman. Sadly, not even her medium sized breasts were free from the scars. Makes me wonder how her face remains in good condition.

 **"What's the matter?"** Felisha asked as she caught me staring. **"Oh, these?"** She quickly looked over what must be a terrible reminder of a rough time in her life but simply shrugged it off. **"These are just reminders of my past life."** She gave me a big grin, exposing her sharp teeth. **"Those days are long gone, don't worry about them."** But she suddenly grimaced. **"However, what is up with that?"** She pointed to my manhood which had yet to be aroused into a raised position. **"Are you saying that you don't find your captain attractive? Now that I can't take lying down."** I don't know what was going on. The thing truly has a mind of its own. Regardless, I did not like the way she was looking at me and hastily backed away. Unfortunately I slipped on the wet floor, landing hard on my butt before Felisha stepped on my crouch with her furry padded foot. **"Perhaps I should teach you how attractive I am?"** She began to grind her foot on my balls and… God damn it! I am such a pervert now! It actually felt kinda good! I wasn't exactly pure when I got here but I was not like this. Thankfully this did not last long.

"Please refrain from doing that in my presence." It was Veronica who sternly opposed my mistreatment.

It's an odd feeling seeing her naked after we've done it. I was suddenly reminded of our time together. Her light skin that flushes with color as she drinks blood, her long blonde hair as it is released to flow over her shoulders, her modest breasts. I was reminded of her taste, her smell, her feel. For the most part it was not a bad experience being with her.

Veronica became flustered as I looked at her, she sheepishly looked away as she covered herself with her hands. "Stop staring, it's embarrassing."

 **"Oh my."** Felisha suddenly chuckled. Yes, you got it right, that was the moment my little traitor decided to reveal himself. She looked down as it stuck out between her toes. **"Seems you have a bit of a thing for our little princess."** It's not my fault, damn it! I have no control over what my body reacts to. Merry, if you ever read this, please find it in your heart to forgive me.

"Well of course he does." Veronica seemed to get a bout of confidence while I was flustered by the comment. "He is a mutt that was fortunate enough to share a bed with me."

 **"Yeah, yeah."** Felisha drawled as she focused her attention on Riona as she played with the imps. Suddenly she reached out and grabbed Riona. **"Alright you, it's time to sit down and take your bath."**

"Yes captain!" Riona happily saluted.

Tally let out a loud laugh when she saw Riona be forced to bathe. "What are you, a baby? Forced to have a bath?"

"Don't make fun of her." I promptly gabbed Tally and forced her into the large bath with me. "It's your turn as well."

"What are you doing?! Let me go! I'm not a baby!" Tally struggled in protest as I got in the bath and firmly sat her in my lap.

"Just behave and let me wash you." I commanded. "Proper hygiene is important."

"Here you go, big bro." Sis handed me the soaps so I would not have to get up to get them. "Make sure she's nice and clean for me."

"That's the plan." As I lathered the soaps over my hands to get started, I noticed Tally looking up at me with a big grin. "What is it now?"

"Your thing's poking my butt." Tally giggled. "I don't mind trying anal if you want to go for it."

"Focus, Tally!" I pressed my hands into her hair and began to roughly rub the shampoo like substance into her short purple hair. "Quit thinking dirty thoughts while I'm trying to get you clean."

"Alright then." Stopping her protests she leaned against me with a relaxed sigh. "Feel free to wash me as you please."

The little brat was trying to act like bathing her was my proper place in life. Oh well, if she wasn't going to make things difficult I could let her think it was her idea. After washing her hair I began to methodically clean the rest of her body. It was odd. Even though she is a girl I got pregnant it felt more like bathing a kid of my own, maybe from a distance that's what it looked like. But as I washed her I inevitably came to the proof that she is not a child. I again paused as I gently rubbed her belly, it really calms me for some reason.

"B-big bro…" Tally quietly stammered. "…that makes me feel weird."

"Weird how?" I asked as I gently continued.

"I don't know." She answered after pausing to think. "My heart's beating fast."

"Want me to stop?"

She looked up at me, her cheeks were slightly flustered. "I didn't say that, keep going." She shifted her weight and relaxed in my lap. Turns out she does have a cute side to her, I guess I really do need to re-examine the extent of my relationship with TNA.

"Hey! Don't give Tally all the attention!" Sis protested as she watched my moment with Tally. "I want to be bathed by big bro to!"

"Alright, alright. There is enough room here for more." I chuckled as I held out a hand to invite Sis to join us, a gesture she happily accepted.

"Enough room for more, huh?" Veronica commented as she sat next to us in the bath. "Is that something you should say so casually?"

After hearing that, I was struck with a desire to tease her. I chuckled before asking: "Do you want to join us?" Veronica was visibly startled by my, honestly far too forward, offer.

Tally and Sis decided to join in on my little joke and simultaneously sang "We don't mind" before giggling to each other.

"D-don't tease like that!" Veronica shouted. "What if someone misunderstands?!"

I had to laugh, even now I can see her flustered expression. It really was worth it. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. I just could not contain myself after you made that comment. It's a bad habit I got from my father." Seeing her glare, I realized I went a little too far. "Sorry, how about after we get out you can suck my blood until you feel better?"

"Hmph, you better be prepare to hold up that promise." She grumpily stated. "For proper punishment it won't be a small amount."

After that I finished bathing Tally and Sis and kept my promise with Veronica. I was a bit light headed from blood loss but we all dressed up and prepared for a meeting with a Vampire to negotiate the final price for the goods we escorted to town. The carts were delivered before hand so all we had to do was make our way to the meeting. There was just one thing we had to take care of before hand.

 **"Can you do something about the imps?"** Felisha asked. **"They make things difficult."**

"Sure, that's easy enough." She just wants the imps to not attend the meeting. It's not like I'm trying to get them to do anything constructive. I turned to Tally and Sis and quickly grabbed their attention. "What do you say? Do you two want to attend the meeting?"

"What do you do at a meeting?" Tally asked.

"Not much." I casually shrugged my shoulders. "You sit in a chair for a few hours, have a short talk about the current condition of the business, discuss various numbers, maybe a few charts…"

"That's ok, big bro." Sis interjected. "You can handle this without us." Smiling at Tally, she asked. "Right?"

"Sound's boring!" Tally declared. "We'll find something else to do, y'all have fun." Without even giving us a chance to reconsider, they flew off. See? Easy.

After that we made our way to a large mansion where the meeting was held. We were shown to a large room where there was a table with a seat for each of us opposite a waiting vampire. The vampire was dressed in formal, not revealing, attire. She had short, silver hair and maintained a proud demeanor. "Good, you are here. I see you've brought some guests with you, zis is most unusual."

 **"Well, it's finally time to teach the young miss the trade."** Felisha playfully grinned as she grabbed Veronica's shoulders. **"So she is going to be sitting in on our meeting tonight."**

"Zis, I do not mind." As we all took our seats the vampire, named Veladier, carefully examined Veronica. Showing her proper upbringing, Veronica maintains her posture and remains composed. "So zis is Veronica? She's gotten so big. It's a shame your mother moved to the capital so soon after you were born, it's been some time since a new Vampire came to be. Tell me, how is life in ze capital?"

"The sun gets really bright there," Veronica answers, "but I can't complain otherwise."

"I see," Veladier nods, "zat's good, good." Suddenly her focus shifts to me. "And I see you have a man accompanying you. Tell me, why did you bring him here?" That was a fair question, I actually had no reason of my own to attend the meeting.

 **"I thought he'd liven up the place."** Felisha replied, though I could not tell if she was serious or being sarcastic.

"I haven't seen a man since ze time zat incubus visited not long ago." She mused as she licked her lips. "I don't suppose I could borrow him?"

I remained calm. To be frank, at this point the comment about an incubus surprised me more than another girl openly lusting after me. So men really can become monsters? I'd heard about Succubae and Vampires being able to create incubae by giving a man enough energy but I've never heard of a case where it actually happened. Wonder what this person is like?

Anyway, regardless of my reaction, Felisha quickly changed the subject. **"How about we take care of business first? Then you can discuss your pleasure with him."**

"Very well." She pulls out a small note book. "Let's see… zis delivery vas…"

"Six barrels of kraken ink," Riona swiftly answered as she began to rattle a list off with her eyes closed, "four crates of bottled blood wine, ten vials of alurane nectar…" Riona continued to list off several miscellaneous items but I don't remember what they all were. "… and 5 hero balls." …I definitely remembered that last one. I don't want to know, I don't want to know.

"Impressive as always." She promptly closes her notebook and tents her hands. "Everything appears to be accounted for, and in good quality. All zat leaves is the price…"

 **"5000 gold for the lot of it."** Felisha declared.

"5000 gold?!" She exclaimed before calmly regaining her composure. "You must be joking, we would never pay zat. We have our own blood vine and hero balls have not been that expensive after zeir economic bubble collapsed. I vill give you 3000, for everything."

Felisha let out a laugh. **"You and I both know you don't buy the wine out of need, you just like the foreign blends. The kraken ink on the other hand, that is something that you need to make your city a bit more… comfortable."**

"Zat may be, but zat quantity would not bring ze price you are looking for… 3500"

 **"Times are becoming more dangerous."** Felisha replied. **"Kaori on the east, Charrise to the west, ridiculous dwarf tolls down the middle. Getting that kraken ink all the way from the sunken city is no easy venture. I stand at 5000."**

Finally getting fed up, Veladier bared her fangs and hissed. "You're just Victoria's defanged dog! What makes you zink I will put up with zis?!" Her hypnotic eyes suddenly shined but Felisha had her eyes closed.

After a moment Felisha opened her eyes with a chuckle. **"I assure you my fangs are quite intact."** She pulls back her cheek to expose her long canines. **"That insult will cost you extra."**

With a low growl the vampire calms down a bit. "Fine… 4000."

 **"You're getting there."** Felisha was not budging.

"You have to come down a little bit!" She shouted as she banged her hands on the table.

 **"4999"**

"Coming down zat much is practically an insult!"

 **"4998, be proud I came down twice as much."**

"Zis is why I hate dealing with you." Veladier rubbed her temples. "4500, I won't go any higher."

 **"I bet you will."**

"I could just pass on ze deal."

 **"You could, but you won't."**

"What makes you so sure?"

 **"It would be an inconvenience for you, and I know you vampires will pay out the ass to maintain your lifestyles."**

After a long stare down between the two, Veladier eventually caves. "My superiors would be pissed if I don't buy zis shipment, 4998."

"Alright! That's a deal." Riona suddenly shouted as she clasped her hands. "4998 for everything, will that be in gold or trade?"

"Gold, as usual." She let out a sigh before recomposing herself.

"Righto! We'll send someone to pick up the payment later!" Riona was really excited for some reason.

"Well, now zat zat's over, could I have some time with the human to relax?"

 **"I'm not responsible for him."** Felisha answered as she stood up to leave. **"Ask him yourself."** Just before leaving the room with Riona, Felisha paused and leaned against the wall to watch how I will react.

"Very well." The vampire slowly turns her attention to me. "Be thankful boy, I am giving you an opportunity to lie with me for a day."

"Not interested." Seriously, what was she thinking? That I was chomping at the bit to be with her.

"Alright, alright, I understand. Tell me, what is your price?" She didn't seem to understand at all.

"I'm not a whore." I firmly responded.

"Everybody has a price, what's yours?" She asked with a confident grin.

Seriously? How about asking my name first? Talk with me, take me to dinner, something. She just expected me to roll over if she threw some money my way. This is what I don't like about vampires, they don't see anyone as their equals. Niceties are beneath them if you are not another vampire, and that gave me an idea. "Tell you what, ask me nicely and you can have me for free." This got me startled looks from everyone in the room.

"Ask you nicely?" The vampire asked with a grimace. Seriously, is it that difficult?

"You know: 'Oh sir, you are so strong and handsome, take me into your arms!'" I was intentionally overly cheesy and dramatic about it, even acted out her swooning onto me.

"I am a proud vampire. What makes you zink I would say something like that?" She grumbled.

"Hey, that's my price." I chuckled as I shrugged my shoulders. "If you don't want to pay it, just say so."

Now it was my turn to have a stare down with her. Most other races would have said it, even if just jokingly, for the chance for free sex. But not this girl, I could tell from the frustration on her face that she was far too proud to say something so embarrassing. "Just go." She finally looks away and grumbles.

Apparently Felisha found this hilarious. I know because it was not long after that we were all taken to a pub for a 'job well done' celebration. Felisha sat next to me, laughing hysterically as she tried to get me to drink more. I was drinking because I did not trust the water and knew the alcoholic beverages were clean but I did not want to get drunk, Felisha already was. **"'Ask me nicely' he says!"** Felisha loudly shouted in a mild drunken fit. **"That's rich! Way to take that vampiric pride and shove it up her ass!"** Felisha then swooned and sprawled herself out across my lap. **"Oh sir, you are so strong and handsome. Take me into your arms!"**

"Enough already!" I shouted as I quickly pushed her out of my lap. "I only made that offer because I knew she would not take it."

"No fair, big bro!" Sis shouted in protest as she flew up to me. "You made it sound like the meeting would be boring!"

"You made a Vampire choke on her own pride! That sounds hilarious!" Tally angrily added. "I would have loved to see that!"

"But the captain was awesome as well!" Riona playfully added as she wrapped her arms around Felisha. "According to Victoria's instructions, she only wanted 4000 for that shipment. But our awesome captain stared her down and talked her into giving nearly 5000! That's some nice bit of profit!"

Felisha heartily laughed together with her crewmate. **"That's it! Keep the praise coming!"**

"But wait!" Veronica interjected. "Why try to get 5000 when at best you needed 4000?"

 **"Because I knew I could get it."** Felisha answered with a big grin. **"Our motto is 'plunder by profit!'"** She shouted as she proudly bumped her chest. **"And your mother, generous as she is, will split the difference with us if we bring in more than what she requested. It gives us a nice bonus on top of our regular pay."** She starts laughing again. **"I put mine straight into a beach house outside of Bestalion, where I shall have a handsome manservant to cater to my every want and need!"** She confidently crossed her arms and nodded. **"Even after splitting it six ways, the resulting bonus will go a fair ways to getting me my retirement."**

"Uh… captain…" Riona gingerly spoke up. "You realize we got thirteen new crew members? It's a nineteen way split, not six."

Felisha froze up for a moment… before suddenly grabbing me by the collar of my shirt. **"Damn it! You're causing me more trouble!"** She had been drinking a little too much, her cheeks were red. **"Listen, your imps aren't getting a single gold until they put in their share of work! You hear me!"**

"Then I guess it will only be a nine way split." Maybe it was the drinks, but I found this hilarious. I pried Felisha's hands off me with a laugh. "There's no way they will put in their share of work." I turned to Sis and Tally with a big grin of my own. "Right?"

They looked at each other and giggled. "Right!"

After that we continued to celebrate until morning, it was fun. Felisha drank far more than she needed too, so did Riona but she is surprisingly good at holding her liquor. Veronica maintained her dignity by sipping blood wine. Sis and I busied ourselves by making sure Tally didn't drink too much, and made sure it was the lowest proof they had. Which reminds me, I need to find a doctor to look at Tally tomorrow night. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm still not used to this whole drinking thing. I'm going to have a headache when I wake up in the afternoon.


	48. Chapter 43: My little girls

Chapter 43: My little girls.

"Are we there yet?" Tally asked as she lazily rides in my arms.

"No." I answered, just like the last 50 or so times they asked.

"How about now?" Sis asked, flying alongside us.

"No."

"And now?" Tally's turn.

"No."

"Now?" Sis's turn.

"Will you two be quiet!" I finally shout. "I'm trying to think!" Finally getting Tally and Sis to shut up for a minute, we come to an intersection. I shifted Tally a bit so I could see the paper I had written a set of instructions on. "Alright, it appears to be this way." After confirming the street I'm on, I shift Tally back so she is easier to carry as she is refusing to fly.

It is our second night in Vildemir. Because this city mainly imports rather than exports there is very little that needs loading up to take back to the ship. That, added with needing to take Tally to a doctor and Veronica really wanting to see the city, convinced Felisha to let us have the day to ourselves. Since I had the time, I asked around town for a good doctor to look at Tally. It did not take me long to be pointed to one particular place. Apparently this city has the best maternity clinic in the world, something about a technique the doctors came up with. I'm weary about what such a famous place will cost, but I'm not going to be stingy on this sort of issue. I just have to find the place before Tally and Sis drive me insane.

"Are we there yet?" Sis asks.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Tally asks.

"Yes."

"Really sure?" Sis asks.

"Yes."

"Really, really sure?" Tally.

"Yes."

"Really, really, really sure?" Sis.

"Why are you asking if I'm sure?!" I shout.

"Because it looks like it it's right there." They giggle before pointing to a large building.

I look at the building, then my paper, then the building again. "Okay, okay, we're here." Visionary Maternity Clinic, this is the place. Certainly an ambitious name, I'll give them that. "Well, let's take a look inside." Setting Tally down so I can open the door, we all enter.

It was surprisingly well lit inside, and everything was white and clean as you would expect from a hospital in the other world. Leading from the door is a small hall with chairs on either side, leading to a small reception desk. There are actually a number of other monster girls but they appear to have come alone. Normally I would think a handful of people at the doctors would be standard but, considering the difficulties to get pregnant in this world, is this actually impressive? I heard this place was famous but with no baseline to go off of I have absolutely no idea.

Upon entering I, of course, immediately attracted a lot of attention. But for once it was not a bunch of lustful stares, I assume that is because everyone here has their needs filled. Instead they seemed to have a good chuckle gossiping to each other that I came in with an imp. I ignore all the comments and make my way to the reception desk. It was a shirohebi as the receptionist and even she got a giggle out of Tally.

"My, someone sticking with an imp? How rare." She giggled.

Fuck you lady, what do you know? … Is what I would have said if I did not still need their services. I choked back my comment and politely smiled. "I would like to see the doctor."

"Alright, fill these out please." She said as she handed me a stack of paper.

Seriously? This world has magic and I still have to fill out fucking paperwork for the doctor? Begrudgingly, I take the papers and pick a seat to fill them out. It's basically the same crap you have to fill out in the other world: allergies, health history, previous injuries, yada yada yada. Basically the only thing that was different was they asked for species as well.

As I fill out the paper work I am extremely grateful to have Sis with me. She takes her sisters well being very seriously and eagerly helps me fill out the forms. Meanwhile, Tally is being surprisingly quiet and is even timidly clinging to me. It's not until after I turn in the paperwork that she says anything.

"I changed my mind, big bro." She nervously states. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"It'll be fine, Tally. We're just getting you a check up." I gently reassure her.

"I don't care!" She suddenly shouts as she flies out of her chair. "I don't like this place and I'm leaving!"

"Tally! Get back here!" Before she can fly out of my reach, I firmly pull her back to me and hold her on my lap.

"Let go! I don't want to stay here!" She shouted as she struggled violently.

"Stop struggling! I don't want to hurt you!" I shout. "What is the problem?!"

"They're going to do something that hurts! I can tell!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" I lift Tally up and turn her around so she is facing me. "Do you think I will allow anyone to hurt you?!"

Tally suddenly stops her struggling. Her cheeks turn bright red and she averts her eyes. "Well…" She nervously taps her fingers together as gives me quick glances before she averts her eyes again. "…you might…"

I give a long sigh, I'm hurt she would even think that. "What makes you say that?"

"…because…" Her voice was really quiet, it was difficult for me to hear her. "…I'm small… and annoying… and I raped you…"

These girls… before they meet me they have never had anyone who cared for them, have they? "Well that is true, all of it." Tally dejectedly averts her gaze but I hold her chin and gently make her look at me. I softly smiled, "But I don't care about that."

"…big bro…" She softly mumbled, her eyes have tears pooling in them.

"I'll ask you again. Do you think I would allow anyone to hurt you?"

"…n…" She started to say something but stopped herself. Was this really that hard for her?

"You have to speak up Tally. I need to hear your answer."

"…n…" She timidly looked away for a moment, but eventually met my gaze. "…no?"

"That's a good girl." That was good enough, I pulled her forward and gently placed a kiss on her forehead before patting her head. "So have a little faith in me. Okay?"

"Okay." Tally slowly nodded as she touched her forehead where I kissed her.

"Big bro." Sis was teary eyed after watching my little speech with Tally. But she quickly wiped her tears away before loudly shouting. "Alright! I don't want to wait anymore! I want to do you!"

As Sis suddenly clung to my face and began to pepper my cheek with little kisses I realized that we had made quite a scene and now had the full attention of everyone in the room. I tried to pull her away gently as I could but the girl has quite the grip. "Sis, stop, we're in public."

"I don't care!" She shouted as she maintained hold of my face. "They can watch if they want!"

"Hey, yeah!" Tally joined in as she regained some of her energy. "That sounds fun! Let's do it!"

I just had to let Sis have her way with my face so I could stop Tally who was hastily trying to take off my pants. "Stop it Tally! I don't want to do this!"

"How many times have I heard you say that?" Tally giggled. "And how many times have I proven you wrong?"

I quickly grew flustered. How could she say that in front of other people?! Tally quickly took advantage of my lowered guard and went back to work taking off my pants. But just as she was making progress we heard someone clear their throat. It was the shirohebi, and she was standing right in front of us. She was doing her best to maintain a polite smile but her eye was clearly twitching. "The doctors will see you _now._ " The emphasis on the 'now' suggested we were bumped up on the list to get us out of their hair sooner. Fine by me.

We were shown to a room with a small bed. Tally is nervous and has forgotten all about the sex she was trying to get just a moment ago. So I just stroked Tally's head as we waited for the doctors. It did not take them very long. "So, this is the imp that was causing the fuss?" One of the doctors asked. It was two werebats. They seem to be professional enough, they have their hair tied back to show their eyes and they are wearing short sleeved white coats to allow free use of their wings. It is an odd sight but they definitely carried themselves like doctors.

"Sorry about that." I chuckled as they entered.

"It's no problem." The other doctor answered. "I find the story kinda cute."

"Anyway, I'm Ki and this is my twin sister Kei." Ki motioned to her sister who gave a small bow. "How can we help you?"

"Well, Tally here has been throwing up." I nervously explain. "I just thought I should get her checked on."

The doctors quickly get to work examining Tally's eyes, mouth, ears, and nose. "A little is to be expected." Ki explains. "How is her appetite?"

"Like a horse." I chuckled but the looks they gave me said that the expression did not quite come across properly. "Umm... she eats a lot."

"Then I wouldn't worry about it." Kei calmly states.

"Told you." Tally mutters as she lets them look her over.

"Have you been doing any traveling?" Ki asks.

"Yeah, we're currently traveling with merchants by boat to the sunken city."

"Well that's probably going to cause some problems." Kei explained. "She's going to be very sensitive to changes in her environment."

"W-what should I do." I don't want to stop our journey, but if it's for her health…

"That's cute, how you care for her." Ki giggled. "Just keep an eye on her and she should be fine. She appears to be in very good health."

"That's because I'm the one taking care of her!" Sis proudly states.

"And if worst comes to worst you can always give her some of your spirit energy." Kei adds. "That is the nice thing about succubus class monsters, as long as they have a man around they can recover from just about anything. As long as she has you she'll be fine."

Ki begins to gently flex Tally's arms, legs, wings, and tail. "How long has she been pregnant?"

I had to pause for a moment to remember. "I guess it's been four and a half weeks now, just over a month."

"Ah, so she's about half way done." Kei commented.

"About half?!" I know that she's not human, but still. "Shouldn't it be a lot longer?"

"Well, she's a smaller species." Ki answered. "It does not take as long."

"I-I see." Guess I'm going to be a father sooner than I thought. Just another month? Will I be ready by then? I better be, ready or not they are coming.

As I'm fretting over the revelation, Kei lifts Tally's shirt and places her ear on Tally's belly. "That's a nice heartbeat she has there. And… Ki come listen to this."

Intrigued, Ki joins her sister. "Wow! Listen to that hum. There must be a number of them in there! I can't even make out the individual heartbeats."

"What do you think?" Kei asks. "Six? Seven?"

"I'd say at least nine." Ki giggled as she winked at me. "You are going to have your work cut out."

Nine?! Freaking nine?! Maybe more?! First I have less time and now this?! I'm not ready for this?! And then there is Merry on top of this. My promise? Nine?! Oh god, Merry's going to kill me! What am I going to do?! What am I going to do?! I'm in over my head! I'm not ready for this.

"Sir!" Kei suddenly shouts, pulling me out of my panic I was having. "Would you like to try our specialty?"

"Your specialty?" My mind is still a boggle with panic over the number of children I'm going to have so I'm not sure how to respond. "How much does it cost?"

"That depends, do you have a health plan?" Ki asked.

"Health plan?" I could hardly believe I heard the words. "Those exist in this world?!"

"Yep." Kei answered. "There are lots of them on the island, you just have to qualify and you can be signed up immediately."

"Qualify how?" I ask.

"Are you married?" Ki asks.

"Not yet."

"Work for a lord?" Kei asks.

"No."

"Is your penis over nine inches?" Ki asks.

"What?!"

"Are you a whore?" Kei asks.

"No!"

"Don't lie!" Tally shouts. "You are a whore!"

"Since when?!" I shout back.

"Since you did the vampire ladies." Sis answered. "You got paid for that."

"I didn't ask for that!"

"You still got paid." Tally giggled.

"That doesn't make me a whore!"

"You sure about that?" Ki asks, as she hands me a paper. "Care to see what our rates are with and without a health plan?"

"…." Looking at the prices, it's clear some things are the same no matter what world you are in. Even just the checkup is outrageous. "… I'm a whore. I've charged people for sex."

"Alright!" Kei cheered. "Now that you know you are eligible for a health plan, would you like to try our special service."

You know what? Fuck it. I'm a whore now, I'm going to abuse this health plan for all I can get. "Fine, let's do it."

"Alright!" Ki excitedly turns to Tally. "Just lay back and we can get started."

These girls must be really proud of the special service they came up with. They happily dart about the room, Ki grabs a couple chairs and places them by the bed, Kei grabs a container with some clear fluid in it. Ki calmly takes a seat next to Tally and motions for me to come close. "Have a seat next to me." She then looks up at Sis. "Have a seat on my shoulder and you should be able to see too."

"See? See what?" I asked.

The two werebats just giggled at each other. "Just wait."

Kei took some of the gel-like substance and rubbed it around her nose. "Alright Tally, this is going to be a little cold." She then pressed her face against Tally's stomach.

What's going on here?

Ki then lower face so that her ears were pressed against Tally's stomach. "Alright, I'm ready."

No way… there is just no way.

Kei suddenly starts to slowly exhale with her mouth opened a little bit.

This is impossible… This is impossible, right?

"Higher… Lower… Lower…" Ki quietly mutters.

I must be dreaming. I don't believe it. I literally do not believe what is happening in front of me.

"Alright, there. That is a good picture." Ki slowly lifts her head and takes Tally and my hand. "Prepare to be amazed. I learned a little bit of glamour magic just so I could pull this off."

"But what…" I was quickly silenced when my senses went into overdrive.

I can see myself but my vision is slowly turning so I see Tally who appears to be just as confused as I am. But… I'm looking at Ki… who is looking at Tally. I can feel where she is holding my hand but at the same time I feel that I am holding my hand, Tally's too. I can suddenly smell everything in the room, things that I would have never have noticed before… God is that what I smell like?! I need to bathe more often. But for some reason my smell makes me horny. Like… really horny. Is this what monster girls put up with all the time? Sorry girls, you have my sympathy. All my senses seem to be superimposed with what Ki is sensing. And the sense that is coming in clearest of all is sound. I can hear all of us breathing, hell I can even hear what they are talking about in other room.

Suddenly everything goes dark. Wait… no… my eyes are still open. I can see what's going on. "Close your eyes for best results." Ki says as she slowly lowers her head to Tally again.

Her voice sounds much deeper on her end than it does on mine. Is that how the spell accommodates our different hearing ranges? You know what? Who cares? If this is what I think it is then I want the best results possible. I close my eyes as well and after a moment I feel my ears press up against Tally's stomach. Immediately I can hear Tally's heartbeat, which is much faster than mine, as well as a low hum. Is that the babies heartbeats I'm hearing? Wow, there really must be a lot of them.

"Ok, start." Ki finally signals her sister.

For a moment, I wait. A moment that feels like an eternity. Then suddenly, I sensed it. There is a high pitched ringing and a jumble of high pitch return signals. But as if my brain was programmed to do it all along, the jumble of ringing subsides and a picture forms in my head. I didn't think it was possible but there they are. The children I made with Tally, my little girls. The picture is not that clear and the babies only vaguely resemble what they will become, little more than humanoid blobs with thin tails and wings, but just seeing this is priceless. The picture suddenly goes black as Kei takes a breath but it comes back quickly enough. The pitch is not the exact same so they look different, but I'm happy as long as it is still them. How many are in there? I begin to slowly count the girls I see and recount again and again until I am sure I am not mistaken. Ten. Ten darling little girls are in there, waiting for the day they can join us in the world. The next time I see them they will be a lot different, they won't just be these little blobs floating around inside their mother. I wonder, will they look like me in any way? I know they will be imps like their mother but their eyes, their nose, their toes, maybe one of them could be mine? I want to meet them. When they come into this world, I want to be there. To see them, to hold them, to hear their voice. I still don't know if I'm ready to be a father. But for the sake of these little girls, my little girls, I will be. That month cannot pass fast enough.

The picture quickly fades and I am left with just my own senses. Ki and Kei both stand up and take a step back from Tally. "So? What did you think?" Kei asked.

"Eww," was Tally's response, "is that what it looks like inside me?"

Clearly that was not the response they were used to. They stumble over their words as they respond. "Well… yes… but… what about the babies?"

"Is that what they look like in there?" Sis asked. "They don't even look like imps!"

"But… that's not… you don't… they will…" They just give a long exasperated sigh. "Sir, what did you think?"

What do I think? There are no words. I am absolutely speechless. The only thing I can do is lay my head on Tally's stomach to try and hear them again. I close my eyes and try to listen but it is no use, my human hearing can't pick up the hum of their little hearts. But it's fine. I know there are in there and the sound of Tally's heart is pleasing in its own right. But I know now. For the sake of my little girls; I will do anything.


	49. Chapter 44: Dhampire

Chapter 44: Dhampire

I am still in a state of elation as we leave the maternity clinic. I had absolutely no problem parting with the money requested for the service; the health plan was painless to sign up for and it was worth every piece of gold. But Tally seems to feel a bit smothered by my attention after the procedure and is staying just out of my reach. Sis on the other hand seems jealous and is nuzzling up against my cheek for more attention as she sits on my shoulder. I gently rub Sis's head as we finally leave the building, where I am surprised to see Veronica waiting.

"Finally done?" Veronica asks as she pushes off the wall she was leaning against. She seems to have waited by the door for some time. "How was it?"

"It was gross!" Tally immediately shouts.

"I think it was a trick." Sis stated, crossing her arms in a huff. "They looked nothing like imps."

"That's nice and all," Veronica simply brushes aside their comments as she looks at me, "but what did you think?"

"What can I say?" With a little nudge between the wings, Sis leaves my shoulder and hovers next to me. "It was life changing." Finally giving Veronica my full attention, I ask: "What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to see the city."

"It is not that I wanted to see the city, I wanted to meet fellow vampires." She pauses for a moment as if she was reminded of something. She starts to fidget a bit before she continues. "Say Jonathan, do you have any other plans today?"

"Not really. Why?" The whole reason I came town was to check on Tally. Now that I've accomplished that I'm just killing time until we meet up with the captain.

"Would you mind accompanying me for a while?" I had a feeling she was going to ask that. "There are a couple of people I would like you to meet."

"Meet who?" I don't think there would be anyone we would know.

"I made some friends." Veronica proudly states.

"Friends? That was fast." It couldn't have been more than a few hours.

"Well, we are fellow Vampires so we can get along easily." Veronica quickly explains. "So are you coming or not?"

I have no other plans, and it will be a while before it's time to meet up with Felisha. What else am I going to do? "Sure."

We keep a quick pace through the streets with Veronica strolling ahead of us. I think she must be really excited; every now and then I have to pick up the pace into a jog to catch up with her again. "I can not wait to show you to my friends. They said they would love to meet you."

"Love to meet me? What have you been saying about me?" Why would I even come up?

"Relax, I have not told them we have been intimate." She rattles off as if that is what I'm concerned about. "It is just unusual for vampires to visit from out of town so they asked things like: where I am from, who I came with, and at some point I just mentioned you." She chuckled a bit. "It was kind of funny. We were just casually talking until you came up, then their tone completely changed."

"Uhh… right." I have a bad feeling about this. "Are you sure you can trust these vampires?"

"Why would I not be able to trust my own kind?" She casually reassured me. "They were very nice to me and I agreed to let them meet you." She turned to face me with a confident smirk as she walked backwards for a little while. "You do not have to worry about Merry. I already told them that they are only allowed to talk to you. They promised they would not do anything."

I can't help but feel a little weary, but she seems confident enough. It's not like I'll be there alone; Tally, Sis, and Veronica will all be there. "Alright, I trust you."

It did not take long for Veronica to bring us to a secluded part of town. With only dim lanterns and the moon to light the streets in the dead of night and the dead leafless trees visible over the walls of the city, eerie is the only word to describe the scene. I couldn't help but stick close to Veronica and even occasionally bump into her as I continued to feel more uneasy with each step. But, before I could lose my nerve and tell Veronica I changed my mind, we arrived.

"There they are! My friends!" Veronica excitedly announced as she ran up to the two figures in the distance.

I tried to calm my nerves as I approached Veronica's two friends. You would not be able to tell they were vampires at first glance. They just looked like beautiful elegant women dressed in high class gowns. They did not appear to be much older than Veronica, appearing to be in their early 20's, but as usual I would have absolutely no idea of actual age difference. One had short black hair while the other had shoulder length curly red hair. The red head reminded me of my mother, not sure if that is good or bad but it certainly got my attention. They may have been beauties but I could tell their personalities were not as nice. You could just feel this air of arrogance and superiority coming off of them as they each gave me a confident smirk.

"Alright, I brought him just as I promised." Veronica holds her head up high as she proudly states that. "See, like I said: he's not the best looking man out there…" Was that necessary? "…or the smartest, and he's a mutt…" I'm right here. "…he lacks elegance, he gets too familiar, he shows no respect…" Thanks for that Veronica, glad you think so highly of me. However, as Veronica lists my numerous faults her two friends walk past her. "Hey, where are you going?" The two continue forward until they are standing before me.

"So this is him?" The black haired Vampire asks as she examines me with a leer.

"He seems much better than you made him sound." The red head comments as she looks back at Veronica.

"I did not mean that any of those were bad." Veronica crosses her arms as she looks away from me. "It's just that they are true."

I can't say I like the looks they are giving me, but at least they aren't saying bad things about me like Veronica was. I gingerly stretched out my hand to greet them. "Hello, it's nice to meet you." The next thing I knew the red head had latch onto my neck and began to violently suck. I immediately jerked back and held my bleeding neck. "Hey! You could at least ask first!" I had a feeling something like this was going to happen and I have a feeling that won't be the end of it.

"Not bad." The red head remarked as she pulled out a handkerchief and wiped a trail of blood from her scarlet lips. "I've certainly had better, but I think he will do nicely."

"Good, I haven't had a fresh meal in a while." The black haired vampire cooed as she began to waltz toward me. I don't like this situation. Veronica, Tally, Sis, feel free to help me out at any time.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Veronica finally shouted. "You two promised not to do anything to him!"

"Did we?" The black haired one feigns surprise. "I don't remember promising anything like that." She turns to her accomplice with a wry smirk. "Do you?"

"I do not have the faintest idea what she is talking about." The red head covered her mouth as she gave a playful chuckle. "She must have been imagining things."

"How dare you." Veronica clenched her fists as she grumbled. "I thought you were my friends! Why would you lie to me?!"

The black haired one gave a loud laugh. "Who would ever want to be friends with you? You're just some spoiled brat who's been living under her mother's protection her whole life." Finally she gives a haughty laugh as she turns her attention back to me. "But I will thank you for bringing us this nice treat, you have been a real pal."

"So how shall we do this?" The red head asked as they approached me. I backed away from them but I quickly found myself backed against a wall. "Together or one at a time?"

"Together." The black haired one quickly answered. "He will break much faster that way."

"Hey! He's my plaything!" Tally shouts as she gets between us. "You can't go breaking him!"

"I finally found someone to help take care of my sisters!" Sis shouts as she joins Tally. "I won't lose him now!"

"Oh my, a pair of imps?" The red head giggles.

"How adorable." Suddenly the black haired vampire's eyes flash. "Now you two should go fuck yourselves."

The two imps pause for a moment as the command takes hold in their minds. Tally turns to Sis and begins to remove her clothes. "Tally! Stop! We have to save big bro!" Sis shouts in protest but can make no efforts to stop her.

"If that's the way you feel then get your tail out of my shirt. It's teasing my nipples." Tally comments as she finishes removing the little clothes Sis has and starts to caress her own sister in inappropriate ways.

Tally and Sis quickly move their business to the side. I might actually be interested to watch but I have more pressing issues at the moment, such as two vampires who are putting less and less effort into hiding their thirst. "Imps are so impulsive." The red head giggles. "They are so easy to control with mind affecting abilities."

"I'm afraid your friends will be of no help to you." The black haired one states with a cold chuckle. "But don't worry. We won't use any magic to force you to do anything."

"After all, what fun would there be in that?" Her accomplice added. "When you finally break and start begging for more; we want you to know it is of your own free will."

I am in trouble. Tally and Sis are getting busy and Veronica seems shocked from learning the truth about her friends. At this rate I'm just going to become a toy for these two vampires. I won't get married to Merry and I won't get to see my little girl's faces. I cannot let that happen. I take out the dagger I had hidden on me and make a quick slash. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I do not want to hurt anyone but I will defend myself if I have to. Thankfully seeing the dagger holds the vampires back for a moment. "Sorry ladies, but I'm not on the menu tonight." I was careful to not look directly at their faces so they could not use their eyes on me, but that did not matter as the black haired vampire rushed toward me.

By now I had grown used to following the rapid movements of TNA. I could see her movements. I could see exactly where and how she was going to strike me. I could counter with my dagger, I don't know if I would connect with the blow but I could fight back. My problem was not my speed or reflexes; my problem was I hesitated. I may have had a hand in killing that succubus when I first got here but to so directly attack someone, even in self defense, was something that made me hesitate for a moment. That moment was all she needed.

With a quick smack to my wrist, my dagger was sent flying across the street. Before I could even consider what to do next the vampire had me by the throat and was lifting me off the ground. I struggled wildly and tried to pry her hand away from my neck but her monstrous strength was too much for me. "I could easily kill you for pulling such a stunt." She coldly stated as she watched my pitiful flailing. "But that would be such a waste."

Her red headed friend joins her with a confident smirk. "We were going to go easy on you if you behaved. But after that I see no reason for us to hold back."With a cold chuckle she continues. "You might die." The black haired vampire releases my neck as they each take hold of one of my arms. With a firm hold they sink their fangs into me and begin to ruthlessly suck my blood. I shout as my body is immediately overrun with intense unnatural pleasure. It would not be long before I lose consciousness.

"Let him go!" Veronica suddenly shouts as she frantically tries to pull the red head off me.

The red head turns out to be much stronger than Veronica and quickly turns around to give Veronica a powerful smack across the face. "Why are you still here?" She asks with a cold glare. "The mutt is ours now, go find yourself another one. He's just food, why do you care what happens to him?" She pauses as she notices Veronica becomes flustered, with tears in her eyes from the smack. "No way, don't tell me." She suddenly bursts into a loud laugh. "Don't tell me you actually did this mutt. Was he your first?"

Finding this equally amusing, the black haired vampire stops her sucking to give a haughty laugh. "What kind of vampire gives her first time to a mutt? Have you no pride?" She lifts my chin and smiles at me, at this point I have been drained into a daze. "Things just got a lot more interesting. We are now going to break you as she watches." The vampires proceed to continue their assault on me with even more aggressiveness than before.

"Why are you doing this?!" Veronica shouts as she gets back to her feet.

"Why? Because it's fun." The red head answers. "Life can get so boring here in the city. We have enough money and power to get whatever we want. Sometimes it's just so much more amusing to take it." She casually goes back to sucking me dry with her friend.

"Stop it!" Seeming to have finally grown tired of Veronica's objections, the vampires continue while ignoring her. "I said stop it!" They continue to ignore her and each moment I grow closer to death. "Let go of him you bitch!" Veronica grabs the red head and, in an act of desperation, digs her fangs into a fellow vampire.

"Ouch! You little brat!" The red head shouts as she quickly shakes Veronica off. "When I get a hold of you I'm…!" Suddenly the red head grows faint and collapses to the ground.

"Hey! What's going on?!" The black haired vampire releases me to go check on her… friend? I'm barely holding onto consciousness at this point, you can't expect me to know their relationship. Anyway, it's quickly apparent that the red head is not dead or even unconscious. She's just… out of it.

"I sawry mommy." The red head dizzily states. "I just wan'ned a taste. I'll be good, I pwomise." I don't think even she knows what she's saying anymore.

Unsure of what to do with her friend, the black haired vampire glares at Veronica. "You bitch! What the fuck did you do to her?!" She could shout at Veronica all she wanted but Veronica appears to be more confused than any of us. While Veronica was still staring at the vampire she just incapacitated, the black haired one jumps her. "I don't care who you are you are going to pay for that!" The black haired vampire has her hands around Veronica's neck and is strangling her. Drained, I can only watch as the other vampire tries to strangle the life out of Veronica. Veronica grabs the other vampire's hands and tries to pry them away from her neck… and it seems to be working. "What's going on here?!" The vampire tries with all her might but she cannot seem to overpower Veronica.

The longer their struggle continues the stronger Veronica seems to get. Now able to move under the resistance of the vampire, Veronica brings her foot up."Get off me!" And with one solid kick sends the vampire flying. The black haired vampire slams into a brick wall before slumping unconscious onto the ground. Veronica quickly gets to her feet, she may have come out the victor but the struggle still left her winded. Veronica takes a moment to look at her fallen opponents: the red head is babbling nonsense in a delirium and the other is unconscious against the wall but will probably be fine. Once it seems we are out of immediate danger Veronica silently retrieves my dagger. "We should probably get moving." She mutters as she drops the dagger before me and turns away without ever making eye contact.

I slowly will myself to grab my dagger and use a wall as support as I lift myself to my feet. Holding my head for a few moments as I prepare myself for the daunting task of remaining conscious as I stagger down the street, Veronica and I are given a sudden reminder that Sis and Tally are very busy at the moment. They both give a loud moan as they finish each other off, Sis using her tail for Tally and Tally using one of her fingers for Sis. They finally bring their attention back to the surrounding world and take a look around. "What happened to them?" Tally asks.

Sis quickly flies up to the black haired vampire slumped against the wall. "This one is out!" Sis giggles before flying to the red head who continues to babble nonsense. "Big bro! This one's gone crazy!" She flies up to me before finally asking, "What happened?"

"Well…" I weakly mutter. I have no idea myself, I glance over to Veronica for answers but she begins to silently walk off. "Veronica, wait!" I try to call out to her but she does not even glance back as she continues on. I can only look back at the imps as I will myself forward. "C'mon, let's go."

The walk back through town was a long one made even worse by my lack of blood and Tally deciding that she wants a piggyback ride now of all times. I was thankful that Veronica was keeping a slow pace as I staggered forward but I could not handle the silence that was hanging over us. After their 'activities' Tally and Sis fell asleep as they rode along, Tally on my shoulders as she leaned over my head and Sis in my arms, and Veronica was not speaking to me. I was liable to collapse at any moment, I needed something for my mind to focus on or I was not going to make it.

"What exactly did you do to them?" I weakly asked but Veronica remained silent as she continued ahead of us. It was probably a few minutes later before I worked up the strength to ask another question. "You seemed to be surprised yourself, did you not know you could do that?" Again I was met with silence."Veronica… I need you to… talk to me or… I'm going to…" I start to get tunnel vision, I lose my sense of balance, and I begin to tumble forward but Veronica quickly turns around and catches me. I take a moment to catch my breath and as my vision clears I can see Veronica with tears whelping up in her eyes. "Are you… crying?"

"No I'm not!" She shouts as she quickly turns around and storms off.

Light headed as I am, I know what I saw. "Were you scared?"

"No!" She shouts as she picks up her pace.

"Was it what they were doing to me? Or what you did to them?" I weakly asked.

"I said I wasn't crying!" She yells as she picks up her pace into a run.

"Don't run…" All I can do is stretch my arm out toward her, I don't have the energy to chase her. "…if something is bothering you, you can tell me."

Veronica suddenly stops, thankfully giving me time to catch up, before she turns around and glares at me. "How can you still say that?!" She shouts, her tears being replaced by anger. "I nearly got you raped or stolen or worse! It's my fault you were there! Why aren't you angry at me?!"

"That wasn't your fault." Even if it was, I wouldn't have the energy to be angry. "They lied to you, you didn't know."

"But I should have known!" Seemingly surprised by her own words, she pauses and her body starts to shake. "That's right… I should have known." She is putting up a good fight, but tears begin to stream down her face none the less. "They were just using me to get what they wanted, to get to you. I thought that because we were fellow vampires we…" She pauses again as her tears increase their intensity. "…Of course, it all makes sense now, we could never be friends." She lets out a short chuckle as she wipes her eyes. "It's funny. Had I known, I never would have bothered."

"Known what?" I weakly ask. "Did you figure something out?"

Veronica's eyes just sulk as she slowly explains. "My mother is a vampire; my father has yet to be made into an inccubus; and I was able to rob all strength and reason from those vampires." Veronica's slowly turns away, dead to the world and taking one step at a time toward our destination Veronica mutters her conclusion. "I am a dhampir, it is impossible for me to be friends with vampires." Veronica then fell silent and did not respond to anything I said.

A dhampir huh? One of the few species considered to be a half monster. They inherit the physical and magical strengths of their mother, the ability to walk freely in the sun from their father, and somewhere in the middle they gain abilities that make them a menace to vampires. The unique energy they posses has the same effect as sunlight and garlic to vampires, it saps their strength and their reason. Seemingly born to defeat vampires, it would not be a surprise if vampires would despise them solely based on what they are. But they are rare: they can only be born if the vampire becomes pregnant before the man is turned into an incubus and even then it is more likely to have a normal vampire. Given that many vampires see having sex with a human as beneath them, and how low the chance of getting pregnant in this world, I would not be surprised if one is only born every few decades. It never even occurred to me that Veronica could be one.

After a long walk in silence we finally meet up with Felisha and Riona. Felisha gave a scowl upon seeing the state we were in. **"You two look like shit. What in lord's name happened?"** Veronica just continues to silently dredge on past Felisha and into the inn where we shall rest until morning. Once Veronica was gone Felisha crossed her arms and turned her gaze to me. **"Well?"**

"Um, well…" I just want to get some rest myself. "… it seems that Veronica is a dhampir."

 **"A dhampir?"** Felisha's eyes widen in surprise but only for a moment. **"I see."** She closes her eyes and scratches her temple as she thinks. **"That makes sense. Explains a lot actually; like Victoria moving to Alnor after Veronica was born and how she had been sheltering the little miss. It seems that from the moment our princess was born Victoria decided to hide that fact from everyone. I can understand her reasoning; a dhampir could not possibly have an easy life in a town filled with vampires."**

"But doesn't Veronica have trouble in the sun?" Riona curiously joined in. "I thought the sun never bothers dhampirs."

Felisha takes another moment to think. **"Hard to say. Raised as a rich and privileged vampire, the little miss never had a reason to go into the sun. Until recently I've never even seen her in the day."** She chuckles and looks at me with a smirk. **"Well Mr. First Time, have you noticed the little miss becoming weak in the sun?"**

A number of times actually. However, the more I think about it the more I realize that she never puts up any resistance in the sun. Never getting into any fights, never doing any work, how would I know if she actually got any weaker? "She just always acted like she would be."

 **"Well she was told all her life that she would be weaker in the sun."** Felisha nodded. **"Mind over matter, as the saying goes."** I think Felisha finally realized how exhausted I was because she quickly moved things along. **"Anyway, not much we can figure out right now. Get yourself a bath and go to bed so you don't look like shit anymore."** She looks at Riona for a moment before giving a short sigh. **"I'll share the bed with the clingy sleeper tonight. Just try to cheer the princess up a bit, I'm sure this is a shock to her."** She gives me a wink but I really hope she does not expect me to give Veronica any physical encouragement. Merry aside, I have absolutely no energy left.

After placing Tally and Sis in the bed next to Veronica, I took a quick bath and collapsed onto the bed with them. "Hey, Veronica…" I am dying to get some rest, but I figured I should say something. Veronica did not respond, I'm not even sure if she is awake. "… don't worry about what happened today." It ain't much but it's all I've got. I quickly pass out.


	50. Chapter 45: The journey continues

Chapter 45: The journey continues.

Entry 44:  
Day 72-73, night:  
[The events of the past night are described with far less detail than usual.]

Sorry, but that is all I can really recall at the moment. I really wish I could better explain the feeling I had when I saw my little girls growing inside Tally. Unfortunately I'm still suffering from the effects of blood loss, but not nearly as much as last night. I am extremely grateful that eating Merry's soup everyday has been increasing my vitality. I would really hate to go through this without that little bit of extra help.

Day 73, morning:  
We got up early in the morning. At least I think it was morning, hard to tell in this city. Regardless, we gathered everything we brought with us and joined the half a cart full of goods for the ride back to the boat. Unfortunately it appears that my little bit of encouragement did not have much of an effect. Veronica was still sulking as we departed the city. Riona, Tally, and Sis were having an energetic conversation about something while Captain Felisha and I contemplated what to do about Veronica's mood. Then, as we left the city and the sun's rays were finally able to rain upon us once more, Felisha gave Veronica's head a solid whack.

"Ouch!" Veronica yelped as she clinched her head. "What was that for?!"

 **"Hmm."** Felisha just rubbed her chin as she watched Veronica's reaction. **"You don't appear to be strong in the daylight. You sure you're a dhampir?"**

"That would hurt in the night as well." She grumbled as she stopped rubbing her head. "And yes, I am sure." Veronica then hugged her knees as she fell silent again.

Felisha waited for a moment before giving a long sigh. **"Alright, so you're a dhampir? So what? It's not like you've changed or anything, you've just learned more about yourself."**

"Just leave me alone." Veronica mumbled. "You have no idea what I am going through."

 **"Try me."** Felisha retorts. **"I happen to have been through a lot myself."** Veronica did not answer. After a while of patiently waiting for a response Felisha took a deep breath and changed her tone from a rough commanding one to a softer understanding one. **"Is it your mother?"** That caused a visible start from Veronica before she clenched her knees tighter. **"Just what is it you think is going to change? You're still her daughter. I'm sure she knew about this from the beginning."**

"…is my fault." Veronica finally mumbled.

 **"What's your fault?"** Felisha asked.

"That she had to leave Veldemir." Veronica solemnly answered. "That she has to deal with the sun, that she had to distance herself from her own kind, and…"She buried her head between her knees. "… she does not have the proper vampire daughter she always wanted. She must hate me."

 **"Don't you dare say that!"** Felisha shouted with a growl, her hair bristled and her fangs were bared in visible rage. Veronica flinched back from the sudden shout, her eyes were red from crying. **"Your mother is not such a weak woman!"** Felisha slowly calmed down and her hair fell back into place as she took her softer tone. **"I won't allow anyone, not even you, to believe otherwise."** Felisha scooted in front of Veronica and gently rubbed Veronica's hair with her paw. **"Your mother does not cave or bend to the will of others. She does not care what others think or say about her decisions. She does not allow anyone to shape her identity. And if she were someone who would hate you for what you are then you would not be here now."** Closing her eyes for a moment, Felisha lets out a quick laugh. **"Neither would I for that matter."**

Veronica looks up at Felisha in confusion. Seeing such a look, Felisha lies back against the side of the cart. **"Allow me to tell you a story."** Felisha just closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she began. **"There once was a fierce pirate captain with a small but loyal crew. With her comrades at her back she became the scourge of the shipping lanes. She stole, raped, kidnapped, and murdered, anything and everything if it meant a few more gold coins at the end of the day."** Felisha gives a quick sigh. **"But such a life brings you many enemies and places a high bounty on your head. It's only a matter of time before everything catches up to you and it was the same for this captain. It was during one of their supply runs that they fell into a trap set by bounty hunters. After a fierce battle her crew managed to escape unharmed but she did not. You see, she had stayed behind intending to buy time for her crew at the cost of her life."** For just a moment, Felisha looks over her shoulder and touches her back. **"But the bounty hunters had other plans. The captain and her crew had horded a lot of valuable items over their years of piracy and the bounty hunters were determined to beat the location of the treasure out of the captain. It took weeks of fruitless beatings before the bounty hunters grew impatient and decided to claim their prize."**

 **"In order to make an anti-piracy statement, her bounty required she be brought to Alnor where she would be publically tried and executed. It was when she sat chained in a dungeon waiting her execution that Miss Victoria appeared before her. This was before she moved to Alnor and a vampire leaving Veldemir was extremely unusual. Your mother approached the fallen captain and asked her one thing: 'Do you wish to work for me.' "** Felisha chuckled a bit before continuing. **"The captain could only laugh at such an outrageous proposition. Arrested for piracy on the high seas, the very idea of escaping with her life seemed ridiculous. But the captain humored the vampire before her. 'Yeah, sure. If you can find a way to save this life of mine it will be yours.' Pleased with the answer she received, your mother responded: 'I will hold you to that' before she left to get to work. It was then that your mother proved just how amazing she is. Every law, every loophole, every obscure precedent that existed she used. By the time she was done the Alnor courts legally had to release the captain into her care."** Felisha closed her eyes with a smile and continued. **"The captain could hardly believe it when the chains fell from her wrists, her life had been spared. However, this was not done without risk to Miss Victoria herself. The captain had been released into Victoria's care but not absolved of her crimes. If the captain made one outburst, broke one law, then Victoria would risk losing everything: her money, her status, and possibly her life. But Victoria had no need to keep the captain on a leash. She had proven herself to be someone the captain could follow. The captain took a knee and swore loyalty to Victoria and her family for as long as she may live."**

Her story finished, Felisha opened her eyes and confidently smirked at Veronica. **"Your mother saved a captain that she never knew at great risk to herself. Tell me, to what lengths do you think she will go for the sake of her own daughter? You mother raised you to be strong and proud because she has high expectations for you, it does not matter whether you are a vampire or a dhampir."**

Felisha's story seemed to do the trick. At the very least she did not seem to be upset anymore. "I have not heard that story about you before." Veronica muttered as she wiped her eyes.

 **"Huh? Who said the story was about me?"** Felisha chuckled before giving a big grin. **"I respect your mother more than anyone else in the world. I guarantee you have nothing to worry about."**

After a moment of staring at Felisha's earnest expression, Veronica gave a sigh as she looked away. "Alright, alright, I get it." Despite saying that she quickly becomes sullen again. "I just always thought of myself as a vampire. Finding out I'm not makes me wonder who I really am."

Felisha chuckles as she nods in agreement. **"Well I would be lying if I said that captain did not have a bit of an identity crisis when she went from being a pirate to a merchant. But you are still you and I think the only ones who care if you are a vampire or a damper are other vampires. It's not like anyone important to you will mind."** Felisha gives me a quick wink. **"Isn't that right? Mr. First Time?"**

"Well…" I was just silently listening until that point. It's not exactly any of my business. "…I try to not treat people differently based on what they are. This world has certainly done its best to test that mindset but I do my best to hold steadfast in my beliefs." I catch Veronica glancing at me so I placed my hand on her head and playfully frazzled her hair. "You are you, that's all that matters to me."

"Always so familiar." Veronica mutters as she swats away my hand. "Mangy dog."

"Spoiled brat." Hearing that, a small smile spread on her face. Whatever she may be she is fine now.

Not long after that the cart came to a sudden halt. Felisha immediately grew agitated and shouted at our nightmare driver. **"Hey! We're on a schedule here! What's the hold up?!"**

Rather than give an answer, the nightmare just timidly pointed ahead. Standing in the middle of the road was a group of four goblins standing behind their big breasted hobgoblin leader. "Nobody move!" The hobgoblin shouted as she swung around a giant club, her breast jiggled with every move she made. "Give ass all ya got and wheel let you pass unarmed." I know I should know better by now… but her voice is simply adorable, I couldn't take her seriously.

"Unharmed!" One of the flatchested goblins corrects her. "What's the point of removing their arms?! Ain't no one gonna agree ta that!"

"And they've got a man with them!" Another flatchested subordinate chimes in. "Tell em he's ours."

"Oh, right!" I just can't help but giggle every time I am reminded of that high pitched voice. "Ya can't leap the man, he's hours."

"Ours!" Another goblin corrects her.

"What she said!" The hobgoblin continued without a care.

Felisha promptly stood on one of the crates as she addressed the group of goblins. **"You lot! Are you aware you are currently in violation of the property rights imposed and enforced by the city of Veldemir, effective in the region within the bounds of this island?"**

The hobgoblin gives a few confused blinks before asking: "What?"

"Translation: you're stealing." Riona happily explained as she hopped up next to her captain.

The hobgoblin gives a few more confused blinks. "…What?"

"She means we're tryin' to rob 'em!" One of the goblins shouted.

"Yeah we are!" The hobgoblin excitedly shouted once she understood what was being asked. "Now live us all ya got!"

"Give!" A goblin shouted.

 **"You are aware that the lawful owner of legally obtained goods is permitted to use any force necessary to protect their property?"** Felisha continued to ask with her oddly formal and specific manner.

"…what?" I think the hobgoblin was completely lost.

"Translation:" Riona promptly elaborated. "We can defend ourselves."

"…What?"

"They're gonna fight!" A goblin cheered.

"…What?"

"…." Not even the goblins knew how make it any simpler. "Just say yes."

"Yes!" The hobgoblin seemed really confident about her response despite having no idea what was going on.

 **"Good."** Felisha hunched over a bit as she bared her fangs in a big grin. Her claws extended, her hair bristled, and I could swear she somehow seemed bigger. **"I've been waiting for a good fight."**

"Just don't get to rough with them." Riona warned as she joined Felisha while wielding a large hammer. "We're merchants now, not pirates."

 **"Care to join me?"** Felisha asked.

Riona tightly gripped her hammer as her childish face gained a mischievous smirk I'm more used to seeing on TNA. "Of course, it will be just like old times." It seems that the captain managed to get her crew to join her in her new life.

"Hey! Hey! Can we join?" Tally excitedly flew up to Felisha.

"Yeah! It looks like fun." Sis joined in with equal levels of enthusiasm.

 **"Sure, I don't mind."** Eager to get into the fight, Felisha pointed to her first target. **"The big breasted bitch is mine!"**

With a loud howl Felisha leaped into the fray with the others not far behind. Veronica and I could only watch as the brawl broke out. But at least we did not have to worry; it looked like the combatants on both sides were playing around more than actually trying to cause harm. Regardless, it was an easy victory for our side. The hobgoblin may have had some seriously crazy strength but the captain far outmatched her in speed and intelligence, she seemed to really enjoy wearing the hobgoblin down with a series of light hits. Riona must have been the closest match to her opponents, they have similar body size, shape, and strength, but she was able to give the goblins the runaround with a series of feints and badgering them into making mistakes. But it was Tally and especially Sis who were easily able to take down the goblins. They could fly circles around the goblins as they swung with their large unwieldy weapons, so closing the distance for their tickle attacks was no problem, and once they homed in on the goblins horns… let's just say goblin horns are very sensitive. It did not take long for the would-be bandits to be subdued and the cart to continue to carry us on our way.

Entry 45:  
Day 73, afternoon:  
Once we arrived back at the boat, Merry was waiting and ready to greet me. It's hard to really explain the joy I felt upon seeing my honey again, something similar to a childish giddiness that came over me the moment I saw her. I leapt from the cart, running with my arms open to embrace my fiancé, once we were reunited I lifted her off the ground for a quick spin before we shared a passionate kiss. I may have been kept busy so I never had to think about it but I really did miss her. "So? How was the trip?" Merry asked as our lips parted.

"A lot has happened." I chuckled as I answered. "We shared beds together, we shared baths together, we made a vampire eat her pride, I'm a whore now, we know how many babies Tally will have, I got to see them, I was nearly sucked dry by Veronica's friends, Veronica saved me, turns out she's a dhampir, I learned Felisha and her crew are former pirates, and we drove off bandits on the way here." It's hard to believe it's only been three days.

"Wait a second…" Merry paused for a moment as she took in the long list I gave her. She quickly got angry with me over one particular item. "When did you become a whore?! What have you been doing while you were gone?!"

"Seriously?! That's the one that gets to you?!" I almost died in one of those. "I just had to admit I was one to lower the cost of Tally's checkup. I was actually a whore before we got here."

"How long have you been a whore?!" Open mouth, insert foot, seems to happen a lot whenever I speak to Merry. I understand that with no context it sounds bad but before I could explain Felisha excitedly clapped.

 **"I wasn't told we had a whore on board."** Felisha loudly interjected. **"This trip just got a lot more interesting."**

"I am not a whore!" I quickly shouted back.

"Yes you are!" Tally quickly prattles as she flew back to her room.

"You even said it yourself." Sis laughed as she teased me.

"I am only technically a whore!" I loudly retorted before pausing as Veronica walked past me without so much as looking at me. "Are you still upset?"

"Do not speak to me." She commanded as she snubbed her nose. "I do not speak to whores."

"Oh come on! Not you too!" The worst part is I could not tell if she was joking. "You're the one I whored out to!"

Veronica visibly started before she quickly turned to me in a flustered rage. "Idiot! Don't say that so loud!"

Felisha gave a loud excited howl once she heard that. **"No one told me about this. So what's your asking price?"**

"Oh? But we already heard his price." Riona giggled as she joined her captain. "Remember?"

Felisha burst into laughter once she remembered. **"That's right! 'Ask me nicely' that was the price he quoted for that vampire."**

"Now hold on one sec…!"

"DARLING!" Ah, there it was. That's the word I hadn't heard in a few days. Even though it was shouted at me and combined with a slap, it was nice to hear it again. Does that make me a masochist? Damn it, I think it does. Guess I have to add that to the list of perversions I've acquired since arriving on the island. Yes, there is a list. No, I am not telling you what's on it. Anyway, as we helped load the cargo and unfurl the sails I was able to elaborate a bit more on the whole being a whore thing to Merry and the rest of the crew. I will not be entertaining any offers, I don't charge people I'm not sexually promiscuous… not intentionally anyway.

Once we were out at sea a little ways Felisha lined us all up to answer the questions she will be asking every time we leave port. **"Company, who are you?!"** Felisha shouted.

Giving a swift salute, we all shouted in unison. "We are the proud crew of the Swift Victoria!"

 **"What is your mission?!"**

"To ensure the safe delivery of our cargo and uphold the best interest of our clients!"

 **"What is our motto?!"**

"To plunder by profit!" TNA and the original crew members gave a loud cheer. Their motto makes more sense now that I have seen it in action and know the origins of the crew, but I suspect they either switched ships or changed the name as some point. I do have to wonder what this crew was like back in their pirate days? Are all of the original crew members formerly part of Felisha's pirate crew? I suppose there is plenty of time to find out.

After the crew was dismissed and they returned to their duties Felisha approached Veronica with a stern expression. **"I am only going to make this offer once: Do you wish to return home?"** Veronica appeared puzzled so Felisha explained. **"You just learned you are a dhampir. I'm sure you must have plenty of questions for Lady Victoria regarding the matter. If you wish to return home we can stop by Alnor and drop you off. However, if you choose to stay you are in it for the long haul."**

"I choose to stay." Veronica's answer was immediate. She only paused for a second to glance toward me. "I choose this path for myself. Knowing what I am will not change my mind. I cannot go back now."

 **"Glad to hear it."** After a nod of approval, Felisha stretched her arm out to the open sea. **"Set sail for Sefaria!"**

Sefaria, a port town located on the coast of Charisse's territory, apparently that will be our next stop. I am concerned that all the fighting in that territory will give us problems but at least the capital is deep within the desert. Guess I won't know until I get there. In the mean time I will have plenty of work to do as Una's mate. Today was mainly spent guiding the ship through the channel between the main island and the smaller ones to the south, the water is shallow and there are lots of rocks so the piloting was mainly up to Una herself but she did point out what I would be looking for should I ever pilot the ship myself. As the day came to an end I noticed Veronica loitering near the helm. She was just resting on the wood railing as she stared out across the sea. I just thought I would give Veronica her space for the time being but Una kept elbowing me in the side until I either took the hint or got a bruise, possibly both. Under Una's 'gentle' direction I joined Veronica at the railing.

"You ok?" I asked as I looked out across the sea with her. Nothing but water for miles as the waves reflected the light of the setting sun. I have to admit it was very calming.

"I do not think okay is the right word." Veronica let out a sigh as she straightened up and looked at me. "But I think I can come to terms with what I am."

"Is it really that much of a difference?" In hind sight asking this was probably insensitive. "You still suck blood, still have some level of magic, and still have super human strength. The only difference is you are unaffected by sunlight and…"

"… and can cause any of my kind to become weak and/or delirious?" Veronica glared at me as she finished my sentence. "What would you do if you discovered that you are not human and that every human is allergic to you?" She crossed her arms as she began her rant. "If any vampire learns that I am a dhampir it will not matter how much money I have, how proper I act, how prestigious my mother is, or how well-bred my father is. They will just consider me the daughter of a whore who can do them harm. Even if I happen to find a vampire who does not mind what I am, my very nature will make it uncomfortable for them to be around me." Veronica slowly looses energy and sulks on the railing. "It is like I have lost my entire race, you would not understand."

"Well, I wouldn't say I don't understand." I scratched my chin as I choose how to frame my response. "I was thrown into this world where my sex, let alone my race, is extremely rare. With little exception, the people of this world only care about what I am instead of who I am. I view our situations as very similar."

Veronica just sulks further. "Are you afraid that your mother has secretly hated you your whole life?"

"I will never see my mother again." It was my turn to sulk on the railing, it had been some time since I'd thought about such a depressing fact. It does not matter how long I might live on this island, I will never forget about the family I left behind. "It's sad but it's true, I've come to terms with it."

Pausing to think for a moment, Veronica raises up again. "We have had a conversation like this before. If I recall correctly you said something along the lines of everybody having their own baggage. Guess I have plenty of my own now." Seeming to grow tired of standing, Veronica turned and sat down with her back against the railing. She hugged her legs and rested her head on her knees. "How did you come to terms with your situation?"

I slowly took a seat next to her. "It was mainly thanks to Merry."

"Merry?" Veronica seemed honestly puzzled. "How did she help?"

"Is it that surprising?" I chuckled. "Believe it or not Merry has had a very difficult life. Her mother was taken from her at a very young age and she had to fend for herself all her life. Despite that she is a very sweet girl who cares for those around her."

"The mark on your face suggests otherwise." Veronica retorts.

I had to laugh at that. "Maybe, but that's usually my fault." I took a moment to clear my throat. "Regardless, Merry was there when I needed her. As I found myself alone in this world she proved that she would always be there for me. She has saved me; heart, mind, and body."

The love I felt for Merry as I remembered those things about her must have shown on my face. Veronica slowly looked away. "How nice for you."

"Don't get so depressed!" I playfully rubbed her head. "You have others to look after you. Your mother, your father, your servants, Felisha, and even me…" As Veronica suddenly looked at me I realized that what I said was kinda embarrassing. In a fluster I quickly looked away. "Well… I'll do what I can anyway."

Veronica let out a quick giggle but after a moment she quietly began to fidget. "Say Jonathan, can I ask you something?" I nodded. "What did you mean when you told me not to worry about what happened?"

"There is nothing complicated about it." I was too exhausted to be complicated. "I just meant you shouldn't worry about anything that happened that night. Even if you're not a vampire, even if you almost got me killed, even if the rest of your kind hates you for what you are; you should not let it get to you."

"Even if I almost got you killed, huh? You are really not angry with me?"

"I would appreciate it if you would try not to put me in that situation again," I chuckled, "but I'm not mad at you. A mistake won't change how I feel about someone."

"And how do you feel about me?"

"I don't dislike you." I answered immediately, I did not want the mood to get any heavier than it already was. Before she could even really react to my response I playfully patted her on the back. "You are a good girl, Veronica. You just need to get more social experience." When I came to this world I was the one who needed more social experience. But I have had to apologize for TNA more than enough to be able to talk to just about anyone.

After that Veronica let me turn in to our room before her. Apparently she had already discussed 'certain things' with Merry, it has been three days after all. I had already cleared up the whore misunderstanding so Merry stopped being angry and went back to being happy to see me, I was rather looking forward to what awaited me. However, rather than Merry jumping me at the door, like I was expecting, she was sitting on the bed in deep thought.

"What's wrong?" I asked Merry as I took a seat next to her. For once I was concerned I might get blue balls.

Merry seemed to not even know I was in the room for a moment. "Oh, hi darling." Merry barely looked up at me before going back to thinking. "I'm just thinking about what I discussed with Veronica."

"About her waiting outside as we get intimate?" I chuckled. "Yeah, that is the problem with having a roommate."

"That's not a problem!" Ina shouted as TNA quickly joined us on the bed.

"What do you think they talked about?" Doe asked.

"It don't bother us if she is in the room!" Nip quickly added.

"She can watch for all I care." Tally rattled off.

"She can join for all I care." Tiki giggled.

Before I could get any ideas, Merry cleared her throat. "While I don't care if she watches either…"

"Who said we didn't care?" Abigail interjected.

"We want her to watch us fuck!" Sara shouted.

"Yeah!" Su cheered. "It could make things more fun!"

"I don't want her to!" Annie shouted.

Sis laughed. "That's what you say…"

Merry quickly cleared her throat again. "Regardless, that is not what we were discussing."

"What were you talking about?" I was honestly curious.

"How she could have got you killed." I shirked back as Merry suddenly glared at me. "Honestly darling, you can't go a few days without getting into trouble?"Merry gave a long sigh. "Veronica told me about it herself. She wanted to introduce you to her friends but it turned out they were just using her?"

"You didn't yell at her did you?" I nervously asked. I know Merry gets defensive about me.

Hearing that, Merry herself became depressed. "How could I? The poor girl was practically in tears as she was." She slowly looked up and smiled at me. "In the end she saved you and brought you back to me. I guess I can let it be with that." With a giggle, she put on a more seductive smile and changed to her mermaid form. "Now then, all that leaves is to discuss the number of children we shall be having." I could only nervously chuckle as she moved on to that subject. "Sis tells me Tally will have ten children in a month. Do you remember your promise?"

"H-how could I forget?" I nervously stammered. "You want to have more children with me than TNA does."

"Uh-huh." Merry nods as she motions me to her. Once I got close she wrapped her arms around me and slowly pulled me on top of her. "I intend to make you keep that promise." She whispered into my ear.

Looking into each other's eyes we shared a long kiss. "Are you sure about that?" I asked once our lips parted. "I could understand if it was only a few, but ten?"

"Eleven," Merry corrected me with a giggle. "I need to beat them by one." Before I could say anything else, Merry placed her finger on my lips. "I did not have a family growing up, not since my mother. To make up for that, I want a large family." Slowly she began to undress me. "I don't really care how many children we have because I am going to have as many as I can; the promise is just a goal to set." With my clothes removed she slowly unbuttoned her own. "If that means eleven is my goal for now so be it; and should you get TNA pregnant again and have even more children I will raise my goal accordingly. But even once that goal is met I have no intention of stopping." Finally undressed herself she slowly guides me to her entrance. Feeling my warmth inside her one again she lovingly smiles at me. "We are going to be together a long time and I want the proof of our love to be a sea full of children."

"A sea full of children?!" The weight of Merry's ambitions was finally pressing upon me.

Tired of waiting for me to get started, Merry rolled us over until she was on top of me. Her long blue hair draped around my face as she began to kiss me with steadily increasing vigor. "But, of course, that will be proving our love to the world. Proving our love to each other will be done through… other means."

"Aw jeez, big sis, you sure are baby crazy." Tally said as she crawled next to Merry to look at me. "I don't really care about having children but those 'other means' you were talking about, that I am interested in." Tally giggled as she flashes me a big grin. "C'mon big bro, show us what you've got."

I can worry about the expectations Merry has of me later, but these girls are offering a challenge. They want me to be more dominate? Fine. It's about time I start taking more of a lead in this relationship. "Fine!" I quickly flipped Merry over so I was on top. "I'll show you what I've got!" I will be a father to ten in a month. I cannot be passively taking what I can get any longer. I have to be more ambitious if I am going to be able to provide for the large family Merry wants. I figure getting some respect in the bed room is a good place to start. Unfortunately it is not this day, even my best efforts got the consensus of 'you could do better.' Merry is bad enough but hearing that from a group of girls that look like children? Absolutely _fantastic_ for my self-esteem.


	51. Special 5: Nightmare

As Jonathan sleeps at night the full weight of his parenthood finally sets upon him.

...

"Big bro." Tally calls me from behind.

"Yes Tally?" I turn to greet her.

"I had my babies." She is holding several imp babies in her arms. "Here you go!" And promptly hands them over.

"Oh Tally, they are beautiful." I say as I look at the girls in my arms, their big eyes curiously look up at me as they see their father for the first time.

"Darling." Merry calls from behind. "You remember your promise right?"

"Of course I do." As I turn to greet her I jump in surprise when I see Merry holding several mermaid babies of her own. "S-so soon?!"

"I had to work fast if I wanted to catch up." She smiles as she hands the babies to me. "Be a dear and take them for a stroll will you."

Next thing I know I am walking down a road while carrying a baby on my back.

"Daddy." The baby says.

"Oh sweety, I did not know you could talk." I happily walk forward as I carry my daughter.

"Daddy." She says again.

"What is it sweety?" I look behind me to see she is half my size, but still a baby. "Sweety, you are getting big."

"Daddy." She says again, her voice getting louder and deeper as she gets bigger.

"Do not worry sweety, daddy can still carry you."

"Daddy." She is now twice my size, but still a baby.

"Sweety..." I strain to not let my daughter down but it quickly becomes too much for me to bare. "...you are getting kinda heavy."

"Daddy." Bigger and bigger.

Finally unable to take the weight, I fall to the ground.

"Daddy, Daaadddddyyy, Daaaaaaaaddddddddyyyyyyyy"

"I know sweety, I just need a rest." But even after reaching my limit, she just continues to grow and grow.

Once I am completely smothered by my daughter, I find myself back on my feet.

"Big bro." I hear Abigail call out to me. "I have a surprise for you!"

"Yes, what is it Abigail?" I ask as I smile at the little imp.

"We all had babies!" She happily proclaims.

"You all did?!"

I find myself running. Running from a flood of babies calling me daddy.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy."

"It is too much. It is too soon." I say as I run and run but never get anywhere.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy."

"I need more time. I am not ready." The flood of babies eventually catches up with me and sweeps me off my feet. I am then falling through an endless sea of children.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy."  
"Daddy, I am sorry, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy."  
"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy."  
"Daddy, daddy, daddy, I am not ready, daddy, daddy, daddy."  
"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy."  
"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy."  
"Daddy, daddy, it is too much, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy."  
"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, AHHHHHH, daddy."  
"Daddy, hhhhhh, daddy, daddy, hhhhh, daddy, daddy."  
"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy."  
"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy."  
"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy."  
"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy."  
"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy."  
"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy."

Suddenly I wake up.


	52. Chapter 46: Experiment

Chapter 46: Experiment.

Entry 46:  
Day 74, morning:  
I had a nightmare last night. I was drowning in a sea of children. Yeah, exactly what Merry wants to have. I guess I cannot help but feel overwhelmed. Forget anything I have ever been prepared for, I am treading in waters normally reserved for Nigerian princes. A sea of children? How am I supposed to provide for that? Yes, I know that Merry will provide most of the food; I know the children I have with TNA will be small and not require much food; I know that monsters girls become self-sufficient much earlier than human children; and I know that in this world it is unusual for the father to be the primary provider. But they will be my daughters and I want to provide for them. I know it is just values I brought from my old world, and even there it could be considered old fashioned, but my pride as a man will not allow me to be out done by my wife, especially when not all the children will be hers.

But what shall I do? If I'm lucky, Victoria will hire me as Veronica's tutor again. That job did provide us with plenty of money but a sea of children would be on a whole other scale. I spent all those years in college studying electrical engineering so I could make money, it just sucks that it hasn't really done much for me. I have heard that there are some steam powered devices in this world but electricity seems a long way from being used. Perhaps I could be the one to bring electricity to this world? That would certainly open some possibilities to make a lot of money. It would certainly be strange to have a world with wide spread use of electricity before steam but not impossible. The technological level required to generate electricity is actually very low, but the knowledge required to put it to use took centuries to build. I could put some of the knowledge from my old world to use but where would I even start? Sure I have the theory but all the practical use I got was done with premade parts. I wouldn't know how to build anything from scratch. It might be possible to make a battery but I'm not a chemist so I wouldn't know what chemicals to use or how to get them. Maybe thinking about this is pointless after all?

Entry 47:  
Day 74, afternoon:  
The sea has been getting rougher, looks like our days of smooth sailing are coming to an end. We've already had a few showers but nothing major yet. Regardless, Una has been having me spend most of my time in the crow's nest watching the clouds as they grow and change. She has been doing her best to teach me but unless I see the clouds on the horizon I have no idea if rain is approaching. Una, on the other hand, seems to be able to feel encroaching storms. But despite the rain it has not been an entirely gloomy day. I have found some items that helped me rekindle some of my passion for electricity.

It started at lunch. Kelsey was serving us potatoes she had bought from Veldemir. Delighted to have one of my favorite food items again I happily dug in, each bite filled with memories from the other world. As I was eating I was reminded of various properties that potatoes have, but at the time I simply chuckled at the bit of seemingly useless information I was reminded of. However, potatoes were not the only things I just happened across today that have interesting properties. The other things were found as I was helping Riona do an inventory check. TNA had been rummaging through crates again and we had to make sure they didn't take anything. Riona would search through one crate while she listed off items for me to look for in another crate. I just happened to get assigned to a crate containing some jewelry. The crate contained many things but the thing that caught my eye was a necklace made of several thin looping strands of gold. To the inhabitants of this world it was simply a decorative piece but in my eyes I saw an entirely different application.

The wheels in my head slowly began to turn, after I remembered we had potatoes on board, I asked Riona if any of the jewelry was made of zinc. Being the humanoid catalog that she is she could immediately confirm that there were pieces of jewelry containing zinc. With that confirmed I had all the pieces I would need: a potato, wire (from the gold jewelry in this case), zinc, copper (I have some change in my pocket), an iron nail (from Una), and a compass (also borrowed from Una). All the components needed to make an electro magnet using a potato battery. But there were still a couple problems to deal with. First, while I could simply borrow the gold necklace the same could not be said for the zinc because running the battery will cause the zinc to corrode. When I asked if I could have or buy any of the zinc jewelry she refused because all the pieces were ordered and it would look bad if any were missing. However, she is not unreasonable and after explaining to her that I wanted the zinc for an experiment she suggested that I use a zinc ingot instead. The ingots are melted down to make the jewelry and it is not uncommon for them to have some slight corrosion. I would have to keep my experiment brief but I should be able to run the battery for a few minutes.

It wasn't until after my shift with Una was over that I could ask for the nail and the compass and then go about solving my second problem: Gold is a near perfect conductor, the gold strands for the necklace are ideal for a short electric wire, however they are un-insulated, there is no shock hazard but the electromagnet will short circuit if the gold comes into direct contact with the iron nail, therefore I need a way to temporarily insulate the wire. Just a thin layer of non-conducting material would suffice and I knew just the material that we had on hand: spider web. Spindla was insistent on trading her web for something just as white that comes out of my body but thankfully I did not have to go through with the negotiations. Michaela called her down for something and she used her own web as a bungee cord, I just had to scrape it off the wood.

With all the items gathered I just had to assemble the final product. I brought everything into our room and laid things out on the floor. I certainly drew the attention of TNA but thankfully they were curious about what I was making and did not bother to interrupt me. The steps are fairly simple: 1. Inset the copper object into one end of the potato. 2. Insert the zinc object into the other end of the potato. 3. Tightly wrap the conducting wire around the iron nail. 4. Ensure both ends of the wire make good contact with the copper and zinc objects, clothes pins work nicely for this. If done correctly the needle of the compass should move when the nail is brought close to it and reverse direction if the nail is flipped around. It did not take me long to assemble the simple battery and electromagnet but Merry had perfect timing to walk in right as I was testing it.

Merry opened the door and paused for a moment to give me a quizzical look as she saw me sitting in the floor with TNA gathered around me. "What are you doing, darling?" She asked.

"Ah, perfect!" I excitedly looked up at her. It was nice to finally be able to work with electricity again and I was getting rather giddy about my accomplishment. "Come here for a minute honey, I want to show you something." Curious, Merry kneeled next to me. "Watch the compass carefully." I let the clothespin holding the gold necklace to the copper coin clamp shut and the compass needle slowly points toward the nail. "See, isn't it neat?"

I was hoping that Merry would be at least a little intrigued but it was clear that she had no idea what was going on. "I'm afraid I don't…"

"Let me see it!" Su interjects as she snatches up the compass and roughly examines it. But there are no hidden tricks to the compass, it is simply an ornate wood disk with a glass dome to house the magnetic needle. "I don't get it. How do you make it move? What's the trick?"

"There's no trick. It's just…"

"I know!" Ina shouts as she takes the compass and quickly spins it back and forth so that the needle's momentum causes it to sway back and forth before settling on north again. "See?!"

"Is that really how it's done?" Doe asks.

"Did you see me touch the compass?!" I quickly take the compass and place it on the ground to make it clear that no contact is being made between it and the nail. "Nothing is touching it. I am just using an invisible force of nature."

"Ah, I get it!" Merry happily clasps her hands. "It's just like our rings." She holds up her finger to show me the glowing rune on the side closest to me.

"No, it's…" I had to think about it for a moment. In all honesty I don't know how the magic in our rings works. "Well, I suppose that is close enough."

The next moment, Veronica walks into the room and pauses when she sees us all kneeling on the floor. "What are you all doing?"

"Big bro is using a nail to move a compass without touching it!" Abigail happily explains.

"Big deal," Veronica scoffs as she joins us, "iron is a magnetic material, anyone could do that."

"That may be true…" I was surprised that Veronica knew that fact. "… but this way I can move it from further away."

"Oh really?" Veronica raises an eyebrow. "How much further away?"

"A few inches."

Veronica looks at the setup it took to get those few inches. "A whole lot of work for a few inches." To easy, even Tiki didn't touch that, but you could hear her holding back her laughter. "Seems unnecessary to me." What do you expect? It's a potato battery.

"Oh don't mind her, darling." Merry happily clasped her hands when she saw me starting to become depressed. "I think it's fascinating. So how does it work?"

I think Merry was just trying to score points in my favor after Veronica showed up. But whatever, I wanted to explain it anyway. "From what I recall:" I placed my hand on the potato. "The potato juices contain positive ions." I then moved to the zinc ingot. "Upon contact with the zinc, the metal will corrode and negative electrons will be used to balance the charges. This causes the overall charge of the zinc to become positive." I ran my fingers across the wire to the copper coin. "The gold wire acts as a bridge to allow more electrons to flow from the copper to the zinc, creating an electric current in the gold." Then I picked up the nail with the wire coiled around it. "All electric currents produce a magnetic field the same as the compass. Wrapping the wire around the nail helps guide the magnetic field in a single direction to produce a magnet." Finally I went back to playing around with the compass. "The compass then lines up with the magnetic field." When I finally look back up at my audience I see a lot of blank faces. "D-did any of that get through?"

Doe, brimming with new questions quickly flew up to me. "What are ions? Why are they positive? Are they happy? What is zinc? What are electrons? Why are they negative? Are they sad? What's electric? What's magnetic?"

"Well…" How does one go about explaining something to someone who has no knowledge of it? "…all of that would take a long time to explain."

"I'm afraid I've got the same questions, darling." Merry apologetically admits.

"Yeah! Me too!" Nip giggles.

"I don't get it either." Annie says.

As I was struggling to find a common ground to even begin, Veronica picks up the electromagnet and starts moving it around. "You know, I think I might have heard about something like this before. It was in my mother's favorite book about the other world, something about using the power of lightning to light a city. I think it was called electricity." She then looked at me with an honestly curious expression. "Is that what this is?"

"That's exactly it!" I was so happy to have someone, anyone, who had some knowledge about electricity that I excitedly clasped Veronica's hands. "It's the same thing as lightning…"

"Lightning?!" Many members of TNA shouted as they rushed away from the potato.

"Lightning is scary, big bro!" Abigail quivered behind Sis.

"Yeah! Get that the fuck away from me!" Sara shouted.

"Calm down, calm down." I motioned for them to settle down with a chuckle, I've never seen them like this. "It may be the same as lightning but it is so weak that this is literally the most it can manage." Despite my reassurances, TNA refused to go near it.

"Alright, it's neat and all but what's the point?" Veronica interjected. "If this is the most it can do then why even bother?"

"The concept is far more important than the actual execution at the moment." I explained.

"Being able to make a magnet?" Merry was trying her best to stay in the conversation but I could tell that I lost her long ago. I do appreciate the effort though.

I happily smiled at her, knowing she is trying. "Actually, the reverse is far more important."

"What do you mean?" Merry asked.

"Just as an electric current can make a magnetic field, a magnetic field can make an electric current." Again I was meet with blank stares, so I tried to elaborate. "Take this coil of wire." I held up my electromagnet and carefully remove the nail from the coil of wire. "If I replaced this nail with a bar magnet and moved it back and forth it would produce an electric current."

"Move it back and forth and back and forth and then bam! Right?!" Tiki giggled. Seems like the chance at an innuendo brought her back.

I just shook my head and laughed. "Say what you want, but the ability to convert mechanical motion into electrical power is one of the greatest discoveries ever made. It changed the other world."

"What about this world?" Veronica asked. "Could it change this world."

"Definitely." I readily nodded. "And if it were combined with magic from this world I don't think there is anything that can't be done."

"Is that so?" Veronica stood up and chuckled a bit. "If that is the case then perhaps you should speak with my mother when we return. I'm sure she would love to sink her teeth into the new technology you could bring about."

Veronica gave me a confident smirk that sent me into a panic. "I'm afraid you got the wrong idea!" I shouted as I flailed my hands in refusal. "I never said I could bring the technology to this world! Sure I may know the basic concepts on how they work but I have too many gaps in my knowledge to put them to practical use!"

"Then just fill them." Veronica quickly retorted. "You at least know what it is you don't know, right?" She narrowed her eyes and intensified her smirk. As she did I could definitely see that she is her mother's daughter and has the pride of a vampire. She knew I could do it, she knew she could not be wrong, and she was trying to make me realize that. "'It is important to know how you would find out if you do not know,' that is one of the first things you taught me. So tell me, how would you find out?"

"How?" In the face of such confidence I could not be unsure of myself. I rubbed my chin as I thought of what would be needed to bring electricity to this world. "Well… before anything else a stable source of source of power would be needed. Batteries are nice for small scale but anything substantial would require a generator. That means a large magnet and wire, lots and lots of wire. I will have to find a way to acquire the wire and then a way to turn the magnet at a reliable speed, perhaps a water wheel? But what to do with the electricity? A light bulb perhaps? But how…"

Veronica just laughs as she listens to me rattle on and on about something I was just saying I did not know enough about. "Looks like you know plenty enough to get started." After a moment of laughter she gives me her confident smirk again. "Have some more confidence in yourself. You can do more than what you think." Then, as if she had said her peace she left the room so I was alone with Merry and TNA.

"She's right you know." Merry must have gotten into a bad mood after watching Veronica give me confidence instead of her. She had her arms crossed, her cheeks puffed out, and her face was cringed into a grimace as she was thinking about something. "I don't like that I agree with her but you do need to have more confidence." After another moment she gave me her usual cheerful smile. "Just give it your best shot, I know you can do it." Merry quickly embraced me and gave me a quick kiss. "And even if you can't, you will always have me for comfort."

"And we will always tease you for your failures." Tally interjected before looking at her sisters with a playful grin. "Right?" The other members of TNA gave a cheer in agreement.

TNA may say they will have a laugh at my expense but they have always done that and knowing that they always will gives a kind of comfort in itself. The love of my life, ten playful girls, and a surprisingly helpful spoiled brat, I really am lucky to have such support. I may have some daunting challenges ahead of me but with them by my side I am sure I can handle anything.


	53. Chapter 47: Love

Chapter 47: Love

Entry 48:  
Day 75:  
The sea just continues to get rougher and rougher. It is nearly always overcast and the howling wind and booming thunder is a near constant noise in the back ground. Thanks to Una we have been able to navigate around the worst of the rain but the sea is extremely choppy and the ship sways to a degree that makes it hard to walk. It's easy to see the difference between Felisha and her crew, who have their sea legs, and the rest of us, who do not. Merry in particular has trouble remaining stable on her fake feet and prefers to spend her day fishing for ingredients for Kelsey. Even TNA has trouble adjusting to the weather. They may not be bothered by the ship swaying because they spend most of their time in the air anyway but the strong gusts have made them more cautious about flying too high. But Tally by far has been having the worst time dealing with the changing weather.

"Big bro!" Sis shouted to me as she clung to the rigging in the high wind. "We need you in our room!"

"What is it?! I'm kinda busy!" The strong wind and swaying of the ship made it difficult to concentrate on swabbing the deck between showers. "Can it wait?!"

"No it can't!" Sis shouted back.

I looked over to Veronica. Merry had already left to go fishing, so we were short handed as is, so Veronica was giving me a glare telling me not to go. But I couldn't just ignore Sis, what if it was something important. "Sorry, I'll be right back!" I dropped my mop and ran to our room despite Veronica's protests. Once I was inside it was clear Tally had been throwing up again. There does not seem to be anything wrong with her, she is just not handling the weather well. At the time she was laying on the bed trying to sleep. I feel sorry for Tally but unfortunately there is not a whole lot that can be done. "What is it?" I asked.

"Tally wants you to take care of her." Abigail explained.

This was unusual. While Tally usually makes demands of me while I am in the room, she has never had one of her sisters come and get me. Moreover it seems that I was requested instead of demanded, her sickened state making her more mild mannered. However, before I could make a decision one way or the other, Felisha barged into the room. **"What is the meaning of this?! You have a job to do!"**

"Tally's not feeling well." I answered. "I was just called to check on her."

 **"She has nine sisters that don't work!"** Felisha retorted. **"Have them take care of her!"**

"We have!" Annie interjected. "She just asked for big bro to help!"

 **"He has a job to do! This trip ain't free. He can either work or…"**

"What the hell is your problem?!" Sis shouted as she flew in Felisha's face. "Big bro can help take care of her!"

 **"That isn't his job!"**

"So if we did his job would you shut the fuck up?!" Sis retorted.

"Oooo, Sis is mad!" Nip giggled.

"Quiet!" Sis shouted at her sister before going back to staring down Felisha. "Well?"

Felisha raised an eyebrow. Sis's behavior aside, nothing so far has gotten TNA to do anything constructive around the ship and it was no secret this was driving Felisha crazy. **"You will actually do the work? No tricks?"**

"No promises!" Su giggled.

"I will handle them." Sis declared after glaring at her sister. "Do we have a deal or not?"

Felisha leered at Sis for a while before giving a quick chuckle. **"Very well, it will be worth it just to see you imps do some work."**

"Fine!" Sis quickly turned to her sisters. "You heard her! Get to work!"

"I don't wanna!" Ina whined.

"Too bad!"

"Do we have too?" Doe asked.

"Yes!"

"Fuck that!" Sara shouted.

"Fuck you!"

"I like that option!" Tiki giggled.

"Now!"

Under Sis's commands the other members were eventually forced out of the room to finish my work. I was left alone with Tally as she quietly lays on the bed. I don't mind caring for Tally but I wasn't quite sure what to do while she rested. With no other ideas I simply crawled onto the bed and sat next to her. After sitting next to her for a moment, Tally opened her eyes and softly smiled at me. "Big bro." She slowly closed her eyes again as she tired and rolled on her side to snuggle up next to me. As she slept with her head in my lap it was easy to see that her stomach was becoming an increasingly prevalent feature on her body, I don't think it will be too much longer until I can feel my daughters moving around inside.

For a while I just ran my fingers through her hair or gently rubbed her horns but as the ship continued to sway and the rain would come and go Tally eventually got sick again. She groaned for a moment and before I realized what was going on she threw up in my lap. Of course I did not like her throwing up in my lap but I could not get mad at her under the circumstances. I just had to hold the bucket for her until she was finished and then change my pants.

"Why did I have to get pregnant?" Tally groaned as I wiped her mouth. "I'm tired of being sick and hungry all the time." This was the first time Tally ever expressed displeasure about being pregnant. It seems that being sick can eventually exhaust even TNA's energy.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked.

"Could you make me a bath?" Tally softly asked. "The hot water helps."

'Could you?' It's still not something I am used to hearing from Tally. If she was feeling better it would simply be 'make me a bath!' I was finally beginning to understand just how much the weather was affecting her. Regardless, there was a problem: "How would I run you a hot bath?"

"Just ask Kelly, she knows what to do." A simple straightforward answer and they seem to have nicknamed Kelsey Kelly.

I opened the hatch leading down below and asked Kelsey about it. Apparently Kelsey has been asked to do this a number of times since we started traveling with them because she readily prepared some water that was heated from her cooking fire and handed it up to me one pot full at a time. The bath tub was just a wash bin that TNA must have swiped at some point; it was just barely big enough for Tally to lay in. Once the bath was ready, per Tally's request, I helped her undress and lowered her into the bath myself. She just laid there for a while and let the hot water relax her body as she finally began to regain some of her energy. "Thanks big bro. Now…" Tally raised up and raised her wings to expose her back. "…wash my back." So much for asking nicely. Oh well, I was glad she was feeling better.

I took a rag, dipped it in the warm water, and began to wash Tally. Her smooth skin and petite body was extremely easy to wash and her ticklish wings fluttered as I ran the rag over them. She wasn't dirty but it also helped make her feel better. After I was done washing her back I figured I would take the opportunity to give her a back message. As I slowly worked the tension out of her shoulders she became putty in my hands. "Does that feel good?" I did not need to ask. She let out more than enough relaxed sighs to let me know.

"Yeah," Tally said as she gave another long sigh, "I'm really glad I asked for you. You do anything I ask without complaining."

"Don't your sisters take care of you?" I asked, Sis brags enough about taking care of her after all.

"They do, but most of 'em whine the whole time." Another straight forward answer. "It was making my head hurt so I asked for you."

"Is that so?" As I finished messaging Tally's back I figured there was only one logical direction to take this. We were alone and she did request me specifically, plus I have been trying to be a bit more proactive at these kinds of things. I reached my hands around and messaged her breasts. "You sure this is not why you wanted me?"

I knew Tally was going to yelp from surprise when I suddenly touched her in such a sensitive area, but I was not expecting her reaction. "B-big bro, please stop. I don't feel good, we can do it later."

"Oh!" I quickly took my hands off her. "I'm sorry! I just…" She really wasn't feeling well, I was not expecting her to turn me down.

"It's weird for me too." Tally laid back in the water as she continued what I was saying. "But I did not call you to do you, or to tease you. I want you to take care of me. I want…" Tally became flustered. "…more than those things."

"Why's that?" I kinda just blurted this out, but I did want to know.

Tally became even more flustered and averted her eyes. "…Keep taking care of me and I'll tell you."

After that I spent the day taking care of her. Everything that she needed I did for her, some of those things were less than pleasant. By the end of the day the sea had calmed down somewhat and it was easier for Tally to rest. Finally not queasy from the sea sickness and changing weather Tally was quick to fall asleep, but before she did she kept her promise. She snuggled up next to me and quietly muttered: 'I love you, big bro.' before drifting off to sleep. Hearing those words warmed my heart. I placed a soft kiss on her forehead before replying with: "I love you too, Tally." I am fond of all of TNA but to think this one would be the first to get those words out of me. First aside from Merry that is. In my old world it would be considered… improper to say that you love more than one person at a time. But here I am and I know what I feel. There is enough room in my heart.

Sometime later, Merry returned from her fishing trip and entered the room. "How is she doing?" Merry quietly asked as she joined us on the bed.

"She's still asleep." I softly replied as I continued to stroke Tally's hair. "But I think she is feeling better."

With Merry sitting so Tally was between us, she also began to slowly stroke Tally's head. "That's good. I was worried when I saw the others working."

"And how well is that going?" I could not help but chuckle at the thought.

"Not well of course." Merry giggled. "But better than you might think. They are putting in honest effort but they don't stop to consider that they might be bad at anything they do; it has become quite the spectacle for the crew. By the way darling, if TNA asks, you are to tell them you are responsible for a lot more than you actually are. They may pay for it later but the crew is taking advantage of their efforts."

"I'll try to remember." I chuckle before putting my attention back on the sleeping Tally. As I stroked Tally's hair I was reassured that the feelings I have for Tally are real just as the ones I have for Merry. It actually puts me in a bit of an awkward spot. I know that Merry and I have had an understanding regarding TNA for a while but I don't think I had ever straight out asked her: "What do you think of TNA?"

"What do I think of them?" Merry's expression became a bit sullen, I think she knew where I was going with this. "Well, I would be lying if I said I did not want you all to myself." But after a moment she brightens up again. "But they are fun to have around, so I like them. Living together with you and them makes all the loneliness I once felt seem like just a bad dream. I am still getting used to having sex with them, but I must admit it is kinda nice to have a partner that will just take me on pure impulse."

Yeah, that's right. 'Take her on pure impulse,' she said. "I-is that something you want?" I stammered.

Merry giggled as she watched me become flustered. "Maybe~." I may not be an impulsive person but I'll be sure to remember that. "Anyway darling," Merry quickly brought me back on subject, "how do you feel about them? Do you love them?" I was not prepared for Merry to ask me so directly. I practically jumped out of my skin and she just giggled in response. "You don't have to act so surprised, darling. You've always gotten along with TNA and you've been doting on Tally in particular since you got back from having her checked on." After giving me a moment to calm down she goes back to stroking Tally's hair. "They are important to me too, darling. After all, I have lived with them just as long as I have lived with you. Even if they get annoying at times I still consider them family." Merry clasps her hands and gives a delighted laugh. "They make great practice for when our daughters will be born don't you think?" Merry certainly seemed delighted to use TNA as practice for her parenting skills, I guess at this point I should have expected that but I was still glad to hear it. However, a moment later Merry made a pouting grimace. "Just don't forget you loved me first."

This girl, she gets so jealous. I could not help but laugh as I placed my hand on her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. "I won't, and even if I love others I will always love you."

"Hey now," Merry retorted as she playfully pressed her forehead to mine, "I'm not giving you permission to get together with more women, just TNA."

After that Merry and I just rested until the other members of TNA finished their work and joined us. They were exhausted and quickly fell asleep. 


	54. Chapter 48: Stormy Weather

Chapter 48: Stormy Weather

Entry 49:  
Day 76:  
We finally got a break in the weather. The sky was sunny, the sea was calm, and we had a good wind. But that does not mean all was calm on the ship today, far from it. TNA found out that the crew was taking advantage of them doing work so I could care for Tally. But the weather was nice and Tally was feeling well so the rest of them were free to exact their revenge. Thankfully Merry and I were exempt so we could wash our hands of the situation and let the others reap what they sew. All we had to do was stay out of the way.

Man was it hectic. Of course you have the problem children in Su, Sara, Nip, and Tiki but it seems that the usually calm Annie, Abigail, and Sis do not take it well when you take advantage of their sister being ill. Oh, and let's not forget that TNA build on each other's energy the more you have together. So that's nine rambunctious imp's all encouraging each other to not just play but specifically get back at the rest of the crew. Had Tally decided she wasn't content cheerleading the whole escapade I honestly think more than a few of the crew would have thrown themselves overboard.

Where to start? Fir

[The writing on the page abruptly ends.]

…

[At the time of the writing.]

The day is coming to an end and TNA has finally put a stop to their rampage I finally find time to pull out my journal and begin writing. But before I can even get more than a few paragraphs in Felisha calls out: **"ALL HANDS ON DECK! ALL HANDS ON DECK!"** I have never heard Felisha so serious. Merry and I took one look at each other before rushing out the door. Felisha already had a very rough day dealing with TNA's revenge; her coat was soaked, her fur was sticky or missing in places, and several of her claws were chipped; but that all seems forgotten by her now. Before everyone was even gathered we were told the reason for the urgency. **"Look alive ladies! A storm's a comin'!"**

That was a difficult statement to believe. The sun hasn't set yet so it was easy to see that the sky was completely clear and the sea was calm. I know I have not had much experience reading the sky but with nothing to go on I don't see how anyone could. "Are you sure?"

 **"I never doubt Una on these things."** Felisha confidently states as she motions to Una next to her. **"How long do you think we have?"**

"Minutes." Was Una's short and dry answer. She seems to have had various things written all over her with ink but seems unaffected otherwise. I don't exactly see her taking advantage of TNA, being unwilling to trust her job to the imps, or her reactions being very amusing to them so I guess she got off easy.

 **"You hear that? We don't have much time."** Felisha suddenly pauses as she notices that some key members of her crew are still missing. **"Where are Michaela and Spindla?"**

"We haven't found where the imps have hidden her head." Riona answered with a laugh, her hair is even messier than normal and she is covered in bruises."She is probably stumbling around below deck. As for Spindla…" Riona finishes her statement by simply pointing up.

To our astonishment we look up to find Spindla bound and gagged with her own webs as she is suspended from the main mast. I can't imagine it would be too comfortable to be hogtied like that but she seems to be enjoying herself, TNA have been busy. Felisha rubs her temples for a moment before waving her hand out as she commands Una to: **"Cut her down! We need those sails reefed!"** She then looks back at Riona. **"Make sure everything is secured for rough water and for lord's sake find Michaela's head!"** Next she glares at Kelsey's pot where she is hiding from view. **"Kelsey!"**

With a yelp Kelsey pokes her head out from the pot. Her face is flustered and she now appears to be completely naked in her pot. "Y-yes?" It does not take much of an imagination to guess what happened to her.

 **"Pull yourself together and put out your cooking fire!"** Felisha commands as Kelsey skittishly runs off. After shaking her head a bit, she brings her attention to us. **"Merry, how long does that water breathing spell last?"**

"About a day, maybe a little longer." Merry swiftly answers.

 **"Recast it on all of the crew!"** Felisha answers with a chuckle. **"If any one falls off my ship I want them to live long enough for me to kill them myself!"** Taking a more serious tone she yells out her final command. **"The rest of you take your place on the rigging!"** She got a wry grin as she faced the clouds now looming on the horizon. **"We are going to ride this storm!"**

Things quickly got hectic. By the time Spindla was cut down and Michaela's head was found the storm was already upon us. The sky was blacked out almost immediately and the rain was soon to follow. The howling wind quickly turned the once calm sea into a choppy mass of growing waves. With the sun set the only source of light became the near constant flashes of lightning. But like the captain said we were not taking refuge from the storm. Instead, we will be riding the strong winds to hasten our trip. Getting to our destination early sounds nice, clinging to the rigging as we all follow Felisha's instructions to keep the ship from capsizing doesn't. According to Una, the storm should not last for more than half an hour. But considering the torrential downpour within the first few minutes it is looking to be the longest half hour of my life.

Veronica and I have had enough training to be trusted to handle the aft sail. Merry has no training with the rigging but is kept on board in case someone 'needs their ass dragged back on board.' Captain Felisha has chosen to take the helm but in the strong winds it will be our ability to follow her directions in controlling the sails and rigging that will truly determine whether we make it through the storm or not. Only Kelsey and TNA remain below deck. Well, most of TNA. A few members thought that because everyone was gathering on the deck that it might be fun. They quickly regretted that decision.

"Okay! This isn't fun anymore!" Ina shouted as she clung to the rigging in the strong winds and heavy rain.

"I'm not afraid!" Annie shouts as she tightens her grip after a lighting flash. "I just don't want to be here anymore!"

"C'mon everyone!" Nip shouts as she holds her head high in the strong wind. "I think this is great!" Seems she doesn't share her sister's fears.

As a sudden strong gust hits the ship and the small imps have their grip tested. "I can't hold it!" Abigail cannot maintain her grip on the wet rigging and is carried off by the strong wind. "Big bro!"

"Abigail!" Before I realized she was being blown away she was out of my reach.

"Hold on, little one!" Thinking fast, Spindla shots a stand of her web into the wind. The light webbing is carried by the wind and to Abigail as she tries to regain stability in the air. The web simply had to make contact with Abigail for it to stick to her and allow Spindla to pull Abigail back on board. "Catch!"

With a quick jerk Abigail slams into my body, the webbing sticking us together as Abigail continues to quiver with fear. Thankful that she is back in my arms I give Spindla a thankful nod. She could have held a grudge for being tied up, I'm grateful she didn't. "I owe you one!"

"I know how you can repay me!" She giggles as she takes hold of her rigging again.

Must everything come back to that? I grumble a bit but I almost lost Abigail there, what's a sexual favor or two? "I'll consider it!" Spindla just flashes me a smile and a wink before getting back to work. Taking a moment to check on Abigail I ask, "Are you ok?"

Abigail calms down and pulls herself away as the sticky webs cling to us. It is difficult for her to move with the white strands dangling off of her. "This feels familiar." Abigail sniffs the white stands before giving them a curious lick, but as expected the strands cling to her tongue. "Ehh! Ith sthithy an athleth!" She quickly wipes the strands from her tongue with a few spits.

 **"Best send the brats inside."** Felisha states as she seems eager to face the coming storm. **"It's only going to get worse from here, the sea's giving us everything she's got."**

Slowly moving from rigging to rigging, Merry approaches the imps. "Let's go everyone. I'll take you inside. I'm sure Tally is having a terrible time right now."

"Just get us out of here, big sis!" Abigail shouts after another flash of lightning.

I really wish I could have gone below deck with TNA. Taking care of Tally is nothing compared to braving this storm. But I'm not about to abandon Veronica to handle this by herself so I just have to tough it out. It's only a half hour right?

Felisha pointed the boat with the wind and even the reduced sails propelled us through the water at frightening speeds. Under her precise command we rode the ship over the top of the waves to keep the ship on a steady course. However, we were still being propelled faster than the waves and every time we crested over the five foot waves we would crash into the back of the leading wave. Sometimes the waves would break over the bow of the ship and soak the deck. Veronica and I were at the back so it was not as bad but judging by how much mist was sprayed to us I would say the ones closer to the front were holding on for life. But the terrifying situation was nothing to the usual crew of the Swift Victoria. Rather they seemed to relish in the thrill of it and none more so than Felisha. She would laugh manically every time a wave would break and the mist would spray her face. Seeing her in this storm made me realize that she was certifiably insane. Finally, after what seemed like hours of wind and rain and waves, the storm letup.

 **"Remain sharp ladies."** Felisha commanded to her crew. **"This is a short respite, that's all. She has more in store for us."** This time it was clear she was right. The sky cleared so the moon could light the sea, the storm clouds racing toward us were clearly visible. But it would be a while before they got to us, giving us time for a much needed rest.

Finally free of the demanding task of managing the aft sail for the moment, Veronica collapses against the railing with a long sigh. "I've never worked so hard in my life."

"Can't call you spoiled this time." I mutter as I take a seat next to her. "I haven't worked this hard before either."

Veronica glares at me as I sit next to her. "Yeah right, I am the one doing all the work."

"Give me a break. I don't have the supernatural strength you have." I let myself collapse against the railing for the ship. I was soaked to the bone and physically exhausted. I was thankful that the water breathing spell protected me from the cold, made things a lot easier. Regardless, my muscles were sore and I was gripping the rigging so tightly that it took a conscious effort to extend my fingers. I figured I would walk around the ship to stretch out my muscles before the next storm. "You wanna take a walk with me?"

Veronica debated it for a moment but eventually gave me a dismissive wave. "Normally I would, but think I'll stay here." I can certainly understand her decision, everyone prepares for a difficult task in their own way.

As I walked down the steps to the main deck I was greeted by Merry. "You alright, darling?"

I gave Merry a weak smile as I nodded. "I'm fine honey. Just tired, but that's to be expected. How are you?"

Merry's smile was even weaker than mine. I thought that the rain would not bother her, guess I was wrong. "I never thought I would have to endure a storm at sea above water. The rocking boat is bad enough but the crashing waves makes it impossible to stay on my feet." She gives a short, weak laugh. "Frankly I would rather be swept off the boat, but I have a job to do."

"Just keep at it." I chuckled. "We can retire to our room once this is over." Bidding my fiancée a farewell for the moment I walk to the railing to appreciate the few minutes of calm sea we have remaining before the storm. The sound of waves was calming so I rested my head on the railing. Suddenly I noticed something next to the boat. It is lightly colored and moving about. As I focused on it I began to notice darker patches mixed in with the lightly colored object. As I try to figure out what it was, part of it emerged from the water. It's a face! A pale white face under a dark triangular head. For a moment we just shared a blank stare, neither one expecting to find the other. But once she recognized what I was her eyes widened as she stretched her face into an elated grin. I don't know what this girl is yet but I know this is not going to be good. "Captain!" I dashed away from the side of the ship as tentacles erupted from the sea and latched onto the ship.

The railing of the ship broke under the pressure the tentacles were putting out. Growling at the damage being done to her ship, Felisha yelled out one word: **"Kraken!"** The ship immediately began to lean under the immense pressure the kraken was putting on it. The kraken knows I am on the ship and is willing to bring the whole ship down to get to me. With each passing second the ship got closer to capsizing, if nothing is done the ship will sink! Felisha realizes this and immediately lashes out at one of the tentacles holding the leaning side. Her claws rake deep into the tentacle but her dulled claws were not enough to convince the stubborn tentacle to release its hold. **"Damn it! Of all days!"** I'm sure she was cursing TNA at the moment.

"I got this captain." Michaela shouts as she rushes the tentacles with her sword drawn. Michaela gives a loud shout as she slices her sword through one of the tentacles. Blood spills onto the deck with loud monstrous yelp echoing from below the ship as the severed tentacle is jerked away, leaving the tip behind. With one of the tentacles removed from the leaning side the ship jerks in the opposite direction, throwing everyone off their feet. As Michaela struggles to get to her feet to finish the job, a tentacle wraps around her leg. "Shit!" Michaela is suddenly thrown high into the air.

"I got ya!" Spindla quickly calculates Michaela's trajectory and, using her webbing as a sling shot, propels herself off the ship. She quickly catches Michaela between her spider legs before a quick tug on the strong and highly elastic web, still attached to the ship, yanks them back on board.

Felisha watches her crew member be saved but has no time to be thankful for it. Even without capsizing the ship the kraken can pull the ship down with pure strength if she gets a good enough grip on it, which she is currently doing. **"Where is Riona?!"** Felisha shouts once she notices the missing crew member.

"Getting weapons!" Una shouts back, for once a sense of urgency in her voice.

Felisha has no time to state whether or not that was what she intended her to do and immediately moves to the next command. **"Merry! Can you fight?!"** She shouts as she quickly faces Merry.

"I can! But…" Merry pauses for a moment as she flashes me a glance. "But I have a better idea!" Without waiting for orders, Merry dashes into our room.

 **"Wai…! Shit!"** Felisha has no time to go after Merry and instead turns her attention to those present. **"Veronica! Una! Buy us some time! Pry those tentacles off! Work together, the ship must remain stable!"** Lastly she glares at me. **"As for you, stick close."**

By this time, Michaela and Spindla have safely been lowered to the deck. "Captain! Orders!" Michaela shouts.

 **"Pick a tentacle on that side!"** Felisha shouts as she eyes the tentacle she damaged earlier. **"On three! 1! 2!"** Her claws dulled from some prank TNA pulled, she opens her mouth and bares her other natural weapons. **"3!"** Like a savage beast she sinks her teeth deep into the tentacle; pulling, gnawing, and tearing until the tentacle finally releases as Michaela lops the tip off another tentacle.

A moment later, Una and Veronica pick tentacles on opposite sides to pry off. However, upon touching the slimy tentacle Veronica jerks her hands back. "This is disgusting!"

Felisha looks up with blood covering her face, spits out a raw bit of calamari, and shouts **"Are you fucking kidding me?!"**

Veronica quickly realizes that getting her hands dirty is the least of her problems and tosses away what remains of her pampered upbringing. "Damn it all!"Una and Veronica take hold of their tentacles and give a display of their monstrous strength as they pry the strong tentacles from the boards of the ship. The slippery tentacles pull themselves free before they can be ripped from the kraken entirely.

Shortly after, Riona returns with swords from below deck. The swords were quickly passed around so everyone could effectively cut through the tentacles. Even I was given one but I did not get a chance to use it as Felisha insisted I stay close to her. The crew was split into two teams: Felisha, Veronica, and Riona on one side and Una, Michaela, and Spindla on the other. The swords made it easy to cut through the tentacles, even for those not used to wielding them, but every one that was cut would return only a little shorter. In addition the tentacles would retaliate by attempting to smash us or throw us over board. The deck quickly became a mess of splintered wood but more importantly we began to realize that the battle for the deck was a pointless one. The lengths that were being lopped off on deck were only the tip of the iceberg. Running along the sides of the ship were the bulk of the tentacles and once the kraken gave up the fight for the deck and instead decided to use the suction cups along the side she had the grip she needed to slowly pull the ship down. The crew can only fight off the tentacles on the deck, going into the water would be suicide.

 **"Damn it! At this rate…"** Felisha slowly turns toward me and I really don't like the look she is giving me. But, before she can act on whatever scheme she has, Merry suddenly bursts out of the room.

"Go! Get those tentacles!" Merry commands as TNA flies out from behind her.

TNA quickly split up among the various tentacles and begin to tickle them into letting go. Unlike the rest of the crew, TNA can fly over the side of the ship to get to the lower tentacles and even if they end up in the water they have already proven to remain very agile. Felisha is dumbstruck by the effectiveness of the tickle attacks, two imps can convince a tentacle to let go in a matter of seconds. **"Amazing. How did you convince them to help?"** Felisha asked.

"Oh, you know." Merry giggled. "I just made a lot of promises regarding darling's body."

"You what?!"

"Kidding." Merry waved her hand dismissively. "You know whatever they want from you they take anyway."

I gave a long sigh. Really? A joke now? "That's a very good point honey but I rather you not point it out."

"I just told them that a kraken was trying to take you away." She gave a short exhausted sigh. "The hard part was trying to convince them they would not be able to see you be tentacle raped if she did."

It's all in the hands of TNA now. They giggle and play as they remove the tentacles. The kraken is unable to keep more than half her tentacles on the ship at any time and the tickling seems to keep her distracted. The ship constantly rocks back and forth because they don't pay any mind to the balance problem but the kraken no longer has the leverage needed to capsize the boat. It quickly turns into a war of attrition. How long will the kraken continue in her pursuit of me? I know TNA will never tire of the game they have turned it into. Unfortunately we are on the clock.

Time is up. The wind begins to pick up and the rain quickly becomes a deluge as the second storm moves in. TNA do not care about the rain and the wind is not yet a problem but the first major flash of lightning sends all but the bravest of them scurrying back inside. Nip enjoys the challenge and Sis is determined to keep me from being stolen, but as the sea becomes choppy again Tally becomes her primary concern. Without the imps, the kraken is free to resume her efforts to slowly drag the ship down.

Felisha glares at me again, but I have a plan of my own this time. I clench my sword and quickly run to the edge of the ship. I reach over the side to one of the tentacles and upon contact the tentacle jerks up in an attempt to grab me, just as I thought. I jump back to avoid the tentacle and the tentacle continues upward in its frantic search for me. "I got this!" Michaela shouts as she prepares to cut through the tentacle.

"No! Don't!" I shout as I carefully touch the tip of the tentacle to convince it to continue chasing me.

 **"I ordered you to stay close to me!"** Felisha shouts. **"Get back here!"** Sorry captain, but I wager I won't like your plan. I continue to lure the tentacle further onboard until I get it to the mast and begin to climb up. **"Don't lead it to the mast!"** Felisha commands but I continue my way up. Growling at my insubordination, Felisha turns to Michaela. **"Cut that tentacle!"**

The kraken must have heard that order because she brought up more tentacles to knock people away from the one that was chasing me. Knowing that her prize only has one direction to escape to, she coiled her tentacle up the mast in her search for me. The storm made me terribly afraid of falling in my climb up. But if I did chances are I would quickly end up in some squid girl's bosom for a long night of sticky sloppy sex, gotta remember my goal is not to fall. I made my way to the top of the main sail with the tentacle in tow. The more direct the path the more likely this will work so I carefully lured the tentacle into unwrapping the mast to follow me out along the main sail. Once I saw the straight path to the water I dared not go any further, the wind and rain had me crawling away from the mast. I held my steel sword high to pin the tentacle to the wood and create a shortcut for the lightning to hopefully follow. I found myself hesitating to do such a terrible thing to someone I know nothing about but this time my hesitation is abruptly interrupted. I feel tingly. My hair is too wet to stand but I have a metallic taste in my mouth. I've become a positive beacon for the lightning, I have maybe a few seconds before the lightning finds its path. "Sorry about this!" I shout as I drive the sword through the tentacle and into the wood before leaping from the mast. Spindla manages to catch me and bring me safely to the deck moments before there is a bright flash and a thunderous boom. The lightning followed the path of least resistance: that being through the sword, down the kraken's tentacle, and into the kraken's body before dispersing in the water.

The ringing in my ears slowly gave way to a blood curdling scream as the sizzling tentacle fell useless to the deck before being slowly dragged into the water. The kraken apparently survived the strike but has given up its grip on the boat. As the tentacles disappear into the water and the ship bobs back to its normal sitting position in the water, it appears the fight is over. For a moment I am in disbelief that my plan worked but I slowly begin to laugh as I am overcome by giddiness at my victory. I faced this monster girl and came out victorious not through the merits of TNA or Felisha's crew but through my own. I am proud of my accomplishment and want to know if others are as impressed with what I did as I am. I quickly turn to Merry and for a moment the storm does not seem to matter as she returns my excited smile with her own. We throw our arms wide open and run to embrace each other.

"That was amazing!" Veronica shouts as she suddenly embraces me herself. "How did you know that was going to work!?"

Merry and I were both surprised by Veronica's sudden interruption. Merry puffs her cheeks in frustration as she pries me from Veronica's arms. "I'm the one who is going to praise darling for what he did!"

"I don't even care." Veronica laughs with a light in her eyes I've never seen. "You really do know how to use lightning! I've never seen anything like that!"

I would be lying if I said the praise was not buttering me up. I scratch my head with a laugh. "Well, what can I say?" But before I can get to full of myself Felisha walks up to me and slams her forehead into mine.

 **"You asshole!"** She shouts as she picks me up from the ground and point up. **"Look at what you've done!"**

As I look up it is not hard to see why she is pissed. The main mast has been damage by the tentacle's frantic search for me. But even more evident is the state of the main sail. The extreme heat caused by the lightning strike burned a significant portion of the main sail that continues to steam in the torrential rain. My once proud victory was now stained with a tinge of regret. "Sorry, it can't be helped."

 **"Bullshit!"** She shoves me away. **"Why do you think I give my orders?! Why do you…"** Felisha suddenly stops her rant. After a moment even I can hear the rumbling in the distance. **"No, no, no, no, no! Don't tell me…!"** In a panic Felisha runs to what remains of the railing, I quickly follow. What I see defies belief, it is as if the sea itself has ripped open into a huge whirlpool. **"The fucking kraken knows hydromancy!"** She rushes up to the helm as she shouts her orders. **"Open up those sails! We are getting out of here now!"**

"But captain, the sail is…" Spindla tries to warn before she is cutoff.

 **"I know!"** Felisha shouts as she glares at me. **"We will just have to hope the sail holds."** Working as fast as they can, the crew lowers the sails to use the full power of the gale force winds. The ship quickly picks up speed, leaping over waves as the ship plows forward. **"Hold on!"** Making a hard turn to follow the flow of the whirlpool, Felisha plans to use the momentum of the ship to slingshot it out the other side. But just as it looks like the plan will work Spindla's fears are realized. The main sail, weakened from its burns, tears under the force of the winds until a large portion is ripped off. **"Shit!"** The secton of the sail that is intact catches the wind and forcefully turns the ship toward the center of the massive whirlpool. The ship leans at a terrifying angle as it is pulled into the vortex. Everyone is forced to hang on for dear life, everyone except Felisha. She leaps to my location and digs her hind claws into the deck to steady herself. With a horrible glare she lifts me into the air. **"I will not lose my ship over a man!"** With merciless strength she hurls me into the mouth of the whirlpool. I am slammed by a wall of rushing water as I rapidly spin down the funnel of water sinking deeper and deeper into the sea until the rapid spinning causes me to lose consciousness.


	55. Chapter 49: Kraken

MA scene in this chapter, you will be warned before it begins.

Chapter 49: Kraken

[On board the Swift Victoria.]

I'm not sure why I was so afraid of falling into the water. Even if the kraken did try to attack me I could probably get away, I'm a fast swimmer. Perhaps I was just afraid of getting separated from everyone? I don't know. All I know is I had my eyes closed as I desperately tried to cling to the ship. The ship was tilting so much I was sure it was going to flip over. But, before I even knew it, the ship straightened out. The whirlpool was gone. Did the kraken just give up? Did she not have the power to maintain it? Whatever the reason it seems she was gone for good this time. In addition, the storm ended soon after and it looks like we will have clear weather for a long while. But I can't relax just yet. My job is to retrieve anyone that ends up in the sea and I'm ashamed to admit that in my panic I might not have noticed if anyone went in. I will have to do a head count.

Kelsey and all of TNA were inside so I don't have to worry about them. Una is carefully examining the damage done to the ship, it is quite a mess so she has a lot of work ahead of her. Riona appears to be heading inside to check on the state of things, I don't think it's going to be pretty. Veronica appears to be looking for something but is otherwise fine. Shame, she has been getting rather familiar with darling lately so I wouldn't mind seeing her 'leave' for a little while. Felisha and Michaela have gathered around the main mast as Spindla climbs up to see the extent of the damage.

 **"Well? Is there anything you can do?"** Felisha shouts up to Spindla.

Spindla gives a sour grimace as she shakes her head. "It's no good. A tear or a hole is one thing but half the main sail is gone. It would take me days just to spin the amount of webbing required."

Felisha gnaws on her paws with a growl. I think she already knew this but it still stings to hear it. Seeing her distress, Michaela turns to her. "We can still sail without the main sail." She calmly stated.

 **"Yes, but what about our speed?!"** Felisha snaps at Michaela. **"That fucking bastard, we could lose a few days thanks to him."**

I don't like how Felisha is bad mouthing darling. He may have damage the ship some but he did so fighting a kraken. She should consider herself lucky it wasn't worse. But speaking of darling… I don't… see him….. I am suddenly overcome with a sense of dread. Ok Merry, calm down, breathe. There is no reason to assume the kraken stopped its attack because it got to darling…. I'll ask Veronica! I may not like her pinning after my darling but she may at least know where he is.

I quickly run up to Veronica. "Do you know where…" We both spoke at the same time and interrupted each other. "Do you know where Jonathan is?" She continued before I could. "I can't find him."

She doesn't know where he is either?! Maybe he went to check on Tally once the danger was over? That's it! That has to be it! Without answering I take off for our room. I slam open the door to find the room a mess with Sis leading the others to help Tally as she recovers from the storm. Tally lays groaning in the bed until she sees me. "Big sis, where's big bro? Can you get him for me?"

They don't know where he is either?! No, no, no, no! Don't do this to me darling! I can't lose you! Not now! I open the hatch leading down and jump. I look in Una's room but the only things in there are the tools that have been scattered about in the fight. Dashing across the hall into the kitchen I find Kelsey crying as she sits in the middle of a mess of broken pots and spilled powder. "My spices. *sniff* My collection. *sniff* I haven't got the budget for this. *sniff* Whaaahhhh!"

Darling isn't here either! I dash down the hall, frantically leaping over the fallen hammocks. Please, darling! Please tell me you went down to help Riona! Please! I have to suddenly stop myself at the bottom of the stairs, I almost fell there. The rest of the ship was bad but this has to be the worst. Several crates were thrown about and broke, their contents strewn everywhere. Riona makes multiple piles as she searches through the mess. "Crate 7-3-C." Sets the item in a pile and picks up another one. "Crate 3-5-B." And another. "Crate 4-8-C" And another. "Another 7-3-C" It's an impressive skill but I don't have time for this!

He's not here! Darling is no longer here! I race back up to the deck, catching myself every time I stumble. How could I let this happen?! How did I not notice?! He means so much to me yet I didn't even see him go overboard. I finally reach the deck and shout: "Darling's gone!"

 **"Yeah, I know."** Felisha casually states as she turns to face me. **"I threw him overboard."**

I stop dead in my tracks, I could not believe what I just heard. He didn't fall? She threw him?! How can she say that?! To just admit to my face that she just tossed my darling overboard like it's no big deal?! I don't even know how to respond to that! The gall that must take is unbelievable. I'm not even the only one who is pissed.

"Damn it captain!" Spindla shouts as she makes her way down. "Why did you have to throw him out just as I got him to agree to have a good time?!" I was there, he only agreed to consider it.

 **"You can get your booty call at the next port."** Felisha retorted. **"Focus on the sail."**

"You didn't!" Veronica shouts as she runs up. "You couldn't have, right?!" Felisha just faces her with a stern glare, she need not repeat herself. Veronica is visibly distraught, almost as much as I am, by the realization. "No… Why would you?!"

 **"I had more than enough reason to."** Felisha calmly stated.

"Captain!" Michaela was also upset. "How could you throw a crew member overboard?! That is not the way this ship works and I know it is not the way you work!"

 **"Oh not you too."** Felisha turned to her second in command with a sigh. **"His insubordination and reckless actions aside, which are grounds enough for me to throw him over, we would have lost the ship if he stayed. We were out of options."**

"How dare you…" I can no longer contain my anger. She threw darling overboard! She disregarded how important he is to me… to TNA… to Veronica… and just threw him over! Darling is gone! Because of her! I don't care if I show my ugly side! She has to pay! "How dare you?!" With my claws bared and body covered in scales I lunge at her.

 **"Whoa there scaly."** In my anger I forgot I don't have legs in this form and she easily sidesteps my attack. **"You need to calm you pretty ass down!"** Taking advantage of my instability she forces me to the ground and holds me there.

I struggle to get free but even in this form I am not strong enough to force her off me. I'm wasting time. I tried to pick a fight instead of going after darling?! Each second she could be getting further away. Each second she could be having her way with him. "Please!" In tears, the only thing I can do is apologize to the one responsible. "I'm sorry! Just please let me go after darling!"

She does not let me go, she just holds me in place. **"And then what? You gonna to fight that kraken yourself?"**

"If I have to… If that's what it takes… If I'm in the water I can do something. I can't just sit here and let darling get taken away from me. I can't lose him. I love him."

Felisha continues to hold me in place, listening to me sob until I stop struggling. **"Would you just calm down and think for a minute?"** Felisha growls as she slowly lets go. **"You and that darling of yours, you seem to think I don't think these things through. That kraken went through a great deal of effort to get to him, she won't let him go that easily but she also won't let him come to any serious harm. Relax, he is safe for now."**

I sit up as I wipe my tears away. "But she could be raping him."

Felisha just scoffs at that. **"So? It's not like she's a succubus, he won't go into a stupor after just a few hours of rocking the boat with a new girl."**

I feel a bit of my anger returning. "I don't want him to do her at all."

 **"I think you need to cool your gills. It will save you a lot of stress if you don't let it get to you."** Felisha crosses her arms and legs as she sits down in front of me. **"As long as you have that ring you can find him no matter where he goes, if you get him back what else matters?"**

"…That's true." I tightly grip darlings gift to me, if he still has his I can find him. "But how did you know that?" I don't recall telling her.

 **"One of the imps told me."** She scratches her head for a moment as she tries to remember which imp is which. **"Doe I think it was, seems smarter than the others."**

"So you threw darling over because you knew I could find him?"

Felisha gives a long exasperated sigh. **"Had he just let me throw him over earlier the ship would have taken less damage and we could be working on a plan to get him back. But nooooo. He had to use the lightning, just had to burn the main sail, just had to piss me off!"** Felisha turns her back to me. **"Forget it! He can stay down there for all I care! It's your problem, not mine! He's caused us to fall far enough behind schedule!"**

It seems a little petty to me. But still. "You're saying if we fix the main sail you would help me get darling back?"

Felisha scoffs again. **"Hell if we could even use the main sail I might be willing to help. Half the sail is gone so the other half keeps turning the ship, it's better to not even use it."**

"So it just needs a patch?" I don't know anything about sailing, but sewing is something I am familiar with.

"Not even a complete patch would be necessary." Spindla interjected as she joined us. "If we could just catch the wind on the other half of the sail and stop the boat from turning we could use the remaining half of the sail and we might only lose a day. The ship could then be repaired at port."

 **"Fat chance of that happening!"** Felisha angrily shouts. **"Where would you even get that much cloth?"**

Cloth? All they need is cloth? I look down at my shirt. Does it matter what kind? I slowly find myself smiling, with their help I might get darling back. "Captain, I have an idea." I'm coming for you darling.

….

How long was I out? Has anyone come looking for me yet? I don't know. When I finally came to I was surrounded by nothing but darkness. Nothing besides the kraken who gingerly holds me in her arms that is. She has already stripped me of my clothes and tightly presses our naked bodies together, my head firmly pressed between her ample breasts.

"There, you seem to have calmed down now." She coos as she continues to entwine me in her tentacles.

Of course I panicked when I first woke up but I quickly calmed down. After all, the only thing unpleasant about this situation is that I am not in it by choice. She firmly holds me in place if I make any attempts to escape but is otherwise very gentle with me. At the very least she has not raped me yet, which is more than I can say about many other monsters if they were in her position. It also doesn't hurt that these are a lovely pair of breast to be sandwiched between.

The kraken herself is a little bigger than I am but only by a head or two. The mass of tentacles sprouting from her shapely hips are big but do not display nearly the girth that was evident during the attack, she must be able to change their size. Like me, any clothes she might have had have been discarded for the time being so there is nothing preventing contact between our naked bodies. She shares the shapely curves common among the inhabitants of this world and her pure white skin practically glows in this darkness. Her body is slightly slimy to the touch but there is nothing unpleasant about it, it makes our already close contact to feel even more intimate while at the same time gives her skin a feeling of unparalleled smoothness. Her long purple hair flows weightlessly in the water and matches her eyes that continue to look at me with both kindness and strength, her lips pulled unto a soft smile as she strokes her hard earned prize.

I try to examine my surroundings but there is nothing besides the darkness. Because there is so little else to process, all my senses seem heightened. Her white body glows in the darkness. Her soft voice rings in the silence. Even a simple touch from her is a powerful sensation in this darkness she creates. It is just me and her, nothing could make that more clear. I had heard that krakens use their ink to create this isolation, but knowing about it does nothing to prepare you for it. Becoming the only light in a seemingly endless darkness, it's not hard to see why this is an effective tactic. I really hope Merry gets here before I succumb to it. I slowly move my fingers to feel my ring that the kraken didn't bother to remove, as long as I have this I still have one more source of light.

"So, do you want to get straight to the fun or do you need more time?" The kraken softly asked as she pulled my head from her bosom.

I averted my eyes from her seductive smile. "No offence, but could you just let me go?" Worth a shot at least.

"I'm afraid not." She answered with a low giggle. "It took a lot of energy to get you, I'm not about to let you go. Just look at the state my tentacles are in."

I look down at the wriggling mass holding me to see the tips that have been cut or chewed on. Then I notice the tentacle that floats lifelessly alongside the others. I feel a tinge of guilt. My actions lost her the use of a limb, she could have died if she were unfortunate. "I'm sorry." I mutter. "I didn't want to cause you any harm but I couldn't think of any other way to drive you off." The kraken looks puzzled for a moment before examining her fried tentacle. She shakes her head with a laugh before grabbing the useless limb with her other tentacles and yanking it off. "What are you doing?!"

"Don't worry about it." She swiftly replies. "My tentacles grow back quickly enough." She moves her tentacles so she can see the full length of my torso. She playfully starts to draw circles on my chest with her finger. "What bothers me more is that you refused me. Why would you do that?"

"I already have girls that I love." I answer sincerely. "I try to be faithful if I can help it."

"Girls that you love huh?" She scoffs as her expression is saddened. "I'm just looking for love too. You have no idea how lonely it gets out here. The ocean is cold but it does nothing to sooth the burning desire we all have. Sometimes it can be difficult just to find another sea dweller out here. Nothing but empty blue water for miles and miles, can you blame me for stealing you when I had the chance?"

Her soft sad words get to me. I know that there are many in this world who are lonely, most would be lucky just to share a man. I've known about this problem for a while and I know there is little to nothing I can do about it, but that doesn't stop the thought from getting to me from time to time. "No, I can't. But…" There are those I care about. People I want to see happy even if it means someone else might be sad. "…I can't just let you have me."

"Well, if you insist you don't have to _let_ me have you." She replies with a short giggle. "But for now why don't you just forget about everyone else. In time you will understand I am all you will ever need."

With that she coils her tentacles around me, covering me from head to toe. She covers my eyes so I cannot see what is happening and to further heighten my concentration on my sense of touch. With me firmly held she gives me a sensation I never would have expected. Her soft suction cups pulled my skin very gently before releasing. It was as if getting hundreds of kisses all over my body. Special attention was given to my sensitive parts, carefully giving the 'kisses' to the twig and berries as she gently worked the shaft. However, she does not go so far as to finish me off. It is just a ploy to make me want her. TNA would often tease me in a similar manner so I am used to it but that does not make it any less frustrating.

"You are awfully stubborn." The kraken states without stopping for a second. "You very clearly want this, why not just give in?"

"I am not controlled by my dick." Of course saying that is all well and good but I quickly find myself questioning why I even bother. It's not like I haven't ever done anyone besides Merry and TNA. TNA doesn't care and Merry should understand under the circumstances. Is it just off of principal? Seems silly to use that as a justification after everything I have been through. Besides… "Listen, I really don't want to play this card but I am _technically_ a whore." I just have to cringe as I admit it. "If you agree to let me go afterwards we might be able to come to an agreement."

"If you want to do it you can just admit it." She chuckles.

"Whether I want to do it or not is not the issue!" I shout back, my frustration getting the better of me. "Just let me get back to my fiancé. If I can go back to her I don't care what else happens."

The kraken gives a long sigh. "You really won't let her go, will you?" With a giggle she uncovers my eyes so I can see her. "Tell you what, agree to marry me as well and I don't mind sharing. Nothing is holding me here anyway."

"Marry you?!" Don't tell me she is like Merry. I nervously laugh. "Well, I can't exactly agree to that without her permission."

"Why's that? If she refuses I'm not going to give you up, plain and simple." Slowly she unwinds me from her tentacles. "Now prove to me that you are willing to marry me. Do it of your own will and we will go discuss our relationship with that fiancé of yours."

She loosens her hold on me, giving me enough freedom to move but making sure I cannot get away. She makes her hole clearly visible, this bitch really wants me to do it myself. I really don't want to be forced to marry her. Nothing against her personally, I just wont marry someone I do not know. Unfortunately I see no way out of this situation. I have no weapon and no strength to remove the tentacles. I can't even run unless she lets me go. Could I get her to let go of me? I have an idea: if you cannot run, attack.

I reach up to her face and gently brush my fingers from her cheek down to her neck. "Foreplay, huh? I don't mind." Grabbing my head between her human hands she pulls me in for a deep and forceful kiss. Her soft lips are pressed against mine as her tongue forces its way into my mouth and wraps around my own. I just have to accept her kiss as I concentrate on what I am doing. I run my fingers down to her armpit, no reaction. Continuing down, my hands naturally find their way to her breasts. She pulls away from our kiss with a giggle. "Go ahead, enjoy them all you want." Her size is making it difficult to continue my search, I use the opportunity to take a lower position. I take her nipple into my mouth and gently suck. I carefully watch her expression but I do not use any of the tricks I have learned with TNA and Merry, they produce nice reactions but not the ones I am looking for. I gently rub her arms to no avail and a light scratching at her… ribs? I can ponder monster girl anatomy later, for now they produce no results. I continue to watch her expression as I run my fingers down her sides until she lets out a short giggle. Found it! Releasing her breast, I focus all of my attention on tickling her sides. "Gyahahaha! Stohaha whaha are youhuhu doing? Hahaha!" Having been mercilessly tickled myself, I use all my experience to force her into a laughing fit so hard she can hardly breathe. Soon enough she is forced to let go. Seeing my opportunity, I quickly swim away. It was a nice plan and I have learned to swim fairly quickly but I am still a land creature and my speed is severely limited in water. Just as I am about out of her reach the kraken grabs me by the foot with one of her tentacles and drags me back. She has to take a few deep breaths before she can speak. "I have to admit that was some unusual foreplay." She looks at me with a seductive smile as she wraps her tentacles around me again. "But it got me surprisingly in the mood."

"Y-you don't say." I stammer with a nervous laugh. I seem to have dug myself into a deeper hole.

"I'm not waiting for your consent anymore." She moves her tentacles to expose my rod and quickly brings me inside her.

(MA scene ctrl-f for 'scene end' to skip.)

She positions us in the cowgirl position, carefully wrapping me from our point of contact out to my arms and legs. She then squeezes down on my member, unlike TNA this tightness is caused by expert control of her muscles. Playfully laughing at my reaction, she begins to rhythmically tighten and loosen her muscles. It is almost as if she is stroking me with a wet hand inside her vagina, she could probably make me come without moving if she wanted to. "Now, now, you're not going to finish from just this are you?" She's just making fun of my reactions to the unusual stimulation. I have gotten enough experience so that I can hold on a while longer even with unusual stimulation. Deciding to increase the intensity, she begins to use the tentacles wrapped around my body to pull me toward and away from here to create the sensation of her bouncing on top of me even in the weightless environment. Her body indents and molds around me every time she pulls me to her, thanks to the lack of bones in her lower body, and the sticky mucous around her body gets spread around more of my body with a wet slapping noise every time we make contact. I am unable to make any movements of my own as I am forcibly used to satisfy her cardinal desires. I might as well be a dildo. I cannot stand that I can be completely ignored as she makes use of the only part that maters to her and what's more is I have no control over my body's reaction to it.

"Please…" I can only beg pitifully as she quickly etches away my endurance and I feel myself reaching climax. "… you have to let me take it out."

"Huh?" She gives me a puzzled look without pausing for a second. "Why would you say something like that?"

"You might get pregnant!" I shout as I desperately try to delay the inevitable. "I have more than I can handle as it is!"

"Oh, well you don't have to worry about that." She giggles. "The chances of getting pregnant without a blessing are slim, I would be very surprised if you managed it."

"I already have!"

She pauses for a second. I can feel my dick throbbing inside of her, on the verge or release, as she curiously looks down at me. "You already have?" An amused smile slowly crosses her cheeks. "Wow, you must have some potent stuff locked away in those balls of yours. Let's see if you can do it again."Repositioning herself a bit she brings me all the way inside her. Her flexible body compresses as she squeezes me further and further inside. Her tentacles are wrapped around my waist so tightly that it feels like the entire lower half of my body might as well be inside her. She brings me so far inside I can actually feel the entrance to her womb pressing down on my tip. The inner contact must be extremely stimulating because she quivers a bit as they press together. Her face flustered as she takes a few quick breaths, she gives me another smile. "We are going to be married soon so don't worry about a thing and give me all you've got." Without waiting for my response she works my dick with nothing but her inner muscles. Far more intense than before, even the kraken seems to be losing herself to the pleasure. My remaining resistance was shattered immediately as I explode inside the kraken, filling her womb with my seed. But she was not finished, she continues to forcibly work me until she is satisfied.

(Scene End)

I float there, out of breath and dreading the thought of having possibly inseminated another girl. The satisfied kraken loosens her grip on me enough I can pull out and even float away a bit. As the kraken rests her ink slowly loses power, I can see again! It is early morning. The sun is just beginning to penetrate the shallow sea. I contemplate the thought of trying to run away again when I hear an absolutely beautiful sound. "Darling!" It is Merry! I can see her in the distance as she makes her way toward us. I kiss my glowing ring, thankful that it acted as her beacon in the darkness.

"I'm over here honey!" I call out as I try to swim out to her, but I am quickly pulled back to the kraken.

"So that's your fiancé?" The kraken chuckles as she pulls me back into her embrace. "It's about time we told her the news, right?"

I nervously laugh as I look up at Merry. As she gets closer I notice she's naked. Why is… you know what? I have more important things to worry about. "Hey Merry, what do you think of me marring this kraken along with you?" Merry stops dead in her tracks upon hearing this. "She says she is willing to share."

Merry's reaction is exactly as I expected it to be, quivering with anger. "No way!" She shouts. "She shows up out of nowhere, nearly destroys our ride, steals you away, has her way with you, and thinks she gets to marry you just like that?! Screw her!" Rather than looking at the kraken, she glares at me. "You are coming back with me and me alone! Whether you like it or not!"

Glad I can count on your reactions Merry. I turn to face the kraken with a big grin on my face. "You heard the lady. Sorry but I am going back with her, I promise to call you though."

The kraken is not amused by my playful comment. She gives a long sigh to accompany her cold grimace. "I told you, if she refuses I will not give you up." Passing me between her tentacles, she holds me behind her as she speaks to Merry. "The man is mine now! I was going to be nice and share but I've changed my mind! You can go find another one."

Merry ignores the kraken as she addresses me. "Darling! I have a plan! But I need you to close your eyes! I don't want you to see this!"

I don't know what the plan could be but I trust Merry, I close my eyes. Moments later I hear merry let out a yell that quickly grows deeper and monstrous. "No! Stay away! He's mine!" I am suddenly adrift in the water with the tentacle still clinging to me as the kraken lets out a horrible scream. My hand is grabbed by a scaly clawed hand as I am quickly pulled through the water. Once the scaly hand turns back into the soft hands I am familiar with I assume it is safe to open my eyes. Merry has a trail of blood streaming from her mouth as she pulls me at full speed. I look back to see the kraken holding a now cut tentacle. "Give him back," she mutters before she angrily shouts "I'm going to kill you!" Her remaining tentacles all grow to gigantic size as they reach after me and Merry.

With me in tow, Merry quickly swims to the side to dodge a tentacle as it reaches for us. We quickly get out of her reach and the kraken begins to swim after us. Like a giant flower opening and closing the kraken spreads her tentacles wide before gaining a burst of speed as she closes them. Merry is a faster swimmer than the kraken but her hydromancy makes this more than just a simple race. The kraken quickly begins to spin and, with the help of her magic, corkscrews toward us. Merry manages to dodge again but is at a loss for what to do now that her speed advantage has been lost. The rapid spinning seems to cause the kraken to lose track of her surroundings for a moment, Merry uses the opportunity to hide us behind a rock. "Where are you?!" The kraken quickly looks around, the area is composed mainly of sand and rock. There are enough rocks to make it difficult to know where we are but they are far enough apart that we will be spotted if we run.

"Well, what's the plan?" I quietly asked Merry as we listen to the kraken have an angry fit.

"We just need to get to the ship." Merry answers as she cautiously peers around the rock. "Felisha and the crew will handle the rest."

"Felisha?!" After she threw me overboard my trust in her is… lacking, to say the least. "That doesn't exactly give me confidence."

"Not now darling!" Merry quickly snaps at me. "She is taking a big gamble on this plan. I can't take this kraken on by myself, be grateful." It leaves a bad taste in my mouth but I just have to agree for now.

"Get out here!" Summoning a large amount of power the kraken begins to create an underwater whirlpool that stirs up a lot of sand as the currents rush toward the kraken.

"It's now or never!" Merry rushes out of our hiding spot before the currents get too powerful for her to swim through.

"There you are!" The kraken immediately pursues us but it seems she needs a bit of time before she can use her magic again. I can see the hull of the ship in the distance as it rests in the water. The kraken's desperation only increases as our goal comes into sight. "I won't let you reach it!"

As we see the kraken warming up to corkscrew again, Merry tightens her grip on me. "This is going to be close!" The rush of water pushes hard against my face as Merry makes one final sprint for the boat. The kraken corkscrews behind us with her water magic and is quickly gaining on us. The kraken is probably only a few feet behind us as we leap out of the water.

Our momentum caries us over the side of the ship and we slam hard onto the splintered deck. A second later the kraken emerges in the same manner, only with more control by grabbing the deck with her tentacles. "Now…!" The kraken's eyes suddenly widen when she realizes she has fallen into the trap. Felisha and her crew were waiting for her. They may have no clothes at the moment but they have crossbows, armed and ready.

….

[Earlier]  
 **"Use our clothes to mend the sail?"** Felisha asked as she curiously raised her eyebrow. **"Points for originality but will it even work?"** She asked as she turned toward Spindla.

Spindla quickly takes off her clothes, tugging on the fabric as she looks up at the main mast. "It's not ideal but, if I use my webbing to reinforce it, it should hold." She slowly gets a smile as she thinks it over. "It might take every piece of cloth we have but it should work."

"I can even help stitch some of the smaller pieces together." Merry happily clasps her hands together as she smiles at Felisha. "So, does that mean you are going to help get darling back?"

Felisha thinks about it for a moment before getting a big grin. **"Sure, I don't like the idea of someone stealing something from my ship anyway."** She quickly frowns again. **"However, I want you to realize we can't do anything to help you actually get 'darling' away from the kraken. It is all up to you until he is back on board."**

"What happens once he is back on board?" She almost sunk the ship the first time, we can't stop her from creating another whirl pool.

"Captain!" Michaela calls out as she holds a crossbow.

Felisha smiles as she sees her second in command. **"Excellent, we were thinking the same thing."** With a smirk she looks back at Merry. **"How desperate do you think that kraken will be to get 'darling' back from you?"**

"Well… If she is anything like me I would say very."

 **"So desperate she will rush on board herself?"** Merry's reaction is all Felisha needs to confidently take aim over the side of the boat. **"That is where these come in."** The tipped bolt menacingly pokes out past the end, just one of those is going to hurt. **"It may seem cruel, but if you want your darling back there is no other way."**

…

 **"Fire!"** Felisha commands upon seeing the kraken. In an instant, five crossbow bolts pierce the kraken's soft body. The kraken remains standing for a moment, perhaps in shock, as she places her hand over one of her wounds. She looks at the blood on her hand before stretching it out towards me. The look on her face is one that will haunt me for the rest of my life. There was no anger, she was… sad. Sad and lonely, that was her last feeling before falling back into the sea.

"That face…" The kraken was not cruel. She was a little rough with the sex but she made sure to not hurt me. "…why did she have to make that face?" I wanted to get back to Merry. I wanted to see my children. I wanted to make sure I marry someone for love. But this… I did not want this! "Merry!" I hate to ask Merry to do this, but no one else can. "Please! Save her!"

"But darling…"

"I know!" It is a huge risk, if the kraken has any strength left she could kill Merry and sink the ship. But still… "Just make sure she does not die! I just don't… want… that…" The thought of that sad lonely expression brings me to the verge of tears.

"….I understand." Merry returns to her human form long enough to stand and jump back into the water.

Felisha stands next to me as she watches Merry go. **"If that girl gets hurt over your pity I will kill you myself, you hear me?"**

I heard her but I did not respond. I did not respond much to anything while Merry was gone. I just reran the encounter with the kraken over and over again in my head. What should I have done? How should I have acted? How could I have prevented this from happening? People say hindsight is 20/20, that saying could not be more wrong.

It does not take long for Merry to return. After what just happened, neither of us could really look at each other. "She… will live…" Merry softly stated as she holds where she cut herself.

"… thank you honey." Merry did exactly what I asked her to do but, considering she risked her life to do it, I can't bring myself to be happy about it. I just continue to sulk as Merry takes a seat next to me. For a while we just sat together in silence but this is my fiancé and I love her, if I can't talk to her then who can I? After a few false starts I slowly begin to speak. "I'm sorry I made you do that. I put you at risk, I shouldn't have." After another moment of silence, I continued. "She wasn't a bad girl. She was just lonely and I can't fault her for that." Another moment of silence. "We did something terrible to her. The thought of how she might treat the next person she meets as a result makes me feel… responsible." Another moment of silence. "I know you don't like to share me. But to kill her? It… it just does not seem worth it."

"…do you want to marry her?" Merry solemnly asked.

I slowly shake my head. "I don't even know her name. But I do find myself wondering if I have been facing this world the right way. This world and its inhabitants are very different than the one I am from but I still cling to the values I had in it. The idea of only having sex with someone you love is unusual in this world. I already have to bend in that ideal but I find myself wondering if I should hold on to it at all? With the difference in number between males and females, is it selfish of me?"

"….is it wrong for me to want you all to myself?" Merry quietly asked. "I spent so long by myself, I know what it is like to be lonely." She begins to sob. "I have friends that spend every night alone. I know that finding anyone to be with you free and willing is difficult. And yet…. And yet…." Full out crying, she continues as tears stream down her beautiful face. "I don't want to share! Any time that you spend with others is time you should be spending with me! I know it is selfish but…"

I quickly embrace Merry. "You're not selfish! You're my fiancé, you have every right to want me for yourself."

Merry hugs me back and sobs for a moment as she calms down. "Even… *sob* Even from TNA?"

"…that's a little…" At this point I don't think I can bear to part from TNA.

"I know darling." She wipes away her tears. "I would never ask you to leave them. But even if I also consider them family I would abandon them in an instant if ever you wanted to. I feel horrible that I feel that way, but I cannot help it."

I hold Merry tighter. "Don't worry, I do want to make others happy but it will not come at the cost of your happiness. You are going to be my wife, you are my top priority."

This is a problem that is not easily fixed. I hate the idea of someone being lonely but I am just one man, I cannot make everyone happy. I hate to admit it but I don't have any ideas for this one. All I can do is prioritize those close to me.


	56. Chapter 49 and a half: Naked Cruise

Chapter 49.5: Naked Cruise.

Entry 50:  
Day 77:  
[The events regarding the kraken are inscribed with great detail. Including a written memo apologizing to the kraken. It is left up to anyone who might read it to decide if he did the right thing.]

Anyway, not much happened after that. Everyone was exhausted. There were repairs to be made, cleaning to be done, and most of the crew already pulled an all-nighter while I was still in the arms of the kraken. Speaking of, the captain and I had a face to face. Both of us were faced with the other's pride as we were asked to apologize to each other for our actions. However, neither of us were willing to be the first to say sorry so in the end neither of us said anything. I know fighting with my captain is not exactly a good situation to be in but SHE THREW ME OVERBOARD! So what if I damaged the ship, it was a good idea at the time. Hopefully all we need is some rest. Veronica, who does not have the same sleep requirements as the rest of us, was chosen to steer the ship. All she needed was a healthy portion of my blood. While she was taking it she made no efforts to hide the relief she felt from me being able to get back on board. I fear that her feelings are something I will have to address before too long but for now what I want is rest.

Entry 51:  
Day 78:  
Allow me to re-explain my situation here: The main sail was repaired using everyone's clothes, both what they had on and any changes they had. As a result everyone is naked, even Michaela and Riona who were wearing freaking leather! Most, if not all, of the crew are former pirates who have gone without a man for some time. The captain is pissed at me and insists we all do our jobs despite the circumstances, meaning Merry spends most of the day away from the ship. Oh and let's not forget these are all monster girls, obvious but important. Feel free to check my math here, but this is not looking pretty.

I know what you are thinking. 'It's just a few millimeters of cloth. It's not like it actually protects you from being raped.' Which is exactly what I thought… until it was gone! Seriously, you try not getting an erection with a full spectrum of body types in full view. Problem is I'm not the only one turned on in this situation. Once they are able to see that I am ready to go, restraint goes out the window. In this world having an erection and giving consent might as well be synonymous. Damn traitor.

Some inevitable things happened. I don't feel like going into the details.

Rong! That is soooo boring Big Bro!

Lukily for U we rOt down the hole thing!

U can thank us lAter.

[Haphazardly stuck into the journal are some extra pages with terrible handwriting.]  
[First page]

Hello every1!

Things hav bEcom interresting on this bOt rId as every1 is nud!

I wonder why we Rn't naked all the tIm?

Becaus nothing wood ever get done. Every one woold be having sex.

O yeah! Good point!

With everything owt in the open U can fEl the stairs Big Bro is geting. It is only a mater of tim before som1 jumps him!

Sens Big Bro is always rIting down everything he finds interresting, we R going to do the sAm!

MEning we R going to rIt down how each girl rAps him!

Pretty much. Lets get started!

[Second page]

AllrIt every1! The first 1 is happening right now! Ges ho it is!

Her slender body is normallly hiden insId uncomfortabl loking armor and she sports a detachabl neck. Its headless lady!

Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap.

Well this is a big surprIs. I thought spyder lady would be first.

AppRntly dulahans lose energy whenever thEr head cums off. They restore it by having sex.

U mEn its bEcaus we stOl her head? That's frEking hillarious!

So how did this all get started?

Well Big Bro and bludsuking lady wer clEning the dek lIk they normallly do when headles lady called bludsuking lady to go to doggy lady. When she did Big Bro and headles lady wer left alOn.

U woodnt think so becus, she wars 2 much clothing, butt headles lady has a nice body under it all. Big Bro tryed 2 hId it butt he had a hard on and she new it, so she jumped him. Good a rEson as any.

So ther u hav it folks! Rit now hedles lady is grInding his face whIl she hOlds her head at arm length and sucks him off. Nice Us of the removabl head.

Wouldn't removing her head defeat the point?

Ho cRs! This is awsOm!

O! Thers the wIt flag! The mouth is ful! Now wher Shes putting her head back on so she can swallow!

Butt she dosnt lok satisfId yet! Not by a long shot! She mAks sUr he dos not get soft and starts to ride him lIk… Its very hard OK?!

So what's the opinion on the technique here?

Shes gyrating her hips with Ech pump. She nos how to work that body!

What does that even mean?

Means she does not take it straight in or owt.

I lIk her energy butt it sEms kinda basic for now. I was hOping for somthing a little mor Xciting.

Whats thi- Shes pulling it ow- Shes changing posi- TAking reverse cowgi- Shes tAking it up the ass!

Lok at that face! She lIks it! She rElly lIks it!

Im gonna hav to trI that when I get big again!

Lok at Big Bro! Did he just lus his anal virginity?

Das what I did cownt?

Giving not receving! He lost that with the buttler.

RElly?!

I dOnt no, butt I hOp so.

I think its a mut point. He is on the receving end of this one.

Lol, gud point.

Shes tAking her head off. PlAces it betwEn his legs. What is? Shes licking his butt?

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Now that is nasty!

Lok at Big Bro squirm! He has no Idea what to do with himself!

Cant cumnt. DIing!

WAt! Shes moving her head again. Shes sticking in a finger! 2 fingers! 2 fingers in his asshole!

Big Bro showts mercy pleas butt she just loks back and laughs.

Big Bro loks lIk he's in pain.

Thats what they R all lIk at first. He shod fEl good soon.

Big Bro loks lIk he is at his limit. R we going to sE the legendary technique?

Ass to mouth! Ass to mouth! Ass to mouth! Ass to mouth!

Yeeeaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Shes done it! I dont bElEv it! This is amAzing! Shes finished him off with a technique Ive only ever herd of!

That loks lIk all were geting owt of Big Bro for now. Lets get an intervew!

We ask: "How was Big Bro?"

She says: "Sorry, I lost myself ther. Butt I nEded that."

We say: "Big Bro, how was it?"

Big Bro: "I fEl so dirty."

Well ther U hav it folks! So whats the score?

8/10 easy.

10/10 The lok on his fAc wen she jumps him!

0/10 No 1 told me this was hapening! Ass to mouth huh? That givs me an Idea.

10/10 Cant brEth!

6/10 Wasn't that fun to watch.

10/10 that hed is a fersom wepon.

4/10 I still think going headless defeats the purpose.

3/10 She was too rough with Big Bro.

10/10 Who gives a fuck? She dos! Heyoo!

7/10 ApRntly I left before the best part.

Thats all for now. See U all the next tIm Big Bro gets rApd!

[Third page.]

And we R back folks with Big Bro abowt to hav his brains fucked owt!

She has 8 legs and 2 hands that rElly no how to get arownd. Its spyder lady!

Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap.

This 1 was only a surprise in that it has not hapened soner.

I think she was trIing to get Big Bro to do her himself. So much for that.

No kidding, so how did this one get started?

Doggy lady herd abowt what hapened. She is still pissed so to add insalt to injery she mAd him clen up the mes he mAd. Big Bro was not even finished when spyder lady swoped down to grab him.

She didn't even wAt for him to get hard?

Nop! She just sAd he was going to kEp his promis and got to work.

RIt now she is slowly tEsing places all over Big Bro's body as he is wrApd up.

LEv it to a spyder lady to be into bondage. ThOs webs bind him, blind him, and gag him. I'm envious.

Big Bro is struggling butt I hav been in thOs webs and let me tell U they R a bitch to get owt of. Hes not going anywher.

And let's not forget Big Bro is hog tied high in the air as his junk hangs below him. This is going to be interresting.

Those webs may lok familiar butt they hav no tAste.

Idiot.

Hey! I was curius!

Geting back to the action! It loks lIk the foreplay is over. WAt! She's just removing his gag so he can use his mouth!

Using her hands and all her legs to push his mouth into her. She is rElly giving him no chois if he wants to brEth.

Butt thats not all shes doing. She is also moving her web hole over Big Bro's rod.

Say, can spyder lady's use thEr- Never mind, yes they can.

I wonder what it fEls lIk in ther?

I think all the thread would make it fEl lIk fucking a pillow.

I was thinking a ball of yarn.

There does not have to be a bunch of threads in there.

Yes ther dos, we all saw wher they cum from.

Geting back on topic, spyder lady sEms very interested in waching Big Bro's reactions.

She may lok scary butt she is actually very nice. Maybe she cares how he feels?

Nah, I bet she just gets a kick owt of it.

O! And ther is the first finish. Butt I think this 1 may be over soon, he did just do headless lady.

NOp! Loks lIk she came prepared. She gAv him somthing and now he is hard as a rock.

What did she giv him? We culd use som.

Worry abowt that later! She's geting back to work.

Loks lIk she tok him into the proper hole and is stEling a kiss whIl she is at it!

Did Big Bro just cum again?! That was fast, maybe the medicine didnt work.

No, I think that is point. Lok! Hes going to cum again!

And again!

AND AGAIN!

Spider lady sure looks happy and satisfied but I think Big Bro might be dead.

He ain't ded. Lok at him hes droling.

Lets get an interview!

We: "Spyder lady, what was it lIk to do Big Bro?"

Her: "Hes so cUt. The fAthful ones R always the funnest to tEs."

FAthful R fun to tEs? We will hav to try it!

Us: "Big Bro! Big Bro! WAk up!"

Big Bro rUdly refUsed to coment.

So what's the score on this one?

10/10 I aprov of the bondage.

2/10 I woodnt want to be rApd in somthing that didnt tAst good.

0/10 Sownds fun, to bad U guys didnt tell me it was happening!

10/10 I dont think Big Bro lIks to be hung upside down. His scrEms were prIcless!

4/10 I couldn't reelly see what was happening.

8/10 I lIk the webs butt what is the fun in a target that cant fight back?

7/10 Is a spider lady's web hole her butt?

9/10 She saved me, so I know she wood never hurt Big Bro.

8/10 Shes very flexible to be able to fuck him with her web hole and mAk him eat her owt at the sAm tIm. Wish I could do that.

8/10 I'm just impressed she did this suspinded in midair.

It loks lIk Big Bro has had all he can take today butt nowing Big Sis ther is plenty of fun to be had. See U next tIm!

[Fourth page.]

The day is over and we just had a lot mor fun now that Big Sis is back. Big Sis found owt Big Bro let the others fuck him and SHE WAS PISSED!

I don't think he reely let them butt who cares abowt the details.

The point is she wanted to mAk sUr he nos ho he is merrying so she put owt a lot of extra efort. We of cors got to join in to. So he aint going anywher.

Quick question: How does everyone rate Big Sis, for reference.

6/10 She nEds mor XperEnc.

8/10 She has a nice tAst.

9/10 when she is angry. Bcause she is a lot mor asertiv.

8/10 I agrE, she is awesom when she is pissed.

3/10 It's not like I reely like Big Sis or anything.

8/10 Shes rElly fun to tease.

4/10 She won't always admit when we make her feel good. It's kinda sad.

8/10 She's reely scary but also reely nice.

9/10 Pissed FTW!

8/10 I can tell she likes being with us.

And Big Bro?

5/10 He trys butt can do better.

10/10 I cant get enugh!

6/10 Not saying I dont lIk it.

9/10 I lov his reactions when I mes with his butt.

0/10 Why do I have to like it at all!

7/10 I wood lIk mor of a challeng butt he is fun.

10/10 He always answers my questions.

10/10 I love Big Bro!

4/10 He dos not lIk to talk dirty.

10/10 He cares abowt how we feel, that's all I ever ask.

Tallying up the points: Big Bro and Big Sis R in the lead? Remember everyo1, the scores R how well they R at sex! Whatever. Tomorrow is bownd to be full to the brim with more. See U next tIm!

[Short break in the pages.]

Entry 56:  
Day 79:  
I see that TNA has been recording my 'exploits' but I am far past caring right now because Merry is very upset with me over what happened yesterday. So despite captain's orders I am going to be holding up in my room until we get our clothes back. Felisha can be pissed all she wants, Merry scares me more.

[Fifth page]

BrAking news! Kelly has taken Big Bro into her pot and is seducing him as we spek. How did that happen U ask?

Big Bro did not want to be rApd again so he was staying in the rom even tho doggy lady told him not to. He was going to stay in until we rEch port butt that was until Kelly called up to him. She was offering him breakfast because he did not eat with every1. Big Bro thoht that because Kelly is so timid he culd be alOn with her for a littl whIl.

Butt it was a trap!

She buttered him up first with a special mAd brekfast including som swEts which she swor up and down THAT SHE DID NOT HAV AND DID NOT SHAR! Butt no, Im not mad.

Once Big Bros guard was lowered and he thugt Kelly was not going to try anything, SWOOSH! She suked him into her pot.

Now get redy ladies, we R abowt to bring to U live what is happening inside the pot! On the cownt of 3. 1… 2… NOW!

Loking in we see Big Bro grabing Kelly's head as he violently thrusts into her mouth… huh?

He's rElly going at it. Did Big Bro finally becum a sex maniac? That's awsom!

I think I heard about something like this.

Bullshit! Big Bro is a sex maniac! Admit it!

It's true! Her kind make men want to feed her.

FEd her? Heh, U no what that mEns.

Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!

Oh! And ther goes the first shot! Dont forget to let her brEth, Big Bro.

Lok at her drinking it all down! She wanted this to hapen all along!

It's always the quiet ones.

Hey! I take ofense to that!

Why? Ure just as bad as the rest of us.

Hey lok! Big Bros at it again.

Ohhhhh, hes tAking her from behind.

Lok at how much fun shes having. Y cant Big Bro be this way with us?!

Yeah! I want him to be a sex maniak!

AgrEd!

Dam it! Now Im angry! I dont want to watch this anymor!

Yeah, it's making me mad too.

Hey lok everybody! Blod sucking lady is loking in the room!

Not surprising. They may be in a pot butt they R not qwiet.

Hey! I think I saw her yesterday to. Watching Big Bro and spyder lady.

Really? I thought I saw her watching Big Bro and headless lady.

I've seen her plenty of times watching Big Bro and Big Sis!

Yeah! Me to!

Think she mIt jump Big Bro today?

She mIt! Lets folow her and see what she does.

[Page six.]

AlrIt! We R being ninja lady stelthy as we follow blod sucking lady.

Nin nin mother fucker!

She stays within ear shot of Big Bro and Kelly and wAts for Big Bro to stumbl owt of the kitchen. This is her chanc!

Big Bro is wEkened and she apErs to be in the mood butt she just lets him walk by. Oh well, he lIkly could not get it up rit now anyway. Drat!

Butt wAt! She is up to somthing. She is loking arownd. HId every1!

I dont think she spoted us. Lets se what shes doing.

Aww man, fals alarm every body. Shes just masturbating.

Thats so boring. If she wants to fuck Big Bro Y dont she just fuck him?

Hey, I hav an idea. Why dont we join her?

Yeah! That sounds lIk fun!

Pleasuring Urself is just so sad when U can hav others do it with U.

Yeah! Lets go!

[Page seven]

Alrit, the scors for the last 2 R in!

Kelly:  
4/10: Big Bro did all the work.

0/10: Im not mad abowt the sweets.

0/10: Seriusly! Let me no when thes things happen!

8/10: That was a nice trap she set.

3/10: I'm reelly angry for som reason.

3/10: SAm.

6/10: Is Big Bro a sex maniac?

4/10: I'm so jelous!

5/10: I want that fucking ability!

7/10: At leste we all hav a goal now.

Bloodsucking lady:  
2/10: Has she never been with another girl befor?

7/10: I had fun.

0/10: U girls R pissing me off!

8/10: Nice reactions.

9/10: I think we can get along.

7/10: She put up a decent struggle.

5/10: I couldn't figure out if she really didn't want it or was just saying that.

6/10: She doesn't show it but she is nice.

3/10: Shes to up tight! Just fuck Big Bro alredy!

8/10: Shes got a nice figur.

It's a little late but let's get those interviews!

We: "That was a nice trap U set for Big Bro. How was he?"

Kelly: She just gets flustered, hIds in her pot, and dosnt answer.

Big Bro is busy being punished by Big Sis so let's interview bloodsucking lady!

We: "Why wer U pleasuring Urself whIl thinking of Big Bro?"

Her: "I-I-I was not!" Shes full of it.

Ther may only be 1 day left befor the cloths cum bak on butt ther is lots mor fun to be had.

[page eight]

Alrit! Its the last day of this awsom nAked cruis rId and things R in full swing!

After yesterdays events and another punishment from Big Sis Big Bro tryed to hold himself up in R room again. Butt doggy lady was pissed that he was neglecting his duties and threw him owt. With nothing butt his morning wood he was doomed to be rAped. And so he is by none other than 1 eye lady!

Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap.

Well, we say rape butt is it me or does Big Bro not seem to mind this one?

Yeah, and she didn't jump him so much as gently pushed him down.

So does this mEn hes a sex maniac now?!

Hardly, he's just leting her get it out of her system. He's not doing anything.

Why's that? He normaly strugles when he can.

I think he respects her, seeing as they work together.

Whats respect mEn again?

I'm not sure I really understand it myself.

Anyway this 1 has been a rEl slow pAced 1. Its just been vanila cowgirl position and shes not even moving that fast.

I don't know. I think her gentle movements make a nice contrast with her large body.

Alrit, I no ther is a mAd up word in ther somwher.

What? Contrast?

Thats it! Qit mAking up words!

It's a real word! It means diferent!

If it mEns that then why don't U us that?

Because I'm not an idiot!

Hey! U want a fIt U got one!

AlrIt! Break it up! It loks lIk they finished whIl U were fighting.

Huh?! I missed it! Did they yell?

Nope.

Scream?

Uh-uh.

Anything?

Doesnt lok lIk it.

Thats boring.

We: "Did U even enjoy it?" Couldn't wait, had to know.

She blushed a bit as she gave a thumbs-up. I don't get it but I guess it works for her.

We: "Did U enjoy it, Big Bro?"

He: "Well, it was a nice change of pAs."

We: "Nice change of pAs huh? Wonder if we shuld tell Big Sis that?"

He: "O god no!"

Ther we go, at lEst we get som entertainment owt of this.

The score:

7/10: She Uses a styl I'm not familiar with, interresting to watch.

1/10: I dont rElly get her.

0/10: Y do I even bother?

9/10: Bcaus it alows for a nice set up lAter. Hav fun Big Bro.

5/10: I have nothing to say.

2/10: She never fIts back.

3/10: Did that even accomplish anything for her?

8/10: I think I understand.

0/10: It was fucking boring!

3/10: Agreed, boring.

Wow we R rElly going through the list. 3 geses as to who is next!

[Final page.]

We can chek another crew member off Big Bro's boink list Bcaus he got jumped again. This tIm by red head!

Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap.

This 1 has got to be the qikest start of them all. Big Bro was asked to chek on her and he bearly entered the room before they got started.

She was just full of energy with a big grin as she hoped up to him. "Ges what." She asked. "U no what hapens now, rIt?"

Big Bro then gAv a long sigh as he resined himself to his fAt. "Yes, yes I do."

Hehe, the perv. His dick was alredy hard just by noing it was going to hapen. He is well on his way to becoming a sex maniac.

When she jumped him she was not mesing arond. He hadnt even hit the grownd when she started. Now she is giving him the best handjob I hav even seen.

Wow! I'm tAking notes on this! Roll the head in the palm. Jugl the balls with the finger tips. Press thum over opening. Us lots of spit. Us 2 hands insted of 1 when jacking him off. Lots of things to try!

Ha! She can even talk to Big Bro as she works. Thats skil!

She: "I hEr Uve don all my crewmats. Is that trU?" Shes just toying with him.

He: "Its not somthing I'm prowd of." Hes having trouble talking.

She: "Why not? Its qIt the acomplishment."

He: "Merrys not hapy with me."

She: After laffing. "That agAn? U 2 just nEd to relax and hav fun."

O! She finished him off!

He blew his load all over her fingers and now she is showing it to him!

And now she is liking it off as he waches. Big Bro is sooo red rIt now!

Loks lIk the main event is starting. She drops herself onto his rod.

She has a big smile, what is she planning?

And she starts! No warm up for her. She kiks it into full spEd rIt from the start!

This 1 has som rEl energy to her!

Ill say! Shes bEting my spEd record. Loks lIk Iv got som practicing to do.

And she is laffing as she is at it. R we sUr she is not a long lost sister?

I no, it's odd. She isn't even old and fat like the rest of them.

Dont be silly every 1. If we had another sister we would all hav to chang our nAms.

Oh, yeah. That wood be a pAn.

Looks like Big Bro is abowt at his limit agane.

Lets cownt down! 3! 2! 2 agAn! 1! 1 and a half! Ther he gOs!

Looks like they're done. Let's interview!

Us: "How was it?"

Her: "OK I ges. I certanly didnt mind this order."

Him: "Order?!" He rudly showted befor we even asked him.

Us: "Get back here Big Bro! We havn't asked U abowt it yet!"

It was very rude of Big Bro to run off to fight with doggy lady.

O, who cArs? Whats the scor?!

8/10: Lov her enerG.

8/10: She mAd it lok so fun. I want to do it agan!

0/10: Its Bcaus I always get to do it with Big Bro aint it?! U try being pregnant! Its not all fun!

3/10: She told him she was gOing to do it. Boring.

6/10: It did sorta look fun.

7/10: SomtIms a direct atack is the best!

6/10: What did she mean by order?

5/10: She was ruf but it still looked fun.

8/10: I wanna fuck lIk that!

9/10: She reely is like a sister.

Loks lIk thats it for now butt we still hav tonIts entertainment to lok forward to!

[The next page continues the normal writing.]

Entry 52:  
Day 80:  
IT IS ALL FELISHA'S FAULT! I ran up to confront her about it and she nonchalantly replied: **"Alright, who spilled the beans?"**

"You bitch! So it's true?! You ordered them to jump me?!" I furiously shouted.

 **"Jump you? What do you mean? Be more specific."** She was freaking playing dumb.

Embarrassment be damned, I shouted: "You told them to fuck me?!"

She gave a short chuckle before answering. **"I didn't tell them to do anything. I simply implied that they should feel free to take the opportunity if they got it."**

"That's the same thing!" It was all I could do to not try to fight her right then and there. "Why would you do that?"

 **"There are honestly far too many benefits for me to pass it up."** She cockily wagged a finger as she explained. **"The crew is exhausted after the ordeal with the kraken, not to mention what your imps did before that. Michaela needed her energy replenished, you already promised Spindla, Kelsey was sulking over her spices, Una was being overworked, and Riona… alright, so Riona just wanted some fun. Sure they could wait until port but whores are expensive, especially when we have one onboard."**

I could only grit my teeth as I was reminded I am technically a whore. "So what? You just assumed that because I am a whore I wouldn't mind being raped. I am in deep shit with Merry because of it!"

 **"Oh, I knew you would mind."** She crossed her arms with a big grin. **"To be honest, it would not hurt my feelings if you came crawling back to apologize to have me make them stop."**

"Apologize?! That's what this is really about?!" The nerve of this bitch. "Look, I'm sorry I burned your fucking sail! You were going to throw me to the kraken! And guess what, you did!"

 **"Oh yeah, sorry about that."** She just laughed. **"Nothing personal but if we lost the ship you would end up with the kraken anyway. Surely you realize that."**

"Yes I realize that but can't you understand that what I did was also for the ship?! You can't be pissed at me for trying!"

 **"Don't want me to be pissed? Next time, succeed."**

"Fine!" I was suddenly interrupted as Felisha gave me a kiss.

 **"Congratulations, we just kissed and made up."** She patted me on the cheek before going about her business.

For a while I was just stunned. "S-so what? That's it?"

 **"Oh sorry, expecting something more?"** She chuckled as she began to point at me. **"You might want to get that under control, can't blame me if you get raped again. Of course, if that is what you want…"** I quickly ran away.

It is good that the captain and I made up but I'm still in deep shit with Merry. Well, tomorrow we reach our destination and can get our clothes back. I just have to survive this round of punishment.


	57. Chapter 49 and a half: (Translated)

Chapter 49.5: Naked Cruise. (Translated.)

Entry 50:  
Day 77:  
[The events regarding the kraken are inscribed with great detail. Including a written memo apologizing to the kraken. He leaves it up to anyone who might read it to decide if he did the right thing.]

Anyway, not much happened after that. Everyone was exhausted. There were repairs to be made, cleaning to be done, and most of the crew already pulled an all-nighter while I was still in the arms of the kraken. Speaking of, me and the captain had a face to face. Both of us were faced with the other's pride as we were asked to apologize to each other for our actions. However, neither of us were willing to be the first to say sorry so in the end neither of us said anything. I know fighting with my captain is not exactly a good situation to be in but SHE THREW ME OVERBOARD! So what if I damaged the ship, it was a good idea at the time. Hopefully all we need is some rest. Veronica, who does not have the same sleep requirements as the rest of us, was chosen to steer the ship. All she needed was a healthy portion of my blood. While she was taking it she made no efforts to hide the relief she felt from me being able to get back on board. I fear that her feelings are something I will have to address before too long but for now what I want is rest.

Entry 51:  
Day 78:  
Allow me to re-explain my situation here: The main sail was repaired using everyone's clothes, both what they had on and any changes they had. As a result everyone is naked, even Michaela and Riona who were wearing freaking leather! Most, if not all, of the crew are former pirates who have gone without a man for some time. The captain is pissed at me and insists we all do our jobs despite the circumstances, meaning Merry spends most of the day away from the ship. Oh and let's not forget these are all monster girls, obvious but important. Feel free to check my math here, but this is not looking pretty.

I know what you are thinking. 'It's just a few millimeters of cloth. It's not like it actually protects you from being raped.' Which is exactly what I thought… until it was gone! Seriously, you try not getting an erection with a full spectrum of body types in full view. Problem is I'm not the only one turned on in this situation. Once they are able to see that I am ready to go, restraint goes out the window. In this world having an erection and giving consent might as well be synonymous. Damn traitor.

Some inevitable things happened. I don't feel like going into the details.

Wrong! That is soooo boring big bro!

Luckily for you we recorded the whole thing!

You can thank us later.

[Haphazardly stuck into the journal are some extra pages with terrible handwriting.]  
[First page]

Hello everyone!

Things have become interesting on this boat ride as everyone is nude!

I wonder why we aren't naked all the time?

Because nothing would ever get done. Just people.

Oh yeah! Good point!

With everything out in the open you can feel the stares big bro is getting. It is only a matter of time before someone jumps him!

Since big bro is always writing down everything he finds interesting, we are going to do the same!

Meaning we are going to write down how each girl rapes him!

Pretty much. Let's get started!

[Second page]

Alright everyone! The first one is happening right now! Guess who it is!

Her slender body is normally hidden inside uncomfortable looking armor and she sports a detachable neck. It's headless lady!

Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap.

Well this is a big surprise. I thought spider lady would be first.

Apparently dulahans lose energy whenever their head comes off. They restore it by having sex.

You mean it's because we stole her head? That's freaking hilarious!

So how did this all get started?

Well, big bro and blood sucking lady were cleaning the deck like they normally do when headless lady called bloodsucking lady to go to doggy lady. When she did big bro and headless lady were left alone.

You wouldn't thinks so because, she wears too much clothing, but headless lady has a nice body under it all. Big bro tried to hide it but he had a hard on and she knew it, so she jumped him. Good a reason as any.

So there you have it folks! Right now headless lady is grinding his face while she holds her head at arms length and sucks him off. Nice use of the removable head.

Wouldn't removing her head defeat the point?

Who cares! This is awesome!

Oh! There's the white flag! The mouth is full! Now where She's putting her head back on so she can swallow!

But she doesn't look satisfied yet! Not by a long shot! She makes sure he does not get soft and starts to ride him like… It's very hard okay?!

So what's the opinion on the technique here?

She's gyrating her hips with each pump. She knows how to work that body!

What does gyrating even mean?

Means she does not take it straight in or out.

I like her energy but it seems kinda basic for now. I was hoping for something a little more exciting.

What's thi- She's pulling it ou- She's changing posi- Taking reverse cowgi- She's taking it up the ass!

Look at that face! She likes it! She really likes it!

I'm gonna have to try that when I get big again!

Look at big bro! Did he just lose his anal virginity?

Does what I did count?

Giving not receiving! He lost that with the buttler.

Really?!

I don't know, but I hope so.

I think it's a mute point. He is on the receiving end of this one.

Lol, good point.

She's taking her head off. Places it between his legs. What is? She's licking his butt?

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Now that is nasty!

Look at big bro squirm! He has no idea what to do with himself!

Can't comment. Dying!

Wait! She's moving her head again. She's sticking in a finger! Two fingers! Two fingers in his asshole!

Big bro shouts mercy pleas but she just looks back and laughs.

Big bro looks like he's in pain.

That's what they're all like at first. He should feel good soon.

Big bro looks like he is at his limit. Are we going to see the legendary technique?

Ass to mouth! Ass to mouth! Ass to mouth! Ass to mouth!

Yeeeaaaaahhhhhhhh!

She's done it! I don't believe it! This is amazing! She's finishing him off with a technique I've only ever heard of!

That looks like all we're getting out of big bro for now. Let's get an interview!

We ask: "How was big bro?"

She says: "Sorry, I lost myself there. But I needed that."

We say: "Big bro, how was it?"

Big bro: "I feel so dirty."

Well, there you have it folks! So, what's the score?

8/10 easy.

10/10 The look on his face when she jumps him!

0/10 No one told me this was happening! Ass to mouth huh? That gives me an idea.

10/10 Can't breathe!

6/10 Wasn't that fun to watch.

10/10 that head is a fearsome weapon.

4/10 I still think going headless defeats the purpose.

3/10 She was too rough with big bro.

10/10 Who gives a fuck? She does! Heyoo!

7/10 Apparently I left before the best part.

That's all for now. See you all the next time big bro gets raped!

[Third page.]

And we are back folks with big bro about to have his brains fucked out!

She has eight legs and two hands that really know how to get around. It's spider lady!

Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap.

This one was only a surprise in that it has not happened sooner.

I think she was trying to get big bro to do her himself. So much for that.

No kidding, so how did this one get started?

Doggy lady heard about what happened. She is still pissed so to add insult to injury she made him clean up the mess he made. Big bro was not even finished when spider lady swooped down to grab him.

She didn't even wait for him to get hard?

Nope! She just said he was going to keep his promise and got to work.

Right now she is slowly teasing places all over big bro's body as he is wrapped up.

Leave it to a spider lady to be into bondage. Those webs bind him, blind him, and gag him. I'm envious.

Big bro is struggling but I have been in those webs and let me tell you they are a bitch to get out of. He's not going anywhere.

And let's not forget big bro is hog tied high in the air as his junk hangs below him. This is going to be interesting.

Those webs may look familiar but they have no taste.

Idiot.

Hey! I was curious!

Getting back to the action! It looks like the foreplay is over. Wait! She's just removing his gag so he can use his mouth!

Using her hands and all her legs to push his mouth into her, she is really giving him no choice if he wants to breathe.

But that's not all she's doing. She is also moving her web hole over big bro's rod.

Say, can spider lady's use their- Never mind, yes they can.

I wonder what it feels like in there?

I think all the thread would make it feel like fucking a pillow.

I was thinking a ball of yarn.

There does not have to be a bunch of threads in there.

Yes there does, we all saw where they come from.

Getting back on topic, spider lady seem very interested in watching big bro's reactions.

She may look scary but she is actually very nice. Maybe she cares how he feels?

Nah, I bet she just gets a kick out of it.

Oh! And there is the first finish. But I think this one may be over soon, he did just do headless lady.

Nope! Looks like she came prepared. She gave him something and now he is hard as a rock.

What did she give him? We could use some.

Worry about that later! She's getting back to work.

Looks like she took him into the proper hole and is stealing a kiss while she is at it!

Did big bro just come again?! That was fast, maybe the medicine didn't work.

No, I think that is point. Look! He's going to come again!

And again!

AND AGAIN!

Spider lady sure looks happy and satisfied but I think big bro might be dead.

He ain't dead. Look at him he's drooling.

Let's get an interview!

We: "Spider lady, what was it like to do big bro?"

Her: "He's so cute. The faithful ones are always the funnest to tease."

Faithful are fun to tease? We will have to try it!

Us: "Big bro! Big bro! Wake up!"

Big bro rudely refused to comment.

So what's the score on this one?

10/10 I approve of the bondage.

2/10 I wouldn't want to be wrapped in something that didn't taste good.

0/10 Sounds fun, too bad you guys didn't tell me it was happening!

10/10 I don't think big bro likes to be suspended upside down. His screams were priceless!

4/10 I couldn't really see what was happening.

8/10 I like the webs but what is the fun in a target that can't fight back?

7/10 Is a spider lady's web hole her butt?

9/10 She saved me, so I know she would never hurt big bro.

8/10 She's very flexible to be able to fuck him with her web hole and make him eat her out at the same time. Wish I could do that.

8/10 I'm just impressed she did this suspended in midair.

It looks like big bro has had all he can take today but knowing big sis there is plenty of fun to be had. See you next time!

[Fourth page.]

The day is over and we just had a lot more fun now that big sis is back. Big Sis found out big bro let the others fuck him and SHE WAS PISSED!

I don't think he really let them but who cares about the details.

The point is she wanted to make sure he knows who he is marrying so she put out a lot of extra effort. We of course got to join in too, so he ain't going anywhere.

Quick question: How does everyone rate Big Sis, for reference.

6/10 She needs more experience.

8/10 She has a nice taste.

9/10 when she is angry, because she is a lot more assertive.

8/10 I agree, she is awesome when she is pissed.

3/10 It's not like I really like big sis or anything.

8/10 She's really fun to tease.

4/10 She won't always admit when we make her feel good. It's kinda sad.

8/10 She's really scary but also really nice.

9/10 Pissed FTW!

8/10 I can tell she likes being with us.

And big bro?

5/10 He tries but can do better.

10/10 I can't get enough!

6/10 Not saying I don't like it.

9/10 I love his reactions when I mess with his butt.

0/10 Why do I have to like it at all!

7/10 I would like more of a challenge but he is fun.

10/10 He always answers my questions.

10/10 I love big bro!

4/10 He does not like to talk dirty.

10/10 He cares about how we feel, that's all I ever ask.

Tallying up the points: Big bro and big sis are in the lead? Remember everyone, the scores are how well they are at sex! Whatever. Tomorrow is bound to be full to the brim with more. See you next time!

[Short break in the pages.]

Entry 56:  
Day 79:  
I see that TNA has been recording my 'exploits' but I am far past caring right now because Merry is very upset with me over what happened yesterday. So despite captains orders I am going to be holding up in my room until we get our clothes back. Felisha can be pissed all she wants, Merry scares me more.

[Fifth page]

Breaking news! Kelly has taken big bro into her pot and is seducing him as we speak. How did that happen you ask?

Big bro did not want to be raped again so he was staying in the room despite the captain's orders. He was planning to stay in until we reach port but that was until Kelly called up to him. She was offering him breakfast because he did not eat with everyone. Big bro thought that because Kelly is so timid he could be alone with her for a little while.

But it was a trap!

She buttered him up first with a special made breakfast including some sweets which she swore up and down THAT SHE DID NOT HAVE AND DID NOT SHARE! But no, I'm not mad.

Once big bro's guard was lowered and he thought Kelly was not going to try anything, SWOOSH! She sucked him into her pot.

Now get ready ladies, we are about to bring to you live what is happening inside the pot! On the count of 3. 1… 2… NOW!

Looking in we see big bro grabbing Kelly's head as he violently thrusts into her mouth… huh?

He's really going at it. Did big bro finally become a sex maniac? That's awesome!

I think I heard about something like this.

Bullshit! Big bro is a sex maniac! Admit it!

It's true! Her kind make men want to feed her.

Feed her? Heh, you know what that means.

Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!

Oh! And there goes the first shot! Don't forget to let her breathe, big bro.

Look at her drinking it all down! She wanted this to happen all along!

It's always the quiet ones.

Hey! I take offense to that!

Why? You're just as bad as the rest of us.

Hey look! Big bro's at it again.

Ohhhhh, he's taking her from behind.

Look at how much fun she's having. Why can't big bro be this way with us?!

Yeah! I want him to be a sex maniac!

Agreed!

Damn it! Now I'm angry! I don't want to watch this anymore!

Yeah, it's making me mad too.

Hey look everybody! Blood sucking lady is looking in the room!

Not surprising. They may be in a pot but they are not quiet.

Hey! I think I saw her yester day too. Watching big bro and spider lady.

Really? I thought I saw her watching big bro and headless lady.

I've seen her plenty of times watching big bro and big sis!

Yeah! Me too!

Think she might jump big bro today?

She might! Let's follow her and see what she does.

[Page six.]

Alright, we are being ninja lady stealthy as we follow blood sucking lady.

Nin nin mother fucker.

She stays within ear shot of big bro and Kelly and waits for big bro to stumble out of the kitchen. This is her chance!

Big bro is weakened and she appears to be in the mood but she just lets him walk by. Oh well, he likely could not get it up right now anyway. Drat!

But wait! She is up to something. She is looking around. Hide everyone!

I don't think she spotted us. Let's see what she's doing.

Aww man, false alarm everybody. She's just masturbating.

That's so boring. If she wants to fuck big bro why don't she just fuck him?

Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we join her?

Yeah! That sounds like fun!

Pleasuring yourself is just so sad when you can have others do it with you.

Yeah! Let's go!

[Page seven]

Alright, the scores for the last two are in!

Kelly:  
4/10: Big bro did all the work.

0/10: I'm not mad about the sweets.

0/10: Seriously, let me know when these things happen.

8/10: That was a nice trap she set.

3/10: I'm really angry for some reason.

3/10: Same.

6/10: Is big bro a sex maniac?

4/10: I'm so jelous!

5/10: I want that fucking ability!

7/10: At least we all have a goal now.

Bloodsucking lady:  
2/10: Has she never been with another girl before?

7/10: I had fun.

0/10: You guys are pissing me off!

8/10: Nice reactions.

7/10: She put up a decent struggle.

5/10: I couldn't figure out if she really didn't want it or was just saying that.

6/10: She doesn't show it but she is nice.

3/10: She's too up tight! Just fuck big bro already!

8/10: She's got a nice figure.

It's a little late but let's get those interviews!

We: "That was a nice trap you set for big bro. How was he?"

Kelly: She just gets flustered, hides in her pot, and doesn't answer.

Big bro is busy being punished by big sis so let's interview bloodsucking lady!

We: "Why were you pleasuring yourself while thinking of big bro?"

Her: "I-I-I was not!" She's full of it.

There may only be one day left before the clothes come back on but there is lots more fun to be had.

[page eight]

Alright! It's the last day of this awesome naked cruise ride and things are in full swing!

After yesterday's events and another thorough punishment from big sis, big bro tried to hold himself up in our room again. But doggy lady was pissed that he was neglecting his duties and threw him out. With nothing but his morning wood he was doomed to be raped. And so he is by none other than one eye lady!

Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap.

Well, we say rape but is it me or does big bro not seem to mind this one?

Yeah, and she didn't jump him so much as gently pushed him down.

So does this mean he's a sex maniac now?!

Hardly, he's just letting her get it out of her system. He's not doing anything.

Why's that? He normally struggles when he can.

I think he respects her, seeing as they work together.

What's respect mean again?

I'm not sure I really understand it myself.

Anyway, this one has been a real slow paced one. It's just been vanilla cowgirl position and she's not even moving that fast.

I don't know. I think her gentle movements make a nice contrast with her large body.

Alright, I know there is a made up word in there somewhere.

What? Contrast?

That's it! Quit making up words!

It's a real word! It means different!

If it means that then why don't you use that?

Because I'm not an idiot!

Hey! You want a fight you got one!

Alright! Break it up! It looks like they finished while you were fighting.

Huh?! I missed it! Did they yell?

Nope.

Scream?

Uh-uh.

Anything?

Doesn't look like it.

That's boring.

We: "Did you even enjoy it?" Couldn't wait, had to know.

She blushed a bit as she gave a thumbs-up. I don't get it but I guess it works for her.

We: "Did you enjoy it, big bro?"

He: "Well, it was a nice change of pace."

We: "Nice change of pace huh? Wonder if we should tell big sis that?"

He: "Oh god no!"

There we go, at least we shall get some entertainment out of this.

The score:

7/10: She uses a style I'm not familiar with, interesting to watch.

1/10: I don't really get her.

0/10: Why do I even bother?

9/10: Because it allows for a nice set up later. Have fun big bro.

5/10: I have nothing to say.

2/10: She never fights back.

3/10: Did that even accomplish anything for her?

8/10: I think I understand.

0/10: It was fucking boring!

3/10: Agreed, boring.

Wow we are really going through the list. Three guesses as to who is next!

[Final page.]

We can check another crew member off big bro's boink list because he got jumped again. This time by red head!

Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap.

This one has got to be the quickest start of them all. Big bro was asked to check on her and he barely entered the room before they got started.

She was just full of energy with a big grin as she hopped up to him. "Guess what." She asked. "You know what happens now, right?"

Big bro then gave a long sigh as he resigned himself to his fate. "Yes, yes I do."

Hehe, the perv. His dick was already hard just by knowing it was going to happen. He is well on his way to becoming a sex maniac.

When she jumped him she was not messing around. He hadn't even hit the ground when she started. Now she is giving him the best handjob I have even seen.

Wow! I'm taking notes on this! Roll the head in the palm. Juggle the balls with the finger tips. Press thumb over opening. Use lots of spit. Use two hands instead of one when jacking him off. Lots of things to try!

Ha! She can even talk to big bro as she works. That's skill!

She: "I hear you've done all my crewmates. Is that true?" She's just toying with him.

He: "It's not something I'm proud of." He's having trouble talking.

She: "Why not? It's quite the accomplishment."

He: "Merry's not happy with me."

She: After laughing. "That again? You two just need to relax and have fun."

OH! She finished him off!

He blew his load all over her fingers and now she is showing it to him!

And now she is licking it off as he watches. Big bro is sooo red right now!

Looks like the main event is starting. She drops herself onto his rod.

She has a big smile, what is she planning?

And she starts! No warm up for her. She kicks it into full speed right from the start!

This one has some real energy to her!

I'll say! She's beating my speed record. Looks like I've got some practicing to do.

And she is laughing as she is at it. Are we sure she is not a long lost sister?

I know, it's odd. She isn't even old and fat like the rest of them.

Don't be silly everyone. If we had another sister we would all have to change our names.

Oh, yeah. That would be a pain.

Looks like big bro is about at his limit again.

Let's count down! 3! 2! 2 again! 1! 1 and a half! There he goes!

Looks like they're done. Lets interview!

Us: "How was it?"

Her: "Ok I guess. I certainly didn't mind this order."

Him: "Order?!" He rudely shouted before we even asked him.

Us: "Get back here big bro! We haven't asked you about it yet!"

It was very rude of big bro to run off to fight with doggy lady.

Oh, who cares? What's the score?!

8/10: Love her energy.

8/10: She made it look so fun. I want to do it again!

0/10: It's because I always get to do it with big bro ain't it?! You try being pregnant! It's not all fun!

3/10: She told him she was going to do it. Boring.

6/10: It did sorta look fun.

7/10: Sometimes a direct attack is the best!

6/10: What did she mean by order?

5/10: She was rough but it still looked fun.

8/10: I wanna fuck like that!

9/10: She really is like a sister.

Looks like that's it for now but we still have tonight's entertainment to look forward to!

[The next page continues the normal writing.]

Entry 52:  
Day 80:  
IT IS ALL FELISHA'S FAULT! I ran up to confront her about it and she nonchalantly replied: **"Alright, who spilled the beans?"**

"You bitch! So it's true?! You ordered them to jump me?!" I furiously shouted.

 **"Jump you? What do you mean? Be more specific."** She was freaking playing dumb.

Embarrassment be damned, I shouted: "You told them to fuck me?!"

She gave a short chuckle before answering. **"I didn't tell them to do anything. I simply implied that they should feel free to take the opportunity if they got it."**

"That's the same thing!" It was all I could do to not try to fight her right then and there. "Why would you do that?"

 **"There are honestly far too many benefits for me to pass it up."** She cockily wagged a finger as she explained. **"The crew is exhausted after the ordeal with the kraken, not to mention what your imps did before that. Michaela needed her energy replenished, you already promised Spindla, Kelsey was sulking over her spices, Una was being overworked, and Riona… alright, so Riona just wanted some fun. Sure they could wait until port but whores are expensive, especially when we have one onboard."**

I could only grit my teeth as I was reminded I am technically a whore. "So what? You just assumed that because I am a whore I wouldn't mind being raped. I am in deep shit with Merry because of it!"

 **"Oh, I knew you would mind."** She crossed her arms with a big grin. **"To be honest, it would not hurt my feelings if you came crawling back to apologize to have me make them stop."**

"Apologize?! That's what this is really about?!" The nerve of this bitch. "Look, I'm sorry I burned your fucking sail! You were going to throw me to the kraken! And guess what, you did!"

 **"Oh yeah, sorry about that."** She just laughed. **"Nothing personal but if we lost the ship you would end up with the kraken anyway. Surely you realize that."**

"Yes I realize that but can't you understand that what I did was also for the ship?! You can't be pissed at me for trying!"

 **"Don't want me to be pissed? Next time, succeed."**

"Fine!" I was suddenly interrupted as Felisha gave me a kiss.

 **"Congratulations, we just kissed and made up."** She patted me on the cheek before going about her business.

For a while I was just stunned. "S-so what? That's it?"

 **"Oh sorry, expecting something more?"** She chuckled as she began to point at me. **"You might want to get that under control, can't blame me if you get raped again. Of course, if that is what you want…"** I quickly ran away.

It is good that the captain and I made up but I'm still in deep shit with Merry. Well, tomorrow we reach our destination and can get our clothes back. I just have to survive this round of punishment.


	58. Chapter 50: Desert Heat

Chapter 50: Desert Heat

Entry 53:  
Day 81:  
Clothes! Sweet, sweet, clothes! Not since I first arrived on the island have I been so happy to be dressed. You know what? Scratch that. That time did not have me rubbing the cloth over me in near orgasmic joy. TNA certainly got a kick out of the grunts I was making.

"Wow Big Bro. I did not know you felt that way about your shirt." Tally giggled.

"Do you want us to leave you alone or do you prefer if we watch?" Tiki added.

I meet their teasing with a big grin. "Laugh all you want, but this naked cruise is over!"

"Aww, I liked you naked better." Ina whined.

"Yeah, it made things a lot more fun." Nip giggled.

"With Big Sis in particular." Su laughed.

Being reminded of Merry made me flinch. I looked back at her with a nervous chuckle, you could just feel that she was in a bad mood. "Are you sure you would not prefer to continue this naked cruise?" Merry said with her arms crossed in a huff. "After all, darling, you had soooo much fun on it."

"Are you _still_ mad? After last night I thought you got it all out of your system." It was not a fun time, let me tell you.

"Yeah, well it's not enough." Merry quickly turns away from me and sulks a bit. "Now every time I see the others I think of you ravaging their bodies. Seriously, I get you back from the kraken and this happens?"

"Who was ravaging whom?" I laugh as I take a seat next to her. "Look on the bright side. At least I don't think they are looking for a long term thing."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She turns to me with a small glare but when she does I give her a quick kiss. It took her a moment but she did kiss me back.

"I don't love them. I have no interest in them. I love you, honey."

"Oh, darling." Works every time, a bit of sweet talking and she just becomes putty. "I love you too."

After giving Merry another kiss I looked back and flashed a playful grin at TNA. "And you're not the only one, are you?"

Hearing that, Tally became beet red. "I-i-idiot! Don't say something like that out loud!"

As Tally was shying away from my affection, Abigail flew up and started nuzzling my cheeks. "I love Big Bro too!"

"Well I don't!" Annie stated as she grabbed my other cheek.

"You are going to take care of my sister's, right Big Bro?" Sis asked as she lay on my head.

"Of course." Was my honest reply.

Slowly, more and more members of TNA were hugging my face as they stated various reasons why and before long Merry burst into laughter. "You should see your face darling! It's like you have a beard of little girls!"

I put my hand to my chin to feel various wings, tails, and butts. "God damn, I need to shave." Merry laughed even harder at my corny joke. I think we are fine for now.

The deck of the ship was a busy place. Before we even had our clothes returned to us there were people busy unloading cargo and making ship repairs. As Una's mate I of course helped with the repairs but mainly I was used as a go between in the chaos. As I worked with the crew it became apparent that even though I had my clothes back on things were not exactly back to the way they were. We are closer now. Not necessarily like lovers but we are more like family, everyone just seems more relaxed. Even captain Felisha, who has made it a kind of hobby to get on my nerves. Case in point is when she gave my butt a good smack as she playfully shouted, **"Looking good there sailor!"** The moment she did my whole body seized up as the pain ran up my spine and I was forcefully reminded of Merry's punishment. **"Oh sorry, is that still tender?"** She asked with a laugh. **"You know your screams kept us all up for a long while."**

"Don't test me captain." I sternly glared at her with a low growl. "I have not forgotten that it was all your fault"

 **"Hey now, we already kissed and made up."** Felisha scoffed. **"You can't go holding a grudge, thems the rules."** Felisha gave a long sigh as she watched the people hurry about on the deck. **"It's been a while since she's been in this bad a shape. The railings are gone, the portholes are smashed, the deck is just plain a mess, the hull has leaks…"** She paused as she narrowed her eyes at me. **"…and lets not forget the main mast is cracked and the sail is burned. If only** ** _somebody_** **would have listened to me earlier it might not be as bad."**

"You can't hold a grudge, thems the rules." I plainly stated without even justifying her glare with a reaction.

Felisha just gave a hearty laugh as she slapped my shoulder, which is also sore by the way. **"I think you are going to be just fine."**

Being so busy helped the day just fly by. Once all the cargo was unloaded the ship was moved to a dry dock of sorts where a significant portion of the outer hall is being stripped for more repairs. As a result, we cannot stay on the ship and arrangements have been made for us to stay at a nearby inn. As we were in the process of clearing out of the ship I bumped into Veronica. "So, have you recovered from last night?" She asked after a few short pleasantries. She then gave a long sigh. "Seriously, did you two just plain forget we share a room. I don't care what you two do at night but a little consideration would be nice."

I scratched my head with a laugh. "Well… you know. When Merry gets upset there is not much I can do to stop her."

"I have to say, I was not expecting Merry to be so proficient with a whip or paddle."

"Tell me about it, it freaking hurt."

"Oh I doubt that." She sarcastically rolled her eyes. "Judging from your reactions last night I'd say you quite enjoyed it."

All I could do was laugh because in all honesty I could not say she was wrong. Somewhere within the pain was a type of perverted pleasure. Seriously, I'm becoming more and more perverse as time goes on. But that is enough about me because I'm not the only one going through a change nor is it the most notice able. Veronica has changed far more in the time since I first met her, especially since we boarded the ship. Now that she knows she is a dhampire she spends more time in the sun and the result is some color to her once fair skin. Not quite a tan yet, but it is a nice peach with a little bit of red from sunburn. Of course her whole demeanor has changed as well. She knows how and is willing to put in some physical work, she is no longer the spoiled brat I once tutored. It's odd. These monster girls can live many times longer than I could ever hope to but I am able to see one go through such a change before my eyes. It makes me feel old. I guess that's just one more reason I want to see my little girls.

"What's with that look you're giving me?" She grumpily asked as she grabbed herself with a slight blush. "It's creeping me out."

Well, her personality could still use a little work but it is cute in its own right. That's when I noticed something else different about her, something more immediate. As I looked at her working attire I noticed she was brandishing a sword that was tied to her waist. "What's with the sword?"

"Oh! You noticed?" She excitedly asked as she drew her sword and held it up for me to see. It was the same type of sword we used during the kraken attack, a short cutting sword for use in narrow corridors. "The captain said I could have it. I don't know why but I really like it." I suppose I could say it was odd to see a spoiled rich girl with a sword, but after seeing how excited she was after the kraken fight I'm really not.

 **"Hey! Lover boy!"** Felisha called out to us from behind. **"Go tell Merry and those imps that we have to leave the ship."**

"Ok!" After bidding a quick farewell to Veronica I made my way to our room to check on Merry and TNA. Before I even got there a number of them came out to meet me in a panic.

"Big Bro! Big Bro!" Ina frantically shouted.

"Big Sis collapsed!" Annie added in a panic.

"We don't know why!" Doe cried.

But don't panic! I know I did, thought my heart stopped there for a moment. As it turns out, the dry air blowing from the desert got to her. She was dehydrated, not a small mater but it is easily fixed. I carried her to the water and quickly dipped her in an area where we could not easily be seen. "Geez, don't scare me like that, honey. If you need in the water just get in."

"Sorry darling." Merry mumbled apologetically as she sulked into the water. "But I couldn't sneak away, and I know you don't like it when strangers find out I'm a mermaid."

I gave a long sigh. "It's a moot point if you put your health at risk. Just be glad the sea keeps the area cool, further inland and you'd be a grilled fish." Her head dipped below the water as she muttered something along the lines of 'That's not funny, darling.'

"Is Big Sis going to be alright?" Doe nervously asked.

I reached up and patted her on the head. "She'll be just fine. She just needs to be in the water for a while."

Sis gives a long relieved sigh. "I already have to look after my sisters. Don't tell me I need to look after you as well, Big Sis."

"I was worried about you, Big Sis." Abigail whined with tears whelping up in her eyes.

"Yeah! Things will be much less interesting with you gone." Su shouted.

Merry was at first surprised by TNA's protest but quickly smiled as she reached her hand out to pet any imp willing to accept. "Sorry I worried you."

"Yeah, well just don't let this shit happen again." Sara muttered as Merry stroked her head.

"Alright already, she's fine." Tally interjected. "Why did you rush us out of the room?"

"The ship is being repaired." I answered. "We will have to stay at an inn until the repairs are finished."

TNA seemed to get excited at the prospect of staying somewhere new and with impeccable timing Michaela peered around the rock we were behind. "Jonathan, are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm here. What is it?"

"I heard Merry collapsed. Is she alright?" She asked as she walked around the rock.

"I'm fine." Merry announced with a wave. "Sorry to worry everyone."

"It's fine." She paused for a moment as she looked at me before continuing. "I talked to the captain and we both agreed that you should go to the inn ahead of us. It is located on the river and has special accommodations for sea creatures."

"Really?" I'm not sure if it was because or despite of us being near a desert but hearing that the inn had such special accommodations was surprising. Regardless, getting Merry someplace where she could rest that was not out in the open would be a huge relief. "Thanks Michaela, I owe you one." I said with a smile.

"Don't mention it." Michaela smiled back. "Consider it an apology for the other day."

"You don't have to apologize about that!" Tiki interjected. "It was fun to watch!"

"Yeah!" Sara shouted. "I've never seen someone take it up the ass quite like you did!"

"Up the ass huh?" Merry grumbled. "You didn't tell me you did it up the ass with her."

There was no winning that conversation, I quickly changed subject. "Soooo, how nice a room are we talking about?"

"Not nice enough." Michaela chuckled. "Well, I did my part." Michaela turned to leave with her head still facing us. "Just tell them Felisha sent you and they will show you to your room."

After that I carried Tally in my arms as Merry, TNA, and I all made our way along the beach. I was carrying Tally because she insists that she is getting too heavy to fly despite her still being able to hover just fine. Whatever, I can't risk her getting to stressed and she is still fairly light so it's not exactly a problem. As we walked we got to see a fair bit of the town. Sefarria, this town is nowhere near as big as Alnor but it is not small. It is a port town whose primary function is ferrying barges of goods up the river into the heart of Charise's territory, or at least it was. The war of the sun gods, as it is called, has had a huge effect on the town. The size of the town has apparently doubled from the hastily constructed tents that hold refugees trying to escape the conflict ravaging the capital. Those who escaped undoubtedly lost much in the conflict but things are not as bad as one might think. The nutrient rich river delta and plentiful sea continue to feed the people of Charise. At times I have to grab Ina to keep her from flying off to 'see' what all the various stands have to offer. At least for now, the ever expanding conflict seems distant.

After a short walk past the docks and the flourishing farms at the delta we reached the inn. The inn is actually fancier than I expected, probably lending to the refugees filling the cheaper inns when they arrive. We got two rooms, one for me, Merry, TNA, Veronica, and Riona with everyone else in the other room. There are only two beds in each room but the rooms are more spacious than the ones on the ship and Spindla and Kelsey pretty much carry their own beds wherever they go, so I assume Felisha is sleeping with Michaela this time. Our room is one of the special marine friendly rooms complete with a water bed, a literal water bed. If you ask me it's just a fancy bath tub but it is fairly wide and has a rune powered fountain to circulate the water, Merry was excited.

"Wow! Look at it, darling." Merry shouts as she jumps into the water, quickly reverting to her mermaid form. "Ah… the water is so clean and well maintained. They certainly know how to make me relax."

Seeing Merry give another long relaxed sigh put a smile on my face. "Glad you like it, guess I will have to thank the captain."

Merry looked up at me from the water before smiling as she reached up and pulled me in, still fully dressed. I reflexively panicked for a moment before calming down as Merry held me in her arms. She partially wrapped her tail around my legs as she rested her head on my chest. I returned her embrace with my own as I let us slowly sink into the water, the water breathing spell allowing us to weightlessly rest in the shallow water. "It's been a while since we've been like this, darling. Holding each other as we lay in the water, just the two of us." At that moment TNA all jumped into the water to join us. "… twelve of us."

"Yeah! Don't forget about us!" Ina shouted.

"Oh, I could never forget about you all." There was not sarcastic tone or anything to hint that she might mean this in a mean spirited way. She just held out her hand for them to join us.

"No rocking ship and no pressure from the weight." Tally sighed as she joined us. "Yeah, I could get used to this."

Merry nods in agreement. "Yeah, I don't care where I sleep as long as I am with darling but sometimes it is nice to sleep in an environment that is more at home."

"It's not exactly at home for me." I said as I lay with my girls. "But I will admit it is relaxing, could make you forget all your troubles."

"Not all of them." Merry muttered. "I still worry about what all I have to compete with now."

"Come on, honey." I found the very idea silly. "You are not competing with them. Even if they were looking for a relationship they would be SOL when up against you."

"I didn't say I was competing with them." Merry grumbled. "I'm competing with their bodies. Now that you have been with so many girls, I'm afraid you might get bored with what I have to offer." Merry's face suddenly turned red and she had trouble looking me in the eye. "That is why, even though it would be a first for me, if you want to use my butt you can."

"Wooo! Way to go Big Sis!" Su giggled.

"First time at anal huh? Take it slow, it hurts at first." Tiki advised.

TNA may have found this amusing but I was the one who broke out into laughter. Seriously, just what goes on in this girl's head? "God, It's a good thing I love you honey." I said between fits of laughter. "Because you are just plain silly at times."

Merry turned even more red from my reaction to her offer. "I'm being serious, darling."

Before Merry could sink into another one of her moods, I gave her a passionate kiss and continued to do so until I flipped us over so that she was beneath me. "I know you are serious, honey." I quickly undressed us and began to slowly kiss my way down her body. "That is why I am going to show you that the only thing you need to do to make me happy is to help me make you happy."

After that we had our first underwater 'adventure' in a while. I did not need to take Merry up on her offer so there was nothing out of the ordinary but I will say that I had forgotten just how easy it is to please Merry when we are in the water. We have been on the ship so we have had to make due without but man… it really helped build my confidence.


	59. Chapter 51: War of the Sun Gods

Another MA scene in this chapter. You will be warned before it begins.

Chapter 51: War of the Sun Gods

Entry 54:  
Day 82, morning:  
Today is the meeting with Victoria's friend and trading partner, the lamia Salina. Even though most of the crew will not actually attend the meeting they all took the opportunity to have a bath since they are at a nice inn. Serious déjà vu, I thought I was past being naked with all these girls but I was once again forced to join by Felisha. Thankfully this time Merry was with me so none of the crew tried anything, even if I did receive a lot of playful comments regarding my morning wood.

I tried to not let my eyes wonder, considering anything could be perceived as an invitation, but considering what I have been through with these girls it is hard not to look. Michaela's tone body and well-shaped curves that are normally hidden by her armor. Spindla's large breast on her fit and slender human half, combined with her smooth, shiny, and surprisingly flexible spider half. Kelsey's deceptively shy disposition and modest features. Una's all around big but gently body. Riona's youthfully energetic hands and body. Not to mention my normal partners in my lovely fiancée and the cute and playful TNA, including Tally whose pregnant body I find surprisingly attractive. Throw in the developing beauty of Veronica and the only person in the room I hadn't done was Felisha, who may be covered in scars but is not unattractive. Yeesh, my penis has had quite the adventure this past week now that I think about it. And since I was reminded that I hadn't done Felisha I jokingly wondered how long that would last, a joke I was terrified would become real as she suddenly approached me in the bath.

As I desperately tried to hide my current state, which frankly could no longer be chucked up to morning wood, Felisha calmly got into the water next to me. After taking a moment to settle in she asked: **"What are your plans for today?"**

"Huh?" The question came out of nowhere. "I had assumed I would be helping Una with the ship repairs. Why?"

 **"I was just wondering if you were interested in attending the meeting?"** Felisha stated as she stretched back and let herself sink into the water. **"You proved entertaining in the last one, so I don't mind."**

"May I?" Rather than asking the captain, I directed the question at Una. I have been working with Una for a little while now so I know the basics of all her responsibilities, she has a lot of work. Even with me being able to pick up the simple tasks without supervision she is still overworked, especially with the ship in disrepair. I would feel bad to abandon her.

Una slowly poured a bucket of water over her body as she sat mostly above the water level. After shaking the water out of her short brown hair she gave me a nod. "Work after," is all she said.

After getting Una's approval I considered my options. It did not take me long to realize it is not an opportunity I should pass up. This Salina, along with any others Felisha will have a meeting with, has access to a fair amount of wealth. Should I ever actually attempt to bring electricity to this world it would be helpful to have some contacts I could ask to invest in it. At the very least it could not hurt to make myself known. "Alright, I would be glad to go."

"I'll go too." Merry happily chimed in.

"No you won't." I quickly retorted. It's not often that I tell Merry what to do but after yesterday I had to put my foot down on this. "You can't take the dry air, remember? I won't have you collapsing again, it's not good for you."

 **"My, my, trying your hand at giving commands?"** Felisha chuckled, I suppose from what she has seen lately Merry would be the commanding one.

"I'm serious." I glared at Felisha before turning back to Merry. "You can do what you want but it must be in water. You don't have to worry about me, it's just business."

Merry pouted a bit at my refusal, I don't want to be hard on her but her wellbeing is far more important. "Alright, I got it." Merry finally muttered, I think she understands my reasoning.

It was then that I noticed a lot of TNA loitering around Merry. Occasionally one of them would brush up against part of Merry's tail before flying off. I don't even have to ask to know what they are trying to do. They are trying to figure out where Merry's butt is. Since I did not take Merry up on her offer we never got to find out where it was. They did not care while we were all caught up in the moment but now that it has passed even I find myself wondering where it is. Is it on her front or her back? How far down is it? She is neither a human nor a fish so I really have no basis to go on. I suppose I could just ask her, but after what I said last night I don't want to force her. Then again, TNA might not be so gentle. We will have to see how things turn out.

After that we all got dressed and got our weapons to carry. Safe haven or not there was still a war going on, plus Charrise's territory is known for not having any laws so it never hurts to be prepared. It will be my first time taking up my spear in a while but hopefully I will not need it. We all have our assignments: Felisha, Riona, Veronica, and I will attend the meeting; Michaela, Spindla, and Una will see to the repairs; Merry is going fishing; Kelsey is going shopping for spices; and TNA are basically doing whatever the hell they want as usual.

Entry 55:  
Day 82, evening:  
I learned something surprising today. Well, two things but the other one is not as important so I'll address it later. The important thing that I learned is that there might actually be a way to return to the other world. It's funny, I thought I stopped caring about returning to the other world a long time ago but now that I know it is a possibility I cannot stop thinking about it. I could see my family again, let them know I am ok, and see how they are doing without me. Is my mother ok with me gone? Is my father healthy? Did my sister finally ditch her bum boyfriend? But more importantly I want my old family to meet my new one. I want to introduce my fiancé, show them the little girls I am fixing to have, and maybe let TNA tease them a bit. I do wonder if my family would approve of me marrying a mermaid, or of me regularly having sex with ten child-like girls that could be older than I am for that matter. But whether they approve or not I want them to meet, show them that I found my happiness in this world. But it is not to be. The cost for this portal between the worlds is too high.

I learned all this during the meeting with Salina. This meeting was certainly different than the one in vampire city. Felisha did not showcase any of her skill to try to up sale, in fact the price was agreed upon before hand and never even discussed. For a while it seemed that the only thing of note would be Riona listing of the contents of the delivery, but that in itself was note worthy. There were a number of questionable items like last time but the majority of the cargo was far more important. Medicine, bandages, rubbing alcohol, and tent making supplies; things that these people really need.

"Thank goodness it is all here." Salina breathed a sigh of relief as she placed her hand over her ample chest. "When it was late I had feared the worst. But it is here and that is what matters."

 **"Yeah, sorry about that."** Felisha explained as she flashed me a sarcastic smile. **"We had a run in with a kraken, our main sail and mast were damaged in the attack."**

That one hurt. Of all of Felisha's comments so far this one stung the most. These people escaped a war torn city, probably injured, with this town as their only place to turn in the harsh environment of the desert. These supplies being late, even by one day, could have lasting consequences to people that have been through enough. I'm not sure if that fact had anything to do with why Felisha was so angry when I damaged the ship but it certainly made me angry at myself.

"I'm sorry," I muttered apologetically, "it's my fault it's late."

Hearing that one line seemed to strike a chord with Salina. She softly smiled at me as she asked: "What is your name?"

"Jonathan," I answered after a moment of hesitation, "Jonathan Adams."

"Jonathan is it?" She smiled at me again. Salina is beautiful. Her emerald eyes, her ruby scales, her ebony hair, her dark skin, it was not easy for me to remain comfortable under her kind smile. "You remind me of my Alfred." She then turned her kind gaze to Veronica. "Is he yours?"

After glancing at me, Veronica quickly turned away. "He is his own, nobody owns him."

"Nuhuh! He is ours!" Ina shouted as she clung to me.

"Ours and Big Sis's!" Doe added as she joined, these two decided to tag along and have been fairly well behaved.

Salina gave me a quizzical look in response, I chuckled as I held up my ring. "I am engaged, but no one has bought me if that is what you are asking."

"Well, whoever she is be sure to hold her close." She stated with a pained look. "You have no idea how precious the time you spend together is."

That is when I remembered that Sebastian was sent to be with her after she lost her favorite man. Judging from the pain I see on her face, I would say he was more than just her property. Seeing as she said I remind her of him I had to ask: "What was Alfred like?"

That softened expression she had was all I needed to confirm my suspicions. "He was a kind man. Frail, clumsy at times, but he would always do his best to take care of others and if others came to harm because of him he would be devastated. But even so, he was firm when he needed to be and knew how to rip someone a new one if they were ever in the wrong." She paused for a moment as her soft expression turned to one full of loneliness. "I loved him, I just wish I had told him while I had the chance." It was hard to watch her lonely expression. Just like Veronica's mother, it seems that sometimes these rich monster's pride end up causing them a lot of regret in the end. "Now he is dead and the lord is the one who killed him." She pauses to wipe tears from her face. "I have another man who can ease the aches of my body, but nothing can ease the aches of my heart."

Doe then flew up to Salina to start her series of questions. I know she has no concept of what should not be asked but she was out of my reach by the time I noticed. "Why did the lord kill him?"

Salina lowered her head. "Charisse did not actually kill him, but she is the reason he died. We were in the capital when all the fighting broke out. It was chaos but I had the means to escape the city. However, Alfred would not leave. He was determined to do what he could to help." She began to shake as tears flowed uncontrollably. "If only I had been more forceful… If only I had made him leave… But an inn had be set on fire by a stray fireball… there were children inside… and he… and he…" At that point she broke down, she could not bear to say what happened next.

Felisha stood up and grabbed Doe before she could continue her endless line of questioning. **"That's enough, we're done here."**

The others got up to follow but I did not. "Wait!" I shouted. I could not leave it at that. Seeing the amount of pain felt before me I refused to remain blissful in my ignorance. I had to know. "What started all of this?"

 **"I don't think now is…"** Felisha angrily started before she was interrupted by Salina.

Salina put up a hand as she composed herself. Still sniffling she asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"Respect for the dead, I guess." It was just the first thing that came to mind. "I've heard rumors, the odd tail, but even now it seems so foreign." I knew there were constant fights going on in my old world. I would hear about them on the news or see an article online but to me they were always just somewhere else. I never meet anyone who was hurt so I never really cared. Even if I knew someone somewhere was being hurt. "I don't want to repeat mistakes."

Salina paused for a moment. I could see the anger building in her as she thought about it. "It is all that damned lich's fault!" She grumbled as she clenched her fists. "Charisse, the lazy lord, has never been one to involve herself with her citizens so no one really asked any questions when she just stopped showing herself for a while. Little did we know that all this time the lich was slowly driving the lord to give into her lust and desire a man of her own."

 **"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!"** Felisha shouted as she took her seat again. **"Are you saying the lord could not get herself a man? I mean, and I'm just throwing this out there, I have stolen myself a partner on more than one occasion. I can't imagine a lord would have to do much more than ask to have anyone she wanted. Even if she couldn't, are you saying not one man would just take one for the team?"**

"Well," Salina paused before continuing, "the prevailing theory is that Charisse is looking for someone in particular. Someone, the lich has convinced her, that can only be found in the other world."

"So even the lord gets like that?" Veronica shook her head with a sigh. "But why would the lich bother? What is the point?"

"The point is she now has the full support of the lord for her… experiments." Salina answered as her expression darkened.

"Experiments?" I asked. "What kind of experiments?"

"I don't know all the details but…" She hesitated to look at me for a moment. "She plans to open a portal to the human world."

Everyone was staggered by this revelation, we all knew about the otherworld but we never thought there was anything to be done with that knowledge. Riona was the first to recover and proceeded to ask: "The human world?! As in the one out-landers come from?!"

"As in the one I am from?" I could not believe it. I had just plain stopped looking for a way to return but hearing that it might be possible suddenly brought the idea back into my mind. My disbelief was only heightened by her nod of assurance.

 **"So then what's the problem?"** Felisha heartily as she held her forehead. **"Why start a war?! Did someone just not want the price of men to drop? Sure I can see some problems, but could you imagine the benefits?!"**

"The problem," Salina explained with a harsh glare, "is the amount of energy required. Energy that will be gathered from the sacrifice of her own citizens!"

It took a moment for the reality of that statement to really sink in. On the one hand, almost everyone on the island was without a regular partner and a portal to the human world would mean there would be plenty of men to go around. On the other hand, opening said portal would require the sacrifice of an untold number of monster girls. How do you choose who dies for the sake of everyone else? Many places might use their criminals but Charrise's territory is a lawless one, they would have to be normal citizens. **"How many are we talking about?"** Felisha asked, surprisingly composed despite the news.

"No one knows." Salina answers. "No one even knows if it will work in the first place." With no one else sure of what to say she continues. "Isis, one of Charisse's generals, was against the plan and rebelled. Since then the territory has split into two factions. It started with the guards and the military and quickly spread through the whole of the capital, now almost the entire territory has been caught up in the fighting. Those on the opposing side or those who refused to take a side were dealt with severely. Those who could, fled the city and, those who couldn't, were either caught up in the fighting or rounded up for the lich's experiments. The treatment of her own citizens has garnered a lot of support for Isis but the more soldiers that fall in battle the stronger the lich gets and the closer she gets to her goal. To make matters worse, it seems that there are those who are using the confusion to push their own agenda's without the lord's knowledge."

"Why did so many come here?" Doe asked.

"The desert is a harsh environment and many who lived in the capital were unprepared. Many could not survive a long trip across the desert so they headed north to the river then followed it here." Salina then looked out a nearby window. "You may think there are a lot of refugees here but many more were caught along the way and those who do make it are often injured with no food or money, the work of bandits taking advantage of the easy pickings. This town is the only one in the territory that can survive such an increase in population, the people here really have no place else to go." She then grits her teeth as she clenches her fist with rage. "I will not forgive her, Charisse never truly cared about her people and now that she is slaughtering us for the sake of some lich she claims that it is for our sakes. It is only a matter of time before the war reaches this town, when that time comes I plan to support Isis 100%."

 **"Sounds like an expensive venture."** Felisha commented with a shrug of her shoulders. **"Not the kind of thing you normally hear from a merchant."**

"Merchant or not I am a citizen of this territory." Salina proudly proclaims. "In honor of Alfred's memory I will do what can for its people." With her fists clenched she continues. "And if it cost me every gold I have I will see the lord pay for what she has done!"

 **"Well, I wish you the best of luck with that."** Felisha quickly stands, this time dragging me with her. **"Now, if you will excuse us, we really must be going."**

"Just one more thing!" Salina looks at Veronica as we start to leave. "Please thank your mother for me. She has been selling me these goods at cost, it has been a big help."

Veronica seems surprised for a moment but quickly composed herself. "I can't exactly speak for my mother at the moment, but she does not help people without expecting anything in return. She must believe that you will find a way to pull through this war and be able to return the favor... with interest."

Salina smiled with a laugh as she shook her head. "Prudent as always. But still, it is reassuring. Be sure to give her that thanks. Give her one for Sebastian as well. He was kind and a great listener, he was really there for me." She giggled a bit. "But for some reason the sex seemed like an after thought, even if it was good."

"I'll be sure to thank her." Veronica chuckled. "But don't worry about Sebastian, I'm sure he enjoyed it as well." I really wouldn't be so sure Veronica. We left soon after.

 **"A portal to the human world, huh?"** Felisha muttered as she gave a big stretch in the desert sun as we walked back to the port, I'm surprised she did not get hot in that heavy black coat. **"I think I'm actually siding with Charisse on this one."**

"Does it not bother you that she is sacrificing her own people?" I asked.

 **"I am hardly one to talk about getting their hands dirty to get what they want."** She answered with a laugh. **"The way I see it is this whole war is really not my problem. My job is to deliver my cargo and look after my crew, that is it."**

I knew that the captain could be a little tough but I didn't know she could be cold. "Don't you have any sympathy for the people of this land?"

 **"Better them than me."** She flatly retorted. **"I did not survive this long by getting involved in other people's fights."**

After that we did not really talk much about it. Felisha and her crew just have a different perspective than I do. They look after their own but they do not concern themselves with anything outside of that. I suppose it is a view that many hold but I just cannot forget about it when I hear that people are being mistreated. Then again I do not really understand Charrise's reasoning. I know that Merry often talks about how lonely she was before she found me and I know that monsters have very strong desires, something that Merry and TNA have demonstrated more than enough. I guess being the one in demand I am really incapable of understanding the feeling that you might never find someone. Maybe Charrise honestly believes she is bringing her people salvation at the cost of a few. But to just kill her citizens, and indiscriminately from the sound of it, seems far too cruel. I definitely side with Isis.

So what was the second thing I learned, you ask? Well, Merry brought up that I could use her butt if I wanted to so the simple question had to be asked: Where is it? Mermaids have a different anatomy than humans so it cannot be assumed that it is simply located on their back side. However, I have never seen Merry use the restroom… ever. So we have never seen it used and her scales do a good job of hiding the important parts, it was quite the mystery. TNA's curiosity quickly got the better of them.

(The rest of the chapter contains MA material. Skip to the next chapter if you are not interested.)

"Big Sis, where is your butt?" Doe asked as we all got into the water bed.

"Yeah! I have to know!" Ina shouts. "It's killing me!"

"My butt?!" Merry exclaimed, becoming red as she started. "W-why do you want to know?!"

"You promised big bro butt sex." Tiki calmly stated.

"Can't have butt sex without the butt." Tally giggled.

"What, what, where's the butt?" Su sang. "I say what, what, where's the butt?"

Merry becomes even more flustered as she shyly glances over to me. I knew that the subject embarrassed her but once it was brought up I found myself curious as well. "I would like to know, if you do not mind."

"Well…" Merry got even more flustered and turned her head away as she reached down. Her hands slowly moved down her front side until she was about half way down her tail. She then grabbed the sides of her tail and slowly pulled her scales apart to reveal a tiny opening. "…it's right here." Seeing the hole surprised me. For starters it lacked the star shape normally associated with butt holes, but more importantly it was tiny. Such a small hole looked like it would really hurt if I tried to have sex with it. Was she really ok with that? As I thought that I kind of brushed it with my finger and Merry immediately flinched away as she covered it. "Don't touch it! It's dirty!"

I could not help but laugh, Merry's reactions were too cute. "Honey, it is a natural part of you. You do not have to be ashamed of it."

"Woo! Tell her Big Bro!" Sis giggled.

"Go for it!" Nip shouted.

"In the ass! In the ass!" Sara chanted as she laughed.

"Enough!" I shouted at TNA before things could get out of hand. I quickly turned back to Merry with an honest smile. "Thank you honey, that is more than enough."

"Wait!" Merry shouted as I started to move on from the subject. "I want you to know that you can do anything with me that you can do with other girls. To prove it…" She became the brightest shade of red I have ever seen as she continued. "…I want you to use it." She wanted me to use it, that is what she said. I could think of no other response aside from reaching out to touch it again. But again Merry immediately jumped away. "But not right now!" She shouted as she got out of the bed. "I have to clean it first!" She then ran out of the room to find someplace to do some maintenance.

Merry returned to find that Tally had decided to 'help' me by providing me with some 'lubrication.' Merry was at first upset that I was having fun with TNA while she was trying her hardest to please me but Tiki was quick to smooth things over by explaining that if nothing was done it would not be a very pleasant experience for either of us. After calming down, Merry laid on her back so I could position myself over her. Apparently her butt is in a position on her tail where it would be difficult for her to be in control so it is up to me to listen to her and make it the best possible experience for both of us. "Are you ready honey?" I finally asked her.

Merry slowly nodded. Her face was bright red, it must have been extremely embarrassing for her. "I trust you darling."

I gently stroked Merry's tail as I slowly pulled apart the scales surrounding her other private hole. Licking my pinky finger I slowly pressed it into her. I had to be careful of Merry's powerful tail as she uncontrollably jerked from the sensation something going into an exit hole. I could feel her sphincter muscles clamp down on my pinky as her body tried to resist the penetration. Merry would almost constantly let out short discomforted grunts but each time I asked if she was ok she reassured me and urged me to continue. Once I had fully inserted my pinky I began to slowly draw it out, a process which was much more comfortable for Merry. Slowly I would move my pinky in and out of her until she got accustomed to the sensations and I was comfortable to move to a bigger finger. As I was able to feel around deeper and deeper inside of her I noticed that aside from the walls of her rectum, which were very smooth, I felt nothing. She really did take great care to ensure it was clean for me, something I absolutely adore her for. However, as I continued with my slow and methodical process TNA got impatient.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Ina impatiently whined.

"Just jam it in already!" Su shouted.

"Quiet everyone!" Tiki shouted, for once being a reasonable one. "You want to see them do this again don't you?!" Well, somewhat reasonable.

As I laughed at TNA bickering with each other Merry quietly told me to do it. "I can handle it darling." To which I smiled and nodded.

Carefully moving myself into position, I placed my tip over her small hole and began to push it in. Merry tried to remain quiet but could not help but let out sharp whelps of pain as she squirmed about. Normally I would try to caress her or comfort her in some way but I was unable to penetrate the small hole and get into an intimate position at the same time, it frankly felt more like I was trying to use Merry than actually be intimate. Luckily I have some helpers for such a case. "Hey Tally, big sis is not very comfortable." I playfully chuckled.

Tally gave a sly smile as I brought it up, she knows what I mean. "Shall we help you out?" She chuckled.

"If you would, please." I was honestly getting excited about it.

"Very well," Tally cooed as she crawled next to Merry, "come here big sis."

Tally then forced her lips against Merry's. This is not the first time Merry and TNA have gotten intimate while I'm with them, it's actually getting fairly common for us, but god damn it is just so awesome every time I see it. Tally, who has the more childish face, is the more aggressive one as she forcefully gives Merry a deep kiss. Merry originally was very reluctant to accept but now she makes some effort to return the kiss. Seeing these two girls go at it, with Tally giving me a playful smile as she occasionally pulls away enough for me to see their tongues twirling together, it makes me so hard. But Tally is not the only one getting in on the fun. The other members of TNA quickly crowd in to help. Nip, Sara, and Su swim around lightly tickling Merry's most ticklish places, which seems to heighten her sensitivity. Annie, Abigail, Ina, and Doe message her breasts and lick her nipples, causing them to become erect and flushed red. Also, since I am not using that particular place this time. Tiki inserts herself into Merry as Sis gently stimulates her clit. Merry's yelps of pain quickly turn to moans of ecstasy as she is stimulated from every angle at the same time. All the while I manage to insert further and further into her anus until I am balls deep into Merry's ass.

Merry's sphincter muscles tightly grip my shaft as I slowly begin to thrust inside of her. It feels like I'm getting a hand job as my head rubs against her smooth velvety rectal walls. It quickly becomes easier to thrust as Merry gets accustomed to the sensation and is further exposed to TNA's 'playing.' Before long the pain she once felt from the anal penetration turns to pleasure and added to the stimulation provided by TNA. TNA all laugh as Merry begins to moan uncontrollably, Tally decided to sit back and watch Merry's expression.

"Wow big sis, you really seem to like it in the ass." Tally giggles as she teases Merry.

"Yes!" Merry pants between moans. "I like it. I like it very much!"

"Wow, aren't you ashamed?" She chuckled.

"I-i-i don't care!" Merry panted.

Tally giggles again. "You almost there?"

"I-I'm there!" Merry shouts. "I-i-I'm coming!"

"You heard her?" Tally grins at Tiki. "Finish her off."

"Okay!" Tiki shouts as she grins back. She the puts more effort into whatever she is doing and within moments Merry shouts loudly as she arches back in orgasm.

As Merry breaths heavily in her afterglow, Tally gives a cold chuckle. "You're not done yet, big sis." Tally looks back at me with a big grin. "Isn't that right big bro?" Still in her ass, I could only chuckle in response. I had to take it slow while Merry was getting it hard from TNA, I was not there yet. Looking around at her sisters Tally shouts. "Come on everyone, we aren't done until big bro is!" She then looked at me with another smile. "Fill her ass big bro!"

Getting a grin of my own, I replied: "With pleasure."

Suddenly under attack again and extra sensitive from her recent orgasm she spasmed about uncontrollably. With me now thrusting at full speed on top of everything, it seems like she could not handle much more. "No! Stop! I'll break!" But nothing in her voice suggested she was upset by that and I continued. "A-again I… Again I-I-I I'm coming!" Merry had another large orgasm and her ass tightened around me causing me to have another orgasm of my own and I fill her ass with my white milk.

As we both remain there panting and TNA slowly getting off with satisfied giggles, Merry suddenly tackles me. "That was amazing, darling!"

"Yeah," I said between breaths, "it was good for me too."

Merry then slowly leaned to my ear and whispered: "Let's go again."

Excited at the prospect, TNA quickly gathered around me. "Yeah! And this time take care of us too!" They shouted in near unison. It was then that I realized that, no matter how well you do, it is never enough for these monster girls.


	60. Chapter 52: Propaganda

Chapter 52: Propaganda

Entry 56:  
Day 83, morning:  
Well, today is off to an absolutely _great_ start. I woke up in the morning completely exhausted. No, that's not why it was a great start. This was the type of exhausted that, no matter how bad it is, you cannot help but just laugh at how happy you are despite it all, something which Veronica was quick to comment on. "Well you sure seem to be in a good mood." She remarked as we made our way to the docks with the others. "Must have had a really good time last night." She seemed to be a bit angry, but all I could do was laugh.

"Yeah! He really gave it to Big Sis!" Tiki excitedly shouted.

Su laughed loudly as she held her stomach. "She can't even walk this morning because her butt hurts!" I gave another laugh but it was a little weaker. While I am proud of my accomplishment, Merry and I might have gotten a little over zealous for our first attempt at it. It's always the morning after that you feel it the hardest.

 **"Keep bragging about it and I won't be responsible if the crew wants to give him a try."** Felisha stated as she strode ahead of us.

"Works for us!" Tiki and Su giggled in unison, to which my laugh became a nervous chuckle.

Despite the lighthearted nature of that particular conversation, things were actually quite tense with the crew. You see today is the day we found out the cost of the ship repairs. Normally the repairs would not be too bad so long as the main frame of the ship was still intact but there were a few factors that complicated matters. First, we are in a desert where the supplies for ship building, namely wood, are hard to come across. Second, the war has cut off many supply routes so prices have been driven up across the board. Finally, Salina, our only contact, does not deal with repairs so we are forced to pay full price. There are a couple of factors that work in our favor: the price of labor is dirt cheap thanks to all the refugees, and the replacement sail wasn't that expensive. But still, the damages to the mast were more extensive than we thought and I have overheard whispers that if I was not on board the attack wouldn't have happened. Needless to say, I was in a bit of hot water when we finally heard the price.

 **"15 thousand gold?!"** I may not have the best concept of how much gold is worth in this world but even I know that was a high number. **"Are you fucking kidding me?! You could almost buy a ship for that much!"**

"What can we say, times are rough." The spunky little Khepri replied with a mischievous smile. "Everyone has to pay a little extra."

There was literally no other choice and the Khepri knew it, not even Felisha could negotiate the price down. With the agreement begrudgingly made, Felisha quickly glared at me. I noticed everyone take a step away from me as Felisha stomped her way to and loomed over me. "W-w-we already kissed and made up."I stated with a nervous chuckle. "You can't hold a grudge, thems the rules."

 **"Fuck the rules!"** She shouted. **"We wouldn't have been attacked if you weren't on board! Do you have any idea what this is going to cost all of us?! You'd better be prepared spending every night making it up to us!"**

Why was she taking it out on me? I thought we were over this. "Captain please, be reasonable."

 **"Reasonable huh?"** For whatever reason, that was the last straw. **"Get off my ship! I don't even want to look at you anymore! How's that for reasonable?!"**

And so, like that I was chased off the ship. Just as we were finally starting to make progress I lost my ride.

[Jonathan slowly closes his journal with a long sigh.]

"How do I keep getting into these situations?" Nothing else to do, I sit on a bench near the docks.

"Doggy lady is such a bitch." Su angrily comments.

"I think her problem is she doesn't get enough sex." Tiki adds with a giggle. "Bet I know what position she likes!"

"Doggy style!" Su laughs with her sister, at least they seem to be having a good time.

As I just sit there in the sun I hear Veronica calling out to me. "Jonathan!" She shouts as she quickly runs up to me. She pauses a moment to catch her breath before she starts. "Don't worry about Felisha. Give her some time to cool down and she will be fine, at least that's what the crew says."

"I suppose," I sigh as I stand up, "but what am I supposed to do in the mean time? I can't exactly do my job if I can't be on the ship, and I think it would be best to let Merry rest for today."

"Butt hurt! Butt hurt!" Su sang in a short cheer between giggle fits.

"Yes, yes, I know." I slowly shook my head. "Merry's butt hurts."

"That's to be expected for the first time." Tiki explained with a laugh. "Just keep at it, it'll get better."

"Somehow I don't think that's going to happen." We had a good time and all but I think I speak for Merry as well as myself when I say we prefer the vanilla stuff.

"Well, I can't exactly say much about that topic." Veronica quietly muttered. She was actually flustered by the topic, it's kinda cute. Sure maybe I should be a little more conscious discussing such things in public but after being around TNA so long I don't even think anything of it. "However, if you want something to do you could accompany me on a few errands."

"Errands? What kind of errands?" I don't mind accompanying her, but I thought all of our business here was taken care of.

"Well…" Veronica paused for a long time. Whatever this errand of hers is, it seems she is hesitant to do it. "…I think it's high time I sent my mother a letter."

After that we slowly made our way through the town. I had no idea where I was going but Veronica seemed to know where the post office, or whatever you would call it, was. But Veronica was taking her time, her normally confident stride full of doubt. Was it really such a big deal to write home? I suppose that she found out she was a dhampire recently and this will be the first time she talks about it with her mother. To complicate matters it seems that Victoria knew all along that Veronica was a dhampire and choose to keep it a secret. It can't be easy to confront her mother about it, even in such an indirect way.

After a while of walking down the streets that remind me of the movie Aladdin, we finally come across a building that is far taller than it is wide. "Alright, we're here." Veronica takes a deep breath before stepping inside.

"Hey-yo!" We were excitedly greeted by a tan skinned, golden feathered harpy. "You have letter deliver, yes? You write, I deliver, very fast."

You know, it's odd to think that I now find an accent more surprising than any manner of monster I may come across but this one certainly takes the cake. I try to hide my chuckle behind a question. "So you deliver letters even with this war going on."

"Oh yes, sir." She proudly stated while flapping her wings. "Dangerous not for me. They fire but no hit, very fast." Where did she even get this accent?

Veronica however was un-phased by the accent, or at least hid her reaction, and proceeded with her business. "I have a letter to send, could you deliver it?"

"Oh yes!" She quickly answered. "Have name of you, name to be receive, and name destination, may I please?"

"I am Veronica Espera, the recipient is Victoria Espera, the destination is the Espera estate in Alnor." Veronica plainly answered.

"Espera, yes?" The harpy paused to think. "I return very fast, thank you much." The harpy then disappeared into another room.

As I waited a thought occurred to me. "Say, Veronica, would you mind if I sent a letter with yours?"

Veronica immediately raised an eyebrow and to give me a quizzical glare. "I don't really mind, but who would you be sending a letter to?"

"Well, I was wondering if your mother or Sebastian could look into something for me." The post office conveniently had a writing table as well as a quill pen. I sat down and slowly began to write out my letter, but I barely got past the greetings before Veronica tore the letter from me.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Veronica quickly reads through the small amount of letter I had written with a scowl on her face. "Your hand writing is atrocious, the formatting is all wrong, and your word choice is just… ugh!" She doesn't even have the patience to explain what all is wrong to me and quickly forces me out of the chair. "Just let me do it." Quickly crumpling up my letter and tossing it away, she grabs the pen. "What do you want to say?"

"Well…" To be entirely honest I hadn't even full thought out what I was going to say. I know what I want to ask them but I'm not sure how to explain what I want. My lack of preparedness forces a long sigh from Veronica.

"For starters, who do you want to write to?" Veronica asks. "A letter to my mother will be completely different than one to Sebastian."

"Well, while I think Victoria might be more able to assist me I think Sebastian would be more willing."

"Alright, to Sebastian then." She takes a moment to write down the formal greetings. One thing that is immediately apparent to me is her handwriting is beautiful. Every curve as she writes out her cursive is uniform and any letter she repeats is virtually the same. I have not seen it lately but she truly was raised to be precise and proper. "Now, what is the first thing you want to say?"

"Well… basically I would like for him to get a bit of information for me." I replied.

"You cannot just get straight to business like that!" Veronica quickly scolded me. "He is an acquaintance you have not seen in some time. Furthermore he has been of great assistance to you already, you would not be on this trip without him. Showing that business is all you are interested in is a good way to sour relations. At the very least you should thank him for all his help and tell him something about what has happened since you last met."

"Oh! I know! I know! Write this!" Su excitedly shouted before pausing to clear her throat. "My dear Sebastian, how my bum aches to feel your hot throbbing…"

"Enough!" I sharply interjected. "Nothing like that happened and nothing like that is going to happen!"

"Yeah!" Veronica shouted with me. "The two of them are men! Why would they do that in the first place?!"

Su and Tiki just look at each other for a minute. "She doesn't get it?" Su asked.

"She doesn't get it." Tiki answered.

Su covers her mouth as she giggles with a wry smile. "Should we tell her?"

Tiki nods as she giggles. "We should tell her." The two of them take a deep breath. "It's because…"

"LOOK! OUTSIDE! ITS AN ORGY!" I loudly shout as I pointed out the door.

"An orgy?! Where?!" The two of them shout, falling into my ploy hook, line, and sinker.

"They just went around the corner! If you hurry you might be able to catch them!"

"Wait orgy! Come back!" Su shouts as she flies out the door.

"We want to join you!" Tiki shouts as she gives chase.

I am left there with Veronica, who is even more flustered than I am about what I just shouted for all the world to hear. "How can you say something like that?!"I just laughed without really answering her. I don't like shouting things like that but if a girl is to find out her father bats for the same team it should be from his own mouth. After a moment Veronica calms down and gets back to the task at hand. "Whatever, just tell me what you want to write."

I took a few minutes to say a few pleasantries in my own words as Veronica wrote it down, occasionally suggesting a change in wording. I thanked Sebastian for getting me on the ship and for helping me at the ball. You know, once I stop to think about it Sebastian really has been a major help to me. Hopefully there will be a way for me to repay him… in a non-physical sense. Anyway, after thanking him for the trip I told him about how I am going to be a father of ten and that I found out Veronica is a dhampire. Veronica paused when I told her to write that last part. "Sorry, do you want not want him to know that?"

"It's fine, he will likely be told when my mother receives my letter." She answered as she wrote it down. "That should take care of the pleasantries, now you can get to your business. What is it exactly?"

I had to take a moment to think. Veronica cannot help me with this one, it will be up to me to explain what I need. "You remember the potato battery I made?"

"That little trick with the compass? Yes, I remember."

"Well, if I want to experiment with generating electricity on a larger scale I will need wire. A lot of wire. Hundreds of meters with a diameter of only a few millimeters."

"Of gold?" Veronica curiously asked. "That will get very expensive very fast."

"Copper." I retorted. "Can't imagine there is a whole lot of use for it right now, should be relatively cheap. But before I even think about how much I need I need to think of how to make it. That is part of the gaps in my knowledge, I don't know exactly how to make the wire. I know you force the hot metal through a small hole but I don't know the specifics, and I wouldn't even know what materials would be available for insulation."

"Sounds like something the dwarves would know, but how would I go about describing it?"

"I think it would be best if I take over from here." I look around for something to use as a straight edge before I take Veronica's place at the desk. I then use my skill as an engineer to draw a basic schematic of the wire making process as well as insulation for a wire. The nice thing about schematics is the accuracy of the actual drawing is not as important as the labels you use, since I had no ruler. "What do you think?"

Veronica examines it with another scowl but rather than finding it dreadful to look at she is just not sure what to make of it. "I'm not sure I know how to read this."

"Just take a moment to look at it, by its very nature it is supposed to be easy to read." I laughed as I pulled her in close so I could point out the various markings and labels. "See? Everything is clearly labeled and given functional descriptions. Anyone should be able to look at it and understand what is going on, even if only those who know what they are doing can properly execute it."

"I-I see…" She doesn't exactly inspire great confidence. She seems uncomfortable to be this close, but she does not say anything. "A-anyway, the letter looks good. We should probably mail it now." We turn around to see the harpy is back and looking at us with a big smile. Veronica jumps when she sees her. "H-how have you been there?!"

"You two, good time, yes?" The harpy asked as she flapped her wings. "You couple?"

"N-no!" Veronica became beat red as she shouted. "It's not like that!"

"Oh? Too bad." The harpy seems legitimately sad to hear this.

Veronica quickly composes herself so she can get back to business. "Anyway, we have two letters to deliver to the Espera estate. Can you deliver them?"

"Oh! Espera! I forget!" She doesn't seem very competent does she? But she quickly reaches into her bag she has slung over her shoulder and pulls out a letter."For Espera. We trade, yes?"

After handing over our letters and paying a modest fee Veronica is given the letter. She seems extremely curious as she quickly tears it open. "What is it?" I ask. "A letter from your mother?"

"Actually…" Veronica hardly seems to believe what she is reading. "…it is from Sebastian…" She hands the letter over. "…and it is addressed to you." Finding myself extremely curious, I take the letter and begin to read.

My dear Jonathan,

Things have been difficult for me since you left. I'm afraid I have gone and made Mistress Victoria quite cross with me. She was so angry in fact that she actually threw me out on to the streets for a few days to teach me a lesson. It was simply dreadful, as a man yourself you know what happens to an unescorted man. The only good thing about the situation is I found comfort in the arms of an absolutely wonderful chef named Patrick. I don't even remember what brought me to The Winter Court Bistro anymore but it did not take us long to hit it off. We went someplace quiet so we could be alone, we shared a bottle of the best wine I have ever tasted, and then we had the most enjoyable ni…

It was the strangest thing. The letter just spontaneously began to be viciously ripped to shreds in my hands. "Hey! What do you think you are doing?!"Veronica shouted. Before I knew what was happening the letter was nothing but a pile of scraps. The fiend! Whoever is responsible for this must pay! …if we have time for it… in a week. Veronica was also interested in why the letter was ripped to shreds but the case proved to be unsolvable. All she could do was give up with a sigh and ask, "Was there anything of interest in the letter?"

"There was nothing of note." I quickly responded.

"Really?!" I don't know why Veronica was so surprised. "Nothing of note?" Veronica hesitated before continuing. "I find that hard to believe."

"There was nothing of note." I repeated with a big smile.

"R-really? Are you sure?"

"There was nothing of note." I repeated keeping my smile.

"B-but…"

"Nothing… of note!" I repeated while maintaining my smile.

"…..ok I get it." Veronica seemed unusually scared but with that our business in the post office was concluded.

….

Unbeknownst to Jonathan and Veronica there was something of note in the letter. Something of great importance in fact. You see, after a few short details about his time with Patrick Sebastian got to his point:

Anyway, I suppose it is only to be expected that Mistress Victoria would be furious after I assisted Veronica in joining you on your journey against her will. Which brings me to my main point: Victoria has hired a pair of mercenaries to track you down and return her daughter to her. Stay on the lookout, they have been instructed to use less than pleasant means if necessary. It is best you don't fight them.

Sincerely yours, Sebastian.

P.S.  
Good luck.

…..

As Veronica and I leave the post office and head for a part of the town we are more familiar with we hear a lot of commotion. It's not a fight, just a lot of voices coming from one place. "What's going on?" I ask.

"Who knows." Veronica shrugs. "Maybe the market is having an event or something?"

"People of Charrise." I heard booming above all the other voices.

The moment I hear this I dash toward the sound. "Jonathan! Where are you going?!" Veronica shouts as she chases after me.

That is not the sound of someone with a loud voice! I know the sound of artificial amplification when I hear it! I rush through the streets to find the town square full to the brim. On the stage is a lizard girl with brown skin and scales, speaking to the group. "I know that you have all lost much to this war but it is time to bring cruelty of Charrise to an end!"

There it was again! That volume could not be coming from her. "How is she so loud?"

"Geez, is that what got you so worked up?" Veronica sighed as she took a spot next to me. "It's just a voice pendant, they aren't that uncommon."

"Oh, I see." God damn magic again! One of these days I am going to have to take the time to learn more about common magical items. Oh well, since we are here we might as well see what is going on.

"She is willing to sacrifice her own people with empty promises and callous indifference!" The desert lizard girl preaches with her arms spread wide. "She will bring the destruction of us all if nothing is done! I beg you, join us and rise against her!" The crowd, eager to see Charisse pay for the destruction of their home, cheer at the lizard girls words.

"What is your opinion on this whole war?" I ask Veronica as we watch the crowd applaud. "Felisha does not seem to care but…"

"It's not something we can just ignore." Veronica firmly states. "This war will not just affect the people of Charisse, the other regions will feel the effects as well. As the conflict spreads throughout the region, the neighboring regions will undoubtedly become uneasy about the possibility of the conflict spilling over. Amarante has already risen taxes considerably to pay for the increased guard along both her major borders. Whether or not an outside force has a right to step in is an entirely different matter but everyone should at least know what is going on. As a merchant family in particular, we need to be well versed in island politics in order to ensure cheap and effective transport of our goods."

"Wow, I'm rather impressed." That was much more of an answer than I was expecting.

Veronica takes a proud stance. "Just who do you think I am? I may have been struggling with math when you arrived by I've done rather well in my other subjects."

I give a quick chuckle before I realize the crowd has grown silent. A single dark clothed figure strolled across the stage. It was a witch, a small dark haired girl that looked to be no more than a child. But looks are not to be trusted. Even I could tell this girl has great power. **"Sisters!"** She called out, her voice deeper than her small frame would suggest, as her own voice pendant projected to the crowd. **"I grieve for all you have lost. However, your sacrifice was for the greater good. For you see, Charisse offers salvation to all her people and beyond! No longer will anyone have to suffer long nights with a desire they cannot satisfy. No longer will we have to pay or beg or fight for our company. Once the portal to the human world is opened there will be enough men for everyone!"** Unlike with the lizard girl, everyone is too bitter toward Charisse to cheer. But the prospect is enough to get people talking. The crown flares up with uncertain murmurs.

"Awe geez, everyone is so hot and bothered?" Veronica grumbles with a long sigh.

"Does the prospect not interest you?"

"Well…" Veronica becomes flustered and fidgets as she occasionally looks away. "…not particularly." But she quickly shakes off her embarrassment. "Anyway, what about you?" She asks. "It's your home, what do you think about a portal to it?"

"While it would be nice to possibly see my family again." I pause as I slowly become more solemn. "It's no good, it's too risky."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The technology in the human world is far more advanced than in this one and they have far superior numbers, throw the fact that this side has magic in and the whole situation is unpredictable. Not to mention breaking into the world to steal a bunch of men would not be the best of first encounters, and while I was able and willing to see monsters as just different people I don't think the rest of my kind would be so open minded." I slowly shake my head. "No, history is enough to tell me that this portal is far more likely to bring about tragedy than harmony."

Veronica pauses to think for a moment. "While I can't say I know a lot about your world's history, I agree that contact between the two worlds is something that has to be handled very delicately. It certainly should not be from desperate desire."

"Stop calling it my world," I interject, "this is my home now. Even if I could go back, it would just be to visit."

Veronica is at first surprised, but she quickly smiles and laughs. "Alright then, I suppose there is no need for a portal then is there?"

"No, not really." I mutter that as I turn back to the crowd. I would like for this world and the other world to establish contact… someday. But it will have to be done carefully over a long period of time. Ideally we would want to establish communication before opening a portal. And when it is time to open a portal, both sides should have the ability to close it.

Looking back on stage, the lizard girl quickly loses her patience. "Salvation?! How many have died to bring about this salvation? How many more lives will this fool's errand take?!" She accusingly points at the witch. "Admit it! Your lich's experiment has failed but Charisse has already gone mad in her lust! She must be stopped before she destroys us all!"

The witch barely acknowledges the lizard girls accusations with more than a glance. **"I will admit that there have been some setbacks."** She then calls out to the crowd with open arms. **"But I have been assured that the remaining sacrifices can be gathered from the traitors! Let them do one last service for the land they have betrayed and free us all from our suffering!"** She pauses for a short chuckle before continuing. **"And if it is destruction you are worried about… The only thing that awaits those who defy a lord is complete annihilation!"** As the people begin to talk among themselves again she offers one more remark with a mischievous grin. **"Make your decisions carefully."**

"You know, I have heard about the strength of the lords." I mutter as the crowd continues to debate their position on the war. "But I have never met a lord, and the whole idea is a little unbelievable."

"I have never met a lord either." Veronica comments as she watches the crowd. "But history has proven that they are no joke. A single lord is stronger than an army and should the lords ever work together they have the power to wipe entire cities off the map in an instant."

Hearing this with only limited knowledge of the world was a little hard to believe. But then again, to these people things from the other world would be equally difficult to believe and having the power to destroy a city is not something history lets you forget. "… sounds a little too familiar."

"That's…!" Veronica yelps as she looks out to the stage. My eyes follow hers to see Salina making her way to the front of the stage. The lizard girl and witch seem to be protesting but their voice pendants must have been silenced because I cannot hear what they are saying.

"I am the sponsor of these talks, I have a right to state my position." That is all she says to those sharing the stage before she addresses the crowd. "Sister's look next to you! No, I am not talking about the others in the crowd. I am speaking of those who are missing! Who have you lost? Was it a mother or a daughter? A friend or a colleague?" Salina has to pause, a pause that is painful to hear for Veronica and I who know its cause. "…A lover, or someone who could have been? Isis, Charisse, it matters little who started this fight! These powers beyond our control did not seek our opinion before they threw us into a war we never wanted! And now after we had escaped the war we are being asked to choose a side. Will we choose Isis and fight for those we already have? Or Charisse and fight for those we may get? The choice is yours!" Salina raises up high on her snake tail and her normally caring tone turns deeper and more imposing. "However, before you do I want to make one thing clear." With a hand over her chest she loudly proclaims: "I support Isis!" At this proclamation the lizard girl is visibly surprised, the witch is enraged, and the crowd begins to clamor. "I find it disgusting that a lord that left us all to fend for ourselves in the desert claims to care about our future now that she is sending our loved ones to their deaths!" The crowd gives a cheer in agreement. "I find it insulting that after all the duties she has ignored she demands sacrifice from us!" The crowd gives a louder cheer in agreement. "We are not just material for her spells!"Louder. "She cannot rob us of our loved ones because of her lust!" Louder. "We will not rest until she is brought to justice!" The crowd goes on into a full cheer, repeatedly chanting 'justice.' "I return the stage to you."

The witch can be heard grumbling as her voice pendant is reactivated. Knowing she has lost the city, all she can do is leave. **"You will all regret this."** With that final statement, she makes her exit.

After that the lizard girl was free to go on with her recruitment propaganda. Since we are not citizens of this territory and have no intention of getting caught up in the war, we leave.


	61. Chapter 53: Date

Chapter 53: Date

"So what now?" I ask Veronica as we walk down the street. "Do you think Felisha has calmed down?"

"Well, we still have some time in the day." Veronica cheerfully said as she turned to me with a big grin. "How about we go shopping?"

"Shopping? For what?"

"Come here, I'll show you!" Veronica grabs my hand and quickly leads me down the street. The store she took me to was a clothing store. As expected of a world full of women who have to compete over a small number of men; the variety of materials, styles, and colors available was simply amazing.

"But why clothes?" I had to ask.

Veronica takes a moment to tug at her set of work clothes. "While I like that these clothes allow me to move, they are simply tacky." Well they are simple work clothes that are meant to be something that you don't mind getting dirty. "I would like to get my old clothes out but I don't think they would be practical. I'm hoping I can find something that is both durable and appealing."

"Alright, but what am I supposed to do?"

"Give me your opinion of course." Before I can say anything she calls out to the clerk for some assistance.

Before I know it I am 'volunteered' to sit in front of the changing room as Veronica tries on some clothes she picked out. I do have to admit I am curious what she will go with. After all, looking around this place the word conservative does not exactly come to mind. But oddly enough that is exactly how Veronica dresses, vampires in particular do not show much skin usually. But it was not long before I got to see what she chose. The curtain flung open and… white blouse, blue sleeves, blue skirt… "Is that an Alice outfit?!"

"Yeah, what do you think?" She said as she examined herself in a nearby mirror. "It was actually one of the dressier things that they have."

Damn fetishes. Wait, no, there are actually monsters known as Alices… does that make it more of a fetish or less? But still, what do I think? Well she certainly looks the part, her long blond hair is let down and she looks about the right age if a little older but… "Could you do a curtsey?"

"A curtsey?" She turned toward me in a bit of a sour expression. "Why would I do that?"

Yeah, that's it. Her personality is a little rough around the edges, it doesn't suit the bright and cheerful dress. "It doesn't really suit you." Veronica gave herself another look in the mirror before going back into the changing room with a 'if you say so.' Well, since their more conservative ones did not work out, all that left was the more revealing ones. But despite having less cloth to work with it was taking her far longer to put it on. "Veronica, are you alright?"

"Don't come in here!" She quickly shouted. "Just… just give me a second." She sounded extremely frustrated as she rummaged around behind the curtain. Despite what she said it took her several minutes before she finally emerged. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Gah!" It was a surprise to say the least. I know I've seen this girl naked before but this… this was almost worse. Just who comes up with these things? The short shorts had seams in the sides held together by bits of string. The top had a similar seam across the cleavage with a zipper, but the thing is worn so tight you could never hope to actually zip it. To top it all off, the top and bottom were connected by suspenders! It was hot but… "What's the point?" How someone can look at that and think 'yeah, I can wear that around town' I will never know.

Veronica however did not hear my question, or at least did not respond, as she was extremely frustrated as she continued to mess with the zipper. "Ugh! I don't get it!" She shouts, her attempts force her lovely mounds together but the zipper does not budge. "It said it was in my size but the thing will not zip!"

I honestly don't think the zipper is supposed to zip. But still, seeing her flustered and frustrated in an outfit that can only be worn with the utmost of confidence gave me an overwhelming desire to tease her. "Looks good on you." I said with a chuckle.

Whether or not this was true was not the point. It wasn't what she wanted to hear at the moment, I knew this, I said it anyway, she knew I knew this, and she hit me in the stomach. It was just a quick jab but her inhuman strength made it really hurt. "You jerk! No wonder Merry is always smacking you!" Leaving me in my agony with a quick turn, she goes back inside to change.

I think that this next one might be a winner. Black leather shorts and a tight fitting black top, along with some orange feather patterns for decorations. It showed some midriff, ok a lot of midriff, but that is par for the course on this island. But hey, she looked good in it. Super good in it. Hell you could almost say it was made for her. I think she liked it too, it was durable, flashy, and she was able to show her pride and confidence with this one. It even comes with a way to keep her sword at her waist but… "The hat is a bit much, don't you think?" The cape I understand because she is a, kinda, vampire but the huge hat? That's just silly.

"You really think so?" She takes off the hat and examines it. "I rather like it but if you say so." She casually tosses the flamboyant hat aside and does a couple twists. "What do you think?"

With her hat gone I could see she tied her hair to the back. The dark cloth on her slightly red skin brought attention to her curves. But the biggest seller has to be that she likes it herself. "Looks good."

"Do you actually mean that this time?" She asked with a doubtful glare.

"I mean it, I mean it." I put my hands up to try to calm her.

She nodded with a pleased smirk at my answer. "Good."

After a short talk with the clerk she bought the outfit and proudly wore it out of the store. "Alright, just one more store!" She declared as she strode down the street ahead of me. I was carrying the bag with her old clothes and her cape in it so the only thing she had was her top and bottoms as she kept a good stride. Following behind her in her new short shorts… it's just… dat ass. Maybe that outfit looks a little too good on her. I try to keep my thoughts out of the gutter but damn it I have had sex with this girl! I quicken my pace to pull ahead of her in an attempt to get my mind off her assets but she lengthens her stride to pull ahead of me. This quickly turns into a race of sorts and she angrily looks back. "What's your problem?!" While she was not paying attention she bumped into a… kid? Aw hell, I don't even know anymore, it is a loli cat girl. They were both knocked down in the impact.

"Oww! Watch where you're going?!" The girl shouts.

"You watch where you are going!" Veronica shouted back. "That works both ways!"

"Don't yell at me." The cat girl began to tear up. "Waaaahhhhhh!" And started bawling.

"Great, you made her cry." I commented with a sigh.

"Ugh, she won't shut up." Veronica shouted with her ears covered. "What do I do?"

"Try comforting her." I casually suggested. "Pat her head or something."

Veronica fumbled around as she figured out what to do. She finally tapped the girl on the head. "Umm, there, there." The cat girl stopped for a second with tears still whelping up in her eyes before she clung to Veronica and started bawling again. "Alright, alright, that's enough!"

"I might feel better if the mister over there comforted me as well!" She cried out.

Just how young do these girls start?! "She's fine, let's go."

"Stingy." She stood up and dusted herself off. "Oh well, I have to go." She took off running. "Thanks old lady!"

"I am not old!" She shouted back at the cat girl as she stood up. "Let's hurry, I want to get there before they close!" She shouted as she continued on again.

This time it was a bathing suit store. Well, I guess we are by the sea but still. "Why…"

"We are headed to the sunken capital right?" She interjects before I could ask. "I'll need something to wear."

"Alright, but why now? Shouldn't you wait until we get to Kioko's territory at least?"

"Who say's I'm not getting one there as well?" She asks with a confident laugh. "I'm on this trip, might as well get things from each region."

Must be nice to be rich. "Alright, I might look for something for Merry while I am here."

Veronica seems surprised by this. "That's fine… but do you know her sizes?"

As I think about it I end up subconsciously making groping gestures with my hands. "Oh I know her sizes."

Veronica gives me another swift hit to the gut. "You jerk! How dare you say that while I'm here!" Before she storms off in a huff.

After wallowing in pain for a few minutes I began to brows the items. Like the other store, I am impressed with the selection even if most would not be child friendly. The question is what kind of design would Merry like? Her seashell bikini looks hot on her but maybe some cloth would be a nice change? But what color should I go with? Blue would certainly match her scales but maybe she has enough blue? The color white is always a good choice because it symbolizes purity… but after what we did last night maybe white is not the best choice. Black on the other hand… Black is definitely a sexy color. What to do? What to do?

"Hey, Jonathan." Veronica calls out to me from behind.

"Yeah?" I ask as I turn around. "What is wh-wh-wha?!" I was at a loss for words.

I think Veronica hit the bulls eye first try this time. White bottom that ties on one side with a skirt that lengthens as it wraps to the other side and a white top that ties around the neck with gold tassels that hang around the cleavage. She seemed rather pleased with my reaction. "Good, I was afraid it would take more to impress you after all you have been through lately."

I quickly turn back around before my mind starts to wonder. "W-well, you know what they say. Sometimes more is less." As I try to calm myself down I feel something bite onto my neck. It's not that I mind Veronica drinking my blood but she could at least warn me. "What was that for?!" I shout as I instinctively pull away.

"Payment." Veronica answered as she whipped blood from her lips. "You do not get to see me in all these outfits for free." She laughs as she turns to leave. "Anyway, I think I like this one. Hurry up and make your choice."

Veronica is really aggressive today, my heart is pounding. "Soooo yeah, white is good. I like white, let's go with that." I quickly find a good style in Merry's size and head for the clerk. By the time I get there, Veronica had changed back into her new outfit and was searching through her pockets. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"I can't find my money."

"You're money?! But didn't you just have it when…" Wait. The only thing that happened between the previous store and this one was… "That sneaky little bitch."

"What? What happened?" Veronica asked, seems she hasn't quite caught on.

"That little cat girl we bumped into, she stole your money."

"What?!" She clenched her fist in anger. "That bitch! I'll kill her!"

"How much money did you lose?"

"Not much." She casually replied. "Just 300 gold."

"300 GOLD?!"

"What? Is something wrong?"

What's wrong?! Where do I even begin?! I just… "*Sigh* Nothing, I'm sure you've made someone very happy." Where was she even keeping that much money?! Better question, why did she have that much money on her?! Unless I set out to buy something in particular I don't carry more than 50 gold at a time. Oh to be rich. But still we are left with another problem: Veronica has no way to pay for her new swimsuit. It was actually cute watching her get flustered and panicked about what to do, might be the first time she could not afford something in her life. But you know, I do carry around some extra gold just in case TNA cause any damage I am forced to pay for, if I pull together all the gold I have I might just be able to haggle the difference for both swim suits. "If you want, I could pay for you."

"No way!" Veronica stubbornly refuses. "To have a dog pay for me?! My vampire pride would not allow it!"

Dog? Haven't been called that in a while. "Well, would it be acceptable if you left and I just happened to buy something for you?"

"Well…" Veronica became flustered as she debated the decision, was it really that hard on her pride? "…If you really want to… I guess that will work."

"Alright, then." After a moment of Veronica just standing there I quickly shoed her out. "Alright, go! Get out of here! I have some haggling to do!" Once she was gone I turned to the clerk and prepared for war.

…..

'I think this has gone rather well, I was worried for a minute there.' Veronica happily thought to herself as she waited outside the swim shop. 'I got lucky when he tore up the letter for some reason. I was sure dad would have mentioned I am here against mothers will.' She chuckles as she remembers the look on Jonathan's face as he sees her in the various outfits. 'Those were some nice reactions though. Maybe all he needs is a few more good pushes.' She quickly frowns as Merry crosses her mind. 'That mermaid could be a problem. But she accepted TNA, and I'm way better than those imps, so she should be able to get over it.'

As she waits for Jonathan outside the shop she notices a pair of monsters walking down the street. 'An orc? That's not a monster you normally see in a desert region. And the company she is keeping, a lizard girl and a green one at that. They certainly don't seem like they would be from around here. But this is a port town so I guess it's not that unusual. Still, does not look like the orc is handling the sun too well, not like her lizard companion.'

"It's hoooot." The orc whines. "The sun is doing some real damage to my sensitive skin."

"What are you complaining about?" The lizard girl asks. "I think this feels great!"

"Just because you're…" The orc is suddenly cut off by the lizard girl as she points at Veronica.

"Is that her, right there?" The lizard girl asks.

The orc straightens up and becomes more serious. "She certainly matches the description. It's worth checking out."

Veronica immediately became alert when the lizard girl pointed at her. 'What do these peasants want? I do not wish to be distracted from my date.' Veronica gives the pair a cold glare as they stand before her. "Well? Can I help you?" Without warning the lizard girl sticks a finger in Veronica's mouth and tugs on her cheek to reveal her fangs. "Who said you could touch me?!" Veronica shouts as she swats away the hand while taking a step back.

"What do you think?" The lizard girl asks her orc companion.

"No doubt about it." The orc replies. "Light skin, blond hair, vampire fangs, and she resembles our patron. It must be her." The orc slowly greets Veronica with a smile. "You are Veronica Espera, correct?"

Veronica reflexively takes a step back. No matter the reason, it can't be good that they know her name. But Veronica manages to keep her cool and recompose herself. "Who wants to know?"

The orc and lizard look at each other and grin before giving a quick bow. "I am Olivia Stonehoof." The orc answered.

"And I am Rebecca Greenscale." The lizard girl answered and then in unison the announced. "And we have been hired to bring you home."

Veronica gives a long sigh. "Really mother, mercenaries?" She crosses her arms as she firmly stares them down. "Hate to break it to you, but I have no intention of returning home at this time." With a dismissive wave of her hand she turns to leave but the orc quickly grabs her hand. This was no simple plea either, the orc grips her so tightly that Veronica winces in pain. "Unhand me!" Bearing her fangs as she glares at the orc.

The orc casually maintains her smile as she grips Veronica with strength not normally seen in her kind. "I am afraid I must insist."

…..

(Inside the swim wear shop.)

"Come on! I already told you this is all I have!" I angrily shout at the clerk who simply refuses to budge on the price.

"And I already told you, you should have plenty of payment in your pants." The cheeky girl casually restates as she points down. "I'm not asking for much, just last a few minutes."

"How long I can last is not the issue!" These monster girls, always bringing it back to that.

"So what?! You don't like Kepri?!" She shouts back, seeming offended.

"That's not the issue either!" Seeing that yelling won't get me anywhere, I take a deep breath. "Look, you are very lovely but…"

"Let go of me!" I hear veronica shout from outside.

Quickly looking to the door I see Veronica struggling against an orc who attempts to drag her down the street. "C'mon, don't make a scene. We're not gonna hurt you."

That's when I realized something, something I should have never forgotten. Veronica is an aristocrat. She has a very wealthy mother and it would not be difficult for others to learn this. We are also in a territory known for its lawlessness and there is a war going on to top it off. The chances that Veronica could be kidnapped to be held for ransom are very real. Veronica is being kidnapped as we speak?!

I no longer have time for this little game with the shop keeper. I throw down what money I have, roughly stash the items, and run off hoping the shop keeper won't be too upset over a few gold difference. As I rush toward Veronica I ready my spear. Having no time for concern for the enemy, aim for the orcs arm and attack! "Whoa!" The orc shouts as she pulls her hand back just before she loses it.

In her attempt to break free, Veronica falls back as the orc suddenly releases her. I use the opportunity to take position in front of her and train my spear on the would-be kidnapper. "Are you alright, Veronica?!" I shout back at her, unable to take my eyes off my opponents. "You two, just what are trying to pull?!"

"That was quite the rash attack." The orc states as she rubs her hand. She wears a turban and thick robes to protect her sensitive skin from the hot sun. I actually kind of feel sorry for her, all her exposed skin is tinted red from sunburn. "You could have taken my hand with that."

The lizard girl quickly draws her sword as she faces me. "What's with this guy? I thought we wouldn't have to fight." She certainly seems to be taking the heat a lot better, she is only wearing some light armor to cover her torso and is full of energy.

"He must be the mutt we heard about." The orc answers as she pulls a heavy mallet off her back.

Mutt? Only a few people refer to me as that. "Veronica, do you know these people?"

"I just met them." Veronica answers as stands and dusts herself off.

"Does the job say anything about him?" The lizard girl asks.

"She couldn't care in the slightest." The orc responds with a chuckle.

"Oh, really?" The lizard girl grips her sword tighter with a big grin. "Then it's no problem if I have a go at him?"

"Go for it." Her partner replies.

I take a careful look at my opponents. An orc and a lizard girl, two monsters that are not necessarily stronger than humans. However, lizard girls are known to spend most of their lives training and an orc traveling alone must have confidence in her abilities. If I face them the more likely outcome is I will get my ass kicked. I could be killed or taken as a sex slave, at the very least Veronica will be kidnapped. On the other hand, if I win that means I will have defeated a lizard girl… who will claim she has to marry me… and if Merry finds another girl clinging to me… "Nope!" Screw this! I'll lose regardless of the outcome! I grab Veronica by the hand and quickly run off. "Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope!"

"Hey! Get back here!" The lizard girl shouts.

"After them!"

The pair do not seem to be faster than us but they are not slower either. All our attempts to lose them in the crowds are meet with failure and a prolonged chase will simply turn into a match of stamina and, while she may have innate strength, her high class lifestyle has left her rather lacking in the stamina department. Even as I pull her by the hand she steadily becomes winded. At this rate a battle will become inevitable. I dare not risk a fight in unfamiliar territory so I quickly pull Veronica back to the docks. I instinctively head for the Swift Victoria before I pause. "What's wrong?" Veronica asks as she bends over to catch her breath. "Why'd you stop?"

"Shit! I forgot!" Felisha is pissed at me, I can't go back to the ship. There is always the option to ignore that fact but before I have time to consider it our pursuers catch up to us.

"That's far enough!" The orc shouts as they close the gap on us.

"Just give us the girl and no one gets hurt!" The lizard girl shouts as she readies her weapon.

Well shit, there is still a little ways to the boat and these girls don't even look winded. I don't think we could make it to the ship before these girls caught us, perhaps the sea? I quickly shake my head. No, Veronica hasn't had the water breathing spell cast on her since we made landfall, she would not be able to follow. "Sorry ladies, but I can't do that." Looks like we've got no choice, I fix my spear on the girls. "I'm not about to give her up without a fight."

"You don't have to do that." Veronica says between breaths as she draws her sword and takes position next to me. "I can take care of myself, get out of here."

"No way!" I instantly refuse. Even if that were true, I would not forgive myself if I just left her here. I'm no warrior but I'm not helpless. I look at the two armed monster girls in front of me, I don't want to fight them but I really don't want to fight the lizard girl. "Just… you handle the lizard girl, ok?"

"Hey! What's wrong with me?!" The lizard girl yells in a fit of rage.

"It's alright." The orc motions for her friend to settle down. "You handle the dhampire, I got this. Just remember not to hurt her too badly."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Leaving me up to her orc friend, the lizard girl focuses on Veronica.

I try my best to keep an eye on the lizard girl as she moves to face off against Veronica, but I already know that unless I do something about this orc I won't be able to get near her. The orc lightly bounces her large mallet in her hand as she slowly circles me with a big smile. "So, you know Veronica is a dhampire?" I ask as I try to form a plan.

"Of course, no vampire would be out wearing that in the day time." She calmly answers as she looks me over as well.

Urg, I don't want to fight but I also can't afford to be wasting time. Thankfully the longer reach of my spear gives me a slight advantage but it means nothing if I'm not even willing to attack. There's no helping it, I will just have to aim for her shoulder and try to wound her. Resolved to go through with it, I step forward and thrust at the point I picked. But she sidesteps my attack, grabs my spear, and yanks me toward her. "Urgh!" With a powerful headbutt she knocks me on my ass and disarms me in a single move.

"You really shouldn't stare at the point you plan to strike." Not even acknowledging me as an opponent, she talks down to me as if I were a child as she casually tosses my spear to the side. "It makes predicting your attack far too easy."

Well I've successfully proven that the 'training' I've done since I got here has been absolutely useless. I look over to Veronica, hoping she might be in a position to help me out, only to see the lizard girl deftly knock the sword out of her hands. "Seriously?! Is this your first time using a sword?!" The lizard girl shouts, shocked by Veronica's poor performance.

"It's my second time, I'll have you know!" Veronica stubbornly shouts back, but she is no better a position than I am.

"Well, looks like our job is going to be wrapped up rather nicely." She mutters as she casually looks at her partner. "Now then, what to do with you?" She eyes me with a smile. "You know, we were ordered to get the girl by any means necessary and you did choose to fight us in armed combat. So if you just happened to get knocked out and we just happened to take you with us as a result no one could complain." Nodding in self-assurance, she readies her hammer. "It's settled then, I'm going to knock you out." She raises her hammer high. "And when you come to, I'm going to make you squeal."

She brings the hammer down but rather than hitting me it strikes the ground. With a loud impact it throws dust and sand everywhere as it creates a small crater in the ground. Knock me out my ass, that hit would have killed me. I have to shield my eyes from the flying debris but once everything settles I see Felisha grabbing the hammer after she pulled it to the side. Forcing the hammer down so the orc cannot lift it, she looks up with a big grin. **"Hey, piggy, piggy, piggy. The big bad wolf's come to get ya."**

"You don't scare me wolf." She nervously grins back at Felisha as she strains to retrieve her weapon.

 **"Oh really? Is that so!"** Felisha lashes out with her claws but the orc releases her weapon and jumps back just in time.

Felisha really saved my bacon… or saved me from bacon… or maybe I should stop the puns before I hurt myself. Anyway, she was not the only one. With a number of loud clangs I see Michaela driving the lizard girl away from Veronica as they clash swords. Once away from Veronica, Michaela stops her assault and allows the lizard girl to regroup with the orc. "What now?" As she looks on she sees it's not just Felisha and Michaela, the whole crew has gathered. "Do we still fight?"

"There's no need." The orc calmly replies as she approaches Felisha. Felisha gives her a clear warning growl as she gets close but the orc holds her hands up as she slowly gets closer. "Easy, easy, there is no need to fight. I just want my hammer back." With a quick yank, the orc retrieves her hammer and quickly backs away from Felisha. "Now then," putting her hammer on the holder on her back she calmly addresses Felisha, "what do you think you are doing?"

 **"I'm the one who's supposed to be asking that!"** Felisha snaps back. **"I'm on my way back to the inn and I find you attacking my crew?!"** She readies her claws and arches forward. **"You better have a good reason why I shouldn't rip you to shreds right now."**

"Just calm down and take a look at this." The orc girl is unphased by Felisha's threats and calmly pulls out a piece of paper. "This is our contract, notice something." There was a mark on the paper. It was a little hard to tell from a distance but it was the Espera family seal. "We are under orders from Victoria Espera to retrieve her daughter, Veronica Espera, who has run away from home."

Run away?! So Veronica really did lie to me when we started this journey?! I shot Veronica an angry glare but she just turns her head, refusing to face me. Hearing this, Felisha relaxes into a normal standing posture. **"Alright, go on."** Impatiently crossing her arms as she listens.

The orc gets a big grin, thinking she has already won her case. "Victoria is your mistress, right? Well, she wants her daughter back. But don't worry, you won't have to take time out of your busy schedule to bring her back." She stretches out her hand. "Just give her to us and we will handle the rest. We'll take good care of her."

 **"I see."** Felisha closes her eyes as she gives a few quick nods. **"You're saying because Victoria wishes it I should hand veronica over and let you take her home."** After a moment of thought, Felisha glares at the orc. **"I refuse! Get lost!"**

"You refuse?!" Both mercenaries are taken aback but it's the lizard girl that seems more shocked. "What about your loyalty?! You going to betray your mistress?!"

Felisha scoffs at the idea. **"There is more to loyalty than blind obedience."** Felisha looks back at me and flashes a big grin. Not only does it look like she has forgiven me but she seems rather… impressed? **"Sometimes you can prove you are more loyal by disobeying orders, of course whether you were right in doing so or not is a matter of success."** She quickly becomes serious again as she faces the mercenaries. **"Furthermore, as Victoria's daughter I am also loyal to Veronica."** Like me, Felisha gives Veronica a smile, one full of genuine care. **"I've known this girl ever since I helped move her to Alnor from Vampire City, and I intend to help her on any mission she decides to set out on."** Veronica seems honestly surprised to hear Felisha state this but Felisha moves on before she can comment on it. **"Finally, there is one thing I made sure was absolutely clear when I started working for Victoria."** With a wide gesture to everyone behind her she loudly states. **"My first priority is to my crew! I officially accept these two as part of it! You touch them and you will have to deal with me!"** The mercenaries take a step back as the rest of the crew rallies behind Felisha, letting them know that dealing with Felisha means dealing with them as well. As we finally pick ourselves up off the ground, we join the crew and rally behind our captain. **"You have two options: leave and tell Victoria we will return her daughter when she is ready, or stay and fight all of us. Your choice."**

I still have no clue on the extent of the mercenaries' abilities but I cannot imagine it is easy to stare down a group of ex-pirates. Even the lizard girl, who are rarely afraid of overwhelming odds, is hesitant. "What do we do now?"

"We pull back." The orc quickly answers. "We can't take them all on." Without another word they run off.

 **"They'll be back."** Felisha scoffs before turning to her crew. **"Stay on your toes everyone! I don't want any ambushes!"** Slowly, she turns her gaze on us. **"As for you two…"** With a few quick motions she gives the both of us a solid whack on the head. **"What the fuck were you two thinking?! Fighting some mercenaries on your own when you were so close to the ship?! Why did you not just come to us for help?!"**

"You were angry." I groan as Veronica and I hold our heads in agony. "I thought you wouldn't help."

 **"And that just pisses me off more!"** Felisha shouts as she whacks me again. She gives a long frustrated sigh as she crosses her arms. **"I was angry, I have a short temper so that happens often. But the one thing I will never do is abandon my crew. You two are part of my crew now, and my crew is my family."**

Part of her crew… She wasn't just saying that in front of the mercenaries, she really meant it. What's more… she considers me family. It's a little hard to believe, considering we were fighting just a little while ago, but still… it's touching. "Captain… I…"

 **"Just try to have a little more faith in me."** She quickly cuts me off before giving me a toothy grin. **"Your captain might actually know what she is doing."** Not one for all the emotional stuff, she quickly turns to the rest of the crew. But she stops mid-turn to say one more thing. **"By the way…"** With a big grin, she gives us a thumbs up. **"…nice job back there you two. You chose to fight for each other, you'll make fine additions."** Quickly back in commander mode, she gives her orders. **"Alright everyone, let's load up! We will stay the night docked at port to make sure the ship is good to go and in the morning we head out! Are we clear?!"**

Me and Veronica join the rest of the crew in a heartfelt salute. "Yes captain!" For once, I felt proud to be a part of something.

After that, Veronica and I along with some of the crew returned to the ship while Felisha and the rest went to retrieve Merry and TNA. I would have gone to get Merry myself but I had something on my mind. Veronica lied to me about her mother allowing her to come on the trip. I suspected as much but she never came clean about that fact. Also, I have my suspicions as to why she did it but she has not been forward about how she felt. I am tired of tiptoeing around what Veronica chooses to tell me. It's time to get everything out in the open. I wait until I can get a moment alone before I approach her. "Veronica, we need to talk."


	62. Chapter 54: Confession

Chapter 54: Confession

Veronica and I were leaning against the new railing of the Swift Victoria, looking out across the sea as it reflected the red light of the setting sun. She refused to answer me when I called out to her, solemnly watching the sun make its decent on the horizon. I knew I had to be the one to start our talk but I was hesitant to do so. But we needed to clear some things up and the longer we wait the harder it will be. "Why did you lie to me?" I finally asked, no turning back now.

"You would not have let me come if I didn't." She solemnly answered as she continued to hide her face from me. "And it is not like you did not know anyway."

"So you really didn't have your mother's permission?" I asked as I lowered my head with a long sigh. I was really hoping she was telling the truth, but I more or less knew from the beginning that she had lied. I was eager to go on this trip and was not about to jeopardize it over a choice she made. The only reason I even asked her was so I could wash my hands of any responsibility if something should happen. "But still, sending mercenaries? Did you know Victoria would take such extremes?"

"I knew mother would not be happy." Veronica replied in almost a low whisper. "I even suspected she would send someone to get me. But I did not expect she would be willing to send someone that would harm you to get the job done." She pauses for a minute as her voice become more devoid of emotion. "Then again I did not know I was a dhampire either. Who knows what else mother has kept from me. Maybe I don't even know her at all?" Finally her monotone begins to waver. Her body trembling as she lets out one last question. "Are you… angry?"

I give a long sigh. "No, I'm not angry." I wasn't hurt and everything turned out ok in the end. But why would she even bother? "Still, you snuck out of your house, got your servants into trouble, and lied to me. All so you could come on this trip with me?" Here it is, the moment of truth. Her answer could forever change our relationship but even if it is hard, even if I want to just forget it and move on, I knew that this had to happen. "Veronica, I need to know. Why would you do that?"

"Well, I guess this is it." Veronica mumbles before she hardens her conviction, looks me in the eyes, and firmly states: "It's because I like you, okay?" And there it was. I had my suspicions of course, she may not be entirely honest but she is not exactly subtle either. Now that it is out in the open I am able to deal with it. Or rather, now that it is out in the open I _have_ to deal with it. After her bold statement she quickly becomes flustered and averts her eyes before she turns away from me again. "But don't misunderstand! It is not just because you were my first!" She looks down dejectedly as she remembers her old life. "I was just tired of how things were. Position was the only thing that mattered. Even when talking to someone of equal status I always had to be mindful of how our interactions would reflect our future business transactions. I was never free to just have a normal conversation with someone." Slowly she glanced at me, her face still flustered as she continued. "But that all changed…" Finally she raised her head and gave me a hesitant smile. "… when I met you." She chuckled a bit, her current thoughts allowing her to relax a bit. "I must admit that I was taken aback at first, I had never encountered someone who spoke to me so brazenly. I could not believe that a simple lowly mutt my mother picked up off the street had such nerve, not to mention your language. I don't think I could have been more furious."

Is she trying to tell me how much she likes me or how bad my manners were? I can't tell. "Gee, sorry for my manners." I commented with a nervous chuckle.

Veronica suddenly stops and becomes flustered again once she realizes she got carried away. "I did not mean it like that." She nervously fidgets for a moment before continuing. "You see, the more time I spent with you the more I realized that you did not care about my status or my species. The way you treated me was based only on how I acted in front of you and I slowly realized that that was what I wanted all along." She gives a sigh as she shrugs her shoulders. "But you were still just a lowly mutt and my vampire pride would not allow me to see you as anything else." She then paused as she became even more flustered."But then we… you know." She quickly shakes it off before she continues. "I thought that our relationship would simply continue as it had been, but then mother told me I could not see you again and I… didn't want that." She paused for a moment, it is obvious she regrets some of the decisions she made in dealing with Victoria. "I found myself openly disobeying mother just to spend more time with you. First I invited you to mother's ball and then I snuck out to come with you on this trip." Steeling her resolve for the final push, she looks me in the eye with fierce determination. "After coming on this trip I have been put to work like a commoner, none of the crew treat me with respect, I have been confronted by Merry in her jealousy, I have had to deal with TNA's 'playing,' learned what I really am, and have picked up a sword in brutish fights. It was difficult, it was dirty, it was unrefined, and it has been the most fun I have had in my entire life!" Her face turns bright red as she continues but her resolve is unwavering. "I've also gotten to spend more time with you. We've ate together, bathed together, slept together. We have shared dark stories about our lives, gone on dates, and even stood by each other in combat! And… and…" She takes a deep breath as she prepares for the final statement and shouts: "…and I think I am falling in love with you!" Breathing heavily, her body trembling after she laid her feelings bear, she looks up at me fearful of what my answer could be. "… could you… love me back?"

I can tell that coming out and saying that was one of the hardest things she has ever done. She even has tears in her eyes as she patiently waits for my response. But I could not come up with a response on the spot. My thoughts were scattered, pulling me in every which way. Veronica loves me? Not just like, but loves me?! I know that we have been friendly with each other and I'll admit I've had an attraction to her. But I have Merry and TNA. I haven't even been thinking of Veronica in a romantic light because I have considered myself settled. The values that I have from my old world and the values that I have been gaining from this one are at odds with each other. I just… I just… "…I need some time." Is all I could say.

Veronica angrily looked away. Of course it was not the answer she was hoping for, but at least it was not a rejection. "Fine. Just… don't keep me waiting."Unable to bear the awkwardness of just waiting, Veronica left me to work out my feelings.

Veronica loves me, Veronica loves me, Veronica loves me. The words swirl round and round in my head as I aimlessly meander on the ship. I don't know what to do. Veronica loves me but I am already engaged. If we were in my old world the answer would be easy; Merry is my fiancé and I love her so I would turn Veronica down. But we are not in my old world and things are not that simple. My situation would already be scandalous according to my old values. I am engaged to Merry, Tally is having my children, I love both of them and they are not even the only ones. It's not like I don't like Veronica, but how can you consider loving another girl when you already have a family? Damn it! I knew I should have asked a Mormon while I had the chance! Do I reject her? But… you can't just say there are other fish in the sea in this world, if I reject her I could be condemning her to a lifetime of loneliness. Do I accept her? It's not like the values from my old world have much standing here… but my feelings are not the only ones to consider. I love Merry and TNA, I need to hear their say in the matter.

With at least a goal in mind, I stop my random pacing and make my way to our room. I open the door to find TNA all gathered on the bed as Tiki and Su tell the others about their day. "You all should have seen it! There were old and fat ladies, not old and fat ladies, men, and…" Once Su noticed I was there she flashed me a big grin as she giggled. "… cucumbers."

"It's a shame none of them could fit." Tiki sighed for a moment before she started laughing. "But I got to see so many holes I don't even know what I smell like anymore."

"Seriously, you need a bath!" Tally giggled.

"But she already had a shower!" Nip added with a cackle.

"Damn it!" Sara shouted. "I want to join an orgy too!"

I cannot believe it. Tiki and Su actually managed to find an orgy. Well, I suppose if there is an orgy to be found they would be the ones to find it. While most of the imps were enthralled in the story about the orgy, a few were more interested in seeing me. "Were you apart of the orgy big bro?!" Ina excitedly asked.

"No, I spent the day with Veronica." I tried to remain calm as I answered but given our current situation I could not help but become flustered as I thought of Veronica.

Seeing my face as I answered was all it took to set Doe off. "Hey, hey, what's with that? Did something happen? Why are you blushing?!"

"Well…" Being pressured about it just made it worse, I look away as I scratch my cheek. "…I suppose you could say something happened."

"Oh! Did vampire lady finally jump you?!" Tiki asked, now more interested in my story than her own.

"Finally!" Nip shouted. "It was just sad watching her play with herself when you were nearby."

"Damn it! I wanted to see when vampire lady finally fucked you again!" Sara angrily shouted.

"Oh, this will be quite interesting when Big Sis finds out." Tally chuckled with a wry grin.

"We have not done it yet!" I quickly shout before they start getting ideas. Once I have their attention again I take a breath before I continue. "But suppose she wanted to, not just once but regularly, what would you say?"

"It's just sex." Annie quickly replies with her arms crossed in a huff. "Why ask us? It's not like it matters who you have sex with."

"…I see…" For some reason I found her answer disheartening. "…that's how you feel about it?"

After seeing my reaction Annie looked like she regretted the way she answered. "Well…" Turning away in a flustered huff, she gives her honest response. "If you have to know, I do prefer having sex with you! Not that we have been able to properly do it lately anyway!" I had to laugh, she's always her cutest when is embarrassed but still honest anyway.

"That's right!" Abigail shouted as clung to me affectionately. "I like Big Bro the best!"

"So then you wouldn't want me to accept her offer?" I asked as I gently pet Abigail's head.

"Who said that?" Doe quickly interjects. "It's a chance for sex, why turn it down? Do you not like vampire lady? Is it because she acts like Annie?"

"That's no reason to dislike her!" Annie shouts in protest before she cautiously looks at me. "It's not, right?"

"Don't worry," I assured her as I reached out to pet her head as well, "I love that about you."

"So then what is the problem?" Doe asks. "Why didn't you just accept her offer?"

"Don't you get it?" Sis asks. "Big Bro cares about what we think." Sis gives me a big smile. "Isn't that right Big Bro?" Upon seeing my nod she rams her tiny body into mine and starts to nuzzle me like Abigail is. "I can't wait until I can get Big again! I want to show you just how much I appreciate you caring about us." She gives me a sweet kiss on the cheek as she grinds her little hips against my shoulder. "I don't mind you liking others. Just as long as you still care about us."

"Hey, yeah!" Abigail shouts in agreement. "She could be another Big Sis."

"Why stop there?" Nip giggled. "We could have doggy lady and headless lady and Kelly and spider lady and…"

"Just invite all of them!" Tally quickly interjects.

"Yeah! We could have an orgy of our own!" Tiki quickly agrees.

"Fuck yeah!" Sara shouts. "Let's do it!"

TNA rapidly grow excited at the possibility of building a harem and all sharing a bed, at the same time might I add. It's nice to know that I have their support for such an endeavor but even if I do already share a bed with eleven girls I have no intention of setting out with the purpose of getting more. I'm struggling with the idea of adding one more, how could I handle several? Regardless, I think it is safe to say that TNA is all for me getting together with Veronica. But I never really expected them to be against the idea in the first place. Merry on the other hand… I would be very surprised if she agreed. Felisha should be back with her soon, I will discuss it with her then.

…

It did not take long for everyone to return. Once they did I called Merry to a corner of the ship where we could talk in private. We sat with our feet hanging off the edge of the ship as the last bit of twilight slowly disappeared into the horizon. I hid nothing from Merry. I honestly spoke about how Veronica and I went shopping, how we were attacked by mercenaries, and that Veronica confessed her love for me. "That brat! I knew she was pinning after you the whole time!"Merry shouted as she quickly stood in protest.

"So what do you think I should do?" I timidly asked her.

"The question is what do you want to do?" Merry firmly stated as she sat back down in a huff. "You had quite the nice date with her today." She commented with no small amount of bitterness for doing it while she had a sore butt. "Do you love her or not?"

"I don't know… I'm just… confused." I slowly explained. "I have you and TNA and that is enough for me. But… I also want to consider Veronica's feelings. The values from my old home say that having more than one girl is selfish and immoral. But I am already going against those values and trying to bring them here would condemn the majority to be lonely. But on the other hand I dislike the thought of going around starting relationships with new girls. I am at odds with myself, like I am being pulled in different directions at once. I want to make everyone happy but I am not certain that it can be done."

Seeing how torn I am about it, Merry gives a long sigh. "Well, I cannot say I would be thrilled if you accepted her." Before I can say anything, she gives me a loving kiss as she slowly pushes me back until she is laying on top of me. "But I love you darling, if that means I have to share then so be it." She gives a coy chuckle as she draws circles on my chest with her finger. "Just remember that the same rules will apply as with TNA."

That was all she had to say on the matter, she expects to be the favorite but is not against sharing. So both TNA and Merry don't mind? Really, these girls are too good for me. But Merry's acceptance is almost disappointing. If she had flatly refused I could use that as an excuse and turn Veronica down easily. "I'm a coward." I quietly mumble to myself for thinking that. Expecting someone else to tell me what I should do? That would not be respectful of Veronica's feelings or my own. I have to think carefully about how I feel and give her a proper answer.

 **"Hey there stud!"** Felisha playfully shouted as she locked her arm around my head and gave me a rough nuggie. **"I hear that our princess finally confessed her love! Lucky you, I bet sharing a room will come in very handy tonight."** However, once she noticed that I remained mopey and unresponsive to her teasing, she realized that I had not accepted Veronica's feelings. She quickly releases me as she scratches the back of her head. **"Aw jeez, don't tell me you are going to turn her down? Forget what I just said, that's going to be awkward."**

"I haven't decided one way or the other yet." I solemnly answer as I fix my neck after her playful hold. "I just… I don't know."

Felisha just gives a long sigh. **"Alright, what's the matter."** Felisha and I sit on the stairs leading to the helm as we talk about it. She lays back with her eyes closed, occasionally nodding as I explain my concerns. **"You are really over thinking this, you know that?"** She responded without even opening her eyes. **"Just fuck her a few times. If it's good for you, stick around. If it ain't, leave. It's that simple."**

I was taken aback by how blunt she was about it. Regardless of what you think relationships are about, you can't just say that. "Isn't that a bit crude?" I ask her, unable to hide my surprise. "I mean… to just leave her if I'm unsatisfied?"

She shrugs her shoulders. **"Hey, if you're incompatible you're incompatible. You don't get bonus points for trying to fix something that isn't working."**

I was silent for a moment. Crude as it may be, she has a point. "…But aren't you on Veronica's side in all of this? What if it's good for her?"

 **"I ain't worried about her."** Felisha calmly states as she raises up and gives a stretch. **"She's still maturing but she is already a fine beauty. I'm sure she'll be able to please anyone if she tries."** She pauses before she flashes me a wry grin. **"Or is there something I'm missing? You should know, right? Mr. Firstimer."**

Well, aside from the blood loss, being bedridden for a day, and having all my actions controlled by her mother, it wasn't bad. Regardless, that's not the point."I'm not really concerned about the sex. That's not what I believe a relationship is about."

 **"Oh really?"** Felisha asked with no small hint of sarcasm. **"What do you think a relationship is about?"**

"Well…" I could feel myself becoming flustered, it is a bit embarrassing to say. "…I believe a relationship is about love."

 **"Love huh?"** Felisha scoffs as she impatiently crosses her arms. **"You hear that word being thrown around a lot but it is a luxury few can afford."** As I look at her quizzically she rolls her eyes as she explains. **"Oh sure, you got lucky and wound up with a mermaid, a race absolutely infamous for being hopeless romantics. Well tough shit, not everyone is so fortunate. Things might be a bit different in the human world but in this one you cannot just wait for someone else to come along. You have to take the chance when it presents itself. Few will care if the man is already claimed and even fewer will care if he is willing. And don't think that only applies to those who can't afford a man from a breeder. The rich have their own problems, so caught up in their traditions and politics they forget that people are individuals."** She chuckles a bit. **"That's why I think this life is the best. Just you and the crew adventuring on the sea, no worries about politics or relationships, the brothels are good enough."**

Hearing her go on about relationships brought up a question. "Have you ever been in love?"

Felisha pauses as her brow suddenly furrows. **"Bah!"** She quickly shouts. **"The men I'm into aren't exactly the one you write home about anyway. Like 'em a little more damaged, a little more… dangerous, you could say."** She quickly turns back to me with a toothy grin. **"So what are you going to do? Can't keep the princess waiting forever."**

Change of subject noted, seems her body is not all that has scars. "I'm not sure." I solemnly answer. "Not sure what I should do."

Tired of the conversation, Felisha casually waves as she walks off. **"Whatever you decide to do, be firm in it. Don't go half-assing a decision like this."**

Don't go half assing it huh? Like she needs to tell me, this decision is simply tearing me apart. But Felisha got me thinking. Am I over thinking this? TNA is fine with it. Merry… will allow it. The captain, and I'm sure the crew, is fine with it. Society is fine with it. But am I fine with it? I'm not a very social person. I don't make friends easily so I hold onto the ones I get. That is why I always imagined that once I did find someone special to me that would be it, I would have no interest in starting a relationship with anyone else. But coming to this world really threw a wrench in that plan. Before I knew it I had eleven girls living and sleeping with me. They can be a real pain in the ass at times but I love them. That is why it is hard for me to accept Veronica's feelings. I care about her, I don't want her to be lonely, and I am attracted to her. But do I love her? I think… I think I have my answer.

….

I find Veronica watching the rising moon under the dry cloudless sky. "I still remember the trick you showed me about measuring the distance to the moon."She said as she must have heard me behind her. "Looks like tonight would work better. Too bad it is rising over the desert and not the sea." She said with a giggle before falling silent. She was not looking at me and I was unable to say what I needed to. After several long moments of silence Veronica slowly asked:"So… I assume you talked with Merry and… I assume she said no?"

"No…" I slowly answered. "…She said she was fine with it."

"Well that's that then." She quickly turned to me with a big smile. She was now brimming with confidence, so much so I don't think she noticed the expression on my face. "So what should I call you? Darling is taken but…"

"Veronica…" This was painful. Choking out these simple words was proving to be the most daunting challenge I have faced. I know it will hurt her but… "…I can't." I just cannot return her feelings right now.

For a moment Veronica was in disbelief. She was looking at me waiting and hoping it was some cruel joke. But she had to accept that I would never joke about this. She started to tear up but before she started crying she got angry. "Well why not?!" She desperately shouted. "You said Merry was fine with it! Is TNA the problem?!"

I shook my head. "No, they were thrilled at the prospect."

"Then what the fuck?!" She shouted as tears streamed down her face. "Is it me?! Is there something you don't like about me?! I know I lied but…"

"There is nothing wrong with you!" I quickly interject. "You are beautiful and anyone would be lucky to have you." She may be stubborn at times. She may not always be honest with her feelings. But I would not change that for anything, it makes her who she is.

"Anyone except you right?!" Veronica angrily retorted. "Empty words coming from someone who just rejected me!"

"That's not fair…" Her words sting. This is not easy for me either.

"No! You're not fair!" She cried out as she got more and more desperate. "What do they have that I don't anyway?! I can offer you so much! Money! Prestige! Influence!"

"Veronica stop!" I had to shout. My feelings cannot be bought, the fact she is rich never even entered the equation. "None of that maters, it's not what a relationship is about."

Veronica goes silent for a moment. Only the sound of her tearful sniffling as she stands there. "Can you at least tell me why?" She eventually asked. "Why can't you just accept my feelings?!"

Why not? There is only one reason. One simple truth of the matter. It pains me to do so, but it has to be said. "I do not love you Veronica… not the same way I love Merry or TNA." That is it. I thought about how lonely she could be or how it might hurt her to reject her, but that is pity. Should I just accept her out of pity? Would that be fair? I care for her, I adore her, I'm even attracted to her; but not as much as Merry or TNA. Should I accept her anyway, loving her less than the others? She deserves better than that. It might be a little much to simply say I do not love her but… with this she can move on. I have faith than she can find someone else. I don't want her holding feelings I can't return.

With that it was over. What more could Veronica say? I straight up told her that I do not love her. The only thing she could do was run off, her tears leaving a trail on the deck as she went. I regret every tear that fell but what else could I do? Whatever the options, it is done now. I returned to our room shortly after to find Veronica obviously missing. I learn that Veronica is in tears below deck, refusing to talk to anyone. TNA is quite upset that I ruined their harem plan and even Merry is not thrilled that I turned her down. Did I do the right thing? For the first time in a while I find myself in no mood for any of Merry or TNA's advances, not that they made many. I'm tired. I just want this night to be over.


	63. Chapter 55: The burning sand

Chapter 55: The burning sand.

I could not sleep. The vision of Veronica's beautiful face covered in tears haunted my thoughts. Even as Merry and Tally lay next to me. Even as my body is littered with the rest of TNA as they sleep on top of me, I could only think of Veronica. I consider trying to take back what I said and let Veronica join us. But how sincere would that sound after what I said? I eventually drop the idea only to pick it up shortly after and the cycle continues all through the night. My long sleepless night is brought to an abrupt end when the door to our room is quickly forced open. **"Alright you! We have a problem!"** Barely given enough time to even acknowledge her in my exhausted state, Felisha quickly grabbed me and forced me up, sending the few TNA I had on me flying across the room. **"Take a look at this!"** She holds up a note as she shouts at me. **"'I'm going to find the mercenaries and return home, Sincerely Veronica.' Veronica has left thanks to you!"**

"…I see." Was all I could say in my current state. So Veronica has left? Guess it's over, and any hope of changing things is gone.

Felisha gave a vicious growl at my response, she looked like she might smack some sense into me. But seeing my state after a restless night of paining over what I said to Veronica made her lose interest in any violence and she just let me go before she stormed back to the door. **"The rest of us are going to look for her, they couldn't have gotten that far! If there is any man left in that sorry state you are in you will help us look."** She turned around one last time to see my response, but when I did not give any she just growled as she slammed the door behind her.

Awoken by all the commotion, Merry begins to get up. "Well, guess I better go look as well. They could be planning to take a ship back so I will ask around the docks."

Even after all the times Merry fought with Veronica in her jealousy, she is still going to look for her? Could Merry have meant it when she said Veronica could join us? That wasn't just for my sake? Another point siding with how I should have accepted Veronica. "Honey," I quietly mumble, "did I make the right choice?"

Merry softly smiles at me. "Oh darling," she pulls me in for a gentle kiss, "life is not always that simple. Sometimes the only thing you can do is follow your heart." With that, Merry left to start her search.

As the only one left in bed with me, I turned to Tally to see what she plans to do. "I'm going back to sleep." She quickly stated as she plopped back down. "We are going out to sea again and I want to be well rested before I get sick." With a big yawn, she closed her eyes. "Let me know when you get vampire lady back, ok?"

Get Veronica back huh? Why should she come back at all? It's not like she is in any real danger, the mercenaries will ensure she gets home. The crew must have their own reasons for wanting Veronica back. Felisha said I should help look for her but… what right do I have to ask Veronica to come back? The whole reason she came on this trip was because of me. Now that I have turned her down, why should she continue it? Sis and Annie are the only ones with me as I walk onto the deck to watch the sunrise, the others were gone before I woke up. "Sis, what do you think I should do?"

"You're asking me?!" She seemed surprised at first but she gave it some honest thought as she fluttered next to me. "I don't know!" She answered with a giggle. "What do you want to do?"

What do I want to do? If I knew that, I wouldn't have asked. Slowly I turn to Annie. "Hey, don't look at me." She replied with her arms crossed behind her head. "I don't know what you should do." Seems I would be left to my misery. "But you know…" Annie suddenly started again. "…she did seem happier on this trip than she did at home. Don't you think?"

That's right, now that I think about it. She has changed so much since she started this trip. She is no longer the brat I first met. She has really come out onto her own now. She really… shines now, doesn't she? That can't all be because of me, can it? But now she is going back to her old life and it is all because of me. I don't think she was miserable, but I know she was not happy. I cannot ask her to stay, but if she leaves it should not be because of me. "Sis, I have a favor to ask."

"Sure! What is it, big bro?" Sis happily replies.

"I need you and your sisters to look for Veronica. Can you do that?"

"I'm afraid that's impossible." Annie answered.

"What?! But… but why?" I would understand if they stubbornly refused, but to say it's impossible?

"Because we already found her." Sis answered with a giggle.

"….." I have no words. These little brats watched the entire crew run off to look for her, watched me agonize over if I should help, and they knew where she was the whole time?!

"She's fun to have around." Annie answered the unasked question. "You didn't think we wouldn't notice if she left, did you?"

I don't even… I just… "You little brats!" They playfully stick their tongues out at me in response and I stick my tongue out back before I quickly reach out and pull them in for a big hug. "You drive me nuts! But I really love you all, you know that?"

"We love you too big bro." Sis stated as she lovingly returned my hug. "Even if not all of us know how to show it."

"Okay, I get it. Now get off me." Annie protested as she made no effort to resist.

"See what I mean?" Sis commented with a giggle.

"S-shut up." Annie said as she blushed.

…

As the sun rises over the coastal town, Veronica slowly follows behind the mercenaries that were hired to return her home. She hangs her head dejectedly as she marches on, quietly gripping her luggage. Only her current outfit has not been packed away, her one reminder of the date she had the day before. But the walk is not a silent one. Doe and Ina are tagging along, and they are not quiet about it.

"Where are we going? Why are you leaving? Did you and Big Bro fight? Are you not going to make up? Who are these two? Do you know them? How far are we going? When will we get there?" Doe spouts her normal unending line of questions but they fail to provoke the slightest reaction from Veronica. The mercenaries on the other hand are covering their ears as they continue.

"Ugh, she will not shut up!" Rebecca cries out. "How long are these imps going to follow us?!"

"Just put up with it." Olivia shouts. "We got lucky when Veronica decided to come on her own."

"I know but… HEY!" Rebecca yelps as she quickly turns around. "Don't pull my tail!"

"Does it come off like other lizards?" Ina playfully asks as she flies around to yank the lizard girl's tail again. "Let's try it out!"

"I said don't touch it!" Rebecca shouts as she angrily draws her sword.

"What's the matter?" Doe playfully joins her sister in harassing the lizard girl. "Is the old fat lady afraid it won't grow back?"

"I am not old or fat!" Rebecca falls for the imps taunts and begins to wildly swing her sword at them. However, Ina and Doe are easily able to stay out of the reach of her weapon and continue to mock her as she intensifies her assault.

"Nah nah, can't get us!" Ina playfully taunts as she flies about.

"Who taught you how to fight anyway? They must suck!" Doe adds with a giggle.

"Oh you will pay for that!" Rebeca shouts as she continues to swing her sword to no avail.

"Really Rebecca, they are imps. Don't let them get to you." Olivia slowly shakes her head as she watches her partner lose her temper.

"But these imps won't leave us alone." Rebecca whines as she slowly calms down. "How long do we have to put up with them?"

"Just ignore them and they will go away." The orc commented as she continued walking.

After their current plaything calms down they start looking around for the next way to entertain themselves. That's when Ina spots Jonathan running toward them. "Hey look! It's Big Bro!" Ina excitedly shouts.

Veronica quickly looks up after Ina shouts. See half expected it to be a prank but there Jonathan was, running toward them. But she could not bring herself to be happy, rather seeing Jonathan again just brought more pain to her. She solemnly steps back as the mercenaries jump between her and Jonathan. "It's the jerk from before!" Rebecca shouts. "Has he come to take her back?"

"I don't know." Olivia muses as she glances back at Veronica. "It seems something happened."

….

I slowly come to a stop as the Mercenaries from before stand between me and Veronica. I take a moment to catch my breath as I examine the situation. I was really hoping Veronica had not found the mercenaries yet. I brought my spear just in case, but I am not looking for a fight. Doe and Ina quickly flew up to me excited as can be but I quickly hold my hand up to quiet them. Thankfully they seem to respect my gestured request for the moment and remain quiet so I can speak. "We need to talk!" I call out.

"If you think we are handing her over…" The lizard girl starts.

"Not to you!" I quickly interject, as I peer past the obstacles between me and Veronica. "Veronica! Can you hear me?!"

"… what do you want?" Veronica eventually answers, her voice barely audible as she mutters. "Haven't you already done enough? Just let me go home in peace."

"Oh, my, my." The orc giggles as she looks back and forth between us. "Did you two have a lovers quarrel?" She coyly smiles as she lowers her weapon. "Sorry, but you heard her. She is staying with us."

"If that is what you want I won't stop you." I calmly speak past the mercenaries. "But is returning home what you really want to do?"

"What do you care?" Veronica solemnly asks.

"…Um… are we just going to let this drama play out?" The lizard girl slowly asks as she lowers her weapon.

The lizard's orc partner quickly shushes her. "This is interesting."

"Of course I care!" I shout back. "I want you to be happy, Veronica."

"Happy?... Happy?!" Quickly enraged by my response she stands next to the mercenaries as she shouts at me. "How dare you say that to me!" Her anger quickly gives way to tears. "If you wanted me to be happy you should have returned my feelings! Go away! I hate you now!"

Seeing Veronica cry again hurts but I need to remain strong. "I know, and I'm sorry. But there is more to your life than just me. I know you enjoyed your life on the ship, you said so yesterday. If that is the case stay on it! Your mother can wait for your return!"

"Yes, it was fun on the ship." Veronica solemnly admits. "But just how can I stay after you turned me down?! You think it will be easy to be near you?! It hurts to just look at you now!"

I can only solemnly look away, I have no come back to that. I don't know what it is like to be rejected after opening up to someone but I know it would be a terrible feeling. This is why you cannot remain friends after a confession, it would just be too painful. I cannot expect Veronica to stay around after what I said to her. But I still think she would be happier with the crew. "I know but…"

Before I can finish my statement, Veronica walks up and slaps me. "That's enough already." She said with tears streaming down her face. "It's over. Just let me go."

After seeing I have no comeback, the orc began to slowly clap her hands. "Alright, that's enough drama for one day." Knowing that Veronica had no intention of returning with me, she simply motioned for Veronica to follow them. "C'mon, we have a long…" The orc was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a bell ringing.

Sounds of bells and horns filled the air, the kind that immediately give you a bad feeling. As we looked around to figure out what would cause such an alarm we noticed smoke rising from the far side of town and that is when we saw it. A dragon. Not the monster girl kind of dragon but a giant, flying, fire breathing, lizard. I had heard that dragons can take on their 'ancient' form and become a massive beast of destruction, but actually seeing one is an entirely different story. It's sheer size and destructive power shook me to my very core. An intense instinctive fear took over me, I knew if the red drake ever set its sights on me I would be powerless to stop it. And this was no random attack by a wild beast. The dragon was strategically setting fire to the city, starting with the outskirts and making its way to the center of town as it used the coast as a wall to keep people trapped. It was clear the beast intended to see as many people burn as possible. The makeshift tents that provided shelter for the refugees now provided kindling for the dragon's fires. It only took a few passes for the dragon to turn the horizon into a wall of flame and sounds of screams and panic filled the air.

We were all in shock as the scene quickly unfurled before us. I don't know if it was all the years of video games or if it was early symptoms of my paternal instincts kicking in but I was the first to snap out of it as I quickly checked those around me. Sis, Annie, Ina, and Doe were first on my list. The gravity of the situation was not lost on them as they showed the first signs of dread I have ever seen on them. Next was Veronica, who was in disbelief as she watched the scene before her. Veronica was still close, close enough that I could reach out and grab her. As thoughts about the future gave way to the urgency of the present a single though came to mind: I will not lose her. Before I knew it I had taken her hand and was in a full out sprint. "Come on TNA! Let's go!" I shouted back at them to get them out of their daze.

Unfortunately the same shout that allowed TNA to quickly catch up to us also alerted the mercenaries to what was happening. "Hey! He's taking off with her!" The lizard girl shouted.

"After them!" The orc cried out. "Dragon or no, we will fulfill our mission." And so we all quickly joined the growing rush of people racing for the coast.

"I'm scared Big Bro!" Ina shouted out in a panic.

"What do we do, Big Bro?!" Doe asked.

"Alright you all, I need you to not panic." I quickly instructed them. "Sis, take Ina and find your sisters as well as any of the crew you come across. Make sure everyone gets back to the ship."

"Got it!" Sis quickly shouted in response.

"Annie, take Doe and find Merry. She should already be by the docks, make sure she is safe."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Annie quickly nodded.

"And be careful, I don't want to lose a single one of you!"

"Ok, we promise!" I can only trust TNA as they fly off to find the others.

As we make our way down the busy streets I realize that everyone is heading west to the coast. We also want to make our way to the coast but we also need to head north to reach the Swift Victoria. Rather than fight our way through the crowds that will be building along the coast I opt to head north first through the parts of the town that are thinning out. I quickly lead Veronica through the quickest path which currently lead us through a small back alley but at this point Veronica had gotten a hold of herself and quickly yanked her hand from me. "I told you I'm not going back with you!"

Seriously?! There is a fucking dragon attacking the city! "Really?! You want to do this now!?"

"You go on!" She shouts. "I'll go with the Mercenaries, they will protect me."

"If that is what you want, we will deal with that after we are out of this mess!"

Veronica continues to stubbornly refuse to come with me. But I stop hearing her as I see the mercenaries that were chasing us quickly dive into an alley across the street from us as I hear the sound of fire rapidly approaching. "Ugh! You stupid girl! Get down!" I dive on top of Veronica just as the dragon makes a pass over the street we were in just before we started fighting. A wave of intense heat washes over us. As the blistering heat subsides I realize that my clothes have caught fire and I quickly roll off of Veronica in an attempt to put them out.

"Oh no! Jonathan!" Veronica shouts as she gets up unharmed. She is at first in a panic but as she listens to me repeatedly shout 'hot' as I energetically roll about on the ground she gets angry over how she worried about me. She throws her cape over me and begins to stamp out the remaining flames, giving me more than a few good kicks as she does. "You dumbass! Why would you do that?! Don't you have any idea how I would feel if you died because of me?!" After the fires have been fully extinguished she collapses to the ground. "Geez, why did I have to fall for an idiot like you?!"

"I may be an idiot." I answer as I peer out from under her cape. "But if I kept you from harm, it's a small price to pay."

Veronica gets flustered before she shoves her shoe in my face with a cold scowl. "Quiet you, I have not forgiven you for turning me down."

Her shoe in my face really hurts. I may have gotten off lucky, all considered, but burns still hurt even if they are just superficial. As I am finally able to pick myself up again I look behind me to see the lingering flames of the dragon that just passed by. The sickening smell of burnt flesh lingers in the air, just how many died in that attack? I look across the way to see the mercenaries across the street, a little singed but otherwise fine. "Veronica, if you really want to go home now is your chance, I won't stop you." I solemnly state. "However, if you want to stay with us… with the crew, you would be more than welcome. TNA would miss you if you were gone. And… well… I would miss you too." It might be odd for me to say it at this point, but it is true.

Veronica is hesitant for a moment but she seems to get angry as she debates it with herself and she looks away in a huff. "Alright, alright, I get it!" She shouts as she stands up. "If you want me to return that badly I guess I have no choice!" It was nice to see a bit of her tsundere side again but before I could get too happy she stared me down again, flustered but determined. "But you know how I feel now… so just… don't forget it."

I could not help but blush. "… I wont…" As if there was any way I could.

We did not wait for the mercenaries to be on our tail again and quickly left. As we raced through the city it looked like things might make a turn for the better. The dragon's attack seems to have stopped for the time being and courageous souls have begun to rush against the crowd of people running toward the sea and are braving the inferno to retake the city. Along the way we even see Salina commanding a brigade of fire fighters who use magic to summon torrents of water to beat back the blaze. I wish her luck in her endeavors but we have no time chat.

Once we finally make it to the docks we have a hard time fighting our way through the crowd of people. The panic seems to have calmed down now that the dragon attacks have stopped but people are still clamoring to get onto a ship as the city burns. But the fishing and merchant ships are reluctant to let the mass of people onto their vessels. Many ships have already sailed off but the ones remaining are offering to ferry people away. Well, most anyway, the Swift Victoria has withdrawn her ramps and sits out of reach. Veronica and I are at a loss for how to get on board.

"Don't worry, I've got ya!" Spindla shouts as she quickly swings down and grabs us from the crowd. We are suddenly jerked up before we have a rough landing. My burns may be minor but they still sting when touched, the rough landing did nothing to help this and neither did Merry suddenly embracing me.

"Oh darling! I was so worried!" Merry shouts as she gives me a heartfelt, but still painful, hug.

"Owowowow! Careful honey, that stings." I painfully yelped as I did my best to return her embrace. I was glad to see her, knowing she is safe is a huge relief.

After hearing my yelps, Merry pulls away to look at me. Her eyes widen with horror when she sees my state. "Darling?! What happened to you?!"

"Well…" I glanced over to Veronica as I thought of how to respond. I see Veronica get depressed as she looks away. Is it because I got burned saving her or is it that it hurts her to see me and Merry together? I'm not sure.

Merry gives a sigh after seeing us glance at each other, she is no dummy but she chooses not to say anything. "Anyway, here." She quickly cuts herself and holds it to me. "Drink some of my blood. It will help your burns." Doesn't seem like Merry is going to accept no for an answer, plus she already cut herself, so I accept her offer.

As I look around, I see that everyone has safely made it back on board. Sis happily flies up to me, proud of her accomplishment. "See Big Bro?! I found everyone just like I said I would!"

"Hey! I'm the one who found Big Sis!" Annie shouted in protest. "Don't go taking all the credit!"

I chuckle as I watch them bicker with each other. "You both did a wonderful job." I reach out and pull them in for an embrace. "Really, I cannot thank you enough."

"Hey! We helped too!" Ina shouts in a fit of jealousy.

"Can we also get a hug?" Doe asks.

"Of course you can." I happily reply as I stretch out an arm for them.

"Hey! I want a hug from Big Bro too!" Abigail shouts as she joins the others.

"Let me at him!" Nip shouts as she rams into me, forcing me back.

"It's not a fight, there is enough to go around." I laugh as my arms are filled with the tiny girls. I look at Tiki, Su, and Sara who are just watching the rest of us. Tally is still in our room but there is no reason they cannot join. "Don't you want any?"

"Nah, I prefer sex." Tiki replies as she holds her hands behind her head.

"Yeah, not really the lovey dovey type." Su answers.

"The shit is fucking embarrassing." Sara comments.

"Oh don't say that." Sis giggles. "Look, if Annie can be honest you all can."

Annie, who was just enjoying it, suddenly opens her eyes as she fights to get away. "I don't like it! Who said I liked it?!"

"You did." Ina giggled.

I laugh as I watch Annie go all tsundere again, but then I notice Felisha standing over me. She looks at me with a content smirk. **"You did us proud today."** She says as she offers a hand to help me up. TNA seem to be moving to other things so I take her hand and she quickly lifts me to my feet. **"You not only found our lost princess but also managed to bring her back. All while a dragon was attacking on top of that, that's a good job if ever I heard one."** She gives my still sore back a good slap before leaning in and whispering. **"Couldn't let her go, could you?"**

"That's not it." I mutter as I become flustered, at least I think that's not it.

 **"Well, whatever."** Felisha chuckles as she walks off. **"It's just a shame that that blood won't leave any scars."** She says with a wink. **"Those burns look awfully good on you."** As she walks away I can see her swishing her tail. Odd, I've never seen her do that before. **"Alright Riona, what's our status?"**

"All's ready and accounted for!" Riona answers with a quick salute.

 **"Alright! Let's shove off before that dragon comes back."** Felisha suddenly covers her ears as a thunderous roar washes over the docks. **"Well, speak of a devil. Spindla! Get those sails down!"**

"Roger!" Spindla shouts as she quickly unravels the new sail.

The dock rings out with the screams of terrified citizens as fear of the flying inferno takes over them. I see them clamoring onto any available ship, many jumping or falling into the sea in an attempt to escape the fires. I then realize that we have room for plenty but we are leaving anyway. "Are we just going to leave these people here?" I ask.

 **"Sure are."** The captain coldly responds.

"But they could die!" I shouts back.

 **"Not our problem."** The captain retorts.

"But captain! We have plenty of room! We can at least get them away from the city!"

"I have to agree, captain." Michaela states as she stands next to me. "We are not pirates anymore, we can show a little kindness."

"We have room in our hold for at least a dozen people," Riona quickly adds, "more if they stay on deck."

 **"Why are you taking his side?!"** Felisha shouts as she looks at Una who is giving her a stern glare. **"Oh come on! Not you too!"** Felisha angrily scratches her head before she cries out. **"Alright fine! Let you all sleep with the guy and you start siding with him."** Felisha grumbles as she walks to the plank and swiftly kicks it so connects the ship to the dock. The people are at first surprised so they don't get on immediately. **"Well are you going to stand there or are you going to get on? We're leaving!"**

The panicked people quickly rush on board. Once we are filled to capacity we hoist anchor and begin to sail off. As we make our way out to see we can only watch as the dragon continues to make passes at the town, one along the docks where people were just crowded. It was a terrible sight to behold but it was not the only one. Once we were far enough out we could see what the dragon was up to while it was not attacking the city. The rich farmland of the Charrise delta has been reduced to ash. The food meant to feed the people now rises into the air as a dark cloud of smoke.

"It's a cold military tactic ain't it?" Michaela asks, standing next to me as we watch the terrible sight. "The supplies this town provides would be invaluable in the war effort. Since it looked as if the town would turn to Isse's side it had to be destroyed in a swift and brutal blitzkrieg before it became defended."

"All this destruction over some men?" I quietly muttered.

"This was done to win the war." Michaela coldly concluded. "It stopped just being about men a long time ago."

As I stare at the town as it burns I notice something dreadful. The dragon is flying out to sea. "Captain!" I shout as panic starts to set in.

"We have a problem!" Michaela shouts as she catches wind of what is going on.

Fortunately the beast is not headed for us just yet but it is chasing after other ships leaving the harbor. The dragon is out for blood, this realization quickly causes a panic to those on board. **"Quiet!"** Felisha shouts in a commanding tone. **"There will be no panicking on my ship!"** Having the attention of her new crew at least, she shouts her commands. **"If you all want to live you will do exactly as I say! Do any of you know any ranged attack spells?"** They hesitate for a moment but Felisha quickly snaps at them. **"I don't care how good you are! Can you throw a damn spell or not?!"** Reluctantly, a handful raise their hands. **"Alright, you all are going to be with my second in command."**

Taking her queue, Michaela speaks up. "Alright you spell casters, to me! I need to know what you can do and how fast you can do it. Now!"

With the spell casters under command, Felisha continues. **"Alright, Spindla! Una! Prepare 'that!' The rest of my crew, grab the cross bows from the hold! Riona, break open a few boxes if you have to, we need weapons now!"**

"Roger!" All of us shout. There is no time for doubts, if the captain has a plan that is at least better than the rest of us.

We break open a number of crates filled with new crossbows. The destination for said crossbows has me worried but there is no time for that now. We carry the crossbows and any bolts we can find to the deck and begin passing them out. About a dozen of us are armed now, along with the magic users we are spread out in three rows along the length of the ship. The ship has been turned so one side is facing the dragon and Spindla weaves some tightly spun webbing between the main and fore mast. In the time it took us to make these hasty preparations 3 ships have been set a blaze, their passengers diving into the water or perishing on board.

 **"Alright you lot, I am only going to explain this once so listen up!"** Felisha shouts as she holds up a crossbow. **"These are very easy to use! You release your safety, pull back on the string,"** she states as she demonstrates, **"you will then engage your safety and wait for my command. My commands will come in three steps: Ready! You will level your crossbows, load your bolts, and release your safeties. Aim! Set the beast in your sights! Gravity is a bitch so be sure to account for her! Fire! You will pull your trigger and ready your next shot, do not wait to see if you hit! I will command each row separately. Magic users! After the second row has fired you will have three seconds to cast your spells, be ready to cast on my command."** At this point the dragon has burned a forth ship and is heading for us. **"Do or die ladies, here she comes!"**

The dragon heads straight for us, flying low along the water at high speeds. **"First row! Ready….! Aim….!"** The would be marksmen take their aim on command but seeing the dragon heading for them causes them to panic and they fire early. The dragon is not within rage and the bolts all fall to the sea. **"Who told you to fire?! Ready your next shot but heads will roll once this is over. Second row! Ready…! Aim…!"** The second row contains Veronica, Merry, and myself alongside some newbies. We manage to keep our cool as we stare into the maw of the beast. **"Fire!"** On command the salvo of bolts flies forward. As instructed I immediately ready for my next shot but the furious roar I heard suggests some of them met their mark. However, looking up reveals that the bolts don't even slow her down. The dragon is getting close. **"Casters! On my mark!"** I hear the row behind me start their strange incantations as a weird sensation fills the air. **"3… 2…. 1…. Cast!"** All at once waves of power rush overhead, various elements slam into the beast causing a massive blast. The spells had an effect, unfortunately most of that effect only served to piss the dragon off as it emerges from the blast cloud bruised but undaunted. **"Spindla! You ready?!"**

"Yes captain!" Spindla shouts as she strains to pull back her tightly wound webbing. "Una!" Spindla cannot pull the webbing back on her own anymore and calls Una to help. The two of them strain to pull the webbing as far back as the space on the ship will allow. Once they can go no further Una lifts a solid iron ball into the center of the web.

 **"Fire!"** Felisha shouts as the Dragon reaches its own striking distance. Spinlda and Una release their hold on the web. Like a giant sling shot, the iron ball is catapulted at high speed straight for the dragon. The iron ball slams into the dragon's chest, the beast reeling from the impact as it falters in it's flight. But still the beast continues. Now close enough to see the extent of the damage it has taken, the determination of the beast is almost as terrifying as the beast itself. Blood pouring from the holes from the bolts, the crimson scales frayed and dislodged in places, and she has lost the use of one eye but still she continues forward with single minded determination to see us burn. **"Hold fast! Line one, bring the beast down! Ready!"** Felisha continues to give her commands but the dragon being so close causes the untrained civilians to panic and break their formation as the clamor for the other side of the ship. **"You idiots! Line two fire when ready!"**

I fight through my own fear and take aim, but it seems it might be too late as the dragon readies her flame breath. But just as it seems we might see our final moments the dragon reels from a sudden impact. A second pair of wings and an extra tail can be seen from whatever is raking at the dragon's body. The dragon quickly turns the flames meant for us onto her surprise attacker but the assailant skillfully flies off to avoid the blaze. It's a wyvern, a brown scaled wyvern is attacking the dragon. "Help is one the way!" The wyvern shouts as she flies around. "Just hold out a little longer!" Battered and now facing a flying assailant, finally the dragon decides to make a retreat. The wyvern tries to give chase but the dragon quickly blows another plume of fire her way to ward her off. It seems the dragon will get away but at least the attack is over.

As the dragon flies off, the tension finally leaves and everyone collapses to the ground. Felisha in particular gives a long sigh as she leans against the railing. **"Good lord Amarante, this is why I don't work with amateurs."**

The danger passed, and Felisha unable to stand the cowardly citizens any longer, we take our guests back to town so the recovery efforts can begin. Reinforcements from Isis' army showed up and they promise to protect the town, at least what's left of it. The outskirts are still on fire and the docks are all but gone, but the biggest hit is the loss of the farm land. Many died in the attack, the total tally will not be known until the blaze is put out but it is already far too many. Thankfully Salina survived the attack and comes to bid us farewell before she has to get back to leading the fire fight. Not wanting to risk anything else happening, we quickly sail off. We're too exhausted to do the normal ritual as we make our way out to sea, it has been another long day and it's barely even started.


	64. Chapter 56: The aftermath

MA scene in this chapter, you will be warned before it starts.

Chapter 56: The aftermath.

Entry 57:  
Day 84:  
[The events from the last few chapters are carefully described. Special attention given to Jonathan's thoughts about Veronica.]

Once we were out at sea we had to reorganize, make sure everything was in its proper place, and of course we had to clean the deck again, amazing how dirty a few dozen terrified refuges running from a dragon can make the place. The work was not an issue, since I expected as much, but the fact of the matter is I might have been sending Veronica mixed messages. On the one hand, I turned down her confession. On the other hand, I went after her myself, risked my life to protect her, and told her I would miss her if she was gone. This unfortunately leaves our relationship in a kind of limbo, where we are neither officially going out nor have I completely turned her away. Sadly, this is exactly the situation I had hoped to avoid by telling her I don't love her. We were able to put that aside in the heat of the moment but now that things are calm there is just an awkward silence between us. We are both able to do our duties but neither of us can look at each other and we keep our distance whenever possible. The rest of the crew obviously find this frustrating but have not spoken up about it yet.

Entry 58:  
Day 85, morning:  
Last night was really awkward. For whatever reason, Veronica decided to move back into the captain's room with us. Don't get me wrong. I am glad that she is comfortable enough to stay with us again, but the thing I probably should have been more conscious about was that only a simple divider separates her and us whenever we get… intimate. Even when Veronica stays up to navigate the ship she is right above the room. Even though I knew we could be heard, I'd never given it much thought before. Now that I know how Veronica feels, I cannot bring myself to do it while she is in hearing range. Merry and TNA are not very happy with me for refusing them but I just cannot get myself into the mood.

Entry 59:  
Day 85, afternoon:  
I'm exhausted. Today was another awkward day of Veronica and I avoiding each other, at least it looked like it was going to be. Unfortunately for us Felisha had grown tired of watching our little drama play out. **"Alright! That is enough you two!"** Felisha shouts as she stomps across the deck. **"We have a long trip yet and I am not going to watch you two tip toe around each other the whole time!"** Veronica and I look at each other but we get flustered and immediately look away. Felisha lets out a long sigh as she rubs her head. **"Michaela, please bring me the practice swords."**

"Roger!" With a swift salute, Michaela retrieves two dulled cutlasses.

Once she has the swords, Felisha quickly tosses one to me and one to Veronica. **"Alright, you two are going to fight each other until you can manage to face each other again. Now have at it!"** But despite the command Veronica and I don't just have at it. We stand ready but neither of us are willing to make a move. Felisha gives another sigh. **"Looks like they need more motivation."** Taking a deep breath, Felisha shouts out! **"Hey! Veronica! Does it hurt your pride to know the man you opened up to has rejected you?!"** Veronica and I both stagger as she shouts that, those are some fresh wounds she is salting. **"You left home and are being chased by mercenaries and what do you have to show for it?!"**

"Captain! Please stop!" I pleaded, I could see Veronica tightening the hold on her sword as the words stung her.

Felisha did stop, but with a grin she turned to Michaela. **"Anything to add?"**

Michaela scoffed as she thought of something. "You didn't jump him when we were all naked. Your vampiric pride? Seems more like a weakness to me."

Veronica was already shaking but then Su and Sara showed up? "Hey! Hey! Are we making fun of someone?!" Sara asked.

"Can we join?!" Su excitedly asked.

 **"Go for it!"** Felisha replied with a thumbs up.

With a quick cackle, Su began her assault. "There is always the option to rape him you know?! He's not strong enough to overpower you and I think he kind of likes it!" Damn it! I'll remember that Su!

"Hey! Remember when you were stroking your pussy as you thought of him?!" Sara lets loose, using her language to help her words cut deep. "Must suck to know you won't feel his cock up your cunt again! Do you need us to fuck ya again?!"

That last one did it. In a fit of rage she raises her sword high and charges me. "Argh! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Why couldn't you just say yes?!"Veronica shouts as she hammers away at me. Her strikes are easy to predict but she is so strong that I have to brace the back of the blade with my other hand just to keep hold of my sword. "Do you have any idea how hard it was for me?! To listen to you go at it every night?! To see the love you have for them?! I gave up on getting you to myself but you won't even let me share?! You selfish asshole! You awoke these desires in me! Take some fucking responsibility! I don't want to be the plaything for your imps again!" Tears start to fly out in her rage. "Just how could you do it?! How could you reject me so easily?!"

Easy? EASY! "You think it was easy?!" I cannot let that one slide, not after everything I went through. I deflect her attack and begin to strike back. I do not have her strength but I do manage to strike her sword in a way that she struggles to keep her grip. "Do you have any idea how much I agonized over your confession?! I don't want to hurt you! I don't want you to be lonely! But what am I supposed to do?! Accept you out of pity?! I feel my reservations being eaten away at every day! Should I just give myself to any girl that flips her tail at me?! Damn it! Because of you I considered it!" With another swift strike I send her sword sliding across the deck. Breathing heavily, I point my sword at her. "That is not the person I want to be. I want to keep it special, to keep it with those I love." Losing the will to fight back anymore, Veronica solemnly looks away. But something seems wrong, Veronica should be stronger than this. Looking at her she does seem paler than she did the other day. "Veronica, are you feeling well?" When she refuses to answer me I bend down and try to force her to look at me. But when I do she slaps my hand away.

"Oh what do you care?!" Veronica shouts as she stands up. "You don't love me, go dote on your pregnant imp or something and leave me alone!"

As Veronica storms off I hesitate going after her. I still have no idea how to approach her after all that has happened. Felisha gives a longs sigh as she watches our drama play out again. **"Well that didn't work."** She scratches her head for a moment. **"Well, what now?"**

"Captain, if I may have a word." Michaela speaks up. "I have some things I want to suggest after watching their fight."

As Felisha and Michaela left to discuss something I was left alone on the deck. I found myself depressed as I moped around like I usually do when I upset someone. I would have possibly spent the whole day like that if I did not spot Su messing with the rigging. I'm sure that Su was just having a bit of fun in her mind, but someone could get seriously hurt if the rigging is tampered with. "You can't pull that kind of prank, Su." I said as I gently grabbed her and pulled her away from the rope she was messing with.

"You're no fun." Su quickly struggled free of my grip and stuck her tongue out at me as she flew out of reach. "You have been so borring lately."

"Yeah! What is the deal with you refusing us?!" Sara shouted in agreement. "The fuck is your problem?!"

I can just never get used to Sara's cussing. "I can't exactly do it with Veronica right there."

"Sure you can." Su happily interjected. "Just invite her to join, problem solved."

"It's not that simple." I replied as I shook my head.

"Sure it is." Sara retorted. "You're the only one making this a pain in the ass." I appreciate that Sara was trying to cheer me up, but I can't just be that care free. "Oh for fucks sake." Sara grabbed my hand and was pulling me as hard as her little wings could muster. "You old people always make things so complicated."

I staggered behind as Sara pulled me along. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to show you a trick that will solve all your problems!" Sara happily answered.

"You don't mean 'that' trick, do you?" Su asked with a giggle.

"Of course I do!" Sara quickly replied.

I was quickly pulled to the front of the ship where I was made to lean over the railing. "Ok, now what?"

Su just had a big grin as she watched Sara instruct me on what to do. "Alright, the first thing you do is take a deep breath. C'mon, do it!" Not content to just have me listen to the instructions, she makes me do the motions with her. "Alright! So, after you take a deep breath you hold your hands to your cheeks like this and then as loud as you possibly can you will repeat after me. Ready? On the count of three. 1… 2… 3!" Taking a deep breath and holding my hands to funnel my words, I prepared to repeat after Sara. "FUCK IT!" I did not repeat after her.

Seeing me stagger at the words, Su burst into laughter. "Hahaha! Don't tell me you expected something else! Hahaha!" I wish I could say I was surprised, but I can't.

"The fuck, Big Bro?!" Sara angrily shouted. "You were supposed to say what I said! Let's try it again! 1… 2… 3…!"

I gave a long sigh as Sara counted. "Sara… that does not solve any problems, that only means you no longer care."

"If you don't care it's not a problem, and if it's not a problem that means it's solved. See? Perfect solution." Sara confidently stated.

One of these days I am going to have to teach TNA when something actually makes sense. "Sara, I appreciate the thought but I don't think that is going to solve my problem."

"What is your problem anyway?" Su asks. "Vampire lady says she likes you and you get all mopey about it? I thought guys like it when a girl likes them, or are you like the buttler?" Su asked with a sly cackle.

"I thought you liked fucking Big Sis's ass a little too much." Sara agreed with a laugh. "Did you switch teams? We could go boy hunting together!"

"That is not the problem!" Geez, these brats. Maybe they are a bit too open minded when it comes to sex. "Look, I'm flattered and all that Veronica likes me but I can't return her feelings."

"Why not? Don't like old fat ladies?" Sara laughs. "Wait till I tell Big Sis, she's going to be pissed!"

"That's not the problem either!" As I shouted I realized that I did not know where Su was.

"Well, do you want to do her? Yes or no?" Su asked as I look around for her.

"Well, I…" As I felt a sudden sensation, I knew where she was. Once she got me thinking about Veronica she reached into my pants to find out what state I was in. "Hey! Get out of there!"

"Bonner found!" Su shouted with a laugh as she flew out of my reach. "You want to do her! You want to do her!"

"You want to fuck her! You want to fuck her!" Sara joined with a just as playfully but far more crude song.

Ugh! The damn traitor, always giving away information he is not supposed to. "Alright, alright! I'm attracted to her!" I shout in a flustered rage.

"Then what is the problem?" Su asks. "You like her, she likes you, you already have a room, just go for it!"

"Grrr, I just can't." I grumbled as they were getting on my nerves.

"Well why the fuck not?!" Sara shouted.

"Because it would not be fair!" I shout back. "I don't love her the same way I love you and Merry."

"Oh, so you love all of us exactly the same?" Su asks with a wry grin.

Her question gave me pause. Can I say I love them all the same? "… I don't think of it that way."

"Oh? So you don't think about it?" Sara asked with a giggle. "And what do you say when you don't want to think about it?"

I knew what she was getting at and I was reluctant to go with it but as Su and Sara stared at me I slowly gave in. "…fuck it."

"Fuck it!" They cheered.

"See? You can do it Big Bro." Sara happily laughed.

"Yes, but that's different." I uneasily reply. "How can I compare you when I love you all?"

"That's funny." Su coos into my ear as she leans on my shoulder. "Because here you are comparing how you love Vampire lady to us."

"Come on, Big Bro. Won't it feel better to just get it all out?" Sara followed Su's lead on my other shoulder.

I was depressed any way, might as well give it a try. Su and Sara hover next to me as I funnel my hands. "Fuck it!" I yell out across the sea.

"Louder Big Bro! What are you going to say when you worry about Vampire lady?!" Sara shouted.

"Fuck it!" I shout, louder as I get more into it.

"What are you going to say when you worry about others hearing us have sex?!" Su joined.

"Fuck it!"

"What do you say when you worry about Big Sis getting mad?!" Sara asks.

"FUCK IT!"

"What do you do when you see a stray animal?!" Su shouted.

"FUUuuu…. Hey! That is not funny!" I shout as Su and Sara fly away, full of laughter from my reaction. These girls are annoying and never take anything seriously, but they have certainly made me feel better. Perhaps I can try to talk to Veronica again.

After a while I came across Veronica on the deck of the ship again. As I approached her she quickly turned away. "Just leave me alone, ok."

"I can't do that, I can't just leave things the way they are." I firmly state.

"A bit late for that don't you think?" Was Veronica's only response before started to leave.

I started to call out to her but I was hesitating again. Nothing will change if I'm too afraid to hurt her further. Only one thing to do. "FUCK IT!" I certainly got her attention as I shouted that out. Before I lost Veronica's attention and before I started thinking about it I said what was on my mind. "I want to have sex with you!" And no I did not know I was going to say that, I blame Su for putting it on my mind.

At first Veronica was too stunned to say anything. But as she snapped out of it she was quickly enraged. "I swear to Amarante, Jonathan! If you are making fun of me I'll…!"

"I'm not making fun of you!" I quickly shouted as I waved for her to calm down. Now that it was out I might as well go with it. "It's true, it has been for a while. But that alone is not enough, not for me anyway."

Veronica just gave a long sigh, she was probably too tired of this to even be angry. "Then why even bring it up? If it does not change anything then what is the point?"

"Because I want you to understand my position." With my hand over my heart I continued. "I am not from this world. I grew up with fundamentally different values than this world has. I have been in this world for less than three months and I have changed so much. I am a physical, emotionally, and mentally different person than when I got here. I consider this world my home now but I loved my old home and I do not want to forget it. But there is so much going on in my life right now. I will be married in a week. In three weeks I will be a father to ten and I don't know if I'm ready. I don't know if I can handle what I got, how could I possibly do your feelings justice on top of that?"

Veronica solemnly looks away. "I know okay, that's why I never said anything. I knew you already had Merry to worry about and TNA to care for. But I could not change how I felt and it has not been easy on me."

"I know, and that's why I've been thinking." For a while I was hesitant to suggest such a thing but I remembered Sara's trick and pushed on. "Fuck it. I was thinking after I've gotten used to being a father and being married to Merry we could go on dates or something. I just… don't want you waiting for me."

"I see… so it does not matter how I feel about you right now, you won't accept me until later." Veronica seemed to get depressed at my words or rather more than depressed she seemed ill.

"Veronica, are you okay?" I asked, concerned for her health. "You look pale."

"I'm just tired." Veronica calmly replied. "I have not had blood in a few days."

Once I thought about it I realized Veronica had not sucked my blood since she confessed to me. "If that is the case then just drink my blood." I said as I exposed my neck.

"How can I?" Veronica became a bit flushed as she looked away. "You don't have to worry about me, I can handle myself."

I once read a manga called Chibi Vampire. In that manga the vampire would not bite the human because she would have to embrace him and it was embarrassing. If that was the way Veronica was feeling now I would have to take responsibility. After all, _I_ am the one who started this whole mess. I quickly pull Veronica close to me. "I care about you Veronica, if nothing else I want you to know that. If you need anything just ask."

Veronica was reluctant, but slowly she put her arms around me. "Stupid." She then sunk her fangs into me and as she drained the blood from me I could understand how hard this has been on her.

After that, Veronica and I stopped avoiding each other. I wouldn't say we were back to normal yet but at least things were better. At least they were until I decided to retire for the day. Upon returning to my room I was tackled by Merry. "You have been neglecting me." Merry seductively cooed as she circled her finger on my chest.

"Neglecting us, you mean." Tally quickly interjected. "Ever since vampire lady confessed you have been ignoring us."

"Well, with Veronica and all…" I tried to explain.

"Oh, Veronica, Veronica, Veronica. She's all you think about lately, darling." Merry states with a stern glare.

With them glaring at me, I was forced to remember that I cannot let worrying about Veronica get in the way of giving attention to the girls I already have. "You're right honey, I'm sorry."

It did not take long for Merry and TNA to get me to bed. Merry was trying to get some foreplay from me while Tally was eager to get straight to the good stuff. Of course TNA is never content to just watch so I have to be sure to stimulate them with whatever I can manage, I am always kept very busy during sex. However, we had not even really gotten started yet when Su pulled apart the divider separating our side of the room from Veronica's to show that Veronica was getting 'busy' herself.

"Look, look!" Su excitedly shouted. "Vampire lady is playing with herself again!"

"I-I am not!" Veronica shouted in flustered denial but she was caught wet-handed. Seeing as she could not deny it, she turned her embarrassment into anger. "W-what do you expect?! Doing that when I am right here!"

I did not know she was in the room. Granted I don't usually double check but I at least try to time it so Veronica is still doing things with Felisha. After all that has happened I am struck with terrible guilt over my carelessness. "H-honey! You could have said something!"

"If I did you would have refused me again." Merry said that with an innocent smile, but that's just mean. She must have been upset with me and Veronica, as for which part I can only guess.

"Oh, good grief. Being forced to masturbate is just sad." Tally shook her head as she got up, her belly has gotten to the point that she holds her hand over it when she moves and she walks rather than flies. "Guess there is no choice, I will be your partner tonight."

Veronica immediately shirks back at the suggestion. "T-that's okay, I'm fine. R-really."

"C'mon, don't be that way." Su laughs as she joins Sara in holding one arm.

"We'll make you feel reeeal good, just like last time." Tiki giggles as she joins Nip in holding Veronica's other arm.

Unlike me, Veronica is more than strong enough to struggle free of TNA's hold. But it becomes a moot point when they decide to subdue her by tickling her instead. "Gyahahaha! Stop! Stop! Please! I… I don't want this! Hahahah!"

(MA scene ctrl-f for 'Scene End' to skip.)

As Veronica is quickly exhausted by the tickle attacks, Tally walks up to inspect Veronica. "You say that, but look how wet you have made yourself."

Veronica jumps as Tally playfully teases Veronica's moist lips. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Please!"

"Fine, fine." Tally drawls as she rolls her eyes. "I'll warm you up first." With that Tally put her head between Veronica's legs and began to eat her out.

Merry was still on top of me as Veronica's shouts slowly turned to moans. "Um, honey, are we just going to sit here while this happens?"

Merry was distracted by what TNA was doing but quickly smiled at me as I spoke. "Oh, sorry darling. You are absolutely right. We should use this opportunity for ourselves while TNA is distracted." That is not what I meant but Merry began to get to work none the less. I have to admit, it was rather exciting.

As Tally continued to lick Veronica's sensitive slit, the other members of TNA tickled and teases the rest of her body. Tiki and Ina gently licked her nipples as Doe and Annie massaged her breasts. Sara and Abigail lightly kissed her on the neck while Sis, Nip, and Su would gently probe her tickle spots just in case she got the idea to struggle again. But it seemed as though that would be unnecessary as Veronica's will to fight quickly waned. "Your body's much more honest than you are." Tally chuckled with a grin as she leaned over Veronica. "You've already stopped struggling, just admit you like it."

"No… I don't…" Veronica muttered between breaths. "I don't… like it…"

"Oh really?" Displeased with Veronica's answer, Tally begins to violently shove her fingers in and out of Veronica. "We'll see how stubborn you are when I get serious!" Veronica does her best to contain herself but she is still inexperienced and cannot help but yell out as she is assaulted by Tally's skilled finger work.

Meanwhile Merry is finally getting serious with me. Seductively moving her hips from side to side as she slowly slides me in and out of her. Leaning over me to give me passionate kisses as I massage my fiancé's lovely body in just the way I know she likes. "It won't be much longer darling," Merry cooed to me as she slowly panted, "only a few more days until we are married and I will have our first child."

"I-I know, honey." I muttered as I tried to keep my focus on the rhythm. "I'm nervous, but also excited. I will soon be able to call you my lovely wife."

"You can call me that now if you want." Merry got more excited at the prospect, I could tell because she quickened her pace.

From the sound of things it would seem as though Veronica might reach orgasm soon. She is no longer able to hold her voice in and yells out as TNA do with her body what they will. But just as it seemed that Veronica was almost there, Tally stopped. Veronica's breathing slowed down as she is suddenly left unmolested. "Huh? Why'd you stop?" Veronica asked curiously.

"You said you didn't want this." Tally answered slyly. "I just thought we should stop before we take things too far."

"You mean… just like that?" Veronica seemed unsure of what to do with herself.

"If you want me to continue…" Tally thought about it for a moment before she spoke with a wry grin. "…You're going to have to ask me to."

"There's no way I will…!" Veronica starts.

"Then we'll just stop here." Tally interjects as TNA slowly leave Veronica wet and unsatisfied. "That's enough fun for us."

As it looks like TNA might just leave her like that, Veronica fidgets around and tries to finish herself off but it just is not the same as someone doing it for you and Veronica is unsatisfied. "Wait!" Veronica suddenly shouts. With TNA now fully focused on what she will say next, Veronica's face turns bright red as her pride goes up against her more cardinal desires. But after coming so far not even her vampiric pride can hold her back. "D-don't leave me like this… I'll go crazy."

"Oh! She said it! She said it!" TNA laughed to themselves as they flocked back to Veronica. "She wants it! She wants it!"

"Alright, alright." Tally chuckled. "Since you begged for it I'll help you out."

Full of shame but unwilling to resist anymore, Veronica just covers her eyes and waits for what Tally has planned for her. But Tally does not use her fingers like she did before. No, she balled her fist and slowly forced it inside Veronica's moist honeypot. "Ahhh! What is that?!" Veronica shouted at the unexpected penetration. "It's too big! Take it out!"

"But it's already inside." Tally laughed as she ignored Veronica's pleas and continued to force her way further. "Might as well continue, we are about to get to the best part." Slowly Tally began to piston her fist back and forth, steadily increasing speed as she goes.

"Ahhh! Stop! You'll tear me apart!" Veronica cried out.

As Veronica screams and moans from the intense sensations I found myself getting more and more excited. I was hesitant because Veronica was in the room but fuck it, if Veronica is going to moan like that then I am going to give Merry a run for her money as well. After hearing Veronica for only a few short moments I cannot contain myself anymore and quickly flip Merry over so I am on top. "Oh, haha, this is a nice surprise." Merry smiles as wraps her arms around me, ready for anything I might throw at her. "Maybe I need to have TNA rape someone while we have sex more often." With that I begin to have at Merry with everything I've got.

The room was quickly filled with screams and laughs. TNA were having a blast making Veronica yell out in a mix of agony and ecstasy. Merry was unfortunately not shouting as loud as Veronica but she was not afraid to let me know that she was enjoying herself. "Oh! Yes darling! Harder! Faster! More!" I did my best to comply but sadly I cannot keep that fast of a pace going for long, I may be getting better but I'm not that good yet. But it seemed Veronica was reaching her limit as well and I made it my goal to outlast her. I controlled my breathing and focused on not blowing my load just yet.

"I-it's happening again!" Veronica cried out, on the verge.

"What's happening?" Tally slyly asked as she continued to pound away at Veronica. "Tell me!"

"I… I… I'm cumming!" Veronica cried out one more time before she collapsed exhausted.

Moments after I met my goal I let the dam break loose and cream-pied Merry harder than I had in a while. It's amazing how much you can save up after only a couple of days, and Merry held me tightly so she could receive every drop. After we both catch our breaths, Merry pulls me in for another round off passionate kisses. "That was nice darling, I think I can forgive you for thinking about Veronica more than me the last few days." If Merry continued to kiss me like that I would have been ready to go again, course I could think of worse things that could happen.

(Scene End)

Tally quickly pulled her slopping wet hand from Veronica and shook the various fluids free. "Look at what a mess you've made." Tally remarked with a chuckle. "Perhaps as punishment we'll…. Huh?" Suddenly distracted from what she was saying, Tally quickly hopped back onto our bed. "Big Bro! Big Bro!"

"Okay, okay, just give me a minute and you can have your turn." I chuckled as I continued to kiss Merry, I simply assumed what Tally wanted.

But I was wrong, as Tally quickly showed me. "Never mind that and feel this!" Tally stated as she grabbed my hand and forced it to her stomach.

It took me a moment to realize what was going on but once I did it simply took my breath away. "…Is that…?"

Tally became flustered as she nodded with a gentle smile. "They know you are there, they want to do you themselves."

"That's not funny." But Tally's joking could not upset me. At that moment nothing in the world mattered, nothing aside from the little bumps and nudges I felt as my daughters moved around inside Tally. "But I cannot wait to see them either."

Tally just shook her head with a laugh as Merry crawled next to us. "Let me feel." Merry placed her hand on Tally and as she felt my daughters say hello she smiled with a warm glow. "I'm jealous. You're so lucky Tally." Merry then gave me a meaningful look. "I cannot wait for mine."

"It's not as great as you think, Big Sis." Tally rattled off in response. "Getting sick is annoying, you crave the strangest things, your body gets sore all over, and you get tired easily."

"Let me feel! Let me feel!" Ina shouted as all of TNA rushed to feel Tally's stomach. "Hello! Can you hear me?!"

"You don't have to yell." Sis quickly scolded Ina as she pressed up against Tally. "Hello, I'm Sis. I've been taking care of you."

"Wow, so sex can accomplish this as well?" Tiki mused. "Sex really is amazing."

"I have to admit, this is pretty cool." Annie muttered.

"They're so feisty." Nip giggled.

As we were all caught up fawning over Tally, Veronica got up and staggered her way over. For a while she just watched us, still naked and dripping in sweat. She was hesitant to interfere with the moment but it was Tally who offered a hand. "You want to feel?" To which, Veronica accepted the offer.

Whether by accident or design when Tally placed Veronica's hand on her stomach our fingers touched. We suddenly looked at each other. Just moments ago we were both having sex in the same room but with different partners, we are all still dripping with proff, but in that moment it did not matter. We give each other a simple smile before we focus on the subtle sensations just below our finger tips. "So these are your daughters?"

"Yeah, these are my little girls." I softly answered as I continued to rub Tally. "It's hard to explain. I have not even met them and I already love them more than words can describe."

"More than words can explain, huh?" Veronica goes quiet, silently thinking about something as she feels Tally's stomach. "Say Jonathan, when your girls are born will I be allowed to see them?"

It was such an odd question to ask. I'm not sure what she is thinking but if she wants to see them she is more than welcome. "Of course." I answered with a smile and a nod.

"Yeah! Come by and we can _all_ have sex together!" Tally giggled.

"That reminds me…" I abruptly took the conversation into a different direction before it went somewhere I don't want it to go. As I feel the babies move around inside Tally there is one question that needs answered. "…would sex hurt the babies?"

The implications were immediately evident to Tally. "What?! You mean I can't have sex?!"

"Hahaha! Serves you right for getting him all to yourself this whole time!" Su laughed.

"Actually Big Bro, you can still have sex even if your partner is pregnant." Doe confidently stated, quickly making her the center of attention. "A mucus membrane forms, separating the uterus from the vagina. As long as the positions are comfortable for Tally and you don't get too rough the babies will be fine."

I'm not the only one who was stunned by the sudden explanation, everyone else was speechless. "How do you know that?" I had to ask.

"I asked." That's it, that's all I got out of her.

"Well I call bullshit!" Sara shouted. "I've never heard of a uter-whats-it before!"

"The uterus is the part of the body the baby grows in." Merry quickly answers.

"You mean the tummy?" Abigail innocently asks.

"Not exactly, the tummy does not refer to a specific body part but…" Merry tries to explain but is quickly cut off.

"Blah, blah, blah! Who cares about the details?" Tally shouts. "Point is we can do it so let's get to it!"

"But…" Now not only was Veronica still in the room but she was two feet from me. "… right now?"

"Good grief." Tally just rolls her eyes before turning to Tiki. "Could you take care of Vampire lady while I have my turn?"

With a big grin Tiki turns to Veronica. "With pleasure."

"Oh no no no, not again!" Veronica tries to take off but does not get very far. This time she is tightly bound while TNA 'plays' with her. I really need to apologize to her in the morning.

Entry 60:  
Day 86, morning:  
Today looks like it is going to be another busy day. But this is the kind of busy I need. Even if it is painful, even if it is exhausting, I will do it. For Merry, for TNA, for my children.

I found out early this morning. I was talking with Veronica, well more like begging her for forgiveness. "I'm so sorry about last night! I did not mean to get you raped by TNA… twice."

"Ugh, it's fine. What's done is done." Veronica angrily tapped her foot as she spoke. "But seriously, learn to get those imps under control. I might just get a mind to rape you if you don't."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I continued to apologize but honestly I like this argument a lot better than the awkward silence from yesterday, and I'm not the only one who thinks so.

 **"Oh excellent, you're back on speaking terms."** Felisha marched up to us with a big grin. **"Not that I'm surprised after the racket you two made last night."**

"Oh, well, to be honest, most of that was OW!" Veronica quickly stomped on my foot and I took the hint to keep the truth hidden. "I mean… sorry for the noise."

Felisha leered at us, I'm sure she knew something was up. **"Bah! Whatever, I have an announcement for you two."**

Stepping from behind her, Michaela tossed me my spear and Veronica her cutlass. "What kind of announcement?" I asked, weary of why we were suddenly given our weapons of choice.

 **"After watching you two 'spar' yesterday me and Michaela came to the same conclusion."** Closing her eyes as she nodded to herself for a moment, she let us have it. **"You two are simply pathetic! I've never seen such a sad excuse for swordplay! Starting today we are going to give you some training so I won't be so embarrassed to look at you!"**

And there you have it. We finished our tasks for the day and are now going to learn how to fight. I do not like fighting but if it means protecting my family then I will do anything.


	65. Chapter 57: Proper Training

Chapter 57: Proper Training

Entry 61:  
Day 86:  
God damn I'm tired. My arms are sore and my feet hurt, Michaela does not lighten up when it comes to combat. It also does not help that I'm constantly reminded what a waste of time all the training I've done until now was. On top of everything I still had to satisfy Merry and TNA once all was said and done. It is all a huge drain on my energy but as long as I can keep these girls healthy and happy then anything is worth it.

It all started when Veronica and I showed up for training as promised. To my surprise even Merry and a few members of TNA, Nip and Sis, showed up. We all stood side by side as Felisha paced in front of us. **"This world is not all sugar and rainbows."** She stated as she was giving an apparently rehearsed speech. **"In the short time we have been together we have been ambushed by bandits, assaulted by a kraken, tracked down by mercenaries, and narrowly survived an encounter with a dragon. Chances are good that we will encounter more trouble before our time together comes to an end. In particular we are entering pirate territory, we have had several encounters with one group before and I am sure we will see them again."** She gives Veronica and I a particularly meaningful grin before continuing. **"It has come to my attention that some of you are… let's say un-adapted to a fighting life style. But me and my crew might not have the luxury to defend you if things get hairy, you will have to defend yourselves. To that end these next few days will be a drill session to teach you rudimentary techniques and strategies to handle and react to a multitude of scenarios."** With that last statement she turned to us and loudly commanded. **"Present your weapons!"** I was first, loosely holding my spear in front of me as Felisha looked it over. **"A simple spear, able to keep at a distance, good for beginners, nice choice."** Veronica was next, proudly brandishing the cutlass that was given to her. **"A cutlass, as ship favorite, perfect for fighting in tight spaces. You seem to like it, we shall teach you well."** Merry was next but she was not wielding a weapon, was not wielding anything at all actually. She just stood there. **"What's the matter scaly? Afraid your darling won't like your other form?"** Merry just gave a nervous laugh and Felisha shrugged before she continued. **"Well, basically you fight with claws and teeth. A fighting style I am familiar with."** As she approached Nip and Sis she did not even ask.

Nip creepily wriggled her fingers as Felisha came close. "Care to see what weapons I use?" Felisha did not even justify it with a comment.

 **"Alright! Merry, you are with me! Everybody else, report to Michaela."** As Merry and Felisha began to leave she turned to TNA as though she forgot something. **"You imps can do what you want, you seem fine on your own."** With that Merry left with Felisha while I remained with Veronica, Nip, and Sis.

Right on queue after her captain left, Michaela marched up to take her place as our instructor. "Alright trainees! Listen up! It is my job to make sure you know how to use your weapons and use them properly so you will do exactly as I say, is that clear?!"

"Yes ma'am!" Veronica and I shouted together. It had been a while since Michaela had been this commanding, guess she takes her job very seriously. But oddly enough her usual leather armor had been replaced by a very tight, very revealing tank top.

"Alright Jonathan, I have been instructed to teach you how to use a spear as well as a cutlass so we will start with your spear. Show me what you've got!" As commanded, I took my spear and wielded it like I did when I was training with TNA. I started to take a few practice swings but… you know that sigh you make when you see someone who thinks they know what they are doing but _you_ know for a fact they could not be more wrong? That was the sigh Michaela was giving at that moment. She was rubbing her temples at the mere thought of having to teach me. "I thought you knew how to use as spear."

Well, if you want to get technical that all depends on how you define 'know' and 'use.' Regardless, I explained: "Well, I used a stick for a long time when practicing to hit TNA. I only started to use a spear recently and had no training prior to arriving in this world."

"He's only ever been able to hit Tally." Nip giggled.

"The same day he knocked her up!" Sis laughed in agreement.

"Is that why you think it is a good idea to open with swinging your spear?" Michaela asked.

"Well, I can thrust it. But I practiced with TNA and good luck landing a thrust." I explained.

"Please show me that then." Michaela lightly commanded.

"Yeah Big Bro!" Nip shouted. "Show her how you thrust!"

"Thrust, thrust, thrust!" Sis cheered with her sister.

"Could you two please be serious?!" Veronica finally shouted.

Ignoring them, I held my spear in a manner more appropriate for thrusting and jabbed it forward a few times. Michaela stroked her chin a bit as she watched. "Hmmm, better but still wrong. Your stance needs some serious work." She choose to prove this to me by giving me a good shove. I am quickly knocked of balance and fall on my ass. "How do you expect to fight if you cannot stay on your feet?" I cannot say that I am happy that she did that, but at least she was quick to offer a hand to help me up. "Now let me show you how it is done." She did not simply show me how it was done. She came around behind me and gently moved me into the correct position. "There, can you feel the strength in your stance?"

I could feel the strength in something. It would not have been so bad if she were in her normal armor, but the way she was dressed… "Um… I can feel your breasts on my back." I cautiously stated.

"Ha! Big Bro is all flustered!" Sis quickly laughed.

"Headless lady was really fun to watch so go for it!" Nip cheered.

But to their disappointment Michaela was in no mood for funny business. "Keep it in your pants soldier! I'm dressed like this so it is easier to show you the positions." She stated as she gave me another quick shove. I was knocked off balance again but my stance made it easy to shift my weight so I did not fall down. "See? Much better." Michaela nodded with approval. "Now, as for how to use a spear, there are a few key techniques you need to know." Promptly taking my spear she points it to the side so Veronica and I can see how the spear is held. "A spear is an excellent weapon for beginners. It is easy to keep the enemy at a distance and if they ever underestimate the full length of the spear they are as good as dead. The two most basic attacks are the jab and the thrust." And yes, TNA was already snickering. "Jabs are short and quick, you never fully extend the spear." Michaela explain as she quickly moved the spear back and forth. "A jab is mainly used to find an opening in your opponent's defenses. A thrust, on the other hand, uses your full strength and extends much further." She stated as she took a small step forward and rammed the tip far ahead of her. "Mixing jabs and thrusts is a good way to keep the enemy on the defensive. Just remember to never extend further than is necessary, if they are able to get past the tip of the spear it is all over. All that being said there are circumstances where you can swing the spear, there is a blade for the tip after all. Specifically there are the snap and draw cuts." Michaela quickly slashes the tip to the side before re-centering it. "If the enemy is open but not directly in line for a thrust, a quick snap cut could do the job. Just keep the slash quick so you don't leave yourself open." Moving on, she thrusts her spear forward before pulling it back with a small arc. "On the other hand, if you make a thrust and miss you can still do some damage, trying to cut the opponent's hand or arm as you retract the spear is a good strategy even if it is unlikely to do any permanent damage." With her explanation done for the moment she hands the spear back. "Now show me a few thrusts and don't forget the position I taught you."

Ignoring Nip and Sis's constant giggling, I did my best to mimic what Michaela showed us but she quickly stopped me. "No, no, no, you got it all wrong." A familiar feeling assaults my back as she came around behind me again, holding her hand over mine as she guided my hands into the proper position. "You don't have to grip it so hard with both hands. Your secondary hand is usually used for control and is free to move along the shaft, you give all the power with the primary hand. And don't just use your arms, you won't get through armor or even a thick hide like that. Turn your shoulders and take a short step, put your whole body into it."

After carefully guiding me through a number of thrusts she took the spear again. "Of course attacking is only part of the battle, you also have to defend." This time instead of pointing the spear to the side she points the spear directly at me. "Defending starts before the enemy even initiates an attack. Keep the spear pointed at the point between their eyes, this makes it difficult to for them to know exactly how long the spear is." She made her point uncomfortable clear by keeping the spear pointed right along my line of sight. "However, if they manage to get past the point and start their attack you are left with basically two options." With a smirk she looks at Veronica. "You there, come at me!"

"Huh? But…" Veronica started with surprise.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Michaela chuckles. "Now come on!" Veronica hesitates for a moment but with a yell she charges. Michaela easily knocks Veronica's predictable attack to the side with the shaft of her spear and takes a quick step back before she has the spear trained on Veronica. "Your first option is to knock the attack to the side with a quick swat with the shaft. Come again!" As commanded Veronica charges again but this time Michaela sidesteps the attack and swiftly hits Veronica in the back with the bottom of the spear, forcing Veronica to stumble past and allowing Michaela to gain distance and train the spear on Veronica again. "The second option is to evade the attack and force them along in the same direction so they lose balance. In either case you must ensure they do not grab hold of your spear and use the opportunity to get some distance, even if they are open for a quick thrust you always have to be prepared for the next attack. Only ever block the attack if you have no other choice, you risk the weapon breaking." She quickly tosses my spear back to me. "Now show me what you have learned."

After she continued to 'show' me the correct techniques to deal with enemy attacks for a little while, it was time for us to learn how to use a cutlass. Since Veronica has only ever held a weapon a handful of times, Michaela was quick to show Veronica a good stance. Michaela is an equal opportunity educator and was just as close to Veronica as she was to me. It was actually kind of funny to see Veronica get uncomfortable with the close contact, at least me and TNA agree on that front. Apparently Veronica has a nack for this sort of thing, according to Michaela at least, so we quickly moved on to the basics. "Alright, the cutlass is opposite to the spear in many respects. While the spear is meant to attack from a short distance, the cutlass is meant for close quarter fights. And while the spear is meant for thrusting the cutlass is meant for slicing." With Veronica's cutlass in one hand and her other hand behind her back she began to show us a number of swings. "The cutlass is a particularly good weapon for use on a ship because it leaves one hand free to hang onto the rigging in rough waters. However, most of the time your free hand will be kept close to your body. You will find that you have a tendency to lose any limbs you let carelessly flail about." Carefully spacing her chops to allow us to see the different angles she cuts at, she continued her explanation. "The basic attack motion is a simple swing of the sword but you must be careful that the blade is in line with your swing and you put your body into the attack or you will merely draw blood. There are eight different angles you need to learn to swing at: up and down, left and right, and all the angles in between. Keep your swings short and precise, big flashy movements leave you open for attack." With a smile, she hands the cutlass back to Veronica. "Now show me some swings."

With the same treatment she gave me, she assists Veronica with the basic attack moves before she offers to show us the basic defense moves. And like how she had Veronica step forward when she had the spear, with a big grin she had me step forward to attack her while she had the cutlass. Unlike Veronica, however, I knew what she was planning and tried my best to display what she taught me. But obviously she could see through such a simple tactic and merely deflected my thrust to the side before rushing toward me. I remembered the defensive moves Michaela showed me and tried to act on them but I do not have muscle memory of the moves yet and by the time I began to command my body on the proper procedure it was too late. She held the cutlass to my throat, making it perfectly clear that I would be dead in a real fight.

"Nice try, but not good enough." Releasing me, Michaela repeats some of the motions she made with a phantom opponent. "Defending with a cutlass ultimately follows the same tactics as defending with a spear. You can deflect the attack in another direction or you can force the attack in further in the same direction." She finished by blocking an invisible blow and stepping back. "Since the metal blade of the cutlass is made of sterner stuff than the wooden shaft of the spear, you can block attacks with it. And, of course, if you have the option you can always just avoid the attack altogether. The bottom line is: your goal is to not just win the fight but survive it."

Alright, so I learned a few new moves with a spear and a cutlass. That's not so bad, right? Well, Michaela knew very well that we would not learn these techniques simply by her showing us a handful of times. No, we needed repetition… a lot of repetition. "Alright! Now I want you to preform each of the move I taught you 250 times. Once you finish with your current weapon, trade weapons and do the other set."

The sheer amount of time and energy took was daunting enough but Veronica had another valid protest. "Wait! You never taught me how to use a spear!"

"You didn't teach me how to use a cutlass either." Michaela may have gave us hands on with our choice weapons but she only ever showed us the other.

"That's the best part." Michaela chuckled. "You will have to pool what you learn and teach each other the techniques of the weapons. The best way to learn is to teach after all." Keeping her head turned toward us as she walked off, she casually waved. "If I am not satisfied with your performance I will have you repeat it. Good luck!"

And so for the next few hours that is what we did. My arms were burning after the first hundred jabs, and I still had thrusts and the defensive moves to go through. But I was not alone in my suffering, Veronica was next to me the whole time. Veronica may have superhuman strength but her stamina is actually worse than mine thanks to her luxurious lifestyle. But despite her obvious difficulty she never complained, she diligently continued to maintain her stance as she did her 250 swings. Makes me wonder why she was so stubborn about learning math in the first place. Determination aside, we were both exhausted by the time we were finished with our weapons.

I let out an exhausted sigh as I collapsed to the ground after finishing my set. "Hooo, finally finished."

"Don't get too excited." Veronica remarked as she sat on the deck, her set was shorter than mine so she has had quite the break. "We still have to trade weapons."

"Ugh, don't remind me." I groaned, I didn't want to move let alone take another 250 swings with a sword. But like it or not there is little time to waste. Besides, we can't exactly get straight to our next set. "Come on, Veronica." I say as I force myself to my feet again. "I need to show you how to use the spear."

"Ugh, already?" With a sigh, Veronica gets back to her feet. "Fine, let's trade."

Veronica certainly was a quick study. Before I even got started she was already in the proper stance and had a proper grip on the spear, at least as far as I could tell. But in order to show her the proper thrust I had to act like Michaela. I went around behind her and placed my hands over hers as I walked her through the steps. "Alright, do you think you got it."

"Y-yeah." She was flustered. We were fairly close there, I was probably flustered as well. "Alright, now it is my turn to show you how to use the cutlass." Veronica quickly took position behind me to show me the moves. "Is everything alright? Your stance is off."

"Y-yeah." Like Michaela before her, Veronica's breasts were pressing into my back. I'm glad I opted to teach her the spear first or something of mine would have been poking into her.

"Hehe, c'mon Big Bro teach her how to use your other spear." Nip giggled.

"We don't mind a demonstration, go ahead." Sis agreed.

"J-just focus, I don't want to have to do this again." Veronica stammered, she must have known what was happening. Despite the obvious distraction and Nip and Sis's comments, I was able to focus on the task at hand. Veronica seemed to have a good grasp on the moves and quickly taught them to me. "Good, that's it." She nodded as I got the last move. "Now there is just one more thing…" Before I could even ask, she sunk her fangs into me.

"Hey, hey, hey! You can't have my blood right now!" I protested as I pulled away.

"Why not?! You said I could have anything I needed!" Veronica angrily retorted.

"Yes, but _I_ need my blood right now. I still have the cutlass set to go through."

"The cutlass set is shorter, I need your blood more!"

"It's my blood!"

"Hey! I have an idea!" Nip interjected. "Spar, whoever wins gets the blood!"

"That's a great idea!" Sis excitedly shouted. "And the loser gets raped!"

Rape aside, that was actually a nice idea. Veronica and I could use some more practical experience and the stakes were reasonable but meaningful. "What do you say, Veronica? Those stakes work for you?"

"What?! Even the rape?!" She said in a flustered shout.

"Of course not the rape!" That was obvious right?

Anyway, we agreed on the terms. The rules were first contact wins. We of course did not use our weapons so we would not hurt each other, we picked up a pair of mops that were on deck. We quickly began whacking away at each other and… a number of things quickly became apparent. First was that the mops would make a better cutlass than a spear, and I have not had the cutlass set yet. Second was that I fight defensively while Veronica goes straight for the attack. She certainly seemed to have fun, laughing maniacally as she made strike after strike. Combined with her already superhuman strength and I was quickly struck down.

"I win." Veronica declared as she stood over me, playfully poking my stomach with the wooden tip. "You know what that means." I was bitter after the quick defeat but a deal was a deal and I presented my neck. Eager to get to her prize, Veronica tossed the mop to the side, pushed me down as she laid on top of me, and sunk her fangs into my neck. Nip and Sis apparently forgot that we agreed to ignore the whole rape part of the deal and quickly circled us as they sang 'Rape him! Rape him!' They continued the whole time Veronica was getting her fill, once she was done she smiled at me with a giggle. "You know, I could if I wanted to. You can't fight me off."

As much as I hate to admit it she was right, I'm not even sure I would fight that hard. But I have made up my mind and I am sticking to my guns. "Please don't." I muttered as I sternly glared at her.

"Oh relax, I'm not going to rape you." Veronica paused for a moment, the slightest tinge of regret as she continued. "I still have my pride."

"Aw, that's boring." Nip dejectively stated.

"I agree." Sis was not nearly as disappointed. "Oh well, I like loyalty too."

After that Veronica helped me up and we moved on to our next set. My set might have been shorter than Veronica's but I was exhausted to begin with and I was drained of a significant amount of blood. To make matters worse, seeing Veronica invigorated by my blood and easily striding through her set made me feel that much more exhausted. But all suffering eventually comes to an end and this was no different. I may have died on the deck for a minute there but I was finished… at least for the moment.

Michaela was quick to line us up to inspect our results and I would not dare risk failing. "Thrust!" I thrust. "Swing!" Veronica swings. "Parry!" We block an invisible attack. "Dodge!" We quickly step out of the way. I was exhausted but seeing that simple nod brought some energy back to me. "Good, you stuck with it. I will expect the same tomorrow."

Tomorrow. I never thought I could hate hearing a word as much as I did that word at that moment. As soon as I was dismissed I went to bed and collapsed on it. But at least I was not alone. "Hi honey."

"Hi darling." Merry wearily replied. Seems like Felisha put Merry through the ringer as well. "So what all did you do?"

"It was fun to watch!" Nip quickly announced. "First headless lady showed Big Bro how to hold his _spear_." I'll let you imagine the kind of emphasis she put on spear. "Then she showed Big Bro how to thrust properly. And then she made Big Bro do 250 thrusts for her." Nip may have been doing her best to make this sound sexual but Merry was not falling for it.

"That's nice. So you were hard at work as well." Merry answered without lifting her head.

"And then you and Vampire lady had a duel where the loser gets raped." Sis added with a giggle. "Isn't that right Big Bro?"

You know, I had almost forgotten. Sis is the most mature of the group and looks after her sisters, but she is still an imp and if it amuses her she will cause trouble. That last statement did not go unnoticed by Merry. "So, you were having fun with Veronica while I was fighting for my life?" As Merry began to rouse herself up, I prepared my defense. But she quickly collapsed again. "Forget it, I'm too tired to care."

Save by exhaustion, but there was something that she said. "Fighting for your life?" Once I actually got the energy to look at her I noticed Merry was covered in scrapes and bruises. "What did you and Felisha do?"

"It was horrible darling. She just kept attacking me. We fought like animals and every time she beat me we would start again." Merry raises up and rubs a sore spot, seems Felisha's training was much more hands on. "I know she was not fighting seriously… but it still hurt."

I'm not happy that Felisha physically hurt Merry but I was too tired to do anything about it. I just pulled Merry close so we could wallow in our mutual suffering. But we were not all suffering. Still full of energy I gave her, Veronica simply stretched out on her bed. "I don't know what you two are complaining about. It wasn't that bad." Merry and I both let out an exasperated sigh when we heard that.

"Well not all of us were having fun with darling for half the day." Uh-oh, the fire was lit.

"But I…" Veronica starts to clear up the confusion, I could see it. But once she thought about it her lips curled into a smirk. "That's right. Jonathan and I spent all day having _fun_." Yep, Veronica was roasting me over it. Thanks for the help, really. "After he was done thrusting with Michaela he started thrusting with me. We went at each other as hard as we could and once we were done he filled me with his hot juice." Yeah, the way she leered at me once she was finished. She knew what she was doing.

"Big Bro and headless lady did it?! Damn, I missed it!" Tally exclaimed her two cents.

"Daaarrrrling!" Merry yelled as she climbed on top of me, clenching my shirt. "You think you can have fun with other girls all day while I'm working my tail off?!"

"But honey, I never…" I tried to explain.

"Quiet! You are going to practice your thrusting on me now! Got it!" And there you have it. I was convinced to preform another set with Merry. I'm not sure what Veronica was thinking, surely she knew it would end with Merry and I doing it in front of her. Was it solely to spite me? Was she just playing? Or was she trying to gauge Merry's reaction? Regardless, I had no energy to be concerned with what Veronica was doing. I barely had energy to do my job, and TNA weren't going to sit it out.


	66. Chapter 58: The source of magic

MA scene in this chapter you will be warned before it starts.

Chapter 58: The source of magic.

Entry 62:  
Day 87:  
Today's entry is a little… different. I wrote notes in my little side journal like usual, or at least I thought I did. Like I said, it's odd. Kelsey's ability certainly through me through a loop. But I guess I should explain what was going on. Mind you, the accuracy of this description will be questionable at best.

Felisha woke us up earlier than usual this morning. **"Alright you lot! There is a lot to get done and we do not have much time! Get ready and meet me on the deck ASAP!"** Nothing unusual about this, we were tired and sore from the day before but we expected this and got prepared despite our groans of protest. Like yesterday, Felisha had us line up as she paced around giving her speech. **"I have an idea. Something that might double, no triple, what we can get out of the time we have. However…"** She slowly walks up to me, looming over me with her intimidating frame. **"…this plan requires you and it requires you to do things you might not be comfortable with. But I will be honest with you, you do not have to do it. Even if shit goes down, even if everyone else on board is killed, chances are you will make it out alive. All you have to do is be hard and ready for them any time they might want to use you. Heck, it might not be so bad giving in to the pleasure and becoming a sex slave. It's fighting back that will get you killed, you might be better off without it."**

Better off? Please, she knows me better than that. This was just a ploy, a test. She simply wants to hear it from my own mouth. "Just give in to the pleasure and be a sex slave, huh? Leave my family? My wife? My children?" It is not even a question. "I would rather be dead."

With a confident smirk, she gave her nod of approval. **"I thought you would say that."** With a big grin she then asked. **"So I take it you are willing to do anything I ask of you? You will do so willingly and without reservation?"**

"If it is so I may remain with my family…" Felisha's stern glare was quick to remind me that she is not looking for conditional statements. She seeks my obedience, I will simply have to trust the outcome is to my benefit. "…yes. I will do anything."

 **"Excellent."** Satisfied, Felisha turns around. **"Alright, get over here."** Until this point I did not even notice Kelsey. The deceptively timid girl waddled up in her pot on Felisha's command. **"He agreed, he's all yours."**

"Alright then." With a bit more bounce in her step, Kelsey walked up to me and gently pulled me by the arm. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, um…" Kelsey quietly began with a blush.

 **"You're going to have sex."** Felisha flatly stated.

"WHAT?!" Merry and Veronica exclaimed at the same time.

"Really?! Awesome!" Nip cheered with a laugh.

I was simply stunned. Felisha was asking me to be prepared to do anything and what she had in mind was sex?! I just… I had no words. I finally feel like the whole thing with Veronica is settled and Felisha pulls this crap on me?! Admittedly by now I should be weary of promising 'anything.' Thankfully Doe was around to ask the much needed question. "What does doing Kelly have to do with training?"

 **"I'm glad you asked."** Kelsey jumped with surprise as Felisha suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders. **"She may not look like it but this timid little pot devil is rather skilled at glamour, the magic of illusions. Specifically, she can create what I like to call a dream room."** It appeared that Felisha was more proud of the ability than Kelsey herself was. Of course I had no idea what exactly this 'dream room' was capable of. **"But more on the dream room later. The issue is that while she may have a lot of magical talent she does not have a lot of magical power. Before she can set up the dream room she needs to be filled with energy."**

"Does she need to be filled with something else as well?" Doe asks with a coy giggle.

 **"Heh, well one leads to the other, right?"** Felisha chuckles.

"Wait a minute!" That was it, I could not take it anymore. I could just let it be when it was just Merry who needed me to fuel her magic but I was not going to be used as someone else's battery without knowing. "Why does it have to be sex?!"

 **"Do you not know?"** Felisha laughed as she saw me flustered. **"I figured you would know that much at least, based on how Merry drags you off whenever she casts water breathing on us."**

"hehe, are you mad Big Bro?" Nip playfully asked. "Or are you just embarrassed?"

It was both actually. "Look, I get the concept. Man juice equals power. What I want to know is why?"

 **"Why, you ask?"** For once, Felisha took some time to consider how to best explain it, crossing her arms with her eyes closed and her ears twitching. **"I don't know much about the theory, but the basic idea is that demonic energy can be made from spirit energy."** Demonic energy and spirit energy, I have heard these terms before but I never got around to doing any magical research considering I can never use magic. **"Try not to read too much into the names, it's just what they are called. You see all magic is powered by demonic energy and there are only two ways to get it: You can draw it in from an external source or you can convert spirit energy."** She looks at me with a wide grin. **"And, unfortunately for you, humans are the only source of spirit energy."**

I really did not like that grin. "Alright, then she can just use an external source." I tried to reason my way out of it.

 **"Well, there is demonic energy all around but… it's no good."** She shook her head. **"It takes too long to gather enough and she can't hold it for long. Were she a bit more dominate she could take some from us."** Kelsey jumps as Felisha gave her a playful smack on the back. **"But just look at her. Besides, even if she could it would just make you an appealing target to replenish our own, if you get my meaning."**

I got it, it would be the same as the naked cruise without the view. "So sex is the only way?"

 **"Technically no,"** she casually motioned to Veronica, **"you can get it from blood and other bodily fluids. But few can stomach ingesting those."** Having given as much explanation as she was going to give, Felisha shoves Kelsey toward me. **"Enough stalling, get to it! That's an order!"**

The small pot devil yelps as she is knocked into me. I did not like this situation, I felt like I was tricked by Felisha. I looked down at Kelsey, my previous experience tells me otherwise but she still appears very timid in my arms. I look at Merry, who does not look pleased and neither does Veronica for that matter. I look at Nip and Doe excitedly waiting for me to accept, figures. Finally, I looked at Felisha who was staring me down to make me comply. I eventually gave a designated sigh. "Does it have to be vaginal?"

Felisha answered with a confident smirk. **"No, it can be done any way you want. Anal, oral, hell you could do it in the ear and it would probably work."**

"Then I pick oral." I have no intention of exploring new other orifices for sexual means. I looked down at my 'partner' and asked a question I never imagined I would be forced to ask. "Does a blowjob work?"

Kelsey timidly looked up at me as she answered. "Well, yes but…"

"Good!" No butts. It's hard enough to choke back my pride to accept the blowjob. "Let's do this before I change my mind." I quickly took Kelsey by the hand to lead her below deck.

"Darling! Are you really going through with this?!" Merry angrily shouted.

I paused as her words hit me, and they stung. Regardless of the reason I am accepting sexual services from another girl. "I will make it up to you later." I told myself it was so I can protect my family and pushed on.

On the way down, Doe and Nip quickly catch up with us. "Hey, Big Bro, can we watch?" Doe earnestly asks.

"Fine, whatever, just keep quiet!" I was quickly getting irritated.

"No promises!" Nip giggled, really not helping my mood.

The ship is not exactly ripe with choices so I picked the place I figured Kelsey would be most comfortable, the kitchen. I quickly shut the door behind us but then an awkward silence formed around us, minus Nip and Doe's giggling from anticipation, as I was not sure how I wanted to proceed. "So… how should we start?"

"Well…" Kelsey was still timid but she was beginning to show subtle signs of excitement, she was quick to answer at least. She stretched out her small tan hand to me. "Just take my hand and I will bring us into my pot."

Suddenly flashes of memory raced through my mind. I remember how, once inside, I lost all control of myself. Violently ravaging Kelsey's tiny body, with no regard for anyone's desires except my own. It is exactly what I am trying to avoid. "No!" Kelsey jumps back as I suddenly shout at her. "We do this on my terms. I am not getting in that pot."

Kelsey did not seem sure of what to do. It was a very odd situation; we had an agreement so she did not have to rape me but at the same time I was not really willing and refused to get inside her pot. "Well then… could you… take off your pants?"

Yes of course that would be the first step, I was so upset that I was not really thinking straight. I undid my pants and let them and my underwear fall to the floor. At the same time, Kelsey timidly climbed out of her pot and revealed that her lower half really is naked in there. At first I did not think anything of it, but she quickly removed her top as well. "You don't have to get naked, it's just a blowjob."

"Really?" She asked as she shyly covered her flat chest with her hands. "I've never done this outside of my pot before." Was she serious or was it a ploy? With this girl I just don't know. Regardless, she took position in front of me. One normally imagines the girl getting on her knees at this point but Kelsey's small child like body only stood waist high. She simply had to stand before me. "Huh?" With childlike curiosity, she touched my flaccid member. "It's small and soft?"

"Don't take it personal, I'm not really in the mood." The whole situation just bugs me. Nothing against Kelsey though. After so much time with TNA her child like physic is not a problem, but it's not exactly a turn on either.

Continuing to gently prod my penis with her finger, Kelsey elaborates. "No, I mean I've never seen one like this."

"Really? You've never seen a limp dick?" Doe asked.

"But… you're body… it's… like ours…" It seemed to almost pain Nip just to imply what she was getting at.

"They are always hard in my pot." Kelsey answered. "I assumed it was like a bone or something."

I never thought about it before but it is easy to forget that some girls have only ever seen a penis in the erect state. "It's not a bone, it's blood. The pressure inside the spongy material makes it hard." I never thought I would have to explain the mechanics, but the odd conversation helped me calm down.

"Pressure?" She asked. "So I just squeeze?"

"Ah!" Those two things are not related that way. It was clear she had no idea what she was doing, so I moved her hand to something more appropriate to play with. "Just stroke it, it will wake up." I tried to remain calm as I explained.

(MA scene, skip to next chapter if you are not interested.)

As I instructed her, Kelsey took the flimsy flesh into her hand and moved the loose outer skin back and forth. Her small fingers almost tickled as she played with me. Her eyes widened with amazement as I became aroused from her touch, my penis pulsing as it was slowly pumped to a firm stand. "So that's how it works?" She mumbled as she admired her work. Now back in familiar territory she slowly began to lick my rod, her small tongue leaving a trail of warm saliva as she ran it across the length of my manhood. After a minute of licking she took me into her mouth and began to suck on my tip, her tongue tickling the lower half of my dick.

It was odd, a girl was blowing me and I was not happy about it. I did not like this situation, I choose oral because it is not as bad but I still felt that I was cheating on Merry in some way. I was torn between cumming quickly or trying not to give into the pleasure Kelsey was trying to give me.

"What's the matter Big Bro?" Doe asked, my inner strife must have been showing on my face. "Is she using teeth?"

"No." She was actually being very gentle and careful, maybe too gentle.

"Is it because she is not old or fat?" Nip asked, she seemed to be genuinely worried about that.

"No… It's just… frustrating." I explained with a sigh. "I try to be faithful to Merry, to Tally, to you all but it just seems impossible in this world."

"Is that a bad thing?" Doe asked.

"It is to me. I was raised to find that one special somebody, to be faithful, and to take care of them. Even in the other world that plan did not work for everybody, but that is how I was raised." Even my parents got divorced and they got along fine after.

"Why was that?" Doe asked.

"Culture more than anything else." I briefly explained, although the longer I stay in this world the harder it is to remember why polygamy was taboo in the other world.

"Sounds like a stupid reason to me." Nip bluntly declared. "You have to learn to adapt, you can't win a fight if you can't change your style to match the situation."

She has a point, still it takes time for someone to change their views and I'm not sure I want to change. Speaking of time, I began to wonder just how long Kelsey was down there. I looked down to see she was still working at it but she was certainly taking her time. It's not that it didn't feel good but I have had plenty of… let's say more vigorous sex by this point. This just was not going to do the job. "Could you pick up the pace a bit?" She paused for a moment as she looked up at me and then… she smirked? Not only that, she actually slowed her pace. The slower pace caused a bit more stimulation as her tongue dragged along my penis but the pause that she would take between strides was maddening. "We don't have all day." I was quickly getting frustrated.

To my surprise, she gave me a glare before pulling out my rod. "Then do something about it." She firmly stated before going back to her annoyingly slow blowjob.

"Was that a hint?" Doe asked.

"It was a hint." Nip answered before they both turned to me with a grin. "What are you going to do Big Bro? She likes it rough."

"I'm not going to do anything." Or at least that was the plan. But you CANNOT beat a mimic type monster when it comes to patience. They are famous for being able to pose as their given object until others forget that it even is a monster, they will wait you out. My patience on the other hand was already being tested by what Felisha pulled on me earlier, I did not need any sexual frustration on top of that. After what I guess was 20 minutes of being teased I decided I would just get it over with. "For fucks sake, hurry it up already!" I gave into what she wanted, I grabbed her by the back of the head and rammed my shaft deep into her throat. "This is what you wanted right?! Well eat it!" Not that she could answer, she could barely breathe as I quickly pistoned in and out of her small mouth.

"Wooo! There you go Big Bro!" Nip cheered.

"Let her have it!" Doe agreed.

We had wasted enough time as it was, I ignored everything else and focused on finishing as quickly as I could. Once I felt my climax approaching, I buried my penis in her mouth and blew my load inside. She almost choked a couple of times but she diligently drank it all down. As I released her, she continued to suck as she slowly pulled my rod out of her mouth. Showing me the last bit of semen before she swallowed, she took a moment to catch her breath. "Thank you very much." She smiled as she looked up at me.

"S-sure thing." I'll admit I was kinda flustered.

"Big Bro really seemed to enjoy that, didn't he?" Doe playfully asked.

"I can't wait to tell the others." Nip giggled. I won't dwell on what the repercussions of this scene were, let's just say it was not the only donation of its kind I made today.


	67. Chapter 59: Illusions

Chapter 59: Illusions

Now that the power was officially provided, it was time to activate this dream room and see what it was all about. All that was needed was a bit of time for Kelsey to preform whatever ritual was necessary. She had TNA and I leave the room and shut herself in the kitchen.

 **"Are you done yet?!"** Felisha impatiently knocked on the door as we all waited right outside.

"J-just a little longer." Kelsey answered as she seemed to be straining with something. A few more minutes passed with no noticeable changes. "It's ready." Kelsey announced with a soft call.

Felisha opened the door but the kitchen was not behind it. It was just black, despite it being the middle of the day. Merry, Veronica, Doe, Nip, and I all moved closer to examine but Felisha quickly snatched Nip and Doe out of the air.

"Hey! What's your problem?!" They shouted at the same time as they struggled to break free.

 **"I think it's best if you imps sit this one out."** She calmly stated before she started explaining. **"Beyond that threshold is the dream room. Once inside I can't say what you will see, I left that entirely up to Kelsey. You will just have find out what awaits you yourselves. But relax, there will be no dangers. However, you will need to hurry. I give you about 3 hours, if you cannot find your way out by then you fail and there will be consequences. Now, off you go."** Felisha shoved us all inside and slammed the door behind us.

My notes from my little side journal are useless at this point and my memory is a little fuzzy on certain things. It feels almost like it was a dream, a very vivid dream but a dream none the less. Like a dream, it seemed real at the time but none of it was.

Anyway, after being shoved into the dream room we all immediately found the door we came through gone along with the wall and even the ship it was attached to. We also were not in the kitchen. No, where we were felt like a large were house. As far as the eye could see were wooden shelves of pots similar to Kelsey's pot, they were stacked about 5 rows high. The room was dimly lit but I cannot recall the source. The girls wondered at the sight on their own but to me this was simply outstanding. Not since I arrived in this world had I experience such an unbelievable change in surroundings. Magic really is miraculous. It all felt so real; the wood of the shelves, the clay of the pots, even the ground below my feet. It's odd, I cannot remember what the ground was made of.

"What now?" Merry asked. "I don't know how to deal with illusions."

"I've had some training to tell if an object is real." Veronica calmly stated. "But I've never been trapped in an illusion before."

Merry took a quick look around before giving a sigh. "Not a drop of water. I don't like dark dry places."

"Feels like home to me." Veronica looked at me and asked. "What do you think?"

I was still trying to get a grasp on the situation. "I just… wonder how this works."

"It's magic darling." Merry kindly explained. "She cast a spell."

"That's not a good enough answer." I retort. "There must be more information we can gather than simply 'it's magic.'"

"Glammor magic, it's an illusion, it changes your perception based on what the user wants you to see. Everything here seems to be some sort of free standing illusion." Veronica quickly replies. "What more do you want?"

"A lot actually." I quickly answered as I thought of what exactly I wanted to know. "For starters, I want to know how big this dream space is. How high is the ceiling? How deep does the ground go? How far do these shelves go?"

"Do you see any of us with wings?" Veronica sarcastically asked as she pointed to... whatever was above the shelves. "There is no way to know how high the ceiling is, or how deep the ground is for that matter. But hey, if you want to start tearing through the floor, just go for it. As for the shelves: It's an illusion, they could go on forever."

"Can they?" I retort, latching onto the bit of information I could go somewhere with.

"If you have an idea, just tell us darling." Merry states, she seemed to be getting a little irritated even if her face did not show it.

"It's not so much an idea as it is a simple thought." I took a quick look at our positions as I explained. "In the world I come from we have things called video games. In these video games you take control of an avatar inside a fictional world. This dream room, as it is called, reminds me of those video games. Granted this is far more immersive than any game could possibly be, hell I wish we had this kind of magic when I was in the human world." I slowly paced away as I prattled on about something from my old world I frankly miss. "Video games may be nothing but fond memories now but they still gave me lots of experience in worlds different than my own. Seeing as this dream room is artificially created as well, I was wondering what the boundaries are. Is there an impassable wall? Is there anything beneath the floor? Does the room loop or is it procedurally generated? These are the kind of questions I was thinking about. But I have another question. Fully immersive games were considered in my world but there was one problem that was never fully addressed. How do you give the illusion of moving without moving?" I turned around and spread my arms wide to emphasize the space between us. "So? What does this mean?"

"What does what mean?" Merry curiously asked as she looked around, not sure what I was implying.

"The distance between us. It is too big to fit in the kitchen." I calmly explained. "How are we this far apart?"

Veronica suddenly looks surprised as she realized what I was getting at. "I see, if just what we were seeing was an illusion then you would not be able to leave the bounds of the kitchen, no matter how far it looked like you could go."

"Exactly." I happily nodded. "I would have ran into a wall or, more likely, a shelf and been unable to go further. The fact that I could means that her control over my senses is so great that I didn't even notice." I thought of walking face first into a wall and continuing to try to step through it. "Makes me wonder what I am actually doing, there is a discrepancy between the position I think my body is in and the position it is actually in."

"Not necessarily." Merry interjected as she began to give me a bit of a playful glare. "After all, you have been inside her pot before. What if she could extend that ability?"

It was my turn to realize what Merry was getting at. Kelsey is small and her pot is not much bigger, there would be no way for me to fit inside unless I got smaller. Merry was suggesting that she might be able to extend that effect outside her pot. There is even evidence to support the theory: If the process only took effect inside her pot I would get stuck at my shoulders, it has to extend out some distance.

"So you're suggesting we could be 3 inches tall and wondering around on the floor?" Veronica asked.

"Or Kelsey could have added more space to the kitchen." I offered as an alternative suggestion. "So we are left with 3 theories and no way to test any of them? I can already tell I am not going to like illusion magic."

"Actually, there is a way to verify if your idea is taking place." Veronica walked up to one of the many shelves, running her hand along the wood as she explained. "A fairly simple glamor spell is to disguise a passageway as a wall, even to the point that you would feel the grain of the material and be unable to push through it because your brain would stop your hand from the effects of the illusion. However," she gave me a coy grin as she continued, "if someone were to run headlong into the wall, holding nothing back, then they would pass through because they were going too fast to stop themselves even if they tried."

"A bit of a leap of faith, but worth a shot." Looking at the shelves I began to wonder. They were close enough to each other that knocking one over could hit the next one. If that were to happen, how long would the chain last?

"Are you really going to do what I think you are going to do?" Merry asked, not so much concerned as thinking I was crazy to consider it.

"Well, it's not like I will actually get hurt. Right?"

"I can't watch this." Merry turned away but Veronica was not bothered at all.

"That's the spirit! What have you got to lose?!" I think she might be hanging around TNA a little too much. Whatever, I was going to go for it anyway.

I lined up where I wanted to strike and prepared my charge. I figured if I made my goal to knock the shelf over then I would be less reserved about crashing into it. Regardless, I hear that illusions can cause pain so I braced myself for the impact I was likely to feel as speed toward the shelf.

*SMACK*

My shoulder made very solid contact with the shelf and I bounced back from the impact. I did succeed in knocking over the shelf but the heavy pots fell off in the process. I had to brace myself as a couple of the pots landed right next to me and the empty shelf fell into it's neighbor but did not have enough mass left to knock it over.

"Well, that answers that." Veronica shook her head with a sigh.

Hers and mine both. But more questions were brought up as I picked up some of the broken pottery and began to examine it. I pieced the two broken parts together to see if there was anything odd about how they fit together. There was nothing unusual as far as I could tell but I still asked the question: "How accurate is this illusion?"

"What do you mean darling?" Merry asked as she extended a hand to help me up.

"I mean, how closely does the illusion match reality?" I answered as I graciously accepted the help. "Felisha said that Kelsey has skill but not power, there must be a quantifiable difference."

"Maybe. But if everything is an illusion, how would you tell?" Merry asked the million dollar question. We have a major advantage simply knowing we are in an illusion but if you didn't and the illusion is all you ever knew, could you tell? I mean, I may think everything I see may be real but I would have no idea if it wasn't. Hell, for that matter how would I know if my actions are all my own or if everything I do is pre-ordained by some 'creator.' The bottom line is you can't, not without something to compare it too. But we know this is an illusion, there must be something.

"How would you tell?" I repeated the word as I mumbled to myself. I looked to Veronica, at least she admitted to having some training. "How do you tell if an object is real?"

"Well, that all depends on the caster really." Veronica answered. "You can generally tell a poor illusion simply by looking at it. But there are some tricky casters out there, sometimes you can never tell an illusion from the real thing by examining it yourself. That is why we always weigh it using a scale or preform some other kind of physical test to determine if it is real."

"So you use physics? That's a good way to do it, assuming you know how things would really work." I was ready to devise my own strategy for testing if our surroundings were real, but Veronica cut me off.

"No, that method won't work here." Veronica explained with a slow shake of her head. "That method depends on having something 'real' to determine if something is 'fake.' But in this dream room everything is 'fake.' Even if you had the right tools, the illusion would show you what you are looking for."

"It shows you what you are looking for?" I have heard of such a concept before, Dr. Who's slightly psychic paper is a good example, but I never thought I would encounter something that actually did it. "So then does it show everyone the same thing or does it vary a bit from person to person?"

"I don't know, it's an illusion. It shows you what the caster wants you to see."

"Yes, but how specific does Kelsey have to be?" It was not hard to tell that Veronica was getting frustrated with the Doe like barrage of questions. But I found this fascinating, I wanted to know what I could. However, rather than try to draw out my reasoning, I decided to simply preform and experiment. "I have an idea. But there is something I need to verify before we start."

"And what is that?" Merry asked.

"That you and Veronica are real." I plainly answered. "We cannot trust our senses, so how would we know?"

"Oh great!" Veronica gave an annoyed shout. "So we can't even trust each other?! How are we supposed to work around that?!"

"I have an idea that could hint if each of us are illusions. Care to play a game?"

The game was simple. I had Merry pull 3 pots off the shelves and pick up a piece of a broken one, Veronica was trying to guess which pot had the broken piece. Veronica was turned around as Merry hid the piece and Veronica selected a pot Merry would reveal a pot without a piece and offer Veronica a chance to change pots. Normally Veronica would be free to keep her first pot, but for this example I made her choose again. I myself never watched them play the game and simply listened for whether Veronica found the piece or not. They played the game 24 times.

"Alright, that's 24. So how does this prove anything?" Veronica asked.

"Interesting." And it truly was interesting. "What do you think the probability of choosing the correct pot is?"

"Well one of the choices is eliminated, so 50% I would say." Veronica answered, seems logical right?

"Really? Do you agree with her honey?" I could hardly hide my grin as I asked.

"You know something, so just tell us already." That was no fun, Merry knows me too well.

"What if I told you the possibility was 66%, not 50%?" I was more excited than I think I should have been to explain this.

"I would say that does not sound right." Shame, seems I did not teach her well enough.

"And yet you got the piece 18 times. Unlikely if the expected value was 12, but reasonable if it was 16." I proudly announced. "At the same time it proved to me that both of you are real, or at the very least information is conserved as if you were."

"How?" Merry curiously asked.

"It all relies on this being a logical paradox of sorts. If you picked when there are three pots your chances are 33%, if you pick when there are two your chances are 50%, yet under the conditions I set, the chances are 66%. Many don't know how it works. The other important factor is who knows what. As the 'observer' the only information I receive is from Veronica the 'player.' The player however gets her information from Merry the 'host.' If either the 'player' or the host is an illusion the final result is a 50% chance. The reason: if the player is an illusion she will know the contents of the pots and will choose between piece or no piece in an attempt to seem random. If the host is an illusion then the piece was never really placed under any one pot since neither the observer nor the player watched it get placed. When it is time to reveal the outcome they will pick succeed or fail which will be conveyed through the player. Both cases eliminate the need for the third pot entirely. I am making a few assumptions but it is enough to convince me." Of course I realized I might not be the only one needing convinced. "But I suppose we will have to trade roles to prove to each of us who is real."

"That's not necessary." Veronica crossed her arms and confidently nodded. "By your logic, if Merry was an illusion I would have succeeded only half the time."

"The same works for me… I think." Merry was trying but this might have been a little over her head.

"Alright, but what about me?" I asked.

"Ha!I already know you are real." Veronica stated with a laugh.

"Yep." Merry giggled. "No doubt, can be no one but you."

"But… how?" I really should have seen it coming.

With a quick nod to each other, they announced in unison. "Because only you would over think it that much." That is one way to do it, simply know the person well enough to tell if they are real.

"Getting back to this dream room being real, what did you have in mind darling?" Merry curiously asked as she came forward.

"Well…" I had to remind myself of what I had planned. "…Just place your hand on one of the shelves."

Merry was not sure where I was going with this but she complied and rest her hand on one of the wooden shelves. "Okay, now what?"

"Just wait there for a moment." Without further explanation I took Veronica by the hand and lead her away. I was not sure if it would make any difference, but for the sake of experimentation I took Veronica outside of hearing range from Merry.

"Ok, ok, I think we have gone far enough. What do you want?" Rather than answering, I simply motioned her to one of the wood shelves. With a sigh, Veronica laid her hand on the wood. "There happy?"

"Describe what you feel, preferably with your eyes closed." I gently asked.

"It's wood." I obviously was not satisfied with that explanation. With a short sigh, Veronica closed her eyes and slowly ran her hand along the grain. "It's flat and smooth, one of the harder woods. It's got a light finish, enough to not be rough but not so much that you cannot feel the grain. It's not the best, but it is good quality. It's just typical wood."

"Interesting." Just the description she gave me was enough to confirm my hypothesis. But I have a third sample, might as well use it. I quickly walked back to Merry, Veronica followed but at this point I was sure it did not matter. "Honey, could you describe how the wood feels for me."

Running her hand over the wood, Merry described. "It's rough and bumpy. It has some water damage but is sturdy. It's wood."

"Wait a second." Veronica interjected. "It's obviously not water damaged. Just look at them. See shelves have a light sheen."

"Now that is odd." I added with a chuckle. "Because the wood I would describe is a dry and smooth wood that is unfinished. Perfect for shelves."

Merry curiously looked at us. None of us were lying, it's just what we saw see and feel is different. "But what does that mean?"

"It would seem that when conjuring this illusion she simply made the shelves to be made out of wood." I offered as an explanation. "But what you think of when you think of wood is different for all of us. Veronica is used to a higher quality wood while the wood I think of it more moderate. And you honey, you are used to wood near the sea that is exposed to the elements. It seems we have our method."

"So you just have people of different back grounds describe the same thing? Is it really that simple?" Merry asked.

"It might depend on the time and care put into the illusion, but usually the best answer is the simplest one." I give a satisfied nod. "That's good, I'm satisfied for now. This was a good experiment."

"That's fine and all." Veronica added. "But how does it help us escape from the illusion?" I froze up for a moment, I might have gotten a little too into figuring out how the illusions work. "You do remember that the captain tasked us with finding our way out of this illusion, right?"

It had completely slipped my mind. "I have no idea."


	68. Chapter 60: Breaking the Illusion

Chapter 60: Breaking the illusion.

Figuring out how an illusion world works and trying to escape one are two very different things. I mean, nothing you do is real and nothing you could use is real so just what could you do to get yourself to interact with the 'real' world again. None of us had any ideas. Out of desperation we eventually tried to hurt ourselves to escape and when that failed we went on a rampage destroying as many pots as we could hoping to overload the world with debris. But as we ran down the aisles we noticed that if we went back the way we came the pots were all back in place, something that made me even more reminiscent of the games I used to play. But Felisha explained that we only had 3 hours and that time quickly reached its end.

"It's about time right?" Merry wearily asked. Being out of water for so long was beginning to weigh heavily on her.

"I would think so, but it is hard to tell." Veronica answered as she looked up at the constant light source.

However, as we continued to wait, the time did not seem to come. It was easily more than an hour that we waited always thinking the next moment would be the one to bring us out of this. "Could it be that our sense of time has changed as well?" I asked, not sure of what to do at this point.

"Just great, we already tried everything we could with the limited tools we have. Now we have to wait for who knows how long for three hours to pass in the real world?" Veronica drawled as she came to sit next to me. "Lend me your neck, if I'm going to be waiting I'm at least going to get a drink."

I was about to do as Veronica asked when Merry wearily shouted in protest. "Hey! You can't go getting a drink when I'm over here drying out!"

"Do you see any water here?!" Veronica shouted back. "What am I supposed to do about your water problem?!"

"You could show some sympathy and go thirst for a little while!" Merry then quieted down as she grumbled. "It's not like you're doing it for hydration anyway."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Veronica angrily asked.

"Don't play dumb. I know that you and darling both feel something when you drink his blood. You're not allowed to do it without my permission."

"Are you still bothered by that? Did you forget what happened just the other day? I don't think we have any room to be bothered by what the other does anymore." Veronica becomes flustered and looks away as she continues. "Besides, I have to watch you two have sex all the time."

"That's different. Darling and I are engaged, it's only natural. You on the other hand might as well be a stranger." Aside from not being entirely true, that was a rather hurtful statement Merry made. I think dehydration was making her irritable.

"Don't get all high and mighty." Veronica quickly remarks. "As far as the law is concerned, simply being engaged does not mean anything." She scoffed as her face twisted into a condescending smirk. "In fact, the only one that would have legal weight concerning him would be Tally because he succeeded in getting her pregnant."

Well, that comment certainly did not help Merry's mood. Despite my best efforts, being unable to get her pregnant is a bit of a sore spot for her. Merry tightly clenched her fist in anger. "Ouuu… Well at least I'm not still lusting after him like some starving succubus, it's sad considering darling already rejected you."And Merry retorts with a cutting remark of her own.

Veronica reels back as Merry's words cut deep. For a moment I could see her rage boil to the surface, but like any proper aristocrat she contains her outburst and chooses the passive aggressive approach. "A starving succubus huh?" Veronica asks with a haughty chuckle. "Well then maybe I should just rape him here and now? Might be amusing to have you be the one stuck watching."

"You try it and you'll regret it!" Merry growled, her hands already beginning to turn to claws. "I have been tolerating you hanging off of darling because I know how it feels to be lonely. But I do not like you and if you make any attempt to take him away from me I will kill you. I have come too far to lose him now."

"Hmph, well I don't exactly like you either." Veronica grumbled in return. "Because of you, the one person I developed feelings for rejected me. So if you want a fight, you've got it!" Veronica bent her knees and took a fighting stance. We may not have brought our weapons into this dream room but it seemed like Veronica worked out on her own to how to use her training without one. "I may not have my sword, but I won't lose to a fish out of water."

This was quickly getting out of hand. "Um, ladies. Could we just stay focused on getting out of here?" I cautiously offered but it was met with a 'you stay out of this!' from both of them. Geez, I never knew having two girls fighting over you could be so stressful. Thankfully things never actually escalated to a fight between the two of them. Just as it seemed like they were going to have at each other, Merry collapsed. "Honey?! Are you ok?!" I quickly ran up to hold Merry. Her skin and lips were dry and she was very weak. "You are pushing yourself too hard, honey. You need to conserve your strength." I gave Veronica a small glare, it was not entirely her fault but she did not help matters.

"Hmph, it's not like I was trying to pick a fight with her." Veronica stated as she looked away.

I sat down and had Merry rest her head in my lap. She was weak and getting weaker by the moment. Eventually she lost the strength to even maintain her human form. She is beautiful in her mermaid form but this was one time I was not happy to see it. She dries out even faster in her mermaid form. "Damn it, how much longer are we going to be stuck here?!" It must have been at least five hours. Everything is exactly the same, we had already exhausted all our options. It was torture watching Merry get weaker by the moment. "I just wish there was something I could do for her."

Veronica was sitting a little ways from me, just watching as I worried about Merry. I'm not entirely sure what she was thinking as she watched us, but she eventually gave a sigh as she stood up and approached me. "Lend me your neck for a bit."

"I don't think now is the time, Veronica." Merry was the only one on my mind at the moment, I was really worried.

"Just trust me okay? I'm trying to help." There was not much else I could do anyway and I trust Veronica, so I presented my neck and let her drink her fill. I could feel myself suffering from dehydration but with Merry much worse off I had no room to complain. After taking an unusually large dose of blood she left my neck and bent over Merry. Merry wearily opened her eyes and looked at Veronica quizzically. Veronica averted her eyes, considering they were fighting not long before. "I'm only doing this once, okay?"

Veronica held her long blond hair back as she slowly bit down on Merry's neck. It could just be that I know the kind of pleasure this brings but I found it somehow hot. Or at least I did until Veronica got a look of disgust. She closed her eyes and groaned pitifully as she did her work. After a few moments she quickly raised up. "That's it, that's all you get!" She shouted as she seemed in more of a hurry than usual to wipe the blood from her mouth.

What she did certainly did the trick. Within minutes Merry regained enough strength to move around again. She raised up with a groan, tightly holding her neck. "What did you do?"

"I shared some of my blood with you." Veronica wearily explained, seems that Merry's strength came at a cost of her own. "It's not much, but it should buy you a few more hours."

"But why?" Merry asked as she looked at the blood on her hand from the holes in her neck. "Why would you do that? We were fighting. We said we hate each other. I even said I'd kill you. So why?"

"For one, Jonathan kept doting on how you were feeling. If something were to happen to you he would be inconsolable." Veronica quickly answered, making it sound like Merry's life was of no importance to her. But her tsundere shell has a few holes in it and her true feelings were quick to follow. "That and I would not like it if something happened to you either. I might have been lying before because… I do like the fights we have. It makes things more fun." Veronica held out her hand. "So do you forgive me?"

Merry stared at Veronica's hand for a minute. "…I suppose." Merry assumed her human form and accepted Veronica's help to stand up as she continued to rub her neck. "But that really felt good. Is that how it feels when you drink darling's blood? Not sure I'm ok with that."

"Ugh, no way." Veronica groaned as she covered her mouth again. "It may have felt fine for you but I felt like I was throwing up. The blood is not supposed to go that way."

"What?! I have your puke in my veins?! That's disgusting!" Merry shouted with a disgusted look of her own.

"Well what else did you want me to do?!" Veronica shouted back. "You were dying of thirst!"

They continued to bicker for a little while, but somehow I think they get along rather well. But what concerned me was that we were still stuck in the dream room with no idea how to escape it. Veronica bought us some time but now that we are weaker as a result we could all find ourselves in danger if we wait too long. Now that I did not have to worry about Merry as much I was free to think. But what haven't we tried? What could we have missed? I tried to think back, back to before we entered this dream room. Did Felisha give us some kind of hint? There is no danger? You need to hurry? What could she have been saying with these two statements? We had assumed that Felisha was saying that Kelsey would not be able to maintain the spell for long but could she have been referring to how long Merry will last? But wouldn't that contradict with the first thing? And what about Kelsey? She created the dream space, couldn't she see everything that was happening? She would step in if we were in any real danger, right? And then the question hit me: "What happens if we die in here?" The more I thought about it the more the idea stuck in my head. "Merry! Veronica! I have an idea!"

Calling the two girls over, I carefully explained my hastily conceived plan. "Are you crazy darling?! Thinking to even attempt such a thing is insane!" Merry angrily shouted.

"For once I agree! Even if it could work the risk is too great, what if it doesn't?!" Veronica shouted, again in tune with what Merry was thinking.

"But I'm telling you it would be impossible to die like that." I readily explained. "Look, no matter how good the illusion is we must still be inside the kitchen right? Those shelves do not exist in the first place, there is no way I could climb them. Even if I climbed something, the kitchen is tiny. Even if I could land head first somehow I would be falling maybe two feet."

"But what about the possibility of changing the size of us the kitchen or both?! What if you could get to a lethal height?!" Veronica desperately shouted. "If there is even a chance, you shouldn't risk it!"

"In that case there would be nothing for me to climb." I tried to laugh it off. "Trust me, I wouldn't do it if I was unsure."

"Even if you are right… even if there is no danger…" Merry was shaking, the mere thought being unbearable. "Do you think I would just let you do it?!" Merry was determined, but she was also weak. The signs of dehydration were already showing on her again. I was not going to watch her slowly suffer in my arms a second time. I made up my mind and began to climb one of the imaginary shelves. "No! Darling! Stop Please! I'm sorry! I won't yell at you again so please come down!" She was pleading, crying, and reaching for me in desperation. I'll be honest, it was difficult to keep going.

I'll spare you anymore drama because, spoilers, I'm still alive. But Merry was not the only one desperate to get me back down and as I got further and further out of reach Veronica resorted to breaking the shelf down. I guess that was kinda fortunate in the end. The shelves were maybe 20 feet tall at their highest so anything less than landing on my head would be likely to really freaking hurt rather than flat out kill me. I may have been confident in my plan but I doubt I would have had the nerve to dive off once I reached the top. Veronica hitting the shelf caused it and a number of heavy clay pots to fall on top of me. I don't even know if I hit the ground because the next thing I knew I was in the kitchen.

My vision was blurry, my ears rang, and my head was spinning as all my senses realigned themselves with what was actually happening to my body. I was on my feet and quickly stumbled to brace myself on the cabinet as I began to feel nauseous from the sensations. I felt like I was the one going to fall over before I heard a thud as Kelsey hit the floor. "Alright… you made it… I'm done now…" She was dizzy and delirious, keeping the spell active that long really seemed to drain her.

Shortly after, Merry and Veronica came out of the daze they were in and quickly fell to their knees. "See?" I chuckled as I began to finally get my bearings. "I told you it would be fine."

The sight I saw before me. The two of them were in tears, sobbing uncontrollably. Not that I can blame them, I imagine for a few moments I just died to them. They did eventually realize what was going on but the first thing to come to their mind was not relief, let me tell you. "YOU IDIOT!" They both shout out in unison as they wacked me with very powerful hits, dying from the fall was the least of my worries, geez.

Luckily Merry was ready to move on after that one hit. "Alright, I need a drink. Care to join?" She asked as she turned to her partner in rage.

"Do you mean alcohol or water?" Veronica quickly asked in return.

"Yes."

"Gladly."

Veronica and Merry left, seemingly having a new found sisterhood of sorts, and coming in to replace them was Felisha. She was wearing a big grin and giving me a nice slow clap as she chuckled. **"Somehow I knew you would be the one to come out first. About 2 and a half hours, not bad. So? What did you think?"**

Geeze, look at this entry. What time is it? Fuck, I have to end this here. I'll finish this day tomorrow.


	69. Chapter 61: Illusions Explained

Chapter 61: Illusions explained.

Entry 63:  
Today was a rough day. I didn't realize just how far Felisha was planning to go. I know that we have Merry, so what she did caused no permanent harm, but still. That really hurt and I can't imagine Felisha is feeling too well after what happened. But I will get to that later, first I need to finish up yesterday.

Day 87, afternoon:  
Felisha had gently picked Kelsey up and laid her to rest on a hammock while she left me to contemplate her question. She had also called Merry and Veronica back before they could get too far into their drinking, it was only noon after all. Once we were all together and sat down on the deck we explained what happened to us in the dream room. Felisha let out a hearty laugh once she heard about Merry's water predicament. **"Hahaha, my bad. I didn't even think about that being an issue."**

"It's not funny!" Merry pouted as she rubbed her neck. "I thought I was going to die and I can still feel the holes from when Veronica saved me."

 **"It's all in your head."** Felisha stated with a chuckle. **"Everything, from how dried out you felt to the little princess sticking her fangs into ya. You likely never even made contact with each other, anything you think you still feel is your mind trying to rationalize what had happened."**

"But it felt so real." Merry finally gave up on rubbing her neck with a sigh. "But I guess I don't know how it really feels, only that it feels good."

Felisha's ears perked with intrigue when she heard this. **"Really? That's interesting. Normally illusions have trouble making you feel something you haven't felt before. How good did it feel?"**

"Well it…" Merry became flustered as she answered, just how good _did_ it feel for her? "…it felt good."

 **"Really?"** With a smirk Felisha turned to me and Veronica. **"Is that how good it normally feels?"**

"What?! No!" Veronica shouts, unable to hide her own flustered face. "I mean, it feels good but it does not feel THAT good." She suddenly paused, realizing that she has never been on the receiving end of a bite. "It doesn't, right?"

It varies by how hard they suck but I'd place it along the lines of getting a decent blowjob without the orgasm at the end. But I opted to keep that information to myself. "Right." Rather than set myself up to further questioning, I decided to change subject. "So what was happening to our real bodies while we were in the dream room? I'm really curious."

 **"That one is a bit tricky to answer."** Felisha stated as she tilted her head back to think about it. **"According to Kelsey, when she creates her dream room the lines between the inside of her pot and the outside of her pot become blurred. And because it takes so much concentration to maintain the illusions inside even she cannot really say what your bodies are really doing. All we know is that once the illusion is broken you appear in the room the spell was cast."**

"I see." Well that was surprisingly unhelpful. This illusion stuff really gives me a headache.

"So is dying the only way to escape that dream room?" Veronica asked. She kept glancing at me and giving me this look that just plain hurt. I really should have given more thought to what Merry and Veronica would have to witness.

 **"Not at all."** Felisha gave me a big grin as she leered at me. **"In fact, killing yourself is the riskiest option you could have considered. If your heart was weak you could have simply died of a heart attack. You only try that as a last resort."**

"What other options are there?" Merry was also giving me looks at this point, I was not done hearing about the stunt I pulled.

 **"Simply being knocked out would have done the trick, for starters."** Felisha chuckled, just to remind me how stupid I was. **"You could also do something that your mind could not possibly rationalize, losing an arm or other forms of severe trauma that you've never experienced are examples. But if you are looking for a less violent way out you could always just ask the caster."**

"Just ask?!" Seriously? I considered it as an option but I would have thought Kelsey was not allowed to do that.

 **"Did I say it wasn't an option?"** Felisha giggled. **"No, I did not. Of course a hostile caster would not be so willing but the basic idea is the same. All active illusions require that they be maintained by the caster, convincing them to stop or doing something that would break their concentration are good options. In fact, some of the most powerful illusions can only be escaped by affecting the caster. So keep that in mind."**

"Hey!" Doe shouted as she flew up with Nip. "You were supposed to tell us when big bro came out!"

 **"Oh well, guess our time is up."** Felisha chuckled as she got up to leave. **"But I guess that is all I have to say anyway."**

"Just one more thing." I quickly interjected. "Why did you not want TNA to enter the dream room?"

"Yeah! Why not?!" Doe shouted. "You never gave me a good answer!"

 **"I already told you. You're a pain in the ass."** Felisha plainly stated.

"That's not good enough!" Doe cried out in protest.

 **"But that is the truth."** Felisha sighed as she ignored Doe and focused on me. **"Look, they are fast, they can fly, they are annoying, magic affects them oddly, and their minds are simply unpredictable. If they went into the room I'm not sure if Kelsey would be able to keep it up half the time she did. So, like I said, the reason is because they are a pain in the ass."**

"Ohh! That's it!" Nip shouted. "All you've been doing is talk about what a pain in the ass we have been! You're pissing me off! Let's fight!"

 **"Fine with me."** Felisha chuckled. **"I caught you before, I can do it again."**

"I was not paying attention last time! You won't get me so easily this time!" Nip boldly declared as she challenged the captain. "Back me up Doe, we're bringing her down."

"You got it!" Doe shouted as she joined her sister. "She'll regret not answering my questions!"

 **"Bring it! I could use the exercise."** Felisha happily swished her tail as the imps began to quickly dart toward her. She quickly jumped around to evade them as she gave us our orders. **"That's enough for now, see Michaela for your asighnAHAHAH! Oh you brats will pay for that one!"** It might have actually have been an interesting fight to see.

Anyway, with some of TNA distracted we were able to get our assignments done in peace. With the captain busy, Merry was tasked with her normal ship duties while Veronica and I were asked to do a handful of chores before we started our training again. We were not really taught anything new but instead Michaela had us practice by having one of us defend while the other attacked. She watched us as we spared only speaking every now and then for a quick adjustment to our technique or to have us change jobs. But our sparing was not the only thing on our mind.

"You know I'm still upset over that stunt you pulled." Veronica grumbled, her attacks getting faster and harder as she stated it.

"I'm sorry!" What more could I say as I struggled to deflect her powerful attacks.

"Ease up there Veronica, you're partner's having trouble guarding." Michaela quickly spoke up in response to Veronica's assault.

Veronica was reluctant to hold back but she obeyed and gave me some time to speak. "I understand that I may have acted a little rashly with Merry being the way she was, but my hunch was correct so everything turned out fine."

"Yeah, and what if it didn't turn out fine? Did you even consider how others would feel if you died?!" Veronica began to put more power into her attacks as she was reminded of her anger.

"Switch attack and defense!" Michaela swiftly commanded.

Pointing my spear at Veronica, it was my turn to make some jabs. "It's not like I want to die, of course I put a lot of thought into it."

"But did you think about us?!" Veronica shouted as she easily deflected my thrust.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Jonathan." Michaela commented. "Veronica is way ahead of you."

I grip my spear a little tighter as I put more speed and power into my thrust. "No, I never thought I would die! So I never considered how you would feel if I did!"

"Oh yeah?" Easily deflecting my attack, Veronica grabbed the shaft of my spear as her anger burst to the surface. "Well maybe you should have!" With a solid kick to the gut, she tore the spear from my grasp and knocked me on my ass. She pointed her sword at me, but I was frankly more afraid of her glare. "Sure, your plan worked fine and all. Sure you escaped the dream room. But you left us behind without you! We were left with your body broken and bloodied and…"Veronica went silent for a moment as she shook the image out of her head. "You are not to do that again!" Veronica shouted as her eyes flashed with magical power.

She didn't have to try to control me. After realizing what I put them through, I have no intentions of doing it again. "I'm sorry, I didn't think I would leave a body behind."

Michaela gave a long sigh as she watched us, I was afraid she might push her head off with how hard she was rubbing her forehead. "Are you two going to train or are you going to fight? Do we need to stop?"

"No! We can continue!" Veronica shouted back as she offered me a hand. "Just as long as we understand each other."

We continued to train for a while. We didn't speak but I could tell by her strikes that she was still angry. She wasn't alone either, turns out the long day in the ocean was not enough to cool Merry's head. With the day coming to an end, they decided they wanted that drink they were interrupted from earlier. I figured it was best if I left them alone for a while, at least until I found a way to make it up to them. Not feeling like doing anything else, I returned to my room where TNA was happy to greet me.

"Hey Big Bro!" Nip shouted as she happily flew up to me. She was covered in sweat and extremely energetic, even by TNA standards. "I was just about to come find you!"

"You seem awfully chipper, Nip." Just watching the energy she had improved my mood a bit. "I take it you beat the captain." Come to think of it, I can't be too sure it was sweat she was covered in.

Nip giggled, proud of her accomplishment. "It was a good fight but she was no match for me!"

I'm sure Felisha was not fighting seriously, but it seems the captain made her work for it. "By the way, where's Doe?" I wasn't particularly looking for her or anything, but it was odd she was not with the sister she teamed up with for the day.

"Oh, Doe?" Nip's mood soured as she motioned to the corner where Doe was sulking against the wall. "She's mad at me for some reason."

"Some reason?! You know the reason! Stupid!" Doe shouted.

I gave a long sigh, more for me to deal with. "What happened?"

"Nip had Doe get captured by dog lady so Nip could find an opening." Sis calmly explained.

"It's not like she got hurt or nothing." Nip casually interjected, hands behind her head as if she didn't do anything wrong.

"That's not the point." Sis shook her head as she explained. "Doe trusted you and you used her."

Siblings will be siblings I guess. "Nip, you can't really call it a victory if you sacrificed your sister to do it." Nip grumbled a bit at the lecture as I moved to Doe. "Come here." I said as I slowly stretched out my hand.

Doe looked at it for a moment, her trust had been scorned so she was hesitant but she eventually flew to me. I held her close to me as I gently rubbed her head. I was tired so I took her with me to lie down, and she stuck her tongue out at Nip as we passed her. Of course Tally was on the bed as well and it was not long before she began to make her advances. "So Big Bro, do you want to start without Big Sis or wait for her?" Tally asked with a chuckle. "Or do you want to have Vampire Lady join today?"

I gave a sigh, there are sometimes I wish sex wasn't on their mind. "Not now Tally, I'm not in the mood."

Its doubtful Tally was going to take no for an answer but at least Doe was there to ask. "What's wrong Big Bro?" She looked up at me as she laid on my chest."Did you make Big Sis mad again?"

I can't say I'm happy that that is the first question that comes to mind, course I can't say I'm surprised either. "Yeah, Veronica too."

"What did you do this time?"

I had to think about how I answered, giving an unsatisfactory answer would lead to an endless line of questioning but I didn't want to be too blunt about the subject. "Well… You know how Nip sacrificed you to get a small victory?" Doe nodded. "Well, during our training today I sacrificed myself."

"Huh? Why would they be mad at that? You didn't lie to them did you?"

"No." Again I had to think of how to answer. "When we were training in the dream room things that weren't real seemed real. So even though everything turned out alright I still scared them."

"What did you do?"

"I don't want to say." No way around it this time.

"Why?"

"Because it's a sad topic."

"How come?"

"Because they thought they weren't going to see me again."

"…oh." Did she know what I was alluding to? Or did she just not feel like continuing? Regardless she silently laid on my chest.

"Good grief, the mood has become sour." Sara quickly stated. "Don't you remember the trick I taught you?"

"Fuck it?" I chuckled.

"Fuck it!" Sara shouted as loud as she could.

"Fuck it!" That was not me, that one came from below us. There was trouble brewing below, as I would soon find out.

"What is going on down there?" Annie asked.

"I don't know but it sounds fun!" Ina shouted. "Should we join them?!"

"I would leave them be." I hastily warned them. "Merry and Veronica are pretty upset, and I'm sure the captain would be sore that she lost her fight with Nip."

"So Big Sis and Vampire Lady are drinking away their troubles?" Abigail lets out a playful laugh. "I hope she doesn't drink too much. It makes her moody."

"Oh that's right." Tiki nodded in agreement. "Maybe she will come up and work her frustration out on Big Bro again?"

"Wonder how well Vampire Lady holds out?" Su asked with a mischievous chuckle. "Maybe she will want to work it out with her?" Su's comment turned out to be a little closer to the mark than I would have thought, as I quickly found out.

After a few more minutes things quieted down until the door was suddenly kicked open. "Darling! Veronica's drunk!" Merry shouted as she walked in with an arm around Veronica's shoulder.

"I'm not drunk! You're drunk!" No, they were clearly both drunk.

"Honey?! You know you can't handle your alcohol!" I quickly got up to help the two of them.

"And who's fault do you think it is I went drinking?!" I froze as Merry began shouting at me. She released Veronica and stormed up to me, prodding my chest as she ranted. "You can't tell off other girls! You get coerced into cheating on me! And you haven't given me any children!" She forced me back until I was back on the bed. "You're always making me angry and yet… and yet…" Her anger quickly gave way to tears. "… If I ever lost you… I couldn't bear it. You can't do that to me again darling, you just can't!"

Blind anger to wailing tears in a second, yep she passed her limit. But I can't be mad, I don't think I can really understand what it is I put them through. I just pulled Merry to me as she sobbed on my chest. "I'm sorry Merry. I won't do it again, I promise."

As I was trying to console Merry, I felt another head hit my chest. "It's the same for me." Veronica mumbled as she clung to me. "I thought I almost lost you too!" She was also in tears. "That's why… that's why!" She then pressed her lips to mine, slipping her tongue into my mouth as she forced me back on the bed.

"Hey! What are you doing to darling?!" Merry shouted in protest, but no matter what she said Veronica would not stop. Frustrated, Merry pulled my head from Veronica. "Don't look at her! Look at me, darling!" And she quickly took Veronica's place inside my mouth. However, Veronica was undeterred and simply switched to biting my neck. Merry made no further efforts to chase Veronica off and Veronica also seemed content with Merry there.

I quickly began to ask myself if this was really happening. I mean, was _this_ really happening?! Merry and Veronica both on top of me and I'm not sure who but one of them was reaching into my pants. I know that being with multiple girls at once is kinda the norm for me but I'm used to being covered in tiny girls. Having two girls my own size all over me was a new and, I'll admit, alluring experience. There was that one time with Victoria but that was a unique experience in its own right.

At this point I had two choices: I could do the both of them and deal with the fallout in the morning, or I could refuse them and deal with their drunken fallout now. TNA certainly were not afraid to voice their opinion, constantly chanting 'do them' as they circled us like sexual vultures. I know at least part of me was dying to have at them, but it certainly would not be the first time he has tried to lead me astray. Maybe if they both weren't drunk I would have happily done the two of them but as it stood I don't know if this would be happening if they weren't drunk and I can't consciously take advantage of them like that, the big C is a real pain at times. Sorry penis, but my conscience has never betrayed me so he wins. I quickly worm my way out from under them and stand to face them.

"Look, the two of you are drunk so…" I was expecting them to throw a fit for refusing them but that was not the case. That was not the case at all. "Umm… ladies?"

Either they had forgotten who they were with or they had just plain forgotten about me entirely. Either way, what they were doing to me before they were doing to each other now. And it was awesome. Merry was on bottom and Veronica was on top, Merry wrapping her arms around Veronica as they passionately kissed. Veronica eventually bent down to bite into Merry's neck, Merry letting out the sweetest moan as she did. Was it ok for Veronica to be drinking another monster's blood? Who knows, who cares. I swear, I would have given up my left arm for a camera at that moment.

"Well this is an interesting outcome." Tiki giggled as she looked on with me. "Should we join them?"

"Nah, there's no need." Su chuckled. "Looks like Big Bro _really_ likes to watch." At some point my pants came off and I'm not ashamed of the state I was in.

"Is that true, Big Bro?" Doe coyly asked. All I could do was silently nod, my eyes fixed on what was happening before me.

"Do you really need to ask?" Annie asked with a haughty laugh. "I'd say Big Bro's perverted penis is answer enough." They could say what they want, I was not taking my eyes off. Not only were Merry and Veronica kissing again, their hands started to find their ways to some sensitive places. Their moans were only stifled by their lips still being pressed together.

"Hey, look, I can stand on it!" Ina giggled as she landed on my hard member.

"Hey, you're right!" Abigail laughed as she joined her sister, they even hopped up and down to test the tension. Did I care? Hell no! The two Big Sis's were drunk and having some trouble but the tops were coming off! I know I've seen it before, this is different trust me.

"Wow, if two girls turns you on so much maybe we should try making out with each other before we do you?" Nip laughed.

"Why not? I'll be your fuck buddy." Sara confidently stated. Sorry TNA but two of you in your small bodies won't have the same impact. I couldn't fit in-between the both of them where as they only thing stopping me from telling my morals to go fuck themselves and jumping in at this point was that it would be a shame to interrupt. Come on! All that's left is the bottoms!

"My, my, you really are full of energy, and to think you already 'fed' Kelsey today." Tally chuckled as she began to fondle my balls, momentarily distracting me. "Don't mind if I do." Tally then began to suck me off, really dividing my attention.

I'm sure at this point anyone reading this would be looking forward to a hot lesbian scene with Merry and Veronica. Sadly things did not turn out that way, and believe me when I say I would have loved to see it as well. Not only was Tally intentionally toying with me to distract me from what was going on but they were drunk and they passed out before they did any more than a bit of dry humping. But what I saw certainly put me in the mood, a mood TNA was more than happy to share with me.


	70. Chapter 62: Training with Illusions

Chapter 62: Training with illusions.

And that was the end of yesterday, on to today.

Day 88:  
This morning certainly started off... amusingly. TNA, led by Su I assume, decided it would be funny to strip Merry and Veronica down while they were passed out drunk so they were naked in bed together. Granted there wasn't much left by the time they passed out but little and none makes a big difference when you wake up next to someone. The first thing I heard in the morning was Merry's shriek once she woke up. "Ahhh! What are you doing in our bed?!"

The loud shout obviously woke Veronica up. She rub her eyes as she slowly raised up. "What are you…" The moment she saw she was naked it was just like 'wait for it….' "Ah!" Veronica screamed as she quickly covered herself. "What in lord's name is going on here?!"

"That's what I want to know!" Merry shouted back, it seems neither of them have any memory of the night before.

"Good morning Big Sis and Vampire Lady." Su happily greeted them, doing a surprisingly good job to hide the laughter that I'm sure was dying to get out.

"Did you two have fun last night?" Doe asked with a giggle.

"Fun?" Merry shirked back as she asked, I'm sure she knew what TNA was implying.

"My head is killing me." Veronica groaned as she held her head. "What happened last night?"

"Oh, you just enjoyed each other's company." Tiki stated as she looked back at me with a wink. "Isn't that right, Big Bro?"

I knew that they didn't actually have sex last night. Was I going to tell them that? Nah. I stifled a chuckle before I answered. "You two certainly were into each other last night, I had no idea you felt that way about each other."

Of course coming from TNA they might have taken it with a grain of salt, but coming from me made the realization hit home. "What?! With her?!" Veronica shouted.

"There's no way darling!" Merry shouted. "We don't even like each other!"

"Could have fooled me the way you two were kissing last night." That one wasn't even a lie. Seriously, I could have killed for a camera.

"I thought I had an odd taste in my mouth." Veronica commented as she whipped her lips. "Don't tell me I drank her blood?!"

"You sure did!" Ina shouted, they could handle it from here. "You were all like 'om!' And Big Sis was all like 'ah!' And then you were all like suuuu and Big Sis was all like 'ahhh~.'"

"Now way. So we really?"

"Yep! And once you were done you put on a huge strap on and went to town on each other." Leave it Tally to turn some teasing into a full blown lie.

"Yeah! You really fucked Big Sis good!" Sara shouted, taking the lying torch and running with it.

"That was the biggest strap-on we could find too." Nip laughed. "I'm surprised you could take that, don't your hips hurt?"

"They are a little sore, now that I think about it." Umm… No honey, they aren't or at least they shouldn't be. What is it called when the mind fills in information to make itself believe something that isn't true?

"And while you two were getting it on, we got it on with Big Bro!" Abigail happily proclaimed.

"You should have seen Big Bro as he watched you two." Sis giggled. "He was huge and hard and he gave us soooo much!"

"Really? Just from watching us?" Merry asked.

"Yeah, I don't get it either." Annie crossed her arms as she pondered. "It was almost as if it was better to watch than if he joined. It was strange."

"It was quite the reaction." Tiki cooed as she laid on my head. "Come on, Big Bro. Tell us what that was all about."

"I also want to know." Veronica added.

With twelve girls watching and waiting for my response, I couldn't exactly back out of it. "Well, how should I put it? It's like some forbidden romance. It's innocent yet hot and passionate at the same time. Plus it's nice to see the side not expected to initiate the act giving into the pleasure. And should they decide to let the onlooker join…" I think I lost myself for a moment as I explained. It really is a shame Merry and Veronica did not go any further.

"Darling, you're drooling." Merry commented. Yep, definitely lost myself. "Is it really that alluring?"

"I think TNA is a bad influence on you, you're becoming a pervert." Veronica coldly commented. Sorry Veronica, but I've carried this since before I got here.

I thought the topic was over, but then I heard TNA giggling. "What's so funny?" I shouldn't have asked.

"Forbidden passion, right?" Tiki asked.

"Right!" Her sisters agreed.

"Innocent, right?" Abigail asked.

"Right!" The rest agreed.

"Hot and passionate, right?" Nip asked.

"Right!"

"The side not expected to initiate, right?" Annie asked.

"Right!"

"Giving in to the pleasure, right?" Tally asked.

"Right!"

"Looking with desire to join, right?" Doe asked.

"Right!"

"And that means…" Ina giggled.

"And that means…" Su laughed as they all turned toward me.

"And that means!" Sis cheered.

"Big Bro likes to watch men fuck too!" Sara shouted.

How did they reach that conclusion?! No! I don't care if the norm in this world is for the women to be rapist! I would never call two men innocent and I would never be interested in that. "No! Just no!" I certainly don't need anyone getting any ideas.

Sadly the rest of my morning wasn't looking any better for me. Felisha wanted to make use of the dream room again, which meant I had to power it again, which meant that Kelsey gave me a blow job again. I knew she was going to make me get rough regardless, so I opted to save time and just got in her pot. That way if Merry gives me a hard time for it I could claim innocence by insanity. TNA I don't have to worry about, hell most of them hopped into the pot to cheer me on. Kelsey took a little more than I would have liked her to, but at least we could move on with the training.

Apparently while Merry and Veronica were getting drunk they did a bit of raving about watching me 'die.' In addition to some hefty teasing, Felisha decided that the next bit of training in the dream room should be done without the others. Merry and Veronica continued their training with Michaela on deck while Felisha brought me down to the dream room. Riona was tasked with keeping TNA occupied, they seem to get along rather well but that is no small task. I will have to thank her later.

Together Felisha and I stepped into the dream room. Rather than being met with the endless shelves like last time, the space was just… empty. Just nothing anywhere within the space. **"Ah, a nice blank slate."** Felisha mused as she took a deep breath. **"Alright rookie. Now that you know how this room works I can show you why I love Kelsey's ability."** With a big grin, she holds her hand out to the side. **"Kelsey, a cutlass if you would."**

"Right." Kelsey's voice seemed to echo throughout the space as she answered.

A moment later, a cutlass appeared in Felisha's hand. There was no 'appearing' effect as far as I could tell, it was just there the next moment. **"Good."** Felisha nodded as she examined the sword. **"Now let's try a change of scenery."** Felisha chuckled after she thought of the destination. **"How about Alnor?"**

"R-right." Kelsey was clearly not as confident with this command as she was the last one. It seems changing the scenery is fairly difficult.

This time the change was not instant. First the lighting changed so it was clearly day time. Then the rough outlines of the street and nearby buildings were set. Decorations like doors and windows quickly appeared on the blank walls before finally the textures all blurred into place. It was Alnor's town square. I don't remember every detail but it was definitely close enough for me to recognize it. **"Not bad, though awfully empty don't you think?"** After Kelsey gave a frustrated grumble at Felisha comment people began to wonder in from around corners and out of doors, though they were clearly… generic and lacking any life. **"Still having trouble with that? Oh well. Next let's try…"**

"Captain!" Kelsey shouted. "I won't be able to keep up this pace!"

 **"Really?"** Felisha gave me a glare as she clicked her tongue. **"Tch, cheap bastard. You should have gave her more. I was having fun."** She took three loads. Next time you can supply the energy. **"Oh well, you get the idea. You can clear it!"** As Felisha shouted to the sky everything disappeared and we were left with the empty void from before. **"As you can see, Kelsey has free control over anything within this space. She can create items or recreate a location. There are limitations: the more complex the illusion the more energy it requires and she cannot create things she has not seen before. Well, technically she can but it wouldn't be a very good recreation."** She began to pace as she continued her long explanation. **"So why do I like this place so much? Three reasons: 1. It allows us to use weapons we don't want to damage or don't have on board. 2. We have a lot more space and time to play with. And 3…"** With a big grin she points her Cutlass at me. **"…There's no real harm done so we can be a lot less… gentle."** I really did not like the look she was giving me. It was like a dog excited to have a new toy… a new toy she was going to rip to shreds. **"Do me a favor and come back once you are ejected."**

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" With no weapon to defend myself with and very little warning, Felisha was quick to run me through. It hurt but only for a moment, at least she made it quick. The next thing I knew I was ejected from the door to the kitchen, it seems the illusion does not necessarily have to be stopped once you break from it. Again I had to suffer through the extreme dizziness of my senses all correcting themselves, that in itself is almost as bad as the 'death' I just experienced. Once I had my awareness back I realized Una was standing over me. "Hey Una." She just nodded back at me. She had bags under her… eye from lack of sleep as usual, with Veronica and I training there was a bit more slack she had to pick up on top of her usually busy schedule. Still, Una offered a hand to help me up, which I gladly accepted.

I rubbed my chest where Felisha ran me through. I know it is all in my head but I swear I could still feel where she stabbed me. I quickly grew furious that she would do that just to make a point. "That hurt you know!" I shouted as I stormed back into the dream room. "You could have at least…" I was suddenly struck speechless. I saw what Veronica and Merry saw yesterday… my own 'corpse'. I've played a lot of videogames and left behind my fair share of virtual bodies. But it is a different matter when it is your own body you are looking at.

 **"What's wrong with you?"** She looked at the body I was staring at and chuckled. **"Oh, right. Kelsey! Could you clean up in here?!"**

"Alright!" Just like that the body was gone, but it still left a nasty image.

 **"Alright, you're here too. Good, we can get started."** Because I was angry I did not even notice that Una followed behind me. She nodded at the captain before standing beside her. **"Una has a lot to do so I'll get straight to the point. How many fights have you been in?"** I was about to answer a lot, considering how TNA likes trouble, but she qualified her statement. **"I mean serious fights where more than just a bit of hanky panky was at stake, ones TNA couldn't just bail you out of."**

That narrows it down a lot. Come to think of it, the only fights I can consider serious are the ones TNA could not help me with. I guess it shows how much I've come to rely on them. "Five." I answered. "A succubus on a seaside cliff, octopus pirates on a boat to Alnor, Vampires in Vampire City, the fight with the Kraken, and the encounter with the mercenaries."

 **"And in how many of those fights did you accomplish anything?"**

"The first two almost killed me but I did save Merry and Nip. The third and last ones I was… less than useless. As for the kraken fight…"

 **"Ugh, don't remind me. I swear what you did with the lightning cause more problems than it solved."** Felisha sighed as she rubbed her head, probably thinking of the cost of that fight. **"Point is that by now you should realize one simple thing: humans are a lot weaker than monsters. TNA have their numbers and agility, Veronica is young but she already has the strength and skill of her kind, and Merry's true skill shows in the water but she is stronger than you might think out of it. But you… you are little more than a nice treat for passing monsters. But monsters are not unbeatable. They have weaknesses, some fewer than others but they do have them. There are situations that can lead to a monster's strengths counting for nothing and leaving them weaker even than humans. But those situations you have to learn for yourself, you have to be aware of your surroundings, of who you are fighting, and why you are fighting. Just stay on your toes, when the time comes you will either have it or you won't."** She paused for a minute, thinking about something, and then her demeanor changed. I'm not quite sure how to describe it. Tone got lower and quieter, she lost the light hearted cockiness she normally has. She just got colder. **"You have chosen to fight and that means there will come a time when you will have to fight. You may not be able to find some cleaver way out of it. Hell, you might just be doomed from the start. Una and I are from Kaori. We have seen people like you get crushed like bugs, with just as little effort and even less thought. In fact… Kelsey! How about we show him a little bit of Kaori?!"**

"Ugh… right." Kelsey hesitantly obeyed.

What I was shown next was something straight out of a nightmare. The lighting was dark and hazy. The land was barren and littered with corpses. The stench of death and fire filled the air. Even Felisha and Una were transformed into shadowy figures with glowing red eyes. **"Why are we shadowy figures? And what is with all the corpses?! It's not this bad! Not everywhere at least!"**

"I'm not like you two. I came from Charisse, I've never seen the interior of Kaori." Kelsey replied.

 **"Just clean it up a bit!"** At Felisha's command, the corpses were removed, the sky brightened up, and Felisha and Una returned to normal. **"Geez, so the place isn't all sunshine and rainbows. There are still people that call it home."** With a quick shake of her head, she got serious again. **"Anyway, your first opponent is going to be Una. I'll warn you. In terms of pure strength, she is the best we got."**

I wasn't looking forward to fighting Una, but it was the captain's orders and it was for my training so I took up a fighting stance before her. I had a fairly accurate copy of my spear while Una was given a rather intimidating hammer. Seriously, the head of the hammer was a solid steel sledge the size of my head. It must weigh a hundred pounds, does such a ridiculously impractical weapon exist? There truly would be no competition in strength. My only chance would be to evade her attacks and look for an opening to strike back. Thankfully her weapon should slow her down a little bit, right? Wrong! Una quickly stepped forward, her large size increasing the length of her strides, quickly closing the gap and bringing her hammer forward for a heavy blow. I tried to step back out of reach but I underestimated the reach of her hammer. Swinging in a parabolic motion like a golf club, the speed and power of her stepping motion combined with the weight of her weapon sent me out of the dream room immediately. I didn't feel a thing, that's how quick it was. I wonder how far my 'body' flew?

 **"Mistake number 1."** Felisha announced upon my return. **"Don't think that stronger means slower. A large body provides extra reach as well as strength. They can cover more distance in fewer motions, making up for slower motions if they even are slower. Again!"**

Spear appearing in my hand again, I stepped forward for round two. This time I was able to avoid her first attack, just barely. As I suspected, the heavy weapon does slow down her attacks a bit. Even in her firm stance her body slides a bit as it is carried by the momentum of her previous attack, creating a small gap between attacks. I backpedaled as she continued to take swings, always keeping out of reach as I watched for a chance to strike back. But I put too much of my focus on Una and I failed to keep track of the terrain in this recreation of Kaori. My leg got caught on a rock I backed into and I fell.

 **"Mistake number 2:"** Felisha announced as Una raised her hammer. **"ALWAYS be aware of your surroundings."** The next instant meet the end of the attempt.

The next few attempts were meet with varying degrees of success. I made a few attempts to stab at her but her long legs meant that a single step back put her out of reach of my spear. Even if I did manage to get close enough she would just deflect the attack with the shaft of her hammer. If I lingered too close for too long she would retaliate, causing many attempts to fail. What was really annoying was that I eventually noticed that even after she stopped the momentum Una would hold in place a bit longer, she was giving me a bigger gap to take advantage of. But even with a handicap I could not get close enough for a good strike, her hammer was too dangerous.

 **"Mistake number 8:"** Felisha announced after I was knocked out by what I thought was a glancing blow. **"Don't just aim for center mass. Aim for the limbs if you can't get close. Even minor injuries can severely limit their battle performance."**

Go for the limbs huh? All I really needed was for her to drop the hammer and I would be able to get closer to get a hit in. Of course I thought of aiming for her wrist, a deep enough cut would leave her unable to lift the hammer, but another body part came to mind. Her feet, more specifically the back of her heel. Larger bodies mean more weight on the feet, meaning a good cut there will drop them. With my plan in mind I readied myself before her again. By this point I had gotten her pattern down, of course she was probably using an easy to read pattern but I will take what help I can get for now. After narrowly avoiding a swing from her hammer I stepped in and took a stab at her center again. Una stepped back as usual to avoid the jab but that was fine, it was a feint anyway. My real goal was to get closer to her feet, and while her body moved back she had to leave one behind and it was well within range of my spear. Acting as quickly as I could, I thrust my spear at her right leg, cutting through her leather boots, and with a quick draw cut I sliced deep into her heel. She quickly pulled her foot back but being unable to put any weight on her right leg cause her to lose balance with her heavy weapon.

 **"Oh, nice move."** Felisha coldly remarked. **"Now finish her and we can move on!"**

She was right, if I was going to win the fight this was my chance. I quickly readied my spear to do just that but then I noticed something. Una was in pain. It was not very noticeable, just a little wincing as she held her hurt heel. Even if it is just an illusion, the pain feels real enough at the time. I lost my resolve to follow through with the attack. I work with Una, I respect her, I can't just cut her down like that. I lowered my spear.

 **"What do you think you are doing?!"** Felisha angrily shouted.

"The fight is over, I could have won. We know that."

Felisha quickly ran up and grabbed me by the collar. **"Do you think an enemy would let you get away with lowering your weapon like that?!"**

"Una is not my enemy!" I quickly retorted. "She is my friend and I won't strike her down!"

 **"It's an illusion! Just…"** Felisha was cut off as Una placed her hand on her shoulder. She had left her hammer behind to limp over and with a simple shake of her head she let us know she was done. **"Grrr… fine. Reset!"** Felisha shouted as she stormed away. **"We need to move on anyway."**

In a moment we returned to the empty space, Una's hammer and wound gone with it. It was kinda awkward to be left with Una after what happened. "I uhh… didn't hurt you too bad did I?"

"Had worse." Was all Una said in response.

With Una's part finished, a door appeared so she could leave. She quietly stepped through the relatively small door but the door remained open behind her and I was surprised to see who came in after her. "Hey! Is it finally my turn?" Spindla energetically asked as she entered.

 **"Yeah, yeah, just wait a second. Kelsey, how about something she can move around in!"** Felisha shouted as she motioned for Spindla to calm down.

This time the selected scenery was a forest with large trees all around. The trees were all kinda samey and the forest floor was not very cluttered but you could tell she was trying to recreate a specific location. "My, my, this brings back memories. Been a while since I've swung from these trees."

 **"Alright, get to it. And no hesitation this time!"** She growled as she intently glared at me.

"Just one thing before we begin." Spindla giggled as she slowly caressed her lips with her finger. "In exchange for my assistance, how about we go a round? It's an illusion so you wouldn't actually be cheating."

I just had to laugh, she really is not afraid to say exactly what she wants. "I'm sorry, but even if it wouldn't be real it would still feel real."

"Oh? Shame." Spindla just shrugged as she held out her hands. A pair of short katanas, known as ko-katanas, appeared and she tightly gripped one in each hand. "I guess I have no reason to be gentle then!" Leaping backwards, her many legs grabbed a tree and she quickly scurried up into the canopy and out of sight.

 **"You're going to want to stay on your toes."** Felisha remarked. **"Spindla perfected her swinging skill among the tall trees of Elisabeth. She was a bandit even before she joined us and she would swing down and steal the cargo before the guards even knew what hit them. Of course she specialized in stealing a particular kind of cargo, really put her on the bad side of the local amazons. But no playing around today, you got that!"** Felisha shouted up to the trees. **"Kelsey can only keep this up so long, we don't have time for it!"**

"Aw, you're no fun." Spindla pouted, her voice echoing among the trees. "Oh well, captain's orders. I don't care for violence so I will end it quickly, ok?"

I really had to stay on my guard. I did not know which way she was coming from but I knew that when she came she would come hard and fast. By chance I happened to look behind me at the right time to catch her swinging toward me. She was hanging upside down, using her legs to grip the silk strands she was hanging from. This left her hands free to hold her twin swords, ready to strike. But while she may have been coming at me extremely fast it really didn't give her an advantage. Since she was suspended by a rope essentially it was easy enough to predict her movement and my spear still had a longer reach than her swords, all her speed really did was make it more likely for us to take out each other. But then she did something I did not expect. She pulled her current web from her spinneret and, with a quick spin, she shot a new web. Clinging to both elastic strands for a short moment before fully transitioning to the new one gave her a wide range of control over her new trajectory. Now coming lower, faster, and with more horizontal motion I had to quickly revaluate her new path but I still had my spear ready and waiting for her. Even if I got taken out I was taking her with me, or so I thought. At the last second she twisted her body out of the way of my spear while bringing her sharp blades perpendicular to me, and I swear she even winked at me as she did it. Needless to say, I immediately found myself knocked out of the dream room.

 **"Mistake number 9: If they appear to be more agile than you are assume they have faster reflexes too."** Felisha commented as I walked back in. I really should have seen that coming, I know firsthand that Spindla is very flexible and I've spared with TNA enough to expect someone to dodge the attack like that. But no point fretting over it, I just had to ready my spear and try again.

I had to figure out a way to deal with her mobility. If I didn't it would be unlikely for me to win even with a hundred tries. But it seemed she was not going to give me time to plan as I caught her swinging for me again. I decided to try standing my ground again to see if she would give me some kind of pattern like Una did. But rather that coming straight for me she sailed past with plenty of room between us. I quickly spun around to watch where she was going only to notice something being left behind as she went. It was more webbing but this one was the sticky kind, picking up loose forest debris as it dragged behind her. Of course by the time I realized this the webbing had already stuck to my leg and, once Spindla pulled it taught, it whiplashed my head right into the ground ending that attempt.

The more times I tried against Spindla the more I noticed that she was just playing around with me. Sure she would take the direct approach and cut me down every now and then but she would also take more round about ways, even taking up taunting me in plain sight but out of reach. I quickly got accustomed to cutting her webs when she tries to tangle me in them and sling shot me into another attempt, the key is to pull the webbing tight first. But the taunting was getting annoying. "It's your fifth attempt already, why not just give up? You don't even have a plan do you?"

"Aw just shut up!" I shouted back at her. It was frustrating to hear her say it but she was right, I was kinda at a loss. I can't climb the trees and she has full 3D mobility, she can keep all of our contact on her terms. Even if I try to climb one of her webs she just cuts it down. Not only that but the environment we were in was also very restrictive. It was clearly a forest but there was really no place to run or hide. Even if I did try to run through the brush on the boundary I would just appear in this area shortly after. The only things in the environment I could use were small debris on the ground and the webbing that the area was slowly getting littered with. I could make a trap but I still needed her to come to me, on my terms not hers. It was a small chance but it was all I had, so whenever I had a moment I was sure Spindla was not watching I would collect non-sticky bits of her webbing and tie them together. These were strands that were cut so she can't feel vibrations through them or anything.

After some time and a few close calls I had my own makeshift web, I just needed a way to get her caught in it. I had a plan, but it relied on her falling for something fairly obvious. We were running out of time and I was running out of ideas so I just had to go for it. I took a long bit of webbing and pulled down two low branches that I could reach. I tied them together with the webbing and the result was an obvious trip wire. "Umm… that's a trap isn't it?" Spindla asked. No shit Sherlock. "Let me guess, you'll cut that and pop up a net of the webs you've been gathering?"

"Umm… no?" I figured she caught me at some point, but what do you say in that situation?

Spindla gave a long sigh. "Do you think I don't know how to get out of my own webbing? I'm disappointed, I thought you'd be more clever." Hey, this fake forest does not give you much to work with. "Oh well, we are short on time." Gripping her webbing she began to swing down. "Let's just try it out!" She can say what she wants but she was still heading toward it. She was mostly right but there was one little surprise for her. Once she got close, rather than cutting the strand spanning the gap I cut one of the ones going from the branches to the ground resulting in the trip wire raising a few feet. "You didn't even do it right!"She shouted as she raised her Ko-Katana's from below her head, where the wire was before, to above her head and in front of her feet, where the wire was now. But this web was not like the others, this web was sticky. The same thread she used to whiplash me before now bent around her blade, clung to her body, tore from the branches, and wrapped around her legs. "Big deal, it buys you some time." But time was all I needed. Now that her arms and legs were bound she could not change webs and inevitable began to swing back my way. Now the branches were in position to help me hoist my net up and catch her on the return swing. Stopped moving, within reach, and hands bound, she was open for attack.

 **"Final-I mean nice! Now finish her before she gets loose!"** Felisha shouted as she stood up from the seat she had taken.

I stepped toward Spindla, now momentarily helpless. But this situation was a lot like Una's. If we know I can make the final blow, why should I have to? "It's ok." Spindla answered as she stopped her struggling. "It's not like it's real."

"Even if it's not real, it will still feel real." I muttered as I lowered my spear.

The next moment Felisha had me by the collar and was lifting me into the air. **"You're doing it again! You are disobeying me and not ending the fight!"** She growled and practically barked at me.

"I-I don't have a reason to." I stammered. I didn't know why she was so angry.

 **"That's it! End the illusion!"** She shouted after one final growl. Even after the illusion faded to reality I was in Felisha's grasp. **"You are coming with me!"** Storming through the ship, Felisha dragged me through the hall and up the stairs before finally throwing me on the deck.

Veronica and Merry were still training with Michaela when we arrived, they were surprised by our sudden appearance. "Darling?! You're back!" Merry yelped as she quickly reverted from her more monstrous form. She was about to approach me when Felisha put up her hand.

 **"Keep them back!"** She ordered to Michaela as well as Una and Spindla who followed us up. I hadn't even gotten to my feet again when my spear was tossed before me. **"Pick. It. Up."**

I still had no idea why she was so pissed. I nervously chuckled as I motioned for her to calm down. "Let's just talk about this." But there was to be no talking. Felisha kicked me in the stomach and sent me sliding against the deck.

"Darling!" Merry shouted and tried to rush to me but Michaela held her back.

"Captain! Isn't that going too far?!" Veronica shouted as she was being held back by Una.

I clenched my chest as I tried to stand up, I'm sure she broke a rib or two with that kick. This was no illusion either, it really hurt. Before I had even gotten up, my spear was thrown at me and imbedded itself in the wood next to me. **"You can pick up your spear or you can die where you stand, the choice is yours."** Felisha cracked her knuckles as she approached me.

"Y-you've got to be joking." I weakly wheezed, grabbing my spear regardless.

 **"Do I look like I am joking?"** She asked. Lurched forward, claws ready, fangs beared, she did not look like she was joking, she looked like a wild animal. With a wolf like growl she leaped for me. My instincts took over and I jumped out of the way. Good thing too, because the only thing left where I was were deep gashes in the wood. **"You told me you chose to fight. You told me you were ready to do anything. What did you think that meant?"** She asked as she set her sights on me for another pounce. **"Did you think you would never have to draw blood? Did you think you would never have to kill? This world is not that kind. If you go into battle with a weapon you are not willing to use…"** She quickly dashed forward, faster than I could react this time, and dug her claws deep into my stomach. **"…you might as well die right now."** I clenched my stomach and looked at my hands. This was real pain, this was real blood. **"This is real."** Felisha finished my thought. **"You have one chance. If you fail you will never see your loved ones again. Here I come! Defend yourself!"**

"Wait! Please!" I shouted to no avail. She was crouching again, claws ready to strike. The next moment she pounced. "STOP!" I had no choice, she gave me no choice, I thrust my spear forward.

A heavy impact forced me back but I maintained my stance and clung to my spear for dear life. I finally got the courage to look at what had happened to find Felisha impaled in the chest. Bright red blood flowed from her wound and down her black coat. But she was not dead, not by a long shot. **"Good."** Felisha muttered. Her big grin was stained with blood as she coughed some up. **"That's a good thrust."** She grabbed my spear and even seemed to work around in her. **"Oh but your aim is off. I could fight for minutes like this."** Felisha began to laugh. **"You would still be dead!"** She began to go into a full roar of a laugh but it ended with her coughing up more blood. **"Yeah, that's good for now. Just remember that just because you've dealt a serious wound does not mean your life is speared."** She yanked my spear out and began to hobble to the others. **"Get me that mermaid already!"**

Felisha quickly grabbed Merry and bit into her arm, licking up the blood as it flowed. "OW! Who said you could have any after what you did to darling?!" Merry angrily shouted at her assailant. "I have to tend to him first!"

 **"Zip it scaly! I'm dying here!"** Felisha shouted back as she continued to lick up the blood. **"He's fine. It's a flesh wound, it just looks bad."**

It didn't feel like just a flesh wound to me. But I think I understand why she was so angry. Her crew is her family, and she will do anything to protect it. I might be reading a little too much into it but I feel that it is her way of showing she cares. But anyway, Merry was quick to tend to me after Felisha had her share of blood. Afterwards I was exhausted. I turned in for the day, both to heal and to reflect on what I learned. It's funny. After all that has happened today, after all I felt and saw, the thing that remains in my mind even now is the sight of blood on my own spear. I always thought that if the time came I would be able to do what was necessary. But I guess I really am not as ready as I thought I was.


	71. Chapter 63: Pirates

Chapter 63: Pirates

[The following events are not recorded in the journal.]  
We are finally getting a break from all the training. The fight I had with Felisha yesterday did some minor damage to the ship and Una has enough on her plate as is so I have been tasked with doing the repairs. I'll be glad to be done with the fighting for now, there are a couple things I need to sort out in my mind.

"So Big Bro, you going to 'feed' Kelly again?!" Ina may be the one asking but she is hardly the only one who wants to know.

"Sorry girls, but we're not using the dream room today so I have no reason to power it." I answered with a playful smirk.

"Awwwwww!" Echoed through the room, serves them right for always wanting to see me in a compromising situation.

"Can't you fuck her anyway?" Sara pouted.

"Yeah!" Tiki added. "You both enjoy it so why not?"

"Just because I look like I'm having fun inside her pot does not mean it is something I want to be doing!"

"So then you don't enjoy it?" Doe asked.

"…I didn't say that."

"Oh?! Was that some honesty I heard?" Annie laughed.

"I don't want to hear that from you!"

"C'mon, just go for it!" Su shouted.

"So Big Sis will get mad, that's nothing new." Nip laughed.

"I said no and I mean no!" Jeez, Merry is only part of the reason I refuse. They are also part of the reason I refuse, sometimes I wish more of them would appreciate that.

"Well it makes no difference to me." Tally grumbled. "I can't go see it anyway."

Again, as soon as I hear Tally speak everything else just stops for a moment. The fuller Tally's belly gets the more I find myself thinking about her wellbeing. "How are you feeling today, you alright?" I ask her.

Tally gets flustered with a quick start as she finds herself the center of my attention again. "Yeah, I'm fine. The boat hasn't been rocking much so that helps."

"You sure? Is there anything you want me to get you?"

"I said I'm fine already!" Tally shouted. "Jeez, don't you think you've been smothering me lately?"

"I'm sorry, it's just… if you need anything at all I will get it for you."

Tally's fluster turned an even deeper shade of red. "I know already."

"Hey! You're giving Tally all the attention!" Abigail shouted in protest. "It's not fair!"

"You need to think of all of us, Big Bro, not just Tally." Sis lectured as she landed on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I laughed as I patted Abigail on the head. "You're right, I'll do better." Tally's health might be my biggest priority but I still care about all of them, I need to remember to show that.

After finishing getting ready for the day I stepped outside to find Merry talking with Felisha. Merry happily put her conversation on hold to greet me. "Morning darling, I was just about to go fishing."

"Morning honey." I'm always happy to see Merry but I still kept some distance because of Felisha. Regardless of her intentions she still caused me a great deal of pain yesterday.

Felisha just scoffed with a smirk once she saw me. **"So how's your stomach?"**

"It… it's fine…" I just wish she would feel a little sorry for what she did.

 **"My wound is all healed as well."** She proudly stated as she pounded her chest, coat mended and cleaned as well. **"Having a mermaid really is convenient. Maybe we should allow more extreme training sessions outside of the dream room?"** She suggested with a hearty laugh.

"Please don't. The dream room is painful enough without the risk of actually dying." If she tried that I would consider abandoning ship.

 **"I'm kidding, kidding."** Felisha chuckled as she waved for me to settle down. **"Take a joke."**

"Even I don't think it's funny." Su commented as she flew next to me.

"Yeah! Big Bro was no fun last night because he was injured!" Ina shouted, I wish she would show more concern for my health than whether or not I'm fun.

I was not laughing but Merry gave a nervous chuckle. "So about this task you have for me?"

 **"Ah, yes. You should probably get on that."** Felisha walked off as she gave a wave. **"And do be careful, we are in pirate territory."**

That's right, Felisha has been talking about this pirate territory for a while. The other members of the crew are on high alert and I have been told to keep my spear with me. Frankly I don't like Merry going out on her own if that is the case. "I don't know what the captain was discussing with you but be careful and get it done quickly. I want you to come back as quickly as possible."

"I will darling." She happily answered as we embraced for a quick kiss. "Just… you be careful too." That pause did not escape my attention.

"If you are afraid to go you should stay, I'll take the heat from the captain." Merry's safety is worth any punishment.

"I'm not worried about myself." She answered with a glare. "Mermaid hunting is rare this close to the sunken city, but pirates will often attack merchant ships. I don't want to return to find you being raped by other girls again."

I had to flinch back, that 'again' really stung. "Well, I'm here with the crew so I should be safe."

"Safe with pirates that already raped you." Su giggled.

"Yeah, don't worry Big Sis." Ina giggled. "Big Bro is in good hands."

Merry sighed as she sat on the railing. "My confidence is brimming." With that she flipped backwards and into the sea. She was off doing her job, time to do mine.

I head below deck to meet up with Una when I run into Riona. "Morning!" She shouted as she was running along the hall of the ship.

"Hey Riona, you got a second?"

"Sure, what's up?" Riona asked as she came to a sudden halt.

"I just wanted to thank you for keeping TNA occupied yesterday. It must have been rough."

Riona laughed loudly for a second before hanging her head with a sigh. "You got that right, it was exhausting. How can you live with the things?"

Su burst into laughter. "You lasted longer than I thought you would! It was fun."

"Yeah, it was fun even before the sex!" Ina happily agreed.

"Well, it seems like you all had fun." I chuckled.

"It was fun." Riona admitted. "I just can't keep up with their energy. How do you do it?"

"I can't keep up with their energy." I answered as I playfully rubbed Ina's head. "But I do enjoy playing with them, and it doesn't hurt that it helps keep them out of trouble."

"I enjoy playing with Big Bro too!" Ina happily giggled.

"So do I." Su laughed. "Especially when we are 'playing' with him."

"Well, I also enjoy that." I admit as I fell myself get flustered. "But what is your obsession with the ass?" Su just laughed.

After waving goodbye to Riona I headed down the ship to Una's room. "Hey, sorry I'm…" I started to speak but stopped once I realized Una was asleep. "... late." She was sleeping on her side facing the door in her usual revealing clothing. Her tank top had slipped allowing one of her breast to show. I tried not to look but Ina caught me staring none the less.

"Hehe, remember those?" Ina asked with a coy chuckle. "You seemed to like them when she did you."

I chose to just shush her rather than acknowledge her little taunt. "She's sleeping." Una always seems to work herself too hard. I know what repairs need made and I know how to make the repairs, this is my chance to do the work and let her rest. Somewhat excited to get to work, I quickly gathered all the tools and material I needed. But when I turned around I saw Su ready to mess with Una. "Su, stop!"

"What? I ain't doing nothin." Su giggled as she was holding a quill pen to Una's ear. It was a fairly harmless prank by her standards, but it still wasn't nice. I was going to stop her but the moment the feather touched Una's ear Una quickly grabbed Su. "Ah!" Oddly, it seemed to be Su's scream that snapped Una awake rather than grabbing her.

Una raised up slowly, fixing her shirt as she did, and glared at Su with her one sleepy eye. "Don't" is all she said before releasing her grip on Su.

"Ok, ok." Su quickly stated as she flew behind me. "Geez, that is some reaction."

Una quietly got up and rubbed her eye. She is already dressed and appears to have just been taking a nap. "You don't have to get up. I can handle this myself."

"Lookout duty." Una mutters as she walks toward me. "But thanks." Una was clearly still tired but she still gently smiled with genuine thanks.

"N-no problem. Anytime." She is rather pretty when she smiles.

We made our way to the deck and, with a quick wave, Una climbed the mast and I began to pry up the damaged planks. It still takes me a bit to work the boards up but it isn't too difficult. The hot sun may bear down upon me but I actually kinda enjoy the work. The sea breeze is cool and refreshing as the ship easily sails through the water. I can see why some would enjoy this kind of life. And I'm not the only one who enjoys working on the ship. Veronica has become the unofficial pilot for the ship, especially at night, and she seems to enjoy it even if she still needs guided on where to go.

 **"Alright, turn it a bit. We need to begin heading south now."** Felisha gently guided Veronica.

"Aye, captain." Veronica confidently replied as she began to spin the wheel.

All seems well. I am finishing up the repairs, we shall be in Bestalion by the end of the day, and the weather is clear and calm. I would feel better if Merry was back on the ship with me but Ina and Su are keeping me company. Su even plays a few harmless pranks by moving my tools around on me as Ina encourages her. But everything seems fine until Una shouts "Captain!" Una rarely raises her voice so once this shout was heard it got everyone's attention.

 **"Is it them?!"** Felisha shouted up to the crow's-nest.

Una peered over the side and nodded. "Due east." She is not yelling but her heavy voice still carries clearly.

 **"About time. Alright everyone, listen up! I want everyone to be on high alert! We are looking at a pirate raid soon!"** With her announcement made she quickly took the helm from Veronica. **"Sorry princess but you are not ready for this yet."**

"Are we going to avoid them?" Veronica asked as she relinquished control of the ship.

 **"No, if this is who I think it is there would be no point anyway."** Felisha stated as she turned the ship to the east. **"Besides, there is a chance it isn't them. We need to know what we are dealing with."**

I quickly hammer down the board I am working on, grab my spear, and join Una as she climbs down from the crow's-nest. Before long we see a ship on the horizon. Once in view, the captain takes out a telescope to confirm what Una saw. **"Hmm, the distress flag is raises but no one on board is signaling for help. Suspicious to say the least."** With a quick scoff she lowers the telescope. **"Yep, definitely seems like one of their tricks. Be ready everyone! The ship has likely been surrounded! Spread out and stay on your guard! When one comes they will all come! Make sure you stay toward the center of the ship, if they get you over board it is all over!"**

Tightly gripping my spear, I anxiously watched the sides of the ship for whatever may come over it. Felisha by the helm; Veronica, Una, Michaela, and I all on the main deck; Spindla spinning webs between the masts; Riona and Kelsey below deck; and TNA quizzically emerged from our room to see what the fuss was all about. And then it happened.

"Ahhhhh!" Kelsey screamed from below deck.

 **"They're here!"** Felisha shouted as she drew her cutlass.

The next moment the deck was swarmed with all manner of seafaring monsters. The all too familiar octopus bodies of the Scylla, the strong and silent sahuagin, and the armored cancers. All ready with spears as the crew prepared to defend themselves from the numerous enemies. Last but not least a nereid landed on the deck and began to approach Felisha. "It's been a while, 'Mad Dog' Felisha Blackfur." The nereid's sultry voice rang out as she waltzed toward the captain.

 **"Indeed it has, 'water bomb' Nelly Tidewater."** Felisha responded, glaring at the intruder.

"Your crew has certainly grown since last we met." Nelly mused as she looked around. "You've got some flying pests, a child, and a boy toy. My how you're standards have fallen." She taunted with a hearty laugh.

Felisha just scoffed. **"At least I have standards."**

"Touché," Nelly giggled, "but enough banter, on to business. In honor of our reunion I will cut you a deal. Give us the boy toy and anything of value in your hold and we will let you leave with your lives. We'll even let you keep your ship." The last bit was added with a notable wink to me.

 **"My, that is a good deal. But allow me to counter offer."** Cutlass in one hand and claws at the ready in the other, Felisha makes it clear she is willing to fight. **"How about I give that pretty little face of yours a makeover before personally escorting you off my ship."**

"As lovely as a makeover sounds… I know what kind of faces you like." With a cold chuckle, she bends her knees and takes a karate stance. "Sorry but it seems like we won't be able to make a deal."

 **"Seems, like it."** For a moment the ship goes silent, Felisha and Nelly staring each other down. But the moment one of them twitches the other charges and with their battle cry the whole ship launches into a frenzy.

The sahuagins quickly singled out Una and Michaela as their targets. With their long sea halberds, spear with an ax like attachment, and their tail and claws to anchor and balance them few could get close enough to strike their small un-armored bodies. But Una and Michaela are no pushovers. Una's cutlass is specially made: longer, thicker, and reinforced to take advantage of her size and strength. The sahuagin may be about as strong as Una and have a longer reach with her spear but a good hit from Una will easily snap the weak shaft of the weapon. Una may be slower than her opponent and the quick thrusts of the sahuagin graze her as she defends but she only needs one chance to turn the fight around.

Michaela's fight however is completely different. Michaela shows her skill as second in command as she practically dances around the thrusts of her opponent. But the sahuagin she is facing also shows skill on a level above her brethren. Much more active and expressive than is usually expected of her kind, she prefers to make use of the cutting edge of her weapon. Hopping back and forth to maintain the distance to effectively strike, her powerful blows will easily tear through Michaela's light armor. Michaela parries attacks as necessary but she cannot seem to close the distance.

Spindla, watching her crew mates from above, tries to assist her comrades but is interrupted by a cancer. The crab girl quickly scurries up the mast and makes quick work of all the webbing Spindla took the time to prepare. Spindla is still far more mobile but the area she can reach is severely limited with the hard shelled girl guarding the main mast. But the relative immobility of the cancer is more than made up for by her thick armor shell. Combined with the deadly pincers of the cancer's lower body and the spear wielded by her upper body, the crab girl will not easily be shaken from her new post.

It also quickly becomes apparent that the captain has her hands full as well. The nereid Nelly she is fighting may not be holding a weapon but she hardly needs one. Her martial arts skills allow her to evade and deflect Felisha's attacks with her bare hands. She may be physically weaker than Felisha but she uses hydromancy to fire a high pressure water bolt with each punch adding a heavy impact to even her lighter hits. To make matters worse, as a kind of succubus Nelly releases hormones that naturally stimulate everyone on the ship. It is having a noticeable effect on me even from a good distance, I'm sure that it is having a profound effect on Felisha as well.

Last but not least there are a couple of Scylla on the deck. Leaving their comrades to their own fights they seek to eliminate the weaker members of the crew before going to their aid. But no one takes any notice of me. They don't exactly leave themselves open for a cheap shot but amidst all the chaos everyone seems to have bigger fish to fry. This unfortunately leaves Veronica to be cornered by two Scylla.

"Hmm, something seems different about this one." One of the Scylla muse as Veronica is slowly inched back in the face of the two spears. "Gives of the air of a lady. Think she might be worth something if we ransom her?"

"No one is ransoming me! You try it and I will turn you into kalimari!" Veronica puts up a brave front but her back is to a wall and she is still inexperienced at fighting.

"Maybe, but it seems we have to beat her down first!" The other Scylla shouts as she goes in for a strike.

But I'm not about to sit this fight out. I've gone through all my training for a reason, time to see what it was worth. Seeing my chance I make a quick thrust at the attacking Scylla. She noticed me in time to avoid the attack but the point is she gave me some room to get between her and Veronica. "Don't worry, I've got your back!" I shout as I stand next to her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, they were ganging up on me is all." Veronica quickly answered. "They are no match for me on their own."

"Shame, I thought I would have to fight both of them. But at least let me have this one." Frankly I'm scared to enter a fight with real consequences on the line and judging by the slight shakiness in Veronica's voice she is too. But we cannot worry about each other with our own opponents to face, so we boast a bit before we enter our first real battle.

The Scylla I'm facing is quick to regain her stance. "Oh, we got a fighter do we?" She asked with a chuckle. "I'm going to enjoy squeezing the resistance out of you. Slowly. Every night." It might just be Nelly's hormones talking but that doesn't sound too bad. Thankfully a quick thrust by my opponent snaps me out of that delusion.

I deflect the attack to the side as I back away, I am still hesitant about a real fight. But I cannot afford to keep losing ground to her, Veronica is still behind me after all. I have to advance and the only way forward is to attack. I make a series of light jabs to test her defenses. Her incredibly flexible body sways back and forth as she almost playfully dodges my attacks. The coordinated movements of her many octopus legs makes her movements across the ground much smoother than the comparatively jerky steps I have to take, it makes it difficult to predict when she is about to lunge for an attack. But I still don't think she is taking me quite seriously as she over extends for a powerful thrust. I quickly deflect the attack and reflexively whack her with the butt of my spear, looks like that muscle memory is kicking in. Unfortunately it was not a good hit. I put enough strength into it but her boneless body contorts around the spear, reducing the impact.

"Oh? You do have some skill." She remarked with a smirk as I pulled back my spear before she could grab it with her many legs. "Looks like I might have to get serious." And get serious she did. She began to make short but powerful jabs at me. It was difficult just for me to stay on the defensive.

"Big Bro, why are we fighting?" Doe asked, I had frankly forgotten TNA was here.

"Bit busy now!" I shout, my opponent not letting up for a second.

"Hmm, what should we do?" Doe asked her sisters as I focused on my fight.

"Isn't it obvious?! We charge in and save the day!" Nip cheered, eager for a fight.

"And get caught like you did last time?" Su giggled. "Sorry but I have a different idea. C'mon Ina, I'll need you for this."

"Will it be fun?" Ina asked.

"Of course." Su answered with a laugh.

"Hey! I only got caught because she tricked me!" Nip shouted as the others flew off. "Oh well, you're with me. Right Sara?"

"Yeah! Let's fuck'em!" Sara cheered.

"Hmm, so what should we do?" Tiki mused with Doe.

Doe giggled as she had something in mind. "Come with me. I have an idea I think you'll like."

"Oh? Do tell." Tiki coed as she followed.

I'm not sure how much time passed after that. Aside from keeping track of my surroundings I could concentrate on nothing outside of my battle with the Scylla. She just would not let up, I could barely fend off her attacks let alone find an opening for my own. But somehow I managed to get an attack in. I'm not sure if I finally took a chance or if I got her pattern down or if it was something else but after deflecting one of her thrusts I was able to counter with one of my own. It did not hit but it was enough of a surprise to get her to back off for a moment. "Ah, finally you strike back. It's no fun if you only defend." I may have finally managed to put up a decent fight but there was a huge problem. I was winded and she was not. I would have thought as a sea creature I would get an advantage if I held on long enough. But at this rate I will run out of stamina long before she needs another drink.

"Big Bro!" Su suddenly shouted. She was flying above us while straining to carry a thick rope. "Take this!" She said with a cackle. "It will help!" Yeah, I recognize that behavior from Su. I ain't touching that.

"Oh no you don't!" The octopus pirate shouted as she extended her spear to have the rope go to her rather than me. "I don't know what trick you have planned but it won't work on me!"

She does not know Su very well does she? By taking the rope she did fall for it. Su just gave a big grin to the confident Scylla. "Bye bye." You see the rope belonged to the anchor and the anchor was poised to be dropped and, on Su's signal, Ina did just that. Before she even realized what was happening the poor octopus girl was dragged overboard by the rope she foolishly took. I guess she was not exactly defeated but at least she was not going to be a problem for the time being.

"Ahahaha! The look on her face!" Ina shouted as she burst into hysterical laughter.

"Ahahaha! See?! I told you!" Su joined her sister with a laughing fit of her own.

"Thanks you two, I owe you one." Finally I could have a moment to catch my breath.

"Oh you'll give us more than one." Su retorted as she continued to giggle.

"Yeah, we'll take all we can get." Ina added, typical but I guess I'm used to it by now.

"Yeah, yeah, fine." Now that my opponent was gone it was time for me to help in someone else's battle and it looked like Veronica could use it. She was faring better than I was, she certainly has more skill pressing the attack than I do, but the Scylla was far more experienced. She could easily keep Veronica at a distance due to the superior reach of her spear. Veronica is even sporting a couple minor cuts, she took some risks trying to get past the tip.

"What's the matter? You look like you are in a lot of pain. Have you never been cut before?" The octopus girl asked with a cocky grin, obviously trying to bait Veronica into a stupid mistake.

"Just you wait." Veronica growled back. "When I get a hold of you I will have payback with interest!"

"Hahaha! Just you try it!" The Scylla boldly declared, a declaration she will soon regret. Coming to Veronica's aid I quickly step in with a powerful thrust. She reacts quickly and deflects the attack but my intention was to get her spear pointed away from Veronica.

"Now!" I shout.

"Right!" Seeing her brief opening, Veronica charges in.

"Oh no you hahahaha!" The Scylla was easily able to thwart my attempts to keep her spear under control but failed to notice Ina and Su flying in for a quick tickle attack, giving Veronica enough time to close in. "Oh shit!" At the last second the octopus girl is forced to block Veronica's attack with the shaft of her spear. She manages to protect herself but Veronica's powerful attack cleaves her spear in two. Outnumbered and now unarmed she decides it's time to retreat. "Okay, okay, I know when I'm not wanted." Taking her broken weapon, she leapt overboard.

Finally a moment to rest, Veronica clenches a spot she was cut. "Are you hurt?!" I quickly asked as I rushed to her side.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch." She answered as she winced in pain. Finally getting a look for myself, it really was just a graze. Veronica may be getting a bit tougher on this trip but this is likely the first time she has ever received any kind of real injury. "It will heal, even without Merry's blood."

"Yes, but it could still scar." With her pretty skin, it would be a real shame.

Veronica becomes flustered as I fawn over her. "Okay, but for now I'm fine. How are the others?"

Now that I take a look around it seems that the battle is quickly swinging in our favor. TNA has split up and is helping to end the fairly even fights.

"So what do you think?" Doe asks Tiki and Spindla.

"Hahaha! Really?! That works?! That's awesome!" Tiki laughs histerically.

"Well, well, that is a nice piece of information. Where did you learn it?" Spindla asks, pleased with what she just learned.

"I asked." As usual, that's the only answer she gives.

"Well I love the plan, who cares where she learned it!" Tiki shouted with a big thumbs up.

"I admit I really like the idea as well." Reaching down to her spider half, Spindla pulls up a couple strands of silk. "This should be exactly what you need. Just only touch the ends unless you want to get stuck too."

Accepting the webbing with a giggle, Doe asks. "Hey, is this your poop?"

"No, it isn't." Spindla answers with a chuckle.

"Aww, so sex in your spinneret isn't anal?" Now I wonder what she would have said if it was poop.

"Haha, no. That hole is above my spinnerets." Spindla got a good laugh out of that. "But let's finish the battle first." Beginning her swing in another attempt to dislodge the cancer from the mast, Doe and Tiki eagerly follow. The cancer is used to Spindla's attack pattern by now and readies her spear to attack while having her armored pincers ready to block Spindla's own attacks. Spindla is easily able to evade the crab girl's attack but is unable to penetrate her hardened shell, but she doesn't have to. "Got you." Spindla giggled as she swung past.

Lowering her guard, the cancer is shocked to discover her pincers wrapped in sticky webbing. "What the?!" She strains to open her pincers but with no success."It's stuck!"

"See?! Those pincers are strong when they close but not when they open!" Doe announces with a giggle.

"Big deal!" She quickly readies her spear to cut the webbing.

"We can't have that now can we?" Perched above her now, Spindla grabs the shaft of the spear. Her hands may be locked in a struggle over the spear with the cancer but she is still able to pass webbing to her partners. "Laddies?"

"With pleasure." Tiki giggles. Perfect bondage material in hand, it takes little time before the poor crab girl is bound in an incredibly sexual manner and suspended from the mast.

"Now, what to do with you?" Spindla asks with a soft coo, her hands snaking their way south. It is not long before the cancer's gagged struggling gives way to strained moans.

But while Spindla, Tiki and Doe were having fun with their new toy Sara was 'assisting' with Una's battle. "C'mon are you two even really figting?" Sara asked as the two monsters faced each other in silence. Aside from occasional clanging as Una blocked a thrust from the Sahuagin the was no sound coming from their battle. "Ugh, this is soo boring. Can't you scream or shout or something?" Sara asked with no response from either. "What's the matter fishy? Did a cat lady get your tongue?" Still no response. "For fucks sake, someone say something." It wasn't much but the Sahuagin did have a small twitch at Sara's foul language. "What? Never heard the word fuck before?" That little grimace that crossed her face was probably the worst mistake the small newt person could have made. With a big grin as she takes renewed interest in the battle, Sara waits for the Sahuagin to strike. "You call that piece of shit an attack?! I've seen fairies do better while stoking their pussy and with a dick in their ass." Again distracted by Sara, the attack is off center and almost leaves her open to a counter attack by Una. "Shit, you almost got fucked! Keep pussy footing around and your cuntass will be our bitch." It produced another reaction but it was not good enough for Sara. With a deep breath she brought out the big guns. " #$%^&*! Daughter of #$$%^ going down on ^ $%#% in the $%$# #%% while $$$$ a %$$## in the %% % using a $##$$ with your mother's %#$%$ as your father #$ ##%%#!" Were those even words? I don't think those were even words anymore but you don't have to know what they mean to feel the effect. Hell, I'm used to her and I'm taken aback. But her intended target had gone stiff. Momentarily froze herself, Una shook it off as she grabbed her opponents spear and hurled her overboard. The fight was over but Sara seemed to be in some kind of afterglow after what she said. "Ah, that was nice. Let's do it again some time."

"No." Was Una's quick response.

"Fuck you! I had fun!" Sara angrily shouted.

Anyway, lastly Nip was helping Michaela and this fight was actually a bit serious. The Surprisingly agile and vocal sahuagin was really adept with swinging her halberd. Even Nip had a bit of trouble closing the distance because their opponent would release her spear for a quick swipe with her claws to keep the small imp at bay. Even as Nip tries to attack from behind, the finned tail acts as an excellent flyswatter to easily bat her away. "Is that all you got little brat?!" The newt girl angrily shouts.

"Hardly! I'm just getting started!" Nip is a little bruised from the hit of her opponent's strong tail but she is thrilled at the prospect of a challenging fight.

While the sahuagin was distracted by Nip, Michaela was carefully crafting a plan. "Hey, I have a favor to ask."

"A favor? Now?" Nip curiously asked.

"Don't worry, you just have to catch."

"Catch?" Taking Michaela's subtle hint, Nip pondered the meaning behind it. Soon after Nip giggled as a large grin crossed her face. "Sure, I can do that."

"Good!" Michaela charged in, with Nip falling behind her this time.

The sahuagin was not about to let Michaela get close. She continued her highly aggressive fighting moves now free of Nip's pestering. Michaela dodged and parried the attacks while she waited for her chance. But when dodging one of the attacks she was a little slow brining her sword up. "You're dead!" The confident sahuagin shouted as she saw her opportunity and swung with her halberd, decapitating Michaela. Or so she thought. Being a dulahan Michaela merely needed to release a little bit of demonic energy to dislodge her head, effectively popping it just above the quick blade of her opponent. It must just be good battle instinct or something because, with no more instruction from Michaela, Nip grabbed the air born head and held it facing her body. It was very important that she could see her body as it rushed forward without her head. Now well past the tip of the spear and the sahuagin righting her spear after the decapitation attempt, Michaela grabbed the spear with her free hand as she readied her sword to end the fight. "Oh no you don't!" Removing one hand from the spear the sahuagin grabbed Michaela's wrist to prevent her attack. It was now a power struggle between them, each looking to gain control of the weapons. But despite being much smaller the sahuagin was a lot stronger than Michaela. Knowing she could not win a fight of pure strength, Michaela used her opponents own strength against her by rolling back and kicking her off the ship.

"Oh, and there she goes!" Nip laughed as she watched the small girl splash into the water.

"Never mind that! Put me back on my body!" Michaela shouted as her head hung from Nip's grasp.

"Yeah, yeah, don't be so bossy." Nip placed Michaela's head back on her shoulders, back words but Michaela quickly fixed that.

"Alright, who all is left?!" Michaela shouted as she got a grasp of the situation.

None of the pirates sent into the water have returned. The deck was now free of battle save one, Felisha vs Nelly. They were still fighting strong, only pausing for a moment once they realized things have gotten quieter. **"Heh, seems all of your crew have abandoned ship."** Felisha chuckled, she was a little short on breath and soaking wet but otherwise seemed to be fine.

"They are just giving you all a chance to catch your breath." Nelly casually retorted, she was not even winded. "You know, to make it a fair fight."

A couple of us began to move forward to assist the captain but she quickly held her free hand out. **"Stay back! This is my fight!"** Felisha shouted as she faced her opponent with a big grin. **"You have no problem with that do you?"**

"You always were a glutton for punishment." Nelly chuckled as she got into her fighting stance.

 **"What can I say? I love to deal it out!"** Rushing her opponent again, Felisha continued her series of powerful attacks while Nelly continued to counter with water bolts. But there was something noticeably different about how she was fighting now as compare to before, she was taking much greater risks. With her crew watching she must want to ensure she comes out victorious at all costs. She forgoes the use of her cutlass, blocking the high pressure water pulses as she would any normal punch and to top in all off she lets one of Nelly's punches hit her square in the stomach. Felisha took a heavy blow but by forgoing all defense she managed to get in an attack of her own and slug Nelly right in the face.

They both reeled back from the impact but Felisha managed to stay on her feet while Nelly was knocked to the ground. "Taking that a bit far aren't you?" Nelly asked as she rubbed her cheek.

 **"Far?"** Felisha chuckled as she held her stomach. **"I'm just getting started."**

Nelly looked at her situation with a grimace. If Felisha was going to turn their fight into a pure endurance test she would be unlikely to win. In addition, even if she did win she would have to face the rest of us. Ultimately you have to know when to retreat. "As much as I would love to hit you a few more times, I actually have a face I like intact." She remarked as she made her way to her feet. "I'll retreat for now." With a quick hop she flew over the railing and into the sea.

Watching her opponent retreat, Felisha gave us new orders. **"Alright let's get out of here! The will be back soon! Is everyone accounted for?!"**

"No, not yet." Michaela answers as she assists her captain with commands. "We need to make sure none of them got inside."

 **"Alright, Veronica. Run down and check on Riona, she'll know if anything has been stolen."** Felisha quickly ordered, with Veronica running off as commanded. **"Spindla, ready the sails. Una, raise the anchor."**

Spindla actively got back to her duties but Una was still paused by the railing. She was looking at the pirate's ship, we had gotten much closer to it during the battle. Slowly, Una raise her arm to point at the ship. "Merry is on that ship."

"What?!" Hearing that set my mind into a panic. I quickly look at my ring and to my dread it was in fact pointing in the direction of the ship. I did not want to believe it, I had to confirm it with my own eyes. Quickly stealing the captain's telescope I looked at the nearby ship and there she was. Tied to the mast of the ship was Merry. "No." This was too much. Merry was hunted down in the middle of the sea and caught?! This is the same thing that happened to her mother, she must be terrified. I have to get to her, nothing else matters. I quickly grab the helm of the ship and steer it to the other vessel.

 **"Hey now, what do you think you're doing?!"** Felisha angrily shouts.

I quickly slapped Felisha's hand away. "Fuck off! I am saving Merry!"

Felisha does not take kindly to disobedience and body checks me to get me off the helm. **"You will not speak to your captain that way!"** Grabbing the helm, she begins to point it off from the ship.

"What are you doing?! We have to save her!" I grab Felisha's arm and try to pull her off the helm but she quickly slaps me away.

 **"Calm your ass down!"** Felisha shouts. **"What good will come of ramming their ship?!"** I wasn't going to ram their ship… was I? **"We need to keep moving. They will regroup for another attack if we take too long but we are close to the capitals so they won't chase us very far."** I imagine the only thing on my face right now is contempt. Contempt for the one keeping me from saving my fiancée. **"Oh don't glare at me like that."** Looking to her cutlass on the ground, she kicks it over to me. **"Luckily for you, because their crew only uses the ship to transport their stolen goods it shouldn't be guarded. You will have to swing over, grab Merry, and swing back."**

"B-by myself?" I'm not confident in handling the task alone.

 **"I need everyone here in case of a counter attack. Can you do it or can't you?"** Felisha asked with an expectant gaze.

Can I or can't I? That is irrelevant. I am going over to get her. If I must go alone, I shall. "I'll do it!" In a few minutes that feel like eternity I am prepared to swing across to the other ship. I am reminded of pirates of the Caribbean, swinging from one ship to another. To rescue a girl kidnapped by pirates. It's a little cheesy but the idea has to come from somewhere. Regardless, the ship has been slowed down but I will still have a very limited amount of time to complete my rescue. As soon as we pull next to the ship I swing across.

As soon as I land Merry's face lights up with delight. "Darling, you came!"

"Of course I did, honey." I readied my cutlass and rushed to cut the ropes binding Merry. "Did you really think I'd leave you here?"

"Hold it right there!" A black haired siren shouts as she lands on the ship. I reflexively take a fighting stance but I have no time for a fight, I need to free Merry and leave. "Hehe, there is no need for that." With a smirk the siren begins to sing. It is such a sweet song. I… I quickly find myself forgetting what it was I was doing. I just… I just want to move closer to that voice. I just want to hear that voice. I just want to do that voice.

"Darling! Where are you going?!" Merry shouts after me. I'm sorry Merry but I just cannot resist that voice. "Geez, darling."

The siren holds out her arms, beaconing me to her bosom as she sings her song. Yes, that would make me happy. That is all I need. I am about to embrace the siren when I hear another voice. Another voice singing much sweeter and much more familiar than the siren. "Merry?" What was I? Yes! I was supposed to be rescuing Merry! What was I thinking?! I turn around and leave the siren.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" The siren begins to sing louder and louder to the point that her song while still soothing is nearly deafening in volume. But it is all in vain. Merry's song is all I can hear.

Merry is my fiancée. She is the one I love and no one's voice can have more power over me than hers can. I reach her and am ready to cut her ropes. I need to rescue her so we can reach the sunken city where we will finally be husband and wife. But first… "You are so beautiful!" I kiss her passionately, I don't care if she is still bound. "Why don't you sing for me more often?"

"Because…" Merry barely has time to answer between our passionate kisses. "… It's embarrassing."

"I don't care. You must sing for me more." As I continue to kiss her, it stops being enough.

"…okay darling…" Merry begin to pant heavily. "… you going to untie me?" Yes of course! I can't possibly get her clothes off with her tied like this. I eagerly cut the ropes impeding my progress. "Ok, darling. Now…" I continue to kiss her passionately. "Darling…" Not stopping, I begin to fondle her breasts. They are so soft, I could die in them. "Darling…" Quickly I begin to snake my hand down south, I don't think I can wait much longer. "DARLING!" With a quick slap, Merry snaps me out of it. "The ship is leaving! We have to go!" Yes, yes, she is right of course. We are on an enemy pirate ship after all. "We can… continue later."That statement helps sooth my aching loins and we prepare to head back.

"Hey! You think you can just leave?!" The siren shouts after us.

"Don't worry." Su chuckles as she flutters behind the siren.

"We'll keep you company." Ina giggles as she joins.

As the siren go through the normal process of screams to laughs to moans I trust that Su and Ina can simply fly back. "You ready?" I ask Merry.

"Yes." Merry nods as she clings onto me.

Now I would like to say that it was an easy task to swing back but the moment the burden of supporting Merry and my own weight was placed entirely on my arms I was grunting with the strain. If I was in the shape I arrived on this island in I'm sure my arms would have given out immediately. Luckily I have lead a much more healthy and active lifestyle since then so my arms were able to do the job if just barely. Once we were clear of the water I let go and Merry and I tumbled onto the deck. After a moment I looked up to see the Scylla, sahuagin, and cancer we were fighting before. I quickly grab my cutlass expecting another fight.

"No darling." Merry said as she rests her arm on my shoulder. "That's enough."

Looking again, no one seemed to have their weapon drawn. They were all looking at us with confident smirks. "She's right, boy." Nelly replied as she walked next to Felisha. "We're done, you did good."

 **"I'll say!"** Felisha grabbed Nelly with a playful laugh. **"It was an easy victory for our side!"**

"Please, it was the imps that turned things in your favor." Nelly coldly remarked. "How can you stand to have the things on your ship?"

 **"Ah well, they make things more interesting."** Felisha laughed. **"Just so long you don't mind a good rape every now and then."**

"I'll say." It was the siren that answered as she landed. Completely naked and uh… dripping. "They don't mess around."

 **"Hahaha, seems you know firsthand."** Felisha really was having a good time.

Now that I look around, everyone that was fighting before is now chatting happily. Riona was even chatting with a cancer I hadn't seen in the battle. It was better than seeing them fighting but still… "So this wasn't a pirate raid?" I asked.

 **"Nah, this was just more of your training. I sent your little girl friend to deliver a message to call in some favors. The rest was all an act to get you and Veronica to take it seriously."**

Felisha explained this so nonchalantly but to say it was all an act? I was seriously fighting for my life! "What about Veronica?! They actually cut her!"

"You got a mermaid haven't ya?" Nelly asked with a smirk. "She'll be fine, we were told we could get a little rough." She rubs her cheek, still swollen from where Felisha punched her. "But your captain's idea of a little needs some work."

 **"Aw who cares?!"** Felisha asked with a cheer. **"Let's drink! We have so much to catch up on!"**

After that everyone gathered below deck to drink, laugh, and generally have a party. As it turns out, Felisha and Nelly were rival pirates and they would often fight over each other's ill-gotten goods just as often as they would attack the passing merchant groups. This would happen so often that over time they formed a kind of no killing truce. Eventually they found friendship in their rivalry and even worked together to take on some particularly big scores. After Felisha 'came clean' or whatever it is you want to call it they would still occasionally play their 'game' with some of the ship's cargo at stake.

"My mother will not be pleased to hear of this." Veronica remarks as she finally gets around to sinking her fangs into Merry.

Merry lets out a little moan as Veronica takes some of her blood. "Ah, so this is what it really feels like?" Merry shot me a look saying 'it's better than you told me' to which I could only take another drink and pretend I didn't notice.

 **"Ah, your mother is a smart one. She already knows."** Felisha responds to Veronica's remark with a laugh.

"Think of it this way. If we were fighting for real and you lost you would lose more than just a little cargo." Nelly explained, a seductive lull in her voice that continually reminds me she is a type of succubus. "Your lives and the ship would have been lost. Course we might have taken some losses as well."

 **"Riona keeps tabs on what has been taken and marks them down as damaged during transport."** Felisha explains as she takes another drink. **"After all, a lot can happen out at sea."**

"So what do they lose if you win?" Merry asked, Veronica finished and now checking her healed cut. "It just seems odd to let them attack at no risk."

 **"Very good question scaly!"** Felisha cheered as she raised her glass with a cheer. **"You see, I figured that the mistress would not be happy with such a deal. So if they lose they cannot attack any of her ships until we fight again."** Getting over her drunkenness for a moment, she stared Merry, Veronica and I down. **"I want you all to know this is strictly off the record. No telling your friends or your mommy and no writing it in any journal. It's technically not illegal but it looks bad to willingly give cargo to pirates. Of course the stakes were a little different this time."**

"What were the stakes?" I asked as I took another drink.

 **"You."** Felisha's answer instantly sent the contents of my mouth flying across the room.

"What?!" I was not the only one asking. Merry and Veronica were furious as well.

"Is that what was in that note you gave me?!" Merry angrily asked.

 **"In exchange for their assistance. If they won the fight they would get you for three days."**

"Really?! Awesome!" TNA cheered, all except Tally and Sis. Sis was keeping Tally in her room and away from the alcohol.

"So that's two crab ladies, two squid ladies, a bird lady, two umm… whatever ladies." Ina happily counted.

"And a sea hag!" Su cheered.

"Why am I the sea hag?!" Nelly shouted.

"Because you're old, you're fat, and I don't know what else to call you." Su innocently laughed.

Rather than get angry, Nelly just gave a sigh. "Well, it's a moot point now. And the crew was so looking forward to it." With as smirk she puffed out her chest and set her eyes on me. "But you know, the offer still stands. What do you say big boy? We'll show you a good time."

Yes! What?! No! Bad penis! Sit down and think about what you almost made me say. But I tell you, that wink she threw in at the end… killer. But I must remain strong. "Sorry, but I'm getting married."

"So?" She nonchalantly asked.

So? …I was having trouble finding a response. So with a chuckle I changed the subject. "Umm… where is Kelsey?" Now that I think about it I haven't seen her since she screamed.

 **"Oh, she's being entertained over there."** Felisha pointed to the corner, and sure enough there was her pot.

"Ah right, Samantha never could get enough of her. Probably snuk in through a window." Nelly giggled. Curious, I got up to investigate. Kelly's pot was strangely covered. "I wouldn't look if I were you." Nelly almost sang.

Maybe it was the alcohol or TNA's influence, but I looked regardless. What I saw was something straight out of a Japanese porn manga. Kelsey wrapped up by a tentacle monster, ever orifice being invaded by the wiggling mass of tentacles. Kelsey didn't really look to be enjoying it and Samantha was laughing as she held the tiny girl closely. I promptly put the cover back on. "What's the matter Big Bro?" Ina asked.

"Sorry, tentacle porn is not really my thing." I just sat down and pretended I never saw anything.

Eventually it came time to end the little party. We are due in Bestalion by sunset and we still have a few hours to go. "Well, it was fun as usual. But looks like we will be stuck with our own company tonight." Nelly remarked as she jumped into the sea with her crew.

 **"Aye, let's do it again the next trip."** Felisha paused for a moment before suggesting something I think she has suggested before. **"And if you ever want to try the other side of things, I'm sure Victoria would be glad to have you. It's not as different as you think."**

"No old friend, I don't think we can be domesticated the same way you can. Take care." And with that she was off.

Felisha's expression as her former rival disappeared into the sea. I cannot help but think there is more to this than she is letting on. But she noticed me and gave a big grin. **"Still here? Shouldn't you be tending to those two girls?"** Felisha chuckled as she referred to Merry and Veronica who quickly drank too much. **"Light weights, the both of them. But at least they try to drink."** She leered at me in a teasing manner. **"Ah well, let them rest. There will soon be work to do and I will need your help."** As she walked off I could not help but wonder what she thinks of her life now.


	72. Chapter 64: Bestalion

2 MA scenes in this chapter, you will be warned before they start.

Chapter 64: Bestalion

Entry 64:  
Day 89:  
Well, there were a number of things that happened today that were for my training but for various reasons I cannot say what they are. The bottom line is that we have reached Bestalion. We had a bit of a party before arriving and Merry and Veronica both drank a little too much. As a result, it was up to the rest of us to get everything done while they rested. As per usual, Riona led the hired help in unloading the goods while Una and Spindla checked the ship for any repairs that needed to be made. Normally it would be my job to assist Una with her work but Felisha decided to have me accompany her to check on our sleeping arrangements.

 **"Hurry up slowpoke, we haven't got all day!"** Felisha eagerly waved from the dock.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I wasn't sure why she needed me, we were just checking on the room. Though this should have been a red flag. But what can I say? I was preoccupied. "You okay, Tally?" Since we were going to the inn I figured I would take the chance to get Tally there.

"I'm fine!" Tally shouted, a little fed up with my constant dotting. "I can still fly." The white shirt she was wearing is barely big enough to cover her nearly fully expanded stomach and while she could still get off the ground it took a noticeable amount of effort to do so. "See? I'm not helpless."

"Be that as it may." With a slight tug on her tail she feel into my arms and I was carrying her princess style. "It's alright if you are spoiled a little bit."

With a blush, Tally stopped resisting. "I give up, do what you want." Oddly enough, even the way she is she is not that heavy.

"I want a ride from Bro as well!" Abigail shouted as she landed on my shoulder.

"Me too!" Ina shouted as she took my other shoulder.

"Fair is fair." Sis giggled as she landed on my head. It's fine their weight is not an issue in their small forms.

"Wait for us!" Annie shouted.

"We're coming too!" Nip called out as she flew by with her sister.

This should have been red flag number 2. TNA were extremely excited. Su, Sara, and Tiki were giggling as they flew past with Doe quickly behind. The suspicious part is that they flocked to Felisha instead of me. "So how long until we get there?" Doe excitedly asked.

 **"Not long."** She answered rather hastily and her tail was swishing eagerly. **"And good thing too. I'm getting impatient."**

"Well let's go." Tiki giggled, "or would you prefer we slept right here?" The fact I didn't catch on show just how obsessive I've become over the girl in my arms.

We began our march through Bestalion at a brisk pace and we receive no shortage of stares. We are in a capitol city so seeing a man is not that rare. I'm sure that most of the looks are from me carrying a pregnant imp. But I suppose fair is fair. After all, I was staring at this town's residents just as much as they were staring at me. The residents of this town seem to mostly be 'eastern' monsters. I know I have seen a good mix of monsters on the busy streets of Alnor, like the very familiar oni and the ever commerce savvy danukis, but I cannot help but find some of these girls just plain weird. Like the akaname or the karasaka with their long tongues or the kejourou with her living hair and then there are the chochin who are… a lamp? I know it's odd since I consider a talking blob of jelly normal now but I cannot help what I think. But anyway, the city is also full of inari and kappa trying to sell their goods or services alongside a myriad of kimono clad or pallet swapped versions of more familiar monsters. I'm not sure at what point it is necessary to call them something different but I suppose it keeps things fresh. Another thing that gets my attention is the number of monsters usually know to be cons or tricksters to some degree, I'll need to keep my guard up.

But we continued undeterred and as we did I got a good look of the city. I must say that the city seems very… ornate? It reminds me of an old Japanese town like the ones I would see in anime I used to watch. Dirt roads, simple wooden houses. Those more well off would have tall stone fences with large wooden gates outside of a large but flat house with paper walls. The best example of this is Lord Kioko's castle itself.

You know it's funny, I lived in Alnor so long but I don't really feel like I can say I've seen a lord's castle, until now that is. It is only two stories tall and the size, while still the biggest in town, is not all that impressive. But the artistry put into everything from the elegant paintings on the paper walls to the beautifully painted grand wooden archways to the carefully maintained pond and garden all perched proudly on top of a hill for all to see. One of Kioko's nicknames is the lord of randomness but her castle is testament to the fact that there may yet be carefully laid plans in the chaos.

 **"Well, here we are."** Felisha announced as we approached one of the larger buildings. It was a wooden structure with a fairly simple exterior, sandstone walls with painted wooden posts for support and curved masonry shingles. The yard was well cared for and it had an ornate wooden arch with the words Sleepy Fox over it alongside an adorable picture of sleeping fox, the animal kind. **"Well, let's not dawdle."** Stepping inside, there was a stone entryway before a wooden step to the reception room. **"Hey, your shoes."** Felisha whispered as she prodded me with her elbow. I quickly learned that this inn follows all the customs of a traditional Japanese inn. I quickly reminded myself of various things I learned while watching anime as I removed my shoes and put on the slippers ready for us.

"Welcome to the Sleepy Fox, how may I help you today?" The kitsune asked with a respectful nod. Nearly all monster girls are beautiful but this girl was really hitting some marks on my check list. Long, shiny, golden hair. An adorable pair of fox ears. A gorgeous blue kimono with a red sash. And four incredibly fluffy tails that practically beacon me to touch them with every move they make. All tied together with a soft expression befitting a Japanese beauty and I found myself having to suppress some desires.

"Hehe, if you want to do her I don't mind." Tally giggled with a big grin as she looked up at me. I did want to do her, but that's beside the point.

 **"No time for that."** Felisha retorted as she marched up to the reception desk. She might have been willing to put up with the customs but she had no patience with the politeness. **"We have a room."** Felisha eagerly stated as she slammed a note down on the desk.

The fox girl glared at Felisha a bit for her manners but carefully read the note. "I understand, please follow me."

 **"Don't bother, just tell us where it is!"** Felisha impatiently snapped.

With a sigh the fox girl pointed. "Second on the left."

 **"Excellent. Let's go!"** Felisha grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

Once in the room we were greeted with another step signaling a second place to change shoes. The room was very large, it was apparent we were all going to share the same room. The floor was made of several tatami mats and the view of the garden was only obstructed by sliding paper doors and the futons were already laid out. It really is a traditional Japanese inn. Laying Tally down on a futon, I take a moment to appreciate the simple but nice touches of the flower arrangements and wall scrolls. "Well this is ni-!"

(MA scene ctrl-f for scene end to skip.)

With a solid kick I was knocked onto one of the futons. Felisha was standing over me as she took of her heavy coat and shirt to reveal her scar riddled body. **"One thing about fighting nereid and other succubus monsters, win or lose you are going to be horny as fuck afterwards."** She begins to lower her pants but realizes she will have to let me go to do so. **"Hey Imps, mind helping me undress him?"**

"Sure!" TNA shout in agreement, quickly working my clothes off.

"Hey! Stop it you all!" I shout as I struggle in vain.

"Sorry Big Bro." Tally giggles as she pulls my shirt over my head. "But we really want to see you do doggy lady."

"Yes but I don't want to doooo!" I sharply shout as Felisha stepped on my now exposed crouch.

 **"Quit your belly aching! I brought you here so you wouldn't bitch about doing it in front of your little mermaid."** Felisha was standing over me as she slowly ground her padded foot on my dick, as I slowly looked up at her I noticed she was already dripping wet. **"Look at what state that fight put me in. Don't you have any sympathy?"** With a chuckle she tossed her underwear at my face. They were a surprisingly sexy black lace variety and they were drenched in her smell and juices. I quickly removed them to see she was not pleased with my state. **"Still not hard?"** Then she got a malicious grin. **"Seems I will have to teach you my beauty."** Skillfully she pressed her pawed foot over my limp shaft and began to slowly rub the length of it with the bottom of her foot. She let out a laugh as the unusual sensation worked some life into my member. **"Pathetic, all you men. You're barely touched and you are ready to go."** With a little more to work with, she showed a bit of extra dexterity as she grabbed me between her toes and vigorously worked me. **"It's just too easy. Literally anything will work. I could make you cum just like this."** She wasn't kidding. I could tell that if she continued much longer I really would blow my load all over her foot. But she suddenly stopped. **"Ah, but I suppose I should stop playing around. I can't wait much longer myself."** Releasing me for just a moment, she positioned herself over me while tightly gripping my waist with her knees to ensure I wasn't going anywhere. With a smirk she reached down to her dripping slit and with two fingers pulled it open for me to see. **"Take a look. My hungry pussy is about to devour your helpless penis."** Her hole is slowly opening and closing, it really is like a hungry mouth waiting to be fed. I can actually feel the hot air puff onto my dick as if it were breathing as the juice slowly drips onto it. My member becomes even harder, volunteering itself to be eaten. Felisha just laughs as she sees this. **"Hahaha, look at how eager it is. It's just dying to come inside. How about we grant it's wish?"** With TNA taking their spots around us, they just watch as Felisha quickly takes my full length within her.

I am quickly shocked by the heat within her. I thought TNA were warm but this is far above that. Combined with how wet she is it really feels like my penis is melting. Just the small movements she made as she makes herself comfortable were incredibly stimulating. "I thought I wasn't your type." I groaned as I tried to take my mind of the sensations.

 **"True, but I'm not really in a position to be picky."** Slowly reaching out she ran a finger along my cheek and with a quick motion she cut me with her claw. I yelped in pain as my check began to bleed, but it wasn't a deep cut. **"There, that will have to do."** Felisha remarked as she liked the blood from the tip of her claw. **"Now let's get started."** I thought she was going to immediately start raping me fast and hard but instead she started moderately paced, smooth strides as she sensually rubbed her scared body. **"Surprised?"** She laughed as she watched my expression. **"I've raped dozens of men in my time. I know how to give them what they want and how to take what I want. I've even raped a few to death in my… let's say, feral days."** I was putting all of my focus on holding out as long I could so if nothing else I could say I tried to fight the pleasure I was feeling. As a result I can't really say how I reacted to what she was saying. **"Don't worry, you're part of my crew and that is as good as family to me. I won't hurt you. Well, not much."** She added with a chuckle. **"I even have a special skill I can show you."** As she said that she suddenly stopped as she rested on top of me. I had a short break from the pleasure she was giving me but I quickly yelped as she squeezed around my penis. She watched my expression, adjusting the tightness to a solid hold but one that wasn't painful. But it was not over the full length of my penis, she concentrated the pressure to the width of about two fingers. Then, without moving at all she moved the area of pressure up and down the length of my rod. Slowly at first but quickly gaining speed, it was as if she had a hand inside her that was jerking me off. **"See what do you think? And that's not all."** With a grin she began to slowly move. This time as she took me inside she would loosen to the point that it almost felt like there was space between her walls and my member and as she drew me out she would squeeze down tightly at her entrance. It made some really perverted sounds but the result was a maddening suction with each stride, like she was blowing me with her pussy.

TNA got a good laugh listening to the sounds that were made as I squirmed under her intense stimulation. "Hahaha listen! It's almost sounds like she's farting!" Sara laughed hysterically.

"Big Bro really seems to be feeling it." Tiki mused. "Just what are you doing?"

 **"Don't you know? With practice you can have full control of your vaginal muscles."** Felisha answered, not stopping for a second.

"Really?" Doe asked. "I didn't know that."

 **"Figures."** Felisha smirked as if having obtained some victory over them. **"You imps are far too selfish. You play around because it amuses you and once you have him inside you think of nothing but what you get out of it."**

"That's not true!" Abigail shouts in protest. "I care about Big Bro! It's just that it feels good and I want more."

"We usually have to take what we want anyway." Nip casually answers. "There's no point in it."

 **"Ah, but there is."** Felisha chuckles as she looks at me again. **"It makes a wonderful bargaining chip."** Stopping her movements, she leans to me and strokes my chin. **"I'm a generous captain. The more you give the more I'll give in return. So what do you say? Try to make me feel good as well?"** I just couldn't answer her, as nice as the service she was giving me was I just could not allow myself to give in to her temptation. Felisha gave a sigh, not only could she not prove her point to TNA but I was just going to lay there. **"Very well, have it your way. I guess I don't have to care about you either."** Roughly gripping my waist for leverage she began to pump me as fast as she could. There was a loud smack every time she slammed down onto me and each time I was taken deep inside her. It was a lot less pleasurable than before, in fact it was somewhat painful as I was violently pounded beneath her. She laughed as I shouted in a mixture of ecstasy and pain. **"C'mon boy! You're a man ain'tcha? Fight back! Take control! Rape me instead!"**

Fight back? Rape her? I understand that she had high expectations of me but… "I'm not here by choice!" I shouted, getting closer and closer to orgasm.

With complete disregard for what I wanted she continued to pump me until I was right on the edge. I strained and grunted as I tried to hold back the release by body so desperately wanted. And just as my endurance was about to give out she stopped. **"Not here by choice huh?"** She asked as she slowly shook her hips to keep me tantalizingly close to the edge without pushing me over. **"Very well then."** Grabbing firmly onto me, she flipped back so that I was on top of her. **"If you want to go, you can."** She unlocked her knees and dropped her arms, I was free to move as I wished. **"However, if you cum inside you must participate."**

I was close, really close, if I made even one more pump inside her warm hole I would blow my load. All I had to do was pull out and I was free to go. I… had never been in this situation before. In this world where you are encouraged at every turn to ram your rod balls deep and fill them with more than you could possibly produce, I was asked to take it out. My dick was throbbing, my head was spinning, every nerve in my body was screaming for release. But did I have the will power to take it out? I don't know. Because whether I pulled back for one last pump or I pulled back to take it out, she squeezed me tightly and exploded inside her. She laughed loudly while I groaned with orgasm, instinctively pressing into her as I shot my load. "You bitch, you were never going to let me go, were you?"

 **"No, I wasn't."** Felisha answered as her laugh died to a chuckle. **"But come on, the damage is already done. You might as well enjoy it."**

"Yeah, Big Bro! Give her lots!" Su shouted.

"You're already screwed with Big Sis anyway." Tally added with a laugh.

They were right. I already did her, the details beyond that won't matter much to Merry. But should I continue. **"Oh, you are continuing."** Felisha quickly added. **"The only difference is wether you give it to me or I wring it out of you."**

"Come on Big Bro! Fight back!" Annie shouted.

"Yeah! Do her! Do her!" Ina sang.

"One more load won't hurt." Sis added.

Geez, I'm already going to be in trouble with Merry, TNA and Felisha are wanting me to be willing, and at this point I'm running out of reasons to refuse. "Aww hell, fuck it, fine I'll do it!" I shout as I remember Sara's advice.

TNA shouted with gleeful approval as Felisha laughed with a victorious grin. **"That's what I like to hear."** Felisha raised up and pondered what position would be best. **"For being a good boy, how about I give you a treat?"** To my surprise she got on all fours and spread her folds, showing she was ready to accept me. **"You don't get this position often, do you?"** She was right, in fact the only experience I have with doggy style is while I was under Kelsey's influence. Merry can't do the position in her mermaid form and TNA never got around to trying it before Tally got pregnant and she has not been in a state to try it in a while. Felisha could tell her assumption was on the mark. **"Well, now's your chance. And don't you be gentle."** Already good to go again, I take up position behind her. TNA looked on as they giggled about how they knew she would like doggy style. However, I was still hesitant about doing this. Felisha looked back at me as she waited. **"What? Want me to beg?"** With a chuckle she began to seductively shake her butt back and forth, swishing her tail from side to side. **"Please? I want your dick inside me. Fuck me like a horny bitch in heat."** Yesh, begging really has no appeal if the girl can do it with a smile and a laugh. But I knew she would be pissed if I left her now so I resigned myself to the task. I grabbed her by the hips and buried my shaft to the root.

Felisha let out a delighted moan as I entered her and gave me one last smirk before she left me to it. She told me not to be gentle so I immediately began to fuck her as hard as I could. I found a good rhythm and tried to settle into it but that was not good enough for Felisha. **"C'mon, you can do better. Do it harder, do it faster, do it deeper, give me all you've got!"** That was easier said than done. To give her more than I already was required a great deal of effort and I had to tightly grip her hips for the leverage I needed to maintain the speed and power I was putting in. It really was like we were animals, but that is exactly what she wanted. I must have been succeeding to some extent because she started to pant heavily, because I was doing this of my own will she could put all of her focus on satisfying her desires. I was also getting into it as I began to seek to satisfy my own desires but just satisfying myself is not really what I want from sex. I could see her large breasts swaying as we went at it and I thought it would be more pleasing to her if I grabbed them, so I did. But I still needed leverage to maintain my speed so I might have grabbed them a little harder than I intended. Felisha yelped with surprise, but in a good way. With a giggle she placed her hands over my own and raised up so we were both in an almost upright position to make it easier for me to grab her breasts. **"I promised didn't I? You give and I'll give in return."** She said as she looked at me with a smirk. **"You've earned it, enjoy."** Just like before she began to squeeze down on me, giving me more pleasure with each stroke. However, this increased stimulation was quickly eating away my endurance.

"I'm going to cum." I announced as I was reaching my limit.

 **"Not yet, just a little longer."** Removing my hands from her breasts, she dropped to all fours again. **"C'mon Big Boy, finish strong!"** Grunting as I held my orgasm at bay, I put all my remaining effort into finishing Felisha off. **"Yes, that's it."** Felisha began to pant again, her tongue hanging out as she moved with me to seek more pleasure. **"Just a little more…. A little more…."** Finally she let out a loud howl as she squeezed down on me, crushing the remainder of my resistance. With a loud shout I blew my load deep inside her before falling to the ground exhausted. Looking back at me with a grin, she spread her lips to let a small amount of what I gave her drip out as proof of what has happened. **"Thank you for the hard work."** I could not help but feel a tinge of shame.

(scene end)

I was exhausted by the time I was done with Felisha. Thankfully TNA was satisfied with watching so I was not forced to go into overtime with them. I just picked out where we would be sleeping and laid Tally down. "Are you comfortable?" I asked her.

"I'm fine." She quickly stated.

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"I'm fine."

"How about some food or water?"

"I said I'm fine already!" She shouted before sitting with a huff. "Save your attention for Big Sis, because you're in trouble." That mischievous laugh she gave at the end reminded me that there is no hiding it from Merry, not that I would. I had to prepare.

For the next couple hours we just waited for the others to arrive. Tally may get a little tired of the constant dotting I do but she never complains when I give her a massage or feel the girls kick. I actually had a nice little break since the rest of TNA were questioning Felisha about controlling their muscles like she can. But my break came to a sudden end when the others arrived. "So this is where we are staying?" Veronica asked as she entered. "All in the same room?"

"Well, that is nice in a way." Merry commented as she joined.

Upon seeing her I immediately left Tally to greet her with a kiss. "Honey, I missed you!"

Merry readily accepted my kiss but leered at me afterwards. "Alright, what happened?"

"Can't I just be glad to see my beautiful fiancé?"

"Alright, now I know something is up. You are only this cheesy when you are in trouble." Merry then noticed Felisha, who seemed much more relaxed than usual as she gave a big stretch.

"You're in a good mood, captain." Riona giggled as she ran to Felisha.

 **"I am."** She answered with another stretch. **"I needed that, and it was a pretty good fuck too."** No hiding it whatsoever.

"You did it again didn't you darling?!" Merry shouted at me.

"I uh… yeah I did." Even if there was a point in lying, I just couldn't lie about that to Merry.

"With the captain?!" Veronica shouted.

 **"Something wrong with that?"** Felisha asked with a playful grin.

"Something wrong?" Veronica glared at me before turning away in a huff. "Not at all, why would I be upset that he did someone other than Merry or TNA?"Yeah, I was afraid of that as well. I rejected Veronica so now that I've done Kelsey and Felisha after that it might hurt her pride again. I'll have to make it up to her somehow but for now I have Merry to deal with.

"I swear darling! I can't take my eyes off you for a second!" Looking around as everyone watched our little spat, she grabbed me by the shirt and drug me off.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I was forcefully tugged along.

"We're going to wash the smell of dog off you!"

Merry quickly pulled me to the bath. Like the room, it was a single large bathing area to accommodate many people. Merry reverted to her mermaid form and began to undress. I enjoyed watching her slowly take her clothes off before I began to do the same. The bathing area was fairly simplistic but it had all the necessities and was filled with steam from the high temperature bath. "Wait a minute." Merry quickly shouted as I started to get in the bath. "In places like these you wash yourself off before you enter the bath." She motioned me to take a seat next to her as she began to pour buckets of water over her. I began to wash myself as well, getting all the grime from our time at sea off, but as I did I could not take my eyes off Merry. As she washed her smooth skin and lovely blue hair until both almost shined I am reminded of just how lucky I am to be marrying this girl.

"You really are beautiful." I said as she rinsed herself off again.

Merry giggled. "Say what you want, you are still in trouble."

"I know. You are beautiful and kind and I feel bad every time I cheat on you."

"But that does not stop you from cheating on me." Ouch, that one really hit me where it hurts. "I know, I know, you don't have a choice in the matter. But I still get upset." Slowly she lowers herself into the main bath, there must have been a little seat because she was only half in. "It's so hot. How do people not cook in here?" Once she was in the water she looked at me with a smile. "But I suppose I can't be too mad at you. After all, you did come to my rescue today." With a wave of her finger, she beaconed me to her. "It may have all been an act, but you didn't know that so it was still very brave." I lowered myself into the water. She was right, it was really hot. Once I was in the water Merry wrapped her arms around me and seductively pressed her breasts against me. "Hmm, what to do? You rescued me but then cheated on me and of course there is where we left off earlier. What do you think?"

She need not ask my opinion. Her voice alone was enough to get me in the mood. Everything else had me rock hard. I just grabbed her butt and pulled her close to me so she could feel for herself. "What do you think?"

"I think before we do anything we need to get that wolf smell off you." Merry playfully smirked as she reached for some soap. "It's going to require a very intense cleaning. I hope you are ready."

"I'm a dirty boy." I replied with a laugh. "Clean me well."

(MA scene ctrl-f for scene end to skip)

"I will." Merry then began to lather the soap up until it was nice and sudsy. But rather than rub the soap on me she rubbed it on herself until her whole body, particularly her breasts, were covered in bubbles. "Now turn around, I have to do your back first."

Once I had turned around, Merry wrapped her arms around me as she pressed her large breasts against me. Wrapped in the arms of the woman I love, being treated a special service, there really is no better feeling. Slowly she began to move up and down, the soap allowing her breasts to easily slide over my back, as she lovingly caressed my chest with her soapy hands. "Now, as I was you can't you feel yourself forget all about that werewolf?"

"What werewolf?" I answered with a pleasant sigh. Seriously, who could think of someone else in this situation?

"That's right, forget all about Felisha, the crew, Veronica, and TNA. Right now, I am the only one you are with."

"That's right. I am with the most beautiful, the sexiest, the most caring, and sweetest woman in all the world. I am so lucky to have you."

Merry giggled as she leaned in close. "And don't you forget it." Softly, Merry began to kiss my neck as she continued her service. It was a huge turn on and not just for me either, I could tell Merry was also getting into the mood based on two points that were becoming more noticeable on my back. "Alright, I think it is time for the front now." Merry said as her breathing was getting heavier. I turned around so I was facing Merry and she wrapped her arms around me tightly pressed her breasts on my chest. But she did not take me inside her, she pushed my rock hard dick aside with her hips so I wouldn't accidently penetrate her as she worked. "Have some patience, darling. You're so dirty." She giggled as she felt me press against her.

"I'm only so dirty because you spoil me all the time." Now that she was in front of me I could embrace her back. I ran my hands all along her seductive curves."Letting me indulge in this sexy body you have, I wonder if I will ever be clean again."

"That's fine isn't it?" Merry giggled as she brought her face to mine. "After all, I'm dirty too." We then passionately kissed each other as we continued to 'clean' each other, starting at the top and working our way down. Eventually Merry snaked her way down and took my hard rod into her hands. Watching me squirm with a laugh as she rubbed her soapy palm along my shaft. She even began to clean my balls and she must have been paying attention to Tally in our times together because her fingers were magic. It was not long before I had all I could take.

"That's it Merry, I can't wait any longer. I want you." I said as I panted after a particularly long kiss.

"Yes, I want you too." Merry nodded as she breathed heavily as well. Without hesitation I pressed my shaft deep within her. Using the same motions as when we were cleaning each other, our bodies easily slid along one another as I effortlessly moved in and out of her wet pussy. I had forgotten how sensitive Merry is when her body is wet. We had been doing it on the ship lately so pleasing her was comparatively easy. "Oh yes darling! Like that, just like that!" Wrapping my legs around her slippery body for more leverage, I quickly pounded against her scaly body. I guess I should thank Felisha for the extra practice. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kissing me deeply as her body jolted with orgasm, I pushed deep within her as her violent squeezing caused me to do the same.

Breathing heavily as our lips parted, Merry had to take a couple tries to get the words out. "Ok, I forgive you." But still, she seemed rather disappointed as she looked down. "But still, you gave her a lot. There's hardly any in here."

"I'm sorry, I'll do better next time." I've long since stopped being surprised how I could possibly have any left.

(scene end)

The next moment, Felisha entered the bath completely naked. **"Finally done?"** Felisha asked as she was followed by everyone else. It's hard to imagine I've had sex with all these girls, it's like a naked parade of my conquests. Felisha got a big grin as she looked at us, still connected by the way. **"I take it you two have made up?"**

Flustered slightly, Merry slowly pulled away until we were disconnected. "Just because I've forgiven him does not mean I've forgiven you." Merry stated with a glare.

 **"I'm not sorry."** Felisha replied with a laugh.

"Aww, I knew we should have followed you." Tiki pouted at the missed viewing.

"We've seen Big Sis plenty." Sara giggled. "So, now that you've made up, who are you going to fuck next?"

I wasn't quite sure how to answer that, but before I did Veronica caught my eye. She was glaring at me, rather hatefully too, as she sat down and began to wash herself off. I'm not sure what to do. I feel bad for her but I can't make it up to her in the same way I can Merry or TNA. After a moment of washing herself, Veronica motioned me over. "Come here 'Big Bro.'" I'm a little reluctant but I comply as TNA giggle with anticipation. But Veronica does not request anything sexual like they were expecting, she simply turns around. "You are going to wash my back."

I slowly pick up some soap as I look around. TNA are slightly disappointed but Merry is suspiciously leering at me. "Are you sure? That's a little…"

"Oh I see." Veronica interjects. "You can do Kelsey for training and you can do the captain because she dragged you off but you can't so much as wash my back because I ask you to?" Veronica was making a fairly big scene as she raised her voice more than necessary. Everyone else was watching, waiting for my answer. Eventually I gave a sigh as I gave in to her demands. It's just washing her back, nothing wrong with that. I pulled aside her long golden hair to reveal her slender shoulders and began to gently scrub her back, and only her back, with a sponge. "You don't have to be so cautious, you can come further forward." I went a little further forward but made sure I didn't touch any too sensitive areas. "I've decided, tomorrow after we are finished with the meeting you and I will spend the day together."

"Um…" I looked at Merry who was still leering at me but I don't really see the harm in being nice to Veronica. "…alright, as long as we don't have sex that's fine."

"I know that!" She angrily shouted. "You don't have to remind me." She added with a more solemn voice.

Veronica didn't say anything after that, she just let me finish cleaning her before she went for a soak. But just as I was thinking I was done, Spindla sat next to me. "You don't mind washing my back do you? It is so hard to reach back there." I imagine it would be. "It should be alright, you did do the captain after all." That wink she gave me, sheesh.

For better or for worse everyone got a free pass for the day to use me as their own man servant with that 'you did the captain so it's fine' line. I would was their backs, bring them drinks and generally served them as long as it was non-sexual. Speaking of their backs, it is interesting to note the differences on closer inspection. Of course Spindla's human back is not that special but her spider parts certainly made things interesting. First of all it is covered in hair, and it's not like fur it is very rigid and prickly. I actually had to sit on her spider part to reach her back and her hairs really irritated my boys, not to mention her jokes of poking her all the time. And once I was done with her human back I had to use a brush to scrub her spider parts. There was a lot to cover and it took a while, I also had to be very careful not to go against the grain as it was unpleasant for her if I did. Riona was next and there is not much to say about her, it's a lot like bathing a child. But I did had to wash her short red hair as it was clear she does not take care of it herself. Then was Kelsey, but by Riona's request rather than her own. For a girl that likes her sex rather rough she is very timid when it comes to anything else, she actually whimpered as I washed her. Una was next on my list. She is a big girl she has more trouble reaching more places than the others. I really don't mind helping her out, she is quiet and her skin has a nice blue hue. Then Michaela, she has an interesting technique of taking her head off to watch her hair upside down. The only thing I have to say about her is if you even get the idea to peek down a dulahan's neck to see what's there, don't. Felisha even had the nerve to ask but I was already in servant mode so whatever. Her fur patches never really stop technically, they slowly become thinner and lighter until they are indistinguishable from her body hair. As I constantly had to switch between a brush and a sponge I took note of some of her scars, some really must have hurt. Finally was TNA, the energetic brats hardly stay still long enough to get properly cleaned. I have to be careful of their wings and tails, aside from having different texture than their skin they are very sensitive. Washing the hair between their horns, messaging the tense are between their wings, I properly took care of their whole bodies. I even washed their fronts, especially Tally's, which was fine because they were eager to wash my front as well. By this time everyone else was starting to leave so I saw no harm in letting them have their fun, I had been around naked girls for the last couple hours.


	73. Chapter 65: Gambling

Chapter 65: Gambling

[Not yet entered into the journal.]  
Today is starting out to be a fine day. Veronica, Felisha, Riona, and I cleaned up and put on our best clothes to meet with Victoria's trading partner in Bestalion, with Tiki and Abigail tagging along for the hell of it. Our contact is a kejourou, also known as a hair woman. She is wearing a beautiful kimono with her slender white legs clearly visible and her huge breasts threatening to pop out from the nearly open seems. But oddly it was her long and shiny black hair that was her most attractive feature. Her hair was practically alive as she had full control over it and used it for everything from greeting us with a hand shake to signing the various forms in front of her. Ah, the silky smooth feeling as it ran through my fingers for the brief moment she shook my hand, the wonderful sent of cherry blossoms wafting off with every move it makes, and I'm sure she is very skillful with that hair of hers. Honestly I wouldn't mind ow ow! OW!

"Focus, stupid." Veronica whispered as she pinched my leg.

"Sorry." Nearly lost myself there, I guess I'll never really get used to the unnatural attractiveness of these monster girls.

Anyway, getting back to the meeting. The kejourou, named Shampoo Colona, finished looking through the various records Riona provided. "Well, everything seems to be in order." She said with a beautiful, seductive ow ow! OW! I mean, business smile. "So then, shall we start the price at 12,000?" She asked as she brought out a deck of cards.

 **"Sure, seems fair enough."** Felisha casually agrees as she holds out her hand. **"But I'll cut the deck if you don't mind."**

"Well, aren't we lacking in faith? Very well…" She elegantly smiled as a strand of her hair stretched out to Felisha with the cards. "…Suit yourself."

Felisha quickly shuffled the cards and split the deck in two. In sync, each of them drew a card and placed it to their far left and slowly work their way right with each card they drew. The cards are very artistic, I honestly have no idea what each card is worth. But I wonder what the point of this little game is? I leaned to Veronica and asked with a whisper: "Any idea what they are doing?"

"I've heard about this." Veronica leaned in as she answered. "Apparently it is fairly common in Bestalion for the haggling for major deals to be done by playing a game similar to this one. The difference between the values of the cards determines how much the price changes."

"But, usually wouldn't it be about the same as the starting price?" Sure it could vary but the number of cards should average things out.

"That may be the case." Veronica nodded, remembering her lessons. "But still, thousands of gold are on the line."

My surprise was quickly cut off by the curiosity I had of the outcome. Felisha and Shampoo finished going through their decks, the cards perfectly lining up with their partner on the other side. I had no idea what the result was but Felisha sure crossed her arms with a satisfied grin. Shampoo quickly looked over them once again before giving a long sigh. "Devil's luck as usual. 13,800 it is."

Felisha confidently stood up and took a bow. **"And thank you for the business."**

Drifting in and out of a mesmerized trance, our business was finished before I knew it. The deal was made, payment was arranged, and Riona was in charge of overseeing the exchange of goods. Looks like this time I was little more than an accessory, an accessory that was left bruised by all of Veronica's pinching. "Seriously, you could have at least tried to act like you weren't gawking at her hair the whole time." Veronica grumbled as we walked down the street. "Merry is right, we can't take our eyes off you for a second."

"Sorry." I can only hang my head with shame, you'd think I was still a freaking virgin. "It's not like I try to get mesmerized."

"There's no reason to be sorry." Tiki giggled as she flew around, looking at all the people on the busy street. "You just have desires like everybody else. You should satisfy them whenever you can."

"You're not helping." Suggesting I just give in to temptation at any opportunity? I just don't want that.

"Big Bro just likes to stay with one partner, isn't that right?" Abigail asked as she sat on my shoulder, nuzzling against my cheek. "It's a little weird but I don't mind if it means I get to do Big Bro every day."

"Don't get me wrong, I like doing Big Bro every day." Tiki giggled as she landed on my other shoulder and gave me kiss. "But it just seems boring to only have the same partners."

I just had to laugh. "You girls will never be boring, trust me."

"Speaking of satisfying your desires…" Tiki grinned, first at Abigail then at Veronica. "You two need to be better at saying what you want and taking it when they won't give it to you."

"So, what was up the card game?!" I shouted to Felisha as I did not like where this conversation might lead.

Felisha laughed after listening to us talk. **"Just take a look around."** Like she said, I looked around and quickly saw that in addition to the many shops and stores expected of a capital city there were an unusually high number of gambling stands. **"The lord of this area could show up anywhere at any time for any reason. Once she does there is no telling what she will do. She's been known to bless people simply having a chat as well bury people to their necks because 'they smelled funny.' People here have accepted the randomness of their lord and are more accepting of random chance as a whole. So gambling is a bigger part of their lives. Speaking of…"** Felisha looked over the various stalls before giving a wide grin. **"…I've always been lucky. I'll see you all back on the ship."**

Practically looking like a child as she did so, Felisha skipped off as she found a stand that caught her eye. Looking at all the bright colors and loud and excited dealers, it was a lot like a casino. "So are you one for gambling, Veronica?"

"I don't know, mother never really gave me any time to try things like this." Veronica answered as she looked around. "How about you?"

"I don't mind gambling for fun every now and then but it's not something I really go out of my way to do." I answered with a shrug.

As I was looking around to see if there was something I might like to kill a few minutes with, Tiki flew up to me. Tiki and Abigail were completely naked, angry but unashamed about it. "Big Bro! Someone stole are clothes! We need you to get them back!"

"Stole your clothes?!" A. How did they catch them? B. Why would they want their clothes? C. When were they gone long enough for this to happen?!

"C'mon Big Bro! Hurry!" Nagged by Tiki, I was rushed over to one of the stands ran by a danuki. "That's her! She's the one who stole our clothes!"

"Stole?" The danuki scoffed at the accusation. "I won them fair and square."

"Nu-uh! You lied!" Abigail shouted as she hovered in front of me. "You said we could double our money but you took everything!"

"I said you could double your money." The raccoon girl laughed. "Doesn't mean that you would."

Even the comparatively reserved Abigail puffed her cheeks with anger, but I put my hand up before the two imps charged the 'innocent' raccoon girl. "So you lost your clothes in a bet." I said with a sigh, why am I not surprised? "Is there any chance I could just buy their clothes back?"

"No, no, no!" She said as she crossed her arms and shook her head in an over dramatic fashion. "That would be against policy!" With a sly smile she shook a cup with some dice in it. "But you are more than welcome to try and win it back."

"How much would I have to bet?" I asked.

"Let's see…" Riffling through a rather large bag next to her, she pulls out the familiar clothing and spreads it out between her fingers as she examines it. "…there isn't very much fabric but it is nice quality." Attached to the clothing is a small pouch that TNA keeps various knickknacks in. The raccoon girl moved a finger through it as she examined the contents. "Plus they have a little pouch with some… hehe… interesting stuff in it. So let's say it's worth… 20 gold."

"Fine." I figured that was not what the original value of their bet was but it would be worth it if I don't have to keep control of two naked and angry imps around a very busy town. "I just have to win a bet of ten or more right?"

"Right, any win doubles your bet." The danuki answered with glee.

"Do you have a maximum bet?" I have a plan but it has a wide margin of error, I need to know the limits.

Excitedly clasping her hands with delight she answers. "Absolutely not! Bet as much as you like!"

I took a seat as Veronica stood over me. "You sure about this?" Veronica asked.

"Sure, I can't lose." I shrug, all I need is enough money.

"That's the spirit!" The danuki said before she quickly ran me the rules. "The games is simple: I shake two die in this cup and spill them on the table. You must guess even or odd before the die hit the table. Guess right and double your bet. Oh! But the house wins double red on one and six."

"Ok, got it." 16/36 chance huh?

"So, shall we start the bet at 10?"

"10?" I laughed as I dug out some money. "No, I'll start with 5!"

Starting our betting process, the danuki tossed out the die. 

"odd"

"Even, try again."

"odd" I say as I place five more coins on the table.

"even, try again."

"odd" I say as I place ten coins on the table this time.

"even, try again."

"odd" Gritting my teeth from frustration, I break my normal pattern and place ten coins on the table again.

"Even, try again."

Holy shit, are you kidding me?! "ODD!" Ten more coins, I don't have enough to do this again.

"Winner!" The fluffy girl announced with a cheer as she rang a bell.

Breathing a huge sigh of relief, I look at the raccoon girl. "Can I please have their clothes now?"

Awfully pleased with herself, the danuki smiles as she presents the clothes to me. "A deal is a deal." I angrily snatch the clothes and hand them to Abigail and Tiki. "Care to play again?"

"No I would not!" My luck is in the shit today.

40 gold, 40 freaking gold! I could have gotten them far nicer ribbons for a fraction of that price. And Tiki could not find this more hilarious. "Hahaha! That racoon girl fucked you so well you would think she actually fucked you!"

"I know, I know!" Geez, does she not think I know?

"Well, it's your own fault." Veronica commented as she walked next to me. "What were you thinking anyway?"

"Well, I had a good plan." I explained with a sigh. "It just… didn't go as well as I would have hoped."

"And what was your plan?" She asked. "Keep betting until you win?"

"Well, yes." Veronica stopped and gave me an 'are you serious' look? "Oh come on, there's more to it than that."

"I have a question." Abigail asked as she sat on my shoulder. "Why did you start with 5?"

"Because I was trying to win twenty." I answered as I rubbed her head.

"But why five?" She asked as she happily accepted the affection.

"Yes, tell us?" Veronica chuckled as she stopped and crossed her arms. "Why did you start at five?"

I stopped and gave a sigh, hoping that explaining would restore some faith in my judgement. "Look, the concept is simple. Each time I lose I bet the amount I've lost. Whenever I win I go back to five. So lose once and bet five, twice and bet 10, then 20, 40, and so forth. I have to win eventually."

"Yes, but you didn't do that." Tiki giggled as she took my other shoulder. "You stopped at ten, and that still does not explain five."

"I only had to bet ten to get your clothes back after you carelessly lost them." I giggled as she pushed away the finger I was playfully pushing toward her. "I chose 5 because of the expectation value. At 50/50 you would expect to win once every other time, it was a little less than that so I assumed I would win once every three times. And, based on what I told you, what would I bet on my third try?"

"10?" Abigail hesitantly guesses.

Adorable. "That's right sweetie." I ruffled her hair with my finger. "It just turned out that my luck would be terrible and it took five attempts. I lost far more than expected."

Grabbing my finger, Tiki began to lick it in a very suggestive manner. "And we will repay you later." She giggled, something to look forward to.

"Yeah, yeah, you just got your clothes back so try to keep them on." Veronica commented as she grabbed my hand. "But speaking of clothes, I'm going to need your opinion again."

Veronica brought me to a nearby clothing shop. Considering I had no money I could not even shop for Merry or TNA, course that did not stop them from sampling the merchandise. "Big Bro! Big Bro! What do you think of this one?!" Abigail shouted as she flew up to me.

The store slowly got littered with the tiny articles of clothing Abigail and Tiki just tossed aside after they tried them on. From ribbons, to strings, to miniature versions of otherwise regular clothing, I am again impressed with the verity showcased. The one Abigail had on this time was a button up short sleeve shirt, held by only one button of course, and a mini skirt. Honestly, she looks like a little doll. "You're really cute, Abigail." I held my hand out and she danced around in my palm so I could see her from every angle… she has no underwear under that skirt and her tail lifts the back. "But you know I have no money."

"I know." She giggled. "I just want to try it on."

"It's more fun when they come off anyway." Tiki giggled as she showed off an outfit only consisting of a couple belts. This little doll keeps reminding me they are dolls I've had sex with. "Opps." With a quick tug from a strap she had a wardrobe malfunction and the belts fall to the floor. "Hehe, Clumsy me, now I'm all exposed."

Indeed she was: tail leading to her little butt, hands emphasizing her proportionately endowed chest, and her little honey pot in full view. "At least wait until tonight, okay?" This girl sometime, I tell you.

Tiki gives a giggled, delighted as she proves her sexiness to herself once again, as Veronica finally pulls the curtain open. "Seriously? Keep it in your pants." Veronica steps out to showcase a kimono she was trying on. It was a dark blue kimono with a red flower pattern. She had her hair tied up in a bun with some decorative pins holding it in place. "It is a little hard to put on properly but how do I look?" Maybe it's because I grew up watching a lot of anime, but I have always found kimonos to be very attractive. On top of that Veronica's excellent posture and high class demeanor really fit the elegant outfit very well. Combine that with Veronica's natural beauty and the result was breath taking. I could hardly find the words to answer but my flustered expression was more than enough for her. "That good huh?" She giggled as she turned to the clerk. "I shall take this one."

"Excellent choice," the kimono clad Arachne gracefully bowed, "is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes, what do you recommend for swim wear?" Veronica asked, excited to continue her shopping spree.

"Swimwear?" The Arachne placed her finger on her lip for a moment before she began to browse through a nearby rack. "Well, since you like the kimono you are obviously a lady of very refined tastes. I recommend we go with the more is less approach." She then presents Veronica with a white one-piece.

"More is less, huh?" Veronica looked at it with a doubtful expression for a moment before giving it a nod of approval. "Very well, let's try it."

I was left with Tiki and Abigail trying on and discarding more and more articles of clothing as the Arachne assisted Veronica in removing the intricate and delicate kimono. But the Arachne must have been weary of the idea of leaving TNA to rampage through her store much longer and quickly emerged with the kimono properly folded and ready to be sold to Veronica. I then spent a few minutes getting the occasional glare from the Arachne as she went around her store picking up the tiny clothes that have been strewn about until Veronica emerged with the new swim suit. "I'm not sure about this one. What do you think?"

This one certainly covered more skin than many swimsuits I have seen on this island. The white one-piece had a red cherry blossom trim around the edges and the back was left open. The swimsuit covered her front from her neck to her hips and clung to her body to emphasize all her curves. More importantly the pure white swimsuit was the perfect canvas for my mind to paint what it knows to exist underneath onto it. And because my mind had to work harder than if she were wearing less it actually made the swimsuit more stimulating. "I… uh… I uh…" Jeez, lost for words again. Now I wish I had money to get something for Merry from this shop.

"Two for two?" Veronica smirked. "Impressive, I'll take this one as well."

Soon after, Veronica paid for her new outfits, along with a generous tip for the trouble Tiki and Abigail caused, and I was made to hold the bags. "So, what store are we hitting next?" I asked Veronica as I trailed behind her.

"Before anything else, there is something I have to do." Veronica's confident stride slowly became a nervous walk as she allowed me to catch up. "This errand has me a bit nervous and I… I would like for you to come with me."

"Huh?" What was Veronica getting so serious for? "Of course I'll come, but what has you so nervous?"

"You remember the letter I sent to my mom? It's time I got her reply."

Ah yes, that bit of business. Now Victoria knows Veronica discovered she is a dhampire and Veronica probably told her the reason for her leaving, namely me. I'm actually curious what Victoria's response would be. At times Victoria seems to want Veronica to be happy and at others she seems like an over bearing mother who will accept no way but her own, course the two can be difficult to separate at times. I can definitely understand why Veronica would be nervous, I can't really think of a way to comfort her as we make our way to the post office.

"Anything from the Espera estate?" Veronica asked the Crow Girl at the desk.

"Espera?" The black hair and feather girl asked with dull and uninterested tone. "Yeah, I think we have a couple."

Veronica waited a moment for the girl to get the letter but she did not budge. "Umm… could you go get them?"

"I suppose I could?" And she didn't move again.

After another minute of waiting Veronica's patience was running out. "Will you go get them?!"

"Ok, ok, you don't have to yell." The girl sighed as she left the room, seems like someone is literal.

The crow girl quickly returned and Veronica wasted no time snatching the letters away while tossing the girl the dues. "Here, this one's for you." Veronica grumbly announced as she handed me the letter. Veronica took a seat as she quietly opened her letter and I slowly did the same. I was afraid this letter might contain more of Sebastian's… hobby but I was surprised to find the contents to be rather somber. It read:

Dear Jonathan,

The mistress is in a better mood as of late. I must say it was quite a shock to learn the young miss discovered she was a dhampire. The mistress has been keeping it a secret for so long that revealing the truth seems to have simultaneously brought her relief and more worry. Now that the secret is out I tried to convince her to call off the mercenaries but she would not budge, she insists on the young miss being returned as soon as possible. Speaking of the young miss, my daughter, it seems that she is going through some troubled times. I will not ask you to do anything you are not comfortable with but please do your best to see her through this phase in her life in my stead, as a father-to-be I'm sure you can understand. Of course with ten imps on the way I'm sure you will have all you can handle, just let me know if you ever want a massage. Now about this request of yours, I believe I have heard about something like it and I believe the dwarves could figure out a way to get you what you need for the right price. I will send out some inquires but, if I may ask, what is it you plan to do?

Sincerely, Sebastian.

What do I plan to do? That is a difficult question to answer. I don't know exactly what I can do until I start working on it and then I really have no idea what this world would need between its magic. It's not like I'd be bringing smart phones and the internet, I would need something simple that would interest people. "So what did your letter say?" I asked as I set the thought aside for a moment. 

…

[Victoria's letter.]

My child,

I am glad to hear that you find joy traveling aboard the Swift Victoria. Felisha may be a bit course but she is good at what she does, you can learn much from her. Just try not to pick up any ruffian mannerisms she might display, they are unbecoming of a lady. But enough of the pleasantries, I must apologies for keeping your being a dhampire a secret from you. Vampires despise dhampires, falling prey to their own baser instincts their hatred extends from the primal fear they feel from a dhampire's natural abilities. My own status would offer little protection in the face of such irrational fear. The only way I could guarantee your safety was to make sure no one ever discovers what you are. Have Felisha teach you to fight, your life may someday be in danger as a result of the truth being known. All that being said, I am quite cross about you leaving without permission and over a man of all things. I do not know what you think you are doing but give up on the mutt, this will not end well. We have much to discuss and I will see you home, by force if necessary.

Sincerely, your mother.

…..

Veronica was not happy as she quickly tore the letter in half. "She says she is worried about me but is as unsupportive as ever. She encouraged me to continue studying under Felisha but wants me home even if she has to force me. And she certainly does not approve of my feelings for you." I'm not surprised. "So what did yours say?"

"Sebastian is worried about you." The news seemed to surprise her as I waved the letter. "Other than that he wants to know what I plan to do with the wire I asked him about."

"What would you do?" Veronica asked.

"Hard to say." I closed my eyes as I pondered a bit. "The magic of this world seems to have found a way to supply many of the niceties provided by electricity. Even if I could get a basic power supply, I'm not sure what I could offer."

"Magic is not perfect." Veronica quickly states. "Unless you happen to be or have access to someone of at least decent magical prowess magic powers are really of no use. Rune devices are handy in certain applications but the power available to them is based solely on their user or their location." Suddenly turning to me with her hands on her hips, she leers at me with a smirk. "Besides, aren't you the one who said the ideal situation is to combine magic and technology? Surely you can come up with something?"

"Maybe." I really don't know where this girl gets her confidence. "…But unless I come up with something that would be immediately useful the whole idea might just end up going nowhere." But then it hit me. Seeing the letter in my hand, maybe there is something. "Say Veronica, we got responses to our letters fairly quickly. Is that common?"

"It's a little on the fast side," Veronica explained as she glanced to the crow girl who has already gone back to looking bored. "…but we pay a fairly high price to ensure that speed so I'm not surprised. The typical rates are much more reasonable if you don't mind waiting an extra two or three days."

"I see, and are there faster methods of communication?" The idea I have would be useless if there is already a more convenient method of communication.

"Of course, high level magic users can communicate with each other across the island. But most of those are already employed or otherwise not available for public use." Veronica was quick to explain but it was obvious she was becoming curious. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…" I really don't like to say I can do something I can't so I'm hesitant to even mention the possibility. "I have an idea that could send a message across the island… possibly." This is all a big maybe even after some liberal assumptions on my ability.

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow as her interest was perked. "And how long would it take for this message to reach the other side of the island?"

"Nearly instant… assuming you could make an uninterrupted path between the two points." That at least I am sure of.

"Now that is an interesting idea." Veronica closed her eyes as she thought about it before giving a few nods. "Very interesting. Information is vital in the merchant world. Those who can get the faster information can get the better deals and those who get the better deals can make more money. I could see a number of people wanting to get their hands on that, but how do you plan to do it?"

That is always the big question I am afraid to hear, I never know until I start. "I'm not really comfortable in saying. It is a lofty goal at the very least, but I think I could manage it in my lifetime." I look at the letter in my hand, I need to send a reply to Sebastian. "Are you going to mail a response to your mother? Could I send a note with it?"

"With my letter?" She asked, taking a moment to figure out where I am going with that idea. "That is rather informal."

"I know but I have no money to mail my own." I've only got a little left on hand and I don't have a lot on the ship. "I just want to send a quick response to Sebastian's question."

"I could just pay for your letter." Veronica offered rather casually. I know money is not a big deal to her but I wonder if she would make the same offer to others?

"I know…" It was a kind gesture and I hate to turn it down but the letter was about more than the wire, it was about Veronica as well and she is a topic I find myself wavering in my stance on. "…but I can't really give a good response to the rest of his letter. I just want to send a note, please."

Veronica eventually agreed and I slipped a note into Veronica's response. The note was addressed to Sebastian and simply read: 'What if I said I could make communication across the island nearly instant?" Not much I know, but until I can make a reliable power supply any other planning is moot.

"Well, shall we head back to the ship?" Veronica asked as she started toward the docks. "It's getting close to time."

"Not yet." I begin to wonder where Tiki and Abigail took off to as I look around. "I have some errands I need to take care of myself."

"Really? Like what?" She asked as she walked next to me as we made our way down the road.

"Well…" It's a topic I'm hesitant to bring up with Veronica but it is inevitable. "I was wondering if they would have any information about getting married and blessed in the sunken city."

Veronica was pissed, but not for the reason you would think. No, she's not mad because she has to face the reality that I am getting married to Merry, at least that's not her main issue. No, she is mad because, being the procrastinator I am, I waited until I got to Bestalion to set anything up. "So let me get this straight: You traveled all this way, risked your life several times when you could have just got married in Alnor, and you don't even know the process?!"

"I-I didn't think it would be an issue. With the shortage of men, how many marriages would be taking place?" Most monsters don't even seem to care about something as formal as marriage.

"It's a capital city dumbass! The capital city of the sea, the single largest and most populated of all the regions!" Veronica angrily berated me as we made our way down the docks as I looked for someone who might be from the Sunken City. "And don't even get me started on the blessing! I assumed you sent a formal request before we left."

"Is it really that long of a process?" I figure the process in Alnor would be a long one but everything in Alnor takes forever.

"I don't know. It's not like it's something I ever looked into." Veronica looked away as she got a little flustered. Come to think of it, she is still fairly young and never had interest in anyone before me.

Finally we came across exactly what I was looking for. A mermaid undisguised and running a marriage arrangement booth. Seriously, even I was expecting something a little less direct. The mermaid greeted us with a pleasant smile. She was pretty, with short blonde hair and a low cut tank-top, but no mermaid will compare to Merry in my eyes. "Hello, are you two looking to get married?" I know she means well, but putting that question to Veronica kinda put an awkward pause to the situation. Understandably Veronica had no desire to explain the situation and turned away with a grumpy 'hmph.' "…I take that as a no then." Only disheartened for a second, she quickly turned her attention to me. "How may I help you?"

I nervously scratched my head. It's finally happening. I'm finally making the arrangements. "Well, I am looking to get married. Just to…" I glance to Veronica, maybe I should have come alone. "…someone else."

"I see…" The atmosphere around Veronica and me certainly seemed to be throwing the mermaid off. "Well, could I have your name and her name?"

"My name is Jonathan Adams. I am marrying Merry Lou, she's a mermaid." At least since I'm talking to a mermaid I don't have to worry about revealing that.

"A mermaid, huh?" Finally something she can focus on with a bit of delight, she happily clasps her hands with a giggle. "Would you like to have the permanent water breathing spell?"

"Yes. But… well… she might not be the only one I plan to marry." I'm not entirely sure about the details for that permanent water breathing spell but there are more important things right now. "You see, there are these ten imps: Tiki Ina Tally Su Annie Nip Doe Abigail Sara and Sis."

She curiously tilted her head. "Are you marrying them too?"

"Can you put that down as tentatively. I uh… haven't asked them yet." I'm not even sure how to approach the subject with them. Would they take it seriously?

"*sigh* It is unusual but it can be done." I feel sorry for the girl, this must be a very unusual situation. "When are you looking to get married?"

"Three days."

For a moment the mermaid just seemed to wait and see if I was serious or not. It appears that even in the monster girl world Vegas style weddings are not widely accepted. "…Sir, please understand these things take time. If you want have a proper ceremony you will need…" Before she could finish, Veronica slid her a card.

"I believe that will speed up the process." Veronica quickly stated, without so much as looking toward me.

The card seemed to be little more than a fancy business card. But it seems that Veronica's name alone is enough to pull at least a little weight. "Well, seems you have some nice connections there. Sure you don't want to lock that down while you're at it?" The mermaid was trying to make a joke but Veronica was unwilling to comment and neither was I, just awkward silence. "…well, in any case, it won't be the most extravagant wedding but I'll see what can be pulled together." Pulling out a card of her own, she slid it to me on the counter. "Go to this address once you get to the sunken city, don't worry my contact will be ready for you."

"T-thank you." I'm sure I have given this mermaid quite a story for the day as is, but our business is not finished yet. "… there is one more thing. Could we get blessed while we are at it?"

"You really leave these things to the last minute don't you?" She asked with a sigh, seems like she has just stopped caring about any semblance of formality."Well, you are in luck. Michiko is about to hold one of her regular events. With your connections it should not be difficult to get an invitation but getting a blessing will be entirely up to you."

"I understand, please do what you can." That's pretty vague, I wonder what the event will be like.

"Well, I've got a lot of work to do. So if you will excuse me." Almost seeming too eager to finally leave us, the mermaid put a closed sign on the counter and lept into the sea behind her.

Now that that was taken care of, I was left alone with Veronica again. I'm not sure what to say to her, even in this awkward situation she chose to help me. "…thank you Veronica."

"For what?" She asked as she grumpily turned toward me.

"You know what. Helping me get married, you didn't have to do that."

"You're right, I didn't. I didn't even really want to either." Storming toward me, she pokes me in the chest as she gives me a stern lecture. "But seriously, you are so useless on your own. I don't know why Merry puts up with you."

I can't help but laugh. What can I say, she has a point. "You're right, I really owe you."

With a short sigh she crosses her arms. "Whatever, let's head back to the ship. I'm sure your fiancé is waiting for you."

Just as Veronica said that, Abigail came flying toward me. "There you are, where did you fly off to Abigail?" She didn't greet me, didn't smile, didn't say anything. She just quietly fluttered as she avoided eye contact, a clear sign something is wrong. "… what happened?"

"…nothing." Abigail quietly muttered.

She is a terrible liar. "*Sigh* where is Tiki?"

"…overthere." Very helpful, except she didn't point.

Abigail is the most reserved of TNA, she prefers to follow her sisters lead rather than take any imitative of her own. In fact, seeing her without a sibling nearby is a clear sign she is troubled. "Come on Abigail, I'm not mad." I have to be gentle, getting upset with her only makes her go mute. "Seriously, your sisters do this to me all the time."

She is hesitant but Abigail slowly opens up to me. She used to not speak without at a sister around at all, I'm glad she trusts me now. "Ok, follow me Big Bro."

Following Abigail we quickly come across Tiki playfully darting around someone. Luckily we got here before anything serious happened but it appears Tiki is about to make her move. With Tiki being unusually focused on her target, I was able to easily walk up and grab her. "Tiki, what are you doing?"

Tiki was startled when I grabbed her, but once she realized it was me she relaxed in my grasp. "I was just helping Abigail ask for sex." She stated as she crossed her arms, angry as if she was the one who was wronged

"Y-you were huh?" I'm not surprised, but at the same time just what do I say to that?

Timidly fluttering up to me like she was the one in trouble, Abigail apologetically muttered: "Sorry Big Bro, I couldn't ask properly."

"I don't think that's a problem." I laughed as I patted her with my free hand, Tiki is the one I have a bigger issue with. Let her out of my sight for a few minutes and she drags Abigail off to ask some stranger for sex. "Sorry about that ma'am, imps you know."

"Ma'am?"

Maybe it was the long hair, maybe it was the fact that I'm apologizing to women so often it just kind of slipped, but somehow I failed to notice I was speaking to a man. He seemed to be a little worse for wear, using a sheath as a crutch and sporting a few nasty scars above his eye. "Sorry… Sir." So Tiki and Abigail found some guy and immediately requested sex? *sigh* Fickle brats.


	74. Chapter 66: New Friend?

This chapter starts a co-op with Clarus Nox's story 'White, Black, and Silver' which takes place on the same island.

Chapter 66: New friend?

The man gave me a quizzical look as he conscientiously fiddled with his long hair. He seemed slightly bothered but either didn't care enough or didn't have the energy to make a fuss about it. "It's fine." He replied before looking to the silver feathered harpy that was just watching from nearby. "Ione, Silvia should be back at the shop by now right?"

"Yes, we should hurry back before she begins to worry." She said as she quickly returned to his side.

"Guess I should cut it since there is no point in growing it out in this world..." The man said as he examined his hair when he suddenly collapsed.

The harpy prevented him from falling but the man looked to have been severely injured recently. It's hard enough dealing with TNA on a good day, let alone when you can barely stand. "See what you did Tiki?" I gently scolded her as I prodded her with my thumb.

"What?" Tiki angrily retorted. "I only tickled him. It's not my fault he fell over."

"He's clearly injured. Even you should show some restraint." They don't have to go flying after any guy they come across.

"pft! As if!" She giggled, can't say I expected a different response.

"We don't have time to play around all day." Veronica stated as she joined us. "Felisha will be expecting us back at the boat before long."

"Yeah, but I feel bad that Tiki aggravated his injuries." Not that TNA causing trouble is anything new.

"I didn't aggravate nothin!" Tiki said as she crossed her arms in a manner that would make Annie proud.

"Yeah, yeah." Regardless, there is not much I can do while keeping a hold on Tiki. I'm not quite ready to let her fly around again, so I hand her to Veronica. "Keep an eye on them for a minute will you?"

Tiki was not thrilled with the idea of being held by Veronica and quickly squirmed her way free. Luckily she was done with causing trouble for now and just watched as Abigail cautiously stayed with her. "May I have your names first?" I asked as I pulled out my small side note book, if I don't write the names down I'll forget them immediately.

"I'm Ryan, this is Ione." The man quickly answered.

"Alright." As I jot down the names I recall bits of their conversation from before, maybe there is a way for me to set things right. "You said you were going to a shop. Is it far?"

"Not particularly." Ryan answered as he tried to figure out what I was getting at. "Why?"

"Well, seeing as my imps came and bothered you, I would feel bad if I just left you here. We don't have a lot of time but if it isn't far I could help you get there." I've had to do worse thanks to TNA, this is no problem.

"No, I thi…" Ryan stated to refuse before he was cut off.

"Yes thank you." Ione answered in his stead.

I could not help but laugh, nice to see someone else get bossed around by a girl. "Well, you heard the lady. Believe me, it's better to listen to them." Merry has taught me that much.

Ryan was reluctant but accepted my help none the less. Taking his arm around my shoulder, being mindful of the spear on my back I quickly helped Ryan stand. "Lead the way… Ione? was it?" I like these short names, I can actually remember them.

As we make our way down the street Tiki and Abigail would fly around us. But as we walked along with Ryan's arm around my shoulder my mind began to wander. Male contact is not something you come across often in this world, even if you go looking for it. Sure I talked with Jim and a few other men in Alnor but the majority of male contact I have had in this world is from Sebastian. I may not like his harassment but I'm still reminded of it whenever I'm near another guy. "What's the matter Big Bro?" Tiki asked with a giggle. "Got something else on your mind? Has the buttler said something to sway you?"

"Oh shut up!" I quickly shout. "I don't have much contact with men nowadays!" Do they have to bring that up every chance they get?

"... Could have worded that better." Ryan muttered in response to my accurate but none the less awkward statement.

"It's a long story. Just don't ask." I'm personally tying to forget.

"So you're their 'brother'?" Ryan asked, I assume hoping to relieve the awkwardness.

Me their brother? I had to laugh. "No, not even. That would make our relationship far more… disturbing than it currently is. Though I'm not sure it would stop them." TNA seem like they will do anything if they think it would be fun, whether that's a good or a bad thing is debatable.

"Why would we stop?" Tiki giggled.

"We'd love Big Bro even if he was big bro." Abigail added. Amazing how something that sounds so sweet could allude to something so very wrong.

Ryan didn't seem sure how to respond, not that I blame him. "...I got nothin. To each their own."

"To make things simple I guess you could call me their plaything. It's about as accurate as anything else." Sex friend, baby daddy, boyfriend, and baby sitter are other possible descriptions. "Most of the time I'm in town I end up having to mitigate whatever damage they may cause."

"Kids huh?" Ryan asked.

I gave a nervous laugh, how should I respond to that? "Well… our relationship does involve kids but they aren't them. In other words…"

"He got their sister pregnant." Veronica interjected rather grumpily.

"Triplets?" If this guy were batting he'd be out.

"Try ten… the same as the number of daughters I will have in a few weeks." 3 more weeks to be accurate.

"Again I got nothing."

"To be honest. I don't have anything either." I don't know if I am ready for my daughters, but I still look forward to seeing them.

"Here it is." Ione spoke up as we approached a metal forge shop. Mounting the walls were assortments of weapons and armor but further in were some nice pieces of jewelry. I followed Ione into the kitchen and Ryan quickly took a seat in the nearest chair when a white furred werewolf entered the room. I admit I panicked a little bit when she ran toward me, knee jerk reaction, but she didn't even notice me and went to Ryan.

"Master Ryan, are you alright?" She asked with a voice full of worry.

"Yes I'm fine, Ione wouldn't allow me to walk back on my own is all." He nonchalantly replied as he gave a playful leer to the silver feathered harpy.

"He overexerted himself." Ione retorted as she began to divvy out items among some bags. The werewolf was far too concerned to worry about the details, she even had her ears lowered like a cute little puppy. I wonder if I will ever see Felisha like that? Doubt it.

"When I got back you weren't in bed… You…. you're always…. Please just be more careful, you can depend on us you know…" She said, seeming like she was about to cry.

Ryan gently petted her on the head, as her tail gave excited flicks. "So were you able to find us a ship?"

"N-no, no one has any plans to sail to Ethelyn for the next month or two." The werewolf answered seeming disappointed, though I'm not sure if it was because she could not find a ship or Ryan that stop petting her.

"Ye could try to hitch a ride with a merchant ship, maybe drop a total and add a bit o sweet talk?" A dwarf interjected as she overheard the conversation. "I say fifteen hundred would be a good opening negotiation price."

"Wait, you said something about a boat earlier didn't you….." Ryan began as he suddenly addressed me. "um, sorry I didn't catch your names?"

"Oh, right. Forgot my manners." I said as I did my best to straighten up and be professional. "I'm Jonathan and these two are…"

"TITS AND ASS!" Tiki and Abigail shouted with a laugh. To think I had almost forgotten that they do this.

"...Seriously?" Ryan asked, understandably taken aback.

I gave a long sigh as I get ready to explain this for like the thirtieth time. "I told you I have ten imps right? They are: Tiki, Ina, Tally, Su, Annie, Nip, Doe, Abigail, Sara, and Sis. You do the math." I've long grown tired of having to spell it out.

"Aww, It's less fun when you explain it Big Bro." Tiki pouted.

"The far too forward one here is Tiki." I said as I promptly ignored her complaint and motioned toward Abigail as she stayed behind me. "The more reserved one is Abigail." While I'm at it I should go ahead and introduce Veronica. "And this is…"

"Veronica Von Louise Espera." Veronica stated as she slowly approached Ryan, using her full name too. "You said you were looking for a ship to Ethelyn?"

"Yes, Ethelyn is my home town." Ione replied.

"Well, it does so happen that the Swift Victoria is scheduled for a stop there during this trip." Veronica explained after a short scoff, she seems to be in a bad mood. "However, it is not our call to allow would be passengers on board. You would have to speak with the captain for that."

"Who is ye captain?" The dwarf interjected.

"Felisha Blackfur." Veronica plainly stated. I would have been a little hesitant to reveal that given Felisha's past, or maybe Veronica was trying to get them to reconsider?

"The pup pirate?" The dwarf chuckled as she turned toward Ryan. "Aye, just drop a few shiny coin and ye may be able to gain some passage."

"I would not be so sure. The captain has little patience for newcomers to her ship. Lord knows it was a pain getting on ourselves." While that may be true, Veronica almost seemed proud of that fact.

"Couldn't hurt to try." Silvia replied with a shrug.

Veronica leered at them a bit to see if they were sure, she didn't seem angry that they still wanted to go but she was not happy just in general. "In any event, we have little time." Veronica continues. "If we are not back within the next hour or two I would not put it past her to leave without us."

"Then we might as well try to make a deal now…. actually can we wait a few more minutes? I want to cut my hair before going." Ryan asked, I guess calling him a girl had more effect than I thought.

"Makes no difference to me." Veronica coldly remarked. "We are not going to be late, your business is your own."

"Well, be that as it may, there is some time. Shouldn't take more than half an hour to walk to the ship from here, we can hang around for a bit." I explained as I looked at Veronica, who responded by looking away with a 'hmph.'

"In that case follow me!" The dwarf said with enthusiasm as she led Ryan to the next room with the werewolf not far behind.

Once they were out of the room I quickly turned to Veronica. "Geez, Veronica. You could have put it a bit nicer. You are the one who brought up the fact the ship is going to their destination."

Veronica angrily looked away as I scolded her. "I just let them know their options, I really have no interest in whether they get on board or not."

"... Did I do something wrong, you seem to in a bad mood?" I don't think Veronica would have a reason to dislike these people just because they want to travel on the ship.

"Not at all." Veronica said as she got into full tsudere mode. "The marriage is arranged and I'm happy for you. Really I am."

That one… actually hurt. I don't know what Veronica wants from me, marrying Merry is the whole reason I set out on this trip. I was happy that she was willing to support me and help me arrange my wedding despite her feelings for me. I'm sure it must hurt after I turned her down and maybe she is having second thoughts about helping me, but to get spiteful after everything… I just don't know how to deal with that. "So, Ione, why are you going to… what was the place again?" I ask as I pull out my notebook, desperate to change the subject.

"Well Ryan wants to go back to… Earth was it? And we plan to go to my home town, Ethelyn while trying to get a grant to meet with Michiko, Ryan believes she may know of a way back." Ione replied when addressed.

I had frozen up when she mentioned going back to Earth. The last plan I heard involving that divided Charisse into a bloody civil war. I'd rather no other areas delve into the same conflicts. "You do realize that is a very risky thing to try to pull off, right?"

"Due to the technology your world has? Ryan has mentioned how it makes things here look small… Something about a rapid expansion causing a complete collapse?" Ione responded offhandedly.

"Well, yes that is one of probably many potential dangers." Seriously, connecting the two worlds could cause all kinds of bad. "But before that is the cost of opening the portal. Haven't you heard about the war in Charrise?"

Taking a seat Ione responded, "We ran into a set of guards whilst traveling, but the details are unknown to us. I would assume it has something to do with these costs you mentioned? If so, may I offer a counter question for you as a man of Earth?"

"Sure." As a man of Earth huh?

"What are the costs of coming to this world from yours? From the little I know there do not seem to be any. If that is true, would it not stand to reason the reverse is possible?"

I had to take a moment to think on that one. It is true that people come from Earth all the time with no issues that I know of. But then again, nobody I talk to seems to know anything about the process. "Well, I can't say I know whether or not there are any hidden cost we don't know about. But I see your point. However, if there were no cost don't you think it would have been done by now? There is certainly the demand for it. I mean, Charisse herself desires to go to Earth."

"Earth is that place with all the men right?" Tiki asked aloud to no one specifically. "The lord want to go there to get a man, so that means… hehehe… I think I know why he wants to go back."

Taking a seat and wrapping her wings around herself, Ione responded, "I can understand why he'd wish to go back after being taken from his family out of nowhere…." continuing her response to me after a sigh to compose herself, "Then it is at an impasse, rather than 'costs' there may just be conditions. I've heard some men who arrived here were right after they would normally have died, Ryan cannot remember the final day on earth before arriving here. It could also be one who is dissatisfied with their world, but then those like Ryan who wish to return wouldn't be here. The debate has no end with the limited knowledge we possess, which is why we seek Michiko."

"That's true." Come to think of it, I don't remember the events before I got here either. "Can't really make a judgement with the information on hand. Plus it makes sense for a lord like Amarante or Michiko to know something Charrise, who was out of touch with her people for so long, would not. It just so happens I am looking to meet with Michiko myself."

"What would be your purpose for the visit?"

I become flustered as I scratched my head with a chuckle. "Well, I'm getting married and my fiance reeeaally wants children." A LOT of children, but I promised Merry so I'm happy to deliver.

"Big Sis practically kills him over it." Tiki added with a laugh.

"Even more, now that Big Bro has been doing the pirate ladies." Abigail muttered.

"It's actually kind of amusing if you ask me, maybe you should be more liberal?" Veronica added with a… flirtatious? …leer at me.

"It won't be amusing if I'm dead!" I shout back, Veronica's not being so subtle about her ulterior motives anymore.

Giving an offhanded short laugh at the exchange Ione begins to briefly glance toward the door Ryan had gone through earlier with a bit of sadness and longing.

"So what's your story?" Tiki bluntly asked. "Have you done him yet?"

"Yeah, bird lady. What's your relationship?" Abigail asked as she joined her sister.

Not really phased by Tiki's bluntness, Ione just pause to think of how to answer. "I guess our relationship is something along the lines of savior and rescuee?"Ione said with a hint of melancholy.

"Oh, so he is constantly thanking you for saving him?" Tiki giggled.

"No, he was the one who saved me back in Kaori by himself…." Ione responded partially recalling the events.

Now that she mentions it, she has a number of scars and burns visible on her shoulders. From what I have heard about Kaori they are lucky to be alive. "Is that why he is so banged up?" I asked, figuring there would be no end to Tiki's prying if the subject wasn't changed.

"No those are from 3 weeks ago, even after 14 flasks of mermaid blood he still isn't fully recovered…"

"14 flasks?!" Seeing as I've only seen Merry divvy out a handful at a time, that's a lot. "Yesh, hate to know what he was like before. I don't measure it in flasks but I know firsthand the miracles mermaid blood can do."

"I wish I could forget seeing him like that…. " Ione muttered as she became upset by the memory.

Aw geez, TNA's not the only one who needs to learn some tact. "I… uh… sorry…"

"There you go again, opening you big mouth when you shouldn't." Veronica sighed. "But still, mermaid blood is not cheap and you want to buy off the captains services? Is one of you rich or have you made some fishy deals?"

Pausing for just a moment to get what Veronica was implying, Ione answered. "As far as I am aware none of us have a single piece to our names, save for a recent event's outcome. To which may or may not qualify for a fishy deal."

Veronica raised an eyebrow, that wasn't a no. "Well, that's an interesting response." She replied as she finally seemed to be in a better mood. "Better keep it to yourself then. If you want on our ship we can't know of any prior shady business… hypocritical as that may be."

"I can assure you it wouldn't be comparable to pirates." Ione assured with a giggle.

"Glad to hear it." Veronica replied with a smirk.

Shortly after, Ryan and the others returned. Now with his shorter hair he wasted no time to start gathering things for their trip, starting with a really long sword. He unsheathed the blade and gave it a few swings as if he were testing it. The blade practically glowed from the light reflecting from it but as he gave it another look Ryan froze up.

"Ryan?" The werewolf said with a voice full of worry as she gently made him lower his sword.

"Are you ready to go now?" Veronica asked, with little regard for what was going on. "We do not have all day."

Sheathing the blade Ryan responds. "Yeah…" His answer wasn't very confident, is he going to be okay?

"Alright, the ship is not too far. I assume you can walk on your own this time." Veronica stated as she began out the door.

After equipping his new weapon and a silent disagreement of who should carry what, it seemed Ryan's group was ready to go. "Alright then…" I began to head out to join Veronica… but then I realized Tiki and Abigail weren't following. In the shot time we were waiting on Ryan they had gotten bored and were going through the store searching for anything interesting, merchandise or otherwise. "Tiki, Abigail, stop messing around and come on, the captain will be more than happy to leave without you."

"Ok, ok, don't have a stick up your butt." Tiki said as she dropped the bit of jewelry she was holding.

"Don't leave without me Big Bro!" Abigail shouted as she quickly flew to me.

We make our way down the street at a fairly brisk pace, Veronica eventually took the lead as she felt I was moving too slow for her. I was a little concerned for Ryan, but he seemed to be moving fine now so maybe I was over thinking things. It looked as if we would reach the docks without incident, but then some all too familiar figures appeared before us.

"We finally caught up to you!" The lizard girl shouted, short on breath but seeming excited regardless.

"Please just come quietly." The orc wheezed. "It's not easy catching up to that boat you are in."

"Oh not these two again." Veronica slowly slinked away from the two.

"Well, what should we do now?" I was really hoping they would not get here in time to catch us.

"Friends of yours?" Silvia asked.

"Not exactly. Lets just say my mother really wants me home." Veronica answered.

"So… babysitters?" Ryan asked, half-jokingly.

"Do they look like babysitters?" I asked as the mercenaries drew their weapons.

"You've clearly never had to chase down a child in a mall before."

"I have but never with a large hammer."

"Home Depot?" Ryan added, carrying the joke a little longer than expected.

"I think that's a reference that will lose our current audience."

"Would you two quit joking around!" The lizard girl shouted. "We have a job to do!"

"You heard the lady folks, we'll be here all week happy hour 2-4pm!" Ryan concluded with an over enthusiastic bow.

"...Can we fight them now?" The lizard girl asked her partner.

"What happened to going quietly?" Ryan asked rhetorically, guess he wasn't done.

"*sigh* Just once I'd like to get something done like a professional." The orc said as she hung her head. "So? What is your answer?" She asked as she tried to get serious. "You going to walk or will we have to carry you?"

"Forget it!" Veronica shouted back as she drew her own sword. "I am not the same as I was last time! You won't take me so easily!"

"So we are fighting?" I sighed as I grabbed my spear. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this."

"Ten Rupees on the one with the sword." Ryan shouted.

"This looks fun." Tiki giggled as she wiggled her fingers. "You ready Abigail?"

"I'll do my best!" Abigail shouted as she flew with her sister.

"So we have to do things the hard way?" The orc asked.

"Fine by me, I prefer it this way!" The lizard girl shouted as she charged. She ran straight for Veronica and made a quick slash with her sword. Veronica quickly reacted and was easily able to block the straightforward attack. "Oh, seems you have improved." The lizard girl smiled, eager for a challenge.

"I told you!" Veronica made a quick swing of her own in retaliation.

While the lizard girl was focusing on Veronica, I tried to sneak in an attack but was intercepted by the orc. "I'll be your partner again, if you don't mind." The orc chuckled, after last time I don't think she sees me as a threat.

"C'mon Big Bro!" Tiki shouted with a giggle. "Show her how much better you are at thrusting!"

"Geez, and while everyone is watching too." I tried to jokingly reply but I could not afford to take my eyes off the orc. "Well, can't disappoint the ladies can I?"

"You could if your spear loses stiffness." Ryan added.

"Ahahahaha! Nice one!" Tiki laughed hysterically.

"Don't worry Big Bro." Abigail added. "Just keep it up till the end."

"What kind of fight is this anyway?" The orc asked with a sigh. I wonder the same thing but her sigh gave me an opening I was not going to waste, I quickly thrusts towards the orc. She easily sidesteps the attack but seems surprised that she had to do so. "Well, seems you're going to make me work this time." She says as she readies her large hammer.

As the orc begins to swing her hammer at me I lose my ability to joke around or worry about how Veronica is doing in her fight. The orc's hammer is not nearly as ridiculously oversized as Una's was but the thing still looks pretty hefty and I don't think I would be able to block a full force swing. Considering I don't really have any other plan, I can only keep my distance as I look for an opening. "What's the matter little man? Can't you do anything besides dodge?" I was not about to let her goat me into a reckless attack. But still, I can't win by just evading. I prepare myself and after she makes another swing I make a jab. She easily swats the attack away with the shaft of her hammer. "You're going to have to do better than that." She comments with a chuckle. "But I have to admit, you have gotten better. Did the wolf teach you?"

"Y-yeah." I cautiously answer, making sure I don't lower my guard.

"I really don't understand her. We are just taking her home, under her mistress's orders no less." She begins to size me up as she ponders. "And what about you? Why are you fighting us?"

"What do you mean?! You attacked us first!" I shout back.

"We are here for the girl, our mission has nothing to do with you." The orc calmly retorts. "Stand down and step aside and you are free to go. What do you hope to gain by fighting for her?"

Fighting for her? I didn't even realize I was. The first time I meet these mercenaries I thought they were trying to kidnap Veronica. The second time I kinda got caught up in the heat of the moment. But now I know what they are trying to do but without even thinking about it I drew a weapon against them anyway. "Yeah, I guess I am fighting for her. So what if I am?"

"We are just taking her home to her family." The continued as she tried to persuade me. "As a man from the human world you should be able to sympathize with the family of someone who just disappeared."

"…." That one hit a sore spot. I can never see my family again and I am haunted by the thought of them worrying about me. They don't even have the closure of knowing I'm dead, I'm just… gone.

"So really, wouldn't it be better to send her home?" The orc continued "Or is there some sort of monetary reward you hope to obtain?"

Well, any hopes she had of reasoning with me are gone. She's done pissed me off. "Are you going to talk or are you going to fight?!" I have had a lot of tough question to answer regarding Veronica but her money was never a factor in any of them.

"Very well." The orc said with a sigh. "Hard way it is."

The orc came at me, this time with even more ferocity. I myself was more eager for a fight this time but I could not let my anger cloud my judgement. Una fought in much the same manner as this pig girl, I just have to use the same strategy. I let her get a little closer to me, it is a nerve racking risk as I feel the air pushed by her weapon blow past me but I am now close enough to easily reach her. I quick jab at her to make her step back and once her foot is exposed I quickly aim for it and… "Ah!" I exclaim as I barely avoid a retaliatory attack. This girl's defenses are tough to get past, did Una really give me that much of a handicap?

The next thing I know, Tiki and Abigail begin to circle around the orc. The orc tries to ignore them at first but becomes unable to once they make their first pass at her. "Ah! haha! Quit it you little pests!" As she swats at the imps I take the opening and, turning my spear to the side, I use the shaft to force the head of the hammer high above the orc's head. "Do you think I can't attack you like this?!"

"Not with them you can't." I retorts with a smirk as Tiki and Abigail rush to the orc girls exposed armpits.

"Hey! What are you?!" Without mercy the imps begin to tickle the orc with their tiny little fingers. "Wiii! Stop it! Hahaha *snort* haha. What do you think you're haha! Accomplishing?!" The orc girl should be able to figure out. If she can't keep her arms up through the imps tickle attack the heavy head of the hammer will fall on her head. Continuously they attack the orc girl with their relentless tickling. Eventually they move to other parts of her body as the poor orc can barely breathe under their assault.

"Here you go Tiki." Abigail said as she pulled on the edge of the orc's shorts.

"Thanks Abigail." Immediately Tiki flew into the orc's shorts and began crawling around in there.

"Hey! What…!" The orc immediately froze up. "No… anything but that!" Her face turning red as she tried to shift her knees and hips to thwart the imp's movements. "No… stop… I beg you…" Her knees began to shake as her breathing got heavier. "No… I… I… can't… Noooooooo!" Finally losing her strength the orc drops the hammer and knocks herself out.

"Aww, that was too easy." Tiki whined as she crawled out, soaking wet. "So, who's next?"

The lizard girl is absolutely stunned by what just happened to her partner. It does not take long for the imps to set their sights on her and under their mischievous leers, she buckles. "I… uh… I give up. I'm done for the day." Feeling a little mischievous myself, I use the distraction to get behind the lizard girl.

"Aww, did you hear that Abigail?" Tiki playfully pouted. "She doesn't want to play."

"That's not fair. I finally want to play." Abigail says, proving she has a mischievous side as well.

"Umm… this isn't funny anymore." The lizard girl whines as she backs away. "What do I do." Without paying attention to her surroundings anymore she backs up into me. When she looks up I say one word: 'run.' In a panic, the lizard girl runs off screaming… she does not get very far.

Within a few minutes the two mercenaries are 'dealt with' and left tied up with the words 'free hole' scribbled where appropriate. Extremely proud of their work, Tiki and Abigail finally join the rest of us. With everything settled, we began to check on each other's condition.

"I'm fine, injuries just acted up a little." Ryan assured Ione as he picked up his sword.

"Are you alright, Veronica?" I asked, it seems that during her fight Ryan had to step in despite his injuries.

"I'm fine." She grumpily answered. "But I thought I would be able to beat that stupid lizard girl this time."

"Well no need to feel bad, none of us humans won without mamono help this round. Though from past experience it is possible, you'll get there."

I had assumed Ryan was just including me with him in the us, but Veronica took that it included her as well. "That is fine and all but I am not human, I have no excuse." She retorted while crossing her arms. "It hurts my vampiric pride."

"Inexperience is hardly your fault."

"He's right, you've only been training for a week." I quickly assured Veronica before addressing what Ryan picked up on. "But how did you know we were inexperienced? Was it that obvious?"

"Not really, your footwork. It was slight but you stepped into your attacks after you began moving your weapons." Ryan casually explained. "Small window, but still you telegraphed your attacks. Though I can hardly believe you've only been practicing for a week…"

"The captain has a few tricks up her sleeve… and she shows no mercy when she uses them." The dream room is impressive enough, but I will never forget what she was willing to do outside of it. "But I can't argue with the effectiveness."

"Gauh! We don't have time for this!" Veronica said with a frustrated shout. "If we do not get moving we are going to be late!"

Having concluded everything we began to head out for the ship once more. As we followed Ryan suddenly asked: "She said vampire…. do they not need stay out of the sun in this world?"

"I don't know how much you know, but vampires from this world are different from the more traditional ones from Earth." I explained. "The sun is not really dangerous to them but it does severely weaken them. Other things vampires would normally be adverse to do still have an effect, although very different from the hissing and backing away you might think of."

"How bout turning into a flock of bats?" Ryan joked.

"Why would we turn into a flock of bats?" Veronica interjected, seeing as we were kinda talking about her. "There is transformation magic but I have not heard of anyone becoming a group of animals."

"It's just something about vampires from Earth. I'm just glad you don't sparkle." I said with a laugh. As Ryan quickly followed suit.

"Hmm, one of your fairy tales I assume?" Veronica said as she leered at the two of us.

"Interested in the legends of Count Dracula?" Ryan offered.

"I've heard bits of that story I believe." Veronica said as she tried to recall the tales. "He was from some place called Transylvania if I recall. Mom heard about it from one of her favorite men back in the day. It is just hard for me to picture a male vampire." You know, now that I think about it, Dracula was the only male vampire in the original story.

"So then you know of Vlad the Impaler?" Ryan asked.

"Only that he was an incredibly cruel and gruesome man."

"Well he was the original Vampire, in our world at least. Though to give credit where credit is due, he was a brilliant tactician and conquer, able to strike fear and outsmart many of forces."

"He was known as an impaler?" Tiki asked with a giggle. "What did he impale?"

"You don't want to know, trust me." The thought alone even gives me the hibijibies.

"Well the answer isn't as gruesome in words as it is in reality. Although if we are on the topic of vampires, none beat Takahata's Alucard."

"Ha! Yes! A real fuck mothering vampire!" I can't believe it, it truly is a small world. I thought I would never hear such references again. This guy just took a high seat on my friends list.

Letting out a laugh at the common ground Ryan add to it, "Be sure to follow him TheCrimsonFucker."

"I don't get it." Abigail mutters.

"Me either, but he sounds fun." Tiki added.

"He was a lot of fun." I commented with a melancholy sigh. "Shame I'll never get to see the rest of the series."

"Indeed…." Ryan agreed as he suddenly realized something. "Wait you're from Earth as well?"

"Just figure that out?" Seriously, I could forgive overlooking me knowing Dracula since Veronica did as well but we had a back and forth on team fourstar references for crying out loud. Course I have known he was from Earth for a little bit longer. "I found out you were from Earth while you were getting your hair cut."

"Well till now I had little reason to assume."

"I suppose, even if you run into another man there is no guarantee is there?" The other male acquaintances I have are from this world. "How long have you been here? If you don't mind me..."

"Here we are." Veronica stated as we arrived at the Swift Victoria. Amazing how these things can sneak up on you when you are in conversation.

 **"Finally made it!"** Felisha shouted as she hopped over the railing of the ship to meet us. **"Well, say goodbye to your friends. We have a schedule to keep."** She said as she quickly motioned us on board.

"Well, something interesting has come up." I began to state.

Assuming she won't like the news, Felisha impatiently crossed her arms. **"What is it? We won't delay the trip if you have to stay."**

"Well…" I'm a little hurt to hear that stated so bluntly but I try to stay on topic.

"Big Bro wants to bring his new boyfriend along!" Tiki excitedly answered, of course she would jump to something like that. "Can they come?! Pleeeeaaase?"

 **"New boyfriend eh?"** Felisha asked with a big grin. **"Love to see how scaly will react to that news."**

"That is not it!" I shout. I really wish Felisha would not encourage them like that.

"But you get along so well." Abigail added. "Why not?"

"Not you too Abigail." I sighed as I hung my head.

"Well, regardless, they want to travel on our ship." Veronica stated, thankfully trying to move past the annoying conversation.

 **"Oh really?"** No longer amused, Felisha began to look over Ryan's group. **"And just why should I let them on MY ship?"**

"Well, it is up to you to make your case." Veronica stated as she stepped aside.

"Well it's not like we're asking for free transportation." Ryan stated as he confidently stepped forward. "Though given you're the only ship heading to our destination, leaves us with little choice."

 **"Not my problem."** Felisha coldly replied. **"The ship is full, I've already had to give up my room and we don't need the extra bodies getting in the way."**

"Would have thought such a issue of 'being full' would have come up long before arriving at this point… I don't see an issue with transporting a bit more cargo for a price." Ryan said as he shot me a look. We are pressed for space but full is debatable.

 **"Cargo don't expect to have food and bed."** Felisha scoffed. **"Beat it! From the looks of ya you wouldn't have enough to change my mind."**

"4000, that enough?" Ryan offered

The number gave her pause, but she quickly laughed it off. **"I must apologize, one must never underestimate the form wealth can take. But the answer is still no. Take your money to a whore house, you won't be buying services here."**

"Fifteen thousand." Ryan offered, obviously getting annoyed

 **"Listen you!"** Felisha quickly snapped with a growl. **"I'm not some pet that will come begging the moment you pull out some shiny treats! I said no! Now get lost before I lose my temper!"**

"We can also offer you free lodging at the Harpy Springs for the duration of your stay in Ethelyn…." Ione quickly offered, though under Felisha's glare she quickly backed off.

Felisha really seemed like she would lose it for a moment but then Michaela put her hand on her shoulder. "Captain, if I may."

Growling a moment before she folds her arms to calm down, she asks. **"What is it?"**

…

Pulling her captain in close, Michaela whispers:

"Need I remind you that we've incurred a number of extra expenses during this trip?"

 **"I know that. I still have the urge to throw Jonathan over every time I see the statement for the mast."**

"And seeing as it is clear Mistress Victoria would not approve of assisting Veronica in her little venture don't you think we should avoid costing her extra gold on top of that?"

 **"Yeah, I am in for one hell of a lecture, to put it mildly."**

"Then what do you say we give them their few days on the ship, call them cargo or whatever you want, and we use the money to hide the extra costs. We can come up with a way to doctor the paperwork later. Just play nice and it will be over before you know it."

 **"Fine, but I still don't like the whole situation."**

…

I could swear my ears were burning as the finish their conversation. Felisha suddenly raises up with her hand to her head. **"Oh! How could I have forgotten such important cargo?!"** Putting her fingers to get mouth she gives a loud whistle.

Within a minute Riona runs down to join us. "You whistled captain?"

 **"Yes, we just got an extra shipment."** She said as she gave Ryan a big grin. **"Quickly carry it on board will you?"**

"Carry?" Ryan asked.

Flashing a big smile, Riona quickly salutes. "Aye captain." She quickly hopped up to Ryan and without any effort lifts Ryan over her head. "Up we go!" And promptly ran on board.

We all quickly followed and once we were all on board and the ship was officially out at sea, we were lined up as we usually would be when leaving port. **"Alright everyone! We have some new cargo!"** Felisha shouted with a serious tone despite obviously still toying with Ryan. **"It is very special cargo that needs to know who you are and what you do. In turn you are going to introduce yourselves. State your name, your species, your position, and your responsibilities, in that order. Start!"**

"Michaela Nightingale, Dulahan, First Mate and Quartermaster! I am second in command, in charge of overseeing most of the day to day activities and I divide the rations!" Michaela answered with the level of professionalism I have come to expect from her.

 **"Good! Next!"** Felisha shouted as she stepped in front of the next girl.

"Riona Silverforge, Dwarf, Boatswain! I am the one who inspects the condition of the ship and everything on it! I am also in charge of keeping inventory!" She answered with that childlike energy that rarely fades.

 **"As spirited as always."** Felisha comments with a chuckle. **"Next!"**

"Una Farsight, Cyclops, Sailing Master and Carpenter. Not only am I in charge of getting us where we are going, I have to get us there in one piece." Una has more energy than the first time I heard this but is still obviously overworked. Guess I need to do more for her.

 **"Put your mate to work, ok."** Una gives a silent nod and Felisha moves on. **"Next!"**

"Spindla Greyweave, Arachne, Sailmaker, all cloth items fall under my care and responsibility!" Another energetic response as she sizes Ryan up with an amused smile. "I hope we can get along." She said as she ran her finger along her lip. Same seductiveness she greeted me with. Guess there will be no preferential treatment.

 **"Nothing's changed."** Felisha shakes her head as she moves on. **"Next!"**

"K-Kelsey…" She nervously stammers, I don't buy it.

 **"I can't hear you!"** Felisha shouts.

"Kelsey Brittlepot!" She shouts with a quivering voice. "Pot Devil! Cook! Please leave all your food preparation needs to me!"

 **"Still far too timid!"** Next was Merry. **"Next!"**

Merry gave a swift salute! "Merry Lou! Mermaid! Striker! I hunt fish and gathering other undersea supplies during our voyage!"

 **"You also give us water, good to have you aboard. Next!"**

"Jonathan Adams! Human! Shipmate! I am an understudy of Una and assist her in her work!" I shout with a salute.

 **"Plus the occasional 'service.'"** Felisha added with a grin, to my ire. **"Next!"**

"Veronica Von Louise Espera! Dhampire! Cabin Girl! I am here to learn the trade!" Veronica proudly stated this time.

 **"Also our night shift navigator. I'm proud of your progress."** Finally came TNA.

"TITS AND ASS!" They shouted without being asked, the others excitedly flying around Tally as she rested her hands on her stomach.

 **"That about sums it up doesn't it? No job and a real annoyance."** Felisha shook her head as she walked toward Ryan and his group. Once she got close she confidently pointed to herself. **"And I am Felisha Blackfur, Werewolf, and captain of the ship. What I say goes and don't you forget it!"** With one last thing she quickly turned to face us. **"Company, who are you?!"**

Giving a swift salute, we all shouted in unison. "We are the proud crew of the Swift Victoria!"

 **"What is your mission?!"**

"To ensure the safe delivery of our cargo and uphold the best interest of our clients!"

 **"What is our motto?!"**

"To plunder by profit!"


	75. Chapter 67: New Cargo

Chapter 67: New Cargo

Entry 65:  
Day 90:

[The events of the day are recorded.]

So now we officially have another male on the ship. I must admit I have mixed feelings about this. On the one hand I think it's going to be a lot of fun to have someone I can share references with, on the other hand I have not had to share space with another guy for a prolonged period of time for quite a while. I wouldn't have an issue with it if it weren't for the fact that the others on the ship could make a sexual advance on him at any moment. It might get a little awkward if the crew made advances on him but I wouldn't really be bothered if they did. Thankfully TNA can't actually have sex in their present state but I know firsthand there is still plenty that they can do. No point planning ahead with them, I'll just have to take things as they come. Of course I would not be okay with Merry making advances on him but I don't see her doing that. However, if she did I might have a different issue. And then there is Veronica….

Anyway, once we finished with our little ceremony the crew got to work. Riona and Kelsey go below deck, Spindla and Una climb the mast, Michaela takes the helm, and Felisha approaches Ryan's group. **"Alright, you may be cargo but you are free to move about the ship."** To start things off she points behind her with her thumb to indicate her old room. **"The room behind us is the captain's quarters..."** Felisha shot us a cold leer before she continued. **"…currently occupied by Jonathan, Veronica, Merry, and the pests."** Next she pointed to the stairs leading below deck. **"The second floor is the crew's quarters where everyone else, yourselves included, will sleep. Spindla will make you a hammock later. Also on the second level is the kitchen and Una's workshop. Finally is the cargo hold located on the lowest level."** She scoffed as she gave her new 'cargo' a playful smile. **"You can feel free to stay there if you want but otherwise just stay out of the working people's way. That's all I really have to say about that, you can look around for yourselves. Dinner will be served at sundown, Kelsey will prepare something based on what is available."**

"What about helping around?" Ryan asked.

 **"As far as our records are concerned you are cargo and I would rather you not touch anything if you don't know what you are doing."** Felisha quickly explained. **"We have enough hands, they know their jobs so let them do it. You've already earned your keep, just relax and don't do anything to change that."**

"Alright, but if there is anything I'd like to be of help." Ryan insisted, it seems he is the type who always wants something to do. "I'm a quick study and pretty good at learning from example."

Felisha scoffs, though whether she was more annoyed or impressed is unknown. **"Well, if you're that determined you can just ask the crew. I have no reason to deny them help when it is offered. But likewise if they refuse don't push the issue."**

"Fair enough."

 **"Stay out of trouble."** Felisha waves as she leaves. **"We will arrive in the sunken city the day after tomorrow, after a few days there we will make it to Ethelyn in a day."**

With the others gone and, more importantly, a new guy to play with TNA quickly surround Ryan. "Is it true you are Big Bro's boyfriend?" "How big is your cock?" "Are you going to be a new Big Bro?" "Wanna have some fun?" "That sword's so long, is it proportional?" "It might be the opposite." "Why did you come on board?" "Do you have any sweets?" "Is the bitch the bitch or are you?"

"One at a time everyone!" Sis shouts. "How is he supposed to answer?"

"In order? Um… no, half a foot, why not, sure, I guess, for a ride to my destination, I think so… um what do you mean by bitch?"

"By bitch I mean bitch, who is the bitch?! It's a simple question!" Sara shouts, of course it would be her who asked that.

"Why don't you all start by introducing yourselves?" I casually suggest.

"TITS AND ASS!" Should have seen that one coming.

"I mean individually." I clarified with a sigh.

"That's too much trouble." Tally replied. "Do it for us Big Bro."

Giving another sigh as I picked out where everyone was, I began. "In order: This is Tiki, you've already met her."

"No one could ever forget me." Tiki confidently proclaims as she puffed out her chest.

"Yes, she has a more… pronounced figure than the others and that tends to go to her head."

"I don't know what that means but I know we are being insulted!" Ina angrily shouts, seems she caught that.

"That was Ina, she has a lot of energy but give her a nice treat and she will behave."

"I want sweets! Nothing else!" Ina quickly adds.

Proudly standing next to me once it was her turn was Tally, she likes how her condition makes her stand out. "This is Tally, she's pregnant so be careful around her."

"There you go dotting again!" Tally shouts before looking at Ryan's group with a smirk. "What I say goes got it! Ignore dog lady if you have to!"

"Excuse me?" The werewolf responded, slightly annoyed.

"Not you! Well, you too but I was talking about black dog lady!" Tally quickly adds.

"Moving on, next is Su… Su? Su!" She was gone, never a good sign.

"That her?" Ryan asked.

Looking where Ryan was pointing I saw Su about to drop the anchor. "Su! Don't you dare!"

"Tch! I mean, of course not Big Bro!" Su answered with an unconvincing innocent act.

"That is Su, make sure you pay attention. She likes to play pranks." I explain before moving to Annie. "Next is…"

"Don't bother." Annie interjects. "I don't really care if there is a new guy on board."

"Quite loyal to Jonathan aren't you?" Ryan responded with a chuckle.

"What?!" Annie shouts as she turned red. "No way! Why would I?!" Looking away with a 'hmph' of course.

"That is Annie, she is… Annie." I laughed as I looked for Nip. She quickly flies up to the white werewolf.

"You look tough but I bet I can take you!" Nip confidently shouts as she flies in the white werewolf's face.

"Nip, please, they just got here." I quickly grabbed Nip, the werewolf seemed easy to annoy and I did not want Nip to start a fight when we are going to be stuck together for a week. "Sorry about that, Nip likes to fight." I tried to put on a smile for the werewolf but she did not respond in any way.

"That's interesting." Ryan commented about Nip liking to fight.

"Why don't you say anything? Doesn't she bother you? Can you speak? Are you ignoring us?" Do you need to ask?

"Noisy one aren't you?" The white werewolf actually responded.

"That is Doe for you." I chuckle as I grabbed Doe in my other hand for basically the same reasons I grabbed Nip. "She will ask questions all day if you let her." Once I felt Nip and Doe had given up for the time being I let them go and looked for Abigail. "Next is Abigail, the other one you've already met. But where did she…" Abigail usually isn't a problem if she disappears, but still.

"I believe that is her behind you." Ryan answered as he pointed behind me.

Looking over my shoulder I see her. "Come on Abigail, no one is going to hurt you." With some gentle coaxing she flies in front of me. "She has moments where she gets rambunctious, but she is normally quite shy."

"Grow a fucking pair Abigail! There ain't shit no one is going to do!" Sara shouted.

"R-right, this one is…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm Sara, they get the fucking point. Get on with it!"

"…As you can guess, she has quite the mouth."

"Fuck you, I say what I want."

"R-right." Moving on. "Last but not least is Sis."

"Treat my sisters well, and I'll return the favor." Sis said with a playful wink.

"Sis is a great help for looking out for TNA's well-being… not so much keeping them out of trouble." She even instigates it on occasion.

"It's more fun this way, isn't it Big Bro?" Sis asks as she lands on my shoulder.

"'Fun' is one word for it." I chuckle, it can be hell at times but at least it's never boring.

"Well, you know who we are now. How about telling us who you are?" Merry pleasantly addressed Ryan's group as she stood next to me.

"Come to think of it, I never caught your name." I began as I addressed the werewolf.

"...Silvia." The white werewolf solemnly stated, not much for words is she?

"Silvia, huh?" I muttered as I quickly pulled out and jotted that down into my notebook.

"My name is Ryan, and this is Ione." Ryan stated as he motioned toward Ione.

"It's nice to meet you." Merry replied with a smile before giving me a small leer. "Although I'm curious on how you met."

"Nothing weird happened!" I quickly shout, waving my arms in denial. "I simply met him as I was trying to get TNA under control like how I've met dozens of other people." I seriously do not need Merry to think I would cheat on her with men.

"So why are you guys heading the Sunken City?" Ryan asked, seemingly to change the subject.

"They are getting married…" Ione happily replied, answering Ryan's question.

Ryan looked to me for confirmation and I just stood there proudly to acknowledge the truth, but then he turned to Veronica and said, "Ah well congrats."

Ohh, I could feel the vibes coming from Merry. I know Ryan meant well, I really do, but the amount of shit he put me in really makes me want to hate him. "Umm…. I'm afraid you have it a little wrong there." I tried my best to hide the utter panic that was setting in as Merry was glaring a hole through me.

"Really?" Ryan asked, innocently oblivious of Merry. "You two apparently got along from what I could see and it's clear you care about each other…." Please stop, just stop.

Merry might as well have been on fire. I could practically see the flames of anger boiling just beneath the surface. I'm going to have to re-evaluate my friend rankings, this guy is trying to get me killed. "I… uh… I… uh…" As Merry began to move my only thoughts were: 'please don't kill me, please don't kill me.'

Luckily Merry simply walked toward Ryan with a pleasantly deceptive smile. "I am the one who is marrying Darling, please don't forget that."

"Ah I apologize, I apparently jumped to conclusions." Apologize to me dammit! I'm the one who you nearly killed! "So how did you two meet? Given preferred terrain I'm sure it a good tale." This bastard just carried on without a care in the world.

As much as I would like to smack Ryan for what he unwittingly just did to me, I had to do some damage control with Merry ASAP. "My Honey here saved me from drowning, sharks, and other mermaids when I first got here." I quickly answered as I gave Merry a loving, albeit desperate, embrace. "She is a wonderful woman and I am so lucky to be marrying her." Pride be damned, I want to live.

"Hehehe, Big Bro is pleading for his life." Tally remarked with a laugh.

"*whip crack*" Tiki added with a quick motion of her hand.

"Drowning, sharks and other mamono…. damn… When I arrived I was simply in a forest somewhere in Kaori, though I was attacked by a certain white wolf." Ryan said as he glanced at Silvia who turned away nonchalantly despite her ears drooping a little.

"Kaori huh?" Merry asked as she pushed me away, I'm going to hear more about this tonight I'm sure. "The sea can be a cruel place but it hardly compares to Kaori. Seems you are lucky to be alive as well." Merry wouldn't even look at me, I knew it was going to be a long night.

"How so?" Ryan asked, genuinely curious. "I mean yeah I got lucky to find a nice village and what not but the troubles I had there were pretty, lackluster I guess? Really wasn't anything I could compare to being stranded in the ocean." This was a bit surprising to hear. Based on some of the rumors you could not go five feet without coming across a head on a spike. I figured there was a lot of exaggeration going on but to have no issues?

"I've never been myself. But the rumors that come out of Kaori are horrific, to put it mildly." As least me and Merry agreed on something, to bad it had nothing to do with my predicament.

Turning to Silvia, Ryan asked, "Really? Nothing really happened aside from those 3 guys that attacked us at camp." Silvia however simply left the response in the air.

"3 guys?!" Merry exclaimed with surprise. Seriously? The biggest trouble they had was other men? "Were they alone?" Merry asked but when Ryan nodded it just added to the surprise. "...I'm not sure what to think of that."

I looked to Veronica to see her reaction but she was leaning against the mast with her arms crossed in another bad mood. I'm guessing Ryan's mistake had something to do with it. Great, trying to make amends to one will probably annoy the other. A fine mess I'm in.

"Yeah its where I got this scar." Ryan said pointing to the one above his eyebrow.

"It's not the only one." I said as I remained more focused on the more prominent slash looking scars over his eye. "Was that from then or are those from the more recent events I heard about from Ione?"

Upon being mentioned, Ione seemed to shirk back a little as the topic came up as Silvia responded, "Those were from recent made by my elder sister…"

"Trouble with the inlaws?" Tally giggled.

"That's sad. Sisters should get along." Sis added.

"Yeah, that way they can share!" Ina happily shouted.

"My sister does not give a damn about familial ties nor for sharing." Silvia said as her voice hinted at a bit of sourness.

"Selfish bitch!" Sara shouted.

"Yeah, that's not fair!" Abigail added.

"Well, her loss." Nip giggled. "You have him now so don't share back."

"In fact, do him more just to show her." Tiki added.

"Who cares about sisters if they are mean." Annie said as she turned to Su.

"Why are you looking at me?! I ain't mean!" Su shouted back at Annie.

"But I don't get it." Doe pondered. "Why would she hurt him and not steal him?"

"If I had to guess, the scar she gave Ryan was directed more at me than him…" Silvia commented as she glanced to Ryan.

"What did you do to make her mad?" Doe asked but Silvia didn't respond. "Why are you ignoring me? I want to know!" Doe shouted, quickly getting angry at being ignored.

"That's enough Doe." I quickly interrupted her before she could annoy Silvia any further. Once Doe was quiet I turned to Ryan. After all, my time here hasn't been all rainbows and sunshine either. "Anyway, I may not look like it but I have also received some rather nasty injuries myself in the short time I have been here. A succubus driving her long nails into my back, being stabbed by a pirate, and some burns from a dragon attack are the major ones."

"Can we change the subject away from injuries please?" Ione requested as she held onto Ryan's sleeve looking down.

I paused for a moment. I keep forgetting about the memories Ione is trying to repress. "Well, I suppose everything turned out alright because I always had my honey here to save me from certain death." I said as I smiled at Merry. That's not sweet talk, it's the truth.

"Oh Darling, I couldn't let you die." Merry smiled back, her mood improving a bit.

 **"Hey! Stop talking to the cargo and get to work!"** Felisha shouted. **"Some of you have jobs to do!"**

After that it was business as usual for me and the crew until dinner came around. The menu: preserved food goods and fish. I of course had my daily dose of Merry's soup to go with it and Veronica had a bit to drink. "Alright, that's enough!" Merry protested as she pried Veronica off of me. "I know what that feels like now so you have to cut back! And you Darling! You could at least try a little harder to hide that it feels good!" Merry added in a fit of jealous anger.

"You need to lighten up!" Veronica shouted back, angry that her meal was interrupted. "It's just a bit of blood and it does not feel that good!"

"So it feels good? Like how?" Ryan curiously asked me.

"Well… how to put it?" I had to be VERY careful with my answer.

"Yeah Big Bro, on a scale of kiss to fuck your brains out how good is it?" Tiki asked.

"It's uhh… about the level of a good massage." I lightly answered.

"Don't try to hide it darling." Merry quickly caught my fib. "It's better than that."

"...light kissing along the neck…" I answered a little more quietly.

"More than that." Merry stated as she motioned up with her hand.

"Uhh… a hand job…" I answered even quieter than before.

"A little more." Merry motioned again.

"...blowjob…" I said, barely audible this time.

"There you go, that sounds about right." Merry nodded with a piercing glare.

"Hm…. What about you, Veronica? How does it feel on your end?" Ryan asked, putting Veronica on the spot.

"Me?!" Veronica yelped.

"Surely it isn't a one sided deal right?" Ryan added.

"Well, no…" Veronica quietly answered as she kept looking at me then looking away. "I mean. It feels nice but it does not feel THAT nice." She answered as she became flustered. "Know what I mean?"

"Nope, please elaborate." Ryan added, I suspect he was just being an ass at this point.

"Oh shut up! Why do you want to know anyway?!" Veronica shouted, too embarrassed to answer properly.

Clearing his throat Ryan responded while nonchalantly looking away "...No particular reason…"

"Come on Vampire lady." Ina flew around Veronica to keep in front of her as she kept trying to look away. "Tell us how good it feels."

"Yes." Merry added. "I'm sure we all would like to hear." To be honest I wanted to know myself, just to know what she gets out of it.

"Enough already! I don't have to answer that!" Veronica shouted one last time before crossing her arms and refusing to say more on the subject.

"Aww, you're no fun." Nip giggled.

"Well, sometimes not answering says more than answering." Merry answered with a leer, first at Veronica then at me.

 **"Go easy on the girl there scaley."** Felisha added as she joined us. **"It's not like the rest of us haven't had at least one round with him."** Oh God why Felisha?

"You… really get around don't you Jonathan?" Ryan added. You're not helping.

"That is not a good thing!" Merry angrily shouted. "Darling is marrying me! Stop trying to use him without my permission!"

 **"Save yourself a lot of headache if you lighten up, just saying."** Felisha calmly retorted.

"Permission?" Ryan asked, despite me silently wishing he would just shut up.

"Yes, permission! As in at least asking first!" Merry quickly answered.

"Hm…." Ryan let out as he began to ponder something. "Then may I borrow Dear John for the night?" Quickly followed by Ione and Silvia choking on their food.

"Oh! Can he?! Can he?! Can he?! Big Sis?!" Doe asked, quickly joined by the others, and the rest of the crew began to listen as well.

"Y-y-y-you mean you really want to be his boyfriend?!" Veronica stammered, barely able to get the words out.

"Wooo!" Spindla cheered. "Hey, if they get the go ahead can they do it on the deck? Might be a nice show!"

"I agree!" Riona laughed. "Sounds fun."

"Be sure to mark the splatter zone!" Su shouted with a giggle.

"Hey, you can do whatever but clean your mess afterward." Michaela added as Una nodded in agreement.

"Sounds interesting, but can they do it?" Kelsey timidly asked. Your act isn't fooling anybody you brat!

 **"Well, sounds like everyone else would like to see it."** Felisha chuckled. **"What do you say?"**

"What do I say?" Merry asked, taken aback by everyone's reactions. Merry looked at me for my reaction, to which I desperately pleaded for her to say no."Hmm, what to do, what to do." Merry said with a playful smirk, she's been around TNA too long. Looking around at everyone's anticipation Merry gave her response with a playful giggle. "Sorry girls but Darling is off limits, male and female alike." To which TNA and the crew all let out a long 'aww.' "Sorry, sorry."Merry giggled, I really think she is enjoying this. "But should you really be offering yourself so freely?" Merry asked Ryan as she glanced between him, Ione, and Silvia. "Or do you exclusively swing that way?"

"Um to what do you refer to? I simply wanted to chat about home with him…." Yeah right, this bastard knew what he was doing, I could see it in his eyes.

"What do we refer to?" Sara asked with a mischievous grin. "Why we thought you wanted to…"

"CHANGE TOPIC!" I've had all I can take on this. "Alright you! What is your relationship with your companions?!" I don't care if I have to take a page from TNA's book. "Are you doing them? Are they doing each other? Or is nobody doing anybody?"

"Relationship?" Ryan said as he seemed stumped for a moment before continuing, "Well put simply travel companions, for most part we are just heading in the same direction… No romantic relationships as far as I'm aware." Then flashing me a grin he added, "But why are you so interested in my affairs?"

Taking a moment to notice a slightly visible sadness in Ryan's companions, I calm down a bit. "No real reason, I just find it difficult to believe nothing would develop between you." For once Ryan became quiet and I decided not to push it. "Well, not like all my relationships are simple either. The past couple weeks have taught me that much." Veronica and Merry both took notice of that last statement but chose not to say anything for now. TNA on the other hand…

"Relationships aren't complicated. If you want to do them, do them. That's it." Tiki answered with a cheer.

"Fuck it!" Sara added.

"What good is having more than that anyway?" Annie commented.

"As long as everyone is having fun there is no problem right?" Sis asked.

"I like more…" Abigail muttered. "...but I don't need it."

"Well, not all of us will jump someone at the first impulse we get." I chuckle. But then a thought came to me, I've never had to worry about Merry or the others making advances toward anyone else, because there aren't that many options… I'm not sure how I feel about this.

 **"Well there is a fine line between overthinking things and being loose."** Felisha commented with a shrug. **"You just have to figure out for yourself where that line is drawn."**

It was not long after that until it was time for bed. Of course the talks before bed mainly centered around the new guy on board. "I never thought we would end up with another man on board." Merry spoke as she combed out the long blue hair of her true form. "Maybe the others can take out their needs on Ryan and leave you alone, Darling." Merry seemed hopeful Ryan would allow me to stop cheating.

"Or maybe there will just be more demand for Big Bro." Tally giggled. "I'm excited to see what Big Brofriend will do, this is going to be fun." Why do I get the feeling their idea of fun is my nightmare?

"Big Brofriend?" Merry asked as she gave Tally a stupefied glare. "Is that what you are calling him?"

"Yeah! Big Bro's boyfriend, Big Brofriend!" Ina excitedly explained.

"I can't wait for something…" Sara looked at me with a big grin. "…'Fun' to happen." Wow, she actually checked her language, even if we all knew what she meant.

"Just let me know when it does." Tally commanded as she laid back in bed.

"No promises." Su giggled.

"Who's going to do who first?" Tiki pondered. "This is exciting!"

"I don't see what the fuss is about." Veronica commented as she sat cross armed on her bed. "It is just another man."

"So you have no interest?" Doe asked.

Veronica's eyes met my own as we both watched for the other's reaction. I was the first to look away. After all, I have no right to say anything. "Who knows?" Veronica muttered. "This is the first time I have met a man before my mother, could be interesting." I could not tell how sincere she was being, nor did I have the will to ask.

"Well, I have no interest in him." Annie firmly stated, though it's doubtful she meant it.

"Me either, I'm fine with Big Bro." Abigail sweetly stated, at least I can count on her so long as her sisters don't encourage her otherwise.

"You're just a coward!" Which of course they will, Nip being one to worry about. "I'm more interested in the others. Bird Lady doesn't look like much but White Wolf Lady seems fun." Tomorrow is going to be a busy day, isn't it?

"But before anything else…" Merry started as she quickly grabbed me and threw me on the bed. "…I need to remind Darling to make it clear he is marrying me when he meets someone."

"I think it's more fun this way." Tally chuckles, eager to get in on the action.

Seeing that Merry and I were about to get busy, Veronica got up to leave. "Where are you going?" Doe asked.

"I don't need to see this." Veronica muttered as she slammed the door behind her.

After that Merry made sure to drill another lesson into me. But still, I could not help but wonder what will happen between the girls and this new man. TNA, Merry, the crew, and Veronica, I obviously feel stronger about some than others but can I say anything? Tomorrow is going to be a busy day.


	76. Chapter 68: New Man

Chapter 68: New Man

Entry 66:  
Day 91, part 1:

Starting a new day out at sea, the first order of business was for Merry to cast the water breathing spell on everyone on board. Felisha called for the 'cargo' and explained the benefits of the spell to our new guests. **"Alright you all,"** She began as she grabbed Merry and pulled her in close with a big smile, **"our wonderful mermaid here is about to cast a water breathing spell on you. With it you will be able to breathe should you fall off the ship but, more importantly, at least while you are on the ship, you will be able to drink saltwater."** Felisha is so thankful for the ability she begins to nuzzle Merry. **"It is a wonderful ability that saves us a lot of resources."**

"Well, I do what I can." Merry nervously laughs in response to the nuzzling.

After curiously pondering for a moment, Ryan asked: "So, how does it work?"

 **"What do you mean 'how does it work?'"** Felisha asked as she looked at Ryan like he was stupid. **"It's magic, just accept that it does."**

"But how does it work? How does it take effect? Does it alter our lungs on a microscopic level to allow for the amphibious trait of allowing to process both air and strained oxygen from the water? What happens to the extra salt-" All valid questions, just don't expect solid answers my friend.

 **"Woah, woah, woah there Doe. I don't know the hows and whys nor do I care."** Felisa stated as she motioned for him to slow down.

"*sigh* This can't be some low level spell. You are quite something aren't you Merry?" Ryan said as he gave Merry and impressed smile. Just watch it, she's my fiancée.

"Well it's not easy to cast it on everyone." Merry said as she giggled at the praise.

"So what, is this a monthly thing? I can't imagine a spell working at such a scale as cellular to be easy even on a single target."

"Well, no. It won't last a month, you will get a little more than a day at the most." Merry explained, she seemed a little disappointed that she didn't meet Ryan's expectations.

"What kind of S-class level 99 mage are you!?" That's another reference no one will get.

 **"Okay, okay, we haven't got all day folks."** Felisha said with a clap of her hands. **"We have to do this every day so try not to take forever."**

"I need to buy one of those magic books after all…" Ryan muttered to himself after a short sigh.

"You and me both." I added. "I've been trying to figure out that water breathing spell since day one. They make it sound so simple but it's not, it can't be. It even neutralizes the pressure at great depths, that is no easy task."

"Bullshit..."

"It's no joke, I've been down there. My ears didn't even pop." It is still a very bizarre experience.

"So what, is magic their version of technology to be taken for granted?" That's an interesting way to put it.

"Yeah, I guess." It had been a while since I put some thought into it, so I wasn't sure how to respond. "I don't know a lot about it myself but it almost seems like the level of the magic is based on the difficulty of the concept rather than execution. I'm an engineer damn it, learning how things work is what I do. I can't take these vague answers."

 **"Do you want the spell or not!"** Felisha angrily shouted as she began to lose her patience. **"You are going to need it when I throw the two of you over!"**

I wouldn't put it past Felisha to actually heave us over, so I put my talk with Ryan on hold so we can get the day started. "Sorry captain." I say with a quick salute.

Just like usual Merry is quick to move through the line casting the spell on everyone. It's obvious to me that it takes a substantial amount of her energy to perform the task, I will have to help her recharge tonight as well. No complaints here.

Once we all had the spell cast on us it was time to get started with our morning chores. Veronica and I took our mops and swabbed the deck. Merry took a few minutes to rest before diving overboard for one of her fishing trips. As we worked Ryan offered to help but was quickly denied by Ione. It did not take us too long to finish the task, we do it everyday after all, and afterward Michaela had us do a few sets of swings with our weapons and had us start sparring with each other. Veronica is strong as ever and presses the attack pretty hard, as usual I am not given any time to press the attack myself. But then at some point she began to hesitate slightly with her attacks and even seem to completely change the angle she was going to attack from. Not going to let the chance slip by, I use the short pauses to make some jabs at her but she does not back away as much as usual, just enough to be out of reach of a jab. When I do decide to make a thrust she seems to predict and react to it. I understand that Veronica picks up on this stuff a little faster than I do but she has never done this before. I wonder what is going on when Doe shouts out "How do you do that?!"

Trying my best to not drop my guard as I locate Doe, I spot her hovering around Ryan on the stairs not too far behind Veronica. I don't think too much of it at first but when Veronica begins to make another move I hear. "Upward diagonal cut…. bottom right to upper left, possibly a thrust as well." Immediately Veronica freezes up for a moment before adjusting her stance a bit. "Downward cut." With a short grunt of anger she continues with the attack anyway, but I was prepared and easily able to avoid it. Course that last one was easy to predict to begin with.

"Would you shut up!" Veronica angrily shouted at Ryan. "I can't concentrate!"

"Uh-oh, vampire lady is mad." Doe giggled.

"Well if your moves weren't so fucking easy to see he wouldn't be able to call them out!" Sara shouted back.

"Weren't you the skeptical one on her being easy to read in the first place?" Ryan said offhandedly.

"Fuck you, I can change my mind if I want!" Sara shouted at Ryan.

"You would not be able to predict my attacks so easily if you were the one facing them!" Veronica shouted at Ryan as she pointed her sword at him.

"I wonder…" Ryan playfully muses.

Veronica's eye visibly twitched. "You want a fight?! Fine! I'll show you!" Ryan looked over to Michaela to silently ask for permission. Michaela in response just shrugged. Ryan promptly left to go below deck. "Hmph, I knew he was all show." Veronica confidently states as she watches Ryan leave.

However, Ryan was not running away from the fight but simply retrieving his weapon. When he returns he is holding his incredibly long sword. "I'm doubtful you have any odachi bokken on board. Why don't you go get your actual weapon as well, I don't want any room for excuses." Ryan said as he flashed a somewhat cocky smile.

"Fine, but don't come crying if you get hurt!" Veronica shouted as she ran into our room.

Ryan turning to Michela asked. "Is basic full contact sparring alright?" I was curious what he was planning.

"That's fine. Just don't bleed out before Merry gets back." Michaela casually replied.

Veronica quickly returned, already wielding her cutlass. "You ready? This is your last chance to apologize and back down."

"Pretty much," Ryan said as he held his sheathed blade at the waist making no attempt to draw it while closing the distance to a few feet to Veronica, "By the way, approximately how much stronger than normal humans are vampires?" I don't know if she is a good gauge but I'd say at least 50% stronger, maybe double in some instances.

"Huh? What are you asking me for? I would not answer that now even if I did know." Veronica replies.

Turning back around and walking a few more feet away Ryan continued his question, "How about faster? Were you holding back a lot whilst sparring with Jon?"That one I'm not sure of.

"Look, I have no idea how strong the average human is. Now are you going to fight or not?!" Veronica was quickly losing the little patience she had left.

"We've already begun…" Ryan said as he swiftly drew his blade and pivoted back towards Veronica and rushed her.

As Ryan charged and swung his blade towards her, Veronica retaliated by swinging her own blade to parry. But then Ryan's blade went flying from his hand clattering across the deck until it hit the wall. When I was finally able to pull my eyes away from the sword that had surprisingly left the match entirely, I saw Ryan had grabbed Veronica's sword at the base but Veronica was still looking towards the aforementioned large sword when suddenly I heard Veronica cough, it was hard to watch as Ryan punched her in the stomach. Quickly followed by ripping the blade from her grip and then throwing her over his knee onto the deck before holding the tip of her own blade from her eyes.

With her own sword in her face, Veronica had no choice but to admit defeat. Course she wasn't happy about the fact. "Grrrr…. alright you made your point. Get off me!" Getting off Veronica, Ryan offered a hand to help her up. But Veronica angrily slapped it away. "Get away from me, I don't need your help!"

Not seeming to take any offense to the strike, Ryan stood aside as Veronica stood herself up and brushed her clothes off. Ryan then offering her back her blade handle first he said, "There is more to swordplay than just swords. In truth, majority of real sword fights end on the ground with grappling."

"Hmph! Sounds like a barbaric way to end a fight." Veronica stated as she crossed her arms.

"...Well sorry to break it to ya kid, real fights are not as romanticized as your story books would lead you to believe." I figured as much but I'm no fighter, I have to take these things one step at a time.

"He's right." Michaela stated as she approached us. "Use any means necessary to win a fight. Never underestimate your opponent. Even if that means attacking them while their back is turned or their sword still sheathed. Also remember that your opponent can be dangerous even without their weapon and be prepared to fight it out on the ground be it wood or mud. All of these are mistakes you made in this fight alone."

Now with a lecture on top of her defeat, Veronica has had all she can take. "Yeah well whatever! I'm done now!" She then storms off to brood.

"That was a nice trick you pulled there, counting out the distance while you were talking to her." Michaela said as she turned to Ryan.

"Is that what he did?" Doe asked.

"Well I was hoping to gain a better understanding of her strength more than I cared about the distance, at least she was smart enough to not give out information on herself in the fight. As I thought, she was stronger than she looked and it required a bit of improvisation to rip her sword from her." Ryan casually explained. "But she clearly is not used to being hit nor unexpected things….. although I don't know anyone who wouldn't rubberneck if a sword went flying without prior knowledge of it happening…"

"Well, our little 'princess' is young and lived a sheltered life." Michaela explained with a chuckle. "I doubt she has been in any fights until recently."

"So are you the one who brought these two from 0 to practically intermediate in only a week?" Ryan curiously asked.

"It's been a group effort." Michaela happily explained. "Veronica is a fast learner but her pride and confidence still get the better of her."

"Just a random thought," Ryan began after a moment of pondering, "but I just thought it'd probably be worse for her if she went up against an opponent who she could and did technically beat, but refused to surrender. Would she be able to deal with such a scenario?"

"Hard to say." Michaela answered with a shrug. "I guess it would depend on what she is fighting for." With nothing more to say, Michaela walks off. "Just pick up when you're done." She said with her head still facing Ryan, to his surprise, before spinning it around to her front.

As Michaela left, Nip and Abigail flew up. "What's going on? Did I miss something interesting?" Nip asked.

"You sure did." Doe answered with a giggle.

"Vampire Lady had her ass handed to her." Sara added.

"Big Bro beat Vampire Lady?" Abigail asked.

"Nope! It was Big Brofriend." Sara answered with a laugh.

"Really?" Intrigued, Nip flew up to and quickly circled around Ryan. "I don't know, you sure?"

"It's true, I saw it myself." Doe answered.

"Really?" Nip leered at Ryan suspiciously for a minute before giving a big smirk. "Alright, try fighting me next!"

"Huh?" Ryan was not sure if he should take her seriously or not.

"Try fighting me!" Nip shouted this time. "I want to see how good you are."

Ryan did not seem sure of how to respond and just looked at me. "Nip likes to fight." I explained. "If you refuse she will just attack anyway."

"Ok then…" Ryan replied as he went to pick up his sword. "Whenever you're ready?"

"Alright! Let's have some fun!" Nip cheered as she quickly began darting around Ryan.

Ryan remained calm as he tried to keep track of where Nip was as she rapidly flew around. Nip just playfully giggled as she tested how well Ryan could keep track of her. But Nip quickly grew bored of just flying around and rushed Ryan for her first pass. Ryan tried to dodge but Nip made glancing contact as she passed. Nip continued to make her passes at Ryan from various angles of attack and Ryan did a good job of keeping up with her movements but the imp was much more agile and continued to make light contact as she tested him for weak spots. Once she felt she had a good idea of how he would react she dived in for a stronger attack. "Got you, got you, got you!" She quickly sang as tickled him. Ryan didn't laugh but he did strongly react to the contact by tensing up for a moment and then swatting her away. "Hehe, don't like to be touched there?" Nip giggled as she flew out of reach again. Ryan must have decided that he cannot dodge anymore or something because he took a firmer stance and held his sword ready to swing, with the back of the sword just to be safe. "Wow, that is a long thing you got there." Nip giggled.

"Might be too big for a little girl like you though." Ryan playfully replied without dropping his guard.

"Hehe, let's see about that." Nip gleefully giggled as she went in for another attack. As Nip closed in Ryan made a swing with his sword. Nip normally evades large weapons easily but Ryan changed his swords direction in such a way that Nip had to break off her attack. "Woah! That was close." Far from being deterred, Nip got more excited. "So it's not just for show, you really know how to use that thing." With a big grin Nip began again. The next couple of attempts meet with similar results and each time Nip giggled more and more as she dodged. "Missed me!" "Missed me again!" It was easily apparent that Nip became more interested in dodging Ryan's attacks than attacking herself. Ryan quickly figured this out and once he did it seemed like he was tired of Nip's little game.

"This is stupid." He said as he sheathed his sword. "If you're not going to fight seriously I'm not going to fight."

"Aww, come on." Nip pouted. "Ok, I'll get serious so draw your sword."

"Nope. I'm done." Laying his sheathed sword down, Ryan sat on the deck.

"C'mon, please? I was having fun." Nip pleaded but Ryan wasn't budging. Not satisfied to just drop the issue, Nip began circling Ryan a little closer. "You're just afraid you're going to lose aren't you?" No reaction. "You just don't think you can win." Still no reaction, it seems goading him wasn't going to work. Grunting a bit, Nip changed tactics. "Fine then, if you're not going to move I'll just attack anyway!" Nip began the fight again. She would quickly fly in for a tickle and immediately fly away expecting Ryan to fight back. But aside from some unavoidable reactions to the tickle attempts Ryan did not budge. Nip obviously got angry with being ignored and flew in to finish the fight one way or another. But this was the moment Ryan was waiting for.

Ryan predicted right where she would go, to the place he least liked to be touched. With a quick motion, Ryan managed to catch Nip. "Gotcha!"

Nip struggled but Ryan had a firm grip on her. "Let go! You cheated! You said you weren't going to fight!"

"This isn't fighting, it's capturing." Ryan retorted with a laugh.

"This isn't tag! Let me go and fight fair!" Nip shouted.

"...wait there are rules?" News to me as well.

"Of course there are rules! And the rules say you have to fight fair!"

"Oh… I see… well then I'll just do what you were doing…" Ryan said as he lightly brushed his finger along the length of Nip's tail.

"He-hey! What are you doing?!" Nip shouted as she stifled a giggle.

"Experimentation. Gotta see what works best." Ryan responded as he made another pass on her tail.

"Well stop it! I do the tickling!"

"Go for the wings!" I shout finding this change of role justly hilarious. "Their wings are the most ticklish!"

"Big Bro! You traitor!" Nip angrily shouted at me.

"Sorry Nip, but you had this one coming!" I said with a laugh, maybe next time she won't be so quick to pick a fight… hopefully… it's a lost cause ain't it?

"The wings?" Ryan said as he turned Nip over like a doll before lightly messing with her wings.

"Hahaha! Stop it! Let me go!" Nip shouted as she flailed about in Ryan's hand.

"Lightly scratch the area between the wings, that will really get her going!" I shout.

Taking my advice Ryan began to focus on the center of Nip's wings before stopping. "Ahahahaha!" Nip was practically in tears as she laughed. She looked to her sisters who were just giggling to themselves as they watched. "What are you doing?! Help me!"

"But you look like you're having so much fun." Abigail giggled.

"How does it feel to have someone other than Big Bro tickle you there?" Doe asked. "Is he better or worse?"

"Fuck her already!" Sara cheered.

"Hey, Abigail, Doe, and… Sara?" Ryan said as he called out to the other imps. I'm impressed he remembered their names, "I don't think I am doing it right…. Can you three help me?"

"I don't know…" Abigail giggled as she looked to her sisters.

"I think it sounds fun." Doe giggled.

"Fuck yeah!" Sara cheered as they rushed in.

Fluttering around Ryan's hand, the imps mercilessly tickled their trapped sister. "The armpits, the back of the neck, the stomach." Abigail listed off the standard tickle spots.

"And don't forget the feet. We rarely walk so they are extra sensitive by comparison." Doe explained.

"Massaging the breasts and stroking the thighs is important for getting started." Sara giggled as she molested her own sister.

"He was tickling me! Nothing more!" Nip shouted at Sara.

"Details details." Doe giggled.

"Is that how it's done?" Ryan asked, though I think what was about to happen in his hand was worrying him.

"Uh-huh. And then you get here, and here, and here." Abigail laughed as she continued to move down the list of tickle spots.

"What about the tip of the tail?" Ryan asked as he took it between his thumb and fingers to rub it.

"That won't work." Doe explained. "We sometimes use our tails to grab things, they're no more sensitive than fingers."

"Yeah, that's why it's so easy to shove into someone's ass." Sara giggled as her assault on her sister got more intense. "Once she is ready you can stick your fingers in, but start slow or it will be a rough fuck."

"For the last time, that is not what we were doing!" Nip shouted as she became flustered.

"I'm not very experienced, why don't you three show me how it's done. I'm learning so much right now." At this point I began to understand that Ryan's a bit of a jackass.

"Hehe, he's a pervert." Sara giggled. "But that makes this more fun. Let's put on a good show, ok?"

"Why me?!" Nip shouted.

"Why not?" Doe responded.

"Because!" Nip shouted.

"That's not an answer." Abigail giggled.

"Stop whining and enjoy it." Sara chuckled. "We've done this before, why complain now?"

"Because this time I…" Nip had to do her best to stifle a moan as Sara began to work her magic fingers. Letting the three of them do their work, Ryan let go and Nip was guided to the deck in the grasp of her sisters.

"That's it, just shut the fuck up." Sara chuckled with a malicious grin. "Come on, you two stop slacking, we want to finish quickly don't we?"

"I'll take the boobs!" Abigail declared.

"I'll handle the ass." Doe giggled.

With Abigail lightly licking her nipples, Sara going at her honeypot with full force, and Doe prodding her ass with the tip of her tail. Nip was quickly getting more than she could handle. "D-darn you all…" Nip muttered between pants. "I'll remember this."

"Good." Sara chuckled. "You can return the favor."

It was not much longer until Nip was at her limit. "I-I can't! Stop! Nooooo!" Nip came.

"Ahh, that was fun." Sara laughed as she shook the juices from her fingers.

"Did you enjoy it too?" Doe asked with a giggle.

"You all…. are going…. to get it…." Nip wheezed as she lay out of breath. "I swear you will all get it eventually." As she caught her breath she slowly raised up, propping herself up on her arms.

"Don't rush." Abigail softly said she helped prop Nip up.

"You're going to get it too Abigail…" Nip said as she glared at her sister but not refusing the help. After another moment of rest she slowly raised to her feet."You are all going to get it later but first… hehe… first is the one who started this." Umm, that would be you Nip. But regardless of who was actually at fault she accusingly pointed at Ryan. "You're first you bastard!"

:3? Ryan's expression.

"Yes you!" She angrily shouted as she finally got the energy back to flutter in the air. "If you would have just played fair and fought me I wouldn't have had to go through that unwillingly!" Quickly glancing around to her sisters she asks. "So? Are you going to help me get payback?"

"I don't really care about your payback." Sara casually stated before giving Ryan a big grin. "But I don't mind 'playing' some more."

"Why not?" Doe asked with a giggle. "We aren't tired."

"It is only fair I guess." Abigail giggled.

"I haven't forgiven you all, but for now let's get him!" Nip shouted as she began the charge.

Ryan might have been able to fend off one, two if he were lucky, but 4? Sorry pal, there is no getting out of that attack. The four imps quickly cling to different parts of Ryan's body and begin their tickle assault. Ryan squirms around from the attacks but they are unsatisfied by his reactions. "Why aren't you laughing?"Doe asked.

"How is he supposed to answer?" Abigail commented.

"If he won't laugh, then just fuck him!" Sara cheered.

"Works for me!" Nip shouted.

Just like what was done for Nip, the imps quickly turned from a tickle assault to a sexual one. Two of them continued with the tickling while the other two worked on getting his clothes off… and that's where I had to stop them. I don't mind if they harass each other, kinda liked watching to be honest, but I'm not about to stand by as they get it on with another guy right in front of me. I don't care if they are unable to be penetrated right now, I don't want to see them jerk him off.

"Alright that's enough!" I shouted as I quickly grabbed Nip and Sara. Doe and Abigail stopped to find out what the problem was. "Don't you think you've had enough fun for now?"

"Not at all." Sara answered with a laugh.

"Let go of me! That cheater has to pay!" Nip shouted as she struggled to get at Ryan.

"It was a legitimate strategy." I quickly retorted. "Just learn to watch out for it and try again next time."

"I don't care about next time! I want payback now!" Nip shouted. "Let me go!"

"What the fuck is your problem anyway?" Sara asked. "We were having fun."

"I uhh…" Do I have to explain this?

"Yeah, Big Bro. Why did you stop us?" Doe asked.

"Is there something wrong with what we were doing?" Abigail asked.

"I don't want to watch as you do him in front of me." I stated as calmly as I could manage.

"But you watched us do Nip. What makes Big Brofriend different?" Doe asked.

"Look, I just don't want you to do him okay?" I don't have to justify it.

"Aha! I get it!" Sara shouted as she confidently crossed her arms and nodded with understanding. "You don't want us to do _him_. It all makes sense now."

"What makes sense? I missed it." Doe asked.

"How did you miss it? It's the most obvious thing in the world." Sara explained.

"I don't get it, tell us." Abigail said.

"Yes, do tell." Nip said in an angry huff over not getting her revenge.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Clearing her throat, Sara excitedly points at Ryan. "It's because Big Bro wants to be the first to tap that ass!" Ryan simply begins laughing.

"Oooohhhhh…." Don't you all 'oh' me! That is so far off it's not even funny!

"That does make sense." Abigail said as if she just realized the truth.

"I see… so that's it." Nip was still angry but it seems she isn't going to go after Ryan anymore.

"Is that true, Big Bro?" Doe asks.

"Absolutely not!" I shout as I furiously shook my head.

"Then what is it?" Doe asked.

"T-that's…" I just could not bring myself to say it.

"See! Look at how he's blushing!" Sara shouted as she pointed at me. "It must be true! You want to be the first to fuck him!"

"That's not true!" I shout.

"Then what is it?" Sara asks.

"Yeah, what is it?" Doe asked.

"Tell us, tell us." Abigail sang as she circled around.

These little girls, they just can't seem to understand my feelings. "Argh! Enough! It would be pointless to explain it to you anyway!"

Grumbling to myself, I head below deck to cool off. Thankfully TNA didn't follow me or it would kinda defeat the purpose. There isn't a whole lot of room to pace, which is what I usually do when I'm frustrated, so I just picked a spot and sat down with a big sigh as I rubbed my forehead. "These girls are going to drive me insane one day." I wasn't paying any attention when I pick my spot and failed to notice Ione who was nearby as I gripped to myself, unfortunately she was definitely close enough to hear me. "Trying to strip down Ryan like that right in front of me."

"Huh? Ryan?" Ione suddenly asked with surprise as she sat in her hammock.

Noticing her for the first time made me jump a bit. "Oh Ione, didn't see you there." I didn't mean to bring her into this but I couldn't leave her with just that."Yeah, TNA have never been subtle about their desires. The moment they get the urge to do someone they act on it without a second thought."

"I'm a bit surprised Ryan let them…" Ione muttered to herself.

"'Let' is a strong word, TNA can be very persistent. Honestly I'm not surprised but that does not mean I have to let them go for it in front of me." I explain as I give another long sigh.

"So are they…?" Ione began.

"What? Oh! No, no, I stopped them." I quickly waved in denial.

"And they listened?" I was surprised she knew to be skeptical. She's not wrong, I was just surprised.

"Well…" I paused as scratched my cheek. "...they think I want him so they are waiting their turn, for now." I don't really like that they have that kind of idea in their head but it should keep them away for at least a little while. I catch Ione giving me a bemused stare after what I said. "Hey, hey! I don't know what you are thinking but I have no interest in Ryan in that way. They just think it is fun to do whoever is around them and they assume everyone else is the same."

"Right…" She didn't seem sure what to think.

"I tell you it can get ridiculous at times." At this point I'm just venting. "It seems like everyone is fair game to them. Friends, strangers, each other, male or female does not really matter to them if they think it's fun they will come for you." Ione did not appear to like the sound of that. "And it's not just sexual matters that they have no restraint in. If they want something, they take it. If there's a prank they want to pull, they pull it. If there is something really shiny and expensive nearby they will almost certainly play with and end up breaking it. I've gotten into fights, I've had to pay damages, I've been raped, and had to flee for my life because of them. It's maddening. Is it too much to ask them to at least not try to get it on with another man in front of me?"

"You care for them don't you?" Ione softly asked.

I get a bit flustered at that. Despite everything I just said about them, all of it true, I would not give them up for anything. "Well, it's not like it's all bad. Life is never boring with them around. They don't mean any harm either, they are just playing, and it can even be fun if you can manage to keep up with their energy." Remembering some of my fonder moments with them, I chuckle. "They can even be really cute at times. It's funny, they may be really aggressive sexually but when it comes to intimacy they are really reserved."

"Perhaps they are afraid?" Ione suggested.

"Maybe, Nip and Tally have made it seem that way in the past." I pondered as I thought back. "It at least seems like no one else has cared for them in the same way Merry or I have. Of course, that doesn't stop them from acting the way they do." With another long sigh I finally begin to start feeling a bit better."Sorry about venting to you like that. I guess I'm not prepared to properly deal with the girls making advances on anyone else."

"Your fiance probably feels the same way…" Ione muttered as she thought of something.

I'm sure Ione meant well but that one stung a little bit. "...I know. I try to remain faithful, I don't always succeed. I can't blame her for being upset with me all the time."

"I don't think she is so upset… or rather not as much as she may be afraid you won't come back…"

Ione caught me off guard with that. "Well, that's probably true. But she does not have to worry about that, I love her and I will return to her as long as I am able."

"She may know that, but being 'able' is rarely a variable in this world." Ione retorted.

"Yeah, that's true." I nervously chuckle. "TNA has had to get me out of many fights and Merry has saved my life a couple of times. I would not be here right now if it was not for them." Ione's expression became a bit more solemn after that. Come to think of it, she said Ryan saved her from Kaori. "If you don't mind, may I ask how things are with your group? It feels a little odd to just keep going on about myself."

"What do you mean?" Ione seemed genuinely puzzled by the question.

"Well, just how do you all get along?" I don't want to be too blunt. "I don't imagine any of you cause trouble quite like TNA does but I don't think your group is free of trouble either."

"For the most part we've not run into much of any trouble in our travels… aside from The Hunters…" Hunters? Don't like the sound of that. "Despite Ryan not being willing to let someone protect him we've not run into many encounters."

"Won't let someone protect him?" I suppose even I have a bit of machismo that might have been better left in the other world. "Well, I guess I can kinda understand that. Where we are from there are some old fashioned values where men have to be able to take care of themselves and even be the protectors if need be. Even I don't really like the idea of needing protection by Merry and TNA, even if I know I do."

"I see…" Ione paused to think for a moment before continuing. "But I don't think it's about being a protector to Ryan…." She seemed to have trouble finding the right words. "It seems more like he doesn't want to be a burden or something. Often times he'll refuse help and try to do it himself."

"Pride can sometimes get the better of a man." I chuckle.

"Perhaps…" She pauses to think again. "But it doesn't feel like pride to me…. I don't know how to put it. Like he wants to be useful… wanted…."

"Well, everyone wants to feel wanted. Even TNA, though they don't show it very well." Looking at Ione it is evident that she really cares for Ryan. "It does beg the question though, how do you feel about him?"

"How I feel…?" Ione responded seeming somewhat troubled with how to respond, "Well, I owe him my life and freedom. He is the reason I'm not dead or in some cage right now… even after I hurt him, he still helped me… I guess thankful is appropriate?"

I wonder if that is all it is. I really shouldn't try to press things I have no business in but I feel this girl might be lying to herself. "Well, I probably have no right to say this with what I have going on in my life right now. But maybe you need to be a bit more clear about how you feel… to Ryan and yourself."

Ione paused but she didn't seem to know what I was getting at. "I don't think I understand."

"Well, knowing how much you care might make Ryan be more careful." I try to explain. "As for yourself, 'I guess' isn't good enough."

"I don't know how else I would explain it. Thankful is best I can think of but it doesn't seem right. I am very thankful to him but…" Ione really seemed confused.

Maybe it isn't lying to herself. Could it be she just does not know the words? "Well…" Fuck it, I'll just ask. "...do you love him?"

"Eh?" Did it really never occur to her?

"Y-you know… love." C'mon lady do I really have to explain it? "Like how I love Merry, I would do anything for her, or how I love TNA, I won't give them up regardless of the trouble they cause. It's just… love."

"I don't really get it…" Ione muttered as she became solemn again. "But the last time I heard the word was when a stranger I had never seen before told me he loved me…. but that ended in being taken to….." She couldn't bring herself to finish.

Again I brought up painful memories for her. "You girls have it rough. This world has so few men you have to take the chance when it comes."

"Less about taking a chance and more of youthful ignorance of a child…" Ione quietly clarified. "I was only 12 at the time."

I would despise whatever man she is talking about for going after a child alone… but seeing what the girls I have look like I don't have room to talk on that front. "Regardless, I do not believe what he felt for you was love. But more important is how you feel. A big part of love is trust. So ask yourself, how much do you trust Ryan?"

Pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping herself with her wings Ione mutters a response, "With my life…"

That's adorable. "Well then, I think you have your answer." Instead of replying, Ione simply fell over into the hammock still curled up. "Well what you do now is up to you." I say as I chuckle at another cute reaction. "Show him that you care and when you are ready you can let him know how you feel. You put a lot on the line when you do but… Well…" I don't know how to word this. "...your only other option is for him to never know."

Barely audible with her head under her wings, Ione responded, "But, what if he doesn't feel the same?"

The question causes Veronica to appear in my mind. Trying to encourage someone else really makes me feel bad for her. "...Sorry... I don't have an answer for that."

"Why would he care? My body is practically broken as is…" Ione sadly mutters. "Littered by these scars that will never go away…."

"You are a beautiful girl Ione." With all the different body types of this world, some scars don't stand out all that much. I just hope Merry never hears this. "If he can't see past some scars you are better off without him." Ione tightens her grasp of herself as a response. "Well, you have a lot to think about." I say as I finally stand up. "I can't say I'm the best on the subject but if you want to talk I'll listen, It's only fair after I gripped about TNA to you."

I may have done a little more meddling than I should have in Ryan's affairs but the subject had me in a really good mood, I've always been a romantic at heart. I thought that nothing would bring me down for a good while, but then I heard something unexpected as I returned to the deck. "You don't say?!"Veronica loudly said with a haughty laugh. "I never knew lizard girls' tails would detach if you grabbed them." Since when did Veronica warm up to Ryan? Where is TNA? And how did they get to that topic? Whatever the case Veronica was really engrossed in her conversation with Ryan because it took her a moment to realize I had returned. "Oh hey, didn't see you there." Then Veronica did something really uncharacteristic, she wrapped her arm around Ryan and clung to him. I rarely see Veronica get familiar with anyone, let alone someone she was fighting with not long ago. "Did you know Ryan is as strong as three men. But he's still such a gentleman." Just what is going on here? Putting the questionable validity of what she just said aside, why is she so proud of it?

"Well…. 'strong' as three men isn't exactly correct…" Ryan hesitantly clarified after a moment of silence.

"Oh, and he's so modest." Veronica excitedly said with another haughty laugh.

"I am?" Ryan curiously asked.

"Of course you are." Veronica loudly proclaimed as she clung to Ryan more tightly. "But enough about that, tell me more about how beautiful I am." Was… was she flirting?

"You are." Ryan said somewhat awkwardly.

"Oh, you're such a flirt!" She playfully squealed as she looked over to me. "What do you think? Isn't he sweet?"

"I… guess." Was I supposed to answer that? Just what is going on here? I've never seen Veronica like this. Just what happened while I was gone?

"Guess what? He even agreed to let me have some of his blood. You don't mind do you?" How am I supposed to respond to that? Was she the one who brought it up? Ryan certainly seemed reluctant about the idea, to which Veronica responded. "You don't have to worry, it feels good." Again she looked to me for confirmation. "Isn't that right, Jonathan?" Yes it feels good, we discussed this before. But I don't understand, why ask me? If she thinks nothing of it because she is a Dhampire, there should be no need. On the other hand, if she does see it as some kind of intimate act then why ask Ryan so quickly? Does she already like him? "I take your silence to mean you don't mind? I am very thirsty." Veronica said as she leaned close to Ryan's neck.

What can I say? I rejected Veronica, so I have no right to stop her. We may be on good terms and I have even considered the possibility of dating her after things settle down, but I can't expect her to wait for me. It could be months maybe years before I'm comfortable dating someone new and even then I cannot guarantee anything, if she finds another chance for happiness she can and should take it. I'll admit that I was not expecting it to come so soon but if she wants Ryan then it is her choice. "...It's fine." I found myself in another bad mood. Like when TNA were going to do Ryan, I don't want to see this. But this time I have no right to stop it. The only thing I could do was retreat below deck again.


	77. Chapter 69: Conflicting Feelings

Chapter 69: Conflicting Feelings

'She was flirting with him.' The scene with Veronica just hanging off of Ryan kept repeating itself in my mind. I never imagined Veronica to be the type to become engrossed with a man so quickly and yet there she was. She was even going to suck his blood, which I guess I get is kinda normal for vampires and dhampires but drinking directly from someone is still a fairly intimate act it would seem, I don't know exactly what it is about Ryan that caught her interest so quickly but she is someone I have had very confusing feelings about and I did not feel like watching her suck another man's blood. But I could not exactly tell her not to either, what right would I have to do so? I figured it was best that I just leave. And around and around the thoughts kept repeating themselves. But as I headed back below deck I remembered that Ione was on the middle level. The conversation I just had with her just made seeing Veronica hanging off of Ryan even more awkward so I skipped the middle level and went down into the cargo hold. I was hoping to be alone so I could sort out my thoughts on my own. Luckily Riona was not down there at the moment, unfortunately Silvia was. She was just keeping to herself as she laid on one of the crates. She was resting with her eyes closed, only opening them to verify who it was. Once she saw that it was me she closed her eyes again without so much as a word. I was hoping to be alone but with the ship being as crowded as it is I just took it as the best I was going to get and just picked a spot a little distant from the silent occupant.

Silvia was quiet, possibly asleep, and the sway of the ship was calming enough so I could begin to put my thoughts in order. Veronica, a girl who confessed to me and I have mixed feelings about, was hanging off of Ryan, a guy we both just meet yesterday. I did turn her down so she is free to date other men, and I guess that is what I wanted for her, but still… I don't like to see her move on in front of me. On top of that I just had a talk with Ione, a traveling companion of Ryan's, and I pretty much told her to confess her love for Ryan. I really don't like where this is headed. If Veronica gets serious and Ryan chooses her then I would feel really bad for Ione especially since I encouraged her like that. If Ryan chooses Ione then that means Veronica would be rejected again. I suppose in this world he could take both but that option makes me even more angry. Not only that, but Ione is not even Ryan's only traveling companion. Silvia is also one of Ryan's traveling companions. I looked over to Silvia to see she has not moved. I have no idea what Silvia's relationship with Ryan is. Without even considering what it might mean for her I encouraged Ione to confess to Ryan. I think I may have made some poor decisions lately. I wondered what Silvia would have to say about the situation but she doesn't seem to be the easiest to talk to.

"So… you and Ryan friends?" I hesitantly asked, but Silvia remained silent. "...and what about Ione? You two friends?" Silvia remained quiet and I wondered if she had fallen asleep. With her silence I tried to just go back to thinking about the situation on my own. But Veronica was just flirting and while it makes me uncomfortable there isn't a lot I can say even if we were going out. What I said to Ione without any consideration for Silvia is completely on me though and the thought is going to bug me until I can at least speak to her, But if she is not answering me I am kinda stuck. With no resolution my thoughts begin to loop on themselves again and I begin to fidget with a nearby crate lid that was left leaning against an opened crate. I slowly rocked it back and forth as I tried to balance it until I lost track of even that and it fell over with a loud thud.

"If I answer will you be satisfied?" Silvia said with a hint of annoyance, as she finally stirred with a long sigh.

"Y-yes." I silently apologize as I leave the lid where it lay and turn to Silvia. "So… are you and Ione friends?"

"I guess," Somehow the vague answer didn't surprise me. "I do not know her opinions on the matter but we get along well enough."

"That's good…" I say with an awkward pause as I think of how to proceed. "...so you two never fight about Ryan or anything like that?"

"What are you implying?" Silvia suspiciously asked.

"Well, I mean…" I needed to choose my words carefully. "...you, Ione, and Ryan. You are all just friends, right?" Shifting into an upright position Silvia gave an analytical look but did not answer. "I mean, just what is your relationship with Ryan? If I may ask."

Firing me a glare which then seemed to melt into a melancholic expression as her ears drooped. "There… is no relationship between Ryan and myself… I do not have the right to consider it."

"So then you would not be opposed if Ryan started dating someone?" I say with a short sigh of relief, maybe I didn't mess up that bad.

"I... have no say in it." Silvia replied, was she getting sadder?

That sounds strangely familiar. I have no say in what Veronica does either. But I turned Veronica down because I am already in a relationship with Merry and TNA so… "Why not?" I ask, but she does not respond. She just quietly sits there with her solemn expression. "Are you already in a relationship? Or is there some other reason?" Come on, give me something to work with.

"I was born in Kaori," she solemnly stated, "you do the math."

Great, which version of Kaori do I go with? The rumors or what Ryan said? There are too many variables in this equation. "Sooo… did you do something terrible or was something terrible done to you?"

With a sullen sigh, Silvia just comes clean. "I've killed countless times alright? What right do I have to even be near him?"

"Well… uh…" Great, just what do I say about that? "...were those in self-defense?" Silvia just remained silent, that does not bode well for an answer. "Well… I can't exactly say it is okay that you killed but I guess I can say that it is kinda... irrelevant... at the moment."

"What would you know!?" She angrily shouted, the change from her silence really startled me. "I already know what you must be thinking, I am well aware how you treat people who've only killed a mere few dozen or less in your world."

"Easy! Easy!" I quickly motion for her to calm down. "We are not in the other world and being from Kaori makes your situation… difficult. Besides, I have killed myself." Day 2, the succubus, I will never forget it.

Scoffing at my last statement Silvia replied, "You are not a killer, you are barely a pup who knows how to play fight. What could you possibly understand?" Getting solemn again, she seemed to be on the verge of tears. "I… I've been lying to him… since the moment we met…"

Just what do I do now? "Well... I wish I did not have to do what I did… and I only started learning to fight in case I would have to again… so I do not understand what it was like… but I have had similar situations presented to me before." She goes silent again. "... you remind me of characters I know from stories… characters that have killed many many people for all kinds of reasons… and I have thought about their situations many times." Still nothing. "...the conclusion that I reached is that what truly matters is who you are at the moment."

"A liar and a killer…." She abruptly answered.

Does she mean that because she has killed and lied or because she will continue to do so? "...as long as you are alive you can change. You can redeem yourself. You just have to stop killing and lying. You will have to tell the truth and someday maybe pay for what you have done but it is not impossible. Not necessarily to make what you did better but to make you better. Does that make sense?" I was trying to be profound but it probably just came off as nonsensical.

Silvia's ears drooped as she sadly lowered her head. "I don't want him to dislike me…"

I can understand what she is thinking but if she is not even willing to try then I cannot help her. "Well… I cannot speak for him… but before that is you." It is really difficult to think of what to say. "Who are you?" I asked after an awkward pause.

"I am myself…?" Seems she did not understand what I meant.

I give a sigh, wrong choice of words I guess. "What does that mean? What are you?"

"A werewolf?" Now she's being literal?

"Are you a liar and a killer?" Enough dancing around the issue. Silvia only nodded. "Are you satisfied with that answer?" Silvia slowly shakes her head as she goes into a fetal position. "Then change it. You can if you have the will to do so." No response, helpful. "...I need you to work with me on this. Shutting down won't get us anywhere." She remains silent. "...it isn't going to be easy. That is why people in your situation often look for a source of inspiration. Do you have anything to inspire you to change?" I feel this would be a situation where it would be appropriate to turn to faith, but my stance on religion is… unique. Come to think of it, does this world have religion?

"Like what?" Finally a response.

"Like what?" I mutter to myself as I think. If I cannot turn to faith then maybe love? "...how strongly do you feel for Ryan?" I don't want to make a conflict of interest with Ione but maybe Silvia needs him more?

"I don't know… When I first found him… he was just some random man I found. I was just going to use him and be done with it. But he threw me off." Chuckling softly at the memory she continued, "A human actually managed to throw me off. I was intrigued so I followed him…"

A chuckle, that's something but not enough. I wait for her to continue but she doesn't. "...go on…"

"I decided to toy with him more allowing him to grab hold and he dislocated my shoulder. He wasn't like any of the other men I knew, all of them cowards quick to lick the foot of anyone who threaten them. I was curious. What would he do if he won our little fight? So I planned to pretend to get knocked out by jumping straight into a tree behind him. But he tripped!" Letting out another chuckle she continued, "I was mid-jump but by some dumb luck his foot ended up being what I collided with. After feigning to lose conscious I just laid there to see what he'd do. Can you guess?"

"Did he take you then and there?" I've been around TNA too long.

"Nothing." She didn't so much as react to my guess. "He just sat there beside me for hours. I can't even begin to understand it. But I was so… curious about him. He was so different. After a while he suddenly said 'This is a dream' and made his way off. I then followed him staying hidden."

"What about now?" Not that this isn't an interesting story, but it doesn't help what I am trying to do. "Why are you with him now?"

"I.. don't know." Silvia muttered. "It just sorta happened. While following him, I found him getting attacked by an Echidna. I don't know why but I rushed in to help. But my arm was still dislocated… So the fight was harder than it should have been." She chuckled. "But then Ryan, in all his brilliance, calls the echidna a worm and flips her off trying to lead her away. He was trying to save me, the one who attacked him." She paused for a moment before scoffing with a small smile. "I have no words for my reaction to any of that scene. After that I began leading him, keeping him as far away from encounters as possible." She then gets solemn again. "But one night when I went out to gather some food leaving him to himself, I didn't sense any other mamano around, I came back to find him being attacked by three men. And they had injured him. I… I was infuriated, and…" She just goes silent again.

Well, went from not getting her to talk to getting a practical book out of her. Still… "Would I be safe to assume you are very protective of Ryan?"

"It seems I am…" Silvia muttered.

Alright, that's good. He's important to her. "At what point did you decide you didn't deserve to be around him?"

"I… dont' know. I think it was after he saved Ione at that inn…"

"I see…" So that is the point that that she felt strongly enough for him to consider being with him, and subsequently decide she can't? When Ione joined… "How did you feel when Ione joined your group?"

"Nothing in particular. Why?" She plainly answered.

Nothing? Really? A new girl and nothing? Did I assume wrong? "Well, Ryan did save Ione so I was wondering if having her around might cause a bit of jealousy."

"W-why would it?" She stuttered with surprise at the suggestion, interesting.

"Because she is another girl for Ryan to give his attention to." She didn't give up on Ryan already, did she? Or would she not mind sharing?

"I don't follow…" Silvia seemed genuinely confused.

Great, Ryan seems to find girls that don't understand love. I don't think I want to hit that topic just yet. "Getting back to an earlier point, Why do you think you decided you don't deserve to be around Ryan after he saved Ione and not before?"

"I don't know…" She leered at slightly, trying to figure out what I was getting at. "It had nothing to do with Ione, if that is what you are implying."

"I'm not implying that. But did you start to feel happy being around Ryan?" Seems I'll have to get more direct.

"I felt great deal of relief after waking up to see he was alright. I'm not entirely sure when but…" She began to smile slightly, it was a pretty smile. "Ryan at some point got the idea I was lacking in the ability to fend for myself. After that he made efforts to take charge. I liked it. Someone who wasn't afraid or resented me. Someone who wanted to be next to me."

"Do you feel ashamed to have that, given your past?" Silvia quickly went back into a more depressed mood, not responding. Seems I hit the nail on the head. It may be painful for her but she needs to face this pain. "Is it fear of your own happiness that causes you to pull away?" Silvia gave a short nod. "And if Ryan started to develope feelings for someone else, how would you feel?"

"As long he as was happy and safe, I'd be content with being near." Silvia solemnly muttered.

"But is that enough?" This is a big change we are looking at, it needs a big desire to make it happen.

"Yes." She nods.

I'm not convinced, so I clarify. "Are those feelings alone enough to inspire you to change? Enough for you to no longer be a liar and a killer."

Silvia quietly hesitates before muttering. "I… don't know…"

"That's very reassuring." I say with a sigh. "Is there anything more? Something you want but are unwilling to ask for as you are? Something you will change yourself to obtain?"

Before Silvia could respond her ears perked up and her attention was drawn elsewhere, her tail swishing a bit before halting. Silvia quickly rubbed her face clear of any signs and jumped from the boxes away before I could say another word. The next moment Ryan walks in holding the right side of his neck and sits on the floor by a crate a couple feet from me. Guess Veronica really did bite him.

"So that's what it feels like huh?" Ryan asked to no one in particular before taking notice of me. I didn't feel like commenting, what could I say anyway? "So why are you down here?"

"None of your business." I coldly remark.

"So you mad Veronica drank some of my blood?" Ryan plainly asked.

I really wanted to hit this guy for asking that so bluntly. But I can't say anything. "... we're not a couple. She can drink from who she wants."

"I see." Ryan muttered as he rubbed his neck some more. "It just sounded like it really bothered you up there."

"Is there something you need or are you just bored?" I grumble, I really don't want to talk about this.

"Do I sound like I'm looking for entertainment right now?" Yes, in fact, you do. "I would like to understand some things between you and Veronica. I have no interest, nor need, any reason for you to be jealous or angry at me. Im going to be on the ship for the next week after all. Best to get an understanding early on." That is true. He seems… oblivious to his companion's feelings and Veronica made the advance for blood.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry… you did nothing wrong." I mutter with a tinge of bitterness.

"It's fine," Ryan replied apparently not picking up on my mood, "So mind telling me your relationship? It doesn't seem as a simple as 'not a couple'."

This guy cannot take a hint. "It's a long story but that is what it boils down to." I vaguely reply.

"We got time, talking should help get over it as well." He said as he made himself comfortable. Is he trying to piss me off?

"Look, I turned her down." I reply, if only to shut him up. "She is free to do what she wants."

"And if she still wants you?" Just what do I say to that? I don't have an answer. "So you don't care if I take her?"

"Are you sure you should say that?" I say with a light glare, he really is oblivious about his companions isn't he?

"I thought you didn't care." Ryan retorted, pissing me off further.

"And what about your companions? Have you considered how they feel?" I ask directly.

"Says the guy who turned down the sheltered princess, for what reason again?" Ryan replies, firmly keeping the subject on me.

"I already have Merry and TNA." I briefly state. "It's more than I can handle as is." Way more.

"You say that, but you clearly don't sound ok with Veronica drinking my blood, let alone staying with me in Ethelyn." I've lost my ability to read him.

Have they already considered things that far? If so… "Just what do you want from me?"

"Good question, the truth?"

"I've been telling the truth." Ask away, I don't care anymore.

"Hm, how bout the unabridged truth?"

"I knocked up Tally, the only way I could keep Merry around and me alive was to marry her, this all after I left my former home, now I'm at risk of being raped or killed everyday, TNA causes trouble all the time, and Merry gets angry at every little slip up. How am I supposed to handle anything on top of that? There, happy?" There's an unabridged version for you.

"Sounds like you are a little stressed." No shit Sherlock. "But you haven't answered my question of how you have feelings for Veronica."

"What am I supposed to say?" Just what do you think I've been thinking about this whole time? "Even if I have feelings for her I couldn't give her the attention she deserves. I already have 11 girlfriends, I never even thought that possible until it just happened. Trying to get a twelfth wouldn't be fair, not to Merry, not to TNA, and not to Veronica." I have come to this conclusion over and over again.

"Perhaps not in our world, but is that sentiment the same in this one?"

"Even if we are in this world. Wouldn't gaining feeling for someone new be the same as saying 'sorry, you're not good enough' to the ones I have?" Whenever I consider if polygamy is ok, I come to this conclusion. It is only wrong to look for a wife if you already have one.

"Going out on a limb here, I believe there is a difference between going for more and having them just happen. A difference I am pretty sure mamono are all too aware of."

That is the thing isn't it? Developing feelings without meaning to. But just having desires does not mean I should act on them, this is no different. "Yeah, well I can't change my views that easily." If I do, just where do I stop?

Kicking his feet up against the crate across from him Ryan folded his arms behind his head before replying, "Would make things alot easier." Think I don't know that. "But why not start small. Do you have feelings for Veronica, no if's, no beating around the bush. Simple yes or no. I don't care if it's complicated."

After a long debate in my head about whether or not to go along with his little rules I grow tired of it and give the shortest answer I can. "Yes." There is more to it but I would be lying otherwise.

I wait for Ryan to say something but he just sits there. Sits there with that stupid smirk that makes me want to hit him. If you are going to say something just come out with it you jackass. "So question. Out of the…. 3? Which are more understanding would you say? I mean in not jumping to conclusions or needing some clear cut explanation when you get cornered into… providing service?"

"Where did that come from?" Is he doing this on purpose? He's doing this on purpose? He's doing this on purpose.

"Well, just seems to me like having to not worry about the current issue with Veronica would take a good chunk out of your stress, not to mention she may even be able to get you through the rest of it."

"It would be a lot less stress. But I just can't, not now." It's too much, it's already too much.

"Because too much is going on?" Exactly.

"Yes, too much is changing too quickly." Hard to believe it's only been 3 months.

"But you're still not ok with another guy taking Veronica, are you?"

"If she is happy it's fine." I say with a leer. If he really plans to he had better make her happy. Otherwise what's the point?

"Yes or no." This again?

"Yes and no." Jackass.

"Why not make her happy by just giving her attention, simply spending some of the day with her should be a decent start?"

"I won't start if I can't finish." Otherwise I'm just stringing her along, wasting her time.

"Anyone ever tell you you think too much?"

"All the time." There was a long silence after that. Not sure if he had more he was going to say or not, but he missed his chance.

 **"Hey! Jonathan!"** Felisha called from above us. **"You better not be slacking off talking to the cargo again! Get your ass up here!"**

"Well, I have to go." I state as I stand up, I will not miss this conversation. With a short glare at Ryan, he moves his legs to let me leave. I walk away and do not look back. As I leave I notice Veronica, she was standing out of the way but there isn't that much room to hide. Once we noticed each other we both froze for a while.

"I...uh…" Veronica was the first to try to speak but she couldn't get the words out. I was not sure what to think. Was she listening? How much did she hear? I don't know and didn't feel like asking. I don't have anything I can say to her at the moment. I just continued upstairs in silence.


	78. Chapter 70: Cheater

Chapter 70: Cheater

The next couple of hours thankfully kept me pretty busy. I was glad to have a bit of physical work to stabilize my mood, though the issue still remains. But unfortunately we were all gathered again for lunch. I still couldn't really talk to Veronica at the moment and Veronica, as a result, was keeping quiet as well. Ione and Silvia were also silent as we began lunch. And the one who so irritatingly seemed proud of himself was Ryan. **"My, my, what seems to be the problem?"** Felisha asked with a chuckle. **"Ryan here is the only one in a good mood. Did something perhaps happen between the cargo and our little princess?"** Come to think of it, Felisha was on deck the whole time. Did she hear what happened between them?

"Oh my. Did they get it on on the deck?" Su asked with a teasing giggle.

"What are you going to do Big Bro?" Sis asked as she sat on my shoulder. "Big Brofriend and Vampire lady together? Which part makes you more upset?" She added with a giggle.

Intentionally avoiding eye contact with Veronica, I dryly replied. "They have not done it." At least I don't believe they have.

"What are you going to do huh?" Su asked as she fluttered in closer to my free shoulder with an evil chuckle. "You want me to arrange an 'accident?'"

"Don't joke like that." Another dry response.

"But you are going to do something, right?" Sis asked, I had no response.

Whatever reaction our conversation was having, Felisha certainly was getting a kick out of it. **"Hahahaha, who knew this cargo would provide such entertainment?"**

"I know, right?" Riona excitedly replied. "How do you think this will all turn out?"

 **"Good question. Should we start a pool on it?"** Felisha suggested as she pulled out a couple coins with a big grin.

"Oh, can I get in on it?" Spindla asked as clasped her hands. "I just love the tangled web that is being spun."

"Hey! Hey!" Seriously, betting on us? "Do you mind?"

"Oh don't worry, we won't interfere with your drama." Riona giggled.

"We can't exactly give you all space." Spindla added. "If we are going to hear it anyway we might as well have some fun with it." At our expense.

 **"You don't like the idea then get your affairs in order."** Felisha stated with a laugh. **"It's that simple."** You make it sound easy.

With no comeback to Felisha, I just sat quiet as the shipmates laugh to each other as they discuss the terms of their little betting game. I just tried to finish eating so I could get out of this awkward mess as soon as possible. It looked like I was going to get away with it until Ione suddenly put her cup down with more force than necessary.

"R-ryan I need to ask you something…" She seemed really determined. No way, could she... "I.. Do… Do you mind if I ask?" Is she really going to go for it now?

"Uh...sure go ahead?" - clueless.

"I… do… do you," You know, I really found myself rooting for her. I'm not sure if it was just because I encouraged her, or if I was hoping if Ione confessed it might give Ryan at least some of the hassle I am got from this mess, but I wanted her to go for it. Course, I remembered Silvia was there as well and I looked to her to see her reaction. She… she was acting really timid. Would Ione's confession hurt her, causing conflict between her and Ione? ... good, Ryan will know the shit I go through on a daily basis. Getting flustered and avoiding eye contact Ione managed to get it out. "D-Do you... " Come on, come on. "...trust me?"What?! No, Ione. That's not what I meant. That's not what I meant at all. Oh, good thing I brought my facepalm.

"Um.. yeah, why wouldn't I?" -oblivious.

Ione goes silent. Come on, don't do this to me. Confess! Confess damn it! Ryan then seemed to suddenly be aware of her feelings and placed his hand atop her head. "Are you alright Ione?" Or not. However Ione's responded by pulling his hand from her head down in front of her chest as she begins to softly gaze up at him. Come on, come on, come on, come on. And then suddenly her expression becomes haughty and subsequently bites his hand without breaking eye contact.

… what? Ione… I'm afraid you've lost me. I look at Ryan and was pleased to see that he was desperately trying to hold in a yell from what I hoped was a very painful bite. But it's still not enough Ione, pain of the body will fade. Silvia also seemed to panic at Ione's sudden 'attack'.

"I-ione.. y-you can't just go and suddenly…" Silvia seemed to nervously approach Ione.

"Fuddap, fi font fisfen tu you!" Ione snapped back at Silvia who seemed to shirk back a bit. But Ione didn't let her escape, releasing Ryan's hand, she snaked her way behind Silvia pinning her in her wings and bit down on her ear as Silvia gave out a yelp.

I honestly had no idea what was happening anymore. "Uh-oh. Bird lady's gone crazy." Sis giggled as she watched. And Su… was trying to hold in her laughter… I had a bad feeling about this.

Trying to make some sense of the situation, I looked at Ryan to see his reaction. He didn't really seem surprised but instead gave a sigh that says 'this again?'"Why is alcohol being served at lunch?"

 **"Alcohol?"** Felisha and the others continue to be amused by the cargo. **"We have it but it's by request."** Ione seeming to tire of nibbling on Silvia's ear sits back down, except now she was using Silvia as a back rest while crossing her wings and kicking up her feet on to Ryan's shoulder.

Unable to contain herself any longer, Su burst into laughter. "Ahahaha! That has got to be the most hilarious drunk I've ever seen!"

Giving my own 'this again' sigh. "Oh Goddammit Su."

"You spiked their drinks?" Sis asked with a giggle. "Nice."

"Not just their drinks." Su proudly stated with a loud laugh.

Uh-oh, I didn't like the sound of that. Suddenly I felt Veronica lean up against me. Don't say it… "Veronica… are you okay?" I warned you…

"m I ok?" Veronica asked in a daze. "m I okay?!" She suddenly shouts. "You stuped jerk! How dare you ask e that?!" I didn't know why she was so angry as she violently shook me. "You don ave any idea wat I've been threw today ave you?!"

"J-just calm down, you're drunk." I nervously laughed as I tried to push her away.

"Fuck you! I aint drunk! I'm drinking!" She shouted angrily as she bit down onto my shoulder.

"Ah! Veronica! Not so ah ah! Ah~!" She really sucked me hard.

"Ahahaha! Don't jizz your pants Big Bro!" I want to point out my underwear was white to begin with, so don't get any ideas.

"Hehe, for Vampire lady this makes sense." Sis said before looking at Ione. "But why did you bite Big Brofriend?"

Ione taking her feet from Ryan's shoulder responds, "Because this guy has a biting fetish." Ryan who was unfortunately taking a drink at that moment began to appear to drown. Ione then moved behind Ryan, "Watch." and then bit his ear causing him to jolt.

"Ah! That explains why he was going for Vampire Lady." Sis shouted with surprise before turning to me. "This isn't good Big Bro, you have to put up a fight!"Was she concerned about my relationship with Veronica? "Bite Big Brofriend before you lose him!" Nope... Figures.

Felisha and the others burst into laughter. **"Yes, do it! Take back your Brofriend!"** Felisha shouted between laughs.

"We're rooting for you!" Riona giggled.

"Want me to tie him up for you?" Spindla added with a chuckle. Fuck you all.

"I don't care about that! I've got my own ah, ah! Ah~! Quit it!" They were white to begin with!

"Shuddup, this is punishment, punishment, you jerk." Veronica grumbled before sinking her teeth in again.

"What did I do?!" Shouldn't I be the one who's mad?

"It what you didn't do!" Damn it! I don't need 3 pairs of holes!

Glancing over I see Ione had forced Ryan onto his back and was looking down at him, his expression saying he has no idea what to do. Finally that smirk is gone...

"Oh! Come on! Go for it!" Su shouts with a laugh.

"Hurry Big Bro, or you'll lose him." Sis playfully tugged on me.

"Sorry, I'm kinda pinned at the moment." Not that I was going to do anything, I'm also curious to see if she will go for it.

"Even if ou wanned to, ou wouldn stop em." Veronica coldly remarked as she finally gave my neck a break. "ou stuped jerk." I didn't really have anything to say back to that. "Don you look away!" She began to violently choke me. "Ou asshole! You drive me crazy!"

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" I had to get her attention off me somehow. "Look! Ione! She's..." Asleep. Passed out on top of Ryan. Ryan didn't seem to know what to do as he tried to slowly crawl out from under her, to no avail as she clung to him. "...seriously?!"

"She?! They can sleep together fine!" Veronica shouts drunkenly. "Wats ur problem?!"

"TNA, help!" Anybody will do.

But they were too busy flying around Ione and Ryan. "C'mon! You can't end it like that!" Su shouted.

"Yeah! It's too boring!" Sis shouted, thought she was trying to stop her.

"Shaddup… too noishy." Ione muttered back as she tightened her hold.

"Captain!" Losing oxygen.

 **"She seems determined."** Felisha laughed.

"Just give her what she wants." Riona giggled.

"Yeah, someone needs to give us a show." Spindla laughed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I could't give them the show they wanted, the only thing I could do was beg for mercy.

"I don want ou to be sawwy! I don!" Her anger beginning to finally fade, her grip loosened as it turns to tears. "I jus… I jus…"

Great, just great, in some ways this was actually worse. I suppose after all I've put her through a little comfort wouldn't hurt. "I'm… sorry." But as I begin to pat her back she shoved me away.

"Don ou touch me ou jerk! Not if ou not gonna ach me in ur arms!" Veronica shouted as she suddenly stood up. After a moment she held her head as she wobbled around. "Ah, why is the see so ruf?" Veronica stumbles around as she tried to stand but eventually tumbles and collapses into a pile on top of Ryan and Ione.

"Ah! Big Bro made her upset so she went to Big Brofriend for comfort!" Su shouted with mild shock.

Ryan just let out a groan as Ione was slightly annoyed at being abruptly woken. She changed her position to see who fell on her but Veronica's being on brink of tears seemed to swiftly soften Ione's expression. Ione then cupping Veronica's face with her wings, pushed aside a lock of hair as she stared at her. Don't tell me… I think I like where this is going but I've been tricked like this before. Moving slowly, Ione leaned in and began to make out with Veronica, who seems shocked at first but simply allows it to happen… I have a boner.

"Or did she go to Bird lady for comfort?" Sis pondered.

"No! Don't give up on dick Vampire Lady! Just force them!" Su plead with Veronica.

"Don't stop them." Riona giggled.

 **"It's not what I was hoping for but this works."** Felisha said with a laugh but somehow seemed disappointed.

"Looks like I win the bet." Spindla happily sang. Wait, she bet on Ione? Just… how?

Pushing Veronica over so she was on top, Ione continued her oral assault as she used her wings to snake under Veronica's blouse. Noticing Silvia had begun to wake up from the noise, Ione moved behind Veronica and continued to make out with her from that position as she beckoned Ryan's other companion forward. Who cares if Spindla bet on the impossible, I now had to know if this was going to turn into a three way. Timidly accepting the invitation, Silvia began to lap and nibble on Veronica's neck and fondle one of her breast while Ione slipped her wing into her shorts while keeping her moaning mouth muffled with her own. Hold fast pants, hold fast. Ione and Silvia had got Veronica half undressed as they continued to work on her, Silvia had begun focusing on Veronica's breast while Ione was teasing her back causing Veronica's moans to escape. Silvia seemed be grinding herself on Veronica's leg while Ione on an unknown source. Goddamn Veronica sounded sexy. My memory of our time is fuzzy from the blood loss but I think I was being reminded, and of course her skin is beautiful as always. Damn it, if she asked now there is no way I could refuse. Hurry back Mer… scratch that bad idea, take your time Merry.

Silvia taking notice of me began to beckon me over and spread Veronica open. Fuck! That's not fair! That's not fair at all! "Go for it Big Bro!" Sis cheered, stop cheering!

Ione, taking notice as well, turned Veronica to face me as she continued to works on her but a lot less vigorously than before. No! Don't look at me! Those eyes! Not those eyes! "Go Big Bro! We won't tell Big Sis we promise!" Su giggled. You are a fucking liar!

Veronica silently pleads to me as I hesitate. Damn it! I can't! I can't! I… I… "Just fuck her already!" Su shouts as she and Sis shove me toward Veronica. Yeah, that's it. They pushed me. I also stumbled on my pants that were a little too long, that's why they started to come off. It is just a series of unfortunate events, that's all. But now that I was there I couldn't just stop, think of Veronica's pride. I couldn't do that to her. As a man I must be chivalrous. So… just the tip.

"Ok, I think you have all had your fun…" said… a male's voice? Suddenly Veronica seemed to be coming closer… So did Silvia and Ione… they were coming to me… before toppling me over as Ryan sat up, face red as an apple. The three girls on top would be awesome if I didn't land face down. Agh, I think my wood hit the wood.

Silvia and Ione quickly got up to see who interrupted them, but upon seeing Ryan they made their way over to him as they snuggled and passed out against him leaving him unable to stay mad at them. "Aww, right as things were getting good." Su pouted.

"Tell you what, why don't I sit on you with 3 others and then see how good it gets." Ryan said, slightly annoyed.

"If it's three men then I don't mind." Su giggled.

Silvia and Ione may have been gone but Veronica was still on top of me, however she too was passed out. "Aww, not Vampire Lady too." Sis pouted.

"Ugh, I think the weight of this situation is beginning to weigh on me." I groaned as I crawled out from under Veronica, I almost did something I surely would have regretted when Merry got back. Once I was free I quickly redid my pants before anyone else could get any ideas.

 **"Well, that was certainly a disappointing way to end things."** Felisha commented as she stood up with a stretch.

"Yeah, too bad." With a small hop, Riona stood up as well. "Well, back to work."

"Don't forget you both owe me." Spindla chuckled as the others pretended to not hear her. "I'm serious you two."

 **"So, you two going to carry your sleeping beauties to bed?"** Felisha asked as she ignored Spindla.

Ryan picked up Silvia in his arms and Ione over his back as he made his way back to the sleeping quarters with his passed out companions. Picking up Veronica's clothes, I gently toss them over her before picking her up princess style. "Alright you, time for bed."

 **"Careful Merry doesn't hear that."** Felisha chuckled. **"But no funny business, you must do it properly when she's awake."**

"I won't do anything." I may end up with sore blue balls over this but I'm past the temptation I was facing.

"Really?" Su asked with a giggle. "Where's your hand?"

With a start of surprise, I move my hand so I wasn't grabbing her ass anymore. "It slipped."

"Sure it did." Sis giggled.

 **"Well, once you've returned the princess to her bed be sure to grab the cargo and meet me in front of the kitchen."** Felisha commanded with a sly smirk.

I was afraid of what Felisha had in mind but the first thing was to get Veronica to her bed. I had to hold her close and be very careful as I navigated the narrow stairwell before crossing the deck to the bewilderment of the crew that missed the show. But nothing compares to the delight of Tally and the rest of TNA as they took the image of Veronica naked body in my arms and ran with it. Once they get going there is no stopping them, I'm sure they will have made up quite a story by the time Merry gets back. *Sigh* I already knew it was going to be another rough night.

Once my task was finished I went back below deck to fetch Ryan. He had place Ione and Silvia in the same hammock and was silently watching them sleep as the hammock rocked with the gentle sway of the ship. He seemed almost melancholy, far different than the jackass I've been experiencing. Reminds me, I was still rather miffed at this guy. "Captain wants us at the kitchen." I state with a tinge of bitterness. Ryan jumped when I spoke, seems he didn't notice me. "Did you get that?"

Recomposing himself, he responded. "Alright."

Approaching the kitchen, Felisha eagerly greeted us. **"Good, you came."** She then got a big grin. **"Ready for another go in the dream room?"**

I knew the dream room would come up when she summoned us to the kitchen of all places. "What do you want us to do this time?" I grouchily asked, I was not in the mood for this.

 **"Don't take that tone with me."** Felisha quickly snapped before beginning her explanation. **"It has come to my attention that you two…** " Felisha paused as she leered at us with a chuckle. **"...have been meddling in each other's affairs. While it has proved entertaining, I grow tired of this drama."** Is this because she lost the bet? **"So you two are to work out any frustrations you have with each other and not come out until you have."**

"Hehe, this sound fun." Su chuckled.

"I can't wait to see." Sis giggled.

 **"You two are not to enter!"** Felisha retorted. **"Now, any questions?"** Ryan raised a hand. **"Good., first order of business..."** I think that is the first time I have ever seen Ryan get visibly annoyed, nice going captain.

"I could just walk out…" Ryan grumbled with annoyance, cutting off Felicia after ignoring him.

 **"And go where?"** Felisha asked with a leer, she has a point. **"This is my ship, you will do as you are told. Now, as I was saying, the first order of business is powering the dream room. Any volunteers?"** I already came dangerously close to cheating on Merry again today, I'd rather not push it.

"And what is the dream room and what do you mean by power?" Ryan asked.

 **"That is a question I will allow."** Felisha said as she began to confidently explain the dream room as if it were her own accomplishment. **"The dream room is a space created by Kelsey that is completely under her control. Nothing in it is real, but it will seem like it. But to power it requires…** " Looking at me she grins. **"...why don't you explain."**

"Do I have to?" Is she trying to get us riled up?

 **"That question is not permitted."** Felisha retorts with a laugh.

"Do you know what powers magic in this world." Let's get this over with quickly.

"Magic points?" There it is again.

"Haha, no." I'm in no mood for this.

"Power points? Oh wait, we using percentile dice?"

With a sigh I look at Felisha. **"Don't be discourage."** She said with a laugh. **"Just shows we need to do this."**

Fuck it. "Semen."

"Sailors?"

"The spirit energy you jizz out when they get you off! That clear enough for you?!" Jack ass.

Dropping the charade Ryan responds, "Yeah I get it… Although Veronica told me that that was false, that mamono do not need it."

 **"Just because they do not need it does not mean they cannot use it."** Felisha steps in with the explanation. **"Human spirit energy is extremely valuable to mamono, it can provide strength and energy as well as ease the lust most of us are suffering from. Some species can survive on nothing but spirit energy. But then there are the magic users. They can store a lot of demonic energy and control it to do just about anything. But acquiring and storing the energy is a demanding task for some, so they need a source of energy to power their magic. It just so happens that spirit energy converts to demonic energy rather nicely inside mamono. That is where you come in."** Felisha finished with a smirk.

"Me?" Ryan asked, surprised.

 **"You, or Jonathan, or any man really. It doesn't matter."** Felisha chuckles a bit as she gets an idea. **"Of course, if you both provided energy it would be all the better."**

"So, how do we decide who is going to do it?" Felisha's idea gets a big nope from me.

"Well Jonny here was the one eager to join an orgy so I think he's best fit and prepped." Ryan said taking a step back. "Plus this sounds like something a more experienced person should handle."

"Hehe, he has a point." Su giggled.

"You're already in trouble today, just go for it." Sis added.

"Why are you siding with him?!" They didn't even push for the double team plan?

 **"No one likes the idea of Jonathan and the cargo going in at the same time?"** Felisha asked, surprised by TNA's reaction as well. **"Shame."**

Sis and Su pause for a moment. "OH! That's what you meant!" Sis shouted with surprise.

"I change my answer!" Su shouts as she raises her hand. "I like the both plan!"

"No way!" I shout as I cross my arms.

"I agree with Jonathan." Ryan says taking another step back and.. Is he getting behind me?

"Big Brofriend is getting behind Big Bro! Who will be double teamed again?" Su laughed.

Sis flew around us as she laughed. "Come on Big Bro, it will be fun." For you maybe.

 **"Well, make a decision."** Felisha commanded. **"Or am I just going to throw you both in."**

"Throw them! Throw them!" Sis and Su sang as they flew around us.

This day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it? Ryan doesn't look like he will give in any time soon. If I am going to do it, it is going to be by myself. But then I thought of something. Maybe I can get something out of it? "You said we will work out our frustrations?"

 **"That is the plan."** Felisha creepily wiggled her fingers as she began to creep closer.

"I'll do it." I don't know if this will work but it is worth a shot.

"No! Don't agree!" Su shouted. "Fight and complain like usual, we'll let you this time." Brat just wants to see us both thrown in.

"Sorry, but I am doing this alone." I say as I walk into the kitchen, steeling myself for what is to come.

"Hey wait! At least let us watch!" Sis shouted as she flew after me with Su.

After I entered the kitchen I approached Kelsey's pot. I am sucked in when Kelsey is surprised when I knock on the rim of her pot. I was barely able to get my request in before I completely lost control of myself but it seems like she agreed because I feel like I at least leaned toward being willing as thanks.

"It… is… done." I mutter as I stumble out of the kitchen, trying to straighten my clothes.

 **"That was fast, sure you gave her enough?"** Felisha teased with a big grin.

"I gave her plenty." Don't let me down Kelsey.

 **"Well, you know the drill. Give her a bit of time to prepare the room."** Felisha dismissively waved as she took a seat.

Taking my own seat, I could not help but smirk a bit as I looked at Ryan. This could be fun.

"So what are the rules of the dream room?" Ryan asked.

"What do you mean?" I'll humor him.

"I was told it is a space created by Kelsey, but that doesn't tell me anything. What is the dream room, it sounds like some subconscious thing. What rules are there? Do physics apply? Things like that."

"It is an illusion that takes over all of your senses." I explain. "Everything will look, sound, and feel exactly as you would expect it to if it were real. On top of that Kelsey can cause things to appear and disappear in the room at will. Of course there are limits, she cannot create something she has not seen and she seems to have trouble making people. As for the physics, everything seems to work as you would expect it to." Of course, I see no reason why physics must work in the room.

"It's ready." Kelsey's small voice is eventually heard through the door.

"Well, now's your chance to find out." I chuckle as we stand to enter.

As the door opened to reveal the black void separating the dream room from the rest of the ship it seemed that Ryan might have actually have been surprised into silence. **"Well, let's head in."** Felisha said as she calmly walked into the room, followed by the two of us. Once we entered the room the door closed behind us leaving us in the dark room. It is still a very surreal experience, we can see each other perfectly well but everything else is pitch black. Ryan looked around, though there isn't really anything to see. **"Well, let's start the fun shall we?"** Felisha said before looking up. **"Kelsey, you there?"** She waited for a moment but there was no response. **"Kelsey? Kelsey!"** She finally shouted.

"I hear you, I hear you." Kelsey's timid voice echoed throughout the space.

 **"What's the hold up?"** Felisha asked.

"I think… never mind." Kelsey timidly replied.

 **"Well then give us some scenery, some place we can really move."**

"Umm, okay." After a moment, the space began to brighten up. The ground at our feet expanded into a grassy field. The sun appeared in the sky and a cool breeze began to blow. "That good?"

 **"Eh, simple but it works."** Turning to us with a grin, Felisha said. **"Now, pick your weapons."**

"Odachi." Ryan answered.

"That's that long sword you have, right?" Kelsey asked.

"Yes and a Buckler if that's alright."

"Okay." A moment later the items appeared and landed in front of Ryan.

"Now then, what do I want?" I muttered to myself.

"Pick a bigger weapon." I suddenly heard Sis's voice.

"Yeah! Don't let him show you up!" Su added with a shout. "Longer and thicker!"

 **"Where are you all?!"** Felisha asked as she frantically looked around for them.

"We don't know!" Sis replied with a laugh.

"This is weird!" Su shouted.

Felisha did a face palm as she sighed. **"Kelsey, please tell me you made sure the room was clear before casting the spell."**

"Well, I didn't hear any noise so I just thought…" Kelsey slowly grew quiet as she talked.

"Give him a big weapon!" Su shouted. "A big hard weapon!"

"In his pants!" Sis added.

"In his pants is a little…" Kelsey trailed off again.

"Just give me a club then." I answered as I shook my head. "Just remember what we… discussed."

"R-right." Kelsey cautiously answered as the large club appeared in my hand.

"Big Bro is up to something." Su said with a mischievous giggle.

"What is it? Tell us?!" Sis shouted.

"Just be patient and watch. Just don't distract Kelsey." I was trying to keep my plan a secret but Sis and Su really threw a wrench into that. All I could do was roll with it at this point. "So, are you ready?"

"Sure, what rules do you have in mind?"

 **"No rules."** Felisha responded. **"Use whatever force you feel necessary, use any tactics you feel necessary. No real harm can be done anyway."**

"So just view it like a video game? Nice…." Ryan replied with a smirk.

 **"I… guess?"** Felisha was not sure what to think of the remark.

"Yes, it's all just a game. So let's have fun shall we?" I think I am going to enjoy this.

"Go for it!" Sis shouted.

"Fuck him Big Bro!" Su shouted.

"Ready or not, here I come!" I shout as I raise my club and charge. I stop just short of Ryan and swing my club in a wide arc from the side. Ryan raises his buckler to block. The club strikes the buckler with a heavy thud but bounces off. Undeterred, I make another swing from above. Ryan side steps and the heavy weapon carries me forward. Ryan places his sword to my neck which would normally be his victory, but in here… "Why hesitate? You can't hurt me." I say with a smirk, course I also didn't want to give the killing blows initially.

"Would you use a sledgehammer to crush a fly? You clearly don't know how to use that weapon." Arrogant asshole.

"I don't have to." I say as I grab the sword by the blade. "Or even want to really. What's the fun if I send you out in one hit."

"So you really do have hax on?" Ryan asked as he caught on to what was going on.

"I said you can't hurt me." I chuckled.

 **"Cheating son of a bitch."** Felisha commented as she watched. **"I'm almost proud of ya."**

"So this is a handicap match? Very well, just because I can't hurt you doesn't mean I can't man handle ya." Ryan said as he kicked out my leg and use the sword as leverage to throw me over his shoulder onto the ground on my back, pulling the sword from my grasp in the process. Ryan quickly backed away as he thought of what to do next.

"Well that was fun," I remarked with a laugh as I stood back up.

"Yes being thrown around is surprisingly enjoyable." Ryan commented with a cocky smirk.

There's that smirk again, just wait till I get a couple good whacks in you. "So you coming to me or do I have to chase you down?"

"Hey Kelsey, you can have the sword back, I won't be needing it." Ryan shouts, Kelsey responding by removing the sword from the field. "Well… to answer your question I guess I'll just hav…" mid-sentence he took off in the other direction.

"So the chase is on." I toss the club aside for now, Kelsy can make another at any time.

"We need some Yakety Sax music!" Ryan shouted as he ran.

"Clever references won't save you now!" I say as I run after him, slowly catching up to him. Hey, guess I'm the ogre in this game. When suddenly Ryan turns with a grinding halt with that smirk again and tackles me.

"Oh! Big Brofriend went for it!" Sis shouted with a giggle.

"Guess he's going to be on top first." Su chuckled.

Tackling me over and then flipping me onto my stomach, Ryan hooks my legs and begins to walk back forcing all the weight onto my shoulders. With Ryan having me pinned and not looking like he is going to let me go any time soon, I decide it's time to pull out my second cheat. "Reset." Loading up a previous save, our positions and equipment are returned to an earlier state. Even I didn't really know the exact point Kelsey would return us to but Kelsey did well to pick the point where I was attacking and Ryan had to dodge. Before I even knew it I had the heavy momentum of the club in my hand again. Ryan reacts quickly enough to reduce the blow but is still knocked back. There was no blood or serious injury, there wouldn't be anyway. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you too bad." I say with a smile I learned from Merry. "I just want to knock you around a bit." Ryan had a deadpan expression. "Fine, I'll whack you even harder."

"I quit." Ryan says and simply takes a seat where he stood tossing the sword and buckler away, well beyond the ability to recover for a surprise counter.

Is this the same trick he pulled with Nip? Fine, if he just wants to sit there and take it he can. Not like any harm will be done. But as I raised my club suddenly… "Penalty!" Su shouts.

"What?" What is Su trying to pull.

"Penalty I say!" Su shouts again. "How can Big Brofriend make any progress if Big Bro 'resets' the moment things get interesting? Penalty!"

"What should the penalty be?" Sis asks.

"Umm…." There is a silence as Su thinks up something. Knowing her, I was afraid. "Oh! I know! Give Big Bro breasts!" Ryan who was doing his best to ignore everything around him now had a fairly 'what the fuck' expression. "You can do it, can't you Kelly?"

"Well, I uh…" Kelsey began.

"Don't you dare!" I shout at Kelsey, she'd better not.

"Quiet Big Bro! You are getting breast!" Su quickly snapped back. "Oh and big breasts! Reeeeaaallly big breasts!"

"Oh! And make them sensitive!" Sis added. "That way Big Bro can feel really good." You're not helping!

"Yeah! What she said. Go on Kelly, get to work." Su commanded Kelsey.

"But… he…" Kelsey timidly tried to explain.

"Oh, right, Big Bro did you for a favor didn't he?" Sis asked, understanding what Kelsey was trying to explain.

"No problem! Two can play that game." Su excitedly laughed.

"No! Don't! I'll do it, I'll do it!" Kelsey immediately shouted before she came under attack I assume. Course this is terrible news for me. "Okay, I've never done this before but…" A moment later, what I dreaded happened. My chest suddenly got heavier as a pair of huge breasts appeared on my chest.

Ryan seemed to be having a good time as he did his best to stifle a laugh. "Hey! My eyes are up here." Asshole.

"I ain't looking, I don't care for large breast. Have you seen my companions?" Come to think of it, Ione and Silvia's are rather modest.

"Do taste matter? Have you seen mine?" I wasn't into loli's when I met TNA.

"That comment gets you an extra penalty!" Su shouts. Should have kept my mouth shut.

"What should the penalty be this time?" Sis playfully asked.

"Bigger boobs of course." Su quickly answered.

"You know there is such a thing as too big!" I shout at them.

"Of course, that's why it's a penalty. Duh." Su retorts with a laugh.

"There you have it, make them bigger." Sis gently prodded Kelsey.

"They're already so big, how much bigger do you want them?" Kelsey asked.

"As big as you can make them!" Su shouted.

"But thats…" Kelsey began.

"Do it! Do it!" Sis chanted.

With just another sigh my breast began to swell again. As they got bigger they got heavier. They got so big and heavy I had to lean back and cradle them in my arms if I hoped to remain standing. There is no way I can fight like this. "Ok you two. I think that's more than enough."

"Hmm, what do you think? Enough?" Sis asked Su.

"I wanna see if they can get any bigger." Su giggled.

"Bigger! Bigger! Bigger!" The imps chanted and the ridiculously sized breasts got even bigger. I lost my ability to hold the things anymore and fell face first as my body dangled over the side of the enormous mounds.

"Okay, okay, I give up, you happy." My voice was muffled as my face was buried in my own cleavage.

"Bigger, Bigger!" There isn't going to be an end to this is there?

 **"*Sigh* I've had enough of this, let me know if you work things out."** Felisha just shook her head as a door appeared and she left.

This process continued until Su and Sis finally grew bored of it. Needless to say that was long after anyone else cared to continue.


	79. Chapter 71: References

Chapter 71: References

"I can't see Big Bro anymore." Sis commented, finally seeming to lose some of her energy.

"Me either. Well, this is boring. You can change him back now." Finally some words I wanted to hear.

"Finally..." Kelsey muttered.

"Oh! But make them sound like a fart as they get smaller." Su gave one final command to add to my humiliation.

Nothing can ruin a man's dignity quite like being buried in his own breasts just have them slowly deflate to the sound of a whoopee cushion. Once I was back on solid ground, I just laid there. Could not be bothered to get up anymore.

"Well… I got nothing." Ryan said to break the silence.

"That makes two of us." I mumble, face down on the ground.

"I'm bored here." Su commented. "Take us to Big Bro."

"Yeah, I wanna play with Big Bro now." Sis agreed.

"Yes! Finally! There you go, just through there." Seems Kelsey has had all she can take of the two.

Frankly, I don't want to see those two right now. But like it or not here they come. "Big Bro! We're… woah!"

"There's two Big Bro!" Sis exclaimed with surprise.

"Hey, what am I doing over there?" Su asked as she flew around in circles.

"This is weird, what's going on?" Sis asked as she also flew in circles.

"What is wrong with you two?" I asked as I finally raised up off the ground.

"Big Bros what's going on?" The two shouted as they flew to me, but they seemed to misjudge how close I was and rammed into me. "Ow, that hurt." Sis muttered as she rubbed her head.

These girls ruined my plans and caused me to go through the greatest humiliation I have ever faced, but I just cannot stay mad at them. "Just close your eyes." I softly suggest as I rub their little heads with my fingers. "The illusion seems to be having an odd effect on you two."

"Hehe, that tickles." Sis giggles as she closes her eyes. "Hey, I can still see."

"Really? Let me try." Su quickly closes her eyes. "Liar! I don't see nothing." Su grumbled as she quickly opened her eyes again.

"Ah! I lost it but now it's back. Try again." Sis shouts.

Su closes her eyes but is again disappointed. "Stop lying! There's nothing!"

"Yeah, it stopped for me too." Sis then opens her eyes.

"Ah! I can see!" Su shouted.

"It's back?!" Sis closes her eyes but with both their eyes closed neither could see anything. "Hey, it's gone again!" Sis thought about it for a moment. "Hey, open your eyes and I'll see if it comes back."

"Okay." She however kept her eyes shut.

"Did you open your eyes?" Sis asked.

"Yep." Liar.

"Guess it's gone." Sis pouted.

"Ah! It's back." Su still had her eyes closed, she's bullshitting.

"Really?" Sis was skeptical. "What number am I holding up?" Sis asked as she raised three fingers.

"Four." Gotta give her points for trying.

"You liar!" Sis shouted as she opened her eyes and flew at her sister but Su could see what she was doing and moved out of the way.

"This is cool! I can see what you see!" Su giggled as she kept her eyes closed.

"Get back here!" Sis gave chase and Su playfully flew around using Sis to see.

"Be careful you two, if you can see what each other see then the others might be able to as well." Just a theory but I figure I'd put it out there.

"Really?! That sounds fun!" Su got excited at the prospect of being able to inconvenience her sisters with no immediate repercussions and quickly spun around and around.

"Su stop! I'm getting dizzy!" Sis shouted as she unintentionally began to spin around as well.

"So am I but who cares?" Su giggled as she continued her spin.

"Ohh, that does it!" Getting frustrated, Sis begins to spin in the opposite direction. The two of them fall to the ground and dizzily stumble around.

"Wha-diju do that fer?" Su asked as she could barely keep on her feet.

"So ud stop ya brat." Sis answered, equally dazed.

"Yer da brat." Su retorted before the two of them stumbled and fell on top of each other.

Both of them having lost their energy for the time being, I scoop them up and gently cradle them in my arms. "You're both brats."

"So what? Maybe I like being a brat." Su muttered as she relaxed in my arms.

"Sorry we're brats. You will just have to put up with us." Sis giggled as she snuggled against my chest.

"*Sigh* yeah, I know." It's a pain but I don't really mind. At least they are cute when they're like this.

"So now what?" Ryan asked.

I forgot he was there for a moment. "I don't know, do what you want." I answer as I gently pet the two resting imps. "I have no interest in fighting you anymore."

"Hm…" Ryan took a moment to ponder his options. "I doubt Felicia would allow me to walk out at this point…" After thinking for another moment he looks up at the sky. "Kelsey can you make it a bit more windy?"

"Windy? Why?" Kelsey asked.

"Since we are going to be here a while, I might as well enjoy myself and I like temperate windy days. Though it's fine as is if it'd be too much effort." Ryan said as he just sprawled out onto his back enjoying the sensation of grass.

"It's not that it's too much…" Rather than explain, she just let a steady breeze begin to flow across the grassy field. I'll admit, it was a fairly nice addition on his part.

For a while we just sit there. Ryan sprawled out in the grass, Su and Sis in my arms, it's hard to believe we are still in a ship at sea. "So Felicia said we are to remain here until we sort out our issues, except I have no issues with you. So what's up?" Ryan didn't even bother to raise up and look at me as he asked.

"N-nothing in particular." I can't exactly tell him I convinced Ione she loves him and had an… interesting conversation with Silvia.

"Hehe, Big Bro's lying." Su giggled, I thought the brats were asleep.

"Does Veronica drinking my blood bug you that much?" Ryan asked, getting straight to the point.

Doesn't beat around the bush does he? "...maybe it does." I didn't have the energy to try to hide it.

"Well it never happened." That was a rather important bit of information he kept from me.

"Huh?" Now that I think about it I never saw any marks on his neck. Was I so worked up I didn't notice? "Why did you pretend that she did then?"

"That you'll have to talk with her about."

"Yeah… well… you also need to have a talk with your companions." I think I can guess why Veronica would make that ploy.

"If they want to chat, I'm sure they'll let me know." Ryan really seems to take a very passive approach to these things.

"Maybe, or maybe they are afraid of what you might say." Silvia and Ione both, though for different reasons. Ryan does not respond to that, I can understand why. "*Sigh* So much is going on now. Has it really only been three months?" Ryan remains quite, it's a nice change but it's odd. "In two days I will be married, in two weeks I will be a father. Heh, if only mom could see me now." Thinking of mom brings up some painful thoughts, I wonder how everyone is doing? "Did you leave any family behind?" I don't even know why I asked this.

"Some, yes." The answer was obvious.

"That is the only thing I really regret about being here. Never being able to see them again." Why was I talking about this? Was it because I finally had someone who could relate?

"Well on a less emotional level, there are plenty of series I won't get to know the ending to." Ryan replied pulling the topic away to a less sensitive one.

"Heh, I suppose that is another thing." Quite a change in topic. "I really wanted to know how monster girl quest ends."

"I been wanting to try that game, read quite a few reviews on it." Good ones I bet, it's really good considering it's a porn game.

"Part 2 leaves you on an agonizing cliffhanger. But the events in the monster lords castle are simply epic." Oh the things I did to try to kill the time.

"Really wish I could see more of DBZA, last episode I saw was a huge cliffhanger of Cell's first appearance." That is another series we share knowledge of, small world… or worlds I guess.

"Really? The last episode I saw they were going to fight the androids." I'm surprised I remembered, considering there's no point thinking about it.

"17 and 18?" Two androids who were going to kill most people on earth.

"Not yet, Dr. Gero and that fat android." Dr. Gero made the androids and eventually made himself into one.

"The pillsbury doughbot?" I can't explain this one, it's just funny.

"Ha, who called him that?" Shame I missed it.

"Piccolo when Gohan arrived back on scene asking what he missed. 'Well your father is just handing the pillsbury doughbot his generous white ass.'" Ah the snarky alien Piccolo, his voice actor was always brilliant, subbed, dubbed, or otherwise.

"Hehe, I can practically hear it now." Now I really want to see it.

"I don't get it Big Bro." Sis muttered as she listened.

"It's a little thing called context. You would just have to see it." Shame they can't. I'm sure they would love the series.

"But Vegeta then you have to worry about the Fraggles."

"I don't remember that one. Nappa I assume." Vegeta and Napa were also aliens, just more human than most.

"Yeah, after the cybermen were planted before Tien showed up during the saiyan arc."

"Remember the bug planet?" I said as I tried to mimic Nappa's voice. Again, funny if you know the context.

"Kinda hard to continue the lines from that one."

"Right… booom." Vegeta then threw Napa into the air and blew him up. I had forgotten. It's been too long, I never thought I would have a talk like this again.

"Now relax as I reach deep inside you and grab hold of your essence." Ryan said mimicking a fat alien named Guru.

"I… need an adult?" Mimicking Gohan, a young boy from the series.

"I AM AN ADUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULT!"

"Hey, I think I get that one." Su giggled after I let out a quick laugh.

"I can quote almost the entire series word for word with how many times I've watched it." I also could at one point, good stuff.

"Yeah, good times. My friend and I used to love to love watching it. My favorite bit: 'Boy Vegeta is really giving us a pounding Lord Freeza.' 'I'm coming Zarbon, grab my balls.'" All innuendo, no sex.

"Hahahaha!" Su and Sis burst into laughter. Not as funny as if they had the context I'm sure, but good enough for them I guess.

"Not exactly how it went. But close enough."

"It's been a hectic three months, what do you want from me?" I'm not a record.

"Hi, I'm Nappa and this is Vegeta and he was a prison…" Ryan start with Nappa's voice then switched to something similar to Vegeta's "Shut it Nappa!" then back to Nappa, "...Bitch…"

I certainly got a laugh out of that one, but not more than Sis and Su. "Hahahaha!" They both laughed. "Hey Big Bro, Big Brofriend is funny." Sis commented.

"Yeah, and you both get along so well." Su added. "Why haven't you done each other yet?"

"There is a big difference between getting along and wanting to do each other." I quickly retort.

"No there isn't." Su retorted even faster. "You're just thinking too much. Just do it!"

"There is a big difference between getting along and having an interest in another." Ryan replied.

"Not you too." Su grumbled. "And I thought you would be into it."

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in the clusterfuck of a relationship going on there." That's one way to put it, I guess.

"We're not talking about relationships." Sis chimed in. "It's just fucking."

"I'm aware but still, no thanks." I agree.

"Aww, why not?" Su pouted. "It'd be fun."

"Because guys are boring." Oh, he's catching onto how to throw them off.

"Really?" Sis asked, kinda surprised. "You don't seem interested in girls, what are you into?"

"I am interested in girls, but not interested in random sex, it's like a cake with no taste." I feel you bro… I think?

"Liar! You ignored bird lady's advance!" Su quickly shouted.

"False, Ione was drunk and randomly chose me as I was nearest. Hence no interest in random sex." Wrong.

"What? You think that's what happened?!" Su exclaimed with surprise, seems even they picked up on it.

"And beside in relation to Jonathan, I like my cake moist and sweet, not hard and dry." Ha, I get it.

However, Ryan's comment was missed by Sis and Su, either because they didn't get it or because they had something else on their mind. "What do you think?" Su asked Sis. "Is he stupid or just playing dumb?"

"I'm not sure." Sis pondered as she held her finger to her lips. "Bird lady wasn't very clear."

"I don't get it. She was trying so hard to do something so simple." Su gave a sigh. "And Big Brofriend missed it, that's just sad."

"It's harder to say then you girls think." I comment, though to be fair I think they are right to some extent.

"What? To ask to do it?" Su asked.

"Well, that's not exactly what she was trying to ask." At least I don't think she was.

"Yeah, well I still don't get it." Su grumpily crossed her arms as she continued. "I can do and say whatever I want, why can't others."

"Really?" Sure they have no restraint when it comes to something they want to do but there are a few cases where they are hesitant. I thought this was a good time to test that theory. "So you think you can say anything without hesitating?"

"Of course I can!" Su proudly replied. "If nothing else I don't have to mean it."

"Okay then." I get a bit flustered as I scratch my cheek, this is a bit embarrassing to ask but… well… fuck it. "Can you say you love me?" Ryan lifted his head to glance in our direction at my question.

"What?! Where did that come from?!" Su shouted back, her tiny cheeks getting flustered.

"Can you say it?" Some of them say it with no problem but others seem to have trouble with intimacy, I want to fix that.

"Yeah, Su. Can you say it?" Sis giggled, she is one of the ones who has no trouble after all.

"Of course I can say it." Su was quick to answer but did not continue.

"...go on." She is quite the troublemaker so doing this to her is quite fun, and frankly she is adorable when she is flustered.

"Alright, fine!" To make a bigger show out of it, she stands up and looks me in the eyes, opening her own of course. "I l-..." Su froze up once she started. The only sound for a while was the wind running through the grass. "I lo… I loooo… I loo…"

"You don't have to mean it." I tease her with a laugh, was that mean of me?

"I know I don't!" Su shouts back, only getting more flustered. "I… love you." Su was barely audible.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." I am mean aren't I?

Growling a bit she finally shouts. "I love you! There I said it!" Once the words were out and they had a moment to sink it, Su's whole body practically turned red. "Ahhh! What did you make me say?!"

"In front of all your sisters as well." Ryan randomly added.

"What?!" Su looked at Ryan in shock.

"Oh yeah, if you share what you see you might share what you hear as well." I forgot about that.

"Big Bro… you…" Su was tensing up out of anger. "Big Bro you tricked me!" In a fit of rage she was flying around me, hitting me with her little hands. "You asshole, I'm the trickster! You can't do that!"

"Ow ow, I was not tricking you." I honestly forgot about that.

"Liar! Jerk! Asshole!" Su intensified her little poundings.

"I thought you had no trouble saying anything." Course this does not help my situation.

"Shut up! I will get you back for this! You have to pay! Take responsibility!" Su rapidly shouted.

"Responsibility?" Was it really that hard for her?

"Shut up!" Su shouted back.

"You do have to take responsibility Big Bro." Sis Giggled. "For all of us."

After that Ryan and I tried our best to ignore Su's constant griping about how I tricked her. But we had been in there a while and Kelsey reached her limit before too long. "Alright, that's it. I can't keep it up anymore." Kelsey wearily said before the room distorted and then returned to it's original form, the process being as disorienting as ever.

"Woah, Big Bro I'm dizzy again." Sis staggered about before opening her eyes again. "Oh, hey. I can't see what you do anymore."

"Huh?" Disoriented or not, she was still angry with me. "Aww, you're right. Too bad, I was having fun before Big Bro tricked me."

"For the last time, I didn't mean to trick you." I grumbled as I leaned on a counter for support.

"Who cares, you're still going to get it." Su angrily proclaimed, guess I better remember to check my shoes from now on.

"Are you alright Ryan? I forgot to warn you about when the dream room closes." Ryan just raised a hand with a weak thumbs up as a response. "Alright then." Taking a quick look around I spot Kelsey's pot, seems she's already retreated inside to rest. Walking up to it, I give the pot a couple taps on the rim. "Thanks for your hard work, Kelsey."

Too tired to be surprised or anything, she just comes out enough to lean over the rim. "It's okay." She wearily replies. "Sorry I gave you boobs."

"It's fine." I say as I shoot a leer at Sis and Su. "It's not like it was your fault."

"Had I known you were going to trick me you would have got it much worse!" Su shouted, I don't even want to know what she has in mind.

"Well, I have to cook dinner before long." Kelsey said as she slowly sunk back into her pot. "So if you will excuse me."

"Alright, see you later." Come to think of it, Merry should be getting back before long.

"So Big Bro, what would you like to drink for dinner?" Su asked, I'm sure she's planning pranks.

"I'm fine." Just give her nothing to work with.

"We have water, beer, spiders."

"Spiders?" Opps.

"Spiders it is then!" She quickly flew off with Sis in tow, I hope she won't actually make me a tall glass of spiders. There can't be that many on board anyway.

"Well, I am going to go on deck and wait for my fiancée." I mutter as I make my way up, Ryan following behind me.

Arriving on the deck we both lean against the railing as we wait. I carefully watch the wakes as the ship sails through the water. Before long I notice a streak of lighter color swim by and take a quick step back. Holding my arms out, Merry leaps out of the water and into my arms. The two of us falling to the deck after the impact. "Afternoon, Darling." She says with a sweet kiss.

"Afternoon, Honey." I answer as I return the favor.

-_- Ryan expression as the water lands on him, guess I should have warned him about that too.

"Haven't you been to Seaworld? What did you expect?" I chuckle.

"Yes, but due to legal safety measures and lawsuits water never reached out of the exhibits, was just unexpected." Ryan replied shaking loose water from his hair.

"Sorry about that." Merry giggled as she nuzzled me. "But when I see Darling after a long day I just don't think of much else."

"So how went the fishing?" I ask, noticing her fish net is practically empty.

"Oh, that's the thing." Merry got a little depressed as she looked away. "This close to the sunken city there are a lot more restrictions on fishing. Most of the ones you can eat are owned by someone. Sorry Darling."

"It's alright Honey, I'm sure Kelsey will come up with something." I say as I run my fingers through her lovely blue hair, it's always so shiny after it's been in the water.

"So how was your day Darling?" Merry asks as she playfully draws circles on my chest with her finger.

"Oh what a day it has been!" Su quickly shouted, I had a bad feeling about this. "Starting off was a long lunch of heavy drinking with dessert being a four way with him leaping into a pile with Vampire lady, White wolf Lady, and Bird Lady." Su quickly began telling her tale, sometimes I hate being right.

"Don't forget about Big Brofriend, he was in on it too." Sis giggled, you're not helping.

"How could I forget! After the girls were completely exhausted by the guys practically throwing them around in the activity, it was wood on wood action until Big Bro's thing was sore." Su giggled before turning to Ione and Silvia who apparently found their way on deck, albeit with obvious headaches. Ryan looked too amused by the situation for my tastes. Silvia's mouth had dropped a bit as she seemed to try to recall what Su said while Ione simply had her head down in embarrassment. "See, they are still reeling from all the activity and poor Vampire lady was sexed so hard Big Bro had to carry her to bed in his arms."

"Is that true darling?" Merry asked as she leered at me, I already missed her loving expression.

"C'mon, it's Su!" I nervously shout, how many times do we have to do this?

"Yes or no?" Merry asked again with that smile of hers.

"Uhhh…" It's not exactly all a lie.

"But that's not all!" Su continued before I could answer. "Tired of little things like reality getting in the way of his perverted fantasies, Big Bro rocked the boat with Kelly until she agreed to do him a favor." That one's actually true. "And that favor was to give him boobs so big he could sleep on them." Ryan was on his side barely keeping silent as he laughed. "Did I mention before that he was chasing down Big Brofriend trying to 'whack' him with his big stick? Big Brofriend didn't seem to mind either because he jumped Big Bro first!" Now pretending to be the witness of some horrible tragedy, she held her hand to her head and acted faint. "Oh the things I saw, just thinking about it still makes my head spin. I could only keep my eyes closed and wait for it to be over."

Seeing that Merry was about to lose it, so I quickly crawled out from under her to try to stop this nonsense. "Now Su, don't you think that's…"

"No, don't speak." Su quickly silenced me as she continued her poor maiden act. "I know you cannot help the way you are and that I could have said no at any time. But I just couldn't because… because…" Clasping her hands as she lovingly looks up at me, she continues with the sweetest voice she could manage."Because I love you Big Bro." Oh that's sweet but you're an evil bitch, you know that? "I know you cannot take back what you've done but I just hope you will take responsibility…" To put the cherry on top of her cake of lies she gently places my hand on her stomach. Ryan begins laughing loudly. And that… was the last straw. Nothing I say could save me now. Seeing that Merry had reached the point of no return, Su let up on the act a bit as she gave me a mischievous grin. "...and I hope you never forget it." With that, Su left me to my fate with a sly chuckle.

"Now Merry, I just want to say that not all of that is true." Is it hot here? I thought the sun was starting to set.

"And just how much of it is true?" Merry asked as she slowly came toward me.

"Only the boring bits, you know, the part where I was not having sex with anyone." I try to back away but was caught on the railing. Maybe I could go for a swim now.

"Which part was that again? I can't recall." Swimming wouldn't save me, she's a mermaid.

"Of course she would leave that out. She's just upset because I tricked her." Wrong move.

"Darling!" Showing her more monstrous side she leapt at me, Dragging me over the edge of the ship, never to be seen again. *Bad End* …. or not, but it was still scary.

Once Merry had blew off some steam and I was finally able to clear up some misunderstandings Merry threw me back on board and we went to dinner together. Of course Merry wasn't quite in a good mood yet and that brought about the usual comments from the crew. **"Another day another misunderstanding, right boy?"** Felisha chuckled, used to this whole song and dance by now.

"Lacking in discipline, that's what it is." Michaela remarked, as for who or what in particular she directed it at I can't say.

"Here you go Big Bro." Su giggled as she handed me a cup filled with a clear fluid.

"What is it?" I asked, the drink smelled weird but familiar.

"It's the drink you asked for." Sis answered with a smile.

"Spiders?" I raised an eyebrow, it does not look like spiders. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh my." Spindla coed as she bashfully held her cheeks. "Such a bold question." She added with a wink… I'm not drinking that.

"Why put it in a cup when you can drink from the tap?" Riona asked with a giggle. I could only chuckle in response.

"Speaking of drinking from others…" Merry coldly remarked as she looked around. "...I don't see Veronica. Is she still recovering from your 'activity'?" She asked as she leered at me.

"I already told you I didn't have sex with her." Though I was tempted.

"You just almost had sex with her." Merry retorted. What can I say? I won't hide anything from her.

"It's not my fault. That level of temptation was not fair." I shot my own leer to Ione and Silvia they had no comment.

"Lacking in discipline." Michaela repeated, to which Una chuckled as she took a drink.

 **"So did you sort out your issues with the cargo?"** Felisha asked as she took a drink herself. **"After you finished with your nonsense of course."**

"I guess." I don't know if anything was really resolved but at least I don't have a desire to hit Ryan anymore.

"I like Big Brofriend, he's funny." Su giggled.

"Yeah, and you get along so well. I doubt you had any issues." Sis playfully added.

I didn't respond to that. We… well, I had issues with him. Still not sure what exactly I would do if Ryan and Veronica actually got serious. As he was on my mind, I looked over to Ryan, he seemed to have his head in his hands as he didn't seem to be taking part in any of the conversations. He was even sitting apart from Ione and Silvia, it was really strange. "Are you alright?" I wondered if he was getting sea sick or something. He didn't respond, just kept his head in his hands. "Ryan doesn't get sick easily does he?" I directed my question toward Ione and Silvia, figuring they would know if it was something we should be concerned about.

"Not that we're are aware." Ione replied while Silvia got up to check on him. He seemed to be shaking.

"..." Ryan said something under his breath,

"Ryan?" Silvia was trying to get his attention.

"I SAID BE QUIET!" Ryan suddenly shouted as he stood holding his head, but only made it a couple steps before his legs seemed to give out as he collapsed to his side curling into the fetal position. His face had tears streaming down, his expression terrified.

"Ryan what's wrong, Ryan?" Silvia asked still trying to desperately get his attention but he had begun to only respond with 'Leave me alone', 'Go away', and 'Be quiet'.

 **"... I think our cargo is defective."** Felisha commented, she didn't seem sure of how to approach the situation.

"Big Bro, Big Brofriend's weird." Su remarked.

"What's wrong with him?" Sis asked.

"A panic attack?" I had a couple as a kid but I've never seen an adult have one.

Sitting there curled up, refusing to talk to anyone, he really was like a kid that has had more than they can handle. Maybe that is why Merry felt inclined to do what she did. Merry slowly walked to Ryan and knelt in front of him. "There, there, no one here is going to hurt you." Merry said in a soft, sweet, and caring voice as she slowly reached out to pat his head. Ryan made no effort to stop her so she gently patted his head as she scooted a little closer. "Just close your eyes and relax. Let the soothing sway of the ship carry your troubles away. Would you like to rest your head on my lap?" Ryan closed his eyes but didn't move or respond much otherwise. Merry softly giggled as she reached out and gently pulled Ryan's head to her lap, he did not resist. "No need to be shy. Everyone needs to be comforted every now and then." With Ryan resting in her lap Merry slowly began to stroke his head as she hummed a simple melody. It was a slow, soft, soothing melody but hearing it made me uncomfortable. I was… jealous. Seeing another man in Merry's arms as she used her lovely voice, it was unpleasant. I know that is was nothing and I feel bad for being so petty but more than that I felt horrible because I could not say anything. I know that this time it was nothing but even if it wasn't I still could not say anything. Merry is not the only girl I love and she is not the only girl I am with. I have TNA and I often lay with other girls as well. Merry's options are a lot more limited than mine but that does not change the fact that she deserves the same opportunity I have been enjoying. But I… am not okay with that. I am not okay with the thought of Merry being with another man, I am jealous just over this scene. It is not fair, it is against what I believe is the primary principal of a relationship, I know this but I cannot help it. The conflict causes me to bite my tongue and repress these bitter feelings that I have. But I will not stay silent about this for long. I love Merry so I want to discuss these things with her, I should discuss these things with her, even if they are unpleasant.

Ryan quickly fell asleep in Merry's arms and Silvia carried him to bed. It was not long after that that we retired to our room, it has been a long day. It may have been night but things had not quieted down by far. Once we got back to our room we were meet with an interesting sight.

"You brats, you knew we would get dizzy and you did it anyway!" Tally shouted as she spun around Su and Sis who were tied up with some of Spindla's webbing, and judging by the suggestive position I'm guessing it was Tiki who did the tieing. "I threw up thanks to you two!"

"And I had to clean it up!" Annie angrily shouted. "Spin them faster!"

"I tried to stop her!" Sis shouted, her voice wavering as she was spun around in the webbing.

"You failed!" Ina retorted with a laugh.

"You made it worse!" Nip shouted.

"I'm regret nothing!" Su laughed as she spun around, seems she expected this.

"The bitch wants it faster!" Sara shouted. "Crank it up!"

"Big Bro! Save us!" Sis pleaded as she became more and more dizzy.

"Why should he?" Doe asked. "You ruined his plan." She had a point.

"After the punishment you gave him, there is no way he will help you." Tiki laughed, she also had a point.

But unlike the others, Abigail was more interested in seeing me than torturing her sisters. "Hey Big Bro." She got a bit flustered as she flew up to me. "I don't have trouble saying I love you." This one really is cute.

"Thanks sweetie, I love you too." I meant it but I had other things on my mind so it didn't come off as sincere as it should have.

"What's wrong Big Bro?" Abigail asked, guess she picked up on that.

"Did you have another fight with Big Sis?" Doe asked with a giggle as she grew bored with Su and Sis.

"No… well, yes… but that's not the issue." Seeing Su get tortured helps on that front.

"Well then out with it! What's the fucking problem?!" Sara shouted, as coarse as ever.

TNA became more and more interested in what was going on with me but I was still hesitant to say what was on my mind. I was afraid of what they would think. But then Merry touched my cheek to get my attention. "If something is bothering you, I want to know. I'm here for you darling." That's right, this is my family now and I need to be able to rely on them.

Preparing for what I thought would be an unpleasant conversation, I sat on the bed and motioned Merry to join me. Even as Merry sat next to me, waiting for me to start, I still had trouble getting the words out. "Merry… are you happy with me?"

"That's a silly question, of course I am." Merry responded with a giggle. "I'm not always happy with some of the things you do but I still love you."

Merry's reassuring smile was lovely but I don't think she got what I was going for. "What I mean is… are you happy… with just me?"

"What do you mean?" Merry asked as she quizzically tilted her head.

"Well… watching you calm Ryan down got me thinking… about if you would want another male partner." Merry suddenly burst into laughter, which kinda hurt. It was not easy to say this.

"You're so cute Darling." Merry stated between laughing fits. "I didn't think you were one to get jealous over something like that." She added with a giggle."That's good to know."

I became flustered as I felt Merry was teasing me. "W-well… it would only be fair. I mean… you're not my only one."

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Ina suddenly exclaimed. "Just have everyone get together! Think of how much fun we could have!" Ina was really getting excited over it.

"Oh, that does sound like fun." Tiki cooed. "Big Bro friend joining us for an orgy? I like it."

"Hehe, sounds interesting." Tally chuckled as she continued to casually spin the still tied up Sis and Su.

"Why stop there? Let's invite everyone to an orgy at a whore house." Sara asked with a chuckle. "We are going to have so many dicks in here." They were already taking the idea so far.

"Is that what you want, darling?" Merry solemnly asked.

I was ashamed to admit it, but I had to be honest. I had to get it off my chest. "No… I don't want that… I… I am not okay with you having sex with other men."

"I see." Merry giggled again, did she think I was cute?

"Aww, why not?" Doe asked as she pouted.

"That way is so boring." Nip was equally as disappointed.

TNA's reaction is about what I expected, but Merry was being far more calm than I thought. "So, you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I understand how you feel. I don't want you to have other partners either." That was the whole issue, I have other partners and she does not. I began to get depressed again but Merry lovingly embraced me with a sweet kiss. "I don't know how it is where you are from but here we understand that not everyone can have a partner of their own. But just because we understand and accept that does not mean we don't want someone for ourselves. In fact I think everyone wants someone just for them." With a quick glance to TNA she giggled. "Well… almost everyone."

"Hey! I would like it if it was just Big Bro and me!" Abigail shouted back.

"Searching for men is a pain." Sara commented. "I'm fine with Big Bro if there is no one else." That was sweet, I think.

"But I have to ask Darling." Merry interjected. "If it bothered you so much, why didn't you say anything."

"Well… If nothing else, I believe relationships should be fair." I tried to explain. "I do not want you to be with anyone else but I already am with others. I try not to cheat but the bottom line is if you want to be with anyone else I can't say anything, it wouldn't be fair because I have you and TNA."

"You mean you pull this crap even with someone you love?!" Veronica shouted as she pulled the divider between her side and ours apart. How long had she been awake?

"Excuse you, Darling and I are talking." Merry leered at Veronica, angry at the interruption. "Do you mind?"

"Give me a break, I need to hear this!" Veronica quickly retorted with an angry glare of her own before turning back to me. "Answer the question."

"What do you want me to say?" I can understand why Veronica would be upset with me over how I handle relationships but I cannot help it, this is not something I feel good about making concessions on. "I cannot help the way I feel."

With a frustrated grunt, Veronica slams her hands on the bed. "Just answer me this!" She became flustered as she stared at me, eyes full of determination. "Do you do this with people you don't love?"

I thought for a moment about how to respond. With Merry right next to me I was conscious about my wording. But Veronica was also in here right now and she wanted an honest answer. "No I won't do this with someone I don't love." I decided to give a straightforward answer, I'm tired of doing otherwise. "In fact the more I love someone the worse it gets."

Veronica started a bit, I don't think she was expecting me to be so straightforward. "It gets worse the more you love someone?" She nodded to herself, quite confidently too. "I see, I see, so that's how it is?" I felt she was making some liberal decisions about what I told her. "Well, I have to go steer the ship." She seemed happy but was making a quick exit. "I'll be back later tonight so…" This was the only part she hesitated with. "Please be done by the time I get back."She then closed the door behind her and we heard her go up the stairs to the helm.

Once she was gone, Merry gave a long sigh. "Geez Darling. After the fuss you made about me taking care of Ryan you go and practically tell Veronica you love her."

Seem Merry was taking liberty with what I said as well, but to an extent they are not wrong. "Maybe, but I know I love you. Can you forgive me?"

"I don't know." Merry playfully placed her finger on her lips. "Who do you love the most?"

"You of course." I answered as I kissed her lovingly.

"The question is…" Tally began with a mischievous grin. "Who do you love more? Big Sis or us?" That is not fair.

"Yes, Darling. Who do you love more." Danger! Danger! Danger!

"Umm…" On one path lies death. On the other lies torture. Which would you choose?

"Wrong choice Darling." Just don't choose to not answer.

"Let's rape him until he picks one!" You won't be able to walk in the morning.


	80. Chapter 72: The sunken city

Chapter 72: The sunken city

Entry 67:  
Day 92:  
Today is the day we arrive at the Sunken City. I'm am still sore from last nights… activities. But Merry is excited, more so than I have seen her in a long time, and her higher than usual energy is encouraging TNA to be even more active themselves. I'm excited myself but… after last night I just don't have the energy for this. The only one in the room who is not really excited is Veronica. She is in a better mood than I thought she would be but she isn't exactly jumping for joy at the fact we just arrived at the city I'm going to get married in. Not much I can do about her though. These next few days belong to Merry, and she knows it.

"Oh what should I wear?" Merry happily pondered as she had a number of mermaid bras laid out on the bed. "Darling and I are getting married tomorrow." She put more of an inflection on keywords than necessary as she leaned back to look at Veronica. "Oh what am I to do?" I think she was having a little too much fun trying to get under Veronica's skin.

"I'm sure whatever you pick will look lovely." I chose a cheesy line to maybe get her to lay off Veronica.

"That's sweet Darling." Merry replied as she continued to playfully leer at Veronica. "But these are some very special days for us. I want a special swimsuit." She suddenly seemed surprised as she thought of something. "That reminds me, you need to put on some swim wear too, if we are going to be swimming most of the day." That was true, it made me regret not having picked out a better swimsuit for myself. I have a couple but nothing special, very basic swim shorts.

"Why don't you both just go skinny dipping?" Doe asked with a giggle.

"Yeah, that will save you the trouble of getting it off later." Tally added with a laugh.

"As nice as that sounds…" Merry pondered as she gave me a smirk that did nothing to hide her own lustful desires. "...it's no good. I don't want to start a feeding frenzy."

"What will they be feeding on?" Ina asked with a giggle.

"Dick, of course." Sara quickly answered.

"Really?!" Su excitedly joined in. "That sounds awesome, you should totally do it!"

"I agree." Tiki happily clapped with approval. "What do you say Big Bro?"

"I think I'm good with the frenzy you all had last night." I really thought I was going to die there.

"Yeah, that was fun!" Nip giggled.

"It's always great when we all come together as a family." Sis added with a laugh, was that pun intentional?

"Just don't forget who's the favorite." Merry really is rather please at herself that she won that little contest, I still want to know where she learned that trick with her breasts.

"Yeah, well who cares if you won?!" I don't know if Annie was more upset that TNA lost to Merry or if what Merry made me say really got to her.

"It wasn't true what you said, was it Big Bro?" Abigail asked, eyes tearing up with worry. "That small breasted girls like us will never be enough for you?"

"Oh that?" Being reminded had my eyes drawn toward Merry's barely covered rack. "No, it's not true at all." But I do have to figure out what I have to do to get her to do that again.

"Enough consoling the losers darling." Merry said as she held up another swimsuit at such an angle that I got a good view of side boob. "Help me pick something to wear." I think I'm leaning toward Tally's plan.

Brushing the dangerous thought aside as I dug out my own swimsuit, I came across the white swimsuit I bought in the desert. "How about this one?"

Merry looked up, puzzled for a second. "When did you get that?"

"I've uhh… had it for a while but I kept forgetting to give it to you." Things just kept coming up. "I got it for you in Sefaria."

Merry looked at the swimsuit for a while before gently taking it into her arms. It is not the fanciest of swimsuits but, as they say, it's the thought that counts. She held it tightly as she gave me a loving smile. "Thank you darling, I love it." Her smile was beautiful, wish I would have given it to her sooner. Without delay Merry began to change into her new swimsuit, for the brief period she was naked I regretted not going with Tally's plan. "How do I look Darling?"

The white cloth was modest but in usual fashion for this world it did little to cover her assets. "Nice." Was all I could say.

"Big Sis is wearing white again." Su commented with a giggle.

"Just like we all were." Tally added with a chuckle. "Last night."

"Gross." Veronica let out.

"Don't worry, we can get you dressed in white too!" Tiki proclaimed. I'm not surprised she didn't ask me.

"I appreciate the offer, but…" Veronica seemed disturbed by the thought, well she has only done it once.

"But I won't allow it." Merry clung to me as she gave Veronica a smirk. "I am the one marrying Darling. Understand?"

"You don't have to start a fight." I understand Merry's possessiveness but she does not have to be mean.

"It's alright Jonathan." Not backing down to Merry's goading, Veronica smirks back. "Go ahead and get married, I'm happy for you." It sounds sweet but wait for it. "It won't make much difference, we already have plans to date." There it is.

That time Veronica hit a particularly sensitive nerve with Merry. "You… you… you… bitch!" Merry momentarily changes into her more monstrous form as she makes a swipe at Veronica, but Veronica expected it and she jumped back. "You may think you have a chance…" Merry took a few deep breaths before calming down and returning to her more pleasant form. "...but after our honeymoon we will return to Alanor, and your mother doesn't approve of darling."

Just like Veronica's remark, Merry's also hits a sore spot. Unlike Merry however, Veronica just grits her teeth at the stinging truth. "... you don't have to remind me."

Not wanting to spend today upset, Merry just gave a sigh. "Well, tomorrow is our big day so I'm willing to let some things slide." Merry then turned to me with a smile as she held out her hand. "Shall we go, Darling?"

We come out of our room to find everyone already at work. Not surprising, Merry did take quite a bit longer to get ready than usual. **"Finally have the strength to get out of bed?"** Felisha asked from the helm in a teasing manner, guess she heard us. **"We had begun to wonder if we had a casualty."**

"He told me what I wanted to hear, so he gets to live." Merry replied in what I hope was a teasing manner. "So I assume you will be needing the spell again today?"

 **"Yes. There will be others who can provide the service once we arrive… but I'd rather not pay their fee."** Felisha chuckled at her own honesty. **"You took your sweet time coming out of your room so I'd rather not call everyone from their post. Be a dear and go to them yourself will ya?"**

"Alright, alright." Merry happily agreed, she really does seem more chipper than usual.

"Shall I accompany you?" I offered.

"That's alright." Merry flashed me a quick wink. "You just wait right there until I come back." With that, Merry skipped off for the lower levels. She's getting better but in her excitement I think she forgot she is still a little unsteady on her human legs and she almost tripped as she made her way toward the stairs.

I look around to see the usual people in the usual places. Felisha is handing the ship over to Michaela, Una is on the mast, and TNA is flying around the ship looking for ways to stave their boredom. Of course we have our guests with us this time. Ryan is sitting on the stairs leading to the helm while Ione cautiously kept an eye on him after last night's incident. "What's with her?" Veronica asked. Right, she was the only one who didn't see Ryan's little episode.

I give a nervous chuckle at Veronica's question, I'm not sure how I should answer. Instead, I walk up to Ryan. "Are you feeling better today?" I ask.

"I assume you mean last night? I don't have any recollection of it, but apparently I was too stressed or something." So he doesn't remember?

"I see…" I still remember the sight of him in Merry's arms, I still don't like it. "...just try not to let it happen again."

"Is there another issue I should be aware of?" Ryan quizzically asked.

"Is this about what made you jealous?" Veronica asked. "Seriously, what did I miss last night?"

"Big Brofriend threw a fit last night." Ina answered with a giggle. That's one way to put it.

"Turns out Big Sis is drawn toward that kinda thing." Sis added. I guess that's one way to put it.

"So Big Sis went up to him and put his head on her crouch." Su stated. That's… an interesting word choice.

"And like that, Big Brofriend slept with Big Sis." Tiki giggled. Pun intended.

"And then they fucked." Sara stated. No… not even.

"They didn't fuck." Honestly, do I even need to state the correction at this point? "Can you all please leave it alone, I'm not proud of myself."

"Can't leave it alone." Annie giggled. "It will just get worse."

"The best way to deal with it is to fight it head on!" Nip shouted.

"I'm not going to try to stop myself from getting jealous, I'm just going to try not to get jealous over something so petty." I wanted to make that clear to them.

"Yeah! Fucking is no big deal." Sara happily agreed.

"That is not what I meant!" Why do I even bother? With a long sigh I just let the comment go, I may not be as excited as Merry but I'm still a bit giddy. After all, it's almost here.

"So, tomorrow's the big day huh?" Veronica asked, seemingly reading my mind.

"Y-yeah." I'm not really sure how to act around Veronica right now. I'm excited that I'm finally getting married to Merry but I know how Veronica feels about me and it makes things kinda awkward. To make matters more complicated, I can't really get a feel for Veronica's mood. She seems to be acting cheerful at least but I doubt everything is ok on the inside. "Merry and I need to meet our contact and make the arrangements tonight so we can have the ceremony tomorrow." That's the plan at least.

"What all are you planning for the ceremony?" Veronica continued to ask, I really thought it might be something she'd want to avoid.

"Taking notes for future reference?" Ryan asked.

I give a nervous laugh at Ryan's comment. I can only take these things one step at a time. "Well, we don't have a lot of money so it's not going to be anything fancy. Just saying our vows and the permanent water breathing spell and that will probably be it." And I'm not even sure what that is going to cost us.

"Will Merry be satisfied with that?" Veronica asked. Again, her interest is puzzling.

I could only give another nervous laugh, I think Merry will take whatever she can get but how happy our honeymoon will be could depend on this. "Well… it can't be helped, our funds are limited." Not to mention that I'm not sure I'll have a job when we get back to Alnor.

Veronica seemed to consider something for a while before she spoke again. "...well… having to be money conscious for you wedding is just… sad." She commented as she turned to her side and reached into one of her pockets. "I had a feeling something like this would come up so… here." She handed me a small ornate box with red velvet on the outside and gold trim. "Just… be very careful with it."

From her words it really seemed it was an important item. I gently took the box from her as I opened it with mixed feelings. The inside was just as ornate and fancy as the outside and well cushioned in the center was a gold stamp with a vial of some red liquid. "What is it?" I asked.

"That stamp holds my family's seal and the blood wax in the vial is a secret recipe even I don't know how to make yet. Any parchment stamped using those two items may as well have been signed by my mother herself." Veronica became a bit flustered as I'm sure my jaw dropped as the significance of this sunk in."W-we regularly trade with the sunken city… so it should be accepted in place of upfront payment."

"So it's effectively you're mother's credit card?" Ryan asked. Yeah, I picked up on that too. I'm sure there will be many words in the future over Veronica giving me this.

"But Veronica I can't accept this. Your mother…" I started as I tried to picture the normally composed Vampire in a legitimate rage.

"Forget about my mother!" She shouted as she closed the box and forced it against my chest. "She is already going to be pissed at me, so don't worry about that. I am doing this for you so… just shut up and take it already!" She was becoming more flustered, this truly is no small gift she is giving me.

I have to admit that I quickly lost my resolve to refuse the offer. What was going to be just a simple ceremony with just the two of us probably has now opened up to nearly endless possibility. "Alright, I'll take good care of it." This box will never leave my person. "And I'll be sure to pay back everything I spend."

"Well…" Veronica was going to say something but after thinking about it she changed her mind. With a smirk she added. "That's right, you will have to pay back every single gold… with interest!" With a big smile she confidently crosses her arms. "So go and have your big wedding, because you are going to be stuck with me for a long time."

Ryan laughs to himself as he listens. I could not help but laugh either, I feel like there are some ulterior motives to giving me this. But you know what? I'm okay with that. "Very well. Just keep the payments manageable." Don't want my loan shark draining the blood bank on me.

It was not much longer before Merry came up from below deck. She had lost the spring in her step and seemed to be slightly flustered as she did her best to remain composed as she rejoined us. Once she was with us she cleared her throat. "Your uh… werewolf seemed to be… 'having fun' downstairs." Ryan just let out an amused laugh hearing this, seems he already knew what was going on. Merry then noticed the box I was clinging to like my life depended on it. "Where did you get that, Darling?"

Clearing my throat as I try to avoid direct eye contact. "It's just a little something Veronica gave me."

"It's a loan." Veronica corrected, I was really hoping she would just let it go. "It's so you can go and have your big wedding and…"

"Oh thank you!" Merry excitedly shouted as she gave Veronica a big hug, to her surprise. "I was afraid we would have to do something simple but now we can have the best wedding ever!" I think I can already feel the encroaching burden of debt.

"H-he'll have to pay me back you know!" This seemed to be a different reaction than Veronica was expecting, she flailed about as she didn't know what to do.

"Well, we will deal with that when the time comes." Merry replied as she let Veronica go with a genuine smile. "For now just…" She glanced to Sara with a giggle. "...fuck it."

"Fuck it!" TNA cheered, something tells me they don't really understand what is going on and something tells me I am going to be saddled with this debt for a long, long time.

 **"Well before you go off to spend obscene amounts of money, you have a job to finish."** Felisha chuckled as she joined us with Michaela and Una, glad everyone is taking my debt so lightly.

Ryan gives me a sympathetic glance as everyone on deck lines up for their turn for the spell. With nothing else to do at the moment, I stay by Merry's side as she finishes up her job. I catch a few remarks after they have received the spell.

Ione quietly accepts the spell and Una just pats my shoulders before climbing the mast again, was that supposed to be sympathy? "Like many things, your burden is lessened if you only take what is necessary." Michaela offered as advice but somehow I feel that ship has sailed.

"So when's the bachelor party?" Ryan asked after receiving the spell. Is that even a thing here?

 **"Oh don't worry."** Felisha was not afraid to make her comment in the process of receiving the spell. **"There is a bit of a tradition."** Felisha winked at me once Merry was done. **"Look forward to it."**

Once she was done, Merry stood straight as she gave Felisha a formal salute. "Captain, the task has been completed as per your orders." She was being very formal about this. "May we have your leave to disembark?"

 **"There is still about an hour before we arrive."** Felisha replied as she stared Merry down with her arms crossed. **"Still plenty of time to do work."** But Merry was undeterred, she continued to stand there with her solute. Eventually Felisha just scoffed. **"Good lord, go have fun you two."**

Immediately after permission was granted, Merry reaffirmed her salute. "Thank you captain!" And promptly leapt overboard with me in tow. Before I had even remembered I can breathe in the water Merry clenched me tightly. "Hold on Darling, we are still a ways from the sunken city and we are going there at full speed!" With a few flicks of her powerful tail we go speeding ahead of the ship, it was difficult to keep my eyes open from the pressure of the water we were rushing through it.

"Think we are going fast enough?" I'm excited too but we have all day.

"You want faster?" Merry giggled as she forced my head into her cleavage. "Alright, but don't you dare look Darling." I could feel Merry's smooth skin become scaly and rough as she morphed into her more monstrous form and then with another kick of her tail we were speeding even faster than before. The water pressure was almost unbearable and it would have been even worse if Merry hadn't been shielding me with her surprisingly strong arms. She my look and even feel a little rough around the edges but even in this form she is still the girl I love. "Grahhhhh!" Merry gave a loud shout as she gave her all to power through the water at full speed. She even seemed to be enjoying herself, I've never seen her this excited.

What would have taken almost an hour by boat was reduced to only a few minutes with Merry sprinting for the finish with all her might. Course I could do little more than hold on until Merry finally slowed down as the city came into view. "We're here." Merry huffed, winded even in her monstrous form after the miles of high speed swimming she did. But as she took a moment to pretty up I had an opportunity to see for myself what the city had to offer. I must say, of all the capitals I've seen this one is certainly the most visually impressive. Floating high above the city and the water breathing spell keeping my vision clear I could see the entire city as it sits on top of an undersea mountain. Taking full advantage of the 3d mobility available to the undersea residents, there were many towers and spires carved out of the sea stones and there were just as many 'roads' running up and down the steep face of the mountain as there were running around the base and shelves that have been carefully carved out to work as a base for everything else. And there may be less light available deep in the water but this is by no means a dark place. Showing that the sea will take second to none when it comes to beauty, the city uses living corral that lives and thrives on the buildings under the care of the residents that live with it providing stunning shades of red, orange, and yellow to give a feeling of warmth at the cold depths. And the few buildings with no coral are polished to a shine that seems to dance through the city as they reflect the light scattered by the waves above. The whole city is beautiful but it is clear the wealthy claim higher positions on the mountain and the jewel crowning it all is Lord Michiko's castle itself.

While most of the buildings in the upper parts of the sunken city have coral growing on them, Michiko's castle takes it another step further and is actually made of living coral. While the calm lord's and the fickle lord's castles were fairly modest with the exception of a few details, the wise lord's castle is truly grand in scale. The low weight environment allows the central spire and surrounding towers to rise high above sea mount as they stretch toward the surface and I'm sure the volume held within is no less impressive. But despite being underwater there is still a wall to separate the castle from those who would try to enter uninvited. Which reminds me, I hope there was no issue getting our invitation.

"This is it darling," Merry excitedly clasped her hands with glee, "we are finally here."

We are finally here. Seeing it in front of my eyes, so close I can almost touch it… I'm really starting to get excited. "It's been a long trip, we've been through a lot to get here." I swim in front of Merry, unable to resist making a dramatic pose to a glorious backdrop. "But the sunken city is right here and our wedding is but a day away." Taking a bow, I request Merry's hand. "May I have the privilege of taking my lovely fiancé on one last date before she becomes my beautiful wife?"

"Oh, darling." Putty in the hands. "You know flattery will get you everywhere." She takes my hand but then switches so that she is the one closer to the city."But you are a slow swimmer Darling, so I will be leading you if you don't mind."

Jeez, she can at least let me act cool. "Alright, but you have to buy me lunch." Can't cherry pick role switching after all.

Merry holds her free hand to her mouth as she giggles. "Whatever you say, Darling."

Guiding me along at a much more casual but still brisk pace, Merry leads me to the city. The city is big and we have no idea where anything is, so we decided to start from one of the middle shelves and see where it takes us. As we got closer it became easier to see that it was not just a city that happens to be underwater, there were a number of things that really set it apart. First was how busy the city is, I'm tempted to say it is even busier than Alnor. Not only do you have people going to and fro with appointments to keep, goods to sell and deliver, and so on but the 3D environment really makes you feel clustered. No matter how busy or crowded other cities got you never had to worry about people being above or below you. Not to mention that the various shops and stalls that line the 'streets' can be stacked on top of each other as well as being next to one another. I've never been one to like large crowds so it was a bit unnerving for me. I made sure to keep a tight grip on Merry's hand, I'm so grateful I have her with me. Course that is another thing, the people here are different too. Of course you obviously have the aquatic types that are rare in land cities, cancers, neried, mermaids, sea slimes, and scylla, but it seems like they are more colorful than normal especially the mermaids. I try not to let my eyes wonder too much for obvious reasons but it is hard to not be distracted by the girls here. The environment the girls grow up in must have an influence on their appearance; Mermaids with brightly colored hair and tails with large fluttering fins, Scylla with complex and vibrant patters that they can seem to change at will, sea slimes with large dress like bells, and cancers with coral mimicking armored bodies. They are all beautiful but let's not forget that I am a man surrounded by these likely lonely beauties. There seems to be an even lower ration of men to monsters here and I can feel the usual gazes coming at me from all angles. I feel like a guppy in a shark tank, one wrong move and I will be swallowed whole or at least part of me will, did I mention how glad I am to have Merry with me. Finally, there is one last thing that makes this city seem different. The city may have more people but everything seems ordered and peaceful, at least from my perspective. "It's weird not being with TNA." I comment to the nice change of pace. It's been more than ten minutes and I have not been dragged into a fight they started, or had to pay for anything they broke or stole, or had to apologize for their constant prying, or nearly been raped because they encouraged someone to have at me. Are all cities this peaceful?

"I can imagine." Merry giggled. "Haven't they been with you since you got here?" There have been a few moments here and there where they haven't been around. "Do you miss them?"

"I do." What can I say, the little imps have grown on me. "But right now I am with you and it's been a while since we've had some quality time alone together."In fact it seems like she hasn't been around that much with her striker work. "Let's enjoy it."

Merry happily nods with a bright smile. "Right, let's go!" She takes my hand and we begin our trip though the city anew.

Not worried about getting married for the moment and enjoying our date we began to tour around the city. Since we had no idea where anything was we decided to ask where some popular date spots were. "Oh are you two on a date?!" The merrow shouted with glee as she clasped her hands, we asked her because she really stuck out with her bright orange tail, red hair, and coral design stitched into her pink hat. "Can I join?" You know there is a certain charm to just going for broke like that.

"No way." Merry's answer was accompanied by a smile but was quick and brutal as ever.

"Can't blame a girl for trying." The merrow hung her head with a sigh but only a moment later she sprung back and seemed even more energetic than before."So what are you looking for? Locations? Activities? Or… some 'alone time'?" That last one was added with a slight blush by the merrow.

"I think it's a little early for our 'alone time.'" Merry replied with a giggle before turning to me with a flirtatious wink. "What do you think Darling?"

W-was that a trick question? Was I supposed to agree with her or go for the sex? I mean I'm always all for the sex option but we have things to do today. Besides, we are in a new city so shouldn't we actually see the city? "H-how about we start with some locations?" I hesitantly suggested.

"Interesting choice darling." Merry replied with a smile, not sure if I made the right choice.

"Well if it's locations you want you can't beat Coral Sea Park." The merrow happily suggested. "It's a very popular spot for couples. I've always wanted to go."She not so subtly hinted, points for trying.

"Just tell us how to get there." Merry's smile was visibly forced this time.

"Erk! R-right." The merrow nervously shirked back. "Well it's on the other side of the city but you shouldn't have any trouble finding it."

"Alright, that's all we need to know." Merry says before offering a hand to me. "Shall we go darling?"

I knew I needed Merry to get anywhere in a timely manner but I did not like her having to pull me everywhere. "I'm counting on you, honey." I don't like it but I accept the offer anyway.

"This wouldn't be your first time in the city by any chance?" The merrow curiously asked.

"Yes it is." Merry happily replied. "We are actually visiting from Amarante."

"Wow, that's quite the trip." The merrow excitedly clasped her hands again. "So you probably don't know about the city streams."

"City streams?" Merry and I both asked, never hear of them.

"That's right." The merrow proudly began to explain as if it were her own accomplishment. "This may be an underwater city but we get a lot of land dwelling visitors. The problem is that even if visitors can have the water breathing spell cast on them, most land dwellers can't swim very fast… if at all." She giggles to herself with that last bit, I imagine she has witnessed some fairly hilarious moments. "But never fear because our great city boasts the best public transportation system in the world!" Rather dramatic that one. "Of course we have a taxi system that can take you wherever you want to go for a modest fee but the city streams allow even the slowest of swimmers to travel the city on their own free of charge."

Alright, I'll bite. "Where are these city streams?"

"Take a look." Following the point of her finger, my gaze is lead to a tower like structure. It has a fairly simple shape, rounded walls and a dome top and is one of the structures that is polished rather than coraled. It does have one very prominent feature though, it has a tunnel through it with lines of humans and monsters both land and sea traveling through it. A current would explain why they are all traveling through the tunnel instead of swimming directly to their destination, and why they are moving so fast. "The same magic that can provide running water on land provides steady currents to move people in the sea. All you have to do is find the current and let it take you along. The city has eleven currents guided by the rune towers that you see lining the city. Five ring currents that alternate between moving clockwise or counter clockwise around the city as you use higher or lower ones. Then six vertical currents that alternate between rise and fall as you circle the city." With a playful wink she signifies she has finished. "Did you get all that?"

"I think so. Five stream around, three up, and three down." I mutter, sounds simple enough.

"That's right." The merrow happily nods before showing a lustful smile. "Now, in exchange for the information…"

"Alright, let's go darling!" Merry said as she dragged me off before the merrow could even make her request.

"Hey! No fair!" The merrow shouted in protest but did not give chase.

Having an idea of where to go now, Merry lead us to the city stream the merrow pointed out to us. For a moment we just waited as we watched a steady flow of people float past us. "Well, this is it. We just have to take this to the other side of the city." Merry looked at me and gave a smile. "Ready?"

"When you are." I replied.

"Ok, here we go." Moving in front of me and leading with both hands, Merry swims backwards until I feel the flow of water begin to carry us along.

It wasn't an incredibly fast stream but it was much faster than I could swim and I could let go of Merry's hands and just watch the city flow by as we were carried along. "This is nice, it's like a lazy river. Now I don't need you to pull me everywhere." I still had to do a bit of swimming to make sure I stayed in the stream but other than that I was free to float along at a good speed.

"What's wrong? Don't you like holding my hand?" Merry playfully pouted.

"Oh, don't be like that." I chuckle as I swim next to her and take her hand. "See? Now I can hold your hand because I want to, not because I have to."

"Oh, darling." Merry was certainly happy, although I did feel the ire of some of the nearby monsters.

So we held hands as we floated along with the current, watching the scenery pass by, until we got to one of the guide towers. Like a large pump the tower sucked you in as you got towards it and threw you out once inside, giving a nice speed boost. This process repeated a few more times until we reached the other side of the city. It was not too hard to spot the park, it was untouched amidst even the buildings seemingly covered in coral. "I think this is our stop." I announced as we got as close to the park as I felt the current would take us.

"Looks like it." Leading me by the hand again, Merry pulled us out of the current and gently guided me into the park. The park was untouched by artificial structures but you could tell it was well traveled. There were wide 'paths' weaved in various directions through the coral and we were far from the only couple using them. Like the merrow said, it seemed like everyone here was either a couple or a family. The amount of activity going on meant there were no big fish in the park but there were still plenty of small schools, crabs, sea urchins, starfish, and anemones. I was enjoying getting a close look at the more flowery marine life and Merry was there with me but she would get distracted every now and then by a passing couple, particularly any with children. "That's going to be us before long." Merry said with soft longing as she watched one mermaid-human couple as they guided their young daughter through the park. I must admit I was nervous when I first learned Tally was pregnant, I didn't know if I was ready to be a father, but the closer the day gets the more I look forward to it. Course that is Tally I'm talking about, right now I'm with Merry and she's getting impatient with me.

"Just a couple more days." I mutter as the family swims by. "We'll be married, you'll be blessed, and…" I hesitated to say the last part.

"I'll be carrying our child." Merry happily finished. "The first of many."

As I nervously laughed at the prospect I felt a tug on my leg. Looking down it was the little mermaid kid from before, she looked up at me with a big smile minus a couple missing teeth. "There she is!" The mermaid mom frantically swam up as she pulled the little fry away. "Sorry about that, she loves to meet new people." The mermaid said as she addressed us, brushing her bright red hair back as it settled. "Take her eyes off her for a second and off she goes."

"It's no problem." I reply as I motion for her to calm down. "I know the feeling, I have to deal with kids all the time." In a sense at least.

"Oh, do you have kids as well?" The dark-haired man wearing a tight open vest bashfully scratched his head as he joined us.

"Not yet, but we will soon." Merry answered as she bent down and gave the little girl a sweet smile. "Well hello there, what's your name?"

"My name is Samantha." The little mermaid answered with her toothy grin again, with the dark hair of her father and some light freckles from her mother she was quite the little cutie.

"Well, aren't you just the most adorable little thing." Merry said with delight as she patted the little girl's head, the girl giggling as she did.

"So are you two from around here or…" The man addressed me as he let Merry fawn over his daughter.

"We're just visiting." I answer with a laugh, seeing Merry had forgotten I existed for a while. "We're actually going to get married and hopefully be blessed tomorrow."

"Well, congratulations and best of luck to you. You'll need it, the little ones can be quite the handful." The man said with a laugh, the kind of laugh that let me know he has had troubles of his own. "So what about you? Are you from around here or…" Was he referring to Earth this time?

"I-I'm from Earth." I nervously answered. The way he was asking made me uneasy, especially as he leaned in to whisper.

"Just a heads up, the kids here are a lot different from the kids back home. They mature a lot quicker and can get 'attached' more easily. Be careful how you act around them, don't want to send the wrong message." Once he finished, he straightened up and acted like what he said was no big deal at all.

"I-I'll keep that in mind." Why do I get the feeling TNA would encourage such behavior?

As we were finished talking it looked like the mother was ready to go. "Alright, say bye-bye to the nice lady." The redhead said as she picked up her daughter.

"Bye-bye lady." The little girl waved as she was carried off.

Merry continued to smile long after they had left. "She's so cute, I could just take her home with me."

"I know you want a lot of children but don't go taking other people's kids." Adoption is an option but let's keep it to children that need it.

"I don't need to take other's kids." Merry sultrily swam up to me and began drawing circles on my chest with her finger. "Because you are going to give me all I could want, right?" Goddamn she sounded sexy, seems being around kids really gets her in the mood to make some.

"Be gentle with me." Though it feels like that's becoming less of an option.

Barely containing her urges for the moment, we continued to explore the park. In the center we found the only artificial structure in the whole park, a statue depicting a solemn image of who I can only assume is Lord Michiko. Looking at the plaque on the memorial is a long list of names. At first I assumed the memorial was for an accident or fight of some kind but as I took a closer look I noticed that it said: '"In memory of my lost loves, gone but never forgotten." This memorial is dedicated to all of the wise lord's devoted consorts. May their bodies know rest and their spirits know peace.' The memorial was to Michiko's consorts?! There were 75 names on the thing, I counted three times. I know monsters are long lived but just how long has the wise lord been around? But as I was being impressed by the lord's age Merry was having a much more somber moment.

"All of these names…" Merry muttered as she placed a hand on the plaque. "…every last one she invited to her bed, invited to her heart, and then… was helpless to watch as time took them away, even a lord's power is nothing in the face of it." Taking her hand from the plaque she places it over her heart. "I could not do it, to watch someone I love pass away and then find someone new. I just… couldn't imagine."

I placed my hand over the list of names. There are so many that all I saw was the amount of time that must have passed. I overlooked that all of these names was once someone that meant at least something to the lord, someone she lost. "Time, it's something you girls have a lot more of than humans do." In some ways it is enviable, but in others it is sad. "I cannot imagine losing someone I love either." I cannot even comprehend. "But at the same time I cannot imagine such a long life. They say time heals all wounds, and I don't think anyone wants to be lonely forever." Well, this topic got depressing. I shake my head and focus on more happy thoughts. "But why are we talking about this? We are getting married tomorrow, this is supposed to be a happy day." I took Merry's hand and began to lead her away. "C'mon honey, let's continue our date."

Merry was still deep in thought but she eventually nodded with a smile. "You're right, darling. Lead the way."

With me leading Merry this time, we slowly made our way out of the park and back to the city stream. As we floated along I watched for what looked like a good shopping district. "Here we go, this is good." I say as I lead Merry from the stream to the busy street.

"Where are we going?" Merry asks with a giggle, I think she likes me taking the initiative like this.

"I want to browse the stores with my girlfriend. We didn't do nearly enough of it in Alnor and we should do it one more time before we are married." Anything to brighten the mood.

"Ok, but where should we start?" My tactic seemed to be working.

"How about that one?" First one I saw, good as any right? What I didn't realize was that first store was a sex store and… good lord the walls were lined with dildos. All shapes all sizes, from tiny fairy teasers to centaur strapons. This was not what I had in mind. "Sorry, I meant the next one!" Flustered, I lead Merry out of the store.

"Wait!" Merry said as she stopped me, she was a little flustered herself. "This store is fine. I… I don't want you to be shy about this stuff with me." I'm not sure, but I think this was her way of saying she wants to know about my fetishes, my desires. With that kind of determination, I had to agree.

We looked through the goods nervously under the gaze of the attentive but unobtrusive clerk. As would be expected, the shop was far more catered toward women than men. In fact there seemed to be absolutely no pocket pussies or onaholes of any kind, course I can understand why the demand would be so low. Course that's not to say there were no items for men. Cock rings, male enhancements, and penis stretchers were plentiful. But of course the store was mostly lingerie, fetish wear, lubricants, aphrodisiacs, and of course sex toys. I had to be extra careful with what my eyes lingered on because Merry was with me the entire time. Of course as she was watching me, I was watching her.

"Hmm, what do you think of this darling?" Merry asked as she pulled a see-through red nighty from the rack. "Does this turn you on?" She was certainly being forward.

"I'm sure you wearing it would, but I think it would be more you than the nighty." I'm still more than awed by Merry's body as it is. I have not really learned the appeal of this kind of apparel.

"That does not help, darling." She sounded kinda disappointed as she put the outfit back.

"Well, if you want to wear something that will perk my interest…" I quickly scanned the area and my eyes quickly landed on a pair of put on cat ears, I do have a nekomimi fetish. "I think you would be pretty cute as a catfish."

"Absolutely not!" Merry shouted as she turned red. "I will not dress as a cat!" That reaction was cute.

"I know, I know." I laughed. "You hate cats, I'm just teasing." Mostly anyway.

So we passed by the apparel and the lubricants, Merry does not need it and TNA would not have the patience. We got a laugh out of the various descriptions on the male enhancements: 'cock till you drop', 'filled to the brim', 'no down time', and the list goes on. We even bought one, but the details are a secret. And finally we came to the sex toys. The dildos were intimidating, representing blunt weapons with their size more than natural anatomy.

"Don't worry darling, you can get the job done." Merry giggled as she caught me gawking.

"Yeah, but still." I noticed she didn't mention any sort of amazement. But in addition to the dildos were strap-ons, female to male and…male to double male? Certainly shows the presence of polygamous relationships.

"Well, that is interesting." Merry commented as she looked at the interesting strap-on, a slot for the original and the 'addition' just above it. "Is that something that interests you?" She caught me pondering as I looked at it. I happen to be in one of those polygamous relationships.

"Well, I am with you and TNA. I thought it might be useful." I believe I've gotten good at being with them but it is always an exhausting experience. "What do you think?"

"Hmm." Knowing I was interested, Merry gave the device a closer look. "If you want to try it I'd be willing. But I get the real one."

"Fair enough." With Merry's approval I find a version that is my size and try to bear the knowing smile of the apsara clerk as we check out.

"Wow, looks like we have a couple that appreciates their group dances." The apsara winked as she added the strap on to the tally.

"Well, what can I say?" I bashfully chuckle. God damn just where can I put my eyes in this place? The sexy clothes, the huge dildos, the tiny swimsuit barely containing this apsara's huge breasts. I couldn't even just look the apsara in the eyes because her magic milk mixing with the sea water seemed to give her a glowing aura and all the heart decorations floating around her. Ugh, hold fast pants.

"Share the love I say. It's a beautiful thing. If you want…" Please don't ask, please don't ask. "…I could offer my services to help you two assure the quality of our products is to your liking."

Damn it! She asked, now I have to turn her down. Say no, say no, say no… "What do you think Honey?" That was not a no.

"I think we are done here." Death to the sinner, that is what her smile was saying to me.

With the sex shop out of the way, and Merry containing her anger for the moment, we could move on to more standard shops. I'm not sure how to describe the shops other than they were a lot like the ones on land but with aquatic based items. Food shops had items made of sushi and seaweed, furniture and tools were made from sea-stone and some metal minded from below sea level I'm sure, and clothing was made from sea plant fibers.

"Darling, what do you think of this one?" Merry asked as we browsed one of the clothing stores. The dress she picked out was a green dress with a low cut top, exposed midriff, and short strands whose only purpose seems to be to flutter in the water.

"You look lovely." The dress suited her very well. The lighter shade of green drew attention to her blue hair and scales without drawing away from her lovely figure. Plus green is my favorite color so I liked it very much on her.

"That's a better answer." Merry giggled as she examined the dress for her own taste in a nearby mirror.

"Are you finding everything alright?" The cancer sales clerk attentively asked, she had blonde hair and was hanging some outfits from the coral like protrusions in her crab armor.

"I think we found one we like." I answered as I saw Merry giving nods of approval. "But I have to ask, how does the dress handle being on land?"

"Of course our items can be worn on land." The cancer reassured. "But there is a tradeoff. Just like how cloth from land expands and gains weight in the water, our items will become more frail on land. But it is very strong as long as it is wet and it does not shrink when it gets dried out so it will always fit."

"So it will just tear more easily?" I suppose that's to be expected. "Alright, that's all I needed to know…"

"Alright, darling let's get this one." Merry smiled as she approached us.

"…looks like you've made a sale." After parting with some more of my own money, I haven't brought out the stamp yet, I continued to browse the shops with an increasingly high spirited Merry.

"Oh darling, I'm having so much fun!" She squealed with delight as she happily embraced me, I would have returned the favor if I were not carrying the bags."I'm so happy we could have this time together!" Spending this much money, and the debt we will take on with the wedding, may hurt in the long run but for now it was nice to see Merry this happy.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself." I chuckled for a moment before I realized I was talking to myself. I quickly looked around for Merry to see that one of the shops caught her attention, a jewelry shop.

"Oh darling, look." The particular items she was fawning over were a series of rings with solid black pearls as their centerpiece. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"See something you like miss?" The Selkie asked. Wow, they really do just look like a girl in costume, the dark blue seal outfit was really highlighted against her blonde hair and the red coral surrounding her shop.

"Can I take a closer look at this one?" Merry asked as she pointed to a pearl with a slight green tinge to it.

"You certainly may." Bringing the ring out in a hollowed-out clam, the selkie slowly pulls the clam open. Merry has her mouth agape with awe as she looks at the pearl. "Would you like to try it on?" This selkie was no fool, she was not letting this one get away. Taking the ring out of the clam and placing it on Merry's finger, she gives Merry just enough time to marvel at it before she adds: "It looks lovely on you miss."

Merry happily swayed from side to side, looking at it from different angles before turning to me. "Darling…" She gave me that look, that look that all girls seem to know. That one where you are not leaving without buying what she has her eyes on.

"How much is it?" I could already feel my wallet hurting.

"We are actually having a special for that one." The selki replied with her best business smile. "30% off bringing the total to a mere 200 gold."

"200 gold huh?" To be honest, it was not nearly as bad as I expected. But it was still a good piece of coin and it was definitely more than I had on hand. "Sorry, but I don't have that much."

"But darling, don't you have that?" Merry smiled as she pointed to where I was keeping Veronica's stamp.

Crap, she remembered… I mean crap, I had almost forgotten. "Yes, I do." I pulled out the box and stared at it for a while. Once I break this out I will no longer be a free man, my days of debt will begin anew. "Are you sure you want to give up our current rings?" I asked as I held my ring finger up, a small rune glowing as it points to her matching ring. "I like the enchantment it has."

"Yes, there is that." Merry admits as she fondly looks at the ring I gave her before we started this trip. "I do like knowing where you are." Maybe I will get out of this.

"May I see your ring?" Or not. The selki removes the ring before I could refuse and examines it with a monocle she had inside her suite before giving a smile."You're in luck. This is a simple rune spell. I'm sure I can craft the pearl onto her ring without interfering with the magic. I can even use the same design as the ring she was just examining."

"See darling? It's perfect." Perfect, just perfect.

"H-how long would that take? We are getting married tomorrow." I'm being cornered here.

"No problem, I can have it done by this afternoon." This girl does not miss a beat.

"Darling?" Merry asked me nicely one more time. "Remember the apsara from before?" Crap, she was saving that trump card. I'm beat, I hang my head with resignation.

"Very well." With a sigh I turn to the Selkie. "Do you have an agreement or something I can sign? I don't have the money on hand."

"Do you mean you want to do a payment plan?" The selkie asked, keeping her business smile.

"No not a payment plan, just a transfer of funds." I reply. "I just need an agreement I can sign."

The selkie brought me a simple contract. It read something along the lines of: I, the signee, hereby pledge the sum of _ in exchange for _. Followed by a few lines of legal jargon explaining penalties for failure to pay, what constitutes failure to pay, damaged or stolen liabilities, yada yada yada. After filling in the necessary fields, all that was left was the signature. The moment of truth came as I opened the box and broke the seal on the bottle, no turning back now. I dabbed a small amount of the wax onto the paper before using the stamp to leave the Espera family seal on the page.

"Oh, I recognize that seal. You have friends in high places." The selkie smiles as she gives a bow. "With this I will consider the payment settled, you may come by in the evening to pick up your ring."


	81. Chapter 73: Preparations

Chapter 73: Preparations

Since we were going to come back for the ring later, we left the other things we bought with the Selkie and made our way down the street again. I gave another long sigh as I closed the box and tucked it back into my pocket. Seeing me like this, Merry swam in front of me with a big smile. "Thank you darling, you've made this mermaid very happy."

"I have, have I?" I scoff with a slight chuckle.

"Yes, you have." To prove it to me she wraps her arms around me and pulls me in for a lovely kiss. I just cannot stay mad at her and I return the favor so we are embracing each other as we have our PDA. "So what's next?" Merry asked as we eventually pull away from each other.

"Well, I think we have done enough shopping." I chuckle as I try to forget the amount of money we have already spent. "What do you say we grab some lunch before we go to meet our contact?"

"Sounds like a plan." Merry nods as she takes my hand. "Shall we go?"

Asking around, we are lead to this little café overlooking one of the drop-offs. From our seat we could see all the way from the white ball of the sun being filtered by the waves above all the way down to the dark abyss below. I wondered if we might see a whale as we sat at the simple stone table and ate our meal.

"Oh my, the fish is really good here." Merry delightfully commented as she enjoyed her diced flounder with seaweed.

"Really? I don't much care for it." What can I say, I've just never been a sushi guy.

"Oh darling, you're so picky." Merry giggled. "You notice when I make even the slightest change to my sauce."

"H-how did you know?" I make it a point to never complain about what she gives me.

"I watch your expression as you eat." Merry explained with a smile. "No matter how you seem to like it though, you finish every bite."

I get a bit flustered as I think of how to respond. "Well, I might not always care for the contents but I always love the woman who makes it for me."

"Oh, darling." Reaching across the table we share a quick kiss before we continue our meal.

Merry and I quietly enjoyed our meal together, it is rare we get a quiet meal, but it was not long before one of the waitresses rang a bell. "May I have your attention everyone?!" The sea slime called out. "We have a very special celebration today. A couple is celebrating their 100 year anniversary." A round of applause quickly rings out for the couple. The man was old but honestly he looked good for a 110+ year old man. His kraken wife on the other hand looks like she could be in her late 20s. As the two share a passionate kiss in front of everyone you might be inclined to think the man is a cradle robber if it weren't far more likely that the kraken is the older one. The waitress brings out some kind of sea cake. The kraken takes the liberty digging out some slices to feed to her husband, who is noticeably missing some teeth. The old man actually chokes for a bit and the kraken quickly begins to panic, but the old man motions for her to settle down as he clears his throat.

"Look at that, been together 100 years and she still dotes on him." I admired the couple with a chuckle.

"Well, he probably cannot take care of himself the way he used to." Merry's impression of the couple was much more somber. "There is no telling how much time they have left together so they have to enjoy every minute of it."

"Bah! Look at the old man, I bet he has another 40 years in him easy." Who knows? Maybe he could pull that off.

"Maybe, but still… the kraken probably has many more years in her life. Someday she will be without him." There Merry goes bringing up depressing topics again.

"Well, that is several years from now." I state as I try to bring the mood back up. "Until then, I'm sure they will remain a loving couple."

"Yes." Slowly, Merry smiles at me again. "I'm sure you're right, darling."

However, Merry's smile slowly faded until she was completely melancholy as she continued to eat in silence. I could not let that slide, not today. "Well it seems like the bar has been set." I suddenly stated in hopes to lighten the mood. "Looks like we have our work cut out for us."

"100 years huh?" It took a moment, but it seemed what I said was pulling her out of her slump. She slowly smiled and giggled. "Is 100 hundred years all you are shooting for?"

"Oh? Greedy girl." I chuckled, keep those spirits high. "If we want to beat that we are going to have to get an early start."

"Well then, what are we waiting around here for?" Merry giggled as she pushed her plate aside, signaling she was done.

"My sentiments exactly!" I say as I stand and get one of the waitress's attention. "Check please!"

The sea slime quickly made her way to us and picked up our plates. "Did you find everything to your liking?" Her bell was longer in the front than it was in the back, giving the appearance of an apron. Was that intentional or coincidence?

"Yes, the food was very good." Merry answered as she pulled out her purse.

"Hey, I was just joking when I said you had to treat me." This girl chooses the most random times to be literal.

"Yes, but I was serious when I agreed." Merry giggled as she paid the tab before I could dig out my money. "After all, I'm the one who normally provides the food." She had a point, and it's not like it really maters one way or another.

With lunch over and the two of us in good spirits again, we made our way to meet our contact. "It's not much further." I was reading the addresses as I swam ahead of Merry looking for the one that matched the address on the card I got in Bestalion, Merry just giggled as she let me pull ahead of her. Eventually I came to a fairly dull looking entrance but after double checking the address it was the correct one. "This is it!" Unable to contain my excitement I opened the door and went in. "Hello! It's the couple that's about to get married! Is everything ready?" Looking ahead to the desk, there was a scylla busy writing things down. "Excuse me?" She only responded by putting up a finger to silence me.

After Merry and I waited a few minutes for her to finish whatever it was she was working on she finally looked up as she straightened her glasses. "Jonathan Adams and Merry Lou I assume?" She crossed her arms and gave us a stern glare. "You're late."

The Scylla gave us a grumpy glare as her many tentacles carried her toward us. She was not using all of her tentacles for swimming though. Half of them were carrying a book or a clipboard, leaving her hands free to hold her instructor's pointer or readjust her glasses. She had a small clean pot on her head and any of her brown hair that was not contained within was tied neatly around the rim until it resembled a bun. Her dress was reminiscent of that of a Victorian era boarding school teacher, plain colors and a skirt that extended down to partially cover her tentacles. She might actually be very pretty if she had a more pleasant expression, she had a nice little beauty mark and her glasses were not all that thick even if they did reflect light as she settled in front of us. "You have some nerve to try to plan all this last minute. I hope you appreciate the trouble you have caused me."

I could not help but laugh, she's got me there. "Yeah, sorry about that." *Whack* "Ouch!" She struck me on the wrist with her pointer, it even left a whelp.

"This is no laughing matter." She coldly remarked as she patted the pointer in her hand. "This is your wedding, try to take it seriously." Without giving me time to comment, one of her tentacles passed up a clip board to her hands. "Now then, I presume you have acquired a means for payment." Her gaze was particularly piercing as she asked that, I guess she assumed we didn't have anything.

"We've got it right here!" Merry cheerfully said as she reached into my pocket, pulled out the stamp box, and opened it.

The Scylla leaned in to examine the stamp, her glasses gleaming as she adjusted them. "I see, this shall be sufficient. We may proceed. My name is Tempra Misao, I am your wedding planner." Pulling an ink pen out from behind her ear she taps it onto the clipboard. "We don't have much time so let's get started. I have already made arrangements for transportation."

Swimming outside we see what looked like a wheel-less carriage. The carriage itself was rounded and fully enclosed with fin like protrusions from the base, for stability I assume. The driver was a rather chipper looking cancer and the carriage was drawn by six very large bass. The driver happily greeted us with a smile and without even so much as wave in return Tempra entered the carriage and took a seat, Merry and I only took time to wave before joining her. The interior was very nice, lined with some kind of white cloth and well padded. The doors were equipped with windows with curtains that could be closed for privacy and because the whole thing was enclosed there was no drag from the water as the carriage pulled. Honestly I would have liked to just take a ride around the city with Merry but this Scylla made enjoying the ride difficult.

"Alright, the first order of business is where to hold the ceremony. Did you have any place in mind?" She asked without looking up from her clipboard.

"Umm, no." This woman made me nervous. "This is our first time in the city so we don't know any place."

"Why am I not surprised?" Bitch. "Fortunately I took the liberty of selecting a couple of locations based on the short notice and your request for the water life ceremony. Will this be a public or private ceremony?"

"Public." Merry answered before I could even inquire what that implies.

"As you wish." Tempra answers as she makes a quick note. "That leaves two options."

"Which place is the biggest?" Merry excitedly asked.

"Honey!" Just because we weren't given a spending limit does not mean we have to find it.

"What?" Merry playfully asked. "This is our big day, I want as many people as possible to know it."

"The biggest one available on short notice is the Grand North Sea Cathedral." Tempra explained as she raised her glasses. "The location is excellent but with a price to match, are you certain?"

"Of course." Merry immediately replied.

"Honey! Don't you think that's a bit hasty?" Is the cost even a factor to her?

"Not at all." Merry answered with a giggle, guess that answers that.

"I'm afraid I must agree." Tempra said as she opened a small hatch leading to the driver. "To Grand North Sea Cathedral." She stated before quickly closing the hatch. "You must see the place before agreeing to anything."

If there was nothing I could do to change Merry's mind before, there certainly was no way to change it once she saw the cathedral. With a wide open aisle and carefully placed stained glass windows to stream light on the alter like a spotlight, even I was hard pressed to turn it down.

"20,000 cubic meters in volume, restrooms, event rooms, the alter, it has everything you could need. Keep in mind that the size and your choice of a public ceremony will affect the cost of catering and decorations." Tempra explained as she walked us through the building.

"My, a public ceremony? How daring." The sea bishop of the church giggled as she floated down from above to greet us. "This must be the couple you informed me about." That kind smile, those white robes, the light around her practically making her glow, I can see why these would be the go to monsters to bring sea couples together.

"Yes." Turning to us Tempra explained. "This is Patricia Delou, she is the sea bishop that will be preforming both your wedding and water breathing ceremonies."

"I'm glad you choose our lovely home to get married in, it is always a pleasure to meet a loving couple." Not only was she incredibly beautiful and kind, she was not overly sexualized like most other monsters I have meet. I really feel I can relax around her.

"The pleasure is all mine." Crap, I forgot to be mindful that Merry is right here.

"It is a lovely place, please treat us kindly tomorrow." Merry greeted Patricia with a bow, seems Merry is relaxed around her as well.

"Alright, enough dawdling." Tempra impatiently tapped on her clip board. "If you have decided to have the ceremony here, take a good look and think of what decorations you would want." Yeah it was already decided, I could have told myself there was a choice but who would I be kidding?

After Merry gave the place a once over we loaded up into the carriage again. "Oh darling I'm so excited. This is going to be the best wedding ever!" Merry was absolutely giddy.

"Y-yeah." I was excited too, but Veronica is going to basically own me once this is done. I really hope Merry and Veronica can get along together, otherwise I will be in a very tough position.

"Next on the agenda is the dress, I trust you will be needing one." Tempra didn't even bother to address me at this point.

"Of course, I want to really shine for my big moment. Take us to the best place you know." Merry lightheartedly gave such an expensive command.

"As you wish." She replied before turning around to give the driver directions.

"Geez, you're killing me honey." Does she even know what debt is?

"But darling, don't you want me to be beautiful for our wedding?" She playfully pouted.

"Yes, but you're always beautiful." Sweet talk don't fail me now.

"Aww, thanks darling." Merry giggled. "But I want to shine. Shine just like I have in my dreams. Even if it might cost us in the long run I want tomorrow to be perfect. It is the day I have waited my whole life for." The way Merry smiled as she told me this, there is no way I can refuse her.

Once we arrived at the high class apparel store Merry immediately left with the cancer clerk to pick out her wedding dress. I was left with Tempra as she busily looked over one of her clipboards. She's not the easiest one to approach for casual conversation so I began to browse the shop. Everything was a beautiful shade of white, pink, or light blue and all elegantly presented with bouquets and veils. There were a number of versions that were very revealing but everyone had an elegant charm to them, I was looking forward to see what Merry would pick. But then I was reminded that the wedding is not the only event I should be concerned about. There was also the blessing.

"Umm…" I tenderly approached Tempra. "I forgot to ask but did you manage to get us an invitation to Michiko's castle for the blessing?"

"Got it right here." Without so much a glancing up, she held up a white envelope with one of her tentacles. "Honestly I am surprised you got one, they normally take longer to come in."

"So do you know anything about what we will need for the blessing?" I ask.

Finally looking up, she readjusts her glasses as they gleam in the light. "The wise lord rarely meets people outside of the festivals she holds once every three months. Fortunately for you the festival of courage just happens to be tomorrow night." Wow, we were really lucky to get here when we did. "The main event of the festival is a ball held within the lord's castle itself. If you seek the lord's blessing you must attend the ball and that of course means dressing appropriately. You will need a sea tux and your, soon to be, wife will need an evening gown." Great more money to spend. "In addition, you will need to hold yourself to the highest standard. The wise lord does not just give her blessings away, you will need to be prepare to earn it."

"What do I have to do?" It would be a huge waste to come all this way and not be able to get the blessing.

"Who knows, that is entirely up to Michiko." She replied with a shrug, huge help.

So I need to add at least one tux and an evening gown on top of the wedding dress, is there anything else I need? "Are there any special traditions I should be aware of?"

"Do you mind being more specific?" She impatiently asked.

"Well, I mean I'm from Earth and where I'm from the typical procedure goes something along the lines of…" Pausing a moment to think of the weddings I've been to. "…the groom waits for the bride as all the guests get seated, a flower girl spreads pedals in front of bride as her father walks her down the aisle to 'give' the bride to the groom, the priest gives his whole speech before asking if they accept each other in holy matrimony, the bride and groom say their vows and are given permission to kiss, and then they are married and walk down the aisle together." I figured at the very least the father's role would be minimized or absent in all of this.

She waited a moment to see if I was done. "…is that so?" She seemed to honestly ponder the thought for a bit. "Well, in your case you are having a sea bishop preform the service for you. She will likely say some words about the sea, its gifts and its hardships. After that you will kiss and then be… instructed on what to do for the water breathing ritual." Why do I have a bad feeling about that pause? "But aside from that everything is up to you and your fiancée to decide together. Saying vows is common, having someone walk one or the other down the aisle is common, adding flower girls or other flavors is common, I have seen all manner of weddings. Ultimately the day is about you and your wife, nothing else matters." Hmm, finally something nice from her.

"What about bachelor parties?" Ryan did get me thinking about them.

A short laugh escapes her before she can contain herself. "That depends on the friends you've made." My friends… former pirates… tonight is going to be 'fun.'

I gave a long sigh, I'm not sure if I was more dreading or looking forward to it. But as I wondered the shop I came across the smaller outfits, the ones for girls TNA's size. There is one more thing I have to consider. "What about getting married to more than one girl?" Though I still have not asked them.

"Ah, yes. There was a note saying you might get married to other girls." She muttered as she flipped through her notes. "What were their names?"

"Tiki." The sex crazed one who likes bondage, she thinks highly of herself but she wants everyone to have a good time. "Ina." The childish one that loves sweets, she has a lot of energy and rarely thinks before she acts but she never means any harm. "Tally." The bossy one that is milking her position for all it's worth, but caring for her in her pregnancy has really endeared her to me and she can be cute when she wants. "Su." The mischief maker, she always keeps you on your toes but she comes through when you need her to. "Annie." She always has trouble being honest, but she is adorable when she is. "Nip." Always looking for another fight, she is confident in her skills in battle but quite self-conscious of her body. "Doe." So many questions but a curious mind is a healthy one, she's always a good girl to talk to. "Abigail." Shy, quiet, well behaved, all relatively speaking of course, but she has taking a liking to me and I like her as well. "Sara." No reservations on saying what she wants, but there is a charm to be had about just fucking it. "Sis." Family is most important to her, her love is truly unconditional. "Ten imps." And ten girls that have found their way into my heart.

"TITS AND ASS? You must be joking." She sighs.

I just had to laugh, I get that reaction a lot. "Yeah, well one of them is pregnant so I can't just leave them." Not that I would… I really should ask them.

"Well, taking multiple wives is not uncommon." She mutters as she straightens her glasses. "It is up to you and your wives."

"I figured as much." Still, looking at these small outfits they are not cheap. Getting nine of the small ones and then one medium one for Tally is really going to hurt my debt problem. But still, if I am going to marry them I can't let them go without flashy dresses of their own.

"Darling." When turned around to answer the soft call I was dumbstruck but the most beautiful sight I've seen in my life. Merry had picked a dress and was trying it out, I must say she picked a good one. The dress flowed naturally with the sway of her tail, the dress was a perfect fit and accented her lovely curves, the low cut top gave a pleasing but still modest view, and it was topped with a veil draping from a silver tiara that only lightly hid Merry's wonderful smile."What do you think?" What did I think? What could I think? Merry was absolutely stunning, the only thing I could think was how lucky I was to be marrying this girl. "Do you like it that much?" She asked with a giggle and an even more beautiful smile. But her smile quickly became curious as she saw what I was holding. "What is that?"

Snapping back to my own actions I quickly hid the small dress from Merry. I felt… ashamed. Ashamed that I would consider marrying anyone else when I have such a wonderful girl. Ashamed that I could not bear to part with any and dare ask for all to myself. Ashamed that I could not be more firm with Veronica and tell her I am spoken for. These girls only accept my behavior because they have no other choice. I don't deserve them, any of them. That is what I thought.

"It's ok darling." Merry softly said as she embraced me from behind. "I understand how you feel." She said as she reached out and took my hand, still holding the dress, in her own. "They are family, you love them." She slowly turned me to face her. "They are family to me as well, like the younger sisters I never had. They can drive me nuts but I can't imagine not having them around." With a soft kiss she gives me another smile. "But you have to ask them yourself, that is a little too far for me."

"Honey." I could not help but smile back, I really don't deserve her. From that point on I knew: price be damned, if she wanted it she was going to get it. With her support I turned to her and presented the small dress. "What do you think."

Merry smiled at me with a giggle. "It's a lovely choice. But before we think about them we need to think about you." That's right, I still need to get my tux."Come on Darling, remind me of what a handsome man you are."

"I'll get you all taken care of." The cancer said as she took me by the hand and whisked me away.

The cancer was rather professional in her work. Even though she stripped me down to my skivvies she was quick to take the necessary measurements and provide me with a tux that fit rather well given the short notice. It wasn't any ordinary tux either, it had fins that would spread out to catch more water allowing for quick and easy movement in any direction. And when they weren't being used the fins would rest along the seams of the tux to maintain a stylish look. Merry was certainly thrilled when she saw me all dressed up.

"There he is." Merry excitedly swam around me to get a good look before embracing me for a kiss. "You're so handsome darling." Merry lovingly cooed.

"And you are exceptionally lovely honey." I lovingly said back.

"I know!" Merry excitedly said with a cheer, seems she is in a more excited mood than a lovey-dovey one and there is nothing wrong with that. "This is going to be so perfect!"

"Of course it will." I couldn't help but chuckle at her excitement, she's more like TNA now. "But after our wedding we need to get blessed. You need to pick out a dance gown."

"I heard and I already picked one out." Merry retorted with a giggle.

"You did?! What did you pick?" She must have found one while I was changing.

"It-is-a-sur-prise." Merry playfully wagged her finger back and forth as she answered in pace.

"Alright you two, stop playing around." Tempra impatiently commanded. "We still have things to do. If you like your decisions, change back so we can get everything loaded up and on to the next order of business."

The cancer who helped us dress also helped us undress. This was the only time she came close to over stepping her bounds. As she eagerly helped me undress she 'accidently' nearly removed my underwear in the process. She didn't push it when I stopped her so I let her just play it off as being clumsy. Once Merry and I were back to our regular clothes we loaded into the sea carriage for our next destination.

"Good, good, everything is going smoothly." The Scylla mutters as she flips through the sheets on her clip board. "The next order of business is to handle the food and decorations. With such short notice I assume a professional catering team is fine." Was that a statement or a question?

"Of course it is." Merry answered without hesitation. I just had to keep repeating to myself 'whatever she wants, whatever she wants.' "Make sure our guests have good food and good drink. Ah! But don't go over the top with the decorations, I don't want attention to be taken away from me. Other than that, I leave it to your judgement."

"Very well." She noted a few things down. "I will send word to my contact and they will get it taken care of. With that it should take care of the preparations for the wedding, now onto this blessing business…" Pausing to look through her notes. "… can either of you dance?"

"Yes, well on land at least." I answer with a laugh as I remember Sebastian's lessons. "I don't know how we'd fare in water."

"Well we cannot have that. I know just the place." And with a few instructions to our driver we were on our way.

We were quickly taken to a dome like building in the upper part of the city. Inside the dome was a large spherical room that was well lit by its many windows and the bright shades of white and gold easily reflected light around the room. Swimming around the room in rhythmic pattern were several pairs of monsters, some human monster couples too. Watching them all was a nereid dressed in a fairly revealing blue evening gown who clapped her hands in time as the couples moved about. "That's it everyone, keep up with the flow. Keep your movements in time and move with your partners." After a bit, she noticed us and stopped. "Oh my, what do we have here?"

"Another couple looking for the blessing." Tempra answered. "I pray you have room for another couple."

"Why of course we do." The nereid happily clasped her hands together with a chuckle. "There is always room for another couple, is this your first dance?"

"It's our first dance underwater." I answer.

"Well then I assure you you are in for quite a treat." The nereid took our hands and guided us in line with the other dancers. "A sea dance is a lot more complicated than a land one. Of course you can move up and down as well as side to side but much more than on land the dancing area moves and flows with the dancers. Let's start with the basics shall we?" Under the nereid's guidance we held each other's hands, fingers interlocking. "This is your starting point, do not lose contact with your partner. The heart of a sea dance is to move as one." She makes a couple motions to the other dancers. "Let's get a good flow going shall we everyone? Keep a hold of your partner and swim with them. Better swimmers keep pace with your partner, this is not a race." For a few minutes we swam in a circle around the room, swimming up and down as well as across the large spherical room. I consider myself to be a pretty good swimmer, but even an Olympic swimmer would not be able to keep pace with a mermaid, and because I cannot use my hands I am even more of a handicap. Course we were in no hurry and even I was able to keep up with the gentle pace we were moving at. Still, Merry let out a giggle every now and then as a simple flick of her tail every now and then was all she needed to keep up. After a little while of just swimming together it occurred to me that we were swimming faster than before."Can you feel the flow now? The water as it swirls and flows with your motions, the subtle dance partner you all have." Playfully drifting in the currents, the nereid continues. "Now that we have a good flow, the dance can begin."

As the others began to dance on their own, the nereid joins us. "Since this is your first time we will start with something simple." Holding her hand out, she asks. "May I have this dance?" Looking at her for a moment, then Merry, then her again I gingerly accept her offer. Once she had permission the nereid quickly snatched me away. "Now, like many other dances under the sea you need to swim while you dance but that is only the action happening at your feet. You and your partner need to move your upper body and your arms together to move more effectively through the water. This dance has two basic motions." Stretching her arms out, she holds us far apart. "You start apart but make sure you are further apart at the shoulders than the waist." Then she pulls us in close, leaning in so I could get a good look at her cleavage. "Lean in so that you are practically kissing and the quickly pull your hips forward." She pauses for a moment once we are together. "Feel the water being pushed between you, that is how you know you are doing it right." Before things get too uncomfortable we separate again. "Leaning back and pushing out you are back in the starting position. Repeat these motions a couple of times and you come to the next step." Releasing my right hand we spread out, arms stretched. "Spread wide to announce yourself to the world!" Pausing for a moment she pulls us together, trades hands, and spreads out again. "And then to the other side before coming back together and taking it from the top." Releasing me to return to Merry she grins at us. "Now you two give it a try."

I was a bit clumsy with it at first, I had to keep being reminded to keep swimming while making the motions but eventually I got it down. "Good, now on to the next dance." Not even asking this time as she snatches me away, she pulls us together and puts our hands high above us. "This one is a simpler dance but requires more cooperation between partners." Leaning forward, she places her chest on mine. Surprised, I lean back but then she, while keeping our hands above our heads, leans back and pulls me in. "There, like that you keep a wave motion. Like the sea as it meets the sky, crest and trough as you swim quickly. Contact in not necessary, but most agree it's more fun." She chuckles before releasing my left hand again, lowering our arms and grabbing my left hand again once our backs are to each other. "After a few motions you switch just like I did. You do the same wave motion but it often takes couples a while to get it down in this position."

After returning me to Merry we practiced this dance like we did the one before. She was right, making the same motions with our backs to each other was a lot more difficult than while we were facing each other. We bumped heads and butts several times but we eventually realized the trick to telling each other what we were doing, little motions with our hands. "Good, good, now you got the hang of it." The Nereid happily prattled while clapping her hands. "Now I only have enough time to show you one more dance so those of you attending the festival tomorrow, pay attention." For whatever reason she picked me for the demonstration, I was not the only guy around, and takes my right hand into her right hand as we face opposite direction. "This one is a special slow dance that is about the flow around you and your partner. You start like this, not seeing each other but feeling that each other is there." Following her lead we slowly begin to swim around each other. "Unlike the other dances, you try to stay in the same spot as much as possible. Forget about the rest of the world, it is just the two of you." As we continue to circle each other I began to wonder how we would transition from here. "Now you might be thinking how you would change positions without letting go. If you are," she pauses for a giggle, "you need to improve your 3D thinking." In a move that could not be pulled on land, we raise our hands above our heads, join our free hands together, and pull together so we are facing each other upside down. "You come together, and see each other again. From here you can trade hands to continue or…" Slowly, with a careful dance of its own we exchange hands until I am flipped around we are level once again. "…you can end the dance and stay together forever." She ended with a smile that I must admit had me flustered.

"Alright that's enough Darling!" Merry shouted as she snatched me away. "It's time to practice the dance with me."

The nereid was just stunned for a moment by how quickly I was snatched away, but then she gave a laugh. "Alright, practice the motions a few times but after that I am closing for the day so make it count."

As she suggested, Merry and I made sure to go through the motions and in particular tried to smooth our transitions. Merry was a little upset with me for getting flustered by the nereid but it was still fun to practice dancing with her. By the time we felt we had it down pretty well it was already getting late in the day. We have a very big day tomorrow so we have to make sure we get settled into our rooms early so we have lots of energy. We bid farewell to the nereid and loaded back into the 'carriage' for one last ride.

"I sent word to the catering company while you were dancing. Knowing them they will have everything ready by tomorrow morning. I certainly hope you are satisfied with the decisions you have made today because this is as much as I can help you with." Tempra breathed a sigh of relief, her job almost done.

"I very much appreciate everything, especially given how short notice it all was." Really should have thought further ahead in all of this.

"Well, you are not the first couple that has pulled this and you will hardly be the last." She said as she straightened her glasses. "Just try to plan more in the future, especially if you are able to throw this kind of money around."

I just chuckle as I look at the cause of all my spending, but Merry was looking out the window as she happily hummed to herself in her own little world. But then something caught her attention. "Stop the carriage!" She suddenly shouted as the carriage quickly came to a stop.

"Is something wrong honey?" I nervously asked.

Merry turned to me with an excited smile as she clasped my hands. "Darling, I need some money." Of course she does.

"H-how much do you need?" I nervously laughed, I was hoping she saw a food stand and had to have some.

"Just give me the stamp." Merry eagerly commanded. "I'll bring it back."

With a sigh I reach into my pocket and give her the stamp. "I'm putting my life in your hands here." She has had little regard for cost today.

"It's not just yours." Merry retorted before swimming off with the stamp. I didn't fully realize what she meant until she came back a few minutes later, leading a selkie who was carrying a large glass container. "Just set it in here." Merry calmly commanded the selkie as she gently placed the glass aquarium in the carriage.

"Pleasure doing business with you." The selkie said with a bow.

"Thank you." Merry said as she got back in the carriage and returned the stamp with a satisfied smile.

I looked at her purchase, it was a glass tank lined with some clearly runed stone. "What is it?" I asked.

"Ah, looks like you got a mermaid nursery." The Scylla stated. "At least someone is thinking ahead."

Mermaid nursery, could guess what that meant as I turned to Merry. "Well, since I figured we would be returning to our home in Alnor we would need some place for our baby to sleep." Merry bashfully explained. "She won't be able to stay out of water that long so I got her a good nursery, the best one they had. It cleans and circulates the water and even maintains the temperature, I believe it is well worth the money spent." I'm almost afraid to ask.

"Speaking of money spent." Tempra straightens her glasses again. "Before anything else, I need your approval for all the purchases you have made. Keep that stamp handy." The carriage quickly took us back to her office, once there she quickly organized all the papers she had been receiving as we made our plans."Alright, we have the marriage licensing fees, the castle invitation fees, the carriage rental, my service fees, the cathedral reservation, one regular wedding dress, one small wedding dress, nine extra small wedding dressed, one evening gown, one tux, short notice catering services, and dance lessons all in total comes to…"

"Stop!" I suddenly shouted. "I don't want to know." I am going to agree regardless, the last thing I want is to obsess over how far in debt I am during my wedding.

"Very well." She said as she presented the papers for my approval. "Stamp here." Don't look. "And here." Don't look. "And here." How many zeroes was that?!"And finally here." I have to enjoy these next few days, I need to enjoy them. Once the papers were stamped she quickly flipped through them one last time."With that our session has come to an end." With one genuine parting smile she bids us farewell. "The carriage is yours for the rest of the day. I pray that your marriage will be joyous and fruitful." And with that she promptly sat down and got back to work.

Not looking like she would appreciate being interrupted, Merry and I left without another word. As we stepped outside it slowly began to seep in that this is real. "Hey honey."

"Yes darling."

"We're getting married."

"So it seems."

After a moment of silence we can no longer contain ourselves and we leap for joy. "We're getting married! We're getting married!" We danced around like little kids before I pulled her in and spun her around as we shared a passionate kiss.

"Tomorrow's the day." Merry excitedly said.

"I know." I excitedly replied.

"I'm so excited."

"Me to."

"It's well worth the cost."

"Do not remind me."

Kissing each other again, we felt like the world was ours. "So what should we do now?" Merry asked.

"It is about time we meet up with the others." I answer, I have to admit even I almost forgot about them. "But before that we need to get your ring."

"That's right." Merry looked at her ring-less hand. "I need my ring, I feel naked without it."

"Give it time, the rest of you will match." I chuckled, all this wedding planning has me in the mood to do her now.

"Oh, darling." Merry giggled as she approached me with a sultry sway. "Why wait?" She asked as she drew circles on my chest, seems she was feeling the same way I was.

"Wanna do it in the carriage?" Can't think of a more efficient use of time.

"Lets." With Merry's approval, we gave the driver instructions, clamored into the carriage, closed the curtains, stripped our clothes, and made it one very bumpy ride.

By the time we had finished our business and put our clothes back on we had been at the jewelry stand for a little while. The selkie was already waiting with the small box with the ring. "Well, looks like someone's having fun." The selkie said with a knowing grin.

I could only chuckle in response, she wasn't wrong. "Did you finish the ring?"

"Of course I did." She proudly stated as she handed the box over. "As I promised, the enchantment of the ring has not been changed. It was a pleasure doing business with you."

As I opened the box to see the ring, Merry gawked at it from over my shoulder. The golden runed ring that matched my own now had a stunning black pearl with a slight green tint. "Oh darling, it's perfect."

"No it's not, not yet." Quickly taking the ring out of the box, I turn to Merry as I take a knee. Merry was a little surprised by the gesture, but she didn't say anything as she held out her hand with a giggle. Taking her hand I gently slip the ring onto her finger. "There, now it is perfect. Right where it belongs, on the hand of the lovely woman who will soon be my bride."

"Oh, darling." Merry giggled as I stood back up. "The ring is only perfect because I have such a charming man to get it for me. A charming man that will soon be my husband."

"Ugh, take it somewhere else will you two?" The selkie groans. "Be a little mindful of us that don't have a man to gush over at every moment."

"Sorry, I can't help it." Merry replied with a giggle. "Tomorrow is our big day after all."

"Yeah, yeah, congratulations and all that." The selkie rattled off in response. "Have your fun, I'll just go down to the brothels."

Taking the hint, Merry and I load into the carriage again. "Well, is there anything else we want to do today?"

"I think we've done enough damage for one day." I answered with a laugh. We got Merry's new ring, everything we bought earlier in the day, the mermaid nursery, and the outfits we bought for the wedding and blessing, not to mention the tones of money we spent on everything else. It's been a busy day and I'm sure it is far from over, especially with whatever bachelor party Felisha has in mind. "I think it is about time we meet up with the others, find out where we are staying the night, and hopefully try to get some sleep for our big day tomorrow."

"Whatever you say darling." Merry answered with a giggle. With that, I told the driver to take us to the docks and from there we could figure out where today's meeting was. I just hope Felisha and the others don't expect too much out of me tonight, I do have to live with Merry after all.


	82. Chapter 74: Undersea Hotel

Chapter 74: Undersea Hotel

With everything set for tomorrow, Merry and I could enjoy the ride back to the ship and watch all the undersea citizens as we passed by. "Hey there!" Merry suddenly called out. She had spotted Felisha, Riona, Ryan, and Veronica and was excitedly waving to them. Merry is practically shining she is in such a good mood, she is truly beautiful. "Have you already taken care of business?" Ah yes, guess I did miss my chance to meet another aristocrat. I should make a point to meet with her somehow before we return to Alnor.

 **"Yeah, we already got everything sorted out."** Felisha answered, she seemed tired somehow. Did I miss an intense negotiation? **"How are things on your end?"** Merry just giggled as she held up her hand to show the black pearl on her newly modified wedding ring. **"Wooo, looks nice."** Felisha responded with a playful whistle. **"So it's official then? Tomorrow is the day?"**

"Yep, Darling and I have our outfits picked out, we have our invitations for the blessing, and the time and place for the wedding." Merry explained with more than a little enthusiasm, course it's hard not to get excited with the day so close. "It will be at the Grand Northsea Cathedral and everyone is invited, there will be plenty of food and drink for everyone."

 **"The Grand Northsea Cathedral huh?"** Felisha asked with a laugh. **"You really are sparing no expense. Are you sure about that?"** Felisha asked, peering past Merry to me. **"It will take you some time to dig your way out of debt."**

"Don't remind me." I answered with a nervous chuckle as I stuck my head out next to Merry's. "I'm trying to get through this without thinking about it too much. I'm just going to enjoy it while I can." Otherwise I might just go crazy.

 **"Ha! I like that attitude."** Felisha laughed before getting a big smirk. She is up to something, if I had to guess I would have to say it has to do with my bachelor party. **"So, y'all heading back to the ship or straight to the hotel?"**

"We have a few things to drop off at the ship." Merry said before looking back at me. "We picked up some personal items while we were out." Yes, we have the Mermaid Nursery. Plus I would like to hide that 'other item' we bought before anyone finds out we have it.

 **"Alright, you head on ahead. It's not too much further."** Felisha said with a light nod of her head in the direction of the docks.

You know, when I pictured the docks for the Sunken City I pictured a floating marina above the city. Turns out there is such a marina above the city but the dock that the Swift Victoria is in is not even on the surface. It is in something similar to a diving bell anchored to the sea mount by tall towers. My big question is just how did they get it down here? I still could not believe it even as Merry and I walked up a ramp into the large air filled dome where the Swift Victoria sat as naturally as any other dock. But I could worry about answering questions later because first I had to help Merry carry our stuff to the ship, and the Mermaid Nursery is heavy when it is out of water.

Merry and I worked together as we carried the tank up to the ship. I wanted to empty the tank to make it lighter but Merry insisted we keep it at least half full of water. Once on board I could see Una repairing the ships steering wheel and Spindla weaving broken strands of her webbing together into a long rope. I didn't even have time to wonder what happened before Michaela approached us. "Your imps sure made a mess of things while you were gone." The news honestly wasn't that surprising. "Thankfully Ryan managed to keep them occupied for a while." That, however, was.

"Big Bro! Big Sis!" Various members of TNA gleefully shouted as they gathered around us.

"Well, I'll let them tell the story." Michaela casually waved before leaving us to the swarm of imps.

"You missed it Big Bro!" Tiki excitedly began. "We had a lot of fun while you were gone."

"It wasn't that much fun." Su grumbled.

"Sore loser." Nip giggled as she playfully poked at Su. Seems they played some kind of game.

"Fuck you!" Sara obviously. "You didn't do much better than we did!"

"Keep it down…" Sis moaned. "You're giving me a headache. Sis certainly looked worse for wear, her cheeks were swollen and bruised.

"Are you alright, Sis?" Merry asked with a light start at Sis's appearance. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Abigail answered before she began to cling to me even more tightly than normal. "I'm just glad you're back."

"So what have you got?" Doe excitedly asked as she flew around us, trying to get a good look at the things we were carrying. "Is it something for us?"

"Well…" I tried hard not to become flustered as I thought of the 'toy' I bought while we were out, it does require two partners to use and the thought of using it with Merry and TNA was hard to hide. "…I guess you could say that."

"Oh, look at you blush!" Tiki shouted with a laugh. "Today is a good day, I can't wait to use my new toys." I'm sure she meant it.

"Well, this is heavy." I stammer as I adjust my hold. "We can talk after we set this down."

"Oh, hey that's filled with water right?!" Ina excitedly asked. "That's great! It's a nice home for my new pet." Ina excitedly flew into our room, and we followed while the door was open.

You know, our room is always pretty cluttered but now it just seems like a mess. Our items seemed to have been strewn about along with a rather large dildo I am positive was not there before. Annie was doing her best to clean up but it is obvious Tally had another accident. Annie paused as we entered the room. "Big Bro!" Annie shouted as she rammed into me for a big hug. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Wow Annie, does this mean you hate Big Bro?" Su asked in a teasing manner, it was quite surprising to see Annie being so honest.

"Shut up!" Annie shouted as she angrily pointed at Su. "You ditched me, leaving me to take care of Tally by myself!" No surprises there. "Big Brofriend helped me for a while but I was stuck cleaning up after Tally when the ship started spinning!" Again Ryan helped?

"Could you keep it down?" Tally groaned as laid on the bed with an arm covering her eyes. "You're giving me a headache."

"Are you alright Tally?" I asked. I am curious about what Ryan did to help but nothing comes before Tally's health.

"No." Tally groaned. "The room is still spinning." It seems that getting the ship down here was a little rough on her.

Merry and I find a spot and set down the mermaid nursery, adding it to the pile of stuff that has slowly accumulated in the room over the course of the trip. As I begin to turn my attention to Tally I am startled by Ina shoving a bright red sea cucumber in my face. "Look at what I found, Big Bro!" Ina prattled with glee. "Isn't it cool?!"

"Why do you have a sea cucumber?" Merry asked.

"Oh, it's a sea cucumber?" Ina asked as she looked at me and laughed, to which I have _absolutely no idea_ what she thinks is so funny. "That just makes it even cooler." Ina flew past me to plop the creature into the nursery. "There you go. Now you have a nice home." Ina playfully hummed and kicked her feet as she watched the sea cucumber sit motionless on the bottom. "Hey, what does it eat?"

"Well, it eats rotting plant and animal matter." Merry answered, seems like I'm the only one taken aback by Ina's first pet being a sea cucumber.

"So it eats shit?" Sara asked with a laugh.

"Well, yes it can." Merry answered a little more hesitantly toward Sara's language. "Sea cucumbers are very important for keeping marine systems healthy."

"So that means I can keep it right?" Ina excitedly asked.

"I don't see why not." Merry answered with a smile.

"Yay! Thank you Big Sis!" Ina shouted as she gave Merry a big hug.

So it seems that we have a pet. An unusual pet, but at least it is low maintenance. As Ina fawned over her new pet, which she named Fred, I sat on the bed next to Tally and gently stroked her head. "You ok to come with us to the hotel?" I asked, we had to leave soon.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tally answered as she gently placed her hand on mine. Her hands are always so small and soft like a child's, I really enjoy holding her hand. "So you and Big Sis are getting married?" The way she asked was weak and hesitant.

"Yes, everything is setup." I answer with a nod, I am not sure if she was just tired or if she had some reservations about me marrying Merry.

"Well, good for you and Big Sis." She suddenly raised up and gave me a smirk. "Just remember that you have to take care of me first."

Such a selfish girl, I couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, yeah, I'll always take care of you." To which she replied with a smirk to tell me 'that's not what I said.'

After that, we all left the room to wait for Felisha and the others to get back. Once we left, Tally stretched out with a long grunt. "I like yours better. But Big Brofriend isn't bad at giving massages."

"Well, it seems that Ryan left an impression on you while I was gone." I'm not sure how I feel about that.

"Hehe, you jealous?" Tally chuckled.

"…maybe." These girls will already go after just about anyone, I don't need Ryan specially attracting their attention.

"But Big Brofriend was fun to play with, maybe we could all get married?" Doe honestly suggested.

There is no way I am going with that plan, but I chose to redirect their attention rather than directly deny it. "So what kind of game did you play?"

"It was a treasure hunt." Tiki answered as she playfully put her arm around Doe. "We won so Big Brofriend has to give us prizes on top of the toy I already got."

"So that is what you all were doing while I was taking care of Tally?" Annie asks as she grumpily crosses her arms. "No, don't worry about me. I didn't want to play anyway." Liar.

"It's because you always lie like that that you get tense so often." Ina giggled. "Tell you what, I'll let you be the first to play with Fred if you want."

"I don't want to play with that thing!" Annie shouted back. You know, I'm honestly not sure if she meant it this time.

"So what prizes did you get?" Merry asked.

"We haven't gotten them yet." Abigail answered. "We got second, no thanks to Sis." Abigail seemed angry, that's not like her.

"Ina and I got third!" Nip proudly stated. "Course we could have done better if Vampire lady liked Ina's pet." Yeah, I don't see Veronica liking the sea cucumber very much.

"Well at least you got fucking third!" Sara angrily shouted. "Me and Su kept getting bullshit points for what we brought."

"Get this Big Bro." Su came in to elaborate. "Tiki and Doe annoyed someone until they threw something at them. Me and Sara catch the thing and save them and they have the nerve to claim it was theirs." Su feigned being wounded. "Betrayed by my own sisters, isn't it sad?"

"Well, did they intend to have it thrown at them?" I asked with a laugh, somehow I think I knew the answer.

"How should I know?" You know, normally that would be a good answer but I know she knows her sisters better than that.

"How about this?" Merry interjects with a giggle. "Did you actually intended to help them?"

"Umm… what does intend mean?" Su asked as she feigned ignorance, nice try.

It was about this time that Felisha and the others got back. Felisha began to make sure everyone was ready to leave, Veronica joined Merry and me, and Ryan called me over. Going to see what was up I was quickly handed four pieces of paper, "I need you to sign these." Really? I'd been signing papers all day.

"Is it going to cost me anymore money?" I don't even what to think of the debt I have, let alone get more.

"Potentially, but very unlikely." Well that's a very helpful answer.

You know what, Ryan promised TNA something and if they don't get what they want they will just take something else from him. I would rather just kept TNA happy and behaved right now, what's more money at this point? "Fine whatever, I don't care at this point." I sign it myself. I didn't care to read it, what's my signature worth anyway?

Ryan then made a quick trip below deck to get TNA's prizes they had won. I half expected them to tear into the prizes once they got them but they kept looking at me with giggles as they waited for all the prizes to be handed out. "Is everyone ready?" Doe asked as she looked around, the groups without prizes teamed up with their sisters that have them. After making sure her sisters are ready, and that she has the attention of everyone on board, she continues. "One… Two…" And they all tear open their bags.

"Sweets!" Ina shouts first, unfortunately they were not just any kind of sweets.

"Dicks!" Sara shouted as she quickly grabbed one of the phallic suckers. I'm not surprised that she could care less whether she was supposed to have one or not.

"Oh nice, this should help calm my stomach." Tally, who never even played, picked up one of the bigger pieces and gave me a mischievous grin before beginning to suck on it. She sucked on the huge dick candy in an overly showy fashion, even going as far as to deep throat it at times.

"Good lord." I sighed. As someone who has had such a service from her before, I will admit it made me look forward to when it would happen again.

"Don't worry Big Bro." Tiki giggled as she sorted through her large bag of goodies, arranging them in order of biggest to smallest. "We'll make sure that there is plenty of extra flavor on them before we give you a taste."

"T-that's okay, I'm not big on sweets." If I am going for that extra flavor she is adding, I'll take it from the tap.

"I don't think that's the point." Nip giggled, holding up one of her prizes.

"I think he is more interested in watching you play with them, get enough drunk you may be able to extend the party…" Actually I've never been into watching masturbation or toy porn. Not saying it wouldn't be interesting to watch them but that would be because of my attraction to them on its own.

"There's enough, we should all play together." Sis suggested. Uh-oh, what have you done Ryan?

"That sounds fun!" Abigail started but quickly gave a leer to Sis as she hugged one of her prizes. "But no drinking for you."

"What did I do?" Sis asked with a laugh.

"These prizes aren't that great." Annie stated.

"So you say as you steal one for yourself." Su giggled, taking one herself.

"Hey! I was looking after Tally after you ditched me so… you can just shut up!" Annie shouts back.

"I help… Oh right." Ryan started as he walked up to me. "Also should probably tell you, the imps have learned what a red herring is thanks to Sis."

"Add it to the list of surprises from this game of yours." I'm still wrapping my feelings around how TNA have taken a liking to him, it's unpleasant so far.

"Well I'm sure it's a small thing to add compared to what Felisha would have if I hadn't." I suppose he has a point there, I don't need any other reasons for Felisha to hold a grudge against me.

"So what else did you get?" Merry asked calmly. I suppose we got our own 'toys' while we were out, she there is no reason to be surprised by what TNA got.

"Hehe, it's a surprise." Tiki giggled as she playfully waved one of the cards I signed before looking at it. "Now, what to do with you?" She asked before stealing a playful glance at me. I immediately regretted my decision, yet became somewhat excited. I guess I am turning into a pervert.

"'Within my power?'" Doe pondered as she examined the card. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means you can't use it for something like buying all the candy in Kioko. If he can't make it happen then it doesn't count. Anything else, free game." Ryan explained.

"What did I get myself into?" I literally wrote them a blank check. No, worse than that actually. At least a blank check can't say 'go out and shag everyone you come across while we watch.' I wouldn't put it past them to ask that.

"I only said it could potentially not cost you anything, besides Felisha might have had worse in mind." Yeah, yeah, you don't have to keep using that argument.

"Anything, huh?" Abigail giggles as she holds the card tightly. "I think I will save this for now." Now her I am curious about.

"Hmm, this could be funny." Sis giggled. "Oh, the possibilities."

"Let this be a lesson to read before you sign things." Veronica commented. I know already, I know.

So Tiki, Doe, Abigail, and Sis can ask me for whatever they want? Could be worse I guess. "Well… let's just wait see what they request."

 **"Alright, alright, put away your 'treats' and let's go."** Felisha commanded. **"We need to find our inn."** Giving a minute for TNA to scatter about the ship, to hide their prizes who knows where, we all head back into the water. As we exit the dock Felisha made a bee line for the 'carriage' Merry and I have been using. **"Ah good, it's still here. You have this for the whole day right?"** Felisha asks as she opens the door and examines inside, her tail excitedly wagging about.

"Yes, we do have it all day." Merry answered, still in a pleasant mood.

 **"Perfect! We'll take this."** There is no way we are all fitting in that.

"But it's not big enough for everyone." I pointed out.

 **"So, it's paid for. The driver can just make trips, right?"** She glanced at the cancer driver.

"Yeah, I can do that." The cancer answered.

 **"See, no worries."** Felisha turned to us with a big grin. **"So it's settled, the rest of you can wait here and take the next ride when it gets back. Any complaints? Good! Let's go."** Reluctantly agreeing, Merry, TNA, Veronica, Felisha, and I all loaded into the carriage. Most of TNA just flew into the carriage, not waiting for anything. I was a gentleman and helped Tally and the others into the carriage before joining them inside. Merry and Veronica really appreciated it but Tally just gave me a haughty smirk as she accepted the classy treatment and Felisha playfully feigned bashfulness. Once inside I took a seat with Merry to my left and Tally to my right.

 **"Oh this is nice."** Felisha said as she admired the interior of the carriage, examining every corner before plopping down on the far side. After sitting down she wiggled her butt on the soft cushion. **"Is this sea silk? Damn, you really are splurgin'. Good thing you are fairly closer to your debt holder."** Felisha gave a knowing grin to Veronica with that last comment.

Veronica paid Felisha no mind as she casually took a seat next to her. Veronica also gave the interior a once over but was noticeably unimpressed. "It's not bad." Veronica commented before lightly holding her nose. "It smells a bit funny."

 **"Ah, you picked up on that did you?"** Felisha asked with a chuckle. **"Seems our loving couple took this carriage for a real test drive."**

"You mean they had sex right?" Doe excitedly asked as she fluttered around the carriage with the others.

"Of course they had sex." Tiki answered with a laugh. "Look at this place, how could they not?"

"Perverts." Tally said with a laugh. "Getting it on in a rental."

"You would join them in a second." Nip giggled.

"You know it." Tally laughed.

"You're the pervert." Ina laughed.

"You are all perverts." Veronica commented with a sigh before turning to Felisha. "So where are we going?"

 **"Good question."** Felisha quickly spun around and opened the little hatch so she could speak to the driver. Her tail excitedly wagging back and forth a she kneeled on the seat. **"Hey, what's the nicest hotel near the Grand North Sea Cathedral?"**

"The nicest?!" Must she dig me into a deeper hole?

 **"Quiet you."** Felisha snapped back as she continued to practically stick her head through the small hatch. **"It's a special occasion so what do you recommend?"**

"Well, if you don't mind spending a little extra the Grand Reef Inn is right down the street from the Grand North Sea Cathedral." Our cancer driver answered with a laugh.

 **"Sounds perfect, take us there."** Felisha commanded before closing the hatch and sitting back down as the carriage leaves. **"Alright, just have the stamp ready and our arrangements for the night will be set."**

"At my expense." I grumbled.

"It's alright, isn't it darling?" Merry giggled. Seriously, I hope she realizes that at this rate I won't be able to complain if Veronica wants me to pay with my body. "Letting our friends have a bit of fun so they always remember when we get married."

 **"Ha! I like the way you think."** Felisha laughs. **"It's alright isn't it, 'darling'?"**

I give up. I can't fight these girls on my own. "Fuck it, do whatever you want."

"Fuck it!" Sara cheered. "Good to see you taking what I said to heart."

"Yeah, well the stress is not worth it." I'll figure out what I'm going to do once we get back.

"Hehe, you listening?" Su playfully elbows Annie as she giggles. "You stress too much."

"I don't want to hear that from someone who goes out of her way to cause stress." Annie was really quickly annoyed, but she has a point.

"Ugh, be quiet everyone. I have a head ach." Sis moaned as she collapsed into my lap.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked Sis. She didn't look the best, her cheeks were still bruised.

"I am not surprised, given the beating Abigail gave her." Veronica commented with a scoff.

"Abigail?!" Merry and I asked at the same time, she is usually the best behaved of the bunch.

 **"Yeah, whopped her good!"** Felisha laughed. **"I didn't think the little brat had it in her."**

"Even I get angry sometimes." Abigail grumbled with her arms crossed. Seems she was really upset.

I could not help but laugh. "Come here, Abigail." I said as I gestured with my finger.

"Y-you're not mad at me are you?" Abigail stammered. "Because it wasn't my fault. Sis was being a pain and I wanted to win."

"I'm not mad, just come here." I gestured again, these little girls really have trust issues from time to time. Abigail was hesitant but timidly approached me. Once she was close enough I reached my hand out. Abigail flinched, but all I did was ruffle her hair between her horns with my finger. "I'm not sure which is more surprising, you getting violent or Sis being the one to aggravate you."

"It really is surprising." Merry giggled. "What did she do that upset you?"

After I was done, she plopped down on my shoulder with a 'hmph.' "She got drunk and cost us the game." Abigail grumbled.

"Hey, even I need a drink dealing with you all all the time." Sis groaned. Honestly, she had a point. "And I had good ideas, why are you complaining?"

"Because you wouldn't listen to my ideas and kept drinking!" Abigail shouted.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." Sis groaned as she raised up and rubbed her cheeks. "You didn't have to hit me so hard though."

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry too." Abigail muttered. "But you wouldn't get up and I got angry."

"Hehe, looks like you two made up." Tally chuckled. "You know what that means."

"You two have to kiss, you to have to kiss." Tiki sang between giggles.

"That's the rules right?" Doe asked as she turned to Felisha.

Felisha just scoffed before answering. **"Sure, go for it."**

"R-really?" Abigail was hesitant.

"Yeah, why not?" Su asked with a laugh.

"Go for it!" Sara cheered.

"…fine." Hopping down to my lap, Abigail kneeled in front of Sis. Since Sis was weary, Abigail took the lead and pulled her in for a kiss. Hands on Sis's cheeks, eyes closed, I think there was some tongue. Abigail took the kissing part a little too seriously and even held it for a few seconds, I must admit it was kind of hot to watch. "…there, we good?" Abigail asked as she finally pulled away.

"Y…yeah, we're good." Sis was a little winded from the long kiss.

"Hehe, is Big Bro good to go?" Nip asked with a chuckle… and a rhyme.

"Hehe, yeah he is." Sis giggled as she wiggled her butt as I slowly got hard under her.

"Cool, we can do it in the carriage too!" Ina excitedly cheered.

"We have arrived!" The driver loudly announced, first time I heard her do that. Guess she didn't want to clean up whatever mess would have happened if TNA got started in there.

 **"Alright!"** Felisha excitedly hopped up. **"Let's get our rooms and get this party started!"**

"But we want to do it in the carriage." Ina whined.

 **"Trust me, I'm sure this place has something you'll like even better."** Felisha retorted with a laugh.

"Really? What's that?" Annie asked as she skeptically folded her arms.

 **"Room service."** Felisha confidently answered. Oh sure, TNA with room service. What could possibly go wrong?

Unfortunately it did not take long to find out just how bad things would get. Once we unloaded from the carriage Felisha gave a quick order to the driver to go back for everyone else before rushing us all inside. It really was a fancy place, with decorative statues and marble floors. Too bad I had no chance to admire any of the finer details as I was rushed to pay for the rooms, 6 of the bloody things and the event room, by the excited clamoring's of Felisha and TNA. After I had dug myself into even more debt we were rushed off to one of the rooms. The room is just as fancy as one would expect. A fancy dresser to store our things in, a large mirror with gold trim, marble counters in a bathroom with a rune powered toilet, and of course a huge bed with silk soft sheets. Of course Felisha and TNA were immediately more interested in the brass pipe running down the wall.

 **"Alright, now you see this girls?"** Felisha proudly stated as she motioned toward the pipe. **"This is room service. Allow me to demonstrate."** Flipping open the cap to the pipe, Felisha leaned in to give her order. **"Excuse me, have y'all got any bubble champagne?"**

"Of course, what kind would you like?" A voice quickly replied through the pipe, accompanied by a slight metallic distortion from the pipe itself.

 **"Bring us the good stuff, it's a special occasion."** There she goes again, using my wedding as an excuse to live it up for the night.

"Ok, it will be there in just a few minutes." The voice said before Felisha closed the lid to the pipe.

 **"Now all we have to do is wait."** Felisha stated, although TNA is not the best when it comes to patience and they were already beginning to wonder about the room.

While we waited I noticed that Merry was already digging through her stuff and getting it put away in preparation for tomorrow. In particular, Merry had already hung her wedding dress in the corner of the room so that it won't have wrinkles in the morning. I noticed that while Veronica gave particularly envious glances to the dress, TNA practically didn't even realize it was there. I began to go through the assortment of things we got today and found TNA's dresses, an assortment of white bows, skirts, and veils. I have to ask them. The wedding is tomorrow, if I don't ask them now than when will I? I don't think I will ever find a perfect moment with them so I figured I would just ask.

"Hey Tiki, Ina, Tally, Su, Annie, Nip, Doe, Abigail, Sara, and Sis. Can I talk to you for a moment?" I was nervous of how they might react, and a little conscious that Merry, Veronica, and Felisha were here as well.

"Just call us TITSANDASS or TNA like you usually do." Annie was the first to respond, but she avoided eye contact as she crossed her arms. "You don't have to be formal."

"What is it, Big Bro?" Doe excitedly asked.

"Is there a party in your pants?" Tiki asked with seductive coo. "Are we invited?"

"I'm trying to be a bit serious here." I could not help but laugh at these girls.

"Well then just fucking say it!" Sara shouted.

Well, no point beating around the bush I guess. "Well… you know that I am marrying Merry tomorrow, right?" I could feel the sudden attention on me. Merry, Veronica, and Felisha all stopped in their tracks to hear how this plays out. "D-do you want to get married too?"

"Are you asking us what I think you are?" Nip hesitantly asked.

If I was going to this I was going to do this right. I took a knee before them. "I don't have rings to offer you but…" Something I really should have considered. "TNA… will you marry me?"


	83. Chapter 75: Bachelor Party Part 1

Chapter 75: Bachelor Party Part 1

For once TNA all were silent as they all looked around to see how their sisters were reacting. Tiki, Annie, Su, and Sara were all embarrassed. Nip and Doe seemed uneasy. Sis, Ina, and Abigail smiled but didn't say anything. It was Tally that eventually answered for them. But she did not act cocky or smug, she calmly clasped my hand in hers and… slowly pushed it back to me. "That's okay Big Bro." She softly smiled at me, and the others quickly joined her. "This is something that is important to Big Sis." Tally closed her eyes as she lightly rubbed her stomach, feeling the children that will be born soon. "I already got something that is important to her before she did. So… I think it is only fair that Big Sis gets this one." Tally smiled sweetly at me as the others nodded in agreement.

I couldn't believe it. Were they genuinely being considerate? It seemed that they didn't make this decision on a whim either, they were all even in agreement. "Are you sure about that?!" To say Merry was surprised would be an understatement, she was flat out shocked that TNA would turn me down. "This is your chance to get married! Don't you… love Jonathan?"

"Of course we love him!" Abigail shouted. "We love him but… but…" Abigail seemed unsure of what to say next.

"But we love you too Big Sis." Sis continued. "We've never seen you happier than when you talk about getting married and having kids." Sis giggled as she looked at Tally. "And… well… Tally already explained the rest."

"So then… it's all for me?" Merry… didn't know what to say, neither did I frankly.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Annie crossed her arms as she looked away. "It's not like it will change anything."

Curious about the statement Annie just made, Doe flew up to me. "You'll still love us after you get married right?"

I'll admit that them turning me down was quite a shock for me. But these girls always do things their own way, this is no different. I couldn't help but laugh, these girls always give me lots of little things to love about them. "Of course I will." I answered as I ruffled Doe's hair. "I always will."

"Well then it's no prob…" Nip was quickly cut off as Merry embraced Tally and as many of TNA as she could catch. "W-w-what give Big Sis?!" Nip shouted as she struggled to get free.

"Thank you, all of you." Merry was practically in tears she was so moved. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"It's fine as long as we can still prank you both." Su giggled.

"And you give us sweets!" Ina joined in with a cheer.

"And of course…" Tiki added with a chuckle. "…we get to join the two of you during sex." The others giggled in agreement with that statement.

"Well…" Merry nervously laughed. That wasn't a yes… but it wasn't a no either.

"Alright, alright, enough of this touchy feely crap!" Sara shouted before crossing her arms as she got flustered. "This isn't like us."

"Alright, alright." I chuckled. Some of them still just can't handle being emotional, it's cute. "I'll be marrying Merry tomorrow but I expect all of you to be there. Married or not you are my family."

"Ok!" They all cheered with a series of giggles.

Not long after there was a knock on the door. **"Ah, about time."** Felisha said as she jumped at the chance to change the subject. **"We can get the fun started."** Felisha opened the door and took the bottle from the Cancer without so much as a thank you before closing it again. **"See this? You can order all kinds of services."**

"What kind of services?" Doe asked as TNA began to see what the pipe could be used for.

 **"You can order all kinds of food and drink as well as a number of other services such as getting your laundry done."** She giggled with a big smile as she held the expensive looking bottle. **"And the best part is everything will be added to the bill that has already been approved, no questions asked."** Of course concerns of cost never occur to TNA as they rushed to the pipe.

"Hi! I would like some sweets! Like some candy, some pie, and some cake." Ina excitedly call out her orders as she practically climbed down the pipe to make sure she was heard. I wasn't exactly eager to spend more money but since they didn't want to get married I figured I should at least let them have anything else they want.

"Hey, so any mess we make you'll have to clean up, right?" Su asked with a giggle, I can already tell there is going to be trouble over this.

"Hey, do you have any men that could come to our room?" Tiki asked.

"No! No no! No no no! No! No! No!" I shouted as I quickly closed the lid to the pipe. "I will NOT be paying for a booty call! That is where I draw the line!" I don't care what the chances are that they actually have any, I will have none of it.

"Aww, you're no fun Big Bro." Tally giggled, but it seemed like TNA weren't going to push the issue.

 **"Well, have fun with that."** Felisha said with a laugh. **"I'm going to go meet the crew and get things ready for tonight."** As she was closing the door she gave one last playful wink. **"Don't get too comfortable."**

After Felisha left, things quieted down for a while. Doe was putting in an endless stream of questions into the pipe to find out what kind of goods and services they could get, the others placing orders whenever something catches their interest. Merry and I were sitting together on the bed while Veronica picked a corner of the bed to sit on by herself as we listened to my debt grow with each order TNA made. It's still a little hard to believe we will be married in a matter of hours, we've come so far it's hard to think we will have accomplished our goal soon. Of course we were not completely ready for it yet. "Well, there are still a few more things we need to discuss about our wedding." I tried to casually bring up the subject.

"I know, darling." Merry happily nodded as she turned toward me. "Tempra told me about the traditions you have. All we have to do is let Patricia know how we want things to go in the morning and she will work around what we want."

"So how do you want things to go?" I asked.

Merry thought about it for a moment before answering. "Well, I don't know of any traditions, at least not like the ones you were talking about. I like the idea of coming up with vows for each other, I am curious about what you will say, darling." Merry blushed lightly. "But I am already getting everything I ever dreamed of from my wedding." Merry giggled with delight. "So why don't you tell me what you want, darling?"

"What do I want?" I've never really given much thought about what I want from my wedding. As long as the two of us get married without any issues, there has never been anything I really needed from a wedding. The only reason I ever brought up traditions in the first place was because I like to know what the plan is whenever action is required on my part. What traditions from my world would even apply, let alone what ones do I want to keep? Neither of us have family to present one to the other, I'm not sure how the flower girl thing would work underwater, a lot of the other stuff is already a part of the plan in one form or another, so that just leaves… "What about some maids of honor?" I know that the groom would get a best man but I think just calling them both maids of honor would translate better in this would. I suppose I could go with Ryan to keep things more accurate but, while I like him just fine, I wouldn't say we are super good friends.

"Maids of honor huh?" Merry leered at me a bit as she asked. "Who would these maids be and what would they do?"

"Well…" Was she expecting something perverted? "…they normally have a big role in setting up the wedding but at this point they would just make sure the wedding goes smoothly. As for who…" Once I thought about it, I realized our choice in women wasn't ideal either.

"So it has to be someone you trust to help us get married?" Merry placed a finger on her lips as she thought about it, and then made a choice that kind of surprised me. "Sis, would you and your sisters like to be my maids of honor?"

Sis seemed like she was just as surprised as I was. "Really? You want us?" Even Sis knew that asking TNA to help was asking for trouble. "Are you sure?"

"You said it yourself didn't you?" Merry responded with a genuine smile. "You love me right?" She softly held her hand over her heart. "You all were willing to give up marrying Jonathan for me. If you all think about me that much then I'm sure I can trust you all."

"Really, Big Sis?" Abigail asked with a big smile. She seemed to appreciate the trust even if she was surprised by it, and she wasn't the only one.

"So you really trust us?" Annie asked, a little skeptical.

"Yes." Merry affirmed with a smile.

"Even me?" Nip asked.

"Yes."

"What about me?" Doe asked.

"Of course."

"And me!" Ina shouted as she raised her hand.

"Yes."

"And me?" Tiki asked.

"Yes."

"And me?" Tally asked with a chuckle.

"Yes." I think there was some slight hesitation for that one.

"What about me?" Su asked with a mischievous grin.

"And me?!" Sara shouted.

"Just behave yourselves." Merry answered with a bit more forced smile.

"Hey!" Su angrily shouted back, guess even she gets insulted.

"That's bullshit! Why can't you trust us?" Really Sara? You need to ask.

"Behave yourselves during the wedding and I promise to trust you from now on." Merry easily retorted. Neither Su nor Sara had a comeback to that, all they could do was grumble. It was pretty clever actually, they had to behave if they wanted Merry's trust and if they didn't it would only prove her point.

Then it was my turn to pick my maid of honor. I suppose I could have just split TNA with Merry but with the better members of TNA having to keep the worse ones in check I thought it would be a good idea to pick someone else. Who else? There was only one person it could be and luckily she was already in the room. "Veronica, would you be my maid of honor?"

"Me?!" Veronica started in shock. "You want me to be your maid of honor?!"

"Are you sure that is a good idea darling?" Merry asked as she shirked back in surprise, was it really that surprising? "Don't you think that's…" Merry got a bit flustered as she solemnly continued. "…a conflict of interest? She might just try to steal you."

"Come now, Veronica was kind enough to pay for our wedding." She expects to be paid back but that is another matter. But of course the idea is moot if Veronica herself declines. "What do you say?"

Veronica crossed her arms as she sadly looked away. "Do you think it is fair to ask that of me?" Yes, I know. When all is said and done I was asking her to watch someone she loves marry someone else. But for there to be any possibility of being anything between us in the future I needed Merry to know she is not an obstacle to us being happy together and, more importantly, I had to confirm this for myself.

"I know that the relationship between you and I is… complicated." To say the least. "But next to Merry and TNA you are my best friend in this world. I know it is hard, but I would not ask this of you if I did not want you to be there."

I could see the turmoil inside Veronica as I said that. She slowly got frustrated as she thought about it but she eventually let out a sigh as looked at me. "Fine, I'll do it." Taking a moment to reaffirm her convictions, she continued. "What will I have to do?"

I was actually kind of glad she asked. "Well as my maid of honor I think you will end up having two main responsibilities: First, I believe Felisha and the others are planning a bachelor party for me and I don't think they will let me out of it easily. Your job is to make sure that no matter how crazy things get I am cleaned and dressed and at the cathedral ready to be wed in the morning."

"Do you really think things will get that bad?" Veronica asked.

"I have no doubt." I could tell by Merry's nervous laugh that she was thinking the same thing I was. "So after that, and…" Quickly turning to Merry. "… let me know if you disagree with anything, I will go to the cathedral first to make sure everything is ready and tell Patricia what we want. I will let her know that we want to say our own vows before we are finally married. After that I will wait for my bride, which brings me to your second job, Veronica." I said as I turned back to Veronica. "Once I am at the alter, you are to make sure I don't lose my nerve. I believe I'll be fine, but if I start to panic be sure to do what it takes to see that I get married. Can I trust you to do that?"

"Yeah, yeah, I said I would do it didn't I?" Answering with a sigh as she laid back on the bed, lightly resting one of her hands on her forehead. "So tomorrow is the day huh?" Veronica solemnly asked. "In the morning you will be married."

"That's right." Merry happily answered. "Darling and I will be married and starting a family before long. That reminds me…" Getting off of the bed, Merry turns to face Veronica. "I know I said it before but I want to say it again." Merry bows deeply in honest appreciation. "Thank you for paying for our wedding." She slowly raises her head as Veronica raises to meet her. "Thanks to you I can have the wedding I have dreamt about since I was a little girl. So really, thank you." Merry does one more quick bow.

Veronica is again caught off guard by how appreciative Merry is, she gets flustered and can't keep eye contact with Merry's earnest gaze. "You don't have to thank me. I did not exactly do it for you."

Rather than be offended, Merry just giggled at Veronica's honest response. "I know. But even if it wasn't for me, and even if we will have to pay you back, I know that you did it for darling's happiness in spite of how you feel." Merry lightly placed her hand on her heart. "Darling's happiness is my happiness too. I know that it must not be easy for you to see us married, but know that I will never forget what you have done for us."

"Yeah… well…" Veronica became more flustered at Merry's words. It looked like she was going to say something back but after a few false starts she just went silent. And it may just be my imagination, but it seemed like Merry had something more to say as well but couldn't get the words out. With neither being done talking nor having more they were willing to say, an awkward silence fell between them. The only sound in the room was the giggles of TNA as they continued to make some absurd requests through the pipe. All I could do was wait until Felisha came back to take me to my bachelor party and prepare myself for a long night and a longer day in the morning.

(For greater effect, the following events are not yet in the journal.)

*Knock* *Knock* With a sudden knock on the door TNA, who were already becoming bored with the various snacks and toys they already ordered, buzzed with excitement at the prospect of new goodies. "Yay! More sweets!" Ina cheered as she was the first one to rush the door. This time however being the first to the door did not net her first pick of the sweets but instead nearly slammed her into the wall as the door was quickly opened.

 **"Alright, grab your shit you're changing rooms!"** Felisha loudly announced after her entrance.

"What we're not staying in this one?" Merry asked as she looked around, she finally had everything laid out the way she wanted it and was not looking forward to moving everything.

 **"No, you're staying here."** Felisha answered with a laugh. **"Your hubby however is coming with us."**

"Sorry, but you can't have him on the night before the wedding." Riona giggled as she walked in and grabbed some of my stuff. "But don't worry we'll take good care of him at the bachelor party."

"Y-you're not going to do anything too crazy are you?" I nervously stammer.

Felisha just gave me a big grin, I have a bad feeling about this. **"Don't worry about it, it's your last night as a free man. Just live a little."** She playfully wrapped her arm around my shoulder. At least it seemed playful until I realized she was just holding me so I couldn't get away.

Tiki's interest was quickly perked as she was far more interested in what we were doing than whatever snacks she could order. "Hey can we join too?"

Su, with a mischievous grin on her face was eager to join. "Yeah, this looks fun."

 **"Depends, are you marrying him tomorrow?"** Felisha asked with a smirk as she maintained a firm grip on me.

"Nope!" Well they certainly seem proud of their decision not to marry me now, fickle little brats.

 **"Alright then, the more the merrier."** Felisha nodded before glancing to Veronica. **"You coming."**

"Yeah, yeah." Oddly enough, Veronica is not too thrilled about joining us. But she is not exactly the one I am concerned about.

"I-is this really alright?" I ask as I look back at Merry. I actually kinda hope she will come to my rescue here, I don't think these pirate will be very gentle.

Looking back at Merry, she was not happy. She is shaking, barely able to contain herself. Grumbling, she says two words: "One night…" Finally her anger erupts and she angrily points at Felisha. "You get one night! After that I don't want to hear anything from any of you! Got that?!"

Felisha just looks at Merry with a big grin. **"No promises."** Before promptly dragging me off.

We barely had time to drop my stuff off in my new room as I was carted away with them. Felisha just told me to make sure I remembered where the room was as Riona tossed the things with little regard for what was in my stuff. Hurrying down the corridor to a large room, we joined Michaela, Una, Spindla, Kelsey, and Ryan's group.

Forcefully sitting me down with the others, Felisha grabbed the champagne and opened it. The expensive liquid came shooting out but it did not mix with the sea water. The champagne clumped together in little bubble like globs as they floated about the room. **"Alright, now that the groom is here we can get started with this bachelor party!"** Felisha gave a loud cheer as she cupped one of the champagne bubbles in her hand, bringing it close enough to suck in with a satisfied sigh. **"Feel free to get a snack or drink some of the bubble champagne whenever you want, but I've never been one for waiting so I say we get the game started."**

"And, what game are we playing?" I asked with a nervous laugh.

 **"The lord's game of course."** Felisha eagerly explains as she holds up numbered sticks. **"Everyone draws numbered lots. One of the lots has a special mark, whoever draws that is the lord and they can have the numbers do anything they want."** I've heard of something like this.

"Anything?" Tiki asked with obviously lewd thoughts.

 **"Hehe, don't get ahead of me."** Felisha chuckles. **"There are some rules: First, you can only give orders to numbers. You can order as many numbers as you want but you cannot use anything else to indicate who you are ordering. Second, to keep things fun and interesting for everyone there will be no contact with genitals, assholes, or nipples of any kind. Sorry but no just ordering everyone to have sex together all the time, that's too predictable. In addition there will be no leaving the room and no harm to persons, animals, or objects. Aside from those conditions the lord's word is law."**

"What happens if I don't want to do it." Ryan asked, a good question I'll admit.

 **"Those who refuse the lord's orders will suffer a penalty. First, they must drink the largest bubble around at the time. Second, they must remove a piece of clothing and it must remain removed for the rest of the game."** TNA began to snicker at the prospects. **"However,"** Felisha continued, **"if there is a majority agreement that the lord is unjust they will be overthrown and face the penalty themselves. Any questions?"**

"I don't drink…" Ryan begin before Felisha cuts me off.

 **"Too bad, it's a party so lighten up!"** She flatly denies. Sorry Ryan, I'm in the same boat as well.

You know I didn't pay much mind to it before but none of us actually have much clothing to speak of. Felisha's heavy black coat has been replaced with a strapless bikini with the bottom half riding low enough for her tail to be unhindered. Michaela is in even more shocking contrast to her usual attire, with little more than bandages wrapped around her chest and a tiny cloth flap to cover the nethers you would think she didn't normally wear very practical leather armor. The most cloth she had was a scarf I assume is to tie her head on. Kelsey is another odd one, her tank top is normal but the oversized swim trunks to replace her pot are off putting. Riona's… actually kind of suits her. A black school swimsuit with her name on it? It's surprisingly practical. Una's was nothing special but the red swimsuit against her blue skin combined with the massive size of her breasts made her stand out. Spindla also stood out, but more for the giant spider body than her normal bikin and swim skirt. And then of course there is Veronica, the white pareo and halter we got in Safaria looks lovely on her and the gold tassels around her chest highlight her… personality. Best not to linger on that. Ryan's group is not much more dressed with Ryan in a coat and swim trunks while Silvia is in a white medium length sheer pareo skirt, black bikini bottom and black bikini vest, and Ione is in a vivid cyan 2-piece swimdress that ties behind the neck. With TNA in their ribbon and me in only a swim vest and shorts, if anything gets removed something is getting revealed. This night is promising to be very interesting indeed.

"If I can't stomach this stuff can we at least opt to get something with a better flavor?" Ryan asked, trying to compromise with Felisha about the drinking part of the penalties.

 **"Sure, so long as it is just as strong."** Felisha playfully retorted. **"Now, let's get started."**

We all gather together. Felisha holds the lots so no one can see the numbers and everyone quickly picks their lot. For the first round Veronica is lord, at least this shouldn't be too bad.

"So I can order anyone to do anything I want?" Veronica mutters as she ponders an order. "Alright, how about number 10… act like TNA."

"Huh?" Utters Silvia suddenly at a loss. Yeah, somehow I don't get the feeling she is the type for this sort of game. "Uh… Um why is the sky blue? Why does the boat float? …Why are clouds white?... Is that enough?" … is that supposed to be Doe?

"Really? Is that all you got?" Veronica is not amused. "After suffering their 'playing' yourself you could put a bit more energy into acting like them."

"Yeah, what's with the boring response?!" Tiki shouted in protest. "We are much more interesting than that. And if you are going to mimic Doe with all the questions you could at least sound like you are interested in the answers!" I have to agree.

Silvia does not respond but is clearly both annoyed and flustered. "Oh, don't get upset. I knows it's not easy for you old fat ladies to keep up with us." Su giggled.

Silvia growled a bit but quickly composed herself. "You're right, keeping up with children isn't easy."

"But don't feel bad. I can tell you how to act like us." Su giggles, but Silvia just ignores her. "Don't be stubborn, it's the lord's orders that you act like us. Or do you want the penalty?"

For one reason or another, Silvia gave it a second go. Taking in a breath she put on a ponderous expression and appeared to be talking to herself. "Hm, Big Bro ain't here so now would be a good time to drop that anchor, is anyone looking? Good. Uh-oh one eye'd lady caught me, I wonder if this will be fun, she can't stop me." Definitely Su this time.

Su giggled at the try, they do say imitation is the highest form of flattery. "Hey that's not bad, but you need a little more umph to it. Think about it, something you know someone doesn't want you to do. Can't you just feel your mischief building in you? Think of the moment you are caught, the calmer they are the funnier it is to see their face red with anger. It's funny right? You can't wait to see it right? So get a big smile and drop that anchor!" Is that what she thinks when she pulls those pranks?

"No." Silvia flatly rejected as she glanced toward Veronica. "Is that not adequate enough?"

"Ehh, it is a bit lackluster but it suffices." Veronica answers with a shrug.

 **"Well alright then, that works as a warmup."** Felisha states as she collects the lots. **"Alright, ready for round 2?"**

….

"Alright! It's my turn!" Riona cheers after drawing the winning lot. She looks at us with a big grin, those close to her carefully hiding their lots. "Hmm… I know! Number 2, you must allow the lord to sit on your shoulders."

"Oh, no…" Seems like Kelsey is our lucky winner. "... does someone want to trade?"

 **"Sorry, no trading."** Felisha answered with a laugh.

You know, of all the possibilities only TNA would be worse. Riona is not very big but Kelsey is even smaller. I'm not gonna lie, it was hilarious to see Riona try to balance on top of Kelsey's shoulders. "H-hold still would you?" Riona fluttered her arms about in an attempt to maintain balance.

"You're heavy…" Kelsey pouted.

"What'd you say?!" Riona shouted as she began to give Kelsey a nuggie. "This isn't what I had in mind either so just put up with it."

"Oww, oww, oww. Okay, just stop!" Kelsey pleaded.

"Wah!" Riona sudden flailed about again as Su gave her hair a tug.

"Careful not to fall." Su giggled. "Even if it won't be very far."

 **"Alright, that one was amusing. Stay like that until the next round at least."** Felisha chuckled as she gathered the lots for round 3.

….

"Alright! Let's try this again!" Riona, lord again, shouted. "Number 7, let the lord ride on your shoulders!"

Silvia let out a soft growl and murmured, "First that damn witch and now this dwarf. What am I to these small ones?" Seems this is not the first time she was forced into a piggy back ride.

"Quit your belly aching." Riona snubbly said as she hopped off of Kelsey, to Kelsey's relief. "Now bend down, the lord needs her throne." Someone's having fun. Silvia knelt down to begrudgingly allow Riona on her shoulders but did not stand up after that. "There we go, much better…. You don't want to raise up?"

"No. that wasn't 'the lord's order'." I'm surprised she's still playing at this point.

"Tch, how literal the nave is." Riona was not fully satisfied but she seemed to have fun ruffling Silvia's hair. "You got some cute ears, you know that?" Riona asked as she playfully ran a finger along the furry side of Silvia's ears. Silvia her tail noticeably stiffen and her back straighten slightly at the unexpected stimulation. "Haha, nice reaction." Riona giggled.

 **"Alright, next round."** Felisha stated as she collected the lots again.

…

"Hmm, what should I order?" Michaela, the new lord, carefully examins her subjects as she thinks of a command. "Alright recruits, evens 50 pushups, odds 5 laps around the room! Hop to it!"

You know, you would think pushups underwater would not be very hard but each time I attempt one I just end up pushing myself off the ground instead. I look around to see the other evens not faring much better, with the exception of Tiki and Su who only mockingly make an attempt. Silvia is glad to have Riona off her back but she just overall seems pretty clumsy in the water so attempting these pushups just further tests her patience. Kelsey is having the same problem but to a hilarious extreme, matched by frantic flailing about. Spindla doesn't seem to have any problems staying on the ground but her body shape in general makes performing pushups pretty awkward. We eventually figure it out but by the time we do the others have finished their laps and eagerly begin the next round.


	84. Chapter 76: Bachelor Party Part 2

Chapter 76: Bachelor Party Part 2

Ione is the lord this time and a subtle smirk crosses her face as she contemplates her order. "Hm… Numbers 3, 6, 9, and 12. Take the penalty." That just plain feels like it should be against the rules.

Riona, Su, Spindla, and Felisha were the matching numbers… none of whom complained really. Begs the question of how effective is the penalty? Is it just an excuse to have Ryan and I get drunk and strip? **"Hey, this is just an excuse for me to drink more."** Felisha laughed as she took the biggest bubble for herself.

"Oh, this really is the good stuff." Spindla delightfully commented as she cupped one of the bubbles into her mouth.

"Haha, this is nothing!" Riona cheerfully drank her bubble.

"Ah! Dat was god." Su giggled, her small size giving the penalty more of an effect. "Oh, no… now we have to take off a bit of clothing… woops." Su untied her ribbon and let her assets show. "Now what are we gonna to do? Everyone will be show distracted." Sorry doll but you kinda look like one from a distance.

"Eh, I think I need a bigger one anyway." Spindla undid her top and playfully puffed out her chest. "So liberating." That rack on the other hand draws attention.

 **"Agreed, very relaxing."** Felisha chose to remove her bottom first. She was not flaunting it around, but still really?

"Yeah! No more penalty for me!" Riona flashed a victory sign, stripping her one piece left her stark naked. Yeesh, I'm getting naked cruise flashbacks. I just hope I don't get jumped again.

Next is… "Yesh! Finale! It iz my turn!" With a big smile and no hesitation Su pointed to Ryan and me. "Kiss!" I knew it, I fucking knew it.

"You have to order by the numbers!" I 'gently' remind Su, since I don't think the others were going to say anything.

"Ok, what's your numbers?" Su asked with a laugh.

"As if I'll tell!" I shout, she thinks I want this?

"7." Ryan quickly answers. Is that the truth or reverse psychology?

"Big Bro's is 11!" Tiki shouts, the brat looked at my number while I was focused on Ryan!

"Don't tell her!" I'm doomed.

"Sorry Big Bro, I wanna see it too." Tiki giggled.

"Alright, 11 kiss…" Please not Ryan. "... 6!" I hear Ryan give a sigh of relief, thank god.

Of course the worst case scenario has been avoided but the question still remains: "Who's 6?" I look around to find Michaela approaching.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events." Michaela chuckled a she closed in.

"Y-yeah…" I nervously laugh. Well, what do I do now? Michaela is not unattractive, that's kinda the problem really, but I don't think Merry would approve of this. Still, is it worth taking the penalty?

 **"Woo! Now this is what I am talking about!"** Felisha whistled excitedly.

"Yeah! Kiss him!" Tiki shouted.

"Hehe, we know where that mouth has been." Su giggled. Great, thanks for reminding me.

As Michaela stands before me, I can only hope she will let me off easy. "I don't suppose just a peck would be ok?"

"Nope." Michaela answered before grabbing me, leaning me back, and forcefully kissing me.

"Woo! Alright!" Spindla cheered, the rest of the crew quickly joining her.

Michaela kissed me for a long time. In fact, when I finally opened my eyes to see what was happening her body had already leaned back up and it was just the head I was making out with. I quickly forced Michaela's head back on her shoulders as I catch my breath. "Was that really necessary?" I asked, whipping my mouth.

"No." Michaela answered with a chuckle. "But it was fun."

With that… interesting scene out of the way. We moved to the next round. Looks like Kelsey is our new lord. "Hmm…." Kelsey stared at her winning lot and continues to stare at it for a while.

 **"Hurry up and give your order."** Felisha commented.

"I'm the lord and I'll take as much time as I want!" Seems the role playing is going to her head. "Alright, I know. Number 2… grovel before the lord." It's a complete reversal of her usual persona.

"Hm." Ione did as she was told and bowed before Kelsey, who in turned was quite pleased with herself. I don't know her that well but as Ione stood back up and returned to her spot she looked like she was having fun. Did she enjoy the task of is she just playing the game?

…

Seems like Kelsey has a lucky streak going because she came up lord again. The tiny girl delightfully danced around when she found out. "Yeah! I'm still the lord." With a big grin she points to the group. "Alright slaves, number 11 will feed me while 10 rubs my shoulders." Really going to her head.

Spindla rolled her eyes as she walked to the food table to get something for Kelsey while Tiki flew up to her while giggling. "So lord Kelly, shall I rub your shoulders?" She is up to something.

"Yes, you shall." Kelsey is to full of herself to notice.

Tiki keeps a big smile as she begins to work on Kelsey's shoulders as Spindla arrives with the food. "Here you go… my lord." Spindla rolls her eyes again.

"Well, don't just stand there with it, put it in my mouth." Kelsey commands as she opens her mouth wide.

Reluctantly Spindla feeds Kelsey by hand as Tiki continues to message her. "So lord Kelly, how do you like my massage?" Tiki asks with a giggle.

"It's very nice." Kelsey answers between bites.

"Would you like me to do more than just your shoulders?" Tiki asked with a grin.

"Yes, please." Kelsey answered, and she has fallen for it. Permission granted, Tiki went straight for Kelsey's breasts. "Ah! What are you doing to your lord?!"

"Only what you asked me to." Tiki answered with a laugh. "Oh, you're so sensitive lord Kelly."

"I-I thought there was no contact with nipples." Kelsey moaned under Tiki's assault.

 **"Ah, technically that only applies to giving orders."** Felisha replied with a laugh. **"And since you gave her permission, there is no helping you."** Felisha added with a chuckle. **"Good luck."**

Not waiting for Tiki to finish her assault, we picked representatives to draw for Kelsey and Tiki and left Kelsey to her fate. Michaela drew lord again. "Alright, I think I have something more fun." Michaela happily announce, seems that kiss loosened her up a bit. "Numbers 5 and 12… share a drink kiss together."

Almost immediately, Ryan tosses his stick back and grabs the nearest bubble to choke down the drink while taking off his coat. "Fuck that." Ryan spat before forcing down the drink. I guess a kiss is worth the penalty to him. Is that overreacting or have I just been here that long? You know, I hardly remember how I felt about this stuff before coming here.

"So what does that mean for Tiki? She drew five." I ask, as Ryan takes the penalty. Over reacting or not, I'm ok with not having to watch Tiki share a drink kiss with Ryan.

 **"In this case I would say the first one to cave is the only one to face the penalty."** Felisha after thinking about it for a moment.

"So, what'd I miss?" Tiki excitedly asked, joining the group as she left Kelsey barely functioning.

"Not much." Jonathan answered. "You would have had to share a drink kiss with Ryan but he took the penalty so you are off the hook."

"Aww, what's wrong?" Tiki playfully pouted toward Ryan. "You're missing out on my great kissing skills."

"I've been meaning to ask, what was your name again?" Ryan asked. "I remember all the others but your's seems to escape me."

"Aww, don't be silly. There is no way anyone could forget my name." Tiki replied with a giggle.

Not able to get a straight answer out of Tiki, Ryan turned to me. "Jonathan, what's this one's name?"

I just had to laugh, it's nice to see someone else struggling with names for once. "Her name is Tiki. She is the first T in TITSANDASS."

"Hey wait! You really did forget my name?!" Tiki shouted in a mix of anger and shock. Ryan just shrugs in response. "How could you forget me but not the others?!" Tiki shouted as she quickly struck a pose in an attempt to look sexy. "I'm the most beautiful of my sisters. With the best curves and the skills to match."

"Honestly Abigail seems to be the best of the 10 of you." Ummm…. Honesty is not always the best policy with TNA, Ryan.

"Abigail?! But she has the least experienced of all of us!" Tiki angrily shouts. "Why do you think she's the best?"

"Maybe you're too fat for him?" Su offers with a laugh.

"She seems the least arrogant. Guys, from earth at least, like girls who don't act like they are perfect. She also seems much nicer."

"She ain't nice! Just look at what she did to Sis!" Tiki retorted. You know, after seeing the damage done to Sis, I'm inclined to agree.

"It is called 'Just Desserts', I think it is a good thing she took a stand there."

Tiki was going to say something but thought for a moment. "Alright, there is no accounting for taste." She then angrily points at me. "The thing I cannot forgive is how you forgot my name!"

"He hasn't known you long, it's not a big deal if he forgot your name." I said in an attempt to calm her down. I would have been in the same boat if it wasn't for the initial mental scarring.

"If he forgot everyone's names it would be one thing but he only forgot my name." Tiki then turn to Ryan with a sultry look. "So I have to…."

"Tiiiikiiii." Kelsey called out with a mischievous smirk. "The lord Felisha has ordered your spanking."

"A spanking?" Tiki asked with a giggle. "My how kinky."

"And I'm the one to give it." Kelsey added, paddle ready and itching to deal out some payback.

It took a moment for the full implications to sink in for Tiki. "...Oh. You're not mad are you?"

"Oh no, not at all." I've seen that kind of smile before, Tiki is in for it. "You've been a bad girl, now hold still and take your punishment."

"I may be a bad girl." Tiki began. "But I've never accepted any punishment!" And promptly ran away.

"Get back here!" Kelsey shouted as she gave chase.

"So how did you set this one up?" Jonathan asked Felisha as everyone watched Kelsey chase Tiki around.

 **"Oh, I drew for Tiki when I became lord."** Felisha answered as she watched the situation with a chuckle. **"Since I knew her number I ordered her to be spanked. Kelsey drawing the other lot was pure luck, couldn't have called it better myself."**

Kelsey chased Tiki around for a while to no avail but everyone got such a kick out of watching the chase that no one bothered to make Tiki take the penalty. We drew lots again when they returned, Veronica is the lord. "Hmm." Veronica took a while to think about her order. She seems to enjoy watching others make fools of themselves. "I don't know about that one…" She muttered as she contemplated her decision.

 **"It's a game. Just go for it."** Felisha called out.

After a moment of hesitation Veronica finally gives her order. "Everyone… tell the lord what you think of her." …Why is everyone looking at me? Ok, I know why. But still, why is everyone looking at me?!

 **"Well."** Felisha cleared her throat. **"To keep things orderly let's go in order. Who has 2?"**

"I don't really have an opinion one way or the other, but you seem to be a young girl with little to no experience I think." Silvia answered while showing her stick had the second number.

"Well, no surprises there I guess." Veronica muttered, could she try to not make it so obvious that this is all a pretense to get my opinion of her.

Next, Una approached Veronica. Her large body towers over Veronica but she just pats Veronica on the shoulders. "You're a good girl." And that was it.

"T-thanks." Veronica just took the compliment.

Next is Kelsey, who seems back in her timid routine. "You're mother scares me… But I don't know about you." Is that a compliment? An insult?

"Thanks, I think." Veronica didn't seem sure what to think it either.

Felisha is next. She stands before Veronica with a stern look, but only for a moment before it softens into a smile. **"You are my young mistress. I have watched you grow from the day you were born. It does not matter to me what brought you onto my ship but I am honored to be here to train you and to watch you truly come into your own. Know that I support you in whatever decision you may make."** But she quickly got stern again. **"But I am still your captain, and that means I cannot go easy on you. You still have a job to do."**

Veronica may obviously be waiting for me but Felisha's words also seem to be ones she takes to heart. She lets out a short laugh as she smiles at Felisha. "Yes, captain."

Next, Ione approaches Veronica. "I think you are a nice person, but a bit too shy in going for the man you love. We haven't known each other long but I feel like I can consider you a friend and with that, I want to say that if you ever need something I would be happy to help… assuming I am able of course."

Veronica was taken aback by Ione's response. "T-thank you. And… I wish you luck when you find someone you like as well." Veronica's response seemed to be more out of politeness than from the heart, but it's still a nice thing to say. Ione just smiled in response and stepped back for the next person.

"Hehe, I really like having sex with vampire lady." Tiki states with a giggle. "So when are you going to join us with Big Sis and Big Bro?" Tiki...

"That's…" Veronica glanced to me, slightly flustered. "...that's not really up to me." What am I supposed to say? I'm not against it but… it's complicated.

Ryan's turn. "Well to be honest, I think you are a nice girl, albeit a bit of a brat at times but not like some other forgettable ones. You are attractive and I agree with Ione that you are too timid in your desire and should try to be a bit more assertive, in a non-sexual way."

Veronica crosses her arms and grumbles. "I'm trying."

Next, Riona excitedly bounded up to Veronica. "You're too uptight, but it's fun to watch you get flustered." Riona playfully states with a giggle.

"Gee, thanks." Veronica forced a smile at that one.

"I believe that everything requires discipline." Michaela stated as she approached. "But sometimes it maybe necessary to forget all that and just go for what you want." I did not miss that glance toward me. "Just be aware of what is going to far."

Veronica saluted at Michaela. "Will do."

Veronica was getting anxious and I was running out of numbers. What am I going to say? "Aw, just do what you want and worry about the consequences later."Su said with a laugh. "I'm tired of waiting for you to take Big Bro where he stands." Su!

"Well…" Veronica tried to come up with a response. She didn't.

Welp my number is up, now what? Do I take the penalty? I could but somehow I get the feeling my punishment would last far longer than the game. I can tell Veronica wants a serious answer and this silence is getting awkward. "...I don't really know what to say." Brilliant copout if I do say so myself.

 **"Aww, come on. Don't give us that crap."** Felisha quickly retorted. **"Do it right or the punishment will be extra severe."**

Can she do that? She looks serious, I bet she would even if there was no such rule. I give a sigh as I turn to Veronica. "You know, you don't make this easy for me." I began as I scratch my head.

"Well…" Veronica averted her eyes. "You don't make this easy for me either."

"Look, I like you. You are probably my best friend aside from Merry or TNA on their good days. But I don't know what to do about how I feel about you, let alone how you feel about me." I wonder how long I can keep rehashing this non-comital crap?

"You could return my feelings." Veronica mutters.

"It's… it's not that simple." That look, it hurts me. I know this is not easy for her, it's not easy for me either. "Going from being a single man on Earth to getting offers from almost everyone I talk to, I was never prepared for that. As someone who believes that loving someone means being faithful to them, I feel my resolve should be stronger in the face of temptation. Knowing that it is acceptable does not help. Just because you can do something does not mean you should. But my will is not indomitable and every time I fail I feel my resistance waning just a bit. I do have desires for you but I feel that if I don't fight them I don't know where I will stop." I do not know if I really am on a slippery slope, but I do not know if I would be able to come back either. "Is that… enough?"

Veronica lowers her head and looks away. Of course it is not what she wanted to hear and I feel bad for her, but… that is really all I got. "Fine, let's just get on with the game." Veronica solemnly mutters.

The mood is noticeably darker as we draw the next set of lots and when I draw the winning lot everyone turn to me to liven things up. **"Alright! Give us something good to improve the mood!"** Felisha gave a whistle to cheer me on, no pressure or nothing.

"Hmm…" I tapped the lot to my chin as I thought of something. "How about number 3… tell us your most embarrassing secret."

"Lame!" Su shouts.

"Come on Big Bro, you can do better than that!" Tiki shouts.

 **"I agree."** Felisha chuckles. **"Go on, we'll even remove the restrictions on orders if you make it interesting."**

Of course they just want me to order an orgy. To bad. No sex for Veronica, no sex for any of you. "I'm not going to take advantage of that so this is the order you get."

"Hehe, you know what that means don't you?" Riona asked as she looked around to make sure there was enough agreement.

"Revolt?" Michaela asked with a mischievous smile.

"Revolt!" Tiki and Su cheered at the same time.

Tiki, Su, the crew, and Veronica all then point at me and shout: "Penalty!"

Really? A revolt over that? I call hax! "This game is rigged I tell ya." Nothing I can do but begrudgingly grumble as I take off my vest under the expectant watch of the girls, thankfully I actually bothered to wear one.

"Aww, come on." Tiki giggled. "This is a chance to show what you've got. You don't want to take it?"

"Shut up! Most of you have seen it anyway!" I shout as I choke down one of rather strong bubbles. Is it bad that the only reason I said 'most' is because of Ryan's group?

"The newbies haven't." Su giggled as she swam around said group. "What do you say? Interested?" And yes, that was directed toward Ryan as well.

"Ima leave that to your imagination." Ryan said in an attempt to dodge the question, Ione and Silvia don't respond at all.

"Big Brofriend said he wants to see!" Su excitedly shouts. That is not what he said and you know it!

"Too bad, I've already taken the penalty." I shout back as I wipe some remnants away.

….

"My turn huh?" This time Ryan is the lord… and he has already lost his shirt… great…

"Revolt!" Su shouts immediately.

"Agreed! Revolt!" Tiki joins her sister.

"I haven't even given an order yet…" I don't think they care.

"Alright then, please give your order." Su replied with a giggled.

Biting his thumb as he looks around, Ryan scrambles for a plan. He has to have something good if he wants to avoid the penalty. "Tiki, Su. I need to know Jonathan's number, I'd rather do this than take the penalty."

"Oh no you don't!" I quickly hide my lot. "That's not working on me again." No under the buss for me, thank you.

"The only way I can avoid the penalty is if I either guess Jonathan's number or someone tells me, I'll say this now, No one will see anything even if I take the penalty, that I can promise. So I ask my subjects which one would you prefer."

 **"Take it off!"** Felisha cheered. **"You can't hide it forever."**

"You don't know how stubborn I am." Stubborn or not, Ryan is in a bit of a pickle. "Anyone willing to tell me your number?"

"13." Ione answered without delay.

"I got 11." Silvia soon after. Seems your goons are piloting that bus.

"9!" Su shouts.

"6!" Tiki giggles.

"You traitors!" I need better goons.

"Sorry Big Bro, can't go against the lord." Su playfully retorts.

 **"Sure, I'll play along."** Felisha chuckles. **"4."**

"Will you make it interesting?" Spindla asked.

"That's the idea, it won't be anywhere near as dull as Jonathan's order."

Spindla gives a delighted giggle. "10."

Veronica becomes a bit flustered as she looks between me and Ryan. "e… eight." Great, I'm going to get screwed over by process of elimination.

"I'm up for anything." Riona laughs. "12."

"Sorry, but I don't like breaking the rules to gang up on someone." Michaela stated. "You have to deal with the hand you're dealt."

"Indeed, I think I still have 1 card left to play before I show my hand." Ryan said before whispering something to Silvia. Silvia then nods and begins to walk towards Michaela and the darts for me. Damn it Ryan you cheating bastard!

Silvia tries to get my lot but I am not giving this thing up that easily. Hell, I'm guarding this thing like my life depends on it. But even if I can keep it out of reach as she tries to snatch it from me I don't think I could fight her off if she got serious. Luckily Felisha steps in before it gets to that point. **"Woah there, it takes all the fun out if he doesn't at least have to make a guess."** Felisha looks Ryan's way with a smirk. **"Or are you completely against him taking the penalty?"** Silvia pauses and looks at Ryan after hearing Felisha's words then back to me and walked back to her seat occasionally glancing as she occasionally steals a glance at Ryan. Good, even Ryan's companions are showing signs of their desires.

"Alright, enough stalling." Michaela lightly commands. "Pick your target and give your order."

Ryan is in a bit of a pinch but so am I. Even if he just takes a shot in the dark he has narrowed it down to a one in 4. But is seems that he found a way to eliminate the odds. "2, 3, 5, and 7. Must each share an open mouth french kiss with each other, with each pairing. the rest of the numbers can join in with whomever they want, using any method not against the rules they want. The four chosen can not turn down their attempts." What?! Really?

 **"Ha! Good call with the first part."** Felisha laughs. **"The second part is too vague."**

"Do I need to elaborate or simplify it?" No, I think we get what you are going for.

 **"You must be clear and concise with the action and the target."** Felisha answers.

"Ok, the other number's can join in for a kiss type of their choosing with any one of the listed numbers." Still doesn't sound much like an order.

 **"No cans and no choosing. You are a lord, act like one."** I see, eliminating choice.

"Lord can't choose to give his subjects a choice? Ok, numbers not listed must give the listed numbers a french kiss. That precise enough?" Ryan finally states firmly.

 **"Perfect."** Felisha chuckled. **"This will be interesting."**

4 people kissing 11 people, that's 38 kisses in total. All considered it could be worse but are you sure about this Ryan? This means I have to kiss… French kiss Silvia and Ione as well. But as I look at Ryan he just seems content to have avoided the penalty. Does it just not matter to him? That makes me feel a little bad for Silvia and Ione.

But there is no time to worry about Ryan. I've got 11 open mouth kisses to get through along with Michaela, Una, and Kelsey. I've already done worse with most of these girls so it's not like this is a whole lot of new for me. Felisha, Michaela, and Spindla were their normal playfully aggressive selves so I was more on the receiving end of a lot of tongue. Riona latched onto me, forcing me to hold up her small naked body as she gave me her kiss and she even did a bit of playful grinding up against me. Kelsey was being timid as usual so I had to hold her myself as I gave her a kiss, she even made me have to work for it a bit. Una is always a mixed one for me. She is big and strong but gentle and I respect her a whole lot so I don't mind if that kiss went on a little longer than the others. Tiki and Su were… interesting. Their little kisses are cute on other parts of the body but trying to French kiss them in their small forms is like making out with dolls. Getting a good laugh out of some failed attempts they just licked my tongue. When it was Ione and Silvia's turns I looked to Ryan to see his reaction, he was averting his gaze but it seemed more because he didn't want to see the scene as a whole and not specific to Ione and Silvia. Ione became self-conscious because I was hesitant but muttered 'it's just a game' before pulling me in for a short and sweet kiss. Silvia didn't seem pleased but got over it by pulling me in for the bare minimum of what could be considered a French kiss before moving on. Then of course there was Veronica, she was not last but hers definitely stuck with me the most. I'm sure we attracted some attention when we got over the awkwardness and embraced for our kiss. It was a kiss not devoid of mutual passion or desire. It took everything I had but I had to cut the kiss short. I know Veronica was disappointed but had I let it go on any longer I don't think I would have been able to stop there.

For the other kisses, as hot as it would have been to watch I didn't exactly have the luxury to gawk. The only one I really caught was the rather passionate kiss between Michaela and Felisha. When they parted Michaela said: "It's been to long, captain." And I'm not afraid to admit I got a bit excited when Felisha responded with: **"Indeed it has."**

Once that was out of the way, we got back to the game. It is Veronica again. "Third time is the charm huh?" Veronica looks at the lot, much less amused after the last round. She gives an aggravated sign before making her command. "Alright, I grow tired of the pretenses. Numbers: 7, 11, and 10 strip 5, 12, and 8 respectively."

 **"Alright, now that is what I am talking about!"** Felisha cheers. **"That is our cabin girl!"**

"Alright, who's stripping who?" Tiki excitedly asks as she looks at her number. "I'm 12 by the way." Tiki giggles. "Who gets the honors?"

"Wow, 11 got the most boring one." Ryan commented, seems he drew one of the stripping numbers as well.

"I agree, I wanted someone the clothes wouldn't come off so easily." Spindla said with a sigh, apparently number 11.

"Hey! Clothes that are hard to get off only get in the way." Tiki shouts back.

"Yes, but too easy and it's no fun." Spindla proves her point as Tiki's clothes come off with only a couple light tugs.

"What can I say? This beauty can't be contained." Tiki states as she strikes a pose.

"More like there is nothing to contain." Silvia says to herself.

"Well, I got 7." I state with a nervous laugh. "So who am I…" Una answers my question by approaching with her lot held up, 5 written on it. "Oh, alright. Well then…" This girl is huge, I can't keep my cool with these things in my face. "...mind turning around?" Una did as I asked and I was shown her large back. Big as she is though her skin is still smooth and soft and her body shape is very appealing. I cannot help but get flustered as I too easily slider her holster top and biki bottom of. "Ok, I'm done." I say as I hand the garments to Una. Una's blue cheeks have taken a light shade of purple as she nods and takes the garments with one while making a light attempt to cover herself with the other.

After we had finished we had 3 more nude bodies in the room with Ione covering herself with her wings. It seems like everyone was done with the game, I think that was the last round. "Well, it's been fun." Riona laughs. "But don't you think it is about time to move on to the next event?" She asks as she playfully leers at me.

 **"Yeah, I suppose it is getting pretty late."** Felisha answers with a chuckle. **"Shame we couldn't get any more of us dressed for the occasion, especially the man in question, but that is easily fixed."** Felisha also begins to leer at me, I have a bad feeling about this.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what is this next event?" I ask with a nervous laugh.

"Why just a little game of catch the groom is all." Spindla answers with a sultry chuckle

"Oh! That sounds fun!" Tiki excitedly giggles. "How do you play?"

"Are there actually rules or is it just seeing who gets to him first?" Su asks with a mischievous chuckle.

"Oh, there are a couple rules." Michaela answers. "The first rule it that if the groom gets to his room he is safe, think of it as a game of tag of sorts. Second, no one is allowed to help the groom unless he asks them to, but if they accept they are allowed to enter his room even if he gets there. Careful who you ask or there might not be any safety for you. If the groom wins then he gets to go on and get married with no fuss. However, if he gets caught…"

"Please don't tell me I have to marry who ever catches me or can't get married." Merry WOULD kill me.

"Oh no no, nothing like that." Michaela dismissively waves with a laugh. "However, the catcher does get to do whatever they want with him and if he just can't make it the next day then… oh well." Michaela lets out a chuckle after she finishes.

"Gee, thats a real relief to hear." Merry would DEFINITELY kill me.

 **"Now don't be that way."** Felisha says as she holds her hands out and crouches low to the ground, ready to start. **"This is a chance for interested parties to get it out of their system so you can have a smooth marriage, be glad there are rules at all."** Felisha gets an anxious grin. **"Anyone you want to ask for help before we start?"**

Do I even have anyone I could ask for help that wouldn't take advantage? I know! Ryan's group, they shouldn't be all that interested. "Could any of you help?" However, when I look to Ryan he is completely out of it.

"What's going on now?" Ryan asked in a daze. Are you kidding me?! The moment I might actually need you for something and you are drunk?!

"I assume this game is only for Jonathan and not Ryan?" Silvia asked, I assume her priority would be Ryan if he were targeted.

"Right, assuming he isn't getting married tomorrow." Riona answers with a laugh. Looks like I'm getting all the fun.

"Silvia you could help, I can take Ryan to the room." Ione replied as she tried to manage keeping herself covered and lending Ryan a shoulder at the same time.

"Sure, I guess." Silvia responded.

Well, she may not be the most thrilled about it but I do have one person I can count on to defend me. Silvia seems strong but there is no way she alone can hold off the crew. This is bad, I need to think of something. If I don't make it to that wedding I can kiss the rest of my life goodbye. In more ways than one, if I get caught I am fucked. Felisha and the others are getting anxious, guess my time is up. "Sooo, have you got this?" I nervously ask Silvia as I slowly back behind her.

Silvia leers a bit at the girls itching to jump my junk. "Hard to say, I've never fought underwater."

I don't know exactly how strong Silvia is but I know she can't take the entire crew, especially since she seems a lot less determined then they are. As this dawns on me a hand is suddenly placed on my shoulder. "Ahhh!" As I let out an embarrassingly girlish yelp I look to see Una behind me. But she was different from the others, she seemed in control of herself. "You don't want to rape me?"

"Are you going to ask?" Una suggest, only the slightest bit of forcefulness behind her soft tone.

It took me a couple moments, first to realize she wanted me to ask her for help then to wonder if she would try anything afterwards. I don't have much time to think. I respect Una, with that comes trust. "W-will you help me?" Una lightly nods to my request before stepping between me and the others. Silvia and looks at Una and gives a shrug as Una joins her.

 **"So? Just you two?"** Felisha chuckles. **"Try to make it interesting for us."**

Just the two of them? No, there is one more I can trust to help me. "Veronica! You're with me. I'm counting on you to get me to my room."

"What?! You're seriously asking me?!" I know why she is surprised, she may not be outwardly chomping at the bit but inside might be a different story. I can tell from her flustered expression she is considering the possibilities.

"I chose you as my maid of honor, I trust you to see me at that alter in the morning." If she tries something… I'll deal with that later. "Now let's get out of here."

Leaving the crew to Una and Silvia we mad dash… swim for the room but quickly run into an invisible barrier. As we try to push our way through we can feel our arms and legs get caught in individual strands as a low laugh can be heard. "Well, look at what I caught." It is spindla?! But she was with the others. As we look back to see Una and Silvia in a light tussle with Felisha and Michaela, Spindla, Riona, and Kelsey slowly fade from behind them. As they do we begin to see the net we were caught in as well as our captors.

"Way to go Kelsey! We got them!" Riona cheers as she sits on Spindla's back with Kelsey.

"N-no problem." Kelsey seems a bit flustered.

Veronica and I struggle to get free but with Spindla on the netting, Kelsey on the illusions, and Riona on… moral support? We fell right into their trap. Spindla clasps her hands around my face with a satisfied chuckle. "Oh, we are going to have so much fun tonight. But don't worry, I'm sure you can satisfy all of us and still make it to the alter, assuming you can undo your bonds in time." These girls are really going to tie me up and have at me.

"Big Bro is fucked!" Tiki laughed.

"Aww, that was so easy. That's no fun." Su giggled.

They are right, I can't escape this. In one last ditch effort I plead to Tiki and Su. "Umm, girls would you mind helping me out here." I know they want to see me fucked but I'm trapped anyway so what have I got to lose?

"Oh, now you decide to ask?" Tiki giggles.

"What ever shall we do?" Su playfully ponders.

"You don't have to mock me." I grumble, they could just refuse.

"Alright, we'll help." Tiki giggles.

"Yeah, you were caught to easily anyway." Su agreed.

To my surprise, Tiki and Su quickly unwind the webbing around us and with mischievous grins begin to tie up the trio. "Hey what are you doing?!" Riona shouts.

"What? I thought you all liked bondage." Tiki laughs.

"Not on me!" Spindla shouts, the nibble imps quickly binding her legs.

"I thought you were on our side!" Kelsey shouts right before she is gagged with webbing.

"Sorry, the only side we are on is our own." Su explains with a laugh.

This was our chance, Spindla won't stay bound for long. Without wasting any time we rush to the room. When we finally make it I burst open the door shouting "Safe!" We are safe, or so I thought.


	85. Chapter 77: Night of Passion

This chapter contains an MA scene. You will be warned before it begins.

Chapter 77: Night of Passion

As I take a moment to catch my breath, I head the door close shortly followed by a click of the lock. Looking behind me I see that Veronica, Tiki, and Su were in the room with me and Veronica had locked the door behind her. "Um… Veronica… what are you doing?" I ask between breaths. I chose Veronica as my Maid of Honor and I trust her… but this is more than a little suspicious. Veronica just stood there silently, head lowered as if she were dealing with some inner conflict. Even Tiki and Su were oddly quiet as they wait for Veronica's next move. Eventually she gives a sigh as she reaches behind her to undo her top. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing?!" I shout in panic as I back up. I quickly find myself backed against the bed, a bed far bigger and inviting than I remembered it. Veronica remained silent as the last of her clothing sunk to the floor. Veronica bashfully avoided my gaze, her cheeks red, head lowered, one hand covering her breasts and the other between her legs. I have seen Veronica naked before but not like this. This time she seems as if she is truly exposed for the first time, I can only stare dumbfounded. A few moments later, and those were a long few moments, she moves her hands to reveal herself to me in all her glory as she reaches up to untie her hair. Unrestrained, her long golden hair loosely floats by her side as her gaze slowly meets mine. Her expression was not one of desire but one of intense hesitation and regret. For a moment she looks away, her face growing a brighter shade of red as her whole body trembles but it was not for long. When she looked back at me she had already pushed down all her hesitation, she has made her decision and is determined to see it through. Glaring at me with determined eyes she rushes at me. She tackles me onto the bed, straddling me and holding my arms so I couldn't struggle. Her breathing is quick and shallow, her face is flustered, her long vampiric canines are bared, and her eyes have a light red glow.

For a while she just holds me, using all her will to keep her monster instincts in check, but she cannot keep her desires at bay for long and embraces me for a kiss. Veronica's kiss is unlike any other I have had, it's far more clumsy and desperate. She does not seem to know what to do with her hands, being more like a desperate hold than a loving embrace. Sadly the actual kiss is not any better, she is not sure how much tongue is too much or too little and mixes it around with no rhyme or reason. It's not unpleasant, it just shows her lack of experience. As for me, I'm just… confused. Not because I don't understand what is going on but rather because I don't know how I feel about it. I'm no stranger to being put in this position against my will but it's usually so much simpler than this, they want it and that is that. But in this case she might not be the only one. I know how Veronica feels about me and just because my feelings for Veronica are complicated does not mean they don't exist. It is only my feelings for Merry that prevent me from returning the favor. After a while of her desperate attempt to get a taste of me, she calms down and slowly sits back up. She was upset. No. She was heartbroken that even after coming this far I did not return any of her efforts. "I… will not force you…" Veronica solemnly muttered, tears whelping in her eyes. "I know it is selfish of me but… even if just for tonight… could you… be mine?"

Veronica looked away, as if she had already given up on me accepting her. I wondered for a moment if I should let her give up. Would that be better for her? Who knows. But maybe questions like that can wait. Right here, right now, all I know is that I do not want to see Veronica sad. "…alright." I slowly mutter.

Veronica is at first surprised by my response, but rather than be over joyed she gets skeptical. "That does not sound very convincing." She grumbled. "If you are just agreeing out of pity, then I don't need it."

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh, her pride can be a bit annoying at times but it is a trait of hers I adore. "That's not it." Reaching out to her, I gently brush her beautiful hair behind her ear and slowly draw my finger along her smooth soft skin as I raise up and direct her to look at me using one of my fingers. "I have desires of being with you too." Meeting my gaze and seeing the truth in my eyes Veronica is at first surprised and then embarrassed. Too flustered to say anything else, Veronica closes her eyes as she waits for me to go to her and I oblige. Merry will have me for the rest of my life. I can give tonight to Veronica.

As I kiss Veronica she begins to relax, she feels lighter and softer than ever before. Were as before she was trying to force me to react to her, now she tries to match me or maybe be more reserved in our attempts to taste each other. I started by kissing her soft, only lightly guiding her by the chin, but as all the emotions and desires for Veronica that I have been suppressing are given freedom to be expressed I quickly lose my restraint. I reach behind her and pull her closer to me until her small soft body is against my own. Veronica starts with surprise at our sudden closeness but quickly accepts the gesture as she puts her arms around me, becoming more passionate herself.

After a few more minutes of kissing, Veronica suddenly pulls away. "Wait." However, being so caught up in the moment, I quickly put my lips to hers again and she had to push me away. "I said wait!" Holding me at arm's length she takes a moment to catch her breath, girl needs to learn to breathe through her nose. "Just to be clear, we are doing 'that' right?"

I nervously chuckle, she asks that now? "Well, that's the plan." I don't think I have it in me to stop at this point.

"Well then, before we get to 'that' I would like to…" Veronica trailed off.

"You would like to what?" She's so bashful, it's adorable.

"I'd like to…" Veronica turns bright red as she tries to get the words out. "…service you."

"What?" Honestly, I never pictured her to be the type to volunteer for that.

Flustered, she looks away. "Geez, don't make me say it again." Slowly looking back at me she tries to explain. "I just… I want to know that I can make you feel good." I honestly don't think that will be a problem but if she is so determined then who am I to say no?

(MA scene ctrl-f for 'Scene End' to skip.)

Meeting Veronica's requests, I sit at the edge of the bed as Veronica kneels before me. "I.. I'm going to start now, ok?" Giving her a nod, Veronica pulls down my swimming shorts to expose my already hard penis. "Geez, already hard? You pervert." Veronica mutters as she shyly avoids looking straight down the barrel.

"Sorry." I chuckle.

"…I didn't say it was a bad thing." Veronica mutters before gaining the courage to face this challenge head on. For a while she just examines my erect penis. She lets out a low groan, it is clear this is not something she is doing for her own sake, but that just makes it a more alluring gesture as she proceeds anyway. She starts by touching it, just lightly pressing on the head. Veronica gets a perplexed look as the spongy flesh of the head has a bit of give to her prodding and the rod leans a bit as she lightly wiggles it around. I jump a bit as Veronica takes hold with her soft hands and she quickly releases me as she looks up, did she think she hurt me? Giving her a reassuring nod, Veronica gently takes hold again. The loose outer skin slides over the muscle underneath as she lightly strokes me. She's not trying to jack me off, she's just exploring. She gives another groan as she finishes her examination, course I wouldn't want to be in her position either.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." I reassure her, it's not like it is necessary.

"No! I'm fine!" Veronica firmly states as she stares at my dick with an expression that says otherwise. "I… I can do this." It's sweet of her to try but the phrase 'I can do this' is not one I really want to hear under the circumstances. Veronica give another short groan as she closes her eyes and sticks out her pink tongue as she inches toward my rod. The moment her soft, warm, wet tongue makes contact she sharply jerks away. She opens her eyes to look at me, worried I might be angry. I just smile and chuckle as I wait for her to continue, she's cute like this. She quickly gets embarrassed and looks away. "I… I am only doing this for you, got it?" I answer with a smile and a nod.

Veronica makes another attempt at it, this time she keeps her eyes open and gently takes hold as she brings her tongue forward. She slowly begins to lick it with long and over exaggerated motions. It is clear she does not know what she is doing but that also has a kind of appeal. Her attempts seem random and unpredictable and it really heightens the anticipation. I'm honestly surprised the water does not have more of an effect as Veronica slowly covers my penis in a thin layer of saliva, is this also because of the water breathing spell. As she gets used to the taste she gets less reluctant and moves her hand to lick the base. I let out a short moan at her explorative attempts. Seeing her attempts are having an effect, the looks up at me and gives a giggle before she continues. This time she is more playful and she looks up at me to watch my reactions as she varies her licking technique to see what gets a response. It does not take long for her to become comfortable enough with my taste and size to try taking it into her mouth. Slowly she opens her mouth and moves toward my hips before closing her lips around my shaft. My penis turned out to be more cumbersome in her mouth than she had expected and had to adjust her position a bit to make it easier but other than that she was doing well. She kept a light suction as she slowly slid her lips along my spit lubricated penis and even kept some light pressure with her tongue, it honestly felt pretty good.

"That's good." I said with a light moan. "But do you think you could go a little faster?"

Veronica looked up at me with a slight glare. I know she is doing her best but I was starting to get into it and I wanted her to know what I wanted. Despite her silent protest, Veronica obediently quickened her pace. It seems that going faster is significantly more difficult for her because she could not keep her eyes open any longer. Using my knees for leverage, she put all of her attention on going as fast as she could. I'm sorry to say that I have had better blowjobs but the thought that Veronica was trying so hard for my sake was enough to make up for it. I was quickly pushed to the edge and pulled Veronica's head in as I blew my load, I didn't really mean to it just happened. Despite being a little rougher than I intended, Veronica drank it all with a series of gulps. Veronica slowly opens her eyes as she tries to get the last of it down and is meet with the big grins of Tiki and Su as they rest on my hips after the big finish. The sudden realization that such an embarrassing act was watched from start to finish nearly causes her to spit up what she had been swallowing, quickly releasing me as she coughs.

"Wow, you certainly go down well." Tiki giggled. "I never took you for the submissive type." I have to agree that it was quite the surprise.

Veronica finally manages to clear her throat as she glares at the imps. "I forgot you two were here."

"Hehe, we were going to join sooner but you looked like you were having a moment with Big Bro." Su chuckled, they are surprisingly considerate today. "So what do you think of Big Bro releasing his splouge all into your mouth? Taste good doesn't it?"

Veronica moves her tongue around her mouth, finding any remnants of my jizz. "You know… it actually kinda does." Veronica's answer was… surprisingly frank. "It reminds me of blood in a lot of ways, it's not bad." Well, TNA and Veronica are species that could actually live on the stuff.

"Alright Big Bro, you know what happens next." Tiki giggled as she playfully nudged my shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." Tiki's right, time for the next step. I hold my hand out to Veronica, still sitting on the floor, to help her onto the bed. Veronica blushes as she looks away before she gently takes my hand. However, I have a feeling she might resist this next bit so I quickly threw her onto the bed.

As she landed after the rough treatment she gave me a glare. "You could be more gentle…" However, she turned bright red as she saw my head between her legs and quickly clamped them shut. The girl nearly cracked my head with those strong muscles of hers but I was determined and pushed through the pain as I slowly pried her legs open. "No! Don't look at it! It's embarrassing!"

I pried her legs open and braced them open with my elbows as I took a long look at the place she was trying to hide. "What are you talking about Veronica? You're beautiful." Her cute vagina with pink lips and even her little star shaped hole below it, I could see it all. Veronica stopped trying to keep me from seeing and instead opted to cover her face with her hands as she let out some groans. The shy behavior only made me want to tease her more as I licked my finger and gently traced it around her pink lips, Veronica making sharp jumps as I did.

"Alright Big Bro, you get the bottom and we will take care of the top." Tiki giggled as she and Su quickly latched onto Veronica's breasts. They immediately got to work, playfully meading and massaging Veronica's breasts, eagerly licking her nipples.

With a sharp moan, Veronica quickly swats Tiki and Su away as she covers her chest. "W-who said you could touch my breasts?!"

"Don't be like that. It will feel really good." Tiki giggled.

"Yeah, it's all part of the fun." Su giggled with a mischievous grin. "Right Big Bro?"

I laughed at their statements but Veronica doesn't find them amusing. "Well, stop. Jonathan touching them is one thing but I don't want you to!" Veronica firmly states.

"Aww, do you hear that Su?" Tiki asked as she turns to her sister with a smirk.

"Yeah." Su answers with a big grin. "I think she has forgotten just how good we made her feel before."

"Shall we remind her?" Tiki asks as she leers at Veronica.

"Let's." Su creepily wiggles her fingers as she approaches Veronica.

"W-wait. No, you don't have to…" Too late. Before Veronica could even finish her protests Tiki and Su pounced on her, immediately targeting her most ticklish spots. "Ahahaha! Stop! Stop! Ahahah! No!" Veronica squirmed and flailed in an effort to protect herself from Tiki and Su's assault. However, all the action was on her top half and I was beginning to feel ignored. Even with her squirming her pretty little hole remained in front of me. So I gave it a little lick. "Ahhh!"Veronica shouts in a mixture of pleasure and surprise as she looks down at me. "Y-you have to warn me." Veronica shyly mutters as she seems embarrassed by the noise she made. "I wasn't ready."

"Sorry, sorry." I said with a chuckle, I really wasn't. "May I?"

Veronica glances to Tiki and Su, they have stopped their assault and giggle as they watch us. There is no point in waiting for TNA to leave and they seem content watching for the moment, this was as good as it was going to get. Eventually Veronica's desire wins over her bashfulness and she gives me a nod. I don't answer her with words. I just lean down and start by gently tracing my tongue around the rim of her lips. Veronica lets out another sharp moan as she is taken off guard by the sensation and quickly covers her mouth in embarrassment. Veronica's sweet hole was already wet with love juices, she could easily accept me as she is. But it was not about getting her ready, it was about making her feel good. I quickly escalated the intensity of my licks, reaching further and further inside her. Veronica stretched herself out in an attempt to resist moaning from the sensations that were assaulting her. That turned out to be a bad move because once her hands were at the headframe Tiki and Sis quickly tied her hands to it.

"Alright! Now we can do as we please!" Tiki shouted with a giggle, pleased with their work.

It takes Veronica a moment to notice but she is not happy when she does. "Hey! Untie me right now!" She shouts as she tries to struggle but she cannot loosen the bonds.

"Oh shut up." Su commands as she latches onto Veronica's breasts again. "Just be a good girl and take it." Su added as she stuck out her little tongue to lick Veronica's nipple.

"Ahhh… Jonathan… make them stop…" Veronica pleaded between moans.

"You might be better off just letting them do it." I chuckled as I continued to lightly lick at her honeypot. "They are good at what they do." A little too good at times.

"See? Big Bro gets it." Tiki giggled as she took the breast opposite of Su. "Just relax, it'll feel good."

As the imps began their assault again Veronica continued to struggle but could not voice her complaints any more, it's all she can do to not moan. Veronica's body was far more honest about how she felt than she was and her love juices flowed freely. So much so that I felt my cunnilingus was not enough anymore and I changed tactics. I set my sights a little higher and gently licked her clitoris, and that did not go unnoticed. "Ahhh!" Veronica moaned. "No! Not there! Ahhh! I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna… I'm gonna..."

"What is it?" Tiki giggled between licks. "Say it properly."

Veronica isn't even in a state she could refuse. "Gonna, gonna, I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come!"

"That's a good girl." Su said with a mischievous giggle. "Give her a reward, Big Bro."

I'm already licking her clit, what more do they want? I thought about it for a minute and then stuck a finger in her butt, it was just the tip of my pinky but it was enough to send her over. "Ahhhhh!" Veronica shouted loudly, her entire body trembling from climax. Tiki and Su were satisfied with their work and released her breasts as they began to untie her. Veronica is out of breath but we are not done yet. That bought me enough time to be good to go again so it was time for the final round. Crawling over her on the bed, I lightly kissed her as I gave her time to catch her breath.

"You good?" I asked.

Taking a few deep breaths after returning my kiss she nods. "Yeah." With her permission I was ready to start but she stopped me. "If you don't mind… could I be on top?" Veronica asked as she turned red, guess all this is still a bit much for her pride. I of course have no problem with it and lay on my back as she crawls on top of me. She does not start right away. She takes a moment to indulge in the close contact. Nothing separates our bodies, we can feel each other's heat, smell each other's sent, and I can feel her breasts lightly press on my chest. We kiss again, trying to bring back some of the tenderness Tiki and Su destroyed, but this time Veronica trails a series of light kisses down to my neck. With a light prick Veronica bites into my neck followed by the familiar pleasure of her drinking my blood. Once she has had her fill she wipes away the blood as she straddles on top of me. She is always more beautiful after drinking my blood and that has never been more apparent than from where I am looking right now. Her lips become crimson red and her skin becomes fuller and flusher, bringing color to the fair areas between the sexy tan she has gotten from working on the ship. But most important of all were those beautiful red eyes that stare at me full of desire. "I'm going to start now." It's clear she can wait no longer and frankly neither can I.

She hovers over me, gently guiding my rod to her entrance before lowering her hips. She is well lubricated and I can watch and feel as my hard cock easily penetrates to her depths. Veronica cannot help but moan as she takes me all the way inside with one solid motion. She shivers a bit as her warm folds envelope me before she gives me a smile saying 'we have become one.' Placing her hands on my chest for leverage, she slowly begins to move. The warm folds of her wet pussy gently massage the length of my shaft as it slides in and out with Veronica's motions. Veronica starts off slowly but quickly picks up the pace as her instincts take over and she single mindedly seeks out pleasure. Well, single mindedly is not entirely accurate. She continues to watch my expression and each moan that escapes my lips boosts her confidence and spurs her on even faster until she is practically bouncing on top of me. However, just as Veronica found a rhythm that she seemed to really enjoy, Tiki and Su decided it was time for them to join again.

"You too look like you are having fun." Tiki giggled as she watched Veronica bounce on top of me, particularly her breasts as they bounced with her motions.

"Yes… we are..." Veronica answered between pants.

"Then I hope you don't mind if we join the fun." Su giggled as she flew behind Veronica. In typical Su fashion, her joining typically involves a tail up the ass. Thankfully it was not my ass this time but instead Veronica who got the unexpected anal penetration. Veronica let out a loud shout as Su's tail was forcefully shoved into her ass. She could not maintain her motion but her vagina certainly gave me a good squeeze that made up for it. "What's wrong? Keep moving."Su chuckled as she used her tail to stir up Veronica's ass.

"H-how am I supposed to keep moving?" Veronica asked as she panted. She must have figured it out because even as she continued to squeeze down on me from whatever Su was doing inside her she began her steady motions once again.

"Hey! I have a good idea, let's use these." Tiki giggled as she joined us with what appeared to be some very phallic candy and an oversized dildo.

"Awesome, hand me the big one!" Su giggled.

"You sure?" Tiki giggled as she handed Su the oversized sex toy. "Think she can handle it?"

"She's old and fat, so she can take it." Su laughed as she gave her flimsy reasoning.

With her new toy in hand, Su removed her tail and took aim to replace it. Veronica looks back at the dildo Su plans to stick inside her, continuing to move her hips the whole time. I know that there are far larger dildos available but the thing still puts my piece to shame, it was obvious that was asking too much of her. "T-there's no way that will fit!"

"You'll be fine. It may hurt but that's only the first few times." Su chuckled, her head bobbing up and down as she tracks Veronica's ass as it bounces on me. Her eyes practically gleamed as she got the timing down and pulled the dildo back, ready to penetrate. "Best to get the hardest part done in one solid move!"

Su thrust the dildo forward and apparently hit her mark as Veronica let out a loud shout. "Ahhhh! Stop! Stop! Ahhhh!" Veronica clenched down on me extra hard as her body resisted any extra penetration. I nearly blew my load right there.

"Huh? It didn't go in?" Su honestly seemed surprised she couldn't just shove such a large object up Veronica's ass. The tip of the dildo was spreading the hole but it wouldn't go in further. Unfortunately for Veronica she was undeterred. "Oh well, time to stretch it a bit." Su practically sang as she slowly screwed the tip further and further inside. This of course was pretty painful for Veronica

"Ahhhh! It's too big! It won't fit! Ahhh..." Veronica's shouting was cut off as Tiki shoved the phallic sucker inside her open hole.

"Ahh just shut up and suck on this." Tiki commanded as she forcibly kept the sucker in her mouth. "You got other things to focus on. Take your mind off your ass if it hurts."

Veronica's face is red and she has tears in her eyes. Pain is being mixed with pleasure and humiliation is being mixed with joy. But despite all of this, Veronica cannot stop her hips. Even as Su screws her ass, even as she obediently sucks on Tiki's treat, she cannot stop now. I'm almost afraid they might break Veronica but I have to admit there just something about such a prideful girl being humiliated for the sake of pleasure. Veronica closed her eyes and accepted everything that was happening to her, all that mattered was the pleasure she was seeking. I could tell Veronica was getting close, I just had to hold out a little longer.

Slowly but surely Su managed to work the dildo into Veronica's ass. The pleasure she was getting from me and the pain she was getting from Su were competing as Veronica was being led to climax until it finally happened. Su finally managed to work the tip inside and Veronica clenched her teeth as the pain reached its peak, easily biting through the hard candy. But once the tip was in and a couple more inches slid inside, some of the pain subsided and the stimulation became too much and she climaxed. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Veronica's whole body quivered and shook and she clenched down on me, pushing me over the edge as well. Once she felt me coming inside her she immediately dropped her hips and clenched my hips with her knees to ensure every drop went inside her. As she caught her breath she spat out the broken candy as she looked down at me. Even after the humiliation she faced, and Su still sticking the dildo in her ass, her concern was me. "Was I… good?" She asked between breaths.

(Scene End)

I must admit that this was far different than I imagined it would turn out, but it was still good. "Yes, it felt great Veronica. Thank you."

"Thank goodness." Giving one more smile, she collapsed into my arms exhausted.

"Ouch." Tiki muttered as she looked at the bit off candy. "Good thing that was not real." Looking at her sister, she saw Su still working the dildo in Veronica's ass. "Come on, that enough. She's done."

"Aww, but I was just getting started." Su pouted as she reluctantly withdrew the dildo from Veronica.

"I know I know, but she is still inexperience so give her a break." Tiki tried to comfort Su but Su seemed legitimately depressed. "Hey, you know what? I bet the crew is hot and heavy after not getting a piece of Big Bro. Shall we go see if they could use a dildo up their ass?"

"Do I?!" Su excitedly flew off with the dildo in hand, is she that determined to shove it up an ass? "What are we waiting for?" Apparently so as Su flies off with Tiki to see if the crew wants to join in any late night fun.

With Tiki and Su gone things quickly got quiet. I can hear Veronica breathing. She's exhausted, we haven't even bothered to uncouple, I'm not even certain she's awake. "You ok Veronica?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." Veronica softly answered. "I just don't understand how you can stay with those imps." Veronica added with a grumble.

"Well, it takes some… a lot of getting used to." I answered with a chuckle. "But they are cute and sweet at times, and that's enough for me."

"…I see." Veronica softly muttered as she thought about my answer. "Can I ask one more favor?"

"Name it." I don't think at this point I am in any position to be refusing her anything.

Veronica blushes again as she lightly asks. "Can we… stay like this for a while?"

"Well saying inside you all night is a little..."

"Geez, you know what I mean you jerk." Veronica grumbles as she pulls her head up to my level, finally allowing my spent dick to slip out of her folds. "I just… want to hold you… while I can."

Veronica gently embraces me for no other purpose than to hold me, something I've never had on this island outside of Merry or TNA. "Of course." I answer her question as I gently embrace her back.

"And Jonathan, one more thing." Veronica mutters.

"Yes?"

"I love you." Veronica states as she gives me a soft kiss on the lips. "I just… wanted to say it again." Not wanting to hear a response, Veronica cuddles next to me and goes to sleep.

Veronica's words resonate through my entire being like the phrase never has before. Her words make me happy but it is not joy that I feel, it is a terrible sense of guilt. I have had sex with girls other than Merry or TNA, some willing some not. Such actions are more acceptable in this world but I still consider it cheating. But seeing as choice is optional in this world I have adapted by rationalizing it as just being sex with the others, I feel little to nothing for them. But Veronica is different. I cannot say I feel nothing toward Veronica and with her confession of love again, right here as we are, I don't think I can say I don't feel the same about her. It is… the first time I feel like I have betrayed Merry.


	86. Chapter 78: Wedding

Chapter 78: Wedding

[Jonathan's perspective]

"…" Huh? "…..up…." What is it? I'm tired. "Wake up, it's time." Is that Veronica?

"Just a few more minutes." I mutter, trying to fall back into the slumber I was awoken from. I slowly drift back to sleep when I feel a sharp pain in my neck. The pain was quick and slight so I just tried to go back to sleep and a moment later it began to feel good. It keeps getting better and better and ahh! What is that?! "Ahhh!" I jolt awake with a sudden moan.

It is Veronica, after my refusal to wake she took the liberty to sink her fangs into me. "Don't mind me, I'm just getting breakfast. Go back to sleep if you want." As if I could!

It's not bad enough that it feels good for her to be sucking on me but I can feel her naked body pressing against me. I am quickly reminded of what we did last night and how I have betrayed Merry. Not just in my body this time but in my heart as well, my feelings for Veronica became all too real last night. "Alright, alright, I'm up!" I shout as I push her away. Veronica is at first surprised but my forcefulness, but with a short grunt she gets up. I give a sigh myself as I get out of bed. As I do I am greeted with a nice stiffy caused by Veronica's morning sucking, a reminder of what a man whore I've become. It's still dark but I try to conceal it anyway.

"You don't have to hide it." I could not make out her face, but I'm guessing she's flustered. "I'm not going to attack you, and it's not like I haven't seen it anyway." She has a point, but I still make sure to put on my underwear first thing.

I wonder if every affair starts this way? An awkward silence after a night of passion, having to share a toothbrush because all of her things are at her place, and all the while trying to think of ways to do better for the one I am marrying. I try to keep my mind busy by doing everything I need to prepare. But I cannot shake this guilty feeling. "You know that 'that' was just for last night right?" I ask Veronica, but I think it was more to remind myself than it was to remind her.

Veronica pauses for a moment as she slips into her swimsuit from yesterday. "Yeah, I know." She solemnly mutters as she continues.

I've gotten a bit accustomed to the things at this point so it does not take me long to get into my tux. With each button I fasten it dawns on me a little more that this is it, it is time. "Well, how do I look?" I ask as I present myself to Veronica.

Veronica gives a slight leer as she examines me. After a moment she swims to me and reaches for my neck. "Your bowtie is not straight. Honestly, did you not even look at yourself?"

"Sorry, guess I got excited." I say as I avert my eyes. With her this close I cannot get my mind over what I did last night.

"Don't get so flustered, you will make me self-conscious." Veronica blushes herself as she fixes my tie. After she finishes she solemnly looks down. "Answer me honestly. Do you… regret the time we spent together last night?"

I guess it should be no surprise that Veronica picked up on the distance I've been trying to put between us. But she did not do anything wrong and I did enjoy the time we had together. "No, I do not regret our time together. I just… I don't know. Maybe I'm just overthinking things." I just feel like I crossed a line I shouldn't have.

"Well I suppose that is to be expected right before your wedding." Veronica said with a sigh, I can tell this is not easy for her. "All the more reason to do this quickly."

"Well, it won't be much longer now." But as I say that something else comes to mind, something I should have thought of before. "Say Veronica, I know this must not be easy for you but I have a small favor to ask of you."

Veronica gives a long sigh. "What is it?"

"Could you go check on Merry for me? I'm doubtful TNA is actually of any help to her." Not exactly their area of expertise. "If she doesn't need anything then you can meet me at the Grand North Sea Cathedral, I need to see if the decorations have been taken care of." Plus a little time away from her to organize my thoughts might be good. But as I ask this I can see Veronica's expression darken. "Is that too much to ask?"

Veronica is silent for a moment but then gives me a slight smile. "Nah, I need to head to her room if I want to change anyway. I was hoping I could wear something a little nicer than this to the wedding. I'll just check on Merry while I'm at it, it's no problem."

…..

[Veronica's perspective]

"Of course it's a problem!" I shout once I am sure Jonathan cannot hear me. "You think I want to see Merry getting ready to marry you?!" In my frustration I almost hit one of the pillars lining the long hall. It is high quality polished marble, it would be a shame if it were damaged. I take a deep breath to calm myself. "Why did I have to fall in love with him?" Honestly what am I thinking? I help fund his wedding, I agree to be his bride's maid, and now I agree to check on his fiancée on their big day? When did I stop being able to say no to him? It's not like doing any of this helps. Even when we were finally together he still thought of her more than me. Great, now I'm in a bad mood again. "Is it too late for me to just say I checked on her?"

Despite all my complaints, and I had many, I still made my way to Merry's room. "I'm coming in." I say after little more than a tap on the door. I'm not in the mood for knocking, if she's not ready it's her problem. As expected of any room after a night of TNA, the place was a mess. Plates with crumbs of cake or pie, wrappers from candy, the occasional sex toy, just what I've come to expect from the annoyances. And of course the perpetrators responsible for making most of the mess, namely Ina, Tiki, Su, Sara, and Nip, were collapsed on the bed exhausted after spending all night making said mess.

"My tummy hurts." Ina wined.

"I know, I know." Merry replied with a soothing tone.

There she was, in her white dress quietly combing her hair out as she made the final touches. I have to admit she looks pretty… and it pisses me off. "So today is the day." Try as I might, I could not keep some of my bitterness from getting through.

"Uh-huh." Merry solemnly nods.

…what's with her? She's acting so apathetic. Yesterday she was gushing out so much energy I thought I was going to be sick. I don't understand her. She goes from rubbing the fact she is getting married in my face, to being thankful to me, and now she doesn't seem to care. "Well… In any case, Jonathan asked me to come see if you need any help."

Merry lets out a slight giggle. "Tell darling he's sweet but he does not have to worry about me, I'm fine… really, I am." She then goes back to silently brushing her hair. Really, what is with her?

"She's fine because we are helping her." Sis proudly states. So she says, but Abigail is the only one actually doing anything.

"Big Bro and Big Sis and all of us together. Every day in every way, we'll have sex forever." Abigail sings as she braids Merry hair when she gets through combing a section.

"But still, you are taking forever." Tally complains with a long sigh. "Can't you go any faster?"

"I'm sorry." Merry solemnly answers. "I just need a bit more time."

"What's wrong? Are you getting cold fins?" Doe asked, seems I'm not the only one who picked up on Merry's mood.

"Yeah, just give me a bit." Merry gives a surprisingly straight forward answer. "Once I enter the cathedral, there is no going back." I don't have time for this. If she does not need my help I am going to change and meet up with Jonathan.

I find my luggage and pop open the trunk. I quickly pick out the best thing I brought with me. It's a pink evening gown that really compliments my form, if I do say so myself. If I manage to steal some glances from Merry on her wedding night I might be able to sleep happily tonight. With that thought in mind I quickly change.

"Well, while Big Sis takes her time…" Tiki starts with a yawn? "Tell us Vampire lady, did you and Big Bro go for a second round after we left?"

"Yeah, it was just the two of you. All alone. All night." Su giggles.

"…!" These girls have absolutely no tact do they? To tell Merry that Jonathan and I had sex is one thing but to do it on her wedding day and in such a careless manner? Dreading the explosion I was about to face from Merry, I nervously turn toward her. But… nothing. As far as I can tell she did not react in the slightest. For whatever reason that just pissed me off. "Yeah, we did it again." I exaggerate my words to provoke a reaction. "We did it all night. We were having so much fun I had to remind him it was his wedding day. You can feel free to thank me."

"Thank you." Merry answered seemingly without even really hearing what I said.

Ok, I know I did not want to see Merry so happy with the occasion but to see her so melancholy is even worse. Just what would I give to be in her position? "So you don't mind that we slept together?" Well, if she does not care then I am going to go for it.

"'I don't mind' is not how I would put it." Merry grumpily states as she places the comb down and turns to me, of course she would draw the line there. "I told darling he had one night. If he spent it with you then he spent it with you, that is all there is to it." Merry slowly turns back around to continue brushing.

It pisses me off that I have nothing to say back to that. As much as I hate to admit it, she is right. Last night does not guarantee me anything in the future. "…I'll see you at the wedding." I just want this over with.

"…wait." Merry solemnly says right as I'm about to leave.

I groan at the hold up, I'm not in the mood for this. "What is it?"

"You… love Jonathan, right?" She asks after a moment of silence.

"…yeah?" Where is she going with this?

Merry remains silent. I half consider leaving before she continues. "Have you… thought about when Jonathan is gone?"

When Jonathan is gone? What brought that on? Sure Jonathan is older than I am but I don't think he is that much older. And why is she worrying? As long as she is with him he has a supply of fresh mermaid blood, he could live 200 years easy. Is the thought really bothering her? "Aww, you asking that again?" Tally grumbled, seems they don't get it either.

"The fuck does it matter anyway?" Sara coarsely interjects. "That's like forever from now."

"It's not forever." Merry solemnly retorts. "It will happen eventually." Merry then looks at me. She seems so confused, uncertain. "Have you thought about it?"

"No, I haven't." I state before I leave. I don't even have him now, why would I think so far ahead?

[Jonathan's perspective]

Entering the Grand North Sea Cathedral I am immediately dazzled by the work the decorators have done. White drapes are hung all throughout the cathedral, all in such a manner as to direct attention to the altar where a magnificent red coral arch has been set up. The red carpet has been rolled out for us, literally. Seeing everything as it is setup makes me wonder how much it will all cost, but I think I finally agree with Merry that it is all worth it.

"And so the groom arrives." Patricia approaches me. Seeing the sheer joy on her face you would think she is the one getting married. "You look nice. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I am going to be." I answer with a nervous laugh. What can I say? It is a big day.

"Well don't be nervous." She said with a giggle. "As long as you have each other everything will turn out fine."

"Yes, that is true." I manage to get out a laugh. "But I am sure I will get an earful from Merry if I mess up in any way."

Patricia giggles at that. "Yes, I can tell she is a demanding girl. But I'm sure she rewards you when you meet those demands." Indeed she does.

"Speaking of meeting her demands, I have a few details to discuss with you." God forbid I forget anything.

"Of course, anything you want." She answered, giving me her complete undivided attention.

"Well, so we have decided to do our own vows to each other."

"Oh how lovely." She clasped her hands with delight. "I've heard some good ones but I hope I'll be impressed."

Please don't expect too much. I have an idea of what I am going to say but I have not wrote them down. "Anyway, we also have some maids of honor that will be assisting us during the ceremony. My maid of honor will be Veronica, a dhampire. Merry will have ten imps collectively known as TNA. They can be a handful but I believe they might actually behave themselves, but be prepared to roll with it regardless."

"Imps? Well that is unusual." She giggled, glad she is light hearted. "But this dhampire, she wouldn't happen to be from the Espera family would she? The same Espera family that is financing this wedding?" Guess she got her check already.

"Y-yes." Am I going to get an earful?

"Interesting. Well, I won't pry." That smile, I can guess what she is thinking.

"Well, it looks like everything is just about ready." I decide to just change the subject.

"Oh yes." Another delighted clasp of her hands. "The 'Armie Catering' always does excellent work. The decorations are lovely and I'm sure the food will be delicious." As she finishes she motions to a side of the room where a large kraken and several smaller Scylla were setting up a small buffet line.

I have too much on my mind to be hungry at the moment but I figure I should say hello to those who did the decorating and cooking. As I approached I could see what the Scylla were setting up. They of course had tables ready to be covered in food, kegs full of alcoholic beverages, and… "Is that an oven?"

"You bet your sexy ass it is." The kraken answered with a confident smile.

Taking my mind off the fact that she seemed to be wearing nothing but an apron, I had to say: "But… we are underwater."

The kraken gave me a big smirk in response. "Watch this." She opens a metal door beneath the oven and playfully points her finger in as if it were a gun. "Ha!"Magical flames erupt from the tip of her finger and fly into the metal opening. It only takes a few moments for me to be able to feel the heat even from where I was standing. With a quick flick of one of her tentacles she closes the lower door. "With this the cake and all the food will be cooked in no time, and they thought I was crazy to try to learn pyromancy." I can certainly understand her confidence in herself, getting fire to last this far underwater must be no small feat. "So, shall I assume you are the groom?"

"Yep, I'm the lucky man." I said as I tried to match her confidence.

"Well, I hope everything is just the way you like it." She gave some satisfied nods as she looked at the work the Scylla have done. "It was all put together last minute but I think everything turned out well. What do you think?"

"It all looks great to me." I answer as I give the place another look over. "But you will have to ask the bride what she thinks, this is mainly for her."

The kraken laughs at that. "Not even married and she has already started the ball and chain routine eh?" Well, she's not wrong. "Where is the girl? I'd like her opinion."

"I sent my maid of honor to go get her, they should be here shortly."

"Well I hope she isn't getting cold fins." She gives me a sly leer. "I must say, I am looking forward to the public ritual. I'll have to make sure that the food is full of energy, you are going to need it."

"I-I appreciate it." Energy aside I hope I can physically take the nights to come, Merry has been waiting for this a long time.

With everything prepared, I make my way to the altar to wait for my bride. True to being a public ceremony the room is slowly being filled with people I have never met. I am glad that they have come to share this moment with Merry and me but having more eyes just makes me more nervous. But as I make my way down the aisle I am suddenly yanked to the side. **"Ah here he is."** Felisha quickly locks my head with her arms and gives me a nuggie as the rest of the crew watches from the front row. **"Last chance. You could call it off now and stay with us the rest of your life."**

"We'll take good care of you, we promise." Spindla said in a seductive tone.

"S-sorry girls, but I'm afraid I am taken." I strain out a chuckle through Felisha's nuggie. I don't think I would live if I took their offer anyway.

"Well, that's a shame." Riona laughed before leering at me. "But are you sure you can get married after your night with Veronica?"

"Y-you know about that?!"

"We all know about that." Michaela answered.

"Tiki and Su told all of us… before proceeding to 'play' with us." Kelsey hesitantly answered. Why am I not surprised, the damn brats work fast.

"…" All I could do was blush, I can't really say anything about what I did last night.

 **"Oh well aren't you just adorable."** Felisha says as she playfully nuzzles me. **"Someone is ashamed of themselves."**

"Was she that good?" Spindla laughed.

"Maybe you should just marry her instead." Riona teased.

Teasing or no, I do not feel good about last night and these girls are just making it worse. But surprisingly, Una comes to my rescue. "Enough." She says as she pries me from the captain. Setting me in front of her, she takes a moment to straighten my tux after it was ruffled in the exchange. "You good?" She asked after she was done.

"Y-yeah." Ready as I am going to be.

With a pat on the head, Una lets me continue. As I step up to the altar I spot Ryan's group. Something seems off about them, Ryan in particular seems to be down or something. But before I can wonder too much about it I spot Veronica. My heart skips a beat as for a moment I believe that it was time. But Merry is not with her. "You don't have to look so disappointed that it is just me." Veronica comments as she gets close.

"Sorry about that. But umm…" There is no way around this really. "…where is Merry?"

Veronica gives a sigh. Sorry I have Merry on the brain but it is our wedding day. "Relax, she is just taking some extra time to get ready and calm down."

Relax? How can I? "Calm down? Why is something wrong? Is she mad that we did?! I knew she would know…"

"I told you to calm down!" Veronica shouts. Noticing all of our onlookers, Veronica pulls me close and lowers her voice. "It's nothing, she will be here soon."

'Soon' it is such a vague time frame. Is it the dinner will be ready soon kind of soon or the new movie will be out next year kind of soon? I don't know exactly how much time has passed, every moment Merry is not here feels like an eternity. I would be frantically pacing the floor if not for the many onlookers, and I can feel all of their stares bore into me as the time slowly drags on. The kraken even has time to bake and dress the cake in the time that has passed. I don't mean to be overbearing but enough is enough.

"Veronica…" I mutter as I try to maintain my very forced smile at this point, for the crowd's sake.

"Y-yes…" Veronica nervously replies, I hope she agrees her 'soon' was not soon enough.

"Could I ask you to check on Merry one more time please?" For once I hope I learn something from that smile Merry sometimes gives, I want things to get done this time.

Veronica shirks back from my smile. "S-sure thing." I cannot begin to be relieved even as she goes running off. Why can't things just go according to plan?

…

[Veronica's perspective]

"What could be taking her so long?" I grumble to myself as I make my way back to Merry's room. "Does she plan to take all day combing her hair?!" I don't know what is going through her mind but enough is enough, she needs to show up so we can get this over with. Is the fact that they have spent a great deal of gold not good enough for her? Is the fact Jonathan is driving himself crazy with every passing moment not good enough for her? Is the fact that I will have to face my mother's furry for lending this kind of money not good enough for her?! Finally reaching the door to the room, I bang on it furiously. "Alright! Time's up! Either you're going to marry him or I will!" I find the door unlocked and slam it open. "Do you hear… me?"

The room… is empty. No sign of Merry or TNA, except for the disaster they left behind. I… I don't know what to do. Could I have missed them between here and there? Surely not, it's not that far to the cathedral and she would have stuck out in the dress and with TNA following her. Could something have happened to her? No, you don't get much safer than this city. It would be incredibly unlikely especially in this part of the city and TNA was with her so surely one would have gotten away if something happened. As I worry about what to do I notice the vanity where Merry was getting ready. The area had been cleaned, save for one piece of paper. I am not sure if I more hoped or expected that the paper would be a note giving some sort of explanation for what happened, but that was not the case. I might even argue that finding a ransom note would be better than… this. This gives no answers, it just leaves countless questions. It was a note but it had only a single word: 'Sorry.'


	87. Chapter 79: Forever

Chapter 79: Forever.

Why did I have to be the bearer of bad news? The note didn't say anything other than sorry and the hotel staff did not see where they went so I was forced to bring the note to Jonathan with no other explanation I could offer. I suggested that maybe it could all be an elaborate prank led by Su but Jonathan recognized the handwriting as Merry's own. It really seems that Merry just left him on the altar with no explanation as to why. On top of that, TNA are missing as well. The family Jonathan had been building is gone, just like that. The look on Jonathan's face as he had to tell the crowd that the wedding was not happening, it is something I wish I did not have to see. Curse you Merry. I do not care what you were thinking, doing this to Jonathan is just… cruel. Now Jonathan has wondered off to a secluded room where he can wallow in his own misery. He does not seem to mind that I am in the room with him but… I do not know what to do. All I can do is stand here in silence.

"You know, I heard that my dad was left at the altar before he met my mom. Who knew misfortune was hereditary?" Jonathan solemnly stated his grim joke. He does not seem to be angry or sad. He seems just… dead emotionally.

It is now that I can see the distance that still lies between our hearts. I want to do something to comfort him, to ease his pain, but would such a move be appropriate or even welcome? This is so frustrating! There must be something I can do. Maybe I could hire a private detective to track her down or some bounty hunters or… "Your ring." I mutter as the thought comes to me. Yes that's it! She didn't leave the ring! Why didn't we think of this before?! "Your ring can find Merry's ring right?!" I can't believe it but I'm actually delighted that we are going to get Merry back, then Jonathan won't be so depressed. "The solution is easy. She could not have gotten far so all we have to do is find a ride and…"

"What's the point?" Jonathan glumly interjects. "Even if I bring them back… I can't make them stay."

"D-don't say that!" …what's going on here? He doesn't want to find her? I do not understand, is he angry that they left? Doesn't he want to know why? There must be some reason she left. "Can you think of anything that might have upset her? Any reason she would leave without saying anything?"

"…maybe she just got tired of me." Jonathan mutters. "I can't blame her either, I couldn't even remain faithful the night before our wedding."

"So then… it's my fault?" I'm the reason Jonathan is suffering like this? But… that's not fair. What am I supposed to do? I can't even express my feelings? He only ever thinks of her as is… and now… and now…

"Hey, hey! Why are you crying?!" Jonathan starts as I cannot hold back the tears. "I'm the one who should be upset!"

"Because you are going to resent me for driving them away!" I try to wipe away the tears but they just keep flowing.

"That's not true! You did nothing wrong!" Jonathan quickly states as he motions for me to calm down. "It was all my fault… it is… only my fault." Jonathan quickly turns away from me. He's shaking, is he crying? "Merry… Merry always does her best for me. She does not ask much in return… a family… faithfulness… both things I have failed in providing. I thought I knew TNA, but they left… and I don't even know why. Merry has saved my life multiple times and TNA are always there when I really need them and I have taken them for granted… they're too good for me."

"That's not true!" How can he say that? Just because Merry and TNA left him? Has he always been this emotionally vulnerable? Thinking he is not good enough? That's just not true. I love him, and I love him because… "You are a good man. Not perfect but you don't try to be and you don't expect others to be either. You are patient enough to get along with people who are a little rough around the edges, that's how you put up with Merry's temper, that's how you put up with TNA, that's how you put up with me when I was… a brat. You care about others and of course you are faithful. After all… that's why you turned me down." It hurts for me to have to say that. To tell Jonathan exactly why I love him knowing that he turned me down. But I don't mind if I can make him feel better, it's too painful to see him like this.

"… are you sure about that?" Jonathan asks as he slowly turns toward me. He looks at me in a way he has never looked at me before. He is sad, but behind the sadness is a determination. He has something he wants to say … and it's making my heart flutter as he slowly approaches me. "I have been denying my feelings for a while now. I've been denying them because I've been ashamed of them. But last night… even if just for a while… I stop being ashamed of my feelings." He stands in front of me, so close that I can feel the heat from his body. "Can you still say that I am faithful?" As he asks he leans toward me.

Is he going to kiss me? This… could be my chance. Merry and TNA are gone and Jonathan is in pain and seeking comfort, comfort I desperately want to give. As our lips grow closer I can feel his breath, I can smell his sent, and my body yearns to be in his embrace once again. He could finally be mine. But… "no."This is not what I want. "No!" In an effort to strengthen my own resolve, I strike Jonathan and he goes reeling. I have to take a moment to catch my breath. It hurts, what am I doing? "You don't get to come crying to me because Merry and TNA dumped you!" What am I saying? "You have a way to find them, use it already!" This is my chance. "Or did you reject me over such flimsy feelings that you will just give up at the first sign of off trouble?!" Why do I put on such a front, why do I yell at him as I threaten to leave? "You aren't willing to go after them then not only are you not good enough for them, you are not good enough for anybody!" Slamming the door behind me I run away, but I do not make it far before I collapse into tears. I slump up against the wall as I think of what an idiot I am.

…

[Merry's Perspective]

"Big Sis, this isn't the right way!" Ina whines.

"Where are you going?" Doe asks.

"We're keeping Big Bro waiting!" Nip states.

"If this is a joke, it's going too far." Su comments.

"Fucking say something already!" Sara shouts.

TNA has been shouting stuff like this none stop since I left. Try as I might, there was nothing I could do to distract them long enough for me to get away. But I knew darling would come looking for me if I took too long so I had to leave with them. I'm sorry I don't have the courage to face you darling. There is nothing I can say to make up for what I am doing but I at least wanted to let you know I am sorry. I hope that someday you can forgive me.

It is hard enough for me to keep going with TNA constantly nagging me, but the attention I am drawing in this dress is too much. I actually want to wear this a little longer but it won't do me any good anymore, it is just too sad and it will only slow me down. Aside from the dress all I have is a small bag with a change of clothes and a little bit of money, it's not much but I have lived off of less before. But even if this is all I have I still have to find a place to change out of this dress and send it back to the cathedral, I am leaving darling with enough debt but at least he shouldn't have to pay for the dress.

I found a small inn ran by another mermaid. I presented what little money I had and asked for a room. "Hey what do you take me for? This isn't enough." The mermaid said as she rejected the small amount.

"I know but please, I only need it for a little while. Just long enough to change." After that I have to leave the city.

I don't know what it was about me but I am sure my sorrow was conveyed to her in some way. She scratched her head as she gave a sigh. "Aww geez, if that is all you need then don't worry about it. Just leave the room the way you found it ok?"

"Yes, thank you." I solemnly reply with a small bow.

"… so what is with the dress anyway? Did you get married or something?" She asked as she curiously eyed the dress.

"… no, I did not." And now, I never shall.

TNA have grown unusually quiet as I make my way to the room I was given. Their constant prattle helped to keep my mind off of things but now that it was quiet I had time to reflect. Entering the room I immediately collapse on the bed. It was just starting to hit me what I am doing, what I have done. All my dreams are ruined… I will never marry… I will never have children… I will never see darling again… all because I am a coward.

"So are you going to tell us what's going on?" Tally casually asked as she sat on the bed next to me.

"Just leave me alone." I muffle into one of the pillows. "You should go back, darling will be looking for… He will need you now." That's right, it's not just darling I will never see again. I won't see TNA again either. It's almost funny, despite all the trouble they cause me and darling and how possessive I get I haven't even thought twice about sharing them with darling for some time. It has actually been fun living with them. They are like children, they are constantly getting into trouble but there really is something endearing about each of them. But I will never see them again… my nights are going to get a lot colder. But the alternative… it's just… I can't even imagine.

"What are you saying Big Sis?" Abigail asks as she takes one of my hands. "Big Bro will be looking for you too. Let's all go back together."

"Are you afraid everyone will be mad that you're late?" Sis asks as she takes my other hand. "I'll go with you to apologize, it'll be ok."

I pull my hands from them and shake my head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going back."

"Not going back?" Nip asks with her hands on her hips as she floats in front of me. "Are you sure about that?"

"Big Bro and Vampire Lady were awfully close last night, if you leave she will steal him. Are you okay with that?" Tally asked, and she was actually being serious.

"It's fine. She… she can have him." If she can handle the consequences then it would be selfish of me to say otherwise.

"Are you sure?" Su asked in a teasing manner. "They are going to be pounding it every night, in positions you couldn't manage."

That does not leave a pretty picture… but I don't have a right to tell darling what to do anymore. "…I'm sure."

"She's going to be pumped full of his jizz until she eventually looks like Tally." Annie adds as she casually points to Tally's swollen stomach.

"Hey! What's wrong with the way I look?!" Tally angrily shouts back.

"Not the point right now." Annie retorts.

I have to get them to go. If they want me angry, I can use that. "That's enough!" Please just stop. "I am not going back!" I can't anymore. "I'm am sick of darling and I am sick of all of you!" Please just go, you are only making this harder for me. "I hate you all!" Please.

"Bullshit!" Sara shouts back, it didn't even take her a second. "Do you think we'd believe that shit?"

"Big Sis, we are constantly being told that we are annoying, we are pests, and to go away." Nip solemnly states. "We are used to being hated and rejected. But you Big Sis… I have never heard someone put so little feeling into it."

"So little feeling?" Of course it would be. I don't actually want to leave. I want to get married. I want to have children. Living with darling and TNA has been the happiest days of my life. But the more joy I feel now the more sorrow I will feel later. That's why… "Please… just go. I can't be with darling anymore… I just can't."

TNA go silent for a while before Doe approaches me. "But then… what will you do?" She timidly asks. "Won't you be lonely? You will won't you?" Of course I will. How could I say otherwise? The thought alone is breaking my heart. "…then… we will stay with you."

"Huh?" What are they saying? Do they even realize? "But you won't be able to see darling again… are you okay with that."

"We don't want to lose Big Bro or Big Sis." Ina says as she begins to sob, slowly wiping away tears. "But Big Bro will always have someone, like Vampire lady. But if we leave you then you will be all alone, won't you?"

Ina is not the only one on the verge of tears, even Annie cannot hold back the tears that are whelping up. They know what it is they are saying and they know what that means. "But… what about your children? They would be growing up without a father." I ask as I look at Tally who seems to be holding up the best, at least on the outside.

"Big deal." Tally angrily scoffs. "It's not like we knew our father either."

"On top of that, our mothers never really cared for us." Annie coldly states. "As long as we have you and Sis they will be better off than we ever were."

"We'll be fine Big Sis." Sis calmly states as she puts a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be ok."

"But… but… why?" I just don't get it. First they give up marrying darling for me and now they are giving him up all together. I just… I don't understand.

"Didn't we tell you before?" Doe asked as she looked around at her sisters.

"We love you, Big Sis." TNA all said together.

That's it… I can't take anymore. It's not just that I will never see darling again. It's not just that TNA are giving him up for me. It's not just that their children will grow up without a father because of me. It's because on top of all the sorrow, on top of all of the regret, I feel so much relief because I will not have to spend the rest of my life alone and all because these girls love me more than I ever gave them credit for. The tears burst forth and I embrace as many of TNA as I can. "Waahhhhaaaahhhh! Thank you… thank you so much! I was so afraid! So afraid of being alone! I'm sorry! I'm sooo sorry you have to do this for me!"The tears won't stop flowing. What would I have done if they actually left?

"C'mon Big Sis…" Tally begins to sob. "… cut it out… you're going to make me cry too…" Turning away from me to save face, she wipes her eyes. "But before we do anything… you have to tell us why."

"That… that… that's right!" Doe struggles to get her words out between sobs. "Why can't we all just stay with Big Bro?!"

"Th-that's right!" Ina shouted with tears and snot running down her face. "We want to know!"

Yes… that is only fair. If they are willing to give up darling to come with me… then I have nothing to hide from them. "…it's because Darling is going to die someday…"

"Don't tell me it's because of that shit!" Sara shouts as she wipes her nose on her arm. "That's so far away…"

"I don't care!" As I shout my body begins to shake from the thought of it. I hold myself to try to stop the shaking but to no avail. "It doesn't matter if it's a hundred years, two hundred years, or even five hundred years. The thought of watching darling slowly die a little bit every day… it's just too much for me to imagine…" And this fear is only from how much I love darling now. "I've… actually been trying to keep myself a little distant from darling, just so I won't be so hurt when he is finally gone. But… with darling and me about to get married and have a family… it's everything I have ever dreamed and it makes me so happy that I want to forget. Every time darling succeed it makes me want to be his more. Every time he fails I want to be there for him. Every day I love darling a little more. But the more I love him the more it will hurt when I finally lose him." The thoughts just keep coming, the thought of being unable to do anything for darling in his final days. To have his life slowly fade in my arms. "I don't want to leave darling, but if I am going to lose him eventually then maybe I should leave him now and be done with it!" It's the only way I can protect myself. "I wish I were like all of you! I just want to not care that he will someday be gone!"

TNA are silent for a bit. But then Sis slowly begins to speak. "It's not that we don't think or care that Big Bro will die someday."

"But it is just too sad to think about so we try to have more fun to think about." Su mutters.

"It's not like Big Bro is that important to us." Annie tries to be tough behind a quickly crumbling facade. "It's not like Big Bro is the first one to try to protect us, or accept us for who we are… or tell us he loves us… or… or…"

"It's not like we will be all alone again once Big Bro dies." Tally sobs as she rubs her stomach. "It's not… but still… we… we…"

TNA has had as much as they can take of this discussion and go silent as they all try to hold back their tears in their own way. I also cannot take anymore, no matter what I am going to miss darling so much. But right at that moment, the door slowly opens. "So… this is what you all have been thinking about all along."

…

[Jonathan's Perspective.]

Veronica was right, it did not take me long to find them with my ring. I was lucky they hadn't made it out of town yet, I might not have been able to catch up with them if they did. All it took was a short taxi ride and a rather stern talking to from the inn clerk and I was here. But I'm sorry to say that even after Veronica knocked some sense into me I didn't have the courage to just open the door and greet them. I waited in front of the door and… I heard everything.

When I finally opened the door I found my bride in tears in her wedding dress on the day of her wedding. I found her bride's maids all teary eyed and snot nosed as they were confronting feelings they would rather just ignore. They all turn to me, a look of confusion and surprise behind their teary expressions. There is a moment of stunned silence before TNA, their emotions at their breaking point, all burst into tear filled wails as they clamor to me.

"Waaahhhh! Don't die on us Big Bro!" Ina cries out.

"Don't leave us alone!" Abigail cries.

"Take responsibility for our feelings you… you… jerk!" Tiki angrily cried.

"Don't leave us! You have to stay!" Nip shouts.

"You won't die! You won't right Big Bro?!" Doe asks between cries.

"I don't care if you get angry at my pranks, just don't die!" Su shouts as she tightly clings to me.

"It's not that I care that you came but… but… waaahhhh!" Annie cries honestly.

"You're late." Sis commented as she wiped her tears.

"What took you so long, asshole?!" Sara angrily shouted.

Lastly, Tally embraced me around the waist as she looked up at me with tear filled eyes. "I don't want to lose Big Bro or Big Sis! You have to make sure we all stay together! You have to! I love you both!" She shouts before burying her face in my stomach.

I kneel down to embrace them all. Accepting their hugs and kisses, their tear filled eyes and even their snotty noses. Being here with these girls right now makes the very idea of not coming after them seem ludicrous. But to think they would all leave me to be with Merry… and their reasoning… it reminds me of how I thought when my parents were going through a divorce. It is not a matter of who they love more because they love us both, it is a matter of who would be more alone. These girls… no matter how devilish they may act at times, their love is innocent and pure. I ended up never having to choose between my parents, now it is my turn to make sure that they never have to choose between us. Breaking from their embrace for the time being, I turn my sights to my bride. She has turned away from me. I do not know if it is from sorrow or shame, but I know that I cannot let things end this way.

I quietly approach Merry and slowly sit on the bed next to her. I attempt to put my arm on her shoulder but she shrugs away. Where do I even start? My own mortality, it's just something I don't normally think about. But for Merry and TNA, and many other monsters I'm sure, the comparatively short life spans of humans is an issue that they have to consider. For them, falling in love means that you will eventually have to watch the one you love die. Even if certain circumstance could let us live hundreds of more years the result is still the same. I understand all of that but still… "So let me get this straight. We live together for hundreds of years. In that time we live a happy life where neither of us gets sick, or taken, or end up in an accident. A life where we never get tired of each other, where we stay happy and together. And finally, after my natural life span has been extended far beyond its natural limit and I fade to death after a full and fulfilled life, you will be so inconsolable that it is impossible to imagine. Is that what you are afraid of?" Merry slowly nods without so much as facing me. "I understand. But Merry… that is exactly what I want." Merry starts when I say that, it is a reaction at least. "What you are afraid of is the best case scenario, it is everything I could ever hope for."

"That's easy for you to say!" Finally Merry turns to me, tears flying as she is full of anger and sorrow. "You won't have to know what it is like to live without the one you love! Don't you get it?! The more I love you the more painful it will be when you die! Are you just saying that you don't care how painful it will be for me?!"

"Of course I care!" How can she even suggest that I don't? "But what's the alternative? Never fall in love? Never get married or raise a family? What kind of life is that? Don't you think that kind of life is sad? Don't you think that kind of life is lonely?"

"Of course I do! I know better than anyone!" Merry was angry for a moment but then she settles back down and gets sad. "I was all alone before you came into my life. Day and night my life had no meaning, it was just get to the next day. But then I found you and TNA and every day became a joy. Even the days where you make me angry or jealous mean more to me than the days I spent alone. I love you darling! You are everything I ever wanted and so much more. No matter what I do I cannot help but love you more every day. But… but… someday all that love… all that happiness… it will be gone, and I will be left alone again. But the next time it will be worse because there will be a hole in my heart that no one can ever replace. That's why… even if I will be lonely… even if I will miss you… I would rather just leave now before it hurts too much."

Merry beings to cry again. Just how long has she been thinking like this? How long has she been holding in these feelings without me knowing? It… It makes me want to know more about her. What other fears is she hiding? What dreams does she have that she has yet to tell me? I want to know it all. I want to know everything. About her and about TNA. I want us to stay together and live together through happiness and sorrow so I can know more about them. I want us to live long happy lives together and I can say right now that Merry's fears are… silly.

"Merry…" I gently reach out to her, holding up her chin so that see looks at me. "… you won't be alone. TNA will be here with you." I looked back the girls with a smile, all of them anxiously listening. "Plus you will have any children that we have. All the love and happiness that we feel, it won't just be gone. It will live on in memories. It will live on in our children and our children's children in every way that they resemble us. And… even if I do die… it doesn't mean we will never see each other again." Merry becomes surprised with that last bit. This conversation could get awkward but I feel it is a discussion that needs to be had. I look back at TNA and motion for them to sit on the bed. "Come join us, this is something I need to discuss with all of you as well." Hesitantly, all of TNA find spots on the bed. I guess they are still concerned that they will have to choose between one of us because they don't sit too close to either of us. It takes me a moment to finally ask: "What do you believe happens when people die?"

They all looked around at each other a bit. Do they not know how to answer or do they not know what I am asking. "Well, we know that humans can become ghosts but…" Doe started before trailing off.

The fact that there are ghost is an important point but it does not help what I am getting at. "Since that seems to be a rare case, let's set it aside for now. And I am not just talking about humans. Humans, monsters, aliens, intelligent animals, or even artificial intelligence. What happens when their connection to the physical world ends?"

"I… I don't know." Merry eventually answers. "I've never really thought about it." You know there is an irony to be had there, but I guess with life spans as long as theirs it would be natural for them to just never think about what happens after death.

"Well, even on Earth my beliefs would be considered very… unique. You see, in quantum mechanics it has been proven that observing a system can fundamentally change its behavior." I began my explanation. I've never had to explain these thoughts to anyone, I wonder if I will be able to make them understand.

"I don't get what quandum meche-macha-what's it is but your saying things can change just by looking at them?" Annie tried to make sense of it, honestly doing a good job. I can't possibly expect them to know the terms, I'll have to be careful with my wording.

"When a system is unobserved… that is when something is not being watched… it can contain anything allowed by the boundaries of the system with no possible way to predict which possibility it contains." Crap, it is harder to curb the jargon than I thought. I look at TNA and while Doe is hanging off of my every word the others are completely lost.

"… I don't get it…" Abigail mutters.

Must I resort to killing cats? "… let me put it this way… you have a box. You know that the box contains either… sweets or sex toys. But you do not know which one. In quantum mechanics, the box contains both until you open it and find only one of them."

"Who stole the other one?" Tally asked.

"Well… according to multi-verse theory there are two universes that are created when you open the box. One where you get the sex toys and one where you get the sweets." I feel like I just opened an entirely different kind of box.

"Why can't we have both?" Nip asks.

"The box can only contain one." We're getting off track.

"I vote sex toys." Tiki giggles.

"I vote sweets!" Ina shouts.

"You don't get to choose, it's random." How do I get us back on track?

"What if I want something else?" Su asks.

"It's only an example." So much for all the tension we had going. But I think this is for the best.

"If I put a sex toy into the box, could I get sweets out of it?" Doe asked.

"No, because you know the box has a sex toy in it." But we might be here all day.

"Wouldn't somebody know what the box has in it?" Sis asked. "How could it ever have both?"

"It doesn't matter, as long as you don't know." Skipping a few steps there, but oh well.

"How does it not matter?" Sara asks. "That makes no fucking sense."

Alright, not how I intended this to go but I think I can use it as a Segway. "Because I believe that everyone exists within their own universe. So even if someone else knows, as long as you don't know the possibility of either still exists for you."

"So then… what? It doesn't matter what anyone else does?" Tally asked.

"Not at all." I answer with a chuckle. "Because whenever you interact with someone you observe them and they observe you. Both of your universes change and from that point on the only possible versions of that person you can interact with are the same versions that interacted with you before."

"But then… if someone dies… you can still never see them again." Merry mutters, sobering the tone as we get back on track.

"That is only true as long as you are still in the same universe you have been observing." So here it is. I look at Merry with a soft smile as I explain what I believe happens after death. "I believe that when a person dies they put the universe into an unobserved state. Anything becomes possible, the universal constants are free to change into any and all values, until they enter another universe for them to observe. You see, I believe that when someone dies they do not cease to exist. They just… stop existing in the universe you observe."

"But… but isn't the end result the same?" Merry solemnly asks. "If you could end up in any number of other universes then how would we ever see each other again? What makes you think that we would ever meet again?"

"…faith." No other way to put it. "I believe that if two people want to see each other after death then they will. They will if they believe strong enough. They will if they reject any other possibility."

"But darling… can you promise me? Promise me that we will see each other again after death?" Merry wipes away more tears as they begin to form. She looks to me for certain answers, but I cannot provide any.

"No. I cannot promise you anything. I cannot tell you that what I am saying is right. All I can say is that I believe that it is." But faith, even if it is false faith is not meaningless. "If belief is enough, if it gives you hope to move forward then that is all I ask. Life after death is never a guarantee, we should enjoy the life we have. But I will say one thing." And this I can actually say with a confident smirk. "Having met a ghost myself, I can say that my belief has never been stronger." I hold out my hand to her, asking her one more time to be my wife. "Will you marry me Merry? Will you join me in this life to create as much joy as we can for the time that we have together? And when the time comes… all I ask is that you hold my memory until the day we are reunited, and I… will do the same."

Merry is still in tears but she can give me a soft smile. I do not know if I have convinced her but if I gave her even a little bit of hope then that should be good for now. "Ok." She wipes her tears away again before taking my hand. "I don't really understand it all. But I have faith in you and if that is what you believe then I can believe in it too. I still do not think that I will be able to bear it when you are gone. But if I can meet you again then maybe… just maybe… the time that we have right now will be worth it. And I can devote my heart to you knowing that you will love me forever." She then smiles and I know everything is going to be ok.

"Forever and for always." We embrace each other and kiss. Tears stream down Merry's face again only this time they are tears of joy.

"Oh darling, thank you for coming after me." Merry said as she wiped her tears one more time. "I'm sorry I ruined our wedding."

"No honey, I'm sorry. I should have known something was wrong sooner and I shouldn't have hesitated to come after you." I'll have to thank Veronica for that one.

"You hesitated huh?" Merry leered at me with a playful smirk, guess I'm already back in hot water. "How did you find me anyway?"

I chuckled a bit as I held up my hand to show her my ring, did she forget? "You… didn't leave your ring."

"Huh? But I did." Merry looks at her hand, and sure enough the ring is gone. "But then…"

"Umm…" Abigail interjects as she flutters up. "I have it." Reaching into the little pouch on her waist, she pulls out Merry's ring. "I knew something was wrong when Big Sis took it off. I just wanted to make sure you could find us Big Bro."

"Abigail…" I take the ring with one hand and grab her with the other to pull her in for a big kiss. "… you little angel." Without her I would not have been able to find Merry. No, it's not just her. Without all of TNA to come after Merry and question her about leaving I might not have been able to catch up to her. Once again, these girls have proven that they come through for me when I need them most. "Come here, all of you."

"Big Bro!" Ina jumps at the chance and dives into me. "Does this mean we will all be together forever?"

"Yes, we will be together forever." That is what I choose to believe.

"Give or take a few hundred years, right?" Doe asked with a laugh as she came in. "But that's nothing compared to forever, right?"

"Ugh, can we just drop that fucking topic?" Sara sighed as she joined. "I don't want to bring it up again for at least a hundred years."

"I don't want to hear it for 500 years." Nip commented as she forced her way in.

"I say we have a big orgy and forget all about it." Tiki giggles.

"I second that." Tally agrees as I give her her hug.

"I don't care anymore. As long as we are all together." Annie and Sis are the last to join in the big group hug.

"Oh you girls, I love you all so much. My family would not be complete without you." I can never thank them enough for the things they have done for me.

"We love you too Big Bro." The all agreed. "You're stuck with us forever."

After the hug, Sis wiped away tears of her own. "So… are you and Big Sis getting married or not?"

"Well, that depends…" I looked at Merry with a smirk as I hold up her ring. I know she already said yes, but it doesn't hurt to ask again. "We still doing this?"

"Of course, Darling." She holds out her hand and I slip the ring back on her finger.

"Alright! It's official!" Tally shouts.

"Let's do this!" Tiki shouts.

"Just a second." I have to ask them one more time. After all, if we are going to be together forever then why wouldn't I? "It's not too late. Are you sure you girls don't want to get married?"

Unlike before, there was a lot of hesitation in their answer this time. "W-we're sure…" Annie eventually answered.

"This is… for Big Sis…" Su solemnly added.

I looked back to Merry, I was sure I was thinking the same thing she was. Sure enough, she gave me a nod to tell me to try again. They were willing to give up their life with me to ensure Merry would not be lonely and they helped me to find Merry so that we could be reunited. Merry and I agree that we want them to join us in our union. Now it's just a matter of getting them to admit they want to join as well. "Well now, that is a shame. You see if we were married then I would have to take care of you for the rest of your lives." I caught some hesitant glances but not much more. "We could have sex whenever we wanted, I couldn't get too mad at your pranks, and I would basically have to do whatever you want me to do." I could see their twitching, they just need a little push."Not to mention… the ones getting married get the first slice of the cake." Let's see just how well I know these girls.

Sure enough, Ina is the first to cave. "Ohhh… I wanna marry Big Bro!" The others followed shortly.

"Me to!" Abigail shouted. "I love big bro too! Why is Big Sis the only one to marry him?!"

"Well if they're marring Big Bro then I'm marrying Big Bro!" Nip shouts.

"You guys! We agreed on this!" Annie shouts. "It's what Big Sis wants…" She turned to look at Merry. "…right?"

Merry gave them a smile and answered. "Girls, you are already family. I would love if you joined us in our union." That's my girl.

"So then…" Doe looked around. "Do we still have a reason to refuse?"

"Fuck no! Let's do this!" Sara cheered.

"Alright! Free sex for life!" Tiki shouted with glee.

"Well then, what are we waiting around here for?" Tally asked with a confident smirk.

"Let's get married!" Sis cheered.

And so we all hoped into a taxi and rode back to the hotel. I was a little hesitant to leave them alone as TNA all change into their dresses, but Merry assured me that she won't run away this time. I have faith in her and even if she does run away again I will go after her, as many times as it takes. Anyway, while they were getting ready I was busy announcing that the wedding was back on. The buffet line had taken a major hit and we didn't have as many of the guests as we did. But our friends are still here and that is good enough. After a couple of stinging jabs from Felisha and the crew all I could do was stand at the altar and wait with Veronica.

"So it really was just that she was afraid to see you die? That's stupid." Veronica commented, she doesn't seem to be in a particularly bad mood but… well… a lot has happened today.

"So I take it you are not worried about the same?" I ask with a light hearted laugh, trying to keep the mood up.

"Well, it's not like I would be fine if you died." Veronica as she looks away for a moment. "But you know, as long as you are ok with not being human anymore there are actually a few options. You might even outlive us."

Not being human anymore? Yes I suppose that would open up some possibilities. But those are things I can consider at a later date. Right now I have something more pressing to discuss with her. "Veronica, I want to thank you for knocking some sense into me."

"You do not have to thank me." Veronica muttered as she looked away. "I did it because I was angry is all."

"No, I know that that is not all." It's obvious, I don't know why she would hide it. "You put my feelings above your own. That is something I will never forget."Veronica remains silent. How can I tell her how much I appreciate it? "It… it is a little late to change plans right now… and then I have my honey moon… and after that Tally will be due… and then having some newborns will be crazy for a while… but after that…"

"…after that?" Veronica asks after I trail off.

Jeez, don't make me say it on my wedding day with Merry and TNA. "After that… I might be able to act on these feelings I have."

"Do… do you promise?" Is she crying?

Do I? "…I promise." I think at this point it is just a matter of time. "Just… try to get along with Merry and TNA. Your relationship with them will be important too." Too huh? Guess mines a given.

Veronica does not look at me but I can hear her sniffling as she wipes her eyes. "Jeez, don't say embarrassing stuff like this in front of a crowd. You're going to make me look bad."

I had to laugh, is she worried about that? "Let them…"

"Big Bro!" I hear Ina call out as she holds a hand up and waves.

Sis and Annie pull down Ina's hand and shush her. Ina covers her mouth apologetically for a second before brushing it off with a giggle. They then join by Merry's side as she makes her way down the aisle. I've never seen my girls look so beautiful. I've seen Merry in her dress before, but never like this. Seeing her all dressed up with the frills of the gown twirling as she makes her way through the water, her face just lightly veiled so I can still see her smile. TNA are also dressed up in their white ribbons while Tally is in a small gown. They are all holding some red sea flowers, Merry and Tally each have a full bouquet while the others were each given a single flower. Merry continues down the aisle in a way you would expect a bride to and Tally plays along but like the rest of TNA if she catches any envious glances she playfully sticks her tongue out at them. My heart is pounding, I find it hard to breathe. This really is the moment isn't it?

With a light push from Veronica, she tells me to go on. I meet my girls in front of the altar. I take Merry's hand in my left, Tally's hand in my right, and the rest of TNA cling around my head and shoulders as we approach Patricia. I must say, taking multiple wives at once still feels awkward to me but Patricia looks at us as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Is this everyone?" Patricia asks.

"Yes." For now at least.

"Very well." Patricia clears her throat and then starts. "We are gathered here today because in the vast sea of life these loving individuals have found each other and decided to join hands and weather whatever storms this sea may throw at them together. From its bountiful reefs of plenty, to its vast and empty oceans. From its sun baked tide pools to its deep dark abyss. Life like the sea has its squalls and its calms. There will times where you must choose to go with the flow or to race against the current. To…"

"Ugh, get on with it!" Tally shouts, her patience reaching it's limit.

"S-so… we…" Patricia tries to continue.

"Skip the speech! We got fucking to do!" Sara gleefully shouts.

Patricia gives me a glare to which I can only shrug, she was warned. She gives a sigh. "Do you all agree to join together in union, through sickness and health, through rich and poor, till death do you part?"

"I do." I answer.

"I do." Merry answers. "But when we part it will only be for a while." She added with a giggle, glad to see she has taken what I said to heart.

"We do!" TNA shout with glee. "You're never getting rid of us!" I wouldn't dream of it.

"You have your own vows to say?" Patricia asks.

"Y-yes." With all that has happened I forgot what I was originally going to say. Fuck it, I'll just roll with it. I clear my throat to buy a few moments to think of where to start. "Merry… TNA… you all have saved my life multiple times. You all give my life meaning and joy. Even if our time in this world may not be the same I want us to make the most of every moment that we have together. Let us create a ton of memories together so that we never forget each other when the time comes and so that even in death we shall not part. I love you, for now and for always."

"Darling, TNA." Merry starts. "You have saved me from my loneliness. You have made all of my dreams come true. All I can dream of now is building a life and a family so big and so full of love that the world will never be able to forget it. I love you, for now and forever."

"Oh! Oh! Me next!" Ina shouts. "I love Big Bro and Big Sis! So umm, so I promise that I will… uh… I will always let you have the last sweet! No wait! The second to last sweet! That's good right?" Well, I appreciate the thought.

"Always sweets with you." Tiki giggles. "I promise that whenever we do it together we will all end up satisfied." And with you it's always sex… no complaints.

"I promise to always protect our family." Nip confidently proclaims. "I'll take on anyone!"

"I promise to try to keep us out of trouble." Sis added to Nip's.

"I promise… to be more honest." Annie says with a blush.

"And I promise to say whatever the fuck is on my mind!" Sara, you already do that.

"I promise to make sure we are always together." Abigail sweetly adds.

"I promise to make sure life never gets boring." Su said with a chuckle, she just wants an excuse to pull pranks.

"I promise to ask if anything is bothering anyone." Doe added, that's actually a good mindset to have in a relationship.

"I promise…" Tally gives Merry a playful grin as she clings to me. "…not to hog Big Bro all to myself." Merry just scoffs with a smile.

"Very well… I now pronounce you husband and wives." Patricia continues, seeming to already have tired of TNA. "You may kiss the brides."

I lean in to kiss Merry first, but she holds up a finger to stop me. "The spell is next right?" Merry asks Patricia.

"Do you want to start now?" Patricia asks in return.

"Yes." Merry then grabs me as she kisses me. But she is not stopping at a kiss. She is taking me down to the floor and stripping me as she does.

She… she can't be serious right? Right here, in front of everyone? "Don't you know Big Bro?" Doe asks with a playful giggle in response to my confused look. "The permanent water breathing spell requires sex to work." 

(MA scene, ctrl-f for 'Scene End' to skip.)

The next thing I knew, TNA was circling me and Merry, deftly removing our clothes before their own before we all laid bare. Then, as soon as I was hard, Merry took me inside her. "Come on Darling, let's show everyone our love." Rather than taking shame in our audience, she reveled in it. She made exaggerated sensual motions as she began to move.

"Move aside Big Sis, it's my turn." Tally commanded as she laid on top of me to receive her wedding kiss. This kiss was different than her usual kisses. Sure it was more eager than any of Merry's kisses but there was a hint of tenderness, of love, in this one. "You better make sure we all stay together." She commanded after her kiss. "We never knew our father. You better make sure our children don't have to go through that." She moves one of my hands and places it on her stomach. "It's not much longer now. You better be ready, papa." Done with the tenderness she moved her hand south. Knowing what she wanted, I gave it to her. Stirring up her insides with my fingers.

"Don't forget about the rest of us." Tiki giggles as she comes in for her kiss, a light peck on the cheek followed by a quick lick along my lips. "You are going to have to work extra hard from now on." I know, with only one free hand and my tongue this it's never going to be easy. I wonder if I could work with my toes?

Sliding herself onto one of my fingers, I'm kinda glad Merry is doing her own thing as I focuse on my hands. "Is it tough?" Doe asks as she gives a kiss similar to Tiki. "Don't worry, I know you can do it." She then begins to spread little kisses along my body.

"Getting to fuck 11 girls at once? You lucky dog." Sara laughs as she takes her kiss. "Work hard and return the favor." She sticks her tiny butt at me and I begin to lick her little slit, I know the drill.

"Would you like some help?" Su asks as she gives her kiss, followed by a quick lick of my tongue as I continue with Sara. "Don't worry, I've been wanting to try something." With a chuckle she wonders around were Merry and I are connected. She snakes her tail between us. "Let's see, it was… here!"

"Ahhh!" Merry lets out a moan. "Su… that's… that's my ass."

"I know." Su giggles. "Keep moving."

Merry continues, but she is noticeably putting on less of a show than before. Guess she has only so much she can concentrate on. "That's right, we can't just focus on Big Bro." Nip giggles as she gives me her kiss. "We have to take care of Big Sis as well." Nip says as she latches onto one of Merry's breasts and begins to lick her nipples.

"I may not always be able to say it, but I love you too." Annie admits as she gives her kiss. "So… take care of me as well." Joining Sara, they embrace each other so that my tongue may pass between them.

"I love you Big Bro." Abigail says as she kisses me. "Stay with us forever."

"Come here Abigail." Tiki beckons between pants. "There are some free fingers." Abigail joins Tiki and I screw the two of them with my fingers.

"We are finally a family Big Bro." Sis says with her kiss. "Take care of us." She is content just to embrace my cheek.

"That's right. Don't be mean when we are bad and reward us when we are good." Ina giggles as she gives me a couple sweet kisses. "But if you want to 'punish' us, that's fine." And she takes my other cheek like Sis.

I can feel myself reaching my limit. But not just me, Merry is also getting there with the help of Su and Nip. Then we are surrounded by a soft light. I look to see Patricia chanting some sort of spell, but I cannot make out what she is saying. As the light grows in intensity I can feel a sensation grip my entire body. It is… as if the pleasure Merry and TNA are feeling is seeping into my body. From where ever they are contacting me I can feel a warm glow spread and envelop my entire body and with it an intense pleasure. The sensation spreads and grows until my entire body is enveloped it. It feels as though my entire body is about to spasm with orgasm. No not just mine, but Merry and TNA as well. I don't know how but it feels as if we are connected, as if I can peer into the sensations of Merry and TNA feeling myself penetrate them as they are penetrated by me. The pleasure is maddening, I feel like I have already climaxed several times but have still yet to ejaculate.

"Ahh! Darling! I can't take it!" Merry moans, her movements becoming more frantic and uncontrolled.

"Me… me either!" Tally shouts.

"This… this is amazing!" Tiki says, totally enthralled in the sensation.

"I-I'm not even doing anything, so why?!" Ina shouts, clinging to me tightly.

"I know. I… I feel it to… I feel all of you!" Sis shouts.

"Who's tail is in my ass?!" Su shouts. "Is that my tail?! Is that even my ass?!"

"Big Bro! Big Sis! Ahhhh!" Abigail shouts as she clings to Tiki.

"Ahhhhhhh!" They all shout as this sensation builds to a peak then like a bolt of lightning it all surges through us with one final pulse.

"Ahhhhhh!" I shouts as I come harder than I ever thought possible. I erupt within Merry. She cannot even contain it all I let out so much. But I am not the only one spasming fluids. The water around us becomes completely tainted with our love juices. 

(Scene End.)

"There… it is done." Patricia seems a bit winded as she says that.

"That… was fucking incredible!" Sara shouts.

"I… I agree…" Nip pants. "Let's do it again!"

"That's right!" Doe shouts. "Now that the spell has been cast on Big Bro it has to be cast on all of us. Right?"

"No, it's…" But it does not matter what Patricia says, TNA are already switching up positions for round 2. "…I don't care. Do what you want." Patricia leaves us to continue to go at it. Without the spell nothing compares to the first round, but the subsequent ones aren't bad.

After several more rounds, we all lay on the ground exhausted. The cathedral has cleared out, even our most eager onlookers eventually tired and left. This is my family now. These are my wives. I could not be happier. There is just one more thing I need to ask them. "Merry… TNA… you love each other… right?" I ask between pants.

"We've already answered that." Tally answers as she breathes heavily. "We love Big Bro and Big Sis both."

"What about you Big Sis?" Doe asks. "Do you love us?"

Merry is silent for a moment but not for long. "Yes, I love you. The amount of devotion you showed me has reached my very soul. I cannot imagine my life without you anymore."

That's good. That is exactly what I wanted to hear. "So then, when I am gone you will look after each other right?"

"Don't say that shit." Sara commented. "I don't want to hear it anymore."

"Please. Even if we will meet again. I want to know that you will be alright without me."

"We will never be alright without you." Abigail answers. "But as long as we have each other it won't be so bad." Abigail curls up to Merry.

"That's right." Merry embraces Abigail back. "As long as we are together we can get through it. We can get through it… until we meet again."

"Until we meet again." I truly hope that is the case.


	88. Chapter 80: Blessing

Chapter 80: Blessing

After the 'ceremony' we headed back to the hotel. It won't be much longer before we leave to attend the lord's festival and, hopefully, receive her blessing. As I cleaned myself I examined myself in the mirror, curious to see if my body has changed now that I have a permanent spell cast on me. I still can't believe that breathing underwater is just something I can do now, along with everything else that comes with the water breathing spell. I don't feel any different. No gills. No special lenses in my eye. It just doesn't feel real. But still, I cannot help but feel a little bit of my humanity has been lost. Even if I could go back to Earth it wouldn't be as a normal human anymore. I don't plan on ever leaving Merry or TNA even if I did get the chance to go back but it is interesting to think that I would have to avoid water, not because I am afraid of drowning but because I can't. Still, it is amusing to think that I have gained a super power even if aqua man would still trump me.

"Are you alright Darling?" My new wife asks me as she embraces me from behind. "You seem troubled. Anything I can do to help?"

"It's nothing." I set my worries aside as I turn to face my wife. "I can get through anything as long as I have you."

"Oh Darling." After she gives a giggle, Merry and I share a light kiss.

"So what are TNA up to? I imagine they will be tagging along." I don't mind having them around but I don't know how the lord would handle them, especially since they are not invited.

"You're not going to believe this." Merry giggles. "They don't want to come, want to know why?"

"Is it because it is something special for you?" They seem to be doing that a lot lately.

"That's what I thought too, but that's not it." Merry stifles a chuckle. "It's because they don't want the blessing. They think getting pregnant sucks because only one of them can have sex."

"Pfff!" I could barely hold in my laughter. That reasoning is so like them. "You don't get blessed for just showing up." Course I laugh, but if they did end up getting blessed I would never fulfil my promise to Merry.

"Yes, it is silly." Merry giggles as she circles her finger on my chest, snaking her tail between my legs and pulling me close. "But thanks to that we have some time alone together." She coos before beginning to kiss me passionately. I guess I will have to get dressed again but how can I refuse this offer? I begin to kiss her back.

 **"You two still haven't had enough?"** Felisha comments, leaning against the wall as she watches us. **"You're going to become attached at this rate."**

"Do you mind?" Merry asked as she shot Felisha a glare. "I am spending some quality time with my husband."

 **"Hey, don't stop on my account."** Felisha retorted with a chuckle before giving Merry a leer of her own. **"But are you sure you have time for this? That stunt you pulled caused the ceremony to run much later than usual."**

Ouch. That was a rather cutting remark, made worse by the fact it is true. We do not have a lot of time before we need to be at the ball. Maybe getting caught up in some quality time would not be the best idea. But still, Felisha did not have to put it that way. "…I got it." Merry dejectedly lowers her head as she releases me to go finish getting ready.

"That was a bit harsh." I mutter as Merry leaves. If anyone should be upset at what Merry did it should be me. But she had her reasons and she is sorry so I don't have it in my heart to hold it against her. We are together now and that's what matters.

 **"Yeah well… guess I'm pissed she would even pull a stunt like that."** Felisha scoffs.

"Were you afraid she wouldn't come back?" Felisha does think of her crew as family. Is she upset that Merry would just up and leave?

 **"Nah. I knew you would get her back."** Felisha said with a big grin. **"You have good allies, annoying but good, and you even have the princess on your side to give you a boost."** As she continues her grin becomes a grimace. **"But willing to give up everything she has for fear of losing it, she takes for granted what others would kill for… I don't appreciate it."**

This isn't like her. Has the wedding gotten to her? "Are you one of these others?" I asked with a nervous laugh.

 **"Shoot, you kiddin'?"** Felisha chuckled as she leered at me. **"Why buy the cow what you can get the milk for free. Oh, wait. You're a whore so it wouldn't be free."** Felisha tacked on that last bit with a laugh.

"Is there some reason you came here?" She was starting to piss me off now.

 **"Take it easy. I'm kidding… mostly."** Felisha laughed as she motioned for me to calm down. **"Anyway, I just wanted you two to know that we will be leaving for our next destination, Ethelyn, tonight. It is one of the smaller towns we stop by but it is one we always look forward to. It has some very nice hot springs."** She flashes a big grin. **"It makes for a perfect honeymoon spot."**

"Really? How perfect." A honeymoon at a hot spring? I couldn't have planned that any better if I had tried.

 **"I knew you would say that."** Felisha chuckled with a smile. **"So I hope you don't mind if we take the liberty of bringing all of your luggage on board while you are getting your blessing."**

"Of course, feel free." I guess she is in a hurry. "Oh, and while you're at it could you all keep an eye on TNA? I don't want them to get lost before we leave."

 **"Get lost?"** Felisha scoffs. **"I doubt we could get rid of the things."** That was mean.

"I know they can be a handful." I respond with a laugh. "But they are my wives now and I love them. So please do it for me, captain."

 **"Aww, geez. Don't go getting all sappy on me."** She gives me a stern look but she quickly caves, I guess she doesn't know how to deal with all the emotions that have been going around. **"Alright, I get it. I'll look after the pests."** She grumbles as she crosses her arms. **"But don't blame me if they are all tied to the mast when you get back."**

"As long as they are all there." I laugh, hopefully it won't come to that.

"I'm ready darling." Merry happily said as she revealed her dance gown. It is a long, light green gown that hugs close to her body even as she swims around. Nothing compares to when she was in her wedding dress, but this one is up there. In addition, she has tied up her hair into a bun and has even applied some light makeup. I'm not sure if she is doing for me, the lord, or anyone else we met but she is pulling out all the stops.

 **"Well, I'll leave y'all to it. We will wait up for you tonight, just don't test my patience."** Felisha waves as she leaves the room.

"What will they be waiting for, Darling?" Merry suspiciously leers at me. Just married and al… Actually, I have no room to say anything.

"We will be leaving for Ethelyn tonight. Felisha thinks it would make for a great honeymoon." I answer with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, how nice of her." Merry says as she gives one of her scary smiles. "What is she planning?"

"N-nothing, as far as I know. She just wants to continue on her route." Of course, she could be planning something.

"She better not." Merry grumbles as she gives another leer.

"Well, let's not worry about that for now." Time to improve the mood. "I have my lovely wife, who is absolutely stunning in her dress. We have invitations to the classiest event of the season, and TNA is not going to be there to get us thrown out." I drop to a knee and hold out a hand. "Shall we go, my love?"

Merry giggles at my little performance before taking my hand with a smile. "Lead the way, Darling." And with that we were off.

The invitations have detailed instructions on how to approach and enter the lord's castle. But honestly, we wouldn't have needed it. We could see the lines to enter the main ballroom of Michiko's castle from our hotel. Vibrantly dressed couples of all kinds could be seen emerging from the city as they joined those patiently waiting to get inside. We of course were among these couples.

You know, it is weird to attend these events where the genders are fairly even. Except for Merry, no one is paying me any mind. Since nearly everyone already has a partner and there is no need to lust after me, it is actually a nice change of pace. But still, rather than piss Merry off by accidentally gawking at the other mermaids I chose to examine the tower we were lining up for.

The tower rises several hundred feet off of the peak of the sea mount, close enough to the surface that it remains well-lit even as the day stretches into the evening. The tower actually appears to be made of living coral spiraling in on itself as it stretches cylindrically toward the surface. Even while acting as part of the lord's castle, the coral serves as a home to many undersea creatures and even has small crevices for fish and crabs to enter and leave the tower as they please. As the line slowly makes its way toward the tower I can see that, even though there are entrances on the lower level of the tower, all the guests are made to enter through the four upper entrances. Each couple lands on one of the balconies carefully carved from the coral and await a quick inspection before passing through the beaded curtain to enter the tower. The guards do their best to move the lines quickly but not at the cost of due procedure.

"Next." One of the Sahuagins motions to us when it is finally our turn. We slowly sink to the balcony as she approaches us. "Invitations," the sea lizard commands with a monotone, her hand held out and her fingers beckon for the requested items.

"I have them right here." I hold out the invitations before they are quickly snatched.

"One human male and one mermaid." She jots a few notes on a clipboard before asking: "Do you have any artifacts, enchantments, or traits you wish to declare before entering?"

"Minor enchantments, nothing of note." Merry answers. The water breathing spell and our rings should be it.

"Very well." She jots a few more things down before returning our invitations along with a pair of rings. "You are to wear these at all times while within the castle, they will inhibit the casting of class 2 and 3 spells as well as alert your presence to the castle guard. Any altercation will result in the expulsion of all parties involved." Once Merry and I have our rings in place, the sahuagin steps aside. "Have a nice evening."

Stepping past the first sahuagin, and under the gaze of a second brandishing a large spear, Merry and I approach the lustrous curtain that is made entirely of pure white pearls. Locking arms and will a nod toward each other we head inside. The other side of the illustrious curtain immediately opens up into the large ballroom of the nearly hollow tower. The inside is just so incredibly lively. There are numerous couples elegantly dancing around the room as they follow the steady current that can be felt flowing through the room.

But it is not just the dancers that are rhythmically swimming around the large room. Various fish of different colors are swimming in a highly coordinated pattern to give the dance floor a vibrant and living backdrop. All of this combined with the living coral that makes up the walls makes for a display of color that is seldom matched even on Earth.

"Oh, it's so lovely." Merry happily clasps her hands together as she marvels at the sight. "I wonder how they trained the fish."

"It is nice, but don't forget why we are here." I chuckle at Merry's delight. "We need to remain on our best behavior."

"I know that." Merry giggles. "But this is still a party and we should enjoy ourselves." Merry takes my hand and leads me out onto the dance floor. "Come on, I still haven't had my first dance with my husband."

That is true. We got so 'busy' that we never did have our dance, or any cake for that matter. "You are absolutely right, honey." Following my wife's lead, I join her on the dance floor.

You know, I have danced with Merry before but knowing she is my wife now puts a whole new perspective on everything. Merry is the center of my world right now. I have to rely on the brief lessons we had and Merry's subtle lead to stay with the flow of the other dancers. Even as we move, twist, turn, and flip through the 3d dances, I always keep my focus on Merry. I am definitely looking at the world through rose color glasses, but if Merry looks this good while wearing them then I don't mind my new prescription. Even as our first dance as man and wife comes to an end I remain completely enraptured by her. It was only a firm grip on my shoulder that finally snapped me out of it.

"Ey lad, mind if I cut in with the lass here?" Said the rather butch merrow. She looked… interesting. While she was certainly a merrow wearing a dress befitting the occasion, her looks and mannerisms did not suit such a frilly dress. For starters she was very muscular, not unusual for some types of monster girls but not really fitting for a merrow. Along with her muscular physique was a face bearing a smug grin under bright red hair that was worn short with a very masculine style. To top it all off was her hat worn at a slight tilt giving off a feeling of arrogance.

To be honest, I wouldn't mind if Merry was my only partner through this whole party, but I have not forgotten what I learned for Victoria's ball - it would be rude to refuse. "As you wish." This is a high class party, so I set my feelings aside and gracefully give up my new wife to dance with someone else.

"'Preciate it lad." Lightly shoving me to the side, the merrow holds her hand out to Merry. "'Ello gorgeous, care to ditch the runt and cut a rug with someone more worthy of you?" Was that really necessary?

"Well…" Merry hesitates as she looks at me. Normally it would be rude to decline but she wasn't exactly the most polite either. I knew that Merry, being the lovely wife that she is, would refuse if I wanted her to. But I don't want the mood of the evening to be ruined by a single asshole - one dance wouldn't hurt.

"It's alright Merry, it's just one dance." Just get it over with and ditch her.

Taking Merry's hand the merrow leads her off. "See? The pansy says it's fine." Again, is the name calling necessary?

Well, can't exactly say I'm in a pleasant mood after that exchange but I was not left to brood long. Even when just about everyone here has a partner of one form or another, as a man I am not left alone long. "E-excuse me. M-may I have this dance?" A small and fairly timid cancer said as she approached me. Her face is blushed red under her pink haired bangs as she fidgets a bit. She is wearing what looked to be a variant of a Chinese dress, I have to admit she is pretty cute. It would be a real shame to remain sour with so many beautiful women around, especially after she clearly worked up the courage to ask me.

"It would be my pleasure to dance with such a lovely young miss." Ah, hope Merry doesn't hear me saying that.

"T-thank you." She bashfully answers before taking my hand, not with her human hand but with her large crab pincer, and dragging me to the dance floor.

You know, it was actually kind of nice to dance with this Cancer. We were on the floor and that dance we had was kind of like a slowed down version of a normal ballroom dance. Because the other couples were dancing up above we practically had the actual dance floor to ourselves. We had a nice little chat as we danced and of course, my marriage inevitably came up. She was sweet though, she didn't pester me about making any new additions to my family and genuinely seemed interested in knowing what brought Merry and I together. I knew the dance would not last that long so I gave her the highlights; how Merry saved my life, how TNA raped me but then proved dependable at protecting me, how I got Tally pregnant and proposed to Merry. It is hard to believe how much my life has changed. In the end I did most of the talking and our dance was over before I knew it.

"Well, it was short but it was fun. Sorry I rattled on a bit." I chuckled as she released her grip on me.

"It's no problem." She replied as she got a bit flustered. "It's nice to know that stories like that actually happen. I just hope that someday I can find a guy like you."

"I have faith that you will." I chuckle at the indirect flattery. "But you might want to be a bit more assertive when you do, you want to make sure you get his attention and keep it."

"I-I'll do my best." She nervously waved as we parted. I truly wish her the best.

As would be expected, I was not left to be a wallflower and am quickly snatched by a rather clingy Scylla. "Hello handsome, care for a dance?" But of course as she asked that I had to pry away a tentacle as it was beginning to explore someplace it had no business being.

"Keep your hands and other limbs to more appropriate places and you can have your dance." I reply with a nervous laugh.

"Aww, don't be that way." She giggled as she clung to me even tighter. "I'll let you touch mine if you let me touch yours." A point that she emphasized by pressing her rather large breasts against me. This combined with a low cut top to an already revealing dress got a strong reaction from a place she was already trying to mess with. "See, you want to have some fun, too. Let's find a place where we can have a private dance, shall we?"

I became flustered, I could not deny that there was a good deal of appeal to her offer. It seems that this stuff is never going to get any easier for me. "I am married." I firmly state despite the aching of my other head. "A normal dance here is all you are getting."

"Oh you're married?" The Scylla giggles. "That's cute. It makes me want you more."

"One dance, that is all." I firmly restate.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see if you change your mind, lover boy." She giggles as she drags me off to dance with everyone else.

As we went through the next dance I had to do something to take my mind off of the very forward advances of this Scylla. Luckily there was one major thing that stuck out to me among all the dancing couples. Merry is still dancing with that Merrow. What's more is said merrow is making similar advances on Merry as the Scylla is on me. She is leaning in to Merry, making fairly intimate contact, trying to draw her eyes back when Merry averts her gaze. Setting aside the fact that it is kinda hot that another woman is into my wife, I'm not really comfortable with someone else making such blatant advances on her especially when said advances are clearly making her uncomfortable. Course the same could be said by Merry about me and this Scylla, who takes my moment of distraction as an opportunity to fondle an inappropriate area. "Haha, don't you know it's rude to look at another girl while you're dancing with one?" She asked as one of her tentacles snaked its way into my pants. "If you are not going to pay attention then I will just have to help myself to the goods."

"Alright, alright, I got it. Let go already." It was all I could do to not let out a yelp.

Sadly, she did not let go. She kept a firm grip on my manhood even as we finished up the dance. I did manage not to let go of something of my own, but I did feel more than a little violated once the dance finished. "Haha, well, it is a shame you have good resistance, but the reactions you gave were amusing enough."She releases me as she swims away with a casual wave. "Now hurry on to that mermaid of yours, I think that merrow is trying to steal her. Feel free to come crying to me if things don't work out."

Taking a few moments to compose myself and get my manhood under control, I make my way to Merry and the Merrow before I try to get my wife back. "Mind if I cut in?" I ask as I gently tap the Merrow on the shoulder.

"Fuck off! Can't ya see I'm dancin' with the lass?!" She angrily shouts at me.

I was rather taken aback. Forget being rude just to refuse the cut in, the crude outburst was just plain uncalled for. I was a bit hesitant to try to cut in again but then I saw Merry. "D-darling." From the looks of it the Merrow was keeping a very firm grip on her. Top that with all the advances she has been making and it has made Merry physically and emotionally uncomfortable, that was all the motivation I needed. "Come now, she has had enough…"

"I said fuck off!" She spun around as she gave me a good smack.

She is pretty strong, the smack didn't make me bleed or anything but it sure did smart. Not only that, but the noise resounded through the room, quickly grabbed the attention of the other guests. "Well, may I ask what that was for?" I try to remain composed in front of the onlookers.

"I told ya I'm dancin' with the lass. Now beat it."

"You are aware that it is common curtesy to let someone else have a dance with the lady once you finish a dance. Or at the very least to let her go when she tires of dancing with you." I remain calm and try to remind her what kind of setting we are in.

"Yeah, well I ain't much for common courtesy." Yeah, I can see that.

"Then how about letting a man have more than just one dance with his wife on the day of his wedding?" I get that she is an asshole, but surely she can't be completely unreasonable.

"I don't give a giant mouse's ass if you are married." She crudely retorted.

Alright, I was starting to get more than a little pissed off. I was not expecting this kind of behavior in such a high class setting. If she is going to be an asshole she could at least be a little less direct about it. "Look, she is tired of dancing with you. You have plenty of other beautiful women to dance with if that is your choice. If you are not willing to follow common curtesy then I am afraid I have to insist that you leave my wife alone."

The merrow swims up to me and bumps me a couple of times with her fairly masculine chest before asking with a low tone. "You want to fight?"

Of course I would have no chance of winning in a direct confrontation; I am likely far weaker than her even on the best of days, I am unarmed, and we are under water. But still, I can't exactly let this merrow continue to harass Merry like this. Sure she could probably fight her off if push comes to shove but as her husband I can't just let her handle everything on her own. Still, this merrow does not look like she is going to back down easily. I need some way to at least avoid direct conflict. This crowd, maybe I can use it. "Really? And just what would you prove by picking a fight with me? Do you want to show everyone that your muscles are the only thing you are good for? Have some class, or are you just some vulgar beast?"

I make deliberately over exaggerated movements as I ask the questions, trying to get as much attention as possible. I can hear the murmur of speak that surrounds us. In the noise I can pick out the chuckles and soft spoken but derisive speech that only comes from nobles that look down upon the commoners. It does not matter much to me that just as many degrading statements are being made at my expense as my opponent, it is a small price to pay to even the playing field. Luckily even this crude merrow is self-conscious enough to not resort to animal brutality while surrounded by the judging gaze of the upper class."Hmph, yer not even worth the effort." She grumpily crosses her arms as she continues to stare me down. "All you men think that just because you have a rod and a pair that all the girls will just let you walk all over them."

"I have never once thought that." Where did that even come from? It's absurd. "From the moment I got here I have run into women who are so confident in their sexuality that they believe I should be begging them for sex. Hell, ten of my wives can use their sexual skills as a weapon and they don't really bother with small details like consent. Sure I get offers on a nearly daily basis but I'm no fool, I know those would just be flings. Besides, you yourself are not impressed by the fact that I am a man."

"Eh, I wouldn't call you much of a man." She retorts.

Seriously, did I do something to piss her off? "Whatever, we are making a scene. Just go dance with someone else and let me enjoy the party with my wife."

"I done told you lad." She says as she gets all up in my face again. "The lass is with me."

I give a long sigh, I know she is not going to do anything so I'm not afraid of her. "Just what are you hoping to accomplish?" I ask as I cross my arms in frustration. "She is my wife and she clearly does not care for you. I appreciate the dedication in the search for female companionship but you are better off spending your time elsewhere. There are plenty of lonely ladies here. Nothing will come from dancing with my wife."

"Something will come when I steal her away from you." She states with a confident grin.

"Really? And just how are you going to do that?" I am growing tired of this.

"Because I am going to fuck her senseless." She thrusts her hips out to emphasize a bulge from under her skirt. "No one can resist my piece."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" It is a sizeable bulge but so what? "I doubt it's even real."

"Oh really? Take a gander!" With a loud confident laugh she lifts her skirt.

What she was hiding under there was big, huge in fact. In both length and girth it has got to be the biggest I have ever seen. It must be really uncomfortable for her to swim with that huge thing. I am of course talking about the huge cucumber that is strapped to her. What is it with these girls and doing these things? Is there some kind of fetish going on? I don't really get it and the fact that she would be so brazen as to show it off pisses me off, her vagina is on display right below it. She needs to be taught a lesson about decency. I reach out and I grab it.

"Kyaa!" That was a rather girlish scream. "W-what do you think you are doing?!" She is flustered as she shouts at me from over her skirt.

"Oh, it's really well attached." I was frankly expecting it would come off.

"O-of course it is… and stop stroking it!" Another girlish outburst. "I didn't think you would be into dicks!"

"Don't be so vulgar." This isn't a dick and I am hardly stroking it, I'm just examining it. It is really hard and smooth with veiny nubs running down the length of it. I would say it would be a good analog if it was not so big. "Seriously, what good is having one this big?"

"Jealous?" She chuckles as she resists my prodding. "It really gets the girls moaning."

"It's not the size that matters. Unless you are dating a centaur or other large girls, more than a few inches is just a waste." The vaginal canal in most humanoids isn't all that long. Besides, a strong emotional bond should make up for any shortcomings. "In fact…" I look to Merry who has taken the opportunity to but some distance between us. "… Shall we help her out, honey?"

"Help her out?" Merry pondered it for a moment before getting a mischievous smirk. She swims to the buffet and grabs a small knife. "Will this do?" She asks with one of her smiles, that's my girl.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The Merrow shouts as she forces me away. "That's a bit drastic don't you think?!"

"Drastic?" I do my best to mimic Merry's smile. "Isn't it inconvenient to carry around such a long hard thing in your skirt? I just want to shorten it for you. The fact that you keep harassing my wife has nothing to do with it, nothing at all."

The merrow gives us a glare, but I don't think she wants to fight anymore. "Whatever, you can have her." She finally scoffs. "You're both crazy, you're perfect for each other. I'd rather keep my long cucumber the way it is."

With the annoying merrow gone and the onlookers beginning to go back to dancing I am finally able to join my wife once again. "Shall we honey?" I ask, holding my hand out to invite her for another dance.

"Of course darling." Merry happily smiles as she takes my hand. "But I must say, darling, I never knew were so skilled at working a 'cucumber'." Merry giggled in a teasing manner.

"I've never liked cucumbers, and the size of it just pissed me off." I still don't understand the whole cucumber thing.

"Well don't worry. Yours is plenty enough for me." She said as she gave me a quick kiss.

"What do you mean by that?" I'm not wearing a cucumber.

"Oh never mind." She giggled. "Forget I said it." And with that we started our second dance as husband and wife.

As we danced we could pick up little tidbits of gossip every now and then as different opinions of the outcome were passed around the room. For the most part it seems like I left a positive impression, although many giggles were passed about over how I 'so brazenly grabbed it.' But I could not pick up much, not with Merry looking at me the way she was. I can only guess that coming to her rescue reaffirmed her feelings for me. It was hard to think of much else while my beautiful wife looked at me with such love and desire, I knew that if she asked for a 'private dance' I could not refuse her.

As our dance slowly came to an end Merry and I became anxious as we wondered who would try to cut between us this time. But, rather than an eager group of girls wanting a dance so they could tease me over how I handled the merrow, it seemed like everyone was keeping a bit of distance. Not only that, there was a sudden lull in normal party clamor as a path was quickly cleared to a small guarded corridor. Making its way through this path was something I actually did not expect to see all the way down here, it was a ghost.

This ghost's 'clothes' were very formal and did not reveal or highlight her curves in any manner. This combined with the stern expression she had made it clear that she was all business. She quietly and calmly made her way through the path directly to us. "You are Mrs. Merry and Mr. Jonathan Lou, correct?" She asked after giving us a once over.

"Y-yes." That's right, now that I am married I am no longer an Adams. That is something I will have to get used to, I had to stop myself from correcting her.

"The lord will see you now, please follow me." Was all she said before she began to head back down the path and everyone went back to dancing.

We followed the ghost and gave a nod to the guards as we entered the corridor and then it really sunk in that we are actually going to see the lord. This competes for waiting on the altar for Merry for being so simultaneously exciting and terrifying. I know Michiko is one of the nice lords but just the idea of meeting someone so powerful and influential makes it hard to stay calm. Merry must be feeling the same way, based on the way she is squeezing my hand as we swim through the corridors. I need to stay strong for Merry if not myself, but I just cannot stop second guessing the situation. We are being taken to the lord to be blessed right? I mean, why else would we be brought to her? We aren't anyone important and if we were in trouble the guards would just throw us out, right? I wish our valet here would just tell us that we are going to get blessed. I would ask, but she is not very approachable herself. But this silence is killing me, I have to say something.

"So, how exactly should we act in front of the lord?" I nervously ask. I know the basics should be obvious but I do not want to stumble across some kind of quirk I don't know about.

"Address the Lord as, 'Lord Michiko,' 'my Lord,' or simply, 'Lord.'" The ghost answered as she continued to travel down the exact center of the corridors. "When questioned, make your answers clear and concise. And whatever happens, do not touch the fish." See? Like that. Don't touch the fish. How am I supposed to know that is a big no-no? Sure I don't plan on chasing down any fish but what am I supposed to do if they come to me? "In addition, pay close attention to Lord Michiko's eyes." Her eyes? "Her eye color changes based on her mood. You should be fine if they are blue or green, but should they turn grey you had best apologize for whatever you have just said no matter how trivial you may think it seems. You need not worry about purple, even if you do see it, I doubt it has anything to do with you." Ok, pay attention to her eye color. But wait, is it rude to look her directly in the eyes? What if I get caught staring? I don't want to give the wrong impression. "And relax!" She firmly states as she cocks her head to look at us. "Lord Michiko hardly every blasts anyone out of existence."

"'Hardly ever' huh? That's reassuring." I say in a joking manner to help calm my nerves.

After a few more minutes of swimming we reach Michiko's throne room and… it is a lot different than I expected. This is obviously not the Leviathan Throne that I have heard tales of. Rather than getting a feeling of being a room where audiences with an extremely powerful ruler are held, this room feels a lot more… intimate. The room is still fairly large but it is small enough to feel cozy and the living coral that makes up the wall does not seem to be cut or trimmed in any way, making it seem like a very natural place to be. The room is also filled with all kinds of fish. Fish from the warm tropics to fish from the frozen artic, fish from the sun bathed reefs to fish from the dark abyss. Everyone and everything be they big or small, beautiful or grotesque, seems welcome here. But it's not just a sense of being welcome, the room is dimly lit with soft but warm colors that change from pink to gold. I get that we are here on the topic of making children, but we are not going to be making them here… are we?

After getting accustomed to the strangely romantic room, I gathered the courage to look upon the lord herself. She is a Sea Bishop, like the one who held our wedding ceremony, but is a fair bit larger with black hair and iridescent blue-green scales. She has light brown skin and is very beautiful. But by far the most outstanding thing about her is just the sense of grace, wisdom, and dignity you get from just looking at her. As we approach her, lightly resting on her tail inside of a giant clam shell, I try to get a look at her eyes to see their color if only to know what mood I am approaching her in. I did not have to look hard, her eyes are practically glowing green with joy as she looks down upon us with a soft smile.

After a bow, the ghost introduces us to the lord. "Lord Michiko, I have brought the first couple." She makes a gesture to us. "This is First Striker, Provisionist, and Water Safety Master Merry Lou of the Swift Victoria and her husband Apprentice Sailing Master, Apprentice Carpenter, Bosun's Mate, and Physical Entertainment Specialist Jonathan Lou of the Swift Victoria present to receive the lord's blessing and wisdom for a long and fruitful life." That is a very… interesting interpretation of our roles. How does she even know what we do? Did they really manage a background check in the time since we arrived? Impressive.

"Thank you, Lamella. Fetch the next couple, please." The ghost drifted off on her assigned errand. When she was gone the Lord visibly relaxed. "Well, that's over with. I am so glad to meet you, Merry and Jonathan. Please, be seated." Michiko waved her hand like she was playing a Jedi mind trick, and a love seat made of a smaller clam shell like hers appeared.

Merry and I gave a short bow before taking our place on the love seat. The quick jump to first names helped me to relax as it felt more like home but now I am at a loss for how exactly to act. But as Merry noticed I was beginning to think too much she took my hand in hers and gave me a reassuring smile. 'As long as we have each other we will be alright' is clearly what she was trying to say to me. I am still not completely confident but if I can learn anything from TNA it is that sometimes you just have to go for it. "So, where should we start, Lord Michiko?"

Michiko smiled. "Lets us start by allowing my beloved consort to introduce himself." At the Lord's gesture a tall man dressed in a nautical-looking uniform of blue-green sea silk stepped from behind her throne. His dark brown hair, moustache, and beard made him look like the perfect picture of a sea captain, and the tricorner hat tucked under his arm completed the picture. His expression was stern, but his gray eyes twinkled with humor. Michiko trailed her fingers down his arm as he stepped to her side, and the smiles that they gave each other practically boiled the water between them. He broke the gaze with noticeable reluctance and turned to face Merry and me.

"Captain Neville Etheridge, His Majesty's Royal Navy, at your service," he said. His accent was pure Downton Abbey, and he even pronounced his last name with a long 'e' at the start. "A pleasure to meet you both."

"The pleasure is ours." Merry replied with a delighted giggle. "Words cannot describe how excited I am to be here."

"I am glad that you are enjoying yourselves," said Michiko, "I do hope that you didn't find the tests too much of an inconvenience."

"Test?" I pondered for a moment. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about that Merrow would you?"

"I have to admit that her insistence was a little.. Troubling shall we say." Merry says with a nervous laugh as she thinks back to the incident. "But come to think of it, it did not seem like she was being completely earnest."

"Of course not," Captain Neville said, "Janice is very devoted to her wives. She is quite the actress, though. You'd never guess what a gentle soul she is from her tough girl act."

"You can say that again." I chuckle. "I was really taken aback by her performance I guess now, I was really relieved when a physical confrontation was avoided. But I guess there never would have been one huh?"

The corner of the Lord's mouth lifted in a smirk. "There is a phrase from your world; 'You don't start none, there won't be none.' Janice would not have thrown the first punch… and if you had, she would have quickly proven to be all bluster and no bravery. I believe that you outworlders call it, 'taking a dive.'"

"Even if that is the case, it did not seem like it at the time. I would normally be one of the first to back out of a fight if I could avoid it. But seeing her pester my wife like that… I could not afford to back down." I explain.

"I wasn't sure what was going to happen there." Merry giggled as she lovingly looked at me. "But to have my darling come to my rescue, maybe I should get in trouble more often."

"Well, that is the purpose of the test," Michiko said, "To see if you can handle conflict without resorting to violence or allowing yourself to be victimized. I am pleased that you both passed."

This time it was Neville who smirked. "You think they noticed that 'tests' was plural, luv?"

Michiko grinned and said, "Wait for it, dear."

Come to think of it, she did say tests didn't she but the incident with the merrow was so prevalent in my mind that I was hard pressed to think of anything else. "You don't mean the whole festival is a test, do you?"

"Of course! In addition to the individual tests - such as the one you experienced with Janice - there is the communal test of the dancing," said Michiko, "One cannot get a good current going with a single couple, after all. So much of what we do under the sea requires that we work together as a community. Those who cannot are not fit to raise the next generation." She leaned forward and gave me a sly look. "But Janice was not the only individual test that you passed, my dears."

"Oh!" The cancer and the scylla, this was all planned from the beginning? "Even those two huh?"

"Lucky you, darling." Merry leered at me. "You got to have some nice girls dance with you. It wasn't too difficult of a test I hope."

"She said I passed didn't she?" I nervously laughed.

"Not a difficult test, perhaps, but a critical one," said Michiko. "There is no place in my realm for those who are cruel to the harmless. Had you not found a way to refuse Colleen kindly, you would have failed." Then her eyes narrowed. "And as for the scylla, I have little regard for men who easily give in to temptation. I prefer not to see someone so faithless raising children. I do admit, though, that Abyssette is very good at what she does."

"A little too good," Neville muttered.

"Oh, let it go, my love. You passed, didn't you?" The sea bishop favored us with a dazzling smile and reached out to take Merry's hand. "So, has this experience been all that you dreamed it would be?"

"No my lord, it has been so much better." Merry answered with a smile. "In all of my dreams I never thought I would be here with a man I love this much. I was afraid of losing that happiness even if I did find it. But darling came for me when I needed him most, even when I didn't think I wanted him. He gave me something I could hope for and believe in. And to be here now, in front of you and your own love, I do not know if I will ever be happier than I am now. But with darling by my side I know I can be."

"Well said, lass," the captain declared. "So, I think these two will do nicely, don't you, my dear?"

Michiko nodded. "Indeed, they will make fine parents." Michiko put a finger to her lips and thought for a moment. "What do you think, twins first time?"

"Maybe not first time," said Neville, "I hear that they're about to have their hands full with a whole litter."

"Excellent point." Michiko turned to Merry. "How about this… I shall let you choose. For the duration of my blessing, you may choose a single, double, or triple birth each time. But I expect you to have no more children than you can afford to support, and to love them all without favoritism. Have we an agreement?"

"Agreed! And I will take triplets please!" Merry eagerly shouts. "I want as many children as I can, I have some catching up to do after all. To have the large family I always wanted, I will do anything. And don't worry about providing for them, I have been getting lots of practice providing for the rest of the crew."Confidently flexing her arm Merry winks. "And I only plan on getting better."

The Lord laughed. "It is a deal, then." She took Merry's head between her hands and planted a kiss on the mermaid's forehead. "Sea Mother watch over you, child."

Neville stepped forward and extended his hand for me to shake. "Congratulations, lad… and God help you," he said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Thanks, and…" I give a short sigh. "...I am going to need it." But I quickly straighten up. "Still I find myself rather… giddy as the first batch approaches. I think that whatever happens I can handle it. I must and I will, for the sake of my wives and my children… however many I may have."

"Just remember to sleep when the babies sleep," said the captain, "Sleep deprivation is how they get you."

"And if you ever tire of the seafaring life, I know of a few very fertile seamounts that could use more homesteaders," the Lord said. "Think about it."

"I have couple other promises to keep." I nervously state as I feel Merry's eyes burning through me as she guesses who I am talking about. "But I will keep that in mind."

"Good." Michiko stood, so we did as well. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have at least a dozen other couples to see tonight… though probably none as endearing as you. Good night, and may your life and love be fruitful."

"T-thank you." I give a respectful bow, I believe we were just given some pretty high praise.

"Yes, thank you so much." Merry excitedly bowed. "We will get started very soon." Merry winked at me.

Neville escorted us across the room. As he reached for the door he said, "Any last minute questions before you go? You won't be able to ask them later, lad."

"Yes, I do have something." I gotta know. "Pardon my bluntness but what is it like being the lord's… partner."

The captain laughed. "Officially? Being First Companion is like any other boring political appointment, one stuffy bureaucratic affair after another. Rather like being married to the PM, I suppose." Then he leaned in close and said, "Unofficially? Being Lord of the largest of the realms is a stressful job, and she comes home every day… ready to release some tension." The leer that he gave made winks and nudges unnecessary.

"I… I can imagine." I mutter with a slight fluster.

"I have a question, if you do not mind." Merry fidgets. "How do you and Michiko handle the differences in your lifespans?" I guess that concern is never really going away.

"I handle it just fine," said Neville, "I am married to a woman who will love me for the rest of my life. I do worry sometimes how Michiko will deal with my passing, though." A shadow crossed his face. "I wonder if someday that monument will have my wife's name added to it by another Lord."

"Even a lord is not free of peril, huh? But time will claim us all eventually, we need to know when to pass the torch to a successor lest we drop it. As men who inevitably have shorter lifespans than our wives I believe it is our duty to show them how to enjoy what time they have and how to prepare for what will eventually come." I look to Merry who is beginning to get disheartened again. "But I have faith that if you love someone you will see them again, someway, somehow."

"That's a good way to look at it," Neville said. He shook himself and smiled. "But enough of this maudlin shite, this is supposed to be your honeymoon! You're welcome to stay and enjoy the rest of the festival," he clapped me on the back and kissed Merry's cheek, "But if I were you, I'd hop a coach back to your inn and start making some beautiful fishtailed babies. Goodnight, young folk."

"Goodnight." I wave as Merry eagerly clings to me.


	89. Chapter 81: Wedding Night

Well, after this chapter it will be a couple weeks to a month between chapters because this is as far as I have gotten, at the time of posting, on . If you are interested in other stories like this one or want to try writing a story in the same universe be sure to check out the monster girl survival game on : ?cid=61161

Also be sure to check out the monster girl club: ?cid=27137

Chapter 81: Wedding Night

Once we finished our business with Michiko we made our way back to the ballroom. It is finally done. No longer will I be given guilt trips over not giving Merry any children. The next time we do it she WILL become pregnant, with triplets at that, no ifs ands or buts about it. I have mixed feelings about the whole thing. Can you blame me? Before the year is out I will go from not having children to having 13, and that is assuming there are no accidents in the next few months. I know that I will love all my girls and I will do anything for them but that is a lot of responsibility to drop on a man at once. I like kids just fine but this is a little ridiculous.

Merry, on the other hand, is walking on sunshine. And why wouldn't she? Every dream that I know she has is in the process of coming true. She is in her own little dream world. Even as we pass the next couple and return to the ballroom, I'm not even sure if she is aware we are still in the lord's castle. "Soo… do you want to have another dance?" I ask in my half-hearted attempt to get her back to reality.

"Nah, I got what I came for." Merry answers without opening her eyes or disrupting her smile. "We can go if you want."

Do I actually have a choice? Because she does not seem to be waiting for my answer. In fact, she seems to be heading to the exit guided by nothing more than her heart and flower filled memory of today. I'm almost too embarrassed to even give the guard a simple nod as we head out. Merry continues her slow swim toward the ship, following the sea floor as she hums and bobs with each flick of her tail. She may be going fairly slow but I was certain nothing would steer her off her course to the ship. I was certain, that is, until she suddenly forces me into one of the alleys. "Ouch, that hurt honey." By the time I got my bearings Merry was already trying to get my pants off. "Honey, what are you doing?"

"What do you think I am doing silly?" To be fair, it was pretty obvious.

"Here? Now?" I timidly ask.

"Of course." Forget waiting for the pants to come off, she reaches in and grabs my junk the moment she has an access point. As her hand quickly works some energy into my rod, she takes my hand and places it on her crotch. "Can you hear them darling?" She asks with a seductive chuckle. "My eggs, they are calling for you. Begging to be fertilized by your energetic sperm."

Geez, I know Merry wants a lot of children but this is taking things a step above and beyond anything I ever expected. I mean, forget romance I doubt Merry would even know I was here if what she needed was not physically attached to me. Sure, once she gets the pants off she starts giving me a blowjob but that is solely for practicality. It seems like I've become little more than a sperm dispenser, one that can be used in a back alley with no shame or remorse. I can't do this. Maddening as her blowjob might be, I just can't do this. "Merry! Ah! Ah! Merry!" No reaction, it takes every ounce of will power I have but I work up the resolve to pull her skilled mouth from my hard rod. "That's enough Merry!"

Merry is surprised for a moment. But after brushing aside a stray strand of hair she smiles as she straightens up. "I'm sorry. You're right darling." Merry then grabs my shoulders and uses her tail to push our waists together. "I was getting carried away. You are already good to go aren't you?" Merry asks as she holds me tight for a forceful kiss.

Of course I'm good to go, that's part of the problem. If Merry manages to get me into her honey pot that will be the end of it. I end up playing a game of 'don't pin the tail in the donkey' as I try to return some semblance of reason to Merry. "Merry *kiss* Merry please *kiss* Aren't you going a little fast?"

"I'll give you some proper loving later." Merry says, too excited to notice what I am trying to do or not do as the case may be. "But I need you now. This won't take long."

She then goes back to kissing me and I have to struggle to push her away again. "But *kiss* but what about *kiss* the children?"

"Who else would I be thinking about right now?" Merry playfully retorts. "They are waiting to be born."

Tiring of my struggles, Merry gets a firm grip as she lines up our parts. This is my last chance. "But what will we tell them?!" I shout in a panic.

"What do you mean 'what will we tell them'?" Merry quizzically asks, thankfully pausing to do so.

"W-well…" I had to think fast. "…the next time we do it you will become pregnant. We will know exactly when and where they will be conceived."

"Yes, so?" She really wants to get on with it.

"So, do we really want to tell them you shagged me in a back alley?" I intentionally used and unflattering term to get her out of the mood.

"We don't have to tell them, silly." She giggled, undeterred. "Make something up."

"There is a big problem with that!" I shout, last ditch effort. "I am a terrible liar!"

Merry pauses for a moment before giving a long sigh. "I suppose you are right about that." Finally seeming to have lost the mood, she releases me. "Jeez darling, I didn't think you would be so sentimental about it." Giving another sigh, she takes my hand. "Is our room on the ship better than a back alley?"

"Y-yes." Though is that good enough?

"Good, let's go!" Immediately making a bee-line for the ship, I have to struggle against the rushing water to get my pants back on as Merry drags me through the city.

Practically flying out of the water as Merry rushes into the undersea dock, Merry sticks the landing while I am sent rolling across the floor from the momentum we had upon exiting the water. "Ouch, are you in that big of a hurry?"

"Why yes I am." Merry holds out her hand and yanks me up the moment my hand is in reach. "Now, to bed darling!" Merry continues to practically yank my arm off as she leads me up onto the deck of the Swift Victoria.

Merry is not wasting any time here. I don't think I have it in me to stop her from throwing me onto the bed, ripping my clothes off and making her a mother then and there. But fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your point of view, Felisha was there and eager to hear the news. **"Woah, woah, woah, where are you off to in such a hurry?"** Felisha asked with a wry grin as she blocked... our path. **"So what's the word? Did ya get blessed?"**

Merry grumbles a bit, not too happy about her path being impeded, before forcing a big smile. "Yes! We are blessed. Now if you will excuse me, darling and I have some fucking to do."

 **"Woah! Which one of the imps replaced you?"** Felisha replied with a loud laugh. **"That eager for the goods?"**

"Oh, was it not obvious?" Merry then just gave Felisha a flat out glare. "Move."

Felisha, however, was unimpressed by Merry's glare. In fact, if I had to guess I would have to say it only encouraged her more. **"Scary, scary."** Felisha replied with a low chuckle. **"But you might want to hold off on that for now."**

"And why is that?" Oh if looks could kill.

 **"We are about to resurface."** She explains as she leers at me. **"And since I'm guessing you don't plan on being gentle, I would hate to see your hubby there get a nasty case of broke dick as the ship tosses about."**

"I can heal him with my blood if that happens." Merry retorts.

 **"Yes, but there are more than physical damage to be concerned about."** Felisha calmly states as she continues to look at me.

You know what, if Felisha is giving me an out I will take it. No broke dick for me thank you very much. "Honey please, be gentle." Pride be damned. "I'm brittle."

With Felisha's prodding and my pleading Merry has no choice but to given in. "Fine! After!" Merry angrily shouts as she crosses her arms.

 **"Well then, let's get going."** Felisha looks around at the crew that is on deck; Michaela, Spindla, and Una. **"Una… will you let the dock manager know we are ready to depart?"** The look Una gave the captain, it is clear that is not normally her job. **"And don't worry about not being the strongest swimmer. Go slowly, take your time."** With a short shake of her head and a soft chuckle, Una leaves the ship.

"You're a cock blocking bitch you know that?" Merry is not holding anything back, Sara would be proud.

 **"Oh I'm sorry am I preventing you from getting laid?"** Felisha asks me with a laugh. **"As an apology you can do any of the crew that you want, that includes me."**

"Fuck you!" Merry shouts.

 **"You heard the lady."** Felisha retorts as she takes my hand.

"Don't you dare, darling!" Merry glares at me as she yanks me back.

I could only laugh. Merry is so eager she is making it all too easy for Felisha to get under her skin. "It's ok Merry, I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." Merry grumbles. "But still I…" Merry trails off for a moment.

"What's with all the yelling?" Silvia asks as she approaches us,

 **"Yelling? Why would we be yelling?"** Felisha responds as she flashes Merry a grin. **"We are cheering with celebration."**

"Yes, we should be celebrating." Merry retorts. "Darling and I should be celebrating long and hard but you keep delaying us!" Merry ends with a shout.

I give a nervous laugh as I try to give Silvia an answer. "Merry and I got our blessing. To say that Merry is excited would be…"

"Not even anywhere close to describing it." Merry finishes for me. "Careful what you say darling, I will remember it when I finally have you."

 **"Woo, better watch out 'darling' or broke dick will be the least of your worries."** Felisha chuckles.

"And he's not the only one who should worry." Merry replies.

 **"If that's really how you feel."** Felisha retorts as she gives me a wink. **"But I warn you, when you finally have me I like it rough."**

"That is not what I meant!" Merry shouts before grumbling in a flustered rage.

With a few heavy steps as she makes her way up the loading ramp, Una gives the captain a nod. **"It's time huh?"** Felisha flashes Merry a quick grin. **"Took your time, didn't ya?"** Considering how Felisha retorted last time, Merry silently sent Felisha a 'fuck you' with her forced smile. Felisha just laughs as she calls out to Spindla. **"Alright, it's time to go!"**

"Got it!" Spindla shouts as she jumps from the mast, lowering herself on a rope of silk. Upon landing she gives Merry a teasing grin. "Think you can wait a little longer?" Which is met with another fuck you smile from Merry.

 **"Alright, alright, just hold on. This won't take long."** It seems Felisha meant that literally as she took hold of a bit of the railing.

As I grabbed a bit of rigging myself I was quite curious how the process works. I was not present when the ship was docked. Is the bell dock neutrally buoyant and detaches from the undersea tower? Is there some sort of magical teleportation system in place? But I was quickly answered as the ship began to spin. The ship slowly began to spin faster and faster before it began to sink down below the dock. As the ship and the air with it left the enclosed space, water was drawn in to replace it. A wall of water was formed around the ship that reach above the mast before closing in on itself so that the ship was completely contained within a spinning bubble. Even through the light spinning of the ship and the wall of water surrounding it, we were given a clear enough window out to the sunken city to bid it one last farewell as the ship is pulled free of the undersea tower and raised to the surface where it slowly begins to rest.

"I don't think I'll be returning to the Sunken City by boat again any time soon." Silvia growled as the ship came to a rest.

"Alright. We are back on the surface. The ship is steady." Merry clearly states as she turns to me. "Darling, off to bed." And there goes my arm again.

 **"Whoa there!"** Felisha shouts. **"How are we supposed to celebrate if you go to bed now?"** And there goes my other arm.

"We can celebrate later!" Merry shouts as she strains to pull me along. "I'm just asking for 2 minutes!"

 **"2 minutes?"** Felisha laughs as she refuses to let go. **"You going to let her insult you like that?"**

Ow ow ow! Why do I get the feeling that even if I cry out in pain Merry would not be the first to let go? "Ladies please! In this case there is not enough of me to go around!"

 **"Not with 2 minutes there ain't."** Felisha laughs.

"That is not what she meant!" I shout back.

 **"Really? And what did she mean?"** Felisha asks with a big grin.

Suddenly Merry stops pulling me. "You really want to know what I mean?" Tired of playing these games, Merry quickly begins to strip. "I'll show you what I mean!"

 **"Whoa! Indecent exposure!"** Felisha quickly shouts as she accusingly points at Merry. **"Spindla, detain her!"**

"Already on it!" Spindla, who apparently already had some webbing prepared, quickly seized her and within seconds she was bound and gagged in the suspension bow position. "Bad girls need to be punished." Spindla coos as she seductively runs a finger down Merry's cheek. "But if you are good I'll give you a reward, though I guess both are the same in this case." Pulling on her sting, Merry's face turns red as she lets out some muffled moans.

 **"Not now Spindla."** Felisha commands as she begins to head below deck. **"It's her wedding night, show a little mercy."**

"You're one to talk." Spindla chuckles as she heads down with Felisha.

The task of carrying Merry down is left to Una, who only gestures for me to go down ahead of her as Merry is treated as little more than luggage.

And so we all gather below deck for a big celebration. Well, I say all but no one apparently wanted to wake Ryan and Ione as they slept together but I can't figure out how they are managing to sleep through this racket we are making. Also, is it just me or do Felisha and the crew seem to be really curious about Ryan and Ione sleeping together? It doesn't look like they had sex, a fact TNA is terribly disappointed with, so why the curiosity? Well I am not given much time to ponder as they insist that I drink with them to celebrate.

Kelsey really outdid herself with the spread she cooked up for this celebration. I am tempted to wonder if she has actually been preparing for this party for some time, if so I would be very impressed. Of course the only ones who are really enjoying the food are me and Tally. The others are more just using this as an excuse to drink as much as they want. Even the other members of TNA, who usually don't hold back on the best of circumstances, are drinking heavier than usual. In their drunken stupor they dance, sing, tell outlandish and nonsensical stories, and make out with each other all to the delighted amusement of the increasingly drunk crew. But of course the most fun the crew is having tonight is coming from me. I'm pulled left and right as they sit next to me to share a drink, horse around, or of course make some playful advances. Merry of course makes a fuss whenever the crew gets a little too frisky but each time she does they force her to down another drink until even she cannot help but cheer as they make their passes at me. Just about the only ones who are not making a huge racket are Veronica, who quietly sips some blood wine, and Silvia. I was a little anxious about Silvia getting drunk, considering what happened last time, but she does not seem affected despite drinking her fair share of the stuff.

 **"Ahahaha! So hows it feel big boy?! Finally accomplishing the deed you set out to do?"** Felisha laughs as she holds my head tightly against her chest.

"He int dun yet. *hic*" Merry whines in a drunken delirium.

"That's right." Spindla coos as she uses a mixture of human hands and spider legs to pull me from Felisha's bosom and into her own. "You two haven't done the deed yet have you?"

Veronica gives a quick glance in my direction at Spindla's comment, a fact that does not escape Riona's attention. "You thinking the blessing might work for you if you got to him first?"

Veronica immediately spewed her drink. "I-I was not!"

"Don't you dare!" Merry angrily grabs Veronica, having been freed once she became more cooperative. "I would kill you you hear me! I would kill you!"

"Alright you, time for another drink." Michaela says as she pulls Merry away and forces one more drink down her throat.

"*hic* kill you, kill you ahaha…" Merry has finally lost all sense of reason but manages not to pass out.

Felisha gives another loud laugh at this. **"Hate to break it to ya princess but it ain't gonna work that way. Michiko is not one to let her blessing stray from where it was intended."** She downs another drink before continuing. **"If you want to have his children that badly you will just have keep at it until it happens. Or just get Amarante's blessing when you get home, shouldn't be that difficult for you."**

"I-I thought I said…" Veronica looks at me as she trails off. Please don't look at me, I have too much to handle as it is.

"Still, to have a lord guarantee triplets every time?" Michaela ponders. "I've never heard of a lord doing that before."

"Well with their power they can do whatever they want I guess." Spindla giggles as I am passed to Una.

"But still… why?" Una asks as she softly holds me against her.

"May be she just knew how fucked Big Bro is?!" Sara excitedly shouts.

"But doesn't this just make him more fucked?" Tally quickly retorted as she playfully poked Merry.

"Yeah, why not just give him one to make Big Sis happy?" Doe asks, surprisingly sharp despite how much she has drank.

 **"Oh I'm sure Michiko knew just what kind of trouble he was in."** Felisha explained with a laugh. **"But she is a crafty one, I'm sure there is more to this than just getting Merry in a better mood. Maybe she is trying to replenish the mermaid population after all the hunting."**

"Aww who cares why she did it?" Sis asks as she lands on my shoulder as she wearily rubs her eyes. "Point is we are gonna have a big family." She leans against my head and closes her eyes. "You better work hard Big Bro… for all of us."

Well the reason why Michiko blessed us the way she did may only really be known to her but I know that Sis is right. I certainly have my work cut out for me… starting tonight with my drunk wives. Already many of TNA have fallen asleep or have just plain passed out and as they fall one by one the party comes to its end. With TNA's energy spent and Merry too drunk to be fun to tease Felisha decides it is time to call it a night. Getting everyone up to the captain's quarters and into bed proved a logistical nightmare. I had to rely on Veronica and Tally to carry the majority of TNA while I gave a piggyback ride to a very drunk Merry. But don't think that Merry has completely given up on today because after I had finally got Tally and all of TNA tucked away Merry decided to make one last go.

"Daarrrling!" Merry shouted as she tumbled into me in a drunken stupor. "We 'aven't done it 'et! We 'aven't done it!" After shouting her protests Merry reddened face puckered up to kiss me but she reeked of the booze the crew had been forcing on her and I was having none of it.

"Come on Merry, you're drunk." I say as I strain to break free of her grasp. "Just wait until tomorrow when we can have our honeymoon."

"I don' wanna, I don' wanna!" Merry struggled in protest as I carried her back to bed. "Do me, do me." Merry was still complaining but her strength was quickly failing.

"Yeah, yeah, do you, do you." I leave the room and close the door behind me to give Merry time to pass out. "Good grief. What am I going to do with these wives of mine?" Well I knew what I was getting into so I can't exactly complain. The real question was what to do as I waited for Merry to go to sleep. Almost everyone else is already asleep or drunk, or both. The only ones still up as far as I know where Veronica and I, who managed to keep the drinking to a minimum, and Silvia who seems to be getting some air on the deck. I suppose I could go up and talk to Veronica as she pilots the ship, but I haven't spoken to her alone since I got married and I'm afraid things will get a little awkward. Maybe I should try talking to Silvia? Well I didn't figure the conversation would last long, she's not much of a talker, so I just figured I would give it a shot real quick. "Well, how did you like the party?" Figured it was as good a place to start as any.

Chuckling, Silvia replies "It has been a while since I was able to drink that much."

A reply? A chuckle? That was unexpected. "About that, last time you were… uh… 'playing' with Veronica and Ione well before you drank that much. Were you faking it?"

Sighing softly, "I told you, I've been lying to Ryan since we met."

I could come up with a few reasons to lie about your alcohol tolerance but… "...fake lezzing out when drunk?!" Why? Just why?

Silvia just shrugs and replies "You didn't seem to mind."

"Hey, how was I supposed to resist that?" I retort. "And wait a second… if you weren't really drunk… that was freaking entrapment!" I could have been in real trouble had Ryan not flipped the table on us. "Alright spill it! What was your goal?! Were you working for Su?!"

Chuckling some more, Silvia waves her hand dismissively. "I was simply taking advantage of the situation Ione created to relieve some built up stress."

"You weren't hoping the four of us would get it on were you?" Have to ask in this world.

"I'd have kicked you off. Not sure about Ione though. That is certainly not an act I'm sure."

Can I call bullshit? I'm calling bullshit. "Bullshit! Spreading Veronica like that! You couldn't have called me harder with a fucking tractorbeam!"

"Ione seems to act more like her old self when alcohols come into play."

"I am not talking about Ione right now! You're the one who pulled that stunt so don't go changing the subject."

"Did I?" she asks as she playfully places her finger to her cheek to ponder.

"The image is forever seared into my retinas." I retort with a glare.

"Not sure if you're looking for an apology or not."

"I think a 'you're welcome' would be more appropriate but that is beside the point." I give a surprisingly frank reply. "Just don't go telling me it wasn't an invitation when you were calling so freaking hard."

"I'd have feigned passing out if you had, or would you have prefered I not?" Is she teasing me?

"My rational went out the window, you couldn't have complained about what you got."

"Meaning?"

Queue Sara's influence. "You could have got a good dicking is what it means… pardon my french." I guess I have drank too much.

"Are you implying you'd have forced yourself on me?"

"I'm implying permission was already considered granted. And between basically everyone's cheering I don't think there were many lines that wouldn't have been crossed." Silvia just replies with a short laugh. At this point I realized I was just arguing for arguing's sake, not even sure what I wanted her to say. "Well, whatever." I just decided to move on with a short sigh. "So, are you only this talkative after you've been drinking or is that also something you've been hiding from Ryan?"

Seeming to think on the question a while, Silvia replies eventually "Yes and no?"

"Hmm… well, since you are talkative at the moment have you got anything on your mind?" Figured if we were going to talk now is the best time.

"Been thinking about what you said last time."

I had to think back. "A lot has happened in the days since then." Only vaguely remember what I said. "I still don't think there is a reason to hide who you are, though save the whole 'slaver/murderer' bit until he knows that's not who you are anymore."

"I've decided to tell him everything." Silvia responds almost soberly.

I was a bit surprised to hear that. "Really?" I don't know the full situation with Ryan and his group so all I can say is: "Well, that's good."

"No matter what happens, I'll make sure they remain safe." Silvia says softly almost to herself.

Slowly my memories return to me and I give a soft smile. "So, I guess it is enough after all."

"Whatever happens after is fine."

"Well, I wish you luck in whatever happens." I chuckled for a moment but then the question of Ryan and Ione came up and how everyone seemed really interested in how they were sleeping together but they were not necessarily happy. "Did something happen between Ryan and Ione?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, everyone just seemed really interested in them for some reason." Come to think of it, should I even be asking Silvia this?

"Not sure, I did hear some yelling but wasn't able to make enough out."

"Hmm, well, I suppose we will find out tomorrow one way or another." I scratch my head before poking my head in the room to see if Merry had finally gone to sleep. What I saw really surprised me. Merry and TNA were all in bed together but they were not naked and passed out like you would think after a night of drinking. They were sleeping but the important part is how they were sleeping. Merry was embracing as many of TNA as she could get her arms around and she was resting her head on Tally's expanded belly. As I approached, Merry lightly nuzzled Tally as she muttered 'my girls.' She really does want to be a mother. She wants a large family to love and has a heart big enough for them all. I feel kinda bad for making her wait a day. "Soon." I whisper as I lean in and kiss her forehead. "Very soon." I mutter as I crawl into bed on the opposite side of Tally. Tally is lightly awoken but she just gives me a light smile as she takes my hand into her own. I gently kiss her as I finally join my new wives for the night. Kinda quiet for our wedding night but I'm sure there will be plenty to make up for it tomorrow.


	90. Chapter 82: TNA is on the case!

Chapter 82: TNA is on the case!

Well, our honeymoon is off to an interesting start. Based on how eager Merry was to start her family yesterday I half expected to be woken up with her already riding me. But after all that she drank yesterday there was no way that was going to happen. Poor girl, she has got the worst hangover I have ever seen. Guess I won't have to worry about her making a fuss about not doing it before we get to Ethelyn, now I just hope she is feeling well enough to do it once we get there.

"It's not fair." Merry weakly mumbles as she covers her head, trying desperately to block out the morning sun and the light sway of the ship. "We only have to do it once and I will become pregnant. But everyone keeps getting in my way… and now…" Merry can only groan to finish her sentence. "Darling… I don't suppose I could just lay here and… ughhhh… never mind…"

"Just rest honey." I answer as I gently pet her head. "We will do it as soon as you feel up to it."

"Hey, what about me?" Tally asks with a chuckle. "I'm not sick right now."

I just give a light scoff before kissing her on the forehead. "It's still early, we will have plenty of fun tonight, I promise."

"No need to promise." Tally retorts with a smirk. "Because we will whether you like it or not, right Big Sis?" However, Merry can only groan in response. "Big Sis agrees."

"I'm sure she does." I respond with a laugh. "Well, rest up you two because tonight is going to rock."

Tally gives me a big grin. "I'm glad I married you."

"Love you too." To which Tally just blushes in response. "Well, I better get to work. But don't worry, I'll be sure to save my energy."

"You're going to need it." Tally waves as I step out of the room.

Greeting the morning, I immediately hear Felisha's teasing voice come from the helm. **"Up already? I thought your wives would not have let you go. Especially Merry, at least not until you gave her what she wanted."**

"Well Merry is hung over, thanks to you and your crew." I reply with a leer, to which Felisha just laughs. "But I have work to do anyway, so they agreed to wait until we get to Ethelyn for our honeymoon."

 **"What kind of work do you have to do?"** Felisha asks… is she playing dumb?

"I still have to do my duties don't I?" Veronica has already gotten to work swabbing the deck and I know Una would appreciate the help, I can't just sit here.

 **"Bah! Don't worry about it."** Felisha dismissively waves. **"I'm not so cruel I would make you work on your honeymoon."** Her treatment of Merry last night would suggest otherwise. **"Besides, TNA are on their honeymoon too so I am sure you will be quite busy."**

I get the feeling that she just wants me to keep TNA occupied. But you know what? That is fine by me. "Where are they anyway?" I only saw Tally this morning.

 **"They're over there."** Felisha casually points across the deck. **"They seem to be thinking about something, I don't like it."**

Curious, I make my way across the deck in the direction the captain indicated. Sure enough I find my tiny wives sitting in a circle on top of a barrel sitting crisscross and deep in thought. "Anyone got anything?" Doe asked.

"Nope." The others answered as they continued to think.

"What are you all thinking about?" I ask.

"Oh, hi Big Bro." Ina answers with a smile. "We can't remember what happened yesterday."

"You mean you forgot we're married?!" I… I just… I can't even…

"No, no, no, that ain't it." Nip dismissively waves.

"We could never forget that." Annie answers with a blush.

"We remember up until you left to get blessed with Big Sis." Doe explains.

"But fuck if we know after that." Sara finishes.

"I think it had something to do with sex." Tiki… with you it is always about sex.

"I think it had something to do with Big Bro." Abigail added.

"We are married, of course we had sex with Big Bro last night." Sis commented.

Actually, we didn't… but I don't feel like having them fix that right now. But it is interesting… "Why are you trying so hard to remember?" I thought they wouldn't be bothered by something like that.

"I don't know. Something about last night leaves me unsatisfied." Su answers. Well, we didn't have sex last night.

"I feel the same way." Annie agrees. "Like something happened that we shouldn't forget."

"Not just that…" Nip adds with uncertainty. "It feels like… something that we wanted to happen didn't… know what I mean?"

"Yeah! I feel the same way!" Ina shouts. "Like I didn't get sweets or something." Actually, we didn't have any wedding cake so she might have gone without sweets yesterday.

"But if none of us remember, how would we find out?" Doe asks.

"Have you tried asking the crew?" Knowing Doe it is hard to believe she hasn't asked.

"Not yet. But how would they know what we wanted?" Doe ponders.

"I just plain get the feeling we shouldn't ask." Su interjects.

That was an interesting response. "Well they will at least know what you did." Looking around, Michaela just happened to be closest so I called her over. "Hey, do you…" But Michaela silenced me by putting up a hand.

Ione had just came out onto the deck and was spreading her wings in the morning sun. She certainly seemed to be in a good mood, I wondered if she might take off and fly. Come to think of it, I have never seen Ione fly, not that she has anywhere to go while on the boat. But even more puzzling than Ione not flying is the interest that Michaela, and the rest of the crew for that matter, have taken in Ione and Ryan. After Ione had stretched a bit, she happily made her way below deck. "What do you need?" Michaela asked as she quickly spun her head to face me.

"Well… did something happen between Ione and Ryan?" Not my original question but this one has been bugging me. "Everyone seems so interested in them."

"Oh, that." Michaela scoffs. "Did you notice that Ione's wings have been clipped or at least cut? It looks like it has been a while, but she still can't fly." Michaela explains. "Many of us suspect that Ryan may be at fault for it. We don't know them or their history so we can't really know for sure, nor is it really any of our business. Still, there are certain possibilities that are unsettling and, as long as we don't know the truth, we are probably going to be anxiously watching the two of them." Michaela then spins her head around and begins to walk off. "They seem to get along so maybe we are worried over nothing."

So Ione's wings were clipped? Who would do that and why? Also, why would they suspect Ryan? Sure he can be kinda an asshole at times but I don't think he would ever intentionally hurt anyone without a good reason. I know I don't know him very well but after bonding over references only we would ever get I just cannot see him as a bad person.

"That was not what you were supposed to ask her." Annie grumbles as I think to myself.

"I know." I did completely forget to ask about what TNA did. "But the crew has been treating Ryan and Ione strangely since yesterday, it's…"

"It's a mystery?!" Doe asks, her eyes practically sparkling with excitement. I was just going to say 'unusual' but Doe takes this idea and runs with it far faster than I could ever hope to stop her. "What could have happened yesterday? A change in attitude with Ione, the sudden suspicion of the crew toward Ryan, what we did yesterday. It's all a mystery to be solved! Doesn't it get you excited?!"

"Not really." Nip answers.

"Don't be that way. C'mon it'll be fun, we will do our own investigation to uncover the truth behind yesterday!" Doe excitedly shouts.

"Sounds like a pain in the ass to me." Sara retorts. "I'm fine not knowing."

"Aww…" Doe quickly became discouraged at her sister's lack of excitement.

"I think we should do it." Sis states as she places her hand on Doe's shoulder. "It will be a nice activity for us to bond over."

"Yeah! That's the spirit, Sis!" Doe excitedly cheers.

"What do you think, Big Bro?" Abigail curiously asks me.

You know, the whole situation just has me curious. Besides, we have all day to kill before we arrive at Ethelyn. This a good way to burn off some of their energy before our honeymoon tonight. And who knows, it could be fun. "I'm all for it." I answer with a smile.

"That's my husband! I knew I could count on you!" Doe hugs my cheek and gives me a big kiss.

"Well, I am curious about Ione's good mood." Tiki giggles. "Maybe they finally did it?"

"Oh, you have a point." Nip perks up as she starts to get into it.

"Well…" Su ponders. "It would be bad if I pulled a prank I forgot about, so I'm in."

"There are just too many unsettling mysteries about yesterday." Annie comments.

"I don't know what that means but I'm in!" Ina cheers.

"Fuck it! Let's do it!" Sara cheers, completely forgetting her earlier complaints and joining her sisters as they all get more and more excited as they build off each other's energy.

"Alright! Before we get started we need some things." Doe quickly takes command of the 'investigation.' "Ina, find something to write on. You are going to keep notes during our investigation!"

"I'll do my best!" Ina salutes.

"Sis, Abigail, Annie, you will be in charge of sketches so find something to write on!" Doe commands.

"You got it!" "Ok." "Whatever." Sis, Abigail, and Annie all answer at the same time.

"Nip, Su, Tiki, Sara, you will assist me during questioning and help brainstorm how all the pieces fit together."

"Sure!" "Fine by me." "Sounds good." "Fuck yeah!" The rest of TNA agree.

"That leaves me as the head investigator and big bro as my personal assistant." Doe commands. "We'll meet back here in five, hop to it!"

I really question her choice in roles but all her sisters seem into it so I guess it's fine. Even more surprising is what they all returned with after their break. Ina managed to find a notepad and paper appropriate for someone of her size. Sis, Abigail, and Annie find utensils for their size but opt for a normal sketchbook for their canvas. But to top it all off is Doe herself who has a cap and wooden pipe which I can only assume she just has for just these occasions. Doe takes a few fake puffs as she gets into character while she waits on her sisters.

"Do you even know who you are referencing?" I just had to ask.

"Sherlock Holmes my dear Watson." Doe immediately responds.

"…fair enough." I guess I shouldn't even be surprised anymore.

After the five minutes are up, Doe takes command again to kick things off. "Alright! Let's review the case! First of all, everything was fine at least up to the point we got married, I'm pretty sure we can all agree on that. Second, between having sex in the cathedral, hiding from the blessing, and forgetting what happened after; there is no telling what everyone was up to after the wedding. Third, somewhere in this time the crew realized that bird lady had her wings clipped and blamed Ryan for it, our mission is to find out why. Big Bro and Big Sis were getting blessed so they would not know. Everyone else is fair game."Was adding what they did and why Ione is so happy too much for them to keep up with?

"Well, shall we start by asking Ione what happened directly?" I ask, it only makes sense right?

"Absolutely not!" Doe holds her hands like an x in front of her as she answers. "That would be no fu-I mean her testimony cannot be trusted." You were just about to say it would be no fun weren't you? "Bird-lady likes Big Brofriend so she would just lie to protect him. There is no point in asking Big Brofriend or White Wolf-lady either."

You do realize that anything anyone on this ship knows about what happened would have had to have come from Ryan's group in one form or another? Well, whatever. These are my wives and they are having fun. Guess I am just along for the ride. "Then where do we start?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Doe asks as if she didn't just reject the most obvious course of action. "We will ask the captain, she will know about everything that happens on the ship." Yes, but… Why do I even bother?

TNA and I quickly make our way to the helm where Felisha is still piloting the ship. **"Well, if it isn't the newlyweds."** Felisha coldly remarks as she tries to keep them all within sight. **"What brings this 'pleasure'?"**

"We're on an invest-your-gay-son!" Ina happily cheered, still holding her notebook.

"That's investigation." Doe quickly corrected as she began to pretend to puff her pipe.

"That's what I said." Ina giggles.

"No it's not." Annie retorts

"Now, now, don't fight." Sis motions for everyone to settle down before things get out of hand. "Let's just get on with it."

"Thank you sis." Doe then turns her attention to Felisha. "Mind if we ask you a few questions?"

 **"I suppose."** Felisha scoffs, seems like she will humor them.

"Alright, you ready Ina?" Doe asks as she turns to her sister.

"Ready!" Ina gives the thumbs up as she holds her miniature pencil.

"Alright." Holding back from her normal barrage of questions, Doe asks her first one. "Is doggy style your favorite position?" I can only give a sigh, this is not what we set out to ask.

"Ohh! Nice one!" Tiki cheered.

"That's right! She let Big Bro fuck her good!" Sara excitedly agreed.

"We know." Annie giggled she joined Sis and Abigail in drawing a quick, cartoonish sketch of me taking Felisha from behind as she gave a delighted howl. "As if we could forget."

Felisha cannot help but let out a laugh as she gives me a smirk that asks 'you actually married these girls?' **"Is doggy style my favorite position?"** Felisha ponders for a moment. **"Nah, always preferred cowgirl. The look on their face as you dominate them is the best."**

"I know, right!" Ina agreed with a giggle. "The look on their face as they come is always so funny."

"Plus it gives you more control on speed and penetration." Tiki added.

"Yes…" Doe taps her pipe as she ponders. "… but then why did you let Big Bro do you from behind?"

 **"I'm sure you girls know. Sometimes it is nice to just have a man take you."** She flashes me a big grin as she continues. **"And if you know he has a girl he is cheating on, it just adds to the thrill."** Really? Just had to go there?

"Ha! Nice!" Su giggles.

"I know what you mean!" Nip shouts as she looks at me and becomes flustered. "Always having to be the dominant one doesn't make you feel very sexy."

 **"Nah, I just like it rough."** Felisha chuckles.

"Speaking of rough…" Doe ponders as she finally gets on topic. "…why are you and the others being mean to Big Brofriend?"

 **"Oh, that bit of business."** Felisha's mood is immediately soured. **"I actually shouldn't be as upset as I am, since it has nothing to do with me. But things like that just get under my skin."**

"Like what?" Doe asks.

 **"The way Ryan supposedly abuses Ione."** Felisha answers. **"If they are a stranger, who cares? Kill them if you have to. But I will not forgive someone who mistreats their allies. If you expect someone to fight for you they should be like family, not some toy you can break as you please. Hearing that Ryan clipped Ione's wings and that he constantly spurns her for Silvia…"**

"So White Wolf-Lady and Big Brofriend are a thing?!" Tiki excitedly interjects. "When did this happen?!"

 **"You mean… You don't know?!"** Felisha asks with a start.

"Nope!" Sara shouts with a giggle.

"First I've heard of this." Su adds.

"Did it happen yesterday?" Sis asked. "Because we don't remember."

 **"I don't know…"** Felisha then looks away with a scoff. **"…first I heard of it was Abigail bawling about how cruel Ryan is as Sis comforted her."** Interesting.

"Really?" Doe seems unconcerned by the latest bit of information and quietly ponders to herself. "We appreciate your time."

Calling her questioning surprisingly early, Doe and the others gather on the deck to discuss what they just heard. "Well we have new data, any ideas?" Doe asks.

"I think the answer is obvious." Nip confidently states. Just for the record, I also think the answer is obvious but not for the reason Nip gives. "Bird lady is actually a princess from a small kingdom. To end the hundreds of years of war she gave up her freedom and agreed to marry Big Brofriend to merge their two kingdoms."

"I get it!" Su interjects. "But Big Brofriend was already married to the queen of their rival nation, White Wolf-Lady who only used the marriage as a trick to get Bird Lady's country under her tyrannical rule! Big Brofriend then clipped her wings so she couldn't escaped and beats her for Wolf-Lady's amusement."

"That's horrible!" Abigail shouts.

"And then Big Brofriend fucks his bottom bitch as birdy watches!" Sara crudely added. Birdy? I guess Bird-Lady is too long to repeat constantly.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Annie complains as she works with Sis and Abigail to draw a rough picture.

"But this is fun isn't it?" Sis giggles as they turn the paper to show a sketch of Ryan stomping on Ione as Silvia gives a haughty laugh in the back ground.

"No! No! No! That does not make any sense! Then why would Birdy be pinning after him?" Tiki crosses her arms with disapproval of the picture, is she actually going to bring some reason to this. "Birdy must be a total masochist! Draw her face full of perverse pleasure!" Nope, figures.

"Ooooohhh!" Don't you all 'oh' as if it makes sense!

Sis, Abigail, and Annie modify their sketch with the requested expression, Ryan now holds a whip, and Silvia is in leather. "How is this?" Sis asks.

"Perfect!" Tiki gives her approval.

"Alright! Hypothesis number 1: Masochist princess." Doe nods with approval. "Did you get all that Ina?"

"Hipo-what?" Ina asks as she strains to understand let alone spell the word.

"Never mind that. Did you get the important bits?" Doe asks as she dismissively waves.

"I sure did!" Ina gives a thumbs up.

"Good! On to our next witness!" By next witness Doe apparently meant Michaela ash she made her way to speak to the captain and called out to her. "Excuse me madam, may we ask you some questions?"

Michaela was understandable taken aback by the politeness. "S-sure?"

"How do you eat if your head can come off?" Doe asks, getting off topic again.

"I chew and swallow." Michaela dryly answers.

"I know but don't this holes ever get misaligned?" Doe tries to clarify.

"Oh who cares about such a boring fucking question?" Sara crudely interjects. "What I want to know is have you ever fucked someone with your neck?!"

"You mean using the esophagus directly?" Annie asks with a sickened expression. Now that brings up all kinds of gruesome imagery.

"Oh that would be the deepest deep throat ever!" Tiki excitedly claps.

"Do you do that?" Abigail asks, her curiosity perked.

"No!" Michaela shouts, looking disgusted herself. "Not only are most men turned off at the mere sight of my neck… That sounds really painful!"

"You take it up the ass like a champ." Nip interjects with a giggle. "I figured you could get past the pain."

"At least with my ass there was pleasure once I got past the pain! But that… How could you even come up with that?" Michaela asks as she tries to shake the thought out of her mind.

"I agree, I'm worried about you, Sara." Sis comments.

"Oh like I'm the only one who thought of that?!" Sara shouts back.

"I think you are." Ina giggled. "I mean, how are you supposed to taste it if you go that deep?"

"I don't know." Sara thinks about it. "Go the other direction? Up her head?"

"Oh lord! Can we please just stop?!" Michaela shouts, and I am frankly on her side.

"Alright, alright." Doe gets a giggle out of Michaela's reaction. "But speaking of unpleasant things, why is everyone being mean to Big Brofriend?" Choosing to start from square one I see.

"It's this whole business with Ryan cutting Ione's wings." Michaela answered.

"Don't you mean clipping?" Doe asked.

"It's not like I was there to see it." Michaela calmly folds her arms as she answers. "From what I heard Ryan's group was in a fight and at some point he cut through her wing to gain victory. While doing whatever it takes to win is all fine and good but you should appreciate the sacrifice your comrades make. From what I heard he is basically just using her. Plus he plays favorites with Silvia, it all does not sit well with me."

"Is that really what happened?" Doe asked, it does conflict with what we've heard.

"Don't you imps know more than I do about it?" Michaela asks with a raised eyebrow.

"We don't remember!" Ina excitedly announces.

"I see, figures." Michaela mutters before she walks off.

"Alright, what do we think of that?" Doe asks as she excitedly turns to her sisters.

"It's about the same isn't it?" Tiki ponders.

"The only real difference is Big Brofriend cut her wings on the battle field rather than just to be cruel." Nip ponders.

"No, it's terrible. I can't believe Big Brofriend would do something like that." Su pouts. She seems extremely shocked by the news, tears are pooling in her eyes… she is up to something.

"What is wrong?" Doe asks, taking the bait.

"Can't you see?" Su asks as she drops to the floor in tears. "Birdy is dead!"

"What?!" TNA all shout. Girls, how can you possibly believe this?

"That can't be it!" Annie retorts, and a little of my faith in them is restored. "Birdy is still alive! How can she be dead if she is alive?!"

"That's not her. That is just a memory of her that we see to cope with the sadness." Nice comeback, Su.

"Bullshit." Sara comments.

"Su, we never met Birdy before she joined us on the boat." Sis tries to bring ration back into the conversation. "Why would we see memories of her?"

"Because she is a ghooooost…." Su retorts as she waves her arms all spooky like.

"A ghost?!" Ina shouts with a start. Considering we have met one, she can't be afraid of them, right?

"Can monsters even become ghost?" Doe asks.

"Sure they can. Humans can become ghosts, why not monsters?" You know… I know Su is bullshitting, but that actually makes a bit of sense. "Poor Birdy. Killed by the one she loved she is unable to move on and will haunt Big Brofriend the rest of his life."

"That is kinda sad, but at least they are still together." Abigail comments with mixed feelings as she turns the page to show the latest masterpiece: A picture of Ryan running Ione through while her spirit leaves her, in anime style with sound effects and everything.

"But then why can't she fly?" Ina asks as she takes notes.

"That's the irony of being a ghost. Humans can't fly in life so they can in death. Birds can fly in life so they can't in death." Su explains with some impressive bullshitting skills.

"So why won't he have sex with her this time?" Tiki ponders.

"That's because when he finally does her the anger from her death will surface and she will drag him to heeelllll!" Su finishes with a shout.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Ina screams at Su's acting.

"Or maybe not." Su laughs at Ina's reactions. "It's just a theory."

"Well I suppose it is." Doe ponders for a moment before turning to me. "Any thoughts Watson?"

Why even bother asking? "…I have no words." Where would I even begin?

"In that case, on to the next witness!" Doe shouts as she leads her sisters on.

The next 'witness they chose was Una, and they just had to pick her while she was at the top of the mast being a lookout. For TNA it takes no effort to fly to the top of the mast but I have to climb up. I hate making that climb, but I cannot just leave Una up there with them by herself. Once I had finished the long climb up I came across an unexpected sight. TNA were grouping Una's breasts, but not as one of their attacks. It seemed like they were just trying to get a grasp on the sheer enormity of them. It took three of them just to lift one of her breasts, which they had to do as Sis and Annie were struggling to free Tiki who managed to get stuck in her cleavage. Una just pulled her breast apart herself and Tiki was free.

"Ahhh, I thought I was going to die." Tiki said as she took a big breath.

"It would have been hilarious if you did." Sara laughs.

"This is no joking mater." Tiki quickly scolds. "Could you imagine dying like that?"

"There are worse ways." Su comments as she grins at me. "Right Big Bro?"

"Yes." If you had to choose, there are definitely worse options. "What did you ask her?" What did I miss during my climb?

"If we could feel here boobs!" Ina quickly answers. I guess I shouldn't be surprised they would be so direct.

"Anyway, enough about the fat." Doe eagerly move to the next subject, a little too eagerly. "Why is everyone being mean to Big Brofriend?"

"He went too far with his prank." Una gives her usual short answers. "That and what he does to Silvia in front of Ione."

"Can you give more details?" Doe asks, obviously not satisfied.

"You should know." Was all Una said before going back to work.

"Now it was a prank?" Nip laughed as TNA fluttered around me as I made my way down. "That is awesome!"

"So Birdy married Big Brofriend to stop some war, she was mistreated but she loved it because she is a masochist, and then he killed her… as a prank?" Abigail ponders. "Big Brofriend is just horrible."

"It sounds a little too complex doesn't it?" Annie comments as she thinks.

"Maybe." Nip thinks for a moment before looking as if she suddenly realized something. "Or maybe that's just what they want you to think."

"What do you mean?" Sis asks.

"I mean this was all planned ahead of time to make Big Brofriend look bad." Nip states with a very serious expression.

"You mean it's a conspiracy?!" Doe is… absolutely elated at the prospect. "That's so exciting! I mean…" Doe coughs as she takes on her Sherlock persona again."Excellent deduction, but who are the conspirators?"

"The pirates of course." Nip quickly answers, TNA are really good at making things up on the spot it seems. "No wait, the pirates work for Vampire Lady so this could be bigger than them. It might even go all the way up to the lords!"

"To the lords?!" Filled with inspiration. Sis, Abigail, and Annie quickly sketch out another drawing. This time the drawing is of the crew, but each of them are wearing black vests and dark sunglasses.

"Why the fuck would the lords care about Big Brofriend?" Sara coarsely asked.

"Why does anyone try to get anyone else in trouble?" Tiki asked with a giggle. "It's a flimsy excuse to give him a spanking!"

"Oh I get it!" Ina gleefully shouts as she takes notes. "They just want to get their hands on his ass!"

"You better act quick Big Bro or they will get to him before you do!" Nip excitedly shouts.

"The nerve…" I mutter as I roll my eyes. I began to wonder what they would come up with next when something caught my attention.

"Alright! Next is…" Doe was about to lead the charge to the next target when TNA all suddenly got quiet when they noticed Veronica.

It is hard to notice much while TNA are playing out their antics but once Veronica and I met eyes I was given pause. Even though we share a room, I have not spoken to her since I got married. I just… don't know what to say to her. "…hey." Brilliant in it's simplicity.

"Hey." Veronica averted her eyes, seems this is as awkward for her as it is for me. "So… You are married now… To eleven girls… lucky dog."

"Yeah…" It's still hard for me to think of it that way. "Plus Merry is blessed… So there's that."

"Yeah…" Veronica mutters, I probably shouldn't have brought that up. "Is she… you know?"

Yes, I know. "No, not yet… I'm trying to wait until tonight." Try to get some semblance of a mood going at least.

"So what are you doing right now?" Veronica suddenly changes the subject as she looks at TNA, all trying and failing to conceal their big grins.

"Oh, you know. Just spending some time with the wives, trying to keep them out of trouble." I look back at them to see they are all giving me a playful leer."Sooo, you wouldn't happen to know anything about what is going on with Ryan and Ione would you?" It's too easy to get on Merry's bad side, I don't want to be on TNA's too.

"All I know is that Ione confessed her feelings to Ryan and he rejected her, and he apparently does Silvia in front of her every night. I really feel sorry for Ione, it's something I can really sympathize with." Ouch, that one hurt.

"Veronica, I…"

"Oh look at the time!" Veronica obviously feigns being surprised as she looks at the sun. "Not all of us are on honey moon, I have work to do." Running off, she suddenly pauses at the top of the stairs. "…We can talk after your honeymoon." She then runs below deck.

"What the fuck was that Big Bro?!" Sara shouts.

"I guess she doesn't want to talk right now." I can't blame her.

"Not her, you!" Nip shouts. "What were you doing?!"

"Can't you tell how badly she wants you?" Tiki asks, grabbing herself as she shakes about. "Just go for it, take her!"

"I can't just take her!" I shout back, these girls never change.

"Why not?" Doe asks with a giggle.

"I am married to all of you! In case you forgot!" And I REALLY hope they haven't.

My statement did give them pause… but only for a moment. "I don't mind." Sis, surprisingly was the first to answer. "Do you mind?" She asked Abigail.

"I don't mind." Abigail readily answered. "As long as Big Bro still loves us."

"I don't see what your deal is." Annie grumpily adds. "It's not like marriage means you can't have sex with other people."

"It does where I am from." I nervously chuckle.

"Are you where you are from? No? Then fuck it!" Sara quickly shouts.

"Who would make a dumb rule like that anyway?" Ina giggles.

"Well, dumb or not I can't go sleeping with other women without ALL my wives permission!" How many times must I go over this?

"So if Big Sis said you could, you would sleep with her?" Doe asked with a coy grin.

"…" Is that a trap?

"I didn't hear a noooo." Tiki sang with a giggle.

"…maybe." If all my wives are on board with it then I really have no reason to turn Veronica down. I don't have the resolve to ignore the feelings I have for her, if it does not matter to my wives, anymore. The night I spent with her changed that. "As long as you are all happy." That, at least, should always be my top priority.

"That's sweet Big Bro." Abigail giggled, at least she appreciates it.

"Well… Getting back to the investigation." Doe drawled out as she changed the subject. "Vampire Lady did not tell us anything new, so who's next?" It just so happened at that time Riona was passing by. "Hey wait!" Riona paused as Doe quickly flew in front of her. "Do you know why Big Brofriend is being mistreated?"

"Sorry, everyone was already mad a Ryan by the time I brought him back on board." Riona quickly answered as she did a small spin as she ran past Doe. "If you will excuse me, I am in a hurry." Riona then ran below deck.

"Hmm…" Doe leered at Riona as she disappeared below deck. "Anyone thinking what I am thinking?"

"Suspicious as fuck." Sara answered.

"I agree! She was in way too much of a hurry!" Nip shouted in agreement.

"She is either going to something very fun or…" Tiki pondered.

"She's hiding something." Su quickly finished. "I know sneaky behavior when I see it."

"Does it have something to do with the conspiracy?" Abigail hesitantly asks.

"Maybe. That or…" Annie trails off as she thinks, holding a finger to her chin.

"Well? What is it?" Doe asks.

"Yeah! Just spit it out!" Ina shouts, ready to jot down whatever she may suggest.

"Well…" Annie pauses before giving her theory. "What if Big Brofriend is having an affair with Red Hairy?" Red Hairy?

"He's cheating on Big Bro?!" Abigail starts with surprise. I really wish they would just leave me out of this.

"Not just Big Bro." Sis replies. "He is cheating on Birdy and White Doggy."

Sis, Annie, and Abigail quickly make a rough sketch of Ryan holding Riona as they hide around a corner while Silvia and Ione look for him. Tiki lets out a gleeful giggle and gives a delighted clap upon seeing this. "Oh, how scandalous! I like that idea the best."

"She did say she brought Big Brofriend on board, which means she was alone with him, which means it must be true!" Su shouts with surprise as she makes a realization that can only be made if you follow TNA's special brand of logic.

"Poor Birdy. First he fucks White Doggy and now Red Hairy." Sara giggles.

"Alright! Mark that down as another theory, Ina." Doe excitedly commands.

"Sweets!" Ina retorts.

"Sweets?!" Doe reels back from surprise.

"Yes! Sweets!" Ina shouts again. "I get sweets or I stop writing!"

"We all have our part to play, quit complaining!" Annie quickly shouts at Ina.

"You can work for free if you want! But I want sweeeets!" Ina shouts again.

"Well then… Snack break everyone?" Sis asks.

"Sounds good to me!" Nip quickly agrees.

"Fuck yeah!" Sara cheers.

In a mad dash to see who gets first pick of the snacks, TNA burst into the kitchen. "Alright! Where's the sweets?!" Ina excitedly shouts.

"Not you again!" Kelsey shouts as she ducks into her pot.

Unfortunately for her TNA is not so easily discouraged and they quickly dive into her pot. "Alright, out with it! Where's the good stuff?!" Su quickly demanded.

"No! Stop! You can't just take things!" Kelsey can be heard pleading with them to stop rummaging through everything she has on their quest for snacks.

"You hear that? She wants something in return." Tiki can be heard giggling from within the pot.

"Let's fuck her!" Sara shouts. "That should satisfy her!"

"No! Wait! Stop! Nooooo!" Kelsey cries out before they begin their assault.

Even before they had even finished 'paying' Kelsey, TNA began to fly out of the pot holding the spoils they had discovered inside. Ina, Doe, Su, and Abigail had found some cookies. Sara, Sis, and Annie bread covered in honey. Tiki and Nip were enjoying… Alright, either Kelsey had some dick candy of her own or TNA actually stashed theirs inside. Regardless, they found a surprising amount of sweets from someone who once claimed she didn't have any.

"Aww, I was saving those…" Kelsey whined as she finally came out of her pot so she could slump over the rim.

"Saving them for what?" I asked as I watched TNA eat, they were distracted enough to be quiet for once.

"For my own treats mostly." Kelsey answered with a sigh. "Plus I hoped I could use it to distract them if they were ever attacking me again, figures they would just take both."

I just had to chuckle. "Well, while we have a moment, you wouldn't happen to know anything about Ryan clipping Ione's wings would you?"

"Oh! Right, right, right!" Doe excitedly shouts as she quickly stuffs down what she was eating. "We must continue the investigation! You ready Ina?"

"One second!" Ina, not quite as willing to finish her snack early, holds the cookie in her mouth as she prepares to take notes on what Kelsey says. "Awvite! Vat vo you know?"

"All I know is what you told me." Kelsey answers as she leers at Ina.

"What did I tell you?" Ina asks, taking the cookie out of her mouth so she can speak. "I don't really remember yesterday."

"I feel sorry for your husband." Kelsey says as she gives me a pitiful look.

"We remember getting married!" Nip immediately shouts, a trail of spit from her mouth to her treat.

"We just don't remember much else." Abigail adds with a giggle.

"Well…" Kelsey pauses as she tries to remember. "According to you Ryan is basically a sadist and he is trying to make Ione miserable so she will match his taste. But she loves him so much she does not get mad at whatever he does so he is extra cruel to her to make her miserable, even going as far as to have sex with Silvia as she watches. You put it an interesting way… Like he was overcooking a cake trying to get it to match his tastes? When you put it that way even I got a little angry. Made me want to have him make it up to Ione." I see, the puzzle is coming together.

"So Big Brofriend is a sadist but is turned off by Birdy being a masochist?!" Su laughs. "That's awesome!"

"That is an interesting predicament." Annie comments as she joins Sis in making another sketch. This time Ryan is stomping on Ione with a look of disgust when she is loving every minute of it.

"They are almost perfect for each other." Sis giggles. "If only he were into just giving pain instead of seeing it."

"But it also does not conflict with what we have already heard!" Doe shouts with excitement. "We almost have this solved! Just one more interview!"

Seeming to have thrown out the idea of asking Ryan's group altogether and certain that they have the truth at hand, they quickly hunted down Spindla to begin their questioning.

"Hey Spidey!" Doe calls out to Spindla as she hangs from the mast. "We got some questions!"

"Questions, huh?" Spindla looks down at us and ponders for a moment on whether she feels like answering them or not. "Alright, I'll humor you. What have you got?" Lowering herself on her webbing, Spindla meets us on the deck with a confident smile.

"Ready Ina?" Doe asks.

"Ready!" Ina cheers as she prepares to write.

"Is it better to have sex upside down, sideways, or right side up?" Tiki eagerly asks, seems they forgot what we are here for again.

"Hmm… Well it really does not make much of a difference to me." Spindla thinks about it for a moment before giving me a seductive wink. "What do you say? Shall we give a few positions a try and find which is the best?"

"You totally should!" Su excitedly give her opinion, no doubt looking forward to Merry's backlash after the fun of watching.

"Yeah! You have to!" Doe cheers in agreement. "For science!"

I know that they always want to see me having sex with other people and in new ways but to hear it from them when they are my wives carries a bit of extra shock. "Thanks, but I have already had sex with her upside down and it wasn't the most pleasant experience."

"Oh, you're no fun." Spindla giggles. "Yes, I suppose most people do not enjoy being suspended upside down. But I always find it more fun to see how they panic and struggle. I guess which is best depends on what you are looking for."

"Yeah." Tiki quickly agrees. "You mood might change what is best too."

"True." Spindla giggles. "So is that all? Surely that is not all you wanted to ask."

"Oh yeah!" Nip exclaims as if she forgot. "What is the deal between everyone, Big Brofriend, and Birdy?"

"Oh, that." Spindla giggles. "Ione apparently got her wings clipped in a tragic bondage accident. The poor couple is too ashamed to try again."

"That is not what we heard from everyone else." Abigail comments.

"Yeah, why would everyone be mad at them over that?" Annie asks.

"It's fucking stupid!" Sara shouts.

"I don't know. Maybe they made up a story to protect their pride." Spindla giggles as she leers at TNA. "But I heard the story from you, so why don't you tell me what really happened?"

"That is what we are trying to figure out." Sis quickly replies.

"Oh really?" Spindla asks with a sarcastic smirk. "Well, you have heard everything I have on the matter. I will leave you all to 'find the truth' on your own. Let me know what you discover." Spindla gives one last giggle before hoisting herself up the mast again.

"Did you catch that last thing she said?" Doe asked as she turned to Ina.

"You mean that bit about Big Boyfriend and Birdy making up a story to hide the truth?" Ina asked.

"It makes sooo much sense." Su giggles.

"I know, right?!" Tiki laughs in agreement. "I wouldn't want people to know if I messed up bondage so badly."

"Poor Birdy." Abigail mutters as she works with Sis and Annie on a new sketch.

"They actually tried to do it but failed due to a lack of safe words." Sis giggles as she sketches.

This time the drawing depicts Ryan in a mask as he ties up Ione from behind. Ione has tears in her eyes with 'ow' speech bubbles al around her. "Remember everyone, bondage can do wonders for you sex life if done properly but can lead to serious injury if you are not careful." Tiki explains. "Always listen to your partner and remember to start simple. Good bondage is based on trust, be careful not to break it."

"This PSA brought to you by TNA." Annie sarcastically remarks.

"Alright! We have interviewed everyone!" Doe cheers.

"What about Ryan's group?" I ask.

"We should have enough information to get a conclusive answer to what really happened!" Doe ignores me as she continues on.

"What about Ryan's group?" I ask again with a sigh.

"Let's go to our room so we can compile the evidence!" Doe commands.

"Yeah!" The rest of TNA cheers in agreement.

"What about…?!" Too late, they have already taken off. "*sigh* These are my wives."

Curious to see what conclusion they would draw from the obviously faulty information, I make my way to our room to see them setting up the sketch pad to be used as a board to do some brain storming with.

"What is everyone doing?" Tally asked, holding out her hand as she saw me enter the room.

Taking the hint, I take Tally's hand as I join her on the bed. "They forgot what happened yesterday."

"Oh, I'm sorry Big Bro." Tally giggles. "But if they forgot the wedding that means me and Big Sis get you to ourselves, right?"

"Hey! We remember that!" Abigail shouts in protest.

"No fair trying to hog him!" Tiki shouts as she points accusingly at Tally.

"I would never…" Tally puts on a playful facade before quietly clicking their tongue.

"Where is Merry?" I asked, I figured if she got up she would come attack me.

"She was feeling better but said she wanted to go for a swim." Tally answered. I suppose she would get thirsty. "Anyway, if they remember that than what are they trying to figure out?"

"What they did yesterday. Plus they want to know why the crew is being cold to Ryan."

"Pft!" Tally quickly stifles a laugh. "You… You don't say."

That's right, Tally didn't drink last night so she still has a clear memory. What ever happened must have been interesting, Tally is straining so hard to contain her laughter her eyes are tearing up. I more or less know what happened already, let's see if TNA can remember.

"Alright! So what are our theories?" Doe asks Ina, ready to 'solve' this mystery once and for all.

"Birdy is a masochistic princess who enjoys getting beaten every day for the sake of her country." Annie states with a light giggle.

"Birdy is dead and haunting Big Brofriend!" Su confidently shouts.

"It is a world wide conspiracy to get Big Brofriend in trouble so they can give him a spanking!" Nip giggles as she playfully smacks Sara's ass.

Sara gives a high pitched scream at the smack as she rubs her butt. "That fucking hurt." Nip only laughs as Sara glares at her.

"Big Brofriend is cheating on Big Bro with Red Hairy." Abigail hesitantly adds.

"Why did you specifically say he is cheating on me?!" I was trying to keep quiet, but come on.

"Isn't it obvious?" Doe asks with a giggle.

"It's because you are the one we care about the most." Sis answers.

"No one's going to have sex without including you while we're around!" Nip excitedly proclaims.

"…" You know what? I'll take it.

"Next is Big Brofriend being a sadist while Birdy is a masochist!" Su adds with a laugh. "And he cannot stand it."

"And my favorite, Big Brofriend and Birdy had an accident during bondage and they make up stories to hide that fact!" Tiki excitedly adds.

Doe pretends to smoke on her tiny pipe as she ponders over the 'theories.' "What is the link? What do they have in common? Ina! What do they all have in common?"

"Let me see…" Ina playfully flicks through her notes. "Big Brofriend clipped Birdy's wings."

"Assuming it wasn't a conspiracy!" Nip interjects.

"I never pegged him to be the type," Doe ponders, "but go on."

"Birdy cares more about Big Brofriend than herself." Ina continues.

"That's obvious." Annie rolls her eyes.

"Anything else?" Doe asks.

"There is one thing. One thing that everyone said in one way or another." Ina giggles in her playful attempt to build tension.

"And that is?" Doe asks.

"Spit it out!" Sara shouts.

"We already know the answer!" Ina turns her notebook to reveal the notes she has been taking and… She has actually been taking diligent notes. It is in no way organized and part of it is illegible but all of the information is there and she even circled how everyone, except Riona who didn't say anything, mention that TNA either gave the information or should know it. With this surprisingly straightforward answer from Ina, the rest of TNA's hamsters begin to get to work. They slowly begin to remember what actually caused the crew to be hostile toward Ryan.

…..

For Felisha: Abigail is in tears and Sis is trying to comfort her, Sis tells Abigail that Ryan won't clip her wings like he did Ione's Jonathan won't let him, but Abigail is crying because it is so sad that Ione will never fly again that she has to have someone take care of her for the rest of her life, Sis tells her that it will be alright Big Bro can take care of her too if he has too, Abigail says that Ione does not want Big Bro she wants Big Brofriend she only wants big brofriend and she loves him even if he has sex with Silvia and not Ione, she loves him even though he is so cruel.

For Michaela: Sara loudly and coarsely talks to Nip about how she cannot believe that Ryan has not done Ione yet, Nip agrees saying that it doesn't make sense for him to only do Silvia especially after all the damage Ione took protecting Ryan, Ryan used how Ione blocked the enemy's view and sliced through her wings to deal the finishing blow, they then talk about how Ryan didn't so much as thank her and how he only sees her as a tool to be used, Ryan doesn't even acknowledge her as he and Silvia get it on under the full moon right next to her, he doesn't even treat her as a proper comrade.

For Una: Su is trying to pull a prank on Una (distraction.), Una does her best to ignore her,  
Doe comes up to Su to ask her about Ione (Acting), Su tries to blow Doe off (Acting) but Doe asks anyway, Doe asks Su if she has heard that Ryan clipped Ione's wings, Su thinks that is an awesome prank because it takes forever for the feathers to grow back, the harpy is left miserably hopping on the ground and it's hilarious, Doe asks if Su thinks it's cruel and states that she heard that Ione let him to prove her faithfulness, Su brushes it off as Ione's fault for being stupid, Doe then brings up that Ryan then went and slept with someone else, Su laughs at how Ione cannot fly and did not get Ryan it's the best prank ever.

For Spindla: Spindla comes across Tiki tying up Annie, Annie shouts in protest but Tiki just writes it off as her always saying that, Tiki warns Annie not to struggle or the same thing that happened to Ione will happen to her, Annie asks what happened, Tiki tells a tale of the tragic S and M accident that caused Ione's wings to be covered in candle wax and had to be clipped, this is why we have safe words people, Tiki then tells Annie that Ryan feels so bad about it he hasn't had the balls to try again even though they were both so close to that pain-pleasure orgasm, Spindla finally asks what they are talking about, Tiki says it's just about amateurs trying things above their level, after a moment of pause Spindla says they then just have to try again before leaving, Annie asks to be let down now that Spindla has been convinced, Tiki says they are just getting started.

For Kelsey: Ina really enjoys her dildo shaped candies in the kitchen, the sugar rush has her excitedly prattling to Kelsey about having good things to enjoy, unlike Ione who doesn't have anything to enjoy, Big Brofriend could help her but he doesn't want to know why? Because he is completely turned on by a girl drowning in misery, he clips her wings so she cannot fly and if she trips he kicks her while she is down all to make her sexier in his own eyes, which would be all fine and good if he, you know did her but he doesn't, because bird lady loves him so much she lets him do it and it is a huge turn off for Big Brofriend, 'what good is a girl that is content with her misery' he says, and he even goes so far as to do Silvia while she watches just to add that taste spice of heartbreak to the cake of misery he is cooking for her, but how much longer can Ione last? Ryan is going to burn this cake.

All of this was done with one goal: To get the crew to force Ryan to have sex with Ione.

….

"What do ya think?" Ina asks, wearing a big smile as she is pretty proud of herself. "I'm right aren't I?"

At this point Tally can no longer keep it in and bursts into laughter, she even forces a pillow on her face to try to stop the laughing fit with no success. The rest of TNA all avert eye contact as they all try to get around admitting it is true. "N-no… You're missing something." Sis answers, even she cannot get over the turn of events.

"Y-yeah… But I think you are close." Annie comments as she averts her gaze.

"T-that's right." Abigail mutters. "We do not remember, so how can we know?"

"I-I agree…" Ina casually tries to hide her notes, seems even she realized what happened. "I must have missed something."

"Let me take a look." Nip quickly takes Ina's notes and reads them.

"I know." Sara comments as she looks over Nip's shoulders. "There is someone you completely left out."

"Yeah, take a look at what you get when you get when you add this… and this…" Su comments as she points out things in Ina's notes.

"Oh, you're right!" Ina giggles as she marks out some of her notes. "I see the answer now!"

Sis curiously looks at what they are writing and immediately stifles a laugh. "Yeah, that will do it."

"Alright, now that the corrections have been made, what is common between all the theories?" Doe asks, ready to write down their conclusion.

"There is one more thing they all have in common." Ina clears her throat before turning her notes to show that on every page words 'Big Bro did it' have been written. "It is all Big Bro's fault!"

"What?!" Why am I getting mixed in this?!

"That makes so much sense!" Doe excitedly shouts in agreement as she quickly begins to pace. "Big Bro was trying to get Big Brofriend in trouble so that he could be punished, and the punishment would obviously be that Big Bro gets to spank him. But he knew he could not go around spreading the rumors of the horrible things Big Brofriend did, people would get suspicious. That is why he had us spread the rumors for him, no one would believe he told us to do it. What we don't remember is that Big Bro asked us to do him a favor while he was away with Big Sis. No matter how horrible the request was or how much we didn't want to do it, as his wives we could not refuse him. Once we were done, he got us drunk so we would forget the whole thing. It's all elementary, I should have figured it out sooner."

"Yes!" Tally excitedly shouts as she points at Doe. "That is exactly what happened! I remember everything!"

"We have eye witness testimony!" Annie shouts.

"Shame on you Big Bro!" Abigail shouts. "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Say it isn't true!" Tiki feigns going faint. "What kind of man have we married?!"

"Oh come on!" I shout.

"No! Say no more!" Su shouts as she turns away. "I have heard enough. I cannot even look at you anymore."

"I don't believe it." Sara stifles a laugh. "I don't fucking believe it."

"But don't worry Big Bro." Nip pretends to comfort me by clasping my hand. "We will keep it a secret. No one will ever know you made up all the stories."

"That's right." Sis giggles as she agrees. "It is our duty as your wives."

"It is a shame, but I guess this case will have to be left unsolved." Doe shakes her head as she puts away her Sherlock accessories.

I can only laugh as I roll my eyes. "Thank you girls, I really appreciate it. I am so glad I married you all."

"You better, we are doing you a big favor." Annie nods as she crosses her arms.

"Be sure to thank us properly." Tiki giggles.

"To think Big Bro," Su stifles a laugh, "you are stuck with us forever."

"Forever and ever." Abigail and Ina happily sing.

"Forever and ever." I laugh. For better or for worse, these are my wives.


	91. Chapter 83: The moment

So my easily excitable wives have decided that I am the cause of why the crew have been cold towards Ryan. So now that the case has been 'solved' we need to let Ryan know what is going on. "So girls, should we go talk to Ryan?"

"About what?" Ina innocently asks.

"About the results of your investigation." Seriously did they forget the reason they were doing all of this?

"Yeah, about that." Annie answers. "We were just going to not say anything and hope he forgets all about it."

"I don't think he is going to forget any time soon. Besides, the crew won't be nicer to him until they learn the 'truth.'" Though I would hope they learn not to take what TNA says so seriously.

"You really are not used to this whole being in trouble thing are you? At least when it does not involve Big Sis." Su retorts. "If you did it and you don't want them to know, you don't bring it up. Plain and simple."

"Yeah, if they don't like it that's their problem." Sara adds in agreement. "You don't have to get in trouble just to make them feel better."

"Come on, don't you feel bad for Ryan?" I ask.

"Nope." Tally retorts, should have seen that coming.

"So you're really not going to tell Ryan what happened?" I ask.

"That's the plan." Nip answered. "We are doing it for you, be glad you married us."

"He doesn't have to be glad as long as he gives us some proper lovin'." Tiki adds.

"That's right make sure you love us no matter what we do." Abigail agrees.

"Alright, alright, I get it. But I can't just hide from Ryan all day." Maybe at some point I can fill him in on what's going on.

"It just takes practice and with us around you'll be hiding your gilt in no time." Sis giggles. I'm sure I will.

Leaving the room it did not take long to spot Ryan on the deck and of course TNA immediately flew up to him. "Hey Big Brofriend! Are the others still being mean to you?" Doe excitedly asks.

"Uh…" Ryan paused, seems he hasn't been bothered by it at least.

"See? Poor thing is too scared to talk about it." Su giggles.

"Well Big Bro, what do you have to say for yourself?" Tiki asks with a mischievous smirk.

I can only roll my eyes as I face Ryan. So much for TNA keeping 'my' secret. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to give Felisha the idea that you were abusing a princess from another country."

"And?" Sara asks.

"And I'm sorry that I made Michaela think you killed Ione."

"And?" Sis asks.

"And I'm sorry that I made Una think that you played a horrible prank on Ione, that or I started an island wide conspiracy to have you spanked."

"And?" Abigail asks.

"And I'm sorry I made up a love affair between you and Riona."

"That one is true, move on to the next one." Nip adds.

"And I'm sorry I told Kelsey you were baking a cake from Ione's pain."

"You're almost there!" Tiki shouts.

"And I'm sorry I spread rumors about your terrible bondage accident with Ione."

"One more!" Ina shouts.

"And I'm sorry I forced TNA to spread these horrible rumors so that I wouldn't be blamed." Quite the list of things I've done isn't it? You would almost think there were ten of me.

"What?" Ione, Ryan and even Riona say at the same time with varying amounts of confusion.

"Well, there you have it." Annie nods with approval at 'my apologizing.' "So, how are you going to punish him?"

"He tried to get you spanked! It's only fair you get to spank him!" Nip excitedly shouts.

"Yeah! That's fair! Spank him!" Tiki shouts. "Spank him as much as you want!"

"No, I won't do anything." Ryan seems to get the gist of what is actually going on.

"That's bullshit!" Sara shouts. "If someone does something wrong you have to spank them, that's the rules!"

"It isn't a punishment if they enjoy it. So I won't be doing anything as punishment. Furthermore Jon, I don't think I am interested in sleeping with you anymore." I'm sooo hurt.

"First, you can enjoy anything if you are perverted enough." Tiki states.

"Second, the only difference between punishment and reward is who enjoys it more." Su states.

"Third… I didn't understand that last bit, what?" Ina asks.

"As punishment for Jon, since he hurt my feelings and caused everyone to be mean to me. I will not have sex with him. That is his punishment." Well, I suppose that is one way to get out of promises to TNA.

"He wanted to spank you, not have sex with you!" Abigail shouts.

"You don't want to have sex with him, do you Big Bro?" Doe asks.

I know what they are going for, if I say 'no I don't' they can claim the opposite as punishment. "Yes." Not even going to give them the chance, I will say whatever is necessary.

"See…" Su starts but then pauses. "Ok, normally I would be proud of you but work with us Big Bro."

"No, it is only fair. I accept my punishment. I won't try to pursue it any longer." I put on an act and feigns being hurt. "Oh what we could have had. I least I will have my dreams." Too much?

"No! You can't give up Big Bro!" Sis shouts. "Don't give up on your dreams! Make them reality!"

"Yeah, Big Bro!" Tiki shouts. "We'll help you! Just give the word!"

"I'm sorry girls, but what kind of man would I be if I did not take responsibility for my actions." Of course I have no interest in having sex with Ryan but I might as well score some points with the new wives while I'm at it. "I guess now I will have to give everything I have been saving up for him to you all, if you will still have me." So what if it is cheesy.

"...I'm ok with that." Annie answers with a blush. "As your wife I guess I have to keep you."

"You're not getting him all to yourself!" Abigail shouts. "I'm his wife too!"

"No need to fight." Sis giggles. "We are all his wives."

I cannot help but become flustered with their reactions to my cheesy talk. Now I just wish more of them would act the same. "Well, at least that is taken care of. But wasn't there one more thing?" You know, the whole reason they started their Sherlock act.

"Hmm? Oh yeah!" Doe shouts before flying up to Ione and doing a small bow. "I'm sorry. We did our best but the case of your wings being clipped was unsolvable."

"Is that what this was about? I told you Ryan didn't do it." Ione replied.

"Did you?" Ina giggles. "We don't remember much about yesterday." As long as they remember we are married.

Turning to Ryan, Ione began apologizing, seeming to think yesterday's grief was partially her fault. "I'm sorry it turned out this way, I didn't think telling TNA would result in… whatever everyone else was told… How did you get an affair with Riona and Ryan from my wings again?"

"We didn't get that from you. It was elementary." Doe proudly states.

"Yeah, Riona was alone with Big Brofriend before they came on board." Annie adds.

"Heh, I thought they did it before coming on the ship." Su giggles.

"No matter how you look at it, they came together." Tiki laughed.

"I heard she was rough with Big Brofriend when they came." Nip added.

"And then they boarded the ship." Abigail giggles.

"Yep, after all the fucking." Sara adds.

"Yes, that was the joke." Sis comments. By the end of all their comments Ione just gives an exasperated sigh.

"Well, setting aside what Ryan did before he…"I start but TNA immediately begin to get excited about how it could be worded. "...was brought on board." Hopes dashed. Seriously girls, what am I going to do with you? "What did happen to your wings, if you don't mind me asking?"

Shifting awkwardly Ione hesitantly replies, "They were clipped by... a slaver so that I couldn't escape, this was before Ryan found me."

"A slaver huh?" Right, they did come from Kaori. "Guess I should have seen that one coming, sorry to bring it up."

"Was it that guy I fought when I found you?" Ryan asks.

"No, he never did it." Ione replied averting her gaze.

"I was the one who clip Ione's wings." Silvia said as she walked up. "There are some things I need to talk with you about Ryan…"

"Wait, you're the one who did it? Does that mean you killed her as a prank after kidnapping her from her home country where she was a princess before trying to make a cake out of her misery but after the bondage accident?" Doe quickly asks.

"I thought we agreed that Big Bro made that up." Annie comments.

"No, we agreed that Big Bro made up that Big Brofriend did it." Doe retorts. "White wolfy doing all that is perfectly plausible now that she admits to it."

"Oh I get it!" Su shouts. "She used Big Bro to throw everyone off her trail. Clever…"

"So then who did you want spanked?" Tiki asks. "Birdy or Big Brofriend?"

"Or did you want to spank them both?" Nip asks.

"Or did you want them to spank each other?" Ina asks with a giggle.

"Or did you want them both to spank you?" Sara asks with a big grin.

"Or did you care what the outcome was?" Sis asks.

"So which is it?" Abigail asks.

Silvia just ignores TNA as she continues to look at Ryan with a serious expression despite her ears being matted down. "Does this have to do with Alvis?" Ryan asks.

"Yes, even though I've not told you any lies I have not been entirely honest and even allowed you to believe things that were not true. I was once a member of the Hunters, an organization that aimed to kill the lords. To what end I cannot say I knew, I really didn't care. Prior to my joining Alvis and my sister, I was a Kaori slaver." Silvia paused for a moment, waiting anxiously for Ryan to respond, but Ryan never gave a response. I can hardly blame him, I may have to deal with TNA causing trouble all the time but I know that they would never intentionally hurt someone. Ryan on the other hand is hearing that one of his closest friends in this strange world has been doing terrible things and keeping secrets. I of course knew because Silvia had confided in me for one reason or another but I never told Ryan anything. I don't know the details about her past or her relationship with Ryan but for better or for worse this was a necessary step to move forward. "I've killed many people and if you continue to be around me, you are likely to continue to get hurt. I will be leaving after we dock. I'm sorry for everything." Having said what she wanted, Silvia turned and began to walk away towards the door to go below deck. I tried to think of something to say, but what can I say? In the end, it's really none of my business.

"Silvia wait." Ryan eventually called out to her, but before any of us could hear what he had to say he lost his balance and fell on his face… I'm not sure if that fall was more comedic or tragic but Silvia only pauses for a moment before continuing below deck.

"Are you ok Ryan?" Ione asked as she helped Ryan up. Ryan could only look at the door leading below deck, I don't think we will see a happy resolution any time soon.

"Wow!" Sara shouted. "Did you fucking see that?!"

"I did!" Su giggles. "Big Bro friend totally tripped!"

"Ahahaha!" Ina laughed. "That's so… That's so… what's the word?"

"Cliche." Annie answers.

"Yeah! That's it!" Ina laughs. Seems my wives are in a light hearted mood as always, but that is something I adore about them.

"Hey, Birdy!" Abigail excitedly flies up to Ione. "Next time you are eating fried eggs or toast you should leave it hanging in your mouth and round a corner to bump into Big Brofriend!"

"And when you land make sure he sees your underwear!" Tiki adds.

"And then beat the crap out of him for it!" Nip cheers. "Send him soaring into the sky!"

"It's just like in manga." Sis giggles.

"Where did you hear of manga?" I just… Where do I even begin? Even if those are some of the biggest tropes in manga just where do they even get this stuff? Course I already know the response I'll get.

"We asked!" Does quickly answers.

"...of course you did." I reply with a long sigh, I knew it.

Ryan, as should be expected, is in no mood for any of TNA's antics and sits on the stairs with Ione to process what Silvia just said. With the silence leading to a solemn atmosphere, even TNA find it hard to keep up their energy. I did wish that something would happen to lighten the mood… But I really need to learn to be careful what I wish for.

Merry suddenly leaps out of the water and lands on the deck before quickly changing from her mermaid form to her human one. "H-Hi honey." Upon hearing me call out to her Merry gave me a smile. Her hang over is gone, her skin and hair is shiny after swimming in the sea and the look she gave me cannot be interpreted any way other than 'do me.' Goddamn she is sexy… But that 'do me' look quickly became an 'or I'll do you' look which quickly became a 'prepare yourself' look as ran toward me. I let out what was probably a very girlish scream as Merry chased me down and dragged me into our room.

"So I guess we're doing this now?" Tally asked with a smirk as I was heaved onto the bed beside her.

"It's way overdue." Merry comments as she quickly works on my pants.

"Wait, wait, wait honey!" I shout as I try to force her back. "Can you please just wait a little longer?"

Merry gives me a glare as she grumpily crosses her arms. "What more do you want? We are in our bed, in the privacy of our room. Our children are not going to care, I promise you."

"Just do it now Big Bro." Tiki interjects. "You can knock big sis up now and get it out of the way, then get all lovey-dovey later."

"I agree." Merry nods at Tiki before giving me one of her smiles. "You're out numbered, darling. You might as well give up."

I growl for a moment as I think of my retort. "Overruled! I promise we can do it all day every day from today on if that is what you want but I want our next time to be special."

"Why is this so important to you Big Bro?" Doe curiously asks.

"It's not like you've really had much concern for where we've done it before." Su adds.

I had to think for a moment. I'm getting so emotional over it, it really isn't like me. "I don't know. I haven't been the same when it comes to children since Tally got her ultrasound in Vampire City."

"But they looked so weird." Sis interjects. "Did it really mean that much to you?"

"It meant everything to me." I can still hear their little heartbeats. "It made me rethink more aspects of my life than I can even describe."

"Tell me about it." Tally crosses her arms as she blushes. "You have not been able to leave me alone since then."

"Sorry if I've been a little smothering." I quickly pull Tally toward me for a loving embrace. "But caring for you and the babies is what made me realize that I love you and your sisters. I love you with all of my heart."

Tally blushes as she hugs me back. "I didn't say it was a problem."

Merry suddenly growls before shouting. "So why won't you just give me what I want?! I'm tired of having to watch you dote on Tally while she's pregnant. Every time I see it I cannot help but think of how badly I want that. I get so jealous I cannot stand it! Every moment feels like an eternity so why do you make me wait?!"

Merry's words sting me a bit. I have to really think about it, but I think I do have some explanation for why I feel this way. "Do you remember how I got Tally pregnant?"

"How could we forget that?" Sara laughed. "You fucked her good!"

"Isn't that how all babies are made?" Abigail asks.

"Yes, well, that's not exactly what I meant." I'm a little hesitant to continue, I can't be proud of what I did. "I'm not talking about what physically happened, I'm talking about the feelings that were involved."

"Feelings like what?" Tiki laughed. "Warm, wet, and pleasurable?"

"I mean horniness, anger, and the desire for revenge." I solemnly reply. "I raped her, simple as that." Things got quiet after that.

"Big deal." Tally quickly spoke up. "I was planning to do the same to you. It's not like I didn't want to have sex with you, I actually liked your enthusiasm."

I couldn't help but snicker at her response. "I know, but that's not the point. The point is that my children were conceived in anger, unplanned, and frankly before I was ready for children. I can never take that back and if our children ever ask about how they were made that is the answer I will be hiding."

"So you want to fix your mistake with Big Sis?" Doe ask.

"Yes." I think she actually realized that before I did. "Yes, that is exactly it! I want to know that at least some of my children will be conceived when we truly feel love for each other. We are married now, I know that you will and am prepared for you to get pregnant, and I already know that we love each other. I'm just waiting for the right moment. Is that too much to ask, honey?"

Looking at my lovely wife, I know that nothing will ever change her mind about the sooner the better. But that does not mean that my words don't reach her. In fact, based on the way she blushes and averts her eyes despite trying to maintain a tough front, I know that this is what she wants too. "Fine." Merry finally caves. "Is a nice inn on our honeymoon good enough for you?" Merry asks.

"I don't really know what moment I am looking for." I nervously chuckle. "But I will know when I find it."

Merry gives a sigh as she pouts with an expression that says 'that's not very helpful.' "Just don't make me wait much longer, I will take you if I have too."

"I-I'm aware of that." I nervously laugh. "But we should be there before long, so just hold out a little longer." Believing I am safe for the time being, I get out of bed before turning around to help Tally out of bed. "It shouldn't be more than a week now, are you alright Tally?"

"Hmph, there you go doting again." Tally grumbles but she accepts my hand regardless. Her stomach expanding to the point that it is becoming a real hindrance for her. "I can still handle myself." She decides to prove this point fluttering her wings so that she hovers off the ground.

"Alright, alright, I get it. Just take it easy." I say as I open the door and lead her out onto the deck.

"Hmph, you better dote on me at least this much when I get like her. " Merry grumbles as she follows us out.

"I won't play favorites, I'll dote on you too." I chuckle.

"And you better remember that whenever the rest of us get pregnant." Sis giggles.

"We will be having lots of sex, so it's bound to happen eventually." Tiki adds. All I can do is nervously laugh at that, I think I will have my hands full as it is.

 **"So you managed another stay of execution?"** Felisha playfully remarks as we step out of the room. **"Planning to keep us all up at the inn, are you?"**

"I'm not planning to keep anyone up." That response is immediately meet with big grins from my excitable wives. "But that will end up happening." Deciding on a quick change of subject, I ask. "So did you find out what 'really' happened?"

 **"Oh yeah, I heard."** Felisha replies with a big smirk. **"Seems you made your wives tell quite the tall tale. Should I punish you for all the trouble you caused?"**

"Oh yes!" Nip immediately shouts. "He's been a bad boy so he needs punished!"

"If darling needs punished, I'll be the one to do it!" Merry quickly shouts.

"What's the fun in that?" Doe asks.

"We get to see you punish him all the time." Sara retorts. "Let someone else have a turn."

Felisha just scoffs, of course she expected this response. **"Well I'll let you go for now. Save the punishment for when I really need it."**

"Let us know when you do." Su comments with a big grin.

Felisha just scoffs as she looks up to see Una climbing down from the crow's nest. **"Ah, is it time?"** She asks, to which Una gives a nod. **"Alright everyone, Ethelyn is in sight! Prepare to disembark."**

"Oh finally!" Merry excitedly shouts. "You know what comes next, right?" Asking as she leers at me.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your pants on." I nervously chuckle.

"Hehe, Big Sis can hardly wait." Tally chuckles.

"I can hardly wait too!" Tiki shouts.

"I agree." Abigail nods. "This is going to be fun."

"Honeymoon, honeymoon!" Nip and Ina began to sing.

"We're married now so no holding back!" Su shouts.

"We'll fuck you silly so you do the same to us!" Sara shouts in agreement.

"I can honestly say I am looking forward to it." Annie says with a smile.

"It's nice being married isn't it?" Doe asks.

"Hehe, all one big family." Sis happily giggles.

"Well," I cannot help but get flustered, "I'll do my best to make you all happy."

 **"Just try to keep your PDA to a minimum."** Felisha chuckles. **"Unless of course you want onlookers to force their way into your happy union."**

"Oh! I like that idea!" Tiki excitedly shouts.

"Yeah! Let's have some PDA right now!" Abigail cheers.

"Whatever that means." Ina laughs.

"Public Display of Affection." Doe answers.

"I'm in!" Sis shouts as she tackle my face and peppers me with kisses.

"Now, now, girls." Merry calmly states. "If you start now there is no way I'll be able to hold back." To which they all just giggle.

Looking around as the shore slowly gets closer, I see Ryan and Ione sitting on the steps leading to the helm. "Are you gonna be ok Ione?" Ryan asks.

Nodding Ione replies, "Just nervous. What if they don't recognize me, or if they aren't there anymore?" Not exactly sure who 'they' refers to, family maybe?

"I don't think they would have forgotten you, and if they moved it shouldn't be too hard to track them right?" Ione nods in reply as she continues to watch the ever nearing town. It was not too much longer before we were officially docked.

Shoving the loading ramp so that it connects the ship with the dock, Felisha turns to Ryan's group. **"Well, this is your destination. Services have been rendered in full. You have already paid us the fee that was promised."** Felisha gets a big grin as she continues. **"Of course, the money is not all that was offered was it?"**

"A stay at the Harpy's Spring Inn, if I recall." Michaela adds.

 **"First we got to live it up in the Sunken City as Jonathan and Merry were getting hitched, and now we get to relax at a famous inn."** Felisha nods as she muses. **"Considering the whole issue of the mast has been taken care of, I'd say this is turning out to be a good trip."**

"Oh, so you finally forgive him?" Spindla clasps her hands as she coos. "That's going to make things less interesting."

"Might be worthwhile to do those morning drills still though." Ryan chimed in, does he mean Felisha threatening to throw me overboard?

 **"Eh, he can breathe underwater now."** Felisha scoffs. **"Not really much of a point. Plus we kissed and made up a while ago."**

"Yes, and that was supposed to be the end of it." I grumble.

"That is never the end of it, it is only the start." Tally chuckles.

"Took them a while to get to the next part though." Tiki giggles.

"Once they did he had been with all of us." Michaela ponders. "Been awhile since then…"

"Don't push your luck." Merry interjects, obviously eager to get on with it.

"You sure you want to test yours when they can keep delaying you?" Veronica retorts in an… understandably bad mood.

"Ohh, you…" Merry growls.

"Don't fight." Kelsey timidly interjects. "We are almost there."

"Well, are we going?" Riona asks as she holds a large crate above her head with one hand. "Or am I holding this all day?"

 **"Yeah, yeah, yeah."** Felisha rattles. **"So many people with so little patience."**

With that we make our way off the ship. As we head towards where the inn is, in the opposite direction from into town, it's not hard to see most of the shops seem to be run by aquatic monsters.

"Boy!" One of TNA shouts.

"Boy! Boy! Boy!" TNA sing as they rush the surprised man. They gather all around him before all asking at once. "Want to have sex?" They never change do they?

"Hey!" I shout as I run after them. No funny business under my watch and especially no on our honeymoon. "I swear you girls, does being married mean anything to you?"

"Oh, that's right. We are supposed to ask you first, aren't we?" Tiki giggles at her mistake.

"Oh, well then you know what to do Doe." Sis giggles.

Doe clears her throat. "Would you like to join us, Big Bro?" She excitedly asks.

"Don't say you get first dibs." Sara adds. "I'd have to call bullshit."

"You girls just don't understand do you?" I ask with a sigh, these are my wives.

Laughing a little, the man replies to the arrival of the imps, "I'm afraid I am not much of a boy anymore these days, alas I am already spoken for as well little ones." Getting a closer look the man was certainly entering his elder years.

"Details, details." Su laughs. "Like we care about a little thing like that."

"Yeah! That's just… What's the word?" Ina ponders.

"Semantics?" Annie answers.

"Really?! Semen ticks?! That's awesome!" Nip laughs.

"Regardless," I interject before things get to out of hand, "tonight is our honeymoon. You can't have sex with anyone except me or Merry and I can't have sex with anyone except you or Merry, them's the rules."

"What?! Really?" Doe asks.

"Is that bullshit?" Sara asks. "Sounds an awful lot like bullshit."

"...I'm ok with that." Abigail replies.

"Alright, I'll accept that!" Tally shouts. "But you better make it worth it!"

"Papa?" Ione asks amidst the ruckus.

"No thanks, I'm already pregnant." Tally replies.

"Hey! I'm the one who's going to make darling a papa next!" Merry shouts.

Despite Merry and Tally's comments, the man took notice of Ione as he looked at her with a stupefied expression that slowly melted into shock. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came as his voice seemed to catch. Slowly he moved towards her and reached out but stopped as if he was afraid what he was seeing might disappear if he did. Ione had tears streaming down her face at this point as she rushed forward clinging and crying to her father. We all just stood there letting the scene play out, not even TNA felt like interrupting the reunion.

After Ione had calmed a little and the man managed to compose himself he turned to everyone, "Thank you, Thank you all so much for helping my daughter. We've looked everywhere for her when she went missing and had lost hope."[/color]

After a moment of silence, as nobody really knew what to say, Felisha steps forward to reply seemingly only to keep things from getting awkward. **"You don't have to thank us. Your daughter and her friends hired us to transport them here. We were offered sufficient payment, all that matters is we get it."**

"I can't thank you enough, if there is anything I could do..."

 **"Oh there is."** Felisha interjects. **"Part of what we were promised was a free stay at your inn."** With a smirk she uses her thumb to point back at Merry and me. **"Some of us are quite anxious to 'get comfortable' so we would appreciate it if you kept the drama to a minimum and showed us the way."**

"We're going to make a huge mess of the place!" Ina shouts.

"You'll be scrubbing semen out of the wood for months!" Su cheers.

"And the smell is never coming out." Tiki giggles.

"Yes that is more than fine… except…" Ione's father paused for a moment seemingly conflicted with something. "Well, we were completely booked for the next few days just last night by a Felicia Blackfur."

I'm not sure what anyone else's reaction was, but I couldn't do anything except prepare myself when he said they were booked. I knew for a fact that if anything comes up that might delay her further Merry would take me where I stand. Thankfully the name mentioned was our captain. **"Well, I am Felisha Blackfur so that takes care of that. But I would like to know who made the reservation for me."**

"She did not give a name other than 'Felisha Blackfur', but she did say she expected the rest of her company to be arriving today… did you send an intermediary to do so? I assume you have some form of documentation on you? I truly am grateful for you helping my daughter but the amount of money paid here is not something I can just toss aside easily."

Felisha lets out a growl, the situation obviously does not sit well with her. In response, Michaela steps forward. "Documentation is not a problem, we pilot a merchant ship that regularly trades with this town." Michaela spins her head around to look at Riona. Ione's father does not particularly seemed too surprised by this. "Riona, if you would."

"Yeah, yeah." Riona sets down the crate with a thud and pulls out several pieces of paper. "I got a ship registry, crew registry, delivery statements, repair receipts… what works for you?"

"Any should be fine, then I guess there is no problems. Perhaps things will be cleared more once you see who it was who made the reservations, a friend maybe?" The man pondered.

 **"As long as they don't expect any favors, I don't really care who they are."** Felisha states we begin to follow his lead.

"Well, I'm going to deliver these shipments real quick." Riona states. "Do I have your leave, captain?"

 **"Sure thing."** Felisha answers. **"Just join up with us when you are done."**

"Alright, I'll be done in a jiffy." Riona shouts as she lifts the crate and runs off.

Following Ione and her father, we are led up a path leading away from the center of town and up a cliff. At the top of the cliff overlooking the ocean was a large building, the inn I would presume.

As we enter the establishment we are greeted by a scorpion like girl and a cat girl with two tails. Both of them begin to welcome Ione's father back and then the rest of us but stop short when their eyes fall on Ione. "Ione? Is that you?" the scorpion girl asked, her voice a bit raspy as though she had a sore throat.

Leaving her father for the first time since she was reunited with him Ione ran into a hug with the scorpion girl, "Aunt Barbara, I've missed you so much." The scorpion girl named Barbara simply caressed Ione and stroke the back of her head lovingly as Ione's tears began anew.

"So then," Ione's father said to the rest of us, "Since the entire place has been booked, you can have your pick of rooms on the first and second floor, save for room number 14 which the one who made the reservations is using."

"Which one is your best one?" Merry quickly chimes in without missing a beat. "Darling and I are on our honeymoon, you see." Leering at Felisha a bit, Merry continues. "I trust there is no problem, captain." Felisha scoffs before quietly motioning for her to go ahead with one of her hands. "Good."

"That would be the second honeymoon suite, Safira would you please show them the way?"

"Sure thing," The two tailed catgirl, named Safira, replied to Ione's father as she approached Merry and me. "Honeymoon huh? Guess that explains why you are practically soaking for some hm?"

"I suggest we cut the chatter." Merry retorts, not in any mood to worry about the details. "I am not going to wait much longer."

"Why wait? Mind if someone else joins in? I haven't had a fish in some time." Safira purrs. Watch it girl, sexy as the image may be that is my wife you are talking to.

"Tonight is mine, darlings, and my sister-wives." Merry responds, not even enough patience to remember she is scared of cats. "Anyone tries to complicate things and I will kill them." Merry raises her voice to make sure it was not just the nekomata that could clearly hear her.

"Ooo feisty," Safira's tails reflecting her excitement at the prospect, "but this is a business so I can't join unless invited. Maybe another time. This way to your room."

As we are lead around the corridors that open to a large garden in the center of the eastern style inn I take the time to admire the water channels that seem to run throughout the inn. The sound of the flowing water is so soothing. Yes, I think this place will do nicely. I can tell my daughters they were conceived here.

"Here we are." Safira announces, motioning to the doorway to our room. "I think you will find this room able to accommodate several guests, so don't hesitate to ask if you want some extra company."

"Thank you for your service." Merry says with a polite bow before giving one of her smiles. "Please leave."

Safira giggles with a swish of her tails. "Let me know if you change your mind."

Now that our… Frisky guide has left us we can take a look around our room. It is spacious but nothing really impressive, except the bed. The bed, or beds since it is multiple linked together, sprawls along the length of the room nearly taking an entire wall. It was certainly big enough for all of us and then some. I wish I had more time to admire the rest of the room in more detail but something else came up.

"Daaarliiing…" Merry seductively called. She had laid herself out across the bed, propping herself up on one arm as she brushed her lips with one of her fingers. "We are here. You know what that means right?"

Yes, I know what that means. She is sexy but aren't we rushing it a bit? "C'mon honey, can't we eat and have a bath first?"

"You can have your dinner and your bath." Merry giggles as, with the help of some eager members of TNA, she undresses. "But first you will have me."

"And the rest of us." Tally giggles.

"And again afterwards." Sis adds.

"It's baby making time!" Abigail cheers.

As TNA circle me with their usual chants, they start to undress me and I consider just letting the inevitable happen. But then… **"Oh Kaori's bloody ass no!"** Felisha shouts before a door is heard slamming. **"There is a pest in my room, could somebody come exterminate it?!"** After that we heard the rumblings of a bit more commotion but couldn't make out anything through the door.

"Well that was weird." Ina commented as the momentary distraction passed.

"Hmm, so where were we?" Doe asks as the many hungry eyes set their sights back on me.

You know, we can do better than this so… "We should probably check on the captain!" We can find out what's wrong with the captain, have a nice dinner, relax in the hotsprings, and then make those babies. It's perfect. "Alright so where is… ack!" I fall on my face as my feet are grabbed and I am dragged back into the room. "Ahhh! She's going to get me!" No! Not like this! Not like some horror movie cliché! I grab the frame of the door, straining to drag myself out of the room. "Dinner, a bath, then you, Merry! Dinner, a bath, then you!"

"Come on, pull Big Sis!" Tally shouts.

"You only need his bottom half, tear it off if you have to!" Su laughs. That would kill me Su!

"Come on TNA! Help me out here!" You are my wives, how about some support.

"No can do Big Bro." Nip giggles. "Big Sis would kill us."

"Just admit you're fucked Big Bro!" Sara shouts.

"I will not yield until the moment is right!" In a last ditch effort to evade Merry, I ditch my pants and goes streaking down the hall.

"Get back here, darling!" Merry shouts as she runs after me in her human form, also lacking in the nether region.

"After him!" Ina shouts.

"Charge!" Tiki shouts.

And so my mad dash from my wives began. Amazing how often I end up running from sex, even from my own wives. Most of TNA is easily able to keep up with me, making jabs at me as I try to keep ahead of the one who is really after me. Merry must have really gotten used to her legs after having to balance at sea because it is taking everything I have just to stay ahead of her.

"Darling! Why are you running?!" Merry shouts, just out of reach.

"I'm sorry honey, but I just realized how out of shape I am! I figured a quick run would do me some good!" Course I'm not really out of shape anymore. In fact I'm doing pretty good with all the training and swimming I've been doing.

"You want a work out? You're running from the best one." Nip giggles.

"Just stop darling! I'll give you the best work out you ever got!" Merry shouts, inching closer.

Okay that excuse didn't work, next one. "I just have to take a shit! Really bad! It's going to be loud and stinky!"

"Gross." Annie comments.

"I know it's gross, that's why I want my privacy!"

"Darling." Merry backs off a bit. "I know it's gross but it is a natural process and you don't have to be ashamed of it."

"I actually think it's kind of hilarious." Sara giggles.

Alright, another strike. But before I can come up with something else Safira suddenly grabs Merry. "Don't worry, I'll hold her for you." Safira says with a seductive coo into Merry's ear, sending a chill down her spine.

"Opps, the cat got her." Su giggles.

Nope. I may be running away from sex with Merry for the moment but that does not mean I'm just going to hand her off to have sex with someone else, not even another girl. "Not today!" Grabbing Merry's hand, I run off with her in tow.

"Ohh, Big Bro is taking the lead!" Tiki giggles.

"This way darling!" Pulling ahead of me, Merry makes a sharp turn into a small side room. "No one will find us in here." Quickly switching back to her mermaid form, Merry presses her soft naked body against my own. "Now where were we?"

As Merry begins to kiss me softly and TNA begin to undress for the occasion, I have to stop this now or there will be no stopping it. "Wait, wait, wait, honey." I quickly say as I gently push her back.

Merry firmly pressed her finger to my lips. "I'm tired of your half-assed excuses. Make up one more and…" Just then my stomach growls. "…You're hungry I take it?"

"Y-yes, I am…" I actually haven't eaten today. "…Starving in fact. I feel faint, I'm not going to make it. S-start without me…" Corny I know, but it seems to be working.

"Ahaha! You're funny Big Bro!" Ina giggles.

"So you're so hungry you're going to faint?" Merry crosses her arms as she angrily taps her fingers. "You know what, fine Darling. I need you to have your strength so I'll let you eat and I'll make sure you're full."

"Hehe, alright. We'll take good care of you." Sis giggles.

After that we returned to our room to get dressed before being informed that dinner was ready and led to the bar lounge where all the food was being laid out. Dinner was really filling considering Merry was stuffing me with more than even my American sized stomach could handle. In the little time I had to look around me I saw a well-dressed Cancer flirting with Felisha. Felisha was not happy with the advances of the cancer and Ryan's group seemed really tense overall. The only ones who seemed to be having a good time were TNA.

"Eat! Eat! Eat! Eat!" TNA chant as Merry continued to feed me past the point of being stuffed.

"Come on honey, that's enough." I groan, unable to remember the last time I was this full.

"You were the one who said you were so hungry you were going to faint." Merry retorts with a, not exactly pleasant, smile. "You weren't lying to me now were you?"

"I-I would never…" Not with that yandere smile of hers anyway.

"Then keep eating, you will need your strength." Merry retorts as she holds up another bite. "Ahhh…"

"Ah-Ahhh…" I reluctantly continue to eat, whether through pride or through fear I can't be sure.

"So is she like this very often?" Ryan asks, leaning toward Veronica.

"All the time." Veronica deftly answers as she watches us through the corner of her eyes.

"... They aren't that loud when they do it are they?" Ryan bluntly asks.

Veronica suddenly spews what was in her mouth and begins to cough. "Could you… *Cough* Could you have any less tact?" Veronica asks as she wipes her mouth.

"Autistic."

"Not loud enough, if you ask me." Tally giggles.

"Yeah, who needs consideration?" Sara asks. "Fuck em."

"Ugh, it's bad enough being on the same ship but I share the same room." Veronica sighs.

"That does not stop you from 'enjoying' it." Tiki laughs.

"Yeah! We've caught you with your hand in the honeypot enough times by now!" Ina shouts.

"I-I do no such thing!" Veronica shouts. Really Veronica, there is hardly any point to deny it anymore.

"No need to be embarrassed." Sis giggles. "We all do it."

"Not all of us anymore." Nip giggles. "Now that we are married to Big Bro, that's his job."

"That doesn't mean we won't need time for ourselves every now and then." Annie retorts.

"Maybe not." Abigail replies. "But it will be a lot less often."

"Like we had to resort to it that often." Doe giggles.

"Ok…" Ryan comments, not sure how to react to the conversation.

"Brag to the rest of us why don't you." Spindla remarks.

"Don't give us that." Tiki giggles. "We know you all enjoy each other's company." Do they now?

"So you've been spying then have you?" Michaela asks.

"Were you trying to hide it?" Doe asks. "It didn't seem that way."

"We can't help it." Kelsey timidly retorts. "We have needs to."

"Use Big Bro, we'll lend him to ya." Su laughs, putting me in a tough spot again.

"No you don't!" Merry shouts. "Just because you are married to Darling too does not mean you can take liberties with lending him to people. You have to ask me first."

"What about me?" I chime in, worth a shot at least.

"Quiet Darling." Merry and TNA quickly respond. Merry being dead serious and TNA simultaneously mocking Merry and meaning it.

"The married life?" Ryan asked.

"Living the dream." I chuckle, to be honest I kind of expected this.

"Good answer, Darling." Merry comments with a smile.

"Alright, so may we lend Big Bro out just so we can watch?" Doe asks. "Pretty please, Big Sis?" Points for trying Doe.

"No." Merry flatly denies.

"See? That is why we don't ask." Su laughs. "You're no fun." To be fair, Merry should have expected that response.

"It's better to ask forgiveness anyway." Abigail mutters.

"I ain't sayin' sorry!" Sara shouts. "Fuck that."

"You don't have to be sorry, they just have to let it go." Nip giggles.

"Yeah! I like that plan!" Ina shouts.

"So, when do you want him and when can we watch?" Tiki asks the crew.

 **"Don't suppose I could have him tonight could I?"** Felisha asks. **"That way I can keep someone else out of my room."** An obvious jab at the Cancer who seems to be bothering her.

"Absolutely not!" Merry shouts as she slams her hands down on the table. "Darling is mine tonight and nobody is going to change that!"

 **"You can do the deed first."** Felisha retorts. **"I just need him for the night."**

"Still no!" Merry refuses.

 **"Tch, fine then."** Felisha clicks her tongue as she turns to Michaela. **"Michaela, you and me tonight, alright?"**

"Glad to." Michaela nods.

"Too bad. I thought it would be fun to have Big Bro join you and Crab Lady." Tally giggles. "But Headless Lady could be fun to watch too."

"Yeah, that head really gets around." Sis giggles. "It can fit into all sorts of places."

"I'm afraid I will be required to pass on spending a night with Felisha, I have far too important business to attend to tonight that I must attend." The cancer chimed in, all of her earlier playfulness replaced with a demanding sternness. Save for TNA, most of the chatter seemed to die off slightly.

"What kind of business? What could be more important than sex? Why were you trying to get Felisha so badly earlier if you knew you could not have her tonight?" Doe quickly asks.

Chuckling softly the cancer turned her attention Ryan's way as she answered, "My business has to do more with your 'cargo' than the crew. I cannot help but wish to play around with Felisha, but I have something of a debt to fill." With Ryan?

"You want Big Brofriend?" Doe asks.

"You can't have Big Brofriend yet!" Ina shouts. "Big Bro hasn't even had him yet!"

"You can't just leave Wolf Lady after teasing her like that." Annie states. "Finish what you start."

 **"No, I'm okay. Really."** Felisha dismissively waves.

"What debt do you have?" Abigail asks.

"Nothing of real relevance at this point, anything else?" The cancer patiently asks.

"Yeah, is your daughter getting in on the action too?" Su giggles. She has a daughter?

"No Cora will be in bed asleep, I am sorry to say there will not be any of that kind of action for me tonight."

"Aww, why not?" Doe asks. "If not you then what about Cora, isn't it early for her to go to bed? Can't she…"

"Alright, are we done now?" Merry grumpily asks, reaching as far as her patience will take her. "Have you had enough fun stalling me, Darling?"

"Due to the rarity of this situation, I feel that you should allow your Darling to hear this as well. He is an Off-Worlder as well correct?"

"Y-Yes I am." I nervously answers as Merry grows increasingly impatient. It has been a while since my origin has been brought up, wonder what she has to say.

"I am of the understanding at least one of you is interested in going back to your world, correct?" This again? I don't like how these discussions go.

"Not this again." Veronica responds. "Hasn't enough trouble been caused over that kind of stuff?"

"By which I assume you refer to Charise's recent… excursion? This ritual is not the same, so worry not. While a great deal of energy is needed, most of the requirements are fulfilled by the meteor tonight." Meteor?

 **"Well now, that brings two questions to mind."** Felisha chimes in. **"Why didn't Charise just use it and what do you get out of trying it?"**

"I get nothing out of it, the reason for that is also why Charise did not use this method, or rather she could not. Only an individual from Earth can gain from this ritual, a ticket back home."

 **"And why offer this ticket?"** Felisha asks.

"Personal debt."

 **"How did you become indebted to someone you only met a few days ago? I only recall you meeting him once before now."**

"My debt is not with him, but with an old friend. One who helped craft this ritual. Anything else?" The cancer's gaze had not once left it's fix on Ryan nor had her tone faltered once.

 **"Forget it. I don't really care to begin with."** Felisha scoffs.

"But we care!" Nip shouts.

"How are Big Bro and Big Brofriend going to do it if he leaves?!" Su shouts.

"You can't stop their budding romance!" Abigail shouts. "It's too cruel!"

Turning to the imps with a soft expression she replied, "Would you deny either of them from seeing the families they lost?"

"If they want to see them, bring them here." Tally retorts.

"I fear that is a feat even all the Lords combined are not able to bring to do that, whatever occurrence is bringing humans to this world does so at random." Is it really?

"Not our problem." Sara retorts. "He can go after they fuck, not before."

"So then are either of you interested?" The cancer asks, finally ignoring TNA as she returns her attention to Ryan.

A way back home? Been a little while since I thought about that. Alright, setting aside my doubts about it being a no strings attached deal and assuming it is exactly what she says it is, do I take it? I do miss my family. My mom, my dad, my sister, my aunts and uncles, my grandma and grandpa, and all my cousins. I miss them every time Earth is brought up and I would give anything for them to meet my new wives, for us all to be a big happy family. Even just getting them a message that I am alright would mean more to me than I can easily put into words. But this is not that. This is a one way trip where I would have to leave my new family behind. I notice the looks I get as everyone waits for my answer. My wives of course are anxious. TNA may not always act like it but I know that they love me with all their heart and they would be heartbroken if I left, plus I would be leaving my children without a father. Merry would probably not let me leave even if I wanted to but I know that the very thought me being here for any reason other than simply being with her is heartbreaking. Then there are the other girls. Veronica is important to me even if our relationship is in a constant state of limbo and I know leaving would hurt her. The rest of the crew have their eccentricities but I admit I've grown rather fond of them, and it may just be my imagination but I think they feel the same. I give them all a reassuring smile, I decided a long time ago that this is my home now and that hasn't changed. "I'll pass. My life is here now, I could never leave my wives or my future daughters. As far as I am concerned, I died in the other world. I don't need to die there again."

"And you Ryan?" The cancer asks as she turns to him. "Was not your reason for traveling this far to seek for a way back from Lord Michiko? It may go without saying, but this is a one way ticket." Alright, news to me. How does she know this?

After a moment of silence, Ione gets up quietly and leaves without a word.

"The time to make use of the ritual will be around midnight tonight, if you decide to use it I shall be by the pier." With those last words Anastasia makes her own exit as well.

That little bit of distraction gone and Merry, not fond of the idea that she could have lost me, decided she has waited long enough. "Alright Darling, that is enough! We are going to do it now!" Merry, grabs me before I can even have the chance of protesting and drags me away with TNA quickly following.

Merry takes me to a wide open air bath at the back of the inn and hurls me in fully dressed. The hot water is a shock to my system compared to the cool air before and I immediately resurface and partially climb out of the water to allow my body to properly adjust to the temperature. Merry, with her passion burring hotter than the spring could ever hope to, leapt naked into the spring as she changed into her mermaid form before leaping back out on top of me. "Ready, darling?"

"Geez, honey." I wince from both the heat and the sudden impact. "Not so fast."

"No, I'm not…" Merry started before I silenced her with a kiss.

After enjoying my wife's lips for a few moments, I slowly pull away. "I'm not going to make you wait anymore. I am yours and I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, darling." She kisses me, slowly this time so that we may enjoy ourselves rather than rush toward an inevitable outcome.

(Making babies.)

"Hey what about me?" Tally playfully chuckles as she points toward her own lips.

"Alright, alright." I laugh. No playing favorites, she is my wife too. Merry was reluctant to let me go but did not fight the transfer from one set of lips to another. Tally, being much more sexually aggressive than Merry, eagerly latched on to me as she entangled her tongue with my own.

"Hey! What about the rest of us?!" Abigail shouts in protest.

"Share the love, Big Bro." Sis giggles.

As usual, I can never relax during sex. I must always keep moving, even when we haven't gotten to the good part yet. Each tiny member of TNA want and need their own embrace and kiss, awkward as it may be with our size difference. But after everyone has had their turn with a little bit of sweet lovin' I put the breaks on the show by sinking back into the water.

"Hey, what's going on?" Doe asks. "We're just getting started."

"Darling…" Merry pleads to me with puppy eyes.

I give my wives a big smile. "Come join me, the water is great." I take off my wet shirt and toss it to the side before leaning against the edge with my arms spread to the sides. "Merry, Tally, sit next to me. Everyone else, gather around."

Merry, who was already in the water, just turns around to sit next to me. Tally undresses to expose her expanded breasts and belly before calmly taking a seat next to me, the area we were in was shallow so Tally did not have to be fully submerged, that relaxed sigh as the weight was taken off of her was music to my ears. The rest of TNA quickly tossed their ribbons aside before diving in without a care. Some of them leaned up against my stomach to relax while others were content to do a bit of swimming in the hot water surrounding us.

"Sooo, what now?" Annie asked, getting bored with zero action taking place.

"For now, nothing." Wrapping my arms around Merry and Tally, I pull them closer to enjoy the company of my wives. "A full stomach, a hot bath, surrounded by my beautiful wives. It does not get any better than this."

"We could be having sex." Tiki adds, leaning against me and fishing below the surface with her tail.

"Just because we are married does not mean we will be having sex all the time." I chuckle. "We need to be able to enjoy each other's company without sex. Especially since we will all be parents before long, we have to enjoy these moments we have together."

"The brats can just join us." Sara retorts. "Nothing like watching your parents go at it to show them how it's done."

Ignoring that disturbing thought, I look around the outdoor bath. It's not really bright out but there are some paper lanterns that provide a decent amount of illumination. "Hey, could one of you blow out those lanterns?"

"I'll do it!" Nip excitedly answers as she crawls out of the water. "Brrr, it's cold." After a quick shiver in the cool air Nip quickly pus out all the lanterns in the area before diving back into the water.

"There, much better." With the ambient light dimmed, the stars in the moonlit night shine more beautifully than before. Even without the constellations I remember from Earth, the night sky is still very beautiful. The look on my wives faces as they marvel at the night sky was all I needed to see to know I made a good decision.

"Cool!" Ina marvels, something in particular catching her eye. "What's that?"

Tracing beyond her pointing finger, it was not hard to see what caught her attention. The brilliant glow of a reflective body flying through space, a dense center with a long wispy tail flying off of it. "A comet?" I answer as I marvel at the sight, I have never seen one with my own eyes. I heard the cancer say something about a meteor, but I never thought it would be a comet.

"What's a comet?" Doe asks.

"A comet is a rock in space made of light, loosely bound material such as ice and dust. They spend most of the time in the cold outer reaches of space but their orbit around the sun brings them to the inner solar system every now and then. When they get close to the sun their outer layers are melted and blown away by solar winds, creating the long tails that you see." I answer, figuring I would answer everything up front rather than have her ask a million questions and answer one by one.

"Ohhh…" The excitement in her eyes from learning something new, I could tell she was memorizing everything I just told her. Now when she talks about comets and people ask her where she learned that I can know she will refer to me when she answers 'I asked.'

"It looks like a wad someone shot through the sky." Annie comments.

"Ahahaha! It must have come from some big fucking balls!" Annie laughs.

"Well… What is space if it's not filled with big balls?" It was too easy, I could not resist.

"Ha! Nice!" Su laughed.

"Oh who cares about some giant space balls that we can't do anything with?" Tally interjects as she gives Merry a playful leer. "We have some balls right here that need some attention, don't we Big Sis?"

Merry was a little caught in the moment as she looked up at the sky, but she gives me a seductive smile as she got brought back to the task at hand. "That's right." Merry takes one last look at the sky before giving me a loving smile. "A nice hot bath, under a beautiful night sky, is this what you were waiting for?" That smile… That appreciative and loving smile… Damn.

"Y-yeah." Or at least something as nice.

"Thank you darling." Merry kisses me softly as she slowly leans me back. "This is much better than a back alley or a stuffy boat, our daughters will appreciate the sentiment." Merry kisses me again, pressing her soft body down on me. "And now I get to show you my appreciation."

"Thanks Honey, but…" Kissing her back, I gently flip her around so I way on top. "I did all of this for you and I intend to finish it, so just relax."

(MA content, ctrl-f for 'scene end' to skip.)

"Oh Darling." As our kissing becomes more passionate, Merry relaxes. I was free to do anything I wish with her body. I think I'll start up top and work my way down.

"Alright, I'll agree to being second this time." Tally comments with a smirk as she joins us. "But after she gets what she wants it's my turn." Taking one of my hands, she places it on her breasts. "But don't think that means you get to ignore me."

Tally lies next to Merry to make my job easier and I massage one breast on each of them as I alternate kissing them, prioritizing Merry this time but Tally needs her love too. As I get into my usual rhyme of multitasking, the rest of TNA decides to join. "Don't worry, we'll help you out Big Bro." Tiki announces as she latches onto Merry's other breast and meads it with her whole body to make up for my shortage of hands.

"I got this one!" Sis cheers as she latches onto Tally's second breast.

"Hehe, let's get to it." Su giggles, eager to get to her normal tricks.

The rest of TNA swarm us, ticking and massaging any place they see fit. The hot spring became extra hot and steamy with so many bodies clustered together. But even as excited and demanding as they all were they still showed consideration in their own way. Merry and I were not subjected to the more extreme antics from Tiki or Su so we could focus on making this moment special, Tally had to take the brunt of their antics as a result. Knowing that such kindness would not last long, I moved my hand down south to get the good part started. However, I quickly found that foreplay was unnecessary.

"D-Darling…" Merry's pleading eyes looked up at me as my finger easily slid in and out of her dripping honeypot. "I'm tired of waiting… Please…" How can I say no to that?

As I prepared to grant Merry's desire, Abigail quickly gave my rod a few quick rubs and a kiss to make sure I was ready. "Make sure you give us some good daughters to play with." She giggled before clearing a path.

This is it. We have the lord's blessing, if I come inside her she will become pregnant. Triplets… Combined with the 10 Tally will give me any day now and I will have a baker's dozen before the year is out. But at least with these three I can say I am ready. Merry and I are married and this is something she has wanted for a long time, there is no reason to hold back. I push my way into Merry's waiting folds. No possibility of dragging this out any longer, once the tip is in Merry grabs me and pulls me to her deepest parts with a strong contraction of her muscles.

"I have you darling." Merry giggles, staring intently into my eyes. "And I'm not letting you go until you give me what I want."

"So you'll let me go when I finish?" I chuckle as her sudden aggressiveness. "Maybe I'll hold out longer just so I can stay in your arms." That scowl she made as I turned her words against her, priceless. "But you know what? Under the moonlight you are just too gorgeous, I don't think I can hold myself back." Merry smiles at me, silently letting me know that is what she wanted to hear before we began in earnest.

TNA gave us some time to ourselves so I could put all of my attention on Merry. Merry clung to me tightly during our passionate embrace, as if she were trying to pull my entire being inside her. The closeness had me deep inside her and my tip was kissing the entrance to her womb. If I try to pull out too much for a longer thrust, a combination of tail movement and skilled loins would pull me back inside with some intense suction. Even if I didn't move she would continue to try to pull me further inside with quick repeated squeezing moving from the base to the tip. The sensation was very much like her vagina was trying to suck the semen straight out of my balls, and it was working. It was clear that Merry's goal was reproduction and pleasure was an afterthought. But as strongly as she wanted to be a mother I wanted to make this moment memorable and redoubled my efforts to make her feel better.

"Hey, hey look!" Ina shouted, a momentary distraction amidst the passion. "The space jizz is heading toward the moon! Is it going to get pregnant?"

Even though I am unable to look up, to see what is probably the comet moving behind the moon, the imagery that brings to mind is more than I can handle. You see, Tally being pregnant has brought more than a strong attraction to pregnant women. It has brought an obsession with the visualization of eggs being fertilized. Ina's comment of the striking symbolism filled my mind with images of the tiny battle that is about to take place inside of Merry. As if to cheer on my troops, I begin to pound Merry with desire for quick release.

"Yes Darling! Give it to me!" Merry shouts, my penis repeatedly pressing against her uterus only strengthening her natural desire to bear children. "Plant your seed inside me! Get me pregnant!" That request was all it took to push me over the edge and as if it was sucked in by her very womb my penis was locked in place as my seed was released into her deepest parts. With the blessings of the lord, my little soldiers easily resist Merry's strong immune system and race their way toward her eggs to begin the siege on their outer shells. It is a battle that cost millions of soldiers but, in the time we spend basking in the afterglow of satisfying our strongest natural instinct, three victors have claimed Merry's territory as their own.

The mission complete, I withdraw from Merry. The soldiers that fled the main battle spill out to die a pointless death in the hot water while I catch my breath. Merry looks toward her waist and rubs her stomach, knowing as I do that new life has begun to grow inside her. But we were not left to rest long. "Alright Big Bro, My turn!" Tally shouts as she slinks between my legs to suck out the soldiers that never made it to the battle field.

"Ahh! Can you give me a moment?" Sensitivity after climax aside, she has picked up several tantalizing tricks after giving me head so often.

"No can do Big Bro." Annie answers as Tally's mouth is occupied. "This is our only honeymoon, we have to make it count."

"It's a shame that we can't have real sex with you." Tiki ponders. "Oh well, it won't be much longer. You can just make it up to us later." Tiki give a promising grin, I will have my work cut out for me when Tally finally gives birth.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll deal with you all later." Tally drawls as she releases me. But rather than getting straight to work, she straddles my stomach. "I have something to show you." Cupping both of her breasts, Tally gives them a firm squeeze. It is difficult to tell in the dark, but as her tips begin to shine in the moonlight it becomes clear that milk is coming out. "Y-You're lactating?" I ask, dumbfounded by the sight. It is strangely sexy.

Tally nods, her face flustered. "It's only a little right now but yeah." I had to take a closer look, I held Tally close and propped her short body up so her breasts were in line with my eyes. Tally was noticeably embarrassed but she let me do what I wanted. The milk coming out was not actual milk. It was the pre-milk I have heard of, it's yellow and thicker, and much more nutritious than normal breast milk. It is usually a sign that the baby is due any day. Of course with it right in front of me I could not help but give it a taste. Tally jumped as I drew my tongue over her nipple to lap up the few drops of milk. "Geez, Big Bro. Are you a baby?"

"Goo goo." I say teasingly as I lightly suck on her breast, getting a few more drops of milk while I'm at it. The milk in question has no real taste but it has a creamy texture as it flows over the tongue. Tally is incredibly stimulated by this. She tries to hold it in but lets out and embarrassing moan despite herself. Of course such a cute reaction only makes me want to suck on her some more.

"A-alright Big Bro tha… that's enough." Tally barely manages to get out between moans. "You had some of my milk, now I get some of yours." Forcefully pulling away, she slides herself over my ready rod. Her short stature makes it difficult to kiss her while we are connected, let alone suck on her breasts, shame. "And don't worry, I won't make you impregnate me." Tally teases as she looks over at Merry, knowing full well she can't get double pregnant. But even if it serves no practical purpose and millions of my soldiers go to waste, neither of us can help enjoying it.

"Hey, hey Big Bro." Tiki interjects as Tally and I get started. "I have a surprise for you too!" Squeezing her nipples like Tally did before, I was surprised to see tiny drops of milk trying to form on the tips of her small nipples. "See? I'm producing milk too. Want a taste?"

I just had to laugh, Tiki was just trying to bait out the same treatment I gave Tally. But my mouth is free at the moment and Tally is easy enough to take care of so I don't mind obliging her. Holding her gently in one hand, I carefully wipe the tip of my tongue around her tiny nipples. Of course the amount of milk was so small I could hardly tell there was any at all, but the milk was just a pretense anyway.

"Yes, we all are actually producing milk in preparation of having to take care of the babies." Sis explains as I finish playing with Tiki. "Well, all except one."

Sis stays behind Doe as she hold her toward me. Doe's small face is red with embarrassment over this fact. "I-It's because my breasts are so small…"

"We were thinking that you could help her out." Su giggles. "You know, suck on them to learn if there is actually anything there."

"S-shut up!" Doe shouts back.

"I think it is worth a shot." I comment, regardless of whether it will actually work or not she is just too cute to resist right now. "Let's try it."

As I grab her and look at her with lecherous intent she turns even redder than before. But my cute little wife reluctantly displays herself, entrusting her body to me. "Just don't expect anything."

I really don't get what the fuss is about. Doe may be the smallest of the bunch but it is not like Tally's pregnancy has not had an effect on her. I think her small boobs are charming, and they are much more sensitive by comparison as is evident by her reaction as I gently lick them. But they want me to suck on them which is easier said than done. Even with my lips puckered I can barely get a seal around her and when I do I get her whole breasts. But it is surprisingly effective when it works. As I steadily increase the strength of the suction, Doe's moans steadily get louder.

"Ahhh! Ahhhh! It's no good! Nothing is coming out!" Doe loudly moans.

"Maybe your just not stimulating her enough." Sara ponders. "Go on Big Bro! Stick it to her!"

Taking the suggestion, I shove one of my fingers into Doe's tiny hole and roughly screw her with it. The high sensitivity of her breasts combined with the stimulation on both fronts quickly sends her over the edge. "I-I-I'm coming!" Doe loudly shouts as love juice shoots from her little honey pot. As she comes down from her intense orgasm, tiny drops leak from her breasts and there is enough for me to feel the creamy sensation with my tongue. "Hey… What do you know… It came." And so did she.

"Alright I call next!" Ina shouts.

"M-Me too!" Abigail asserts.

TNA bicker over who gets next as I slowly pick them out of the air one by one. But I have to stop briefly in the middle as Tally drives me over the edge a second time in the night and as she satisfies herself her nipples leak milk as her whole body shivers with orgasm. Of course all of the breast play that is going on means that Merry cannot let it end without getting her breasts in the mix. But since she cannot produce milk of her own yet, she replaces her milk coming from her breasts with making my milk come between her breasts. And of course since it is our honeymoon, we do not rest until we get at least a few more rounds in. By the time we are finished, we all have to soak in the hot springs again to wash ourselves of each other's fluids. 

(Scene end.)

Resting between Merry and Tally with the rest of TNA sprinkled throughout, I wrap my arms around Merry and Tally as I rub their bellies. On one side I have Merry on the day of conception. On the other I have Tally who is nearly ready to give birth. It is almost like a before and after picture, and I find them beautiful like this and every step in between. "You're so baby crazy Big Bro." Tally mutters with a blush as I continue to rub her stomach.

"That's fine, I need him to be baby crazy." Merry smiles as she gives me one more kiss. "Because I am baby crazy too."

"Geez, if you want them so bad you can have mine too." Tally retorts.

"Don't say that." Sis giggles. "All of them will be all of ours. We will be one big happy family."

"I think you mean one BIG happy family." Annie comments.

"Maybe, but it will all work out." I laugh, hard to think I used to be nervous about having so many kids. "As long as we are all together we will be fine." Of course the subject of children still has me uneasy but I have one more thing that bugs me, one more thing to discuss with them. "Merry, TNA, and I ask you something?"

"Hmm? What is it Big Bro?" Doe quickly asks.

I don't really know how I can put this a nicer way, I just have to ask. "Is it alright for me to have you to myself?"

"What are you talking about?" Sis asks. "We all have sex together all the time. Are you saying you only want to do us individually? Because that would be boring."

"No, no, what we are doing is fine." I quickly dismiss the very notion on missing out on this group action. "I'm talking about having sex with other people."

"Are you saying you don't want other people to join us?" Ina asks. "Because that would be boring."

"Well… That's not exactly the point I am getting at." Do I have to spell it for them?

"You're asking us to not have sex with other people, aren't you darling?" Merry solemnly explains, to which all I can do is nod.

"What?! No sex?!" TNA all shout.

"Um… What do you consider sex in this case? Is it just genitals touching genitals? Is it anything touching genitals? Is it lewd contact with any part of the body? Does kissing count? Toes touching breasts count? Does oral count? Does fingering count?" Doe rapidly asks.

"But I like all of those things!" Tiki whines in protest. "It's no fun! It's no fair!"

"I know it's not fair, that is why I'm bringing it up." Even if they agree, I am still coming out ahead. "I'll do anything you want in exchange, and of course I won't have sex with anyone else either."

"But we like watching you have sex with other people." Nip pleads. "Don't tell us you want have sex with anyone else, that would be boring." Honestly girls, don't tempt me.

"Why can't we all just have sex with everyone?" Abigail asks.

"…I don't want that." That is all I can say to that.

"Lighten up Big Bro, you're the only one who thinks like that."v Su retorts.

"Actually… I don't want Darling having sex with anyone else." Merry adds.

"But I thought you really enjoyed when Big Bro and the rest of us do you at the same time." Annie comments, lightly teasing Merry.

Merry gets a bit flustered as she does not have a real comeback to that. "…That is not the point."

"So let me get this straight. You don't want us to have sex with anyone else?" Tiki asks for clarification, miffed about the very idea.

"Well, I don't care if you have sex with other girls… If that helps." Honestly I actually think that is kinda hot.

"Why are girls ok?" Doe asks.

"Well… They lack certain… Aspects." Do I really have to spell it out?

"So no dicks, in other words?" Sara grumpily asks. "That's no fun."

"Y-yes, no dicks." Nice way to put it Sara.

"Do strap-on's count?" Doe asks.

"Strap-on's are fine." I answer.

"What about 'cucumbers'." Su asks with a suspicious chuckle.

"Y-ye… No! No cucumbers!" I don't know what I have against the vegetable but they are not allowed. Su clicks her tongue at my answer. Was she trying to trick me?

"What if a man uses a strap on? What if we touch everything but the dick? Can the penis touch us anywhere? What about…" Doe begins her questioning.

"Look, if you really want to know where I draw the line… It is them putting their dick inside you." Might as well come out with it.

"So no intercourse?" Tiki asks.

"Absolutely not, the idea of any of you possibly getting pregnant with someone else's child… It sickens me." Might be the only thing I would consider leaving them for.

"No Anal?" Nip asks.

"No." To mechanically similar to intercourse.

"No oral?" Abigail asks.

"Mayb… No." I could probably forgive them for it, but still no. "I know that I have all of you... And I know that I cannot always drive off other women… I cannot even honestly say I don't have any feelings for anyone else…" Not even looking at Merry yet, I don't even know if TNA can tolerate my incredibly selfish request. "I know it is not fair for me to ask this of you and I will do anything you want in exchange. I will always love you but… Please."

TNA all go silent. The fact that they don't immediately deny it in protest shows that they love me more than I probably deserve. I know I am being selfish but this is how I feel and keeping my feelings to my self does not help anybody. "Well…" Tally finally speaks up as she lies next to me. "If you don't want us to have anyone else's dick, then you have to give us all the dick we can handle." Tally giggles as she turns to look at me. "That means giving us the D even when we don't know we want it."

"Hehe, that's a lot of dick. Can you handle it Big Bro?" Sara giggles.

"When we wake up in the morning… Dick." Tiki giggles.

"When we go to bed at night… Dick." Ina giggles.

"For breakfast, lunch, and dinner… Dick." Nip giggles.

"When we are having a bath… Dick." Sis giggles.

"While you are working… Dick." Annie giggles.

"While we are playing… Dick." Abigail giggles.

"Even if we don't think we want dick… Dick." Doe giggles.

"And when we least expect it… Surprise butt sex!" Su cheers.

"If you can handle all of that, then I don't mind if yours is the only dick I get." Tiki giggles. "Saves us the trouble of hunting more down."

"I-I will do my best." A daunting task to be sure. But I am asking a lot out of them so it is only fair they ask a lot out of me. Of course, they are not really the one I am concerned with. "Merry?"

"Well, not having sex with other men is not a big deal for me." Merry leers at me. "Provided you don't have sex with anyone else in return."

"I will try…" I solemnly reply.

"But you won't promise me you won't?" Merry asks with an impatient glare.

"I don't want to make a promise I can't keep, and this world makes that very difficult." I know it is an excuse but it is all I've got.

Merry is not happy. The more she thinks about it the more upset she gets. "You know I feel about the same way when it comes to you and other women, right?"

"Y-Yes, I do. And I feel terrible, really I do." More than she may realize.

"I don't know if I will ever not be upset when you do it, regardless of the reason." Of course, that is only natural.

"I do not ask that you accept… Only that you forgive." Of course, I won't ever try to cheat on her.

After a few minutes with her arms crossed as she taps her shoulder, she answers. "Fine, I'll promise not to have sex with men or cucumbers. I will not like it but if you follow all the rules I have given you and any others I come up with… I might forgive you for any transgressions." Looking at me with determined yet pleading eyes, she continues. "Just remember you loved me first."

"Always." I reply as I kiss her. With that heavy stuff out of the way we can enjoy what is left of our honeymoon night. "Well, things may get a little crazy in the future but I look forward to our lives together, my lovely wives."

The abrupt change in tone gets a giggle from all of my wives. "We look forward to our lives together too, our beloved husband."

As we finally pick up our clothes to leave the bath and head for bed the offer to return to Earth crosses my mind one last time. I just scoff at the passing thought. The very idea of ever leaving my wives now, it is simply absurd. Once we get back to our room, my wives and I are ready to go again to ensure the night ends at a climax.


End file.
